Ride
by nellie12
Summary: Blaine is pretty popular in his city of Long Beach, CA. Summer is here and he's ready to spend it with friends- BMX bike riding in the skate park and surfing when the waves are perfect. Flirting with girls is a definite. But when a new kid from Ohio shows up, Blaine finds himself wanting to share all these things with him, too. But Kurt's just his friend, right? straight!Blaine AU.
1. Orientation

**Ride**

_A/N: Yes. Another story. _

_Posting this only because I promised and I'm a huge pushover, apparently. I almost forgot to :-x but here goes nothing._

_-A prompt for bmx!biker!Blaine from a tumblr anon where Kurt helps Blaine after a fall and they become good friends. I turned it extremely AU so I don't know if it's a story for everyone, but I hope you read anyway: straight!Blaine with Klaine endgame? We'll see :)_

_I hope you guys like it._

* * *

**1: Orientation**

"Are we all set?"

Kurt nodded as he looked at the for sale sign on his lawn. He turned to face his father and gave a small smile, motioning that he was ready to go. Even if he wasn't ready, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He knew that going into this while feeling pessimistic wouldn't do him any justice.

His friends offered to skip class so that they could see him go. It was a few weeks before school ended and everyone hated that Kurt would be leaving McKinley before they could all finish the school year together—before prom, and before nationals in New York, and before they could officially finish as juniors. Kurt hated the idea too, but he and his father were moving to California. Burt had gotten the opportunity of a lifetime, and they couldn't really pass it up. New York would always be there, but the chance for his dad to run a chain of auto shops with his business partner wouldn't just lie idly by and wait.

"We better go, dad."

Burt took another look at his and Elizabeth's first home, sighing as he nodded to his son. This was the place where his son took his first steps and sang his first words. He literally sang them. But it was time to move on.

"Alright, kiddo. Let's get out of here."

….

The ride to the airport had been spent with Kurt responding to text messages, already organizing a day when he'd come back and visit. Burt had been going on and on about how beautiful the neighborhood would be in their new city of Long Beach, and how many things there were to do. Kurt wasn't fond of the beach so that was place number one to avoid. When Burt started talking about how he wouldn't be able to wear flannel anymore because of the warm weather, Kurt smiled. At least something good was coming out of this move.

**So this is it. You really don't want to try and see where we go from here? –C**

Kurt frowned at the message as the taxi pulled up at the airport. Burt got out first and Kurt followed, going to help with the bags. Burt noticed his son's tense demeanor as he grabbed the last of their things, Kurt slamming the trunk door closed behind him.

"Thinking about Chandler, huh?"

Kurt smiled at him sadly, trying to take his mind off things. "He's not really happy with me right now."

Burt didn't want to hear that. He didn't know much about Kurt's boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend now, but he knew they liked one another. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the move, no matter how much it could benefit them in the future. "I'm sorry to rip you away from your relationships, Kurt. Your friends or him—"

"It happens, dad." Kurt led the way into the terminal, followed closely by his father. "Change happens, and I'm sure we'll be happy. I just wish it was a little easier."

….

For some reason, Kurt expected the first night in his new home to be hell. He spent the day unpacking boxes and trying to like his new room, which oddly enough actually happened. Sleep came pretty easy, probably because of the stress of the move. His father went out for pizzas around 6, despite Kurt telling him that he could easily whip up something a little less fattening, and they ate in the terribly plain looking dining room, discussing the trip and how much more there was to get done. Thankfully the new home came fully furnished, so there wasn't too much effort to go into it. At least not on Burt's behalf. Kurt hated the tacky furniture provided and intended to change _everything. _If he had to live here and be okay with it, he'd live there in style.

The next day, Kurt found himself hanging around the house while his father got situated with the shops. He'd never been so bored in his life, and while there were _tons _of times Kurt felt alone, this was definitely up there in the top 5. He knew no one in Long Beach; all his friends were in classes in a different state, probably rehearsing for Nationals, and here he was on a dull gray argyle sofa staring at a blank television. He couldn't even watch it until the cable company came two days later.

After a few cat naps and a couple hours of listening to music nonstop, Kurt heard his father announce he was home. He got out of bed and traipsed down the steps, smiling softly at the man in an incredibly old t-shirt and denim shorts.

"Hey, dad. How was your day?"

"Long," Burt smiled, "long but productive. Hey, do you remember my old friend Donald Kinsella? Used to be a good friend of mine back in Lima. Babysat you a couple times."

Kurt nodded, dropping his foot onto the bottom step. "I remember."

"He's our next door neighbor! Small world, huh?"

Kurt smiled, all before it turned into a yawn. He couldn't believe he was tired after spending all day sleeping on and off. "That's nice. Am I gonna get the whole 'oh, he's gotten so big!' speech all old people give?"

Burt gave his son a dry smile. "I've said that before."

"That says a lot, dad." Kurt smiled when his father gave him that firm 'Burt Hummel stare', but the man only pretended not to hear that. "What did you do all day, anyway?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, stepping into the living room. "What is there to do in a town where you only know your father?"

"Let's go to your new job and find out." Burt jingled his keys and headed for the door. He ignored the 20 questions of his hesitant son behind him and headed straight for the vehicle. Kurt huffed and followed behind his old man, hoping to everything that Burt was simply joking.

...

"Look how big he got! He's taller than me now!"

Burt smirked at Kurt, clapping him on the back. "They grow so fast, don't they?"

Kurt tuned out of the conversation to look around the shop he was in. It was called 'Odyssey Sports' and there was absolutely nothing here that appealed to him. The front of the store had roller blades on one side and skateboards on the other. Towards the back were a variety of bikes... hundreds of bikes. Kurt shook his head. His father had to be joking when he said he'd be working here.

Kurt smiled as Donald leant in for a hug and he reciprocated, sharing the small talk that was expected of him: he was doing well in school and would be a senior starting August since that's when school began here and yadda-yadda. After a moment, Donald turned to Burt and they bought up another conversation, busy running their mouths. Kurt strolled through the store, looking at the skater gear; t-shirts and hats, Nike Dunks and G-Shocks. He went over to the protective wear and there were so many different brands of helmets and knee pads it was ridiculous. Kurt tuned back in to his father's conversation and heard the words that sealed his fate.

"I don't want him wasting the summer in the house. This could be an opportunity to get to know some people, you know?"

Donald nodded. "Definitely, Burt. He'll be my repair man when I need one, but for now I kind of need someone to float around out here until I'm finished promoting and setting up for all the tournaments. Believe it or not, the BMX competitions draw a lot of tourists."

_Him who?_

"I'm sorry," Kurt interrupted, walking a little closer to both men near the front of the store, "I'm seriously going to be working here? Me?"

Donald smiled and Burt gave a guilty grin. "Well, yes." his dad said, "it'll give you something to do. And your back to school clothes and supplies won't pay for themselves come August."

Kurt's mouth was hanging open and he closed it quickly. "I appreciate the sentiment dad, but do you think here is the place for me? I'm not athletic and I don't bike ride or skateboard or wear these types of clothes..." he gestured around, not fond of this idea at all.

"You'll only be out here for a couple weeks at best," Donald told him with a pleading smile, pushing up his glasses and ruffling dark curly hair. "Your dad said you're good with repairs so I intend for you to do that in the back when I return from promoting for the games. People constantly want their dirt bikes, motorcycles, or regular bikes worked on and the demand is high around this season. But in the meantime, I'll have you work out here and get to know the other employees."

Kurt looked like he was about to object but Burt quickly interrupted him. "We appreciate it so much, Don. Kurt will be here whenever you want him to start."

"Tomorrow's good."

Kurt's mouth dropped open again and Burt grinned, "Perfect."

...

"How's training going?"

Blaine grabbed an apple off the table and plopped down next to his uncle on the couch. "We start Thursday. I need a new bike."

Don kicked his nephew's legs away from his coffee table. "Well I would donate you one, but your grades aren't good enough to have me be charitable to you, I hear."

Blaine shrugged, folding his legs and taking a huge bite from the apple. His mother told everyone about his report card, apparently. All that mattered was he finished his junior year and had enough credits to be a senior, so none of it was a big deal. After chewing for a while he finally responded to his uncle. "I've got more than enough money for a new one. You do know I've been kicking ass at every competition for the past 18 months, right?"

"Don't get cocky, Blaine."

"I can afford to at this point," Blaine said honestly. He then smirked and turned to face his uncle, apple flailing about in his hand. "I know it pains you that your nephew's legacy is more prominent than yours but-"

"Your big head is going to cause you to fall right off your bike, Blaine."

The younger man laughed and looked away, but Don continued. "Humility is not something you want to be taught to have. You should humble yourself on your own."

"I know, unc."

Blaine looked over at Don when he didn't respond and nodded obviously, smiling at the look the man gave him. "I'm serious, unc, I know."

Donald shook his head at his nephew and glanced at his watch. "Go home. Your mom worries about you."

...

"How was your first day, kiddo?"

Kurt sat down at the dinner table across from his father, a soft smile on his face. "Don only made me do a couple hours. This guy... Steve… he trained me on register. I did that and folded clothes, which I don't mind, and that was it."

Burt put some takeout on his son's plate. "So you liked it?"

"Not really."

Burt laughed and Kurt smiled as well, shrugging at his dad. "It's just not for me, dad. If I go to a computer store, I want someone who knows something about technology working there in case I had a question. If I got to a sports shop, I expect the same." Kurt took a bite of his lo mein and chewed cautiously. "If I went into Odyssey and needed help, and then I showed up to help me, I wouldn't be too pleased."

Burt raised an eyebrow and laughed. "That was the strangest thing I've ever heard, Kurt,"

"You know what I mean dad."

Burt smiled and poured both of them something to drink. "Stick it out for the couple weeks. After that you'll be in the back fixing engines and tightening chains. You like getting your hands dirty from time to time. It'll be good for you; take your mind off of the people you miss in Ohio for a few hours."

Kurt nodded. He could agree with that much. "Don pays good. That's the only reason I'm sticking around."

Burt smirked at his son. "You're so much like your mother, Kurt."

...

**Where are you? We're about to hit the skate park –J**

"And don't think that you're just going to ride around all day do nothing, Blaine Alexander. You still do have obligations to tend to at home and I expect them to be done when I get in from work."

**Buying a new bike now, bro. See you soon. –B**

"Yes, mom. Obligations. Yeah."

His mother scowled at him out the side of her eyes, signaling right and pulling over. "I'm not playing with you young man. If you value these tournaments—"

"Please don't bring that into this mom."

"If you value them," she continued sternly, "you will make sure that everything I've asked you to do around the house is done. Otherwise you will not be participating in any biking competitions."

Blaine sighed, staring out the passenger window. "I said okay."

The brunette woman smiled, shaking her head at her youngest son. "I'm going to work. See you later."

Blaine leant over to kiss her cheek before getting out of the vehicle. The sun was especially hot on this first day of June. Luckily, Blaine wore a blue and white striped tank top and navy cargo shorts to stay cool. He hopped on the curb in front of his uncle's sporting goods store before happily pushing the door open. His eyes found her right away and he wasted no time walking over to make his presence known.

...

_Oh great. _Kurt frowned as he looked up and saw another customer entering the store. He didn't mind his job when the little shop was empty and he had spare time to sketch outfit designs or browse through fashion blogs, but when people actually came in and wanted help, that's when the job was less than desirable. A guy maybe his age walked in with bouncy curls and a mischievous smile, but luckily he went right over to Kurt's coworker Farrah who stood at one of the front registers. Kurt sighed in relief and looked back down at his sketchpad.

Blaine grinned when he laid eyes on the girl he'd been trying to take on a date for the past few months. Farrah had always played hard to get, at least that's the way he saw it. She claimed to be uninterested completely but Blaine knew he was irresistible. He placed his hands on the counter in front of her and waited expectantly for the brunette to give him her full attention.

"Good afternoon, Blaine," Farrah drawled out tiredly, glancing back down at her magazine, "how are you today?"

"Much better now, beautiful."

"How can I help you?"

Blaine grinned as he stepped back to put his hands in the pockets of his shorts. This had to be the most difficult girl he'd ever met, and Blaine knew his mother to be very difficult. "I came for a new bike. The team is hounding me about practicing for the tournament and—"

The sound of a phone going off behind them made Blaine turn around. His thought was long forgotten once he laid eyes on a guy he'd never seen before—tall, coiffed, blue eyes and pale skin. The boy mumbled beneath his breath before digging around on the counter for his phone. It was only a second or two before he finally answered.

"I can't talk now Rach, I'm at work— yes I have a job—what? No… just, we'll—yes Rachel we'll talk later."

"Who's the new guy?" Blaine questioned, still staring across the shop. The boy shared a few more words before tiredly hanging up the phone and possibly putting it on vibrate.

Farrah glanced over to the new employee and shrugged. "Some guy your uncle hired to give him a little relief out here on the floor. I think he did it as a favor to the guy's dad because he has no clue what the hell he's doing." She kept her voice low, thankfully, but didn't do anything to hide her disapproval of her coworker. "If there happens to be a rush where a bunch of customers come in, it would still be me handling everything. I know he's new but Don is wasting money paying this guy. I might as well be in here alone."

Blaine smiled, shaking his head at Farrah's words. "Did you even try and help him?"

The girl scoffed, pulling black hair away from green eyes and going back to her magazine. "He'll figure it out."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. If his uncle decided to hire someone, he must've had faith in that person. With a little help it could work out, but someone had to be willing to help him. He turned to face him again and saw the boy busy with a paper and pencil. He seemed harmless enough. Before walking off, Blaine took another glance at Farrah who wasn't paying him any attention. He smirked at the girl's attitude and turned away.

Kurt had just started a new sketch. The last one hadn't ended the way he wanted it to and was now crumpled up in the garbage can in front of the back office. At least this one showed promise.

As Kurt led the pencil over the crew neck of the design he was trying to create, he heard someone approaching his counter. The blue eyed teen looked up and found the customer from earlier giving him a soft smile, ruffling his wild hair in the process.

"Hey."

Great. A customer.

Kurt nodded a hello, putting his pencil down. "Hi." he gave a show smile and prayed that this wouldn't take too much time. "Can I help you?"

"Sure," the boy replied, staring down at Kurt's sketch book. "I don't mean to interrupt… but I need a new bike."

Kurt looked the boy in the eyes skeptically before looking back over to Farah. Why didn't she help him if they were just talking? "I'm not as good at selling bikes as she is—"

"How will you get good at selling bikes unless you sell one?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at this guy's need to interrupt him, but gestured over to the BMX bikes on the wall. He did have a point, Kurt thought. "Do you have a specific brand in mind?"

Blaine shrugged, leaning on the counter. Kurt watched as the guy smiled up at him. He seemed charming. "Which brands do you have?"

"Well," Kurt looked away and over at the wall. There were hundred on display and he sighed before beginning. "There's—"

"Without looking," he demanded, giving a strict look. Kurt's mouth remained in an 'o' shape before he closed it and returned the look to his customer.

"Are you one of those secret shoppers that turn out to be my supervisor or…?"

He watched the tanned teen smile and shake his head no. "I promise I'm not. So. Which brands do you sell here?"

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to remember the ones he saw. "Um, Eastern Bikes, Grenade…"

Blaine nodded, "Mhm, continue."

Kurt glanced out the side of his eyes to sneak a peek but the guy quickly caught him.

"No looking."

"Oh, I don't know!" Kurt picked his pencil up and frowned, wanting to go back to his drawing. "I just started yesterday and that shift was only a couple hours…"

Blaine stood up straight and smiled, glancing around the store he spent many days and nights growing up in as a kid. "Well do you bike? Skateboard? Waterski? Anything?"

Farrah snorted from where she stood and Kurt glared at her. Blaine waited patiently for an answer, urging Kurt to give him one. The boy only shook his head no.

"Do I look like I do any of that stuff, honestly?"

Blaine glanced over his body and saw an outfit that had to be straight out of a fashion magazine; a pale blue polo made of some fancy material that Blaine probably couldn't pronounce, and from what he could see those mustard jeans were tight as hell. The boy's hair was perfect, not one out of place, and he looked way too delicate to engage in any rough sports. Still, he said what was on his mind. "You don't have to look like you do something to do it. That's a little judgmental, don't you think?"

"You look like you do." Kurt glanced down at the boy's DC sneakers and gave him a look. Blaine gave a light laugh and nodded.

"Touché."

Kurt smiled and took another look up at the bikes. "It'd be a lot easier if you point at what you want and let me go get it for you."

His customer disagreed. "But then you'll miss out on the amazingly informative orientation I'm about to give you."

"I'm perfectly okay with that," Kurt responded seriously, still twirling the pencil in his hand. If there needed to be an orientation, Don would give him one.

He wasn't prepared for his customer to take the pencil from him and place it on the counter, or to grab his hand and pull him out into the open, but that's just what his customer did.

Kurt stumbled from behind his counter and groaned as the stranger had them stand right in front of the long wall, donned with tons and tons of bikes. As a new customer walked in, Blaine began his 'orientation'.

"Okay. This whole area of bikes," he gestured from a divider on the wall to the far end of the store, "would be the best bikes for BMX racing and stunts. As far as brand names go, this brand is the best in my opinion."

Kurt followed the boy's finger to a red and black bike that was labeled 'Colony'. He looked at that specific one compared to the others and didn't see much of a difference. "Why do you think that?"

Blaine smiled and turned to look at the new employee. "It's all in the durability and life of the bike. You know, they have to be able to withstand a lot of shit." Kurt smiled, nodding his agreement as Blaine continued, "My uncle Don, who you happen to work for, had his first Colony Descendant when he was 13. He still has it and it still can get the job done… well with a little maintenance and all. I would put a new chain on and change the tires but he refuses to let me touch it."

Kurt smiled and looked away. He didn't think he'd be too interested in biking or anything of the sort, but this guy made learning about something he couldn't care less about a little tolerable. It helped that he had a gorgeous smile, otherwise Kurt would be confessing that he honestly didn't give two shits.

"So I'm guessing you want a colony? Should I go get you that one?"

"Why are you trying to rush me out of here? Is whatever you're drawing more entertaining than talking to me?" Blaine mocked offense, crossing his arms and resting his weight on one leg. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not trying to rush you out... it's just that this orientation is boring."

"Boring? It just started," Blaine told him in disbelief.

Kurt smiled, walking away. "I have to take a customer."

He walked away and over to the counter where a kid and his father waited to be rang up. Farrah had been helping someone choose a surfboard, so Kurt had to go. Blaine watched as Kurt smiled and greeted the two.

"I'm gonna fail you." Blaine announced.

The coiffed teen waved him off, engaging in conversation with the little boy. It was odd how easily he could make a sale on protective gear, convincing the father to add knee pads and cool reflectors that were a glow in the dark color, but when it came to selling the actual bike the boy wanted nothing to do with it.

**You're late, Blainers. Hurry it up. We need to start! -P**

After a minute or two, Kurt had handed his customers their receipt and thanked them for shopping. He smiled as they left, and once more it was only him, Don's nephew, and Farrah. Don's nephew was looking at him expectantly, rubbing at his shoulder and giving a little smirk, but Kurt made sure to ignore him.

"C'mere."

Kurt shook his head no, looking down at his sketch pad. "No."

He continued to smirk, finally moving to reply to that message on his phone. "Please?"

**I said I'll be there soon. -B**

Kurt sighed, thinking about it carefully. "Are you going to try and teach me things?"

"Yes."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but eventually gave in. He walked over to where the boy stood and leant against the glass display of sports watches in the center of the floor, whispering to himself about how annoying customers were. Blaine smiled as he joined him, staring up at the wall again.

"I'm not annoying. Where are you from?"

"Ohio."

Blaine nodded. "What were you into in Ohio?"

Kurt thought about it for a minute. "The same thing I'm into here I guess. Theater, clothes, music."

"I see you have no problem selling accessories."

The boy giggled a bit and Blaine smiled at the noise. "I was born to accessorize, honestly."

Blaine nodded his understanding. "Ok. So think of the bike as the core of the outfit. It's the most important part. Helmets and pads— all that other shit only makes the sale better, just like a scarf or jewelry can make the outfit better."

Kurt turned to face the boy next to him. "You're speaking my language."

He smiled when his customers did, and watched the boy motion to something. "I want that one."

Kurt's eyes went wide when he looked up and saw the bike, licking his dry lips. "Um, the almost $700 one?"

"Yeah," Blaine stood up straight and stretched, sighing when his phone's alert went off again. "I gotta get ready for competitions at the end of July. These bastards won't stop texting me," he mumbled the latter to himself and started to type again.

Kurt swallowed hard. He couldn't imagine spending seven hundred bucks on a bike. If he had that type of money he'd definitely be putting it towards a car. "You sure you don't want something a little cheaper? I'm almost positive they all do the same thing."

Blaine laughed and pocketed his phone. His muscles flexed as he reached up to push curls away from his face. "Well, I'm sure that Alexander McQueen clothing does the same thing Wal-Mart clothing does. Doesn't mean you'd buy Wal-Mart, now does it?"

Kurt shook his head. "Why do you have to be right all the time?"

Blaine shrugged. This guy's jeans were really tight, but he pretended not to notice. "I can't help it. Now," he looked up at his future bike and bit his lip, "what color should I get?"

Kurt went to check the label and read them off. "It comes in all black, blue and white, and hunter green." He looked back at Blaine and hummed, "I'd go green if I were you."

Blaine caught eyes with the unique shade of blue-green pools across from as he looked at the employee again. "Hm. That could work. No purple?"

"Eww…" Kurt turned back and shook his head adamantly. "No."

Blaine shrugged. "I like purple."

Kurt gave him a look and eventually Blaine nodded. "Fine. I'll go with green then."

Farrah watched as Kurt gave a satisfied look at his customer's cooperation. "Great. So should I go get it from the back? This is definitely the one right?"

"Definitely. You go do that and I'll go get a new helmet."

Kurt nodded and began to walk away. "If you get a purple one I swear I will not ring you up."

Don's nephew laughed and walked past the t-shirts, over to protective gear. Farrah looked at him curiously, waiting for Kurt to disappear before she spoke.

"What was that about?"

Blaine glanced over at her, mirroring the confused look. "What?"

She smiled obviously at how dumb he was playing. "Really, Blaine? You know he's like… flaming gay, right? Entertaining him probably won't be the best idea. He'll think you like him…"

Blaine picked out an all-black helmet and shrugged, clearly not understanding the big deal. "I do like him. He seems cool to me."

Farrah smirked and looked back down at her magazine. "OK, Blaine. You say that now, but when he takes your kindness for you being in love with him or something, don't be surprised when I say 'I told you so'."

Blaine tried his helmet on and walked over to the mirror, giving a cheeky smile at his reflection. Her ignorant words were long forgotten as he observed himself. "I'm so fucking hot."

Farrah rolled her eyes, stepping from behind the counter to stretch her legs. She started to organize a few snapback caps just to give herself something to do.

Blaine peeked past him through the mirror and smiled at the short shorts the girl wore. He took the helmet off and turned around, walking over to where she stood, wavy black hair going down her back and an annoyed expression taking over her tanned face.

"You wanna go out tonight?"

Kurt came back out with the bicycle and set it up in front of his register. He saw Farrah with the customer and smiled, knowing exactly what he was trying to accomplish. He wasn't the first guy to try it.

"I have plans," she told him, focusing on what she was doing. Blaine sighed and dropped his head, and Kurt smiled at the two of them before returning to his sketching in the meantime.

"Plans with another guy?"

"With my friends."

"Hm," Blaine put the helmet back on and forced his hands into his pockets, "so when can I take you out?"

Farrah turned to face him with a smile, biting her lip playfully and placing her fingers on Blaine's chest. He returned a sexy smile... all until he heard her response.

"You can take me out when you stop flirting with every girl you see."

With that, she walked back over to her station and returned to her magazine. Kurt shook his head at the two of them, continuing the sketch of his shirt.

After thinking of a retort and deciding it wasn't even worth it, Blaine turned to notice Kurt was back with his new bike. He cheered and walked back over, itching to take it to the skate park.

"So," Blaine pointed at the helmet on his head with a smile, "do you approve?"

Kurt observed the helmet carefully and gave a nod. "You can't really go wrong with all black, I suppose. I mean it's no purple but—"

"Don't joke on my purple." Blaine said with a smile, taking the helmet off so that Kurt could scan it. "So what's the damage?"

"$778.51," Kurt handed the helmet back and leant on the counter, "which according to you is absolutely worth it. I hope you're actually good at this whole biking thing…"

Blaine pulled a wad of cash out his wallet and began to count. "I'm the best around here." He stopped at the eighth hundred dollar bill and handed them over to a surprised Kurt who skeptically accepted it.

"You seriously walk around with this much cash on you?"

"I came straight here," Blaine told him, "and like I said, I'm the best, so I win a lot of competitions. They pay in cash so what can I do?"

Kurt nodded, entering the total in the register. "That's pretty cool."

Blaine waited patiently as the employee counted a few bills and coins. He went to speak again but his phone ringing interrupted his train of thought. Blaine mumbled, pressing ignore on the call and looking back up to the guy.

"You're change is $21.49." Kurt told him, "Thanks for the boring lesson."

Blaine smiled, taking the money and stuffing it in his pocket. He tossed the helmet on top of his head and grabbed lazily for his bike's handles. "Thanks for your help. I'll be back to check up on your knowledge every now and again."

"Yeah ok," Kurt said with a smile of his own, reaching for his pencil. He quietly went back to his drawing and Blaine watched him for a while, looking down at the sketch and glancing back up at the artist. His phone began to ring again and Blaine huffed, turning to leave the store. Kurt glanced up at him exiting and smiled. He didn't really know the guy's name, but he sort of felt like he made his first friend in Long Beach.

"Bye Farrah."

Farrah gave the curly haired teen a disinterested wave. Blaine rolled his eyes at her and left. There was no way she could get upset with him talking to other girls when she basically treated him like he didn't exist.

Don walked out of the back yawning, stopping short next to Kurt. "Wanna call the Smith boy for me? Tell him his bike is ready."

Kurt nodded, dropping his pencil and reaching for the message pad. "Sure thing."

"Farrah, you can go to lunch."

"K." the girl grabbed her keys and wasted no time leaving the shop. Kurt felt a little easier without her there. Sometimes it felt like she really hated him.

….

"What in the fuck took you so long, Anderson?" Blaine's tall, lanky friend Peter slapped him upside the head when he finally rode up to the skate park. Blaine nudged his hand away and slapped everyone on his team five before adjusting his helmet. Peter continued after seeing how nonchalant about all of this his friend was. "You do know all the other teams spent all afternoon practicing, right? It's almost 5 now."

"I was busy," Blaine lead his bike over to a ramp as the rest of his friends followed him. There was Peter, his pain in the ass friend from school who happened to be decent at BMX. Not as good as Blaine, of course, but not many were. Peter's blue eyes were dull and his dark hair was stringy. He was about 6 feet tall and skinny, and his butt chin did nothing to make him appealing.

There was Nick, Blaine's right hand man. They had been best friends since 2nd grade and both grew up loving the sport of BMX biking—sharing posters and imitating their idols. They shared chewing gum a few times when they were 8, though neither would admit it, and once dated the same girl. That was against their knowledge though. For the most part, if you could find Nick Duval somewhere, you could find Blaine Anderson.

Jeff was a rambunctious blonde who was a killer on the skateboard. He had won so many competitions it was ridiculous, competing since he was a 11. He wasn't one for doing tricks on a bike but he was sure as hell entertaining to watch. Nobody could fall quite like Jeff could. "If you ditched us for a date Blaine, I just want you to know we forgive you."

Blaine smirked, sitting back on his bike. "I told you losers I needed a new bike. I went to my uncle's shop—"

"Farrah," they all said in unison, smiling between themselves knowingly. Blaine frowned when his other friend Justin added his two cents.

"Did she reject you again bro? You wasted our time because you were trying to talk to a girl who clearly has no problem saying 'no' to the mighty Blaine Anderson?"

Justin was one to talk. He was like a beach god, tall, dark, handsome. His blonde hair and blue eyes made girls, _and_ _women,_ swoon. There was no way he could call Blaine 'the mighty one' when no girl would say no to him if they were paid to. Despite all of this, Justin was one of the realest people he knew.

"I wasn't even talking to her for your information," Blaine half-lied and looked to Peter who gave an obnoxious scoff at his friend's words. "There's a new guy at the shop who has no idea what he's doing, so I walked him through my sale. He's from Ohio… a pretty cool guy."

The four friends exchanged a curious look. "There's a new guy in town?" Nick questioned.

"What's in Ohio?" Peter asked sarcastically, crossing his arms. "I don't even know where that is."

"You don't know how to tie your shoes, stupid," Justin quipped back, shoving his friend away. Peter stuck his middle finger up when the guys laughed. "Does he bike? We need to get him before Shane does." Justin added.

"Nope," Blaine shrugged, "he's like… into fashion and theater and stuff."

Nick quirked an eyebrow at this. "Really? Is he like…"

Blaine nodded, knowing what he was asking.

Peter smirked. "Maybe since Blaine can't get Farrah he settled for what he could have," he rode off before Blaine could punch him in the face, luckily for the dark haired boy. The rest laughed and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What's his name?"

Blaine looked at Justin and realized he hadn't even gotten his name. "Wow. I didn't ask. We were so busy talking…"

"All of this is sweet, Blaine," Nick hopped onto his bike and headed towards the railings, "but we have training to do, bro. Hurry your ass up."

Jeff dropped his skateboard and went to follow, kick flipping on the way. Justin put his helmet back on and looked at his friend. "C'mon, Blainers. We have a killer 720 to land."

….

Kurt had got off work a little after 6, but had decided to spend a little time familiarizing himself with his new town. First he went downtown and prayed that he wouldn't get lost. His father didn't get off work until 10'ish and wouldn't be able to bail his new shop to go find him.

He tried a few shops. There was a Chanel boutique that was next to a Gucci outlet and Kurt thought he'd pass out when he discovered it. At least he knew where to go when he got his first paycheck.

Next, he took a walk past the beach and noted how beautiful the ocean was. People were surfing and sunbathing, playing volley ball or Frisbee. There were shirtless guys that Kurt found himself staring at until he almost walked into a cotton candy cart, but quickly regrouped.

Living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

Luckily, he didn't get lost. Kurt sat down at a table outside a restaurant near his job, ordering something to drink and calling Rachel back. The talk basically surrounded the glee club's quest for nationals and how much it sucked that Kurt couldn't be there. It also traveled to some Finn drama that Kurt rolled his eyes at. Nothing new there, really. When it had gotten dark, Kurt said goodbye and decided to head home. He did have a shift to get ready for the next day. After paying for the drink, Kurt got up and decided to cut through the park, a shortcut Don had told him about. He walked and texted, enjoying the cool breeze from the ocean on his skin.

….

"Tomorrow at 1, Blaine. Do not be late!"

"I'll be here when I get here, Petey."

Peter glared at his friend as Blaine said goodbye to all of them. They went off towards the beach going to hang out until midnight like they usually did. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that tonight. His mother would kill him if she got home later and those dishes were still in the sink.

She was such a killjoy.

Blaine rode his bike out of the park and out onto the boardwalk. He weaved in and out of traffic, saying hey to people that called out to him and smiling at the girls giving him flirtatious glances. He smirked as he rode past them and had a battle within himself not to turn the bike around. _Dishes, _he reminded himself.

Blaine's favorite part about the boardwalk was the railing that bordered the staircase leading down to the ground. He had pulled of so many tricks on that thing he could probably get some sort of recognition from Guinness. He stood up and pumped the pedals a little harder, preparing to grind down the railing and finish with a 360. His speed had increased gradually as people cleared the path for him, some even cheering the boy on. What he wasn't expecting was a shrill bark or the dog that darted out in front of his path.

Blaine cursed and cut sharp to his left to dodge the terrier, knowing that if he pumped his brakes he'd go flying off his bike. His only other choice was to go airborne and hope for the best.

The moment Blaine's bike left the boardwalk; he knew it wouldn't end well. Because of the lack of stability he had when he jumped into the air, his balance was completely off. He tried to adjust himself midair but ended up only turning his body half way before he made contact with the ground—his bike going the opposite direction.

Blaine yelped out in pain, clutching at his arm. He heard the dog's barking move further and further away and he cursed, wanting to sit up but wanting to stay still a little while longer. The longer he lay there, the more he realized that a lot more hurt than just his arm. But then he heard footsteps approaching and realized somebody was probably coming to help him. At least he hoped so.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Blaine noticed the familiar voice and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw the same kid from earlier at the shop. "It's you."

Kurt smiled back, relieved that this kid wasn't dead. He nodded his head, confirming the words. "It's me. I'm sure you could've busted your ass this hard with a cheaper bike. McQueen is subject to fading in the wash, too, you know."

Blaine smiled shortly before reaching for his back. "Oh my god my ass."

Kurt looked over the boy and realized there was bleeding on his forearm and elbow. He frowned as he adjusted his bag. "If you don't make fun of me for carrying a first aid kit in my satchel, I'll help you clean this up."

The boy looked as if he was about to laugh and Kurt shrugged, preparing to walk away. Blaine caught himself in time and shook his head no, "Wait! No. Please help."

Kurt nodded, turning back with a smug look. "I thought so."

He threw his bag over his shoulder and held both hands out for the biker to take. Blaine winced as he let himself be pulled up, hobbling onto his feet as Kurt held him as steady as possible.

"Are you good?"

Blaine began to brush himself off with his good arm, frowning at the rip in his shorts. "My leg is a little bloody, too."

Kurt observed the damage and was thankful it wasn't too bad, like a gash or any dislocated body parts. He looked around and noticed seats stationed underneath a couple palm trees. "We should get you over to the benches."

Blaine agreed. He was in a bit of pain. "Can you get my bike for me?"

"Sure," he left Blaine to limp over to the benches himself as he went to get the abandoned bike a little bit behind them. For one thing, this kid had been right. They were durable at least.

After both sat down, Kurt opened the flap to his bag and pulled out a first aid kit, ignoring the snort of the hazel eyed teen he was with. He sanitized his hands and put the cap back on. Blaine held his arm out first after being instructed to, preparing for the sting that came along with the hydrogen peroxide making contact with his skin. It always made him complain.

"Ow."

"Be a big boy for a minute." Kurt continued to clean all the sand away from the scrape as the other boy made little hissing noises.

"You're mean."

"Am not."

Blaine looked at him for a while, observing the way his blue eyes got really keen when he focused on what he was doing. Blaine's eyes then trailed down to how gently he was being taken care of and he realized he was right. This kid was pretty cool. This kid...

"I don't know your name."

Kurt glanced up and found honey colored eyes staring at him expectantly. He smirked and began to open a pack of something or another. "Did you ask for it?"

Blaine smiled, shaking his head no. "What's your name?"

"Kurt," he said simply.

Blaine nodded. Kurt. It seemed simple enough, but somehow it fit. "Kurt what?"

"Just Kurt," the coiffed teen told him with a smile. He applied a bit of ointment and the boy started at the cool temperature of it.

"I'm not going to steal your identity or anything, I promise."

The response elicited a light chuckle. "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine smiled. "Ok Kurt Hummel."

"I prefer to go by just Kurt, though." He pulled out a couple gauze pads as Blaine watched what he was doing carefully.

"Ok just Kurt though."

The boy glared at him and Blaine smiled innocently, watching as Kurt taped the gauze in place. He then ripped off another piece of tape and placed it along the top of the layer. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

Blaine shrugged. "You wanna know it?"

"That'd be nice," Kurt answered. They both shared a glance as his boss's nephew smirked, watching Kurt prepare to clean gently at Blaine's elbow.

"Blaine Anderson." was the response he got. Kurt looked up just to make sure he wasn't getting some sort of alias, and found no trace of insincerity. Kurt nodded understanding.

"Nice to formally meet you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled. "You too, Kurt."

A while had passed and Blaine was quiet while the boy took care of him. He felt his phone vibrate and ignored it, knowing it was someone harassing him for some reason or another.

"Arm's all done." he padded the Band-Aid over it and Blaine put his leg onto Kurt's lap, whining that his boo-boos hurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened up a new soft cloth. "What happened anyway?" the Ohio native questioned.

Blaine sighed dramatically, causing Kurt to laugh as he began to clean the blood from his scrape. "Someone's dog tried to commit suicide. Threw itself in front of my path out of absolutely nowhere."

Kurt gave him an incredulous look, and only ended up shaking his head.

"I swerved hard so that I missed him."

"That was very selfless of you."

"I know. I'm an angel."

Kurt hummed, smirking at the boy with the golden eyes. He was truly something else. "Turn your leg a bit, there's a few cuts behind here." Blaine grumbled but did as was told. "Ouch!"

"At least nothing is broken. It could've been a lot worse."

Kurt cleaned the other cuts, putting all his trash in a pile on the bench next to him. Seagulls passed overhead, and a few people strolled by on their way to the boardwalk.

"I have experience falling," Blaine said after a moment. "I know how to fall so I don't hurt myself too bad. It really could've been worse like you said."

Kurt nodded to the boy reclining back on the bench, watching his surroundings. After a moment, Blaine shifted focus from the beach to the boy next to him.

"So why are you out so late?"

Kurt noticed it was a bit more darker now than it was when he found Blaine groaning on the ground. "I was looking around town and what not," he pulled out his ointment again, "trying to get familiar with places."

"You shouldn't do that alone." Blaine sounded a little concerned and Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"Well I haven't made any friends yet so I just showed myself around."

It was awkwardly silent and Kurt looked up, wondering why the usually talkative boy didn't respond. He saw Blaine mocking before a smirk crossed his countenance. "Well that hurt."

Kurt laughed and recanted. "Besides you, Blaine."

"Better had." They both caught eyes and smiled before Kurt looked away, his focus switching back to what he was doing. Blaine tried to readjust his body because his leg was going numb, but it only made him realize how bad his side really hurt. The guys were going to love to hear about this. "Anyway, I'll be your welcome party. Do you work tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. "Don't remind me," he joked, "but I get off at 3."

"Ok," Blaine winced some more when the bandages made contact with his scrapes, "We can hang out a bit. I'll introduce you to my friends and show you around… our main hangouts are the park, the diner on Central, and the beach. Then—"

"I don't do beaches." Kurt gently pushed Blaine's leg off his lap, signaling that he was all done. Blaine eased it on the ground and sat back with a smirk, watching Kurt gather up the waste after putting away the first aid kit.

"You will now."

"Nope." Kurt was adamant. "I burn easily."

He smiled when Blaine sighed and shook his head. "You're so difficult, Kurt Hummel."

"You don't have this problem so you don't understand, Blaine Anderson."

"Whatever," he hobbled to his feet and tried to stretch a bit, "Just know that you're going to be on the beach a lot this summer. I suggest you lather up in whatever you need to lather up in."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he stood, looking for a trash bin. "Sure. You're all patched up Evil Knievel." Blaine laughed as Kurt made his way over to the bin beside them, emptying all their garbage inside.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Blaine pulled off his helmet and attached it to his bicycle, brushing sweaty curls out his face. He saw Kurt check his phone as he began to raise the kickstand. "Where are we heading?"

Kurt returned his phone to his pocket and made sure he had everything. "I need to get home. My dad would freak if he got in before me when I got off hours ago."

Blaine nodded. He got a few lectures in his day. "I'll walk with you."

Kurt smiled but shook his head no. "You don't have to. You should be trying to go home and ice your ass."

"Funny," Blaine smirked and started wheeling his bike away from the benches, Kurt following slowly beside him. "Where do you live?"

Kurt tried to remember his cross streets. "Between Alden and Canady… right next door to Don as a matter of fact."

"Really? Awesome," Blaine gave a wide smile as he turned right to see him, "I stay with my aunt and uncle on the weekend. We can be BFFs!"

Kurt laughed, looking out over the sunset. "You are very weird."

That was something Blaine didn't even bother to dispute. He shrugged and continued to walk… well hobble. This was a little weird; hanging out with a kid he didn't even know. Walking him home and wanting to get to know him. Offering to show him around. Most of Blaine's friend would find it suspicious if they knew, because for one, this kid was gay, but that was hardly on the hazel eyed teen's mind. He just really thought Kurt was cool, and that whole 'because-he's-gay-he's-gonna-flirt-with-you' thing Farrah was on about was completely stupid. Kurt was genuinely nice. "So tell me about yourself."

Kurt hummed, swaying as he walked slowly with Blaine. "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to say," responded Blaine. They approached the sidewalk and began to walk the direction towards Kurt's place as the boy thought about what to say. Where to start, really.

"Well, I'm about to turn 17."

"When?"

"August 1st."

Blaine smiled. "Ha. I'm older. My birthday is in a few weeks."

Kurt shook his head at the words as Blaine stuck his tongue out at him. "A whole month older. Congratulations."

"It still counts."

Kurt ignored him with a smile. "Anyway, we relocated because my dad and his partner opened up a few businesses. Two repair shops in L.A and one out here."

"Awesome. I don't go to L.A nearly enough."

Kurt smiled. He couldn't wait to see the city. "And like I said earlier, I'm into theater and fashion. Don't laugh but I was in the glee club at my old school."

Blaine smiled. "Why would I laugh? My friends Nick and Jeff go to this performing arts school and they're really good. I would probably go if my grades weren't shit," he said, glancing over at Kurt. "But I wouldn't laugh at that."

Kurt looked over as well. "Pace High School of the Performing Arts? I have my audition there over the summer."

Blaine nodded. "That's the one. So are you any good?" he smiled when Kurt scoffed and nodded obviously.

"I'm damn near perfect, Blaine."

Blaine laughed, wheeling his bike along the path. "Ok. So… did you leave a boyfriend behind?"

Kurt nodded, the sour taste of what happened between him and Chandler still lingered in his mouth. He wasn't pleased with the way things ended. "I did."

Blaine bumped shoulders with Kurt as they crossed the quiet street. "You miss him?"

"Of course." Kurt shrugged, "I called things off though and he hated that idea. He thinks I should've been more open to long distance and all of that."

"But it's California to Ohio," Blaine said, "that's thousands of miles away."

"My point exactly."

Blaine hummed in agreement as they walked. It was silent for a while before he spoke again. "My first girlfriend moved away last year, and it was hard because I liked her a lot."

"Where'd she go?" Kurt felt a little better knowing that he had someone who maybe understood what he was feeling, though Blaine's experience in the matter probably wasn't as deep as Kurt would've liked.

"Not as far as you had to go. She's in Vegas with her grandmother. And when she told me she had to go it sucked, because we had just started doing sexual things and—"

Kurt snorted, covering his face, "TMI, maybe? Too much too soon… I've known you for like five hours—"

"And she had just given me my first blow job a few days before—"

"That's great, Blaine," Kurt cut in, trying not to laugh. Blaine smiled and nudged his shoulder. "I'll spare you the details."

"I appreciate it." the blue eyed boy mused, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Anyway, I wasn't into the whole distance thing either." Blaine shook his head as he recounted their conversations. "It's just way too much effort."

Kurt smiled at him knowingly. "You just knew there were girls here willing to blow you."

Blaine smirked. "Not only that… well yeah."

They both laughed and Kurt recognized from a house on the corner of the block that they were close to his own. They crossed another road and Blaine winced as he dragged his bike along.

"So you didn't even want to try with this guy?"

Kurt shook his head in the negative. "He wanted to… but…"

"But you knew there'd be hot shirtless guys here running around on the beach?"

Kurt blushed and looked away, praying he wouldn't stumble over his words. He'd been guilty of ogling a few earlier, but that wasn't his thought pattern. Blaine definitely noticed his pink cheeks and laughed as Kurt explained himself. "Um, no. I'm not as sex hungry as you appear to be. I just think it would be ridiculous for us to do."

"Liar."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and the boy returned a smug look of his own. "You're a teenager, Kurt. You're a guy."

"I'm aware of this, captain obvious," he linked both hands behind his back as they walked, "but I'd hate to feel like I'm holding him back, or that I'm being held back. It's hard to explain I guess, but I want him to feel free. Not tied down to a person across the country.

Blaine nodded. He could definitely understand that. Breaking up sucked, but it was easier than forcing something that probably wouldn't work. "I hear you."

The walk was quiet again, and Kurt laughed at how Blaine said 'ouch' on every step. Blaine rubbed his ass and frowned at his friend's giggles. "It's not funny."

"What's up with you and Farrah?" Kurt smiled when Blaine rolled his eyes.

The boy shook his head and spoke. "I've been trying to get with her for the longest. I'm about to give up."

Kurt smiled. "She'll turn around."

Blaine scoffed, "If you say so."

"I don't think she likes me too much, though."

"I don't know about that," Blaine told him, knowing that it wasn't true. "You're pretty cool."

Kurt nodded his agreement. "I'm very cool, Blaine."

"Don't push it."

He complained when Kurt nudged him in his injured arm and Kurt only did it again harder, laughing at Blaine's lame attempt to kick him. They walked past Blaine's uncle's place and over to Kurt's.

"Dad's truck isn't here yet so I'm not a dead man." Kurt leant against his fence and looked at his new friend. Blaine tiredly lifted his leg over his bike and sat down, frowning at the pain. "You sure you okay?"

"I no longer like dogs."

Kurt laughed, his cheeks tinting pink. "Don't blame the dog because you are horrible at this BMX riding stuff."

Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically and Kurt laughed, looking back at his place. He was about to announce he was going inside when his curly haired friend interrupted him.

"Give me your number."

Kurt's eyebrow went up drastically and he smiled, watching Blaine bite his lip as he waited. "Does that work on girls? 'Give me your number'?"

Blaine waved him off, shaking his head with a smug quip back. "Girls ask _me _for _my number_, Kurt. Get it straight."

"Yeah, okay," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes away. "You're full of yourself."

Blaine stood up, resting the bike between his legs and pulling out his cell. "C'mon."

Kurt smirked but walked over to the older boy anyway. "Fine." He accepted the device and typed his number into the iPhone, complaining when his finger hit the wrong spot on the screen and he had to erase and do it again. "This is why BlackBerrys are better."

Blaine smiled, watching the boy as he tried to successfully type in his phone number. "You're insane for that statement."

"Yeah, yeah." he typed his name in and pressed save, handing the phone back. Blaine nodded and took it, gingerly placing it back in his pocket. "So, thanks for everything again."

Kurt smiled and motioned towards his house. "It was nothing. I'm going to go inside. See you around."

"We'll meet up after your shift tomorrow," Blaine said quickly. Kurt nodded as he walked away, smiling back at his new friend. "Sure. Goodnight."

Blaine gave a head nod and took off slowly, ignoring the pain as he began to pedal. Today had been pretty cool, despite the nasty tumble he took. It seemed like it had the potential to be a pretty good summer.

* * *

_A/N: So I'm writing too many stories right now and honestly I don't know when this will be updated, but I'll try if people like it. My tumblr anon said their life depended on me posting this so I caved in. YGM will be done soon though, so review and let me know :)_

_Twitter: JanelleWrites_

_-nellie_


	2. Calm After the Storm

**Ride**

_A/N: I have trouble ending chapters as of late. This one ran a bit long. Hope there isn't too much going on for one sitting :-/. Enjoy though. My straight Blaine has very homosexual tendencies that I believe makes him a needle in a haystack. Maybe not._

_There will be mistakes. I'm sorry._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**2: Calm after the Storm**

"Dude, what the hell happened?"

Blaine smiled at Nick as he walked down the steps of the beach home his parents rented. He then shrugged, walking over to the bike he left on the lawn the previous night. "I had a nasty fall last night. It was nothing though."

Nick sighed heavily, adjusting at his spiked earrings. "Since when do we fall? We just don't."

"It was a dog."

"A—okay." Nick shook his head and reversed on his bike, allowing his best friend to wheel out of the yard. He decided against pursuing the conversation any further. "It's supposed to thunderstorm in a few hours so we have to get in as much practice as possible. Is your uncle going to be around today?"

Blaine shook his head as they both began to peddle towards the skate park. "Not for a few days, so we have to keep up the training on our own. But we should be good if we stick to the routine." Blaine popped a wheelie after riding onto the deck. "Are we going to get Petey?"

"Him and Jus are there already," Nick told him. They biked until they hit the main road, passing by a few people making their way to the beach. "Jeff is with his coach now but he'll be around 2ish."

"Cool." Blaine felt his phone vibrate and reached for it, continuing their conversation. "I can't wait for preliminaries to end. I'm tired of these losers using up our space in the park."

Nick smirked. Blaine could be such a boob at times. "We were those losers a few years back. Be nice."

"We were never losers, Nick." Blaine smiled at the text as he tried to respond and steer himself at the same time.

**We've talked about this. I'm at work until 3. I can't just leave. –Kurt **

"Maybe I wasn't a loser, but you definitely sucked." Nick stood up on his bike and shifted the weight to the rear, bunny hopping onto the bike path by the boardwalk. "You used to cry when the big kids told us to leave."

**My uncle is in LA. He won't know if you leave. -B**

"Did not." Blaine pocketed his phone as he followed after his friend, mimicking his moves. "You said you wouldn't talk about that anymore."

Nick shrugged, biking a little faster towards the park. "I forgot. There they are."

Peter and Justin were staring at a group of girls that walked by; not an ounce of shame on their perverted faces. Nick rode up followed by Blaine as both hopped off their bikes.

"Put your tongue back in your mouths, slobs," Nick told them, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it with their friends' things. "We have work to do."

Peter smirked as he finally turned to Nick and Blaine. He saw the curly haired teen with bandages on his arm and leg, prompting the rise of his thin eyebrow. "Which girl's boyfriend kicked your ass? You never learn, huh Anderson?"

Blaine ignored him, reaching for his cell phone that vibrated once more. Justin found a new group of girls to gawk at and Nick kicked him in the shins to reel him in.

"Ouch! Nick what the hell, dude?"

"I promise there'll be chicks to stare at after we get ready for preliminaries." He picked his bike up and moved to get his gloves and helmet attached to the frame, "Shane and his group of low lives probably have five times the hours we worked in already."

"And we'll still kick their asses, right Blaine?" Peter asked, scratching at his black hair. Blaine hadn't responded, only staring down at his cell phone. "Dude?" still no answer. Peter looked at Nick who honestly looked exhausted. "You're chastising us for looking at chicks but Blaine is texting one and nothing."

**So you expect me to just walk out of the shop and leave my coworkers? You don't think they'll tell your uncle I up and left an hour into my shift? –Kurt**

"Blaine," Nick said tiredly, "we know that you kick ass in all of your divisions but we're still a team. Tell her you'll be around later."

"It isn't a her, idiots." Blaine typed out a quick response and looked up at his confused friends. "It's Kurt. The Ohio guy that works for my uncle."

**Yes, I do expect you to leave. It's supposed to thunderstorm later so there won't be that many customers anyway. Your coworkers will be fine. –B**

Peter and Justin exchanged a look. Then Justin looked to Nick who had the same confused look they did.

"So you know his name now?"

**You're out of your mind. I'm not leaving. No matter how much I dislike this place that would be incredibly unprofessional. See you after 3. –Kurt**

Blaine rolled his eyes at the message. So difficult. "He helped me last night after I fell." Blaine gestured to the bandages. "A dog tripped me up."

"And he just happened to be around?" Peter asked. "So what, you two like besties or something?"

"When are we gonna meet this guy?" Justin asked, pulling his shirt over head as well, "I bet he'll have a bunch of chick friends, which means _we _will have a bunch of chick friends, if you catch my drift."

Blaine laughed as he shook his head. "He'll be here after work, if it doesn't rain at that point." He looked back down at his iPhone and began to type.

**Fine. :( I need a pair of BMX gloves when you come. Fox stealth bomber gloves. Please and thank you. –B**

"Sounds good." Nick had finished strapping on his helmet and gestured over to the park. "I'm going to warm up and then I'm doing my speed drills. Whenever you three are done wasting time…"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch," Blaine said, walking back over to his bike. "We're coming."

**I want my money back. –Kurt**

Blaine smirked, replying before picking up his bike.

**I'm good for it. See you l8r –B**

**Later. -Kurt**

He tossed his ball cap to his friends' things and reached for his helmet. Peter was the only one waiting for him as he rode up, and quickly he understood why.

"So did you switch teams last night?"

Blaine sighed. "Fuck off, please."

….

"So how was the first kiss? The first kiss tells you everything."

Kurt smiled as he looked at the girl beside him. She was a sweetheart but the course of conversation was doing nothing but making him sad. "It was a good first kiss."

"Good?" she shook her head. "What about amazing? Mind blowing?"

"No," the boy shook his head in response. "It was just good."

His coworker Jenna frowned. The girl had been waiting to hear some amazing, earthshaking story about Kurt's love life in Ohio. The idea that Kurt had left some hunk of a guy behind, and that his ex would travel all the way to California to spend his summer with him was the fantasy she was imagining. Needless to say, there wasn't much of a love life going on for herself. And that was _not_ going to happen. Chandler was less than hunky, and he was so pissed that there was no way he'd even bother trying to visit Kurt over the summer.

"Just good." She repeated, "You're giving me nothing to work with."

Kurt shrugged, smiling at the girl beside him.

"Nothing to work with," Farrah repeated from the front of the store. She finished stocking a shelf and turned back to her coworkers. "Speaking of work, don't you two have anything to do?"

Jenna rolled her eyes as Kurt's phone vibrated again. She looked down at it with a hopeful grin. "That's probably him."

Kurt shook his head no as he reached for it. It definitely wasn't. After unlocking his phone, he rolled his eyes at who it really was.

"It's just Blaine. Again."

**Is it three yet? –B**

Farrah looked up at the name. Blaine? Her Blaine? Why was he texting Kurt?

"Just Blaine?" Jenna asked. The blonde turned to face Kurt, giving him an incredulous stare. "Do you mean Blaine Anderson? Sex on a stick Blaine Anderson?"

Farrah watched closely as Kurt gave his coworker an amused look. "Um," Kurt started typing as he replied, "Blaine Anderson, yeah."

"He's so hot!"

**I get off in forty five minutes. Aren't you supposed to be practicing or something? –Kurt**

"He's cool," Kurt replied, placing his phone back down. "So, when is your shift—"

"Are you two like… together?"

Kurt smiled, shaking his head no. "He's straight. We're just friends."

"Blaine is too nice for his own good," Farrah said walking over. She turned from Kurt who stared at her blankly and then to the slightly taller Jenna who looked as lost as always, "He always thinks he can play everyone's savior. But trust me, he's straight. Now, there's a new line of Obey shirts you can bring out. Can you handle that?"

The girl tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and nodded. "Sure." She looked at Kurt and smiled, "Do you want to help, Kurt?"

"Kurt's fine out here," Farrah said. It sucked that she was in charge, being that she had seniority. If that Steve guy that trained Kurt on register was here, she wouldn't get the opportunity to go into queen bitch mode. Kurt glared at the black haired girl before smiling at Jenna. She nodded and walked towards the back.

A vibration went off again and Kurt reached for his phone.

"Do you think you need to get that right now? It can wait, don't you think?"

**I don't need practice I'm amazing. –B**

**What I really need is my gloves tho, so leave now. -B**

"You took a 23 minute phone call earlier." Kurt voiced, not backing down. "I think I can take a few texts."

Farrah scowled at him before turning away, walking back to her station. Kurt smirked and replied.

**Farrah's telling me I can't text you so I doubt she'll let me leave. Don't worry I have your gloves though. See you soon. –Kurt**

"Are you Kurt?"

The blue eyed teen looked up and found a dirty blonde with spiky hair; tall with heavy green eyes and random tattoos running along his arms. Kurt nodded at the question as he put his phone down.

"I'm Kurt, yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Shane. I'm picking up my bike—you called and said to ask for you…"

"Oh," Kurt looked at his list for pickups, "Mr. Smith. Give me just a second."

The taller boy nodded and turned away, looking throughout the shop. Kurt had run into the back to retrieve his bike, checking the tags for the name 'Smith' as Jenna struggled to look through boxes and ask Kurt questions about Blaine at the same time.

"I don't know if he's dating anyone," Kurt said with a smirk, "I just met him yesterday. But he's pretty hot for Farrah."

"Ugh," Jenna said, looking through the t-shirts. "I don't like her."

Kurt hummed acknowledgement as he wheeled the navy blue bike away. "See you on the outside."

Shane smiled when he saw the employee bringing his bike out. Kurt placed it next to the boy before retuning back behind the register, adjusting the dark tie around his neck.

"Add this too," Shane dropped a security lock on the counter before popping a strip of gum into his mouth. "These assholes stole my last bike."

Kurt nodded, scanning the product. "Everything is $55.13."

The teen nodded, pulling out his card and handing it over.

"Can I see your ID?"

Shane smiled, pulling his wallet out again. "You must be new."

Kurt smiled back. "I am actually." His phone vibrated this time with a phone call, and Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's number flashing across the screen. He pressed ignore, checked Shane's identification, and then swiped the card.

Quiet fell over the two as another couple customers entered, going straight to Farrah's open register. Jenna came out of the back with hangers and shirts, wheeling her cart over to the appropriate section. Kurt waited patiently as the receipt printed, handing it over to the dirty blonde.

"Thanks for shopping at Odyssey." He told him with a smile. Shane nodded, accepting his things and grabbing the bike.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

Kurt's phone rang again and he huffed, reaching to grab it. Farrah looked over past her customers. He pressed ignore again and went to his texting app.

**Blaine. –Kurt**

**Why are you ignoring my calls? –B**

**I'm at work, Blaine. Work. –Kurt**

**I'm coming to get you. –B**

**That won't be necessary. I get off in a few minutes. Calm your tits. –Kurt**

**hurry. –Blaine **

Kurt shook his head at the messages. He really had a hard time understanding the poor boy. If Blaine's friends were anything like him, Kurt would walk back to Ohio and live in Rachel's basement.

After taking another couple customers, it was finally time to leave. Kurt grabbed his sketch book, the gloves he bought for Blaine, and his phone. He gave Jenna a few encouraging words, and said goodbye to all present in the shop before leaving. He didn't even bother to pay attention to whether or not Farrah said goodbye. He could honestly say he didn't care.

The walk to the skate park was a few minutes. Kurt put his ear buds in as he walked, listening to a little Pandora. The Adele station happened to be a favorite of his at the moment. It didn't have anything to do with his love life, or lack thereof, it was just that the boy loved Adele.

A couple kids on their scooters carefully made their way past him and Kurt could only smile. He'd never been crazy about kids but he had to admit they were adorable with their huge helmets and wide smiles. As he made his way to the entrance of the park, he saw Blaine first. The boy was dressed in a yellow Lakers jersey and purple cargo shorts, his black helmet thankfully on and he wasn't falling.

He was actually really good. Well, shit. He was amazing.

Kurt moved closer, removing his earphones as Blaine rode his bike up the… curvy ramp thingy… and whipped the bike around in a 360 before getting back on. He rode to the other side and went into the air before coming back down, a blonde on a skateboard following behind him. As Blaine did another trick… something completely quick and _complicated, _the boy with him gripped the ramp with one hand and held his board with the other, balancing himself up on his arm.

Kurt was sure these moves had names, but he couldn't bring himself to even try and figure out what they were. He realized he had to meet Blaine's friends and unless everyone in California were a bunch of laid back, nonchalant dudes that didn't care about other people's sexual orientation, he would be alright. If not, this meeting would be uncomfortable.

Peter had been chilling on top of the bike ramp, watching Blaine and Jeff do their thing. The clouds had come out pretty heavy and thunder could be heard in the distance, but of course Blaine didn't want to leave yet. Not until _Kurt _came. Peter shook his head and looked over to Justin who was tying his sneakers as Nick spoke to him. Peter raised his Gatorade to his lips, looking past them, past Blaine doing a bar spin, past Jeff kick turning, and over to him. It had to be him. He was dressed in an outfit that screamed _homosexual; _a tight short sleeved white button-up, blue skinny tie, suspenders, and white and blue checkered shorts. He wore shades and his hair was ridiculously perfect. Gay. He also had on stylish loafers that Peter could only classify as gay. He also needed a lot of sun. Moving here from Indiana or wherever the hell he came from would do the boy good.

"Blaine," Peter called out, still staring at the kid approaching.

Blaine slowed his bike down, looking over to his teammate. "What?"

Peter motioned across the park and Blaine turned to see. He smiled when he saw Kurt walking near, but then he got a really good look of him. Was it weird to say a guy looked hot? Because… shit. While Blaine would describe himself as a guy that was comfortable with his sexuality, calling another male hot still seemed a little out there.

Nevertheless, Blaine dropped his bike, leaving it on the ramp. Jeff pulled up beside him, kicking his board to his hand as he turned to look. "Is this the guy?"

He nodded an answer as he watched Kurt give a shy smile. "That's him. Be right back." Blaine responded. His eyes finally left Kurt's hips and found the boy's eyes. Luckily, his friend didn't seem to notice, trying to stay out of the way of a few skaters that zoomed past him. When they were face to face, Blaine smirked and grabbed the gloves from Kurt's left hand.

"Your outfits make me question my sexual orientation, Hummel."

Kurt smirked, looking over Blaine's shoulder. The people he assumed was Blaine's friends were giving him curious glances. "The gloves were almost fifty bucks."

Lightning flashed somewhere in the distance as Blaine nodded. "I told you I'm good for it. Relax." Kurt gave him a look and he smirked, pulling the gloves onto each hand. "So did they not have purple?"

"Thankfully they didn't," Kurt said with a smile. "Though, I see you're wearing purple and yellow and I am thoroughly disappointed in you—"

"It's Lakers purple and gold, thank you. And the ladies seem to like it, look over there." Blaine smiled cheekily as he gestured to a couple girls waving, winking back at them. Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes away. Groupies. "You're jealous you can't make it work like I do."

"If that's what you want to call it. Stop being rude, introduce me to your friends."

Nick and Jeff walked over as Kurt finished his sentence, giving the new kid a once over. Blaine turned to Nick and smiled, showing off his new gloves.

"Sexy, right?"

"Forgive my friend for his rudeness. I'm Nick Duval, and blondie here is our friend Jeff Sterling."

"Kurt Hummel," the boy answered, extending his hand. Nick smiled and took it as Blaine stared at some random chick's ass. She had to be at least 21 but no one could knock him for looking. Kurt then turned to Jeff, extending his hand again. "Nice to meet you both."

"Don't be so formal." He gave Kurt a high 5 and smirked when the pale boy gave him a look because of it. "We have a handshake that you'll need to learn."

Kurt stared for a good thirty seconds as Jeff and Blaine did some long, drawn-out, ridiculously complicated hand shake. They ended it with one of those fist bumps and Nick laughed when Kurt rolled his eyes at them.

"Don't worry," Jeff told him, dropping his board to the ground and mounting it, "we have all summer to teach you."

Kurt smiled at the proud look on Blaine's face. "There's no rush, guys. Trust me."

"I like him," Nick said, nodding in approval. Kurt looked at him before switching focus to Jeff who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ohio has spunk."

Blaine smirked as he loosened the straps to his helmet. Justin walked up behind him, followed by Peter, and both examined the new guy. Thunder sounded overhead and all present in the group looked up.

"We should probably get out of here." Justin said, dropping their things down and pulling on his shirt. Blaine watched Kurt's eyes lock on his friend's body and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, Kurt, this is Justin and Peter. They're both losers so we can cut this short and get out of here."

"Fuck you," Justin laughed as he nudged the shorter boy in the helmet. The teens spread out and went to get their things; Nick climbing on his bike and Jeff rolling off on his skateboard. Kurt looked away from Peter who had been casting him judgmental looks that made him rather uncomfortable.

"So where are we headed?" Jeff asked, mussing his blond locks. Blaine got onto his bike and rejoined the group.

"We're heading to my uncle's. No one will be home until like 5:30 or 6ish."

"C'mon, Ohio," Nick looked back at Kurt expectantly. "Stand on my bike pegs."

Justin finally finished getting dressed (unfortunately, Kurt thought) and both he and the Peter kid went to their bikes, back packs on their backs. Kurt looked back to Nick and Blaine who were looking back at him expectantly.

"Get on the what?"

"You see the cylinder shaped metal attached to his wheel's axles?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt looked down and nodded.

"I see it."

Nick smiled. "Stand there so I can give you a lift to Don's."

Peter rolled his eyes when Kurt didn't seem to be on board. "It's about to thunderstorm can we move it along, boys?"

"Take my helmet," Blaine pulled it off and his curls sprang free as he held it out for his friend to take. "You'll be fine. We're pros."

"Says the guy I found on the ground last night," Kurt said with a smirk as he took the helmet from Blaine's hand. Nick and Justin laughed. "You sure you don't want to wear this?"

Blaine smiled, rolling his eyes away. "I can get Nick to make you fall, you know."

"C'mon," Jeff did an Ollie, pulling up short besides Kurt. "No one is going to fall, but I'm starving and I might die if I don't eat soon."

"Does Don have food?" Peter asked, playing at the straps of his back pack. Blaine put the Lakers hat he wore earlier back on his head and started to pedal.

"I don't know, we might have to get pizza."

Kurt held onto Nick's shoulder as he planted his feet on the pegs. When the brunette began to pedal, he laughed at Kurt holding on for dear life. "Relax, man."

"I don't want pizza, though." Peter said, cutting Justin off as the group headed towards Kurt's neighborhood.

"Then starve." Blaine told him. Kurt smiled as Peter sped up and tried to hit the boy.

Jeff had stopped humming to himself as he grinded down a railing. They finally exited the park and rode for a while until they reached the boardwalk. Kurt had relaxed a bit, looking over the now quiet beach as Nick pedaled them behind the group.

"So how was work, Ohio?"

This nickname was going to stick, wasn't it? "It was okay," he answered, "A little slow today, though."

"I told you to leave," Blaine mumbled.

Justin turned back to Kurt and smiled, and the boy tried not to blush. Shit he was hot. And what was the point of that shirt? It hugged every beautiful muscle on his body leaving nothing to the imagination. "I applied for a job at Odyssey when I turned 16. That was, what? A year and a half ago." the blonde told the new kid, "I'm still waiting for Don to call me."

Blaine was popping a wheelie ahead of all of them but he stopped at the words. "Jus, you know my uncle would never hire you. You'd flirt with everyone all shift long."

They all scoffed and Blaine turned back, giving them a look. "What?" he asked. Kurt smirked. Even he knew and he hadn't known Blaine but 24 hours.

"You're one to talk, Blaine Anderson." Justin responded honestly. "Do I have to bring up Farrah?"

"Please don't," Nick said. "I warned him about her but no."

"Let's change the conversation maybe?" Blaine suggested.

"Sure," Jeff skated alongside Nick and looked up at his new friend. "So how are you liking Cali?"

"So far, so good." Kurt said with a smile. He adjusted Blaine's helmet on his head as lightning struck not far off. Peter had been quiet and seemed distant, but Kurt didn't pay that any mind. Hopefully, he just needed time to get used to him and wasn't going to be so standoffish all the time. Everyone else seemed nice. Especially Justin.

"What do you miss most?" Nick questioned next.

Blaine smirked as he listened to the conversation, slowing down so he could ride with them. "His ex-boyfriend Chauncey."

"Chandler."

"Whatever." Blaine followed after Peter and Justin, doing a trick over the boardwalk steps, while Jeff followed Nick down the ramp. Kurt held on tightly. Seriously, he could've walked, it wasn't a big deal.

After they were on the street a minute later, Kurt continued. "I miss glee. We made it to nationals in New York but I can't go. We moved here before the school year ended. They're still in school back east."

Justin turned around to see him and frowned. "Damn. That blows dude."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

Blaine glanced back because of the sad tone of his friend's voice. Kurt was obviously hiding his hurt, and maybe he was doing a good job of it to the others, but Blaine could definitely see how it had affected him. He faced forward again and frowned to himself. The boy realized quickly that he didn't like seeing Kurt upset. He didn't like seeing anyone he cared about upset, of course.

"We should all go to New York. How much is a ticket anyway?"

"You're on your own," Nick told him. "I'm pretty broke after buying my car man."

Kurt chimed in as well. "And I'm just broke. I went to a couple outlets before moving here. Didn't want to bring my old wardrobe."

Jeff smiled as he kicked harder to catch up. "I'd go if everyone else was down, Blaine. Just so you know."

"At least someone is cool." Blaine said. Kurt smiled, ignoring both him, and Nick who childishly mimicked his words.

Nick hit a bump and Kurt clutched onto him tighter, making Jeff laugh.

"He did that on purpose, Ohio."

"I did not."

Kurt smiled when they turned onto a new block. "Just don't let it happen again. So Blaine tells me you and Jeff go to Pace. How do you like it?"

"We love it," Nick replied as he casually rode up behind Peter, "I'm pursuing acting and Jeff dances. Terribly in my opinion, but his teachers seem to like it."

Blaine smirked over at Jeff holding a middle finger in the air, and Kurt replied. "That's pretty cool. I need to get in."

"Well you were in glee club, so I'm assuming you can really sing right?"

Kurt nodded as the group of boys all yielded for a few cars going by. "Right."

"Then your audition should be a piece of cake," Jeff said. The blond weaved his skateboard between Blaine who was riding with no hands, watching Kurt balance himself on the peg while Nick steered them through the neighborhood.

"How so?" Kurt asked curiously. It was then that Peter gave an obnoxious yawn and the group glared at him. Justin, who had been riding slightly ahead slowed down to question the boy on his behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Peter cut short and rode around him. "Tired."

"It's simple," Jeff continued, "you just have to buy your way in. The people in charge of admissions are theater legends. One had a stint on Broadway a couple years back and she's smoking hot," the blond said with a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and Jeff smiled, continuing. "The other two are dudes but they're pretty well respected in the theater industry."

"And our girlfriends have the hugest crush on Leonard Riley."

Kurt's eyes went wide. The group turned onto his block as he processed the information Nick just gave him. "Leonard Riley works at Pace?"

Blaine hopped off his bike and put it down in front of Don's house.

"Riley teaches a few classes. He plays favorites so get on his good side." Jeff added, Nick nodded.

"It's safe to get off now." He told him, "We have arrived."

Kurt hopped down and Blaine took a look at the boy. He looked like a total noob in that helmet but for some reason Blaine liked when he wore it. Lightning flashed overhead and Blaine turned his attention that way.

"That's crazy!" Kurt was so excited. "Wait until I tell Rachel this."

"Is Rachel hot?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So if I can succeed in not choking and sing a theater-esque song, I'm probably good to get in."

Nick dropped his bike to and nodded to Kurt. "Yupp. Then we can run the school senior year. Jeff and I always needed a number three."

Blaine pouted. "All of you suck. I go to the shittiest school around here."

"We keep telling you to audition but no," Jeff said before playing with his tongue ring. Bad habit, Kurt guessed. Peter had rolled his eyes and walked over from his abandoned bike on the sidewalk. If his face was any indication, he was about tired of the conversation going forward.

"Honestly, Jeff?" the boy swooped sweaty hair from his face as he walked to stand in front of the skateboarder. Jeff glanced up at him while straightening out the sky blue tank top here wore.

"What?"

Peter clapped him on the shoulder with a smile before looking at Nick. "No one gives a fuck about your faggy school. Can we just go inside now are or you going to break out into song and dance?"

The group all tensed at Peter's words. Justin looked to Kurt for a reaction, hoping that the boy wouldn't get offended. Peter had always been… outspoken, a jerk, and an asshole, for lack of better words. But how could someone not get offended when they were being targeted like that?

"Dude," Nick said as he stepped closer, "not cool."

Blaine had been taking his bike into the yard but turned back when he heard Peter's words. He couldn't have heard that correctly. "What did you say?"

"What?" Peter turned around feigning ignorance, all until his eyes landed on Kurt who returned a blank look. "Oh, Kurt…" he tried to hide his smile and did a decent job, "I'm sorry. Totally forgot you were here."

Blaine found himself clutching his fists as he walked towards the black haired boy. He had to be dreaming. "Apologize." He said. Peter scoffed at the command coming from his much shorter friend. He never apologized for what he said. People always dealt with it. Why should this guy be any different?

"I'm just going to go," Kurt took off Blaine's helmet and gave it to the boy. Blaine was in the process of staring Peter down but he accepted it, switching his focus to Kurt as he walked off.

Though the whole 'faggy' talk wasn't something Kurt was inexperienced to hearing, it was something he didn't have to stay around and listen to. He didn't intend to, either.

"I said sorry." Kurt shook his head when Peter smirked. He walked towards his house. This guy wasn't even worth getting upset over. As he passed the new friends he met, he gave a sweet smile.

"Nice meeting you guys." he told them. Nick and Jeff looked at him sympathetically, the latter saying sorry. Kurt shook his head no with a soft smile. "It's not your fault."

Justin moved out of the new kid's way, wearing the same face that Nick and Jeff were. "It was cool meeting you, bro."

Kurt smiled and entered his yard, pulling his keys out in the process. He could hear Blaine saying something but didn't focus on it. For now he just wanted to go inside. Maybe he could cuddle up with a novel, or find someone to Skype. Turning the knob and pocketing his keys, Kurt entered his home.

As soon as the door was closed, Blaine turned to his friends, face red with anger. He handed the keys to his uncle's house to Nick and motioned behind him. "Open up for me."

Justin and Jeff followed behind Nick as they nodded, grabbing bikes and the skateboard and passing between Blaine and Peter. Jeff gave the taller teen a look before rolling his eyes away.

"Are you out of your mind?" Blaine asked. He shoved Peter in the chest when the boy didn't respond, too busy smirking over at Jeff.

"Don't fucking touch me, Blaine."

"Don't you ever disrespect them again. Just because you're not doing shit with your life doesn't mean you get to insult my friends in front of my face—"

"It's not about Nick and Jeff," Peter said with a knowing look, "all of this is about him. Admit it." Blaine clenched his fist tighter, hand going white because of the action. "You would not be as touchy as you are right now if I said something Nick and Jeff did was 'faggy' and your boyfriend wasn't here."

Blaine felt himself getting even hotter at Peter's attitude right now. "I don't find it funny when you're being a vindictive jackass." The rain started to fall now and Blaine shook his head, looking around the neighborhood before looking back at the teen across from him. "And if that's what you're about, then you're even more of a douche than I initially thought. Get the fuck away from me."

Peter's face changed but he nodded. "You met the guy yesterday."

Blaine shrugged, pulling at his cap. "I've known you for three years and I'm still trying to like you. It happened a lot quicker with him."

Peter laughed. "C'mon, Blaine. Be real. Is he sucking your cock or—" a fist collided with his cheekbone and Peter stumbled back a bit, all before pushing Blaine back hard. Justin had been watching from the doorway and ran outside to break up the scuffle up, standing in between the two.

"I better not see your face around here, Petey." Blaine told him seriously. He gripped the helmet he had in hand, willing himself not to follow after him.

"Whatever," the teen picked up his bike and smirked as he got on. He shook his head after feeling the swelling on his face, and then turned back to see Blaine. "I'll see you pussies around."

Blaine took a breath to calm himself before slapping his friend's arm away. Justin watched Peter pedal off before turning back to Blaine. "I'm not the enemy here," the blond said with a smirk.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that just happened. I seriously lost the last crumb of respect I had for him."

Justin shrugged. He only put up with Peter because Blaine always let the skinny guy hang around. He was never the kindest person. "So I'm gonna go out on a limb and say we lost a teammate just now."

"We sure did," Blaine said confidently. It was for the best, anyway. No need to lug around deadweight. "I'm going to get Kurt. You guys can order a couple pizzas if you want."

Justin nodded. "As long as you're paying." He headed back inside and Blaine stood there for a moment, making sure he was calm. He just wanted to put all of this behind them and focus on continuing with his day as planned.

Thankfully, it was only drizzling as the biker walked over to Kurt's yard. He climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell. A couple impatient knocks later and Kurt asked who it was.

"It's Blaine. Open the door."

Kurt appeared a few seconds later with a comb and can of hairspray in hand. He gave his friend a look of disapproval after the boy leant against the frame of the home. "Your helmet messed up my hair."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped in the home, not waiting for an invitation. Kurt smiled, turning around to watch the boy enter the living room and plop down on his couch.

"Please, come in." he said, closing the door behind him.

Blaine laid his head back along the top of the couch, watching Kurt walk over to the mirror by the hallway. The blue eyed teen was trying hard to style his hair the way he previously had it, coiffing and spraying and combing and resetting. Blaine smirked until he was caught staring. Then he shook his head.

"It looks fine."

"You don't understand." Kurt told him. He turned back and continued his process.

It had been a few minutes of silence, and soon Kurt was finally finished. He turned around and saw his friend staring at the blank television like he'd been doing the day before and smiled. "You okay, champ?"

Blaine shook his head no. "I'm so fucking sorry about that, Kurt." He turned to face him tiredly and tried to give a smile, but it wasn't working. "I don't know what happened but I know it won't happen again."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm from Ohio, Anderson. I've heard worse."

"That doesn't make it right." Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled with a soft shrug. "I suppose that's right." He looked towards the staircase and motioned over. "I'm going to put my things away."

"Are you going to come hang out with us?"

"Oh, no," Kurt shook his head, "I'll pass. I'm going to start a new novel and lay in bed. The last thing I want is to be around a guy that clearly hates me."

Blaine stood off the couch and pulled up his shorts. "Peter's gone. Don't worry about him."

Kurt looked up from the hairspray in his hand to his friend. "You didn't have to get rid of your friend—"

"The word friend is too strong a word for that douche." Blaine stretched and walked over, and Kurt watched as he pulled off his cap and ran a hand through dark curls. "Now hurry up. They're ordering pizza."

"I don't know."

Blaine pouted at the words and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, you're annoying."

"Don't call me that." Blaine pouted harder and Kurt smiled, finally giving in. They caught eyes and Blaine smiled widely, cheering a 'yaaay' that Kurt giggled at. That giggle was adorable.

"I'm only going because I want to look at Justin's arms."

Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes away as Kurt jogged up the steps. "You do know he's straight, right?"

Kurt glanced back as he swayed up the stairs. "That's never stopped me before."

"What?" Blaine laughed as he asked it. Seriously, what?

"Nothing!" Kurt shouted back.

"Interesting," Blaine responded with a grin. He looked around the home and stretched. It was a nice place. Didn't seem very Kurt-like, but it was still cool. "Hurry up."

Kurt came down the steps a second or two later, toying at his suspenders. "Don't rush me."

"Shut up."

Kurt pinched him in the arm when he got close enough and Blaine laughed. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah—oh it started raining? I need a umbrel— I know you didn't just do that."

Blaine patted the helmet down hard on his friend's head. "It will protect you from the rain." He tried not to laugh at the scowl on Kurt's face but did eventually, running out of the house and away from his friend's grasp.

….

"I seriously can't believe he'd say something like that, dude."

Nick shrugged as he scrolled through channels. "It's not a shock to me. He loves to get a rise out of people." Jeff nodded at his words. "I'm just happy that Kurt didn't let it get to him."

"At least not in front of us," Justin added, looking through the pizza menu. "You never know what a person is going through behind closed doors."

Jeff shook his head and slouched further on the floor.

The door opened a second later and Blaine ran in, jumping over the couch and into Nick's arms. "Help!"

Nick didn't even bother entertaining the curly haired kid as he simply pushed him off his lap. "We're watching porn. It only costs $15.99 to order this one. K?"

Kurt came in and closed the door behind himself, pulling the wet helmet from his head. "I hate you, Blaine."

The boys turned around and smiled. "Ohio!" Jeff said, sitting up on the floor. "We thought Peter would send you into a funk."

"He's fine," Blaine told them, smiling innocently at his friend. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Anyway, about this porno—"

"Just tell your aunt Mikey did it," Justin said, motioning for Kurt to join them. Kurt smiled and _gladly _did so, making Blaine laugh knowingly. He shifted focus from Kurt to Justin to respond.

"Mikey is 4, Jus."

"Exactly," Jeff added now, "Your aunt and uncle wouldn't know. Mikey doesn't know any better."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Justin, throwing the helmet he wore rather hard at Blaine. The boy caught it and stuck his tongue out.

"So you're sure you're good, Ohio?" Nick asked sincerely. Kurt smiled at the boys, happy that not everyone was rude and homophobic.

"I'm fine, guys. I've been through a lot worse."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to cheer us up?"

Kurt laughed and once again, Blaine felt better after hearing the sound. Weird. "I don't know. Maybe? I just don't want to put a damper on you guys' day. We just met and I don't want everyone being depressed."

Blaine agreed. "Let's just order some pizza please. No more sad talk."

The group nodded and Nick pressed 'purchase' on the porno they selected.

"Are they going to show the vagina?" Kurt asked. Justin face palmed, laughing hard.

….

So it turns out California's pizza was a lot better than that of Ohio. Kurt indulged in a couple cheese slices, knowing he'd regret it later, but not worrying too much about it now. Blaine and the guys had eaten like animals, which wasn't that surprising to be honest. Also, it turned out they wasted that purchase on soft porn, which got Nick a slap on the head from his hormonal friends, but Kurt was wonderfully thankful for it. There were some things he did not need to see.

Now, he sat on the floor, staring at Nick and Jeff cuddled on the couch, fast asleep. Justin was on the love seats where he and Kurt previously sat, sprawled out, _shirtless, _but asleep as well. Kurt looked at the boys before turning to see Blaine entering the living room with a bottle of water in hand.

"Doesn't Nick have a girlfriend?"

Blaine smirked and sat on the floor next to him. "Jeff does too." He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and started searching for something to watch. "They usually wait until they're drunk to get this affectionate but I don't know. Maybe they can't fight it anymore."

Kurt smirked, sliding over to where Blaine was perched against the couch. He bumped their shoulders and Blaine turned to look at him, an ever so charming smile on his face. "What do you want to do?"

Thunder sounded outside and Kurt turned to look, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. You're the host so it's up to you."

Blaine nodded, glancing over at his PS3. "Do you play Call of Duty?"

The boy smirked. "Not a lot but I can probably kick your ass."

Blaine laughed, facing forward again. "Oh really?"

"Really, really."

After the PlayStation was turned on and Kurt had a controller, the two boys choose their weapons and Blaine selected split screen. The countdown finished and Kurt started mashing at buttons, so focused on his gaming. He ignored Blaine's laughter as the teen looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"Kicking your ass, obviously."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt I killed you twice already."

"You did?"

Blaine laughed and looked back at the screen. "Jesus."

Kurt smirked as he stared at the split screen. He didn't even know which person he was, but when he found the button that let him shoot he smiled widely. "Yay!"

"You're wasting your ammunition, Kurt."

"I don't care," he kept pressing the button, shooting at a tree, and Blaine smirked as he leant over a little closer. Kurt tensed a little at their closeness, but relaxed soon after. Blaine was cool and he knew he shouldn't be uncomfortable around him. "Let me kill you."

"That's not how it works," Blaine replied, throwing a grenade and laughing when Kurt walked closer to it instead of moved away. "Wow you're terrible at this."

Kurt laughed as well, "I never played."

"What happened to 'I can probably kick your ass'?"

They caught eyes for a moment, both laughing. Blaine's eyes trailed to Kurt's smile before he awkwardly looked away, and Kurt did the same. They both stayed quiet for a while until the blue eyed boy decided to resume the conversation. "I might have lied."

"Might have," Blaine repeated, shaking his head. He laughed when Kurt nudged him and settled back a little closer. "Don't hit me."

"Please can I kill you?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

Kurt knocked the blue controller out his friend's hand and pressed that button again until Blaine's character fell to the ground. He smirked when Blaine gave him that stupidly attractive smile thing and shrugged. "I guess I can."

Blaine laughed and put his controller on the coffee table. "You're such a cheater." His friend smiled back and handed his controller over as well. Both fell into a comfortable silence as they leant against one another. It was odd for Blaine, being so close to a guy, but nice at the same time. Kurt made him feel comfortable in a way that he couldn't explain. He looked around to see his friends still fast asleep being the lazy fucks they were, before looking up at the screen again.

Kurt stared down at his hands as an excuse to look at their legs resting against one another. This was too much. The last thing he wanted was for the first friend he had in Long Beach to be freaked out and think he was trying to seduce him or something. He inched away a bit before clearing his throat, and Blaine turned to look at him.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded with a tired smile. "I'm fine."

Blaine nodded in return. His eyes left the blue ones across from him and went up to the tall brown head of hair. "Geez, Kurt. Your hair looks like shit. What happened?"

Kurt's eyes got thin as he stuck up his middle finger. Blaine bit his lip into a smirk and ruffled his own hair. "I'm only messing with you, Ohio."

"Not you too," Kurt said with a smile, throwing his head back. It rested against either Nick or Jeff's leg and Blaine took a moment to look at the pale skin of Kurt's neck before deciding he was being too creepy.

"So are you thinking about him?"

Kurt shook his head no, knowing exactly who the teen next to him was talking about. "I wasn't until now." he joked.

Blaine smiled, looking down at his basketball jersey and shrugging. "My bad."

"It's okay."

They fell quiet again and Blaine smirked as Jeff snuggled closer into Nick's side. He'd love to show their girlfriends a picture of this. "We should really go to New York, though." He said. "I mean I'd love to see your glee club perform and I know you would."

Kurt nodded. He would love to, and they'd love to see him. They all missed each other and it hadn't even been a week yet. "We can't. Nationals is next weekend and I have work, you have competitions to get ready for…. I don't even think I get paid until the Monday after, anyway." He glanced over at Blaine and smiled. "Mr. Schue will take pics and send them to me."

"Okay, well my training isn't a factor in this. I'll be fine." Blaine stretched before yawning and Kurt smiled at him. It looked like he'd be the last man standing. "And you don't have to worry about how much it cost. I could spot us both ways."

"That's not happening, Blaine."

The boy smiled. "Because you're so difficult."

Kurt rolled his eyes before changing the topic. "So do you think that I can get Justin to show me a few tricks?" he glanced over the boy's shirtless body and looked at Blaine with a twinkle in his eyes. "What do you think?"

Blaine smiled. "You got it bad, don't you?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I'm only kidding."

Blaine found it odd that he was for some reason relieved by the statement. "You never know, though. Maybe you can take Peter's spot."

"You're very funny."

Blaine smiled. "It's just a thought."

Kurt looked away. He didn't know how or when they got so close that their sides were touching again, but it was happening. Obviously Blaine wouldn't spaz on him so he let his muscles relax. "He said something else after I went inside, didn't he?"

Blaine looked up at him and saw Kurt watching him expectantly. He shrugged, not really wanting to get into anything that the ignorant teen had said. "He's just mad that I want to hang out with you even though we don't really know each other. I'm not sure how that's his business but—"

"Because he doesn't want to be replaced," Kurt said obviously. "And that's kind of what's happening."

"Too bad." Blaine replied. "If he wasn't such an ass towards my friends then he'd be in here right now."

Kurt only looked at Blaine in response and the tanned teen put his arm along the couch and around Kurt's shoulders. "What time is it anyway?"

Kurt reached for his cell phone and responded. "5:15."

Blaine nodded, smiling at Kurt's wallpaper on his phone. It was of him and some obese cat wearing a unicorn horn. Strange. "My aunt will be home with my cousin Mikey soon. We should get out of here before she makes us clean."

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "You're a horrible person."

Blaine smirked with a shrug. Kurt had realized that their faces were really close to one another when he moved to get up, patting his shorts and stretching his limbs. It was strange to have a straight friend that didn't mind being close to him, but there was a _lot _of danger in that. Kurt knew how easy it was for him to fall for guys and after a day, Blaine meant more to him than he wanted to risk by seeing too far into something simple.

"Your shorts are so fucking tight." Blaine said, blatantly staring. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him as Jeff chimed in.

"His ass is amazing."

"And suddenly I feel like the straightest guy in the room." Kurt spoke.

Blaine stood up as well, whacking Justin over the head with a pillow. "Get up. We're leaving."

He tossed on the couch and looked up at Blaine. "Is it still raining?"

The boy nodded. "We're only going next door, though."

Kurt turned back from where he stood standing at the mantle, looking at family portraits of Don and who he assumed to be Blaine's aunt and cousin. "Next door where?"

Blaine smirked, tossing Kurt his helmet. "To your place of course. Unless we go to mine which is all the way by the beach."

Jeff slapped Nick on the face a few times until the boy's eyes were opening.

"Let's go, people."

"I don't know about this," Kurt said. How would his father react if he got home and Kurt, who supposedly had no friends in Long Beach yet, had a house full of dudes—one who didn't like to wear shirts, all chillaxing like everything was fine? Blaine seemingly read the boy's mind because the promise he made next was along the lines of what Kurt was thinking.

"We'll be long gone before daddy gets home from work. Okay?"

Kurt made a face of concern but eventually agreed. "Sure."

With that, Blaine turned back with the pillow and whacked the blue eyed blond once more. "C'mon Jus, get your doofy ass up."

….

The run next door was eventful. Blaine stumbled over a rock and Jeff dramatically ran back, mumbling something about never leaving a man behind. Kurt on the other hand had run to his front door without faltering, holding onto the helmet on his head tightly. The rain was nice when he didn't have to be in it.

They walked inside and Nick smiled, looking around.

"Awesome place."

"I guess," Kurt answered. He heard someone say "sweet" and watched Justin toss his shirt on the couch and lay down without another word. Crew freeloader located.

"The cable guy doesn't come until tomorrow, so there's no porn. Sorry guys." Jeff and Blaine frowned at the news and Kurt smiled at them before resuming. "I do have a shit load of movies, though."

"That'll do," Nick called from the kitchen. Why was Nick in the kitchen, exactly? "I'll probably just go back to sleep anyway." He opened the fridge and pulled out a canned soda.

Maybe all of them were freeloaders.

"Blaine? Where are you going?"

"Upstairs." The boy responded nonchalantly. Jeff walked by next in the direction of the kitchen as well and Kurt looked at the group incredulously. "Is there food?" he asked.

"We just ate." Kurt replied obvioudly.

Nick opened the freezer. "Mozzarella sticks. Score."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile and went to make sure the door was locked. "It's like having 4 Finns," he said to himself.

"Where's the marinara sauce, Ohio?"

Kurt was about to go check on Blaine when he heard the question. "To your left, Jeff."

"Awesome."

Kurt nodded, going up the steps. He saw the room to his door open and walked over, peeking inside and finding Blaine wearing about three of his scarves. "Seriously?"

Blaine smiled at him. "Hey. Come here."

Kurt rolled his eyes but entered the room. He knew he wanted to anyway. "You look very silly, Blaine Anderson."

"If by silly you mean drop dead gorgeous, thank you." Blaine held up his cell phone and showed his friend what was on the screen. "Look at how cheap these are."

Kurt read the information and the prices before walking away. "I thought we discussed this already."

Blaine pouted and Kurt shook his head. "Not working this time, buddy."

"C'mon. It'd be so cool. I haven't been in New York since I was like … 6… I think. Don't you wanna go?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course I want to go but I'm not letting you pay for me to go. We just met and that's not my style. I usually let a guy pay for dinner first before he flies me all around the world."

Blaine laughed, pulling at the scarves around his neck. "You're thinking too far into this as usual. I want to go and you want to go. I don't see the problem."

The coiffed teen finally took the helmet off and looked at his hair in the mirror. That would take work. "Of course you don't. You have an incredibly thick skull."

Blaine sighed and walked over to the bed, laying down crossways.

"Get up. You've been sweating."

Blaine smirked. "How about we do something that gets you sweating too? This way I can stay here."

Kurt blushed and looked away. "You're so gay."

Blaine laughed and sat up, inching closer to Kurt. "You know what you should do?"

"What?" Kurt asked, turning back to face him. The amber color in those eyes were so beautiful it hurt.

Blaine smiled widely. "Let me take you to New York."

"Nope."

"Fine." Blaine said shrugging. "I'm going to find you on Facebook. Then I'm going to find all of your friends, and tell them that we're coming. And they're going to be so excited that they'll spam your wall with posts and then you're going to say 'oh sorry I'm not coming because I'm a fucking buzzkill'."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "I really do hate you."

"So I'm going to tell Jeff that we're going. Oh," he turned back, playing at the fabric of the scarves, "we're also going to L.A. on Wednesday. Our preliminaries are that day so if you're off, would you come?"

Kurt stared at Blaine and saw a look that said 'please say yes'. He nodded. "Of course." The words made Blaine smile, a genuinely happy smile.

"Great."

"Blaine?"

The boy was about to exit the room but he turned back. "Yeah?"

Kurt wanted to bring up how flirty they'd been with one another that day, even if they'd only been joking around. He really wanted to take it easy because if Kurt Hummel knew himself, he'd start liking Blaine. A lot. Like romantically. Better safe than sorry, after he got his heart broken… But what if bringing that up resulted in scaring Blaine off? Kurt shook his head. "Um… you know what, forget it."

Blaine raised his eyebrows dramatically. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Kurt nodded, looking away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I… it's stupid. Never mind."

Blaine smiled and walked back over, taking a seat next to his friend. "If something is bothering you, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'll be here. Okay?"

Kurt looked down at the hand on his knee and nodded. This was ridiculous. "Has anyone ever told you how flirty you are?"

Blaine smiled, looking down at his hand and slowly removing it. "I've heard that a few times. Never from another dude, but…" he trailed off and looked around the room, "yeah." He finished lamely.

Kurt smiled too, rather coyly. "I um, I've had a few incidents in life where I fell for a slew of straight guys that showed no interest in me. Like not even remotely so." Kurt explained. Blaine smiled at him as he listened. "And it kind of sucks that you're being flirty towards me, even if you don't mean to do so, because I don't need another repeat of those times. Only this time it would be worst because you actually know I exist."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Blaine asked, leaning in closer. He smirked when Kurt froze and their lips were a centimeter apart.

"You said I could talk to you about anything and you're turning this into a joke," Kurt pushed him away and smirked, standing to his feet. "Screw you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine fell back against the bed, his cap falling off in the process. "I'm sorry. I don't see the big deal," he sat up and looked at his bitchy best friend, arms crossed and hip poked out. Blaine licked his lips and shrugged. "If you're uncomfortable, I'll stay as far away from you as you need. But personally, I don't have a problem."

Kurt looked at him to see if he was serious. "You don't have a problem with the gay guy being too close?"

"Why do I have to see you as 'the gay guy'?" Blaine asked, "Why can't you be the cool kid from Ohio that helped me up when I bust my ass? The new kid in town that I think is pretty awesome and has a nice ass. That's how I see you."

Kurt stared at him and Blaine didn't even look like he wanted to recant.

"It's true. Jeff took a pic of it." Blaine said. "You're my friend, Kurt. Simple as that." the taller teen nodded and leant against his dresser. "If you want me to keep my distance I will."

Kurt said okay. "I think it'd be best for now."

"Because you think I'm cute?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but Blaine caught the blush, standing up to stop him from leaving. "Do you?"

"You're a decent looking boy." Kurt admitted. Blaine smiled.

"Not sexy?"

"Can we end this conversation?" Kurt asked with a laugh, allowing Blaine to back him into the wall. His back hit it with a thud and he rolled his eyes away from Blaine's flirty gaze. "Go away."

"You're a little sexy, you know."

"Gay."

"So," Blaine countered with a grin, "I totally get why Chauncey was upset." He stopped and thought for a moment while Kurt gave him a pointed look. "And I'm just very comfortable with my sexuality."

"Gay." Kurt reiterated.

Blaine smiled. "So be it. If I'm gay, you can't get upset if the pic of your ass is my new screen lock."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "You've got to be kidding."

Blaine laughed and ran over to get his hat off the bed, returning it to his head back ways. "I am. There's no picture of your ass uploaded on our Instagrams, so don't worry."

"I'm honestly going to kill the both of you."

….

Downstairs, Justin was on the couch snoring and had the slightest bit of drool dribbling from his lips. Kurt shook his head at him as passed by, a Matt Damon movie in hand and Blaine not far behind him. The boy stopped in front of Justin and looked at the tall blond that drove the girls crazy.

"Do you still find him attractive?" he asked Kurt, glancing behind him to where the boy stood at the television. Kurt smirked and turned to look.

"That's definitely debatable now."

Blaine smiled, rolling Justin off the couch so that he fell on the floor. There was a thudding noise, but the boy didn't budge otherwise. Blaine shrugged, deciding to leave him there. He decided to call Nick to see where he and Jeff went, and the boy answered that it stopped raining.

"Mom got home and is making me babysit for a couple hours since she had to go back out," Nick said, "Jeff is here with me, and when mom gets home we're going to the beach. Probably won't be until late though. You down?" Kurt stepped over Justin's body and threw himself on the couch, and Blaine smiled at him.

"Yupp. See you tonight, then."

Blaine sat down on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table. Kurt rested his on Justin's back. The movie started to play and the coiffed teen let out a big yawn.

"Uh oh." Blaine said with a smile. "Somebody sheepy?"

"Shut up," Kurt laughed. "It's been a long day trying to keep up with you and your friends."

"You'll get used to us," Blaine said. "What time papa get home?"

Kurt yawned again and looked down at his cell phone. "We have a few hours. He'll be here 10ish."

Blaine nodded. "Take it easy until then."

Kurt nodded. "I will."

Blaine smiled and turned to the television. He watched for a while, smiling when he realized it was the Jason Bourne series. "Awesome." His phone vibrated and he pulled it out his purple short's pocket, looking at the screen.

**Beach tonight? I miss u :-* -Lacey xoxo**

Blaine smiled down at the screen and Kurt smirked beside him. "Farah is not going to be happy."

"Farah doesn't like me."

Kurt hummed. "If you say so."

Blaine shook his head and typed out a reply. "I do say so. Unless you know something I don't."

**I'll be there. -B**

His friend then shrugged. "I don't, I guess. It's just that she seems a little possessive whenever your name is mentioned."

"When is my name mentioned?" Blaine questioned curiously.

Kurt sat up straighter as Blaine put his phone down. "I have a coworker named Jenna that I just met today. Do you know her?"

Blaine looked up as he thought. "Blond with a bob?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah," Blaine continued curiously, "what about her?"

"Well she was asking me all of these questions about Chandler and I, and I explained that unfortunately we weren't going to work out. She was sad for me and all of that good stuff, you know. But when I mentioned that you had texted me, she automatically assumed we were dating because you're like 'totally hot'." He mimicked. Blaine shrugged.

"Well we've established her eyes work. Where does Farrah come in?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued. "When Jenna asked if we were dating, Farrah told her that her question was pretty much stupid, and that you were merely being nice and taking in the new gay out of the kindness of your heart. I'm paraphrasing."

Blaine nodded.

"She also said you're very straight and that we should get back to work." Kurt told him with a smile. "So like I told you, she hates me. And I'm sure she likes you."

"Or the attention I've been giving her." Blaine said, shaking his head. He turned to face Kurt seriously. "You do know that none of that is true, right?"

"The you being straight or—"

Blaine laughed and shoved Kurt further down the sofa. "The 'me taking in the new gay'. I don't want anyone to convince you that we aren't friends."

Kurt sat up again and smiled. "I know. Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy."

Blaine nodded and looked away.

"So do you think Lacey will like me?"

Blaine shrugged. "Who cares? Bros before hos, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I'm going to take a nap."

"You do that."

….

Blaine woke up to the feeling of incessant tapping on his thigh. He brushed whatever or whoever it was away and snuggled closer into the warmth he felt. It was nice.

"Dude!"

Blaine sighed, forcing his eyes to flutter open. He found Justin looking at him, the 17 year old a little closer than he needed to be. Blaine moved back a bit and stared at him. "What the hell, Jus?" he grumbled tiredly.

Justin then stood up and stared down at both Blaine and Kurt, pretty much wrapped up in one another. Kurt was fast asleep but had his head on Blaine's chest, and Blaine had his arm draped over the pale boy's body. He assumed they fell asleep watching the movie. Nope, not suspicious at all.

Blaine finally came to and noticed the predicament he was in. Kurt's hair was tickling his face and the boy's hand was draped along his thigh. Blaine looked back up to Justin for answers, but Justin only looked back at Blaine the same way. How in the hell could Justin explain it to Blaine when Blaine was the one cuddling with a guy he just met?

"Um?" Justin said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. I don't… I don't want to wake him." His voice remained soft as he tried to sit up a bit. Kurt held on tighter and Justin smiled.

"Let him sleep. I'm not judging."

Blaine nodded, thankful that his friend wasn't a douchebag like some people. He went to reach for his phone to check the time but didn't want to disturb Kurt too much. "Do you know what time it is?"

Justin nodded, pulling on his shirt. "Like a little after 9. Nick texted and said they're at the beach so I'm gonna head out."

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Go ahead and we'll meet up with you soon."

Justin stood up and held up a fist that Blaine bumped with his free hand. "Later dude."

"Later," Blaine said quietly.

Justin left and closed the door softly behind him. Blaine turned his attention from the DVD menu on the screen to the boy in his arms. He pulled Kurt a little closer and sighed. This was what Kurt was talking about. He could understand how the 'closeness' of their relationship could lead to conflicted feelings and the last thing he wanted was anyone getting hurt, especially Kurt. Kurt was going through a lot with the move and he deserved to be happy. On the other hand, Blaine liked this. Nick and Jeff had pretty much made out on the couch earlier, why couldn't he and Kurt be close like this? Couldn't it still be classified as strictly platonic?

Maybe that was pushing it. This seemed a little intimate, even for Blaine. And Blaine was pretty much a cuddle whore. _Not with males, though_, he thought. But Kurt wasn't just any _male_. Kurt was special to him. After 24 plus hours of knowing him, and after the first time he saw him smile and heard that funny little laugh, Blaine had an urge to keep that happening. If he admitted that out loud, yeah, Kurt would call him gay. But Blaine knew he wasn't gay. He loved girls and by George they loved him back. He just wanted his friend with the amazing ass to be happy. Kill him, why don't you.

Kurt started to move a little and Blaine rubbed his arm along the boy's side. He waited a few seconds before urging him up.

"C'mon, sunshine. Daddy might be in soon."

Kurt stretched; his hand almost hitting Blaine in the face. The curly haired teen laughed after he dodged him. "Shit, Kurt."

Kurt processed the voice and his eyes snapped open, jumping up at the recognition. Blaine watched him, trying not to laugh at the red print on one side of his face as the boy looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

Blaine smiled. "Hi."

Kurt put two and two together and shook his head. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and shrugged it off. "It's cool. I fell asleep, too. Just woke up actually."

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Well, you looked tired." he answered obviously.

"A.K.A I look like shit." Kurt corrected, wiping both hands over his face and exhaling hard. "I'm sorry, though." he said when he came out from peekaboo pose.

Blaine stretched his body out too, arching his back off the couch and yawning loudly. "Let's go to the beach. Everyone is waiting for us, and the big bad sun isn't out there to bother you so you can't say no."

Kurt smirked. "Mean." Blaine smiled and Kurt looked over at the neglected TV. "My dad'll be home soon, though. It's late."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Call him and tell him you're with me."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, he doesn't know you."

"Just call him," Blaine whined before standing up. He walked towards the back of the home. "I need to piss, Kurt."

"Two doors down," he answered, scrolling through his cell phone. He sighed at a message from Chandler, ignoring it momentarily to call his dad.

Surprisingly, Burt was fine with Kurt going out; probably because he said he'd be with Don's nephew. Of course he got a curfew, but the fact that he had permission to go out was awesome. After getting off the phone, he saw another message come in from his ex.

**I hope you're not ignoring me, Kurt. I just wanted to say hello. –Chandler**

"Damn." Blaine said, leaning into Kurt's shoulder. He smirked when his friend jumped at his voice. "You have ol' boy whipped. The sex must've been amazing."

"Go away," Kurt said, typing out a response.

**I'm sorry, I was asleep. How are you? –Kurt**

Blaine walked to the table to get his helmet and held it in hand. "Wanna walk to the beach? I didn't put pegs on my bike yet and I don't wanna ride while you walk."

Kurt stood up. "I don't mind. Let me go do my hair. There'll be boys."

Blaine smiled. "Eh, we can both walk. Just hurry it up, please. Your hair isn't even bad."

Kurt jogged up the stairs. "You don't understand."

Blaine shook his head and sat back on the couch as he waited. This would probably take a while.

….

"I've never been one for sand."

Kurt walked across the beach with Blaine who smiled at his words, turning his hat to the front. "You don't like anything."

"That's not true," Kurt stayed close to his friend, watching the boy give people he knew head nods, "I like some things. I see Nick."

Blaine weaved through the crowd, reaching back to grab Kurt's hand. He didn't know why everyone felt the need to come out tonight. Usually at this time there was much less people. "Where?"

Kurt pointed over to where he saw all of them not far off; Nick, Jeff, Justin, and some other guy he didn't know. Blaine nodded and walked in that direction. "Shit. I hate that guy." They got free of the cluster of people sprawled on their beach towels and he let Kurt free, swaggering as the boy fell in line with his pace. "He used to bully me in grade school."

Kurt got a look at the guy and frowned. "Please tell me he's not a gay basher. I don't know if I feel like dealing with that again."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "If anybody says anything to you, you let me know. OK?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes, Superman."

"I'm serious," Blaine told him. "Especially this guy. I used to hate going to school because of him."

Kurt frowned. "I know that feeling."

Blaine turned to look at him and Kurt shrugged. "It's fine, now. New scenery, hopefully new outcome. Right?"

Blaine nodded as they made it to their friends. "Right. Wait here, I'm going to steal Justin's towel."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Nick looked up at the couple and smiled. "Finally. What's up, guys?"

"We're gonna be over there," Blaine told them, motioning to Kurt who was no more than a few feet away. Nick nodded knowingly. He didn't like the guy near them either but he had already gotten comfortable. He shouldn't have to relocate. Blaine took Justin's beach towel when he wasn't looking and walked away, back to Kurt who was looking out over the water. He spread the striped towel over the damp sand and sat down, followed by the blue eyed boy.

"Oh look," Blaine spotted Shane in the distance, the spiky haired boy walking with his girlfriend, "another guy I hate."

Kurt looked over and realized he knew him. "Shane Smith?"

Blaine looked left wearing a curious expression, "You know him?"

"Well he came to the shop today," the boy explained, "picking up the bike Don fixed for him. Why do you hate him? He seems cool."

"I have to," Blaine told him with a shrug, "he's an ass wipe, and he's my only competition. Came kind of close to beating me at the last tournament."

"Oh," Kurt smiled knowingly, "he's the only one who can beat you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and scoffed. "He wishes."

A cool breeze drifted by and Kurt shivered a bit, folding his arms over bended knees. Blaine noticed and moved a bit closer.

"You cold?"

"Just a little chilly," Kurt said with a smile, "but I'll be fine."

Blaine nodded, moving a little closer anyway. He then looked back over the beach and saw a few people tossing a Frisbee, others relaxing. It was always nice to be here.

"What's that around your neck?" Kurt questioned, leaning a little closer. He hadn't noticed anything before because it'd been hiding beneath Blaine's basketball jersey.

Blaine looked down at his neck and pulled the pendant out. "It's a locket with my dad and little sister's pictures. My mom gave me it when… when we lost them a few years back."

Kurt looked up from the picture to Blaine's face. "Oh, Blaine I'm so sorry—"

"It's okay," he answered, looking down at the pendant as well. "I mean… it isn't. It still hurts, of course, but they're in a much happier place."

Kurt nodded, moving his attention from Blaine's soft smile to the picture. "It would be cool to have something like this with my mother's photo," he said, touching Blaine's hand as he took the locket into his own, "I lost her when I was very little. It helps you feel like they're close, doesn't it?"

Blaine's eyes were locked on Kurt's as he nodded. "It does." The blue eyed boy smiled and closed the silver locket, tucking it underneath Blaine's shirt again. Blaine watched his movements, sighing with contentment when Kurt curled into his side a little. It was getting a bit cool, he noticed. "I know it happened a long time ago, but I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I bet she was a beautiful woman."

Kurt smiled as he looked over the ocean, nodding his head in agreement. "She was. Thank you."

The sound of Blaine's phone vibrating made Kurt look down. The boy brought his hands from behind him to reach for it. "This is probably Lacey."

**Are you here? –Lacey xoxo**

"If it's her, go on," Kurt said, stretching his long legs out. "Don't let me keep you."

Blaine pulled at the bill of his cap and looked around. "I'll be right back, then. Don't leave without me."

Kurt nodded. "Don't have too much fun."

Blaine smirked and got up, walking off. Kurt watched him go with a smile before wrapping his arms around himself again. He hated to admit it but, yeah, the kid could pull off yellow and purple. Or gold and purple. Whatever.

About ten minutes or so later, Blaine was missing and Kurt was seriously cold. The boy glanced around and sighed, contemplating leaving. He could always send a text and let his friend know what happened. He didn't get to contemplate long, because a smiling Jeff and Justin showed up, plopping down on the beach towel Kurt occupied.

"The lifeguard guy has been staring at you forever." Justin gushed. Kurt smirked, giving him an incredulous stare. Jeff wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt rolled his eyes away, not even bothering to see who 'the lifeguard guy' was.

"I'm good," he told them seriously. "I just got out of a relationship a week ago."

Jeff stared up at the sky, shaking his head. "C'mon, Ohio! Stop being a punk."

The words offended Kurt and he slapped the first blond on the arm. "I am not being a punk."

"I'm just gonna tell him to come over here," Justin told Jeff. Kurt looked up to tell him not to but then he saw him… not too shabby. Nice, actually.

"Don't do it, Justin. I swear—Justin!"

Jeff laughed and got up to follow. Kurt seriously wished he would've left when he got the chance. Nick stared back at him from where he sat with a couple people, holding both thumbs in the air. The coiffed teen could only respond with the middle finger because seriously, this was not funny.

_Shit, _Kurt thought, looking around to see if Blaine was coming. He saw a gold jersey in the distance standing by the shore, a body he couldn't quite make out next to him. It only made sense to assume it was Lacey. When he turned back, a guy with only green swim trunks and flip flops walked over, a charming smile on his face. Kurt smiled back bashfully, already blushing. This would probably go horribly.

"Kurt?" he asked.

The blue eyed teen nodded and looked up. "That's me," he replied, a soft smile on his lips.

The boy with low cut dark hair and a tanned complexion smiled back. "Can I join you?"

Kurt nodded, though he seriously wanted to shoot both Justin and Jeff out of that cannon Coach Sylvester purchased earlier that year. "Sure."

"I'm Jose," the boy held out his hand and smiled flirtatiously when Kurt's smooth hand met his, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," he answered, hardly above a whisper. This guy was pretty gorgeous. He had an amazing smile and he was lean, but his body definitely had definition.

"I've never seen you around here before."

Nick, Jeff, and Justin were on the towel they shared, smiling over at Kurt and waving. He ignored them and tried to maintain a decent conversation.

"Yeah. I just moved here a few days ago from Ohio."

"Ohio," the boy repeated. Kurt smiled at the hint of an accent he heard. "I'm from the Dominican Republic. I've been here about four years now."

"I always wanted to go there," Kurt lied. He never did. But if the boys looked anything like Jose he wouldn't mind taking a little vacation.

Jose laughed a little and turned to face the boy beside him. "Oh yeah?"

Blaine looked back over to where he left Kurt and noticed he wasn't alone. He squinted, not knowing who the guy that was with him was and excused himself. "I just remembered I gotta go," he said to the girl, smiling sadly. "Will I see you around?"

"Of course." She smiled and went in for a hug the boy reciprocated, wrapping and arm around her waist.

"See you around."

"Yeah," Kurt told Jose, shyly looking away. Jeff was making kissy faces and he almost laughed before turning back to the boy beside him. "So they say you're the lifeguard."

"I am," he nodded, "just a summer job. Do you, um," he smiled, trailing off. Kurt smiled too. That was the first time the other teen had stumbled over his words, contradicting the smooth persona he'd been displaying the whole conversation, "would you like to go for a walk? We can talk some more."

Before Kurt could answer, Blaine was back in front of him. He glanced up at his friend whose eyes were locked on Jose. "We're leaving. You ready?"

Jose looked between Blaine, who he was familiar with, of course. Everyone knew Blaine, and then back to Kurt who was staring up at the rider with a confused look. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He answered, finally looking at Kurt. "It's great. We need to go, though."

He held out his hand and Kurt took it, almost yelping when Blaine dragged him up and away. He didn't even get a chance to properly say goodbye. Justin was confused as he watched them go, glancing at Nick and Jeff who were equally dumbstruck.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine led them away from the beach. He'd never felt as disordered as he had at that very moment.

"What are _you _doing?" Blaine quipped back, staring over at his friend. Kurt wasn't even sure how to answer that.

"I was talking to somebody…"

"You don't know that guy."

"Do you?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Blaine let Kurt's hand go and continued walking. "I've seen him around. He's friends with Shane."

"Oh god."

"Oh god nothing," Blaine said seriously. "I don't like those guys."

"But you have no reason to dislike him besides the fact that you've seen him with Shane?"

Blaine only continued walking, not responding. Kurt scoffed and looked away, following behind him.

"I'm sorry if I'm confused, Blaine. You asked me to come and I did. And I thought we were having a nice time—"

"I'm just watching out for you, Kurt." Blaine said tiredly, stopping once they reached the boardwalk to grab an annoyed Kurt by the hand before he could walk past. "I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

Kurt nodded. "Because I'm the crew's gay and I need someone to watch after me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Can we not argue about this? Please, Kurt." Kurt didn't even bother looking at Blaine. He knew he'd be way too quick to forgive him. Blaine took a deep breath and resumed. "You're my friend, Kurt. I refuse to let anything happen to you."

Kurt nodded, grabbing his hand back and walking away. Blaine lolled his head to the side before walking after him, shaking his head at the way the night turned out. The day definitely had its ups and downs.

The walk back to Kurt's place was quiet. Blaine walked a little behind him, giving the boy his space. He had time to think and wasn't too proud of his behavior. There'd be a lot of questions to answer, many of which he wouldn't know where to begin with. One, for instance, was why in the hell he got so upset when Kurt was with another guy. He hadn't even known who it was at first.

Once they finally arrived at the Hummel residence, Burt was getting out of his truck. He looked up at his son and an unfamiliar kid who stopped just in front of the fence. Burt nodded at the two and approached, carrying a couple bags in hand.

"Home so soon?" he asked Kurt. Kurt smiled and nodded to his father.

"Yeah."

Blaine put his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the older Hummel.

"Who's your friend?" Burt asked, eyeing the kid in front of him. Blaine reached a hand out and introduced himself.

"Blaine Anderson. I'm Donald's nephew."

"Oh, yes," Burt took it and shook firmly, "Nice to meet you."

Kurt gave his father a look after the man hung around a bit, and he finally got the hint, opening his fence. "See you inside."

"Ok, dad."

Blaine smiled at Kurt who hadn't looked at him in a good ten minutes. "So what's up tomorrow?"

The boy shrugged.

Blaine nodded. "Do you work?"

Kurt shook his head, looking somewhere down the block. "I'm off this weekend."

"Okay."

Kurt was still quiet, and Blaine knew there couldn't be anything that interesting down the street. He moved a little closer to where his friend leant against the fence and looked up at the porcelain toned skin of Kurt's face. "You mad at me?"

"A little, yeah," Kurt said obviously. Blaine smiled and looked down for a moment.

"Well I'm sorry, Kurt."

For the first time in what felt like years, Kurt turned to look at Blaine. The curly haired kid smiled graciously. "How would you like it if I ran over and dragged you away from Lacey?"

Blaine smirked. "I would've thanked you. She was a little boring."

"Maybe I wasn't bored."

Blaine sighed, exasperated. "Do you want to go back, Kurt?"

"What's the point now?" Kurt asked with a smile. _Finally_, Blaine thought. _A smile. _

"I don't know," he answered, "I feel bad."

Kurt nodded. "As you should."

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "We'll go back tomorrow. It'll be a beautiful day. We'll go right after the skate park." he promised.

Kurt nodded, though he was still trying to be mad.

"And I stay with my uncle over the weekend since mom dukes travels. We can get our BFF sleepover on."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head as he looked down. Blaine smiled and stepped closer.

"Gimme a hug."

His friend shook his head no. "I don't wanna hug you right now."

"C'mon."

"No."

Blaine pouted but Kurt smirked, quickly looking away. He smiled when Blaine sighed dramatically. After a few second, curly hair was tickling his face as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Please?"

Kurt smirked, holding his arms out and laughing when Blaine slid into them, picking him up off the ground. He was spun around a couple times as Blaine held him around his midsection.

"I'll put you down when you say you forgive me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, holding on to Blaine's shoulders. "I forgive you, dammit. Put me down."

Blaine let him slide down his body and they smiled at each other. Kurt licked his lips, pulling away when he felt his friend's hands around his waist. "I'll see you in the morning."

Blaine cleared his throat and nodded. "Yupp. I'm gonna get my bike and go home. Text me if you want to talk."

"Okay."

Blaine smiled, watching him go. "I miss you already."

"Go away."

The boy laughed and went into his uncle's yard for his bike. Kurt didn't go inside until the biker took off in the direction of the beach. He smiled to himself, shaking his head, and went inside.

The best way to top a tumultuous day off is with your father looking at you with 'the Burt Hummel stare'. There was nothing better. Apparently he'd been watching through the window curtains the whole time.

"So I took it you made a friend?" he said. Kurt could hear the accusation in his voice.

Tonight would be a good night.

* * *

_A/N: So Blaine is like in super denial, but he questions himself up next. As does everyone else, just about._

_I'm glad to see in reviews that people enjoyed the 1st chapter. If you liked this one, please continue to leave your thoughts! It's always nice to see a review after working hard on a chapter :)_

_IWWH & RM will be next. Not sure when but soon! _

_Much love, _

_-Janelle_


	3. Just a Taste

**Ride**

_A/N: I'm supposed to be waiting for my beta but I'm too eager to update this for you all. So push past the mistakes, and when my dear Lindsey sends me the edit, I'll replace it asap. Thanks, and enjoy!_

_Edit: Beta'd version now up :)_

* * *

**3: Just a Taste**

When Blaine arrived at the beach house, his mother and her boyfriend's things were packed and ready to go. He looked at the luggage on the deck before dropping his bike near the entrance of the home. This happened pretty much every weekend; his mom and her boyfriend Victor would drive up to NapaValley where he and his friend owned a winery. Blaine would stay with his aunt and uncle, because the first time she trusted him alone in their beach home, the then 15 year old threw a wild party that resulted in the woman almost losing her lease. Blaine was grounded for most of the school year, but it was totally worth it in his opinion.

As he pulled out his house keys (with the Mickey Mouse key chain he may or may not have stolen from Kurt's key ring), Blaine's mother showed up to open the door. The boy got the same speech he got every Friday night and rolled his eyes, nodding along to her every word.

"You better be at Don's house first thing in the morning." Clarissa, Blaine's mom, told him. "If I even _think _you had a party, you will be in so much trouble, Blaine Alexander."

Blaine looked at the beautiful brunette with the equally deep hazel eyes and nodded. "I know."

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you. Be good."

Victor came out behind her, smiling at Blaine as well and giving the shorter boy a hello. Blaine returned a head nod before entering the home and walking past them. He wasn't a fan of his mother's boyfriend, and while his only reasoning for this was that the man would never be his dad, Blaine didn't care to try. He waved goodbye to them from the living room and tossed his back pack on the couch, moving into the kitchen. Eventually the front door closed and Blaine sighed, finally left alone.

The house seemed as quiet as it usually was. Right now, Blaine really appreciated it. Though the guys texted him when he was on his way home, curious if he'd come back to the beach, he had to decline. All that they would do is ask questions about why he left so suddenly, taking Kurt with him, and they would all be questions he couldn't exactly answer. In addition to that, Lacey would probably be there too, and he couldn't be bothered. He just needed a little time to think right now.

Blaine's mind had been doing too much on the ride home—racing between thoughts of what Peter had said earlier that day to the way he retaliated, and then to the day he spent with his friends, hanging out like usual. But it wasn't the usual day that Blaine was used to with the guys. This one involved waking up with Kurt in his arms and freaking out when Kurt talked to another guy. He liked being honest with himself, and the almost 17 year old could admit that having Kurt so close to him felt… good, for lack of a better word. There was probably a better word. He could also admit that he was really bothered when he realized the lifeguard dude (who was openly out) had been talking to his friend. The question, though, was why? Blaine had never _ever _reacted the way he did on the beach over _anyone—_not even a girl. Jealousy wasn't his thing. He never cared enough. _But it couldn't have been jealousy, _Blaine told himself as he walked towards the staircase. The brightly colored walls of the summer themed home seemed to be closing in on him. _I'm just watching out for him, _he thought, _he doesn't know that guy at all._

When Blaine finally reached his room, he yawned tiredly, looking around at countless trophies and medals won over the years. He pulled at the hem of his jersey and pulled it off, walking to his iPhone charger and placing the phone down. His mind wouldn't let him relax right now. After a shower, maybe he could sleep peacefully.

….

Kurt's night was pretty typical. He wasn't all that tired because of the nap he had earlier. It was seriously the best sleep he had since coming to California, and while it was a mystery to him how he damn near ended up in Blaine's lap, he was thankful the curly haired boy didn't mind. Blaine was pretty comfy.

With a lack of tiredness came boredom, of course. It was a bit after midnight, almost one in the morning at this point. He'd showered, did his skin care regimen, shared a quick chat with Mercedes about the possibility of him being in New York when they performed at Nationals, to which the girl proceeded to flip her shit, and now he lay in bed with his Kindle Fire and some strawberry banana yogurt browsing a few blogs. Apparently the new Fendi trekking boots would be released on his birthday, and while he wouldn't have much need for them in California, the boy had already planned on pushing money into his savings for when they came out. It wasn't whether or not he needed them; it was that he wanted them.

Eventually, blogging got old as well. Kurt stretched tiredly and put his yogurt cup on the night table beside him, reaching for his phone. It was probably weird that he missed his new friend and they'd only been apart a couple hours at this point, but he did. And Blaine said that he could text him if he wanted to talk, so that's just what Kurt intended to do. Blaine probably wasn't asleep either.

After unlocking his BlackBerry, the boy went to his messaging and found Blaine's name. The last one was from when he was rushing Kurt to leave work and he rolled his eyes, smiling at the memory. He began to type, hoping Blaine was still up.

**Please be awake. I'm bored :( -Kurt**

He waited a couple minutes in silence, deciding that if Blaine didn't answer he'd actually try and sleep. Who knew what he'd go through tomorrow hanging out with the guys? A good eight hours of rest would probably come in handy. However, his phone began to ring as the sound of Pink's _Blow Me _began to play. The screen read Blaine's name and he smiled, just a little more happy than usual when he got phone calls.

"Are you calling to save me from my boredom?"

There was a laugh in his ear and Kurt smiled, getting more comfortable in his queen sized bed. "Of course. Blaine to the rescue. What are you doing?"

"Well nothing," Kurt answered obviously, "hence the needing to be saved from boredom. That's where you come in. Entertain me until I'm sleepy."

Blaine pulled on a pair of boxers, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear. He smiled at his friend's words before looking at his hardly dressed body in the mirror. _So hot, _he told himself_._ "How do you suppose I go about this 'entertain-you-until-you're-sleepy' bit?" he asked, happy that Kurt wanted to talk. Earlier he'd been grateful for the quiet, but it had done nothing but let his mind run rapid. Most of those thoughts involved the kid he was on the phone with now, so talking to him ironically served as a great distraction. He heard Kurt humming as the boy thought about how to answer the question, he assumed, and pretty soon the words came.

"I'm not sure," Kurt's light voice told him, "just talk about something."

Blaine ran a towel through his wet locks before tossing it to the hamper. He threw himself on the bed and told Kurt to hold on as he plugged in his earpiece.

"Okay," the biker said, contemplating things to talk about. "What do you want to do at our sleepover later?"

Kurt smiled up at the ceiling from where he lay in bed. The dim lighting was casting a shadow and he made finger puppets as he spoke. "I don't know how on board my father will be about letting me spend the night with you… even if it _is_ just next door."

Blaine smirked as he listened. Kurt's Dad was overprotective, he gathered. He got that vibe earlier when the man just sort of stood around after introducing himself. "Why wouldn't he be okay? Has he caught you and Cedric doing something at one point in time?"

"Oh my gosh, no," Kurt said, shaking his head at the thought. He ignored Blaine's chuckle and continued. "And it's Chandler, Blaine. Anyway, he was watching us outside before I came in, and I can tell he thinks there's something going on. I told him that we're just friends, but I know when my dad thinks I'm lying."

"Oh." his friend answered dumbly. Seriously, all he had to say was 'oh'? No, "your dad is crazy, Kurt. We're just friends"? Kurt shrugged and pressed his BlackBerry a little closer to his face.

"Yeah. I'll ask though." he resumed while his fingers made little ducks. "But what do guys do on sleepovers? Is that even a thing with guys? I'm used to my girls back in Ohio and I'm sure you wouldn't be into any of the things we did."

Blaine pulled the covers over himself when the AC really started to pick up. "You don't know that. I might be up for it." Kurt scoffed in his ear and the biker rolled his eyes with a smile. "What? If it helps make your transition here a little easier, then I'd do it."

Kurt smirked, rolling over to his stomach. "You'd talk about boys with me and let me paint your toenails?" Blaine started laughing into the phone and Kurt smiled. "I didn't think so."

"I never said no, Kurt."

"But the answer is no."

Blaine rolled his eyes once more. The answer was definitely no. "I think we can watch a couple movies like earlier and just chill out. Or you can 'kick my ass' in COD like you did earlier. How does that sound?"

He heard Kurt hum and realized he did kind of miss seeing him. He figured Kurt probably had that funny little smirk on his face right now. They were pretty close at this point and he could admit that to himself. "'Um, 'kay." Kurt answered quickly. "I'm all down for kicking your ass again."

"Oh," Blaine had just opened up a game on his iPhone as he spoke, "my little cousin tends to hang around so we totally can't do anything kinky, okay? So just keep it in your pants until he goes to sleep."

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for his sketch pad. "I'll try, Blaine."

"I appreciate it."

The younger boy smiled. "So it's Mikey, right?"

"Yepp." Blaine was busy playing Bejeweled as he answered. He listened to the rustling on Kurt's end of the line and continued, "He'll be 5 in September. Super shy kid, but once he warms up to you, you've got a friend for life."

Kurt smiled at the thought, sharpening an HB pencil. "That's adorable. I hope he'll like me."

Blaine smiled and decided to change the conversation. It had been a full minute since he flirted with his friend and that was a bit too long. The boy lowered his voice seductively and spoke into the mouthpiece of his headset, a stupid grin on his face.

"So what're you wearing, baby?"

Kurt smirked, though he bit his lip at the tone of his flirtatious friend's voice. Ever the charmer, Blaine was. "Oh, y'know…" he began with an equally teasing tone, "a wool turtle neck, my dad's dingy old sweat pants from 1983, and my dentures. Sexy, I know."

Blaine snorted and Kurt laughed, though he continued on with the charade. "Don't act like you aren't turned on right now."

"You're making me so hot right now, Kurt."

"I know," the brown haired boy smiled, deciding to get underneath the covers and draw. "So was Lacey actually boring or were you just saying that so I wouldn't be upset?"

A text came in from Justin, but Blaine ignored it to continue playing his game. "She definitely wasn't interesting. She has nice legs; I'll give her that, but not so much going on in the brain power department." Blaine didn't expect Kurt to laugh so he smirked before continuing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," his friend responded, and Blaine could hear the grin he was wearing, "I'm just glad to know you want someone that's intelligent. That's rare in teenage boys. A decent looking face and nice boobs usually suffice."

Blaine laughed now too, starting a new game of Bejeweled. "You said boobs."

"Wow. I was actually proud of you for a second and you ruined it."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're right, though. I'm not your average guy, Kurt."

_That's a little obvious, _Kurt thought, thinking about their relationship as a whole. "Yeah, yeah. What are you doing besides being my source of entertainment?"

"I should probably be packing my things for the weekend so I can sleep a little later but I'm lying down, playing Bejeweled." He swapped the yellow with a green before rushing to beat the timer, "Which doesn't come close to talking to you, by the way."

Kurt smiled. "Cornball." His pencil point broke as he touched the page, and he was too lazy to sharpen it again, so he tossed the pad and pencil away, laying his head on the pillow. He put the phone on speaker and spoke clearly so his friend could hear. "You know, I actually am really good at Bejeweled. Guarantee I'll destroy whatever high score you have."

Blaine made a loud 'ha' sound and Kurt smirked. "Want to bet on that, Hummel?"

"Name your stake."

He laughed. "Cocky. If you can't beat my high score, you have to let me record you riding on the ramps at the park."

Kurt smiled as he pushed a few brown strands away from his face. "Yeah, okay." Good thing he wasn't going to lose, because that wasn't happening. "But if I win, you have to buy me an 8 pack of Yoplait strawberry banana yogurt. I just ran out." Blaine laughed in his ear and Kurt licked his lips, his eyes closed as he lay down gently on his pillow. "I'm serious."

"That's not as drastic as I expected it to be." The boy answered, putting his phone down next to him once he was done with the game. He placed his hands behind his head and listened to his friend respond.

"I enjoy the simple things in life, you know."

He smirked and nodded. "I see."

The conversation grew quiet for a while, but consisted of both boys happily lying in their respective places, both enjoying each other's company, but neither really wanting to admit it. Even though Kurt knew at this point that the curly haired teen wouldn't react negatively to him saying something as honest as an 'I like talking to you' which was what he was thinking. But he couldn't let himself say it. Kurt didn't want the boy thinking they always had to talk or hang out together, which was pretty much happening since they met— or that he was Blaine's obligation just because he was the new guy and they were kind of close. Blaine had a life before Kurt showed up, and he wanted him to still have that.

"I like talking to you, you know that?"

Blaine's words caught Kurt off guard, and the boy opened his eyes, smiling softly in the dimly lit room. "I know." They laughed a little and Kurt shook his head, admitting the same. "I like talking to you too… I don't want to be cheesy, but thanks for being my friend, Blaine. I didn't expect to make any, at least until school started… if then even. So thanks."

Blaine listened to the rising and falling of Kurt's soft spoken words, his eyes blinking open and closed. "Thanks for letting me be your friend." It was silent for another few seconds, but Blaine could tell Kurt was smiling. He kind of wanted to see it. "And remember, friends let other friends look at their butts."

"Moment ruined, Blaine."

Kurt heard a little laughter and rolled his eyes, settling further into his bed. He looked at the time and saw it was getting even later. "I don't want to keep you up."

"I'm fine. Let me know when you're tired, ok?"

Kurt nodded as he answered. "K." He rolled onto his back and pulled his blanket up higher. Blaine's next question caught him off guard.

"What was your mom like? …If you don't mind me asking, that is."

There was a soft silence that Kurt spoke up to break after a moment of thought. Initially, he couldn't help but focus on the shift of conversation. He knew they were friends—well yeah, they were friends, but they were friends who hit it off right rather quickly because of how easy it was to just be around each other, right from the jump in that stupid sports shop he worked at. The two had their moments during the day; sharing little glimpses of their back stories without getting too much into it. Otherwise their relationship had been mostly loose where they'd joke around and be goofballs. Needless to say, Kurt didn't expect Blaine to want to go deeper than that; than the easy, typical friendship of a couple people who just met, but he didn't deny him the chance to get more if that's what he wanted. Maybe they'd be legit _best_ friends after all.

"I don't mind," he finally answered softly. The mood changed a bit from the topics earlier but Kurt didn't mind. "Her name was Elizabeth, and I loved her more than my young mind could comprehend."

Blaine closed his eyes and listened to the musical sound of his friend's voice. "Elizabeth. I like that name."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. She was my best friend. I didn't have many friends growing up… I was different. At least that's what I was told every day. But mom, she'd always hug me, and read to me every night… and sometimes my dad would forget, being exhausted from working twelve hour days… but every single day my mother told me she loved me."

Kurt stopped for a moment, hearing Blaine breathing softly. He hoped he wasn't going down a depressing route, because after years of crying, he actually got to a place where thoughts of his mother brought nothing but a smile to his face. His friend quickly reassured him it was fine.

"I bet you looked like her," Blaine said softly. All the teasing that Kurt was used to was gone, and a voice filled with sincerity entered his ear. "Same blue eyes and everything, huh?"

"Aww," Kurt cooed playfully, "you know the color of my eyes!"

Blaine smiled, his eyes still closed. He knew the exact color of Kurt's eyes. "They're almost as nice as purple."

"Screw you," Kurt replied, making him laugh again. Soon, they both grew quiet, and Kurt smiled as he thought about his late mother. "I did look a little like her though; mostly the eyes and our noses. Oh, the pale skin, too. But you know what I miss the most?"

Blaine opened his eyes, looking at the BMX poster on the wall across from him. "What's that?"

"Whenever I had had a bad day or I was in one of those moods, she'd sing to me. I can't remember the words of the song but I know the melody…" he trailed off as he thought about it, "Anyway, every single time she sang this song, it calmed me down. Most of the time I'd fall right to sleep in her arms."

Blaine closed his eyes once more, taking it all in. He tried to picture his friend's face as he told the story. Hopefully bringing this up wouldn't upset Kurt, but he seemed to be doing well if his voice was any indication. Himself, on the other hand, hated talking about losing his little sister and his father. It hurt so much. Kurt must've noticed he wasn't going to say anything because he resumed.

"She died in a car accident when I was 8. That was literally the worst thing I'd ever been through, and over the years I've had my share of trials," though he said it with a little laugh, Blaine knew whatever it was Kurt was referring to wasn't funny at all. "I can remember a while afterwards asking my dad to sing the song to me. I really thought maybe I'd feel better if I could hear it again. But he didn't sing it right at all," the boy laughed. Blaine broke into a soft smile, too. "At first he didn't want to sing it because he'd get so choked up, and then I realized it just wasn't work coming from dad."

Blaine nodded. "I can understand that. You say you remember the melody?" he asked. "Can you sing it for me?"

Kurt tried to rack his brain, making sure he knew the notes and where they went. He cleared his throat and started to hum. A smile was on his face as he did so, and thoughts of his mother holding him and singing made the teen feel a bit warmer. He missed his mother so much.

Blaine listened to the melody and sighed. Kurt sounded really nice. He sounded beautiful to be completely honest. "That sounds like a slowed down version of Love of the Loved."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's an old Beatles song," Blaine explained with a smile, "It wasn't ever released though. But the melody is the same, so your mom probably just slowed it down a bit when she sang it to you."

Kurt looked up at the ceiling. "Are you serious?"

Blaine smirked, confused a little. "Um, yes?" He laughed when he heard rustling on the other line. "You okay?"

Kurt dragged the phone closer to him after sitting up. "Love of the Loved," he repeated, looking down at the screen, "we had that vinyl record when I was little. My dad had a garage sale and got rid of it… he asked me if I wanted it but I didn't know _that _was the song she sang…"

Blaine smiled. "I doubt the record was anything like your mom's version, anyway."

"True, but I could've had it all this time." He shrugged and got up, taking his phone out the room and down into the kitchen as he spoke. "You never know. It could've helped."

"But it wouldn't be special," Blaine added. He sat up and grabbed his laptop, "Your mom's version was special. It was specifically for you. The Beatles version was something listened to by anyone." He pulled up a link on YouTube and pressed play. "Here, listen."

Kurt took the phone off speaker and held it to his ear as he went through the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of water as the song started to play, walking over to a stool by the kitchen island. The drumming was upbeat and the song's rhythm was quick. When the words began to sing, Kurt smiled because yes, those were the ones Elizabeth sang to him, but it wasn't the same. Blaine was right. Again.

"It's not special."

Blaine smiled. "I know." He closed the computer and put it back on the dresser. "What calms you down now, though?"

Kurt took a sip and shrugged. "It depends on what happened. Sometimes time is the only thing that can help heal." He could tell his friend was going to try and decipher the words, so he continued before that could happen, "but for the most part, I'll just hum the tune to that song, sit to myself, and try not to focus on the negativity."

"Hm," Blaine said, nodding. It sounded like Kurt was leaving out a huge chunk of the story. Before he could ask anything more, his phone beeped and he pulled back to check who it was. "Hold on," he told him.

Kurt nodded. "Ok."

Justin was on the other line and Blaine switched over. "Hey."

"Hey bro," the blonde said quickly, "listen, I need Kurt's number. You have it right?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, holding the headset's mouth piece to his lips. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, you know," Justin began, "I just wanted to schedule a make out session. I missed the opportunity to earlier—why do you think, Blaine? I need to talk to him."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Hold on. He's on the other line."

Justin didn't respond right away and Blaine thought they got cut off. "Oh is he?"

"Yeah." Blaine switched lines again and spoke. "Kurt?"

"Hm?" the blue eyed boy answered, now looking at the ugly painting of a fruitless tree on the living room wall.

"Justin wants your number for whatever reason. Is it okay to give it to him?"

Kurt smirked. "Nice. Maybe he wants to schedule a make out session."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt."

"Sure. You don't have to ask. He's my friend, too."

The teen hummed as an answer and switched over to Justin's call. "I'll text you it, okay?"

"Thanks. See you later," Justin said before hanging up. Blaine wondered what the hell that was about, but didn't get to ask because the boy had quickly ended the call. He shook his head and switched back to Kurt.

"Kurt."

"I'm here," the boy said. "What's up?"

Blaine began to text Kurt's contact information over to his buddy as he spoke. "Nothing much. Hungry. Do you want to go to the diner?"

Kurt finished swallowing his water as he lay on the couch. "Now?"

Blaine smiled obviously. "Yes, Kurt. _Now_. I have a 4-wheeler. I can pick you up in like five minutes. I mean after I put pants on and what not."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. Putting pants on might help. "So I explained earlier to you that my dad is suspicious of my relationship with you, and you think it's a good idea to come pick me up on your ATV so we can sneak out?"

Blaine got out the bed and went to his closet, a silly smile on his face. "Yes. I know you want to ride it, Kurt." The seductive voice came back full-fledged and Kurt put his hand over his face.

"Oh my god—"

"So I'll be over in a few," Blaine said, trying not to laugh as he pulled out a pair of pants. He laughed rather hard, though. "Be ready, okay?"

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't believe the things he got himself into with this kid. "Whatever."

Blaine smiled. "See you soon."

Kurt smiled too, hanging up his phone. He quietly went up the stairs in hopes that his father would stay sound asleep for the next few hours or so, and went into his room. It was half past one at this point anyway. Burt wouldn't exactly be checking in on him during the night.

As he decided on a simple dark blue pair of jeans and a black V-neck, Kurt heard his phone vibrate and went over to it.

**Kurt bb this is Jus. Lifeguard guy is sad that you had to leave and he wants your number. Is it okay if I maybe give it to him :) –J**

Kurt smiled, looking down at the phone. He carefully pulled his shirt over his head before replying.

**Sure. I'm still going to hurt you though. All of you. –Kurt**

**Jeffy said you love us too much to hurt us. –J**

Kurt rolled his eyes at the message with a smile. He pocketed his phone and grabbed his wallet. After sliding into a dark pair of Brazil flip flops, he heard obnoxious, annoying honking coming from in front of his house. The boy looked out the window and saw Blaine's 4 wheeler parked in the street, the shirtless teen pressing his horn repeatedly in a way that was sure to wake up the whole block. Kurt cursed and turned off his lamp, quickly running down the stairs. When he opened his front door and glared at Blaine, the boy smiled and stopped what he was doing.

"Hi. I didn't wake up dad, right?"

Kurt closed and locked the door behind himself before walking over to where Blaine was parked. "You play way too much. He'd ground me all summer for this."

Blaine smiled. "I think you're being overdramatic. C'mere, hop on." He winked, patting the space behind him. Kurt's eyes left Blaine's golden ones and traveled down over his body. He was pretty muscular, and he had on a black pair of Adidas track pants like Coach Sylvester liked to wear. Blaine wore them a lot better, to be honest.

"You could've put a shirt on."

Blaine scooted forward on the navy blue ATV, revving the engine. "I could've. Hurry up, I want food."

Kurt sighed walking closer and climbing onto the ATV. He put his hands loosely at Blaine's waist and the boy smirked, reaching down and pulling his friend closer. His hands took Kurt's and wrapped them around his abdomen, muscles contracting at the soft touch. They both tensed up, but Blaine relaxed a bit, holding the new kid's hands against him.

Kurt licked his lips and tried not to overthink this. Friends did this stuff all time. Blaine, however, looked down at Kurt's fingers laced around his body a few seconds longer. He cleared his throat and looked up, reaching behind him and dragging Kurt closer by the thighs. When they were pretty much flush together, both laughed a little nervously, and Blaine unstrapped his helmet from the handle bars, turning back slightly to place it on Kurt's head. The boy gave him a look and Blaine smiled, facing front once more.

"Ready to ride?"

Kurt moved a little closer and nodded against Blaine's shoulder. The elder lifted his foot off the brakes and released the lever, taking off down the block. Kurt seriously hoped the noise wouldn't wake up his father as they sped through the neighborhood.

….

"And you're sure he's not dating Blaine?" Jose asked again. He looked from Nick who was staring at Jeff who was staring at Justin, who gave him a look he couldn't quite understand. Jose looked down at his green trunks and shook his head. "Is that a no?"

Justin pulled out his cell phone and shrugged at Nick. "I mean… Blaine's straight. He digs chicks."

Jose nodded. "I thought so too."

"You don't think so now?" Jeff asked curiously, glancing over at the Latino across from him. The boy shrugged.

"He definitely was jealous when he came over here earlier. I know by the way that he looked at me that he didn't want me talking to Kurt."

Nick stayed quiet, watching as the beach pretty much emptied out. There was only one group left beside the one he was with.

"He's kind of protective over him," Justin added. "They're close, you know? And besides," he looked down at his cell phone and pulled up the message, "Kurt wouldn't give me permission to give you his number if he was with Blaine." he smiled when Jose's eyes widened.

"He did?"

Justin nodded.

Nick stood up and stretched, patting himself free of sand. He looked down at Jose taking Kurt's number down and then to Jeff who was smirking at what Justin said next.

"If Kurt does live up to trying to hurt us, I'm pushing you guys forward first."

"I better get home before my mom freaks out," Nick told them. He glanced at his watch and saw it was almost 2 in the morning. "And we need to be up early for practice."

Jeff nodded, slapping five with Jose before getting up. "Yeah. We should get going. It was nice meeting you, dude."

Jose smiled and put his phone away. "Thanks for the help. I probably wouldn't have had the balls to talk to him on my own."

Justin smiled, folding up his beach towel. "You owe us one."

As the handsome Dominican smiled, waving and walking off, the boys gave him a head nod goodbye. Nick walked off first; his hands in the pockets of his cargos as Jeff followed behind skateboard in hand. Justin mussed his blond locks, yawning loudly.

"Do you really think Kurt will hurt us?" he asked. Jeff nodded his head yes as a response, and Justin accepted the inevitable. Nick's mind was elsewhere, however. He pulled out his Android phone and answered it, explaining to his girlfriend that he'd call her as soon as he got in.

The group walked a bit further in silence until they reached the boardwalk. Jeff dropped his board and got on top of it, wheeling slowly next to his friends.

"So I hear there'll be killer waves tomorrow," Justin said, just trying to make conversation. "I haven't been surfing in way too long."

Nick nodded. "Me either."

Jeff shared a look with the taller teen next to him. Justin shrugged. "Nick?" Jeff asked.

The boy turned back to look at them. "Huh?"

"You okay, bro?"

Nick nodded absently. "Yeah. I was just thinking about what lifeguard guy said earlier. I know he likes Ohio and all… but I don't know."

Justin gave his friend a curious look. "What don't you know?"

"What did he say that you're thinking about?" Jeff asked in addition.

Nick rubbed at the nape of his neck. "The 'Blaine being jealous' part. I know when my best friend likes someone. We've known each other since we were eight."

Jeff raised his eyebrow curiously. "Well yeah, Blaine likes him. Ohio's cool… but Blaine isn't gay…"

Justin stayed quiet, in favor of listening to where Nick was going with this.

"I'm not labeling him. I'm just saying I know when my friend likes someone. I watched them on the towel earlier, and I saw how Blaine looked at him. That's all I'm saying."

Justin walked down the boardwalk steps after Nick. "I caught them cuddled up earlier. Well, they were asleep, but they were pretty… comfortable."

Nick turned to look at him and shrugged. "I could be looking too far into it."

Jeff picked up his skateboard and walked along with them. "Let's say that Blaine did in fact like Kurt, and he came to you and told you." Nick looked down at the ground as he listened, "What would you say?" the skateboarder asked. The brunette shook his head.

"That's unlikely a hypothetical. Blaine doesn't really tell people things. He shows them."

"I'd support him." Justin said quickly. Jeff looked over at him. "I'd be confused, but I'd support him."

"I would too," Nick added. "And if that's what Kurt wanted, I'd be happy for both of them. We're probably getting too far ahead of ourselves, though." He turned onto his block and stopped so his friends could go their separate ways. "I may be looking too far into it like I said."

Justin shrugged, playing with the striped towel in his hand. "I don't know. You know your boy pretty well." Jeff nodded his agreement. Nick smiled, and gestured towards his place.

"I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Later dude."

"Later."

Jeff skated off with Justin close by, and Nick retreated to his home. He didn't want to stir up anything that wasn't true, but the boy honestly knew what he was feeling. He wouldn't be surprised if the two were together right now.

….

"What should I get?"

Blaine skimmed over the menu. "Try the spinach omelet; total orgasm of the tongue."

"At 2 in the morning?" Kurt asked with a smile. Blaine smiled as well with a shrug. Kurt had just taken off his helmet and he thought the boy looked adorable with his messy hair as they sat in their corner table at Layla's Diner. Usually, he and the guys would get the large table near the back, but right now it was just the two of them. He looked down at the menu and spoke.

"It's never the wrong time for breakfast food. Try the chocolate chip pancakes, too."

Kurt looked down as well and shook his head. "That's an odd combination."

"You haven't tried it yet." Blaine told him, smiling over at his friend. Their legs touched beneath the table and Kurt rested his foot on top of Blaine's sneaker, not even thinking twice about it. "What do you usually get?"

The biker shrugged. "I don't have a usual, to be honest, but you can never go wrong with the turkey club."

Kurt nodded, closing his menu. "I'll get whatever you get."

Blaine smiled. "That'll work. Promise you'll love it."

The waitress came a couple minutes later. Blaine ordered two lemonades and two orders of bacon and cheddar stuffed cheeseburgers, drizzled in ranch and barbecue sauce with a side of curly fries. He ignored the look Kurt was giving him and smiled at the waitress, though he did ignore how she lingered a little longer than she needed to. Turning back to Kurt, he put his iPhone on the table and folded his hands.

"How does raspberry cheesecake sound for dessert?"

Kurt finally closed his mouth and shook his head. "I doubt I can finish dinner, Blaine. Where do you put it all? You're so little."

"Am not."

Kurt stuck his tongue out as the waitress came back, placing their drinks down. She smiled at Blaine before skirting off, and Kurt watched her go with a smile.

"Well she couldn't be any more obvious."

Blaine shrugged. "She's not important. Want to drive back?"

Kurt took a sip, smiling at the thought. "You'd let me?"

His friend nodded.

Kurt's phone went off and he reached for it in his pocket. He saw an unknown number and pressed select to view the message.

**It's late and you're probably asleep, but I just wanted to say it was nice meeting you, Kurt. I wish we could've spoken more, but maybe I can see you later. Have a good night. –Jose**

Blaine watched Kurt smile down at his phone as he sat back against the diner seats. The boy started to type out a response. "Is that Cameron?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and glanced up at Blaine. "It's not Chandler, no. It's Jose."

The smirk vanished from the biker's face completely. Kurt noticed as they locked eyes.

"I didn't know you gave him your number."

Kurt held off on replying for now as the waitress walked back over with a pitcher of lemonade no one ordered. She smiled at Blaine and placed it down, slowly walking off once more. "I didn't."

Blaine nodded, their eyes still glued on one another's. "That's weird. How'd he get it?"

"Justin gave it to him." He was the first to break eye contact as he reached down to grab his phone. "He says he wished we could've talked a little longer and he wants to hang out later. What should I say?"

Blaine looked away from Kurt and down at his glass. "It's up to you."

His friend nodded, and Blaine took a sip, adding a little sugar to his drink. He looked up and saw Kurt typing and then put his phone down. It grew quiet and Blaine slouched a little lower, tapping his fingers along the table. Kurt smiled at him, tickling his leg with his foot underneath the table.

"Stop it."

Blaine looked around the small diner and shrugged. "Stop what?"

"Being upset."

"I'm not upset."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Blaine looked over at him and Kurt held the straw to his lips, smirking at the boy as he sipped. A couple people walked over to the counter as the two glanced at each other. "What did you say?"

"I said that if we stop by the beach that I'd say hello." He smiled when Blaine looked down at the table. "If that's okay with my inexplicably upset friend who said he'd we could go to the beach anyway…"

"I told you I didn't like him. That's all."

Kurt smiled and reached across the table, playing at the teen's beaded bracelet. "Well we're just talking, we're not getting hitched."

The waitress came back with their food and placed the plates down in front of each boy. Kurt smiled and said thank you, staring down at the large meal in front of him. The burger took up most of the plate. "Jesus."

Blaine picked up the burger and took a bite with no hesitation. Cheese oozed out and Kurt watched him in awe. Seriously, where did he put it all?

"What're you 'aitin forr?" the curly haired teen mumbled with a mouth full of burger. "Eat up."

Kurt shook his head and held a curly fry to his lips. He took a bite, steadily watching his friend. They ate quietly, and Kurt did manage to stomach some of the massively huge burger on his plate before the check arrived. He didn't have much of an appetite anyway; he just came to tag along with the uncharacteristically quiet Blaine sitting across from him. The boy took out a few bills and placed it on the table before standing up. He pulled at the waistband of his pants so that they were more appropriately placed on his hips, and held his hand out.

"Let's get out of here."

Kurt slid out the seat and took Blaine's hand in his own, allowing the boy to lead the way out to the ATV. They stood outside and Blaine sat down, looking up at his friend.

"You're not going to cancel our plans, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not."

Blaine nodded. "I'm gonna stop by my house to get some things for the weekend. Do you mind?"

"No," Kurt strapped the helmet on and waited for Blaine to climb on the 4 wheeler correctly. "Let's go."

Blaine started it up and relaxed when Kurt wrapped his arms around him. He revved the engine a few times and pulled off.

…..

"But the guys in my division are always pretty bad ass," Jeff skated ahead of the group down through the quiet neighborhood as he spoke, "do you remember that kid from Orange County? He's a killer."

"Killer or not, you still kicked his ass." Justin said nonchalantly. He turned to Blaine who was riding behind them quietly; that far off look on his face that he had been wearing pretty much since they picked Nick up from his house that morning—eyes as glossy as ever. Justin looked from his disinterested curly haired friend to Nick, and the latter gave him a knowing nod. Jeff was ahead of them, casually doing tricks as he thought about preliminaries coming up. He popped the board with his back foot and flipped it 180 degrees, finished with the perfect landing, and turned back to face his friends.

"I did decent… Blaine, you okay bro?" he asked after noticing the usually obnoxious, but lovable boy had been quiet the past ten minutes. Blaine shook his head out of whatever funk he was in and looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm cool. Sorry… tired."

Nick pedaled at Blaine's pace so that they were side by side. "How can you be tired? You and Kurt left the beach hours before all of us last night."

Blaine licked his lips absently at the thought of Kurt. Thoughts of Kurt… that was partly the reason he had such a shitty night of sleep. His mind kept traveling back to his new friend and the time they spent together after stopping at the diner. They stopped at the beach house and he packed a few things to take to his aunt and uncle's, and then they hung out on his couch for a while, casually talking about little things. That turned into talking until they fell asleep, which turned into Kurt hitting him for letting them fall asleep to begin with. He got the whole 'if my dad finds out I snuck out' speech. They both got to Alden and Canady by the time the sun was about to rise, and Blaine parked the ATV in his uncle's backyard. He smiled when Kurt hugged him and watched the boy tiredly retreat to his home. When he snuck into Don's, he quietly tip toed up the steps and into the guest room. Of course, his mind wouldn't let him rest; right back to racing now that he was alone. And then there was Mikey jumping on his bed, the curly haired blond boy trying to wrestle when his older cousin finally did get some sleep. So it had been one hell of a day.

"I didn't get much sleep though," he said. "Just one of those nights."

The guys nodded, not before sharing a glance. They pulled up in front of Kurt's place a minute or two later and found both Blaine's uncle and a guy with a bent brim baseball cap out front, looking under the hood of an old Cadillac. The men looked up. Don with a smile and hello to the knuckle heads he grew to love over the years; and Burt with a confused look. He recognized Blaine, but he couldn't say the same for the rest.

Justin propped his bike up against the Hummel residence's fence. Blaine and Nick followed suit, while Jeff held onto his board. They smiled and Blaine entered the yard gesturing to Burt.

"This is Kurt's dad, guys. Burt Hummel." Burt looked from Blaine to the kids standing in front of his yard. "Mr. Hummel, these are my friends Nick, Jeff, and Justin." He pointed to each one and they provided a friendly wave. The man nodded, as he wiped his greasy hands on a small rag.

"Is Ohio up?" Jeff asked, moving closer to Blaine. Burt raised an eyebrow, as did Don, and Nick smirked as he entered the space as well.

"Kurt, he means."

Burt nodded and gestured to the house. "He's up in his room."

Blaine noticed the man's eyes on him as his friends said thank you and walked inside. He gave a small smile and followed behind them, in the house and up the stairs.

Don smiled and looked back down under the hood. "God bless your son for having the tolerance to put up with my nephew and his friends."

Burt looked at the dark haired man next to him as Don pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How are they? Kurt didn't exactly run with a group like that back east."

"Oh, they're good kids." Don told him. He smiled at Burt's unconvinced look. "They're really good. Just a wild bunch. Kurt will keep them in check, I'm sure."

Burt smiled, tossing his rag over his shoulder.

….

"I hope you weren't joking about being able to come, Kurt Hummel." Rachel said into the webcam. She, Mercedes, and Tina were all in pajamas as they did their sleepover at Rachel's place, and all three were so excited to talk to their former glee club member and friend. "After Mercedes told us, we told everyone! You have to be there."

Kurt smiled tiredly, nodding his head at the girl's words.

"She's not playing, Kurt. We will find you, and hurt you if you miss Nationals."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he rubbed at the nape of his neck. It was too early and he was _way_ too tired to get threatened like this. "I'll be there. A couple friends and I are taking a trip to New York next weekend just to see you guys perform. I wouldn't joke about that, Rachel. I freaking miss you guys—"

"What friends?" Tina asked curiously. Mercedes got the 'spill everything' look and Rachel looked a bit confused.

Kurt sighed and began to explain. "My friend Blaine is the one that suggested we go, and Jeff said he'd love to tag along. He goes to the school I'm hoping to get into—"

"Boys?" Mercedes gushed. She looked from the computer screen to those present in the room with her, and Rachel and Tina returned giddy smiles.

"Girls?" Justin asked as the four of them entered the room, staring at the laptop screen Kurt was holding his web chat at. Nick smirked when Kurt whipped his head around to see who came in, and gave that exasperated sigh he was sure the boy would give every time he saw them. This was only day 2. Without warning, Justin, Nick, and Jeff were over at the computer table, and Jeff pretty much knocked the blue eyed teen out his seat. The three then smiled into the webcam, not so shyly waving at the girls on to opposite end of the chat.

Kurt stood up and let Jeff who was damn near in his lap take the seat. "Rachel, Tina, Mercedes," he looked at the smiling faces of the fools in his room, and then at the confused but curious ones of those on his screen, "meet Jeff, Nick, and Justin. This one," he put a hand on Jeff's shoulder, "will be coming to New York with me."

"Hello ladies," Jeff said, wiggling his eyebrows. Rachel immediately went into a game of 20 questions, and Justin started off by answering that he was the only one single, though no one asked that at all. Kurt noticed Blaine hadn't entered with the group, but when he turned away from the computer, he saw that he was wrong. Blaine was standing at the dresser with a soft smile, a lavender patterned scarf that belonged to Kurt draped around his shoulders. The Ohio native smiled and walked away from the group, around the bed, and over to the curly haired teen.

"So you found a shirt."

Blaine smiled. "I did. Sorry to disappoint, babe." When Kurt scoffed and moved a little closer, he rested his head on the boy's shoulder. "I am exhausted, though."

Kurt nodded. "You and I both. No more phone calls and road trips after midnight."

Blaine smiled, picking his head up and looking Kurt in the eyes. "You're taking this a little too far, don't you think?"

"Not at all," Kurt turned his body so that he leant against the dresser with Blaine. They both looked over at Justin working his magic with the girls and shook their heads. "You have a long day ahead of you and you should've been well rested. We can't risk another fall, now can we?"

Blaine smiled, glad to know Kurt cared. "I'll be fine. We're going to the diner before hitting the skate park. Nick's treat," Nick scoffed from where he knelt in front of Kurt's computer desk and Kurt laughed.

"I'm still full from earlier."

"You hardly ate," Blaine said with a smile.

"You ate enough for the both of us," Kurt teased, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder. The bike rider ruffled his brown hair with a smirk and Kurt threatened everything he loved.

"Whatever. You up to tag along or do you wanna sleep some more?"

Kurt stretched his arms forward and rolled his neck. Blaine looked at the skin that became exposed above his waist line when Kurt bent down to get his shoes. "I'll probably be no fun because of my incessant yawning, but I might as well tag along. Sleep is for the weak," he simpered and plopped down on his bed. Blaine watched the boy put on a pair of Vans that matched the coral polo he wore. The shorts he had on had little embroideries of whales, and Blaine smirked when Kurt reached for his sun-tan lotion and began to lather up.

"Need help?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to rub the lotion into his shins.

"You like surfer dudes?" Justin asked, smiling at the giggling girls – the giggling girls who all had boyfriends. Kurt shook his head and stood up, walking over to the mirror where Blaine stood. He looked into it and started to style his hair. Blaine looked down and Kurt bit his lip into a smirk.

"I can tell you're staring at my ass."

Blaine smirked and looked up. "Kill-joy." He walked away and over to his friends leaning down so that he could see the girls on the screen. The Asian one stopped talking when he came into their line of view, and they all said hello.

"I'm Blaine," he said, playing with the scarf in his hands. "I guess I'll properly meet you all next weekend?"

"That's the plan," the same girl said with a smile. Blaine smiled and patted Nick and Jeff on the shoulder. "We need to get going. You can harass Kurt's friends later."

"Promise?" Justin asked with a wink to the camera. The girls smiled.

"Promise," he answered. They all waved goodbye and shouted for Kurt to text them, and the boy coiffing his hair promised that he would. With that, Jeff stood up and stretched turning around to face his friends.

"I'm bringing Victoria with us next weekend."

They all cooed and Jeff rolled his eyes. Kurt smiled, spraying his hair a bit and about facing.

"I'm guessing Victoria is your girlfriend?"

Jeff smiled with a nod. "You can meet her later. She's coming to the beach."

With mention of the beach, Blaine remembered Jose would be around and rolled his eyes. He seriously didn't like that guy. "Let's get out of here before the park gets crowded."

"For sure, dude," Justin put his shirt back on and Kurt did a good job of hiding his disappointment before they all exited the room. Blaine rolled his eyes at that and his friend giggled into his ear after putting on his satchel.

When they stepped outside, Kurt said hello to his boss and stopped to look under the car with the two men. His friends walked off to get their bikes and put their back packs on as Kurt turned to his father.

"You'll be around today, right?"

The man nodded. "Where you heading?"

"We're going to be at the park and around the beach and what not. Don't forget the cable technician is coming around 12."

Burt nodded. "Keep your phone on, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "See you dad. Later, Don."

"Have fun, Kurt." He smiled at the boy walking off and remembered he had something to tell his nephew, "Oh, Blaine."

The teen was laughing at something Jeff said when he turned around, his red and black striped shirt somewhat reminiscent of Freddy Krueger's. "Yeah, unc?"

"I'm bringing Michael to the park at 2ish. Pam and I have errands to run."

Blaine sighed, but nodded. Now he'd have to watch a 4 year old and try to practice. Sweet.

Burt looked at the group as Kurt laughed with the boys. He took Blaine's helmet from where it was attached to the handle bars and put it on, smirking at something the teen said. Burt watched them closely, but Blaine started pedaling off before he could get a good read. Kurt then stood on the pegs of Nick's bike and the boy followed off behind the rest of them. He didn't turn back to Donald until the boys were completely out of sight.

Don gave his old friend a warm smile. "Kurt's fine, Burt. They're really good kids."

Burt nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

The man returned his focus to underneath the hood where he resumed a little polishing. "Of course."

"Your nephew, Blaine… is he gay?"

Don glanced up with a curious expression. "No... I mean, if he is, I definitely don't know. He's had girlfriends over a few times and from what I caught him doing, I can honestly say I doubt he is." Burt smirked; happy he didn't ever have to go through that with Kurt. "Why do you ask?"

Burt shook his head at Don, thinking back to last night. "I just find his relationship with my son… different. Different than it is with the other boys he showed up with just now." Don nodded and waited for the man to resume. "Kurt tells me he's straight but after that hug I saw them embrace in last night, I don't know how quick I am to believe it."

Don only looked at his friend in response. He saw a look of genuine concern on Burt's face that was in no doubt focused towards his son, but while Blaine was a lot of things, he wasn't ill willed towards anyone. "I don't want to tell you that what you saw was nothing to worry about, because I didn't see it, but Blaine is a good kid. Kurt is fine."

"I don't want him getting his heart broken, Donnie. He's dealt with so much—"

"I know for a fact that that's not the type of boy my nephew is." Don promised. He waved at a neighbor that was walking by before facing Burt again. "He stays with me this weekend, so I'll have a talk with him. But I can assure you he wouldn't intentionally hurt your boy—"

"I'm not saying it would happen intentionally," Burt told him. He stopped and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt. "I can tell he's a good kid, Don, and trust me I'm happy that Kurt's found friends this fast. We moved and I had to rip him away from people he loved… I don't want him to be hurt all over again."

Don took off his glasses as he nodded his understanding, cleaning at the lenses. He could understand the man's concern. He imagined he'd be protective over his boy when he started dating too, no matter who he chose. "I'll talk to him, Burt."

….

"Look what the cat dragged in." David teased. He was the waiter at Layla's during the day shift and he saw his friend's nearly every morning. Jeff turned to look at him when he approached their table and smirked.

"It's about time, Thompson. Feed us."

David pulled his pencil from behind his ear as he scribbled down what he knew the group would order. "You'll never guess—oh, hi," he smiled and held out his hand to Kurt. Blaine, who sat across from him, introduced the two.

"David, this is our new buddy Kurt. He's from Lima, Ohio. Kurt, our friend David. He used to be cool but now he works all the time."

Kurt smiled. "Nice to meet you, David."

"Nice to meet you," the boy said with a smile, "and I still am cool, I just have tuition to pay for come August. Is that McQueen you're wearing?"

Kurt's eyes went wide, and then they got really thin. "Yes, vintage from 1992's spring line. How did you know?"

Justin face palmed. "There are two of them." Blaine and Nick laughed when David slapped the blond with his notepad, and Jeff pouted; only interested in food at this point.

"Just because I work here doesn't mean I can't get fly." He smiled and pulled out his cell phone, looking around to make sure his manager was in the back. "Look what I just found online."

Kurt took the phone and his mouth literally dropped at the image. "Are those the Jimmy Choo's from—?"

"Yupp," David didn't even need him to finish, a wide smile on his face. "I've been look for those bad boys since I was 16."

"I gave up looking for them," Kurt said, still staring at the screen.

"I hope you give up looking for tips, David, because you won't be getting one if I don't have breakfast in five minutes." Jeff pounded his fist on the table and the group laughed. Blaine smiled, watching Kurt hand the cell phone back over.

"You should probably feed him."

David nodded, "I'll be back. What can I get you, though?"

"Oh," Kurt shrugged and looked down at his menu again. "I'll try the spinach omelet Blaine told me about." He smiled and Blaine looked at him with a nod of approval.

"Cool," David wrote it down and went off. "Be back in a few."

"So have I've been replaced as bestie?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt nodded and the boy frowned before dramatically collapsing his head onto the table. Nick smiled at them before pulling out his cell phone. "He's joking, Blaine. You're irreplaceable, like Beyoncé."

Kurt absently started carding his fingers through Blaine's hair where the boy rested it on the table. "Exactly, what Nick said. So… while I have you guys here, can we talk about this trip to L.A. Wednesday? Will there be time to sight see after competitions?"

Justin looked at Blaine who seemed to be enjoying what Kurt was doing. "Sure. Whatever you want to do, bro."

"I think we should do something that puts us on TMZ." Jeff said thoughtfully.

Nick smiled. "Where is it that you want to see, Ohio?"

"Pretty much everywhere," he answered, "but definitely the walk of fame." He looked down at what he was doing and stopped for a second, but Blaine's displeased groan let him know that wasn't appreciated, so he continued with a smile. "But strolling Hollywood Boulevard would probably cover everywhere I want to be."

David walked by from another table and smiled at Kurt and Blaine's apparent fluffiness. He was about to ask when Nick shook his head no, so he didn't. Jeff missed it completely and brought up his food.

"It's coming, relax." The boy told him. Kurt smiled when he noticed his new awesome friend with the impeccable fashion taste was back.

"How much are those Choo's running for?" he questioned. His father would complain about him buying another pair of shoes but what did parents know, anyway?

"More than I should be spending when I'm supposed to be saving for school," he joked. "About $500. But," he pulled his cell phone out again, double checking for his boss, "The Salvatore Ferragamo's are a bit more affordable."

Kurt pouted, stopping his massage of Blaine's scalp and reaching up for the phone. "That would be settling. They're not classics and you didn't spend years looking for them." Blaine reached up and grabbed one of the boy's hands, dragging it back over to his head. Kurt rolled his eyes, but resumed running his fingers through the curly locks. Jeff raised an eyebrow and Nick elbowed him before he said something ridiculous. "You don't want to settle, David."

He nodded. "I know, I know. My need for a degree is definitely messing with my need for designer clothing."

Justin smirked. "That's why I'm not going to college."

"You're not going to college because you're stupid." Blaine mumbled. He yelped when his friend kicked him rather hard underneath the table.

"You know," Jeff began, "we lost Peter. If a certain someone was to come back to a certain sport and win some money with us, he'd be able to buy all the shoes he wanted to."

David smiled. "I don't have the time with work… but I was wondering why I saw Peter come in here with Shane earlier."

The boys looked over at him; Blaine lifting his head from the table top. Kurt noticed the tension as Blaine spoke.

"Peter was with Shane?"

David nodded. "I should've said that earlier, I guess."

Nick nodded as well. "That would've been nice." He turned to his best friend and Blaine gave Nick a knowing look. "He's a fucking traitor, not that I'm surprised."

Blaine shook his head and looked back at David. "You should totally come back and help us kick their asses. I'm sure you could earn a lot more money with us than here."

David smirked, shaking his head no. "That's if I win. I haven't raced since I was in 10th grade, really."

"Just be good enough by the time preliminaries start and we're good," Nick told him. Kurt listened, watching the group closely. All of this was confusing. Did they need another member to enter the competitions if they all competed individually? How did it work?

The cook tapped the bell signaling that an order was up. David looked back and announced he'd be back shortly. "That's you guys. Hold up."

As he walked off, Blaine relaxed a bit and slouched down. "I hope I don't see Petey. If I do, I'm kicking his backstabbing ass. You do realize he's probably spilling our entire routines to Shane, right?"

Justin scratched tiredly at his head. "You already gave him a swollen cheek yesterday, Blaine. Everything else we can handle on the bike ramps."

Kurt turned from Justin to Blaine. "You hit him yesterday?"

Blaine licked his lips and looked away. "I need some air. I'll be out front."

Jeff glanced between the two of them and nodded, as did Nick. They all watched Blaine get up and walk around the table until he reached the diner's exit. He stood out front and took a deep breath, fighting off the anger he was feeling. The guys were taking this too lightly. Shane was a snake.

"You okay, Mr. BMX?" Farrah asked, walking by with the same group of girls she was basically always with. Blaine looked up and smiled at them before facing the black haired girl. Her shorts got even shorter with the days that passed. He nodded as an answer before his eyesleft her thighs and ended up back on her eyes.

"Don't worry about me."

Farrah smiled and her friends said goodbye, walking towards the beach. She waved before turning back to Blaine who leant against the brick wall to his right. "If I don't worry about you, who will?" she asked.

Blaine shrugged, looking away. "Since when do you care?"

"I always cared; I just didn't want to deal with the drama that came along with Blaine Anderson."

The boy smirked, putting his hand in the pockets of his light blue denim shorts with the rips in him his mother dreaded to see. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What drama is this?"

"You screwed most of my friends."

Blaine laughed, standing up. "No I didn't, Farrah." The tanned girl scoffed and he shrugged. "Fine. Don't believe me."

She peeked past him into the restaurant and saw Kurt hanging out with the rest of the guys. Her smile automatically fell, and Blaine noticed.

"What's wrong with you?"

….

Nick grabbed for the strawberry syrup and shook his head at what he saw outside. "I really do not like Farrah."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he and Justin turned around to see. They found Blaine talking to the girl and turned back to face their friends. Kurt grabbed his fork and shook his head.

"She really does not like _me_."

Jeff gave him a curious face. "What's there not to like. Your ass is out of this world."

"Dude," Justin spoke next, "you noticed that too?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but could stop the smile from forming. He was definitely the straightest, no question about it. "I don't know guys. She's never been nice to me since the very first day."

Nick shook his head again. "Doesn't matter. She's one of those people you're better off without."

Kurt nodded his head, finally taking a bite into his omelet. Tongue orgasm was pretty accurate a description.

…

Farrah looked back at Blaine and shook her head. "I guess I didn't know just how close you and Kurt had gotten."

Blaine smiled at the name. "Oh. Yeah, he's a great guy." He turned back around and saw everyone was eating. "I better get back inside. Long day ahead."

Farrah nodded. "How does your night look?" she smiled at the way Blaine stopped short, a small smirk taking over his lips.

"Why?"

"Curious." She responded.

Blaine ruffled his hair. "I might have a couple hours to kill. You?"

She reached for her wavy hair and brought it out over her shoulder, the action sending her tiny tank top up over her midriff. Blaine looked rather blatantly and smiled.

"I get off work at about 5, and then I'm free."

"Oh." Blaine said, staring the girl in the eyes. Someone walked past and entered the diner and he stepped aside so another could exit. "You should come to the beach later on then. Maybe we can go somewhere and get a bite to eat."

"Or," she stepped forward with a smile, "you could come over. I have a free crib tonight. Parents are at my grandparents place."

Blaine stared at her lips. "Really?"

"And we could spend a little time alone instead of with all of Long Beach."

Blaine nodded. "That sounds cool." the girl smiled and took his hand, holding it tightly.

"I think so too. See you later." She waved as she stepped back slowly, swaying her hips in the process. Blaine watched her walk to the direction of Odyssey and shook his head. That was a drastic change from the other day.

He entered the diner and went all the way to the back, sliding in across from Kurt. The guys were laughing about something and Kurt had been smiling at someone across the restaurant, all until Justin wrapped his arm around the coiffed teen.

"Stop being a cockblock," Kurt whispered, trying to slide away. Nick laughed and Jeff chastised their friend.

"You know Jose is somewhere pining over you, and you're flirting with other guys."

"I'm hardly flirting," Kurt said, finally succeeding in pushing Justin's arm away. "I'm just being friendly."

Blaine looked down at his food and started to eat, ignoring the feeling in his chest saying that he should be jealous. He seriously needed to stop getting so upset. Kurt was allowed to make other friends, and he knew the kid smiling at him. He was nice a guy.

"Being friendly," Justin said with a scoff. "You're too much for me right now."

"What happened with Farrah?" Jeff asked. Kurt looked up and smiled, reaching for his coffee.

Blaine laced his foot around Kurt's under the table. "She wants me to come over tonight." Nick looked over at him. "But she's been going on and on about how she wants a guy that'll treat her right since I met her, not a 'player' like me," he air quoted, "so that didn't make a lot of sense to me."

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'm the only one without a date tonight."

Kurt put his cup down. "I don't have a date."

Jeff gave him a look. "Yes you do."

"It's not a date," Kurt told them. He then turned to Blaine and smiled at his hazel eyed friend. "And you can go over to someone's place and still treat them right, can't you? Maybe just watch a movie or something."

Blaine shrugged. "She wasn't giving off the 'let's watch a movie' vibe, Kurt. She wants this."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine smirked, looking down at his food. "I actually liked her, you know. I wanted to do the whole dating thing."

Nick nodded. "There will be someone else who wants to do that, too."

Blaine yawned loudly and Kurt smirked, all until said yawn was contagious. All present at the table smiled and Jeff stole a piece of bacon from Nick's plate when he wasn't looking.

"Why are you two so sleepy? You're making me tired."

Blaine smiled and picked up his sandwich, "I made Kurt's bed rock last night." Kurt didn't even bother responding, reaching over for a sip of orange juice this time. "And then we made my bed rock twice."

Justin smirked, bumping fists with his curly haired friend.

Nick shook his head. "I'm not touching that one." He noticed one of his bacon strips were gone and glared at Jeff who smiled innocently.

"What?"

David walked back over with a smile, tucking his pen back behind his ear. "Boss man said I can take off a bit of time and come back when competitions are over. I'll do it."

The group looked at each other and then at David. Blaine spoke first. "You better not be bullshitting us."

David grinned, shaking his head no. "After I finish this shift I'm pretty much good. I hear you work at Odyssey, Kurt. Want to recommend a bike?"

Blaine laughed when Kurt said no. "Don't worry about that." he told his new teammate. "We got that under control."

….

It was close to 3 o'clock and Blaine was busy on the bike ramp doing his thing. He was sleepy as hell and failed at pulling off a couple tricks, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. He was still doing pretty good, but intended to leave out a little early for a nap. No one wanted an exhausted person showing up for their date.

Kurt was on a bench with Blaine's incredibly quiet little cousin, switching between watching the boy color and watching his friends practice. He'd seen Peter ride by a couple times and didn't miss the look he got from the lanky boy, but instead of worrying about him, he focused on more important things— like Justin riding around with no shirt and sweat shorts, and how hot Blaine looked when he did stunts on the ramp. He would never admit it out loud but Blaine was a _tad _bit sexy.

Jeff skated by and sat next to Mikey, reaching for his water bottle. "It is way too hot out today." he complained, "My coach is trying to kill me."

Kurt smiled. "Stay hydrated. You'll be fine." His friend nodded and took another long gulp.

Another half hour later and Blaine had finally pulled off the spinning kick thingy he was trying to do earlier. Justin cheered before starting on his rounds. Blaine turned to Kurt and gave the boy two thumbs up, which was returned by the laughing blue eyed teen.

"Kurt," Mikey said, scooting closer. Kurt smiled and locked down at the little boy. He was adorable with curly blond locks and strong hazel eyes, reminiscent to someone else he knew.

"What's up, Mikey?"

The boy showed Kurt what he had been coloring and it was a picture of Iron Man. Kurt smiled and pulled out his BlackBerry, asking to take a picture. "This is so awesome! I want to show my friends."

Mikey smiled. "You can have it."

"Really?"

He nodded.

Kurt held it to his chest and Mikey laughed, climbing back onto the bench. Kurt went to put the drawing in his bag and pulled out his sketchbook afterwards.

"Do you want to see some of my drawings?" he asked, opening it up. Mikey slid closer and looked down. "I mostly sketch a few things here or there, cars and clothes mostly." The boy made an 'o' shape with his mouth at an outfit Kurt had drew, and the teen laughed.

Blaine looked over at the two and smiled, pressing the brake levers on his bike. He undid the strap of his helmet and walked over, dodging a few kids before plopping down on the bench beside his little cousin. "What 'cha guys doing?"

Kurt smiled over at him. "We're looking at some of my sketches. Mikey likes my fall line designs." He boasted proudly.

Mikey turned to Blaine with a smile. "Kurt can draw."

Blaine nodded, ruffling the boy's hair. "Somebody warmed up to you fast."

Kurt smirked. "Because I'm awesome, Blaine."

"Didn't we make a bet, anyway?" the teen asked, pulling out his cell phone. "I think I want to watch you do some bike riding."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. Mikey stopped on a picture of an old school convertible in the sketch book and the looked up at Kurt. The teen smiled down at him and looked at the page.

"How about I let you have this picture to color? I have to win a bet with your big cousin."

Blaine smirked going to the Bejeweled app for Kurt. His cousin smiled, accepting the picture and moving over to his crayons. Blaine handed over the iPhone and walked over to Kurt's other side, sitting down and sliding an arm around him.

"Your high score is 207,050? How pathetic." Kurt teased, starting a new game. He began playing and Blaine moved closer, watching his friend's fingers work at the screen and his cousin using a purple crayon on the picture of the car. Smart kid.

"My score isn't pathetic."

"Mhm," Kurt said, ignoring his as he focused on the game. Blaine smiled and looked around the park. "Remember, I want Yoplait strawberry banana yogurt. It has to be Yoplait."

Blaine scoffed. "You sound so sure you're going to win."

"Maybe it's because I'm still on level one and I've reached 100,000 points already." He smirked, turning to Blaine and sticking his tongue out. Blaine's eyes darted down to the action as Kurt turned back around, focusing on the game. "You didn't have a chance, to be honest."

A few minutes later and Kurt had reached 300,000, steadily talking shit. Blaine smirked, admitting defeat as he reached for his wallet. "I guess I'll ride over to the store, then."

Kurt grinned, handing the phone back over. "I guess you will."

"Are you two boyfriends?" Mikey asked, now coloring with two crayons at once. He stopped and turned back to Blaine who licked his lips and looked at Kurt.

"He wishes," his friend mumbled.

Blaine watched Kurt smile and licked his lips. "Kurt has a stupid boyfriend name Jose."

"Don't say stupid and that isn't my boyfriend."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood back up, pulling his biking gloves back on. "You want to come with me Mikey?"

"No," He said, "I want to stay with Kurt."

"Burn," the blue eyed boy whispered, and Blaine laughed, ready to walk off. "Forget both of you. I'll be back."

He grabbed his bike and mounted it. Justin was busy flirting with someone and she was literally all over him, so he didn't bother asking if he wanted something. He rode off after another glance at Kurt who was talking to Mikey and Nick now. Kurt was really great with him.

….

The line at the convenience store was long. Blaine had to keep glancing outside to make sure no one would steal his bike. The store only had two of Kurt's specific yogurt cups left, so he grabbed both, dropping them on the counter when it was his turn and handing over a five dollar bill.

The clerk gave him his change and the boy took a couple spoons, tossing them in the paper bag he had and exiting the store. Outside, Peter walked by with Shane and some other of his trolls, the dark haired teen waving in a mock friendly matter. Blaine gave him the middle finger before climbing back on his bike and heading to the park again.

When he got back, Nick was still with Kurt, but Mikey was off with Jeff, trying to ride his skateboard. Blaine walked over after dropping his bike and handed the paper bag over to Kurt.

"This was all they had. I'll stop by the grocery store later tonight." He sat next to Kurt so that the boy was in the middle, and Nick smiled when Kurt pulled out a yogurt cup.

"I guess you lost, Blaine?"

"Shut up."

Kurt smirked and looked over to Mikey who was running over. He gave the kid a smile and pulled out a spoon.

"Do you like strawberry banana yogurt?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Mikey eats everything."

Kurt laughed at the phrase and opened some for the little boy. Nick stood up with a yawn. "Let me do a few more laps before I leave. See you guys."

"Later," Kurt said, helping Mikey into the seat.

"Later, bro." Blaine added. He watched as his little cousin dug his spoon in and started getting more on his face than in his mouth, and smiled when Kurt laughed at him. The teen then pulled out the second cup and second spoon.

"Do I get some?" Blaine asked, draping his arm around Kurt again. The response he got was a shake of the head no.

"I don't share."

Blaine frowned. "You just shared with Mikey."

"I like Mikey."

"Oh," Blaine smiled, "so you don't like me?"

"Nope," Kurt said quickly, licking yogurt off the top. Blaine bit his lip as he watched and Kurt rolled his eyes away. "That's why I don't like you. You're such a tease."

"You're the one performing fellatio on a yogurt top and I'm the tease?"

Kurt burst out laughing and Mikey smiled at them. Blaine inched closer as the younger teen chastised him. "Don't say that around the child."

"He doesn't know what I'm saying."

Kurt rolled his eyes, slowly scooping out a bit of yogurt and holding it to his lips. He parted them and sucked the pink yogurt off the spoon, trying to ignore the 'god damn' Blaine was whispering in his ear. Both failed to keep a straight face and started cracking up; a yogurt faced Mikey laughing too.

"Don't you have something to do right now?" Kurt asked. His cheeks were red from the laughing and his eyes a little wet. Blaine smirked when the boy took another bite, his eyes locked on Kurt's lips. For a second he could've sworn his cock twitched in his shorts.

"C'mon. Let me taste."

Kurt shook his head no. "Ask Mikey for some."

Blaine smiled, glancing over at his cousin. The boy's cup was pretty much empty. "That's not really a possibility right now."

"Oh well." Kurt teased, lifting another spoonful to his lips. "It tastes sooo good, too."

Blaine nodded, watching the bob of Kurt's Adam's apple as he swallowed. "I bet."

"I'll save you some." he said.

Blaine scoffed. "You're lying."

"Fine." Kurt scooped out another bit and put it to his lips. "I'm lying."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Mikey tapped Kurt on the thigh. "I'm done."

Blaine looked down at him and gestured over to the trash can. "Go throw it out and I'll wipe your face when you get back."

"M'kay." The boy went off and Kurt watched him carefully, making sure he steered clear of the riders. Blaine shook his head, turning away from where Justin was openly making out with the chick from earlier, to the teen beside him.

"Please?"

Kurt smiled, turning back to face his flirty friend. "Only because you asked so nicely." He put half a spoonful up to Blaine's lips and the boy looked down at it.

"You are so stingy, Hummel."

"Take it or leave it."

Mikey walked back over and took the napkins off his cousin's lap, wiping at his face. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and opened his mouth, waiting patiently for Kurt to give him a taste. The younger teen moved the spoon forward a little, gulping as Blaine closed his mouth around it.

Yepp, that was a boner.

Blaine pulled away and swallowed, slowly licking his lips afterwards. He nodded his head, glancing back up at Kurt's blue eyes. "That does taste pretty good."

Kurt cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, I know." He looked back down at his yogurt and awkwardly put the spoon back down, averting his eyes elsewhere. Mikey was throwing out the napkins and turned to walk back over, his clear face a lot less messy now.

Blaine licked his lips again and poked Kurt in the shoulder. "Can I have some more?"

Kurt shook his head, a smile slowly forming on his face again. "I only have one spoonful left."

"Please?"

Kurt laughed, "Go do your tricks. This is mine."

Blaine pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes again. "No."

"Just a taste."

Kurt smirked, scooping it up and plopping it all in his mouth. He gave a goofy smile and Blaine watched the boy run over to the garbage can.

"You know what, Hummel?" he stood up and went to go run after him. When Kurt realized he was being chased, he took off through the park with a loud laugh, dodging Nick's bike as the boy rode around the park and cutting behind one of the ramps. Blaine darted between the ramps as well and laughed, grabbing Kurt and pressing him back against one of the masses of wood.

"Let me go," Kurt laughed, too busy giggling to try and work himself free. Blaine laughed and shook his head no.

"Not happening." He held Kurt's arms by the wrist on either side of his body.

"Please," Kurt said softly, still trying to regain his composure. He smiled at Blaine and cocked his head to the side, their eyes locked together. Blaine smiled too as he looked at him.

"When I get a taste, you can go." Their fingers ended up lacing together somehow, as well as their chests being flush with one another's. Kurt bit his lip playfully, far too used to his flirty friend at this point.

"How would that work when I swallowed it already?"

Blaine shrugged. That teasing glint that was often in his eyes was definitely present now. "You tell me."

Kurt laughed before licking his lips. He made sure Blaine's eyes were locked on his tongue before he spoke again. "I still taste like it. Too bad I don't like you. I might've let you kiss me."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, eyes still on his friend's lips. "I bet if I kissed you, you'd forget all about Chauncey and whatever the other guy's name is."

"You're not so good at bets, Blaine," the boy teased back, finally pushing his friend away. Blaine bit his lip as he stumbled into the other ramp. "Besides," Kurt continued, "if I kissed you, you'd want _nothing _to do with Lacey _or_ Farrah."

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt forward by the waist until they were flush together again. He smirked at the shock looked on Kurt's face. "Prove it."

Kurt smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and flipped their positioning so that Kurt was against the wall of the ramp again. He closed the distance between their faces until their noses were touching. "You'd like it, too."

Before Kurt knew what was happening, his lips were against Blaine's. His eyes widened at the shock before the feeling set in. Blaine's lips were soft and moist as they moved against his own. He felt the older teen stop for a moment, and that's when Kurt pulled back. Blaine did too, and their eyes met straight away.

They looked at one another intensely for the next few seconds, and Kurt expected Blaine to pull away and laugh, or say something incredibly cheeky. He didn't think his friend would move back in, and that their lips would be this close again this soon. The elder's eyes left Kurt's and went down to the boy's lips again, closing the distance once more and taking a shaky breath. He exhaled before taking Kurt's lower lip between his own, and that's when Kurt let his eyes close slowly, little sparks of pleasure igniting his body.

The 'date' Kurt had later with… that guy… was the last thing on his mind. What Blaine was doing with his mouth was most definitely the first. He relaxed his body against the wall and strong arms held him up as their lips moved methodically.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his right hand. Something kept telling him to stop, maybe it was the fact that he had a date with a girl in a couple hours, but something about the way Kurt's hand was clutching in his shirt, and the way the boy was just letting Blaine's tongue explore his mouth, something about it felt so fucking correct. It scared him that he was enjoying this; that his heart sped up a few beats than its normal pace, but not enough to make him stop.

Blaine was going to come up for air when someone cleared their throat from his right side. Kurt, frightened, bit his tongue because of the noise, and Blaine pulled away with a yelp.

Nick stood at the entrance of where the two boys were hidden between two ramps. He looked at Kurt standing up straight and adjusting his shirt, and Blaine wipe his mouth and look in the opposite direction.

"I just wanted to let you know I was leaving," the boy said. "Mikey is with Jeff."

Kurt flushed the darkest red he had ever been before looking over at Blaine. The teen stared at the ground and nodded. "Thanks Nick."

The brunette looked at the both of them again and nodded. "Yeah." He walked away a second later and Kurt stood there, as confused as he'd ever been. Blaine had yet to look at him since Nick came over. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands.

"I, um… I'm gonna go."

Blaine nodded. "I need to take Mikey home anyway."

Kurt nodded as well. "Ok."

They stood there a while longer and Blaine finally looked up at him. "I'm sorry about that."

Kurt looked up as well, locking eyes for the first time since before they kissed. He licked his lips and nodded. "Me too."

Blaine nodded. "So you're going to the beach?"

Kurt shrugged. He didn't really want to now. "Should I?"

"It's not up to me."

"Well, are you going to Farrah's?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked away. "Don't do that."

"What am I doing?"

They looked at each other again and Blaine shook his head. "You're giving me all the power and I don't think that's fair."

"If you want to go, _go_Blaine." Kurt told him tiredly. "We were playing around as usual and things got out of hand. I don't think that should put a damper on things with a girl you've liked for a long time."

Blaine looked at the teen across from him a few seconds longer, trying his best to read him. Kurt's expression remained blank, not letting much go. "Just say you want to see Jose if that's what this is."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's not what it is."

"Then don't go." Blaine told him, stepping closer again. "Don't go. Leave with me instead."

* * *

_A/N: I wonder if Kurt leaves with Blaine or goes with Jose. Hm. _

_To those asking for Kurt to get into either bike riding or skateboarding, it'll happen. Thanks for your suggestions :) Love you guys. _

_-Janelle_


	4. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Ride**

_A/N: Hi. This HASN'T been Beta'd yet. Sorry. I'll have it edited ASAP._ (lindsey_l0u_ is on twitter and she did excellente with chapter 3. Follow her!)_

_Just a quick announcement: I'm going to be turning off the anon ask option on my tumblr. I wish people could be a little bit more mature and respectful of my time and of me, but since said person or persons can't, I need to go this route. For those who don't know, I do have a life. My source of income does not come from updating fan fiction, and while I enjoy doing this and love my readers, whoever you are has done nothing but spoil something that I love to do by spamming my ask. Updating shouldn't feel like work, and trust me, I appreciate people wanting me to update the next second. That feels good as a writer. But the shit is impossible. _

_Okay, venting over. This chapter is decent so I hope people like._

_Special thanks to my co-writers (lol)_ janemgonz_ and_ caitielouu_ on twitter. Thanks for your ideas. _

* * *

**4: Honesty is the Best Policy**

"Leave with you instead?"

Blaine's eyes moved from his friend's kiss-swollen lips and landed on blue eyes. "That's what I said."

Kurt looked away, back to the spot Nick had previously occupied. He shook his head hesitantly before leaning back against the bike ramp. Blaine noted the flushed pink color of his cheeks, the bright cerulean of his eyes, and the sheer confusion covering his countenance. He took a step back and nodded himself.

"Forget it, Kurt."

"Blaine…"

"No," the boy continued, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking in the opposite direction, "it's fine. I'm bugging. That was… random."

"No," Kurt shook his head, fighting to gather his thoughts. "I just… I want to know what leaving with you means exactly." he said softly, staring across to Blaine. The elder took a while to respond, turning back to look at Kurt after a few seconds. When they caught eyes, Blaine noticed Kurt wearing a face he'd yet to see since meeting him. It wasn't one he could describe; he just knew he didn't like that it was there because of him.

"What do you mean 'what does it mean'? Doesn't it kind of speak for itself?"

Not really. So-called 'straight people' who kissed a person of the same sex rarely 'spoke for itself' as Blaine put it. Kurt clasped his hands together in front of him, shrugging softly. Everything that had just happened was a bit much to collect, and though it would suck, he could handle kissing Blaine and having the two of them shrug it off, going on with their lives and referring to it as something that happened in the heat of the moment. What he couldn't handle was it becoming a _thing. _That's how people get attached. That's how hearts get broken.

Blaine had been expecting an answer, and that was understandable since the younger teen had neglected to give him one for the past minute.

"I mean are you asking me to just leave with you, or to _leave with_ _you_." Kurt made an obvious face to imply what he was trying to ask, but the face he got back from Blaine was a comical '_what the hell are you talking about_?' one. He sighed and reset, starting again.

"You know what I mean, Blaine."

"I don't think that I do." Blaine answered in a confused tone. Of course, he knew exactly what Kurt was asking. He just didn't know how to answer it, or why he wanted what he wanted. There was a chick that he'd been pursuing since he started high school really and here he was, begging a guy he met two days ago to go home with him. What the flipping fuck.

The Ohio native put both hands at his side and took another breath. "Do you want me and you to leave or… _us _to leave?" Kurt questioned. His voice broke off at the end and Blaine licked his lips, staring at the kid across from him. There was that question again. Why couldn't he just drop it? Why couldn't they just leave without all the talking?

"Why are you looking so far into this?" he asked instead.

Kurt scoffed as he looked up at Blaine. He was being really lackadaisical for a straight boy who casually made out with a gay boy and got caught by his best friend. "The better question is why aren't you?"

That was the better question. Blaine never responded, though. He lowered his eyes away from Kurt and back down to the ground, leaning against the opposite ramp. Kurt waited a few more moments until he accepted the fact that Blaine was probably done with the conversation.

"This is what I didn't want to happen, Blaine."

The teen nodded, still averting his eyes everywhere but to Kurt. "I know. I said sorry."

"It isn't that simple for me."

"Why not?"

"Honestly?" his voice held an incredulous tone and Blaine still neglected to give him any eye contact. "We just kissed, Blaine. Twice." He emphasized, staring at the boy in the red and black. Blaine just sort of smirked and Kurt felt himself getting more and more annoyed by the second. "I'm glad to see it's a game to you, but we spoke about this yesterday. I know we laughed it off but I'm _so_ serious, Blaine—"

"It's not a game to me, Kurt." Blaine answered honestly. "Your feelings aren't a game."

"Good," Blaine finally looked to him and Kurt continued, "because I've been toyed with before and I hated it."

"That's not what this is. I think you know better than that."

They stared at one another a few more beats before Kurt finally turned away. He stood up off the wall and stretched, shaking his head. Blaine continued to watch him.

"I still want you to leave with me."

Kurt smiled. Seriously, had he even participated in the conversation at all? The total point seemed to be missed with that last statement. "I still want an answer. You know… before I make a fool of myself."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't have an answer right now. I just know that I want you around."

The words came out so clearly and they were words Blaine hadn't forethought. He looked as shocked as Kurt did after hearing them leave his lips. The younger teen shook his head at the thought and Blaine could tell he wouldn't like where this conversation was going to end up.

"Well," Kurt cleared his throat before resuming; eyes avoiding contact with Blaine's completely, "well maybe we should give each other a little space until you figure out an answer."

At the words, his friend only stared at him. Kurt couldn't exactly tell what was going on in Blaine's head, but he knew he needed to be smart for himself. He didn't want to mess up a friendship that came as easy as it did with Blaine. "I know that sounds like some corny break up line, but I'm being real with myself, Blaine. I have to do this while I can still think with my brain. Once my heart gets involved, I'm screwed."

It was quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Blaine went to walk away and Kurt looked up confused, but eventually he followed behind him. They walked slowly, and Blaine turned to face his friend once they were out in the open.

"Ok," he told him with a nod. "So what happens now? You go to him?"

Here we go. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure why he's even an issue, to be honest." he frowned when Blaine looked off into the distance somewhere past him. He couldn't believe this was even happening right now. His attitude was completely pissy. "I told you when we were at the diner I was just going to say hey. He seemed like a nice guy." Blaine still hadn't looked at him and Kurt was close to giving up. Why was he explaining himself to his friend who was honestly not supposed to care about this in the first place? "You're being a brat."

"I said I'm looking out for you. You seem to want to protect yourself against me and I'm watching out for everyone else."

Kurt nodded, looking away as well. The park was quiet at this point…."Wow. K. Be a jerk."

"Now I'm a jerk?" Blaine asked with a scoff. "I think I know Shane and his friends a little better than you do, Kurt."

"I'm not looking to get into anything with him so you can stop acting like a jealous side piece."

Blaine went to respond but couldn't. After glancing at Kurt he smiled a little, and that turned into a laugh. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled too once the tension lifted a little.

"I'm not jealous, Kurt."

"Yeah—no sure, you're right," Kurt told him with a sarcastic nod. Blaine rolled his eyes, walking off again.

"I'm not. I have no reason to be. He's not the one you were all over a few minutes ago." He turned back with a wink and Kurt made sure to ignore him. There was the cheeky bastard he lov—liked so much. Kurt cleared his throat and looked around nervously. Fuck.

"I still think we should go to my uncle's for a little bit. I promise I'll get you to your little lifeguard before I go see Farrah."

Kurt walked behind him, ignoring the pain in his chest at mention of Blaine going to hang out with Farrah; alone in her house. The pain represented exactly why he needed to cut his losses now.

Mikey's laughter as he ran towards Blaine made Kurt smile. He watched the skinny boy hop into his cousin's arms and Blaine toss him up in the air before catching him. Jeff skated over with a grin, kicking his board up to his hand.

"I'll get you next time Mikey," he turned his attention to his two friends, "Where the hell did you two go? Nick and Jus were looking for you."

"Yeah," Justin added once he rode over, "Nick left to get Naomi. Then, they're going to meet us at the beach where I will be surfing and you," he pointed at Kurt who gave him an amused look, "will be making out with Joselito," the way he wiggled his eyebrows were really ridiculous. Blaine rolled his eyes, switching focus to his little cousin.

"Go pack up your stuff, Mike. We're taking you home."

The boy nodded. "Is Kurt coming?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Are you?"

The coiffed teen ignored Blaine's sass and looked down at Mikey with a smile. "Sure."

The boy cheered before running off. His sandals stomped against the ground and Kurt smiled as he watched. "He's adorable."

"You're not backing out, Kurt." Justin told him. "We're going to the beach—"

"I'm not backing out, relax." Kurt responded. Jeff was watching Blaine feigning disinterest and raised an eyebrow. He acted so weird when it came to Ohio. "I'm gonna stop by later. Maybe when it's a little less hot out."

"Ok," Justin nodded as he said it, "Because he was very excited. Gave me that lost puppy look when you left."

Kurt smiled. "I said I'll be there, Justin."

"I'm gonna go help him, excuse me," Blaine walked off after conversation got to be too annoying, cutting in between Jeff and Justin. Hearing about this stupid lifeguard was going to send him off the deep end for sure. He headed towards the benches and bent down to pick up a few stray crayons Mikey had missed, nodding his head when the little boy showed him his picture. Jeff scratched at his head before looking up at Kurt.

"What happened to him?"

Justin sat back on his bike and watched Blaine before looking at the blue eyed boy as well.

"He's fine. Just cranky," Kurt joked, hoping they'd leave it alone. "But I'm gonna get home and rest for a little while."

Both friends nodded, though their suspicions didn't go away. "Alright, Ohio. Let me know if you want a ride, I'll swing by." Jeff told him before dropping onto his skateboard. "We're going to get our surfboards and I'm gonna pick up Vickie. See you in a few." He and Justin waved again, but not before giving their new friend a pointed 'your ass better be at the beach later' look. Kurt smirked and waved too, watching them go towards the park's exit.

When he got over to the park bench, Blaine was helping Mikey into his Iron Man book bag. Neither said anything to each other; in fact, Kurt could barely get any acknowledgment from Blaine that he was standing there. This was what did it. He realized now how awkward their friendship would be after what they'd gotten themselves into. Just great.

"You see how I colored?" Mikey held up the drawing that Kurt gave him with the random colors everywhere. The teen smiled as he looked at it.

"That's amazing, Mikey. I'm going to have to draw for you some more!"

The little boy smiled, reaching up to grab his hand. Kurt grinned and took it. Blaine was right. He had the feeling he did have a friend for life with this little guy. The biker, however, didn't seem to be sociable at the moment, only climbing onto his bike and looking at them expectantly. He began to pedal and Kurt shook his head, walking with Mikey behind him.

The walk had pretty much been quiet. Blaine hadn't spoken, neither had Mikey, busy looking out at the beach as they strolled on the boardwalk. Kurt spent the time trying to think about anything but what had happened. If he knew himself well, he'd replay the images over and over again, allowing himself the opportunity to complicate everything. He didn't need that. Instead, he thought about his audition over the summer and getting into Pace. Rachel had emailed him four hundred different songs that he could possibly audition with and to say he was overwhelmed would be the understatement of the decade.

They passed a couple with another little boy who was walking their puppy. Mikey shied away from the beagle, walking closer to Kurt as they went down the boardwalk steps. Kurt smiled and held his hand a little tighter.

"What is it with you guys and dogs?"

Blaine's lips twitched into a tiny smile; despite how shitty he'd been feeling. Of course his mind had been thinking about the past 20 minutes- basically everything since he got back from the store. What killed him the most was something he couldn't understand: he couldn't fathom for the life of him how in the hell he could enjoy spending so much time with a guy he didn't know existed until Thursday. Guy was the keyword.

That's pretty much where the confusion came in.

He couldn't comprehend why a simple smile from Kurt made him feel a hundred and one times better, or why just being next to him felt as good as it did. And then seeing Kurt in his helmet… that was pretty much it for him. He gave chicks his helmet to wear before. His first girlfriend… the one that gave him his first blow job in the back of her grandmother's Nissan before they moved away— he let her wear his old one. Nothing. Then there was some other chick in his art class that put it on once. She was cute but it wasn't the same. When Kurt wore it, Blaine thought it was the most adorable thing ever. And since when did watching anyone eat yogurt become a favorite past time of his? Blaine licked his lips just thinking about it, but that was a mistake because they still taste like Kurt.

Kurt. Kurt is what's different about all of this.

"…and that's why I don't want to go."

The blue eyed boy laughed lightly. "But Mikey, Kindergarten is amazing. You'll love it."

"Kidney garden is not nice." he responded adamantly. Blaine bit his lip in attempt to not laugh at his cousin and thankfully, did a good job. If not, Mikey would definitely whine to Don and he didn't need to hear it. Not after this afternoon.

He shook his head of his thoughts and sped up, weaving through people so he could do his famous tail whip over the boardwalk steps. Kurt looked up through the clear path people made and smiled when he saw Blaine go airborne, listening to the cheers of people when Blaine spun his bike around and landed the trick perfectly. Mikey gave a 'yay' and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Your cousin is pretty good, huh?"

Mikey nodded, still clutching Kurt's hand and the drawing. "He's gonna teach me tricks too, he said."

Kurt smiled, hurrying up their speed so that they could catch up to the biker. He reached the steps but stopped short, finding Blaine stopping after a girl called out to him. He pressed hard on the brakes and turned to see her, giving whoever it was half a smile. Blaine looked uncomfortable to say the least, but he wasn't stopping her when she leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt didn't know he was staring until Mikey yanked at his hand a few times.

"I'm sorry," he said with a dry smile, letting the boy drag him down the boardwalk steps. Mikey continued to talk about why kidney garden wasn't the place for him and Kurt smiled, trying not to stare at Blaine and his lady friend.

Apparently, it only took Mikey a few moments to make his point. He stopped talking after a few seconds and instead took interest in his drawing. Kurt smiled at the tiny blonde softly before looking up. He saw Blaine leant back on his bike, looking in a different direction from the person he was with. The girl with the tiny skirt and bikini top whispered something with a laugh before placing her hand on his bicep. Maybe she had a hard time reading body language, because Blaine's was practically saying 'get the fuck away from me'.

"I've been busy with training." He said shortly, glancing past her to something else. She seemed to miss the hint once more and continued, leaning closer than necessary for him to hear. Mikey began swinging his hand with Kurt's as he waited for them to walk again.

"Well don't be such a stranger. I've missed you since school ended."

Kurt looked away, trying to tune out the conversation. This was practically the whole reason he couldn't do it. He went from waking up with Blaine, to late night talks, to sneaking out at 2 in the morning, to watching him and other girls… oh yeah, and kissing him in concealed locations. That wasn't something Kurt wanted to get involved with. He did the whole 'pine after the straight guy' thing in Ohio, and he did not have any intention in dragging old habits to a new state.

"I have to use the bathroom."

Mikey looked up at Kurt expectantly, his hazel eyes shining so similar to how Blaine's did. Kurt sighed but gave the boy a nod. He looked to Blaine who was still in conversation and began to walk in the direction of their homes. When Blaine looked up, Kurt gave a sign to say that he'd walk ahead without him. Blaine nodded before turning back to the girl.

"I know," he said, "I leave for New York that day with my friends, so I don't think I'll be able to make it."

The girl smiled, resting her hip on his handlebars. Blaine tried best not to get annoyed, moving his eyes to watch Kurt and Mikey walk away. Both of them were talking and he wondered what it was about. Kurt was so good with him, and Mikey seemed to like him pretty fast. It took him months to warm up to Justin, and he never really liked Peter to be honest. Must've been a great judge of character on that one. Justin always creeped him out with those weird faces he made—

"Blaine?"

The boy looked up and smiled. "Oh… sorry. I was thinking about something."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "I wonder what her name is."

Blaine laughed a little, licking his lips and looking back to Kurt. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying," the girl drawled it out, obviously annoyed that she needed to repeat herself, "that this is the party that kicks off the summer. You and your boys need to be there."

He looked back to her and shrugged. "Maybe I can make the second party of the summer." The response didn't seem to be appreciated but Blaine didn't care. He had places to be next weekend. "I need to get going, though. See you around."

She smiled and nodded before opening her arms. Blaine moved forward on his bike and hugged her goodbye. Of course, it was then that his friend turned back to glance at them. Kurt saw them embrace before quickly turning his head away. Blaine didn't miss the hurt expression on his friend's face at all as he frowned a little before she pulled away, giving her a faux smile.

"Bye."

"Bye Blaine."

….

Kurt turned around and shook his head at the image. _I'm being so stupid, _he thought. He walked over to his side of the block and looked at the street signs, smiling at the way Mikey swung their clasped hands as they strolled. "Only a few more blocks to go, Mikey. How are you holding up?"

"I can hold it." he answered. His little legs moved quickly as they walked and Kurt made them stop at the curb before crossing the street. The sound of tires stopping behind him made both turn around and Kurt smiled softly at Blaine.

"Hey. Sorry to go, he has to use the bathroom."

"I can hold it, Blainey."

Kurt smiled and Blaine rolled his eyes. He just had to let the '_Blainey'_ slip.

"Looks like I have a new nickname for you." Kurt mumbled.

"Don't," Blaine said shortly, though he let a smile slip. He pedaled slightly ahead of them as they crossed the street. "Only he can call me that."

Kurt smiled in response, hoping to kill the awkward between them with a little conversation. "Ok. Sorry. What are you doing when you get to your uncle's house?"

Blaine shrugged. "You won't let us make out any more so I don't know."

"That's not funny." Kurt answered. He glared at Blaine who smirked.

"I need to shower and relax for a couple hours. Make sure you ask your dad about staying over this weekend, ok?"

Even though he was on his bike in the street, a few feet away from where Kurt was on the sidewalk next to Mikey, Blaine could feel his friend tense up. He turned to look at him and Kurt was an even paler white, shaking his head no at what was suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

Blaine stared for another minute, sighed, and looked forward. Just like that, they went back to the tense silence shared previously and Blaine showed no interest in looking at Kurt for another few minutes. At this, Kurt shook his head, looking both ways before leading the 4 year old across the street.

"Now you're mad. That's great."

Blaine didn't answer. He slowly navigated his bike against the minimal traffic, rolling his eyes at whomever it was that honked their horn at him. Kurt shifted focus from him to the homes in his neighborhood. He wondered what the people were like. He'd only met Don so far, really.

"Blainey, are you mad?"

"No Mikey."

Kurt smiled softly, walking along with his new partner in crime. "Yes he is. He's mad at me."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he stood up and pedaled on his Colony. Maybe he was. No, he definitely was.

"You know Kurt, I'm a little mad we have to do the whole 'we kissed so now we have to stand clear of each other' thing." He paused his dialogue to reduce the sarcastic sting of his tone. "I just want to be… us again."

Kurt nodded at that. He could understand the sentiment, but there was a bit more to it than that in his mind. "Well I'd like that too, but that's so much easier said than done, don't you think?"

Blaine shrugged at the question. When he didn't answer, Kurt rolled his eyes away. "And I'm the difficult one between the two of us, right?"

"I've been looking forward to this, Kurt. You know that. And I said sorry. The last thing I wanted was for you to be uncomfortable around me…" he trailed off for a second, "I mean, yeah… we had that talk yesterday and I completely took it for a joke, but I really don't want us to be _awkward_. Everything just came so easy for us, you know?"

Kurt listened, nodding his head. "I know."

"So you're still not coming over?"

Kurt glanced at him and Blaine waited expectantly. Eventually, the younger turned away without a response, and Blaine felt crushed. He turned away without another word; just the nod of his head.

"You have to understand where I'm coming from—"

"I don't, Kurt. You said that we 'got caught up in the moment' and I apologized for that. Let's get over it— "

"Maybe it isn't you that I'm worried about, Blaine."

The elder sighed, finally sitting down on his hunter green bike and pedaling slowly.

"I know you're good. You're fine, actually." he let go of Mikey's hand once they got on their block, and the boy started to skip off towards his home. "I see you with these girls and I know you can handle yourself. You have experience in that department. Me, I dated one guy for 2 and a half months, and already I like you more than I did him." Blaine looked over to him. Liked him like how, exactly? "So like I said," Kurt resumed, "if we can maybe take it easy for a while I think I'd be able to get a hold on my emotions."

Blaine got off his bike and pulled it towards the sidewalk. He glanced at Kurt who leant on his fence and gave him an understanding nod. "What if I slept on the floor?"

Kurt smiled, absently straightening out his coral colored polo. "I wouldn't make you do that."

"I'd do it for you."

They caught eyes and Blaine held his gaze. After a few seconds, he saw Kurt shake his head.

"I can't do this."

The blue eyed teen started walking away and Blaine smiled, reaching out to grab his hand. They both started at the electricity felt, but eventually Kurt looked up at his friend.

Blaine took a deep breath, clearing his throat before beginning. "It's one thing to stop me from being all flirty and inconsiderate, but you can't stop me from being honest. I get to be honest."

"I have to pee, Blainey."

Kurt looked away from the sincerity flooding Blaine's eyes and over to Mikey. The boy was doing the pee-pee dance and Kurt giggled. "Go open the door before an accident happens."

Blaine nodded before looking away. He pulled out his keys and headed towards the door. Kurt raised an eyebrow once he saw them. "Is that my Mickey Mouse keychain?"

Blaine grinned as he walked up the steps. "I'll give it back at our sleepover."

Kurt rolled his eyes though he broke out into a smile. Blaine got the door open and let his cousin run inside before turning back. "Are you coming?"

He glanced at his house. His father was probably fast asleep. He wasn't really the best company on his day off.

"Sure."

….

"Where's Kurt? I only came here to gush with him. I don't even like you guys."

Nick smirked, looking away from his girlfriend who was playing beach volleyball with Jeff's girlfriend and their friends and back up to David. "Screw you too, dude."

"He's with Blaine." Justin answered, motioning towards the ocean and grabbing his surfboard. "I'll see you boys later. C'mon Jeff."

"Wait," Nick said, settling back as David took the spot beside him, "he's with Blaine? Do you know if they're coming?"

Jeff stood his surfboard up and nodded. "Kurt is. Blaine's going to hang out with Farrah."

"Never liked that girl," David mumbled. Nick smirked.

"Ok." he told his friends. So Blaine was still going to see Farrah after he'd caught the two making out in the park? They were flirtatious and they joked around, but Blaine was taking it too far with that one. He'd need to talk to his best friend before someone got hurt. "Thanks."

The blondes nodded and went off.

"So I have 3 days to get ready for preliminaries, huh?" David questioned, shaking his head. "I don't know how well that's gonna work out."

"You'll be fine. You only have to place in the top 5. You can do that good, right?"

David smirked. "I sure as hell hope so. I'm missing work for this. There's Gucci I need to purchase Nicholas."

Nick smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."

….

"Give me my keychain."

"No."

Kurt frowned and Blaine smiled, putting his keys far into his shorts' pocket. He saw Kurt look at the spot they were in and could tell he was thinking about retrieving them, but they were 'keeping their distance' so it probably wouldn't happen. Worked for him in this situation, didn't it.

"I can't believe you'd steal from me."

He shrugged. "It was cute. I wanted it."

"So you stole it from me?" Kurt asked accusatorily, "You can buy tickets to New York but you can't buy a keychain?"

Blaine smirked, pressing the triangle button on his PS3 controller. "Maybe I wanted yours."

Kurt rolled his eyes away and looked at the TV. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

The boy shrugged. "I'd rather stay here with you but I guess you have places to be." He turned his head and smiled at the tired look Kurt was giving him. It wasn't being flirty, it was being honest. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your 'not' date or whatever you choose to call it?"

Kurt smiled as he laid his head back against the couch. "I've got time, it's still early. What time will your aunt and uncle be back?"

Blaine glanced at a sleeping Mikey on the floor. "Hopefully soon. I don't want to be stuck with booger face over here."

He smiled when Kurt laughed, but there was nothing new there. "Leave my buddy alone. And you should put him in the bed or something."

"I will eventually."

Their banter died down for a moment and Kurt found himself looking at his friend. He turned away after a few seconds and looked at the television. This stupid video game got old after a while.

"I'm bored."

"Take a nap." Blaine said obviously. He noticed how far Kurt was from him and this sucked. They were at opposite ends of the sofa.

"If I take a nap, it'll turn into sleep. Jeff and Justin will kill me if I don't show up tonight."

Blaine didn't respond and Kurt glanced at him. "Sorry. No more talks of José."

"I don't mind."

"Yes you do." Kurt said with a smile. "If it makes you feel any better I think you're cuter."

Blaine tried not to blush as he rolled his eyes. "That's flirty, Kurt. If I can't do it, you can't do it."

His friend scoffed. "What happened to 'I can be honest' and all that other nonsense you were spewing."

"That was not nonsense, I meant that."

Kurt grinned, fighting the urge to play in curly locks and looking back at the TV. "K."

He ignored his friend smirking at him and crossed his legs, steadily staring at the screen. Blaine glanced down at the thighs covered by whale embroidered shorts and smiled.

"Okay, Kurt. Let's be honest."

The boy glanced back at him, a soft smile on his face. "Ok."

"Did you like the kiss?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine—"

"Moment of truth, Kurt. Honesty is the best policy. Didn't Tupac say that?"

"I believe it was Shakespeare—"

"So man to man. Did you like our kiss?"

Kurt laughed and his friend smiled. "'Man to man did you like our kiss'. Wow, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged. "You're avoiding the question because you did like it, which means I won the bet because I told you that you would."

Kurt turned his body to face him, smiling all the while. "But I also told you that you would, and you did too. You're the one who went in for a second kiss, remember?"

Blaine nodded. "I remember it well. I'm not saying I didn't like it," he moved a little closer and Kurt watched him cautiously. "I also remember you clutching your fingers in my shirt."

Kurt watched as Blaine slid even closer on the sofa as he responded. "I remember your hand cupping my face."

"Did you like that? Since we're being honest."

Blaine licked his lips and Kurt looked away. He refused to get into this. "We aren't having this conversation."

Blaine looked at what he was doing and dropped his head. Shit. He probably seemed like an insensitive prick right about now. "I swear I'm not trying to be a gigantic douche, it's just happening."

Kurt smiled very small. "You're a flirt. Comes with it, I guess."

Blaine turned his head away. "No. Ok... let me admit something."

Kurt shook his head at the words. This wasn't going to happen "If it is going to be something that plays at my emotions, just don't say it. Please."

Blaine looked at him for a second and nodded, moving back to his end of the couch.

It got very quiet—uncomfortably so, in fact, and Blaine decided to take a break from his video game. Kurt was playing with the hem of his shorts when he glanced at him. He turned the PS3 off completely and Kurt looked over at him curiously as the elder walked over to where Mikey lay and picked him up. The boy immediately curled against his cousin, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Kurt smiled at them and Blaine saw it, quickly looking elsewhere. He didn't want to see Kurt smile. Seeing Kurt at all probably wasn't what was best for right now. He'd end up doing something the boy wouldn't like.

"I'm going to lay him down upstairs and get in the shower."

Kurt looked at him, trying to understand what Blaine was trying to say without really saying. By the way he avoided his eyes, Kurt caught on rather quickly.

"So you want me to go?"

His friend nodded, digging in his pocket and removing the keychain. Kurt caught it when Blaine tossed it to him, and the elder carried his cousin over to the door, opening it for the Ohio native. Kurt got up after a second, nodding his head but avoiding eye contact.

"Bye."

"Later." Blaine responded. Kurt exited without another glance, going down the steps and out the yard. Blaine waited until he was in his own yard to close the door after him, shaking his head and leaning against it momentarily. He came to the conclusion that talking to Kurt about how he was feeling… whatever he was feeling… wasn't going to work. And that was the one person he needed to actually help him through this…

So much for wanting to talk about something for once in his life.

Blaine shook his head again, hoisting his cousin a little higher in his arms. He was getting heavier and heavier by the second. As he climbed the stairs, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It may've been stupid since he'd basically just kicked him out, but he seriously hoped it was Kurt. Blaine went into Mikey's racecar themed bedroom and lay the boy down. He pulled out his phone which was low in battery at this point and frowned at who it was from.

**Can't wait to see u ;) don't make a girl wait. –Farrah **

He couldn't believe he was frowning about Farrah texting him. He'd wanted to date her since he first laid eyes on the girl, but after the last few days things were changing a bit.

But maybe she'd be the person he could talk to about everything; about how maybe he was falling for Kurt, and if he should do something about it. Girls were good for shit like that.

**I'm gonna shower really quickly. C u soon – B**

Before he could even get out of Mikey's room good, Blaine got a response. He stepped out the door and into the hall, looking down at the text.

**Bring your ATV. I want u to take me for a ride –Farrah**

Blaine rolled his eyes. That wasn't happening. The only person allowed on his 4 wheeler from here on out was himself and Kurt. Nobody else.

**It's broke. –B**

Blaine turned the phone off for the time being and put it on his charger. Stripping quickly, he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. The quicker he got there, the quicker he could get to the beach and be a cockblock.

….

**José has asked about you 3 times. I swear if you stand him up we will have serious problems Ohio –Jeff **

Kurt rolled his eyes at the message before looking back up at the ceiling. He could totally stay home now that he had his cable and just watch movie channels all night. He didn't need to go to the beach and worry about lifeguards or bike riders or ex-boyfriends who wouldn't stop texting him, or anything at all. He could stay here and watch TV and have a perfectly happy night.

A stupid, attractive, gorgeous Blaine free night.

He couldn't understand him. One second he's begging him to stay, the next implying that he should leave, and all because he wouldn't let him be his usual flirty self? Kurt swore everything he said to Blaine went in one ear and out the other, and it wasn't fair. His feelings mattered, too, and he couldn't let himself get any more involved just to end up hurt in the end. It wasn't fair.

One thing was for sure, though. This summer was going to suck now. He'd gone from thinking he'd have an amazing one with his new, crazy friends, to thinking it'd be the worst two months of his life. There'd be no escaping Nick and the others. He'd have to hang around them and probably watch Blaine make out with Farrah, and go to work where Farrah would talk about how amazing a kisser Blaine was (which he'd be able to agree with) and have an altogether shitty summer. The only thing that could save him at this point would be getting into Pace.

**That's it. We're coming over. –Jeff**

Kurt sighed, sitting up on his bed and lazily typing out a reply.

**I'll be there soon. –Kurt**

He grabbed the remote and turned off his television before getting up and stretching. In the mirror he could see his helmet hair and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was walking around looking like this.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough, Kurt's hair was coiffed and looked as hot as he liked it too. He did a once over in the mirror and nodded. _Not too bad, Hummel. _

Two knocks on his bedroom door made Kurt raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

His father opened the door and peered inside. His face was a little blank but it usually was, to be honest. The man usually was hard to decipher. Kurt looked at him expectantly and Burt cleared his throat.

"Blaine's at the door."

Really? Why?

"I'll be down." he said.

Burt nodded, looking his son over once more before leaving. Kurt smiled and looked back to the mirror. Dad wasn't supposed to have intuition but he swore the man knew everything. Not to say that there was something going on between them, but Kurt admitted that nothing wasn't not happening, if that made sense.

Okay, it didn't.

Kurt shrugged it off. He'd get over it. He always did. His teenage years consisted of getting over the straight guys. He grabbed his cell phone and keys and exited the room, going down the stairs. His dad sat on the couch with a plate of something he had no business eating, trying to hide it when he heard Kurt's footsteps.

"I saw you."

"Where are you going?"

Kurt walked over and shook his head at the gyro his father had already half destroyed. "I'm going to the beach. And that," he motioned at the food, "is going to stop dad."

Burt frowned. "I know." He put it on the coffee table and looked back at his boy. "What time you coming back?"

"By curfew, dad," he backtracked towards the door and waved goodbye. "My phone is on if you need me."

Burt watched Kurt open the door and step out. He shook his head and looked back at the baseball game, wondering if Don spoke to his nephew yet.

….

Blaine really shouldn't have showed up at his place in a half zipped black sleeveless hoodie with no shirt on underneath, but that's what he did. He wore his black G-shock and grey cargos, along with some black Nike Dunks. But back to the partially zipped hoodie with a bare chest underneath, Burt was probably in there going crazy.

Blaine smiled a little when he saw Kurt. "Hey."

"Hi," Kurt began, moving his eyes away from Blaine's chest and to his arms, then from there to the boy's face. Hopefully it was as subtle as he hoped it to be, "what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me."

Blaine shook his head no, pulling at the white draw strings of his hoodie. "I'm not mad at you."

Kurt looked at him and eventually Blaine broke into a smile. "I wasn't mad at you, Kurt. I'm just upset at the position I'm in, if anything." His friend nodded, but was still quiet, and Blaine resumed. "I… Can we go? I promised to get you to your lifeguard."

Kurt licked his lips and walked ahead out the yard. Blaine watched him go before following behind him. As much as he wanted to say and to do, he stayed to himself, allowing Kurt the space he wanted.

They had been quiet for the first few blocks. Neither knew what to say. Previously everything had come so easy, but now that both had to be careful of what they said, it wasn't so simple.

Kurt connected his hands behind his back as he walked, sighing when his phone vibrated. Blaine looked at him as he reached for his phone.

"I am literally five minutes away, Jeff."

Blaine shook his head, walking with his hand in his pockets. He listened to the remainder of the conversation which was essentially Kurt sucking his teeth and threatening to hang up, and then doing just that. The boy sighed, placing the BlackBerry in its holder and continuing along their stroll.

"Does Farrah live far from the beach?" Kurt asked as they approached the boardwalk.

Blaine shook his head. "She's a few blocks away from you, actually." He reached to take Kurt's hand and stopped right after their fingers touched. "Sorry," he said, shaking his head. Kurt looked down and nodded. "I was going to take you over here." Blaine pointed to the spot, "They have the _best_ Philly cheesesteak Stromboli."

Kurt followed Blaine up the boardwalk steps and over to the restaurant he was speaking of. He read the banner as Blaine waited behind a couple in line.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Kurt looked at him and shook his head. The outfit Blaine had on was killing him. "I'm just going to get an Italian icy."

Blaine smiled. "And a Stromboli."

"No," Kurt said with a smile. "Just an icy. Thank you."

His friend nodded and stepped forward, placing their order. He leant against the counter as he spoke, eventually pulling out his wallet. Kurt watched him for a moment before looking away. The beach was crowded again but now it was expected. The sun was just setting and it looked as beautiful as ever at this time of day. He'd never thought he'd see something as beautiful after growing up in broke down Lima and all, but here he was, and soon he'd see New York's city lights.

"Kurt?"

He turned back at Blaine's voice and the boy was smiling at him. Kurt couldn't help but return it. Blaine was beautiful too. "Yes?"

"Which flavor would you like?"

The store owner smiled at him as well and Kurt stepped forward a bit, browsing the flavors. The rainbow one looked good but that was a tad bit stereotypical. "Can I have cherry?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want." With that, he turned to the guy and paid. Kurt stared at him in that black hoodie with his sexy arms on display and sighed, turning back around. He could hear the man scooping his Italian icy, and smell Blaine's food being prepared as he watched people walk by along the boardwalk. Even more so than that, he could smell Blaine's cologne, just like he had earlier when they were pressed against each other, exchanging fluid kisses and all but moaning into each other's mouth.

Was it going to be a long summer or what?

"You okay, Kurt?"

Blaine nodded a thank you to the cashier and handed Kurt his icy and a spoon. Kurt smiled as he accepted it.

"Thanks. I'll be fine."

Blaine leant on the counter and nodded. "I'm sorry about asking you to leave like that; it was just that I wanted to kiss you again so I thought it was best."

Kurt's fingers froze from where they had wrapped around the spoon. He nodded after a moment and looked over to Blaine. "I understand. I'm not mad."

Blaine smiled. "Cool."

A lady came up front with his Stromboli in foiled paper and he said thank you as he took it. Kurt took a bite of his icy and followed next to Blaine when the boy started walking again.

"So," he took another bite and licked his lips, swaying next to a very greedy Blaine who took a too big bite himself, "when you say you wanted to kiss me…" before he could find the words to finish he shook his head and trailed off. "Never mind. I don't even want to discuss it."

Blaine finished chewing as he watched a little girl walking in front of them with a toy shovel and pail for sand. He smiled at the toddler when she smiled at him and ignored Kurt's whisper of 'you flirt'.

"If I wanted to discuss it would you let us?"

Kurt shrugged, eyes focused on his cherry icy. Blaine smiled because his lips were red now. Cute. "I don't know. I just don't want to be an experiment, you understand that right?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, holding off on taking another bite. "I can't say that I do." Kurt glanced at him and oh boy had that been a mistake. Blaine threw him that trademark charming smile he'd given him the first moment they met and he had to turn away.

Blaine noticed his hesitance to continue with the conversation and sighed, facing forward again. He took another bite of his cheesesteak and looked out over the beach. Justin had just wipedout completely and Jeff was laughing like the idiot he was. He smiled at them. He loved his friends to death. He could also see David and Nick chatting it up with Naomi— Nick's girlfriend, and a couple chicks he could quite make out. And of course, José was laughing it up with Shane and some other guy. Blaine heard Kurt saying something as he looked to make sure it wasn't Peter.

"Pay attention to me."

Blaine turned back, taking a napkin and wiping his lips. "Sorry. I just saw an asshole named Shane with your boyfriend. Had to make sure Peter wasn't around."

Kurt glanced past him and frowned at José with Shane. Blaine would never let him hear the end of this. "First things first, he's not my boyfriend."

"Second?" Blaine asked.

"Second," Kurt continued, "you don't have to watch after me. I'm a big boy."

Blaine nodded, stopping short before Kurt could step onto the sand. "What else did you want to say?"

Kurt shrugged, playing at the icy in his cup. "I don't know. Nothing I haven't said already, I guess. I don't want to sound like a broken record."

Blaine looked at him stepped closer; ignoring the look his friend gave him. "I want to know where you were going with this experiment thing."

Kurt shrugged, looking down at the icy. Blaine frowned and moved his free hand to Kurt's face, tipping it up so that the boy gave him eye contact. "Please?"

"I…" Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and shook his head. "I don't know what this is."

Blaine shook his head. "Me either."

"And because of that," he continued, lowering their hands between them, "I just think this is dangerous. It's obvious you're confused about things, right?"

Blaine laughed a little. "What gave it away?"

"Can you be serious for a minute? Just one minute, Blaine."

The rider bit his lip into a smile and Kurt sighed. "Stop being cute."

Blaine laughed and looked away. "I don't even know how to respond to that one."

"I'm serious," Kurt smiled and looked up at him. A few curls were poking out from beneath the hood and he shook his head as he continued, "I just don't want to be played with. I don't want to be the guy that helped you prove you were straight—"

"Let's not throw labels on me, please." Blaine said, turning back to him. "Because _straight_ is the last thing I feel around you—"

"Fine," Kurt said, "whatever you are, you obviously like girls, and I cannot let myself fall for you knowing that I'd have to worry about you looking at every female that walks bye. We live by a _fucking _beach for goodness sake, Blaine. They're practically naked around here."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sure that's true, but I haven't noticed. I'm too busy looking at you, and that's probably what scares me the most."

Kurt looked his friend in the eyes as Blaine continued. "You do know that I've basically spent the last two days with you, or thinking about you in some respect."

Kurt remained quiet.

"And I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this but it's true. I try to make comparisons when I think about it, you know? Like have I ever felt this way for another guy. I've never ever wanted anything with a dude before, Kurt. Ever. Then I realize I never felt this way about anybody—male or female." He shrugged before continuing, and Kurt couldn't believe someone could be so nonchalant about an issue like this. "But then I realize I don't see you as another guy, I see you as Kurt. And I like Kurt. Kurt makes me feel good… your icy is going to melt by the way."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't care about the icy right now."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Ok. So I understand how you feel, and once more I'm sorry for putting you in spots that made you uncomfortable. I just want you to know how I feel."

He let Kurt's smooth hand go before stepping forward and placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Kurt closed his eyes at the feeling of Blaine's soft lips on his face, frowning at the absence when he pulled away.

"I'm going to go." he told him, waving his sandwich in the air. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at the action but didn't think anything of it. Blaine was always a strange one.

"Have fun, I guess." Kurt told him softly. Of course he didn't mean it. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back really soon, actually."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. He wasn't sticking around. He'd end up thinking of Kurt all night and that would be rude. "Yeah. If you see Peter I want you to go to Nick and David."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. He could take care of himself. Why didn't anyone believe him? "I will."

Blaine smiled and turned away, back in the direction they came. With that, Kurt could only sigh as he watched him go. This pretty much changed everything. He stepped onto the sand and went towards the shore, passing by people who were relaxing under their umbrellas and others who were relaxed on their towel. One guy had a python around his neck and Kurt made sure to stay the hell away from him forever.

He took another bite of his now melting icy, ignoring the way his cheek still tingled from where Blaine had kissed him. How would he enjoy trying to spend time with some other guy when Blaine had just kissed him? Why was life so difficult?

"Kuuuuuurrrrrttttt!"

Kurt laughed at the squee that came from David's mouth after the teen said his name. He walked over and let the boy hug his ankles while he looked at Nick with a scared expression.

"He's been expecting you," Nick said with the shake of his head.

"So this is the handsome Kurt that David wouldn't shut up about?" Victoria, Jeff's girlfriend asked. Naomi smiled next to her and they both gave friendly greetings, introducing themselves. After Kurt was free of David's clutch, he sat down next to him and spoke to the girls.

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. Naomi accepted it with a wide smile. She was adorable; small and petit with gorgeous curly brown hair that stopped at her backbones and tanned skin. Her voice was smooth and Kurt could tell right away she sang. Victoria shook his hand next. She was a bit taller, and he could remember Jeff saying he 'liked them that way' on the beach last night. She was just as gorgeous with long legs and auburn colored hair that was styled into a pixie cut.

"So, Ohio?" Vickie asked. "Why such a change?"

Before Kurt could answer, Jeff and Justin had arrived. They stared at him from behind the girls and Nick looked up at them with the shake of his head.

"You are not taking him." David said clearly. Kurt smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"I promise I'll be right back."

David frowned as Jeff leant down to kiss his girlfriend. "Hurry up. I wanted to show you the new line of Versace sweaters that I bought but have no use for."

Kurt turned back quickly. "The Wool Houndstooth style?"

"Yes!" David exclaimed with a smile.

Justin jumped in front of the blue eyed boy before he could retreat. "No. Go. Now."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away. He hoped they wouldn't be expecting anything magical to happen between he and José because as he explained, that would not be happening.

José was standing along with Shane Smith when Kurt walked over. He thought about not making his presence known because Blaine would probably have a heart attack if Kurt ended up hanging out with both of them, but thankfully once Shane noticed Kurt standing there he made to leave.

"Hey new guy," he said with a smile. José turned back with a happy smile when he realized Kurt was there. He'd been waiting literally since the second his shift was over.

"Hi," Kurt said with a smile of his own. Shane patted his friend on the back and said goodbye. "Be good," he whispered playfully. José ignored him and walked over to Kurt.

"What's up? I've been looking for you all day."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "You know, I was around."

"With Blaine," José added knowingly. Kurt looked at him oddly but the Dominican shrugged. "Justin told me you guys were close."

"Oh."

"Yeah," José looked down at the cup and spoon in Kurt's hand and smiled. "I was gonna ask to take you for ice cream."

Kurt smiled and looked around the beach awkwardly. "That won't be necessary. I'm probably leaving soon. Just wanted to say hey."

José raised an eyebrow but nodded sadly. "Oh. Ok. So do you have a minute to talk or do you need to get going?"

"I can talk for a bit," Kurt told him. Now he felt like shit. He didn't want to string anyone along. He'd been upset with Blaine all day for doing that.

_Blaine_.

"Then let's just walk," José recommended, motioning down the shore. Kurt nodded with a small smile, poking at the ice in his cup.

"Okay."

….

**I'm outside. –B**

Blaine leant against the home tiredly. He put the phone back in his pocket and waited patiently. A few seconds later, the door knob turned and was pulled open. Farrah poked her head outside and smiled at the boy perched against her porch railing.

"Finally. I thought you were standing me up."

_I thought about it. _"No," Blaine said with a smile. "Got caught up."

The girl nodded, pulling her black hair out of a pony tail. "Come in."

Blaine took a deep breath, looking around the neighborhood and entering the home slowly. It was nice inside. A small home, but a big one wasn't needed since she was an only child and lived with her parents. He closed the door behind himself and watched Farrah trek to her couch and sit back. She was in boy shorts and a wife beater, something Blaine usually went crazy for. But now as he walked over, he could only wonder what Kurt wore when he lounged around the house. It was probably ridiculously expensive, knowing him.

"Are you gonna sit?" she purred, kicking her legs up. Blaine licked his lips before taking a seat next to her, smiling when she pulled the hood off his head. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much," Blaine said absently, staring at the television. "How was your day?"

Farrah scooted closer to him on the couch and rested her legs over his. "Oh, you know, the shop was busy. Jenna was as stupid as usual. Steve was of good help though, unlike Kurt. I still wonder how he got hired, sometimes."

Blaine tensed at the words and Farrah noticed.

"I'm sorry. I know that's your friend… I forgot. Sorry."

Blaine only looked at her and the girl smirked before getting up. "Are you thirsty?"

He nodded.

"Ok."

She walked towards the rear of the house and Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling out his cell phone. He got a message from his mother asking how his weekend was and responded well before going to Kurt's number.

**Are you with him? –B**

A minute passed and Farrah entered the room once more. She had a bottle of Coke and held it out for him to take. Blaine nodded, accepting it back.

"Thank you."

"No problem," she sat down practically on his lap and Blaine smirked, looking over at her.

"Why do you like me all of the sudden?"

Farrah laughed and Blaine watched her. "That's a serious question." he said.

"I always liked you. I just hated that you couldn't stay to one person."

Blaine nodded, taking a sip of his beverage. "What makes you think I can stay to one person now? Have I changed since the last time I asked you out… what, three days ago?"

She made a face before looking at him. "Why are you pushing at this so much? Either you want to be here or you don't."

Blaine's phone buzzed and he put his soda down to answer it.

**We're walking on the beach right now. I don't want to be rude so I'll talk to you later. –Kurt**

Blaine read it and put the phone on sleep.

"Did you really just check a message?" Farrah asked, glaring at the boy beside her.

Blaine returned the look. "Yes."

She scoffed. "This is what I'm talking about. You're supposed to be with me. Other people can wait."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "You're making this a lot more than it is."

"You're taking messages from other girls when I'm supposed to be priority number one. At least give me that respect until you leave, Blaine."

"I asked Kurt a question earlier and I simply read his response. I'm not talking to other girls. If I was, I doubt it'd be any of your fucking business because we're not together."

"Are you seriously going to come to my house and disrespect me?"

Blaine stood up. "I'll leave."

Farrah glared at him before standing to her feet. The girl pointed to the door and crossed her arms. "You know where the door is. I hope Kurt is worth you missing out on what you _could've _had."

She shook her hips as she walked ahead of him and Blaine watched her go before shaking his head. He grabbed his phone and the soda bottle and got up to his feet.

"Kurt is worth it, just so you know," he said into her ear. "And thanks for the soda, sweetheart."

Farrah laughed dryly as he stepped onto her porch. "I hope Shane kicks your ass this summer. I'm sure he's a better fuck anyway."

With that, she slammed the door in his face. Blaine smirked, placing his phone in his pocket and about facing. He didn't get advice about what to do, but that was fine. He already told Kurt how he felt. He did, however, get a free soda out of this. That was awesome.

After taking a few steps towards the beach, Blaine changed his mind and went back towards his uncle's place. He had walked enough for one day. He felt like riding his 4 wheeler instead.

….

"So did he cry?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head no. "He didn't cry. We hadn't been together long enough for that. But he was upset."

José nodded. "I'd be, too." He glanced back at the blue eyed boy and smiled, "Eres hermoso."

Kurt looked at the dark haired boy and laughed a little. He felt like he was the man after today. He had one boy who loved females that couldn't keep his lips off of him, and here he was being spoken to in foreign languages by another. California was a beautiful place.

"Thank you. I mean gracias." He laughed, trying not to blush. Four for you, Mr. Schue. You go, Mr. Schue.

José rolled his eyes playfully. "De nada. So, I see your friend just showed up."

Kurt listened to the roaring engine of Blaine's ATV and turned around. The boy was navigating his way across the less crowded beach now, stopping over by where Justin and the gang were stationed. He got off and proceeded to do that ridiculously long handshake with Jeff. Kurt smiled and looked back at José who seemed to be watching him all along.

"Yeah. Blaine's pretty cool."

José nodded. "How'd you two meet?"

"I work at Odyssey for his uncle." Kurt explained, looking out over the calm ocean. "He came in for a bike and that's how this story started."

The other boy smiled. "That's sweet. Something to tell the kids one day."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at him. "What?"

José laughed, putting his hand in the pockets of his red swim trunks. "I'm not stupid."

Kurt only continued to look at him and José rolled his eyes. "You two are crazy about each other. You can't tell me I'm wrong."

Kurt was still speechless and José smiled, shrugging his shoulder. "He's staring at us so I may as well walk you back."

Kurt looked over to his friends and sure enough, Blaine and his sexy exposed chest were looking over at the two of them. Kurt nodded to José without another word and the two began to walk.

There was no way they'd been that obvious, though. He didn't think he'd been 'crazy' about Blaine. He liked him, yeah. Crazy was pushing it.

"If he hurts you I'll kick his ass, Kurt."

Kurt started laughing at the words and shook his head. He played at the sand as he walked, looking back up at his friends. "I hope that never has to happen then."

José nodded. "Me too."

"So," Nick finished yawning and looked at his friend. "You aren't going to tell me how the date went?"

Blaine smiled, watching Kurt walk closer and closer. "It fucking sucked."

Justin made a 'ha' noise but Blaine ignored him, still smiling at Kurt who was glancing at him every few seconds. "I don't care though."

Nick looked between him and Kurt and smiled too. "Oh."

"Yeah," Blaine told him. He and Nick looked at each other and smiled, and Jeff stared between the two of them with his award winning confused look.

"What?"

Blaine shook his head. "Where are your girlfriends, anyway?"

"With David," Nick said. "I think we're going to cut out early, though. Naomi made me promise to take her to see that new Matthew McConaughey movie that came out last night."

"Eww," Justin said.

"I know," Nick looked over at his best friend who smiled at him softly. "But if you need to talk, which I think you do, I'm here."

Blaine nodded. "I know, bro. Call me as soon as the movie lets out."

"So what happened with Farrah?" Jeff asked curiously. "She was like all over you outside the diner."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't know, dude. That should've told me something was wrong to begin with." He looked up to see José and Kurt hug goodbye and watched closely. Nick smirked at him and stood up.

"I gotta get out of here."

They said bye and Nick walked off, slapping five with Kurt along the way. He smiled before continuing over to the others.

"Where's David?" he asked.

"Frisbee with Vickie," Jeff said. "Sit down. Tell us how it went."

Justin lay down on the towel resting his chin on clasped hands; his feet tangled up in the air behind him. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt. He was curious to know what happened as well.

"It didn't go exactly." Kurt told them with a shrug. "He seems to think I'm crazy about another guy."

Blaine looked at him and Kurt leant back, resting his weight on his hands.

"Chandler?" Jeff asked.

Kurt smiled. "No. Blaine. That's insane, though."

Blaine laughed a little and Justin looked up at him. "Is it?"

Kurt nodded. "Completely insane."

Jeff and Justin watched as the two smirked at one another. Blaine did that flirty thing with his eyes and Kurt rolled his away before noticing his friends were staring at them.

"What?"

Justin looked at Jeff. "Well, they're fucking."

Blaine's eyes went wide as the two blondes casually hopped up and walked off. He heard Kurt laughing beside him and shook his head.

"Wow," Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine noticed he was blushing a little. So fucking adorable. "How was your da—"

Before Kurt could finish his question, Blaine pressed his lips against his. Kurt stopped and relaxed into it. The kiss wasn't nearly as hungry as it'd been earlier, but this was better. This wasn't 'in the heat of the moment' or the result of playing around. This was perfect. He heard Blaine hum softly against his lips and smiled into it, moving his slowly until Blaine's lower lip was between his own. After another second or two, a hand cupped his face just like earlier and god, if that didn't feel like it always should.

"I knew he'd turn you into a faggot."

Kurt's eyes opened at the voice and he felt Blaine quickly pull away. Peter smirked, walking by with someone Kurt didn't know. He had to stop the biker from hopping up and getting into a fight, clutching Blaine tightly by his hoodie.

"Don't—Blaine… it's not worth it."

Blaine relaxed at the voice but didn't take his eyes off Peter.

"Let's just go," Kurt whispered. He held Blaine tightly, glancing back at Peter who was laughing, middle finger in the air at this point. "He's not worth it, Blaine."

"What happened?" David asked as he rushed over, followed behind Jeff and Justin. All three watched Blaine stand to his feet and pull Kurt up as well.

"If you hear on the news that Petey got his fucking face bashed in, I didn't do it." He handed Kurt his helmet and turned to his ATV. "See you boys tomorrow."

David nodded, and Jeff looked back at Peter who was off with Shane at this point. "Later, dude."

Kurt hopped on behind Blaine and rolled his eyes when the boy dragged him closer. He placed the helmet on as Blaine revved the engine, and wrapped his arms around the boy's torso. They took off shortly after with the three boys trying to figure out what was happening.

"So are they…" David didn't even know how to finish.

"Fucking?" Justin asked. "Probably."

….

"I want more Blainey."

Blaine sighed and headed over to the box of Lucky Charms. "How can you eat so much?"

Mikey went to the fridge and pulled it open. "Milk, Blainey."

"Oh, I'm coming." He poured a bit more cereal into his cousin's bowl and closed the top to the box. His phone vibrated and he smiled, placing the Lucky Charms back where they stayed on top of the fridge. Mikey smiled when Blaine took the milk out of the fridge and ran back over to the table. Before checking his message, Blaine poured some milk into the bowl and watched the little boy dig.

**He's asked me five different times are we dating. The man does not believe me. –Kurt**

Blaine bit his lip and smiled, moving to reply.

**We'll talk about that when you get here. As for right now, tell him we're just friends :) –B**

Mikey held out a spoonful of cereal and laughed when his older cousin took a bite.

"Thank you, big head." Blaine said, chewing and waiting for a response.

**I can stay over but he said that I better come home a virgin. –Kurt**

Blaine laughed, ignoring how red his cheeks felt. Mikey continued to eat his Lucky Charms as he watched him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, munchkin. Eat."

**I can't make any promises. –B**

**Ignoring you. Be over after my shower. See u then. –Kurt**

Blaine smiled.

**Can't wait. –B**

"Kurt's coming over Mikey." Blaine said happily. Mikey smiled and gave a louder than necessary "YAY", laughing when his older cousin hushed him.

"You're going to wake up Aunt Pam!"

"Sorry."

"Wanna hang out with us or are you going to go to sleep?" Blaine asked, sitting down at the table with him. Mikey put his spoon down and got out the chair. His Thomas the Train footie pajamas were the cutest.

"I can stay awake."

"Oh, no you can't." Don said, walking down the steps. "You know it's past your bedtime, Michael."

Mikey pouted. "But daddy—"

"Nope." Don picked him and kissed his frowning son on the forehead. "You spoil him way too much when you're over here. He needs to get in the habit of sleeping on time for when school starts."

"I don't like kidney garden."

"Yeah, yeah," Don walked over to the living room and grabbed one of the boy's books to read. "Clean up behind yourself, Blaine."

"Yes, unc," Blaine said, picking up Mikey's bowl and walking towards the sink. He dumped everything and quickly washed it, heading up the steps.

"…but Kurt is coming over and I want to say hi!"

Blaine winced, stopping directly where he stood in front of Mikey's door. His uncle turned back and looked at him.

"Kurt's coming over? What does he mean Kurt's coming over?"

Blaine smiled very guilty. Michael and his big mouth. "Well, we're having a sleepover because we're BFFs. You wouldn't understand, you're old."

Don looked at his nephew and Blaine only grinned wider. "Burt talked to me about this, Blaine, and I hope you aren't playing with this boy's emotions. He's a good kid."

Blaine's shoulder dropped at the words. Well, Kurt's dad definitely already hated him. "Why does everyone think I'm gonna hurt him?"

The thought was more to himself than to Donald, but Blaine said it aloud. Don was taken aback at the question.

"I never said you'd hurt him, I'm just asking you to be respectful."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed." He walked off and went into the guest room, closing the door behind him. Eventually he collapsed onto the bed and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to hurt Kurt. He'd prove them wrong.

After a half hour of playing PS3 and texting back and forth with old friends from school, Blaine smiled when finally Kurt text him back.

**Leaving now. Open the door for me please –Kurt**

Blaine pressed pause on the video game and exited his room, walking downstairs in only a pair of shorts and Adidas slippers. When he opened the door, he smiled at Kurt's eyes finding his chest right away.

"Perv."

Kurt blushed and looked away. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Blaine smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside. He shook his head when he noticed what brand of pajamas Kurt was wearing. "Please don't tell me that you're wearing Burberry. Don't tell me you go to sleep in Burberry."

Kurt looked down past his black V-neck to his plaid patterned pajama pants. "What's wrong with that?"

His friend just shook his head. "That's insane."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm sleepy." he smirked when Blaine gave him a look. "What?"

"Did you eat?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine took his hand (thank god he could do that again) and led him up the stairs. "Don't look at my ass."

"Don't tell me what to do," Kurt quipped back with a smile. He laughed when they reached the top and Blaine pushed him in front so that he could blatantly look at his. Sweet baby cheesus.

"Cheater." Kurt said.

"The room at the end of the hall." Blaine told him, their fingers still laced. Kurt nodded and led the way, pushing the door open. He rolled his eyes when the PS3 was on and went to lie down.

"Does that not get old?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope." He lay down next to Kurt and snuck a kiss to his lips, smirking at the boy's blush. "I guess you don't want to play with me?"

Kurt laid his head on the pillow and smiled at Blaine. "I don't understand how your eyes are even open. We barely slept."

"Too excited to sleep," Blaine said with a smile. "But I'll talk to you until you fall asleep. How does that sound?"

Kurt nodded. "I'd rather you sing me to sleep."

"Who said I could sing?"

"I have an inkling." Kurt answered. He closed his eyes and smiled when Blaine moved closer, resting a hand on his waist.

"Before I start, can I tell you something?"

Kurt opened his eyes and nodded. "Of course."

Blaine smiled and leant in to kiss him again, heart fluttering when it was reciprocated. "I just wanted to say that despite what people say, I would never hurt you."

Kurt shook his head and smiled tiredly. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Blaine."

"I'm not." He answered. "Today was all about being honest and that's what I'm doing."

Kurt only looked at him and Blaine moved in to kiss him again. This time, he was met half way and both boys smiled, their lips meeting softly and carefully. After a second or two, Blaine pulled away and laid his head on Kurt's pillow.

"Now close your eyes. I'm gonna sing a song that meant a lot to me growing up."

Kurt nodded with a soft smile, closing his eyes. Blaine smirked and swallowed hard before beginning.

_I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_

Kurt's eyes snapped open as he glared at Blaine. "You've got to be—"

"Shut up," Blaine said before continuing. He smiled at Kurt face palming.

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

"Blaine," he said with a laugh.

_Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon  
Let's get it on_

"Blaine!" Kurt said, pushing him away with a grin and fire red cheeks. "Stop."

"Fine," Blaine laughed. "Fine. Let's do this again. I think I have a good one."

Kurt smiled. "Last chance." He let Blaine pull him close and rested his head on the boy's chest instead. If he was going to get hurt it was too hard to not let himself fall now. He was a goner.

_Each time I look into your eyes  
I see that there a heaven lies  
And as I look  
I see the love of the loved._

Blaine sang the words with the melody he remembered Kurt humming it the night before. His voice was soft, how he imagined Elizabeth would sing, and as he sang he held the boy close to him.

Kurt held back the tears as he smiled into Blaine's chest. He hadn't heard this song in years, not since Burt tried singing it to him. Now, Blaine did it justice. No one could sing it like his mother, but this was equally special in its own right.

_Someday they'll see that from the start  
My place has been deep in your heart.  
And in your heart  
I see the love of the loved_.

He closed his eyes too now, enjoying the embrace of Kurt, warm and perfect around him.

_Though I said it all before  
I will say it more and more,  
Now that I'm really sure  
You love me._

Kurt smiled as his head rose and fall with each breath Blaine took. He began to hum along to the words, feeling himself slowly but surely drift asleep. Blaine smiled when he heard the boy humming, continuing to softly sing.

_And I know that from today  
I'll see it in the way  
That you look at me  
And say ah you love me._

_So let it rain I'll never care?_  
_Deep in your heart, I'd still be there._  
_And when I'm there_  
_I see the love of the loved_

After a moment, Kurt's humming stopped and the boy's breathing became softer. Blaine smiled, not wanting to disturb him by moving too much. He turned off his lamp and placed a kiss in his hair.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

_A/N: Songs used: Marvin Gaye - Let's Get it on_

_The Beatles - Love of the Loved_

_IDK when I'll be updating this next! Back to my other fics. Thanks for reading and please don't leave anon hate reviews lol. _

_-Janelle (JanelleWrites - twitter)_


	5. It Has to be Yoplait

**Ride**

_A/N: So here we are! The last and final chapter! I would like to thank you all for the incredible journey. It was completely amazing and I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much if-just kidding. Lol. _

_Hi guys :) I'm going to ramble. Skip past if you want._

_Remember when I said I'd focus on other fics? Lol it didn't work out that way. My brain disagrees and I'm not going to force it. I apologize profusely, but when the inspiration returns, I'll be right back at it. I'll push hard to finish YGM but I can't promise any other updates until I feel led to go that route. Thanks for being so understanding. _

_Ok. A few things off the bat:_

_Thank you to my beta Lindsey who puts up with my nonsense. Adore you mucho :-*_

_This chapter is a little out of hand in terms of length—almost 30,000 words in total. If that's a little more than you bargained for by all means take a break, save some for tomorrow. I'll break the chapters up next time. _

_Also, Kurt and Blaine are complete teenage boys in this chapter. Be prepared. ;)_

_Also, I wrote you all a new character to hate. Sorry. _

_Also, special thanks to my cowriters for the chapter: Twitter: my love _StefanTroxell _who contributed so many wonderful ideas, if not all lol, _KlaineLove1 _who allowed me to use a Marthism ;) and _WritersFable _who gave me an idea for a song. I don't know if you even read this story but if you do, thanks again. _

_As for those constantly reviewing, I would be an absolute idiot not to say thank you. I hope you see how much your feedback and participation means to me. I honestly write the next chapter based on what I've read from you all, so please continue to do so, and tell me what your favorite part was :)_

_Welp. #30,000WordsofHappy Janey! (Mikey voice) Enjoy everyone!_

* * *

**_5_****: It Has to be Yoplait **

He felt warm and safe. It was wonderful. He knew that he could stay here forever; completely blissed out and protected, content and at home. There was a strange feeling of belonging that came with being held by Blaine. Not strange in the sense of peculiarity, more so as in unfamiliar. Kurt had never experienced what it felt like to feel this _protected._ Not since he was 8 years old at least, and his mother would hold him tight and sing him to sleep. Not since then had he felt completely engulfed in security—strong arms holding him closely, wrapping him completely in such welcoming warmth. Kurt had been afraid to open his eyes in fear that when he did so, it'd all disappear. Blaine would just be a dream that was too good to be true.

But of course, that wasn't the case. When a ringtone went off somewhere to the left of where they lay, Kurt smiled softly. He was reassured that he was in fact with Blaine, as the lyrics to Flo-Rida's _Whistle_ started to play, signaling the curly haired teen was receiving a phone call. Kurt slowly opened his eyes, batting them a few times to adjust to the light. It looked like it would be another beautiful day in Long Beach.

He felt Blaine snuggle a little closer to him and smiled again, though he wondered how he ended up playing the little spoon when this was not the position he went to sleep in. The music stopped as Kurt moved slightly, pulling the covers a little higher on top of them. It had become a bit chilly since the AC ran all night.

After another minute of lying in bed and enjoying the complete perfection of being held by his friend, the ringtone went off again. Blaine groaned at the annoyance and Kurt smiled, pushing at the elder teen's leg with his foot.

"Mmm…" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck and the boy tried to hold back a laugh. His warm breath against Kurt's ticklish skin made him shiver a little.

"Blaine?"

He buried his face a little deeper into the nape of Kurt's neck. "Yeah baby?"

Kurt blushed at the pet name, smiling softly as he willed his cheeks to cool down. "Your phone is ringing."

Blaine stretched his legs first, yawning loudly as he did so. He then moved a bit and flexed his arm over his head, allowing Kurt a second to get free. Kurt took the opportunity to turn around so that he was face to face with Blaine; staring at furrowed triangular shaped eyebrows that were honestly adorable. Blaine finished his stretches and returned his arm around Kurt, placing it firmly above the waistband of his Burberry pajama pants. He appeared to be going back to sleep until Kurt laughed lightly and nudged him a little.

"Your cell phone, Blaine…"

"Mm ignore it." Blaine mumbled tiredly, "Let's get some more sleep." He held the boy firmer by the hips and rested their foreheads together. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and reveled in all that this moment was and could potentially be. The ringtone ceased a second later and they both held each other a little closer, Blaine drifting back to sleep, Kurt watching as he did so. How could a moment feel so perfect? In actuality, they had just met, but this was something so right. Kurt smiled to himself and decided that maybe a little more sleep wouldn't hurt anyone. That was until he caught a glance of Blaine's alarm clock over the boy's shoulder.

"Blaine… it's after noon." Kurt pulled away for a moment, smiling at Blaine's discontented groan at the absence. "C'mon," he said, running a hand along Blaine's arm and shaking him slightly. Tell Kurt Hummel two weeks ago that he'd be in bed with an attractive, shirtless, tanned teenaged boy with delicious honey eyes and he'd laugh you under a bus. Now, he only bit his lip as his fingers caressed the curves of Blaine's biceps. "It's pretty late. Don't you have work to do?"

Blaine's eyes peeled open slowly but surely, and Kurt smirked when he saw them. Blaine looked completely out of it. "It's Sunday." The elder grumbled with sleep heavy in his voice, "Sunday is the day I bullshit. Can we get back to that or do I have to tie you up?" even in his half-asleep state the boy gave a sated grin at his own words. Kurt rolled his eyes and tried best to control the coloring of his cheeks.

He did as asked, allowing Blaine to pull him close again, and rested in the warmth against the teen's chest. He smiled as he heard his even heartbeat, and felt it on course with that of his own. Still, there was no denying that all of this could crash and burn, and as much as Kurt wanted to build up walls and guard his heart, he knew he couldn't tear himself away from Blaine long enough to do so. He'd always be there—Blaine would always be there. Somehow he knew it… he just wasn't sure the role he'd play, and that statement was one he had already formed a love-hate relationship with.

He could feel Blaine's hands subconsciously grip him a little tighter when he moved even slightly, and had to smile because of that. This guy was a total cuddle whore and it was insane. He could feel Blaine's soft breaths fanning his lips with how close they were, and had half a mind to move the short distance forward and kiss them. But he felt something else that pretty much negated his moment of fluff.

"Blaine?"

The boy hummed, moving even closer. "Yeah?"

Kurt licked his lips and asked it. "Is that your cock?"

He saw Blaine's lips slowly curve into a smile, eyes still closed as he answered. "It's morning."

"Oh god—"

"Well," Blaine tiredly cut him off, "you did this thing last night where you kind of grinded against me. It's been there ever since." he then smiled as he opened his eyes, giving the boy a teasing shrug. "Now can we sleep, please?"

"I did no such thing." Kurt replied.

"You did. Goodnight."

"It's day time."

Blaine closed eyes once more anyway, but it was safe to say that Kurt was up for the day. A hard cock pressed into your hip usually did that, he imagined. Struggling to get free from Blaine's hold, he twisted slightly and laced his fingers with the biker's in attempt to push him away. Blaine simply shook his head no, showing no interest in letting the boy go at all.

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

For the third time in a three minute period, Blaine's ringtone sounded yet again. Kurt stopped trying to get free and instead reached over Blaine for his iPhone. He ignored the breathy moan that left the elder's lips when he rolled on top of him; their chests flush together and legs tangled, and tried to play off how _nice_ it felt when Blaine's hands ghosted over his ass. Instead, he grabbed the iPhone with the Adventures of Gumball phone case, silently judged him, and then checked the screen to see who it was.

"If it's not you calling me, I don't care," Blaine said clearly. His eyes stayed close as he frowned at Kurt's absence—the boy finally breaking free and rolling away. Kurt went to press accept as he faced the opposite direction, but the person had already given up.

"It was Jeff but I missed him." he smirked at the screen lock on Blaine's phone. "You weren't joking about there being a picture of my ass, I see."

Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt as he answered. "You're the one who didn't want to believe me."

Kurt glanced back at him and rolled his eyes when Blaine sent him a flirtatious wink. He faced forward again and redialed Jeff, listening to Verizon's elevator music-y ringback tone as he waited. After a few seconds, Jeff's knowing-voice entered his ear.

"What did I interrupt, Blaine?"

Kurt smirked, shaking his head. "Blaine is semi-sleeping. This is Kurt."

"Who?"

Kurt sighed. "Ohio." He heard Blaine snort behind him and smiled, turning around and pinching him in the arm.

"Ooooh… Ohio," Jeff's grin could be heard as he spoke, "Blaine is with Ohio, Jus."

"Nice!" Justin said from the background. Kurt face palmed for a second and Blaine smiled before forcing his face into his pillows. He'd be happy just staying in bed all day with Kurt, but he knew they'd be dragged somewhere. Nick, Jeff, and Justin _hated_ staying inside.

"How can I help you?"

There was a bit of movement from Jeff's end before the blonde spoke again. "We're going to the mall around three-ish, so I suggest you two finish up. We'll be over at Don's around that time. Ok?"

"We're not doing anything."

Jeff made a sassy sound in response that Kurt did not appreciate. "Yeah, sure. So… 3 o'clock. Have fun."

He hung up and Kurt rolled his eyes, putting Blaine's phone on sleep. He was quickly dragged further back on the bed by the waist, and laughed when Blaine lay on top of him. The curly haired teen buried his face in the pocket between Kurt's neck and shoulder, and laced their fingers together on either side of them. After a few seconds of him not moving, Kurt shook his head with a knowing smile.

"You are not falling asleep on me, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine hummed into Kurt's neck and the boy shivered. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. Somebody was sensitive there. "I'm not falling asleep, Kurt Hummel." Kurt tensed slightly when Blaine settled between his legs, but after a small kiss from Blaine on his cheek, the boy relaxed. "What did Jeff want?"

Kurt answered with an uneven voice. It may've had something to do with having Blaine's resting at his jaw line, or the boy lying comfortably on top of him. He could still feel _it,_ and if Blaine made any sudden movements he'd feel something too. "He wants us to be ready by three," he licked his lips when Blaine exhaled against his neck, "um, because everyone is going to the mall."

"Oh," Blaine answered, not as interested in what was being said, as he was in the smooth porcelain tone of Kurt's skin. He pressed his lips right to the boy's ear and placed a soft kiss there. Kurt closed his eyes, squeezing Blaine's fingers a little tighter. A little more of this and he'd be in trouble. Blaine pulled back just a short distance to look the teen straight in his soft blue eyes. "We need to talk, right?"

Kurt smiled at him and shrugged. "What would there be to talk about?" he smirked when Blaine's eyes traveled down to his lips and remained there.

"What do you think I wanna talk to you about?" his voice was low and gravelly, and it made Kurt gulp. He licked his lips and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I don't know," he responded. He gave a coy smile when Blaine looked from his lips to his eyes. "You tell me."

Blaine nodded. Kurt was really making him crazy. He'd never felt so attracted to someone before. "I wanted to talk about last night… you remember last night right?" leaning forward, he kissed at the corner of Kurt's lips and his blue eyed friend closed his eyes at the feeling.

"Vaguely," Kurt whispered. Blaine kissed him again and he bit his lip.

"Should I remind you?"

Kurt nodded. "Maybe you should."

Blaine moved in closer until their noses were together. When his eyelashes fluttered, they batted against Kurt's, and then their lips were tentatively touching.

Kurt let his eyes drift close as Blaine pressed their lips closer. He remained completely still at first, doing nothing but dissecting every feeling of the moment. Blaine tasted really good; that in and of itself was weird being that he just woke up, but there was a taste of honey and something Kurt couldn't quite place. And just like before, his heart sped up unhealthily when Blaine kissed him. His breathe caught straight away and they both moved their lips in sync. After a few seconds, Blaine pulled away with glazed eyes.

"Do you remember now?"

Kurt opened his eyes slowly and found a pair of dark hazel swimming with light greens. He saw Blaine do it again—his eyes flashed down to Kurt's lips and he took a deep breath. Kurt licked them before answering.

"I think I'm getting there."

Blaine nodded. "Should I continue?"

"By all means."

They smiled and Blaine exhaled, slowly lowering himself again. This time, they kissed a little deeper. Blaine hummed and wasted no time getting into it, tugging on Kurt's lower lip with his teeth and licking a swipe across the soft lip. Kurt moaned softly, his fingers tightening around Blaine's.

They slowly allowed their tongues to meet outside their mouths. Blaine made a sound of pure delight when he took Kurt's tongue into his mouth, sucking playfully on the tip before taking in the rest. He then moved forward and covered Kurt's mouth with his, teasingly caressing Kurt's tongue with his own and moving his hands from Kurt's, across his arms, and down his chest, eventually landing on the boys hips. Kurt gasped, breaking the kiss when Blaine spread his legs wider and settled above him; hovering on his knees in the space between Kurt's legs. There was no silly smirk on his face; in fact his eyes darkened a bit around the irises, now an intense gold, and his lips were wet, slightly swollen from their kissing.

"How about now?" he asked, hands rubbing from Kurt's thighs down to his knees. The other boy rested his arms above his head with a sigh. He could barely think straight to answer, let alone remember the question, with Blaine doing _that_ to him.

"Blaine… I—"

His hands made their way to his inner thighs and he licked his lips at Kurt's involuntary thrust forward. The outline of Kurt's cock could clearly be seen through his thin pajama bottoms and Blaine looked from Kurt's eyes; now closed tightly, down to his lip which was worried between his teeth, along his body that was tightening with each of his movements, and eventually back down to the large bulge in his pants. Blaine felt a tightening in his own boxers at the sight of it. He glanced back up at Kurt's face, moving his right hand past Kurt's thighs slowly, and pumping him firmly in his hands.

The moan Kurt let go was one of pure pleasure. Blaine cursed, more turned on than he thought he could ever be. He pumped Kurt again, but lowered himself so that their faces were touching. Kurt continued to grow in his hand and Blaine exhaled deeply when he thrust up, wrapping his hands in Blaine's hair and breaking off into soft, needy pants. He connected their lips once more, first letting their mouths touch and then steadily dominating the kiss. His tongue entered Kurt's mouth deep but slowly, and he held onto the bed for leverage when the younger teen wrapped his legs around his waist. It sent him tumbling down on top of him, but the feeling when his cock slid alongside Kurt's was one that sent his eyes rolling back. They both _growled,_ remaining still and catching one another's eyes.

Kurt looked a glorified wreck; little beads of sweat trailing from his hair line and eyes completely shot, his lips were red and his breathing was pretty erratic. Blaine knew he looked the same, if not even further gone. He could feel Kurt's hard on pressing against his and fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever felt in his life. His spine tingled and his hands were clutching into the mattress. Both remained still— he assumed Kurt was waiting for him to freak out, but that was far from happening. Blaine just wanted to know it was okay to continue.

After a few more seconds, both had regained control of their breathing. Blaine was flush on top of Kurt, and the blue eyed boy was still running his fingers through curly hair. Blaine placed a soft kiss to Kurt's accepting lips, and slowly they both began to move their lips in harmony. He broke away again, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder, and breathed in. Kurt shivered again, but his entire body convulsed when Blaine slowly snapped his hips forward, grinding their hard cocks together through the fabric of their clothing. Kurt full out moaned, tightening his grasp, and Blaine bit down on his shoulder to prevent from being loud. When he moved to do it again, he heard his name being shouted from somewhere outside the small guest room.

"Blaine Alexander!"

"Fuck," he pulled away abruptly and Kurt gasped, dropping his legs so that the biker could roll off of him. They both were completely debauched as Kurt slid his body up on the bed and Blaine stumbled to get up. The elder put his hands in his shorts and pulled at his cock, adjusting himself before walking to the bedroom door. He missed the way Kurt watched his actions, biting on his lower lip.

After opening the door, he shouted back to his uncle.

"Yes?"

Mikey could be heard playing rather loudly with his race cars somewhere in the distance. Don responded after a couple seconds, presumably after he ended a phone conversation. "Come put the groceries away. I have to go to the shop for about an hour or so, so you need to watch Mikey."

Blaine sighed, and then on cue his little cousin shouted he was hungry. Blaine glanced back to a flushed Kurt who gave a shy smile before looking back into the hallway.

Exasperatedly, he responded "Okay, unc."

Soon after, the front door closed. Blaine took another deep breath and turned back into the guest room, walking over to his backpack for a shirt. Kurt hadn't really moved since Blaine had, and when they caught eyes the elder gestured out the room.

"Want to go downstairs with me? Get something to eat…"

Kurt nodded, scooting forward on the bed. "Yeah, I'm going to use the bathroom first."

Blaine grabbed a t-shirt and nodded, "Sure. One door down on your left."

Kurt smiled softly, getting up and walking through the small room until he reached the door. He stopped and turned back to see Blaine watching him softly. "Would you—I can whip up something for breakfast if that's cool?"

Blaine took a few steps towards him, burying his hands in his pockets, the charming smile back on his face. "We'd love that, thanks."

Kurt nodded, darting out of the room. When the bathroom door closed, Blaine took a deep breath and leant against the wall. If Kurt turned out to think he just wanted to mess around with him after their interesting make out session a while back, Blaine knew he'd never forgive himself. He wanted so much more between them.

"I'm hungry, Blainey!"

Blaine sighed, walking to the bed and grabbing his phone before exiting the room. "Coming, kid."

….

"Hi Mr. Kinsella."

"Hello, Farrah," Don smiled as he entered the shop. "Thanks for coming in on such short notice. Jenna has a stomach bug." He walked straight to the back and placed his bag down. "How's it going today anyway guys?"

Steve rolled up on a skateboard and smiled. "Business is booming like usual. It's June. Kids want to ride."

Don smiled. "That's why I opened this place."

Farrah walked over from where she stood behind her register, smiling softly at her boss. "How's Blaine?"

Don opened up his accounting book before cleaning at his reading glasses. He shot the girl a curious look. "Fine. Didn't you hate him? I overheard the boys talking about you during the school year."

Farrah laughed, playing at her dark wavy hair. "I don't hate him. We had a date last night, actually."

Don stared at her. "Oh really?"

Steve began helping out with a customer as the two resumed talking. "Yupp," she told him, "it was cut short because he wanted to hang out with _Kurt,"_ she scoffed, "I honestly think there's something going on between them…"

The man pulled out a pen before looking up at his employee. "What are you getting at, Farrah?"

"Oh," she shook her head, "nothing. It's just that I warned Blaine about him. They met here, and I warned him that Kurt was going to fall in love with him if he kept being so polite. They text when Kurt is supposed to be working, which he never does, and now they spend every moment together… it's going to happen. Blaine is straight, we both know this. He's going to end up hurting that boy's heart."

"I'm failing to understand how any of this is your business," Don responded sternly. The girl, apparently caught off guard, looked up at him in confusion.

"I just don't want anybody to get hurt. I warned him about this." Farrah said convincingly, "And the worst thing Blaine can do is play around with someone's emotions. He has this charm where a smile can send someone's heart through the roof, and I just feel bad that's he's stringing the new guy along."

Don looked at the girl for a moment before she nodded her head and took a few steps away. She went back over to the skateboard section and leant against the counter, chatting a bit with Steve and a customer. Don lowered his head back to his book. That was yet another person who questioned his nephew's sexuality. Of course Blaine got upset with him last night when he brought it up, but now he'd need to have a genuine one on one talk.

….

"What are you doing?"

Blaine sat down on the floor across from his cousin. "I'm drawing something for Kurt, if that's okay with you."

Mikey shrugged, continuing to play with his cars. "Let me know if you need help, okay?"

Blaine smiled. "I will. Can I use your purple crayon?"

"You can use them all." Mikey pushed the box towards his big cousin and Blaine smiled, giving him a thank you. He took one of the papers from the tot's drawing pad and began to work.

"Kurt is going to make breakfast when he comes downstairs."

Mikey smiled, looking up. "He's a cooker, too?" he laughed when Blaine laughed and the elder nodded.

"Kurt's amazing, right?" he asked.

Mikey nodded. "I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend."

Blaine stopped at the response he got, his crayon frozen on the paper as he looked over to his little cousin. Mikey continued to play as if he'd said nothing at all and Blaine shook his head, laughing softly.

"Not if I ask him first."

Mikey finished his _vroom-vroom_ noises and smiled up at his cousin. "I can ask him faster than you can Blainey."

"You want to bet on that?"

Blaine stood up and pulled his t-shirt off, holding up both fists. Mikey laughed, getting up as well and pulling his Osh Kosh B'gosh shirt up and over his curls, and tossing it by his cousin's. The waist of his Power Ranger underwear was showing above his jeans and Blaine smirked as the little boy held up his arms.

"You can't beat me. I'm the champ!" Mikey mimicked John Cena and Blaine snorted.

"Well I'm CM Punk and I can beat your ass."

After he realized he said it, Blaine's eyes went wide. Mikey's mouth dropped completely and Blaine got down on his knees.

"Please don't tell Aunt Pam I said that. It's a very bad word. Please Mikey."

Mikey's mouth was still hanging open and Blaine tried not to laugh. "Please!"

Kurt trailed downstairs shortly after, looking at the two shirtless boys in the living room and shaking his head. He swayed over slowly, listening to the conversation.

"Fine. A new race car, strawberry banana yogurt, and I'll convince uncle Don to take the training wheels off your bike. Okay?"

"It has to be Yoplait." Mikey waved his finger in his cousin's face and Kurt laughed.

"I've trained him well."

They both turned back to Kurt and smiled. "Fine," Blaine continued "a new race car,Yoplait strawberry-banana yogurt, and no more training wheels. Can we shake on it?"

Mikey held his hand out and Blaine rolled his eyes as they shook hands. "You can't tell on me."

"I won't."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I have to tell you after our title match," he grabbed Mikey around the waist and stood up, holding him in the air before slamming him on the couch. The 4 year old laughed and Kurt stood there smiling a while, eventually laughing when Mikey's little fist caught Blaine where the sun don't shine. They squabbled for a bit longer, pillows becoming involved, and Kurt smiled as he walked off into the kitchen. He pushed the door open and entered, glancing around at the groceries that needed to be put away.

"Surrender," Blaine told him, twisting the tiny foot into an ankle lock. Mikey laughed but shook his head no.

"Never!"

Blaine smiled, tightening his grip on his cousin's ankle and tickling the bottom of his barefoot. Mikey started laughing uncontrollably, kicking at Blaine with his free foot.

"Blainey," he started tapping out but Blaine only smirked, steadily tickling his foot. "I surrender!"

"So you'll let me ask him?"

"Yes!"

Blaine nodded. "Will you help me?"

Mikey nodded as well, his tummy still convulsing with laughter. "I will."

Blaine let him free. "Okay. I'm almost done with my drawing. Here's the plan." he leant in close and whispered, and Mikey nodded, smiling as he listened. After Blaine was finished with their discussion, he picked up a brown crayon and a black crayon and finished his coloring. Folding the paper, he handed it over to Mikey and whispered once more. The boy nodded, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Now let's put our shirts back on."

Kurt opened the fridge and slid the apple juice inside, right next to a gallon of milk. He heard someone enter the kitchen and turned around; smiling at Blaine entering the room at the best time possible.

"Good lord," he said, staring at Kurt's ass. The boy was bent over, shuffling things around in the fridge.

"How about you help me," Kurt replied, standing up and facing Blaine. "I have no idea where anything goes."

"I'll put this stuff away. You can get started with breakfast. I'm here if you need help." He walked up to Kurt and was happy when there was no tension, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Deal?"

Kurt smiled softly, feeling his skin heat up. "Deal."

….

"So after you left, Blaine was like all over him." Justin said, taking a bite from his French toast. "It was like he wanted Kurt to have his tongue. Like he didn't need it anymore."

Nick and David laughed, the former sipping on his orange juice.

"And remember how we were like we'd be all confused if that happened?" Justin asked.

Jeff nodded next to him. "For some reason I wasn't. It made so much sense. I didn't even question it."

Nick smiled.

"I thought they were dating to begin with," David told them. He put his fork down and leant back against the seat. "I mean… as long as Blaine shares him we won't have any problems."

"Good luck with that," Jeff told him. David frowned.

"So what is this that happened with Peter? I was going to call Blaine last night but something told me they'd need their space."

David shrugged. "I have no idea, to be honest. One second they were fine—making out, doing their thing, we all went back to talking, then the next thing I know Blaine is trying to go after Petey."

"He had to say something. Again," Justin contributed. "I just hope Blaine doesn't let that get to him. He can be disqualified if he fights at the competitions."

Nick nodded.

Jeff sat back and rubbed at his stomach. He looked at his G-Shock and ruffled his hair. "Time to go get the girlfriend. You wanna pay for this Jus?"

Justin laughed. "I didn't bring money on purpose. It's your turn to pay."

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked over at Nick.

"Nope."

"And don't even look at me," David said, biting into his bacon, egg, and cheese. "You didn't want to leave me a tip last time so there's no way I'm paying for your shit."

They laughed and Jeff shook his head, pulling out his wallet. "Hate you guys."

….

"So," Blaine leant over Kurt and placed something in the cabinet overhead. Kurt smiled and turned to look at him.

"So?"

He flipped the blueberry pancakes and waited for Blaine to continue.

"So, I want to ask something personal. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He grabbed for the dish soap and went to put it in its correct spot. "And I'll answer whatever questions you have."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Okay. Go ahead."

Blaine took all the empty bags and put them where his aunt Pam kept them. "Does dad only think you're a virgin or are you actually one?"

Kurt laughed a little and Blaine turned back to look at him, a small smile on his face. "You're starting with the big guns, huh?"

"You don't have to answer." Blaine told him. "But I'm curious to know."

Kurt smiled, preparing to scramble some eggs. "Dad is right." He glanced back at Blaine who was watching him. "I am a virgin."

"Okay," the elder walked closer, leaning on the counter by the stove, "I'm happy to hear that, actually. Call me selfish but I want you to take that step with me. And call me cocky but I think I could make it better than anyone else could."

Kurt bit his lip. How could this guy be real? "How many girls have you been with?"

Blaine smiled. "Guess."

Kurt laughed. "I don't want to insult you…"

"By being too low or too high?"

"Both."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "I've done tons of things with girls but when it comes to actual sex, I've only been with three. I'll lay it all out on the table if you want me to. I don't want any secrets okay."

Kurt nodded. "There are some details you can spare me."

They elder smiled. "Okay. The first was Amber. Our whole relationship was ridiculous. I liked her because she was really pretty and had a lot of things going for her in terms of… development." Kurt snorted and Blaine smirked. "That goes to show you how mature I was back then."

"You were young, Blaine."

He nodded. "True. But she broke my heart twice before we even got involved with anything of a sexual nature, and I still trusted her. Believe it or not, I did want my first time to be special. I thought she was the one and all that bullshit. Turns out she wasn't, but back then you couldn't tell me any different. Long story short, I trusted her a third time and I ended up hurt. Again."

Kurt looked at him. "That stinks."

"It does. I've never had something special, you know? With her, she snuck me up to her room and one thing led to another. Next thing I knew she was reaching for a condom. And silly me, I knew how Amber was… but it was sex. I was 15. I really wanted sex."

Kurt laughed a little and Blaine continued.

"So I went through with it. Anyway, afterwards we lay there awkwardly for a while and she asked me to leave after a few minutes. I didn't hear from her for a few days despite sending a few texts, and when I saw her again she was walking hand in hand with another guy."

"Wow," Kurt shook his head. "Please tell me the other times were different?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing special. Got drunk at a party I threw one time, and the next was with a girlfriend but I wasn't crazy about her, you know? It just came along with the relationship… so we did it. I broke up with her after a few months because she was incredibly clingy… and like inexplicably jealous. I couldn't look at a girl without her hitting me."

Kurt nodded. "Well you're the _it_ guy, Blaine. Everyone wants you, everyone wants to be you. Ohio Kurt would never get to be your friend, let alone more than friends. And she knows as much as I do that you're flirty as hell." He said with a coy laugh, "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a concern of mine."

Blaine nodded his head. "I'd understand that. I guess I can only prove myself with time. The thing is," he moved a little closer, "I'm so crazy about you, Kurt. Like I said last night, what we have is different than what I've felt with any other person. It's like you were meant for me… corny or not." Kurt faced him for a moment and Blaine continued, "I don't think anything we'll have would be 'just sex' if you want us to get that far, or 'just a kiss'. It'd be _everything_ because you're so fucking special to me. And there will be chicks that I've messed around with that say things to you, because they won't understand it. So many have quote on quote 'tried to change me' but my heart just wasn't in it. You know what we have… at least I hope you see it like I do," Blaine smiled, "and they're going to see that it's so much more than I ever had with them. As far as I'm concerned this is what I want Kurt. Until you decide you're finished, this is what I want."

Kurt smiled back, his mind swimming with the words Blaine had said. "I'll, um… I'll keep that in mind."

Blaine nodded, placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back. "That's all I can ask, Kurt. Just let me prove myself."

Kurt stayed quiet for a while, focusing on his cooking. Eventually he spoke. "You're a lot more experienced than I am."

Blaine bit his lip. "Was what we did too much?" he stood behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "If it was, just let me know."

Kurt blushed just thinking about it and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't do that. You were way too into it to blush..."

"Can you give me a platter?"

Blaine smirked, turning around and going to retrieve one. Kurt took a quick breath before answering him. "I… it wasn't too much, I just… we… you know. We just…"

"I know," Blaine handed him the platter and wrapped his arms around him again. "We just met; we just started… _this,_ whatever this is, yadda-yadda…"

"Exactly," Kurt told him with a smile, and Blaine rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Have you ever done anything like that though?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. I mean the only thing I've ever done was because Chandler was trying to convince me to stay with him after I moved. He, um," Kurt trailed off, rolling his eyes when Blaine pressed them flush together. "He started trying to jerk me off."

Blaine smiled. "Wow. Really?"

"Yes. I've never been so uncomfortable." He got a laugh at this.

"Your boyfriend offered you a hand job. Why didn't you take it?"

"He didn't exactly offer one… it was more of a 'don't do this' as he shoved his hand in my pants. That wasn't really much of a turn on. There were tears." Blaine laughed some more and Kurt smirked, pouring the eggs over the butter into the skillet. "I mean we were together almost three months and he never ever wanted to do anything before. Anything… _sexual._ Now that I'm leaving you're shoving your hand in my pants? I didn't like it."

Blaine bit his lip, watching Kurt scramble the eggs. "Did you ever want to do anything sexual?"

Kurt blushed again and Blaine rolled his eyes. "I… wanted to try things. Chandler wasn't ready. I respected that."

"Hm," Blaine took out the last of the pancakes and put them on the platter with the others. "I don't know how he couldn't be ready with you as a boyfriend. You're gorgeous."

"Will you stop," Kurt said with a laugh, pushing him away with his shoulder. Blaine shook his head.

"Moment of truth, Kurt." He winked and kissed him on the cheek. "And just so you know, I'd do _any_ and _every_ thing you wanted me to."

Kurt knew he must've broke world records with the amount of times his cheeks had colored that morning. Blaine was setting him on fire and his lips on his skin made him absolutely crazy.

As Blaine walked away, Kurt smiled and faced forward, trying to pay attention to what he was doing. A moment later, Mikey stormed in to the kitchen with a crayon and a folded piece of paper.

"Excuse me, are you Kurt Hummey?"

Blaine face palmed as he laughed and Kurt turned to face them, smiling first at Blaine by the island and then a serious looking Mikey. "I am Kurt _Hummel._ Yes sir."

Mikey nodded. "I have a top secret document that needs your … immediate attention." He turned to Blaine and smiled proudly and the elder winked, sending him two thumbs up. Kurt went to grab the platter from Blaine before smiling at the little boy. "Breakfast is ready. I'm going to get you your food and then I'll read this _top secret_ document. Okay?"

"Yes sir," Mikey saluted and took his crayon and document to the island. Blaine lifted him up onto a stool and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're doing excellent, munchkin."

Mikey smiled again.

"So," he continued to Kurt, "until then, I just thought I'd say it's good we're kind of inexperienced in our own respects. We can learn a lot with each other."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt walked over with the food—bacon, blueberry pancakes, and scrambled eggs, and Blaine went off to get a few plates and forks for them all, placing one of each in front of each of them.

"Yeah," he told him. "If you're willing to teach me, that is. Teach me what you like and I can teach you what I like…"

Kurt finished preparing Mikey's plate, smiling at the greedy boy's clapping and trying not to blush. "I guess that could work."

Blaine smirked. "You like apple juice?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course."

"Who could not like apple juice silly?" Mikey mumbled, picking up his fork.

Blaine rolled his eyes, walking to the island with cups for them all. "So since we're all here, I think you should take the top secret document and mull it over."

Kurt smirked, placing a plate full of food in front of Blaine. The boy slid onto his seat and smiled when Mikey handed Kurt the paper and red crayon.

"Let's see what we have here." he said as he opened it.

"When you answer you have to give it to Blainey."

Kurt looked down at the paper and smiled, his face burning as he read the words. Written neatly in purple crayon was a poem. A simple poem that still threatened the happy tears to spill over:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I never thought I'd see love_

_Until I met you_

Blaine watched the different emotions spread over Kurt's face, biting his lip happily as he did so. First there was shock, then the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, then there was delight as his eyes read over the words, then he laughed… and it was the most perfect laugh he'd ever heard. Mikey chewed on his pancakes, not really paying either much attention at this point.

Kurt giggled as he picked up his crayon. The question was '_Will you please, pretty please, do me the honor of being my lovely boyfriend_?' with the options _'Yes'_ and '_Hell Yes_'. He glanced down at the picture of two stick figures— one with black curly hair, the other with coiffed brown hair, both their stick fingers joined and a heart in between them. Kurt glanced up to Blaine who was watching him with a smile, absently pushing food around his plate. Before looking back down, he let his crayon hover over the second option.

"There really isn't much need to mull it over." He checked '_Hell Yes_' more with a heart than an actual check and folded the paper, passing it over to Blaine. "The answer came pretty easy."

Blaine dropped his fork and picked up the paper, "Is that so?"

Mikey swallowed and looked up at his older cousin. "What did he say?"

Kurt smirked. "You told him?"

"He was going to ask you first! I had to convince him I could do right by you." Blaine said happily, laughing at the way Kurt shook his head; red cheeks evidently not wanting to cool down. "I had to confide in _somebody!"_

"What did he say?" Mikey asked again, pulling on Blaine's t-shirt.

Blaine smiled down at the little heart in the 'Hell Yes' option. "I have a boyfriend, Mikey."

Mikey cheered and gave his cousin a high-five. Kurt smiled down at his food, lifting a bit of eggs into his mouth.

Maybe this summer would be nice after all.

….

"Where are those assholes anyway?"

Peter put his helmet on and sat on his bike. "They never come out on Sundays. You know this."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Blaine's a cocky one. So are his boys. How can they take days off so close to preliminaries? One spill and he can't compete for the entire summer."

"You're just realizing the guy is cocky?" Peter asked with a laugh. He and Shane rode towards the ramps. "And I can make that happen. I'll make him fall so hard EMT's need to take him away. All you need to do is say the word."

Shane rolled his eyes as he sped up a bit. Peter was close on his trail. "I already told you," he began, "I don't cheat. Ever. I have a lot of respect for his uncle and what the man did for the sport. If you're going to cheat you can find a new crew to hang out with."

"You seriously need to take the cock out your ass, Shane." Peter stopped when he got to the ramps, turning to look at his new buddy. Shane didn't look pleased with him at all. "I have something personal to handle with Blaine—"

"So do what I'm doing and intend to handle it on the ramps—"

"What I'm going to do is make sure he's humiliated like I was." Peter finished, glancing away to a girl who was walking by. He smiled and started to undo his helmet. Shane rolled his eyes and glanced back to see who it was.

"Oh… no bro. Lay off. That's José's sister. He's really overprotective of her."

Peter smiled rather widely, pulling the helmet off and slicking back his black hair. "José's sister? I hope she's not a gay too, huh? I've had enough of the twinks around here lately."

Shane glared at him. "You need to watch your mouth."

"Let's just practice. I'll talk to José later. Cool?"

Shane shook his head and rode off. This guy was wearing out his welcome.

….

One of Mikey's favorite things to do was hang out with Blaine. His older cousin was awesome. He was funny, and they had pillow fights, and ate whatever they wanted to, and of course Blaine would watch cartoons with him. Now weekends were even better because Kurt would be here too. And Kurt was a cooker who was funny and could draw. And Kurt was super nice and watched cartoons with them.

Mikey curled into Blaine's right side as he smiled at something on the TV. To Blaine's left was Kurt who was switching in between smiling at the screen and smiling down at their laced fingers. He laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, rubbing along the rider's hand with the pad of his thumb.

Blaine mimicked something that Gumball said on the TV and made Mikey laugh. He smiled when Kurt moved a little closer. This was something he could totally get used to.

**Be there soon. –Jeff**

Kurt pulled his cell phone out to check the message. He sat up and smiled at Blaine who wasn't happy with his boyfriend moving too far away, and frowned at what the blue eyed teen said next.

"I better go home and get ready."

Mikey poked his curly head up and Blaine scoffed. "Not happening."

A commercial came on as Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "Blaine, they'll be here eventually…"

"Tell Kurt he can't leave, Mikey."

Mikey nodded his head adamantly in agreement with his cousin's words. "You can't go."

"Thank you munchkin," Blaine told him with a smile, ruffling blonde curls.

Kurt smirked, slapping away Blaine's arm as the boy tried to wrap it around him. "What if I drew you a huge monster truck?"

The tot shot up off the couch, a shocked smile waking its way onto his tanned face. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Yupp."

Blaine crossed his arms. "That's cheating—"

"You can go, Kurtie."

Kurt stuck his tongue out as he got up off the couch, smirking at the dramatic look of betrayal Blaine gave his little cousin. Leaning down, he kissed Blaine softly on the lips, both immediately closing their eyes for a second, and then pulled away. He then motioned to the door and swayed off. "I'll be back."

Blaine licked his lips as he watched him go, ignoring Mikey's teasing song 'you kissed-ed' as the boy danced around. When Kurt reached the door, the knob turned and in walked Uncle Don, glasses on the bridge of his nose and brief case in hand. Mikey cheered and ran over to his father, almost knocking the man down as he jumped into his arms.

"I tell you I'm getting too old for this," the man joked, kissing him messily on the cheek. Mikey laughed and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Kurt," he smiled, laying eyes on the teen who was a bit taller than himself, "I've got good news for you."

Kurt smiled as he patiently waited. "I like good news." Blaine moved forward to the edge of the couch, listening as well.

"You can move to the back in my repair center starting tomorrow. And with the new position comes a better pay."

Kurt's eyes went wide before a smile spread across his face. "Oh thank god, I don't think I could take Farrah any longer."

Don smiled, "She's something else huh?" the question only earned him an obvious look from Kurt and he laughed. Blaine stood up and walked over, smiling softly at Kurt.

"Now we can leave together." he gestured upstairs and started to go in that direction. "Let me get ready."

Kurt smirked. "Don't be a prima donna and take forever, Blaine."

"Says the boy who needs all day for his hair."

"I resent that."

Don smirked at them.

"Come upstairs with me," Blaine said, motioning with his head. He started to go up by twos and Kurt smiled as he followed behind him.

Don turned back to lock the door as the other two went into the guest room. He hiked his son a little higher in his arms and went towards the couch, sitting down and placing his brief case on the couch. Mikey fixed his father's glasses and smiled at the thank you he got, all before climbing off the man and looking back to the television. He watched Darwin and Gumball be silly and smiled, lying down on the sofa pillow.

"So what do you want to do today little guy? Mommy will be home soon."

"I want to go to the beach."

Don smiled. "Sure thing. Did you have fun with Blaine and Kurt?"

Mikey made an obvious face. "Of course."

Don laughed lightly, pulling out some of his paper work. "That's good to hear."

"They're boyfriends now."

Don froze at the words initially before turning to look at the little boy. "What's that?"

"Boyfriends! Kurt said yes and I helped! Blaine was very happy, daddy. Kurt was happy too." He sat up and faced his dad with a smile. "I was the delivery man! Blaine said that's very important. And he taught me big words."

Don laughed, sitting back and stroking a few curls out the boy's face. "It sounds like it was a busy afternoon, huh?"

Mikey smiled, nodding his head. It was a busy afternoon, and he was very proud of himself. On top of being the delivery man, he'd get a new race car, Yoplait yogurt, and he'd be able to learn how to ride a big boy bike soon. It was a good day.

….

Upstairs, Blaine getting ready wasn't going as well as planned. Maybe it was going _well_ in a sense, but neither teen was interested in getting dressed at the moment.

Kurt moaned as Blaine pressed him against the bedroom door— their tongues ravaging each other's mouths. His hands ran up Blaine's body before linking around the boy's neck, while Blaine's rested at his hip, gripping him firmly. He deepened the kiss, tilting his head and pushing his tongue further.

Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket between them and Blaine groaned when he was pushed off. He placed his head against the door in annoyance as Kurt moved his hand to fish around in his pockets.

"Sorry, it's probably one of the guys."

Blaine shook his head. "Their timing sucks." He frowned even harder when Kurt pushed him back gently, freeing himself from the door.

"Let's just get ready to go. I don't want to hold them up."

"Or," Blaine pulled him back by the wrist and wrapped an arm around his waist, "we could stay here all day. Relax, you know?" his hand trailed lower to Kurt's ass and he kneaded the flesh softly. Kurt bit his lip, reaching down and removing it.

"We have time for that. For now, we should go hang out with our friends, don't you think?"

"No."

Kurt smiled. "Well I'd like to get out and see more of Long Beach and I'd like to do it with you."

Blaine smiled cheekily. "I'd like to do it with you too."

"Oh my—will you get your filthy head out the gutter," Kurt said with a laugh, "You know what I mean."

Blaine shrugged. "I'll go out with all of you, but I'm not going to get my head out the gutter. You're asking for too much, baby."

Kurt grinned. "Well now I'm going to ask you to get ready."

Blaine nodded, turning towards his bag. "Fine." He went to get a few toiletries before heading out to the bathroom. "Can you look in my closet and pick out something for me to wear, please?"

"Do you have more sleeveless hoodies?"

Blaine bit his lip. "You liked that, huh?"

Kurt laughed a little, standing up and walking towards the closet. "I guess you missed how I almost collapsed when I came outside last night?"

"I'll keep that in mind." With that, he winked and went out the room. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the closet door. There wasn't a large selection being that Blaine didn't permanently live here, but there were some things he could work with.

Being a biker made it rather simple to dress Blaine. Shorts, sneakers, and a t-shirt was usually what he went for. But today since there'd be no bike riding, Kurt picked out a nice pair of fitted dark jeans which of course had a few tears, (it wouldn't be Blaine's wardrobe if they didn't) and a raspberry shade Ralph Lauren brand crew neck shirt that had a vintage look due to the fading color. He lay the clothing on the bed and went over to the dresser, grabbing one of Blaine's many snap back caps and tossing over as well. He never said it, but he liked Blaine wearing that Lakers cap on the day of the storm. It was kind of cute…. Maybe it was very cute.

As he responded to Jeff's text, Blaine walked back in, completely shirtless and his shorts sagging a bit. Kurt glanced up at him, eyes doing a complete sweep of his body before quickly looking away. Blaine smirked, putting everything back in its place and walking over to the bed.

"I like this."

Kurt nodded obviously. "Of course you do. I picked it out."

Blaine smiled, glancing over at his boyfriend. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded once more, still not looking up. "I'm fine. Just hurry up so we can go." He looked down at his phone and tapped it absently, biting his lip into a smirk when he felt Blaine walking closer. "Blaine, I'm not playing."

The elder sat down next to him and smiled. "I'm not playing either. I just want to make sure you're fine."

Kurt nodded. Blaine smelt amazing as usual and he was far too close to be this underdressed. Not with them having to leave soon. "I told you I'm okay. Get dressed."

"Give me a kiss first."

Kurt smiled. "You are too much for me."

"Kiss me," Blaine repeated. He leant forward and puckered his lips, laughing when Kurt rolled his eyes. Eventually, the younger teen moved forward as well and chastely connected their lips. Both did linger into it for a while and Blaine sighed softly, moving his hand to cup Kurt's face softly. When they pulled away, they both smiled shyly, Kurt dropping his face and Blaine stroking his cheek.

"Thank you."

Kurt smiled, nodding his head.

"I'm going to get dressed. I don't mind if you watch."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm going to give you your space. I'll leave the door open, come next door when you're ready."

Blaine smiled, accepting another kiss lingering kiss. "I will."

With that, Kurt stood up and left, closing the door gently behind him. Blaine smiled at the spot he previously occupied before hopping to his feet and fist pumping.

He'd never been so happy.

….

**What do you mean you have a boyfriend?! You just got there less than a week ago! Chandler is still in Glee club trying not to cry over you! –Cedes**

Kurt looked down at the message and rolled his eyes. He continued to do the buttons of his shirt before answering.

**I know it seems fast but it just happened. I didn't expect to like somebody this much or to have him like me either. And it is soooo much more than what I had with Chandler. –Kurt**

He put the phone back on the charger and put on his tie—a skinny Banana Republic brand plaid styled tie that he felt brought out his eye color. That, along with his cerulean shorts, simple brown loafers, and an altered white button-up completed his outfit. It did everything to show off his lean but curvy-in-all-the-right places body, and that's what he liked the most.

**So it's the Blaine guy, huh? I could see you two fawning over each other past surfer dude's head yesterday during the web chat. I should've known then. –Cedes**

**I can't wait to meet him. Of course Chandler will be heart broken when you show up in NY with another guy, but things happen, right? –Cedes**

Kurt grabbed his keys which were mysteriously once again missing his Mickey Mouse keychain and made note to make Blaine carry them in his pocket. He couldn't exactly fit them in the pockets of his shorts with them being so… _fitted._ We'll go with that word. As he picked up his phone to reply, his boyfriend knocked a couple times on his bedroom door.

"Are you decent?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes. Come in."

"Damn it." Blaine said, smiling as he poked his head in the door. "I'm too late."

Kurt smirked at him before sitting at his vanity. "Shut up and come inside."

Blaine pushed the door open and walked in, swaying sexily in his raspberry shirt and ripped dark jeans, his black Dodgers cap facing backwards on his head. He smiled when Kurt tilted his head up, anticipating a kiss, and gave him just what he wanted.

"I missed you."

Blaine grinned. "Missed you more, Kurt. What're you up to?"

"Just trying to convince Mercedes that I'm not as horrible a person as she thinks." He held up his cell phone and gestured to the messages. "She's concerned for my ex."

"He's a big boy." Blaine mused, "And let me talk to her. I'll let her know you're in good hands."

Kurt smiled. "That won't be necessary. They'll meet you next weekend and everything will be fine."

"She'll worry until then. I just want your friends to know you're good here. I'm sure they were protective of you and there's no need to worry."

_If looking the other way when I was thrown into a locker is protective…_

**If you're busy, text me back later boo. –Cedes**

Kurt looked down at the phone. "What if I were to let you to Skype later on?"

Blaine shrugged. "That'd be fine by me."

**Blaine is up for a web chat when we get home later. Would you be okay? –Kurt**

As he finished typing, he turned to the rider and handed him his keys. "Would you hold them for me in your pocket?"

Blaine nodded but gave him a curious look. "Of course… but what's wrong with yours?"

His boyfriend stood up and twirled around, showing off his shorts. Blaine bit he lip as he took in the very… _fitted…_ we'll call it that, outfit. He could make out every toned muscle of Kurt's arms and his defined chest, and that ass was a whole other story.

"Shit, babe. Spin around one more time. "

Kurt laughed as he did so and threw a flirty wink of his own. "I know. Hot. So please… my keys…"

Blaine nodded feverishly, licking dry lips and sliding the keys into his front right pocket. He then looked back up at Kurt who was reading another message on his phone, before lowering his eyes back down to his waist. This boy would be the death of him.

**I'd love to. What time is later? The NDs are supposed to be doing a pep rally for the stupid hockey team. –Cedes**

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt forward to him by the hips, letting his hands rest there as his lips found the boy's jawline. Kurt bit his lip, trying to focus on replying.

"What time do you think we'll be back tonight?"

"Mm…" Blaine hummed against his skin, moving a little lower to his neck, "I don't think I want to stay out all night. It depends though," he kissed a bit below Kurt's ear and the boy closed his eyes, "if we just do shopping and get something to eat, we'll probably be back around 8ish."

"O-Okay," Kurt answered, smirking when Blaine's hands ghosted softly over his ass. "No funny business, they'll be here soon."

"Mhmm," Blaine answered absently. Kurt rolled his eyes and began to type.

**We might be back about 9, but if not I'll definitely text you and let you know. –Kurt**

**Works for me. Have fun. –Cedes**

**You too. –Kurt**

"It's so perfect," Blaine whispered, practically massaging his ass now. Kurt laughed, pushing himself away and rolling his eyes.

"Will you stop it?"

"I don't think so." Blaine said with a smile and shrug, "Would you like to take couple-y pictures with me until the guys get here?"

Kurt grinned. "Why not?"

….

_Couple cars I don't never drive,_

_Bikes I don't never ride,_

_Crib I ain't never been,_

_Pool I don't never swim,_

Justin was in the passenger seat beside Nick, rapping along with the lyrics on the radio. David was in the second row with Jeff and the ladies, rapping along with him. They blasted the music as Nick turned on to Kurt's block in his black H2 Hummer, annoying the elderly lady with the cats as they drove past her house. Victoria lay her head on Jeff's shoulder and laughed at the two as they sang along with the song, shouting loudly about being a boss. Naomi only rolled her eyes and politely asked her boyfriend to turn down the music.

"What babe?"

"Can you please adjust the volume a bit?"

Nick nodded, lowering it a little. "Sorry honey bun," He double parked in front of Kurt's place, honking the horn a couple times.

"Dude! You should've let us catch them in the act!" Jeff slapped him in the back of the head and Nick scowled, turning back to look at him.

"Will you stop being a creep?"

….

"Fuck," Blaine pulled away for air, smiling down at Kurt beneath him. "I think that's them…"

Kurt nodded blissfully, trying to catch his breath. "Do we have to go?"

Blaine laughed, rolling off of him. "I've been asking you that all day."

The Ohio native stood up and walked towards his mirror. "Ok… let me just do something with my hair since you _had_ to run your fingers through it."

"You weren't complaining a minute ago." Blaine stood up and went over to the window. "Yepp, the crew is all here."

"David too?" Kurt asked, coiffing his do with a fine tooth comb.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Him too, yes."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here," he turned back and stuck his tongue out before walking towards the exit. Blaine grabbed his cap off the bed and put it on, following behind him. When they got downstairs, Kurt handed him his cell phone and Blaine took it, placing it carefully in the pocket that held his own.

"How do I look?"

Blaine smiled at him before chastely connecting their lips. Kurt had to get used to this… being this affectionate was definitely new for him.

"You look perfect, but I'm sure that'll be my answer every time you ask."

The sincerity in his voice sent Kurt's heart to the sky, but instead of melting into a puddle of goo, he smiled softly and mouthed a sweet 'thank you.'

They stepped outside and Blaine could hear David screech _"Kuuuurt"_ over the music. He smirked, leaning against the railing and waiting for his boyfriend to lock his home's door. His friends all stared at them out the windows of the Hummer and Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes away. This would be such a fun day, and by fun he meant painstakingly brutal.

"You ready?" Kurt asked with a grin.

Blaine shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be to deal with these idiots." Kurt laughed and Blaine took his hand, leading him over to the vehicle.

"Woooooo!" Justin shouted; wiggling his eyebrows so much Kurt thought they'd somehow end up attached to his hairline. "Look at them holding hands!"

"Oh my god they're dating!" Naomi said, leaning over David and staring. Kurt blushed terribly and looked off down the block. "I know you two are dating, right?" She and Vickie fangirled for the next few seconds and Blaine shook his head.

"At least make them stop screaming, Blaine."

Blaine laughed. "What is it that you expect me to do?"

David opened the door to the Hummer and gave Blaine a stern look. "Sup, bruh?"

Kurt laughed and Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this—"

"We need to work out our schedule. I get Kurt Tuesdays and Wednesdays—"

Blaine smirked and looked away. "David let us in the damn car—"

"David," Kurt smiled and asked nicely, "Can we come in? We'll talk about this later."

David looked at Kurt and nodded. "Banana Republic. I like your style."

"Rag & Bone. I like yours."

"Let them in, David," Nick said tiredly, turning the music down. "You can muse about clothes all you want when we get to the mall."

David moved aside, steadily eyeing Blaine. The younger teen rolled his eyes and went into the vehicle, sliding into the back row. Kurt came in after and slid in next to him, smiling when Blaine rested his arm atop the seat.

"Hey everybody," Kurt said with a smile. Jeff turned around and looked at both of them—Blaine had his typical laid back swagger, cap on backwards and pendant over his shirt—your basic Cali dude outfit on. Kurt looked sexy as fuck though that didn't need to be said out loud—his skinny tie highlighted that beautiful blue in his eyes, though that didn't need to be said either, and they both kind of _meshed_ together. It was like they'd been doing this all along.

_"Hey_ my ass," he said back, ignoring the taken aback look Kurt gave him, "what's going on with you two?"

Kurt blushed, trying to figure out how to answer as Blaine only looked away. "Will you turn around please?"

"They're together," Vickie said obviously, "Blaine's head over heels."

Blaine smiled. Was he this obvious?

"Well are you?" Jeff asked. Nick smirked as he pulled off.

"We are," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer to him. "And we're going to be for a long time. If anyone has a problem—"

"As long as you share we should be fine."

Kurt smiled, resting his head against Blaine's. "I doubt these are the last people that would have a problem with us, honey."

Blaine turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, oh, turn it up," Justin reached for the knob and cranked the music louder, him and David dancing in a very idiotic manner. As Nick turned right at a stop sign, the two of them began to sing loudly.

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire _

"Where'd you find them again?" Kurt asked as the two sang passionately. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't care to think about that right now."

….

As the group of teens walked through the mall, Kurt kept his distance. He honestly didn't know whether or not Blaine was ready for an increased amount of PDA—at least not to the extent they were being affectionate back at the houses. He didn't know whether or not people here would take kindly to that. He didn't want Blaine to see him as clingy like he did that one girlfriend that used to hit him. That was something that he'd gone through with Chandler, and while at first it was cute having a significant other show you they cared, it got to be increasingly annoying as the days went by.

So they all walked through the nice mall, Kurt laughing at something Naomi said to him about Justin's flip flops, Justin rolling his eyes at them as he did what he called 'worked it' and Blaine chatting aimlessly with Nick and Jeff about competitions that Wednesday. David was on the phone as he strolled a bit in front of them, and Vickie walked with Jeff as the blonde wrapped his arm around her.

They stopped at the directory where an ad for a new horror movie was on display. David hung up from his phone call and glanced at the poster.

"We should totally see that tonight. I hear Megan Fox is in it."

Blaine looked up at the poster too and shrugged. "What do you think, babe? Want to go to the movies later?"

Kurt smiled softly. "I'm up for it if you guys are."

They all nodded. "I can never get enough cheesy horror flicks," Victoria told them, "They're so bad it's good."

Blaine smiled, walking back to Kurt and taking his hand. "We'll go buy the tickets. What time is good?"

"Anything around six should be clear," Nick told him, "and bring me back a milkshake from Cold Stone!"

"I want my money back from all of you," he tightened his grasp on Kurt and led him through the mall, smirking at his friends' shouts of 'good luck with that'. Kurt laughed too as they went to get on the escalator going up.

"I don't like them."

Kurt smirked. "Sure you don't."

Blaine shrugged. "So is your dad expecting you home at a certain time or can I keep you all to myself?"

They walked up the last few steps and got off the escalator. The theater covered the fourth floor of the huge mall and during this time of the day it wasn't exactly crowded. Blaine glanced around before going over to the kiosk, and it was there that he finally got a response.

"I'm pretty sure he'd like to see me at some point this summer."

Blaine laughed. "I already have to share you with my uncle and David. That's more than enough people."

Kurt smiled, shrugging lightly. "I have to share you with a few people too."

"Meh," Blaine pressed the screen a few times, pulling out his wallet, "How does the 6:15 sound? The movie is like an hour and a half."

"That should be fine."

Blaine nodded, pulling out his credit card. "My mom is going to kill me for using this thing but I left all my cash at home."

Kurt glanced around and saw a few people staring—of course all of the female variety. He tried to ignore it though. "How is your mom, anyway? Is she nice? I don't… I don't want her to freak out about me."

Blaine waited for all 7 tickets to print as he responded. "My mom is pretty awesome. She's my rock, much like your dad is for you…"

Kurt understood what that meant and nodded. Blaine would probably take a bit longer to open up about losing his father and little sister, though. "That's great. We all need a rock, you know?"

"Yeah," Blaine reached down into the receptacle, accepting the tickets. "She's a great woman. As far as how she'd react to me being with you… that's a good question." He pocketed them along with his wallet and took Kurt's hand again, oblivious to the looks and quite honestly uninterested, "As you know I've never ever shown interest in a boy so she'd probably be confused. Other than that, once she sees how beautiful a person you are I think we'll be good."

Kurt smiled at him as they made way to the escalator. "I definitely hope so. I don't want to cause any strife—"

"You don't want to cause strife? I don't. Your dad hates me." Blaine smiled at Kurt's laughter because of his words. "It's funny, but you do know it's true."

"I don't know about that, sweetie." Kurt told him seriously, "I think more than anything he's worried about me. It's been a tumultuous couple weeks."

"I won't hurt you," Blaine reiterated, like he had earlier. Kurt only gave him a look and Blaine returned it ten fold. "I'm serious, Kurt. I'm not going to hurt you. He'll see."

"I think that's an odd promise to make me on the first day we get together. Relationships hurt from time to time and I hate to say it but along the way we'll probably hurt each other in some respect. We aren't perfect."

Blaine turned away from, continuing to walk. When Kurt didn't get a response, he sighed. "You know it's true, Blaine. I know for a fact that you wouldn't hurt me out of spite, and I hope you know that it goes both ways… but honestly…"

"Honestly, I'll do my best to keep a smile on your face. Maybe I should put it that way."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's words. "I feel the same way. And if that's the case, my father will _adore_ you."

"And I already know my mother will love you baby. So no worries?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. "No worries."

Blaine smiled as well. "So I know a few ways you can put a smile on my face. Would you like to hear?"

Kurt smirked, asking a question he really didn't need an answer to. "Do these involve sexual positions?"

"Yes." The boy responded.

"I'll pass. We didn't get Nick's ice cream."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "He still owes me money."

Nick waved them over from where he sat with the group in the food court. The narrow tables made it hard for both to walk through at the same time, so Blaine allowed Kurt to lead the way, holding their linked hands in the air and walking behind him.

On the way past long lines at the restaurants and groups of rowdy teens with shopping bags, he saw an elderly couple perched at one of the tables along the wall. They happened to catch his attention because of the look of sheer disgust they gave him for walking hand in hand with Kurt. Blaine smiled over at them as Kurt continued to navigate, deciding to give the homophobes something to take home with them. Pulling his boyfriend back into him for good measure, Blaine twirled Kurt around and leant in.

"Blaine? What're you—"

Without further warning, Blaine's hand was cupping Kurt's cheek and his tongue was thrusting quickly into his mouth. Kurt stood ramrod straight at first before his knees threatened to go weak, but Blaine unlaced their fingers and held him up by the small of his back. It was easy to tell that Kurt wasn't responding to this kiss like he had the others, but Blaine only deepened it even further, moaning into his boyfriend's mouth and not breaking away from the lip lock until he couldn't breathe. Kurt gasped at the absence and looked at Blaine like he was absolutely crazy.

"What was that?"

Blaine smiled before tossing the boy an innocent shrug. "Felt like kissing you, baby." With that, he turned to the elderly couple, tipped his cap, and walked off in front of Kurt. Kurt looked their way, still very much in shock, and noticed the two scoff as they looked away. He shook his head and stalked off behind his boyfriend, weaving between a few tables until he was finally over by his friends.

"Ay Diós mio!, y'all almost got me pregnant!" David proclaimed, smiling widely at Blaine. His teammate sat down and licked his lips, pulling a chair out for his boyfriend. The rest of the group only clapped their hands proudly and Blaine shook his head.

"Stop it guys," he said, moving closer to Kurt when he took the seat beside him, "I literally hate ignorant people. I can tell by looking at them that they're unhappy jerks with a bad superiority complex." He turned to Kurt as he turned the hat on his head front ways. "What's wrong with you?"

"Can we not make out every time someone gives us a dirty look?" Kurt questioned, "I just… I don't want people to think I'm throwing it in their faces. That's how hate crimes start."

Almost everyone at the table scoffed. Blaine sat back and looked at him sternly before replying. "What exactly would you be throwing in their faces? Your happiness? Fuck them and their 'morals'. They're lucky I didn't fuck you over their table. That was plan A but they were kind of far away…"

"Maybe next time," Naomi told them, Nick smirking beside her.

"It really isn't a joke. I spent most of my life in the closet to prevent things like this…" Blaine cut Kurt off with the wave of his hand and Kurt frowned.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you so that thought can go out the window."

"We're not going to be together every second of every day, Blaine."

"He's right," Vickie interjected. "I'm not saying never be yourselves in public, I just don't know if doing it to be spiteful is the best idea."

Blaine glanced from his friends, back over to a somber Kurt. He smiled softly. "Fine. I won't do it to be spiteful, but you can't stop me from kissing you."

"I wouldn't want to."

"I'm going to get diabetes," Justin muttered, looking away.

Kurt smiled at the blonde before settling back in his seat. "Ok. Can we just enjoy ourselves? What's up for the day?"

Vickie looked at Naomi. "We're going everywhere." The other girl nodded with a smile. They then looked at their boyfriends. "We'll text you when you're needed to carry our bags."

Nick smiled warmly. "Oh joy."

Kurt smiled at them though he could sense how tense Blaine was over that little show he put on a minute ago. He watched as Naomi gave Nick an extra kiss before the girls skirted off.

"Okay Kurt, here's the itinerary," David pulled out his cell phone that conveniently had a map of the mall, reaching over Blaine so that he could explain. "First, we hit Gucci, then we'll swing around to BCBG, because I know this pretty little thing that's good for discounts—"

"Is that a Fendi?"

"Relax, young Jedi. That's on the list just before Roberto Cavalli."

Jeff smirked at Blaine who was rolling his eyes the entire time.

"Are you two going to be back by the time the movie starts? What time is the movie anyway?" Justin asked.

"6:15 PM. Not AM." Blaine told them pointedly. Kurt rolled his eyes and nudged Blaine with his foot.

"We'll be back. Let's go David."

"Hold on, babe," Kurt's phone vibrated and Blaine reached for it in his pocket, looking down at the screen. It read 'New Message: Chandler' and the rider could only quirk his eyebrow, passing the phone over to the brown haired boy who sat back down. Kurt accepted it and looked down at the message.

"Am I going to have to have to tell this kid to back off?"

**Hey. Hope you're enjoying your Sunday. Rachel uploaded a video of us doing a Party Rock flash mob in the mall so I thought I'd share the link. It wasn't the same without you there, but we had fun. Talk to you later. –Chandler**

"Relax. He only sent me a video of the New Directions… my old glee club. Apparently they had a flash mob."

"Sounds cool," Justin said. "Let's see it."

"My phone screen is huge so forward it to me," Nick told him. Kurt nodded, scrolling through his contacts and forwarding it to Nick. When the boy got it, his friends gathered around him, Blaine and Jeff standing behind him while David, Kurt, and Justin squeezed in on his side. He pressed the link and YouTube opened up, a video from the account of_ McKinley_ND_ opened, titled _Party Rock Flash Mob 5/30_.

After taking a second or two to buffer, the video began. It showed people casually strolling through Kennedy Mall back in Lima, a place Kurt spent so many hours in with his friends. After a moment, the music to LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem began to play and slowly, people fell into neatly rehearsed but fun choreography. Kurt smiled at Finn jumping around and laughed when he saw Puck do that saw move that had recently grown on him. He smiled at all of his friends dancing around and singing the lyrics, listening to the guys next to him chatting about it.

"That guy's lips are fucking huge."

"Oh shit… who's the Latina? I might have to get in on this trip to New York…"

Kurt laughed, "She's a lesbian, David." The boy instantly frowned.

Blaine smirked. "You tried bro. Which one of these is Chloe?" he asked with a smirk, referring to Chandler of course but not really caring what his name was.

Kurt could only roll his eyes at his boyfriend's question. "Now you're just being rude, Blaine."

Justin and Jeff were laughing as Nick cut in. "There's no reason to be jealous, B. You have him now."

"I'm not jealous. Like you said, there's no reason to be." On the video there was an Asian guy who began shuffling in the middle of one of the circle's the groups had formed. He looked pretty good.

"Wow," Jeff said, "good thing that kid doesn't go to Pace. I'd have actual competition."

Kurt smiled. "His name is Mike. He's pretty amazing… oh there's Chandler—the one with the wide rimmed glasses." Blaine leant closer over Nick and Kurt's shoulder to see. The image was blurry, but he knew he could take him if the boy tried to start any nonsense when they went to Nationals that weekend.

"I don't see the appeal." Nick said. "Blaine is soooo much cuter."

"Fuck you," his best friend said. David smirked.

"Wow she's hot too… the blonde dancing by the escalators…"

Kurt grinned. "That's her girlfriend."

"Oh my god," David stood up. "I don't want to watch anymore."

"Looks like you guys had a lot of fun, huh?" Blaine asked, glancing over to the coiffed teen. Kurt nodded.

"Glee was my only reason for having any sense of enjoyment at McKinley. God knows the curriculum was a joke, and the faculty was even funnier." He trailed off for a moment, looking back down at the screen. Blaine knew there was more so he waited patiently. "And you know… bullies definitely didn't make the high school experience one worth experiencing."

Blaine continued to look at him, not responding. It was actually Nick who spoke up once the video was about to end.

"You won't have to worry about anything at Pace. You're good with us, and thankfully with it being an arts school, people are so much more accepting."

Jeff nodded. "Your senior year will be magic."

"Who's to say I get in guys?" Kurt asked with a soft smile. "I mean, I'm sure there are tons of potentials and I know the space is limited—"

"Shut up," Blaine said, waving him off, "you hummed over the phone Friday night and I almost proposed to you. I think that the judges will be smart enough to let you in."

David smiled from where he leant along the while. "I seem to ship you two harder and harder with each passing minute."

His friends laughed, and Kurt shrugged. "I still don't know. It would be nice to have you audition too."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "My grades suck."

"That's not a good enough excuse." Justin said. Kurt looked up at the blonde. "They don't focus on transfer grades so much. Just have enough credits and be able to pass the entrance exam."

"The man is right," Jeff told him. He was now doing that thing with his tongue ring that Kurt hated and stopped when he saw the blue eyed boy looking at him.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I wouldn't be too much into the whole performing thing to be honest. I'd only switch for you."

Nick and Jeff scoffed.

"And you bozos too. Happy?"

"Very," Nick nodded. He then looked back at his screen, checking his battery percentage. "This was cool though. Awesome that they could get other people involved like that. The glee club must've been pretty popular."

_Not quite_, Kurt thought to himself. He smiled anyway. "It did look like a lot of fun. I can't wait to see them."

Blaine smiled at him. "I can't wait for you to. Now what other videos are on there? Like actual performances."

Kurt focused on returning a text to Chandler as he answered.

**Thanks for sending. That looked like a lot of fun :) –Kurt**

"It's probably just a bunch of solos Rachel moved from her MySpace page. You ready to go David?"

The oldest nodded. "Whenever you're ready, bro."

Before getting up, Kurt leant over and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. The action made the elder blush like he'd never seen… and that was odd for a guy who had the mouth of a sailor and a dirty mind that could probably recite the Kama Sutra front ways and back. Kurt smiled at him before getting up and walking off with David whose bicycle chain swung from his jeans.

"You two are fucking adorable." Nick told him, shaking his head at his blushing friend. "I told you guys. Didn't I call it?"

Jeff nodded, slouching back and grinning at Blaine. "You called it."

Justin nodded, pulling out a stick of gum. "I honestly thought they were only fucking but this is so much better."

"Just wish Blaine would've said something before we threw Kurt at lifeguard guy." Jeff added.

"That would've been nice." Nick commented as well.

"I didn't know then…" Blaine began, moving to sit in the seat Kurt had occupied beside Nick. "I just knew that I liked being around him and hated other guys that showed interest."

All three boys turned to look at him; his best friend giving him a rather blatant face. "How in the fuck is that _not_ a huge clue?"

Blaine stared back before lowering his head.

"Let's watch a video. I want to see this guy in action." The brunette continued. As he scrolled through videos, Blaine leant closer to the screen.

"Oh, go to Dog Days Are Over." Justin said.

"No… click on Born This Way. I love Born this Way." Jeff told him.

Nick continued to look through them. "Ok, ok, calm down."

….

Some things in life were just too good to be true. This is how Kurt felt when he walked into the Gucci store with his buddy David, both smiling as they crossed the entrance. The only customer was a middle aged woman dressed in an outfit Kurt absolutely approved of, standing towards the back of the store. A clerk greeted them as they entered and David nodded to her, leading the way into the store.

"The smell of Italian leather and the sight of clothes I have yet to purchase." David grinned widely and held out the sleeve of a cardigan, "This is my heaven, Kurt. This is our heaven."

Kurt inhaled, taking in the smell of the fragrance of perfume the lady had begun to spray. As he exhaled, he smiled and looked around the store. "I am not going to be able to save any money this summer, am I?"

"Its fine," David reassured him, "The concept of currency was invented so we'd be able to buy expensive and lavish clothing we really don't need. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Kurt smirked. "Where have you been all my life?"

David chuckled at the question. "Here with your crazy boyfriend and his friends. I hope we're making you feel welcome here in Long Beach."

Kurt nodded adamantly as they walked over to the shoes. "I can honestly say I didn't expect to be as happy as I am right now. I dreaded moving."

David picked up a pair of lace up shoes and nodded. "I can understand that. Moving right before senior year had to be hard."

"Basically. But, if I didn't move, I wouldn't have met you guys. It was a win-win."

"You wouldn't have met Mr. BMX, more importantly." David said with a smile. "Maybe I should say Mr. BMX wouldn't have met you… and that in and of itself is a major thing."

Kurt checked the price of a satchel on display as he listened curiously. "What do you mean?"

"It isn't obvious?" David asked with a laugh. "What was the boy doing before you showed up? Looking for love in all the wrong places."

Kurt smiled. "It…I don't get it, to be honest. How could he magically be attracted to me but not feel anything for any other male ever?"

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," David sighed as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, laughing lightly at the amused face his friend was giving him. "So young and so naïve. I don't think it's so much that he's attracted to your gender than it is that he's attracted to your person. You're an amazing guy, Kurt. And you two just inexplicably go well together. You balance him out in a way that he's been missing… ever since… I don't know if he's told you?"

Kurt saddened a bit. "About his father and younger sister?"

David nodded. "Ever since the accident. So yeah… it's great that you're here. He has someone to love him and to love back, and I have someone to shop with. Now what do you think of these?" He reached for a pair of suede shoes and observed them carefully before smiling at Kurt. Kurt had still been blushing at his words, but nodded with a smile. "They're perfect, David."

….

"What the fuck you lucky motherfucker… look at him…"

Blaine's eyes couldn't leave the screen. Kurt was dressed in all black, deliciously unfathomable clothing, dancing around to Beyonce's Single Ladies, and though it was just him and his friends fooling around in their glee club room he looked so _fucking_ hot. "Rewind it again."

Nick laughed at him. He had no doubt his friend was sporting a boner under the table they sat at. "Dude, my battery is going to die. Between this and 4 Minutes, we've been watching videos nonstop for the past fifteen minutes."

Blaine shook his head. He couldn't help but stare at that slim waist and those long legs and fuck if he wasn't counting the many ways he could hold them as he pounded into him. Shit, he was hard. "Fine," he pulled out his iPhone and logged into his YouTube account, then proceeded searching for username McKinley_ND. "I'll watch it on my phone instead."

Jeff and Justin both stood up and went to Blaine's side of the table, ignoring the stares of surrounding patrons and Blaine when he gave them death glares.

"Press play," Justin said, looking down at the screen.

"His ass is so—"

"If you know what's good for you, you will not finish that sentence Jeff." Blaine said with a firm glare. He pressed play on Single Ladies once more and looked down at the screen. Jeff rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself.

"I can't believe he was a cheerleader." Nick thought aloud while forcing his phone into his pocket. Justin nodded; a far off look on his face.

"I bet he's _crazy_ flexible."

Blaine nodded, watching Kurt's hip sway on screen as he spanked his ass, just like the choreography. If he didn't get a demonstration of this later on he'd flip everything he'd see.

"I wish you'd stop lusting over those videos long enough to tell us how exactly you two got together."

Blaine didn't reply until the video was over. He typed in a comment on the video and looked up at his friends. "It's a long story."

Justin smirked. "We've got time."

"His ass is so delectable."

Blaine ignored Jeff and shrugged. "I didn't know right away that this was what I wanted. Everything just comes so easily with Kurt. It's effortless." Nick could only smile. That was what Blaine needed in a way. He'd always tried too hard. The curly haired teen pulled off his cap and brushed back his hair while continuing.

"Looking back, I don't know why I didn't realize any of this sooner. Like the first time I saw him I could only stare. It didn't occur to me why but I just knew I wanted to talk to him."

"Then?" Justin leant in closely to Blaine as he told the story. He was such a love story whore it was insane. Blaine sighed and continued.

"Then, I don't know. I went to talk to him. I thought he'd be creeped out but everything I said he had a response for, and I liked that. He was just cool, and he has this air about him like… like… it's hard to explain. I just wanted to be around him. But that was weird so I paid and I left."

Nick and Jeff shot each other obvious glances before looking back to the story teller.

"I'm happy that dog tripped me. If he didn't, I wouldn't have seen Kurt again, at least not so soon, and I wouldn't know what I know now."

"That you're in love?" Justin asked with a smile. His heart eyes were shiny and Jeff smirked at him.

Blaine blushed. "Love. That's a bit much, Jus. I'm getting there though."

"He's leaving out the yogurt kiss."

Blaine glared at Nick and his friends perked up.

"The yogurt kiss?" Jeff questioned.

Nick smiled at Blaine. "Tell us about the yogurt kiss… remember? When I caught you two going at it between the ramps…"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Going at it, Nick? … You're exaggerating."

"If I hadn't shown up when I did, Blaine… -scratch that. If I showed up a couple minutes later, somebody would've been getting head."

Jeff did a spit take with the water he was drinking, and Nick smacked him upside the head when a large amount of it landed on him. Blaine bit his lip as he smiled. Then he was a little mad at Nick for showing up when he did. All in all, he had to say it.

"Best first kiss ever."

Justin sighed, resting both arms on the table. "You guys are perfect. Makes me realize how lonely I am."

"I doubt you're lonely," Jeff quipped back, wiping up the table. "I mean how lonely can someone who had a 3-some last night be?"

Justin smiled. "You know what I mean, Jeffy."

Blaine held his cell phone up again. "You guys talk. I'm going to watch some more videos."

….

"I really wish I could work here instead of that sweaty sports shop." They looked around Roberto Cavalli as David nodded his head in agreement. There were many times that day that Kurt had considered setting up a tent in the center of the mall so he could just live there. That'd be perfect.

"I wish I could work here instead of that stupid diner. My day consists of Jeff storming in and demanding to be fed." Kurt laughed lightly as his friend continued. "I don't know if it'd make much of a difference here anyway. There really isn't a great employee discount."

Kurt smiled. "It'd take a hell of a discount to make me buy a seven hundred dollar belt anyway."

"True that. But money should be the least of your worries. I don't have a significant other that'd splurge on me. I'm pretty sure Blaine would buy everything in here if you asked for it."

Kurt laughed. "You're pushing it David. I don't think he's made that much BMX biking."

"I don't think so either." he told him, "but the kid has paper regardless. Daddy was wealthy as hell—" he looked at Kurt who seemed to be confused and taken aback with the statement, and then realized he probably said too much. "I am definitely overstepping my boundaries right now."

There was an awkward silence that pretty much consisted of Kurt trying to understand what had just been said, and David feeling apologetic to Blaine's privacy. Kurt gulped and shook his head. "He hasn't told me this, no."

They caught eyes and David shrugged. "Oops." he laughed a bit and then looked away. "Well he would've told you anyway, eventually."

They spent another few minutes looking around. After a few beats, they went to the next and last stop on the itinerary and Kurt ended up swiping his card for almost $200.00 worth of stuff. He couldn't resist McQueen. A weak spot for it must've been woven into his DNA make up.

At the register, David flirted with the cashier so hard she ended up giving them both discounts on their purchases, and afterwards, he gave Kurt a few tips on how to do the same. Kurt didn't think he'd ever use these tips because for one that was a girl… and two… that was a girl… but that didn't stop David from laboring through each step concisely.

On the way back to the food court, Kurt decided to bring up something on his mind. A little venting would help clear his mind for sure, and luckily, not only was David good for talking fashion with, but he seemed to know a lot about people in general. He'd read him and Blaine straightaway, he was sure.

Clearing his throat, he smiled and shook his head no to one of the people offering manicures at a kiosk and continued to walk in step with his friend. David picked up on his anxiety and sent the new kid a warm smile.

"Spill it Kurt. What's on your mind?"

Kurt relaxed a bit. "I'm nervous, David. Like, I think I can admit that. I'm seriously nervous."

"Nervous?" David turned to his friend and quirked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"He was a freaking ladies' man." Kurt said with an obvious smile, "There are so many of them and one of me… how do I compete with that?"

"You don't." David answered plainly. They stepped onto the escalator and Kurt frowned. Needless to say, that wasn't the answer he was intending to hear. "But," the boy resumed, "you don't need to. I don't think you do."

Kurt thought about the reply as they stepped off the escalator. There was so much to it. "You don't get it. Before I came along there were nothing but girls—"

"That was _before_ you came along, Kurt. So kudos to you." he was taking this so much too calmly. Kurt was about to speak again, but David continued. "I saw the chemistry between you two from the moment he introduced us. I knew Blaine to be straight, but I honestly thought there was something between you two. And I'm apparently amazing because there is. I've never seen that with his flings."

Kurt smiled softly. "I think I felt something from day one but I tried my hardest to fight it off. He wouldn't really let me." David laughed at this, "But you do get my hesitance, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But I also know the kid and yes, he's a dumbass but he's also my friend. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless said fly fucked with someone he loved." With that, he turned to look at Kurt. "So you're going to be fine. Both of you will. Stop worrying."

Kurt smiled. "I hear he hit Peter after the referred to me as 'faggy'. Well I assume he did after what Justin said yesterday."

David nodded. "I heard about that too. Need I say more, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled. "I guess not."

….

When Kurt and David arrived back at the table, Nick and Jeff had already left for 'help girlfriends carry shopping bags' duty. Blaine was with Justin, both sharing cheesy fries from one of the restaurants, and they smiled when they saw their friends approach.

Kurt laughed into the kiss Blaine pulled him into when they reached the table, placing his bags down in between them. "Down boy."

"You've got some explaining to do," Blaine pulled out his iPhone which had YouTube pulled up; a video of his performance with Mercedes titled '4 Minutes performed by the New Directions' opened on the tab. He took it and laughed after Blaine pressed play.

"Wow. I forgot all about this. I was a sophomore—"

Blaine hushed him and went to a new video, glancing down at the opening seconds before showing his boyfriend. Kurt watched and face palmed, laughing at what he saw.

"Oh my god… I can't believe Rachel put this up! We had a bit of fun when Mr. Schue was running late for the meeting one day… wow did I really do that on top of the piano?"

Justin smiled and nodded. Kurt literally crawled across the piano at one point and every time that part came on Blaine folded his legs suspiciously.

"Do you still remember the moves?" Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt bit his lip at the seduction in his voice, but nodded an answer.

"I do. Why do you ask?"

Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around him, "Curious."

His eyes had gotten darker since the last time Kurt looked at them. He licked his lips and nodded, looking back down at the video. Tina and Brittany had joined in at this point as the chorus came on.

David sat down next to Justin across from the couple, digging into the cheesy fries. "So we need to kill a half hour before the movie starts. What are we doing?"

"Watching these videos," Blaine mumbled. Kurt smirked, handing the phone back.

"Take me to the arcade."

Blaine looked up at him. "Yeah? What do I get in return?"

"What would you like?" Kurt whispered back, his lips brushing across Blaine's cheeks. The elder caught his eyes and responded.

"I have a list. We can discuss it on the way there."

Kurt grinned, allowing his boyfriend to snatch him up and away. "David, please bring my bags!"

David nodded and shoved up a thumb; his mouth full of food.

….

"Is that all?" Kurt asked cheekily. His face was fire truck red and his lip was probably the same since he'd been chewing on it for the past five minutes. Blaine shook his head no, nibbling on Kurt's ear. He was supposed to be helping him fight off zombies on the video game they were playing but Kurt was doing all of the work by his lonesome.

"It's not all… then I want to use my tongue." He whispered hotly, using slow swipes to demonstrate along Kurt's ear lobe, starting at the base and teasingly running up the shell of his ear. "Just like that." Blaine then used his free hand to grasp Kurt's waist and pull him back so that they were flush together; making sure Kurt could feel him. He was so hard it was insane.

Kurt gasped as he fought with himself not to grind back. There were a few times he had to remind himself there were in a family establishment. "I'll think about it."

Blaine smiled, moving forward slightly and exhaling against his boyfriend's shoulder. The little friction he got was enough to drive him up the wall. As he moved his hips minimally, Kurt chewed on his lip and continued to play, though their characters were dying terribly at this point. "Come on… pay attention."

"I am paying attention," Blaine tickle-licked at the nape of Kurt's neck and laughed at the shiver it got him. "I'm paying attention to all the spots that make you fall apart. I'll need this information for later."

The words had Kurt considering letting them leave right now. If only they hadn't driven themselves and not with all of their friends. As much fun as it was to hang around David and the rest, he had to acknowledge it'd be even fun to sneak into the spacious Hummer and have a little one-on-one time with Blaine, letting him try out all these things on his 'list'. However, that wasn't an option, and while the arcade had dimmed lighting, they were still in public. His breath caught when Blaine's hand ghosted over the front of his tight shorts and he used his free hand to slap him away. "Behave yourself, please."

"I am behaving like myself." Blaine told him, kissing the boy softly. Kurt tried not to let himself get carried away as he laughed, but the amount of effort he was putting into fighting off zombies was not even worth it at this point. Blaine grinded forward again as he whispered against Kurt's neck. "I want to give you a hickey so bad but dad would kill me wouldn't he?"

Kurt laughed lightly, putting the control gun back in its holder. "Yes he would. Right after he killed me."

"Hm," Blaine put his down as well before holding his hands at each side of Kurt's hips, "I guess we need to put them where he can't see…" slowly, his hands made their way over the front of Kurt's thighs, "where do you suggest?"

Kurt bit his lip for the umpteenth time. As he was about to respond, someone approached with a pretty smile.

"Blaine?"

Blaine rolled his eyes before he even looked up. Now was not the time. Both he and Kurt turned at the same time, the latter smiling shyly at the girl in front of them, and realization painting over the former's face.

"Yeah… hey," he smiled a little at the girl, "We had class together, right?"

The heavyset Trinidadian girl nodded, "Yes we did," she broke into a smile, "I'm Samantha. We had math together for the first term."

Kurt tapped Blaine a few times to let him know they were still pretty much glued to one another. The elder cleared his throat and let go of him, allowing Kurt to take a step forward. "Cool. Um, how are you?"

"I'm fine…" she trailed off and glanced at Kurt. "Are you… Is this your boyfriend?"

Blaine licked his lips and nodded. "Yes he is as a matter of fact." Kurt smiled because Blaine didn't even think about denying it. He really needed to stop doubting him.

The girl smiled. "Cool. He's cute." After she spoke, someone could be heard calling her name in the distance. The girl looked back to see her family exiting the arcade. "Well, it was cool seeing you. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

Blaine watched the girl wave and pull out her phone as he said goodbye. "See you around." With that, he turned back to his boyfriend and grinned.

"Cute," Kurt said with a scoff. Blaine smiled at the way his nose wrinkled before kissing him on it.

"You are cute, and drop dead gorgeous, and scorching hot, but most importantly all mine."

Kurt smirked. "Yours and David's."

"That's not even a little funny." Blaine said with a smile.

"You're laughing." Kurt leant in and pecked him on the cheek. "What time is it anyway? We need to get going."

As if on cue, Blaine's phone started to ring. He sighed, reaching into his jeans pockets and checking the screen.

"It's Nick. Hold on baby." Kurt nodded, resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder as his boyfriend leant into him.

"Yes, Nicholas?"

"Bring your ass. It's after 6."

Blaine looked down at his watch. "We're coming."

"I bet."

Blaine smirked. "Dude."

"Just hurry, you have the tickets."

"Yeah, yeah."

Blaine hung up after Nick and put his phone on vibrate. He stood up straight and looked at Kurt, smiling at him as they both had the same idea. They met half way in a sweet kiss, lips warm and firm as they connected. When Kurt felt Blaine's tongue running along his lower lip, he smiled and pulled back a bit.

"Blaine…"

Blaine grinned. "I know, I know. Let's go."

Hand in hand, the couple walked through the now crowded mall. Kurt took in the sights and realized the place was much like what he imagine New York to be. Many people looked and didn't think much of them. Others looked and quickly averted their eyes as if they'd be scorn. Either way, that was a lot better than looking and having a bitch fit because what Kurt and Blaine were doing was against their beliefs.

It was nice that Blaine seemed so relaxed around him, Kurt thought. Them being together in public like this and being affectionate wasn't forced or fake like he'd imagine it to be… at least for someone who liked girls prior to finding him would be on a date (which was essentially what this was). Blaine held his hand tightly and glanced around the mall, making small talk and saying hi to the confused people he knew along the way. He smiled happily and made Kurt smile, all while leading the both of them to the top floor theater.

Once they got off the escalator, they quickly found their friends—the entire gang now holding bags, except for Justin, and chatting animatedly. Vickie noticed Kurt and Blaine first and smiled as the two made their way over.

"We were just talking about you curly! What are the birthday plans next month?"

Kurt smiled at this, glancing over to Blaine as he awaited an answer. Blaine only shook his head, unsure.

"Whatever you guys want to do, I guess. It'll be special coming from all of you." He smiled and they cooed, making Kurt laugh.

"Well we want to throw you a party, so that's what it is!" Justin said proudly, David nodding his head beside him. Blaine rolled his eyes rather hard at that thought.

"Not happening. The cops still hate us for the last one we threw."

Naomi smirked, resting her head on Nick's shoulder. "Can you blame them?"

"Not really," Blaine said honestly. Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he listened. "So please, think of something else."

"Hmm," Jeff hummed, looking up at to the sky that could be seen through the domed roof dramatically. "I've got it! How about we throw you a party!"

The group laughed and Blaine rolled his eyes. "On that note, we're walking away."

"Can I ask what happened at this last party?" Kurt voiced, allowing Blaine to lead the way to the entrance. It was Nick that spoke up in reply.

"Oh, you know. Under aged drinking, lots and lots of smoking a certain type of plant that it's frowned upon to smoke, loud music… shall I continue?"

"Don't," Blaine asked nicely. "All of us were in trouble after that one."

"And it was awesome." Justin said absently, pointing out different coming attractions to Vickie and Jeff. The crew stopped by the employee that was collecting tickets and Blaine handed over the groups'. He let Kurt walk through first and followed after him, both pacing along the burgundy carpet until they were inside the main lobby, surrounded by snacks and win-a-stuffed-animal machines. Justin headed straight over to the line and smiled back at his friends.

"Should I just get a bunch of shit?"

They all nodded. "That'd work," David said. "I'll help you carry it."

"Want something baby?" Blaine asked. The group made _'awww'_ noises behind them and Kurt tried not to blush as Blaine shot them glances.

"Just something to drink will be fine."

Blaine smiled. "Okay. Go get seats in the very back."

"Really," Kurt asked with a knowing grin, "are you going to try and get your mack on in the back row of the movie theaters?"

Blaine laughed, glancing back at him. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't like horror movies?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine smiled. "I'm serious."

_Liar,_ Kurt thought with a smile. "Ok. I'll sit in the back."

Blaine gave his charming smile. "I'll be there soon."

Kurt backpedaled a few times, eyes locked on the hazel of Blaine's, before he finally spun around. God, this boy was unbelievable. Any second now, Kurt knew he'd wake up in Ohio. His father would wake up and go to work like normal, and he'd have to go to McKinley with Chandler and watch as both of them took locker checks. Not that anything was wrong with Chandler, per se, but everything was right with Blaine. And this was something he seriously hoped was not a dream.

"Hey there," Jeff wrapped the arm that wasn't around Vickie around Kurt, all three of them behind Nick and Naomi. They were headed towards theater 4 as instructed. "So you were a cheerleader?"

Kurt smiled. Here we go. "I was for a while. Yes."

Vickie smirked, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs. "Leave him alone you perv."

….

It was pretty hilarious that Blaine's confession was actually the truth. Every single time a spooky part of the movie would come up on screen that would cause eerie music to play, he'd shrink into Kurt's side, and every time the psycho 10 year old killer would pop up out of the blue, he'd jump a bit and popcorn would shake around in its tub. Kurt laughed at first, harder after Blaine poked him and told him to shut up, but eventually he wrapped his arm around the teen and kiss him softly until he relaxed. Other than those scenes, Blaine would be fine—initiating short spurts of make out sessions and tossing popcorn over people a few rows down to where David was, smirking when the elder hit Jeff instead of suspecting him. Kurt thought he could definitely get used to this.

About three quarters of the way through the movie, Blaine got a text from his mother. He checked the message and smiled a little.

**Victor and I left Napa a little later than expected, and now we're stuck in terrible traffic. We'll be home a couple hours late. Be good. Love you. –C. Anderson**

Turning to Kurt, he leant over for a kiss and grinned. "Would you like to come back to my place for a couple hours? Just to hang out on the beach or whatever…"

Kurt smiled. "I don't see why not. As long as I'm home before midnight."

Blaine nodded. "Promise. Maybe."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, all before laughing when a loud noise sounded from the movie and Blaine almost jumped in his lap.

"Will you relax? This is rated PG-13."

"It's scary." Blaine said with a smile. "Stop laughing."

….

After the movie and dinner at the diner (where David finally got to kick back and watch Jeffrey demand food from another employee) the group hopped into the Hummer. They blasted loud music throughout Long Beach, annoying elderly people and turning heads the entire way to Kurt's place.

Kurt and Blaine said goodnight to their friends, waving goodbye. Blaine watched them take off, smiling when they were finally gone.

"Now I don't have to share you with David."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "That's true. What are your plans?"

Blaine liked where this was going. "Go put your bags down. I'll bring the 4 wheeler out front and we'll get out of here."

Kurt nodded. "Sounds good. I'll be right back, then."

Blaine handed over Kurt's keys and stared directly at his boyfriend's ass as he swayed over to the fence, hips rocking rhythmically. Kurt entered the yard and jogged up the steps, turning back and winking at the curly haired teen who appeared to be stuck. Blaine smiled back, winking as well.

"Don't make me wait."

"And if I do make you wait?" Kurt shot back, finally opening the door.

Blaine bit his lips, eyes leaving Kurt's rear and finding his lips. "If you make me wait, I don't let you ride, Kurt. It's as simple as that."

Kurt let the door swing open, biting on his own lip as he turned around. "You don't mean that, Blaine. You're _dying_ for me to ride."

"But you have to be a good boy to ride it. Riding it is a privilege, Kurt."

They held each other gaze and broke into a sexy smile, each licking their lips "I happen to think having me bounce up and down on your ride is a _privilege,_ Anderson."

Blaine felt his boxers get a little tighter and smiled, nodding his head. "You're right. I would love having you hop up and down, screaming in ecstasy as you rode it. It'd be a privilege and an honor."

Kurt flushed some unnamed shade of pinkish red, smiling over at his boyfriend with hot cheeks. "Go get the ATV. I'm going to change into something a bit more comfortable."

He received a head nod as Blaine's eyes left his hips. "Ok baby."

Once the boy disappeared into the house, Blaine went over to his Aunt and Uncle's. When he got inside, both were sitting on the couch. He kissed his Aunt's cheek on his way to the guest room, letting them both know he'd be getting his things and going. Mikey was fast asleep in his room and Blaine smiled at him as he walked past, reminding himself that he needed to pay up for the boy keeping his secret. That reminded him of yogurt and oh yes he needed to stop by the store before they went back to his place. God he couldn't wait to take Kurt back to his place.

By the time Kurt had gotten dressed in a comfortable pair of Ralph Lauren sweat shorts and a dark hoodie over a tank top (he knew he'd get cold by the shore) Blaine was already outside with the engine revving. Kurt grabbed his keys and turned out the lights to his bedroom before jogging down the steps and leaving the home.

He smiled when Blaine was directly in front of his house like the other night, no shirt on again but instead of track pants he wore purple and black basketball shorts, boxer briefs showing from where they were above his waist. Kurt smiled when he saw the locket hanging from the boy's neck, walking over to where he was parked.

Blaine handed over his backpack as he took a look at what Kurt wore. His hooded sweater was unzipped and hung off his shoulders slightly, revealing untouched skin he wanted to put his lips on. "How long before I can get you out of all of that?"

Kurt smiled as he put the North Face book bag on. "You really think you're special don't you?" Blaine laughed and patted the spot behind him, turning around when Kurt mounted it.

"I know I'm special. We're stopping by the store first. Ready to ride?"

Kurt straddled the seat and placed his hands low around Blaine's midsection. The way the boy's muscles clenched made him bite his lip. "Let's ride."

….

The store clerk found Blaine's recent obsession with Yoplait strawberry banana strange, but didn't judge him as he rang up the 12 packs the teen had purchased. After calculating his change, the man handed it over and wished Blaine a goodnight. Blaine smiled, taking his money and the bag, and wishing the man a goodnight as well. He opened the door to the store and exited, smiling when Kurt clapped happily at the sight of the bag.

"These are for me. Sorry."

"Sure," Kurt said, sliding back so Blaine could get back on. "My dad called and said he'd be in a bit before 11, but still wants me home at 12."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "This sharing thing is not working for me."

"The quicker you drive, the more time we can spend together." he wrapped his arms around Blaine once more, holding on to the bag of yogurt and resting his head on the teen's shoulder. "C'mon. Drive."

"I'm going," Blaine said with a smile, cranking it up and taking off towards his beach home. He bit his lip at the feeling of Kurt's fingers lacing around his abdomen but instead focused on the road, quickly navigating the streets until he was all the way by the beach. Kurt squeezed him tightly as they went into the air and landed on the sand, the ride becoming bumpy as they rode up a hill towards the edge of the beach.

After a few minutes, they had finally arrived. Blaine turned off the ATV and Kurt pulled off the helmet, standing up and handing it over.

"Keep it for now," Blaine told him. "I'll let you drive when we come back out."

Kurt smiled and placed the helmet on the 4 wheeler's seat. "Nice. So what are we doing?"

"Just hanging out for a bit," Blaine's smile was devious, and Kurt knew he was up to something. Honestly, whatever it was he knew he'd like it. Maybe even a lot.

"What does hanging out consist of in this case?"

Blaine smirked. "What would you like it too consist of?"

Kurt glanced over the beach to see only a couple people were out at this point. They were far, far off, down by what was considered the actual beach where the public frequented. Here it was serene and secluded. "You know, you never did let me talk to you about boys while I painted your toenails last night."

Blaine began to laugh, shaking his head and glancing back to the blue eyed teen. Kurt rolled his eyes because this went on for quite some time.

"It's not that funny."

"It's hilarious." Blaine responded, chuckling loudly.

"You won't be laughing when I don't let you taste this, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine stopped laughing altogether, turning back to see if he heard Kurt correctly. The teen walked right past him as if nothing had been uttered, his hips swaying seductively. He bit his lip at the sight. "You shouldn't joke like that." he said simply, finally following behind him.

Kurt grinned, glancing back to see him. "No?"

Blaine walked closer to him. "No. Never."

When they got up the steps of the beautiful home, and Kurt gawked at the huge pool running along the house for a few seconds, Blaine accepted his book bag back. "I'll keep that in mind." He turned to face him now, "Let me in."

Blaine smirked, nodding his head. "Look away for a second and I will."

"I know you have my Mickey Mouse keychain, Blaine." Kurt said obviously. He leant against the beautiful home and waited patiently, smirking as he did so.

Blaine smiled at him in response. "I want it."

Blaine loved that Kurt kissed him so easily. It didn't feel like they'd been together for less than a whole day at all. Softly, he reciprocated, tasting the sugar from the diet soda Kurt drank earlier still on his lips. When they broke away, Blaine bit his lip and Kurt dropped his head coyly. Blaine unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing him to go in first.

"Let me put this in the fridge and I'll be right up with you." Blaine said, grabbing the plastic bag from Kurt before locking the door behind them. Kurt smiled and thanked him, heading over to the stairs.

"Which room is yours?"

"The very first one at the top of the stairs."

Kurt nodded, jogging up the steps. He reached the top one and pulled off his hoodie, walking into the bedroom.

The only thing Kurt could think was that the room was totally and undeniably Blaine's. There were posters of BMX riders plaguing the walls… one of them looking a lot like a vintage one of Don which made Kurt smile. There were pictures of him and the guys at tournaments with their medals, and trophies were pretty much everywhere he looked. A big stereo system was in the far corner, close to the awning windows, and a huge television was mounted to the front wall. It was pretty typical that what could be seen of the walls underneath all of the posters hung everywhere was actually a royal shade of purple, going perfectly with the king sized bed set Blaine had. The floors were hardwood covered by a gorgeous chic rug with somewhat of a quilted pattern, and all of it reminded Kurt that he really wanted to change everything about his whole entire house.

As he took another step inside, Kurt saw a picture of Blaine with a man that he automatically knew was his father. It was almost eerie how similar the two looked—same dark head of hair, only Blaine had a lot more of it, and same intense stare that could really capture your attention. The smile was spot on with its complete charm. It looked like they put their all into every single smile, no matter how simple or trivial the thing that made them happy was to someone else. The only huge difference was the style of dress—Blaine's father (or the man that Kurt suspected to be Blaine's father) was dressed in what looked like Armani; shirt, tie, the whole 9. Blaine, a bit younger in the photo, had on his backwards cap and held a huge 1st place trophy in his hand. Kurt picked up the photo frame and smiled down at it. The man looked lovely, and it would've been nice to get to meet him.

"Hey."

At the sound of Blaine's voice, Kurt started and turned to him with a coy smile. He put the picture back down in its place and turned to face him. "Hey. I was just admiring the room."

Blaine took a step forward and nodded, glancing to see if Kurt had been looking at what he thought he'd been looking at. He was, and Blaine tensed.

Kurt noticed Blaine's demeanor and wanted to let him know he wouldn't push the subject if he wasn't ready, but Blaine quickly switched his mood, walking over to his stereo and it on. Kurt gave a confused face as the teen hooked his phone up through the auxiliary cord and turned back to face him.

"Thanks. Took a while to get right, you know? It always seemed like something was missing."

Kurt nodded, glancing around again. He smiled at the picture of Jeff on his skateboard throwing up the peace sign. "I hear you."

Blaine smiled. "Maybe a picture of us by my nightstand will make it perfect." he watched Kurt blush and looked away, back to his phone. "I'll print out one we took today."

Kurt smiled softly. "I hope it works for you."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sure it will. I brought up Yoplait." he held it up in the air along with his spoon. "Want?"

Kurt smiled, clapping his hands excitedly. "Gimme."

Blaine shook his head and Kurt's eyebrow shot up in response. "You need to work for it."

"No I don't," Kurt said with a grin. He took a step towards the bed and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine could honestly say arms were never a turn on of his, but Kurt's weren't so bad. They were sexy in fact. "I don't have to work for it because you owe it to me. Dare I bring up the Bejeweled travesty again?"

Blaine shrugged. "The only problem with that theory of yours is that I have the yogurt, sweetheart." He waved it in the air along with the spoon. "So are you willing to work for it or would you like to watch me eat it alone?"

Kurt bit his lip, crossing one long leg over the other. "What am I doing exactly?"

"Dancing," Blaine told him simply. "Because I deserve as much attention as that piano in your glee club… you know; the one you practically humped in the video…"

Kurt started laughing and Blaine bit his lip, pressing play on his iPhone. Single Ladies started to play and Kurt rolled his eyes, not believing this was happening.

"First things first, I did NOT hump Brad's piano, and secondly, I'm not dancing. You have to earn a dance."

Blaine smiled, licking his lips slowly, feeling rather smug when he saw Kurt's eyes locked on them when he did it. He pressed pause on the music and turned to face his boyfriend again. "Fine." Opening the top of the yogurt, he looked down at the foil top and smiled, glancing to Kurt and sticking out his long, wet tongue to take a swipe of it. Kurt never moved his eyes off of him as Blaine licked his lips and swallowed, nodding his head in approval.

"It's so _fucking_ good, baby. I bet you want some, huh?"

Kurt exhaled hard, nodding as Blaine took another lick. "I do."

Blaine grinned. "Then I get a dance." He turned right and pressed play on his phone's screen again, the beginning of Beyoncé's song filling the comfortable room. Kurt bit his lip, standing up and walking back over to the center of the room.

"Please sit."

Blaine gladly went over to his bed, plopping down so that he was positioned with spread legs, resting on one elbow and dipping the spoon into the yogurt with the other.

_Up in the club, we just broke up; I'm doing my own little thing_

Kurt began the choreography, and Blaine sucked on the spoon as he watched Kurt carefully. The boy's eyes were locked on him and Blaine loved every second; the way he threw his arms in the air, the way he poked his hip out and worked it, the way he shook his ass just a few feet out of his reach. Every fucking thing.

The music continued, and Kurt went on with the choreography, working his body a little harder than usual just to drive Blaine absolutely wild. He dipped low, poking it out and mouthing along to the words as he danced.

Blaine licked his lips countless times in a few seconds. Kurt turned around and spanked his ass a few times, smirking at him as he fell in line with the music, before motioning to his hand as he worked his hips again.

"Shit," Blaine muttered, fighting the urge to pull out his cock and ruin their short but beautiful relationship. He put the spoon in the yogurt cup right when Kurt started to gyrate in front of him, shimmying with a teasing look that Blaine wanted to kiss off his face.

"Take the yogurt." Blaine told him, ignoring the tightness in his shorts. "It's fucking yours."

Kurt stopped dancing and laughed, a little out of breath. He rain his hands through his hair, not caring anymore being that Blaine's helmet always messed it up anyway, and sauntered over to where his boyfriend sat. "Can I turn off the music?"

Blaine nodded, watching Kurt shake his hips as he walked away.

Kurt unplugged the phone from the stereo altogether, bringing it back over to the large bed with him and setting it down beside its owner. Blaine took another bite of the yogurt as he looked up at Kurt, swallowing hard. The younger teen sat down on his lap, and Blaine let him take the yogurt cup in favor of placing his hands and Kurt's hips.

"You earned it."

Kurt smirked as he scooped up a generous mouth, holding it to his lips. "Thank you. Glad to hear you liked it."

"Loved it," Blaine whispered, leaning back on one elbow once more and rubbing along Kurt's midriff with his free hand. The boy slowly put the spoon in his mouth and pulled it out just as slow, his eyes locked with Blaine's as he did it.

"How is this so good?"

Blaine shook his head. "How are you so sexy?"

Kurt ignored him, instead dipping his spoon in the yogurt once more. "Want another taste?"

Blaine licked his lips and nodded, steadily teasing at the skin along his boyfriend's waist line. Kurt bit his lip at the feeling and held the spoon to Blaine's mouth. He almost lost his mind when the elder's tongue poked out first, twirling a bit, and then taking it all in. As he sucked it off, Kurt exhaled and spread his legs a little wider over Blaine's lap.

"Your turn." Blaine told him, waiting patiently. Kurt nodded, going to take another bite, but Blaine moved his hand up to grab the spoon and their hands colliding, sending it over Kurt's leg, onto the bed, and then letting it ricochet onto the floor.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, looking down at his yogurt which was more than half full. "Go wash it off."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "This is the perfect opportunity to eat it off of each other." He grinned at Kurt's laugh but rolled his eyes. "I'm so serious, sweetheart."

"I don't know if you're lazy or kinky." Kurt told him with a smile. Blaine answered with a smile of his own.

"Definitely kinky," with a wink, he dipped the tip of his finger into the yogurt, covering it in a generous amount, and then then holding it to Kurt's pink lips. The boy looked at it and smiled. "See? This works."

Kurt, feeling like a tease, showed his tongue for a second before taking a long, tentative lick. He started much further down than the actual yogurt was, more around the second flex of Blaine's index finger, and with his eyes locked on Blaine's he licked softly up the length, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking it off. Blaine didn't even try to pretend he wasn't getting a boner from this, instead letting Kurt suck softly on his finger while rubbing his hand along the boy's thigh. He could tell by the tent in his boyfriend's sweat shorts that they were on the same track of mind.

"Mm," Kurt finally pulled away, never moving his eyes from Blaine's. "It tastes much better off of you."

Blaine sighed. This would be his last night on earth. Kurt was going to kill him tonight. "Oh yeah?"

Kurt nodded, licking his lips suggestively. Blaine gestured up to the yogurt cup and licked his own lips. "Can I taste it off you?"

And just like that, Kurt was undeniably hard. He nodded his head yes while looking at Blaine; the elder dragging him further up his body by the waist as he waited. He tried not to gasp when Blaine sat him right on his cock, feeling just how turned on he was as well.

Without further hesitation, he slowly dipped his index finger inside the cup until it was half way covered in the yogurt, pulling it out just as slowly so Blaine could watch.

The rider stared with hungry eyes as Kurt's finger approached his lips. He could see Kurt watching expectantly as it hovered over his mouth. When they caught each others eyes once more, he reached up to take Kurt's hand, opening his mouth and pushing the finger all the way inside. He sucked the yogurt off slowly, allowing Kurt to pull it out of his mouth bit by bit. When he did, Kurt let his finger linger at Blaine's bottom lip, biting his own when the boy grinded his hips up slightly.

They continued this a couple more beats; Blaine sucking yogurt of Kurt's thumb, kissing softly at the tip when he pulled off; Kurt holding Blaine's gaze as his flattened tongue cleaned yogurt off Blaine's fingers, then sucking three into his mouth at once. It got to the point where Blaine's eyes had darkened so that they looked black; and the way he was staring let Kurt know how bad he wanted him. When they got to the bottom of the cup, Blaine was slowly thrusting forward, basically grinding up into his boyfriend's ass, and Kurt was encouraging it, gently moving his hips on top of him.

Kurt smirked, placing the last dollop on Blaine face, smearing it across his moist lips and over his chin. He smiled as he got a pointed glaze back, but let Blaine know he'd clean it off, all before leaning in and sucking on each of Blaine's lips a few seconds at a time. Hands immediately found his waist and drifted a bit lower as Kurt's tongue moved down to his chin, sucking off every last drop.

_"Fuck,_ Kurt." Blaine threw his head back and thrust up, sighing at the beautiful friction. He closed his eyes when the taller teen began lapping at his neck, a soft moan escaping his lips. There was no way in hell this guy didn't have experience.

Kurt knew he must've been doing something right. Blaine kept gasping and whispering 'shit' every time he rocked his hips, and every time his tongue teased at his Adam's apple. After a while, he realized he had Blaine completely straddled as the elder lay flat on the bed, both hands running underneath Kurt's tank top across the smooth expanse of skin.

"Baby… kiss me," Blaine whispered, his eyes still shut. Kurt placed another kiss to his neck before sitting up and smiling at how far gone his boyfriend looked. He placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips and smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Is that good?"

Blaine smiled, slightly out of breath, but shook his head no. "A little more." He smiled at Kurt's giggle, watching the boy move closer and closer to his lips. Once their lips connected for a kiss, he immediately took control.

Kurt hummed as Blaine's tongue entered his mouth. He tasted sweet like the Yoplait and that caramel frappe he drank earlier at the diner. But all thoughts other than 'oh my fucking god' left his mind once Blaine adjusted him so that their cocks were lined up, snapping his hips off the bed and grinding into him.

He broke away with a whimper, moaning into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine took the opportunity to suck hotly into his earlobe, adoring each and every shudder it got him and thrusting faster. The friction was one he couldn't describe, but all he knew was that he'd fall apart at any second. He also knew he needed more… so much more.

"Shit! Blaine, _ohmygod_ Blaine," Kurt's voice was strained, trying to keep quiet but failing miserably. Blaine had slipped his hand beneath his shorts and briefs, squeezing his ass roughly with one hand and cupping Kurt's neck with the other. The bed thumped against the wall with each of their rapid movements, and before Kurt knew what was happening he was on his back; legs spread wide and Blaine sliding between them.

"Fuck," Blaine was completely short of breath, but he showed no intention of slowing down, "so good, Kurt… shit."

"I… _yessss,"_ Kurt gave up on forming sentences at this point, settling for the breathy _'aahhh's_ that left his parted lips as his eyes drifted closed. As Blaine grinded his hard, leaking cock down against Kurt's, he let his hands rest above his head, working his hips in a timed manner with his boyfriend's. Blaine's breathing was totally erratic and he was starting to drip with sweat as he pounded Kurt further into the bed; head buried in his neck and hands squeezing the flesh of his ass so much it might bruise. Kurt didn't complain though—he only gave sighs of pleasure and cries of bliss as his eyes rolled back, a tight feeling chugging deep in his gut. He knew he was close and he knew he'd come harder than he ever had.

"You sound so good…" Blaine told him. He spread Kurt's cheeks and the boy's hand found his hair, pulling roughly.

"Blaine… I'm gonna…" Kurt bit his lip to hold back the scream as he came. Blaine felt the boy tense against him and breathed heavily, thrusting forward a couple more times before he felt his release near as well. As his muscles tightened, he listened to Kurt's moans and gave one more long thrust forward before he came long and hard into his boxers, clenching the bed sheets and groaning into Kurt's shoulder.

The couple lay there for more than a few minutes in complete silence. Blaine focused on regaining composure, and Kurt focused on the fact that he had just done something sexual with his boyfriend. He had to admit it was so much more than he ever imagined.

When both had relaxed and the stickiness in their underwear got to be uncomfortable, Blaine lifted his head from where it rested above Kurt's heart. He smiled at the carefree look of his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his lips, rolling his eyes when Kurt blushed.

"I like yogurt."

Kurt laughed, looking up at the purple ceiling. "Yogurt is good."

They smiled for a moment, Blaine shaking his head as he watched Kurt's shy grin. He couldn't believe the situation he was in but would not trade it for the world. He always wanted to be happy with someone and now he felt like he could have that… not because Kurt gave him crazy orgasms or moaned in an octave that drove his absolutely nuts, but because Kurt was _everything._

"How about I get us changed and we go hang out outside?"

Kurt smiled. That sounded like a good idea. "Let's do it."

….

Kurt used the upstairs bathroom to change into a new pair of underwear—Blaine let him wear a pair of boxers that had little dollar signs on it, while the elder went downstairs to change. Kurt put his sweat shorts back on and grabbed his phone from Blaine's bed, going down the steps. He smiled at the interior design of the home. It was clearly beach themed with shells placed in various locations and the ocean blue paint fading into a sunny orange near the top depicting the sunset. Instead of looking around like he'd done earlier in Blaine's room, he decided to go outside and wait. Blaine would give him a tour when he was ready.

He stood outside for a while, eventually trailing over to the ATV and taking a seat. Blaine was taking a lot longer than expected. When he felt his phone vibrate, he yawned and reached for it, cursing when he saw it was a call from Mercedes. He'd forgotten that they were supposed to chat with her an hour ago.

"Hello?"

"What happened?" the girl asked straight away. Kurt smiled apologetically.

"I know, I know. I completely forgot. The day stretched a little longer than expected."

He could hear Mercedes laugh and smiled, thankful she wasn't mad. "It's fine. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Kurt made a strange face at the question. Since when did Mercedes ask permission before asking questions? "Sure. What's up?"

Blaine jogged down the steps of his home with a beach towel thrown over his shoulder, and a guitar in his hand. Kurt gave him an incredulous look as he listened to his friend.

"…because we got a whole bunch of views on a couple of the videos. Born this Way, 4 Minutes, and _especially_ Single Ladies… and someone kept spamming the comments. A username 'BMXxSwag' wrote 'God damn Kurt, dat ass is killing me #YumTheFuckO' more times than I can count."

Blaine smiled as he finally arrived, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "Who're you talking to?"

"Hashtag yum-the-fuck-o? What?" he said into the phone.

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend's confusion. He must've been talking to one of those New Directions people.

"Yes… so that was confusing…"

"Well Mercedes," Kurt began, looking at Blaine, "my friends did happen to watch the videos a few times. Isn't that right, Blaine?"

Blaine bit his lip, nodding.

"Oh," Mercedes said. "Well I didn't know you were still with him. Enjoy yourself."

"How about you let me speak with your friend, and I let you take the 4 wheeler for a spin?" Blaine held out his free hand and sat the guitar down, smiling when Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

"Um, he wants to talk to you. Is that cool?"

Mercedes hesitated but eventually said yes. "I'd love to, as a matter of fact." Kurt smirked at her response before handing his BlackBerry over.

"Good luck with her, babe."

Blaine rolled his eyes, watching Kurt strap on the helmet and start up the engine. "Need help with that? I'm not sure if you can handle the ride, baby."

Kurt scoffed, revving the engine even more, and taking off down the beach. He made a u-turn and went in the direction of the city where a couple people remained, camping out by the shore. Blaine smirked, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Blaine," she said back, "what was that noise?"

"Oh, Kurt's just taking my ATV for a spin. It looks like he'll be a pro for a first timer…" hopefully she didn't catch the sexual undertone to that because he really hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"Sounds like fun." Yepp. She missed it completely.

"So how are you, Mercedes?"

"I'm fine. Just worried about my boy Kurt."

Blaine shook his head, walking closer to the shore and spreading the towel down. "I don't know why you'd do something like that. Kurt is fine." He glanced across the beach and saw the boy enjoying himself, standing up and riding along the sand. "You won't have to worry about him as long as he's with me, sweetheart."

He could hear the girl laugh lightly. "I don't know why you expect me to trust you just because you say so."

Blaine walked back over to his guitar and picked it up. "I guess you don't really have to. As long as he does." There was no response and Blaine resumed. "I'm a good guy and I like him. And I know you're friends with Chester and all of that is cool. I'm sure Chester was a good guy as well, but they're not together anymore."

"Chester?"

"Chauncey… whatever his name is."

"Chandler?"

"Him, yeah," Blaine sat down on the beach towel with his guitar, glancing up to look at his boyfriend. He couldn't wait for Kurt to ride him like that… "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying," Mercedes repeated, "This isn't even about Chandler. It's about you and him. I just want you to know that he's been through a lot, that I'm sure he hasn't mentioned, and my friends and I weren't there for him. I'm not letting him down this time."

Blaine wondered what exactly that meant as he answered. "I appreciate that, but there isn't a need to protect him from me. I'm his boyfriend and I'll protect him.

"How many boyfriends have you had before this?"

Blaine bit his lip. "He's the first one. Hopefully the last."

"He's the first person you've ever dated?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I never said that. I've dated before, but he's the first guy. If you're going to judge me than I suggest you save your breath, Mercedes. I mean this in the nicest way possible; I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone else but Kurt."

He heard Mercedes hum a bit and eventually the girl responded. "That's fine Blaine. I'll be happy as long as he's happy. Hopefully it stays that way."

Blaine nodded, watching the ATV come closer and closer. "We're going to spend a little time together. He'll call you later. It was nice speaking to you."

She laughed, knowing he was more than likely lying. "See you next weekend, Blaine."

Kurt parked the ATV near Blaine's house and hopped off, putting the helmet down and pulling his hoodie around him. He saw his boyfriend hang up the phone and reach for his guitar, smiling as he watched him play a few chords.

"I didn't know you had plans of serenading me on the beach tonight. Isn't this romantic?"

Blaine smirked, playing a tune Kurt wasn't familiar with. "I know. I'm the best boyfriend ever."

Kurt lay down next to him on the towel. "How'd the conversation go?"

"She's clearly Team Carlton. How do you think it went?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Chandler. And you're ridiculous. What happened?"

Blaine shrugged, plucking the strings lightly. "She doesn't trust me. Nobody does."

"I do."

"Do you really?" Blaine asked sincerely. Kurt smiled softly at the genuine greens swimming in his eyes as he nodded.

"I didn't at first because I was scared. But now I do."

Blaine nodded. They were quiet, looking out over the beach. Blaine's song became louder and louder, and Kurt closed his eyes as he listened. The melody was beautiful; soft in the perfect spots and smooth where it needed to be. So Blaine had a beautiful voice and knew how to play an instrument, but didn't want to audition for Pace? That was ridiculous.

"I've never heard this song before. It sounds beautiful."

Blaine nodded his thanks. "I wrote it for my little sister. Ariel was her name…" he continued to strum, knowing Kurt's eyes were on him but focusing only on the calm water, specifically a boat sailing in the distance, "I wrote it for her and Mikey actually. They would've been the same age this September… only a few days apart. Whenever they'd cry I'd start playing… dad taught me how to play when I was really young. Nick and I, actually." he smiled a little, looking down at his fingers running along the instrument. "And I don't know why I brought you out here." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's knee and that finally yielded the boy to look at him. "I swear I do the same thing every time."

"Think about them?" Kurt asked. He watched Blaine nod; all before the boy distanced himself again, staring out over the ocean. "I don't want you to feel like you can't think about them around me. What kind of boyfriend would I be to discourage that?"

Blaine continued to play the song, shaking his head.

"Whenever you're ready to talk to me about your dad and Ariel, I'll be here. I bet it'll help you heal, too."

Blaine nodded. He strummed gently, smiling a bit when Kurt sat up just to lean in and kiss his cheek.

"I'm not rushing you. Never."

"I know baby," Blaine told him. "I know." He stopped playing, placing the guitar down next to him. Kurt rested his head on his shoulder and took Blaine's right hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"I like this a lot. Did I tell you that?"

Blaine smiled. He liked it too. "Are you warming up to the beach yet?"

Kurt shrugged. "I like it when it's not hot out. But then I get really cool at night so there's no winning I guess."

Blaine kissed his hair. "Come here. I'll keep you warm."

Kurt tried not to blush as Blaine pulled him closer into his arms, the two of them smiling as they looked out over the ocean. The moon was full and glistened beautifully and of course Blaine felt the need to ruin the moment.

"So you wanna fuck or…"

Kurt pulled away laughing, slapping his boyfriend in the arm. Blaine caught his hands after the first two hits and pulled him close again, capturing his lips in the perfect kiss.

Clarissa and Victor, Blaine's mom and her boyfriend, had parked the car in their usual spot. The couple carried their bags and walked onto the beach, after a few paces making it to their rental property. Victor reached for his keys after mumbling about what a long ride it was, Clarissa nodding her agreement. As much as she loved Napa Valley, she hated the commute.

As they reached the front door, Victor rolled his eyes at where Blaine had left the expensive 4 wheeler they'd bought him for Christmas. He told the boy on more than one occasion not to leave it on the beach and instead to bring it onto the property. Before he could complain to the woman behind him, he noticed two bodies not far from the shore, embracing as they kissed. One looked a lot like his future stepson.

"Clarissa, honey," he turned back to the dark haired woman, "Is that Blaine?"

The brunette middle aged woman raised an eyebrow, stepping further on to the deck to get a better view. There was no doubt that the shirtless boy was her son… but the person he was with… was that a…a boy?

Victor dropped his bags and stormed past her, en route to what he knew to be Blaine and another boy kissing and laughing in front of his home. The closer he got, the more he could make out the obvious homosexual who had his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.

Clarissa followed behind him, not sure what the man was going to do. She sped up so that she was a couple paces behind Victor, trying to understand what was going on. The noise from their quick approach made both boys startled, the pale boy's eyes going wide as he quickly tumbled back, Blaine turning back to see what was going on.

"Blaine? What is this?" Victor didn't sound even a little pleased. The curly haired teen looked from him to his mother as Kurt slid back a little.

"Mom… hey… um," glancing back to a concerned Kurt, he faced forward again… the words not coming out. "I—"

"Sweetie…" Clarissa got a good look at Blaine's friend and she could see the boy pleading with her, probably not to be an asshole, "what is this?"

Victor looked pissed—his whole body rigid as he awaited a response.

"Well…this is Kurt Hummel. We're together." Kurt wished now more than ever that he could disappear. This wasn't only uncomfortable for himself but also for Blaine. Especially for Blaine.

Neither Victor or Clarissa responded for a while and Blaine lowered his head, moving to stand up. Once he did, he wiped a bit of sand of his hands and pulled at his sagging basketball shorts, looking over to his mother again. "He's new to Long Beach and—"

"I'm sorry.. He's you're _what?"_ Victor asked incredulously. This boy had to lose his mind.

Blaine felt his temper growing. He really didn't like this guy. "We're together, Victor. As in Kurt is my boyfriend…"

Clarissa looked down at Kurt again before catching eyes with her second born son. "You're dating… a boy?"

Kurt stood up as well, wondering if he should leave the family to talk. Blaine shook his head no when he noticed. "Relax baby," he told him, pleading with his eyes. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, ignoring Victor's heavy gaze on him.

"Blaine, son… you're _not_ a homo. Stop playing games and go in the house."

Blaine snapped around to see if he heard that correctly. His mother's boyfriend showed no sign of wanting to recant. "Excuse me?"

"Victor," Clarissa stepped forward but the man held up his hand, staring Blaine in the eyes and continuing.

"He's clearly a homo, son," he pointed to Kurt but never took his eyes off Blaine, "but don't let this queer trick you into thinking you're one too."

Kurt tensed at his words, knowing that Blaine would retaliate. He was absolutely right as Blaine took a step towards the man, hatred burning in his eyes. "First, you need to watch what you say about him, so help me god… and second, I am _not,_ nor will I _ever_ be your son." He spat the words out vehemently like they were the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted, only relaxing when he heard Kurt's voice.

"Blaine… its fine, I promise." he told him just above a whisper.

Victor scoffed. "Tell the fairy to go home. It's time for you to be in the house."

"Are you out of your mind?" Clarissa stood in between her son and the man, staring up at the latter. "Don't disrespect either of them like this!"

"Are you?" Victor asked with an incredulous laugh, "You're letting him disrespect you yet again! First with the parties and now by bringing this homo shit to our home!"

Blaine's fists clenched as he took another step past his mother, but Kurt grabbed him before he could do anything he'd regret. "Stop, Blaine."

"Go, Victor."

Victor nodded, glance back at the two teenagers. "I'm not letting my child be raised around this abomination. You need to do something about it."

Clarissa closed her eyes as both Kurt and Blaine raised their eyebrows at the statement. The man went back towards the house as Blaine worked himself out of his boyfriend's hold.

"Child?" he asked. The woman turned around, slowly lifting her eyes to look at Blaine's. "What is he talking about?"

"Blaine…" she shook her head as she glanced at Kurt, "what is this?"

"It is what I said it is, mom. Kurt's my boyfriend." He said it simply, not faltering his gaze, "And I promise you if I ever hear him disrespect him again—"

"Blaine," Kurt said softly. None of this was worth him threatening someone and getting in trouble over. Blaine sighed, relaxing his shoulders and turning around.

"I know. Sorry."

Clarissa shook her head, taking a few paces forward until she could only see Kurt. "I don't understand any of this, and I really wish we could've met differently… I'm so sorry about what my fiancé said to you."

"Fiancé?" Blaine turned to face them in disbelief. "What the fuck is going on?"

Kurt sighed, wanting to walk away but wanting to be there for Blaine even more.

"I'm pregnant, Blaine… and Victor and I are getting married." Tears welled in her eyes and Blaine only looked at her. "I'm so sorry—"

"I'm staying at uncle Don's for a while."

Kurt felt his heart break once the shock died down and Blaine grabbed his hand, leading them away.

"Blaine, wait—" she pleaded.

"Let's go babe."

Kurt frowned, following after him. "You don't want to hear her out?"

The boy scoffed. "There's nothing to hear."

When they reached the ATV, Blaine handed his boyfriend the helmet and asked if he had everything. Kurt nodded, placing it on his head, trying not to glance back to Blaine's mom but doing so anyway. The woman looked so hurt and confused and it literally pained him. Blaine didn't seem as bothered though, climbing on the vehicle and starting it up.

"Come on, babe."

Clarissa watched Kurt finally turn away and straddle the 4 wheeler, sitting close behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. She also saw her son relax tremendously at the action, all before cranking the ATV and driving off.

….

The ride was filled with tension all on Blaine's behalf. He drove fast and more reckless than he ever had, barely stopping at stop signs and cutting cars off. Kurt gripped him tightly, trying to convey that it'd be alright, but at the moment his boyfriend didn't seem to want reassurance.

They pulled up in front of the Hummel residence, Blaine cutting off the engine and wasting no time hopping off the vehicle. He cleared his throat and spit on the ground, forcing his hands into his pockets and looking around the quiet neighborhood.

Kurt pulled the helmet off and attached it to the handle bars as usual. He glanced over to his quiet boyfriend, waiting to see if he'd relax a bit. Blaine only paced back and forth, ruffling his hair and looking at the ground.

"We should talk about this." Kurt said quietly. Blaine shook his head no.

"I hate talking. At least about sad stuff."

"I like talking," Kurt said with a light smile, "so we should learn to meet half way, maybe?"

Blaine looked away, shrugging his shoulders. Kurt shook his head and looked up at him, his head cocked to the side in the way that Blaine honestly adored.

"Please?"

A pickup truck turned onto the block and Kurt turned to see his father quickly pulling into the driveway. He looked from the dark vehicle to his boyfriend who watched Burt park and climb out the Ford truck, slamming the door behind him. The man immediately laid his eyes on Blaine, shaking his head at the sight. This kid would be a problem, he was convinced.

"Hey dad," Kurt said with a smile. Burt glanced to his son on the 4 wheeler and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi Kurt. Blaine… I can see your underwear, son."

Blaine pulled his hands out his pockets and pulled his shorts up, pulling at the drawstring when they were by his waist. He saw Kurt smirking at him and rolled his eyes, looking back to his boyfriend's father.

"Hello sir."

Burt nodded, holding onto the fence. "Hello." He looked away and to his son who looked very complacent. "Kurt, don't you think it's time to come inside?"

Kurt frowned at his dad's question before turning his attention to Blaine. The boy only shrugged, (and that was seriously starting to get on Kurt's nerves) and gestured over to his uncle's house. "Text me or something."

Kurt smiled, getting up off the ATV and walking over to Blaine. He said thank you to the boy as he accepted his things back; phone, keys… and something else Blaine had slipped to him. He saw a silver ring when he glanced into his hand, but knew his father was watching so he walked off.

"You might as well kiss him goodnight." Burt said aloud. "I'm not stupid."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks as he walked towards his father, and Blaine's eyes went wide as he smirked, looking far down the block. He tried not to worry about the fact that Burt knew now because obviously the man was about to let Kurt kiss him goodnight. That was a good thing, right?

Kurt smiled at his all-knowing father before turning around. He saw Blaine smirking and wanted to hit him so bad. "I am in so much trouble," he whispered, laughing when Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "Don't make it worse."

Blaine smiled, holding him carefully. "You might as well kiss me, then."

Kurt smiled back, remembering his dad was creeping and kissed the boy chastely. Blaine held him close, enjoying the feeling for as long as he could. He hated what Kurt had to experience with Victor and his mom; he really needed to relax and Kurt did that for him. Unfortunately, the boy pulled away, smiling as he blushed. "Call me as soon as you can, please."

"OK, baby." he responded.

Kurt said goodnight and walked off, ignoring his dad's heated gaze as he brushed past him. Blaine watched him go sadly, wishing they could have another sleepover, but when he noticed Burt staring at him he cleared his throat and set to walk off.

"Goodnight, Mr. Hummel."

"Night." The man responded, turning to follow his son. He and Blaine had a stare down as he walked to his door and Blaine walked to Don's. Eventually it was the teen that turned away, pulling out his keys and walking inside. Burt looked away, entering his house and watching Kurt walk straight to the kitchen. He closed the door behind himself and locked it, dropping his bag and walking into the living room.

At first it was awkwardly quiet. Kurt pretended to look for something in the fridge knowing his dad would start up sooner or later. Apparently it was sooner.

"So he's straight, huh?"

Kurt smirked, pulling out a can of diet soda and entering the living room. "Not so much."

His father didn't respond. Instead, he turned on the television and sat back, quickly finding ESPN and watching Sports Center.

"I know what you're thinking." Kurt said simply.

Burt smiled, shaking his head. "What am I thinking, Kurt?"

"That he's going to hurt me."

Kurt watched his dad pretty much nod at the statement. "And you aren't thinking that?"

"I'd be a liar if I said it didn't cross my mind at some point." Kurt stepped forward, twirling the can in his hands. "But I trust him."

Burt sighed. His head hadn't stopped shaking since the conversation started. "I don't understand this relationship."

Kurt laughed. "Neither do I dad. Blaine is one of a kind and sometimes he's hard to read. But he needs me a lot right now and I'm not bailing on him."

Burt looked at him.

"I'm going to need you to trust me."

"Why do you trust him?"

Kurt looked back at his father. "It's not something I can explain, it's just something I know. It's… it's just second nature."

They both grew quiet. The only noise heard was that of the commentators on the television. "You have work in the morning. You should probably get some rest, yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Goodnight dad."

Burt smiled, turning to see him. "Goodnight. Love you son."

….

Blaine lay in bed, staring at the inside of his locket. His father and sister looked so happy and full of life he had to close it. it was only torture when he got like this.

Silently, Blaine prayed that he'd be able to get to the point where Kurt was with Elizabeth. He didn't think he'd ever get there honestly. Not with his mother about to marry some chump and carrying the ignorant man's seed.

Mikey tossed and turned in the bed and Blaine glanced over, pulling the little boy closer to him. He knew he had bad dreams and sometimes it helped when he held him.

His ringtone went off and Blaine quickly went to grab his phone off the charger before his cousin could wake up.

"Hi baby. What's up?"

Kurt listened to the somber voice on the other line and sighed. "What happened to my phone call?"

"Sorry." Blaine said with a sad smile, "didn't want to depress you. I kinda feel like crying right now…"

"Oh baby," Kurt had a serenity to his voice that made Blaine smile instead. He also smiled because that was the first time Kurt called him baby all day. "I'm here if you need me. Please don't shut me out."

"I know that love, I know," Blaine said. "I…" he broke off, shaking his head in the dark. "I have Mikey here so I don't want to make too much noise."

Kurt breathed softly into the receiver. "I miss you."

Blaine smiled. "I miss you too. How soon until your father kills me?"

"I told him about us." Kurt smiled, "he wasn't pleased but I don't think he wants you dead, either."

"That's reassuring."

Kurt laughed. They both got quiet and Blaine stared at the ceiling, listening to Kurt breathe and wishing he could sneak in. He wasn't going to risk it though.

"What is this ring you gave me?"

Blaine smiled. "I'll tell you later. Just put it on."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but did as told. "You're so mysterious, Anderson."

Blaine bit his lip, closing his eyes. Kurt spoke again softly.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head no as if he could be seen. The last thing he wanted to do was think about that douche. "I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow during your break. We'll talk then. For now I just want to relax."

"Ok," Kurt told him. "I just want you to know I'm sorry about all of that… I don't want you to do anything stupid—"

"None of it was your fault, baby. And I won't."

Kurt sighed. "Please."

"I won't," Blaine laughed lightly. "Sing to me please. I thought my shower would put me to sleep but I can't."

Kurt smiled. "Alright. Any requests?"

"A beautiful-borderline cheesy love song."

Kurt laughed, raking his mind. "Okay. You're lucky I started liking you."

Blaine smiled. "I know."

They both smiled in silence, in their respective rooms, staring up at their respective ceiling. Kurt began to sing softly, his voice high but clear, just enough to make Blaine fall in love with him for the millionth time that day.

_Maybe it's intuition _

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_and there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_a little crazy but I believe _

Kurt closed his eyes before continuing, listening to Blaine's soft breaths. Of course he wanted to hold him, let him know it was fine, but this would do for now. There'd always be tomorrow.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life _

Blaine smiled. Hopefully this song wasn't coincidental. He felt his eyes drifting closed as Kurt continued, his beautiful voice playing a perfect melody in his head. He wanted to have it play all night, just so he knew he could dream about him. That would be so perfect.

Kurt stopped after hitting the chorus again and smiled. Blaine hadn't protested, so he knew the boy was drifting to sleep if he wasn't already there. Softly, he said his name, and Blaine grumbled adorably into the line.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine sighed, blowing a kiss into the phone. "Night beautiful."

….

The last thing Farrah was expecting to see as she cleaned the windows of the shop was Blaine's supposedly broken ATV parked across the street; with the BMX rider seated comfortable on it with her coworker perched on top of his lap. They were practically trying to swallow one another as they kissed, hands in each other's clothes and tongue's exploring each other's mouths.

She stared blatantly, not believing her eyes. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and deepened the kiss (if at all possible) and Kurt dragged his hands from Blaine's tight shirt to the boy's hair, digging roughly. Disgustedly, Farrah looked away cleaning the windows and getting ready for opening.

For the next few minutes, this continued. She shot them glances and checked her watch for the time, clocking to make sure this wasn't how the boy was spending the time he was supposed to be working. Kurt had exactly 3 minutes to be inside and clocked in she noted, rolling her eyes when she glanced up again and Blaine smirked at her, squeezing Kurt's ass as the boy kissed his neck.

"Jenna, take the windows," she dropped her rag and stormed off, over to her counter. Jenna rolled her eyes but walked over; abandoning the price tags she'd been putting around the store. When she got there, her eyes went wide at the sight of Kurt making out with sex on a stick Blaine Anderson across the street.

"What the—"

Kurt grinned as Blaine sucked hard on his lower lip, unlacing his fingers from his hair and poking him in the chest. "C'mon, I gotta go."

"Call out… say you're sick…"

Kurt grinned as he pulled away. "Your uncle saw me fifteen minutes ago, honey."

Blaine pouted, sticking out his lower lip childishly. He smiled when Kurt kissed it, all before hopping off his lap.

"Have fun at the skate park. Stay out of trouble."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll be good, I swear."

Kurt rolled his eyes, looking both ways along the quiet road before crossing. He heard Blaine say 'god damn' at the way he shook his hips and grinned, otherwise ignoring him.

Jenna was at the window with a rag and Windex and a dropped jaw when he got to the shop. He laughed before leaning in and kissing the blonde's cheek.

"You okay, girl?"

"Were you just swapping spit with 'he's straight slash we're not dating' Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt smirked. "I was." He looked around the shop and found Farrah ignoring him completely. "Good morning."

"Kurt." She said, still not looking up. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be in the back if anyone needs me."

He adjusted his satchel and walked through the store with a smile. It felt so good to shut that bitch up. Hopefully it'd stay that way.

* * *

_A/N: So who's going to feel some type of way when a Yoplait commercial comes on? Heh_

_Sorry _JEdwards27_. I didn't want to force the scene, so your suggestion will be put into chapter 6. I'll make it extra special. :)_

_Songs mentioned: _

_Whistle- Flo Rida_

_I'ma Boss – Meek Mill _

_Girl on Fire – Alicia Keys_

_Party Rock Anthem – LMFAO_

_Dog Days Are Over – Florence and the Machine_

_Born this Way – Lady Gaga_

_Single Ladies – Beyoncé_

_4 Minutes – Madonna _

_I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden _

_I'm going to turn my anon ask back on tumblr. Please no harassing. I'll keep you posted about updates as best I can, but if you have questions or concerns I'll be glad to answer. Thanks for the love and thanks for reading. _

_-Janelle. Twitter : _JanelleWrites


	6. The Group Project

**Ride**

_A/N: Special thank you to writer Jane_ _and co-writer Me. I helped a little bit. _

_Sorry for mistakes. I don't own anything. _

_Filler chapter starting in 3...2...1_

* * *

**6: The Group Project**

"So you know the crazy thing?" Blaine asked into the phone. He adjusted himself on the ATV and began to pull off his helmet.

"What's that?" Kurt questioned in return.

Blaine licked his lips at his boyfriend's teasing voice. He wasn't in the right state of mind to hear Kurt do that sultry thing with his voice right now. Not in the position he'd been in for the entire ride back to his aunt and uncle's.

"The crazy thing is, I found a downside of having you make out with me while you sit in my lap."

The soft laugh on the other end of the phone line was expected. "There's a downside?" Kurt asked with a chuckle, "Wow. Well I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll never sit on top of you again."

Blaine smirked at the response he got as he glanced around the garage he was parked in. "Don't be ridiculous baby. You're a natural born rider. _Riders_ need to be on top."

He could practically see Kurt biting his lip. "Is that so?"

"It is," the boy continued, "And the downside I was speaking of would be you leaving me ridiculously hard in the middle of Main Street."

Kurt laughed once more and Blaine licked his lips, finally getting off his ATV and stretching his muscles. The sleep he got last night was minimal, and terrible at that. It was nothing like his sleepover on Saturday. Kurt gave a teasing sigh into the receiver before speaking.

"So I take it you're saying it's my fault that you can't keep your hands off me…"

Blaine smiled, cracking his neck tiredly. "Basically."

"Hm," the boy hummed into the receiver, "I guess you better put those hands to good use."

Blaine laughed at the response. He could honestly say that one so forward wasn't what he was expecting to hear from Kurt… not when the boy blushed at almost everything Blaine said. Which was probably all dirty anyway, but that was beside the point. "Damn, Kurt. It's like that?"

"Well what am I supposed to do when I'm at work, honey?"

"At least talk me through it, sexy," Blaine said seductively, looking around to make sure no one was around. That'd be weird since he was in his uncle's messy garage, but you never know. The coast was all clear, and he spoke again, "where should I put my hands?"

"Again," Blaine couldn't help but bite his lip at the sexy way Kurt let out a breath, "I'm at work. We are _not_ having phone sex."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the answer, "You work in the back now. No one is around. Just whisper a little something…"

"_Goodbye,_" Kurt whispered softly, and Blaine could hear the smug smile that was definitely on his lips.

"You are no fun."

Kurt blew a kiss into the phone and Blaine grinned. "It's backed up. I have a lot of work to get done, unfortunately. So are we still on for lunch?"

"Even though I'm mad at you, yes," Blaine told him.

"You'll be fine. Talk to you later."

"Ok baby," Blaine bent down to pick up the keys he'd dropped, "See you soon."

After hanging up, he took a moment to look around the garage. It sucked because he knew his uncle would make him and Nick clean it up like he always did. Don had that 'you eat my food, you are my slave' mentality. They'd cross that road at a later date. For now, he needed to get inside and get rid of the massive boner he had.

Pocketing his iPhone, Blaine exited the garage and started down the driveway towards the home. It looked as if it'd be a little harder to have his… _alone_ time. Aunt Pam's car was still parked here, and the closer he got to the door, the louder the sound of Mikey's crying got. Blaine sighed. They should've been gone at this point.

When he passed by the black Dodge Charger and went up the stairs, he could hear his aunt pleading with his cousin to work with her. Blaine smirked as he walked into the house. There on the couch with half styled blonde hair and a sobbing son was his favorite aunt ever, Pamela Kinsella. She looked completely exhausted and so far past finished with what was happening, and it was a little funny to be honest.

There were more than a few reasons that Blaine loved the petite blonde woman so much. It wasn't because of typical reasons that one would suspect like because she spoiled him or made great cookies, but because of how strong her love for Don was, and how she'd do anything for the people she cared about. Pam was always his go to person for advice and hell if she wasn't the best listener he knew. Of course, Blaine being Blaine, he didn't spill all of his feelings—he'd never been _that _guy, but what he was comfortable sharing he could do so with her and not be judged. She was also funny as hell, and had one of those smiles that was one part smirk, four parts love. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was describing everything he adored about Kurt. But that was perfectly fine because he wanted those attributes in someone he was with. He wanted a listener, and a person that could love him, and someone he knew he could spend the rest of his life with.

Essentially, something he was looking for all along but didn't know until he'd found it.

As soon as Mikey realized his older cousin had entered the home, a loud, theatrical wailing of '_Blaaaineee' _left his lips. Blaine closed the door behind himself, shaking his head at the little boy. Once he turned on the water works, they flowed like the Nile River.

Pam turned back at the mention of her nephew's name, clearly defeated but utterly thankful that he'd shown up. She was running late for work because as usual, her son was having a meltdown about having to go to his nursery school.

"Help me Blaine. _Please_."

Blaine smiled at the woman as he stepped further into the room. His feet left the welcome mat and met the shaggy carpet. "Uncle Don told me that Mikey was getting better about all this."

"Well Uncle Don never has to get him ready," she responded, turning to her son once more. "Michael, baby, let mommy button your shirt."

Mikey sobbed, dropping his hands and looking at his older cousin. "I want Kurtie."

"And that's another thing," Pam continued, finally doing the last button. Mikey threw himself onto the couch face first and cried harder, "He keeps saying he wants to stay with _Kurt_," the blonde turned to Blaine with a questioning look, "He says Kurt draws for him and makes him pancakes. I was always under the impression that imaginary friends were a lot less… hands on…"

At this point, Blaine was sending his boyfriend a text message and trying to not laugh at the fact that Pam thought Kurt was Mikey's imaginary friend. He did smirk however as he pressed send:

**Please tell me you have a minute to talk to your favorite 4 going on 5 year old? He's having a rough morning without you. –Blaine **

"Kurt isn't imaginary," Blaine told her with a funny, quirked triangular eyebrow. Mikey's curls could be seen poking over the arm of the couch as he dramatically embraced a sofa pillow. "He's actually your new next door neighbor."

"I d-don't wanna g-g-go, please," he got up and wandered over to where Pam sat, tears streaking his face. "I just… w-wanna stay w-with K-Kurt, mom-momma," with that, he hugged her thigh and slid down her leg, moving his breakdown to the carpet. Aunt Pam rolled her eyes at the little drama king, facing Blaine once again.

"Oh! The Hummels, right? I've yet to meet them, but Donald mentioned he hired his old friend's son at the shop." Blaine confirmed her words with a head nod, "This kid is nice I presume?"

"He's amazing, and Mikey adores him if you couldn't tell. As a matter of fact," he looked down at his caller ID as his Flo Rida ringtone chimed in the air, "he's calling you now, Mikey."

Mikey's soft sobs stopped and Blaine smirked and he pressed answer. His cousin stood up and looked at him to see if he was telling the truth.

"Hey there."

"Hi," Kurt replied, and Blaine smiled at an excited looking Mikey, "What's up with the munchkin?"

"He's having a bit of a crisis, and I think it'd do him good if he could hear your voice."

Kurt sounded confused when he answered, "Put him on then."

Blaine nodded, moving the phone from his face and walking closer to the sofa. He looked down at Mikey and whispered seriously, "Kurt wants to talk to you Mikey, but you have to dry your eyes. I don't think he'd like to hear you cry too much."

Wet hazel eyes blinked a few times as the young boy nodded, wiping sloppily at his face. "Ok." he half sobbed, half spoke.

Pam, extremely confused by her son's sudden switch just because he got to talk to this Kurt kid, watched the two of them closely.

"Kurtie?"

"What's the matter, buddy?"

"I don't—my momma says I h-have to go to day c-care but I don't want-want to."

Blaine smiled at his aunt, which turned into a light chuckle at the incredulous face she was making. He had a thought and hoped to share it. "You know… Kurt's the repair man at Odyssey, which means he's stationed in the back of the shop. I could just take Mikey to hang out with him while I go practice—"

"Not happening." The woman responded adamantly.

"But auntie," Blaine said with a laugh, pulling at the hem of his white t-shirt, "c'mon…"

"Nope. You spoil him enough—we all do. Michael starts school in a couple months. I need him to tolerate the three days a week I take him to nursery school without bawling every morning, in order to be prepared for 5 days a week in kindergarten."

Blaine frowned at this. He knew the power of his pout. "Just for today."

Somewhere along the way, she must've become immune to it as she replied: "Nope."

Blaine smiled, sighing dramatically and then looking back to his cousin. The boy was nodding his head adorably like Kurt was in the room with him, cradling the phone close to his face as he listened to what Kurt had to say. "But…" he trailed off and nodded some more, "but I don't want to get smart."

Pam smiled at Blaine who laughed, finally standing up and rolling her eyes at Mikey's silliness. "Listen, Mr. BMX. I'm clearly going to be late if I drop him off before work. I need you to do it for me."

Blaine turned attention from his cousin to his aunt. "Ok. No problem."

"I'm taking Don's car since he's in L.A. today. You will take the keys to mine and have my car back in this yard without a single scratch, Blaine."

The teen smirked. He'd have a car for the whole day? Fucking sweet.

"Blaine."

"Yeah auntie," he said with an innocent smile. "I know."

She walked over to the mirror and resumed, "I know you have practice, and I know he wants to see '_Kurtie' _she mimicked her son's voice and Blaine smiled, "so let him stay at the day care for a half day. I think that's a good compromise."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I think we can get him to stay there for half a day. I know how to bribe him. You might want to keep yogurt around."

Pam thought about questioning that but left it alone. "My keys are on the hook by the door, honey."

Blaine nodded. She began to finally finish styling her hair, and Mikey spoke into the phone again.

"Okay. I love you too," he said, pulling the phone away and wiping his eyes again. Blaine watched his little hand reach up to give the phone back as he processed what was just said.

_I love you too. _Blaine took his phone back and frowned. Kurt told Mikey he loved him already? And he said it first? How was that fair?

Pam turned away from the mirror to look at her son. Michael had just said 'I love you too', dried his eyes and crawled down off the couch.

"Kurt said that I have to get smart," he told all present. With that, he walked over to his Iron Man book bag, picking it up off his father's recliner and sliding his skinny arms in the straps one by one.

"That's it?" Blaine's aunt's voice had a hint of incredulousness and a bit of denial. "He says you have to go and you go? After I've been trying this for years?"

Mikey nods and Blaine smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders. Kurt was a great persuader, what could he say?

"Who is this Kurt kid and where can I find more like him?"

He laughed at his aunt's questions, but before he could say anything, Mikey jumped in with a full explanation.

"Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend because I helped them, and he's the only Kurt in the world. You can't find more mom."

Pam laughed, fixing her blazer. "You mean his friend, sweetie. I know that Kurt is a boy who is Blaine's friend, but—"

"Um," Blaine smiled, cutting in as he leant against the couch, "no… actually Mikey is right." His cousin nodded and Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt is my boyfriend. We are… together. You know?"

Pam stared at him, shaking her head. "I don't think I do know, Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "Ok, like this is a long story and I know you're running late…"

"That I am," she said, "but this is… you have a boyfriend? I think that's a little more important than whatever the hell is on my desk right now. An actual boyfriend?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded, trying not to laugh at her face. One thing he knew was his aunt was not his mom or Victor. She'd see he was happy and all the questions would stop pretty much. She'd need to see he was happy, though, and that shouldn't be hard. "I just saw him and… I don't know. I was a goner."

Mikey fixed the strap on his sandals and stood back up, calmly walking towards the door. His mother looked at him and then back at Blaine, the news of her nephew having a boyfriend still not processing. "I need you to be sure about this, Blaine. I'm a little lost. It's clear to see my son loves him, and if you aren't sure and something happens between you two… that would break him. He hasn't been this attached to someone since—"

"Since we lost Ariel. I know."

They both tensed, and Pam's face softened a bit. Bringing up Ariel was something she didn't like to do around Blaine or her son. Mikey had already gone onto the porch at this point, staring at a butterfly and Blaine was nodding as he acknowledged what she said.

"You don't have to worry about that auntie, I promise. I've never been surer about someone… I need him around."

She nodded, "We'll talk later. You, Kurt and I."

Blaine smiled. "Yes ma'am."

The woman smiled. "Now get out of here."

He waved goodbye and put his phone away, grabbing the keys and walking to leave the house. Mikey's eyes were still red when he saw him but Blaine launched him into the air, catching him in his arms. His cousin smiled a little as Blaine unlocked the sedan, walking over to Mikey's car seat and strapping him inside.

"Are you all out of tears?"

Mikey shook his head no. "I have more."

Blaine smiled. "Well I don't like it when you cry so try to keep them at bay."

Mikey nodded. "Where's bay?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, kissing his cheek. "No tears please."

He smiled when Mikey nodded and closed the rear door. When he got to the driver's side, he slid into the seat, looking at the dash and nodding. His aunt was crazy to trust him with the car. He'd take Kurt everywhere in this thing. He put the key in the ignition and started her up, looking at his cousin through the rearview.

"The good news is Aunt Pam said you only have to stay in school for a few hours."

"Okay." he said.

"Then," Blaine continued, "we can see Kurt and get a bite to eat. Well you'll eat at school, but I'll get you ice cream or something."

His cousin didn't reply, only with a long, hard sigh. Blaine smiled as he backed out of the driveway, turning the car in the direction of his day care. "It's going to be alright, munchkin."

"I just don't like it." Mikey explained softly.

"I met all my friends at school. I have pretty awesome friends, don't you think?"

Mikey nodded, though he still wasn't convinced. "Not Petey."

"Well Peter isn't my friend anymore buddy." Blaine stepped on the gas at a green light, looking out the window at the empty beach. "Peter isn't very nice."

"He was mean to me."

Blaine glanced through the rearview. His cousin was looking out the window, eyeing the different homes they passed along the way. "I wish you would've told me that, Mike. I would've kicked his as—butt."

He didn't get an answer and Blaine shook his head, focusing on where he was going. Just another reason he'd need to beat the shit out of that kid when he'd see him. "But back to the topic, school has really nice people, and I won't lie… sometimes there are people like Peter, but you won't be alone. I promise."

Mikey nodded. "There's a girl named Lynne who gave me her juice box before when I was sad."

Blaine smirked. "Oooh, a girl huh?" Mikey blushed and Blaine laughed a little, turning his car onto Spring Street. "I bet she's cute."

"We shared the juice box."

"Way to change the conversation," Blaine mused, "but as long as you have nice people like Lynne and nice teachers, you'll notice it isn't so bad."

Mikey's legs swung over the car seat, "Can I go to school with you and Kurt then?"

Blaine laughed lightly at the question. "Well we might be going to different schools but luckily, you aren't big enough to go to school with us. It's so boring. I'd sure rather go with you so I can color all day."

The boy smiled. He did like coloring. "Why aren't you going to school with Kurt? You're both big."

"Well, he can sing really well. Like well enough to go to Nick and Jeff's school where he deserves to be."

Mikey scrunched his face in confusion. "You sing good too Blainey."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, pulling up in front of the building. It was less crowded out front this morning since the duo was a little late. "I'm shy when it comes to that. You know only special people get to hear me sing."

Mikey shook his head. "You should go because Kurt would want to be with you. He told me he really likes you."

Blaine smiled, putting the car in park. "Did he?" he got a nod, "Well I like him too. And I really want to be with him. But now it's time for you to go get smart. Shall we?"

Mikey tensed up and Blaine smiled, getting out of the car. He walked to his cousin's door, waving when he saw the guy across the street that owned the convenience store. The man shouted about them getting a new shipment of yogurt that morning and Blaine smiled thankfully. Once he opened it, Mikey had unstrapped himself and let Blaine pull him out.

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

Mikey nodded his head. "I do."

"Remember that Kurt's going to watch Cartoon Network with you if you're good."

They walked towards the nursery school and Mikey nodded. "I will be."

Blaine smiled, opening the door and letting him walk inside. They reached the front desk and he smiled at the teacher, signing in Mikey's attendance. "Good morning."

"Hello," the older woman said, looking down at the little boy with wide eyes. "Hi Michael!"

Mikey clutched his book bag straps like a life line. "Hi."

The lady smiled at Blaine. "He's not crying today."

Blaine laughed a little as he dropped the pen on the clipboard. "He's a new man today." He knelt down so that he could kiss his cousin on the cheek. "Have a lot of fun and be good for me, ok?"

Mikey nodded, holding back the tears. "Ok. Love you Blainey."

"Love you boy," with the ruffle of his blonde curls, Blaine stood back up and watched as the woman walked Mikey to his classroom. His little shoulders were hunched but at least he wasn't crying. And at least he'd try to get through this. School wasn't the end of the world.

**How long a sentence would I get for strangling a rude, obnoxious, spiteful witch? –Kurt**

Blaine heard his phone beep and reached for it in his shorts pockets. He unlocked it and read the message, laughing at the words and biting his lip. The money he'd pay to watch Kurt scratch Farrah's eyes out. Walking to the exit, he quickly dialed Kurt's phone number instead of texting back. As it rang, he slid into the driver's seat, waiting patiently for Kurt to answer.

"Hi handsome."

"Wicked witch of the west bothering you?"

Kurt laughed. "She's such a bitch. How's Mikey?"

"Oh he's fine." Blaine adjusted the seat back and relaxed. "Thank you so, _so _much. But, he did happen to tell my aunt about us and she wants to have a talk. Be warned."

"Ouch. Well… since we're dishing out warnings I should let you know my dad's going to want to have a sit down with you."

_Fuck. _Blaine thought, gulping hard. He glanced out the window at people walking by, not ready for that. He could handle Pam but Burt. Not so much.

"We'll be fine, right?" Kurt questioned. The sounds of tools clanking could be heard in the background.

"With my aunt, yeah." Blaine responded.

"With my dad too, silly."

Blaine scoffed. "If you say so."

Kurt laughed and Blaine shook his head. It wouldn't be funny when Burt was grilling him like a steak later. "Did you handle your problem?" Kurt teased. Blaine smirked.

"I'm saving it for you. We can do a group project… tackle it together."

"Hm," Kurt began, "I do work well when I'm the leader of the pack."

"Oh if you want to take control, be my guest." _I bet he's blushing like mad, _Blaine thought, licking his lips.

After a second, Kurt answered, "Um, I'm going back to work before you start something you're not here to finish."

_Yupp, totally blushing, _ Blaine smiled. "You know I could be there in five minutes…"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

They laughed and Blaine answered, "I'm going to meet up with the guys now. See you around lunch time."

"Can't wait honey. See you then."

Blaine smiled, pulling the phone away and ending the call. He started the car up and headed towards the diner.

….

"Look who decided to show up."

Blaine smiled as he held the door open for an exiting customer, nodding at the thank you the elderly man mumbled. He looked into Layla's Diner and smiled at his friends towards the back. Nick, David, and Justin were all at their usual table, looking to Blaine as they waited for him to approach. He stepped left to let a waitress go by, stepped right to avoid a wet floor sign, all before finally making his way over to the table.

"Sup kids," sliding next to Nick, he pulled out his iPhone and began to unlock it, "how's everybody doing this morning?"

Justin placed both elbows on the table, switching his attention from Blaine to Nick and David, and then back to the hazel eyed teen. "You're late… and very chipper. That equates to sex doesn't it?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend's unashamed words, looking back down to his phone. "Actually Jus, I dropped Kurt off at work, and then Aunt Pam was running late so I had to take Mikey to his nursery school. I try to avoid being the one to drop him off because you know how the kid feels about school."

"Like you feel about school," David said with a smirk. Blaine nodded.

"Exactly." He tapped out a reply text to Jeff and looked up, "Only he cries a lot more than I do."

"I don't know about that. But all in all, it still doesn't explain why you're so happy, though."

Justin nodded at Nick's words. "You're not a morning person. Ever."

Blaine sat back, putting his phone into his pocket. Each of the boys looked at him with expectant faces. He smiled softly at his friends and shrugged. "I don't know, boys. If I don't find something to smile about I'll probably lose it. Now hurry up and eat so we can get out of here."

"You're scaring us dude," David told him. "Did Kurt dump you already?"

Blaine smirked as he tossed the syrup bottle at his friend's head. "No, he didn't." they laughed and Blaine continued, "Just a bunch of bullshit with Victor as usual."

The group nodded knowingly and Nick turned to face him. "I would be a good friend and ask if you wanted to talk about it but—"

"I'm fine."

"But," Nick continued, "you'd just say that."

Blaine smiled. "Because it's true." He lied. "But I see you guys are about finished here, what's up?"

Justin took his last bite and pulled out his phone. "We're going to the park to meet Jeff. We have about an hour of practice before it starts pouring out there."

"I think you guys are forgetting that I have absolutely no equipment and I have a competition to participate in 2 days…" David pushed his plate away and gave them a pointed look. "I won't be able to get much practice done without something to practice with."

"He has a good point," Justin added. Nick and Blaine looked at him obviously.

"Guess we'll have to stop by Odyssey then."

"Are you eating something bro?" Nick questioned before taking a drink of his soda. Blaine kicked back a bit, shaking his head no.

"My babe cooked this morning so I'm good."

A collective chorus of '_awwwww'_ entered the air and Blaine smiled, blushing lightly and shoving Nick in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"I'm still trying to figure out why he chose you over me." Justin said. "I mean I know you met him first but I'm cute too."

"Because you're a dumbass," Blaine told him. David smirked, fixing the green beanie on his head.

"They're soul mates. It's inexplicable."

Blaine smiled at him. "You guys are saying Kurt and I are soul mates after knowing him for less time than I have? Which isn't really long to begin with…"

David shrugged. "After seeing you two together, yes. Tell the truth. It was love at first sight wasn't it?"

Justin smiled; his heart eyes glowing beautifully. Blaine only laughed before replying. "Like I said yesterday, I just knew I wanted to talk to him. I'm still finding it weird you all aren't freaking out over this. I mean other people… my mom… she looked at me like I had two heads."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Your mom should look at you like that. She doesn't see what we've seen… I mean the Jose thing pretty much told me what I needed to know about you having feelings for him. I think that's when I was confused—pretty much all night, but the next day when you both were exhausted I knew you were together all night, which let me know you had a hard time being apart for more than two minutes."

"And we had already come to the decision that he'd be good for you," Justin added. "Farrah would do nothing but get pregnant on purpose and ruin your life. Kurt's trying to make you better I think."

David smirked. "You never did tell us about your hot Farrah date."

Blaine had finished smiling as he thought about his friends' words. They really were the best he could ask for. "Well, she cursed me out because I was texting Kurt and told me Shane could probably fuck her better. But she does give out soda. Coke if you're into that."

"Coke's good," Nick thought aloud. "So happy you're past that phase."

Blaine nodded. "Me too. I'm not going to lie though," he smiled over to David, "it does feel that way sometimes. I never in a million years thought I'd say this but I could imagine having him around for a long time."

Justin's heart eyes were even brighter. "It feels that way because it is that way you silly moo."

Nick rolled his eyes. "But you're definitely okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem not okay."

"I'd be okay if one of you paid so we can get out of here." Blaine said sternly, flashing his award winning smile.

Justin got the hint and pulled out his wallet, placing his credit card on the table. Blaine looked at the blonde instead of to his best friend; the brunette beside him obviously able to tell when he was lying. "I don't know why you're in such a rush," Justin began, "Like I said, it's about to pour out there for a couple hours at least. Unless we drive an hour up to Oceanside and use the indoor skate park they have, we won't be practicing until this afternoon."

Nick shook his head. "Yeah, okay. We're not driving up there. You do remember what happened last time with you and Blaine and half the fucking town."

Both Blaine and Justin smiled and David shook his head. "What'd they do?"

"Talk shit to just about every BMX crew up there." Nick told him. "We almost got jumped."

"We could've taken them" Justin said with a smirk.

David rolled his eyes. "You guys go practice; I'll go buy a bike."

"I talked to my uncle," Blaine told him, "I told you I'd handle it. He said to just go in and pick one and it's yours."

"Awesome, bro. Well go practice," David reiterated, "and I'll go get one."

"Then when it rains, we can hang at my place until it stops," Nick said.

A few minutes later, Justin stood up and stretched after the waitress returned with his card, "So. Did anyone else sleep like shit last night?"

Blaine nodded, standing up along with his friends. "Why'd you?"

"Fucking older sister and her stupid ass boyfriend arguing again. I'm moving out as soon as this money comes in." He scratched at his dark blonde locks as he led the way to the door. David smiled behind him.

"We can room together, Jus. I'm getting a place next to the university in a couple weeks."

Justin held the door open for them and nodded. "That'd be great. I love you. I mean I need to get an actual job and all."

David looked at him obviously. "That'd be nice."

"Shut up."

"Dude," Nick turned to Blaine. "Isn't this your Aunt's car?"

Blaine smiled, flashing the keys. "Sure is. I have it for the day."

"You lucky shit."

Blaine shrugged with a smile, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He dug around for it as Nick walked to get in his Hummer.

**Get everyone & come to the sk8 park asap –J**

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the message. "Jeff needs us at the park right away."

Justin turned to him. "Why?"

"Didn't say," Blaine shook his head, hopping in the truck with his friends, leaving his aunt's car there. It'd be fine. "I'm sure he's fine but it seems urgent."

"Step on it," David said.

….

Jeff skated over to the Hummer as soon as Nick pulled up. Blaine looked past him and automatically knew what the issue was. Peter was by the ramp, surrounded by a bunch of their classmates and surprisingly, Shane wasn't around. David groaned at the sight of him.

"This is going to be trouble."

"You think?" Justin asked. They each hopped out the car and Blaine slammed the door behind himself.

"What's this about?"

"Petey's taking bets that he'll come in first at preliminaries, over you _and _Shane." Jeff smirked, kicking himself forward on the board. "People are eating it up."

Blaine smiled back at him before turning to his best friend. Nick only shook his head.

"Can we just go?"

"Don't let him disrespect you again," Justin told Blaine. Nick rolled his eyes and shoved the taller boy in the shoulder.

"Why do you have to instigate this any further?"

"Relax," Jeff smiled, "Nick, _dude_, we're just having a little fun with this traitor asshole."

Of course, Nick didn't like any of this. He knew just as well as the others how shady Peter could be. When they got about 10 feet away, someone in the group motioned to them and the black haired teen turned back with a grin.

"Well, look who it is everyone! Blaine: the cock sucker!"

David, angered by his words stepped forward, but Blaine held him back with a smirk. The group looked at him expectantly, probably waiting for Blaine to deny it, but the boy only stared at Peter.

"Petey," he relaxed when David did, smiling softly. "Remember what I said would happen if I saw you around here again? You got a pass at the beach but this time…"

"That Samantha chick texted the whole school." Peter interrupted, gesturing to the group of boys and girls around him, "She said she saw you and your _boyfriend _cuddled up in the arcade at the mall. So that means I called it," he smiled at a guy beside him, "I said that the fag would make him cock crazy."

Nick balled up his fist. "That's it. Kick his ass."

"No," Blaine said, anger seeping through his voice. "These asses have their camera phones out. I'm not stupid." He started to smirk at Peter who listened closely, "you want me to beat the shit out of you so I can't compete… I always knew you were stupid as fuck but this just proves it."

Peter smirked.

"Now," Blaine continued, taking another step forward through the group. His friends walked behind him. "About this bet…. I say your boys put their phones away so we can make it interesting."

The guys in the crowd looked to Peter for an answer and he nodded. They put their various cell phones away in response.

"I'm going to kick your ass and get first place. It'll be easy. You won't be able to do stunts after having Kurt's cock shoved up your ass all night."

Blaine felt David tense behind him and held up his hand. "That's not happening. I mean yes, I have a boyfriend, but I'm sure your right hand still gets more action than I do."

The crowd made an '_ooooo'_ noise and Peter turned red, hushing them all. They smiled but stopped when his eyes landed on them.

"You aren't as good as me," Blaine continued, "You'll never be."

"Two hundred bucks."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and looked at Jeff who laughed. Nick only shook his head. "Two hundred?" Blaine mimicked incredulously. "You're low balling. I have a birthday coming up we need to go higher than that."

The crowd giggled and Peter tensed. "What do you want to bet then, hot shot?"

"One grand," Blaine said with a smile. He felt even better when Peter's face dropped in disbelief, and decided to push the conversation further. "One grand. Put your money where your mouth is. You come in first place, I give you $1000. If I come in, I want my money directly after the competition."

Peter nodded, trying to not show the fear he actually felt. "I can't wait to take your money, bitch. See you pussies around." With the words still hanging in the air, Peter turned around and retreated, a few from the group following after him. The others went their separate ways and Nick turned away, walking towards his truck.

"We've wasted enough time, no sense in trying to practice now. David, let's take you to Odyssey."

The group followed behind him, coming down from the adrenaline.

"There's no way he has 1000 bucks," Justin said. "Not unless he borrows it from his parents."

"He better find it," Jeff answered. "It goes to show you how much of a dumbass he is for thinking he can come in first Wednesday with Blaine, Shane, and that Luke kid in his division. They're all better than him. He just started riding a year ago anyway."

Blaine tuned out for a while. If Kurt found out about this, he probably wouldn't be too happy. Gambling could get him eliminated too. "The kid is stupid. I just know if he says anything to Kurt ever I'm probably getting arrested."

"Me too," David grumbled. Justin clapped them on the back.

"I'm not with the throwing names around either, but the last thing we need is jail time. He'll get his."

"Nonviolently," Nick answered.

"I don't know about all of that," Blaine said calmly. Once more, Nick shook his head. He and Kurt were probably the only two who didn't want to kick someone's ass at every given moment.

The group hopped into the Hummer after another glance back at the skate park. The sky was darkening and it was pretty much emptying out at this point. Nick started his vehicle and glanced to Justin in the passenger side before taking off.

….

Kurt had to admit that his father was right about something, and honestly there was nothing new there. Working in the back of Don's sports shop and getting his hands a little dirty did help him forget about things. At least temporarily. For a few seconds he could be focused on the repair he was doing and he really enjoyed that. There were no worries about Blaine's family or stupid coworkers or Pace or anything, just him and what he was working on. Of course his mind would drift to his boyfriend's eyes or his smile every once in a while, but that was totally acceptable. That helped him pass the time as well.

Kurt wiped his hands on the blue uniform vest he wore as he moved to the next repair. The tag read 'engine won't start' on an old dirt bike and Kurt took in the model type, knowing he'd need to buy a new one. After a quick observation, he wiped his hands on a rag this time, going over to his phone and putting a call in with Suzuki for a new engine. He wrote down what he'd need to do on a report and estimated the time it would take before giving the owners a call. When this was done, the phone's intercom buzzed and Jenna's voice entered the room.

"Kurt, the 11oclock pick up is here!"

Kurt looked across the room and saw the bike he had repaired earlier that day. "Be right out."

"Thanks!" Jenna replied.

At least one of his coworkers wasn't evil. Kurt stood up from his chair and stretched before walking over to the mountain bike. He checked the tag and walked it outside, into the brightly lit sports shop where a little guy with red hair and freckles waited for him.

The young boy held his ticket up for Kurt to see and Kurt smiled as he took it.

"I see you're my 11oclock?"

The boy nodded. "My name is Raymond."

"Well Raymond," he let the boy take it and knelt down to talk to him, "your brakes were shot, but I replaced them with brand new ones, and got you brand new tubes as well." The door opened and Kurt noticed Jeff enter; followed by four of his other favorite people. Kurt smiled when Blaine walked in, and the elder sent him a wink that almost made his cheeks color. He looked away and back to Raymond, the blue eyed boy looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry, but yes, you're all good to go, though I would recommend you getting a new bike altogether."

Raymond nodded his agreement. "That's what I told my dad! He believes that everything can be fixed."

Kurt smiled at the little boy. "Well, a lot of things can be. I just don't want you to have to keep bringing this old thing back, you know?"

He nodded with a smile, and Kurt stood up, handing the ticket over. "Maybe next time, then. Take this to the cashier, okay?"

Raymond nodded, gathering his bike and the ticket Kurt gave him. "Thanks sir!"

"You're welcome, Raymond." He smiled and then turned his attention to his friends. Blaine was taking in the sight of his boyfriend in a work vest over a white t-shirt. He had a smudge of oil on his forearm and gloves with the fingers cut off. And it looked like he ran his fingers through his hair on a few occasions that morning. Blaine licked his lips and put his hands in his pockets, smiling at the smirk his boyfriend was wearing. Before he could walk over, a little boy with red hair had approached the group.

"Wow!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. Jeff turned away from the surfboards he was looking at and looked down at the kid. "You're the LBC Legacy! I look up to you guys!"

The group smiled; Justin folding his arms and giving the much shorter boy an amused look. "That's us. What's up little dude?"

"You guys are so awesome!" Raymond told them, still clutching his bike. Blaine smiled because he remembered when he was this kid, looking up to everyone who could pop a wheelie. "My brother got tickets to the semi-finals and he's taking me!"

Kurt smiled at the confrontation as he watched. The guys were really good with Raymond, slapping him high fives and such. Nick spoke next as he looked from the boy to his bike.

"Well will you be competing? I think I can take you."

Raymond laughed, "I'm only 10."

"I'm sure you'd still win against this chump," David said, earning a shove from Nick and a laugh from the group. Blaine saw Farrah watching them from the corner of his eyes and shook his head, looking back to the kid.

"You know, Jeff here has been competing since he was 11."

Jeff nodded. "I'm pretty bad ass, don't you think."

The boy smiled and nodded.

"So start out early," Blaine continued, "The more you ride the greater you'll get, right?"

Kurt smiled at his friends and turned away, acknowledging that he still had quite a bit of work to do. He entered the office and closed the door softly behind him, looking over to his work space and sighing.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away and turned back to the kid. "What was your name?"

"Raymond," he answered.

Blaine held out his hand and smiled when the red head slapped it, "I'll see you around Raymond." He then turned to his friends and smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Nick rolled his eyes but smirked. "You're so predictable Blaine Anderson."

Blaine ignored him and went straight to the back, picking up an Obey cap along the way and putting it on his head. He walked past the back counter and over to the 'Employees Only' office door, opening it and peeking in.

Kurt was crouched by his desk, sorting through the random box of nuts and bolts that Don kept as spares. When he heard the door close he turned around, smiling at the boy with the golden eyes and the sneaky smile and the hat that still had a price tag on it.

"LBC Legacy?" Kurt stood up with a questioning look that morphed into a smile when Blaine wrapped his arms around him, "I didn't know you guys had an official name."

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, smiling when his boyfriend reciprocated the hug. "Well since we're competing individually for the time being, it wasn't important to tell you. Group competitions aren't until August… that's when we go all out; matching jackets and choreographed routines, the whole nine."

"That's adorable," Kurt told him, laughing when Blaine's nose tickled his neck, "and stop that."

"It's not adorable. It's cool." Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine pulled away with a smirk. The back of Kurt's thighs hit his desk as Blaine's lips touched his; so soft that he almost missed it. He smiled, tightening his arms around Blaine's shoulders and moving forward, applying more pressure with his lips and laughing when the hat Blaine wore bumped his forehead. Blaine grinned and moved one hand away from Kurt's hip to take the cap off.

"I missed you. Is that weird?"

Kurt shook his head no, taking in the words as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "No it's not. I missed you too."

….

Out front, Raymond had paid by Farrah and said goodbye to all his new friends. They waved goodbye and told him to keep practicing. David looked through an assortment of bikes with Jenna giving him a walkthrough, and Nick browsed through a magazine looking at different riders. He remembered when he was first in this magazine when he was 13 and getting recognition as a new racer. Now, he and his friends pretty much dominated during the summer.

Jeff waved at Farrah who rolled her eyes and looked back down at her cell phone, all before whispering to Justin.

"We should totally get Ohio a skateboard."

Justin shook his head no as he went through a few shirts on the rack. He'd lost so many. "You better get him a scooter or something. He'll never forgive us if he falls."

Jeff scoffed, "There's no fun if there's no danger… come on let's pick one."

Justin shook his head but followed after the slightly shorter blonde anyway.

"Now what shade of the red is the red it comes in?"

Jenna looked over to David and sighed. "David, I don't know the shade."

"Is it like a bright red or a darker red? This is important."

"It's like a …" she trailed off and shook her head. He was definitely one of the difficult ones, "It's a maroonish red."

David stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger. "That's perfect. And gold trim?"

"Gold trim, David." Jenna smiled and folded her arms in exhaustion. "Can I go get you the bike?"

David held a finger up and pondered the thought, and the employee rolled her eyes.

"David."

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll take it. Thanks Jennaaaa…"

"Whatever," she waved him off and walked away, towards where Blaine was with Kurt. David smiled and turned away, moving to join his friends. They were posted along the counter staring at skateboards and talking about the usual nonsense they always did.

"What are we doing?" he sang, leaning to the right of Jeff. The blonde pushed his hair out his face before responding.

"We're looking for a skateboard for Ohio. Something with a purple design because he'd definitely do that to make Blaine feel all mushy." Jeff grinned, "But just a starter board."

David smirked, "What's wrong with a bike?"

This was something he shouldn't have said. Justin tried to warn him not to finish that question about half way through but it was too late. Jeff's face turned from happy to defensive as he whipped his head around to face his friends.

"Why is it that you guys get everything? All of you BMX! I'm the skateboarder and I have no one!" his fist hit the counter and Farrah glared at him, though he missed it completely. The rage he felt towards David was the only thing on his mind.

David eased away a bit, his fears evident in his brown eyes. "Calm down. It was just a question, crazy."

"I like that one," Nick motioned, pointing to a board with a simple purple and black design, "simple enough, right?"

Justin hummed next to him. "I like it."

Jeff smiled. "Cool. I'll wait for Jenna to come back out and help us," he announced loudly, "I don't want skanky hands making contact with Ohio's board."

David snorted and Farrah looked up over her phone screen. "If any of you have a problem you can say it to my face, okay losers?"

Jeff smirked, rolling his eyes away.

….

When Jenna entered the back room, she smiled softly at the couple occupying the space. Blaine was sitting in his boyfriend's chair as Kurt knelt on the floor and worked, laughing at something the blue eyed teen told him. They both smiled when they looked up and Jenna blushed, feeling like she was interrupting something totally adorable. "Don't mind me," she told them softly, walking past them into the inventory space in search of David's bike.

Blaine pulled out a stick of gum as he watched her, crumbling up the wrapper and tossing it at his boyfriend. It hit Kurt in the shoulder and he rolled his eyes over to Blaine who puckered his lips, blowing him a small kiss. Blaine laughed when Kurt smirked and ignored him, and turned his attention back to the tall blonde.

"Which one did he pick?"

Jenna scanned through the racing bikes for David's choice. "A Red Line."

Blaine nodded as he chewed his bubble gum. "Nice." She smiled back at him and Blaine did as well, watching the girl struggle to pull out the bike his friend requested. "You need help?"

Jenna, dainty in her baby doll shirt and denim white shorts shook her head no, finally dragging it out. "I got it. Thanks."

He nodded. "Okay gorgeous."

Kurt smirked as Jenna blushed a beet red, quickly taking the bike and exiting the room. She closed the door behind her and Blaine licked his lips, looking down at his busy boyfriend. Kurt only ignored him and Blaine sat on the floor next to him, leaning close until their foreheads were touching. When he still got no response he laughed, holding himself steady with a hand on Kurt's thigh and kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't kiss me."

Blaine bit his lip, staring at the side of his boyfriend's beautiful profile. "Why not?" he blew a bubble and it popped in front of Kurt's cheek.

"For one," the younger began, "I'm at work and I don't know if you should even be back here."

"I practically grew up back here sexy. Try again."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he tightened the screws on the bike's back wheel. "And two, you just flirted with my friend."

Blaine smiled. "Jealous?"

"I better not have reason to be," Kurt responded in a sing song voice, giving boyfriend a pointed look. Blaine's eyes found his lips and Kurt smiled, looking back to his work. "Besides, Mr. Anderson, you shouldn't flatter yourself so."

"You do know nobody else can have this right?" Blaine cupped Kurt's chin and turned his head slightly, smiling when their eyes connected. His eyes then slowly moved down to cherry lips and he licked his own before moving in. When they kissed, Kurt dropped the tool he was using and rested his hand on Blaine's arm. It wasn't long before Blaine's tongue was touching his and the hairs on his neck were standing up; completely consumed by the things the kiss did to him and the way their mouths moved in unison.

A minute later, Blaine came up for air for a moment. Kurt gulped at how dark his eyes were as he tried to settle himself comfortably in front of the bike. Blaine noted how fast his heart was racing and Kurt noted that he had gum he wasn't chewing in his mouth now. It was one hell of a kiss to say the least.

"Blaine..."

He licked his lips and looked up, wiping his hands on his shorts. "Yeah?"

Kurt smiled, blowing a bubble and shaking his head no. "Never mind."

Blaine's eyes went wide when he realized Kurt was chewing his gum. He smiled though, clearing his throat and trying not to blush.

"And nobody else better _not_ have it," Kurt continued, chewing the gum and picking up his tool again. "If you can go ape shit over Jose when we weren't together, I can easily go ape shit over people when we are together."

Blaine nodded as he watched what his boyfriend was doing. "I couldn't agree more. I'm reserving the right to hit anyone I see flirting with you now, then."

Kurt smiled, standing to his feet so that he could flip the bike around. Blaine tilted his head to the side so that it wouldn't touch him, and when Kurt sat back down to bolt the new side, Blaine leant in again.

"Another kiss?"

Kurt smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. "That's all. Someone will be here for this soon and I need to finish it up."

Blaine smiled at the words. "You're no fun." Kurt bumped him with his shoulders and he laughed, getting up and walking over to the office chair. When he sat down, he slid over to Kurt and spun the front tire for fun. "You know it's supposed to rain pretty badly today."

Kurt nodded. "I had the radio on earlier and I heard. But it should stop before this evening they said."

Blaine leant back in the chair and looked down at Kurt. "Still gonna be too wet at the park. I think you're stuck with me for the day."

"That stinks." He stuck his tongue out and Blaine returned it, his foot hitting his boyfriend's ass. Kurt smirked, winking as he cranked his wrench. A beep sounded and Blaine ignored it, knowing one of his stupid friends were texting him for some reason or another.

"So, I'm going to go to the beach house and get my shit." Kurt looked up curiously and Blaine reached over for the cap he didn't pay for, putting it back on his head. "Wanna help me take it to my unc's?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Blaine gave him an obvious look. "I'm moving out."

They exchanged looks for a good few seconds before Kurt finally answered. "You… you are?"

"Yes," Blaine smiled like Kurt was losing his mind. "Of course."

His boyfriend didn't answer at all, only looking at him. Blaine shook his head and reached for his iPhone.

"You helping or not?"

"Have to you talked to your uncle about any of this? Or Pam?"

Blaine licked his lips, shaking his head no. "Nah, I'll just talk to him when he's back from LA, and I promise I'll let my aunt know everything tonight."

Kurt nodded, trying to read Blaine but giving up when the hazel eyes he loved looked everywhere but at him. He finished tightening the wheel and spun it afterwards for good measure. "So you're just going to move in…"

"Precisely," Blaine said with a shrug, "What? Don't want me next door to you? Sneaking through you window and doing all the things your dad would _kill _me for?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the smirk on Blaine's lip as he stood up. "Stop it."

"No," Blaine scooted forward in the chair and rolled over to Kurt, squeezing him around the waist. Kurt laughed and brushed him off.

"Baby, this is serious." Blaine ignored him of course and dragged the boy into his lap. Kurt smiled, linking his hands around his neck. "Give Don the respect of talking to him first before we show up with your shit. Or at least talk to your aunt, I'm sure they'd appreciate that much."

Blaine rubbed his hand up and down his boyfriend's thigh. "You look really fucking hot by the way."

Kurt smiled. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course, honey." Blaine kissed him on the cheek and nodded. "I'll talk to them, but I still need to get my things before Victor or my mom comes home tonight. I'll leave everything at Nick's or something."

Kurt smiled. "You can leave it at my place, baby." He brushed curls from Blaine's face and kissed him softly. "We're going to be next door neighbors anyway."

Blaine smiled. He liked the thought of that. "Are you going to help?"

"Of course."

"Great."

The intercom sounded and Kurt recoiled when it was Farrah's voice that filled the room. Blaine shook his head at what she asked for.

"Kurt, we need an Elements skateboard out front. Code 015B, purple and black." The line cut off and Kurt smiled, dropping his hands off Blaine's shoulder and trying to unlace the boy's fingers from around his waist.

"015B. Let me get that for the queen."

Blaine shook his head no as he slid Kurt further onto his lap. That was a triple negative. "She has legs. She can waddle her stupid ass back here and get it herself."

Kurt smirked. "How your tune has changed."

"That happens when people disrespect you, darling." He leant back in the seat and pressed the intercom button, "Kurt is busy. Get it yourself."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to stand up. As he did, he stretched and yawned a little, picking the mountain bike up and flipping it over.

"I don't remember you working here. You should probably get out of the back." The girl responded, rudeness seeping through her voice via the intercom. Kurt blew another bubble as he ignored their back and forth, wheeling the bike over to the wall and slipping the customer information tag onto it.

"I don't remember you ever not being a rude, vindictive—"

"Blaine!"

Blaine stopped at Kurt's shout and frowned, releasing the intercom button. "What?"

"C'mon," Kurt walked over and pulled him out of the chair, "don't feed into this. Let me write up this report."

Blaine nodded as Kurt slipped out of his hands, into the seat. "Take an early lunch and come with me."

Kurt pulled a pen out his vest pocket and looked down at his folder on the desk. "Can I even do that? My official lunch break isn't for another hour."

"You can do what you want," Blaine said with a smile. He grabbed one of the bikes along the wall and rolled it over, sitting on it a few feet from Kurt. "You're dating the boss's favorite person."

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, ok." Blaine poked him in the shoulder and Kurt laughed. "Stop that." his boyfriend smiled at him and Kurt shook his head. "I just want you to know I don't need any strife… any more strife here than I already have with that girl."

"I'm not apologizing. She needs to respect you."

Kurt nodded. He could agree with that much, but it wasn't going to happen if they played her stupid game.

"Stay over tonight."

Kurt stopped writing for a second and glanced back at his boyfriend. Blaine seemed serious and that's what worried him. "Are you asking me or telling me?" Blaine shrugged and Kurt shook his head, turning back to his work. "That might not be as easy as we'd like it since my dad figured out we've been sneaking around."

"I wouldn't call it sneaking around… I'd just call it dating without his knowledge." Blaine said, leaning to the side on the bike. Kurt shrugged at the response.

"Whatever you call it, Blaine, I don't know if he'd want me sleeping in the same bed… in the same room… no," he smiled and looked up, "in the same house as the boy I'm dating."

Blaine smiled, ruffling his dark hair. "I don't see the big deal."

"You have the bad boy appeal. The boy that'd give him trouble."

Blaine laughed now as he gripped the handle bars. He watched Kurt turn the pink report sheet over and shook his head. "I don't have that look. I'm a good boy."

"You have that look," Kurt repeated, "Understand the group I was friends with back in Ohio. They weren't anything like you and the guys out there."

"What about the mohawked kid on your Facebook page?"

Kurt smiled, spinning around in his seat until he was face to face with Blaine on his 'borrowed' bike, "And why were you on my Facebook?"

"'Cause baby," Blaine smiled, "I was going to request you as my boyfriend, but then I went through your pictures and got distracted." His lips parted as he showed his perfect smile; teeth and all, and Kurt shook his head.

"How can you be so cute?"

Blaine bit his lip and shrugged. "I don't know. Can I kiss you?"

Kurt shook his head no. "Work. I'm not behaving very professional today."

Blaine rolled his eyes, watching Kurt turn around. "Whatever, babe. Are you staying over?"

Kurt grinned, filling out the rest. "I'll ask, honey."

"Ok."

Farrah pushed the door open and slammed it behind her, not even looking at Kurt or Blaine as she went towards the skateboards. It was fine because Blaine didn't have any interest in looking in her direction anyway. Kurt happened to be startled by the racket, but once he noticed who it was he looked back down to his work.

Blaine could sense the switch in the atmosphere and felt bad. He didn't want his boyfriend around someone who could turn him off this easily… just by walking into the room Farrah made Kurt anxious. He might not want to admit that, and it's understandable, Blaine guessed. Burt and Don really wanted him to have this job for the summer and he could tell Kurt liked it a little, but no one should have to work around people who made them feel like shit on a daily basis, especially someone not ever worth it.

"Baby."

Kurt hummed as he finished the report for the motor bike he started earlier, moving on to start documentation of the mountain bike. "What's up?"

Blaine moved forward on the bike until he was at Kurt's side, looking over the desk with him. "I saw a sleeveless hoodie the same color as your eyes. I want it."

Kurt chuckled lightly. "A sleeveless hoodie? I'll buy it for you right now."

Blaine smiled. "I want to be wrapped up in that color forever and ever." He bit his lip at the laugh it elicited.

"You are such a cornball."

Blaine shrugged. "You love it Hummel."

Kurt nodded and glanced over to him. The backwards cap with the tag still on it and the curls going awry was what made this boy so adorable. The silly smile, too. "Maybe a tiny a bit."

Blaine watched closely as Kurt went back to what he was doing. Farrah was making a racket with a bunch of boxes towards the back, but he ignored her. "So you told Mikey you love him?"

Kurt smiled as he nodded. Mikey had been so distraught on the phone that morning. "I did. It's because I do love the little guy."

Blaine licked his lips, swaying on the bike as he leant in closer to Kurt's ear. "I can't wait to make you fall in love with me."

Kurt bit his lip teasingly. He knew he was pink all the way to the tip of his ears but tried to deflect that with his next statement. "That might take years, Mr. BMX."

Of course it wouldn't. In all honesty, Kurt was still trying not to be ridiculous and stop falling so fast, because in actuality he was falling fast. This was nothing like the other times, either. This wasn't a good crush on a hot guy he knew he had no shot with a day, not to mention _forever,_ or whatever he had with Chandler which was probably a really strong friendship with awkward kisses. This was _I can see me waking up next to you for a long time._ This was it.

He couldn't say that yet, though. Part of him knew he was still helping Blaine through this, and they had time.

Blaine smiled as he rocked back and forth on the black bike. "You're so mean to me."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I'm nice." He put the pen down for now and moved the papers to a manila folder, "I share yogurt with you."

"You taste so much better, though."

Farrah cleared her throat loudly and both Blaine and Kurt turned to look at her. She continued to rifle through boards and Blaine only shook his head at the sight.

"You need help with something?"

He received no answer and rolled his eyes. Kurt smiled a little and shrugged, silently pleading with the look he gave Blaine that he'd leave it the hell alone. Thankfully, Blaine did, going back to their talk.

"Rude."

"Baby," Kurt smiled. Blaine winked and licked his lips.

"You do taste a lot better by the way."

Kurt pulled the gloves off and shook his head. "I'm going to call this guy and let him know his bike is good, okay? We can go afterwards."

Blaine nodded. "I'll be with the boys then."

Kurt smiled (and against his better judgment) allowed his boyfriend to lean in and peck him on the lips. Blaine stood up and dragged the bike back where he got it from, pulling out his phone and turning to see Kurt. "If someone says something to you," he said clearly, "let me know."

Farrah found the skateboard she was pretend looking for and smirked, not even looking up after hearing Blaine's words. Kurt nodded to his boyfriend, hoping that they could leave it at that. After nodding in return, Blaine left the room and closed the door softly behind him. Kurt smiled, turning back to his desk and looking at his customer's phone number. He could honestly say Blaine made him a little crazy, but he loved every bit of it.

He dialed the phone number and unfortunately, it rang 5 times before going to voicemail. Politely, he left a message letting them know to come and pick up whenever they were ready and hung up the phone.

"I'm leaving the silver mountain bike for a last name George," he announced.

Farrah unboxed the skateboard and pulled it out, and Kurt glanced from her to his belongings as he prepared to leave. Whether or not she acknowledged him wasn't a concern. Right now, his boyfriend was waiting and that's pretty much all that mattered. He stood up and pulled the vest off, leaving it on the desk with his work gloves. Next, he walked to the sink along the opposite wall and washed his hands, trying not to yawn as he did so. Troubling Blaine with anything more wasn't something he wanted to do, but his sleep wasn't so great last night. He'd slept _amazing _in Blaine's arms Saturday night, but the previous night he tossed and turned a lot. It was always better around Blaine he noticed, and honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Turning the water to the sink off, Kurt reached up for a few paper towels and dried his hands. Farrah left the trash she made there and got up as she went to exit the back. Of course, she did have to take advantage of the opportunity of Blaine leaving Kurt alone… and the bullshit warning he gave her was really something she laughed at.

As she walked past Kurt, she stopped when she saw him sliding a ring onto his right hand's ring finger. The ring was silver; thick with some sort of pattern, but it did look familiar. She remembered seeing Blaine wear it before.

"What's that?"

The voice startled Kurt because he wasn't expecting her to say anything to him honestly, "Oh, um, it's a ring Blaine gave me…" he turned to face her and gave the shorter girl a curious look. She appeared to have bitch mode turned off, if at all possible, "Why?"

Farrah shook her head to say it was nothing. "Was curious…" as she turned to leave, Kurt quirked an eyebrow, but quickly the girl turned back, "One more thing."

Kurt looked at her.

"I guess he didn't tell you about our date Saturday?" she held the skateboard against her body and Kurt continued to look at her.

"No, but I don't need him to."

Farrah nodded. "Well, we fucked. It was a challenge at first because the condoms kept breaking," she smirked and Kurt stared at her, "He's a lot bigger than I expected. But he made it work, and he fucked me. Then he said thank you and he left… I presume to you."

Kurt stared at her as his bullshit radar flew off the charts. "That's not true—"

"Listen, Kurt," Farrah continued sincerely. Kurt found her green eyes looking straight into his. "I tried to tell his uncle about this yesterday. Blaine's been with so many girls. I'm sure he's bored and just wants to try something new, and I'm also sure since he's been pursuing me for months he wanted to get it a good fuck out his system before he tried to bed you."

Kurt twirled the ring around his finger as the girl shrugged.

"By all means, stay with Blaine. The sex was decent, I won't lie. He at least catered to me first before he got his, so get a good fuck, Kurt, but **do not** fall in love." Kurt watched the shorter girl as she elaborated, "That's not what guys like Blaine are for, okay?" with that, she took a few steps backwards, glanced down to his ring, and shook her head before leaving. Kurt licked his lips and looked away. Everything was screaming at him to be afraid and to doubt what he had with Blaine, but his heart would not let him. He couldn't question what they had anymore. Blaine had been so upfront with him about everything they ever spoke about and he'd be stupid and a bad boyfriend to doubt that.

Taking a deep breath and going over to his satchel, Kurt took anoth er look at the ring and smiled softly before putting the strap over his head. Farrah was desperate at this point, he was sure of it, and because she was trying her hardest to mess with him, Kurt realized this would be an everyday thing.

When he stepped out into the open, Kurt went straight over to the computer and swiped his card for clock out. Blaine laughed at something David said and hit him in the chest, dodging the boy's swing back. He turned around when Jeff shouted 'Ohio!' and smiled at his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled too, walking over to them. He looked to Jenna who was with a customer and told her he'd be back in an hour.

Blaine's eyes went thin at the attitude of his boyfriend. Something was definitely wrong…

"Look what I bought you!" Jeff said, jumping in front of Blaine and pointing to the skateboard Farrah was ringing up. Unfortunately, skanky hands had to touch it since Jenna was preoccupied.

Kurt looked over to the skateboard Jeff pointed to and dropped his head in defeat, and Justin laughed, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"What?" Jeff asked. Blaine stepped from behind him and looked at his boyfriend, and when Kurt saw him he smiled as if everything were fine. He didn't want Blaine to see he was aggravated by his coworker. They were dealing with enough already. He then looked to his skater friend with an adamant look.

"I'm not skating that thing," Kurt said simply.

David smiled. "Should've got him a bike."

Jeff frowned.

"Here," Farrah said, putting Jeff's credit card down and picking up her cell phone. Nick smirked as Jeff turned his sass up, walking to the counter and snatching his things away. He then held the board out to Kurt.

"Take it, Ohio."

Kurt simply looked at the skateboard. He didn't sign up for this when he hung out with them.

Blaine smiled and accepted it. It was purple and he knew his friends loved him. "Thank you, Jeff."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend who gave him a pointed look. He then sighed and turned to a hopeful Jeff. "_Thank you_, Jeff."

Jeff smiled, as did Justin behind him. "You're welcome!"

Blaine took his hand, getting another glance at Kurt before he said goodbye to his friends. He cradled the skateboard in his free hand and gestured towards the door. "Text me later guys."

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"I have something to handle but we'll meet up after it rains."

Nick nodded, hoping everything was alright. Of course, he knew better. "Ok dude."

"Later dudes," Justin said, waving. Kurt smiled and waved back.

"See you guys later."

Blaine pushed the door open and Kurt snuck out past him, frowning at the darkening skies. Blaine followed behind him, observing as well. He dropped the skateboard to the ground and Kurt turned back to look at him. Blaine smirked.

"It's not going to ride itself, sexy."

Kurt bit his lip, smiling as he looked away. "You didn't pay for that hat."

Blaine reached up, forgetting it was on his head. "Oops."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why are we walking this way?"

Blaine smiled, shaking his head and getting on the board himself. "I have a car for the day but it's parked at Layla's. I rode here with Nick and the guys."

Kurt watched Blaine skating as he walked beside him. "That's awesome. I'm about to pester my dad to buy me a car."

Blaine smiled. "Ask him to get me one too."

Kurt smirked, shaking his head and looking down at the ground. His boyfriend frowned, slowing down his riding and turning to him, "What did she say to you?"

"Not worth repeating, I promise," Kurt said softly, smiling as he caught eyes with Blaine. "I'd rather talk about whatever it is bothering you."

Blaine smiled and got really quiet, shaking his head. They continued to walk/skate, maybe slower than they should have been, but really there was no rush. The quicker they walked, the quicker Kurt would have to go back to work. Blaine didn't want that, Kurt didn't either. This was nice, though.

"Blaine…"

Kurt smiled as Blaine continued to skate, glancing back at him with a smirk. "Yes baby?" he answered.

Kurt moved closer. "You okay?"

Blaine shrugged, kicking himself further on the skateboard and stopping at the curb. He turned back and waited for Kurt who looked at him knowingly, pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips. Kurt smiled into it before pulling back.

"I'm fine." Blaine told him.

Kurt shook his head, watching a couple joggers go by, "You aren't."

Blaine smiled, looking away. "I'm not."

Kurt felt his heart break and sighed. "Babe… will you talk to me… please?"

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hand and walking them across the street. "It's just the shit last night with my mom and her boyfriend. It's … I mean it's nothing."

Kurt listened, stroking the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb, "What specifically?"

Blaine glanced up and said hello to his uncle's friend. The man looked from him to Kurt, and then down to their linked hands with confusion, but smiled and said hello back. Kurt gave a half smile as well, waiting for Blaine to speak.

"I hated all of it to be honest with you."

Kurt sighed. He did too. He could only imagine how hard it was for his boyfriend. He never really doubted himself. Kurt was pretty much sure that he liked boys; yeah he may've lied to protect himself, but he didn't ever have to question what it was he wanted. Now Blaine and pretty much everyone that loved him was probably doing that for the hazel eyed teen. "Can I ask something serious?"

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer and wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. Kurt smiled and leant into him as they walked down Main Street. It did crazy things to him to know that Blaine didn't care about them being seen. This was special in countless ways. "Yeah," Blaine answered, holding the skateboard against his side as they walked.

Kurt took a deep breath, staring down at their shoes and sneakers moving in sync. "Do you think that I'm turning you gay?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Really, baby?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand that was around his shoulders. "Do you?"

Blaine smiled, stopping at another don't walk sign and waiting. "People don't just turn gay."

Kurt smiled. Thank god his boyfriend wasn't a dumb ass. "I know that. I wanted to know if you knew that."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. The sign turned to walk and Kurt pulled them forward, enjoying this. He couldn't have this in Ohio, even if Chandler was remotely interested in PDA. He could have this here though, and with someone who wanted it with him. Blaine kissed his cheek as they made it to the sidewalk and shrugged a little, glancing around the dark neighborhood.

"I don't know though. I don't even feel _gay_."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him and laughed. "What is _feeling_ gay_, _Blaine?"

Blaine smiled, biting his lower lip. "Maybe I'm saying it wrong. But like… you know," he turned to his boyfriend, "you know how you can look at Jus and say 'wow… he has a nice body'? I never in my life thought that looking at him or any other dude. I never liked dudes' bodies."

Kurt laughed. "I think I get that."

Blaine smiled. "All that shit… dudes with abs and what not," Kurt laughed, shaking his head and Blaine went on, "I mean it's not my thing. But with you, it's weird, Kurt. Everything about you is beautiful and I want all of it." Kurt stopped laughing as the tone changed. They caught eyes and Blaine resumed, "I don't see you like I see other men or women, I see you as mine. Plain and simple. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be mine." He smiled and Kurt felt his heart light up at the thought of everything being said, "So Vic or anyone saying you're making me gay is stupid as fuck."

Kurt smiled, trying to calm himself a bit. "I don't see why you're upset then."

Blaine nodded. "Does this confuse you?" He smiled when Kurt got confused at the question, then he motioned with skateboard in hand between the two of them. "Us, baby. Does this confuse you?"

Kurt smiled, shaking his head no. "At first it did. When we first kissed. Now, it feels like I imagine lo—like I imagine we're supposed to," Kurt said, quickly catching himself from what almost came out his mouth. Blaine missed it completely and nodded.

"So you want me now, right?"

Kurt gave him another odd look. "You know I want you… you're scaring me…"

Blaine shook his head. "Don't be scared. I just don't want to lose you is all."

Kurt sighed. "Stop thinking that way."

"It's hard." Blaine told him. He noticed they weren't far from Aunt Pam's car as he lowered his hand to Kurt's waist, "It's so funny you know? That I can count all the material things I have won and smile. I can look at them and be proud of what I accomplished. But now," he shook his head and Kurt looked at him, studying his face, "I'm losing the things that actually matter—the people I should say. I'm losing my mother, and as long as she's with him I want _nothing _to do with her."

"You don't mean that," Kurt told him. He frowned when Blaine shrugged, feigning disinterest. "She's your rock, just like you told me. You need her, babe."

"You're my rock now," Blaine answered honestly. He looked Kurt in the eyes, "I just don't want to lose you like I've lost all else."

"I'm not, Blaine. She is your rock. She lost what you lost and she knows the pain you feel—" Kurt was cut off by his sarcastic boyfriend who smirked.

"She found someone awfully quick don't you think?"

Blaine didn't regret it. He hated that his mother moved on so quickly, and he hated everything that was happening. Kurt didn't answer because honestly, Blaine knew there was nothing to say.

"C'mon baby," Kurt looked up again and Blaine continued, "they died when I was 14. Now I'm turning 17 and she's already pregnant and getting ready to walk down the aisle with a guy I hate—a man who probably won't let me see my little brother or sister, who honestly I'm _terrified _will look like Ariel, and I'm not read for _any _of this." For a second, Blaine stopped to take a breath. Kurt listened carefully, "My rock broke my heart ages ago, Kurt. And I just want you to tell me you won't."

"Blaine," Kurt began but Blaine shook his head.

"I—You don't have to tell me that. That's not fair of me to ask."

Kurt looked at him and stopped in the middle of the path, the couple now close to the diner. Blaine sighed, looking down the block but leaving his hand wrapped around Kurt's body.

"Listen," Kurt began, "what we have is something I've literally dreamed about having with someone. I can honestly admit I didn't think I'd feel this way for someone until I was a 'grown up'."

Blaine smiled.

"But I come here, and here you are, and you're everything in a totally unexpected package, and I'm fucking happy, Blaine." Kurt smiled as he looked into the boy's eyes. Blaine gave a brilliant smile back. "I'm happy. You do that for me, and I can only hope to do the same for you—"

"You do."

"Then I'm proud," Kurt told him, "but, I also need to say that giving up on other people you love and resting all the weight on me isn't going to help. I'd love to be everything for you, as perfect as that sounds, but until I get there, and it's going to take time both ways," Blaine nodded his understanding, "until _we _get there, we're going to need help from the other people we love."

Blaine smiled. "You're really beautiful."

Kurt rolled his eyes away and grinned, blushing like mad. "Call me crazy, but I don't think your mother is going to give up on you. She dealt with her hurt in a different way that we might've liked, yeah—"

"I'd say—"

Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck again and smiled, "but, you are her son. That's not changing."

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt smiled at him. "I think you should try and talk to her."

Blaine shook his head no and Kurt sighed. Blaine found it adorable. He'd need to annoy him more often.

"Not now then," Kurt said, "but you should before this gets worse. You need her."

Blaine sighed, looking away and leading Kurt a few more yards over to the diner. He walked into the parking lot and leant against the black sedan, pulling Kurt closer by the waist, "I will. Eventually."

Kurt smiled. "Promise?"

Blaine nodded with a laugh, looking off into the busy streets. "I promise baby." When he turned around, he smiled because Kurt was smiling back at him. Blaine pulled him closer and puckered his lips as their foreheads touched, slowly moving forward until their lips together. Kurt laughed into the kiss because Blaine could be so silly at times, but he did eventually pull away to look into those hazel eyes, linking his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Blaine stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin this precious moment with trivial words. He just wanted to keep looking into the blues and greens in the beauty across from him, and smile every time Kurt would blush and look down. Tightening his hold on Kurt's waist, Blaine relaxed against the car and held Kurt closely, simply looking at the boy he was crazy about. He was certain Kurt had no idea just how much of a rock he was for him already. Kurt placed his forehead on Blaine's again and smiled when their noses touched.

"We're going to have to let go at some point," he whispered with a teasing smirk. Blaine let out a breath but gently shook his head no. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't if he wanted to.

"Never letting you go." he responded softly. With the words, he broke into a small, half-smile, dropping the skateboard beside them and wrapping his other hand around Kurt. Kurt's eyes drifted closed for a second, but opened to find Blaine's own focused on his, gold and true, filled with adoration and honesty. They smiled at each other and Kurt licked his lips nervously, the words _never letting you go _ringing in his head.

"Perfect," he told Blaine almost breathlessly. Blaine kept his lock on Kurt's eyes strong, though he had the slightest, proudest smile, "because I've never felt safer than I do right now." The younger told him.

That alone was enough to make Blaine want him even closer, and the idea that even in the midst of what he was facing with his own family, he could make someone else feel comfort was one that liberated him. The best part about all of it was when he held Kurt… hell, when he even so much as looked at his boyfriend, he felt safe too. It felt a little like love, really.

_Whoa._

Blaine smiled at his own thoughts, shaking his head of them and laughing a bit. Because of his actions, Kurt started laughing too, but more in confusion than because of whatever Blaine was. "What's wrong with you, silly?"

Blaine shrugged at him, ignoring the skeptical look he received. "Nothing. Everything is right, actually."

Kurt grinned, carding his fingers through hair at the nape of his boyfriend's neck. Both seemingly forgot that they were in the diner's parking lot, leaning against a car and having private _Kurt-Blaine _time, though it was hard to care when no one else existed right now. "We are such an old married couple, Anderson."

Blaine felt his cheeks heating up at the thought. "I'm perfectly okay with that." He leant forward for a kiss, smiling when a certain blue eyed boy met him half way, and tightening his hold around the slim waist when Kurt softly took his lower lip between his own. They both stayed just like that for a second, almost melting from the perfection of their closeness and enjoying everything about the way their lips touched. Blaine exhaled through his nose as he deepened the kiss, moving his lips slowly until Kurt did the same.

This continued for a couple minutes or so longer; the lovely kisses, Blaine trying to pull Kurt even closer, Kurt's thumb stroking his boyfriend's cheek as they moved their lips. If it wasn't for a rain drop falling down and splashing onto Kurt's cheek, they definitely would've still been lost in the moment. But once that happened, he pulled back with a flustered, _adorable _smile, and Blaine groaned in clear discontent. Then, he was hit with a couple drops on his arm and decided it was probably time to go. He acknowledged they did leave the sports shop for a reason.

"I guess we'll get going." he said.

Kurt smirked, pulling his bag up and over his head and after a struggle, freeing himself from Blaine's death grip. "C'mon, sweetie. Do you know what you're grabbing?"

Blaine stood up off the car and shook his head at the way Kurt bent over to pick up the skateboard. Seeing him bent over in front of him was the ultimate _god damn._ "Um, I'm getting… getting clothes and," Kurt stood back up, now cradling the skateboard and his bag. Blaine licked his lips as he fished in his pockets for the car keys, "and the yogurt," he wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt smirked, opening the rear passenger side door and sliding the things in. Blaine shook his head as he stared at Kurt bending over again and took a deep breath. "My guitar," he continued, "video games, sneakers… the necessities."

Kurt smiled as he closed the door. "Yupp. Necessities," he teased. Blaine hummed into the kiss he got and smiled, all before watching Kurt climb into the passenger side.

It was drizzling a little quicker now as Blaine tossed his keys into the air and caught them, walking over to the driver's side. He hopped in next to his boyfriend and smiled, leaning in for another quick kiss just because he could. He'd never get enough of how Kurt still blushed no matter what. It was something he loved.

Because his boyfriend refused to go back on his side of the car, Kurt granted him one more kiss before pushing the curly haired teen away. Blaine laughed, shaking his head and reaching for his seat belt, both boys clicking theirs in at the same time. One last time, they caught eyes and smiled before Blaine turned the key in the ignition. Kurt stuck his tongue out and looked away with a smirk, and Blaine bit his lip as they backed out of the parking lot. He could get used to this.

….

"David hurry up."

David finally picked a pair of elbow and knee pads, rolling his eyes at Nick. He didn't like to be rushed. "I'm almost done."

Justin rocked back and forth on his heels as he looked at the rain coming down outside. Not only could he not practice, but he also couldn't surf. Today would be torture.

Jeff sat on the floor of the shop texting his girlfriend. He watched David finally make his way over to Jenna's register before switching focus to Nick; the brunette exhausted and more than ready to leave. Next, he looked at Farrah whom he grew to dislike more and more with the seconds going by; the girl flipping her hair popping her gum and shit she was an annoying attention fiend. With a smirk, he turned to Justin who looked a bit like a lost puppy, watching him stare out the window.

"Jus, bro."

Justin turned back and smiled down at his friend. "Sup?"

Jeff gave him a conniving smile. "I'm thirsty. How about you?"

Nick watched David point out an elastic bracelet to Jenna, motioning through the glass counter. Something he was sure the brown skinned boy did _not _need. He rolled his eyes, sighing and turning back to the magazine.

Justin shrugged. He was kind of thirsty he guessed. "Sure."

Jeff stretched out his long legs and with a head nod, motioned to Farrah. "If only there was a person here who gave away free soda."

David snorted, pulling out some cash. Farrah looked up from her phone and across the room to Jeff, who did nothing to give her any eye contact.

"What kind of soda?" Nick asked with a smile, his eyes still on the magazine.

"Coke!" Jeff said obviously. "Coke is the best… if only there was someone here whose house you could go to for a free coke!"

Jenna quirked an eyebrow at them all, smirking at David's contagious laughter. Justin simply smirked and turned away, ignoring his laughing friends and looking back out the window. This time, however, there were a couple girls across the street running through the rain. They were probably his age, and probably got caught at the beach as people often did when they refused to believe the weather forecast. He smiled a little at how they laughed gleefully though, taking refuge under a store sign for a moment and catching their breath, all before running off again. Justin watched one of them in particular, trying to remember where he'd seen her from. He was a sucker for the tan complexion and beautiful dark hair, and she looked just the height to not make him feel like the Iron Giant, unlike her friend who had to be six inches shorter at least.

"Justin…"

The blonde turned back and saw David smiling at him knowingly. He motioned outside with a head nod as Nick and Jeff looked at him pointedly. "We're getting out of here."

Justin nodded, waving bye to Jenna and pushing the door open. David pulled his beanie further over his head to shield against the rain and wheeled his new bike outside, looking back to make sure Jeff had his other shit. "I'll meet you guys at your place?"

Nick nodded to him, unlocking his car door. "Cool. Text us."

Justin watched the girl stop before turning the corner. She looked in their direction and smiled softly when she saw him. Justin smiled back, but then the girl's friend came back and dragged her along. He smiled softly when they were out of view and shook his head, looking back to his friends. They smiled at him knowingly—Nick humming a 'bow chicka wow wow' but Justin rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here douche bags."

….

The couple barely made it up the stairs.

When Kurt's back hit the wall next to Blaine's bedroom, he reached out and laced his fingers into the boy's t-shirt, dragging him closer. Blaine bit his lip, grabbing Kurt by the hips and holding him against the wall. They locked eyes and stared at one another intensely; Blaine licking his lips and Kurt trying not to moan when the elder attacked his neck. He let his head fall back against the wall and his eyes drift close, fingers tightening their hold against Blaine as the boy's tongue swiped teasingly over a sensitive spot beneath his jaw line.

Blaine began to nip at the flesh there with his teeth, noting how Kurt gasped when he teased certain places and the little whines when he sucked on his earlobe. He breathed hotly against his ear and Kurt shivered. His hands slid down to squeeze Kurt's ass and the boy thrust forward. Blaine processed all this information and reveled in it, closing his eyes and pressing his hips into Kurt's groin. Holding him in place, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and very slowly grinded himself forward.

"Oh shit," Kurt's left hand left his boyfriend's shirt and flew up to the curly hair. He opened his eyes only to have them roll back when Blaine exhaled, relaxing his hips and grinding forward again. They both tensed; it felt _amazing. _Blaine shut his eyes tightly, trying not to forget to breathe as he slowly thrust against Kurt again. He felt himself getting harder and was so turned on when he could feel Kurt's dick touching his, unfortunately through his boyfriend's skin tight jeans, and through his cargos. It was nice, it was _sexy, _and they were still fully dressed. _Imagine getting him out of his clothes_, Blaine thought.

Kurt moaned this time as he tightened his grip in his boyfriend's dark head of hair, and Blaine _loved_ it. He snapped his hips forward again, squeezing roughly on Kurt's ass as he managed the pace. He couldn't believe how good it felt. "Kurt…" he growled in a register lower than usual. The tone went straight to his boyfriend's cock and Kurt found himself trying to thrust forward, completely spent but definitely needing more contact. The only problem was that Blaine had him trapped against the wall in the hallway and he the elder was maintaining the pace. Though that was _hardly _a problem.

"Kurt," Blaine said into his shoulder. Kurt moaned, exhaling against his ear as he tried to pull Blaine even closer. Before he knew it, he was being hoisted into the air and his legs were wrapped around Blaine's waist. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine placing his hands against the wall above them for leverage as he grinded forward. "I'm _so_ fucking hard," Blaine told him, whispering it into his neck.

Kurt's lips were dry. He couldn't move—he couldn't do anything but let Blaine do what he was doing and enjoy how amazing it felt… one thing was for sure, Blaine was _hard _as he grinded into his ass and Kurt thought he'd lose his mind.

The elder kissed his boyfriend's cheek and the blue eyed teen let his eyes close again. "You—" they were interrupted by the sound of Blaine's ringtone going off.

_You just put your lips together _

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby _

_Here we go_

Blaine dramatically let his head fall against Kurt's shoulder as the phone continued to ring. Kurt caught his breath and tried to come down from his high, smiling a little at the situation they were in.

"You better take that anyway," Kurt told him, loosening the leg lock he had around Blaine's waist. The boy sighed and pulled back a little, allowing his boyfriend to slide his legs down and stand back up. Both smiled at each other before Blaine reached for his phone.

"It's Mikey's school," Blaine said with a quirked eyebrow. Kurt looked at him a little bit concerned as Blaine took the call.

"Hello?"

He licked lips as he listened, looking down at the ground with a smirk and shaking his head. Kurt watched him and smiled himself, though he stood awkwardly, cursing the tightness of his jeans.

"Yes, I'll be there for him in a couple hours." Blaine glanced up at Kurt and rolled his eyes, gesturing to the call. Kurt bit his lip into a smile, wondering what the little guy had gotten himself into this time. His eyes then trailed down to Blaine's now stretched t-shirt and he blushed. Blaine caught him and smirked, scratching at his curly hair.

"Thank you Mrs. Mandarin. See you soon."

He hung up and shook his head, putting his phone back into his pocket. "Your little _love_ seems to be complaining of all sorts of ailments so I can pick him up." Blaine began, smiling as he glanced into Kurt's eyes, "First his head was hurting at circle time, then his heart when they were picking monitors for the day, all until it was time to color," Kurt giggled and Blaine smiled even wider, "at story time his knee started bothering him but when she called they were preparing for snack time. Now, he's perfectly fine again."

Kurt laughed as he rested his head against the wall. "He's such a little drama king, isn't he?"

Blaine smirked. "You have no idea…" trailing off, his eyes ran the length of his boyfriend's body. Kurt bit his lip as he watched, trying not to laugh at the flirt he got to call his, "now where were we?" Blaine asked seductively.

"I have to get back to work eventually," Kurt told him, smiling and pushing him off when Blaine tried to pin him against the wall once more, "we can't go too far…"

Blaine rolled his eyes. That idea was something he wasn't on board with—the whole not finishing what they started a few minutes back. "C'mon, Hummel," he gave that sexy smile, tilting his head to the side, and Kurt bit his lip as they caught eyes. Blaine loved it when he did that. "Let's do homo shit all over Vic and my mom's bed."

Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes and walking into Blaine's room. Blaine watched him stand up off the wall and go, smiling deviously as he followed. "Or we can do it in here…"

"Let me help you pack," Kurt replied, twirling around in the room as he smiled. "There's a lot in here."

Blaine nodded. "I'm not taking everything. I can always get that stuff later… for now, I'm going to focus on a few things."

Kurt nodded in return, watching as Blaine went into his closet and pulled out a couple backpacks. One was actually a grey duffle bag, and the other, which Blaine tossed to him, was a North Face book bag that Kurt discovered still had some notes in it from when school ended. He smiled and looked around the room. "So what do I get?"

Blaine started tossing clothes onto his bed, "you can get all the video games in my media center so you can play with me."

Kurt walked to the center of the room and knelt on ground, grabbing games. He shook his head at the sports ones, making note to hide those when he could. The rest seemed fine. "I can definitely take you in Mario Kart, babe."

Blaine laughed a little, dragging sneaker boxes out the closet as well. "I'm the king in all things Mario. Don't bother embarrassing yourself."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So cocky, Mr. BMX."

Blaine glanced back at him and smiled.

Kurt moved to the next row and began to pack things. As he put a few things inside, he caught a glimpse of the ring on his finger. "So, I'm ready to hear the story."

Blaine closed the closet door and went over to his laptop, packing it and the charger. "What's this story you're ready to hear?"

"You know," Kurt zipped up the bag and stood up, checking the weight of it. "This beautiful, definitely incredibly expensive silver ring that you told me to wear… what's the deal?"

Blaine licked his lips, "It's titanium."

"Even more money, then." Kurt said with a smirk. "The story? You said I could hear it at lunch and technically—"

"We're not sitting down and relaxing, though." Blaine told him, moving around the room and gathering little things, "We're moving me out the home of my let down of a mom and her homophobic asshole fiancé. I'd much rather tell you when we have a moment of sanity. So you'll have to wait until later."

"I feel like later is never going to come." Kurt smiled, watching his boyfriend work. "It's just going to be 'wear this mysterious ring forever and ever without explanation.'" Blaine smirked and Kurt continued, "I could be married for all I know. This probably constitutes matrimony in some cultures."

Blaine laughed a bit, shaking his head. "I'll tell you later."

Kurt smiled, giving up. He instead turned back around and looked at the photo of Blaine with his father. Behind it, he could see what he assumed to be a family portrait; Clarissa, Blaine's dad, an older guy he didn't recognize, Blaine, and an adorable little girl who had to be Ariel. She looked a lot like the older guy in the photo actually, same piercing blue eyes and smile… she was beautiful.

"Baby," Blaine called out, watching him, "You can just grab those photos for me." Kurt turned back to see if he was serious but Blaine wasn't looking at him now, "I just need to take a few trips to load up the car and then we can go to your place. I know it's a busy lunch break but I appreciate it,"

Kurt turned back to the pictures and picked them up before shouldering Blaine's book bag. "I don't mind. You'd do it for me."

Blaine smiled. "Damn straight."

"Well," Kurt held the photo frames carefully, "I'm going to put this in the car. Want me to come back up?"

Blaine dragged the duffle bag across the bed after he packed it to the max. "I got it babe. Relax yourself."

Kurt went over to him and leant in for a kiss, Blaine gladly meeting half way. It was chaste but just as special as any other one they shared, and Blaine pouted harder than he ever did when his boyfriend withdrew.

"I'll be in the car." Kurt winked and exited, and Blaine licked his lips, staring at that ass while the boy left. Best part of all was all that was _his_.

Exactly seven minutes later, Blaine was starting up the black Charger with a car load of shit in the trunk, and his beautiful guitar hanging out with Kurt's satchel and skateboard in the back seat. Kurt and his wet-from-the-rain shirt that clung to physique in a way Blaine could appreciate sat in the passenger seat, messing with the radio and looking as perfect as he always did. Blaine pulled off onto the wet road, yielding for traffic as he went along.

They didn't speak much. It was a comfortable silence that Kurt felt Blaine needed at the moment, and Blaine didn't seem to mind it. His mind was a lot of places right now with him saying goodbye to one of his favorite places for a while, and he knew it'd be hard not to speak to his mom. Truth be told, he really loved her, and he realized that she wasn't behaving rudely towards Kurt the night before. That didn't change the fact that she still went to bed with that jackass who did…

Kurt was messing around on his cell phone when Blaine glanced over at him. Because they were stopped at a red light, Blaine figured he could bother the hell out of him until the traffic light turned green.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Bejeweled."

Blaine smiled, tapping the steering wheel. He adjusted the speed of the windshield wipers when the rain started to come down harder. "Are you going to accept me as your boyfriend on Facebook?"

He didn't get an answer right away and Blaine glanced to him for a moment before the light turned green. He shook his head at the hesitation and cautiously pulled off.

"Ok. I guess that's a no."

Kurt put his phone on sleep and took a quick breath. He really wanted to be able to broadcast how happy he was on Facebook, and everywhere for that matter, and he wanted his friends to be happy for him, but Kurt had no doubt they wouldn't understand. He didn't think this was the option that they should take. "It's not a no," he finally said, but Blaine was already ignoring him.

"You're ashamed of me," he said with a shrug. Kurt turned left to face him and Blaine was shaking his head.

"Blaine… you're crazy if you think I'm ashamed of you. I'd just rather us introduce my new beautiful boyfriend who I am ridiculously proud to call mine in person than have them find out through Facebook…"

Blaine smirked. "Just tell Charlie you've already found a boyfriend."

"It's **not **because of him." Kurt said seriously. Blaine signaled right, steadily shaking his head. His annoyance could be seen all over his face.

"It is because of him," the elder said. "It's fine though. We can wait."

Kurt looked at him a moment or two longer and his boyfriend paid him no attention. It wasn't only because he was driving, but because didn't want think about having to stay hidden because of the feeling of some stupid ex-boyfriend. The younger looked away and out the window. "You're mad at me."

Blaine only smiled.

Kurt glanced over to him and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's smirk. Blaine reached his free hand up and wrapped it around Kurt's chair.

"Mercedes knows, Blaine, and I actually for some reason believe her when she says she won't say anything about how quickly I've moved on."

"So what you moved on fast? At least it's with a guy who's good to you and will give you nothing less than what you deserve."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's words. "I know. I'm crazy about you, Blaine, and I know they'll see that one day soon. I don't think if we come out on Facebook it'll happen, because you will still have chicks posting on your wall and commenting all over pictures and then there'll be me, saying we're together." Blaine stopped at a stop sign and turned to face him, "And god forbid one of them says something to upset you or gets defensive on my behalf. It'll be a bunch of conflict that can be avoided. They won't trust you right off the bat like I trust you."

Blaine could understand that, he guessed. "Ok. But admit part of it is because you're protecting his feelings."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "Part of it is because I don't want to seem like a dick to Chandler, sweetie."

"What's the happiest this guy has ever made you?" Blaine cruised through a quiet block, smiling at the incredulous laugh of his boyfriend as they travelled.

"Are we really going to do this, honey?"

The rain poured down hard against the vehicle as Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled.

"I don't know… he was sweet. He sang me a song he wrote in the choir room once. That made me pretty happy."

Blaine nodded. Thoughts of anyone else singing to Kurt beside him wasn't a thought he liked, whether or not he was with someone before him. These moments were only supposed to be theirs in Blaine's eyes. "Did the song have anything to do with forcing hand jobs on unsuspecting victims?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. He was going to regret telling him this.

"It's obvious you care about him."

Kurt sighed and turned to face him. Naturally, Blaine wasn't looking at him, focusing on the road and awaiting a response. "He's my friend, babe, and he almost cried when I broke it off." Blaine snorted but Kurt ignored him, "I didn't feel what he felt, and I think that's what makes me feel worse about actually being happier with a boy I've known two minutes in comparison to him."

"Don't feel bad," Blaine told him. "It is what it is."

"I understand that," Kurt said with a smile, "but I also have a heart. I'm putting myself in his shoes…. If you and I dated for almost three months and suddenly I moved and had a new guy a week later, would you feel some way?"

_Yes._

"There's a big difference between him and I," Blaine said instead. He turned onto their street and continued to drive.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, his curiosity heightened. "What's that?"

Blaine pulled into the driveway and parked the car, turning the engine off and sitting back. The soft music disappeared at the action and all that could be heard was loud, pelting rain. "Well for one, I'm not a dumb ass. I'm going to make you feel loved and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're happy when you're with me. I don't think you were happy, Kurt. I think you were settling for him."

Kurt looked down at his hands, playing with the phone in them. He was settling. He didn't think he could do better at McKinley, and as horrible as that sounded it wasn't just that. It was that he knew Chandler was sweet and he deserved a chance. They deserved to see where it could go. It didn't get anywhere, but at least they knew.

"If you had to move, I don't know how easily I'd let you go. I admit that. You're not like what's her face that went to Vegas. I'd probably move heaven and earth so that we could make it work because Kurt, this isn't a mistake. You're here for a reason and I need you."

_Well shit. _Kurt didn't have much time to process the words because Blaine was speaking again, but he did gather that Blaine was definitely right about the '_making you fall in love with me'_ thing he'd said earlier. The things he said… it just sent Kurt places he'd never been.

"But if you wanted to go baby," Blaine continued, "I'd hate it, I'd tell you that you are wrong, and let you know I wouldn't be able to do it, but I'd let it happen. I respect you enough for that. There'd be no raping you with my hand like he tried to."

Kurt laughed after hearing the latter, rolling his eyes at the words, "Can we not bring that up ever again?"

Blaine ignored him, "And if you wanted or needed something, you could come to me. _Anything,_" he told him, almost growling it as they locked eyes. Kurt subconsciously wet his lips. That was definitely something he couldn't get from his ex.

"I acknowledge the differences," he began, "but I just want to point out the fact that you would still hate it if I did something like that."

Blaine nodded, "I would hate it."

Kurt took a breath and undid his seatbelt, "So, instead of coming out on Facebook, I'd rather us do it in front of them so they can see how much you mean to me."

Blaine smirked, nodding his head. "I wouldn't mind doing it in front of them either. I didn't know you were into exhibitionism baby."

Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes. "I'm not dignifying that with a response, but I would like a kiss if you don't mind."

Blaine didn't mind. He unbuckled his seat belt and leant in closer. "Gladly."

….

Blaine ran into his uncle's house and grabbed a couple umbrellas for each of them. He gave one to Kurt and the teen carried some of Blaine's things up to his room, organizing it against his corner wall in the meantime. At least until Blaine could explain what was going on to his aunt and uncle. Blaine brought his things up in a few trips and when he was done, Kurt smirked at the boy collapsing on his bed.

"Long day, huh?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, looking up at Kurt's ceiling. "How much time do we have left?"

Kurt went to sit down next to him, grabbing his boyfriend's left arm and looking down at his watch. "I have about 15 minutes." he smiled at Blaine's sigh and lay down next to him for a second, "Which probably means we should get going now."

Blaine nodded. He still wanted to stop somewhere so Kurt could pick up something to eat and take it back with him. "If you don't spend the night with me tonight, I'm going to be so mad at you."

Kurt smiled. "I told you I'd ask honey."

Blaine shifted focus from the ceiling to the boy to his right, lying beside him, "Even if he says no, I want you to sneak out."

Kurt smirked. "That's the quickest way to get me grounded and you viewed as a negative influence on me."

Blaine smiled. "The man works the whole day. How much could he really ground you?"

Kurt bit his lip before smiling. "Ok. You bring about a good point."

Blaine made the '_of course I do because I'm smart' _face before he leant in a little closer. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, but did lean in as well. Adorably, the couple bumped foreheads; smiling before their lips met. Blaine pulled away first, only because he knew he wouldn't be able to reign himself in if this went any further. Softly but extremely seriously, he whispered against Kurt's lips, "Remind me to pick up condoms later."

Kurt smiled but rolled away. He was such a douche. That reminded him though… "You never did tell me about the sexy date you had with Farrah," he teased. Blaine rolled his eyes, moving to follow him until they were flush together again.

"What sexy date?"

Kurt smiled a little as he now looked up at his ceiling. This room could use a nice paint job, something to liven it up a bit. Maybe shades of green… like the ones that sometime appeared in a certain someone's eyes. "The passionate night you shared Saturday."

Blaine smirked. Passion. Yeah, sure. "She got mad at me for texting you, and then we had words."

Kurt laughed a little. "Who says 'had words'?"

Blaine ignored him to continue. Silly boyfriend. "The girl felt I should give her all my time and not text other females, especially when I'm with her." Blaine shook his head, continuing when Kurt gave him eye contact, "I told her I wasn't talking to girls, I was talking to you. That only made her flip out even harder."

Kurt listened. That was a million times more believable than the joke Farrah cooked up. "She told me you fucked her after you left the back room earlier."

Blaine opened his eyes at the words, staring into Kurt's again. The younger teen felt his boyfriend tense. "Did you believe that?"

Kurt shook his head no, sitting up and rubbing Blaine along the arm. "No."

"Did you believe it?" Blaine asked again, sitting up as well. "Be honest."

"No." Kurt told him again, making sure their eyes were focused on each other's. "I didn't. I don't."

Blaine exhaled, pretty much elated to know that Kurt trusted him. It seemed that no one else did and what he feared most was a person planting seeds of doubt into his boyfriend's mind. He really needed Kurt around, more than his mind could understand. "Just another person I have to worry about fucking with you I see."

Kurt smiled softly, rubbing his hand up the length of Blaine's forearm. "I guess I should get used to it." he shrugged and shook his head. "I'm sure she's one of many."

Blaine tensed at the words, switching his gaze from his things along the wall to Kurt beside him. Kurt's heart dropped when he realized the way that came out and he quickly retracted. The hurt on Blaine's face kind of stabbed him in the heart.

"I… that came out wrong," he pleaded with his eyes and Blaine shrugged, standing up from the bed. Kurt's hand dropped and he frowned at his boyfriend's next words.

"Whatever. I should probably get you back to work." He started towards the door, grabbing his keys off Kurt's dresser along the way. Kurt sighed as he looked at him.

"Blaine…"

"It's cool." Blaine opened the door wider and motioned out with a head nod. "Let's go."

Kurt sighed but stood up. Now he felt like shit. The way he said it sounded so differently from the way he actually meant it. They both knew it was true… Blaine would have tons of naysayers that tried to deflect them from being together. People were still used to the Blaine Kurt only got a glimpse of— who to be honest was the same guy, just before he found what he was looking for. He didn't mean to make it sound like _thousands_ of girls were with Blaine, and he was really sorry for the way it came out.

When they reached the car, Kurt sighed and closed his umbrella before getting in. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean—"

Blaine shook his head. "Can you stop apologizing?"

"Not until you're not mad at me." Kurt watched his boyfriend start the car and looked for any signs that he was fine. "Please…? I didn't mean it like that, Blaine."

"I am not mad at you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine turned to him and once he saw the sincerity on Kurt's face, he couldn't help but break into a soft smile. "Don't stress yourself over nothing. I just hate what you have to go through."

"You're worth it," Kurt said with no hesitation. "I trust you, remember? I just don't want you upset."

Blaine nodded. "I'm glad you trust me. I know it's hard but I'm yours, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Still trying to figure out how you're real."

"I ask the same about you," He turned the music on the radio up a bit. Katy Perry. This was his jam. "Where do you want to eat?"

Kurt sighed and looked out the window. "Do we even have time? You know I have to be back soon."

Blaine glanced over to the beach. "I know… but I promised you lunch. I'll just stop somewhere and get something to take out for you. What would you like?"

Kurt thought for a minute before finally answering. "I'll take one of your strombolis."

Blaine smiled at him. They weren't far from his favorite place. "Awesome."

In silence, they rode quietly. The pop station played and Blaine drummed along the steering wheel to the beat, and Kurt would smile over at him every so often.

It may sound cheesy, but cheesy or not, Kurt's heart went through the roof whenever he was with him.

Once they pulled up in front of the little restaurant, Blaine double parked and smiled at his boyfriend, quickly stealing a kiss. "I'll only be a minute."

Kurt smiled back at him, just as widely. "Okay."

….

Kurt had his food in hand and his bag over his shoulder when Blaine dropped him back in front of Odyssey Sports, about 10 minutes late, but the 10 minutes docked from his pay would be worth it. He smiled softly at a pouty Blaine who didn't want him to go before leaning in for a long, rather _perfect _kiss.

"See you later."

Blaine licked his lips, still leaning over into the passenger side as he looked his boyfriend up and down. "Let me walk you to the door."

Kurt smiled, shrugging slightly. "If you want."

The rain wasn't so bad so Kurt neglected the umbrella and quickly went over to take shelter beneath the store's overhead sign. He only got a little wet and smiled as Blaine shook his head, walking over and standing directly in front of him.

"So I'm going to go hang out with the boys at Nick's place for a while, then I'll pick up Mikey, find a way to keep him entertained, and by then you should be off."

Kurt nodded. "I may have to do overtime to make up for the hours I'll be missing Wednesday with preliminaries and all."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I _hate _that idea."

Kurt smiled. "You don't think I do?"

Blaine knew he did. "I don't want you to work later."

"Well," Kurt said, "It's either that, or I work all day tomorrow, or Thursday before we go to New York. I don't want to let Don down."

Blaine sighed. Kurt and his stupid morals. "Fine. How many hours do you want to put in?"

Kurt smiled, resting his hand on his boyfriend's toned chest. "I guess 3 should help me get enough done."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's way too much."

"Or all day tomorrow…" he reminded him, and Blaine shook his head.

"Fine. Three."

Kurt smiled. "See you about 5 then."

Blaine nodded. He smiled at the kiss Kurt gave him but frowned when he walked away. Once that happened though, he saw Farrah and Jenna watching them from inside, the former with a hateful look. Memories of what Kurt told him earlier came flooding back and he shook his head, grabbing the boy's hand and yanking him back. Kurt yelped out in shock, letting go of the shop's door and almost dropping his food in the process.

"What are you doing?"

Without warning, Blaine pressed him into the shop's glass window and attacked his lips. Kurt's eyes went wide as his boyfriend cupped his face with both of his hands, shoving his tongue far down his throat and absolutely dominating his mouth. He moaned, trying to regain activity of his limbs, but Blaine pulled away with a smirk, eyeing his boyfriend and wiping his mouth suggestively.

"I'll be here at 5 on the dot, k Hummel?"

Kurt's mouth was still in an 'o' shape but he nodded anyway, watching Blaine lick his lips and smile before sauntering away. Once he was in the car and pulling off, Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to shake off the _god damn _and return back to work as scheduled.

When he entered the store, he rolled his eyes at Jenna's grin that took up her entire face, and licked his lips when he saw Farrah. The girl never looked angrier, and he'd seen her wear some pretty bitchy looks before. This was absolutely perfect though. She tried to fuck with them and Blaine just pretty much let her know that they couldn't be fucked with through that kiss he just gave him.

"Sorry I'm late," he announced, walking to the back register to clock back in, "I lost track of time."

Jenna smiled even wider and walked over to him. "I don't know how you went from _he's totally straight_ to _he's totally lusting for me_ but I love it Kurt. Teach me your ways!"

Farrah rolled her eyes and went to her register. "I really hope it's strictly a fuck, Kurt. Otherwise you will be utterly disappointed." She clocked out for lunch as she waited for a response. Jenna shook her head at the words.

"It looks like love to me." Jenna said in protest.

"What do you know?" Farrah quipped back.

"More than you," Kurt told her in defense of his friend. Her holier than thou, bitchy attitude was getting oh so old. "Don't worry about Blaine and I, Farrah. I don't need your advice or you to pretend that you care when you obviously hate the thought of us." Jenna looked from Kurt to their coworker, "We can go back to hating each other and not speaking because you are _so _wasting your breath with your bullshit."

Farrah smiled. "You're naïve, Kurt. Anyway," she grabbed for her umbrella, "I'm off to lunch. Steve will be in during the next 15 minutes. It's pretty empty because of the weather, so I hope you low lives can handle it until then."

She opened the door and walked out, opening the umbrella as well and swaying away. Jenna rolled her eyes and looked back at Kurt.

"Is it wrong to pray for someone to die?"

Kurt laughed a little but shook his head no. "I don't think so. I'll be in the back. Call me if you need me girl."

Jenna nodded, looking for the remote so she could watch TV in the meantime. "I'll be fine."

….

"Boo. This rain will not let up." Justin frowned as he looked out the window with Mikey. They were at Nick's house with him, Blaine, Jeff, and David, though the only person in the living room with Mikey and Justin was Blaine. Everyone else was upstairs blasting music and acting like stupid idiots.

Mikey stood up on the chair he sat in with Justin, climbing over the muscular teen as he peered out at the rain. "How will you practice today?"

Justin glanced out as well. Something about watching it rain calmed him down. "We might not be able to."

Blaine scrolled down the screen on his cell phone as he listened to the blondes.

"But you have to!" Mikey said. Justin smiled at the sad boy.

"Are you saying we have to because we're bad?"

Blaine smiled as Mikey denied the accusations. "No."

"What're you doing over there boss?" Justin asked Blaine. He'd been engrossed in whatever was happening on his cell phone for the past ten minutes.

Blaine shook his head slightly. "Just looking at amenities and entertainment offered at this hotel Jeff chose for New York."

Justin nodded, smirking when Mikey started the 'I got your nose' game with him. "How's it looking?"

"Pretty good," Blaine told him, putting the phone down in his lap. "I am kind of weird about his ex though."

His friend smirked as he started to toss the four year old in the air, "Is he going to beat you up?"

"LOL no," Blaine said aloud, laughing at the thought.

Justin laughed too. "Did you just literally say L-O-L?"

"That's how funny it was, stupid." Blaine checked the time. It was almost time to leave and pick up his boyfriend, and boy was he itching to do so. "Charmander is not even coming close to kicking my ass."

"Blaine!" Mikey stopped his play fight with Justin, turning back to his cousin. "Don't say that word!"

Blaine held his hands up. "Sorry, dude. Don't tell Aunt Pam, remember."

Mikey nodded, and Justin laughed as he body slammed the kid onto legs. "I'm upset you called him Charmander."

Blaine shrugged. "Whatever the heck his name is."

"I don't understand what there is to be weird about," Mikey made sound affects as he play punched the surfer in the gut and Justin continued, "I mean it's obvious Kurt's in love with you. Ex-douche can't hold a flame to that."

It was also obvious that Justin didn't realize what he'd just said. He went right back to playing with Mikey, almost cursing when the kid's foot stomped him in the nuts accidentally. After coughing for what seemed like hours, Justin finally decided play time was over.

"Let's talk instead."

Mikey nodded. "I'm sorry Justin."

Justin ruffled his hair. "It's fine. How was school?"

Mikey shrugged his little shoulders, looking totally adorable in his polo. "It was ok I guess."

Blaine smiled at him. "Was Lynne there?" When Mikey glanced over at him, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The little boy blushed and turned away but answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Oooo," Justin smiled, "Who's this Lynne?"

"His girlfriend," Blaine sang, smiling at his cousin. Mikey smiled too.

"No."

The elders laughed and Mikey buried his face in the couch. How embarrassing.

"It's ok, little one. I saw a cute girl today too. She smiled at me you know." Justin grinned at Mikey when he brought his head up and Blaine started making flirty noises.

"Ooooo, Jussy pooh!"

Justin laughed. "Shut up."

Blaine grinned, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Thank god Mrs. Duval wasn't home. She'd probably get the broom after him. "You two boys are so cute."

Justin tossed a sofa pillow and smiled when it hit Blaine in the face. "How about you go get Kurt, huh lover boy?"

Blaine smirked, tossing the pillow aside and checking the time. He'd be off in about 15 so it was cool to leave now. "Want to come with munchkin?"

Mikey nodded, hopping off the sofa and looking for his shoes. "Yupp!"

Blaine smiled, standing up and stretching. "I'll call you later stupid."

Justin nodded, reaching for the Xbox remote. "I'll be here, stupid."

….

It had been a pretty long day. Kurt gladly stripped out of his uniform vest and gloves, leaving them on his desk. He had just given the last customer for the day their racing bike and they ventured out into the rain as they rode it. Kurt grabbed his employee ID and his other belongings, returning the mysterious ring he got from his equally mysterious boyfriend to his finger, and exiting the back room. At Steve's register, he yawned loudly and swiped his card, rolling his eyes at his coworkers laugh as he clocked out.

"Didn't sleep much, huh?"

Kurt shook his head no. He always tried not to look at Steve because he looked a lot like Fez from _That '70s Show, _style of dress and all, and if he looked at him he knew he'd laugh. "I slept on and off."

Steve smiled and leant against the counter. "I'm the same way. I'll be on tumblr until 5 in the morning and then I try to go to sleep. Doesn't help when you work 8 hour shifts."

Kurt laughed a little, ignoring Farrah as the girl prepared to leave as well. She seemed to be ignoring him too so that was good. "I can imagine. I actually tried to sleep though." As he waited for his weekly summary to print, a ding sounded as the door of the shop opened. Kurt grinned when he saw Mikey running in with a wide, enthusiastic smile, laughing as he stepped from behind the counter to meet him.

"Kurt!" the blonde squealed, finally making it across the length of the store and jumping into the coiffed teen's arms. Kurt laughed as his body threatened to fall over, steadying himself and hoisting the little boy a little higher.

"Mikey! I missed you!"

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled, walking the path that his cousin did and walking towards the where they stood. His cousin dramatically threw his head onto Kurt's shoulder, hugging him tightly, and Blaine swore the punk was doing it to get on his bad side. Nobody got to be all cuddly with his Kurt.

Okay. Blaine acknowledged he was being ridiculous, but he had a hard time sharing.

"I missed you too," Mikey said, squeezing him tightly. Kurt smiled at Blaine who rolled his eyes and laughed when Mikey pulled away, looking up at him. "It's Cartoon Network time."

Kurt smiled, adjusting the skinny boy in his arms. "Let's get home first, huh?"

The preschooler nodded, sliding down and walking around his father's shop. He liked looking at the big boy BMX bikes. One day his dad would let him ride and Blaine would teach him to do tricks.

Blaine walked closer, saying what's up to Steve who always looked like Fez to him, and smiling over to Kurt who packed his employee ID in his bag. "Ready to go, gorgeous?"

Kurt smiled as he moved his bag to the side of him. "I sure am." He smirked when Blaine looked down at his lips, knowing exactly what the boy was thinking. Because of that, he licked them playfully. "Let's get out of here."

"Kiss me first."

Steve made one of those incredulous Scooby-Doo finding out a ghost is in the castle noises as he looked up at them. Blaine Anderson, Donald's straight _could get any girl Steve ever dreamed about_ nephew just asked his cool coworker Kurt for a kiss?

Farrah slammed the door behind herself as she exited and Mikey jumped from the noise. Kurt rolled his eyes at her before stepping forward and softly, _teasingly _kissing Blaine on his delicious lips. There was that honey taste… seriously how did he do that?

"What is this?" Steve asked with wide eyes. Blaine smirked at him and Kurt turned back, forgetting he was there for a second. Then he laughed because he looked like Fez.

"Nothing much," Blaine said with a grin. He took Kurt's hand and led him away, "Just kissing my hot boyfriend."

Steve smiled, more confused than anything, but he was definitely glad for Kurt. His attitude had changed since the first day he started working there and now he knew why.

"Goodnight Steve," Kurt called out before thanking Mikey for holding the door for him.

"Bye," Steve said with a smile. He waved goodbye to Blaine and the curly haired rider smiled before turning away.

….

The ride home felt very… domestic. Blaine tried not to see it that way. It was probably weird to think that way when you just started a relationship like this one; and when you were only on the second day of it, but Blaine only smiled as he drove. It didn't really matter which point he was at now, he guessed. All that mattered was where they were going. And if it was anything like this—Kurt running his mouth with a tot in the backseat as he happily drove them home, he could definitely get used to the idea. Hopefully said tot wouldn't have Mikey's appetite because then they'd be out of a house and home.

"So tell me what you learned today. I know school had to be fun, right?"

Mikey swung his legs in the car seat he sat in. Kurt was definitely pushing it by calling school 'fun'. "It was okay. We did learn about bats."

"Oh!" Kurt sounded so excited and Blaine smiled because of it. Their relationship was pretty awesome. It was good to know Blaine wasn't the only one who fell for Kurt in such a short time span. "Tell me about them."

Mikey went into a little description of what he learned, and Kurt hummed as he listened, holding on to every little detail. Blaine noticed the rain was letting up thankfully. Hopefully all would go well tomorrow and he could get in a bit of practice.

"…and they only come out at night time!"

"Oh my," Kurt mused, "they sound spooky."

"Yupp!" Mikey answered.

Blaine smirked as he pulled to a stop behind a coupe that couldn't quite beat the red light. Kurt turned to him and smiled, playfully nudging him in the arm.

"And how are you this evening?"

Blaine glanced over at him and returned the smile wholeheartedly. "Oh, you know. The guys and I are a little bummed about the weather."

Kurt nodded. "But fine otherwise?"

Blaine nodded too. "Yes sir."

"Okay," Kurt told him with a smile. Blaine blew him a kiss just to make him roll his eyes, laughing a bit and reaching out to take the younger teens hand in his. Kurt relaxed into it, lacing their fingers together. They fit perfectly, he found, and he loved that.

The car was quiet for the next couple minutes. Blaine signaled in the middle of the road to turn into a Exxon Mobile gas station, and once the coast was clear he steered the car in that direction.

"So Mikey," Kurt began as he looked through the rearview, "guess what."

"What?" he asked excitedly.

"I drew you the monster truck I promised you when I had free time at work!"

Mikey's smile was eerily similar to Blaine's wide one. They were so alike it was scary. "You did?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. Blaine parked the car before opening the latch for the fuel tank. "Did you draw me something?"

Kurt smirked at him. "Would you like me too?"

"I shouldn't have to ask," Blaine sassed with a smile, leaning over to kiss him. Mikey covered his eyes as he smiled in the back seat.

When Blaine pulled away, Kurt smiled, joy radiating his countenance. "You're so jealous it is insane, Anderson."

"Am not," he opened his car door and got out. Kurt stuck his tongue out immaturely and Blaine returned the action before closing the door behind himself. He dug in his pocket for his wallet and Kurt smiled, relaxing back against the seat in what he could only describe as bliss.

"Kurtie?"

Kurt opened his eyes at the sound of his little buddy's voice. "Yes Mikey?"

"Does Blaine share juice boxes with you?"

Kurt made a funny face at the question. Confused was a term that could properly describe him right now.

"Well no. I think he would if I asked him nicely. Why do you ask?"

Mikey hummed, "There's a girl at day care that shares her juice box with me. Blaine told Jussy that she's my girlfriend. I didn't know."

Kurt smiled, glancing out the driver's side at Blaine who was staring at the dollar amount as he pumped gas into the vehicle.

"And I know you and Blaine are boyfriends, so I thought that if you share juice boxes, then Lynne must be my Kurt."

Kurt tried not to squeal at the adorableness he just heard. For someone to refer to their significant other as their _Kurt, _they must have really had faith in Blaine and Kurt's relationship. "Well Mikey, I'm not exactly an expert on girls or anything, but I can tell you that someone who is willing to share something with you must like you a lot. That's why I let your silly cousin have yogurt. I like him."

Mikey smiled. "I hope she likes me as much as you like Blainey."

Kurt grinned. He must really wear his heart on his sleeve. Before he could respond, Blaine's door opened and he was climbing back in his seat. The teen lifted his body a little and pulled up his shorts before getting comfortable, strapping himself back in.

"Who's ready for Cartoon Network?"

"Me!" Mikey shouted, clapping his hands.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "Me too."

Blaine winked as he started the car back up.

Yeah, _they _could get used to this.

….

Inside the Kinsella residence, Mikey tossed his Iron Man book bag somewhere and ran straight to the TV. Blaine shook his head as he walked in behind Kurt, picking it up off the floor because he'd be the one to get blamed. He put it on the coat hook for the time being, closing the door behind them and stepping out of his sneakers. Kurt slid out of his designer shoes as well, leaving them on the mat besides Blaine's.

"What are we watching?"

"_The Regular Show._" Mikey answered in response, putting the remote down and taking his favorite spot on the rug. Blaine grabbed Kurt before he could walk away and spun him around; smiling at Kurt's caught off guard laugh and staring at the boy's lips.

"Three kisses if you want me to let you go."

Kurt bit his lip, getting lost for a moment in gold and gorgeous emerald. "And if I don't want you to let me go?"

Blaine smiled. "Guess it wouldn't matter because I'm not letting go anyway," he smiled and tilted his head, going in for the kiss. Kurt grinned into it, exhaling a little contented hum when his lips touched Blaine's. As soon as they started to enjoy it, Mikey started cackling at something that happened on the TV. Blaine began laughing into the kiss and Kurt couldn't help it, laughing at both the cousins' laughter. They were really ridiculous.

They pulled away and Blaine glanced into the living room, watching Mikey entranced by the screen. He turned back to Kurt and licked his lips. "He has my aunt's laugh."

Kurt smiled. "I like her already. That thing is contagious."

Blaine nodded with a smile. He couldn't wait for them to meet.

Kurt finally stood up off the door and smiled, "Hungry?"

"I am." Mikey chimed in. Blaine smiled and nodded. "We are."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boys and went towards the kitchen. "Relax a bit. I'll find something to whip up."

Blaine watched him walking away with his lower lip worried between his teeth. An ass like that deserved to be worshipped. When Kurt passed the dining room and pushed open the door to the kitchen, Blaine glanced over to his cousin. He seemed good. He'd be fine. Blaine just really needed some attention from Kurt for a minute.

"I'm going to help Kurt make us something, okay?"

Mikey turned around and smiled at his big cousin. "K Blainey."

Blaine nodded to him and went off into the kitchen after Kurt. When he pushed the door open, once more he saw him bending over as he looked through the fridge. This made it two days in a row, and if this were to turn out to be an everyday thing, he didn't mind in the slightest.

Kurt's muffled voice said something that sounded like 'turkey sandwiches' and Blaine slowly made his way over. His new favorite thing would be Kurt in skinny jeans, right after Kurt with Yoplait, and he licked his lips as he approached.

Kurt shimmied a little, pulling out the butter when he felt Blaine pressing against him. He blushed automatically, damn near dropping what he had in his hands, and then Blaine's hands held either side of his waist and grinded forward a little.

"You need to stop doing this to me," Blaine said breathily, trying to put a little humor behind it but being oh so serious.

Kurt licked his suddenly dry lips and stood up, closing the door to the fridge as Blaine placed them flush together, kissing softly at the nape of Kurt's neck and rolling his eyes when the boy snuck out of his grasp.

"How does a grilled turkey and cheddar sound?" Kurt asked in his best teasing voice, knowing what was going on in Blaine's boxers right now. The elder nodded, blatantly staring at his boyfriend's hips.

"Sounds good baby," he walked towards Kurt at the island, turning him around until his back was flush with the counter. Kurt smiled at him, almost laughing when his boyfriend squeezed his ass.

"What are you doing?"

Blaine smiled, licking his lips as he stared at Kurt's. "What does it look like?"

Before he could actually give the question acknowledgement, Blaine's lips were on his neck again and his hands were _everywhere._ Kurt held onto his arms as the boy kissed him, switching between sucking softly and biting teasingly. He took a deep breath as his toes curled against the kitchen floor.

"What time does everyone c-come in?"

Blaine pulled back only to ghost his tongue over Kurt's Adam's apple. The boy cursed, digging his fingers in further. Blaine liked it. "My aunt should be in around another hour or so," he explained between kisses, "Uncle Don is in LA so I guess he'll be back 9 or 10ish."

Kurt nodded, finally wrapping his arms around Blaine's body like usual. Blaine brought their eyes together and put his warm lips on Kurt's, wasting no time taking it a little further.

"Do you think your cousin is up for a… _oh_," Kurt wasn't expecting Blaine's hand to fight it's way underneath his jeans and squeeze his backside through his briefs, but he wasn't objecting either, "do you think he wants to nap?"

Blaine shook his head no, peppering kisses over Kurt's lips and chin. "He had one at Nick's house since I woke him up when I got to his school," he grunted as he snapped his hips forward, still grabbing a handful of Kurt's ass and making the boy's eyes roll back.

"D-Damn," Kurt answered, biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly. Every time Blaine's cock rubbed against his he felt his body heat up.

Blaine nodded, "You really, _really _need to stay with me tonight. We need to do that," he grinded nice and slow, working his hips forward so hard his boyfriend keened, "group project together."

Kurt nodded hard, "I know."

Blaine smiled. He couldn't wait for tonight. Kurt cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss and Mikey's silly laughter filled the house again. Blaine bit Kurt's lower lip playfully before pulling back, sighing, and though he didn't want to, pulled his hands back to himself.

"I should let you do this before we end up getting caught by my aunt. Not exactly the way we want to introduce you."

Kurt laughed, nodding his head in agreement. "You're right." he looked down at himself and fixed his clothes to the best of his ability, "I do have to say I am upset you've started something like this how many times today?"

Blaine shook his head. "It's not my fault. You've seen yourself. You know what I have to deal with."

Kurt smirked, pushing him away and going to the sink to wash his hands. "Well, I'm just going to make a few sandwiches. Go keep my cutie pie company."

Blaine smiled. "Okay."

….

Aunt Pam pulled up in front of her home. She smiled when she saw her nephew had her car in the driveway like she asked, and when she grabbed her pocketbook and exited her husband's vehicle, of course she did a quick surveillance to make sure there was no damage. Blaine was a wild one. She loved him, but the kid had a knack for doing exactly what you asked him _not _to do. Thankfully though, everything appeared to be fine. He left a skateboard in the backseat but he could get that later. It probably belonged to Jeff.

As the woman walked up the stairs of her home, she could hear the television playing on one of those silly shows her son liked to watch. She browsed through her keys and picked the one for the front door, unlocking it and walking inside. The first thing she noticed was Blaine with his arm around someone with a perfect head of hair as they lounged on the couch, and she smiled when she realized that someone had to be Kurt. All day Pam thought about the brief conversation she held with Blaine and wondered how it happened. She had so many questions, and the little conversation she had with her husband during her lunch break answered none of them.

_"Yeah, they're dating... I don't know how. Ask our son." _was basically all Don had to contribute to that topic of the conversation.

All in all, for Blaine to be a 'goner' as he so sweetly put it earlier, this kid had to be something special.

"Momma!"

Pam smiled as Mikey's head poked up over the couch. She closed the door behind herself and was thankful there were no more tears.

Kurt and Blaine turned back as well, the former smiling at the beautiful blonde woman and the latter doing the same after getting distracted by Kurt.

"Hey, auntie." he said with a warm smile.

"Hello," Kurt said, standing to his feet. He took a little time to look at her. She was slightly shorter than him, maybe Don's height, and she seemed to have a truly welcoming spirit.

"Hi Kurt," she said enthusiastically. Mikey had just walked to her side to give her a hug hello and she ran her fingers through her son's hair. "I'm Pamela Kinsella. Nice to meet you sweetheart."

Kurt smiled in return. Pam could only think _damn! _This boy was smoking, and goodness he was wearing the hell out of those jeans. Blaine must've been reading her mind because he was smirking at her pretty hard.

"Thanks," Kurt said breathlessly. It was clear to see he was happy that the lady was nice. "Blaine has said so many nice things."

Pam smiled, dragging her son further into the living room. "He better had, to be honest. I'm pretty awesome."

Blaine rolled his eyes at her and gestured for his boyfriend to sit back down. Kurt smiled at him and nodded. The woman put her bag down on her husband's recliner.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and all before starting dinner and then I'll be ready to harass you. How's that sound?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt laughed a little. "It sounds splendid."

Pam smiled before exiting the room. Blaine turned back to make sure she was really going and not being a troll before he faced front.

"She's a lot nicer than my dad will be to you."

Blaine smirked. "Mean."

"He's not mean." Mikey told his cousin. Kurt smirked.

"Thank you Mikey."

Blaine rolled his eyes at them. "Always doubling up on me."

"Guess what," Mikey rolled over on the rug and looked about the couple on the couch. "I learned a song today too."

Kurt smiled. "Sing it for us."

Mikey shook his head no with a blush. "You sing it. Blaine said you sing really good."

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. "Aww. You said that?"

Blaine ignored them. "I say a lot of things."

Mikey stood up and walked over to them. "He said you sing good and he wants to be with you."

Blaine stared at the screen as he wrapped his arm around Kurt once more, "Good lord, can't rob a bank with this one."

Kurt grinned. "That's sweet because I feel the same way about him," he kissed Blaine on the cheek and Mikey smiled. "What's the song?"

Blaine leant in and kissed Kurt on the cheek too before facing the television.

"Five Little Monkeys!" the boy demonstrated with a jump and his curls bounced on his head. "Do you know it?"

Kurt scoffed. "Of course I know it!"

Blaine smiled at them. They were oozing cuteness right now and it was adorably sickening.

"Blainey will get his guitar and you can sing."

"What?" Blaine laughed. Kurt grinned at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"I'm only singing if you sing with me, Mikey."

Mikey thought about it as Blaine shook his head. "How do I even play guitar for Five Little Monkeys—"

"Please?" his cousin pouted and Kurt made an '_awww'_ noise, turning to face his boyfriend. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I left my guitar in the car. Be back."

"Yay!" Kurt and Mikey said in unison, clapping their hands when Blaine stood. The elder waved them off tiredly and walked towards the front door, though he couldn't deny that this was shaping to be one of his favorite moments ever. Two of his favorite people smiling and enjoying one another… how could he not want that?

Blaine pulled his shorts higher as he jogged down the steps, pressing the button on the car remote to pop the trunk. He moved it there earlier instead of leaving it in the back seat. Blaine pulled the leather guitar case out and slammed it shut, looking around the neighborhood and smiling as the dark clouds seemed to be disappearing.

When he went back inside, Mikey was now on the couch to the left of Kurt, listening to something the boy was telling him. Blaine closed the door with his free hand and walked over, taking his previous seat and opening the guitar case.

"You two ready?"

Mikey nodded and Kurt smiled. "Yupp."

Blaine shook his head, "Five Little Monkeys," he grumbled, smirking when Kurt pushed him.

"Just play."

"Okay, okay," Blaine shook his head again and started to play a nursery rhyme-ish tune, watching Mikey smile as he danced around on the carpet. Kurt laughed as he watched; his cheeks tinting pink and his eyes sparkling. Blaine smiled at the both of them and the younger teen finally began.

"Five little monkeys jumping on the bed  
One fell off and bumped his head  
So Momma called the doctor and the doctor said,"

Mikey jumped in with a smile, "No more monkeys jumping on the bed!"

Blaine laughed, shaking his head and strumming the guitar. Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he began again, holding up 4 fingers.

"Four little monkeys jumping on the bed  
One fell off and bumped his head  
So Momma called the doctor and the doctor said,"

On cue, Mikey ran to the couch and jumped on top of it like a rock star, "No more monkeys jumping on the bed!"

"Hey," Blaine continued to strum but gave his cousin a serious look, "no more monkeys jumping on the couch. You'll get us in trouble!"

Kurt smiled at him and Mikey apologized.

"Sing more Kurtie."

"What comes next?" he asked.

"Three monkeys but I want you to sing something else."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine slowed his strumming a bit, looking down at the old acoustic guitar he loved so much.

"Okay. What do I sing?"

"Do you know Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?" the little boy asked with hopeful eyes. Kurt nodded proudly.

"Of course I do."

"I'd much rather play that anyway," Blaine mumbled. Kurt grinned at him before nodding.

"I'll do it." Kurt said.

Mikey smiled and sat close to his best friend, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. He felt warm when Kurt brushed curls away from his forehead and wrapped an arm around him. Blaine watched them closely; so amazed of the relationship the two had this early in the game. His cousin, much like himself, wasn't quick to let people in, but here he was basically surrendering to Kurt.

The coiffed teen began to sing in that beautiful, high voice of his, perfecting every note and singing the melody in a way that made Blaine's heart soar. It was fucking _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, _and here he was slowly playing the instrument in his hand and hanging on to every word his boyfriend sang.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are_

Mikey smiled softly, mouthing the words along with him. His hazel eyes were bright as he looked up to Kurt and rested his hands on the boy's thigh, hanging on to every note Kurt sang just as Blaine was.

The thing is, he wasn't in as deep as Blaine was. He stared and took note of the way Kurt smiled as he sang, looking into Mikey's wide eyes. He took note of how his boyfriend's lips moved and the way he was singing a song that people learn at two, but still made it the most beautiful thing on earth. That's what it was about Kurt… it seemed like everything he did had love behind it and Blaine couldn't fathom how a person like this could be with him.

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are_

Blaine stopped playing and Kurt smiled when he turned to him, wondering what was wrong. That might've been a mistake though. All he wanted to kiss him as soon as he laid eyes on him. He found Blaine staring at him with beautiful, golden eyes and his lips slightly parted; a focused look on his face as their eyes met. Kurt's smile fell into a much smaller one as he looked at his boyfriend. This boy was incredible. It was then that Blaine almost said it. He almost told him…

"You have a really beautiful voice." Aunt Pam entered the room, now in lounge clothing and wearing a smile. All three boys turned to look at her and Kurt smiled, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts.

"Um, thank you Mrs. Kinsella."

"Pam," she said with a smile, moving to sit where her bag was earlier, "don't be silly." The beautiful woman brushed the hair away from her face as she smiled at her flustered looking nephew and the beautiful young man that was apparently his boyfriend. Michael, now yawning, leant on Kurt's arm and looked up at his TV show.

"Thank you Pam," Kurt said with a smile, looking away from Mikey to his mother. "Mikey was telling us about the songs he'd been learning at school and we wanted to sing it with him."

"He didn't ask me to sing," Blaine pointed out, finally gathering his thoughts. He smirked at his boyfriend and Kurt gave him an amused look. "He wanted _you_ to sing."

Pam noticed right off the bat how comfortable they were around each other; specifically her nephew. "Can I please give you gift baskets and the finer things in life for getting that little boy to go to school? You don't know my struggle on school mornings," the woman shook her head and noticed Mikey giving her a pointed 'stop telling my business' look. She looked back to Kurt with a smile, "It can be so hard."

"It's no problem," Kurt said with a smile. "I'm just glad I could help."

She smiled back and Blaine set his guitar back in the case near his feet. "So. Give me the story."

Kurt looked to Blaine who smiled back at him. "I guess I can give you the short version," her nephew said, "I met Kurt at Odyssey, he was funny and smart, and headstrong, and I thought he was really cool."

"And cute."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and Kurt and Pam laughed. Already she was loving the dynamic of what this was. "And cute," Blaine added. "Later on… remember I told you I fell?" he pointed to the scab on his elbow and his aunt nodded.

"I remember."

"He found me there and picked me up," Blaine said, smiling at the memory. "I got his name after pestering him, we talked a little, I walked him home… it was just a bunch of random occurrences." He turned to Kurt who was smiling and smiled back, "Personally, I'd like to call it all fate. It seems like to me at least, this was all meant to be."

Kurt nodded next to him. "Me too." Mikey rested his head on Kurt's lap and the teen smiled, stroking through his curls. He could tell he was going to fall asleep.

Pamela was still in awe of how good Kurt was with Mikey, nevertheless this adorableness that was him with her nephew. They shared little smiles and Kurt's eyes brightened every time Blaine looked in his direction. Blaine seemed to be telling the truth with his 'I was a goner' speech from earlier. He couldn't stop smiling if he tried to right now.

"I know there's more to this."

Kurt nodded, exhaling quickly. "There's a lot more." He told her, "Blaine offered to be my friend since I was basically a fish out of water. My dad and I are starting fresh. If Don wasn't here, we'd know no one."

Blaine slouched down on the couch and glanced to his left. "He babysat you I heard."

Kurt nodded. "Just a couple times for my mom and dad. I think he moved out here a little bit before my mom died." Blaine listened and Pam did as well. She didn't know it was just Kurt and his dad that arrived. "So because I didn't really know anyone, I was really thankful for Blaine. I'll never forget it… the transition has been so much easier than it could've been if it wasn't for him and the guys." he caught eyes with the woman's brown ones and smiled as he recounted the events. "We hung out here for a while, and I don't know, everything was so simple. I can talk to Blaine just like I talk to people I've known for years and as bad as I wanted to not do what we're doing right now," he smiled at Blaine and the boy smirked, wiggling his brows and giving the ultimate _you can't resist me _look, "I couldn't deny how I felt about him."

Pam nodded, trying to remain neutral and hold back her smile. "How do you feel about him?"

Blaine looked from her to his boyfriend. Kurt smiled over at him as he spoke.

"Simply put— as much as it scares me, your nephew is pretty much everything I never knew I needed." Kurt smiled softly at Blaine as he said it. His boyfriend was staring him in the eyes, probably looking for signs that he was joking, but Kurt only continued. "After talking to him and just being with him in general," he turned back to her and made sure not to falter his eyes contact, "I realized no matter what he said or did, and no matter how angry it made me, or how much it made me smile… Blaine was pretty much everything I imagined myself falling for. He's daring and he's challenging, he's funny, he can work his way into my thoughts no matter how hard I try to fight him off, he's thoughtful, he cares about me, and while sometimes he can get on my absolute last nerve," Blaine smiled, "he knows just what to do to make me feel better. I've always been big on romance and I'll admit it shocked me when he showed he could do that," Blaine laughed now, "but I love that he's always his crazy self. I don't know, everything just feels perfect and I can't imagine having to find someone else to make me feel the way he does."

Pam was taken aback by that response. The most she responded from a boy their age was 'he's funny and has nice eyes', because honestly most kids weren't ever looking for more than that during their teen years. But this… she could only nod and smile, completely flabbergasted by the response. As she looked at Mikey sleeping on the teen's lap, she understood exactly why he was crazy about Kurt. It wasn't hard to get attached to someone with so much passion and love. If this wasn't love… she didn't know what was.

"Wow, Kurt." Pam laughed a little and Blaine blushed, wrapping an arm around him. Kurt smiled ever wider when he was pulled closer. "You just said more than I expected to hear. Now it's your turn Blaine."

Blaine laughed softly, scratching at his forehead. "Oh boy. I don't even know where to start." He tilted his head to the side as he looked at his boyfriend. Kurt gave him that adorable smile that sent his heart elsewhere… a place where everything was perfect. "Kurt means the world to me. And auntie," he glanced back at her and saw the woman with wet eyes, "I know you're going to think we're just kids who have no idea what we're talking about," he looked back to Kurt, "but out of all the people I know and all the people I consider close, I don't know anyone who could make my whole day better just by smiling in my general direction. Kurt does that and so much more for me…" he trailed off, staring down to his lips and making the younger teen roll his eyes, though his blush was strong. Blaine smiled and continued, "He calms me down when I seriously feel like crying," Pam looked up, feeling her chest tighten "and he gives me a reason to care if I wake up tomorrow," Kurt only looked at him and Blaine gave him a small smile, "I have someone to be crazy with, and to kiss, and to want me to kiss them, and someone that wants to share their dreams with me, and wants to learn who Blaine Anderson is… and the fact that a person cares for me not because I'm '_Mr_. _BMX'_, but because they actually want to know me… it all seems like I'm gonna wake up the asshole I was a week ago with no one."

"You better not be dreaming," Kurt told him with a laugh. Mikey snuggled closer on his thigh as the teen continued, "If you're dreaming, I'm dreaming, and I don't want this to be a dream."

Blaine smirked, trying to hold back his emotions as best he could. "Because you'd wake up to Chapstick."

"Chandler."

"I think I've heard _and _seen enough." Pam said with a smile, standing to her feet and looking at her nephew. "You are obviously head over heels, and you," she looked at Kurt, "my son adores you enough to make you his pillow and listen to your commands over mine." He laughed softly and Blaine smiled down at his cousin, "and Blaine here sounds like he's ready to walk you down the aisle. You're going to be around a long time and I welcome that thought."

Kurt smiled proudly and Blaine tried not to blush. He failed. "I am so happy for the both of you."

"Happy enough to let me move in to the guest room?"

Kurt dropped his head and the woman looked at him with confusion. "Why would you move in to the guest room?"

Blaine took his arm from around his boyfriend and shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it but he knew he needed to. Looking up to his aunt, he began. "Kurt and I were in front of the beach house last night, and Mom and Vic saw us kissing."

The blonde and her nephew exchanged a long look before she nodded, sitting back down in the chair.

"What happened?"

Kurt looked down at Mikey, brushing his curls with his fingers softly. He honestly didn't care about Vic, though he probably should if Blaine's mother was going to marry him. But right now, any ignorant person that judged him just because he was different wasn't worth wasting thought over.

"He came over and started saying really disgusting things about Kurt," Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt turned to him.

"It's alright, honey."

"It really isn't," Blaine told him. Kurt watched him and the elder continued, "He said these things and I got really upset, then he yells at mom that he doesn't want his child around such an abomination."

Pam raised an eyebrow. She hated Vic and didn't really need any more ammunition to do so, but this was definitely helping fuel the fire. "Since when does he refer to you as his child?"

"That's the thing," Blaine smirked as he shook his head and Kurt frowned, "he doesn't. My mom is pregnant with his child, and she's going to marry a man that I have absolutely no respect for. I can't live there, aunt Pam. I can't live there, and I can't have my boyfriend anywhere near that environment."

Pam nodded in agreement. "I… I can't believe what I'm hearing, but by all means Blaine, stay as long as you need to. I'll talk to Clarissa… she hasn't told us anything like this."

Blaine smiled his thanks, nodding gratefully, "This means a lot." Kurt smiled as well. He could feel the tension leaving Blaine's shoulders.

"Where are your things?"

"At Kurt's," Blaine told her. "I'll get it soon."

The woman stood up. "Let me get started on dinner." She smiled at Kurt again, "You're one of us now. You're family. You're welcome anytime, my love."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I appreciate it, Pam."

The woman looked over to her son and exited the room, walking towards the kitchen.

"You know what that means," Blaine smiled and kissed him hard on the cheek. "It means you can stay the night with me."

Kurt grinned. "I guess it does mean that, huh?"

Blaine smiled. "I'll take sleepy head upstairs to his room and then we can go get my stuff. Cool?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

….

Blaine was all moved into the guest room busy putting his clothes and other necessities away. He was bored and lonely. Mikey was asleep, Nick and Jeff were with their girlfriends, Justin was doing what he did best—sleeping, and David was doing the lord knows what where. Blaine glanced back to see if he got a message from Kurt, walking over to his iPhone on the charger and seeing a blank phone. That sucked.

As he began to organize his video games, a little beep sounded. He quickly went over to the bed, hopping onto it and unlocking the phone.

**Do you want to come say hi to him? –Kurt**

"No." Blaine said, staring at the screen. Instead he typed something a little different.

**Is he asking for me or something? –B**

**No. I'd just rather you here when I ask… he's going to say no if you avoid a formal meet and greet. –Kurt**

Blaine sighed as he reread the message. He didn't think he was prepared to deal with Burt tonight. The man would definitely let him have it.

**I'll be out soon babe. Let me put a shirt on. –B**

He got up and glanced around for something to throw on really quickly. Another message came in.

**That'd be nice. And please no sagging. –Kurt **

Blaine smirked, rolling his eyes and looking for a belt. This man asked required a lot. It was worth it for Kurt though.

….

"I know you want something Kurt."

Kurt grinned, looking at the television as he sat beside his father.

**See u in a second baby. If he end up killing me, it's over. –B**

Kurt rolled his eyes at the message and shrugged. "Why can't I just be hanging out with my favorite man?"

"It has something to do with that Blaine, doesn't it?"

Kurt smiled. "It isn't _that _Blaine, its Blaine dad."

"It has something to do with him."

Kurt nodded, glancing to his father. "Yes. It does."

"What does he want?"

Kurt laughed and his father looked at him seriously. "He's coming over in a second to hang out. I think you should try to like him for me because I really like him."

Burt didn't answer. It was obvious that Kurt was happy. He seemed to be happier than he was in Ohio, which was confusing considering the circumstances, but he still didn't know if he should trust this kid or not. "We'll see, Kurt."

The doorbell rang and Kurt took a breath, standing up and looking back at his father.

"Try and be nice? I just met his aunt and she was a total sweetheart. I want him to have the same experience."

Burt turned the volume down and rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Kurt ignored him as he headed to the door. Blaine stood there in a plain purple t-shirt and dark cargos up appropriately on his waist, and a nervous smile on his face. He stepped into the home and placed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, and Burt stared at them as Kurt pulled away.

"Come right in." the taller teen said with a smile. Blaine glanced over to Burt who was eyeing him and nodded.

"Ok." He took a few steps and felt his stomach churn. God this man was scary. "Hello Mr. Hummel."

Burt nodded. "Blaine."

Kurt closed the door and smiled as he walked over. "Want to have a seat honey?"

Blaine gave him a 'fuck no' look, but let himself be dragged over to the love seats. Sighing, he sat down on the couch and slouched a bit, looking over to the television instead of his boyfriend's father. Burt took the moment to study him though. He wasn't sure how he felt about this kid. Was he gay all of the sudden? How did he explain this to Kurt?

Kurt smiled at his father, giving him a look that was pleading with him to be polite. He also nudged Blaine in the leg with his knee a couple times.

"So, I know you two are familiar with one another," Blaine sat up now and put an arm along the top of the chair. Burt stared at him, "but you don't really know one another. Both of you mean a lot to me so I'd like it if you could maybe talk." He smiled at his dad and then turned to Blaine who only stared at the coffee table. "Whenever you're ready." he resumed.

Both men were both quiet. Kurt stared at his father and noticed the man staring at whatever baseball game was on now, and then looked to Blaine who was doing the same. He sighed and leant into his boyfriend's side.

"Are you really going to be difficult?"

Blaine turned to him and tried to not smirk at the bitch face Kurt was wearing. He was so fucking sexy when he was mad. "What am I doing?"

"You're not helping your case," he made an obvious face and Blaine remembered he was supposed to be kissing ass. There wasn't any way Kurt would be able to stay over if he didn't.

He sighed and looked over to Burt. The man wasn't even pretending to be interested in him. Blaine licked his lips and faced the television too. The Dodgers were getting ready to lead off the 8th.

"What am I supposed to say?"

Kurt looked at him and smiled softly. "You don't want to be here do you?"

"I want to be with you. Alone."

Burt smirked as he eavesdropped, shaking his head at the strikeout that just occurred.

Kurt sighed and stood up. "I'm getting something to drink. Anyone want anything?"

Burt looked up at his son. "Get me a beer, kiddo."

Blaine nodded. "Me too."

Burt looked at him for what Blaine thought was the first time and he smirked, ignoring his boyfriend's heated glare, "I'll take water."

"Okay," Kurt said, giving Blaine another pointed look before heading into the kitchen. The awkward in the room rose up a notch and Blaine sat up a bit in the seat, staring at the television.

Burt turned the volume on the television down a bit and looked back at Blaine, sitting forward and eyeing the young man. He knew the kid knew he was looking at him and smirked because he was behaving indifferently.

"Dodgers fan?"

Blaine glanced over to him and shook his head. "I'm not big on baseball. Football and soccer type of guy."

Burt nodded, and Blaine found himself fearing for his life as the man looked at him like he knew everything he ever thought. Especially the things towards his son. Not good.

"I see."

Kurt returned with his father's beer and a glass of water for his boyfriend. He placed it in Blaine's hand and sat back down next to him.

"Thanks baby." Blaine sat up and took a sip, and Kurt smiled at him softly.

"You're welcome. Mikey still up?"

Blaine finished drinking the entire cup and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, watching as his boyfriend held it awkwardly in his lap. "He went back to sleep after coloring the picture you gave him. It's on his bedroom door."

Kurt smiled. "Aww."

Burt looked over at them after pulling the bottle away from his lips.

"He told me he wants to go to school tomorrow. Tuesday isn't even a school day for him. My aunt wants to clone you." Blaine smiled at Kurt's laugh as usual, and he looked down at the empty cup in his hands. "I think she's going to try and steal you from me and I refuse to share any further."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can't help that I'm amazing, Blaine. But at the end of the day I'm yours."

Blaine smiled at him. "I know. I just hope she knows."

Burt spent the next few minutes studying them. Every once in a while, Kurt would give him a 'be nice to my boyfriend look' and Blaine would look at him and quickly avert his eyes. They spoke softly and smiled, Blaine wrapping his arm back around Kurt and sometimes forgetting he was there it seemed, laughing and staring one another in the eye. Kurt seemed elated, and the last time Burt saw his son elated was when his late wife would sing with him. That was saying a lot.

"Not gonna give your old man the story of how you met Blaine, kiddo?"

Kurt looked away from Blaine to his father, caught off guard by the man's voice. He wasn't expecting him to speak at all.

"Oh," Kurt smiled happily at his dad and Burt smirked at the excited demeanor, "I—"

"May I?" Blaine interrupted. Burt looked at him as Kurt turned right, smiling softly.

"Sure."

Blaine cleared his throat and spoke up first. This would be a long night. "I'd just like to say a few words before we begin," he looked up to Burt and tried his best not to get intimidated. "First, I know you'll ask so I'll come out and say it; yes I've been with girls before Kurt. Second, no, I've never been with another guy. Third, I know I'm probably not what you want for your son, but I really, really like him, and he likes me too."

"Do you work?"

Blaine found the question strange but sat up a little as he answered. Kurt looked at his father for clues as to where the man was taking this as he listened, "I am actually a professional BMX rider. I compete in competitions across the country throughout the year. This summer the competitions are in California."

Burt looked like he wasn't expecting to hear that but nodded. "If you've never been into boys, why Kurt and why now?"

Blaine knew that one was coming. He licked his lips and sighed. "Mr. Hummel… gender is the last of my concerns right now. I don't believe I was attracted to your son because he is a boy, but because he's a beautiful person. And it may seem like I'm just brown nosing but I Io…" he caught himself about to spill the L word and regrouped. Burt noticed but Kurt only soothingly placed a hand on his thigh, hoping he wasn't getting upset. Shaking his head, Blaine began again. "Kurt means a lot to me, sir. He represents the good I do have left and as long as he wants me I'm going to make sure he's happy with me."

Burt looked at Kurt and saw his son smiling softly, looking at nothing in particular on their floor. Blaine licked his lips and sighed. "I'm probably going to annoy the hell out of you but I see myself around for a long time."

"He's not going anywhere," Kurt reiterated. His father glanced at the television for a second before looking back to his son. "I know this is confusing and I can only imagine what's going through your head dad, but in a few days we've been through a lot. Nothing has ever been so simple and complicated at the same time but this is what it is, and we're happy."

"I'll answer whatever other questions you have."

Burt sat up and cleared his throat. This was a bit to take in. Blaine still seemed a little douchey to him but in an odd way he seemed sincere as well. "When did that," he gestured to the two of them with his beer—Blaine with his arm around his son, and his son casually relaxing into him like they'd been doing this since birth, "when did that happen? Was it when you two hugged?"

Blaine smiled, but shook his head no. "I think that's when I was starting to realize I felt something, but it wasn't exactly the turning point." Kurt smiled and added to the thought, "We didn't actually decide on being a couple until yesterday, but it came after a lot of thought. We're not just some floozys, father." Blaine nodded along with him and Burt rolled his eyes.

"I feel like I let you spend the night with this kid and then you're suddenly together. I don't know if I like the thought of that."

_Well, there goes the whole staying over scenario. _Blaine frowned. Kurt smiled at his father.

"Nothing happened, dad. You know when I'm lying and I'm telling you nothing happened."

Burt stared at him. He was telling the truth.

"I know this is probably stupid to ask," Blaine began, "but I want him to stay over with me again."

Burt laughed now and Blaine's face dropped. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dad."

"You're out of your mind."

"Please?" Kurt pleaded, "He lives with Don right next door. His aunt and uncle are there and he has a little cousin who is always around…"

Blaine nodded.

Burt smiled, turning back to the television. "You've been with each other pretty much nonstop. I don't think you need to sleep with each other too."

"You didn't tell him about New York, huh?"

Kurt winced at Blaine's words.

"New York?" His father asked.

"We're going this weekend." Blaine said.

"Says who?" Burt questioned incredulously. Kurt gave his boyfriend a look before turning to his dad. With a sigh, he began.

"Blaine's taking me to see the New Directions perform at Nationals. Just for Friday and Saturday. We'll be home Sunday afternoon."

Burt started laughing again and Blaine found himself smiling. This guy would be hard to grow on.

"Dad…"

"So you want me to let you spend the night with your boyfriend and fly across the country for weekends? Unsupervised? Kurt," he laughed again, scratching at his head beneath his cap.

"Why is it so bad for him to stay over?" Blaine asked him.

Burt sighed. "You two just met and started dating. Slow down a bit. There is no need to move in with each other."

"We're going at a comfortable speed for us, sir."

"Well I'm uncomfortable."

"I'm guessing he's a fan of your ex-boyfriend Charm Bracelet?"

"Chandler and my dad didn't really meet."

Blaine looked and Kurt like he was crazy. "And you're making me meet him the second day we're together? How is that fair?"

Kurt smirked. "Babe, our relationship is a bit different from Chandler and mine. Did you introduce your exes to your aunt?"

Blaine felt silly as he shook his head no. "I didn't."

"Exactly."

Burt watched them closely as Blaine shook his head. "It's still not fair. My aunt was a totally different ball game than this." He looked up to Burt, "the man sees me a lot differently than my aunt and uncle sees you."

"You don't know how I see you, Blaine."

"You don't trust me."

Kurt sighed. "I trust you and I'd like to think my dad trusts me."

Burt rolled his eyes.

"Please?" Blaine started pouting and Kurt rolled his eyes. Burt smiled.

"Is this kid serious?"

"What do I have to do Mr. Hummel? Tell me."

Burt looked at his defeated looking son and smirked. "Who is supervising this New York trip?"

Blaine shook his head. "We're going with our friend and his girlfriend. No adult will be there."

Burt placed his beer down and clasped his hand together.

"I'm giving you one minute to convince me of why I should trust you with my son's heart, Blaine. Give me your sales pitch." Burt looked up and locked eyes with the hazel eyed teenager. Blaine listened to his words carefully and Kurt felt nervous for the both of them. Knowing Blaine, he'd say something like yumthefucko and make life so much more difficult for the both of them. "I need to know why above all, I'm going to trust you."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not a salesman sir, I have no pitch. And I don't need a minute," Kurt glanced at him but Blaine focused on his boyfriend's father, "If I were to mess up what I have with your son, I'd be ruining my entire future. I may not be the smartest guy sir, and my past may be questionable, but there is no way I'm jeopardizing tomorrow. Kurt is my tomorrow."

Burt's eyes were wide. "And that's not a sales pitch?"

"It's the honest truth." Blaine told him. "No disrespect to you, but your son knows that. We already have a couple doubters and we don't care. My only concern is making sure Kurt never forgets what he means to me. If I take time off trying to convince everyone else, he might lose sight of that and I can't have that happen."

Burt lowered his head and smiled. "Where did you find this kid?"

Kurt had been smiling to himself the entire time, but shook his head at the question. "He found me actually, and it's your fault, so thank you."

Blaine smirked when Burt looked up. "Thank you."

The man smirked back at him and shook his head. "Get out of here. Both of you."

The boys froze for a second, looking at each other and then back to Burt.

"What?" his son asked.

"Go before I change my mind, kiddo."

Blaine stood up quickly with a confused albeit happy smile and grabbed his shocked boyfriend out the seat. He put the cup on the coffee table and looked back to the man.

"Thank you."

"Yeah." Burt waved him off. Kurt smiled and went to kiss the old man on the forehead. His dad smiled. For some reason he knew Blaine wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

"Love you."

"Love you too," Burt said, "I can't see the game."

Blaine started walking to the door and motioned outside when Kurt finally moved away from the living room. He mouthed _let's go_ but Kurt gestured upstairs.

"I need pjs," he said with a smile. Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the arms, leading him out of the home and closing the door behind them.

"Baby," Kurt laughed, "c'mon—"

"I have clothes." Blaine dragged him out of the yard. "The man just gave us permission to sleep in the same bed twice in our lives. I'm not giving him the chance to realize this was the stupidest thing he's ever done."

Kurt laughed as he was led next door, and Blaine quickly unlocked the door. "You're ridiculous."

"I think my aunt is asleep so we need to be quiet." When Blaine pushed the door open, Uncle Don was nodding asleep on the couch, the neglected TV still on. Blaine smirked, ushering his boyfriend in quietly and locking the door behind them. He tip toed up the stairs behind Kurt and smiled when they stopped in front of Mikey's room to look at his coloring.

"So adorable," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. "Can we go to bed now? I think we made plans earlier."

Kurt smiled and nodded, feeling his skin heat up. "Okay."

Blaine nodded and led the way, opening his bedroom door and clicking on the light. He realized he never organized the video games and made note to finish it later, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Kurt entered the room and closed the door behind him. His eyes focused on Blaine's arms as the boy tossed the shirt aside; the boy then moving his hands to undo his belt.

Blaine noticed him watching and licked his lips. "Lock the door baby."

Kurt was snapped out of his trance as he looked up to Blaine's face, nodding in response. He turned back to face the door and exhaled, turning the lock and facing front once more after hearing it _click. _

At this point, Blaine dropped his shorts to the floor and stepped out of them, tossing them away and walking over to his dresser. He stood there in only a pair of Polo boxers and the locket around his neck, ruffling his curly hair. "Want a pair of sweats?"

Kurt gulped and nodded. "Ok."

Blaine smiled. "Ok." He took out a pair of blue sweats from the drawer and turned back at him. "Relax."

Kurt smiled softly, walking further into the room. He unbuttoned his jeans, placing his phone on Blaine's bed before unfastening the zipper. Blaine licked his lips as he watched, tossing the sweat pants onto the bed and pulling a pair of basketball shorts on for himself.

As Kurt shimmied out of them, he felt ridiculously self-conscious. He'd never undressed in front of anyone like this, and now he was wiggling out of his jeans in front of his boyfriend. Blaine watched his movements closely. His breath caught when the creamy skin of his legs were revealed; smooth with light dusting of hair, begging to be touched. Kurt stepped out of them and awkwardly stood up. Blaine stared blatantly as he wet his lips. Kurt's boxer briefs were tight, hugging his hips and outlining a bulge that made Blaine nervous. He never saw anyone else's cock before. He'd felt Kurt's against his and shit… was that not the hottest fucking thing ever… but this was a little different. Now he was about to see it.

Kurt awkwardly bent down to pick up the jeans and Blaine smirked when he saw him nervously folding them to perfection.

"I'm a little nervous too," Blaine said aloud. Kurt looked up at him and smiled, shaking his head.

"This is weird when we were practically all over each other earlier." He put the jeans down on top of the desk where his boyfriend's laptop sat and shrugged a little. Blaine nodded his agreement.

"Want to lie down?"

Kurt smiled nervously and nodded, about to reach for the sweat pants, but Blaine told him no. He made a face at him. "Not fair. You have shorts on."

Blaine smiled and took them off. He was in his boxers once more and tossed the shorts to wear the sweats were. "Now we're even… except that shirt."

Kurt bit his lip and looked down at his V-neck. He didn't want to take it off. He wasn't anything like Blaine—dark, muscular, any of that. He was pale white and lean, and in his mind there wasn't much of a comparison.

"I know what you're thinking," Blaine turned the TV on in case someone walked by. They might need to drown out the noise they made in a few minutes. "You're beautiful, and you're mine, and I want to see that gorgeous body lying on my bed."

Kurt blushed, rolling his eyes away. He took a deep breath and went to sit on the bed, facing away from Blaine and pulling the shirt up and over his head. Blaine smiled at his coyness as a movie channel played on the television.

He walked over to the bed and lay down on top of the covers. Kurt turned only his head back to look at him and had to take a deep breath. Blaine was laid down with one arm folded beneath his head and the other resting over his chest. Kurt licked his lips when his eyes met the tent in his boyfriend's boxers, and then glanced quickly over muscular legs that could only come from the sport Blaine participated in.

The elder's owns eyes were glued to Kurt's back and arms, dying to reach out to touch him. He wanted to taste him, and to hear him, and to drink in every sense of the moment. Being with someone was never like this for him.

Kurt gulped and smiled extremely small, not knowing what he was doing at all. Instead of being afraid though, he scooted back on the bed and lay on top of the covers next to Blaine, looking up at the television at the front of the room.

Blaine took in the length of Kurt's body. He felt himself growing in his boxers just by looking; Kurt's body was amazing. The broad shoulders, the thin waist, sexy hips, long legs, sexy lips… everything. Blaine licked his lips and slid a little closer, leaning in front of his boyfriend until he had eye contact.

"You look so beautiful."

Kurt blushed from his head to his feet. "I—You too."

Blaine smiled at him, locking eyes and nodding. "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine leant in slowly for a kiss; soft and sweet, before pulling away with an easy smile. "You had yogurt without me didn't you?"

Kurt bit his lip before laughing a little. He wanted a snack. "I guess the cat's out the bag."

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend's pink lips. "I can still taste it on you. Too bad you don't like me."

Kurt laughed a little, now a lot more relaxed. He bit his lip when their chests touched sending a jolt of heat through his entire body. "I like you."

Blaine took a breath. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. "You do?"

"Kiss me." Kurt said softly. Blaine's eyes left his lips and found Kurt's eyes, and he did just that.

They practically melted into it. Kurt sighed; relaxing his body completely on the bed, and Blaine controlled the kiss, sucking gently on Kurt's tongue and tasting the sweetness of strawberries and bananas. He lay on top of him and they exhaled through their noses, neither wanting to come up for a breath.

A minute later, Kurt moved his hands from where they rested on the pillows beside him and held onto Blaine's shoulders. The elder teased Kurt's tongue with his own inside the boy's mouth as he slowly grinded on top of him, barely moving more than a centimeter. Kurt would softly let little moans out at the light friction he was getting, trying not to thrust up.

Blaine withdrew for a moment with dark eyes and short pants, looking down at the boy beneath him. His eyes were focused on Kurt's kiss swollen lips as he spoke. "Is this okay?"

Kurt licked his lips and not trusting his voice, gave him a head nod. At the answer, Blaine gave a small closed smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. Kurt closed his eyes and caressed Blaine's shoulders, licking his lips when he felt him drifting lower down his body.

Kurt's fingers were in Blaine's hair by the time he began to pepper kisses all over his chest. The rider had spread his legs and settled between them, his tongue flattened and running from one nipple to the other. Kurt's toes were curling in the sheets. He'd never in life done anything like this and the sight alone was threatening to make him come hard in his underwear, never mind how mind blowing and _amazing _it felt.

"Ready for the group assignment?" Blaine whispered against his neck, working his lips along Kurt's jaw line.

Kurt nodded hard as he tried to focus his eyes on Blaine. He couldn't stop them from closing every time his boyfriend did something like that—sucking hard on a pleasure spot that had him squirming between Blaine and the bed. He didn't know it was possible to feel so good.

That wasn't even the best part, though. Blaine pulled away after another minute and though Kurt hated it, he loved what came next. The elder smiled, looking down at Kurt's neck with an expression that looked like pride, and then over his body. He was knelt between Kurt's parted legs and spread them even wider as he looked at the bulge underneath the black boxer briefs Kurt had on.

"I want to touch you while you touch me," Blaine looked up at Kurt and licked his lips, questioning if that was ok. Kurt had his lip worried between his teeth and his boyfriend got even harder, if possible.

"Okay," Kurt said with a nod. They stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand. Eyes still locked, he slowly moved it between his own legs, closing his eyes when Kurt was palming him through his boxers. Kurt bit his lip a little harder as he watched Blaine's reaction.

"Can I—can we take them off?" Kurt's voice broke, and Blaine opened his eyes and smiled. He nodded his head yes, allowing his boyfriend his hand back and rolling from between his legs.

Kurt watched Blaine slide his thumbs underneath his boxers and slowly pull them down, over his ass over his leaking cock, and all the way off his legs. He closed his eyes for a moment and stared. Blaine had an incredibly thick cock that was pink around the head, and it was long and hard. Not as long as Kurt's was, but big none the less. His mouth was watering by the time he looked at his nuts. They were covered by a dark patch of hair, but before he could examine any further, Blaine was touching himself and speaking again.

"I think it's your turn, baby."

Kurt licked his lips and nodded, looking down at himself. There was a little wet spot on his dark briefs from the precum, and his dick was practically begging to be freed.

Blaine continued to stroke himself lazily as he watched his boyfriend pull off his underwear. This was the moment of truth; he'd see Kurt and get to touch him, and see all the faces he made. It wasn't happening fast enough, but eventually, Kurt had sauntered out of the briefs and tossed them to the end of the bed. With a long breath, he lay back and looked down at himself. Blaine smiled at him before looking down as well. He found a long, pink cock, standing and waiting to be stroked. Kurt was trimmed neatly and Blaine licked his lips as he looked at it. It was leaking and he was getting harder.

He stopped touching himself and instead scooted closer to Kurt, placing a hand on his thigh and moving it inside. Kurt gasped, closing his eyes tightly as his hips rocked up off the bed.

Blaine used his free hand and grabbed Kurt's again. "You want to touch it?"

Kurt tried to maintain his breathing as he looked down at Blaine's cock again, nodding his head. "Yes."

Blaine smiled softly, never moving his eyes away from Kurt's. As he placed his boyfriend's hand on his dick, he placed his hand on Kurt's. Both involuntarily thrust forward because of it.

"Oh my _god,_" Kurt gasped, closing his eyes at the feeling. Blaine licked his lips and looked down at themselves. He stroked Kurt again, long and tight from the base to the tip. The younger teen's legs shook as he gripped Blaine tightly, doing the same to him.

Blaine felt every hair on his skin stand up at the feeling. He shook his head, acknowledging that this wouldn't last much longer with his boyfriend's smooth hand massaging him, and removed both of their hands from their cocks. Kurt opened his eyes, half blissed, half raged, and looked at him like he'd lost his ever loving mind.

"Blaine—"

"Sit up and face me," the elder told him. The angle was odd, and in order to experience this in the way he wanted to, he needed to see Kurt face to face.

The younger teen nodded, moving his body until he was seated on the bed. Blaine stretched his legs out and spread them, allowing Kurt to sit between them. Kurt stretched his out too, and Blaine pulled him closer, laughing at how the blue eyed boy braced himself from being dragged so roughly by holding onto the bed for dear life. The heads of their cocks touched though, and the laughing stopped. Blaine cursed, trying to thrust forward into nothing, and now it was Kurt's time to give a cheeky smirk. He grabbed Blaine's cock firmly and pumped it once, watching his face when he moaned and thrust up a little. Kurt bit his lip and did it again; Blaine's cock seemed to get harder in his hand and if this wasn't the sexiest thing ever he didn't know what was.

Soon enough he found out. Blaine regained his composure and attacked Kurt's mouth with his own, cradling his head with one hand and jerking him off with the other. They both whined nonsense into the other's mouth as their hands flew up and down the lengths of their shafts, trying to fuck the other's hands and trying to dominate the kiss.

Blaine mimicked the actions of Kurt's hand as his boyfriend's tongue roamed around in his mouth. His body was on fire, and every time Kurt's strokes would get lazy, his would too, and when he jerked him off hard and fast, Blaine did the same to Kurt. He lost his fucking marbles when Kurt's legs tightened around his waist and the boy somehow slid himself closer; the tips of their cocks touching and leaking as both their hands bumped; stoking the other to orgasm. Kurt was whining against his lips, repeating strings of '_baby' _and his legs were shaking around him.

Blaine knew he was about to come harder than he ever had as his stomach tightened. The firmness of the way he was being touched by Kurt and the way his boyfriend's eyes were shut tightly, lips parted and head thrown back, exposing a mark Kurt didn't know was there (oops) as he _moaned_… Blaine knew this was the end. He struggled to keep up with Kurt's strokes as he was about to warn he was close, but then he heard a _"goooodddd" _being sang in a note than was nothing but sex. Kurt came hard all over them and the sight of his come running down Blaine's cock made the boy erupt from his own orgasm.

He wanted to stroke Kurt through his, he really did. He just couldn't fucking move. Blaine came so hard his vision went completely white for a good 5 seconds. All he could do was gasp for air as Kurt continued to whine, and enjoy the boy's hand as it continued to move. He felt numb and amazing and that was hands down the best sexual experience he had ever had. And he had sex before, by the way.

Kurt took another few breaths before opening his eyes. He looked down at their bodies as his sweaty boyfriend collapsed against the bed; his chest rising and falling quickly. They were a mess to say the least, but Kurt couldn't care. That was the best he ever felt. That was the hottest thing he could ever imagine. So much for touches of fingertips and all the other mumbo jumbo he used to want.

"Kurt…"

Kurt gulped when he noticed the position this left them in. He was seated comfortably on top of Blaine and the elder was lying back on the bed, arms spread out. Perfect time for a ride innuendo.

"Yes baby?"

Blaine licked his lips and smiled. "Remind me to give your father a big ass hug when I see him."

Kurt smiled at him, noticing Blaine's eyes were shut. "Don't go to sleep. We're a mess."

Blaine nodded, peeking an eye open. "I won't, relax."

Kurt smiled at him and took another few breaths before rolling off. He lay down beside him, breathing heavy and looking up at the ceiling as well. "I'm parched."

Blaine licked his lips and smiled. "I'll go get us a juice box in a minute."

* * *

_A/N: Songs mentioned: Flo Rida - Whistle, 5 Little Monkeys, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. _

_Chapter 7 should be ready by the time _Ride _hits 400 reviews if you catch my drift. It will include the ring story finally and preliminaries and Peter and Ian and New York and Blaine meeting Chester. _

_Thanks for reading. Thanks for the love. Thanks for everything. _

_-Janelle _


	7. Preliminaries

**Ride**

_A/N: Dedicated to the tumblr anon who prompted this little story. Had the opportunity to talk to her and that was awesome. Thanks again. _

_About the 400 reviews thing- I wasn't prepared for you all to actually review, and most of you cheated anyway lol. You know who you are anons. Then about five words in I was smacked by the pimp hand of writer's block. That was no fun. Anyway, I decided to post what I had so far instead of forcing the Nationals trip into this chapter. I think it's better to split it anyway. This chapter took a mind of it's own and went somewhere I didn't know it would. And I half edited this. You've been warned. Lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter, though._

**Disclaimer:**_ I own a Honda but I don't own Glee._

* * *

**7: Preliminaries**

"Did you pick a song?"

Kurt shook his head no at his boyfriend's question. They were both in Blaine's new room the morning of his preliminaries competition; Blaine lying crossways on the bed with his hands connected beneath his head, Kurt lying long ways, resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"Not yet."

The alarm clock beside the bed read 7:48AM. To be up this early after working late the previous day, and then spending the rest of it with Nick, Jeff, Justin, David, and his very ridiculous boyfriend at the Skate Park and beach was something Kurt didn't think would be possible. But he usually got amazing sleep whenever he spent the night in Blaine's arms. Thank goodness he got to.

The day before was definitely a good one. Despite the overtime he put in at a place he half loved-half hated, Kurt smiled pretty much all shift. Jenna and Steve were in, and Farrah was off. That in and of itself meant it would be a glorious day. Both his coworkers demanded to know just how he and Blaine happened, and Kurt explained with a smile on his face. It felt good to have more people in their corner.

Around 1, Blaine and Nick brought Kurt lunch to the shop because he decided to work through his break. It made more sense than staying an extra hour that evening while Blaine called him every 5 minutes asking if he was off yet. The best friends even hung out for a bit before returning to practice; Nick telling Kurt all about the arts program at school while trying to beat the boy's Bejeweled high score and Blaine watching Single Ladies on YouTube while spamming the comments with some more of his hashtags.

Work turned out to be a pretty decent 10 hours.

The evening was equally pleasant. He watched the boys get their last minute practice in, skated about five feet on his new gift from Jeff just to make him shut up and stop complaining, and got to enjoy Blaine being deliciously possessive on the beach—all because Jose waved as he walked by. Blaine's behavior was a little uncalled for because Jose was actually happy for them, but whenever the Dominican was brought up, all Blaine could remember was the first night he saw Kurt talking to him. That feeling was a feeling he didn't like experiencing.

When they got back to the neighborhood, it was just the couple's luck that Burt walked through the front door as they were coming from upstairs. Kurt was caught with an overnight bag in his hand and Blaine was caught with a guilty '_I was just staring at your son's ass_' face. When asked by his father where he thought he was going, Kurt replied that he thought he could stay at the Kinsella's again. His response garnered a deep hearty laugh that echoed throughout the home, and all Kurt could do was sigh. However, after a bit of torture by making Blaine do 200 push-ups and 200 jumping jacks, they were allowed to leave together.

_"The idea is to have you too exhausted to do anything inappropriate." _Burt told his son and his boyfriend with a smile.

It did work. Blaine showered while Kurt Skype chatted with his friends, and when he came out with wild, damp hair and a pair of boxers, he collapsed onto the bed face first. Kurt laughed a little, kissing him on the lips and getting under the covers beside him. It wasn't long before both were comfortably asleep.

Around 3 in the morning, Kurt awoke in Blaine's arms. The elder softly hummed the tune to _Love of the Loved; _just like Elizabeth used to sing. Kurt smiled and moved closer to him, drifting back to sleep.

All in all, both Kurt and Blaine woke up relaxed and ready for the long day ahead. After the alarm clock rang, Kurt darted next door to get ready. His schedule consisted of a shower, skin-care regimen, selection of an outfit, and coiffing of the hair. He caught his dad leaving for the shop and made him promise not to eat anything he shouldn't ever be eating after the man's heart attack, and proceeded to head back to hang out with Blaine. The couple carried between kisses and light conversation for 20 minutes, and that brought them to where they were now: Wednesday morning, the day of the preliminaries competitions.

"Did you ever finish looking through the ones that your friend sent you?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt laughed a little as he thought of it. Rachel sent him an email with enough song choices to fill an iPod. It was nice to know she cared, though. "She sent me a _lot, _but I did get through it."

Blaine peeked down at Kurt resting on his body. "Not one of them stood out?"

Kurt nodded, staring at the muted television. "A couple did as a matter of fact. I think it's because they can be sung as a duet but I don't know."

Blaine let the words and the insinuating tone his boyfriend chose to use register. He smiled softly, looking back up at the ceiling. "Are you trying to hint something to me baby?"

"What would make you think that?" Kurt replied quickly with a small smile, making his boyfriend smile as well.

"I don't know," Blaine answered, "I wonder what would give me a crazy idea like that..."

Kurt laughed and Blaine couldn't help but smile a little harder. The younger teen adjusted his head, turning left and feeling even more serenity when his ear was placed above Blaine's heartbeat. It was part of why he slept so well, he figured. The rhythm lulled him into a place where he knew everything was okay. "I guess I would like it if you auditioned for Pace with me. That could be what I was hinting at." Blaine made a sarcastic face and it got him a poke in the underarm. Kurt smiled as his boyfriend flinched before continuing. "It won't be as fun as it can be with you there."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. "School isn't supposed to be fun, baby. It's supposed to be incredibly boring with stupid people that make you question humanity at every given opportunity."

Kurt smiled, looking back to the television. "I had that experience back in Ohio. I want something different now, and I think I can have it here."

"I can't help but feel like there's something about Ohio you're not telling me." Blaine said thoughtfully. It was more of him thinking to himself out loud than anything else. Kurt just ignored him anyway. No need to share sob stories about being bullied.

"And let's not forget that Peter goes to your school. Do you really want to walk the halls in August and see him?"

Blaine shook his head in the negative. "Not at all."

Kurt sat up and rolled over to his stomach. As he leant on his elbows, he looked into Blaine's eyes, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. "Would you like to see me?"

Blaine smiled up at him as he adjusted his hands, moving them from behind his head and lying down flat. "I'd love to. You know that."

Kurt grinned, making an obvious face at his boyfriend. "So you should try and get in with me, don't you think?"

Blaine sighed dramatically and it made his boyfriend smile. "I don't like to sing around everyone. I mean the only people that have heard me sing besides my family are you and… you…"

Kurt smiled, lying down on Blaine's chest again. That was one of the most amazing things the boy ever admitted to him. "Justin did too. He says your voice is the soundtrack to his heart."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Jus only heard me because he walked in while I was trying to put my sister and Mikey to sleep. And I don't even know how to respond to that."

"All I'm saying you have an amazing voice, Blaine." Kurt smiled at the new eye roll he received. He definitely was not the difficult one in this relationship. As he spoke, he used a hand to brush springy curls away from the elder's face, "And it's fine if you don't want to apply into the vocal program. You can enter orchestra. Aunt Pam told me the amount of instruments you play." The words were said in an all knowing, sing-song voice that Blaine had no choice but to smirk at. He looked away from the smug look on his boyfriend's face and back to the ceiling.

"That woman is something else."

Kurt smiled, sitting up again and moving closer up his boyfriend's body. It was easy to appreciate them being alone and just talking. When he was leaning over the elder's face again, another kiss was initiated. Blaine lay idle and hummed when Kurt's lips touched his. Every kiss; whether it was chaste like this one, or passionate like others; every kiss made him fall deeper and deeper.

Kurt finished the kiss with a couple quick ones, pulling back with a smile on his face. "Please honey?"

Blaine licked his lips and asked for another kiss. He was happy when his boyfriend smiled at the request, moving forward to grant his wish. He closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing Kurt to control the tempo. It was gentle but so beautiful, and capped off when Kurt's soft lips pecked the corner of his own. Blaine had never been big on kissing until now. He loved to kiss. A lot. When Kurt did pull away, Blaine took a breath and contributed the rest to the conversation.

"You have an incredible, unique voice. You're into theater and Broadway and performing," Kurt smiled at him and Blaine did the same when he saw it, "You deserve to get in, baby. I'd probably flunk out the first semester."

Kurt nodded, though he did roll his eyes and sit up. Blaine bit his lip as he watched the teen move up to the edge of the bed to sit. "I'm mad at you."

"No." Blaine said simply, sitting up as well.

"Yes." Kurt told him.

Blaine smiled, about to move closer when Uncle Don's voice rang throughout the house. "Blaine! Kurt! Let's get going boys."

Kurt stood up and stretched his limbs. He was wearing another one of those outfits that made Blaine want to eat him whole; a tight pair of _purple_ denim shorts he bought Sunday at the mall with David—a pair that hugged the boy's hips in the best way possible, and a short sleeved crisp white button-up that he cuffed around the biceps. It was tucked into his shorts where a white belt was fastened around his waist, and Blaine smiled when he turned around to see him. "C'mon tiger."

He nodded. He'd get up eventually. "Are you mad at me?"

Kurt absently rubbed his hands over his thighs and smiled. "No, honey. I'm sad but I'm not mad."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. He didn't like that either. "I think that's worse."

Kurt turned away, picking his cell phone up and Blaine's keys that had a cute little Mickey Mouse keychain on it. The cute one he used to own. He put both items along with his wallet into Blaine's backpack and looked to the teen that was clad in a hunter green and grey striped tank top and light grey fitted jeans. Blaine wore matching SB Dunks on his feet and opted against a cap today. "Let's go before your uncle beats down the door."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that, but stood up anyway. He grabbed the book bag and followed behind his boyfriend who opened the door and ventured into the hallway.

Mikey and Aunt Pam were downstairs when they got there. Shockingly, the little boy was all dressed and ready to go to school. His Iron Man lunch box was in his hand and his back pack was on his back. Kurt smiled and gave him a warm hug, wishing him a good day at day care, (whispering he loved him so a certain someone wouldn't get jealous, but Mikey pretty much shouted he loved him back at the top of his lungs and blew their cover) Blaine glared at Kurt before grabbing his little cousin in his arms, tossing him in the air, smiling at the good luck kiss he got on the cheek from him. Aunt Pam hugged both boys goodbye, wishing she could be in LA as well, but that wasn't possible. After getting an adorable kiss from her husband farewell, she and Mikey headed out on their way.

"Ok you two," Don stretched before pushing the glasses further up his nose, "get a bite to eat so we can get going. Traffic is going to be terrible with the competitions going on, and Los Angeles traffic is always terrible."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He was excited to see the city. "Ok." Turning to his boyfriend he smiled again, "Cereal?"

Blaine nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Please, babe. I'm going to put this in the car."

Kurt said okay and headed towards the kitchen. Don watched his nephew exit the home and Kurt walk towards the back, pushing the kitchen door open. He shook his head and went into the living room. After seeing Blaine running around with bimbos and pretty much behaving like an idiot after the death of his brother-in-law and niece, this was a welcome change. Of course, he couldn't fault the kid for his choices. He was trying to find things that made him feel good—filling the void with whatever temporary place holder would work. As he sat on the couch he thought about it and sighed. Blaine had been crying out for help and someone heard him. That someone was a spirited young man he used to play Monopoly with when he lived in Ohio, babysitting him and singing along to every musical they watched, and while their relationship caught him off guard, and honestly scared him a little bit, he did like the way they complimented each other. Maybe it had been crazy with the time frame of which they knew one another and all, but the couple fit.

Nick was in front of the home when Blaine stepped outside, along with David, struggling to put all their bikes on the bike rack on back of Don's 2010 Chevy Tahoe. Justin stood watching—or _supervising _as he liked to call it, the dog tag on his chain between his lips. Blaine said what's up to them when he walked towards the 4x4.

"Coming to help?" David asked, hoisting his bike onto the rack behind Nick's bike. Blaine smirked and opened the rear passenger side door. He tossed his bag into the back row of seats where he planned to sit with Kurt and slammed the door shut. David got his answer when Blaine turned around and went back towards the house.

"Jerk." he said.

Blaine entered the home and playfully smacked his uncle upside the head as he walked past. The man threatened to make him walk to Los Angeles and Blaine smirked, rolling his eyes and entering the kitchen. His boyfriend was pouring milk into their bowls and he smiled at the cereal choice.

"Crunch Berries! Yes!"

Kurt looked up and smiled. "I could've cooked if you let us get up when we were supposed to," Blaine ignored him, kissing him chastely on the lips before taking his seat at the island.

"I'm not sorry baby."

Kurt returned the cap to the milk and went towards the fridge. "Me either." as he placed it inside, he grabbed a couple water bottles for the trip. Blaine took a bite and his boyfriend joined him shortly. "So… How excited are we?"

Blaine smiled at him after he finished chewing. "I always get this euphoric rush of adrenaline when I'm about to compete. I love it." Kurt loved the answer. He needed Blaine to have fun and take his mind off of the other things they were facing. "Of course," the biker continued, "competition season makes me miss my dad even more. He'd always take off to come and see Nick and I…" he smiled softly to reassure Kurt that he was okay and his boyfriend listened to him resume, "but now, I can look out into the stands and see you. That makes me feel really good."

Kurt smiled at the sincerity he saw whenever he spoke to Blaine. "Always." He said simply. The word still made Blaine feel a world better. "But you know he still watches you. He's proud."

Blaine nodded and looked down at his cereal. "I know."

Kurt took a bite a little after Blaine did and it was silent for a moment. He did clear his throat after a minute and ask the question on his mind. "You're probably going to get upset with me for asking, but I'll do it anyway." Blaine raised his eyebrow in and adorable way and Kurt licked his lips, "Do you think she'll be there?"

Blaine's eyes softened a bit. "My mom?"

Kurt nodded.

"I doubt it. Her job is really demanding and all, and the hours fluctuate. But to be honest," they caught eyes and Kurt waited patiently, "I don't want her around for a while. Not until I know I won't say something I'll regret. Today is supposed to be happy anyway."

Kurt didn't get a chance to respond before Uncle Don had entered the room, cell phone in hand. He sighed and took a seat on the stool to the far end of the kitchen's island, smiling tiredly at both boys.

"It's 8 in the morning and Justin has already lost his shirt."

Kurt smirked and Blaine rolled his eyes. That was yesterday's news. Don removed his glasses to run a hand down his face in exasperation, yawning and then placing them back on. "Did you see the roster yet Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head no as he crunched hard on his cereal. "I hear there are like a good forty people in my division. A bunch of no talent newbies." Kurt frowned at his words, but the boy's uncle was used to his nephew's ego.

"There are about forty," Don said, "and there's also a rumor that there has been some sort of gambling going on, so they're cracking down hard this year. I can't believe the way these kids play with the sport nowadays. No respect at all."

Blaine dropped his spoon but quickly picked it up, swallowing hard but looking down at his bowl. Kurt glanced over to him because of his behavior. "Did they say who?" Blaine asked nervously.

Don checked the time on his BlackBerry screen. "If they did, I'm unaware. I just caught a glimpse of the conversation yesterday. I hope they're found out though." The man looked over to Kurt and then his nephew, "The integrity of BMX and Skateboarding is what makes it enjoyable. At least that's what it was for me. Competitions weren't for profit, but because it was what we loved to do." He grabbed the newspaper his wife left behind and stood up, "But I guess I need to realize I'm not the one out there anymore," he smiled and gestured out the room. "You two hurry it up. I'm going to start up the car."

"Okay." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded in addition.

"Okay."

When he left, Blaine returned his eyes to his bowl of cereal from where they were at the kitchen door. Kurt watched him closely, knowing that something was up. As soon as gambling was mentioned, Blaine's entire attitude changed. Blaine took a huge bite and chewed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pretending to busy himself with whatever was on the screen until the tension dissolved. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, unfortunately.

"Honey."

Blaine swallowed, steadily staring at the screen. "Yeah?"

Kurt watched him, neglecting the little bit of cereal he had left. All he did was look at him and eventually Blaine put the phone and his spoon down, and looked up at his boyfriend. Kurt gave him a look—just a _look_, and Blaine knew he better spill. He rested his elbow on the counter and rubbed through his curls. "It was Peter, baby. He was being… Peter, and talking shit, and—"

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before cutting in. "_Please_ say you didn't Blaine."

Blaine shook his head at himself when Kurt opened his eyes again. "I did."

"Blaine—"

"He was talking shit and there was a crowd of people!" Blaine exclaimed. He couldn't let that guy of all people make him look like a bitch. Especially not after everything he said. "Peter _cannot _beat me—"

"Blaine," Kurt scoffed in amazement and held his hands up in disbelief, "you can be disqualified for this! It would break your uncle's heart! And all of you worked incredibly hard—"

"I won't be disqualified," Blaine told him, reaching out to grab Kurt's hand. He didn't want to see him upset over something like this… over anything really, "I won't be. And it was only me and Peter, not the other guys."

Kurt shook his head. Blaine wasn't taking this serious enough, but not much was new in that department, he realized. "What did you bet, Blaine?"

Blaine licked his lips and looked him in the eyes. Kurt was finally calm enough to give him eye contact. "One grand."

The younger teen dropped his head.

"You do know he isn't beating me, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not what I'm concerned about. I can't wait to see you destroy that ignorant asshole," Blaine's eyes twinkled at the words. Kurt got even hotter when his Peter hatred was showing, "What's upsetting me is that you're putting yourself in jeopardy. You did hear Don, right?"

Blaine sighed. "Don't worry about that… I doubt they know who it was and if they do, I haven't collected. No one can _prove _anything."

Kurt only shook his head and Blaine tilted his head, smiling a bit.

"Baby… I'm just shutting him up once and for all. There was a group of people. They see him embarrassed; he'll have no shit to talk."

Kurt took a deep breath and withdrew his hand from Blaine's, standing up to clear his things. "When did this happen?"

They could her Don honking the horn outside as a hint that they needed to hurry up.

"Monday morning," Blaine watched his boyfriend before getting up as well. "We went to the skate park before the rain hit."

Kurt shook his head. Now he'd spend the day worrying about whether or not his boyfriend would be able to advance instead of getting to happily cheer him on. "I just don't want you to get in trouble. Especially over him, honey. This is really stupid."

Blaine grabbed his things and walked over to him. "I know." He urged Kurt aside so he could wash the dishes. "It'll be fine though. Don't stress it."

"I hope so," Kurt leant against the counter and watched Blaine. Any shirt he wore that left his arms exposed was a shirt Kurt loved.

Blaine turned the water off and grabbed a few towels, drying his hands. He looked at Kurt—his beautiful, aggravated by his stupidity Kurt, and gave the boy a smile. Just a smile. Kurt looked from his hazel eyes to his lips and then his own smile broke through, though he rolled his eyes and looked away. It was enough though. Blaine just needed to know Kurt wasn't angry with him.

But could Kurt ever really be truly angry with him? That smile could break him any day, to be completely honest. That smile got him to sit through an orientation about stupid bicycles, and go to the beach when he swore on his dead goldfish he'd never go to the beach, and sneak out late at night to sit in empty diners. That smile was everything he adored.

"You shouldn't be mad at me."

Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes away. "Your uncle is waiting for us."

"Are you mad?"

Kurt shook his head no and Blaine smirked, tilting his head further until the boy looked at him.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No."

Blaine smiled. "A hug?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Can we shake hands?"

Kurt laughed at Blaine felt better just like that. He smiled at him and watched Kurt look to him. Kurt shook his head playfully, opening his arms and wrapping them around Blaine's shoulders. He moved in for a kiss, smiling into it when Blaine's hands met at the small of his back. Their kiss was sweet. Blaine closed his eyes immediately and enjoyed it, at least for as long as he could. Jeff burst through the kitchen door a couple seconds into it, and Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he pulled away.

"Can you do that in the truck please? Skateboarders compete a little earlier than you and I should've been gone 5 minutes ago."

Kurt smiled. "Hi Jeff."

"Hey sexy."

Blaine glared at him and he apologized. He let his boyfriend go and rolled his eyes at his blonde friend. "Fine. Let's get this show on the road."

….

"You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way! Justin!"

"I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way! Take it away, Nick!"

"Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going, baby?! Everybody!"

Don rolled his eyes as he drove on I-710. He was seriously rethinking this whole 'let's have another little boy' talk his wife kept trying to bring up at random moments of the day. As the boys sang loudly around him to the annoying but equally catchy tune on the radio, he looked up through the rearview at the couple in the third row of seats; Blaine laying his head on Kurt's shoulder, ignoring everything around him, and Kurt laughing at David's passionate duet with Jeff about all the other boys trying to chase them. He smiled, looking ahead of him. The interstate was a little clustered but they were making decent time.

Blaine ignored his stupid friends as he cuddled up with Kurt in the back. He was nervous about the whole gambling situation, hoping no one did in fact have their names, but at the same time he couldn't wait to compete. Shane and this other kid Luke were the only semblance of competition he had, and he knew he was ready. Peter was going to get his today.

His thoughts drifted away to other places. He wondered how Mikey was doing in school right now and he thought about going to New York. It wasn't that he cared too much but he did hope the New Elections would like him. Not so much his dumb ex Cheetah Girl, but the others. While it wasn't so much of him convincing them that he was this perfect boyfriend, but he did want them to see Kurt was in good hands.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's thigh as the guys went into a harmony of James Blunt's _Beautiful_. Blaine looked down at it and smiled when he saw the ring Kurt was wearing. He reached down and took his boyfriend's hand in his, smoothing his thumb over the ring repetitively. Kurt turned away from the performance and looked down at their laced hands. He couldn't see his boyfriend's face because he lay on his shoulder, but he knew he was looking down at the ring.

"I really like it," he said softly. Blaine smiled, smoothing it over with his thumb.

"I want you to wear it a long time." _More like forever. _He sat up and turned to Kurt, immediately getting lost in in his eyes. Kurt smiled at him, tuning out Justin's wailing perfectly.

"I want to wear it a long time."

Blaine smiled to himself. "Good."

Time passed slowly over the long ride. It seemed to Blaine like thousands of songs were sung; when in actuality it was more like 25. That was still too much though. That was still 25 pop songs or ballads that were being sung by a boy (Justin) who sounded like five different breeds of cats having their tails run over with a monster truck, and three guys who had nice voices but refused to harmonize at all, leaving them sounding like random people deciding to audition together for American Idol after just meeting without a single fucking second of rehearsal. But then there was Kurt, his beautiful Kurt who laughed at every song they sang, and encouraged Justin when he tried to hit notes his _terrible _voice couldn't quite master, and hummed along to the tunes with the most angelic voice God ever blessed a human being with, leave it to Blaine to tell. And Kurt held his boyfriend's hand close to him, smiling and humming, staring out at the cars passing by while enjoying the time they spent together. It may've been in the back of an SUV that transported a bunch of idiots who were too passionately belting out the lyrics to Justin Bieber's _As Long As You Love Me, _but it was perfect in its own respects. He was with his friends, he was with Blaine whom he seemed to fall harder for which each breath he took, and he was about to catch a glimpse of the boy's life; his passion.

It was odd in comparison to what Kurt knew to be his life, sure. Maybe that went without saying. He spent his time encompassed in the way of the arts; whether it be music or fashion; Broadway songs and performances were pretty much downloaded into his brain. He worked hard to drink in the knowledge of all the culture was. Back in Ohio, he put his time and energy into making a name for himself—the sketches in his book weren't just for enjoyment. All he wanted was to get to New York so that he could prove every naysayer wrong. But that was then.

Yes. It was odd being here with a bunch of guys who found the same love he did for his passions from riding bikes and skating, but truth be told, Kurt wouldn't change a thing about it. He especially wouldn't change the fact that he had an amazing guy to his right—a boy that pretty much grabbed his heart from the moment they met and put it in a safe place for keeps. It was different, it was odd, but it was perfect in its own respects.

David cleared his throat before starting his solo, and the action shook Kurt from his thoughts.

"I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever."

Blaine couldn't help but join in with the laughter, no matter how much he hated these guys sometimes. He sat up though, lifting his head from his boyfriend's shoulder, just to get a peek of Kurt as he laughed again. The sight always did crazy things to his heart.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, smiling at the boy with the hazel eyes. He laughed a little when Blaine shook his head at Nick who felt the need to put on _Uptown Girl _and sing at the top of his lungs. Even Don was getting into it. Blaine smiled at him though, and whispered something Kurt didn't quite hear all the way. The boy gave a confused smile.

"Huh?"

Blaine glanced to the front of him. The guys weren't paying them any attention; facing forward as well and nodding to the music. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion and Blaine licked his lips. This guy was really fucking cute when he did things like that.

"I said," his voice was still hushed, "give me a kiss."

Kurt bit just one side of his lip in the sexiest way Blaine could imagine as one eyebrow shot up. "This is probably the last place we can make out, honey."

Blaine smiled, leaning closer a little. To his surprise and appreciation, Kurt didn't push him away. Their lips touched and the first thing he tasted was the strawberry flavored lip balm Kurt had put on when they got in the car, and then their lips were moving slowly together and this was a much better way to pass the time. Listening to 'four the hard way' tackle songs they had no business singing got old really fast to Blaine, but this… the way Kurt gasped when he thrust his tongue through the opening of his lips, and the way Kurt quickly relaxed and sucked ever so softly on his lip; his hand climbing from the neck of Blaine's tank top, over the skin of his chest and up to the nape of his neck… Blaine decided he liked _this_ a lot more.

Kurt didn't mean to forget where they were, but he did. Unfortunately, so did Blaine. The teen gladly pushed Kurt back and almost lay on top of him, but they got a polite reminder from his uncle that brought them back down to earth.

"Keep it PG in my car," Don said with a smirk, staring up through the rearview. Blaine flinched at his voice because honestly, he did NOT need to hear Don's voice when the thoughts going through his head were going through his head. Kurt bit back the moan in his throat just in time as he realized that yes, they weren't in solitude, but surrounded by guys who would never ever let them live that down, as well as his boyfriend's uncle. It probably wasn't the time or place to get lost in the moment.

Justin who sat in the passenger seat turned back and smiled along with the others. "Hot damn."

"I think it's because our singing is setting the mood." Jeff said proudly, high fiving Nick. Blaine smiled when Kurt pulled away with an adorable but embarrassed blush, sitting up and settling into their previous embrace. He put his hand on Blaine's when the elder teen sat up as well, linking their fingers together.

Blaine smiled, staring down at the ring once more.

"And, we're about to exit," Don said as he signaled right. "I guess now is a good time to give you the rules."

"Here we go," Justin mumbled. Don swung at him but he dodged it.

"First we get checked in. Jeff's competition begins first since there are so many more skaters, and then the BMX riding and BMX stunts are at about 12. Qualifiers should be announced around 4, and once we all get the results, I will allow you all 3 hours to see the city before we meet back at the competition site. If you are not there at 7 I will leave you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He wasn't going anywhere.

"We'll be back in Long Beach by 9-10 the latest. Are we all good on this?"

"Yes," the group said in unison.

Don yielded behind a Ford in front of him. "Excellent, gentleman."

….

The park where Preliminaries was being held was enormous. Kurt gawked into the stands where people had already filed in. Justin stood next to him with an orange flavored Gatorade in hand, leaning against a few of the spare barriers and taking it all in. The difference between the two boys was Justin was completely used to this. His awe of the turn outs and amazing feeling of watching the cameras flash was nothing out of the ordinary. For Kurt, he'd never been interested in any form of sports, especially not extreme sports like this. When he was on the football team it had been because he wanted his father to be proud, not because he enjoyed it. Even with that, there wasn't any of _this; _the screaming crowds or the reporters, cameras or sponsorship. It was insane.

"This is insane." Kurt said, echoing his thoughts.

Justin put the top on his beverage, nodding his head along to Kurt's words. "Isn't it?" Kurt nodded in response. He didn't know what to expect, but this definitely wasn't it.

His observance of the park sent his eyes roaming back over to Blaine and Nick; the two still far off by the entrance, signing autographs and talking with their fans. David was close by doing what Kurt could easily identify as flirting. He witnessed it firsthand when David got them their discount at Alexander McQueen a few days ago. Kurt looked back over to the skateboarder sign in table and spotted Jeff filling out his entry.

"I'm not crazy about the crowds to be honest with you." Justin confessed. He tossed the now empty bottle into a recycle bin nearby and ran a hand through his short, blonde locks. Kurt looked away from a few competitors entering over to his friend.

"I was going to ask why you weren't signing autographs with the others." Justin turned to look at him and smiled at what Kurt said next, "The girls basically cried when you walked by."

That was true. Justin seemed to be amused by the girls' behavior and Kurt was surprised he wasn't getting the number of each and every one of them. As he ignored his phone vibrating, Justin spoke in response.

"I've had very bad experiences with fans throughout the years. Don't get me wrong… I love them. I try to answer as many as I can on Facebook and post videos of me riding and what not. But when it comes to actually meeting them in large groups like this, it's a bit much."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "Justin, I don't know if you ever look in the mirror but you're kind of a big deal."

Justin smiled. "I'm not. I'm just a guy and I like not being sexually harassed."

His words garnered a laugh from Kurt as the boy leant against the barricade with him. "What happened exactly?"

"The first incident was when I was 15. I was saying hey to a few fans on my way out of a competitions and Nick decides he'd stop and sign autographs. We were being rushed by Donnie but I thought it would be nice to give a couple people a reason to smile. They did come to see us and all." He stopped speaking for a moment as he recollected and Kurt smiled, "So I stop for pictures, and as I lean in, these two sisters just start pulling me over the barrier. I'm asking them to stop but they don't—in fact, they get help from a few others. Nick and Blaine find it hilarious, and before I know it I'm being pulled over completely, landing on my hand once the people cleared the way." He held up his left hand to show Kurt and the younger teen looked on curiously, "I dislocated my pinky with semi-finals the next day, and had to compete wearing a splint. Only ended up hurting it more."

Kurt winced at the indent on Justin's left pinky finger. "Ouch."

He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets now. "Yupp. Another time, when we were in Florida for group competitions… this was last year as a matter of fact," Kurt nodded attentively, "I almost didn't make it out alive bro. We went to an after party type of thing after winning that a few people threw for us. I decided to take a few pictures with the fans and this one girl thought it'd be cute to squeeze my nipple. Only problem was she drew blood." Kurt's eyes went wide as he looked away from a few skaters warming up and over to the taller teen, "I hate to have the rest of my fans suffer because of a few stupid incidents, but it was so traumatizing… I can't sometimes."

Kurt tried really hard not to laugh and did quite a swell job. "Jus, that's terrible."

"Tell me about it."

They fell quiet as Justin thought about how scary the incident was for him and Kurt imagined Justin wearing a band aid on his nipple. It kind of creeped him out. He looked back over to Blaine and Nick's progress and found that they were a bit closer now. There may've been a barrier but that didn't stop girls from reaching over, Kurt noted. Justin had a point. Blaine politely posed for pictures but his fans were more than a little touchy. Clingy even. He watched a girl leaning close and pointing her camera at the both of them; half her outfit missing and her arm around Blaine's shoulder. The next group requested Blaine sign his name on their chests and the boy shook his head, taking the marker and penning his signature. Justin smirked at Kurt's evil glare as he watched, almost letting loose a laugh.

"Are you the jealous type?"

Kurt stopped beaming flames through the girls as he heard Justin's voice. He composed himself and looked to his right. "Jealous? That's not me."

Justin only looked at him after receiving that answer; his sky blue eyes casting a knowing look.

"Maybe a little." Kurt recanted.

Justin smirked and looked back to the others. "Two jealous people in a relationship. I bet the sex is off the charts." He smiled when Kurt looked away and blushed; his cheeks tinting the softest pink.

"We aren't there yet."

"Yet," Justin pulled his hands out his pockets and crossed them over his chest. A few fans screamed for him and he smiled, refusing to go over. "Did I tell you I met a girl?"

"Only about a hundred times."

Justin smiled. "I mean I didn't meet her but she smiled at me. Her smile is adorable." When he faced Kurt again he noticed his coiffed friend was giving him a look. "What?"

Kurt sighed, smirking as he looked away. "What happens when the two of you have an actual conversation?"

Justin licked his lips at the thought. "I don't know."

Kurt shook his head. As Justin pondered that idea, Kurt found himself watching Blaine and Nick. The duo now posed for pictures together and watched their fans hold up phones and cameras.

Jeff approached with his skateboard in hand, shaking his head at both friends. "I go up like 53rd. Best part about having my last name start with S I suppose."

"Nervous?" Kurt asked.

Jeff shook his head no. "I'm good."

"This is old for him," Justin explained. "How long has it been… like six years? The man's a pro."

Jeff smiled. "Thank you cutie."

Kurt smiled. So gay. Justin was about to answer when he got distracted. Someone was approaching and he stopped mid-thought, smiling a little when they got closer. Both Kurt and Jeff looked over to see who it was.

"Justin," an older guy with bright blue eyes pretty much identical to Justin's approached. Kurt noticed those first, followed by his sly but attractive smile, and short dark hair. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than Justin but both were muscular with the California surfer vibe. "My baby cousin is all grown up."

"Fuck." Jeff mumbled under his breath. Kurt sensed his discomfort as the guy finally stood in front of them, a pretty brunette a bit behind him to his left. Justin gave the man a once over and a confused but happy laugh slipped out his mouth.

"Ian," he smiled and they gave each other dap as a greeting, "what the hell are you doing here?"

This Ian guy held up his skateboard with an obvious look. "What does it look like, cuz? I got back from school a week ago. I want a little extra spending money so here I am." After speaking, he turned and looked to Jeff. The blonde was eyeing him with an unnamed expression and Kurt found it strange. "Jeff. How have you been little guy?"

Jeff glared at him a while longer before looking away. "I'm good."

"That's good to hear. It's been far too long since I've been to Long Beach. I—" half way through his thought, Ian noticed there was a person standing along the barricades. He froze completely for a second when he noticed him; eyes leaving a perfectly styled hair do and traveling the length of his body down to the shoes he wore. He glanced back up to the boy's confused face and gave that sly smirk.

"Who's your friend, Jus?" He locked eyes with Kurt and as a result, Kurt quickly looked away.

Justin rolled his eyes at his older cousin and turned to Kurt. "Kurt, this is Ian, my uncle's stupidest son." Ian smirked, "I'm kind of surprised that he's here since he swore off competing a few years back." Justin said with a quirked brow. The elder shrugged and the girl beside him smiled softly. It was clear to tell she was around just to be around. Justin looked to Ian and shook his head, "And Ian, this is our homie Kurt," he gestured to him and Ian locked eyes with the teen. "He moved to Long Beach from Ohio."

"Ohio," Ian repeated, holding out his hand. Kurt gave a friendly but weary smile as he took it, "I think I should reintroduce myself because Justin didn't set the right impression. I'm Ian Palmers, Jus's hotter, older, more talented cousin."

Kurt smiled as they shook hands. What a contrast. One was extremely humble and the other apparently couldn't get enough of himself. "Kurt Hummel, like Justin said I'm new around here."

They didn't know that at this point Blaine glanced over to see where they were. When he found Kurt smiling and shaking hands with who appeared to be Ian Palmers, he felt his fingers clenching into a fist before he even knew what was happening. The taller brunette clutched his trademark red and black skateboard to his side as they spoke, hands finally leaving each other's as Kurt turned to look at Justin.

Kurt pulled his hand away and Ian smiled a little while longer. The blonde BMXer cleared his throat, knowing his cousin all too well. "Why don't you introduce us to your company?"

Ian nodded and glanced back, "Oh. This is my friend from school, Gabriella. I invited her to spend the summer here in LA with me… watch me take first place," he glanced to Jeff and winked and the blonde rolled his eyes, focusing on something in the distance. It was just his luck that the only guy that he knew could outskate him for days would show up and kill his buzz.

"Hi Gabriella," Justin said with a smile. Kurt smiled as well, sending the girl a polite wave.

"So you're new to Cali?" Ian licked his lips after taking in the impressive outfit Kurt wore. "Are you a biker too or—"

"No but he's Blaine's boyfriend." Jeff stated clearly. Ian turned to look at him and smirked, and then he smiled, almost laughing at what he heard.

"Blaine?" his eyes got wide and he turned from Jeff to Justin, eventually to Kurt. The Gabriella chick seemed to look lost. "Boyfriend? _What?_" he asked incredulously.

Kurt only smiled at the man's reaction. He must've known the old Blaine. "You heard him correctly."

"Baby, I'm going to find a seat." Gabriella said, squeezing Ian's hand before walking away. Jeff watched her go off, absently dropping his board and standing on top of it. Justin returned his hands to the pockets of his black jeans.

"'Baby?' I thought she was your friend…"

Ian shrugged and looked down at his watch. "She is my friend… we have a call each other when we need each other type of thing." With that, he looked back up, catching eyes with Kurt. "Nothing wrong with a little fun, right?"

Before he could even think to give an answer, Blaine and Nick came over and joined the group. Ian looked over to them as Nick gave Justin's cousin a curious look. Blaine eyed him for a second before grabbing Kurt around the waist and pulling him close. Kurt smiled leaning in for a kiss. They were watched by the brunette who gave an incredulous smirk.

"Wow, Ian." Nick looked the taller man up and down as he pulled his biking gloves out his back pocket. Justin and the others hadn't seen him in about 3 years and the run in was a little alarming, especially with him popping up at a competition. "What're you doing here?"

Ian smiled at Nick, giving the younger brunette a fist bump. "Don't sound so happy to see me."

Nick gave a half smile. "I didn't mean anything like that—"

"No, it's cool." Ian glanced over to Blaine and Kurt; the former busy whispering something into Kurt's ear as he blushed. He licked his lips before continuing, "I felt like coming back for the summer. I can only take so much of Massachusetts before I go crazy… not enough beaches or hotties for me." he smirked and looked at what he could see of Blaine's profile. The boy possessively held his hand on Kurt's side and pulled him closer, continuing to speak at a level to which only Kurt could hear.

"I missed you next to me when I was signing… it's going to be _way_ too long a day before I get you alone again."

Kurt tried not to be a blushing idiot as he spoke back softly. "You should be focused less on alone time and more on ranking in the top 5, don't you think?" They were in their own little world as Blaine spoke again.

Ian looked away and to his cousin, resuming his previous thoughts. "What I find insane is that I leave to school for three years and all of you crazy kids get so big. Blaine even grew a few centimeters."

Kurt tried not to bite his lip at the things being whispered into his ear. Blaine kissed teasingly at the lobe, smiling at his boyfriend's shiver, all before hearing Ian mentioning his name. At the sound, he licked his lips and looked up, not easing his hold on Kurt in the slightest. If Ian was anything like he was when he was 18, he was someone that old Blaine would've loved to be, but Kurt's Blaine wanted nothing to do with.

"You're still a comedian, I see."

Ian shrugged. "Still think you're better than you actually are or did that uncle of yours actually teach you something?"

Blaine smirked, taking Kurt by the hand and preparing to walk off. His boyfriend sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Stick to your skateboard Ian." Blaine answered casually. He turned to Nick and motioned with his head, "I'm going to sign in."

Nick nodded. "Don wants David and me so I'll go check on that first."

Justin stretched, standing up off the barricade. "I'll come with."

"Me too," Ian said, smiling at Kurt and Blaine. The elder tightened his grip on Kurt's hand and glared at Ian, making the older man smile innocently. "Everything okay, Mr. BMX?"

Jeff rolled his eyes before looking away. "I'll see you guys later. Going to watch this shit."

The guys with the exception of Ian waved him off. "I'll be over soon dude." Justin told him. Jeff nodded, kicking himself forward on his board. He went toward the park where a kid who just finished his run was being interviewed.

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine as the couple walked over towards the BMX station. The park was getting more and more crowded by the minute.

Blaine took it all in. This would be year two where he performed without his father up in the stands to cheer him on. As always, he dedicated the days like these to him and promised to give it his all. The only thing that was new about this was now, he didn't feel like shit. Now, he had someone special to perform for, just like before, and he knew Kurt would be proud of him too. He needed that.

"I can't believe this is the norm for you," Kurt shook his head in disbelief. The announcer introduced a new skater and the crowd cheered. "I can't get over how incredible this is. You're too shy to sing but you can fly in the air on a bicycle in front of almost a thousand people?"

Blaine laughed as they walked slowly, in line with the other's steps. "It'll be way more people at the Long Beach competitions after we qualify."

Kurt was still in awe. "Are you trying to help your case? It isn't working."

"I'm just saying," Blaine smiled, looking to his right, "and the two can't compare. This is different."

His boyfriend nodded. It was different, but it didn't matter. Blaine could do both singing and stunt riding pretty well. "It's fine. I have weeks to harass you about this."

"That you do," Blaine answered with a grin. They had time for a lot of things, and that's what was amazing.

Ian and Justin walked slightly behind the couple. Justin wasn't even sure why his cousin was hanging around. He had a girl he could be entertaining right now, and a competition to participate in. He could definitely do like Jeff was and scope out the other skateboarders. Instead, he was walking along with him, being incredibly suspicious as he watched Kurt and Blaine in front of him.

"So how long were these two together?" the man questioned.

"Not long," Justin told him, "but long enough to know what they want. You know how out of control Blaine was. Kurt balances him out."

Ian smiled. "So this is a real relationship? They're not just—"

"They're together." Justin said simply. Ian rolled his eyes. "Blaine asked Kurt to be his boyfriend, Kurt said yes. They are a couple and everything that entails."

"Since when is Blaine into guys?"

"Since he met Kurt." Justin answered. "Leave it alone."

Ian smirked. "You think I'm going to embarrass you cuz?" he wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder and looked at the taller boy, "I practically brought you boys up under my wing. I just want to make sure that this new kid is a good guy."

"Ian, don't be an ass—"

Justin's words were said in vain. His cousin had pushed him off and put his skateboard on the ground, pushing himself forward. Kurt stopped midsentence when he felt someone brush against him, and Ian smiled widely at both he and Blaine.

"This is totally adorable, Blaine." Ian skated in front of them and kicked his board up, catching it in his hand. He proceeded to walk backwards as Blaine showed no effort in stopping. "I'm proud of you. It can't be easy going from getting any girl you want to staying tied down to one person." Kurt tensed. This man was definitely starting to get on his nerves. "But you're doing it. Share your secret with the class."

Blaine smiled a little as he stopped walking completely. Kurt stopped after he did and turned to see if everything was ok. The look on his boyfriend's face screamed kick ass mode and he sighed. Why could nothing be simple?

"The secret is to stop being a low life asshole who chases after things he _can't_ have." Their eyes met and Ian smirked, nodding his head.

"I can't help but feel that was a dig at me, kid. But you know guys like me get what they want..." he licked his lips and smirked, quickly glancing at Kurt. Blaine felt his skin heat up as he took a step forward, dropping his boyfriend's hand.

"What is it that you want Ian? A bloody lip?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Are you two serious right now?" Ian never moved his eyes off Blaine as he tried not to laugh. "Ian, stop being a dick and Blaine, you know he's not going to do anything."

"Can we go?" Kurt asked. Blaine only continued to look at the man in front of him, not faltering his gaze at all. Ian smirked harder, giving the younger teen two patronizing slaps on the cheek.

"I really am happy for you," he whispered, "he's fucking hot."

"I'm not the person you remember Ian," Blaine responded back, moving his hand away. "You know the Blaine who bullshitted and felt he didn't have to work for anything. Now I know that I have a lot to work for, and if you step in the way of that you're not going to like the results."

Ian smiled. It was clear to see things had changed a lot over the past 3 years. He stepped back and dropped his skateboard once more. Kurt and Justin watched closely, wondering what the two had just discussed. Gesturing to his chest, he began to speak.

"Let me reintroduce myself. My guess is that I made a bad first impression," Ian smiled at Kurt and the boy watched him closely. "I'm Ian Palmers. I'm 21 years old and attend MIT for health sciences, and I hate it. What I do like is having a good time and that's my intention this summer." Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked off to the crowd, waiting for this to end. "The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable around me, Kurt. If anything, we should be friends. I taught your buddies a lot and since I'll be in California this summer, all of you will have to get used to me being around." He grinned at Blaine's face and Justin folded his arms. His cousin could be such a douche when he wanted to be. "So, with that being said, I'm going to let you boys get to it. See you around."

Blaine stumbled back when Ian walked past, knocking his shoulder against Blaine's.

Kurt ignored him because he knew the elder would be sending him a glance. Ian smirked when he noticed Kurt wouldn't give him any eye contact, shaking his head and going to find Gabriella. Kurt would be alone at some point. He'd get to him then.

Justin shook his head and dragged a hand over his face. "Why did he have to show up?"

Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine, standing in front of him. His boyfriend only shook his head with annoyance and reconnected their hands.

"If you're wondering why I feel annoyed having him around, it's because he fucks anyone and everyone. I can't stand the thought of someone else looking at you like I look at you."

Kurt smirked as the crowd went crazy for some reason or another. "I just watched you write your name on a bunch of titties. I think I should be the one feeling a little green." Blaine rolled his eyes, "You on the other hand should know that people can look all they want but they can't touch."

Blaine licked his lips, looking off elsewhere for a second. Justin had just gone off to help Nick and David with all the equipment as they all approached. "They have my name in magic marker on their chests. I have your name tattooed on my heart. You do know you have nothing to worry about, right?"

Kurt smiled softly, placing a hand on Blaine's bare arm. "You can be the cheesiest, most beautiful man in the world and I adore that." Blaine blushed and looked away, "Just know that you have nothing to worry about either, honey."

The curly haired teen smiled as Kurt leant over to his line of vision. His boyfriend continued, "I think your Ian friend is annoying as hell, but he does get the point. I think he's just testing us, and you're letting him win. You get bothered way too easy."

"You should know from the Jose experience how I am." Blaine said obviously as Kurt laughed a little. "And testing us or not, he still needs to watch how he looks at you."

"I know," Kurt told him, "but the back and forth between you two is uncalled for. I'm all yours, remember?"

Blaine nodded. "I remember. I just need everyone else to understand."

Kurt grinned. "Forget everyone else. Today is about my super-hot, bike riding boyfriend. I don't know if I've ever said this but seeing you BMX does _a lot _for me…. So can we go get you all signed in?"

Blaine's lips felt dry all of a sudden. He licked them and stared straight into Kurt's eyes. "It does a lot for you? A lot like what?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Come in first and I'll show you. How about that?"

Blaine nodded hard. That would be a definite. "Ok."

"Now let's go." Kurt smiled, relieved that the tension Blaine was feeling previous had somewhat dissolved after their short conversation. Honestly, the Ohio native couldn't wait to see him perform.

"One kiss and we can go." He smiled as his eyes found Kurt's lips and the boy quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I think that's enough. I don't need your groupies to try and kill me."

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt turned to walk away; going in the direction they were previously. He was startled when someone was behind him and stopped himself just before he could walk into them. Shane Smith apologized quickly with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, new guy. I was rushing over to talk to Blaine."

Kurt was about to tell him it was fine when Blaine grabbed him by one of his belt loops and pulled him back. He stepped in front, giving his rival a quick once over. "What can I help you with?" the hazel eyed teen asked.

Shane rolled his eyes and looked around briefly, all before stepping in and lowering his voice. "Peter is telling the judges you took bets with kids at the park saying you'd come in first."

Nick rode over and caught a glimpse of the last part. "Are you serious?"

Kurt's heart dropped a little. Suddenly he couldn't help but feel like all of this was his fault to begin with. Blaine's issues with Peter only began because of him if he could be perfectly honest with himself.

Shane reached up to rub at the nape of his neck, displaying a flexed arm covered in tattoos. "They're asking other riders do they know anything about this—"

"Did they ask you?" Blaine's face was pretty much red and Kurt felt a bit scared. "Because your new best friend is the one who initiated the whole thing—"

"Dude, stay quiet," Shane looked around and stepped in closer. Blaine unclenched his fists, looking around as well. "Yes they asked me," Shane told him, "and I told them you wouldn't do anything like that." Nick looked over to Kurt who watched attentively, "Just don't go near him, and don't do anything _else _stupid Blaine. If he comes up to you, pretend like you're wishing him good luck or something. They see you two interacting anything like the way you do back in Long Beach as of late, they'll know there's bad blood."

Blaine looked off to the other bikers and saw a few of the dudes talking. No sign of Peter, though. He shook his head and walked off without another word.

Kurt watched him go and sighed, looking up at Shane. He smiled softly before going to follow. "Thanks a lot."

Shane nodded. "Yeah." David and Justin walked up as Kurt jogged off behind his boyfriend. The dirty blonde gave a head nod to all of them as a greeting. "Best of luck, guys."

David gave him a head nod in return. "You too." As Shane walked off, putting his helmet back on as he left, David turned to look at Nick. "Want to get us caught up on whatever this is?"

Nick rolled his eyes at the situation, but in the distance he could see Don walking over with Blaine's bike. He hurried to explain before the man could reach. "Petey is saying to the officials that Blaine has been gambling on the results of the competition. They're asking riders what they know, and I'm sure they won't approach us since we're all the same team, but Shane just came to give warning anyway."

Justin sat down on his bike and looked around for his old friend. "I can't believe that snake."

David shook his head.

"What are you boys waiting for?" Donald looked at them like they were losing it. "Go sign in. Come on. Chop, chop."

Justin smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

….

The morning had passed in a blur. Kurt anxiously sat through tons of skateboarders and tons of weird stunts attempted by people dressed as various mascots before the people he actually knew got up for their run. As expected, Ian pretty much killed the entire course. Kurt understood Jeff's apprehension when the 21 year old showed up claiming to enter the competition. He landed every trick, grinded down railings, went airborne _a lot_, and had a ton of fangirls cheering him on as he did so.

Kurt checked the time on his watch after Ian went up. In about 20 minutes, the BMX competitions would be starting. Right now Blaine and the guys were getting suited up; Nick and David in their protective gear for their BMX racing, Justin in his for his BMX freestyle street competitions, and Blaine in his for the freestyle vert category of BMX he competed in. As Don explained to him earlier, vert style was the U-shaped ramp Blaine would always practice on. Before today he hadn't really known there were different levels of competition, but he hoped to see all of them perform. That was unlikely, but Kurt at least wanted to cheer Jeff on before he went to the other side of the stadium. Hopefully the blonde would be up to compete before then.

As some 14 year old got set to begin, Ian finished speaking with the sports reporters that were covering today's events and waved over to the fans behind barricades. They shouted for him and he winked, turning to walk over to where Gabriella sat in the stands.

It was just Kurt's luck that he allowed himself to be waved over by Gabriella earlier that day; the friendly girl making small talk with him throughout the competitions. She seemed nice, and maybe a little too nice for the likes of Ian, but Kurt figured it wasn't entirely fair to judge him yet. He was pretty sure the skater was picking on the new guy, which turned into picking on the legend's nephew when he found out they dated. He seemed like one of those asshole type of guys that got kicks out of annoying the hell out of people, but that didn't have to mean he was a bad guy.

Whether or not he was good or bad, Kurt knew he didn't want to find out. He could live with not knowing if that meant Blaine didn't end up going apeshit all over Los Angeles. But because Kurt did sit with Gabriella, and because Ian was walking to join Gabriella right now, he was about to find out just what this guy was about.

They were about 7 rows up into the stands. Kurt sighed as he watched Ian hand five a few people in the front row before climbing up towards them. Gabriella smiled and sent him a wave when the man glanced in their direction. Ian smiled back, climbing the steps by two until he reached them.

The awkward had risen about four or five levels. Ian squeezed past a couple people, thanking them when they congratulated him on doing damn near perfect, and sat between Gabriella and Kurt. He accepted a kiss from his 'friend' and spoke shortly with her for a few minutes or so. Kurt was tense from sitting so close, shifting right a little, but Ian apparently wasn't thinking much of him. So far, so good.

The fourteen year old finished up and waved to the crowd. He took a few spills but got back up like a champ. Kurt clapped for him. That took a lot of strength to do at such a young age. The announcer introduced the next person and Kurt checked his watch again. One more before Jeff would come up, and he'd have to skate perfectly if he wanted to come in first over Ian.

"Did you clap for me too?" Ian smiled as he asked, removing his elbow pads. Kurt looked away from the cameramen filming and to his left. The elder smiled, patiently awaiting a response.

"I clapped for everyone," Kurt told him simply. Ian nodded.

"That's very sweet of you." he said with a smirk.

When the elder turned away, going back to his conversation with his company, Kurt shook his head and looked back to the competition. An Asian kid maybe his age was grinding down a railing and kicking himself forward. Kurt could see Jeff as he prepared to go up next, stretching a bit and putting on his helmet. He smiled and got his camera out of Blaine's bag beside him, ready to take pictures for Vickie. She and Naomi had to work and couldn't make it.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I love messing with the little guy you know," Kurt turned to Ian as he spoke and the man shrugged with a smile, "B was that kid that always hung around the big kids swearing he was better than everyone. He had the biggest head and I guess I would too if Donald freaking Kinsella was my uncle." Kurt looked back around the park as he listened, "He and Jus looked up to me and my friends and we teased the hell out of all of them. Now look," Ian shook his head as he thought about it, "they're running Long Beach now."

Kurt smiled. "Don't you think now would be a good time to leave them alone? You are a college junior-turning college senior, I'm guessing, at MIT… you should be a little bit more mature by now."

Ian rolled his eyes and laughed. "You think college is a bunch of 18-22 year olds training to be professionals and finding someone to start a family with? I've been partying and fucking for three years, Kurt. I don't know if mature is the word to describe me."

Gabriella shook her head. "He's right about that."

"But you can't deny that everyone loves me," Ian said aloud, smirking when the girl rolled her eyes away playfully, "and you will too, Kurt. That's a promise."

Kurt ignored him; too busy preparing to get Jeff's performance on camera. Ian glanced up as the kid skating finished up.

"So are you two monogamous?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes we are."

"How's that working for you?"

"Great actually."

They heard the name Jeffrey Sterling announced and Kurt cheered, holding out the camcorder and zooming in. The crowd was pretty pumped and Ian found it amusing. As Jeff took his mark atop what he liked to call the 'playground'; a skateboard park tricked out with rails to grind on and domes with deep slopes to get big air for tricks, he put a hand in the air to signal he was ready. The judges watched closely; three middle aged men and one maybe 25 year guy with long dark hair that resembled Russell Brand. They all kept their eyes glued as the announcer rang a bell, signaling the start.

Once Jeff pushed himself into the dome, the crowd went crazy. Kurt smiled and made sure his camera captured every single second. The blonde was everywhere at once it seemed; flying over the hill in the middle of the park and doing a 360 before twirling up into the air and gracefully coming back down.

Ian sat back and watched. There was no doubt Jeff was good. He had the speed and the dexterity to be the best… in a couple years. He still had work to do to get to be where Ian was, he felt.

The boy shot up on his board and grinded along the top of a railing and people went wild. Mainly chicks with crushes, but kids like Raymond were there too, holding up posters and shouting Jeff's name. Kurt captured it all with a proud smile. It was odd that he was here with friends that did this for fun and for a living, really, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Ian clapped a bit when it was over, nodding his head at something Gabriella said. Kurt was cheering as he turned the camcorder off and slid it back into Blaine's backpack, zipping it shut and waving down at Jeff when the kid looked for him in the audience.

"He was pretty good," Ian said thoughtfully, watching the rambunctious blonde walk over to the camera crew. Kurt smiled at the statement.

"He was. It was nice meeting you, though. I'm going to watch the BMXers compete now."

Gabriella smiled and held out her hand, saying goodbye. Kurt gladly took it and smiled as well.

"Let me walk you down there," Ian said. He turned to the girl and handed his helmet and things over. Kurt sighed as he put Blaine's backpack on.

"That won't be necessary, Ian."

"I insist," the elder stood up first and motioned for Kurt to join him. Kurt looked up at him and the man's sneaky smile appeared on his face again. "Come on."

Kurt stood up, saying excuse me to those who were preparing to watch the next skaters. They politely moved aside and let him slide through, followed closely by Ian who thanked the people as they went.

The crowd was lively after Jeff's performance. Now an 18 year old from Orange County was getting ready to go and a mascot started to dance, getting the children and teens in the audience even more hype. Kurt carefully navigated his way down the steps of the bleachers until he was at the very bottom. He felt Ian walk beside him as they snuck around a few makeshift souvenir shops and in front of fans by the barricades.

"So you don't bike or skateboard, I'm guessing you aren't much of a surfer, what is there to do in Long Beach?"

Kurt smiled softly at the question. "I hang with your cousin and his friends. Never a dull moment with the 5 of them."

Ian smiled. "He is something else."

"Yupp," Kurt played at the straps of the book bag he was wearing, walking the distance across the stadium. Jeff was trying to hear the questions of the interviewer over the noise as the couple approached.

"How old are you?"

Kurt turned to look at him. Ian was rubbing at his shoulder, wearing a smile as he asked. There was something about him that screamed dangerous and that must've been what made the girls they were walking by go so crazy for him. He looked away and answered. "I'm turning 17 in August."

Ian's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow. I thought you were older. You look way too hot to be 16."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Is there something I can help you with? I'm sure you know I'm not interested in whatever it is you're selling."

The man licked his lips. "I'm not selling anything, Kurt. You're close to my cousin I just wanted to get to know you."

"Everything cool?" Jeff asked as he walked over. Kurt turned to look at him and smiled.

"Everything is fine. We were just saying goodbye." Kurt smiled politely at Ian and the elder's eyes got another swipe of his body. Jeff glared at him.

"Oh," Ian pointed up at the scoreboard and Jeff quickly turned to look. Kurt looked back as well. "Second place, champ," he smacked the blonde on the shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Kurt saw the 95 out of 100 average Jeff got as opposed to the 98 Ian got and his shoulders dropped. Did this guy need any more reason to be a pompous jerk? "Looks like I'll see you in Long Beach in a week and a half."

Jeff rolled his eyes, jerking away from Ian's touch. "I'll see you there. C'mon Kurt."

Ian smiled, backing off. "Later Jeff. Later Kurt."

Kurt ignored him, struggling to keep up with his friend. Jeff skated off, absently waving at people screaming for him and shaking his head at the results of the competition. A 95 was fucking amazing. He won with a 90 before. Never had he seen a 98.

"Jeff, can you wait up a bit?"

The blonde turned back to see his blue eyed friend jogging behind him. He smiled a bit and kicked the board into his hand. "Sorry, Ohio. I'm fucking pissed."

Kurt shook his head. "You did amazing. I got everything on tape."

"Great. That guy just works my nerves." Kurt listened as they walked to where Blaine and the others would be competing. "He plays with your head, you know? Now I have to see him again and it's such bullshit."

"That's what upsets me… the mind games." Kurt shook his head, "How is Justin so sweet after growing up around him?"

"Great question," Jeff answered. "There's Donnie."

Kurt smiled as the man hung up the phone and waved them over. "How'd it go?" he questioned Jeff.

The boy only gave a half shrug. "I got a 95 but Ian scored 98."

Don's eyes went wide. "Shit. I was hoping he got worst from not competing."

Jeff shook his head, looking out over the BMX race course. "No such luck."

The crowd on this side of the stadium was amped up. Kurt smiled when he saw David in his red and gold, placing his huge helmet on. Nick was beside him in navy blue and white, doing the same. Don looked over before finishing. "Well, looks like it'll come down to you and Ian at the end of July. Exciting facing a guy you looked up to, huh?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I looked up to him before he treated me like a loser."

"Even more reason to kick his ass," Kurt said casually. Don laughed.

Looking across the stadium, Kurt could see the vert ramp where Blaine would be performing. Jeff stretched and looked down at his watch.

"What time do the freestyles start?"

"Now," Don said. "Kurt, you need to hurry for a seat. Blaine is up second."

_Last name Anderson, _Kurt thought. It made sense. "Okay. Should I save you a seat?"

"He's judging Justin's competition in a few," Jeff smiled, pulling out his cell phone, "Easy first place, huh?"

Don slapped the kid away and Kurt laughed. "I'm the fairest guy around. You know that."

"I'm going to go." Kurt told them. Jeff nodded.

"I'll film the race with these two knuckle heads for you."

"Thanks."

With that, Jeff went to the seats stationed for the BMX race, and Kurt went over to the opposite side where the large ramps were. He smiled when he saw Blaine probably talking smack to the kid that went before him, stretching and laughing at whatever they said. The blue eyed teen looked away and up to the stands; already packed with people. He sighed as he scanned the crowd. This would be difficult.

"Have fun watching me kick your boyfriend's ass twink," Peter rudely pushed past Kurt as he walked by, dragging his bike along. Kurt stumbled to the side a bit but regained his composure, glaring back at the boney black haired boy. Peter smiled and rolled his eyes, facing forward again. "Fucking cock sucker."

Kurt looked around and saw people lost too lost in everything else to notice. That was pretty much the story of his life. He shook his head and walked towards the bleachers, seriously hoping Blaine would destroy him. And that Peter would fall. Twice.

A couple minutes later, the announcer was asking the crowd to settle down. Kurt found a seat between a 7 year old with a poster of Shane and a lady who had to be a parent of one of the competitors. She wouldn't shut up about how good he was and how he'd be the best for the next 10 years, and everyone around her was pretty much annoyed.

The judges settled into their place and the announcer addressed the crowd. The boy Blaine was speaking with previously got ready, going to the top of the ramp and bouncing nervously on his bike. As Kurt tried to tune out the obnoxious woman beside him, Blaine turned to scan the people in the audience. Once he spotted his boyfriend the nervous look on his face softened and a slow smile surfaced. Kurt smiled back, sending him a wave and two thumbs up. Seriously, did he really think he would miss this?

"Excuse me little guy, can I sit here?"

A man smiled at the boy beside Kurt and he nodded, grabbing his poster of Shane and scooting down a bit. Kurt politely moved Blaine's backpack closer to him so that the man could take a seat. As soon as he did, Kurt looked up to the person competing as he dropped down onto the vert.

"Is this the first guy?"

Kurt turned to see if he was being spoken to and nodded. "Oh, yes. They're just starting." The crowd clapped because of a spin that was done and Kurt pulled the camera out. The man nodded and settled back a bit.

"I meant to get here earlier but I had an audition that I'm not even sure I got the part for. Enjoying it so far?"

The boy did an upside down spin and almost fell after his landing, but kept pushing. Kurt looked to the man beside him. He seemed pretty friendly, in about his mid-twenties with a full head of dark brown hair and nice blue eyes. There was a bit of stubble along his rigid jaw line and a bright smile that was half charming-half animated. Kurt found himself smiling back. He looked incredibly familiar…

"Um…yeah," he laughed a little at how hyper the man was, "I am enjoying it. I mean it isn't really my cup of tea, per se, but I can say it is fun to watch."

The man smiled and looked back over the park again. "Yes. It definitely is cool." He undid his tie, letting it hang loosely around his neck.

The woman finally shut up beside them and Kurt took a breath. "Are you like a former skater or biker?"

"Nope," he shook his head no, reaching down for a bottle of water and wincing when the boy on the vert fell. Kurt frowned too, clapping with the rest of the crowd when he got back up slowly. His new chatty partner looked at him and spoke. "My family is into all of this shit though."

Kurt nodded with a smile. "My boyfriend is actually the one competing. This is my first time coming to one of these or anything like it."

The woman beside Kurt turned and gave him a disgusted face, though he was looking at his other neighbor and missed it. The man did see it though, and glared at her until she turned away. Kurt raised an eyebrow at his response but the man shook him off.

"It's really awesome that you're here to support him."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Thanks."

They grew quiet for a while and watched the remaining of the boy's freestyling. He got better as time went along, though falling in the first place would hurt his overall score.

"That's a nice ring." Kurt looked over at the man and saw him smiling down at his hand. "My little brother has one like that. He doesn't wear it anymore." He looked away with a soft shrug, smiling through his words. "It's a long story."

Kurt stared at him with what looked to be realization and the blue eyed man noticed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Everything okay?"

"_Now up, from Long Beach, California; 2010 and 2011's BMX Games National Champion, Blaine Anderson!" _

The crowd went crazy and Kurt shook his head of his thoughts. He quickly turned the camcorder on and held it up, taking quick breaths and smiling when Blaine pushed his hunter green bike towards the ramp. Before placing the helmet on his head, Blaine looked into the crowd and spotted Kurt right away, grinning as he held the camera up and waving over at him. Blaine smiled back at him. Suddenly he was smacked with a wave of feelings just because Kurt was watching him do something he loved; there to support him and cheer for him just like his father did. And then he saw his older brother next to him, smiling and cheering as well, and Blaine almost fell before he even started.

The bell rang and Blaine only stared into the crowd. Cheers from all of his fans died down a bit as they wondered what was wrong, and Kurt looked at him incredulously, gesturing with his free hand for him to start.

"What is wrong with you, baby bro?" the man beside Kurt mumbled. Kurt quickly turned left and looked at the man.

"Baby bro?"

The bell rang again as the announcer waited patiently. Blaine gulped, watching Kurt and Cooper look at each other oddly. This would be great. He didn't come out to his older brother yet and now Kurt was sitting right next to him. Shaking his head, he looked out over the ramp and took a deep breath. Peter smirked as he looked up at him.

_Concentrate, Blaine. _He told himself. With another breath, he looked over at Kurt who was returning a hopeful look and smiled, riding down the slope of the vert and letting the adrenaline hit.

The crowd cheered again, louder this time as the boy many of them came to see began to ride. Shane smiled at the reaction of crowd, shaking his head at how perfect Blaine was starting off as usual. He was pretty much an arrogant dick and probably didn't deserve such recognition, at least in Shane's eyes, but no one could deny how talented he was.

Cooper turned from Blaine doing a tail whip in the air to the boy sitting beside him. Kurt was filming with a soft grin on his face; one sweaty fist clenched nervously on his lap.

"I'm guessing my little brother gave you that ring?"

Kurt licked his lips and turned to the gentleman. He nodded after seeing the confused look in his eyes. "Y-Yes, he did."

Cooper stared for a second longer before directing his attention back at his brother. Blaine was killing it and the judges looked as pleased as usual. The curly haired kid flipped upside down and slapped the ramp with one hand before flipping again and landing perfectly. People shouted, mostly girls, and Kurt bit his lip into a smile as he filmed it. He couldn't be more proud right now.

"So I know this is probably going to sound stupid but, Blaine and you are a couple?"

Kurt nodded, not looking at him. Blaine was doing amazingly and he didn't want to miss another second. "I know this is confusing—"

"A little." Cooper admitted. "My mother told me to talk to him because he moved out but she didn't mention him dating a guy. I guess confused is a good way to put it."

Kurt shook his head. She could call everyone else but she couldn't call her own son. "Well he is dating a guy. I'm sorry if that bothers you—"

"Should it bother me?"

Kurt finally looked at the man and blue eyes pierced through him. They both were drawn away when the crowd got out of control. Blaine went air born and pulled off a 720, landing perfectly. Even Shane clapped, though Peter beside him looked rigid. Kurt smirked before whistling loudly over the crowd.

"His time is almost up," the man told him, "let's go down so we can meet him."

….

"Well thank you, Blaine Anderson. Head right over and see your scores."

Blaine smiled at the interviewer and waved at the camera before walking away. He dragged his bike past Shane and Peter, smirking at the latter before flashing his middle finger in the most discreet way possible. The skinny kid looked as if he wanted him dead and that was definitely a feeling Blaine could reciprocate, but he focused less on that dickwad of an asshole and more on the couple waiting for him a few yards away. Cooper stood beside Kurt with a smile spreading across his stupid face; and Blaine couldn't tell if it was because he was proud of the performance or because he'd just found out he was dating a guy. He approached, glancing over to his boyfriend whose smile was a bit more on the coy side and smiled back. Before he could get his post-performance kiss, Cooper had stepped in front of his path; all 32 teeth showing.

"Blainers!"

_Oh god. _"Hey stranger," Blaine dropped his bike and let the elder Anderson pull him in for a tight hug. Kurt smiled widely behind them, filming the entire thing. When his boyfriend pushed his older brother off, Kurt giggled and turned the video camera off. Blaine ignored Cooper and looked at the boy he was crazy about. The younger teen wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Blaine quickly grabbed him around his waist.

"Did I tell you that you're my Superman?"

Blaine listened to the words being whispered into his ear and smiled proudly. He held him a little closer at the small of his back and stayed that way, buried in Kurt's arms and feeling his heart beat against his own. This was something he could get used to. It was only that he had a somewhat bemused older brother tapping him on the shoulder and a bunch of fans that were watching the exchange with a bit more that confusion.

"I have questions."

Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's shoulder before pulling away. He looked up at the older man and realized he only knew him as 'Blaine's brother'.

Blaine kept one hand on the small of Kurt's back and put the other at his side. "I guess we can make this quick," he smiled up at Cooper and the man watched him carefully; one eyebrow quirked and that ridiculous half smile on his face. "Coop, this is the beautiful man I get to call my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." The announcer introduced the next rider—a kid by the name of Darius Blake, and Blaine looked over at him before continuing, "Baby, meet my older brother Cooper." Kurt smiled from his boyfriend over to Cooper. The man held out is hand and gave a soft smile.

"Hello Kurt."

He reached out his right hand and nodded, "Pleasure to meet you, Cooper."

"I would ask what brought you here but I think I know," Blaine told him. He watched the both of them pull away from the handshake and picked up his bike.

Cooper stuffed his hands in the pockets of his grey dress pants. He gave the younger Anderson a questioning look as he spoke. "It can't be because I wanted to see my little bro do what he loves? I have to have some ulterior motive?"

"We haven't spoken in what… five-six months?"

Kurt put the camcorder away as he listened.

Cooper rocked back and forth on his heels, steadily staring at his brother. Blaine looked at him expectantly. "We haven't spoken, no. But it isn't like you don't have my number either. And all that matters is I don't miss your events, B."

"Yeah," Blaine rolled his eyes and looked to Kurt, as he did so, a perfect score for him flashed on the judge's screen.

The crowd went wild and Blaine smiled as he saw it, waving a thank you to his fans who clapped crazily, and then smirking in Peter's direction. The teen eyed the scoreboard with disdain before gazing away. The look of fear on his face may've been better than getting the perfect score.

Kurt smiled at the board before looking over at his boyfriend. "I guess you aren't so bad after all."

Blaine smirked at him. Jerk. "I'm going to sit in on Justin's competition. Let's go babe."

"So am I not going to get any answers?"

Kurt smiled at the elder man. "You didn't ask any questions."

Cooper smiled as he followed after them. His younger brother sat on his bike and slowly pushed himself along, neglecting the pedals as his feet wandered along the concrete. Kurt walked beside him, taking in the atmosphere one more time. This was something he couldn't fathom, yet his friends were totally used to it.

"You know mom told me you moved out Blainers."

Blaine nodded, still a few paces ahead of him. "Yeah I did. Has she told you about the baby or her fiancé?"

Cooper frowned, looking out over the park. He caught up and walked on the other side of Kurt. "She told me."

Blaine stopped about a quarter of the way towards the Freestyle Street competitions. Kurt who walked quietly beside them stopped as well, giving the two their time to talk about everything.

"And I know you're going to ask and no, I don't condone it. But who am I to tell her how to live her life?"

Blaine smiled. "And who is her boyfriend to tell me how to live mine?"

Kurt looked off into the distance. The crowds were really into it. He wished Blaine could be enjoying this instead of having to talk about everything that he hated right now. But on the other hand, he knew Blaine needed to talk about it. Unfortunately, he couldn't do so with his mother.

Cooper ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What did he say?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't want to get into this right now. Can we actually meet up later or will you be too busy?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "I'm going to say hey to unc and then I'm getting out of here. Call me when you're done and all of us will get a bite to eat or something." he smiled at Kurt and patted him on the back. The coiffed teen smiled softly and watched Cooper turn his attention to Blaine, running a hand through his hair and being pushed off. He made Blaine promise to call when they left and then went off in the direction of their uncle.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a half-smile before putting his feet on the pedals. "I'm sorry you had to meet him like that. I don't know the awkward he put you through."

"It wasn't so bad," Kurt told him, walking beside the bike. "He seems nice. Kinda hot." Blaine rolled his eyes and his boyfriend smiled. "But you're the hottest when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Blaine pedaled as slowly as possible so that his boyfriend wouldn't have to rush. "Remind me to take this bike to the shop. I hear there's a super sexy repair man that'll put pegs on the wheels for me."

Kurt smirked as they walked past another kiosk stand. "I heard something like that too. I'll remind you."

"Thanks baby."

"Of course."

A few minutes passed. They rode around the course, squeezing past barricades and the camera crew, just to get to the already too crowded stands. Justin was watching one of the riders go up, casually kicked back with earphones in. He did have a while to go before his chance came up.

Blaine got off the bike and held it up. "Sit down babe. I'm going to find the others and call my aunt. The race should be over by now."

Kurt nodded, handing over his boyfriend's book bag. "Your phone is in the outside pocket."

Blaine accepted it with a thank you and waited until Kurt was sat down on his Colony bike before walking off. Kurt put one foot on the ground and one foot on the pedal, leaning to the side and holding himself up. He smiled at the forehead kiss he got before Blaine was walking off. Luckily, the fans surrounding them behind barriers and in the stands were too focused on the street competition to make a big deal about it. Not that Blaine cared anyway.

The curly haired teen pulled his jeans up with one hand as he held the phone to his ear with the other. He walked through the park, smirking to himself when he saw the scoreboard show some loser's score with 68 out of 100. Why did they even bother showing up to events like this?

Aunt Pam answered her work phone after two rings and Blaine smiled at her voice.

"Just calling to let you know I got a perfect score and if I keep this up, no one will remember your husband's name in a few years."

Pam laughed into the phone. "Where did you get that ego, little boy? Remind me to drain all the water out of that swollen head when I see you later."

Blaine smiled, stopping to sign something for a few kids walking through the park, "I'm kidding, a little bit. But guess who showed up?"

Pam hesitated to answer as she thought of a person, and Blaine ran his sharpie marker over a couple posters. "I know it wasn't Clarissa because I just got off the phone with her…"

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked, signing one last thing and waving the kids off, "How'd that go?"

"She asked how you were and thanked me a hundred times for letting you stay with us. Promises it will only be temporary and—"

"I haven't heard from her so it's funny she say that."

Pam sighed. "We'll deal with this later, Blaine. I promise." the boy nodded at her soothing voice, staring at the ground as he walked. "But who is it that came? You're in L.A. so it's safe to say it was that big head brother of yours?"

Blaine smiled. He could see Cooper chatting with his uncle at the judge's corner. "It was him. And he randomly happened to meet Kurt before I got to introduce them."

"Oh lord."

"Kurt said he was nice though. Just happy he didn't creep the hell out of him."

"You and I both," Pam mused, "so I'm guessing he didn't freak out at any of this?"

Jeff could be seen skating over on his board with a huge grin, followed slowly by a laughing David and an indifferent Nick. He smirked when he saw them. It wasn't hard to guess who actually won.

"He didn't freak out but we didn't talk much about Kurt and I. Only a brief snippet of what's been going on with mom. But I promised we'd meet up somewhere after the competitions."

Jeff pointed out Blaine who waited where he was for them, and Aunt Pam spoke. "That's great. He needs to be a little more family oriented and I think Kurt needs to know that you do have more support than opposition. Must be kind of weird for him dating a boy who everyone knew to date girls."

Blaine nodded once more. "I was thinking that earlier."

"But it is fine sweetie," Nick pushed David hard because of something he said and the eldest almost fell of his bike, "You have your uncle and I and your cousin who is excited to help me bake you all a 'happy winning cake' since we couldn't be there. I told him the word is congratulations but he said he likes his words better."

Blaine smiled. "I missed the both of you today but I bet the cake will great. Thanks auntie."

"Anytime," she said with a smile that made Blaine smile harder, "now go have fun, okay?"

"Yeah."

They hung up just in time for the guys to approach. Jeff and David were laughing, the former basically throwing his sweaty body all over Blaine who laughed and kicked him off. David looked to Nick who didn't seem pleased in the slightest.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Blaine smiled at their contagious laughter as he asked. Putting the phone in his pockets, he straightened out his tank top and the book bag on his shoulders.

"I-I had one day of practice in a year and I kicked this guy's ass," David pointed at Nick who was starting to smirk, rolling his eyes and wheeling off towards where Kurt was. Blaine smiled as he watched him and Jeff started to skate again.

"Nick got second place and we laughed at him. Now he feels sour." Jeff explained. "But it is a little funny."

"I think so," David added. Blaine only rolled his eyes, walking beside them.

"Be nice to him. Remember that huge Pit Bull he has in his back yard."

"That precious pup? Oh please. How'd you do though?" Jeff asked.

"I got 100."

David's eyes went wide. "Damn bro. Congrats."

Jeff smiled widely. "Shit. Congrats. I wonder does Peter have your money."

Blaine motioned with a finger to his lip for them to keep quiet. "I'm sure he doesn't and I'm not even going to pursue it. Too risky with how he's been snaking everywhere. But I know he's nervous and that's good enough. How'd you do?"

"Ian beat me for first place." Jeff said shaking his head.

Blaine winced at the words. "Dude? Honestly?"

"You know he's better than me, B. Don't give me that look."

They made it back over to Kurt and a somber Nick and stood with the group. Blaine stood behind his boyfriend who still sat comfortably on the bike and rested his arms on Kurt's shoulder, smiling when the younger teen held on to his wrists. David smiled at their positioning. He'd never stop shipping them, no matter what.

"How many more people before Palmers?" he asked.

Nick looked at David and rolled his eyes. They group smiled.

"You need to get over yourself," Jeff said. "Second place isn't the end of the world. Just kick his ass in a week in a half."

"Not happening," David said with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes at both of them as Blaine folded his hands around him.

"Not many competitors are in this one. Justin goes up after about 10 people."

"Awesome." Jeff sat down on his skateboard and pulled a Gatorade out his back pack. "What are we doing when we're out of here?"

"Shopping." David said quickly.

"Cooper showed up so Kurt and I are going to chat with him."

Nick looked over at his best friend, connecting his bulky helmet to one of his handle bars. "Wow. Seems like forever since I've seen him."

Blaine nodded. "Yupp."

"I'll go shopping too." Jeff added. "Seven month anniversary is coming up and I want to do something special."

"Awwww—"

"Shut up," Jeff said with a blush.

"Well as long as we all meet back here at 7 so Donnie can't destroy us we should be fine." Nick told them. "No one wants him angry like last time."

"The man wouldn't hurt a fly," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine shook his head.

"He's nice to you because he likes you. He doesn't like us baby."

"He doesn't." Jeff contributed. Kurt only smiled.

"Well let's just watch Jus cream these kids." David added. "We'll do all of that later."

….

Justin did just that, destroying his competition embarrassingly so. The second place winner had about 11 points less than him; a kid from that town he and Blaine started a riot in. Justin was lucky enough not to have anyone enter the event this year that was anywhere near as talented as him, at least in this division. If Blaine entered the Street category he acknowledged he'd be in for a challenge.

The group waited around a bit longer before leaving just so they could laugh when Peter failed after talking so much bullshit. Blaine had the camera ready for his performance so that he could show Mikey how much he sucked and remind the kid that whatever the bully said wasn't true. What the group wasn't expecting was for Shane Smith to go air born and turn into a complete animal on the ramp—landing trick after trick and making the crowd go as crazy as Blaine had. They weren't prepared to see 100 out of 100 posted for the dirty blonde; or watch the teen smile as he bowed to the fans. Blaine was tied for first place and he absolutely hated it.

"What. The. Fuck." Justin said, staring up at the scoreboard. Kurt looked from the shocked faces of his friends back to Shane being interviewed.

"That was pretty good, right?"

"Spectacular," David said; his mouth still slightly parted. "Wow."

"It wasn't better than I did," Blaine stated. "We'll set the record straight in the Quarter-Finals."

"You know that was fucking awesome Blaine shut up." Nick said in just about one amazed breath.

"Peter's up now," Jeff watched the boy nervously climb to his position of the vert. People in the crowd cheered politely and the judges looked from the rider over to Blaine. He feigned indifference, handing the camera to his boyfriend and instructing him to film. Kurt pointed the camera at the performance as Blaine made small talk with Nick.

As the bell rang, Peter patted his green helmet and gripped the handle bars; flying down on the vert. Shane crossed his arms, turning his attention away from Blaine and friends to the performance. Peter started off slow. He didn't do an actual trick until he'd went up and down both sides of the ramp about five times, and the tricks he did do were shaky. Blaine smirked at Nick because of it and his best friend only shook his head.

Peter pedaled hard, flying up the left side of the vert. As he whipped his bike around in a 360, he lost control and went crashing into the solid wood. The crowd gasped and even Kurt winced, looking away. Blaine tried not to smile too widely because the officials were probably watching, and Justin watched to see if he would get up.

As the crowd waited quietly, Peter grimaced on the ramp. He shook his head at the pain in his wrist, pushing himself up with his arms and hitting the vert in frustration. Shane watched, feeling sympathetic for him but knowing that Karma was a bitch. He wanted Peter to understand that there was some integrity to this sport and the way he'd been behaving, especially a performer of his caliber, was absolutely disgusting.

Peter stood up on the ramp and the crowd clapped, happy to see he was okay. Kurt continued filming though he wanted to stop. They had their satisfaction. This would be enough. But David shook his head no, taking the camera himself and zooming in at the face of disappointment Peter wore. "He spoke bad about you and Blaine and now we're putting this shit all over the internet."

Blaine smirked, stretching his arms and ruffling his hair. "I'm getting out of here guys. Hold on to Kurt's camera, David?"

He nodded, "Sure thing, bro."

"And my bike, Jeff?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Take it to the truck lazy."

Kurt smiled and grabbed the bike, sitting on top of it. "Let's go, honey. Later guys."

Peter started riding again and saw Blaine and Kurt stalking off with their smiles. He felt himself anger, watching the couple leaving directly after his spill, laughing and going their separate ways from the group. He took a deep breath and focused on finishing out his last couple minutes, though he knew when he got back to Long Beach he'd be a complete joke. He was tired of being Blaine Anderson's lag. This kid had everything handed to him, and now he was a fucking cock sucking homo and he was still number one. Peter hated it.

Peter had to come out on top at least once this summer.

….

"So let me get this straight." Cooper chewed on his fries and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Kurt sat across from him, giving the elder an amused look, and Blaine ignored him to stare up at the television screen in the restaurant. They were showing highlights from Preliminaries and he got to catch a glimpse of Ian's performance. "You work for my uncle. Blaine walks in, flirting with that stupid slut that I told Don not to hire, and that's when you first met him."

Kurt nodded. "He taught me a little about bikes and I sold him one. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, I guess. A simple meeting."

"But then you nursed him back to help when a dog tripped him," Cooper picked up his turkey club and looked at Kurt, "something you didn't have to do… so what I'm getting from this is you're a pretty nice guy who hasn't learned not to talk to strangers."

Kurt smiled at him as he put his glass back on the table. "I am a nice guy, I'd like to think. Blaine wasn't a stranger exactly… we'd spoken at the shop. He was pretty nice to the 'flaming gay' as Farrah liked to call me."

Blaine looked over at him and Kurt reached for a fry. "Anyway, from there we spoke and started to hang out. The rest is history."

Cooper nodded, smiling at his younger brother. Blaine only put his arm around Kurt and looked back up at the television. "Somewhere along the way of this history you started liking one another more than friends."

"Pretty quickly," Kurt admitted, "at least for me."

"Me too," Blaine said. He picked up his cup and took a sip as Kurt finished. "We were friends first, which I love, and I've never felt as close to someone as I did to Blaine after such a short amount of time. I'm happy it turned out to be more than just friends because it'd suck to have a huge crush on him while he dated all these different chicks…"

"And if I had to watch you make goo-goo eyes at Jose I would've died."

"I really didn't make goo-goo eyes at him."

"You did."

"Look Squirt," Cooper sat back and smiled, "to be completely honest with you I want to ask you a hundred questions and grill you, and ask you if you're sure, and tell you that you don't like guys," he looked over to Kurt, smiling softly at the teen's apprehension because of his words, "but then I see you both look at each other and hear the adoration in your voices, even in silly ass conversations like these…" Blaine looked away from his brother and up at the television again. Cooper shrugged and continued, "I see this and no I don't understand it, but it seems so fucking appropriate I'd be an ass to ask any of those questions."

"I wouldn't fault you for asking," Kurt told him. "I mean, I can understand everyone's confusion—"

"The only thing that needs to be said is Kurt makes me better, Coop. Whether or not you accept that, or mom, or Victor, or fucking Pope Benedict," Cooper stretched his arms over the chair he lounged at and grinned as Blaine clearly spoke, "he wants to be with me and I couldn't be luckier."

Kurt smiled. "We're both lucky. Things have changed for the both of us and we're both lucky."

Cooper finished looking at his brother and turned to Kurt. "And not that you need my approval but I'm happy for the both of you."

Blaine nodded, "Thanks." Kurt said the same.

"That means a lot."

Cooper took another bite, looking up at the television as well. "So, Kurt. You're from good ol' Ohio? What's it like?"

Kurt shrugged as he settled in closer to Blaine's side. "Nothing spectacular I suppose. Much quieter, a lot less accepting."

"You don't care too much for extreme sports so what did you do for fun?" Cooper questioned.

"I was in the glee club. That was cool."

Cooper snorted. "No it wasn't."

Blaine looked over at them and Kurt smiled. "Okay it wasn't. But I liked it, and so did my friends."

"Were you guys any good?"

"Well they're going to Nationals in New York this weekend. That's the big shebang."

Cooper nodded. "That's amazing. So I trust you'll be getting into that over here?"

"That's the plan."

Blaine's sports watch beeped and he realized it was getting late. "I'm happy you two are hitting it off but we need to get going. Unc is expecting us back in a few hours and I want to spend some time alone. No offense."

Kurt smiled at the ridiculously annoyed face Cooper gave them. "I'm just trying to get to know the guy. You seem to be in _looooove,_" The man teased and Blaine rolled his eyes, "I want to be able to go home knowing you're in good hands."

"I find it funny that you've spoken to him more than you have me in almost a year."

"Okay," Kurt put his glass down and looked at his boyfriend, "I'll pay and we can get out of here."

"No, it's fine," Cooper smiled at the both of them, pulling out his wallet. "I've got it, Kurt."

Blaine stood up and grabbed his backpack, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. "I'll call you, bro."

Cooper nodded. "Cool. Love you, squirt."

"Love you too."

Kurt took his boyfriend's hand as he slid out of the seat and smiled sadly at the older Anderson. "Nice meeting you, Cooper."

Cooper nodded, putting a bit of cash on the table and settling back. "Same here, and thank you."

Blaine led him out of the busy Los Angeles restaurant. He didn't have time for his brother to pretend like he had time all of the sudden now. He'd been pretty absent when Blaine needed him before, burying himself in auditions, landing a few small gigs and flopping on the others. Now, he shows up interested in what's going on? Something smelled like a rat.

"Was that necessary?"

Blaine started walking off down Hollywood Boulevard as he wondered what Kurt was talking about. "I don't know what you mean."

"Did we have to leave like that? I was under the impression you two hadn't seen each other in a while—"

"Correct." Blaine nodded, walking him along.

"Well," Kurt laced their fingers a little tighter, "why did we leave in the middle of a conversation?"

"I want to be alone right now."

They were quiet for the next few paces. Kurt looked around Hollywood. It was a strange place filled with young people and weirdos dressed up like movie characters role playing with one another. Kurt slowed down a bit and looked around, taking in the sights. Now would be a good time to have his camera.

"It's a lot, Kurt. No we haven't spoken in a while but I'm saving him from having to. He doesn't want to be bothered." Blaine spoke softly. "We love each other but we have our own agendas."

"What better time to put those agendas aside and be brothers again for a couple hours?" Kurt asked in return. He watched Blaine look at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I appreciate you trying to help me solve my countless amounts of problems, but you don't seem to want to talk about yours much."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the words. "What do you mean?"

"You were just telling him about Ohio." Blaine said obviously. Kurt played unmoved.

"Ok..."

"I know you were bullied about glee club but that's the furthest you'll say."

Kurt smiled, "Because it honestly doesn't matter, honey."

"It matters to me." Blaine told him. "If I were to say that you'd beg me to talk to you. I think it's only fair if you talk to me as well."

"Ah," Kurt shook his head. "Um, it's a long, depressing story that I would absolutely love to leave in Ohio."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I spill out all my insecurities and pain and you keep your old life locked away. Sounds fair. You want to see the Walk of Fame? It starts at Vine Street."

Kurt felt Blaine let go of his hand and saw the boy pretend to have to fix the straps of his book bag as an excuse. He immediately felt cold, despite the 85 degree weather, and clasped his hands in front of him in response. Blaine put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the street signs, walking slightly ahead of his boyfriend. He pretty much made no effort to see if Kurt was even still there as they strolled along the busy boulevard, and Kurt sighed heavily. This by far was not the way he wanted this day to turn out.

"Can I draw you a caricature?"

Kurt stopped and smiled at the woman who asked him. Her drawings were amazing; a little goofy but that was the point. "Oh, no thank you."

She smiled anyway and nodded to him, scanning the rest of the people on the boulevard. Kurt finished looking through the drawings before looking up. Blaine was a few feet up, hands still shoved in his pocket as he waited. The younger teen cut through a group of tourists and went to join him.

"Sorry."

Blaine shook his head. "It's fine. That's Vine right there."

"Blaine?"

The elder stopped to bend down and tie his sneaker. Kurt licked his lips, looking off down the block. "Yes, Kurt?"

_He's mad at me, _Kurt thought to himself. "I'll tell you everything you want to know later, I promise. Let's just enjoy Los Angeles because I was excited to come here with you today. Please?"

Blaine finished tying the knot and stood up nodding his head. "That's cool." He started to walk off and Kurt moved to follow, tentatively reaching his hand out until his fingers brushed with Blaine's. The elder resisted at first but couldn't for too long, eventually spreading his fingers and letting Kurt slide his own between them. Even though he felt his boyfriend was being a bit of a hypocrite, he wasn't a fan of not being able to feel him close by. With the way Blaine's mind would race all over the place, simple touches like these kept him grounded; kept him sane.

….

"What time is it?"

"A quarter after 3," Don checked the bike rack on back of his vehicle to make sure the boys had secured it tightly. "Do we remember what time I asked you to be back here?"

David smiled as he flipped the cap on his head backwards, "Yes, Donnie. 9:30. We know."

"David—"

"I'm joking," the boys laughed and Donald gave them his serious face; the one that told Mikey he meant business. It worked on 17 and 18 year olds too, apparently.

"I need you to be back at exactly 7. I have quarter finals to prepare for."

Nick's phone began to ring and he pulled it out his jeans, "Promise we'll be back at 6:59, Donnie."

Jeff smiled innocently from ear to ear and the man nodded at them. They knew he meant business, but it was fun to pick on him. Don was like that really cool teacher that everyone loved, that also happened to be extremely strict. You had to be really freaking cool to be a strict teacher and still be adored. That was Don. He didn't tolerate any of the boys' nonsense, of course, but he let them enjoy their youth the whole way. The man pulled out his car keys and stretched a bit, patting at the lightly gelled dark hair on his head. "You boy's get going. I'll be with the council."

"Yes, boss," Nick answered his phone and waved goodbye to his best friend's uncle, leading the group away.

Justin came over from where he bravely (against his better judgment) signed the autographs of a few women. Thankfully, he rejoined his friends with both nipples intact and no dislocated appendages. He even got a phone number that he had no intention of using, but he got one. That was the point.

David listened to Nick being completely lovey dovey on the phone with his girlfriend and rolled his eyes away, turning towards Justin. The blonde headed boy fell into step beside him.

"Where are we eating?"

"Waffle house!" Jeff answered, though he wasn't being asked. Justin shrugged at the answer anyway. "Sounds good to me."

David nodded. "Cool. I need to—"

"Waffle house sounds amazing," Ian skated up behind them, kicking his board into his hand and bumping David on the shoulder with his, "haven't had any of that in the longest."

Ian of course caught Jeff rolling his eyes at his presence and smiled at the younger skater. "Great run out there today, Sterling. You freaking evolved from the last time I've seen you, and you were pretty good back then."

Justin smirked at Jeff's aggravated face. "What are you doing here? And where's your _friend_?"

Ian looked to his watch and back at his cousin. "Took her to meet up with some friends. Didn't feel like sticking around though," he danced around David who was about to orgasm when his eyes landed on an outlet of some sort, and stood next to his cousin, "I'd rather catch up with you boys…" Nick hung up the phone and turned back to see the eldest had joined them. "Where are Blaine and his boyfriend?"

David finally came back to life and answered, flipping his hat frontwards now to shield his eyes from the sun. "They're spending some quality time together."

"Oh," Ian nodded, not even trying to hide his disappointment. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, no reason." He dropped his skateboard and stood on it, now having a height advantage over his towering younger cousin, "I spoke to Kurt today for a bit and he seemed like a cool guy. And I know Blaine hates me but I wanted to see the little fella before you guys go back to Long Beach. I won't be there for a week or so."

Justin nodded. "Well if you don't piss either of them the fuck off by that point, maybe they'll actually hang out with you when you get there." He smiled at his cousin's devious face and shook his head, "I don't know if you've noticed but Blaine kind of likes other guys not to look at or speak to his boyfriend."

"He doesn't like assholes not to look at or speak to Kurt," Jeff corrected. "Everyone else is good."

Ian smirked, licking his lips and stopping along the path. He stepped off of the skateboard and left it in the middle of the sidewalk, and when he was in Jeff's face, he looked the teen straight into his brown eyes. Jeff looked back, unmoved.

"Are you calling me an asshole, second place?"

David's eyes went wide as he turned to Justin. Nick rolled his eyes and kicked the skateboard away so pedestrians could go by carefully. "C'mon guys, stop being stupid."

Jeff never answered. He only stared the boy straight in his eyes, absolutely hating the fire behind Ian's as the man smirked. Eventually, Justin walked over and grabbed Jeff by the arm, pulling him towards David. "Let's go, J." Jeff broke away from his grasp and walked down the avenue, ignoring Nick who called out for him and briskly turning the corner. David shook his head and looked over to Ian who watched the younger skater storm off; the look on his tanned face sheer pride.

"You really need to chill with this stupidity," he said, finally catching Ian's eye. "You've always treated him like he's an absolute nobody."

"I'm pretty sure he has more awards than you to be honest," Justin added. Ian shrugged, bending down to pick up his board.

"If I was to stay around here for school and compete, he'd definitely be a '_nobody'._ And I'm only hard on you idiots because I want you to do well. Prove me wrong, you know?" he smiled at Justin, "I did that with all of you, did I not?"

"We're good because we worked hard and actually had people like Don encouraging us. Not because you told us we couldn't amount to shit, Ian. Now if you'll excuse us," Justin patted David on the back before walking ahead of him. David stared at Ian a little longer and shook his head at the smirk the man gave before following after Justin. He was set in his ways, definitely. Nothing would change with that.

Ian watched them turn the corner and considered apologizing. He didn't mean to make Jeff upset, he just didn't take kind to insults. They'd get over it. For now, he sighed and dropped his board to the ground, skating off in the direction of which he came. It was early. Maybe there'd be a groupie or two who wanted to hang out for a while. A little release would keep the stress levels down.

….

"And you swear we won't get in trouble?"

Blaine smiled. "No I don't. We probably will get in trouble." He felt Kurt stop walking completely behind him as the boy squeezed his hand tightly. Biting his lip, he turned back with a sneaky grin on his face. It was a look that Kurt didn't appreciate at all given the circumstances. "C'mon, baby. I just want a little bit of sanity before we go back home. Just you and me and some serenity. " He stepped closer to Kurt after speaking, eyes finding a gorgeous bluish green staring back at him. Kurt smiled when his boyfriend's hand cupped his cheek, softly brushing the smooth skin there with the pad of his thumb. "I'm not worth the trouble?"

The question was one that Kurt had to smile at. Blaine loved using guilt to force him into doing things they'd probably get ruined for—not only this case, but also when they tried to mess around the other morning in Kurt's kitchen. His father was on the phone in the living room, delegating orders to his workers. Blaine said he'd literally cry if Kurt didn't let him touch his butt, and that he'd tell Burt his son was putting his hands in inappropriate places on his body. Of course Kurt knew Burt would think Blaine was out of his mind, but he didn't want to risk having to sit through that conversation. But Blaine did have reasoning behind this.

"_And you know what they say, baby: Friends that turn into boyfriends let their boyfriend touch their butt_."

Kurt ignored him, continuing to cook his breakfast, and shaking his head when an eager hand squeezed his left cheek. A few minutes later, it wasn't surprising in the least bit that Kurt found himself with a finger to his lips, pushed against the basement door as Blaine grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed hard, grinding hard against him. Kurt did all he could not to make any noise, but the same didn't go for the smoke detector in the kitchen. They hurried back into the room and just beat Burt who rushed in with a confused face, eyeing an of course guilty faced Blaine and watching as his son waved hot air away from the device.

"All is well dad," he smiled. Thankfully his acting skills were further advanced than his boyfriend's. Burt nodded, glancing back to the elder teen before heading to the door.

"Just be careful in here."

"Okay," Kurt said.

They settled for cereal that morning.

Now, Blaine pulled away from a chaste kiss with Kurt, smiling as their eyes met again and motioning with his head. "Can we go get a taxi now? The shopping and everything else you want to do will come… just a little bit of time alone."

"Okay honey," Kurt sounded breathless from their two second, gentle kiss and Blaine's lips curved into a smile because of it. He felt the same way. "I'm not concerned about the shopping. We can always come back and do that, Blaine. I'd definitely just spend the rest of the time in a nice spot with you but us getting in trouble is what worries me."

"We'll be fine," Blaine kissed him on the corner of his lips again before pulling away, "I promise it's a public spot. We wouldn't be trespassing. It's just neglected most of the time," he hailed a cab as he spoke, "which is ridiculous because it's beautiful."

Kurt smiled at that. "Ok. I'm all for it."

"But," a cab driver motioned that he'd pull up to them when the light turned green and Blaine nodded, "you have to be prepared to do a little climbing."

"You had me but then you lost me," Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine laughed a little and turned back to him. "I don't want to ride two hours back in your uncle's car with all of you sweaty men sweating myself. I thought I'd be the one person to not stink."

"You've hugged me more than once so you stink too, bum."

The taxi pulled over and Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's words. He didn't stink. Once the car was fully stopped, he walked the short distance to the rear door and pulled it open, smirking at the smack that hit his ass. Blaine winked and got in after him, slamming the door closed and lacing their fingers in his lap.

"Where can I take you boys?" the driver asked.

Kurt looked to his boyfriend and smiled when Blaine was looking at the ring again. "To the Westside. I'll tell you the spot."

The gentleman nodded, pulling off slowly.

"You're such a mystery, Anderson."

Blaine nodded. No need to deny it. He did smile though, nestling into the boy's side. "I'm crazy about you."

Suddenly, the stores they passed and the landmarks he dreamed about seeing didn't seem so appealing. The simple words uttered by his boyfriend did though. Four words that said much more that implied, or implied way more than they seemed. If Kurt could be completely honest with himself, he felt the same way. His father and Blaine's uncle were quick to tell them they had miles to go, but he knew he felt the same. With a soft smile, Kurt moved closer to Blaine too, resting his head atop the curly haired teen's.

"And I'm crazy about you."

….

"I can't believe he's coming. I thought we wouldn't see him at least until further over the summer." Chandler sat down at the mall's food court table besides Tina. His friends smiled at him, knowing how excited the boy was to see his ex. Chandler didn't think he could wait to be perfectly honest. They'd shared texts here and there, and yes, Chandler believed that Kurt would want to talk more being that he moved to a whole new state and didn't know anyone, but he was okay with the minimal conversing they did do. It had to be hard up and leaving the only place you knew as home. Kurt probably wanted to stay to himself right now and Chandler decided that he was perfectly okay with that.

"I know he's excited to see New York," Mike said aloud. "Can't believe his dad is letting him come."

"Same here," Artie said, picking toppings off his pizza. "I bet he misses you like crazy, Chandler."

Mercedes watched her friends smile at their blonde friend. He pushed his glasses up his face and nodded happily as she shied away from conversation. Holding onto secrets had never been her strong suit, and now she knew Kurt had a new boyfriend and probably wasn't thinking twice about the poor boy.

"I hope so." Chandler said. Rachel beamed a smile in his direction, and before she could say anything about Kurt having fabulous new friends (hot as hell friends) Mercedes cleared her throat and spoke.

"We need to make a list of all the places we're going to go when we get there! Kurt wants to see so many places and so do we. Who knows when we'll see him again?"

"I'm going to ask him to reconsider us," Chandler blurted out. Tina turned to see if he was serious and the boy was a smiling mess. "I think we can do this long distance thing if he tries."

Mike smiled at him. "Go for it bro."

"Or," Mercedes cut in, "don't. That's a wound you don't want reopened."

"Why are you being such a negative nelly?" Rachel questioned. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Rachel. I have it mapped out. We'll go for a stroll in Battery Park and I'll buy him flowers, tell him how I feel… it'll be great. All the things he felt will come flooding back."

_He didn't really feel anything, _Mercedes shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink. Be right back."

They looked at her suspiciously for her behavior but nodded.

"Sprite." Artie said clearly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes but nodded, going off. Her friends shrugged going back to the conversation.

"Kurt's a hopeless romantic Chandler!" Rachel exclaimed, "You should go for it."

….

The climb down the steep hill wasn't as bad as Kurt imagined it.

Blaine paid the taxi driver and asked him to come back in three hours, all before he helped Kurt out of the car where the boy found the most amazing view he'd ever seen. There was nothing but a beautiful ocean that took his breath away, and the beautiful skyline of a city that Blaine told him was Santa Monica. They walked over the pebble filled sand a little closer to the Pacific, and his boyfriend smiled back at him when the maybe 5 minute quiet walk led them to a cliff.

"Now, we go down there and take it all in."

And that led them to where they were now. Kurt held Blaine's hand as he cautiously led the way. When he was told earlier that there'd be a climb, he thought they'd hike through a musky forest with animals that wouldn't be fond of their habitat being invaded. It was possible that the idea was insane because honestly where would Blaine find a forest in this city, but it was what Kurt thought would happen. This was intense, still. There were large rocks to navigate down, all hidden in the beautiful sand that thankfully stabilized his footing. And Blaine held him tightly, familiar with the spot and how to get down to sea level. He felt a bit safer behind Kurt so he could stop him from slipping if that happened, and also he got to look at that ass. That was never a bad thing.

A little out of breath, Kurt's foot finally hit the sand. He felt Blaine hop off a huge rock beside him as they both gripped each other's hands a little tighter, slowly taking in the beautiful view. The sun was still high in the sky and the sound of the waves clapping together was wonderfully calming. Just like Blaine said earlier, there was nobody else around. The bustling city was filled with people and all of them were rushing from place to place. But here, here was a setting that allowed the two boys to _breathe. _Blaine needed to breathe, and Kurt felt he needed a second to think; just to take a second and acknowledge that all of this was actually happening.

"I wish I had brought something for us to sit on. I know you'll resort to violence if sand gets inside your clothes."

Kurt chuckled lightly at the words, releasing Blaine's hand and walking over to the shore. The water rolled in and he stopped, smiling at it all. For someone who didn't think he'd enjoy this, the serenity and its simplicity was something Kurt didn't know he desired. Bending down to pick up a few pebbles, Kurt smiled to himself before standing again.

As Blaine went to join him, he did the same. Bringing him here was dangerous. It was quiet and astounding, and the perfect setting for words to spill that Blaine wanted to save for the perfect moment. He told himself he wouldn't do it though; no matter how much Mikey wouldn't shut up about Kurt telling him he loved him.

_"I want Lucky Charms. Oh, Kurt told me he loved me __**again **__today." _

Brat.

Kurt skipped a pebble out over the water and smiled to himself. Blaine found himself wondering what he was thinking about as he skipped a pebble too. He didn't ask; instead focusing on how happy he was. It was a long day of Preliminaries and Ian Palmers and Peter Sutton, and a bunch of stress that he wanted to forget. Luckily, he was with someone that helped him forget.

"Did you want to talk or just relax?"

Blaine licked his lips and shrugged. "Not much to talk about is there?" His boyfriend laughed and Blaine smiled, albeit confused. "What's so funny?"

Kurt shook his head as he too shrugged. "I don't know. I think there is a lot to talk about after today."

"Like?" Blaine questioned, smiling at the boy he lo—adored. He looked away and shook his head, skipping another pebble.

"Well," Kurt began in his sing song voice, "There's Justin's bisexual cousin that is back in town. There's your rival who tied with you, who I happen to think is an okay guy but you happen to hate for some unknown reason," Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt smiled, continuing, "Then, of course there's Peter—"

"Who talked a bunch of shit but couldn't qualify for Quarter Finals," Blaine said with a smile. "That makes me warm and fuzzy inside."

Kurt shook his head as he laughed. "I was going to say there's Peter who has been plotting to get you in trouble, and you seem to shake it off like this is the last straw. He isn't finished."

"He's finished," Blaine smiled. "His face hitting the wood today said he's finished."

"Okay," Kurt bent down again and picked up another few pebbles, smiling at a little seashell he found. "If you say so. Though I think this is embarrassing for him, and he won't rest until—"

"I couldn't care less about that loser baby." Blaine smirked when Kurt gave an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes at the younger teen. He had enough of them talking about that stuff, whether or not it was an actual conversation, and decided to switch the flow of things.

"C'mere."

Kurt shook his head no with a smirk.

"Baby," Blaine leant forward trying to get some eye contact, but Kurt looked out over the view. "Stop being stubborn."

"No."

Blaine licked his lips and leave it for that to be the moment that Kurt looked up. Something about Blaine licking his lips was irresistible to him. He quickly turned his head before he could whimper, throwing another few rocks into the water.

Blaine nodded as the boy feigned indifference. Deciding enough was enough, he dropped the pebbles in his hand and rushed up to Kurt. The boy didn't have time to register what was happening before he was lifted up into the air. His eyes went wide and Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's surprised giggles, spinning them around quicker than Kurt deemed safe. He held onto his boyfriend's shoulders for dear life, smiling as Blaine squeezed him tighter.

"Please put me down."

Blaine smiled. "I told you I wasn't letting go, Kurt. I meant it."

"Blaine," Kurt tried to have a tone that reprimanded him but it came out all bubbles and sunshine, "put me down."

"Lay you down?"

"No!—" but it was too late. Blaine already flipped them around, facing away from the ocean and to the steep hills, placing Kurt down right on top of the sand. He laughed rather hard at Kurt's 'you are so dead' face, almost doubling over because of it.

"I can't believe you."

Blaine rolled over so that he was lying by his boyfriend's side. They both stared up at the sky as Blaine took a few breaths, wiping the dopey smile off his face. This probably would mean he wouldn't get to have some 'happy winning' wanky times before Burt got home that night and he didn't know how he felt about that. But then Kurt moved slightly, and his hand was touching Blaine's, and the boy's dopey smile was right back, lacing their fingers together and staring up at the sky.

"I'm going to have sand in my hair." Kurt said calmly. Yes, he would like to rage and make Blaine suffer, but all of this was so much more than he could ever imagine himself having. No angry thoughts right now, he told himself, only beautiful ones.

But then Blaine spoke.

"I want to know about what happened in Ohio now."

Kurt felt the anxiety rushing to the surface. He sighed, turning slightly so that he could see the side of Blaine's profile. The beautiful teen didn't seem to want to look anywhere but at the sky. "What would you like to know?"

Blaine smiled. "Everything to be honest. Tell me something, at least."

Kurt's eyes left Blaine's lips after he watched them utter out the words. He then faced the sky again and shrugged a bit. "I was bullied and harassed for being queer and wanting to sing, and had no one that wanted to help me through it. Not the teachers—well except a couple, not friends much. I could've told my dad. He would've been irate, and with his health I felt it wasn't best. So I dealt with it alone… Excuse my hesitance to share everything with you, honey." His voice was apologetic, "None of my other friends really noticed."

"I would've."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I think you would've."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I wish you were here the whole time so I could keep you safe."

Kurt didn't answer. Deep inside, he felt that if Blaine were raised there, things would be different. He wouldn't be the person he knew today. That's why he was happy with the circumstances of which they met.

Blaine turned to his side, ignoring the sand covering his bare arms and simply looking at Kurt. The ocean's voice calmed down a bit, and Blaine could swear he heard his own heart beating as he watch him; the beautiful eyes that matched the water behind him, the slight smile on his face when he noticed he was being watched, looking back at Blaine and blowing a kiss. It made the rider blush and Kurt smiled as he saw him. His hand was then lifted, fingers still woven with his boyfriend's. Blaine looked down at the ring on his hand as he kissed the porcelain skin.

"You swear you'll wear this forever?"

In a way, it was Blaine's way of asking Kurt if he saw them together forever. He did, like he told Aunt Pam and Mr. Hummel. He believed it, and he didn't think he wanted to do any of this with anyone else. Kurt was definitely it for him, he just needed to know if the boy truly felt the same.

Kurt quirked his eyebrow at the question. They'd been through this, he felt. He told Blaine how he felt, and he told Blaine's family, but deep down Kurt understood. Blaine didn't want him to disappear like everyone else had, and as long as he wore the ring, it was Kurt's promise that he wouldn't. Kurt honestly believed he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll wear it as long as you want me to, honey."

Blaine smiled at the words. "I want you to wear it forever." His thumb stroked Kurt's skin softly as the boy smiled back at him; eyes a little wet and smile covering most of his face.

"Then I'll wear it forever."

Blaine nodded hard. That needed to be true. "Awesome." Leaning forward his lips met Kurt's chastely, though the kiss told a story that both of them loved to hear. Blaine smiled into it, opening an eye and seeing Kurt peeking up at him too. They both laughed a little, cheeks red and eyes blissed. Kurt leant up to kiss him again and Blaine loved that.

"This is amazing; being here with you." He whispered, finally lying back down with a grin. "This is perfect."

Blaine nodded at the words. It was perfect. "You know, it was a gift from my father."

Kurt looked up at him with a bemused expression. "What was?"

"The ring," Blaine answered, staring back at their clasped hands. He rubbed it gingerly as he recalled. "I had this whole phase when I was 12, maybe 13, and I made his life much harder than he would've liked," he joked and Kurt just watched him, not sure if this was for real because Blaine was about to tell him something from when his dad was alive. He didn't even ask him to, and that's what made this unbelievable. "I kept pestering him for jewelry. I hit puberty. Girls found me attractive. I was about to start high school soon and needed to be sexy."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and Blaine scooted closer, lying down next to him. Kurt turned onto his side, despite how angry the sand on his skin made him feel, and Blaine let him get more comfortable, placing a hand at his side.

"To make a long story short, I was a spoiled pain in the neck. All of us are…were," he said thinking of Ariel and Cooper, "but it was dad's fault." Blaine smiled and Kurt did too. He loved that Blaine was willing to open up to him. "Anyway, after I had a chain and a watch and expensive clothing, I wanted something on my hand."

Kurt played with the ring, running a finger along the jewelry, nodding as he listened. Blaine watched his actions and resumed, "Dad came in from work one day and he had this ring in a box. He sat me down after dinner, after mom put Ariel to bed, and placed it on the table. I was excited of course but before I could grab it, the old man had to give me a speech."

Kurt laughed a little. It felt like he knew Blaine's dad in some ways, with the way he described him. "What was said in this speech?"

Blaine sighed, smiling slightly as he recalled. "Whenever I got a speech, it was because I was lacking in character somewhere. That wasn't different here. My father was extremely moralistic, and he wanted more than anything for me to be a man, and an excellent one at that. Cooper Anderson Sr. was an excellent man and father." He looked to Kurt and saw the boy watching him, looking as lovely as usually. "He smiled at me and said that I'm taking a lot of things for granted. He hated to think that we were being showered with whatever we wanted and there was no meaning behind it. So," Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it up a bit, observing the ring closely, "he gave me this, and explained what it meant. It was a reminder that first and foremost, anything I wanted or needed he'd give it to me, not because he could, but because he loved me. Second, that a gift like this should mean something—it should symbolize something strong. When I see it I should smile because I'm thinking about what it represents. Because of that, I wanted _you_ to have it. My father basically defined what I want you to feel about us and maybe the ring can represent that."

Kurt seemed to be at a loss for words, and that was perfect. Blaine wasn't finished yet.

"Another thing the old man said was when I find that special person, and looking back I think it's funny that he never once said _girl," _Blaine shot his eyebrows up and shook his head, "but he told me when I find the one, to always do from the heart. I'm not giving you it because I want something in return. I just want you to know you mean _so_ much to me, baby…" Kurt looked like he forgot how to communicate completely. He was really at a lost for words, and Blaine smiled nervously.

"I couldn't wear it after I lost them because it made me think of them Kurt, but when I met you and when you said yes to being mine, I could only remember his words. So wear it. Forever," Blaine kissed his hand and Kurt's eyes were even wetter. He then leaned in and kissed him softly, "Wear it and know that it represents us and what you mean to me and everything I want us to be."

The ocean roared as the waves rolled in, and it sounded so peaceful. It was just what he needed… what they needed.

Blaine was taken by surprise when his boyfriend pulled him in for a kiss, but as Kurt's fingers laced through his hair and held him close, he felt like flying. Kurt maintained control of it, not rushing to deepen their kiss, but communicating just how blessed he felt to be in the relationship he was in, with the person who he was with. He didn't know just how much he could say in words before the word projectile vomit spilled out a three-word phrase that probably shouldn't be said until they were both ready. Kurt didn't know if they were ready, so instead of talking, he kissed.

Blaine tilted his head, parting his lips slightly and exhaling in content when Kurt's warm tongue cautiously played at his mouth. Placing his hand on Kurt's thigh, he caressed his boyfriend's leg softly and breathed in the kiss, almost moaning when Kurt's tongue did slip against his.

They transitioned between rolling around in the sand kissing and simply staring into each other's eyes when they stopped for air. It was more than either could imagine. Blaine didn't think he'd want to do something like this with anyone. He didn't see himself as the guy to sneak a person down here and kiss them on the sand. And Kurt, Kurt just thought he couldn't have it. It was for movie stars that did what the script told them to, not real people like him with backstories, desperate for a victory.

Time passed with them sitting up, overlooking the wonderful view. Neither ruined the moment with words. Neither needed to say anything. Blaine knew that Kurt would wear it forever and Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't ask him not to. Enough had been said.

They sat, hand in hand, letting the perfection of the moment say it all.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry again for the wait._

* * *

_I'm about to put a poll up. Someone said all the guys should go to New York and that's a bit much to write and I'm tired, so I'll let one of them go. Jeff has a spare ticket. Who does he give it to? Nick or Justin? David is going to a party in case you're wondering. _

_Go to my PROFILE and vote. Nick or Justin, people?_

_Um, so some __**MIKEY**__ and New York__( :D ) up next. You'll hear from me soon._

_-Janelle_


	8. You are my Sunshine

**Ride**

_A/N: So I'm exhausted. Lol. _

_But I updated super duper fast right? At least in comparison to last time. _

_Few thoughts: _

_-You guys are mean to Nick lol. Justin won the poll by a landslide. But Blaine needed his best friend so Nick went anyway. I flip flop. Don't elect me for President. _

_**Update **-I edited a bit more. Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine._

_-Valerie contributed last chapter and I didn't give her credit. I'm sorry honey. Thanks!_

_-Mikey all up in dis. #swerve_

_-I used a lot of shit I don't own this chapter, and I'm not listing it because I'm lazy. Just know that I don't own anything, please. _

_-Um. _

_-This chapter goes everywhere so be expected to feel lots of feels. And thanks for alerting, favoriting, reviewing. Someone alerted 10:49 and I'm posting at 10:51. You're lucky lol. _

_-Oh! To those who brought up Chandler mentioning taking Kurt to Battery Park lmao! Applause to you for noticing that. _

_-And the anon reviewer begging for Kurt to be secretly super amazing at BMX or skateboarding, I kind of established that it isn't his thing. I'll have him dibble in it a bit, though. Just for you. :)_

_It was more than a few thoughts but if you couldn't tell, I'm long winded. Enjoy the chapter_

* * *

**8: You are my Sunshine **

"The system is down right now. Let Don know he has to go in when it's up again and manually clock you out."

"We should just close up early and go home," Jenna joked with Steve. Kurt laughed at her words as he wrote down the hours he worked for Don's record. Today was a bit slow and he couldn't be happier to go home for the day. "It's not like we'll be able to take credit cards, and who really pays with cash nowadays? Well besides Kurt's baller boyfriend."

Steve laughed at the way Kurt rolled his eyes at them. "Don would kill us if we closed up. But on the bright side we can just hang out and ride the skateboards around the store and get paid to be the idiots we are."

Jenna nodded. "Hm. I guess that'll do. You know Steve, we've been working together for months and I cannot figure out who you remind me of…"

"Fez." Kurt said simply, putting the pen down and slipping the note underneath Steve's register. His coworker made a funny face at the proclamation and Jenna burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Steve you look like Fez! Please tell me you have a friend that looks like Ashton Kutcher!"

"I do not look like Fez," Steve waved them both off and Kurt rolled his eyes. The man looked like Fez.

"I'm getting out of here people. Have a good evening." Kurt picked up his bag and smiled, accepting a kiss from Jenna and waving at Steve.

"Later, Kurt." Steve said, "Enjoy New York!"

"Enjoy that hot boy toy of yours in New York!" Jenna added, winking terribly but getting her perverted ideas across.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her before turning towards the exit. Of course he would enjoy the mini getaway. Hanging out in the city that never sleeps with a boy that he was absolutely wild over? Seeing New York had been a dream of his for a long time. He knew he'd get there, but the idea that someone he adored would be at his side to drink it all in… that's what Kurt was still having trouble processing.

"Thanks guys."

There was actually a breeze when Kurt stepped out of the shop. Usually the heat was unrelenting at this time of the day. Needless to say, this was a rare but welcome change. He smiled to himself and dug around for the keys to Pam's car in his bag. Farrah who had been returning from lunch slowed down as she approached Odyssey, raising an eyebrow curiously when the elder teen pointed the car remote at the Dodge Charger she knew to belong to Blaine's aunt and unlock the door. He caught a glimpse of her out the corner of his eyes and rolled his because of it. Locking himself in the back and staying to himself had worked wonders in making sure he didn't have to see the rude girl's face.

Farrah smiled, albeit confused, but she smiled when she reached him. Kurt didn't show any interest in entertaining her and she simply watched him; her hand pushing wavy black locks away from her face.

"Bye Kurt. Tell Blaine I said hey?"

Kurt opened the driver's side door and looked at the petite teen. She smirked and sent him a small wave, turning on her heels and walking towards the sports shop. Kurt sighed for her. It must be hard to be that desperate and pathetic. He felt for her.

The phone in his pocket vibrated as Kurt climbed into the car. He slammed the door behind himself and adjusted the seating to his comfort. Pam was a bit shorter than him and didn't need as much leg room. Kurt looked out over the dashboard as he reached for his BlackBerry, swiftly pulling it out. The notification on the screen let him know Mercedes had texted him, and the clock let him know he was making good timing. It really did blow Kurt's mind that Pamela practically gave him the keys to his car with instruction to drop Mikey off and pick him up from nursery school that day. And it had come second nature like she trusted him a lot. Well a lot, a lot. With Blaine and the rest of the guys off promoting the competitions with Don for the day, Kurt gladly accepted the responsibility that came along with babysitting the tot for the day, though let's be honest; babysitting Mikey wasn't as much of a task as Kurt imagined watching after a 4 year old would be. Mikey was his little guy. And hearing Pam refer to him as _family _was something that made his heart soar.

He ignored the first text message from Blaine that asked for nudes and went to his friend's. The message caught him off guard.

**What're you doing? –Cedes**

A hello would've been nice. He checked the time again before quickly typing out a response.

**I'm just getting off work. What's up? –Kurt**

**Will you be home soon? We need to talk. –Cedes**

The response was almost immediate, and the tone (even though he was reading it from his cell phone as opposed to actually hearing it from the girl) was somewhat frightening.

**I have to make one stop, but then I'll be all ears. Is everything ok? –Kurt**

Kurt wanted to wait a minute before starting up the car. It was just in case Mercedes needed to talk right away. He didn't want to try to check texts or answer phone calls when he was on the road. That was dangerous and irresponsible, especially being in someone else's vehicle. Luckily, it wasn't too much of a wait before he felt the black phone vibrating on his lap.

**It's nothing urgent. Just call me when you get the chance. –Cedes**

After a few seconds of reading and rereading the message, Kurt decided to leave it alone. His mind was telling him that something was wrong, but knowing Mercedes, she would've called him as soon as possible to spill the news. Now, it was about 8PM in Ohio. She was free anyway.

Thankfully, Kurt remembered the route to take to get to Mikey's school. He feared he'd get lost in the neighborhood, but thanks to riding around with Blaine on his ATV, he got the hang of the streets and what was where. It didn't take long to get there and there was a spot right out front. Kurt hummed along with the Bruno Mars song on the radio as he parked. A parent and her twins were exiting the building as Kurt got out of the car.

Kurt remembered thinking about how much he didn't like kids before coming to California. It was true to be honest. They were cute and that was pretty much where the list of accolades ended. Cuteness was negated by loudness, snot, and the need to touch things that didn't belong to them. The time Kurt babysat his neighbor's niece pretty much gave him these firm beliefs. Having to tell someone to keep their hands off of his vintage playbill collection more than once shouldn't have been necessary, but he had to continually repeat himself and had to bribe the girl with episodes of SpongeBob to get her not to cry when she got in trouble.

Kids weren't all that great.

Yet here he was, walking through the doors of a nursery school to pick up a little boy he was absolutely in love with. A little boy that sang with him, and shared his love of Yoplait, and even happened to be one heck of a listener. Kurt may have ranted to him a few times about a thing or two; Ralph Lauren's newer lines being nothing but repeats of his earlier stuff, or his distaste of people who pretended it was okay to wear fabrics that highlighted their pit stains, but Mikey never judged him. He nodded attentively, glancing up and pretending he knew who Alexander McQueen was, and brushing that hair off of Kurt's face that sometimes escaped from the rest. He'd seen Blaine do it sometimes and noticed how it calmed Kurt down. Then, Mikey would pass him a coloring book and put the crayons between them. It was simple enough, but it made the night better. Who knew coloring would be so therapeutic?

And Kurt never imagined he'd be this guy; the one who adored a kid and colored outside the lines with him so he wouldn't feel so bad. He didn't think he'd be the one to read bedtime stories to him just to give Don a night off, and smile as the little boy drifted off to sleep, of course after telling Kurt he loved him. He didn't see any of it coming, but god was it amazing.

Mikey was already in his Iron Man backpack with his lunchbox in hand. He sat down at one of the circle tables in his classroom, patiently waiting for Kurt to come and get him. He knew it was 5 o'clock because he usually got picked up at what his mom called 5'oclock, and that was when _Regular Show _came on Cartoon Network. Mikey really liked Cartoon Network better than school but he listened to Blaine. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was at first, and Kurt was very proud of him for learning things.

Mikey looked over onto the rug where a couple kids played animated with toy dinosaurs. If Lynne was here, he'd have someone to talk to, but she wasn't so he sat alone.

Kurt made his way to the front desk where a woman sat, chatting on the phone and taking down notes. He waited patiently for her to finish, glancing into the only classroom he could see. The window was decorated with beach themed stickers; a sun at the top and a pail and shovel and surfboards and starfish. Kurt peeked through and smiled when he saw Mikey. The boy seemed a bit isolated though, sitting at the table in the purple and gold Lakers jersey Blaine bought him, matching basketball shorts and BMX lunchbox in his hand. He seemed to be staring at something Kurt couldn't see, being that the wall blocked him, but what he could see was that the little boy looked out of place.

"I'm sorry for the wait sir," the woman apologized as she hung up the phone. "How can I help you?"

Kurt turned his head at the voice, forgetting he'd been standing there. "Oh," he smiled softly, "I'm here to pick up Michael Kinsella."

"Kurt?" the brunette gave him a smile as he nodded her confirmation, "Pam told us you'd be coming. Do you have ID on you?"

"Uh sure," Kurt dug in his pocket for his small fold wallet. He opened to the flap that housed his driver's license and held it up for the woman. She grabbed her reading glasses and put them on, glancing over the identification and nodding.

"An Ohio license?" handing a pen to Kurt, she gestured to the sign out list, and Kurt quickly found Mikey's name, having signed him in that morning.

"Yeah. I moved here not too long ago."

"Well welcome to California," she stood up with a smile as Kurt put the pen down, returning it wholeheartedly. "Let's go get Michael."

She led the teen to the Pre-K classroom, the distance not much further from where they stood. Kurt peeked in once he got a better look and found Mikey staring longingly at a group of kids who busied themselves on the rug, loud and boisterous as they clanked toys together. Kurt frowned a bit until he heard the woman speaking.

"Michael! Time to go sweetheart."

Mikey shifted focus to the doorway when he heard his name being called, and the happiness that flowed through his body at the sight of Kurt waving from the doorway almost made him fall out the chair. The boy smiled widely, too excited to remember he had a lunchbox as he ran over to his Kurtie.

The secretary was quick to move out of the way and laughed as Kurt caught the boy in his arms, both smiling as Mikey wrapped his skinny, bare arms around Kurt's neck. It earned him a kiss on the forehead that made the tot feel even happier if possible.

"Wow," the lady grinned and patted Mikey on the back. His teachers in the room were shocked. "He's always happy to leave but that trumped every other exit ever."

Kurt laughed a little, lifting the 4 year old a little higher in his arms. "He left his lunchbox."

"And his hat," a boy said, grabbing the things and bringing them over. Kurt smiled as Mikey looked to see who it was.

"Thank you."

The boy nodded. "Bye Michael." He walked off and went back over to the blocks. Michael only watched him, and Kurt juggled both the boy in his arms and the lunchbox in hand, smiling when the secretary placed Mikey's Lakers cap on his head. "You ready to get out of here, munchkin?"

Mikey turned back to him, crazy blonde curls escaping from underneath the backwards cap. He had to wear it like his cousin. "I'm ready."

Kurt smiled as the boy rested his head on his shoulder, saying goodbye to the teachers and the secretary. They said goodbye as well, to him and Mikey, and the little boy waved absently. School was okay but he couldn't wait to get home and hang out with Kurt.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked, pushing the door open and walking over to the car. Mikey looked around the neighborhood as he answered.

"It was fine. I liked snack."

_You are definitely related to Blaine;_ Kurt smiled at his inner thoughts. "What did you have for snack?"

"Chocolate pudding in the morning, and then after lunch they gave us Goldfish."

"Yum," Kurt let Mikey climb down as he opened the back door. The boy took off his book bag and tossed it inside, thanking Kurt when he was helped inside. "I haven't had Goldfish in forever."

"I'll save you some next time." He lifted his arms and allowed Kurt to strap him in, reaching up and adjusting his hat afterwards.

"Why, thank you." Kurt replied with a smile.

As Kurt rounded the car, he quickly pulled his keys out and slipped into the vehicle. After strapping in, he got another text from Blaine asking for nudes and ignored it again.

Mikey stared out the window as he usually did, watching the sights as they passed, and Kurt smiled up at him through the rear view. They stopped at a red light, watching quietly as a lady pushing a stroller walked across the street; a little boy on a scooter crossing in the opposite direction. Mikey held on to the straps of his car seat out of habit as he observed his surroundings.

"Did Blaine tell you we're taking those training wheels off your bike?"

Mikey's face immediately lit up. "Yes! And daddy said I can ride around the skate park with all of you!"

Kurt smiled. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

The boy nodded excitedly.

"Well tell me about Pre-K today." Kurt made a turn by the boardwalk and rolled his eyes when the first person he saw was Peter. "What did we learn?"

"We talked about shapes. My favorite is the heart." Mikey told him; eyes trained on the people playing along the beach. "I colored one for mommy and daddy and one for you and Blainey."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head softly. He wished Don and Pam were in charge of populating the earth, because apparently they had awesome gene power. "I'm sure all of us will love it. Did you guys sing any songs today?"

"The Wheels on the Bus," Mikey told him, "but I like Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star better."

Kurt nodded. "Oh yeah. Definitely." They were stopped at another traffic light as Kurt rested both hands on the steering wheel. He remembered the little boy's demeanor when he arrived at the nursery school. Mikey sat alone watching everyone else laugh and have fun, it to be honest it was a bit heartbreaking. He knew both Blaine and the little boy had their moments where they were reserved, but he really didn't want Mikey to remember that being how he grew up.

"You know," he waited patiently for the green light as he began, "you seemed to be a little sad when I got there. Everything okay?"

Mikey hummed. "Yes."

Kurt smiled, lifting his foot off the brake pedal. "Are you sure?"

Mikey nodded. "I just wanted you to hurry up."

This caused the elder to laugh as he continued driving through Long Beach. "Are you sure you're sure? You could've always played with your friends while you waited. You looked sad Mikey and that made me sad."

Mikey frowned. He focused less on the happenings outside the window and more on his friend navigating the car. "I don't want you to be sad, Kurtie."

"Well I feel better when you're happy," Kurt said as he drove, "and seeing you happy and playing with your friends would make me feel better."

Mikey took in all that Kurt was saying as he looked down at his hands. "I don't know. All of those kids are friends to each other." He shook his head as he spoke. "They might not want _me_ to play with _them_."

"What makes you think something like that? I think you are an excellent friend." Kurt told him. He carefully pulled into the Kinsella driveway as he waited for a response.

There was a hesitation before he answered. Mikey didn't like to talk about it because it made him sad, but Kurt didn't want him sad, he knew that. "Peter told me that I'm a crybaby and that nobody wants to be friends with crybabies." The boy's voice broke off a little bit. Kurt felt nothing but anger as he heard the words, putting the car and park and turning off the engine. Mikey continued, "I didn't want to make them upset with me so I-I don't bother them."

Kurt undid his seatbelt and turned back in his seat, reaching into the rear and taking the little boy's hand. Mikey looked from the nice ring on his hand up at him and smiled softly, and Kurt maintained that eye contact as he spoke. "I want you to know that Peter is a very mean person. I want you to forget all of the bad things he said to you because none of them are true. He said very bad things to me too, but it's important that we ignore him."

Mikey squeezed Kurt's fingers as he nodded. "Why is he not nice?"

The elder shrugged. Could anyone justify being so hateful? "I honestly don't know. Some people are just bad. But then, there are people that can make you feel better because they're great friends, and the bad people don't matter so much."

Mikey nodded.

"You are one of those people for me, because you are nice and a very good person. I bet the kids at your nursery school would love to have you as their friend. But," he smiled at the twinkle in the boy's hazel eyes, "you have to want to be their friend. No more lonely Mikey."

They smiled at each other and eventually, after quite a bit of contemplating on the 4 year old's side, Mikey agreed. He always did want to make friends; he just didn't think he'd be good at it. The last thing he wanted was for people to be mad at him.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

Kurt smiled holding up his hand for a high five and cheering when Mikey hit it. "I'm happy again. Now let's go hang out inside." He grabbed his bag and got out, quickly rushing over to the opposite side to help out the little Kinsella. "We're actually going to my house for a few hours."

"Okay." Mikey said as Kurt helped him onto the ground, accepting his lunch box and cap and letting Kurt carry his book bag. "Are we watching Cartoon Network?"

Kurt locked the car doors and followed Mikey out of the driveway, over to his home. "We can watch that or I stole Blaine's Wii for you today. Whichever you'd like to do."

Mikey nodded, walking up the steps to the unfamiliar home. He'd never been inside. Their old neighbors scared him a little and his parents didn't talk to them.

Kurt unlocked the door as the little boy looked up at him. He felt his phone vibrate, no doubt Blaine asking for something inappropriate, and after a few seconds of struggling he finally pushed it open.

Mikey eagerly stepped inside first, and Kurt put their things down by the door. He smiled as he watched the little boy look around; walking through the dining room and then back into the living room, nosily scanning everything in a way that reminded him of Blaine in his room on the day of the storm. He walked over to the Nintendo and turned on the TV, putting on Mario Kart and handing the steering wheel controller to the little boy. Mikey accepted it and climbed up onto the couch.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

Kurt smiled. "I'll go put something together. Stay out of trouble."

Mikey nodded and Kurt walked off towards the kitchen, stretching his limbs a bit. He wanted a shower bad and a nap, but it'd wait. Don and the guys would be back sooner than later.

In effort not to spoil dinner, Kurt decided to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and go half and half with the tot. Before doing so, he remembered about his phone vibrating and pulled it out.

**I hate interviews you know. And photo shoots. I just miss you. :-( A lot. –B**

Kurt laughed lightly as he stared down at the screen, smoothing the device over with his thumb. He quickly typed out a reply.

**Well if you weren't so good at what you did and failed to qualify, you wouldn't have to do any promoting. But you are amazing so deal with it :-P And I miss you too, baby. A lot, a lot. –Kurt**

**Textual kiss me. –B**

**:-* -Kurt **

**:-D –B **

Kurt smiled down at the conversation as his heart fluttered in his chest. He soon got another text that Shane was pressing Blaine to stop texting and pay attention to the press conference, so he'd talk to him later. Kurt took the opportunity to prepare a little snack for him and Mikey as he called Mercedes back.

The phone rang about five times before his friend answered. Luckily she did so, because he almost hung up.

"Kurt." Her voice was in a whisper and Kurt quirked his eyebrow curiously.

"Hey," he walked over to the fridge, "I'm free. What's up? Everything okay with you—"

"Give me a minute…" there was scuffling on the other side for a moment. Kurt dug in the fridge for strawberry jelly and closed the door with his foot, walking over to the counter with all his items. "Sorry, I was with Tina. Didn't need her to hear this conversation."

"What is this conversation about, exactly?"

Mercedes' exasperated sigh could be heard and Kurt stopped what he was doing because of it, turning his back to the counter and leaning against it. "It's about Chandler."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and hard at that. "Honestly, Cedes?"

"He's on a quest to get you back… I mean, Kurt… I kept quiet about Blaine but you need to know—"

"A quest to get me back?" Kurt's hand found his hair in disbelief, and then he winced. His hair should not be victim because of this. He instead dragged it down his face as he tried to grasp what he'd heard. "What do you—what does that even mean?"

"We were at the mall last night, a bunch of us—Chandler, me, Rachel, Artie, Tina and Mike…" she trailed off and there was more scuffling on her end, "and everyone was talking about how happy they'd be to see you."

Kurt listened.

"Then he reveals this plan he's cooked up for when you two see each other again. I tried to tell him to leave it alone… that you weren't interested in long distance, _and I didn't mention Blaine like you asked," _she highlighted, "but everyone else thought it was great."

As Mikey raced around the course with his Luigi, the boy in the purple and gold outfit hummed the tune to The Wheels on the Bus. The silly song had got stuck in his head.

He held out the steering wheel and dodged Donkey Kong's banana peel trap the same time that keys jingled from the doorway. A second later, the door opened and Mikey turned to see who it was. A man in black coveralls stepped into the doorway of the home; a newspaper tucked under his arm and a bent brim ball cap on his head. The man yawned as soon as he entered and the house, shutting and locking the door behind him. Mikey forgot about the game completely as he stared at him.

Burt couldn't have been happier to leave his shop earlier today. He decided it was a quiet Thursday, and his business partner Nigel was more than happy to give the exhausted man a break and handle things. Of course, Burt did bring some of his work home with him. He had to as opposed to being stuck in the office at back of his second Long Beach shop the next morning, but at least here he could get a beer and kick back on the couch, watching a little baseball—

Or not.

As Burt went to step out of his work boots, he found a little boy staring up at him curiously. Blond curls were everywhere, and one triangle eyebrow scrunched up a little higher than the other as they stared at one another. Burt look passed him and saw a video game on the TV, and the little boy seemed to be frozen.

"Um, hello there." Burt said. The confusion could be heard in his voice.

Mikey didn't know who this guy was; he just knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. He hopped down off the couch and neglected the video games controller, rushing off in the direction Kurt went without a word.

Burt watched the little boy in the Lakers outfit dart into the kitchen. He just stood there for a moment, trying to process what had happened.

"Why doesn't he get it?" Kurt exhaled hard, "I mean we talked about this for _hours _before I left. More like argued," Kurt corrected, "…days, even. Why isn't he taking what I said into consideration?"

Mercedes answered obviously. "The guy really likes you Kurt. I think that's what you're not taking into consideration."

Before Kurt could reply, because he honestly wanted to dispute that, Mikey ran into the kitchen. He peeked back out for a while before letting the door close behind him, then turning to look at Kurt. His face was a mixture of fear and happiness; fear from that big man and happiness from seeing Kurt.

"Hold on, Cedes," he removed the phone from his ear. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

The boy pointed towards the door. "Someone is here."

Kurt looked at his phone. It was a bit early for his dad to be home. The man usually didn't come home until a bit after 10PM.

Mikey backed away from the door so Kurt could exit and find out who the person was. He opened the kitchen door and looked out, smiling at the confused face his father was wearing. Turns out that Burt did get home.

"Hey dad... you're early."

"Kurt." He simply looked at him. Kurt smiled a little and put his phone down for a second. "Hi."

The little boy with the blonde curls stepped up behind Kurt, nestling close to the boys legs and staring up at the stranger. Kurt focused on him and carded a hand through the curls.

"Mikey, I want you to meet my dad. He's a pretty amazing guy."

Mikey leant his head onto Kurt's thigh and nodded. Burt looked at him with a half-smile.

"Dad," Kurt resumed, "this is Don and Pam's son Mikey, Blaine's little cousin. I promised his mom I'd watch after him since she's in meetings all night." Burt nodded, looking back to the kid. Kurt urged the boy that coyly hugged his leg to ease off him a bit and then bent down until he was eye level.

"So, Mikey," the boy gave him complete eye contact, "now would be a good time to prove Peter wrong and be an amazing friend. My dad is totally nice. Your dad is actually good friends with him."

Mikey looked at him and smiled a bit. "Yeah?"

Kurt nodded.

"But Blaine said your dad wants to strangle him. W-What if he strangles me?"

Kurt's hopeful smile disappeared and Burt smirked. "Blaine was just being silly. I promise."

"I'm a nice guy, kiddo." Burt finished taking off his shoes and gestured to the couch. "And work was long today. I could use a friend."

Mikey glanced from Kurt's dad to Kurt again. He felt better at his friend's smile and nodded. "Okay."

"We're going to split a PB&J sandwich and I'll get you some Yoplait. Sound good?"

Mikey smiled happily and Kurt kissed his forehead. The little boy took a breath and walked back into the living room. He glanced at the big guy and smiled a little, all before going back to his Mario Kart controller and climbing onto the couch. Burt joined him soon after.

"The name is Burt, kid."

Mikey looked up and took Kurt's dad's hand shakily. "M-My name is Michael."

….

Kurt smiled before going back into the kitchen. "Sorry about that, Cedes."

"Mikey, huh?"

"I'll show you pictures when I get there. Cutest kid ever."

His friend smiled as she answered. "Cute. But back to your predicament here… just please, Kurt. Don't let this get out of hand. You need to tell him."

Kurt sighed, resting his elbows on the island and reaching for a grape.

"Tell him you met someone and that you're happy, since you claim you are." She continued with a pleading tone, "Don't let him make an ass of himself."

"I'll talk to him when I get there. I'll talk to everyone—"

"That is _not _a good idea."

"Blaine and I came to an agreement that it's best due to the circumstances…"

That wasn't completely true, though. They agreed not to come out on Facebook, not to _not _say anything at all. Kurt shook his head. He could easily tell Chandler he found someone, but it seemed like a cop out. Talking to his ex in person would be much better. And he'd do it as soon as he saw him, this way, Chandler wouldn't have the opportunity to embarrass himself. Yeah, it'd go fine.

Right?

"Fine Kurt." Mercedes sounded defeated. "It's your choice.

….

"I don't see the big deal about that yogurt."

Mikey didn't respond. He only sent the man a look. Burt got it and turned back to the TV. "So which one of these do I pick?"

"Whoever you want to." Mikey took another bite of the yogurt. "I like Luigi. Blainey likes Waluigi because he wears purple. My mommy like Princess Peach."

Burt nodded. "Okay. I'll go with this Yoshi guy. Kurt was him for Halloween one year."

Mikey smiled. "Yoshi is good."

Burt wasn't so good though. He tried and tried again, but he couldn't get the hang of the video game. It was a little embarrassing because cars were his thing. Yet he couldn't drive a fake one to save his life. Mikey stand up and gestures with his empty Yoplait cup.

"All done."

"The garbage bin is in the kitchen," Burt told him. Mikey hurried back there so he could return and play, and startled Kurt who was having a not so child friendly conversation with Blaine on the phone.

"I'm done Kurtie."

Kurt smiled with red cheeks and pointed to the trash can. "Are you having fun?"

Mikey smiled. "Yepp!" he ran out the room.

Burt sighed after a seventh place finish, putting the wheel down. Mikey patted his back softly. "It's okay. You'll get better."

The man smiled, lifting the cap and scratching at his head. "I'll leave this stuff to you kid."

His words made the little boy smile and they sat there in silence for a while.

"The baseball game is about to start."

Mikey nodded. "Okay."

Burt got off the couch and grabbed the remote by his recliner. He switched inputs and put on ESPN, sitting down with a plop. Mikey got more comfortable as he watched a commercial.

"Mr. Hummey?"

Burt smirked. "Yeah, kid?"

"You made Kurt, right?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the question, switching focus from the TV to Mikey. If that wasn't the cutest thing ever. "Well, me and his mom did."

Mikey smiled at him. "Thank you."

Burt smiled. "He's a great boy, huh?"

Mikey nodded. "He's my best friend." They got quiet for another moment as Burt smiled at the conversation he was in.

"You two seem pretty close."

Mikey nodded. Of course they were. "Where is his mommy?"

The hazel eyed boy looked up at him expectantly. Burt took notice of three tiny freckles he had on his nose before replying. Suddenly he was hit with memories of all the conversations he had with Kurt all those years back. Both of them had come a long way.

"Kurt's mom is in a much better, _happier_ place now."

Mikey looked at him for a second. The man's green eyes reminded him of his uncle's as realization set in. "So is my uncle Cooper and Ariel. My mommy told me that."

Burt smiled a little sadly. He wondered if this uncle Mikey spoke of was Blaine's father… and Ariel? It had to be hard to be so young and have to understand people you loved were gone just like that.

They both settled into a comfortable silence as the sports analysts commented on their picks. Burt listened here and there, but his focus drifted between that and his inner thoughts. It was clear that this little boy and Kurt were attached to one another. It was also clear that Blaine, as the teenager so sweetly explained, would _'be around for a long time'_. He sighed at the thought of how quickly Kurt had grown up, from the time he was Mikey's age to now. Life seemed to sweep past him, and his son was adamant. He still needed to be sure though, and who could identify love better than an innocent child?

"Do you think your cousin Blaine is good for Kurt?"

Mikey's face changed completely. The boy had been thinking about the picture of his cousin Ariel Blaine kept next to his bed. He couldn't remember as many things about her as Blaine could, but he did miss her. But at the question he was asked, he could only nod adamantly. Blaine and Kurt were so good for each other! "Yes! They make each other laugh a lot and Blaine told me he loved him, but I'm not supposed to say that he says."

Burt was taken a back at the declaration, though he had to smile. "You kind of did…" the boy's eyes went wide.

"Oh no!"

Burt laughed, patting the little boy on the back of his Kobe Bryant jersey. "It's fine. Your secret is safe with me buddy."

Mikey felt a lot better. "Thank you." They tuned back into the TV show. Mikey usually watched sports with his father while his mother begged to turn to something else. This was the norm for him. At the commercial, he turned to Burt again. Maybe Kurt was right. He could do this whole friend thing. It was good.

"Do you like the beach?"

Burt made a face and shook his head no. "Not my thing. You?"

He nodded. "I like it."

Burt smiled. "You see this gut?" He gestured to his stomach and little golden eyes followed, "I don't think people on the beach want to see it too much."

Mikey laughed at the same time Kurt entered the room with a smile. This was a welcoming sight, and had to be encouraging for the little guy.

"Hey boys."

They both turned to him and Mikey smiled excitedly. "Hi Kurtie."

Kurt would never get used to the love in Mikey's eyes when the blonde saw him. So unreal. "Thanks for keeping him company, dad."

Burt nodded to his son with a smile. "It was no problem at all."

Kurt thanked him anyway. "I'm sure my dad wants to unwind a bit, Mikey. Let's go up to my room and watch some cartoons."

The boy hopped off the couch and smiled at Burt. "I'll see ya, Mr. Hummey."

Kurt laughed as Mikey walked over to him and Burt shook his head with a smile. "See ya, kid."

….

"I don't know, Jus. I just feel like if I have to see your stupid cousin again, I'm going to explode." Jeff looked exhausted as he rested his head on his hands, elbows bent over the table. "I'm so tired of his stupid face."

"Don't say stupid." Mikey said.

The group of teens and their little accomplice were at the diner, seated in the back at the table with the bench seats. It still wasn't long enough for all of them, so Jeff grabbed a chair from another table and dragged it over, sitting at one end between Kurt and David. Blaine sat between his cousin and his boyfriend, across from Justin who was between David and Nick.

Mikey was on bended knees because he was so little, drinking his apple juice from a bendy straw. Jeff nodded at the boy's demand and recanted.

"Sorry butt face."

"I am not a butt face." Mikey laughed and Justin smiled, falling back into the conversation.

"I think we're failing to accept the fact that he's going to be around all summer. The best way to keep Ian quiet is to ignore him. He thrives on attention." Nick nodded at that. "He's always been this way and we need to stop making a big deal out of it."

Blaine shook his head, looking up from Kurt's phone screen where the boy was scrolling through fashion blogs. "Just promise me you'll kick his ass, Jeff—"

"Blainey," Mikey warned. The teen smiled.

"Sorry Mikey." He turned back to Jeff. "Promise us you'll win and shut him up."

Jeff shrugged. "I'm working on it."

"I'm with Jus," Kurt said, passing his phone over to David who sat opposite him. The boy put his glass down and accepted it, "He clearly likes to get a rise out of everyone."

"Exactly." Justin answered. "He started with you as soon as he noticed you. It's the guy's _thing._"

"His thing is going to be using a wheelchair if he doesn't keep away from Kurt," Blaine said to no one in particular. Justin gave the couple heart eyes.

"How about we talk about something else?" Nick recommended. He'd seen enough of Ian that day and once again, the 21 year old was nothing less than a douche.

Kurt nodded. "Good idea. So minus that, how was everyone's day?"

"Long." David said quickly, scrolling through the blog.

"It was cool though," Nick countered. "I mean I love talking to the media and promoting."

"I hated it." Blaine said.

"What you hated is that Kurt wasn't there," Nick told him with a smile. Kurt looked at his boyfriend as the brunette continued, "The poor soul was miserable without you there."

Blaine shrugged with a smile, turning to face his boyfriend. "I hated it baby."

What Blaine loved was the kiss placed on his lips a second later. Kurt grinned, touching his lips softly and pulling away.

"I missed you too, Anderson."

David smirked down at the blog. "They be making my shipper heart go cray cray."

Justin nodded beside him. Jeff slouched down in the chair and sighed. His stomach growled and scared the _shit _out of Kurt.

"Good lord," the teen mumbled.

Jeff apologized and looked across the table to David. "Bro, c'mon man. Go get our food." That garnered him a face he wasn't ready to see.

"I. Do. Not. Work. Here."

"My dad and Mikey actually hit it off today," Kurt told Blaine, smiling at the little boy in a thumb war with Nick. Blaine was shocked by this. He didn't think Burt hit it off well with anyone. He probably _hit_ lots of people well, but hit it off well? Not so much.

"Did you?" Blaine asked his cousin.

Mikey nodded, now using two hands and cheating against the brunette across from him. Nick smirked and battled back. "Kurt's dad is nice."

"Not to me," Blaine told him.

Kurt nudged him under the table. "Blaine."

The elder looked at him. "What, baby?"

"You should show Mikey the video of Petey," Nick said with a smile after letting the little cheater beat him. "I think he'll appreciate it."

Blaine smiled. "How could I forget?" Mikey looked up at him and Blaine pulled out his cell phone. "Would you like to see Peter bust his chops at the competition?"

His little cousin nodded and Kurt shook his head.

"I saw these for cheaper," David pointed at something on the screen and Kurt leant in.

Jeff rolled his eyes at them and stared at the ceiling. Where was the food? How could everyone be so nonchalant about this?

Justin glanced around the brightly lit diner and saw just how crowded it was. He yawned and faced his friends again.

"I didn't tell you guys Vickie can't go, huh?"

Nick and Justin both looked up. "Why not?" the former asked.

With a sigh, the skater began. "Her parents seem to think I'm taking her to New York to deflower her or something. They really hate me."

Justin smiled reassuringly. "You're an amazing guy, Jeff."

Jeff's face lit up and Kurt glanced at them. So gay.

"Ouch!" Mikey and Blaine's heads were pressed together as they watched the video, and the little boy giggled. Blaine wore a sinister face.

"Epic faceplant."

"Do you want my extra ticket?" Jeff asked. It was intended for Nick but Justin answered.

"I'll take it."

Nick put his arm along the seats before speaking, then took it down with a grimace when the surfer tried to snuggle into his side, kicking him under the table. Justin winked at him and Nick rolled his eyes, finally speaking. "I bought a ticket already anyway. Right after you guys decided you were going."

Kurt and Blaine looked up at the words and Blaine frowned. "You let me beg you like a baby and you were coming anyway? Why'd you say that you weren't coming?"

Nick smiled and shrugged, "I had this whole elaborate scheme where I'd walk past you guys in the city and keep going like I didn't know you, and all of you would be confused out of your minds. But then I realized that'd take a lot of work." Kurt smirked at him. Such a dork. "So I'll just tag along with you."

"You suck for that," Blaine shook his head. "You wouldn't be able to troll me anyway you know. I would've found you out."

"I can troll you, B."

"You can't."

"Blainey is he okay?" Mikey looked from the phone screen to his cousin. Peter had just stood up, and boy did he look enraged with himself.

His older cousin gave him an indifferent face. "Who cares dude? He fell on his face. That's what you're supposed to focus on here."

"I wish I would've known about this New York trip earlier," David handed his friend the phone back. "I'm stuck going to what's his face's party."

"I heard it's supposed to be amazing," Jeff said absently.

"It better be for me to go alone," David answered. Just then, the waitress showed up with food; Jeff's BBQ & pineapple bacon burger first thankfully. Kurt assumed they knew who to feed first because she rushed straight to him.

"Thank you GOD," he wasted no time taking a bite and Mikey snorted at him.

Kurt smiled at them all. In 24 hours, he'd be in the city that never sleeps with a bunch of guys he adored, seeing friends he thought about daily. He couldn't wait.

….

"Can you come inside?"

Kurt bit his lip sexily, glancing back at their houses. His living room light was on, meaning Burt was still up. It wasn't worth risking it. "You know my dad is actually home early tonight. Call me?"

Blaine didn't like that answer. He sighed tiredly and Kurt laughed, looking down between them. His boyfriend's hand reached out to pull him closer, then slipping it around his waist. Blaine wasn't ready to call it a night just yet. It had been too long a day with not nearly enough Kurt. "Can't you give us 10 minutes?" he whispered into his ear. Kurt shivered a bit. "I did come in first yesterday, tied or not." Blaine lowered his hand a touch, "You were supposed to… give me a little something, no?"

Kurt licked his dry lips from the intensity in Blaine's voice alone, not speaking again until the boy gave him eye contact. Those amber eyes grabbed hold of him and he spoke. "Kiss me."

So Blaine did. There was no hesitation involved at the order. He lifted his left hand and raised it, cradling Kurt's neck and tilting his head to the side. Their lips met and straight away the kiss became heated. Blaine's pent up energy from not getting to do this as much as he liked today was spilled into it, and before long one hand was smoothing over the curve of Kurt's backside. He hoped this was okay because it was dark out, not that anyone would say anything to them. Don didn't really have jackass neighbors.

Kurt enjoyed the way Blaine sucked on his lower lip before he had to pull away. A little more of this and he'd no doubt be letting the elder drag him straight up to his bedroom. With another kiss, he pulled back and smiled looking at his boyfriend and taking Blaine's hand in his.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Blaine inhaled and let it go slowly. "Come inside."

Kurt smirked, glancing around the quiet neighborhood. "I don't want to _reward _you in a house full of people… with your little cousin running around, and my father calling for me to come home." Blaine watched his lips move as he listened. "I think a hotel room with _just_ _us_ is much better."

His boyfriend slowly licked his lips and Kurt stared at the action. "Don't you think so, Anderson?"

Blaine nodded. That much was true. New York would be very, very interesting. "Yeah. Kiss me."

Kurt smiled, leaning forward until their noses were touching and grinning into the kiss he placed on Blaine's lips. The elder hummed as he accepted it. The action was feather-light but so amazing.

Neither pulled away until a door closed from somewhere behind them. Kurt turned back to see his father dragging out the trash, of course staring at the both of them as he did so. Blaine sighed as the man caught eyes with him and pulled back.

"I was going to do that when I came inside." Kurt told him.

Burt nodded, carrying the bags to the curb and setting them down. He dusted off his hands and observed the couple. Blaine, as usual, had that _'I'd enjoy being elsewhere' _look_._

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine smirked, nodding his head. "Goodnight, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt gave his father a look all before facing his boyfriend once more. He kissed him on the cheek, and Blaine's cheeks flushed because of it. "Night, honey."

"Goodnight."

Kurt walked off, purposely eyeing his father and going straight into the yard. Blaine watched him go and rubbed at the nape of his neck. He didn't want him to go at all. This would be two nights in a row of sleeping alone, and Blaine wasn't sure how he even got rest before meeting Kurt. All in all, he had to acknowledge that Burt was nice enough to give them the three nights that he did. He really didn't have to.

Burt stood there for a while just watching him. Blaine seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a minute, then snapped out of it when Kurt was out of view. He sent the young man a head nod, and Blaine smiled tiredly, waving goodbye once again.

He didn't go inside until well after Burt did. He just stood there in front of the home, smiling to himself. Blaine felt blessed.

….

"I think we should watch something else."

"It's the 9th inning sweetheart."

"I'm making you watch Storage Wars with me."

Don nodded, eyes never leaving the TV. "Whatever you want, beautiful."

Pam smirked. He was not paying attention. "What did I just say?"

"Huh?"

Blaine laughed behind them as he leant in to give the woman a kiss. She smiled and looked up at him as he ruffled his uncle's hair. "Hey sweetie."

"You've got yourself a real catch here." Blaine answered.

Don waved his nephew off. "Yeah, go away kid."

Mikey's eyes were glued to the TV, though he was working on coloring a couple hearts in front of him. Blaine smiled at the family before turning away.

"I'm going to get in the shower."

Tiredly trekking upstairs, Blaine scratched his head and rolled his neck slowly. He went to his room and closed the door behind him, tossing his phone onto the bed and stripping out of his clothes. How awesome would it be to have a room across from Kurt's where they could look out their windows and have Taylor Swift moments, but he saw nothing but the backyard when he looked out there. So much for the awesomeness of being next door neighbors.

He left his clothes on a puddle in the floor and sighed, going to get some things for the shower. It was then that he realized he hadn't even began to pack for a flight he had pretty early in the morning, and if Kurt knew that he'd probably have a fit. It was only a couple days they'd be staying anyway so he could throw something together—a guitar and some other shit. He'd be ready.

His phone rang as he wrapped a navy towel around his waist, and the teen walked over to his bed to retrieve it. A smiling picture of his boyfriend popped up on the screen and Blaine hurried to answer it, plopping down on the bed and bouncing up and down a bit because of it.

"Baby," he breathed into the phone and Kurt laughed a little at his breathless voice.

"Hi. Did my dad tell you to go home and do pushups or…?"

"Shut it," Blaine joked. "What's up?"

"Ah, just listening to some music and making an itinerary for tomorrow. I should've been more prepared." Blaine stood and went to grab his body wash as his boyfriend continued, "But then about three minutes into it I realized I really missed, which while probably pathetic, is extremely true. So now I get to hear your voice and I'm happy."

"We'll be pathetic saps together then, because I miss you too." Blaine said as he walked out of the bedroom. "And you should just keep talking because it helps tremendously."

Kurt laughed into his ear. "What do you want me to say exactly?" Blaine shrugged like he was there, locking the bathroom door behind him and tossing the towel away.

"I don't know. Ramble. Tell me about work. Sing. Whatever comes to mind, baby."

He heard Kurt hum in his ear and even that helped a bit. Blaine smiled, turning on the water to his shower. He adjusted it as he waited for his boyfriend to say something.

"What's that noise?"

"I'm about to shower," Blaine told him, stepping in after a few seconds. The hot water felt _amazing, _immediately de-tensing his body. Blaine sighed into the phone, not knowing Kurt was stark still on the other end of the line.

"You there babe?"

"I-Uh-Yeah," there was a pause and Blaine licked his lips, enjoying the water on him. "Uh… you're taking a shower right now?"

Blaine replied with an appropriately bemused tone. "Yes? … Is that a problem?"

"No," Kurt answered quickly and now he sounded a little out of breath. "I just didn't think… should I call you back?"

Blaine smiled. "I asked you to talk to me, baby. Please?"

….

Kurt stared up at his ceiling for a good five seconds before replying. He could hear the water pelting in the background and Blaine gave these breathy, satisfied sigh as he stood there. Kurt shook his head as he took it all in; the visions going through his mind right now of his boyfriend naked body dripping wet from the shower had his own body doing things. He gulped and closed his eyes, trying not to think about it but failing miserably.

"O-Okay. Well, work wasn't so b-bad today."

"Yeah?" Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded. "It was slow today. A-And I just sort of hung out in the back, doing a few sketches-s…" he trailed of and gulped again, and it was quiet for another few seconds. "Um…"

"You don't sound okay baby," Blaine's voice dropped knowingly and Kurt could hear his smile. It was _sexy_. "What do you _really_ want to talk about?"

"What do I really want to talk about?" Kurt repeated, opening his eyes and checking to see if his door was locked. It was, and he pushed his laptop away to settle back in bed. "I mean… whatever you want—"

"This water feels _really _fucking good on my body," Blaine breathed into the line, "I needed this so bad. I need you bad, too."

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes once more. His boxer briefs felt a lot tighter suddenly, and the need to touch himself almost drove him crazy. "I need you." he whispered back.

….

Blaine rested his head along the wall behind him. Kurt's whisper into his ear went straight to his cock. He bit his lip and let his eyes fall shut, the water still hot as it hit him. "You need me baby?"

Kurt answered after a breathy sigh. "Blaine…"

"Where do you need me?" the growl in his voice even shocked himself as Blaine spoke. Slowly, he teased his body; trailing a finger down his chest, then brushing between each line of his abdomen. "What do you want?"

"I," the boy sighed, "want you to touch me…"

Blaine licked his lips, his fingers skirting just over his navel. "Tell me how."

"Touch me, _oh,_" Blaine held the phone close to his ear as he listened. He knew Kurt must've been touching himself and that did nothing but make him _need _to touch himself. He looked down at his swollen cock and wrapped his hand around it; his breath catching at the feeling.

"_God, _Kurt."

"Blaine…"

Blaine pulled slowly at his cock and his eyes rolled back. "Keep talking to me."

His boyfriend's breathing was erratic and it made Blaine's hips stutter into his fist. He opened his eyes and tried to gather himself, staring at the shower head as he spoke. "Kurt…"

"_Ngh_ I want you to stretch me, Blaine."

"Oh fuck," Blaine pulled at his cock again and his toes curled against the shower floor. Kurt sounded _desperate _in his plea and more than anything, the hazel eyed teen wanted to rush next door and give him each and every little thing his body desired. Suddenly, Blaine's mind was filled with images of Kurt spread out on his bed; his dick long and hard against his body and a pretty little hole waiting to be opened. He growled, and threw his head back, ignoring the pain from the way it hit the wall and thrusting hard into his fist. "God, you know I would-d Kurt. I bet you're so fucking tight for me."

Kurt made a sound that came off as a broken moan mixed with straight want, his breathing out of control and his voice broken as he spoke. "_Soo _tight, Blaine. And it's all for you."

Blaine held his dick firmly as he slowed down his strokes, imagining he was inside his boyfriend. Now Kurt had his legs wrapped around his waist as he whispered '_all for you' _into his ear, letting Blaine pound into him and enjoying each and every thrust. Blaine felt himself drawing nearer to the edge and took a few quick breaths, trying to ward it off. "You're so fucking tight baby. Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

….

Kurt's phone was on speaker, lying on his chest. His pants were down around his ankles. His shirt was up around his neck. He had one hand wrapped around his leaking cock, the other playing at his entrance, though honestly he had _no _idea what he was doing with that. All he knew was that it felt amazing, as it would when Blaine touched him. He moaned; trying to slow down the movement of the hand over his hardness, but not having the reserve to. Not with Blaine saying things like _this: _

_"Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"_

Kurt's hips snapped far off the bed as he thrust up, throwing his head back and moaning into the air. "_Ohmygod,"_ he breathed, fucking his hand with desperation to come _now. _The way his thighs and gut kept clenching let him know he was almost there, and his body shook with such pleasure Kurt could only stroke himself harder.

"I _love_ it when you fuck me like this, Blaine."

Blaine growled a few curses leaving his lips as he lost control on the other end. "Kurt… Kurt baby."

"I love it when y-you fuck me hard," Kurt was out of breath after the sentence and Blaine moaned louder, "_fuck_ me, Blaine…"

"Shit," the elder's breath caught and Kurt couldn't hold it much longer. "You want it hard? I-I'll, I'll spread those pretty legs and fuck you right into the mattress."

That did it. Kurt's toes curled as his eyes rolled back, and he found himself coming so _fucking_ good. His cry of pleasure must've been appreciated by his boyfriend because the teen let out a string of '_fuck_' as he listened.

….

All it took for Blaine to spill into the shower was Kurt to moan what sounded dangerously close to his name, and another pull of his cock. He almost dropped his iPhone, he almost dropped _himself_, and he almost asked Kurt to marry him as he came hard into his right hand, body convulsing and his mouth spewing out a bunch of curse words that'd make a sailor blush.

"Kurt… oh… baby…"

"Blaine," he breathed back and took a few seconds before continuing. "Oh my god."

Blaine caught his breath and smiled down at himself. That just happened, didn't it? Kurt just had phone sex with him. That was fucking awesome. "Wow."

Kurt gave a nervous laugh that sounded a bit sleepy towards the end. "Um, yeah. Wow."

"Was…" Blaine trailed off, trying to stand up properly, "Was that okay? I… I mean I liked it…"

"It was um… yeah. It was great."

Blaine licked his lips. "Yeah?"

"I liked it too." Kurt responded shyly. Blaine smiled.

"Cool."

"Well," his boyfriend seemed to be moving a bit, and the Blaine assumed the phone was taken off speaker because he sounded a bit clearer, "I need to get in the shower too. I have to g-get cleaned up and everything."

Blaine smiled. "Ok. Let me finish up here, too. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Kurt was smiling and that made Blaine smile harder, "Sleep well honey. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight baby."

"Night." Kurt answered. Blaine stayed on the line a while, waiting for him to hang up.

"Hang up," Kurt told him.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he smirked. "I'm going to hang up after you."

"No, I'm hanging up after _you_."

Blaine sighed and smiled when his boyfriend laughed. "Why are you doing this right now?"

"You're the one being ridiculous."

Blaine stepped closer into the water, turning his head to make sure his phone didn't get wet. "Baby?"

"Hm?" Kurt sounded like he was standing to his feet now and Blaine smiled, imagining him going to the shower. Then he smiled at his stamina because his cock legit tried to get hard again.

"I just wanted to remind you I'm not letting you go. I think I'll do it at least once a day so you don't forget."

The other line was quiet, and Blaine smiled as he waited. He really needed to get out of this shower before he got all wrinkly, but not until he got a response.

"I'm all yours, honey. No need to let go."

The sentiment was enough to make Blaine's heart soar. He smiled to himself and nodded. "I won't. Goodnight."

Kurt smiled. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine decided to hang up first. No one was more stubborn than Kurt Hummel… maybe Burt if there had to be a competition, but Kurt definitely would win. He looked at his screensaver; a picture he took of Kurt looking out of the shore when they went to the Westside of L.A, and kissed the screen softly.

His shower was quick; lather, rinse, repeat for a couple cycles while singing a little ditty he composed when he was 12, and thinking about the awesome phone sex he had. He couldn't wait to go all of those placed with his boyfriend in person. He could wait, of course, but when it actually happened he wanted to make sure Kurt enjoyed each and every touch, no matter what they did.

He looked down at his body and figured he could do a little manscaping. Kurt didn't seem to have a problem when they undressed in front of one another… he didn't seem to mind at all, actually, but with him so well kept Blaine thought it'd only be polite. He looked around the shower and grabbed his razor, wondering if Aunt Pam's raspberry scented shaving cream for sensitive skin would be okay for a man to use. It all did the same thing.

….

**Hey, Kurt. :) –Chopstick **

Kurt sat at his mirror tiredly going through his skin care routine. At the sound of his phone going off, he exhaled and dried his hands, reaching for it absently. The name let him know Blaine had messed with his phone again, and the message made him frown despite the smiley face his ex inserted in there.

**Hi, Chandler. Isn't it pretty late there? –Kurt **

**Yeah, after 3 actually. I just woke up maybe 20 minutes ago and I'm too excited to go back to sleep. I guess I just wanted to see what you were up to. How is everything? –Chopstick **

Before answering, Kurt fixed the name in his contacts back to Chandler and shook his head.

**Everything is pretty good. I've been working and keeping busy. How's the end of junior year? –Kurt**

**It's odd without you here. I really miss you, but at least we'll see each other soon. –Chandler **

Kurt sighed, thinking about what Mercedes told him earlier.

**Yeah. I'm about to go to bed, though. Talk to you later. –Kurt**

**Goodnight, sweetheart. –Chandler**

Shaking his head, Kurt tossed his phone over to the bed and went back to what he was doing. Hopefully the plan would work out. He'd be able to set the record straight with his ex before Chandler did something utterly ridiculous and had Blaine down his back. Kurt closed the tops to his creams and went back into his bathroom to clean it all off.

….

"Go to sleep, Mikey."

"I can't sleep."

Blaine sighed. "Why not?"

"I'm not tired."

"You have to go to school in the morning."

Mikey sighed as he thought about it. School. Ugh. "I know, Blainey."

"Should I read the story again?"

Mikey shook his head no. "Sing, please."

Blaine nodded at him. "Which song?"

His cousin shrugged gripping his Elmo close to his chest. "I don't know. Something nice."

Blaine smiled at him. "Okay, munchkin. Something nice." He hopped onto the racecar bed beside Mikey and cuddled the boy tight, squeezing both him and Elmo. Mikey laughed, getting comfortable and waiting for the song.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartache_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

Blaine kept his volume low and sang slowly, nuzzling his forehead against Mikey's as he sang. His cousin smiled and closed his eyes.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Mikey's little fingers clutched Elmo tighter as he listened. He smiled to himself, hoping for happy dreams tonight. The day was fun. Kurt always helped to make it fun, and Mr. Hummey told him he was an _excellent _friend. Then, he got to hang out with his cousin and the guys and they played with him a lot. Hopefully tonight he wouldn't have bad dreams.

Blaine watched the boy with a smile as he sang. Words couldn't express how much he adored the little boy. With a kiss to his cheek, he continued after a sleepy Mikey smiled softly.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Mikey's soft breath were all that was heard in the room after Blaine stopped. He kissed him again and stayed there a while, making sure not to disturb him. For a few minutes, he simply looked at him and memories rushed back of when it'd be three of them; him, Mikey, and Ariel. He'd sing, and his sister would fuss, curly brown hair standing up on her head, and Mikey would try to take her pacifier because for whatever reason, his wasn't good enough, and Blaine was the happiest kid in all of California.

It still hurt to think about. It would probably _always _hurt to think about it. He'd always think 'I could buy Ari that necklace', or 'she'd _love _Kurt', but at least he felt less alone with all of this. He had his family, the ones who cared at least, and he had his friends. Nick may've not been a fan of Blaine keeping everything inside, but the boy knew when he needed a hug. Nick's embrace helped a lot after the accident. And now, now Blaine had Kurt, and Kurt was so sweet and loving, and he was determined to be there for Blaine that it made the teen's heart melt. It may've hurt to think about everything, but it definitely didn't hurt as much as it did a month ago.

_You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_

Blaine quickly eased himself out of the bed and out of the room, careful not to let his ringtone wake the sleeping boy up.

The caller ID read _Douche _and Blaine quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what this was about. He quickly went into his bedroom and picked up the phone, closing the door behind him.

"Hello?"

"Squirt," the man finished yawning and continued, "what's up, baby bro?"

Blaine went to lie down on his bed, lying in nothing but his basketball shorts and the backwards cap he had on. "Just put Mikey to sleep. Is everything ok?"

"Something has to be wrong for me to call you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't know, CJ. You remember our conversation yesterday. We don't really speak unless something is up."

Cooper knew it was true, "Well maybe I'm looking to change that. A lot is going on with you and I feel like a piece of shit for you not having the desire to call your older brother and talk about it. That's the relationship I want with you."

Blaine nodded. "I want that too, bro."

"Then no more asking _why _I'm calling when I call. We're starting fresh. Cool?"

Blaine smiled. "Cool." _We'll see how long this lasts_, he thought. "How are you?"

"I got a part that I'm really excited about. Looking over the script now."

"Porno again?"

"Let's not talk about that."

Blaine rolled his eyes, tossing his cap away and lying on his back. "Okay, Coop. If it's not a porno it must be an Equifax commercial again."

"You can't see me but I'm pointing at you so hard right now."

"Whatever," the younger Anderson smirked. Cooper smiled and spoke again.

"Pam tells me you're going away with the guys for the weekend, but one day next week I'll drive out to Long Beach to see you."

Blaine nodded at that. He'd have to set some time aside. "Sounds good. Let me know when."

Cooper hummed. "I was thinking we'd go see mom."

There was no answer. Blaine didn't think he wanted that at all.

"Squirt… we need to. She's really fucked up over all of this. I know how you feel because honestly, I'm not crazy about the guy either. _Especially _since you're telling me he's saying things about Kurt, but you need to acknowledge the fact that we have a little brother or sister coming, and I'm sure mom wants to get to know Kurt too. You have to give her a chance."

Blaine licked his lips and sighed. "If he's there…"

"We won't go when he's there." Cooper answered quickly. Blaine sighed again. "Listen, little bro, I really want this to work. We both have a lot of growing up to do. I've run from my problems pretty much since dad and Ariel died and I do _not _want that for you. You are _so _much better than me, Blaine."

Blaine felt his eyes water a bit. "I fucking miss them, CJ. I miss them… and Victor… I can't _stand _the sight of him—"

"And we'll work this out," Cooper continued. "I promise. Just trust me, okay?"

Blaine wiped his face and exhaled. "I trust you."

"So get some rest, and call me if you need me. Deal?"

Blaine nodded. This meant so much to him, Cooper probably didn't understand. "Deal."

"Go to sleep squirt. Night."

Blaine nodded again. "Later."

Blaine pressed end call, and not even a second later, his phone was ringing again. He smiled at Kurt's smiling face flashing across the screen again and pressed answer.

"Hey there. Why are you still up?"

"I'm going to sleep right now. Just wanted to hear your voice before I did."

Blaine smiled, shutting his eyes and letting Kurt's voice fill his senses. "Everything ok, baby?"

"Mhm," Kurt hummed. "I'm good I promise. See you soon?"

Blaine nodded. "See you soon. You have to hang up first this time. You owe me that."

Kurt laughed and said ok. "L—Um, goodnight." he blurted. "Sleep well."

Before Blaine could answer the phone line clicked off. He raised an eyebrow before shrugging, and rolled over to put his phone on the charger. The alarm clock was set to 5 and he had a few hours of rest. Everything else he'd get on the plane.

This weekend would be a great weekend.

….

"Justin shut up."

"My head is _killing_ me."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"I've never had a hangover this fucking bad."

"I told you to go easy, dude." Nick relaxed into his seat, propping his feet up comfortably. First class flying was beautiful. He had a big screen in front of him and Jeff staring out the window beside him, tense and rigid in the recliner as they listened to Justin complaining.

"Nick, Nick, _please_ turn that down." Justin lounged on the leather couch at the opposite side of the first class suite; his eyes closed as he lay down on a plush pillow provided by Kurt. "I can't… why won't these pills kick in?"

"Jus, I can't turn the television down. Blaine and Kurt are being a little expressive right now, and unless you want to hear _that.._.I can't help you." He turned back to the blond and felt a hint of sympathy. As much sympathy as he could have for a guy that got ridiculously drunk and went home with an incredibly beautiful girl last night. Not much sympathy at all. "But what I can do is give you some ear plugs."

The turbulence made Jeff tense even more and Nick turned to face him. "Dude, relax."

Jeff smiled a bit. "I thought it'd get better with time but I _still_ hate flying."

Nick smiled at him in return. "We'll be fine, bro. Try and sleep or something."

"Whenever you're ready, Nick." Justin grumbled. "You and Jeff can fall in love after I get my earplugs."

The racer rolled his eyes before turning in his seat and throwing the pack of earplugs at his friend. Justin whined and said thank you before Nick faced front again. The movie was maybe 20 minutes in, but between his pissy hung over friend, the boy beside him terrified of flying, and the couple in front of them in their own closed off location, being absolutely affectionate and gasping for air every so often, Nick honestly didn't know what was happening on the screen. It'd be a lot better when they landed, he hoped.

….

Blaine trailed a strawberry slowly over Kurt's parted lips. His eyes were glued there, watching the boy lick the sweet juice away before taking a bite. Kurt held his gaze afterwards, chewing slowly and moaning contently at the taste.

Blaine sighed and took a bite himself. The berry was sweet as juices dripped from it, and Kurt pulled the elder closer to lick a trail away. All the action did was drive him absolutely insane.

The ride was maybe an hour in at this point, and this summarized it. They lie down in the same spacious leather seat; Kurt reclined beneath Blaine with the elder between his legs, sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings and words of affection, sharing the softest touches and looks into each other's eyes. It was a level of intimacy Kurt never expected to share on their flight. He didn't even know they'd be in a first class suite, instead expecting to be squished in between Blaine and some stranger with another stranger in his lap. Of course, it was silly of him to assume he'd have anything less when Blaine was the one involved. Blaine didn't say it, but a lot of planning went into their weekend getaway. When someone came in and saved you from yourself, you should want to give them every perfect thing manageable.

When his boyfriend's lips teased at his neck, Kurt found himself biting his lip into a smile as he looked at the ceiling. There was the lingering thought that someone would catch them—not so much their friends, but a stewardess or his father. He didn't put it past Burt to follow them on the plane to be perfectly honest. But as Blaine's tongue licked a swipe from Kurt's earlobe to his collarbone, the boy gave an enjoyable sigh and relaxed. It was a mini vacation for goodness sake. He should be able to do that much.

Between heated make out sessions and hands roaming, Blaine found himself stopping quite often. If only for a few seconds to remind himself where they were. As much as he'd love to go further right here and now, he had to acknowledge that his boyfriend deserved a little more privacy. And with his erection pressing against his jeans at the moment, it was hard for Blaine to do.

Kurt smiled to himself when Blaine pulled back from a kiss and rested his curly head on his shoulder. He took a few breaths as his fingers played at the ring on Kurt's hand. God, he wanted to do _so _much to him right now.

"It's fine." Kurt whispered. "We can take a break honey."

Blaine nodded, licking his lips hard. "You make me fucking crazy Hummel."

Kurt exhaled at the admission. "Sit up. Let's cool down a bit."

Blaine did. Kurt licked his lips and scooted over, allowing Blaine to take a spot next to him. Lying on his back and pulling Kurt onto his lap, Blaine closed his eyes at the bit of friction he got when Kurt lie on top of him. The younger then sat up, and Blaine's eyes went wide as he stared at Kurt on top of him, leaning forward and pressing the button on the television. Whatever movie Nick had been watching was on… after a few second Blaine processed that it was the recent _Mission Impossible _as he rested his hand at Kurt's waist.

The coiffed teen grabbed a bit of fruit as he settled back, taking another bite and sucking the juices that escaped. Blaine watched Kurt suck sweetly on his thumb, groaning a bit as he held him closely around his midriff.

"What's on this itinerary?" he whispered.

Kurt swallowed and thought about it. "I never did get to finish last night. After…"

Blaine smiled. "That was _amazing, _by the way."

Kurt nodded with a shy blush. "Yeah. I kind of want to get back to the hotel first to be honest." There was a hint of arousal in his voice that Blaine liked. A lot. "We can get settled in and plan a few places to go see from there."

"Ok," Blaine answered, smoothing his hands from Kurt's waist over the boy's thighs. His boyfriend took another bite as Blaine massaged him. "That sounds like a plan to me. And when do your friends get in?"

"Some time tonight. The competition isn't until 3 tomorrow."

Blaine nodded. He accepted a cherry that Kurt held to his lips, parting them and sucking on the tip of Kurt's finger. The younger teen's breathing caught and Blaine pulled away with a smile.

"Thank you, baby."

Kurt nodded. Suddenly his blue eyes seemed a lot more like grey. "You're welcome."

….

"We're landing in another hour. You good?"

Jeff nodded; his eyes closed. "I'm good."

Nick smiled and looked away. Justin was fast asleep—his belly showing as his preppy polo shirt rode up a little. He looked back at the TV and slouched down in his chair, lifting popcorn to his lips. Jeff lie back beside him and tried to focus on the movie as well.

"Decide what you're doing for the anniversary?"

Jeff smiled at that and Nick was happy he could distract him. "Dinner at some fancy restaurant she loves and camping on the beach. I got her earrings."

"How many karats?"

"Enough to feed Bugs Bunny's family for a few months."

Nick laughed as he shook his head and Jeff continued.

"I just want to keep her happy. I feel like I'll never live up to you and Naomi or Kurt and Blaine. I know you've two have been together forever, but Blaine and Kurt already have their shit together. This is hard."

"None of us have our shit together. It's a work in progress, dude. Relationships are always works in progress. Don't try to live up to us," Nick continued. "You have to be Jeff and Victoria. The girl is crazy about you."

Jeff smiled. "You think so?"

Nick laughed. "I know so."

They smiled and the brunette held out his popcorn. "Eat. Eating always makes you feel better."

….

"What're we waiting for now?"

Blaine turned to Justin, "My guitar and Jeff's bag."

The taller teen nodded with a stretch. Kurt looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Justin told him. "But a little better."

A few people at the baggage claim picked up their belongings off the belt. Blaine felt Kurt take his hand as he saw his guitar case coming. "Why were you drinking exactly?"

Justin shook his head. "Long, dreaded story. I always say I never will but it kind of runs in the family. I'm going to stop."

"He says that after every hangover." Blaine mumbled, reaching down and grabbing the instrument. Jeff got his bag behind it.

"I'm serious. Just stressed out, that's all."

Kurt listened to him, but soon he was being led out the terminal. Nick led the way, riding on Jeff's skateboard, and Jeff dialed his parents to let them now he landed. Justin held onto the straps of his backpack as he walked, and Blaine carried the book bag he and Kurt shared along with his guitar, strolling hand in hand with his boyfriend through the terminal. Nick stepped off the skateboard and Jeff stepped on with fluidity. The brunette turned back to his best friend.

"Are we going straight to the hotel?"

Blaine nodded. "Just to get settled in. Then Kurt and I want to relax a bit before we go out later."

Nick nodded. Blaine knew his friend knew what that meant, but loved that he didn't blow it up like other people (_Jeff)_ may've. "Cool. I'm just going to bunk with Jus and Jeff instead of getting my own room. They're going to make me stay in there anyway."

Kurt smiled as they reached the escalator to go up to the main level. "Do you guys have anything specific planned?"

"Room service, then we'll go out and walk around. Personally I'd like to see Madame Tussads," Nick stepped off the escalator ad Blaine listened, "and since we're in the area, stalk Broadway and what not. Dave and Buster's tonight…Jus said something about a Sex Museum."

Blaine smirked. "Would they let you in if you're under 18?"

"If we beg hard enough," Nick joked. Kurt shook his head at them because he could see it happening.

The group hailed a SUV taxi and loaded their things, giving the address of their Manhattan hotel and enjoying the ride from JFK Int'l to the big city as they did so. The traffic only made it that much better because Blaine got to enjoy the look on Kurt's face as he took it all in, and the driver got to experience Justin's complaining of his hangover. And no matter how many times Blaine asked him not to, Kurt would turn and face him with a beaming smile and bright eyes, whispering an elated _thank you_ that made him want to show the boy everywhere.

Everything was beautiful.

….

"Everything is beautiful."

Blaine smiled as they entered their hotel suite. "Wow. I saw the room on the website but it didn't quite live up to this."

The first thing both boys noticed was the view. The skyline was as clear as day, and Kurt shook his head as he walked towards it. _Please don't wake up, _he found himself thinking. How could this be real? "Oh my… Blaine… look at this!"

Blaine glanced around the suite; the burgundy couches and mahogany wood furniture, crystal lamps and expensive vases adorned on the tables. Paintings were hung on the wall, on opposite sides of the flat screen mounting the beige walls. There were jasmine scented candles and beautiful drapes that matched the rug Kurt stood on, still peering out the window. Blaine smiled as he dropped their things and walked over to him.

"I am still trying to process this," Kurt said almost breathlessly. Blaine smiled beside, glancing back into the rest of the suite. He could see the beautifully decorated bedroom; canopy bed, the flowers he requested lying over the duvet, and instead of the mint on the pillow, Blaine smirked when he saw they actually went through with a plastic spoon and cup of Yoplait.

"Just know that it's real baby," Blaine turned to him and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled and looked at him as well. "It's real and you're here with me."

"And I couldn't be happier," Kurt added. He grinned at the proud look on his boyfriend's face and moved closer to him. When Kurt kissed him, Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed.

A few knocks from the door elicited the teens to pull away. Blaine wondered who it could be as he walked over to the door.

"Coming."

Kurt followed to take their things into the back. It was then he got a good look at their room and shook his head. He secretly wondered how in the hell could this weekend go up from here.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Jeff said, pushing past his friend who blocked the door. Blaine sighed and stepped out of the way so Justin and Nick could enter as well.

"How can I help you all?"

"This is sweet," Justin said absently, taking in everything he saw. "Our rooms are like a weird, lavenderish color."

"Very feminine," Nick said, sitting on the couch.

"How can I help you all?" Blaine repeated.

Jeff smirked at his friend's sass, watching Kurt smile at something in the bedroom. "We came to see what you want from room service. We're going to order and get out of here."

Blaine carded his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. Let me go get the menu."

The boys nodded, turning the TV on and Blaine rolled his eyes at him. He walked through the suite and back to Kurt, smiling as he entered the area.

"Purple roses?" Kurt asked, blushing terribly and picking up the dozen. He inhaled and smiled warmly. "I can honestly admit I've never seen this color. They smell amazing."

Blaine stepped over his guitar and into the room, watching blue eyes follow him as he moved closer. "You know I didn't just get purple because it's the best freaking color in the universe, right?"

Kurt laughed, holding them to his chest. "That is debatable, Blaine."

"I got it," Blaine cut in with a grin, "because purple roses represent something that I cannot deny is very true between the both of us."

Kurt gave him a flirty glance, smiling as Blaine placed both hands at the small of his back and drew him close. Naturally, his boyfriend didn't resist. "Tell me more, Anderson."

Blaine smiled, trying to hold off the blush he felt forming on his cheeks. "Well," they caught eyes and that did it. Blaine was blushing. "In a nutshell, the roses represent enchantment." Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he smiled, "The giver of the purple rose," Blaine gestured to himself with one hand, "does so to say that they've fallen deep from the very first sight."

Kurt only stared at him with his lips in a full smile. It was shaping to be one of those moments Blaine did something incredibly amazing to blow his mind again. It was starting to feel like the weekend would be full of these moments at this point.

"If a person receives purple roses, it's because the sender wants them to know they couldn't resist them from the very first time they met. Whether it was platonic or because I crazy about you from the first time you caught my eye—I don't know, Kurt. All I know is that I couldn't resist you. I wanted more. Hence, the roses."

Kurt smiled at him after a few moments, dropping his gaze back down to the flowers in his hands and bringing them up to Blaine again.

"I think you should tell our friends to go."

Blaine gave him a confused look. "Oh. They wanted to know what we want from room service—"

"We can get something out later," Kurt explained. He made sure Blaine could read him clearly as he lowered his register a bit, "I think you should tell our friends to go, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes went wide for a second or two, and he nodded his understanding. "Oh! Oh, okay babe. Yeah. Be right back."

Kurt grabbed a vase and went to the bathroom as his boyfriend went to kick the boys out. More like his boyfriend _ran _to kick the boys out, but Blaine got the job done.

_"We're going to stop at a restaurant a bit later so you guys can get the fuck out." _

In the luxurious bathroom, Kurt smiled to himself as he filled the vase with a bit of water. He looked into mirror; oval shaped with a bronzed border, and once more asked himself not to wake up. Things like this didn't happen to Kurt Hummel. Yet here he was.

He turned off the golden faucet over the ivory sink and took the beautiful vase back into the open. Blaine walked over to their canopy bed with a nervous smile. He was so gorgeous and adorable at the same time, and Kurt couldn't wrap his head around the fact that that was possible, but Blaine somehow accomplished it.

And now they were all alone. They were all alone in the comfort of a gorgeous hotel suite. A hotel suite in the center of New York City. It was just the two of them and an unspoken promise not to let the opportunities go to waste.

The roses were in the vase on the table. Kurt smiled down at the ring on his hand, turning back to see Blaine seated on the bed facing the window. He stared at the blue eyed boy though; watching him approach with a soft smile and licking his lips at the way Kurt's hips swayed in the perfect red jeans he wore.

Kurt stopped in front of the rider and looked down at him seated on the king sized bed. Blaine's beautiful honey eyes did a hungry sweep of Kurt's body. They started at his thighs before moving up to the slim waist he was eye level with, continued over his chest that was dressed in a white button up; a black skinny tie around his neck, and finally reached Kurt's small smile.

"Complimentary yogurt on the pillow?" Kurt questioned with a sexy smile. "This hotel staff is so sweet."

"They're the best." Blaine joked back with a smile. He licked his lips when Kurt reached past him to pick it up and watched the teen put it in the mini fridge. And then Kurt took a moment to undo the laces of his boots, and after Blaine stared at him for a few beats he did the same, kicking his sneakers off in the direction of the dining area.

"I wanted to say thank you again for all of this Blaine. I know you're telling me not to," Kurt stood to his feet again and walked over. Blaine sat back on the bed, until his knees bent at the edge, holding himself up with his hands. "But I can't just _not_ express my gratitude. All of this means _the world _to me, Blaine—the plane ride, this amazing room," he gestured around with a smile, "the flowers… I have never in my life been catered to like this. Being taken care of… well, for a long time I've been taking care of myself. So if you hear me mutter a thank you," he climbed on top of Blaine and the elder let a breath go, "it is because I want you to know I'm honestly grateful for all of this." Kurt smiled as he rested his body on Blaine's lap. His boyfriend seemed to be a bit frozen and that made him smile even harder, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

Blaine's fingers grabbed onto the duvet beneath him. He closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss. Kurt sat on top of him with bended knees and played softly at the hairs on the nape of his neck. He carded the curls there repetitively, reveling in the soft sounds of content Blaine made. The elder stayed still, allowing Kurt complete government, something Blaine didn't mind at all. He sighed when Kurt slowly kissed him, sucking on each lip and caressing spots tentatively with his tongue. It made his heart race in the best way possible, and happiness wasn't great enough a word to describe this.

Minutes passed. Blaine squeezed the comforter again. He sighed when Kurt's lips brushed over his chin and peppered kisses over to the left side of his neck. Then Kurt's tongue was circling his pulse point, and the boy was sucking there so softly, and Blaine took a deep breath, feeling himself drift away at the affection that underlined it all.

He frowned a bit when Kurt leant away from him, but that stopped quickly. Having his boyfriend straddling his lap was quite nice actually. What was even better was what left Kurt's mouth next.

"So you came in first…" Kurt licked his pink lips and smiled. His finger trailed down the grey t-shirt his boyfriend wore, stopping in the center of his chest. Blaine nodded hard as he listened.

"Perfect score and all." he mused.

"Mm," Kurt's finger trailed lower, and despite the strong blush on his cheeks, he continued to speak, "I believe I owe you a reward. We did agree to something like that, right?"

Blaine nodded. Blaine nodded emphatically. Kurt's finger scratched teasingly over his abdomen and stopped at his navel; their eyes meeting briefly before Kurt quickly looked back down. Lifting the t-shirt up just a bit, he brushed his fingers lightly over his boyfriend's bare midriff, licking his lips at the way Blaine trembled at his touch.

"We… " he trailed off, "you should lie down." Kurt finished quietly, but loud enough for it to sound more like an order than a request. Blaine looked up at him and gulped but nodded, sitting up straight and holding Kurt around the hips so he wouldn't fall over. Kurt gasped at the positioning. He could feel Blaine hard against him and had to take a quick breath.

Blaine kissed him softly before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Kurt rolled over so that Blaine could move and the elder tossed his shirt to a chair across the room. He was left in his fitted light blue jeans sagging off his waist and the pendant around his neck, and with a shy smile he turned and went further on to the bed, lying his head on one of the many pillows.

Kurt smiled at him in return. There were maybe 2,000 thoughts going through his mind at once, and hundreds of emotions; many including coyness and excitement and even a little trepidation, but this was them. This was Kurt and Blaine. Whatever happened would be amazing, he was sure of it.

Blaine watched his boyfriend crawl over to where he lay with his hands on either side of him. He relaxed himself, parting his legs a bit and taking a shaky breath. Kurt's eyes were taking in the boy beside him as he made way over. He loved Blaine's body—he loved his arms and his chest, he loved the trail of hair from his navel that disappeared into is boxers, and the V that he wanted to put his lips on. Everything about Blaine he found incredibly sexy, especially the way the boy stared at him as he mounted the boy's body again.

Blaine made sure to move his hips up slightly when Kurt straddled him. He'd been hard on and off all morning and now that they were finally about to get some time alone, he wanted to make sure Kurt could feel exactly what he reduced him to. And when Kurt slowly grinded down on top of him, Blaine bit his lip and pulled the boy forward by the tie he wore.

They were kissing heatedly.

Neither stopped. Both inhaled each other and exhaled against each other. Tongues were teasing and lips were kiss swollen. There were moans and gasps and roaming hands, and sloppy kisses that equated to lust and desire, but at the same time love and adoration.

Kurt found himself grinding down against Blaine as their cocks pressed into each other. He did so slowly as his boyfriend's hands worked to undo his buttons, carefully as not to ruin the shirt but feverishly all the same. Kurt sucked on Blaine's earlobe as he undid his tie, tossing it aside, and Blaine cursed the undershirt Kurt wore after he finally got the button-up undone. He was less cautious with the tank top, yanking it out of his jeans where it was tucked in neatly, ripping it down the middle, and pushing the remains off with his boyfriend's shirt. Kurt didn't care. It was Blaine's tank top anyway.

As his boyfriend's hands ran the length of his back, Kurt breathed into his neck enjoying the touch. Soft kisses were placed to Blaine's collarbone, followed by light sucking into his neck, and this went on for quite some time. The worst part about it all was Kurt stilled his hips, no longer grinding against Blaine, and the elder lost the friction that was making him a little more than crazy.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands from off his waist, lacing their fingers together and placing each above their heads. Blaine closed his eyes and threw his head back; allowing Kurt to place teasing bites along the skin there and run his long tongue across his chest. He had no clue where they were going but would love if this didn't stop. Ever.

"I hope you'll like your reward," Kurt said sweetly, smiling into the kiss he planted at the center of Blaine's chest. "I… you know what you're doing a lot more than I do," he joked.

Blaine's fingers rested along the mahogany headboard behind him. Kurt's hands skirted from his wrists, down his forearms and over his biceps, eventually rubbing at his shoulders; the whole while the boy kissing tentatively and shyly across his torso. Blaine watched him; not knowing his eyes had become a couple shades darker as his boyfriend slid down his body. But Kurt was touching him; smooth fingers massaging his sides and lips kissing at his abs, and Blaine couldn't stop watching.

"Kurt…"

The boy looked up with red cheeks, nervous he was doing something wrong. He was nervous that he sucked at this to be completely truthful, but Blaine looked incredibly amazed as he shook his head no.

"Don't stop."

Kurt felt his cock twitch at the command, nodding his understanding and moving lower. His lips found Blaine's belly button and he dipped his tongue in slowly, smiling as Blaine thrust up into his chest. Continuing, Kurt moved one hand from Blaine's chest to the boy's thigh, rubbing all the way up the hardness in his jeans and pumping slowly.

"Ah… shit." Blaine closed his eyes again and relaxed against the pillow. Kurt stroked him again and his hips snapped up, eliciting a short moan. "Kurt, baby—"

Kurt sat up on his knees between Blaine's legs, watching with parted lips. The boy was rock hard beneath his hand, working his hips forward into every stroke Kurt gave him.

Blaine groaned; his lip worried between his teeth. He moved his hands to beneath his head and slowly opened his eyes, just in time to watch Kurt's fingers treading slowly to his belt buckle.

Kurt undid Blaine's belt slowly, focused primarily on not making a fool of himself. He could say that Blaine's experience didn't frighten him. He could also say that there was no lingering thought in the back of his mind that the girls Blaine were with were so much better at this than he is. But if he said those, they would be complete lies. He felt Blaine watching him; the boy's eyes darkened and lower lip sexily held between his teeth, and all he could do was worry that he'd be an embarrassment. And then Blaine lifted his hips to allow Kurt to slide his jeans and boxers down, and Kurt did so with shaky hands, remembering what he'd read online about things like this, blushing terribly as he did so.

Kurt found that Blaine had trimmed up a bit and licked his lips. He stared at the bead of precome gathered at the head of Blaine's dick, wondering how it would taste in his mouth. He stared at the vein that was pulsing and the thick width, letting out a breath as it seemingly got harder in front of his eyes.

Blaine exhaled as his boyfriend stared down at his cock. He waited patiently for Kurt to touch him. He waited quite some time, actually. In fact, he waited so long that he had time to map out each and every spot on his boyfriend's bare chest that he wanted to leave a mark. He didn't understand the big deal. They'd already touched each other before… and even had phone sex last night where they said some less than holy things, so he didn't understand the hesi— _oh my god._

"_Hoooly… _fuck_!" _Blaine's head shot off the bed so quick he felt dizzy. Kurt had lowered his head between Blaine's legs and without warning, took the length into his mouth. He sucked experimentally as he hollowed his cheeks and Blaine rested on his elbows, staring at the boy with wide eyes.

"Kurt? Oh, shit… Kurt," the younger moved even lower, sinking his mouth around Blaine's hard dick and moaning as he did so. Blaine wasn't exactly making this easy with his whimpers or his squirming underneath him. And his dirty words of encouragement went straight to his own cock and he _did not _have any plans of coming in these jeans, so he lifted his ass in the air to deny himself any friction.

Blaine was legitimately losing his mind. Kurt held him down by the hips as his head bobbed up and down, slickening the length as he did so. He kept his mouth tight around him and those three seconds of shyness had evaporated completely, along with Blaine's ability to form coherent thoughts that weren't 'propose to him right now'.

Kurt found it amazing. He focused less on what Blaine did with other people and more on the salty taste on his tongue, more on the smooth skin his tongue was touching, and more on the way the heavy cock moved in his mouth. And if the way his boyfriend was behaving at the feeling of his mouth was any indication, he had to be doing this right. His jaw began to ache with how much of Blaine's wide cock was in his mouth but he exhaled through his nose, sucking harder and harder.

"Yes, baby," Blaine collapsed against the pillows for the umpteenth time and grasped at the pillows beside him, "so fucking good. _Suck_ me," he groaned and looked back at Kurt who was watching him; pretty lips wrapped around his dick and thumbs playing at his V. "Fuck, _Yessss_…"

Kurt closed his eyes momentarily and stopped, if just to catch his breath. He sucked on the head as he did so and was shocked Blaine let out a string of curse words, his body trembling uncontrollably against the bed.

"Kurt! I'm gonna come baby…" Blaine sat up again, leaning back on his hand this time. Kurt looked up at him and smirked, shaking his ass in the air a little and sinking back down when Blaine's eyes became glued.

Kurt eagerly lowered himself again and Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head. He grabbed his boyfriend's hair and guided him up and down his cock, staring at his ass in the air as he did so. When he felt Kurt's throat touching the tip of his cock, his stomach tightened and he shook his head.

"Baby… baby I'm about to," Kurt sucked him harder and his hold on the boy's hair tightened as he tried to pull him off, "Kurt I'm g-gonna c-come… Kurt! _oh fuuuuckk…" _

Kurt relaxed as best he could when he felt the warm come filling his mouth. He heard and felt Blaine's body hit the bed as the boy stilled completely, and he swallowed the bitterness hard. The room fell silent save heavy breaths, and Kurt pulled off with a soft kiss to Blaine's dick.

The sight was funny to say the least. His boyfriend seemed to look as if he passed out, but there was a sated grin on his face which told Kurt otherwise. He smirked, licking his lips and crawling up the bed to sit beside him.

"You might want to come in first place more often. I liked that."

Blaine grinned and Kurt laughed, stretching his long legs out. "I used to be proud of how long I could last before you came along. You know that?"

Kurt smiled down at him. Blaine's eyes were still closed but his teeth were showing. "Oh really?"

Blaine sighed. "Yupp. Then there was you, and I'm coming in three minutes, and something tells me I'm going to be a huge let down when we make love."

Kurt laughed the thought off, though thinking of Blaine making love to him made his neglected cock ache even more. "I don't think so, honey."

Blaine's breathing became less erratic. "Can you do me a favor?"

Kurt turned to him and Blaine's eyes were open now, giving him that dangerous look. "Whatever you need."

Blaine bit his lip. "Take off your jeans and turn over for me."

….

"_God, _Blaine please, please…"

Blaine smiled behind Kurt as he knelt on the bed, kneading the flesh of his ass softly. "What?"

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine pulled painfully slow at his cock. He forced his face back into the pillow and breathed hard, hands gripping at the edge of the mattress.

Blaine slowly jerked his boyfriend off with one hand and massaged his ass with the other. He licked his lips at the sight when Kurt arched his back higher and higher, and then the tight hole he fantasized about last night was right in front of him. As Kurt whined into the pillow he brushed his finger along his crack, pressing softly at the boy's entrance.

"Blaaaine!" Kurt thrust forward into the boy's hand as he whined. He'd never felt so hard in his life.

Blaine stroked him a little harder. "I know baby." He pulled his finger away and sucked on it, pushing Kurt's legs further apart with his knee. "You want me to stretch you?"

Kurt nodded hard against the pillow. "Please," he turned back and saw Blaine sucking on his fingers, still completely naked as he jerked Kurt off. He almost came from that alone. But then his toes were curling because Blaine was pressing into his entrance, and while he was tight and it hurt a little, the boy was completely careful with him. He played with his cock a little quicker allowing Kurt that pleasure, and worked his finger in and out at a tempo that Kurt worked his hips at. And when Blaine's own cock was hard and pointed directly at Kurt's hole, he had to take a few breaths to calm down, pulling his finger out and circling the rim with two now.

"Please, more Blaine," he mumbled. His legs were shaking and he would come sooner than later. Kurt just found that he wanted to be filled a little more.

Wincing a bit, he looked beneath him at Blaine's hand wrapped around his cock and tried not to whine as he threatened to spill over. "I'm about to—"

"No," Blaine slowed down his strokes, "not yet…" he abandoned Kurt's cock altogether and brought up that hand to spread the boy's cheeks. "I want to stretch you."

"_Yes,_" Kurt nodded at the thought. "Please, baby."

Blaine's fingers were a third of the way inside him and Kurt squeezed the pillows tightly. He watched, giving him a second before pushing further. They were all the way inside now and Kurt pushed back, making him smile. He pulled them out and forced them back inside, adjusting and—

_"Shit!" _

Kurt got up so that he was on his hands and knees. Blaine's eyes went wide but he repeated his movements, taking in the shout that filled the room and smiling at the recognition.

"There, baby?"

Kurt nodded, gasping for air, "Again! I'm so clo—_ahh!" _

Kurt collapsed as Blaine's finger massaged the little nub inside of him. He came hard; harder than he thought he could, and moaned into the pillow he landed on.

Blaine recorded every moment in his mind like a student taking notes. He watched Kurt fall onto the mattress and saw him shake as he came. His muscles flexed and his hips stuttered and Blaine sighed. Looking down at himself, grabbed his cock and moved close to his boyfriend's ass, pulling it twice before he was coming again. His seed spilled all over Kurt's curvy cheeks and the younger teen moaned at the feeling. Blaine watched with parted lips, milking himself of every last drop and wiping the head of his cock on his boyfriend's ass. They both took a minute to come down, and Blaine smiled as he did so.

"I… fuck."

Kurt couldn't open his eyes if he tried. "Oh my god."

"I know," Blaine pulled his fingers out slowly so not to cause discomfort. "I think we need to sleep before anything else."

Kurt nodded, already drifting of. Blaine forced his weak legs off the bed to go find something to clean them up with.

So far this trip was pretty good.

….

They napped much longer than they'd planned to, but that didn't put a damper on Kurt and Blaine's day. After showering together and smiling against each other's lips at the intimacy, both dressed again and exited their Midtown hotel. Blaine refused to leave without his guitar, ignoring his boyfriend's question of whether or not he intended to pan handle in Times Square and smirking when the boy offered him quarters.

Lunch was served at a Japanese restaurant Kurt really wanted to try, and honestly who was Blaine to tell him no? They sat by the window with a sample sushi platter, smiling dreamily at each other as Kurt shared stories with him from when he was younger.

"_I swear I wanted to be Patti Lupone up until I was like… 15." _

Blaine laughed as he listened to him. He watched the boy's face tint pink as he laughed animatedly, recalling little things from his past, and he smiled when Kurt flailed the chopsticks around in his hand during his storytelling. There was an unmistakable abundance of joy in the cyan orbs whenever their eyes met, and Blaine felt like the luckiest guy in the world because he was the one Kurt shared this with.

After sharing a banana split at a Friendly's and strolling down 5th Avenue, the pair finally made their way to 8th Avenue and 42nd Street. Blaine took in the sights in awe. He hadn't been here in over 10 years, and it wasn't quite this grand when he was little. And as much as he adored California, the thought of buying a condo somewhere out here wasn't so farfetched to him. He could imagine doing it just for Kurt. It was obvious the boy was falling in love with each sight his eyes laid on, and that alone was enough to make Blaine rearrange heaven and earth to give it to him.

They took pictures. Lots of pictures. Pictures of them together, kissing, smiling, being silly. Pictures of Times Square. Pictures of Broadway. Pictures of a person dressed up in a Dora the Explorer costume trying to get a hug from Kurt. Pictures of them falling even deeper in love. The day was something Blaine didn't want to forget. He knew he'd wake up in the middle of the night wondering if it was all real, and he'd be able to smile because he had proof. The way Kurt smiled at him told him he felt the same.

Unfortunately, they happened to run into Justin, Nick, and Jeff on their way to Central Park. Jeff skated up to them with a smile and Kurt smiled, waving the others over. Blaine rolled his eyes because seriously, they wouldn't stay away, and Justin laughed when he noticed.

"You love us twerp."

"Whatever," Blaine said. He held onto the strap of his guitar and smiled when Kurt's hand absently tightened around his own; his boyfriend chatting with Jeff. Nick joined them a second later, eating an icy and holding his camera.

"Where are we off to?"

"We?" Blaine asked in confusion. "We as in me and Kurt or…"

"As in all of us, ass wipe," Nick said with a smile. "We gave you like five hours. We miss you."

Justin nodded.

Blaine shook his head. "We're going to hang out in Central Park."

Kurt let go of his hand and Jeff put his skateboard down. Kurt got on it and kicked a few times, riding shakily down the sidewalk. He maintained his balance for a while, kicking a bit more and getting off at the end of the block.

"Are you happy?"

Jeff smirked as he rushed towards him. "You're such a punk. Keep going."

"We just came from that way. There's nothing but trees and shit."

Nick laughed at Justin's words, tossing his empty icy cup into the trash and putting his camera away. Blaine shook his head. "Where are you guys going?"

"Soho," Nick told him. "To Flight Club."

"Really?" Blaine turned to them, "Buy me something."

"I'll buy Kurt something." Justin told him. "Because he's nice to me."

"I'm nice to you I just don't want you around right now. And Kurt won't want anything from Flight Club anyway."

"What's Flight Club?" Kurt questioned as they caught up to him and Jeff. Nick finished yawning as they crossed the not so crowded New York street.

"It's a sneaker store." he told him. "The one in L.A. sucks though."

"Skate some more," Jeff said. Kurt rolled his eyes and got back on. He took off cautiously down the block and Blaine watched him go, trying to think of the quickest way to get rid of the people around him whose initials _weren't_ KH.

"I want to take a bite out that apple."

_What?_

Blaine, Nick, and Justin all quirked their eyebrows as they turned to see if they heard that correctly. Jeff's eyes were glued to Kurt's ass as the coiffed boy kicked and pushed down the city block.

Nick couldn't stop him fast enough.

The blonde yelped out in pain as his back hit a store window. Then, Blaine swung hard and his fist tagged Jeff right in the ribs. The taller teen doubled over, smacking Blaine in face and stepping on his foot before his friend could retaliate. Kurt turned back and saw Justin laughing against a parked minivan and Nick trying to pull his boyfriend off of Jeff, failing terribly in his efforts. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the skateboard and tiredly walked over.

Justin slouched down to the ground at this point and Kurt couldn't help but smile at him. He watched Nick finally pull Jeff away and the blonde stumble onto the ground, providing the perfect opportunity for Blaine to push his best friend out the way and kick Jeff hard in the ass. Kurt wanted to ask what all this was about but didn't bother. He turned back around and hopped onto the skateboard, riding down the block again.

"Ok, ok," Justin got off the ground and walked over to his friends. They were attracting a crowd at this point and the last thing he wanted was for Don to find their video on YouTube. "Let's go, break it up."

Nick stood off to the side out of breath. He watched Justin drag Blaine off and push him down the block, then turning back to pick up a wounded Jeff. The boy hugged him and Justin shook his head, rubbing his friend's back soothingly. "There, there, Jeffy."

Kurt looked back to see if they had settled their differences. Nick ran over to Blaine as the teen fixed his guitar around his body. He wrapped his arm around his best friend, ruffling his hair as he did so. Kurt watched them with a smile, holding the skateboard in his arms and waiting for the couple to reach him.

"You have a problem with how you react to things people say," Nick told him. Blaine ignored the words. He had no such problem. They arrived in front of Kurt and Blaine took the skateboard, wheeling it into traffic and walking off as if nothing happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jeff hopped over a car and held out his hand for taxis to stop as he went to pick up his baby. "YOU ASS!"

Kurt's eyes were wide as he watched the scene play out.

"See what I mean," Nick smiled, "Reaction. Problems."

Blaine shrugged. "Enjoy Soho. We're going to hang out."

"Give us a minute, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled with a nod. "Sure," he looked at Blaine and smiled, "behave yourself, champ."

Blaine smiled at the kiss he got as Kurt walked towards the entrance of the park, his camera out and pointed at the beautiful scenery.

Nick stood there. He stood there for maybe a minute and a half, simply watching Blaine stare at Kurt with that dopey smile on his face. He folded his arms, and smirked, clearing his throat a few times to garner his friend's attention.

Blaine was snapped out of his trance at the noise. Nick gave him a knowing look and he licked his dry lips. "Oh. Yeah… what'd you want to talk about?"

Nick glanced over to Kurt and shrugged. "Did you tell him yet?"

Blaine ignored Jeff's shouts at him as he looked at Nick. "Tell him what?"

"That you're hopelessly in love with him, of course."

Kurt glanced back at them and wondered what the hold-up was. Jeff and Justin were waiting for Nick it seemed, and he waited for Blaine.

"I didn't say it _yet,_" Blaine told him. He looked over at Kurt and they caught eyes, smiling softly. "I want to, of course. Sometimes it almost slips and maybe—"

"Hold your horses," Nick laughed and Blaine looked at him confused. "I'm not saying for you to tell him. It's obvious, if you couldn't tell. I can hear it in the way he says your name, Blaine. And it's just written all over your face." Blaine smiled now. "Besides, Mikey told me you told him."

Why was that not surprising.

"But," Nick said 'but' and then the smile was gone, "one thing I want you both to be sure of is that this isn't infatuation."

"It isn't," Blaine told him. Nick nodded.

"Given the circumstances, I'd say wait it out."

"Why would I do that? What if he's wondering if I do or not?" Blaine asked.

Nick smiled, glancing back at Jeff and Justin. "I told you it was obvious. I'm sure you both know. But, the thing about those three words is, they hold a lot of meaning. But people abuse it so much until it loses that."

Blaine nodded, listening attentively.

"I'm not exactly a love guru but from past experience I can tell you love is so much than 'I love you'. It feels great to hear it, but it's even better when someone can show you that they love you. You and Kurt have all the time in the world. Show each other how serious you are for a while before you start blabbering it, maybe. Then when you say it there will be no doubt, because you can say you've been together a while. You both faced shit together. It's not infatuation."

"Who made you cupid exactly?" Blaine joked, though he could acknowledge the things his friend said made sense. He didn't want Kurt to ever doubt him when he said those words.

"I'm no cupid. I just love the both of you. And we can all agree that there's a lot much more for you both, right?"

Blaine told him yes. "I really do love him, Nick."

"He loves you. He'll prove himself just like you will. Hell, sing it in a song to let the feels out if you need to, but show him in your actions first."

"NICK COME THE FUCK ON!"

Blaine rolled his eyes at Jeff and nodded, giving his friend dap as a goodbye. "Can I tell you I love you?"

Nick laughed. "I love you stupid. Have fun."

They parted ways as Blaine nodded. "You too."

….

_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Kurt smiled the whole time as he and Blaine cuddled around the phone, listening to Mikey's singing. Blaine watched Kurt grinning and couldn't help but smile.

"That was amazing. I think you should sing it again."

Mikey sighed. "But I'm shy again."

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt laughed. "Come on, Mikey. Just once more. Pleeeasee."

The couple had spent a few hours in a secluded part of the park, spread out on a blanket they bought from a vendor and enjoying their alone time. Especially Blaine. He played his guitar and hummed to himself, and Kurt smiled with shut eyes as he listened. They spoke about little things here and there; Blaine letting Kurt in on his and Cooper's phone call, and their plans to go see their mother, and Kurt kissing him, promising it'd all be alright.

It was dark now, 9:00 in NYC, but it was only 6:00 where Mikey was. He called his cousin and Kurt to tell them he had a good day in school. Lynne colored with him, and this boy named Jim played with the blocks with him. Kurt knew he still had a long way to go but this was a start. He couldn't be more proud.

_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

The kid had a set of pipes for an almost 5 year old, Kurt thought. Talent must have run in the family.

"I loved it," Blaine told him. Kurt smiled beside him.

"Same here. Thank you, Mikey."

"Ok." there was noise on the other side before he spoke again. "I love you both, ok?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's laugh. "We love you too. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Later, munchkin."

"Goodbye!"

Blaine shook his head and ended the call. "The kid is a character."

"He gets it from you I'm sure." Kurt smiled. He lay on his back and looked up at the dark sky.

They both lay there in complete silence for maybe another 10 minutes. Their area in the park was completely quiet. Every once in a while you could hear a person walking by with their dog or a group of friends laughing, but for the most part, it was only the couple, tucked away in a little cove all to themselves.

The feeling was perfect. It was just the two of them there in contentment, relaxing in Central Park in the middle of New York City.

And then it wasn't so quiet. Blaine lifted his head when he heard the sound of music approaching. He looked off in the direction of which he thought it was coming before facing Kurt. The boy was still lying on the blanket with closed eyes, a soft smile on his face.

"Baby do you hear that?"

Blue eyes were opened as Kurt sat up too. "What?"

Blaine saw a group with instruments in the distance and smiled, hopping to his feet. "You stay here." He was off before Kurt could reply and the younger teen didn't appreciate that. He was not a fan of being neglected in the middle of NYC where he could be kidnapped and forced to turn tricks. But he stayed there; watching to make sure Blaine never left his line of vision.

"Excuse me," Blaine stopped the group from following the path they were walking. The men turned back with smiles.

"How can we help you?"

"How much for a song or two? I'm here with my boyfriend and it's his first time in New York."

The taller gentleman who Blaine assumed was the leader or something shook his head no with a smile. "For such an occasion, it's on the house."

Blaine gave them all a warm smile. "Wow, thanks. He's right this way."

Kurt saw Blaine speaking to a group of people. It was late though, and he couldn't make out just what was going on. He sat forward and sighed, looking down at his boots and waiting patiently. After a minute or so, he smiled when Blaine finally came back over, but raised an eyebrow dubiously at the small group of violinists following behind him.

Blaine approached with his usual charming smile. He smoothed out his t-shirt and held out a hand, amber meeting ocean. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

The violinists wore smiles as they began to play softly.

Kurt dropped his head in disbelief and his boyfriend laughed. This day could _not _be real.

"Please?"

Kurt stared up at him and smiled. "Of course you may." Accepting Blaine's hand, he was helped up off the ground and whisked away.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and started swaying them from side to side; his hands rested comfortably at the small of his boyfriend's back like they belonged there. And Kurt grinned as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder, still trying to gather his, thoughts. They stayed quiet for a moment smiling at wonderment of being in New York City, slow dancing in Central Park, and just hold one another close. And then the melody changed, becoming a familiar tune Kurt loved. And then Blaine began to sing in his ear.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much _

Kurt closed his eyes at the soft voice entering his ear. He held Blaine tightly and carded his fingers into the boy's hair.

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you _

The violins got a bit louder as they hummed harmonies in the background. Kurt blinked his eyes to hold back the happy tears that threatened to fall, and Blaine pressed their cheeks together as he led them along the grass, dancing slowly and singing softly.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you _

A contented sigh left Kurt's lips and Blaine licked his own, pulling the boy even closer. The rider felt his eyes getting even damper as he went to the chorus, singing just loud enough for Kurt to hear, with as much honesty he could muster. He meant every word. He had to show him.

_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights._

He paused for a moment to place his lips closer to Kurt's ear,

_I love you baby, _Blaine sang, hugging him now and kissing the boy gingerly. Kurt sighed and moved himself even _closer. _

_Trust in me when I say it's ok  
Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray.  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.  
And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby..._

The violinists continued to play even though Kurt had captured his boyfriend's lips into a kiss that said much more than words could manage. They continued playing and humming the melody, smiling at the couple in love, and wishing them the best in their endeavors.

To be young and in love.

….

"Are we ready to go?" Justin mussed his hair and glanced over to Blaine. The teen zipped his sleeveless hoodie up half way, sure to showcase the hickeys on his collarbone, and tossed the hood over his curls. It was the color of Kurt's eyes and the boy wasn't lying when he said he'd buy it for him.

Blaine checked himself in the mirror once more, smoothing out the denim jeans he wore and giving himself a nod of approval. "I think I'm good to go. Where are the guys?"

"Waiting in the lobby." Justin stood up and flexed his muscles. His shirt hugged him rather appropriately and his jeans fitted nice, too. "Nervous?"

Blaine shook him off. "What's there to be nervous about?"

Justin smiled. "Let's just get out of here."

His friend looked around for his wallet and room key before following.

….

The theater where Nationals was being held was huge. The group arrived pretty early, getting their tickets and decent seats. They weren't incredibly close but they weren't far either.

Blaine watched the choirs performing and could easily imagine Kurt on the stage. To be honest he wished he could see that instead. It wasn't like this was his thing. It was like Kurt explained to him, if he didn't like Blaine he probably wouldn't have enjoyed Preliminaries as much as he did. The same here.

Some show choir from a school in Nashville was up now, in full rodeo gear doing a set list that consisted of Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton. Justin slouched down next to Nick and Jeff in the row in front of them, their head nodding to the beat of the mash-ups. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's seat and took in the performance. Time passed and he was more and more anxious about meeting his boyfriend's friends. He hated the idea of being scrutinized and evaluated to their expectations. Kurt told him it would be fine, but he hated that.

Jeff clapped for the Nashville choir with more gusto than the probably deserved, but he enjoyed the choreography. The host for the evening walked back out and played at the crowd, allowing the next choir to get prepared. Eventually, he introduced a New York based choir. A large group at the front of the theater stood to their feet and cheered.

"When are your friends coming up?"

Kurt looked down at the program and counted down to the New Directions. "We have a good 11 to go. Are you bored already?" he asked with a smile. Blaine shook his head no.

"I'm not. Just want to get this over with."

Kurt smiled. He moved in to kiss the boy on the corner of his lips and settled back into Blaine's embrace. "I keep telling you everything will be fine."

They sat through choir after choir. Blaine smiled at how much Kurt enjoyed them all, and could tell by the twinkle in his eye that he couldn't wait to get back on stage. And Blaine couldn't wait to go to his performances. He'd be in the front row every time.

Finally, the announcer introduced The New Directions from Lima, Ohio. The audience applauded, Kurt clapped happily, and Justin and Jeff made loud barking noises that would definitely embarrass their parents. The pianist began as the curtain pulled back, and out came a humungous giraffe boy with low cut hair and a brunette girl from opposite ends of the stage, walking towards one another as they sang. Kurt smiled, not knowing they'd do originals songs again, and Blaine glanced at some guy with a black scarf cutting through the audience to take a seat.

"They're pretty good," Nick said to Justin. The taller teen nodded.

"Not as good as me, of course." He answered.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending _

Blaine whispered, "I'm guessing they're dating?"

Kurt shrugged, smiling at the performance. "I don't even know anymore."

His boyfriend smiled. "Ah. One of those relationships."

"Precisely."

_Every move we make  
Seems like no-one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cos' if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know_

The rest of the club came on stage and Kurt smiled as he saw his friends. It was one of those instances where you don't realize just how bad you miss someone until you see them again. This was the case for his friends from the New Directions. They were facing the opposite direction as Finn and Rachel slowly walked around each other on stage. Blaine lifted his eyebrow at the performance but shrugged.

As the couple belted the last note, they stood center stage, staring into one another's eyes. Nick knew it was coming before it happened.

"They're totally gonna snog," he whispered to Justin. Justin grinned.

"They wouldn't do that on stage, dude."

Gasps filled the auditorium. Kurt's eyes went wide as he watched Finn and Rachel move in for the kiss and Jeff had to be the one…

"Get some!"

Blaine snorted.

They pulled away from one another and the place remained completely silent. It was then that Kurt noticed a man who he eventually recognized as Mr. Schuester stand to his feet and begin a slow clap. Blaine laughed now, but after a moment of disbelief the crowd slowly joined in, no matter how shocked they appeared to be.

"Told you so." Nick said nonchalantly, looking through the program.

The pair on stage went to take their places as a blonde boy with glasses turned in place. He fixed his tie as he addressed the crowd with a smile.

"We are McKinley High's New Directions! This is dedicated to Kurt Hummel who is here with us this evening…"

_"No…" _Kurt shook his head as he said it. "Don't—"

"A boy that I am crazy in love with."

The crowd made cooing sounds and Mr. Schue looked around to see if Kurt was there. He found him not after long, and wave politely.

Blaine tensed immediately; his hands forming fists as he looked at him.

"Oh shit," Justin said with a laugh. "Charmander's flame is about to burn out." Jeff smiled widely, looking behind them at Blaine. Kurt didn't even look at Blaine. He could only stare at the stage in disbelief.

"Thank you all!" Chandler said.

The beat dropped and the choir went into choreography. The Latina Nick remembered from the flash mob video began to lead the song at the same time Blaine stood up and left. Kurt finally broke his eyes away from Chandler and cursed as he went to follow after him.

_You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight_

Nick shook his head at Jeff dancing beside him as he got up, squeezing past them and rushing off after his friends.

….

"Blaine!"

The teen kept walking, pulling up his shorts as he entered the theater lobby. This shit wasn't happening. It wasn't at all.

Kurt sighed and ran up to him. "Blaine! Stop! Please, baby—"

"_A boy that I am crazy in love with._" Blaine repeated, spinning around and facing his boyfriend. "You ever tell him you love him too?"

"No." Kurt shook his head, "I… we never got that close, Blaine. I told you about him and I and it was basically nothing. He never even said 'I love you' to me—"

"I don't even want him looking at you."

Kurt sighed, "How many times do we have to go through this?"

"You don't have to tell me you're mine, Kurt," Blaine stepped closer and stared at his boyfriend's lips, "I am _very _aware of that. What I want _you _to know is if you don't put him in his place, I will."

Kurt nodded his understanding. "I know. I'm going to tell him—all of them about us. I just don't want you to snap before I get the chance to do so."

"Your friends are finishing up, Kurt," Nick said as he reached them, "Let me handle knuckle head here."

Kurt turned back to Blaine and nodded. "I'm going to congratulate them and say hello. I'll _handle_ it."

Blaine looked at him. "You do that."

Nick patted his back as the taller teen walked off with a sigh. He looked around the lobby at shoved his hands in his pockets before focusing on his hot headed friend.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked him. He lazily pulled the hood onto his head as he looked away from Nick.

"Oh, I don't know." Nick smiled. "Maybe to remind you what this trip was about originally." Blaine looked at him and Nick continued. "You wanted to bring Kurt to see his friends perform and he's gotten the chance to do that. What I'm sure you didn't want to do is seem like a psychopath in front of them."

"I just don't like the kid," Blaine said with a shrug. "I don't like what Kurt's told me about him and—"

"You don't like that he's just declared his love for your boyfriend in front of hundreds of people."

Blaine felt heated. "Definitely that too."

Nick gestured with his head towards the theater and Blaine nodded, walking along with his best friend. "Here's the thing," Nick began, "Kurt's amazing. He was cherished by a bunch of people before he met you, and now we're about to spend a day with them. This is what I want you to think about, bro," Blaine fell into line with his friend's steps and Nick wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Kurt came to California. You two fell head over heels. That's great. But in you asking him to be your boyfriend, you had to ask him to be accepting of your past—the girls that loved you, whether or not you felt the same, and the mistakes you've made. Now, he needs you to do the same. Maybe Chandler was—"

"Chauncey."

Nick smirked. "Fine. Maybe Chauncey was a dick. I don't know. All that matters is Kurt has you and you have him, and you trust him. You told me you love him so I'm assuming that much is true."

"I do love him Nick."

"So breaking his ex-boyfriend's limbs won't be necessary."

Blaine shook his head as they entered backstage. Choirs were everywhere and apparently security was shit. "I'm not making any promises. If he disrespects me…"

Nick laughed and pulled him closer. "I know, bro. I know."

….

**Did you guys leave? –Jus**

Kurt leant against the wall as he read the text. He could hear the New Directions finishing up another original song as he finished typing out his message.

**I'm backstage. Nick and Blaine are around here somewhere. –Kurt**

**We're coming now. –Jus **

Claps filled the auditorium and Kurt paced as he waited for them to come backstage. He couldn't believe Chandler would fucking do something like that. First there was Finn and Rachel making out on stage and now there was Chandler shouting he loved a guy to the audience, which wasn't true, because they weren't even close to being _in _love. Amicable love, possibly, but romantic. No. Way. And what the hell was Mr. Schue teaching them anyway? They had no sense of professionalism at all. This was a Nationals competition for crying out loud. Kurt couldn't believe—

"HUMMEL!" Puck shouted as they entered the backstage area. Kurt turned to see all 12 of his old friends rushing at him and smiled brightly, bracing himself for the impact.

….

"So what are we going to do?" Nick asked again.

Blaine rolled his eyes and Jeff smirked. "Let Kurt handle it."

Nick nodded. "Ok. Let's go look for him."

….

"Well you look fucking hot."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana and accepted a tight hug from Brittany. "That performance was interesting to say the least."

Finn smiled dopily.

Kurt was reminded what was happening before this reunion when he saw Mercedes staring at him pointedly. He sighed and then Rachel was in his face, smiling and gesturing behind her.

"There's someone here that really wants to see you."

The choir parted and there stood Chandler, smiling coyly with a single red rose in his hand. His heart sped up when he laid eyes on Kurt; the boy even more magnificent than he remembered. He took a few steps forward accepting the pat on the back that Sam gave him.

Kurt shook his head no before he could even speak and Mercedes looked away. This was going to be a travesty. Approaching, she could see the tall surfer dude and the other boys from the video chat, along with Blaine. The boy's eyes were locked on Chandler as he they walked and this probably was not going to end well.

"Kurt, I—"

"Before you start, Chandler, I can't accept that."

Chandler looked at him oddly. "What?"

The Cali boys arrived, and everyone but Blaine took in the group in black and gold. Blaine gave the exes their space to work it out, watching closely.

Kurt glanced over to Mercedes who was ignoring him, back over to Chandler. The boy gave him a hopeful, confused smile as he stared at Kurt.

"I have a boyfriend."

The New Directions looked at Kurt as if he were crazy. Rachel shook her head.

"You don't have a boyfriend, Kurt. You just moved two weeks ago."

Kurt sighed. "I have a boyfriend."

"You're lying," Chandler looked at him and shook his head, "If you don't want me just say that Kurt. Don't make up some nonexistent boyfriend because you want to take the easy way out."

Nick's eyes went wide as Blaine stepped forward, whipping Kurt around and attaching their lips.

This was **not **a part of the plan.

The choir gasped as the scene unfolded in front of them; some boy in a cerulean sleeveless hoodie cupped Kurt's face and kissed him deeply, and they all noticed how Kurt relaxed because of the action. Mr. Schue finally made it backstage when the rose Chandler held hit the ground.

Blaine let Kurt go and turned to his friends.

"Kurt has a boyfriend." he told all of them, but most importantly Chester. "I'm Blaine Anderson. **_I _**am Kurt's boyfriend_. _It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_A/N: Reminder that I own nothing. _

_Thanks to Jane for the help. Thanks to all of you again. Not sure how soon this will be updated, but going to finish up YGM before coming back to it. I've been a very bad author. _

_:(_

_Time to go deal with Hurricane Sandy. Stay beautiful people. _

_-JanelleWrites (twitter)_


	9. Fun & Games

**Ride**

_A/N: Hi guys :) This is for all the people who've been reviewing. I pretty much stole all of your ideas. Well all except for that person who asked me not to make Rachel a bitch. Sorry. We'll talk at the end of the chapter. _

_PSA: No romantic!Niff will be in this story. No Sebastian Smythe will be in this story. _

_Sorry for all of my mistakes__. Thanks to my nitpicker but I got lazy around the middle. Lol._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything mentioned. I did happen to mix canon events with my own imagination, and there are a few ships in this chapter that weren't couples at Nationals in Season 2. It's AU and I took advantage of that. _

* * *

**9: Fun & Games**

_Kurt has a boyfriend._

_I'm Blaine Anderson._

_I am Kurt's boyfriend._

Too much was happening around them. Choirs were huddled together, hands clasped as they awaited results. Others were taking pictures and those who had yet to perform were heading to their greenroom. The atmosphere was boisterous; hectic even. It was entirely too loud for a boy whose world was crashing down around him. And with everything that was going on in the backstage area, all Chandler could hear were the words echoing in his head.

_I'm Blaine Anderson._

_I am Kurt's boyfriend._

_It's a pleasure to meet you._

Mercedes looked from the shock on Kurt's face to the pride on Blaine's. He never once looked away from Chandler; eyes a hardened coffee color as they ripped fire through the boy, almost daring him to say something Blaine didn't approve of. There was the slightest smirk on his face but at the same time, a hint of grim that if it didn't scare Chandler, it definitely had Mercedes on edge.

Kurt looked around at all his friends once he came back down to Earth. To be honest, all Kurt could process for a while was tons of anxiety; a lot really, and then Blaine's lips were on his and it was all better. But now, now that he looked around and saw his friends glaring at him with nothing less than confusion, it all started to come back.

Kurt turned back to Nick who looked at him with a shrug, which while apologetic, did nothing to help. Then Kurt looked at Jeff who he could tell was trying not to start crumping in Chandler's face, and then Justin who looked as if he was ready to fight anyone who had a problem with what just happened. That alone was enough to make the Ohio native worry. He heard the stories about Blaine and Justin's stupid fights with the guys from that other town. The last thing he wanted was for them to be stupid and for that to happen here.

But who was to say that everything wouldn't be okay? It would be okay, right?

Maybe it was wishful thinking on Kurt's part.

Ok. It definitely was.

He took a deep breath and faced forward once more, mentally preparing himself to deal with both his and Blaine's actions. There'd be questions and confusion, and probably an angry boyfriend that got entirely too defensive, and then there'd be Kurt stuck in the middle of it all.

Chandler's lonely rose was on the ground by his feet. Everyone was motionless at this point. Mercedes gave him a sympathetic glance that somehow had a mixture of 'I TOLD YOU SO', and he knew she was right. Kurt assumed everyone was dumbstruck because they were still trying to understand what just occurred in front of them, and before they could make up any ridiculous notion in their heads, he went to speak—only Sam Evans beat him to the punch.

"You're dating Blaine Anderson, Kurt? BMX Freestyle Vert champion Blaine Anderson? Dude?"

And with the words, Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock. Everyone looked at Sam with confusion at the outburst, including Blaine whose cocky gaze finally left Chandler. During this moment, Blaine took the opportunity to observe the rest of the group. They were all incredibly different from what he could see, but they all basically looked at him the same way, with the exception of Mercedes. She gave him an encouraging smile, or at least what he assumed to be one, but the others weren't exactly on the same page. Once they turned away from the blonde, their eyes found his once more—many waiting for an explanation for what was going on. Blaine had no problem giving an answer, either.

"Yes, Kurt is dating Blaine Anderson."

It was possible that Blaine's response was intended more for his boyfriend's ex than it was for the blonde guy that posed the question in the first place. Well, of course it was. Blaine couldn't wrap his mind around it. He came here with the understanding that Kurt would see his friends again and they'd catch up… do whatever it was that they did for fun. He didn't plan on Cedric being here and pulling _this. _Blaine wasn't going for any of it, and to make that clear, he wiped the smug look off his face and had a serious calm when he stepped closer to Cedric.

"He's not accepting your flower." he said clearly, and Chandler was frozen in front of him. "He doesn't want it, and I gave him three dozen of those anyway. Kurt is _happy_ with me, and if you're as good a guy as he's been trying to convince me you are— though I think its absolute _bullshit,_" Chandler looked into his eyes and Blaine continued,_ "_you'll let him be happy."

"Whoa, whoa, back off dude!" Finn stepped forward, pushing past Puck and Quinn and pulling Chandler away. The boy stumbled back as his eyes moved away from Kurt's new boyfriend to Kurt himself. He honestly looked like he was still trying to piece together what was going on. Still. "I don't know who you think you are but you don't speak to our friend like that—"

"Finn!" Kurt tried to move forward but Justin grabbed his arm, pulling him back as well. Kurt felt himself being pushed back by the muscular teen as Justin moved forward, standing side by side with Blaine. He and Finn were matched height for height and eye to eye as Justin made sure his words were understood.

"No, kid. You don't speak to _my _friend like _that_."

"Kick his ass." Jeff mumbled.

"Jus—Blaine, please." Kurt shook his head and stepped forward again. Mercedes simply shook her head now—the _'_I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO' face even more clear at this point. "Guys, please these are my friends—"

"Okay!" Mr. Schue stepped forward when this 'Blaine' and 'Jus' guy didn't relent, right as Rachel was about to speak. Time to do damage control.

"Hello gentleman! I'm Kurt's old teacher from Ohio," he pulled Finn back though the teen was reluctant to move away from his and Justin's stare down, "And I'm sure this isn't how he would like all of us to meet his new friends."

Kurt nodded hard, thankful that the man was showing his usually questionable leadership skills.

"It's all of fucking LBC Legacy! I just can't…" Sam added. Quinn and Mike turned back with a questioning look but the boy only grinned—his lips practically all over his face.

"So," Will looked from his student who felt the need to interrupt him back to Kurt and company. Jeff smiled at his blonde fan boy and Sam looked as if he'd pass out. "Kurt would you like to introduce y-your friends?" he clapped his hands together and smiled expectantly.

Blaine looked away from Finn when he felt Kurt's hand touching his. The younger teen smiled softly but unsteadily at his old friends and sighed.

"As you all know," he said pointedly, though Blaine ignored him, "this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." Kurt was surprised it didn't come out as shakily as he felt right now. Blaine nodded to the club director before pulling at Justin a bit. "And these are our friends, Justin Palmers," the teen looked from Finn to Kurt, showing no remorse of course, and Kurt rolled his eyes, "Nick Duval, and Jeff Sterling."

Sam squeed a bit and Rachel glared at him.

"Rachel, Tina, Mercedes… you're all familiar with them already since you spoke to them on Skype. I told you it'd only be Blaine, Jeff and I, but it turns out Nick and Justin could come as well—"

"We were _not _aware that you were dating one of them." Tina said accusatorily. Mercedes only looked away.

If only people listened to her every once in a while, and by people she meant Kurt.

Blaine glared at Tina, about to speak, but Kurt squeezed his hand tightly and spoke himself.

"You're right Tina. I didn't tell you because I wasn't dating him then. But now I am and now I'm telling you."

No one spoke, but Kurt did get a few questionable looks from Tina and Mike. Chandler looked down at his neglected rose and made no effort to speak or move in general.

"Wow," Finn shook his head. "You went from Chandler to this dude?" The tall teen gestured to Blaine with disgust, "a guy that just makes out with you for show and treats you like his own personal property?"

"Says the guy that kissed someone mid performance in front of a thousand people," Nick stated, looking up at Finn, "Take a look in the mirror."

Blaine smirked because of his friend's words. Rachel shot daggers through Nick with the way she looked at him, but he only shook his head and looked to Kurt and Blaine.

"Maybe we should discuss this now," Kurt began when Finn obviously had no response, looking at the New Directions and ignoring the cheering choirs around them, "because I didn't come here with my friends for you all to _attack _them. If that's how this is going to end up, we'll leave now, and I'll spend the rest of my time in New York with people who actually support me."

"Your friends are hot." said Brittany. Kurt didn't respond but with a glance in her direction, though Nick, Jeff and Justin grinned like idiots.

"If you want to stay then I'll stay babe," Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt turned to him and nodded. It had been quite some time since he looked at Blaine with everything going on and he didn't know how much he missed it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…. Is that a hickey?" Puck smirked at Blaine's exposed chest from the unzipped hoodie, "Damn, Hummel! California has been nice to you, huh?"

Chandler looked away.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he reached out to zip up his boyfriend's sleeveless sweater. Blaine smirked. He remembered this Mohawk guy from stalking Kurt's Facebook.

"Um," Mr. Schue cleared his throat, "It's nice to meet you all. Kurt, we'd love for you to stay and your friends as well," he cleared his throat at the idea of his once student putting hickeys on anyone. They grew up way too fast for him. "Um, we're all about to go wait for—"

"I had a feeling you hanging around these guys wouldn't turn out well." Rachel didn't sound the least bit pleased and Nick raised an eyebrow at her words. "None of you have _anything_ in common with Kurt."

Blaine smiled and turned away, whispering into his boyfriend's ear again. "We need to go before I say something you don't want me to, baby."

"Listen," Kurt stepped in front of his friends and sighed softly. He felt a little helpless and didn't know exactly what to do with his hands. "This was not how I expected this meeting to go, but you all know that I had to move, and how much I hated the idea of leaving when my life was in Ohio— no matter how difficult it was there." Blaine listened closely, "But I had to go, and I got there, and I met Blaine and his amazing friends, and they've been the best people I could ask for to help with the transition… and it's obvious they care about me." he gestured around and Justin nodded. "If any of you have a problem with that I'm not sorry—"

"I'm cool with it." Puck shrugged. Quinn nodded. Justin looked at her before the next person speaking caught his attention.

"Cool with me, too. You look happy dude." Sam added.

"And as long as you're happy, lady, we're good." Santana stepped forward giving Blaine a once over and the teen watched her, "Because if you're not, my threats aren't empty ones like man boobs, here."

Blaine smiled. "I don't like being threatened sweetheart—"

"I don't think you'd like getting your hobbit ass beat either—"

"Santana, that's enough!" Mr. Schue called out.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes, looking at an exhausted Nick. "What is this?"

And with his hope in shreds, Chandler walked off, leaving the group watching him as he headed to the area they occupied before going on stage. He plopped down on the couch and looked down at his hands, still in disbelief of what was happening. Mr. Schue swallowed hard and looked around at his choir, all before turning back to the group before him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Will Schuester and I think we're going to head back over here and wait for the results. I'm hoping you'll join us for celebration later? We're going to the Big Apple Carnival on the Upper West Side… they're raising money for the arts and it's all in the name of fun," Schue smiled warmly and Blaine tried to read how genuine this guy was. He seemed ok enough. "If you'd like to come we'd love to have you."

Kurt looked to his boyfriend and could tell Blaine didn't want anything to do with the New Directions. Still, he nodded. "That'd be great, Mr. Schue."

"Thanks," Nick said with a small smile. He then patted Kurt on the back and whispered into his ear. "Can we talk for a second?"

Kurt glanced back to him and nodded. "Sure. Excuse me guys."

Everyone nodded.

Blaine watched them walk off after Kurt excused himself and then the choir was following behind Mr. Schuester and the Chester kid. He sighed and shook his head, ignoring Jeff's grin and running a hand over his face.

"You okay, dude?"

Finn glanced back at them before rolling his eyes away and Justin stared at him. "I see myself kicking his ass before the night is old."

"I'm okay," Blaine told Jeff. Santana looked over at him and he rolled his eyes away. "I'm good."

….

"I'm freaking out. Blaine's going to go crazy and I can't have him overreact—"

"Why didn't you say something?" Nick asked with bemusement, "You do know who you're dating? The guy whose idea of a 'Plan A' was to fuck you in front of a table of old people at the mall because they looked at you the wrong way…"

Kurt leant against the wall and took a breath. A gospel choir was performing inside and he could hear bits and pieces through the jumble in the lobby. "I… Nick," he sighed, "I should've said something, I know. But it's so much easier to show my friends than it is to tell them something. '_I'm dating a kid who until I showed up screwed chicks and loved doing it._' They wouldn't understand it and how could I blame them? I didn't understand it."

Nick looked throughout the lobby, shaking his head. "You still don't understand it."

Kurt looked at him and Nick finally turned his attention to his blue eyed friend. "I… I understand, Nick. I know what I feel and I know he feels the same. It's just that I don't need anyone trying to convince me otherwise and if you couldn't tell, there are more than a couple people who would tell me I'm not feeling what I feel for Blaine." he froze only to breathe and Nick watched him softly, "It's a lot easier to show them I'm happy… probably because I rarely was. So those were my intentions."

"Well they still didn't seem too convinced," Nick walked over to his friend's side and leant against the wall with him, "And you have to be aware that your boyfriend is a wee bit protective of you, and—"

"A wee bit?" Kurt asked with a smile. Nick smirked.

"A little," he joked, "and I just want you to be prepared in case he gets even worse. I'm sure you could tell Blaine wasn't too happy."

Kurt nodded. "He can't do that, though. I am capable of doing things on my own."

Nick nodded in response. "That's something to talk to him about."

"You two talking about me?"

Blaine returned with his hood even further on his head and hands far in his pockets, leaning against the wall next to his boyfriend. Kurt sighed and looked at him, and Nick nodded his head.

"Yupp."

Blaine smiled. "What did I do?" he watched Kurt give him a look and saw Nick smile as he stood up. "I'm going back to hang out with the guys."

He walked off and Blaine simply stared at Kurt as he awaited a response. "What?"

"Will you _promise _me that you'll behave?" he asked almost pleading, "I was so excited to come here and I don't want my friends thinking that I'm dating a possessive asshole…"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "The same friends who didn't believe you could actually have a boyfriend in the first place?" Kurt watched the anger hit Blaine almost out of nowhere. "Like it was something impossible for _you_ of all people to have? What makes you think I give a fuck what they think about me?"

Kurt sighed and looked Blaine in the eyes. "I care what they think about you."

"Why?" Blaine asked. He was becoming defensive and Kurt could sense it.

"Because I want them to know I'm doing well and I have amazing people in California that make me smile every day. I was miserable when I had to move from the only life I ever knew, and they know that. Now, I'm here and I'm not miserable and you're the reason for that. Hands down."

Blaine shrugged at the idea of trying to impress people who were clearly dicks in his opinion. "I don't care what they think about us. My job is keeping a smile on your face and making sure you're never miserable again. They're not my concern. Sorry."

Kurt could only look at him for a moment, not sure how to respond. He then stood up a little straighter with a deep breath. Blaine licked his lips and looked away. Inside the theater, the announcer told the audience the judges would now deliberate and the winner would be revealed shortly.

"I understand they're not your concern, Blaine. But these are my friends—"

"They're not very good ones." his boyfriend stated in response.

Kurt turned away from him and glanced at people entering the lobby, talking animatedly in their groups about the different performances. He listened to a few people mentioning the 'Ohio choir and their mishaps' before speaking. "Maybe they weren't the best ones. Maybe I wasn't either. All that matters is I'm asking you not to act as if you have… like you have a leash around my neck."

Blaine looked at him. Now he was starting to feel attacked and he didn't like the feeling at all. "Wow. Ok. You're saying I'm treating you like a dog?"

Kurt shook his head adamantly at the question. "That's not what I'm saying… that's not what I mean—"

"Then what are you saying?" Blaine stood up now as well. He and his boyfriend locked eyes and Kurt took a breath and began.

"What I'm saying is there's no need for this behavior. That kiss was a little uncalled for. I could've introduced you without the whole 'possessive' charade, don't you think?"

Blaine nodded. "Would there be need for a charade if you actually told them in advance?"

Kurt looked at him a bit taken aback. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Who else's would it be?" Blaine asked incredulously. "You're standing here asking me to be someone I'm not so that we can impress a bunch of people who think so little of you and all for what? You could've just told them, Kurt. You could've told your stupid ex who I'm sure this is all about, and you could've said something to spare his precious feelings, but you didn't." Kurt stared back and Blaine shook his head, "And if I'm an embarrassment I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm the same guy that flew in from California yesterday. I'm not changing for _him _or for anyone else."

"I'm not asking you to change, Blaine—"

"You're asking me to be someone I'm not, Kurt—"

"No," Kurt stepped closer and shook his head, "I'm not. I'm asking you to give me a chance to explain myself to them. As much as I love that you want to protect me I am used to doing it myself; it's not new to me."

It was possible that Kurt hadn't meant to say that. In fact with everything happening, he definitely didn't want to bring up any more discussion that'd make his boyfriend even more upset. Blaine's face at the admission became a little tenser. "What do you mean 'you're used to having to protect yourself', Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head as he backtracked. "I'm… just asking you to let me be somewhat independent. I don't want the trip to turn sour over this stupidity, Blaine."

Blaine nodded to him and took a couple steps back. He shrugged a bit, but he nodded. "If you don't want me to be me, then you don't have to worry about it. I'll be over with the guys."

"Blaine—"

"I won't do anything but nod and say hello." He held his hands in the air and retreated, claiming defeat. "You can be as independent as you want, Kurt."

"Do you really want to be immature with this, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head and turned around, heading backstage once more. He took a breath and kept walking, not paying attention to how angry he felt at Kurt's thoughts of him right now as the 'asshole boyfriend', or the way that the weekend had shifted to negativity after a pretty much brilliant Friday. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone and walked over to the guys, standing in their circle and shaking his head at their questions.

"What's up dude?"

"Chillin," Blaine unlocked it and responded to a text from David. Nick watched him.

"Did you two fight?" he asked.

"Everything is fine." Blaine told them, his fingers still moving over the iPhone screen.

"Oh really?" Jeff asked now, "Because your boyfriend looks very sad."

Blaine glanced up at Jeff and saw all of his friends looking passed him. He turned around and saw Kurt approaching; the teen not looking in his direction but instead giving Mr. Schue a faux smile with wet eyes glazed over. Blaine watched him walk passed them and accept a small pat on the back from his former teacher. They spoke a bit—but he could also see the change in Kurt's demeanor. Slumped shoulders and rigid stance, withdrawn, guarded character—something Blaine wasn't familiar with.

Mr. Schue and the New Directions were familiar with it, but not Blaine.

"Bro, what happened?" Justin asked curiously. He turned away from Kurt who was following Mr. Schue over to his old show choir, back to his shorter friend who stuffed his phone in his jeans pocket as he watched. Nick and Jeff turned as well as they awaited a response.

"He told me to back off so I'm backing off."

Nick looked at Blaine's face in effort to read his best friend. "What do you mean 'back off'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Blaine answered. Kurt awkwardly stood in front of his friends and Blaine saw the Asian chick that said something rude earlier speaking to him. "Apparently he wants to be independent and I'm hindering that."

"I doubt he said that." Nick told him plainly.

Blaine shrugged. "He asked me to back off, Nick. I'm giving him what he wants."

Kurt looked in the direction of his boyfriend and the others. The conversation he intended to have did not come out as planned, and now he had to worry about not only his old friends having their _opinions _of him, but his boyfriend thinking he thought less of him. That wasn't the case at all. Kurt just wanted this to play out like it did in his head—no matter how much of a fantasy it'd be.

"So where'd you find ol' boy?" Artie questioned Kurt, snapping him out of his reverie. "He seems cool."

"Seems cool?" Sam stood up as he loosened his tie, his girlfriend on the couch next to Rachel as they listened. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… let's backtrack a minute. The kid has won his division for the past 3 years and came in 2nd the year before that. He's _Donald Kinsella's _nephew. You can't be Donnie's nephew and not be cool, Artie!" Kurt smirked at him as everyone looked at an excited Sam. The teen then glanced over at the California boys and resumed, "I mean only Donald, Blaine, and this Shane kid pulled off a downward 1080 during competition!"

"You're familiar with Shane too?" Kurt smiled a bit and looked at the blonde. "I had no clue you were so into BMX, Sam. I'm shocked."

"You know Shane too?" Sam sighed into a smile, "Oh my god Kurt, take me back with you!"

Brittany looked at Kurt after looking away from Sam. "What is BMX anyway? I thought he was a gangster rapper."

"That's DMX." Artie explained as Kurt glared at her.

"BMX is Bicycle Motocross," Quinn cut in with a smile. "It's the sport of bicycle racing on like dirt tracks."

The group turned to look at her and Justin glanced over at the voice. Chandler rolled his eyes at all of them and rested his head in his hands. What's the big deal about riding a stupid bicycle? Since when did Kurt care about stupid things like that?

"Are you into extreme sports too?" Sam asked out of pure shock. Why wasn't Quinn so cool when he dated her?

"Not as much as you," she mused, "but Kurt and I had a babysitter who knew a little about the subject."

Kurt smirked and winked at the girl before continuing. "BMX is essentially racing, but Nick is the only one that races. Well my friend David does too but he couldn't come. Blaine and Justin freestyle and Jeff is actually a skater." Kurt told those listening. He still felt a few of his friends shooting him disapproving looks and didn't bother to look at Chandler. He felt really bad for him to be honest and like Blaine implied earlier, it was nobody's fault but his own.

"BMX has evolved over the years," Sam said with a smile. "It used to be just racing but now—"

"Who gives a shit?" Puck asked, "I'm trying to hear about how you two got together in the first place." He smirked at Kurt's pleading face before continuing, "You seem a lot…I don't know, Hummel… a lot more _alive _than you did when you were in Lima."

"Well with those hickeys all over the hobbit it isn't hard to guess why," Santana sat on the arm of the couch beside one of the band guys and smirked, "he's obviously got more of a sex life going than he was getting from the fucking nun he was dating here."

"Santana!" Rachel stood up and Chandler rolled his eyes at her, only glancing over to Kurt, "You know nothing about that boy and I'm sure _Kurt _here doesn't either. What has it been? Two minutes you've been dating? Do you know anything about him besides that he has a pretty face?"

"Why don't you back off of him?" Mercedes cut in as she looked around the area at her friends. "Is this why Kurt came? For us to berate him because he is dating someone who isn't Chandler?"

Finn shook his head. "Rachel has a right to care." he said, "It is obvious the rest of you guys don't."

"What's to say we don't care?" Puck asked with a smirk. "Because we're not making Kurt feel like shit like you guys?"

"We can definitely talk about something else," Kurt smoothed out his Henley absently as he looked at the other choirs, "I liked the original songs… I didn't know you guys would take that route again."

"Hobbit's probably hung." Santana said. Kurt almost choked on air.

"I'm not treating Kurt like anything," Rachel responded to Puck's accusation and the mohawked teen rolled his eyes, looking over to Kurt's friends. They were talking a bit and the tall one… _was it Justin?_ and Blaine kept glancing over— Puck assumed to make sure Kurt was cool. He smiled because of it, but then Rachel continued, "I'm actually trying to figure out how on earth he could go to a new place and have a boyfriend within two weeks? You just broke up with Chandler, Kurt—"

"Rachel," Quinn stood up and slowly approached her. "You've won a lot. You got a duet at Nationals in New York City, you got the guy, you have the talent and the life," their friends looked at them and Finn listened expectantly, "You've won. Let Kurt win at something. Let Kurt be happy."

Blaine looked up from his cell phone from where he leant against the wall.

"I want Kurt to be happy." Rachel answered. "And I know he had that with Chandler. You do too. We know nothing about this guy."

"You're not trying to get to know him." Kurt voiced. "You're too busy bashing me for that."

"Kurt, you _just _broke up with him—"

"Yes, Rachel, we broke up." Kurt turned to face her trying to maintain control of his voice, "We broke up, and I found someone new. If Chandler found someone new I wouldn't want you guys freaking harassing him like this!"

"No one's harassing," Mike said calmly. He sat next to Chandler and shrugged, "You have to look at it our way. We watched you every day come into glee club with him and you two were 'Kurt and Chandler' for so long. If you didn't have to move you'd still be together, Kurt. So for us to be used to that and then for you to come back with a guy we didn't know you were with, making out in front of us... in front of your ex… it's low of you."

Kurt folded his arms defensively.

"We expected more of you," Finn said. "I did."

"I don't care," Chandler finally spoke as he waved everyone off, though he couldn't mask how his voice was broken. "If Kurt wants to date someone who spins around on a bike let him do that," he looked at his ex and hid his feeling pretty well. "I'm happy you forgot about me so fast. Be happy. Godspeed. All that good stuff, Kurt."

"Oh boohoo," Santana stood up and walked over to Kurt—his ex staring at the girl, "He doesn't need your blessing Mr. Chastity Belt." Blaine heard and looked over, smirking from where he stood. That was a name he hadn't called Chauncey yet. She continued, "I'm pretty sure Kurt got more action from Britts when they dated for two days than he did for what… over two months with you? You two were glorified comrades if anything and you get on stage and declare your love for him like an idiot?"

Kurt sighed, "Santana—"

"All of you are idiots," she continued. Finn shook his head and turned away.

Blaine stood not far off trying to piece together what he was hearing. _Kurt dated a girl? _

"How can you be mad at him for having a boyfriend that obviously _wants _to kiss him? Since when is that anyone's business but Kurt's?" the Latina continued.

"And let's not forget Blaine is the one who paid Kurt's way. We wouldn't be able to see him again if it wasn't for his boyfriend." Mercedes told them.

Tina looked over at her. "You seem to know a lot about this, Mercedes. I mean you didn't seem fazed by Kurt's news at all."

"That might be because the boy can make his own decisions, Tina." Mercedes said clearly.

Chandler watched Kurt quickly intervene. "I can make my own decisions. I don't understand why I have to explain myself to you guys, or why I _should _have to. Chandler and I broke up and I told him I wasn't interested in long distance and that's it. I have someone new and like Mercedes said," he glanced at her, "he brought me here and I'm grateful. If you want to ruin New York for me, knowing how much I wanted to see New York all my life, then I'm sorry to let you know but I'm not letting it happen."

"No one wants to ruin it," Sam said with a smile. He spoke before any of the naysayers could exhaust the topic any further. "Dudes, we're at Nationals!" he faced his friends, "Kurt's here, and no matter who he's with romantically he's here, and we're going to make sure we make the most out of this. Right?"

Kurt smiled as the clearly bleached blond threw his arm around him, though Blaine stared hard. "Right. Thank you, Sam. Can we just have fun? Who knows when I'll see you guys again after today?"

"Fine by me." Artie rolled up and gave Kurt a fist bump. The coiffed teen rolled his eyes but reciprocated it with a smile.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled at his friends, even though a few of them; mainly Finn, Rachel, and Tina, seemed to be not so on board with this, they still gave fake smiles moved in for the group hug Sam initiated. Mike patted Chandler on the back as they watched the judges walk by.

Nick smiled at them and looked to his best friend. "See? He must've done it."

Blaine nodded. "Cool." he looked back at his cell phone and pretended that he wasn't dying inside from not having his boyfriend in his arms right now. He was so close yet so far away, and it was torture. But Kurt insisted. "Cool."

"Are we really going to the carnival thing?" Justin asked after a yawn. When he was finished he stretched a bit and resumed. "Because we could probably find something better to do with people who actually wanted us around."

"Cheer up," Jeff nudged him in the shoulder, "We'll have fun. There'll be games and food and stuff we like, bro."

Before Justin could answer, the teacher guy brushed passed in a hurry.

"The results are in," Mr. Schue ran over to his club, rushing passed Blaine and the guys over to the New Directions. They turned to look at him in surprise. "The results…" the man smiled, "they're posted!"

Choirs all around them were going to see where they placed, and Kurt wished them good luck as he stepped back, watching his friends go and see their fate. Chandler stood up last looking completely defeated and trekked behind the rest of them.

"Let's go to Ohio," Jeff said, missing his skateboard as he had to _walk _over to his blue eyed friend. Nick followed next, then Blaine and Justin. The walk wasn't too bad as they approached; Nick and Justin on either side of Kurt and Jeff beside Nick. Blaine went over to sit on the couch, still typing on his phone. Kurt glanced down at him and Justin placed a hand on his back.

"Everything ok with you, Kurt?"

He nodded, looking back to the choirs. "I've been better I guess but I've been a lot worse, too. How're you guys? I'm sorry about… this," he tried to laugh but it came out a little strained.

Nick smiled at him and Jeff shrugged. "_We're_ cool, bro," the blonde said. "We just don't like that _you're_ getting shit."

Kurt smiled. "Glad to know you boys care so much, but trust me everything will be ok. My friends have always had their opinions and… let's just say I've been through things where they weren't there for me. Now they're hoping to compensate for that, but it's safe to say at this point I don't need them to."

Jeff nodded. "They'll see how much we love you Ohio."

Kurt smiled and nodded too. "Love you boys too."

Blaine still showed no interest in speaking. Instead, he only watched the New Rejections argue as he guessed they found out they lost. Not that he was shocked with that travesty that went forth.

"So who's the pretty blonde with the hair cut?" Justin smiled at Kurt and the shorter teen rolled his eyes.

"You _both _have enough on your plate, Jus. And Quinn isn't that type of girl."

Justin smiled. "Quinn, huh?"

Kurt shook his head. "She has her moments but she's a good girl. We all have our moments but I guess that's what made us a family."

Jeff smiled. "Like us."

Blaine looked up at them. They were like a family to him.

"Like us." Kurt said with a smile.

Things between the show choir only escalated when the boys looked at them again. The New Directions turned to Finn and the Rachel chick and screamed at them first, and then to Churro; the Latina shouting at him for being so stupid. Much of it was said in Spanish so he couldn't make out everything… well only something about a Lima Heights Adjacent, but he could tell they weren't happy. The teacher shook his head and tried to break up the encounter, and Mohawk and the one who Blaine remembered seemed to be a fan of he and his friends walked away from the group slowly. They approached, dodging that choir from Nashville, and Mohawk smirked at Kurt's friends.

"Twelfth." He shrugged and looked at the team that won cheering, "You wanna introduce me to your friends, Hummel?"

Kurt nodded. "Sorry you guys didn't win, Noah."

Sam waved him off. "There'll be next year."

"Guys," he pointed at his friends, "This is Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans. Boys, my friends from California; Justin, Nick—"

"I know," Sam grinned, holding his hand out to Jeff, "I'm a big, big fan of all of you guys! Sorry about Peter not qualifying. Will he be able to compete in team competitions?"

"He's not in Legacy anymore," Nick said quickly. Blaine stroked at his chin as he feigned disinterest and Kurt looked at him softly. He thought about talking to him but wanted to do so in private. Doing it here… the first time he tried to talk to Blaine here it didn't turn out so great. They'd get a moment of sanity and hopefully resurrect this trip.

"Really?" Sam asked in shock.

"He said some derogatory things about Ohio and Blaine gave him a swollen cheek," Jeff explained with a grin, "the rest is history.

Puck smirked, turning to look at Blaine. "You're fine by me, bro."

Blaine nodded to him. "Thanks."

"Let's get out of here," Mr. Schue walked over tiredly but gave the group a faux smile. "We need to get this off our minds," he said to Sam and Puck. Santana mumbled a few more things in Spanish before storming away from Rachel and Chandler, "We're going to head back to the hotel to change and then get on the subway. Are you joining us Kurt?" the director asked.

Kurt hesitated to answer, not thinking Blaine would be for it, but his boyfriend stood to his feet and nodded. "We'd love to."

Schue smiled, patting Nick on the back. "Great!"

….

The boys accompanied the New Directions back to their hotel. It honestly wasn't that far from the theater where National competitions were held. The walk was tense with how the results came out and Kurt frowned, feeling that possibly even more fuel was added to the fire because of him. Mercedes did warn him of Chandler's intentions, and had he said something like Blaine reminded him earlier, Chandler wouldn't have made a fool of all of Lima in front of an audience of over a thousand people, and maybe they wouldn't have lost as bad. Of course as Justin reminded him, 'the oaf and that girl kissed too' so he shouldn't be so hard on himself.

Still, he had to admit that he played a role.

Blaine and Nick walked slightly behind him and as bad as Kurt wanted to slow down and walk with them, he figured it'd be best to give his boyfriend time to breathe. He instead listened to Jeff and Justin's conversation with Sam, smiling here and there when they told him little things about the competitions. He wouldn't have guessed any of his friends from Ohio followed the sport so closely.

Mr. Schue urged his exhausted, angry students inside their hotel and smiled softly at Kurt and his friends.

"We'll be back down shortly."

"Ok," Kurt smiled and leant against the brick building. Justin mussed his crazy blonde hair and looked at the coiffed teen.

"I'm hungry," Jeff thought aloud, "how far is the Upper West Side from here?"

Kurt thought about it. "I think I heard Rachel saying the train rides would be about 30 minutes."

Blaine and Nick reached them and the racer leant on the wall next to Kurt. Kurt looked to his boyfriend and smiled a bit when he finally got eye contact.

"Hi."

Blaine nodded. The voice, the smile… suddenly he felt a lot better. He was still upset, with right he felt, but he felt so much better. "Hey."

It got quiet afterwards and Kurt and Blaine looked at one another softly. Jeff yawned and turned to Nick.

"How long do you think it'll take to get to our hotel? I want my skateboard."

Nick shrugged as he thought. "Maybe ten minutes or so, a little less if you're quick."

Justin looked at his watch. "I'll walk with you two so these boys can get their shit together." Nick smirked at the way Blaine rolled his eyes at that but definitely agreed.

"Let's go then," he turned to Kurt and nudged him in the arm. "We'll be back, Ohio."

Kurt nodded. "Ok guys."

Blaine's hands were in his pockets as he looked off down the city block, nodding to his friends who patted him on the back. He licked his lips and looked around the neighborhood; his eyes finding a little girl who'd just learned to walk stumbling down the sidewalk with her mother. He smiled a bit as memories flooded, quickly looking away.

Kurt watched his boyfriend's eyes finding everywhere but him and sighed. He stood and walked over to the glass doors, glancing into the pretty much empty lobby of the hotel and turning back around. He looked at Blaine again, walking closer and smoothly putting his hands in his pockets as well.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Blaine looked away from a Mustang that went by and over to Kurt. He shook his head no as their eyes met. "I'm not mad at you. I'm happy you told me how you felt, you know? I didn't know I was so… overbearing…"

"You're not." Kurt told him softly. "I—"

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine smiled a bit but Kurt could see straight through it, "I don't want to talk right now. I just want to be here."

"You never want to talk," Kurt withdrew his hands and folded them against his body. Blaine looked away, scratching lazily at his head as he listened, "I thought you… well I thought we were going to do better. About talking."

Blaine shrugged and looked at him again. "We talked earlier and you pretty much told me I treat you like a possession of mine, Kurt. Forgive me if I'm scared to hear what else you think about me."

"I'm sure you understand what I was trying to say, Blaine." Kurt told him. He shook his head a bit and continued, "I'm not saying you treat me like _that_… I actually love feeling like I'm all yours and the way you want people to see that, but given the circumstances with my friends not knowing and my ex trying to give me a rose… I'm saying the way we handled the moment was probably uncalled for."

Blaine nodded. Kurt looked at him for a moment before nodding too, and when he noticed Blaine had no more to say on the matter he about faced, walking back to the hotel wall. His boyfriend watched him and then looked down at the ground.

They grew quiet for a few minutes and Kurt's cell phone went off. He dug into the case and pulled out the device, staring down at the message.

**I want to talk to you alone. Without him around. –Chandler**

Blaine watched him as he typed out a response. Kurt could feel him doing so and didn't even bother saying who it was from.

**If this is about us getting together or something along those lines, I'm letting you know now that will NOT be happening. You have to understand. –Kurt**

**It's not about that, you both made it pretty clear. But I do think we need to talk. –Chandler**

"What does he want?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up at him and put the phone back in its place. "To talk."

Blaine nodded, looking off in the direction his friends went now. "Ok."

"I don't want you mad at me, Blaine."

"Not mad," Blaine told him, "But I think you should know if we could go back I wouldn't change a thing. I didn't like how he spoke to you earlier, and from what you told me he totally wasn't the boyfriend you needed. I thought I was what you needed—"

Kurt laughed a little. "You thought?"

Blaine shrugged.

"You're more than what I needed, Blaine, and I'm crazy lucky to get a great guy and then some. And I want to make it clear that I wasn't asking you to change who you were at all, I was asking you to be considerate of other people's feelings—"

"I don't care about other people who treat you like shit." Blaine explained. "And I don't think I want him near you."

Kurt nodded. "I know."

"But you're going to talk to him anyway?"

Kurt smiled. "This is Jose all over again."

Blaine finally smiled as he looked over to his boyfriend now. "Jose wasn't a dickwad."

"Says the guy who didn't want me around big bad Shane's _horrible_ _snaky_ friends."

"Ok," Blaine grinned, licking his lips. "Are you going to talk to him, yes or no?"

"Will it put even more of a strain on us?" Kurt asked, "Because I've been avoiding him for a while and I think I need to officially tell him I have a boyfriend who makes my heart go absolutely nuts, and he deserves an explanation for why I've been a shit friend since I moved."

Blaine shrugged. "I disagree but if he tries something Hummel, I'm not going to be sorry for what I do."

Kurt smiled a bit, shaking his head softly. "I wish you would give me a hug because I hate being so far from you."

"You wanted this."

"No I didn't," Kurt told him. "I wanted nice, sweet, caring, compassionate Blaine. Not 'I shove my tongue down your ex-boyfriend's throat on a daily basis' Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "He's the same guy. That's how I show you I care stupid."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "That's how you tell other guys to take a hint. I'm not stupid."

Blaine licked his lips and winked, and Kurt shook his head at him, though a smile spread across his lips. He didn't get how he survived Blaine being so withdrawn when the cheeky teen had grown to be part of the reason he smiled so much.

"Hug please, Blaine?"

The elder walked over pulling up his jeans and pulling at the hem of his hoodie. Kurt smiled and grabbed him by the drawstring of the sweater, all before wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. Blaine smiled too, and that empty feeling he'd felt for God only knows how long was gone as soon as Kurt touched him. He linked his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him in the air, smiling at the giggles the action elicited.

"Never letting you go, Kurt."

Kurt licked his lips as Blaine slid him down his body. "Never let me go."

….

"What if we just hop the turnstile?" Jeff whispered it like it was a secret, glancing around the busy subway station. Nick pulled out a twenty and shrugged.

"I think you'd get a pretty expensive fine. And I don't know how your grandparents are going to feel about you coming back to New York for a trial hearing for doing something that stupid."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he looked away from Brittany who was taking money out of a homeless person's cup instead of putting money in. He quirked his eyebrow and shrugged, watching Nick again. "No! Don't put in a twenty that's too much!"

Nick ignored him and paid twenty dollars for the metro card. The machine took the money and Jeff shook his head.

"When are you going to use twenty dollars' worth of transportation, idiot? We're just going there and coming back. It's like $2 or something to get on."

"Then we'll share it," Nick accepted the card from the machine and smiled, "Now you don't have to buy one."

"Me too." Justin came out of nowhere when he heard about potential free rides and Nick nodded. Crew freeloader couldn't be left out, of course.

"You too."

Jeff and Justin said their thank you-s before the skater led the way off; over to Kurt and Blaine who stood on the far side of the subway station purchasing a card for their fare as well. Kurt read the prompts and clicked the screen, humming as he did so. His boyfriend looked around at the New Directions kids. A few of them shot him glances every once in a while and it took a lot not to be the guy he really wanted to be; the guy that'd flip them the finger and tell them to mind their damn business. But Kurt didn't want that so he didn't. Then Justin came into his focus, smiling and skipping over to them. He stepped into the space between Blaine and Kurt, pressing random buttons on the screen that Kurt worked at and messing him up completely.

"Justin Andrew Palmers do not—"

"Sorry." Justin put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"The middle name. He hasn't even used the middle name on me." Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt grinned, swiping his credit card and shaking his head.

"He called me 'Jeffrey' when I stole a bite of Mikey's pancakes and that was bad enough. The way Mikey looked at me was even worse."

Blaine bit his lip into a smirk and Kurt finished, turning back with a shrug. "You both are serious when it comes to food so I'd think you'd know not to touch his plate." he said.

"He has a point," Nick added, glancing over to the glee club director organizing his group. Kurt's friends had all gotten changed and were dressed casually now, and he didn't miss how Kurt's ex stared at them, whispering things to Finn, if he remembered correctly. This was going to be a long evening if he didn't watch himself.

"We're all set?" Kurt smiled at the boys and Jeff shrugged.

"Waiting for you broseph."

Mr. Schue waved them over and Kurt nodded, smiling at his friends. "Justin. Blaine. Behavior?"

"We'll be good." Justin answered. Blaine nodded to him and Kurt reached out his hand to take Blaine's.

"I appreciate it."

"So we can be bad, Jeff," Nick smiled and followed behind Kurt and Blaine who walked ahead of them, "we didn't get a warning."

"No you have to be good too." Justin said. Jeff shook his head no.

"Ok," Mr. Schue stared at his group and gave the best smile he could muster after the day's events. Blaine smiled at Kurt as he nestled into his side, both hand in hand. "We're going to take the 2 train, which the gentleman at information let me know will be here within the next 10 minutes, and then transfer to the 1 train. All of us will get on the same car. NONE of us will wander off… Puck," the teen rolled his eyes, "We will stay together and arrive at the festival at about half past 6. There's quite a walk over to Riverside Park but we get to pass Columbia University in case any of you are interested in applying next year! Free look at the campus."

"Can we go now, please?" Quinn asked with a smile. The kids cheered and Kurt smiled back at Blaine who he could tell was really trying. Justin was caught staring and she smiled at him with a quirked eyebrow making the boy smile back before turning away.

_Smooth, Palmers, _he thought.

Mr. Schuester nodded at his students. "Alright, come on. Swipe those cards."

Everyone got through the turnstile eventually, though Puck snuck through the handicap accessible door behind Artie when the employees weren't looking. They all went to the platform, meshing in with bored New Yorkers who were more interested in their iPods than taking in the thrill of the city. Clearly they took this for granted. Even the subway made Kurt smile. He looked around and took it all in, watching his friends step onto the platform and huddle together in groups while Justin, Nick, and Jeff all went over to Puck and Sam. Puck nodded to them as he pulled out a hat from his jeans pocket and dropped it to the ground. He began playing his guitar softly and people turned to see him. Rachel whipped her head around as the opportunity for a performance shone bright, but he only glared at her a look that said 'no' and she got the point. Mr. Schue thought about telling his student not to but decided against it when Puck actually attracted a crowd. It'd be a good memory, he thought.

"Do any of you sing? We should make some money."

Justin nodded. "I do."

"He doesn't," Jeff said, "But I dance a bit. Nick sings, and Blaine, but I'm sure he won't."

Puck looked over to Blaine and saw Kurt smiling as the curly haired kid wrapped both arms around his waist. "He looks busy. Let me see what you got, we'll split the profits 50-25-25."

Jeff smirked as he adjusted his clothing a bit. "I'll do it for fun."

Nick saw the Asian kid approach when dancing was mentioned, and it wasn't a shocker since he was a killer on stage. "I'll do it for fun too. What are we singing?"

Justin pulled out his camera since they wouldn't let him get his Mariah Carey on. "Something upbeat of course. For the kids."

A few kids had surrounded them and Nick smiled before facing the other teens. "So what? We're doing this?"

Artie nodded, motioning for Puck to give him the hat. "Let's put on a show. I think we need to redeem ourselves from that debacle earlier."

"Any requests people?"

Mike crossed his arms and watched Jeff get ready, tightening the laces on his sneakers and doing stretches. A little girl screamed for Nick to sing One Direction and Justin snorted at the face Puck made.

"I only know how to play man songs."

"I heard you humming _Live While We're Young _during our history test Wednesday, Puck." Quinn said with a smirk. Justin turned the camera to her and smiled, showing a little teeth when the girl blushed, rolling her eyes and looking away. Santana gave her a knowing look and Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered.

Santana shook her head. "I didn't even say anything, guilty."

"I can dance to Live While We're Young. C'mon Puck." Jeff smirked at him knowing he knew the song, no matter how bad the mohawked teen wanted to deny it. Eventually when the audience grew Puck shook his head, starting to strum his guitar. Nick nodded to Artie and the crowd made a beat. Jeff smiled as Justin cleared a path on the platform for him to begin.

Kurt looked away from Blaine when he heard the commotion. He saw Justin recording Jeff dancing to the beat provided from a group of spectators that gathered around them; the blonde aweing the kids and adults alike with his smooth moves. Blaine glanced over to just as Nick started to sing.

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down_

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Mr. Schue smiled at the performance, nodding at the teen's vocals. Nick looked at Artie with a smile and the two began the chorus, backed by Sam and a few of the people in the audience. Jeff popped up from a handstand and did a spin eliciting a nod of appreciation from Mike. And then Blaine felt himself being dragged towards the group as Kurt cheered, leading them a bit closer to stand beside a smirking Santana.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

Jeff spun around Artie and grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her into the center of the circle. She quickly fell in line and danced with him as everyone cheered.

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Artie finished singing as Justin laughed at Mike jumping into the circle, pushing the other two out of the way and flipping backwards off the column Puck leant against. Tina wolf whistled as Jeff grinned, running past Rachel and Finn and doing a few b-boy spins on the wooden benches. As Kurt listened to the audience sing along with Nick and Sam, he noticed that his new friends and his older ones were actually interacting in a positive light. There were no death looks or tension, but instead camaraderie. The revelation alone was enough to make him feel happy. This was all he wanted, honestly. He felt Blaine's arms creep around his waist and the boy's lips on the nape of his neck a few seconds later and immediately relaxed into it. Blaine smiled and looked back at the performance.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

Chandler pushed his glasses higher onto his face as he looked away from his ex and over to the performers. He saw the guy recording getting a shot of the crowd and they cheered as Puck strummed the guitar; a funny smirk on his face at it all. Brittany began to dance with Mike and Jeff bowed, high fiving a few of the kids surrounding them.

As people went to drop money in the hat, Mr. Schue told them no and took it from Artie. The teacher glared at Puck when the student tried to protest and motioned to the tracks.

"Ok, McKinley. The train is coming! Remember everyone, same car."

Kurt led Blaine over to the others as the train they'd been waiting for stormed into the station. Mike stole a kiss from Tina before the doors opened and Mr. Schue waited for him large group to enter the train. Mercedes stepped on when Blaine motioned for her to jump in front of him and she smiled softly.

The train wasn't too crowded with it being one of the earlier stops. Just about everyone got a seat, except for Mr. Schuester, Justin, Blaine, and Kurt. The club director found a New Yorker to chat with as the doors of the train slid close. Justin went over to a pole in the middle of the train, standing in the aisle between where many of the group sat. Blaine spotted a free seat as Kurt walked over to the doors opposite Mr. Schue, leaning against them and smiling at his boyfriend.

"You wanna sit baby?"

Kurt looked over to the empty spot between two women; one lost in her newspaper and the other knitting. He shook his head no with a soft smile. "I'm fine, honey. You can sit if you want."

Blaine held onto Kurt's waist as the train finally started to move. "I'll stand with you."

Kurt leant against the door, balancing himself best not to fall. He felt Blaine hold him tightly and smiled even wider, playing with drawstrings of the boy's hoodie. "Okay."

….

"So are you two like together?" Puck asked Nick. The brunette smiled but shook his head no.

"We're straight. I have a girl I've been with for a little over two years now."

"Damn," Sam's eyebrows shot up, "I guess it's safe to say it's serious?"

Nick laughed lightly as he thought of Naomi. "Pretty safe, yeah."

"What's the deal on those two?" Puck glanced back at Kurt and Blaine leaning against the doors of the train. The couple was smiling as they spoke softly. "That relationship is nothing like Kurt was with Kiehl. They never did the PDA thing… except for when Chandler sung a song to him in glee club. But that was like the first week they dated. Nothing after that."

Nick spoke after Jeff finished laughing at something Mike said. Apparently the two were hitting it off well. Mercedes listened from where she sat next to Sam; the blonde with his arm around her. "That sounds like everything Kurt and Blaine are not." Nick began, "Their chemistry was undeniable from the start and they can barely stay away from each other for five minutes. And if you couldn't tell," Nick motioned over to the couple with a head nod, "they aren't fans of keeping their hands to themselves."

Puck, Sam, and Mercedes both turned right and sure enough, the two were practically touching noses as they spoke. Kurt said something and Blaine laughed, his hands on Kurt's side, and Kurt's hands were clutched into the tight sleeveless hoodie his boyfriend wore; the same cyan colors of his eyes. They looked completely in their own little world as they spoke.

"This Blaine kid is a good guy I guess?"

Nick nodded to Puck. "He's my best friend and they're crazy about each other. Your friends bring up the timeline often but time hasn't really been a factor when it comes to them."

Sam turned back around. "Kurt's had a rough year. He deserves this."

Nick looked for a moment, wondering what that could mean. Puck slouched down in the seat and glanced up at Justin who was lost in his mp3 player.

"You guys just don't hurt him." he said. "You hurt him and I won't hesitate to find a way to California."

Nick smiled but nodded. "He's in good hands. I promise."

….

Brittany pressed the ear bud further into her ear and leant onto Santana's shoulder. The Latina smiled and closed her eyes as Amy Winehouse lyrics filled her ear through the other ear bud. Every once in a while she'd see the tall blue eyed cutie glance in her general direction and being that she was sitting next to Quinn, she knew exactly why. The train came to a stop as a new song came on, and the couple on the other side of Quinn got up and exited.

Justin saw a few spots open up next to Quinn and the girl smiled up at him as soon as it happened. He bit his lip and took the mp3 player out of the pocket of his shorts, stepping over and sitting next to her. Quinn smiled and looked back down at her book.

….

"You need to talk to him."

"Rachel," Chandler shook his head and looked down at his hands. "Look at him right now. He's clearly not concerned about me. Aren't you supposed to be talking things out with Finn anyway?"

Finn had stood up to give his seat to an elderly man and was busy trying to understand a witty advertisement on the train car. It looked like he was catching a headache.

"We spoke about it at the hotel." she told him, "But honestly, we're concerned about _you_, Chandler. You've been talking about seeing Kurt for… well since we told you he was coming to New York. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way and you shouldn't give up!"

"Talking to Kurt won't do anything but get that asshole even more riled up. I don't even know why he's with him in the first place." Chandler looked over her head down the train car. He saw his ex looking at his cell phone with Blaine listening to whatever Jeff was telling him. The closeness—and the comfortableness of their closeness was what struck Chandler. "I'm not even going to bother."

"Stop looking at them first of all." Rachel said clearly. Her friend rolled his eyes but looked away. "Now, don't you still want to be friends with him?"

Chandler scoffed. "No."

"You do. And I'm sure Kurt wants to remain friends as well. That can't happen if you don't talk first. Think about it Chandler. You know he's going to get his heart broken and Kurt's going to need you to listen."

Chandler shook his head and looked back to them. Kurt laughed at loud at whatever Jeff said and Blaine shoved at that blonde. Something about the couple didn't fit. Maybe it was the fact that Kurt should be with him. That might've been it, Chandler thought.

"We'll see."

….

"I hate the both of you."

Kurt giggled, rolling his eyes at Blaine's pout. "Jeff said it."

"You laughed."

"Only because it was funny." Kurt tilted his head to the side and bit his lip, locking eyes with an amber pair across from him. "But you'll always be a giant in my eyes."

Blaine shook his head and stared down at his boyfriend's sarcastic smile. "Liar."

Kurt smiled at him. The train made a stop and Kurt lifted himself off the door. Blaine stepped aside too and let people on, his hand never once leaving Kurt's side since they took their positioning. After a gentleman squeezed by and got off, the doors closed again and Kurt took his spot against the doors. The train began to move and his hands took their place holding onto Blaine's sweater.

They were quiet for another minute. Mercedes's laughter could be heard as Sam probably did some ridiculous impression, and Kurt noticed Justin next to Quinn and smiled knowingly. Mr. Schuester listened to the person he was with talk about a new Broadway show that'd be previewing soon. The teacher looked excited and Kurt smiled, all before looking at the boy in front of him. Blaine was staring up at the ceiling of the train; a far off look on his countenance.

Kurt pulled playfully at his drawstrings, tightening the hood on Blaine's head. "What's on your mind?"

Blaine looked at Kurt because of the question and gave him a funny puzzled gaze.

Kurt smiled. "You just look like you're thinking about a lot."

"Oh," Blaine smiled and shrugged a little. The train stopped in the middle of the tunnel and the conductor announced a small wait for traffic. "I'm constantly thinking, I guess."

Kurt nodded, trailing his hands across Blaine's shoulders. He knew Blaine was facing a lot. Primarily there was everything that had to do with Clarissa and Victor, and then competitions, and now Chandler and his friends, and it had to be a lot to deal with. Of course it was a lot when underneath it all he was still grieving; no matter how long ago he'd lost Cooper Sr. and Ariel. But Kurt was going to be the one to make sure that Blaine knew that things would get better over time.

Blaine de-tensed when Kurt rubbed over his shoulders and tightened his grip on the boy's sides a little firmer. "Most of the time I'm thinking about you though." he told him with a smile. Kurt beamed and tried not to blush like a school girl as he posed his next question.

"What about me, Mr. BMX?"

Blaine grinned and shook his head as his boyfriend laughed. "You know, baby... I just want you to know that I always want to make you happy. I know I kind of snapped… well I got really immature with you earlier when you tried to talk to me and I'm sorry about that."

Kurt's left eyebrow raised at the dialogue. "It's fine. I was hoping we were passed that, really."

"It's not fine," Blaine jerked a bit when the train started to move again and Kurt held him steady with a smile. He smiled too and resumed, "I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me because the one time you tried I got upset with you. I want you to _want_ to talk to me and know that you can, baby."

Kurt nodded as he took in the sincerity that encompassed his boyfriend's eyes. "I want the same thing. And I need to apologize as well."

Blaine scrunched his face up (adorably, Kurt thought) as he thought about what he was told. "What do you want to apologize for?"

"Everything," Kurt said obviously. He shook his head and thought about it, the train slowly stopping because of traffic again. "The way I handled everything… I should have done it differently. This way Chandler wouldn't be hurt and you wouldn't have felt like I was ashamed of you, or the anger you felt when my friends said that I couldn't have found someone… I mean I'm sure they didn't mean it that harshly," Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt rubbed his shoulders some more, "They said what they said because they were mad with me and honestly they had reason to be. I just really messed up this time."

The train picked up speed again and Blaine shook his head no. "I understand why you did why you did— given my past and everything. And how could you have known Charter School was going to be a complete idiot?"

Kurt bit his lip and locked his fingers around Blaine's neck. "Mercedes may've told me Thursday that Chandler would try and discuss _us_ again…" Blaine looked at him flatly before dropping his head and Kurt sighed sadly. "I know… that would've been a great opportunity. But I didn't think he'd do _that, _honey. I thought he'd want to talk and I could just explain—"

"None of it matters now." Blaine picked his head up and they caught eyes, "We learn from this, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Right." Blaine smiled and gave him a peck on the corner of his lips, smiling at Kurt's smile when the boy resumed, "And about your past… we should just leave it back there. Let's just be Kurt and Blaine. How about that?"

Blaine nodded his agreement, brushing a few strands away from Kurt's face. "I love that idea."

Kurt smiled before he bit his lip adorably. His boyfriend stared at him as he did so. He knew it drove Blaine crazy. "I love it too."

Blaine nodded. No more of their pasts would get in the way of who they were. He liked that idea a lot. "We should kiss on it."

"Hmm," Kurt's lip was worried between his teeth and Blaine licked his own, "I thought the term was 'let's shake on it'?"

Blaine laughed lightly. "Babe that's so last week. You're supposed to be up on all the trends and _kissing_ is where it's at."

Kurt smiled as he thought about it. "I'm so out of the loop."

"You are." Blaine's eyes left Kurt's lips and found a pair of crystal blue and green. They looked as beautiful as the boy did. "But that's what I'm here for."

Kurt laughed as he examined the flirtatious look on Blaine's face. "Your lips are beautiful."

Blaine blushed immediately and Kurt didn't miss the way he subconsciously licked them. There was something about his boyfriend's tongue that made him crazy, but that was a conversation for another day. "They're a little lonely," Blaine whispered suggestively, a slow smile crossing his face.

Kurt glanced down at them and took a quick breath. "They need company then."

"I think so." Blaine answered.

The couple caught eyes and Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt look at his lips again, the taller teen moving in slowly. He stayed still and closed his eyes, and it wasn't long before Kurt's lips met his.

Immediately Blaine breathed in and pressed his lips harder against Kurt's. He hadn't kissed him since that whole episode earlier and he thought it was rough, but Blaine honestly didn't know how much he needed this until he tasted Kurt on his lips again. Apparently Kurt missed it to, because not before long he was pulling Blaine closer. He sucked on Blaine's lower lip and teased it with his tongue, and Blaine tipped his head to the side, cupping Kurt's face and deepening the kiss.

It wasn't until maybe a week ago that Blaine realized how much he loved to kiss. Just kissing. He had lots of kisses with a lot of people. His first one was with a girl behind the bleachers at his old school, back when his friends tried to explain that girls had cooties, but he wasn't interested in that theory. Laura was her name. It wasn't bad; just a peck that they agreed they would try in between periods. Blaine quickly leant in for a kiss and both of them blushed afterwards, all before he walked her to their fifth hour class. They decided to try again after school but she didn't like the idea of Blaine trying to put his tongue in her mouth, so their rendezvous ended quickly.

His appreciation for kissing grew gradually when he realized that it was a 'gateway' that led to other things. Blaine also noticed that there were certain things he could do when he kissed that sparked certain reactions, and having a girl moan into his mouth was something that turned him on a lot.

And then he met Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel made _him _moan into Kurt Hummel's mouth, and Blaine's adoration for kissing grew tenfold. He absolutely loved to kiss, and he loved how it felt when their lips were pressed together. He loved how Kurt's fingers pulled on hair at the nape of his neck until his mouth slipped open, and their tongues met smoothly. He adored how Kurt teased the roof of his mouth and sucked on his tongue; he almost melted whenever Kurt would lick a swipe across his lips and kiss each one softly, worshiping his mouth like it was his idol. And whenever he felt light headed and in dire need for oxygen, they'd both inhale at the same moment and every hair on his body would stand up.

Blaine Anderson loved to kiss Kurt Hummel.

Kurt's eyes threatened to roll back when he felt Blaine hum into his mouth. The elder's hands slipped down his sides and into the back pockets of his navy denim jeans, squeezing him roughly and even forcing him back against the doors—the doors that opened slowly and almost caused him to fall out onto the platform of the Lincoln Center and Broadway station. He yelped when he and Blaine almost tumbled out but his boyfriend caught him quickly. Blaine grinned as he dragged Kurt inside and started laughing at the still shocked look on the teen's even paler than usual face, all until Kurt him on his bare, muscled (_sexy, _Kurt thought)arm.

"That wasn't funny at all!"

Blaine laughed anyway and Kurt rolled his eyes, a smile slowly breaking onto his face. And then he laughed because that was kind of funny, and Blaine held him close as the train doors closed again.

"You okay?"

Kurt's fingers teased along Blaine's arms as he answered. "I had my Superman here to protect me."

Blaine mocked gag. "You're cheesy, darling."

Kurt stuck his tongue out before he kissed him again quickly. The train started with a jerk and both laughed again as they almost fell over, before Blaine realized he'd better hold onto something.

His arm grabbed onto a pole above Jeff's head, and that was when Kurt realized that they weren't alone. Nope. They were on a train with all of his friends and Mr. Schue and a bunch of people he didn't know. And he just pretty much made out with Blaine against the doors of said train. It was totally out of character for him to do and he knew his old friends would agree.

The first person he noticed was Santana because of her blatant 'you're having amazing sex Hummel' face, and then he saw Finn only shake his head with a look of sheer disappointment. Rachel sat next to Chandler, rolling her eyes away, and his ex watched him sadly before looking down at his hands. Then there was Puck who had to stand up to get a good view because they were on the same side of the train, but the way he started a slow clap that Justin felt the need to contribute to did nothing to help his situation.

Blaine wasn't paying anyone much attention, instead looking down at his sneakers as the train rode quickly along its route. But then when Puck started to clap, he glanced back and realized they were being watched. He quickly turned back to Kurt with a fearful expression before mouthing 'I'm sorry.'

Kurt sighed at him and shook his head no. "Don't be." he said. Puck stopped clapping and slapped five with Santana, but Kurt ignored them. "I kissed you."

Blaine looked back at the New Directions and saw Mercedes shoot him a hopeful look. He smiled a bit and shrugged. Tina nodded at the exchange. That was all she needed to know that Mercedes knew more than she let on. Blaine then glanced back and saw Chandler absently smoothing out his tight jeans. The train came to another stop and Kurt stood up off the doors, holding onto the pole Blaine did as people got on and off.

"Baby."

Kurt turned back with a soft smile. "Yeah?"

"Are you still thinking about talking to him?"

Kurt sighed as he glanced over there and Chandler was watching them. He looked back to Blaine after Rachel gave him a less that polite look. "I think I need to. I think… he deserves that much."

Blaine listened and shrugged. "When we get off to transfer you need to do it then… while we wait for the next train." He licked his lips as the doors closed again. The conductor announced which station would be next as he resumed. "I have no intentions of sharing you when we get to the carnival, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "Okay honey."

It was clear to see how tense Blaine was even though the boy nodded and looked away. Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's on the pole and smiled when his boyfriend looked at him because of it.

"Will you let me win you a few stuffed animals at the carnival?" Kurt asked with an adorable smirk.

Blaine smiled and nodded hard. "I'd love that. Can I name all of them Kurt?"

Kurt giggled and it took Blaine right back to their first meeting in Odyssey. He got chills and had to stop himself from blurting 'it' out. He did a good job as Kurt nodded.

"You can name them whatever you want, dork."

Blaine smiled. "I'll put them all over my room."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and Blaine kissed his hand, right over the finger that sported the ring. Kurt watched as Blaine's lips left his hand and they caught eyes, both smiling coyly.

….

A few stops later and the group exited the train at the 96th street station. It was a bit of a walk to where the 1 train would stop, but at Mr. Schue's discretion they all stayed together and Puck didn't wander off after the cougars he saw. They ended up on the other side of the station, Mike pushing Artie as they spoke with Tina, and Kurt and Blaine trailing behind the group as they walked; constantly bumping shoulders. Once they arrived, Mr. Schue reeled them in.

"Almost there everyone! Who's excited?"

Quinn opened her book to where her finger kept the page. Justin watched as he pulled his headphones from off his ears and let them sit around his neck. He and Quinn walked together after getting off the last train. Neither said anything but neither was uncomfortable, either. He thought about bringing up small talk the entire time but didn't know where to start. But after getting a glance at what she was reading, he smiled and stepped over.

"So is that your anchor?"

Quinn glanced up at him with a smile that he couldn't help but return. She looked back down at the book and gave him a confused albeit _intrigued _look. "What do you mean?"

Justin put the mp3 player in his pocket and smiled at her. "Your anchor… you know," he thought for a second, "the thing that keeps you grounded to your childhood. I mean it's _Alice in Wonderland _after all and that screams 'anchor'."

Quinn looked at the cover and gave a small shrug. "I guess you can say that. I've read it a hundred times but it takes me back there," she smiled and glanced up, shrugging again, "to when I was little."

"And things were easier." Justin added.

The girl nodded. "Exactly."

He held out a hand and introduced himself. "I'm Justin Palmers."

Quinn took it and shook politely, and Justin wasn't so quick to let her hand go. "Sam told us who you were. It's really nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine… Quinn right?"

She smiled. "Quinn Fabray. So, Justin. What is _your_ anchor?"

Justin gave the girl her hand back and thought about how to answer. "Mine is actually a picture of me, my older sister, and my cousin. We were a lot younger… life was so much easier. I keep it in my wallet."

Quinn nodded. "Can I see younger you or do you get funny about that?"

Justin laughed. "I'm missing a few teeth in the picture so don't laugh." he pulled out his wallet and Quinn smiled as she waited.

The picture was of Ian, himself, and Justin's older sister Jasmine at Christmas one year. They were in front of the tree and Ian held up a skateboard, Jasmine a pink Gameboy Color and a toothless, grinning Justin was sitting on a bicycle. He smiled at it before showing the girl and Quinn took it, a typical '_awwww' _ leaving her lips at sight of Justin. He smirked shook his head.

"You're adorable. And wow you and your sister are almost identical with those smiles… and those eyes."

"Yeah," Justin accepted it back and slipped it into his back pocket, "she has almost five years on me but we both look exactly like our mother."

Quinn nodded. "If I asked what your anchor helped you escape from would that be asking for too much? I mean we've been talking for like two minutes and all."

Justin smirked but shook his head no. "It's fine." He continued after seeing a whole new group of people approaching the platform, "I like to go back there because it reminds me of when mom was actually around." Quinn looked up again and Justin quickly spoke, "They're divorced… my parents. I live with my dad and my sister… well and her boyfriend, too."

Though he wore a smile Quinn could see the hurt that Justin was trying to hide. "I imagine it was hard without her. Well I'm sure it still is."

"I've gotten by." he told her. "I'm not proud of my actions sometimes but I've gotten by."

Quinn nodded as she glanced around at her friends. They were all in their own circles talking and what not. Puck was strumming his guitar as he listened to whatever Mercedes and Nick were talking about. She looked back at Justin and spoke.

"It seems like you're hard on yourself at times."

He smirked and rubbed at his forehead. "Well yeah. Sometimes."

Quinn frowned a bit. "Think of this. I had everything… two parents, the perfect older sister… we were well off, I was a cheerleader who got good grades and dated the school quarterback."

Justin looked proud almost. "Wow."

"Yeah," Quinn shook her head, "but I messed that up with one stupid mistake, and now I've pretty much lost everything."

Justin smiled. "Even the quarterback? Because if so he's a dumb ass. You're amazing."

"You don't know me," Quinn told him, and Justin listened closely as they locked eyes. "I really messed up. And the quarterback finally got what he wants." She glanced over to Finn who stood with Rachel, the couple cuddled closely. Justin frowned.

"Him? You can do better than him."

Quinn laughed. "He's a good guy, Justin. But what I was trying to say is you shouldn't be hard on yourself. I'm sure life gets difficult at times, and because of that you won't always make levelheaded decisions. But then there are people like me who have the world and throw it all away."

Justin listened closely and nodded. They fell quiet only for a moment, and then he spoke again. "You may've thrown it all away but I bet there's someone out there who's willing to give you the world all over again. Forget about that guy."

Quinn laughed lightly and tried to hide her blush by looking to see if the train was coming. It wasn't. "You must be quite the ladies' man in California, huh?"

"You could say that," Justin answered honestly. "Not too proud of it but it's a lot easier than commitment."

Quinn looked back at him and nodded. "Well I hope you find someone that's worth trying to commit for."

Justin smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you."

….

Blaine stood alone with his hands in his pockets, trying not to think too hard. He also tried not to look over at Kurt and Chestnut because he didn't want to see them together; especially knowing that Cedric was probably saying snide remarks to his boyfriend about them and being completely disrespectful. Still, he knew Kurt would handle it on his own. He also knew Kurt was _his_. That was enough to calm him down a bit.

"You okay over here, my fair dwarf?"

Blaine looked away from the tracks and found the chick that threatened him earlier. Santana was her name, he recalled. He rolled his eyes away and went back to what he was doing.

Santana smirked. "C'mon curly. I'm one of the people on your side. You need me."

Blaine shrugged. "Don't need anyone on my side. I have Kurt."

"Oh really?" Santana walked around his side and stood in front of him. Blaine looked up at her with what appeared to be utter boredom and the girl smirked. "You have Kurt on your side? You mean the Kurt that's standing on Chandler's side right now or another Kurt?"

Blaine looked away and ignored her even further.

"So oompa loompa,"she rolled her neck and glanced over to Kurt, "how's Burt Hummel warming up to you?"

Blaine smirked at the question. Was Burt even warming up to him? They sort of tolerated each other but he didn't think they had a relationship. At least not at this point. "He's trying." Blaine said. "I think. For Kurt of course."

Santana hummed. "If he sees what the rest of us see I'm sure you'll be fine."

Blaine looked at her finally and the Latina was looking around the station. "You know Chandler was supposed to meet him a couple times but he backed out. Each time Kurt showed up to the choir room looking really sad about it but Chandler shrugged it off and rescheduled. Eventually Kurt gave up."

Blaine listened. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "So I'm sure you get major points for trying."

Blaine wondered if Burt saw it that way. He did let Kurt stay with him some nights so it was a possibility. He doubted Kurt ever spent the night with Chandler and if he did they probably didn't stay in the same room. "Why don't you hate me like the rest of them?"

Santana smiled a bit and it was genuine unlike the smirk she'd been wearing previously. "What so ever do you mean, curly?"

Blaine looked over to his boyfriend and saw him wearing a look of exasperation as he spoke to his ex. "You're over here checking up on me. No one else gives a damn."

She shook her head. "It might be because I'm not an idiot and I choose not to push the obvious away. Chandler is a dick, put simply. I'm not going to hold back because he and I, short stuff, we have a mutual dislike for one another." Blaine nodded as she continued, "He had no clue how to be in a relationship and didn't want to listen to advice from his friends."

"What do you mean?" he questioned curiously.

Santana thought about how to phrase this as she stared at the few curls escaping the hood of Blaine's sweater. "Let's see the nicest way to put this." The girl twirled her pearls around her finger, "The entire relationship was one sided. Chandler complained 24/7 about every fucking thing he could think of, he was and _is _completely full of himself, he has this idea that everyone owes him something, and most of all he neglected Kurt and his feelings. So all the people you see on his side right now, they seemed to think that Kurt and Chandler _completed_ each other. Fucking idiots."

Blaine glanced around and the girl spoke more, "Anyway, you could tell Kurt wasn't satisfied by looking at him. I told him after 3 weeks he could do better if he was alone but Kurt and I weren't exactly BFFs. He didn't want to hear my thoughts on the matter. Not only that, but you could sense Kurt didn't want to hurt Chandler and in my opinion he didn't think he'd ever find anyone else." the boy nodded at her and Santana shrugged. "I think the only reason he said yes when doofus asked to date him was because they were both gay, and after the whole Karofsky thing, Chandler was there for him."

Blaine raised one eyebrow. "Karofsky?"

Santana realized they hadn't gotten _there _in their discussions and sighed. "Dave Karofsky. He's this dumb jock that used to give Kurt a lot of shit. He bullied him every day and it got worst after Kurt joined glee. Karofsky even got kicked out at one point like in the beginning of the school year, and then Chandler transferred in during that period."

Blaine absently licked his lips as she continued.

"They bonded over bully stories I assume… I don't really give a damn what they spoke about to be honest, and there was this long period where they'd send flirty texts. That died down and for a while they were just friends. Karofsky came back but he laid-off of them, but that didn't stop other assholes from saying things. It wasn't nearly as bad, though. Chandler asked Kurt out around mid-March and he said yes and they were just terrible together. Just terrible."

Blaine soaked in all of the information and sighed. "You know I can barely get Kurt to tell me about the bullying. It kind of sucks to know he spilled everything to him."

Santana shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't want to depress the fuck out of you. You and Hummel seem happy. Hell, I've been watching the both of you and it's clear that he's over the moon for you. The love is pouring from your eyes each time you look at each other and it disgusts me to no end. I literally feel sick."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Would you think that if I said I don't consider myself gay? Well… I mean before I met him I wasn't into guys or anything."

"We Googled you at the hotel so we know."

Blaine looked scared. Who knows what they found? It probably wasn't anything good. "Really? And you're still 'on my side'?"

Santana nodded. "Basically. Did you hear anything I just said about Kiehl? The three blind mice could see that you and porcelain are in love. They could see that he and Chandler had zero chemistry, and I'm sure they'd be on your side too. Chandler wouldn't even kiss him on the cheek when it was just us around… I'm not talking about when we were in public, I mean if we were at one of our houses or something. If you have a hot piece of ass like Hummel and don't want to make him feel loved at every given opportunity, you're a jackass. That's why I'm on your side."

Blaine smiled and Santana smirked at him. "You know we haven't said the 'L' word yet so chill out a bit."

She gave him a face. "Why not?"

"Well most importantly it'll be a week that we were together tomorrow." Blaine gave her an obvious face back. "I don't want to scare him off."

She scoffed. "Yeah because that's possible."

"Could be," Blaine said. "I'm waiting for him to say that this is all too much and that he realized he could do better."

Santana flipped her hair as she checked for the train. She noticed it was one on the opposite side as she spoke. "It doesn't get much better than the love of your life, short stack."

Blaine smirked, waiting for the noise to subside before responding. "I don't like the short jokes."

"Ok hobbit," she motioned over to Brittany, "I'm going back to my girlfriend and the others. Are you okay over here or do you wanna come talk with us?"

Blaine shook his head after glancing at Jeff and the others talking. "I'm fine."

Santana read his face clearly and decided the answer was unacceptable. "Well I'm not asking anymore. Bring your leprechaun ass." Santana's hips swayed as she went back over to the others and Blaine took another glance at Kurt with Chunky Monkey before going to join. He huffed, walking behind her and after a few seconds they were with the group.

Nick smiled at Blaine and bumped fist with him. "What's up, bro?"

"Hey," Blaine put his hand back in his pocket and gave the others a head nod. He settled in next to Mercedes as the conversation continued.

"I'd probably go to school out here though." Jeff thought aloud. Mike shrugged. He didn't know if his parents would be on board with New York. "I can see myself at Julliard for dance really."

Nick nodded. "I thought about applying to NYADA but didn't want to come out here by myself next year—"

"Did someone say NYADA?" Rachel unhinged herself from Finn and poked her head into the conversation. The others gave her a confused look but Mercedes only shook her head. She knew exactly where this was going. "Kurt and I wanted to apply there our senior year. Well before he left. I don't know what he wants to do now since his…" she glanced at Blaine, "_tastes _have seemed to morph into something completely different." _Like a phase, _she thought.

Nick looked at Jeff and smiled. "That's awesome. If Kurt really wants to get into NYADA, being accepted at Pace can totally give him that extra push. Blaine too." Nick smiled at his best friend who was thinking about this all. He shrugged.

"I never even heard of NYADA."

Rachel smirked. "It's the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts and it is only for elite young performers. The school is extremely competitive and out of all of us talking about getting in, to have one of us actually accepted in would be a challenge. Though of course I'm positive one of us would be accepted. Chandler and Kurt talked about getting into NYADA all the time, but he's going to medical school to be a surgeon." she said with a smile.

"How'd that work out?" Blaine asked. "The 'Chandler and Kurt' I mean?"

Puck snorted as he adjusted the knobs of his guitar and Rachel glared at Blaine.

"Burn." Jeff said with a smirk.

Finn stepped closer and Blaine rolled his eyes at him.

"You are applying right?" Mercedes asked him. "Because he's been texting me about Pace since he's gotten to Long Beach and something tells me he's going to want you there."

Nick smiled. "You're absolutely right."

Blaine shrugged at them but Jeff spoke next. "Imagine senior year with the four of us dude."

That did sound pretty good. And he'd be doing something he liked, with someone he loved. Yes. He could admit that much in his head. "Kurt and I talked about this in bed the other morning and—"

"_Waankyyy," _Santana sang with a smirk, laughing when Brittany wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Mercedes snorted when her boyfriend started doing body rolls and Artie laughed, wheeling himself back a little. He didn't need all that in his face.

Blaine smiled and continued, almost laughing when Puck started playing Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get it On _on his guitar. "We were talking and he said maybe I should do orchestra." Rachel listened and couldn't believe this guy had a talent other than popping wheelies. Google hadn't told her that. "If I didn't want to sing, which I'm not so sure I do."

"Ugh come on," Jeff smiled, "Justin told me your voice is so sexy I'm sure you'd get in. C'mon."

Puck made a face at Jeff's word choice but stopped playing as Blaine spoke again. "I have a thing about singing around people but I don't mind doing orchestra."

"I don't care what you do. Get your ass in so your boyfriend can have an amazing senior year." Nick hit him on the arm and Blaine stumbled back, smiling as he shrugged.

"Ok. I'll talk to him about it."

Rachel looked from Blaine over to Kurt, turning her body to face him and Chandler.

….

"So if you're just going to stand here nodding your head and saying nothing, I may as well walk away." Kurt stated.

Chandler looked down at his denim vest and played with a few buttons, nodding his head in response. Kurt shook his head and glanced around. He saw Justin making Quinn laugh and smiled at them, then he looked over to the group and found Blaine there talking with him. His eyes went wide for a second; shocked (but pleased) that Blaine decided against being anti-social and wanted to talk with his old friends. He smiled at that too before looking back at Chandler; the blonde eyeing him now.

Kurt sighed. "Welp, I guess I can think you for wasting my time. I'm going back to everyone else."

"I wasted your time?" Chandler smiled at that, stepping aside for a dad pushing a stroller. The man nodded his thanks and continued walking as the teen spoke again, "I'm sorry about that, Kurt. You only made a fool of me in front of all of our friends so forgive me for taking a few minutes from your precious life with _him._"

Kurt nodded, absently smoothing the dark denim jeans he wore. "I'm the one who made a fool of you?" he shook his head, "If you want to look at it that way, fine. I didn't come over here to argue. I said sorry and there isn't much more I can do."

"I want to look at it that way because it's the truth." Chandler said with a shrug. "But the sad thing is you're going to need someone that really knows you to be there for you. This little phase won't last forever, Kurt. We know he's straight, and you better believe a girl will come along and she'll be more appealing than _you, _and you'll be out of a boyfriend. Then your real friends will be there to say I told you so."

Kurt only looked at Chandler for a moment, but the boy wasn't done. "And I'm really disappointed in you in the first place. You're going to let someone like _that _break your heart? You probably let him be your first… someone like him," Chandler laughed a bit, glancing over at Blaine. He was busy in a conversation with Mercedes and Mike. "Someone who prides himself on how high he can go on a bicycle," he smirked and looked back at Kurt, "and you used to have me, Kurt. I'm going to be a doctor in 15 years and he's going to be what? A has-been? One of those guys who talk about the glory days while he lives off of your success?"

Kurt smiled and stepped closer to his ex, rocking back and forth on his heels as he tried to maintain control of his voice. "You know what Chandler? Since you seem so interested in the outcome of my relationship, which in all actuality you know _nothing _about," Kurt smiled when they locked eyes, "I'm going to give you tips for future relationships. You kind of sucked at being a boyfriend… and I don't mean in the good way."

Chandler tensed and was about to speak, but Kurt held up his hand. "When your boyfriend says something, _listen _to him. It's not hard. I listened to you when you had something to say and that was pretty much all the fucking time." Kurt explained with a hint of anger in his voice.

Puck stopped playing the chords he'd been working on when Artie wheeled his chair around. Blaine was talking to Jeff about something Quarterfinals related when Santana told them to shut up.

"Porcelain is putting the ass wipe in his place."

Tina and Finn turned to look in their direction.

"If he wants to hold your hand it's not because he's clingy. It's because he wants to hold your hand." Kurt said clearly, "And if he breaks up with you, trying to give him a hand job is not the way to go."

Chandler looked around to make sure nobody had heard that, but a few ladies glanced at him as they walked by. Chandler was heated when he turned back around.

"Oh, here's one," Kurt smiled, "don't make up some love story in your head and act like everything was amazing between us, because it wasn't. You didn't love me and I didn't love you. We don't belong together, no matter what people tell you, and you shouldn't wait until you lose what you had to realize that it was something good." Chandler felt like he'd been punched in the gut as Kurt said the words, "People told me it was clear that I wasn't happy but I wanted to be a good boyfriend for you, Chandler. We both had difficult backstories and I figured maybe we could help each other past it, but in reality you didn't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

"Just because you didn't love me back doesn't mean I didn't love you."

"Oh please," Kurt shook his head and stepped away. "Spare me. You loved yourself, Chandler. Even if I wanted to love you there was no space for me to do so."

Chandler nodded.

"And just because you're so nice and giving me so much darling advice about how to handle Blaine, listen to me," the train could be heard approaching in the distance as Kurt spoke, "no matter what type of doctor you are, or how successful you become, if you don't learn how to be a part of a healthy relationship… someone to share it all with, none of it will make you happy."

Chandler listened to him but shrugged after a while, willing himself not to shed a tear. "You're in a healthy relationship? Well more power to you, Kurt. I hope you don't walk in on him and girl next week, because when you do I don't want to hear about it."

Kurt smiled and nodded as Blaine walked up behind him. "Well since you don't care about anyone but yourself anyway, you won't have to worry about hearing from me ever again. How about that?" he felt Blaine take his hand and turned around. Blaine looked away from Chandler and to Kurt and stared the boy in his eyes.

"Everything ok, beautiful?"

Kurt smiled at him, stepping forward and kissing him softly. "I want a seat this time. Let's go."

Chandler rolled his eyes away when Blaine glanced back at him, but when the teen looked like he might approach he cleared his throat and walked away. Joining Finn, Rachel, Tina, and Mike, he boarded the train at another entrance.

Kurt led the way onto the train and sat in a corner seat for two, smiling when Blaine slid in next to him. The rider put his feet up on the seats across from them and placed his arm atop Kurt's chair.

"So what happened with you and the other guy?"

Kurt smiled at the question. "You're not even going to try and give him a nickname this time?"

"He isn't worth it," Blaine smiled as they caught eyes. "But you're amazing."

"I'm really happy you kissed me a week ago. I just felt like saying that." Kurt admitted with a grin. Blaine's cheeks blushed a bit and looked down but Kurt only moved closer, laying his head on his shoulder. "But as for what we spoke about, he didn't have nice things to say about you or me." Blaine hummed as he listened, "I of course took that as an opportunity to help him like I always did." He smiled to himself as he reminisced. "Silly me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh," Kurt sat up to speak, not minding at all when he was kissed softly out of the blue. Blaine kissed him chastely as he cupped the boys chin, and Kurt smiled just as softly when he looked away. "Well," he cleared his throat and continued, "most of the time I helped him through… basically everything. There wasn't anything he couldn't talk to me about. So I told him the next boyfriend he gets, he should make sure they can do the same with him. Instead of it being so one sided, you know?"

Blaine nodded. "Why did you always tell me he was such a good guy?"

Kurt laughed a little at that. What a great question. "I don't know… he was my friend? I … I don't know." he shrugged, "When we first met I was going through a rough spell and he did usher me through that. But it hit its peak and then that was the end of it." Blaine looked over at Chandler and Kurt stroked his knee. "It doesn't matter. I just want to have fun with you and the people that still do respect me."

Blaine nodded, leaning closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. "I'll make sure you have a good evening babe."

Kurt smiled. _I'll make sure you do too. _"So you made new friends?" his boyfriend rolled his eyes but Kurt couldn't see it, watching Sam give stripper lessons by demonstrating on the poles. Justin was all over it.

"They're cool. I learned a lot about you too."

Kurt closed his eyes. "Oh god."

"Nothing bad." The train stopped and Mr. Schue announced there were only two more. "But things we can talk about when we get home. Like what song we're performing to get us into Pace."

Kurt's eyes opened and he looked up at his boyfriend, wriggling out of his grasp. Blaine bit his lip into a smile and ended up laughing when he was tackled into a hug.

The New Directions glanced back and Nick smiled at the sight.

"They're gonna make me puke." Santana said.

"I can't believe this!" Kurt slapped Blaine's hand away when it crept to his ass, "Are you serious?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm serious."

Kurt hugged him again and Blaine laughed, trying not to fall off his seat. It was little moments like these that he lived for.

….

The walk over to Riverside Park was eventful. It was a bit before 7 and the sun was still up. The city was beautiful, everyone was a lot less tense, and Mr. Schue didn't have to stop to break up fights. Needless to say, he was happy.

Jeff skated in the street while the others walked in groups on the sidewalk. They passed by the Columbia University campus and Blaine looked around curiously, wondering what it'd be like to live here and go to school year. Obviously his friends put thought into that but California was pretty much all he knew.

Kurt led him along by the hand as he laughed with Mercedes. She'd been glancing down at his ring every few seconds and eventually Kurt caught what was happening.

"My boyfriend gave it to me since I know you'll ask."

"What?" Mercedes laughed and looked ahead to Justin and Puck, "What makes you think I was going to ask something so personal?"

"Maybe because you're Mercedes Jones?" he responded with a grin, "I don't know but _that _could be it."

Blaine smiled at them until he heard his phone going off. He quickly dug in his pocket and pulled it out, almost pressing ignore at the name that flashed across the screen. Kurt looked back at him when Blaine's hand tightened around his a bit, and he gave a look of concern when he saw Blaine's mood change before his eyes.

"Who is it?"

Blaine licked his lips and pressed accept, steadily walking with his boyfriend and a few of his friends. "Hello?"

Jeff kicked his board up and stepped onto the sidewalk with the rest of them.

"Blaine," Peter said into the phone, "I have your money. The one grand."

Blaine pulled the phone back and looked around for Nick. He was far ahead of them on the phone himself, probably with Naomi. Blaine sighed and put the phone back, shaking his head at his worried boyfriend. "Who is this?"

There was a hesitation before the boy bit back. "It's Peter. Where are you I have your money."

Jeff and Kurt looked at the curly haired teen with question but he remained cool. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Peter groaned. "Blaine! The money we bet the other day! The thousand I owed you if you came in first! I have the money so stop being an ass and come get it."

Blaine smirked and responded. "Petey I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure you're okay dude?"

"Fuck." The line clicked off and Blaine shook his head, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt added.

Blaine nodded. "It was Peter saying he had the money. He's full of shit."

Jeff smiled. "Wait—did he really have it? Are you getting it?"

Blaine shook his head no. "I think he was trying to get me in trouble. He was probably recording the damn conversation for all I know."

Kurt frowned, shaking his head and looking forward. Mercedes watched him for a while and looked ahead as well. They heard the people in the front cheer as view of the park and the carnival there came into sight. Blaine looked at the less than happy look on his boyfriend's face and decided there was no way Peter was ruining his night from across the fucking country. He pulled Kurt into him and picked him up around the thighs, hoisting him in the air.

As usual, Kurt death gripped his shoulders and gave a threat. "Blaine if you drop me—"

"I'll put you down when you say you're not going to let assholes ruin our evening. Can you tell me that?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine slowly started to twirl them. "I can tell you that as long as you say… stop spinning us," he laughed. Blaine smiled and slowed down a bit, "say that when we get home you won't do anything stupid."

Blaine nodded as he stopped completely.

Mr. Schue glanced back at them and smiled. "We're waiting for you two love birds."

Finn watched as Blaine looked up and saw them watching. The teen sighed and dropped his boyfriend, steadily holding him close.

"Look at me."

Kurt turned back with a smile. "Come on they're waiting."

"I promise I won't do anything stupid. I don't want to hurt my uncle or you or myself, but promise me you won't let anyone ruin your night."

Kurt nodded. "I promise, sweetie." He gave Blaine an odd look but the boy only smiled.

"Ok. Let's go."

….

"When do we get food?"

Mr. Schue rolled his sleeves up as he prepared to play High Striker. Jeff watched the man accept the hammer and took a step back.

"We just got here. Don't you want to work up an appetite before we go to the food court?"

Jeff scoffed. "I'm worked up already."

Will stepped forward and hit the block as hard as he could. The hammer made a thundering noise at the contact, and sure enough he rang the bell at the top. The people watching cheered and he smiled, winning a few more tickets in result. "Give everyone an hour, okay? We'll eat before we leave."

Jeff sighed but nodded. He looked around and saw Justin with the Quinn chick and smiled, skating over.

After a few kicks and pushes, his skateboard led him to the skeet ball game they played. He picked his board up and stood at the other side of Quinn, a knowing smile on his face.

"Hey Jus. Hello little lady."

Quinn smiled at him as she picked up a ball. "Hi Jeff."

Justin glanced at his friend and smiled. "Where have you been?"

Jeff watched as Quinn's ball landed in the 20 point item. "I started out with Puck and Artie but they're trying to work up a plan to get booze and I want no part in that." Quinn smiled, "And then I found Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Mike and hung out with them for a while, but then I got hungry. So I was going to come find Mr. Schue but I saw Chandler alone looking at his cell phone and I went to talk to him but he ignored me, whatever," Jeff rolled his eyes at the thought and Justin listened, watching Quinn get another ball, "and then I passed Finn and Rachel and they were all making out by these slot machines and I lost my appetite for a full minute, but then it came back and I found Schue but he said we'll eat later. Now I'm here."

"You can probably find a hot dog cart around here. I think we passed one," Quinn fist pumped and clapped a little when she landed a 50 and Justin smirked, pulling out the tickets that dispensed, "That'll hold you over until we go to the food court."

Jeff smiled gratefully. "Do you remember where?"

"You can't sniff it down like you do everything else?" Justin asked sarcastically. Quinn smiled but pointed him in the direction.

"Not too far from where we came in at," she said.

"Thank you, _Quinn_." He rolled his eyes at Justin and skated off.

She smiled and looked around. "What next?"

Justin led the way to another game where a bunch of kids surrounded. The booth said 'Fish Bowl' and a girl who must've just lost was crying.

"Hold on," he smiled at Quinn and stepped forward.

The gentleman asked the girl if she wanted to try again and she only cried louder. He looked genuinely scared, glancing around for her parents.

"Can I try for her?" Justin asked. The little girl with the pig tails wiped her eyes and looked up.

"Sure," the man handed him a ping pong ball. "Ten tickets will get you five tries."

Justin nodded and handed them over. "What do I do?"

"Try and get the ball into one of the fish bowls and you win a fish."

Justin looked over at the fish bowls. There were 12 bowls kind of close to one another but far from the counter. No wonder the little girl couldn't win. "What kind of fish?"

The gentleman gestured over to the prizes; goldfish in little baggies of water. "This is all I have."

Justin nodded and stepped forward. He smiled at the girl and looked up at the fish bowls, aiming the ping pong ball and tossing it. It hit the corner of one bowl, and then another, before finally falling to the floor. The girl frowned and Justin smiled at her before trying again.

"I have four more. Relax."

She nodded and watched.

Justin took another breath before tossing another. It landed in one of the bowls on the third row and the kids cheered. Quinn laughed at the outburst as the man walked over to the fish.

"Not that one!" the girl shook her head no and pointed at a fish to the left of the one the man picked up. "Him! Sir Swimsalot!"

The employee shook his head. "_They're the exact same thing._" he mumbled. He did smile when the girl and her friends skipped off with the fish.

Quinn grinned as she approached, settling into the boy's side. "That was sweet of you."

Justin shrugged and his blue eyes were bright as he asked the next question. "Three balls left. Do you want a goldfish?"

Quinn smiled back. "I'd _love _a goldfish, Justin."

"Call me Jus." he smiled and looked back at the bowls. "How about this guy? I call which bowl I want to toss it into, you give me four fish."

The man smiled. "No."

"C'mon," Justin grinned as he tossed it in the air and caught it. "I call the bowl. If I get it into a different one I get nothing and of course if I don't get it in any I get nothing. What do you say?"

The man looked back, rubbing his mustache. "Fine."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow as she watched. "I'll even pick the hardest one. The last row, third bowl."

He smirked. "Deal."

Justin nodded, picking up the ball. He aimed and tossed it and missed, throwing a little too hard. Quinn winced and the man smiled.

"Two more tries."

Justin got another ping pong ball and tried again, smiling and tossing again. This time it was way too soft and missed the first row of fish bowls.

Quinn laughed as she pulled hair out of her face. "I want my fish Jus."

"I have another ball," he tossed it in the air and caught it, winking at the girl before tossing. The ball sailed perfectly to the bowl he called and the man groaned when it happened. Justin and Quinn gave each other high fives as the man went over to the prizes.

"Maybe I should've taken that basketball scholarship." He said aloud, smiling when the man glared at him.

Quinn's eyes went wide. "You turned down a basketball scholarship?"

Justin looked at her. "Long, long, story, baby girl. I did, though."

The man approached with four baggies. "Thanks for playing 'Fish Bowl'."

Justin smiled and said thank you. "Which one do you want?"

Quinn pointed. "Her."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because her name is Alice," Quinn smiled as she walked away and Justin smiled, gathering the others and following. They walked for a couple minutes and the girl peeked back at him.

"What are you doing with three goldfish exactly?"

Justin shrugged. "I don't know. Probably giving them away—oh look, there's Kurt's ex." He jogged over to the grass where the boy sat and Chandler looked up at him.

"Here you go." Justin placed the fish down beside him and smiled before turning away. Chandler looked down at it and looked back up, watching Justin go with the most confusion he'd ever felt before looking down at the fish again.

"That was sweet of you."

Justin nodded. "I know." They smiled at one another before Kurt and Blaine walked past.

"He still wets the bed," Blaine said. Quinn rolled her eyes at him and Kurt looked down at the random goldfish that was placed in his hands before Justin was walking off again. Quinn hurried to catch up and smiled when Justin stopped at another game.

"I dare you to play Dunk Tank with me."

Quinn looked up at the line. "I don't think I want to make someone fall in the water."

Justin smiled. "What if I got in there?"

She pondered for a minute and smiled. "You'd do the Dunk Tank?"

Justin nodded. "Why not? I'm a surfer. Falling in water is nothing new to me."

She laughed and shrugged. "Why not? Don't be mad at me if I hit the target though."

Justin handed her his last fish and stripped out of his shirt. "That's the point." When all the women (and a couple guys) in the vicinity turned to look at him, he smiled and shook his head. Quinn bit her lip and looked away.

….

"I want the huge purple bear."

Kurt nodded. "How many rings do I toss for the huge bear?"

The boy behind the counter with his father looked up. "Oh, that's the grand prize. You have to toss ten rings and get 8 of them."

Blaine looked at Kurt as his boyfriend pulled out some cash. He held the fish that Justin randomly gave Kurt as he watched. "Do you think you can do it?"

Kurt smiled, accepting the rings. "I'll toss these all night if I have to."

The first one he flung landed perfectly over one of the bottles. The little boy smiled as he watched.

"You only need 7 more. No pressure."

Blaine smiled at the kid as Kurt laughed. "Yeah, no pressure."

After a minute, Blaine had a huge purple bear that he hugged as he walked through the carnival. Kurt gave the random fish to Brittany who automatically knew that Lord Tubbington would have a friend for life with it, and Santana didn't bother saying how _bad _an idea that'd be. They found themselves walking past Mike and Tina and the girl smiled.

"Kurt. Can I talk to—"

"It's fine," Kurt smiled and held his arms out. "Hug me and let's forget about this. Let's put it behind us."

Mike looked at Blaine with the bear that was almost as big as him and the rider glanced around the park. He smirked when he saw Justin drop into the Dunk Tank and Quinn slap five with Nick.

Tina smiled as Kurt hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. You deserved better and I'm happy you got that."

Mike nodded. "I'm happy for the both of you."

Blaine looked up and smiled softly at them. "Thanks."

"See you around," Mike took Tina's hand and led her off. Blaine hugged Kurt Jr. as he watched them go.

"What do you want to do?"

Kurt shrugged. "How about bumper cars? I've never done that."

Blaine grinned. "Really? C'mon. Oh let me give little Kurt to someone to hold. Your ex looks like he has nothing to do, think he'll watch it."

Kurt smiled. "Baby."

"Fine," Blaine smiled and looked around, "I'll ask Nick to babysit. Stay here."

Kurt nodded and watched him jog off. He looked around and Jeff skated past with a couple stuffed animals for Vickie. He stopped short and smiled at Kurt.

"Ohio! Enjoying yourself?"

Kurt smiled. "I am. Looks like you are…"

Jeff looked down at the kangaroo and stuffed Tweety Bird he had. "I stole these."

"You did not."

"Gotta go," Jeff smirked as he went off again, catching up with Sam and Mercedes. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine snuck up behind him and spun the boy around.

"It costs 3 kisses to get into the bumper cars."

Kurt grinned. "I think its 6 kisses, sir."

"Oh," Blaine thought about it, his hands finding Kurt's waist. "I think you're right. Oh… wait I just remembered. It's actually 10."

"Ten kisses?" Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, glancing up into his eyes. "I think I can manage that."

Blaine brought him closer to him and exhaled into the first kiss, closing his eyes and falling even deeper when Kurt kissed him a second time. And then a kiss was placed on his chin as the younger teen's hands trailed over his arms and Blaine sighed, losing count and enjoying everywhere Kurt put his lips.

"Get a room."

Blaine smiled as he heard Santana's voice but Kurt only grinned against his lips, not once stopping. And it may've been true that he got a lot more than ten kisses but it didn't matter. Of course it didn't. He loved this.

….

The evening consisted of random contests, and four more stuffed toys later, (a Koala bear named Kurt III, a Mickey Mouse that Kurt won after getting a gazillion tickets on Whack-a-Mole, a Donald Duck that Blaine intended to give to Uncle Don because of reasons, and an adorable stuffed puppy that Kurt said he needed to win because it reminded him of his boyfriend. He was still named Kurt IV) Kurt had succeeded in winning his boyfriend everything he pointed at.

They had two rounds of bumper cars and a few goes at knocking Justin into the Dunk Tank. They snuck into the ball pit and got kicked out because they were too big, and then did the same thing with the bouncy house. They had a couple rides on the Ferris wheel where Blaine and Kurt made out the entire time all before concluding their run at the tea cups where they took more couple-y pictures. You could never have enough.

The couple sat at a table with the others, watching Jeff eat. Kurt made big on his promise and showed Mercedes pictures of Mikey as promised, and everyone found themselves gathered around his cell phone.

"Look at that smile! Oh my goodness!" Quinn had her arms wrapped around Kurt's shoulders as she leant on him, and Blaine watched the girl closely. Justin nudged him in the shoulder.

"Will you calm down?"

Blaine ignored him. She was a little closer than she needed to be.

"This is Blaine's nephew?" Santana asked.

"Cousin," Kurt said, "He's the sweetest little boy ever."

"Look at his little backwards cap!" Mercedes said with a laugh and Blaine shook his head with a smile. He glanced around and saw another game they hadn't played yet, and speaking of Mikey, there was a stuffed animal from one of his favorite Cartoon Network shows. He put down Kurt III next to Justin and motioned over to the game.

"I'll be back."

Justin nodded, towel drying his hair. "Sure."

Blaine pulled out their remaining tickets and approached. It was a balloon darts game and there were only a couple people in line ahead of him.

The guy behind the counter smiled when he saw him approached, handing a couple of the darts to the little boy in front of him.

"C'mon, kid. Pop one and you can get any of these," he motioned to the small stuffed toys behind him.

The little boy took the three darts and focused, and when he popped a balloon his dad cheered. The guy smiled and handed him a little bunny.

"Good job kid. Next?"

Blaine looked around and saw no one else wanted to go. He nodded to the brunette with the green eyes and placed a few tickets down. "How do I get the big Darwin?"

The guy smiled and glanced up at it. "You give me your number and I'll see what I can work out."

Blaine almost laughed at him. "What?"

"I—" the guy laughed and apologized, "I'm sorry. I saw you with the guy earlier and I thought—"

"That he was my boyfriend?" Blaine asked obviously. "Because he is."

The teen nodded with a smile, licking his lips. "He's lucky. You're gorgeous."

Blaine nodded. He knew that. "I'm not interested though. I want the Darwin. How many do I have to pop?"

The guy leant forward on the counter. "I'll give you a discount and maybe you can win it." Blaine listened, "You pop 10 of the tiny balloons on the top row and you get Darwin. Only for 10 tickets because I like you so much."

"Balloon Dart guy totally just winked at Blaine." Jeff took a bite of his pepperoni pizza as Kurt looked at him.

"What?"

Everyone turned back and Chandler looked up from his cell phone. He smiled.

Jeff finished chewing and gestured over to where Blaine was about to play. "I said that guy is totally all over yo man."

"Oh he winked at him again," Puck said. "Let me know if you want me to kick his ass."

Kurt turned back and watched.

Blaine threw one dart and it hit one of the bigger balloons.

"You lost already," the guy said teasingly. "But keep playing and you can get something else."

Blaine shook his head no. "I need Darwin."

"The boyfriend really wants Darwin, huh? That's adorable."

Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling out a stack of money. "It's for my cousin."

"Oh," he nodded, stepping aside and watching Blaine throw again. The man's eyes were clearly on Blaine's arms and Kurt stood up, excusing himself.

"Oh shit," Jeff smiled and slid closer to Brittany. "Shit's about to get real."

Blaine hit one in the second row and winced.

"Look who's coming," the green eyed teen sang.

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt swaying over. His eyes immediately found his hips as they rocked back and forth, and then he looked up at the smirk on his face. Only Kurt wasn't looking at him at all. He was looking at the douche behind the counter.

_Oh my god this is hot,_ Blaine grinned.

"Hey baby," Kurt smiled and pulled him close by his drawstrings, leaning in and sucking on Blaine's lower lip before kissing him. Blaine's eyes went wide as Kurt pulled away with a smile. "What're you up to?"

Blaine stared at him; opening his mouth to respond and closing it again. Kurt smirked at him, glancing at the guy watching. "Hey."

He nodded. "Hello. He was just trying to win the Darwin stuffed animal for his cousin."

Kurt turned back to Blaine with a smile. "Is that right?"

"Can you kiss me like that again?" Blaine asked.

Kurt grinned, leaning in once more kissing his upper lip this time. Blaine closed his eyes but just like that, Kurt was gone.

"How many do I have to pop?"

The man glared at Kurt before responding and Kurt smirked. "Pop 10 of the tiny balloons on the top row and Darwin is all yours."

Kurt nodded; taking Blaine's remaining darts and buying a few more. Blaine watched him.

"The trick is all in the wrist, baby." Kurt turned back and winked and Blaine gulped. Kurt threw the dart and popped the first balloon, smiling as the teen behind the counter bit his lip anxiously.

"I bet they have wild sex on every surface they can find," Puck spoke with Justin. He nodded. Chandler felt the anger bubble in his chest and clutched his fist against the tabletop. By far this was the worst day of his life.

Finn made a face at Puck's thought. "There's some things you don't need to say out loud."

"Shut up, dude."

"That's four," Kurt said, keeping count as he poked his hip out. Blaine watched him play with the dart and roll his wrist for good measure. It was something that probably wasn't meant to be sexual but god did Blaine see it that way.

"Five," Kurt smiled and looked at the next balloon. He'd been going in order and the guy was pretty shocked he'd been hitting them all.

Five throws later, Kurt had hit 10 balloons—all in the top row, all in a row. He smiled at the guy and nodded his thanks, all before turning to Blaine.

"I think _I _should be rewarded for that later on." He whispered, pulling the hood off of Blaine's head and kissing him on his earlobe. Blaine bit his lip at the feeling and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, you should." He gulped when Kurt's fingers trailed down his chest. "Thank you… for the Darwin, babe. Mikey will love it."

Kurt kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

Blaine turned around to see Kurt swaying away and their friends smiling as they watched. Blaine grinned and turned back, looking at the older teen going to get the stuffed animal for Mikey.

"He is so fucking hot." Blaine said to himself.

The teen tossed the huge stuffed toy over. "Thanks for playing."

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Thanks for being a douche bag. I'm going to have a _blast_ back at the hotel."

The guy only looked at him.

"Gotta go. Bye." Blaine walked off—he skipped off really, back to their table and across from Kurt. With yet another stuffed toy he had no clue how they'd get to the airport, Blaine sat down and smiled at everyone. Santana gave him a knowing look.

"What are we eating, babe?"

Blaine looked at him with the stupid grin still on his face. "I'll take what you get."

Kurt smiled at him, shaking his head. "Cheeseburger sound okay?"

His boyfriend nodded in response and Kurt stood up, walking off with Sam and Jeff who apparently needed to go for thirds.

Nick walked over and took Kurt's seat, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "Wipe the smile off your face—"

"I need you to flirt with me."

Justin and Nick looked over at him dubiously. Nick shook his head trying to understand. "I—What, Blaine?"

"Flirt with me, dude." Blaine licked his lips and moved closer, leaning on the table. "Nick… when Kurt is jealous he wants me a lot."

Justin smirked. "He always wants you a lot."

Blaine shook his head. "Not when we're outside! Dude… just play with my curls or something."

Nick got up and walked away and Blaine frowned. Quinn shook her head at all of them.

"You guys are interesting to say the least."

Blaine tried to think up another plan when his phone started ringing.

"I'm the only sane one," Justin looked for a place he could buy a t-shirt or something since he lost his. "Me… and sometimes Kurt."

"David. What's up?"

Blaine held the phone to his ear and listened. "How goes it bro? Does Kurt miss me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the question, and then rolled it again when Rachel came over and sat down across from him. "No he doesn't."

"He texted me twice today."

Blaine scoffed. "So?"

"Are you jealous?"

Blaine smirked. _Jealous. _"David… I need you to do me a favor when we get back."

David hummed. "Ok? Sure."

"Ok," Blaine looked around as he spoke, "When we get back, I need you to… _flirt_ with me."

Justin rolled his eyes at him and Blaine turned away, now facing the university outside the park. "It's important."

"Um." He could hear David scratching his beard. "Why?"

Blaine shook his head. Why was everyone so difficult? "None of that is important. Just do it."

"Okay," David's confused voice sounded appropriately confused as he spoke again, "What am I doing exactly?"

Blaine thought about it while playing with Kurt Jr.'s ears. "Maybe you can tell me I have nice cheekbones?"

David cleared his throat. "Wow. You know what? No… I don't think so…"

"Please?"

There was slight hesitation and Blaine bit his lip. "Do I get to spend more time with Kurt?"

A few kids ran by screaming as Blaine shook his head. "No."

"Then no I won't do it."

"You're not a good friend." Blaine said.

David laughed into his ear and sighed. "Whatever bro. Are you near Jus? He's not answering his phone and it's important."

"Sure," Blaine tapped his friend on his naked shoulder and rolled his eyes. How hard was it to keep up with a shirt, really? "David wants to speak to you."

Jus quirked an eyebrow but took it. He held the phone to his ear and said hello.

"Yo. What's up with your phone?"

Justin answered as he looked up, watching Nick talk with Jeff, Kurt and Sam. "It died after we left the theater. I fell asleep before charging it last night. What's up?"

"I've been texting you since I woke up. That party was crazy last night, man. You'll never guess who I saw."

Justin moved his hair out of his face. "Who?"

"The chick! You know… the one you're all smiley over... she was there!"

"Dude? Really?" Justin looked at Quinn and smiled. "What happened?"

"I saw her come in with Jose and Shane, and I was a little drunk so I didn't want to say anything to her, right? But she recognized me and asked where you were! And I told her you went away with Kurt and the guys and she looked disappointed, but then I let her knowthat you really wanted to talk to her but we never see her around."

Justin's eyes went wide and Blaine hugged Kurt Jr. as he watched the blonde smile. "And? Please say there's more."

David finished swallowing something. "Of course there's more. She asked if maybe she could get your number and I gave it to her. It might be a good idea to charge your phone…"

"Shit," Justin pulled the iPhone out and surely it was out of juice. "Ok. I gotta say I love you."

David smiled as he spoke, "Make sure you find that job. They called me about a place and I want to go look at it this week. Ok?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah I'll look when I get back. Thanks again."

"No problem," David swallowed again, "Ok I'll see everyone tomorrow then. Hope you're all having a good time."

Justin looked to his right. Quinn was laughing with Brittany and Santana about something. He smiled at her. "We are. Night bro, see you tomorrow."

Blaine got his phone back and nodded at Justin's thank you, sliding it back into his pocket. He watched Jeff doing tricks on his skateboard as they waited for their food and saw Sam fanboying the entire time. Kurt leant against the counter and waved his fingers slowly making Blaine bite his lip as he waved back. Rachel looked back at Kurt and then turned to face Blaine, staring as the boy smiled at his boyfriend.

"So why are you so happy?" Quinn asked a smiling Justin. The teen turned around when Mr. Schue tapped him and smiled gratefully when he was given his shirt.

"Thanks!"

The director smiled and went off again. "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

"We are, Mr. Schue." Tina said with smile.

Chandler stared down at his fish and said nothing.

"There's this girl." Justin said simply. Quinn smirked.

"That says it all."

He laughed, "No. This is different. I think she's different at least…"

Quinn grabbed her water bottle and turned to face him with a smile. "And…?"

"Well I haven't spoken to her at all… ever," he thought, "but I saw her the other day and we had a moment." Blaine rolled his eyes, "My friend gave her my number last night. But do you remember what we spoke about earlier? About the commitment thing…"

Rachel listened as they spoke; looking between the two.

Justin watched Quinn nod as she spoke. "I remember and now you're already doing something else we spoke about; being too hard on yourself."

"Ok," he shrugged, "but you can't blame me for being a little scared of messing it up."

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "Already ruling yourself out before you even try?"

"I say that all the time." Blaine said from the other side of him. Justin listened to them and shrugged, putting his t-shirt back on.

Artie frowned.

"It's just that I know Justin," he explained, "and that's why… I don't know. That's why I'm a little anxious I guess."

"I think I know Justin as well, and I see that he's amazing and deserves something to make him happy." Quinn smiled and put the water bottle to her lips. Justin smiled as he watched her, "From what I understand you're turning every chance at happiness away and you should seriously stop that."

"And what about you?"

Quinn took a sip and shrugged. "What about me?"

Justin nodded at Nick and Sam as they rejoined the table, Kurt and Jeff not far off, "When does Ms. Fabray get her chance at redemption?"

The girl shrugged at the question. "One day." They caught eyes and she smiled a little softer, though he didn't look pleased with the answer. "Stop worrying about everyone else. It's your turn."

Kurt sat down at the table and Blaine grinned, putting Kurt Jr. down beside him. "Guess what, baby."

Kurt looked at Rachel beside him who looked at Blaine before acknowledging his boyfriend. The sudden seat change has him weary. "What?"

Blaine accepted his food with a thank you, "Justin was _all _over me when you walked away."

Jeff smirked as Justin looked at them. Kurt only shook his head with a knowing smile.

"Blaine—"

"I'm serious," Blaine picked up a French fry and held it to his lips, grinning at the way his boyfriend looked at him, "he said he wants to know how my lips taste on his."

Justin turned to look at Kurt and the coiffed teen smiled at him. "Are you flirting with my man?"

"Kick his ass." Jeff mumbled.

Justin smirked at the group's laughter before looking to Quinn. "You want to go for a walk?"

Chandler looked up just in time to see Blaine stand up and go over to Kurt's side of the table. Great. Now he could see the both of them. Together. Obviously someone up there thought he hadn't gotten enough of them all day.

Blaine waved goodbye at Justin who tossed an empty soda can at him in response. He walked off with Quinn as Nick and Puck sat in the spots they occupied.

"What're we doing after this?" Nick asked, looking down at his cell phone. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"What do you want to do, beautiful?"

Kurt chewed carefully as he thought, "If you guys want to hang out a little longer that's cool with me."

"Which hotel are you guys at?" Puck asked.

Nick answered after a yawn, "The Hilton in the Fashion District. There's like a tennis court and swimming pool… some other stuff."

Puck looked at Sam and Finn. "Think we could sneak out tonight?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. This wouldn't end well.

Finn shrugged. "Mr. Schue didn't go to sleep until like 2 last night. I don't know if that means he sleeps late or he'll go to sleep earlier tonight…"

Mercedes looked at Sam and he smiled at her. "We could do it."

"You're not being smart right now." she told him.

"We can do it," he said again, turning to Puck. "How far is that from us?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. Mr. Schue will—"

"It's the end of the school year, Berry. How much can the man punish us?" Puck turned back to Nick. "Give me your number I'll text you when we're on our way."

Blaine glared at Chandler when he was caught staring and the boy quickly rolled his eyes away. Blaine shook his head because of it. He honestly hoped he didn't decide to come too, not with that attitude.

Kurt's phone began to ring and he felt his boyfriend dig in his holder for it. "We need to get you an iPhone this week. Remind me Monday."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He liked his BlackBerry. Blaine pulled the phone out and quirked an eyebrow at the screen.

"Who is it, hun?"

"Your dad." They exchanged a look and Blaine pressed 'talk', holding the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

There was hesitation but eventually Burt spoke. "Blaine?"

Blaine cleared his throat, "Yeah… Kurt's here. He's eating; hold on—"

"No, it's fine. I was just checking up on you guys. How's everything?"

Chandler pretended to listen to whatever Brittany was saying to him as he glanced over at Blaine.

"Everything is fine. We're um, out with Mr. Schuester and Kurt's friends and all… um, yeah…"

Burt responded after a few seconds. "Okay. You have a ride home from the airport tomorrow?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and he smiled, whispering _what's he saying? _Blaine only shook his head at him and spoke, "We're just gonna get a cab. It's no problem."

"You sure?"

Blaine nodded. "Thank you though."

Nick and Kurt looked at each other and Santana smirked. Obviously Papa Hummel was Team Anderson.

"Ok. Well tell Kurt I said goodnight and I'll see you both tomorrow."

Blaine licked his lips, "Goodnight, sir."

Kurt smiled even wider when Blaine hung up. "Were you two just talking to each other?"

Blaine smirked at the question though he was shocked himself. "Pops said goodnight and he'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt nodded. "Wow. Somebody likes you."

"I wouldn't say all of that."

"I think we've put this off long enough," Rachel spoke as she turned to Kurt next to her. "We need to hear how… this… started."

"Can I tell the story?" Jeff asked. He put his shish kabob back on the tray but Blaine waved him off. Rachel watched the skater frown.

"Kurt works for my Uncle Don and I met him—"

"Kurt works for Donald Kinsella," Sam put his head in his hands as Kurt rolled his eyes.

Anyway," Blaine resumed with a smile, "my uncle owns a sports shop. Mr. Hummel got him a job there and we met when I went in for a new bike."

Kurt swallowed and looked over at him. "I feel like we tell this story every day."

Blaine smiled. "We tell it a lot."

"C'mon," Tina smiled at them, "finish telling us."

"Ok," Blaine wiped his hands off and turned to face them. Chandler stared off in some other direction and he rolled his eyes, "Many of you like to bring up the notion that we have nothing in common," he looked to Rachel now and she looked down, "and I guess at first that was true. I spent a few minutes teaching him a bit about selling bikes and he sold me one. At that point I didn't think I'd see him too much, but the same night we met again."

"After he busted his ass," Kurt interjected, smirking as he ate a French fry. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Details, details. So Kurt helped me and patched me up and we spoke a bit. It almost felt like we knew each other for a long time. I realized he was a really good kid who could use a friend. Thus started our friendship."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine bit his lip, continuing. "I also call it one of the best days of my life."

"Disgusting," Santana grumbled. Nick smirked.

Rachel watched the rider take Kurt's hand in his and realized one of his fingers housed a silver ring with a woven almost Celtic design. "We hung out and what not. He met the guys… one of them was an asshole and he's not here."

"And I'd rather not talk about him," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine shrugged.

"Tell them about Jose," Jeff said.

Kurt turned to face them. "There was this cute guy on the beach—"

"He's not cute." Blaine said.

"He was kinda cute," Kurt continued, "Anyway, before Blaine and I got together, this guy was interested in me and because I just got out of a relationship," he looked at Rachel and Chandler for good measure, "I wasn't looking to start another. But I didn't mind being his friend. Only someone didn't like that idea too much…"

Blaine shrugged. "He wasn't that cute."

"So before Blaine you had another guy pursuing you?" Mercedes smiled at that.

"And he's a lifeguard." Nick told them.

"Yummy." Santana contributed.

"Kurt's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," Jeff said, taking another bite. Blaine glared at him.

"Anyway," Kurt resumed, "I think somewhere during this I acknowledged that I had a crush on the straight guy who loved women."

"And I had it bad for a boy with blue eyes and that adorable little giggle." Blaine mused making his boyfriend blush.

"You guys literally make me sick to be honest—"

Finn cut off Santana, "So you know he's like… a ladies' man or something and you still date him?"

Blaine scratched his forehead. "He knows who I was. And the reason I love…" they all looked at him, "that he's the one I'm with," he regrouped and Nick stared at his best friend. Blaine licked his lips and resumed, "is because he's seen all of it and he still trusts me. Everyone else seems to be second guessing and reminding me of who I used to be, but Kurt," he smiled at him, "Kurt's helping me be the person I want to. And I can only hope I do the same for him."

Kurt leant forward and captured his lips sweetly. He felt Blaine's soft ones touch his as he pulled away. "You do that and so much more, Anderson."

Blaine smiled.

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Okay. Well," she smiled around the table, "I think I can speak on behalf of everyone present," she looked at Rachel, Finn, and then Chandler who only stared at the table, "when I say that we are happy that Kurt Hummel is finally able to be happy; even if he had to move away to find that."

Sam nodded, picking up his Pepsi can. "Here's to Kurt and Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "I'll drink to that."

Everyone picked up their beverages except for Chandler. He left the fish there and walked off, and Rachel frowned as she put her water bottle into the toast. When everyone pulled away with a chair she stood up, smoothing down her skirt.

"Kurt? Can I talk to you alone?"

Blaine looked over at him and Kurt turned to see the girl. She wore a pleading face and Kurt nodded. "Sure."

The pair walked through the park quietly and Kurt looked around, finding that they were walking further than they probably needed to. Rachel remained quiet though and it appeared she didn't seem to have anything to say.

Kurt dug out his cellphone and looked at the time being that it was dark out. It was a quarter to 9 and some of the games were starting to close. Rachel walked over to a gift shop and Kurt followed, looking down at his cell phone as it began to ring.

His friend glanced back at a smile because of the ringtone. "Who is that?"

"It's my friend singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star for me." Kurt grinned, holding up his finger as he answered. "Munchkin!"

"Hi Kurtie!"

He smiled and swayed next to her, walking to the gift shop. "I miss you so much, buddy. How was your Saturday?"

Rachel looked away from him and down at the New York souvenirs.

"It was good because I went to the beach. And I just saw Mr. Hummey and he bought me an ice cream when dad and I got home and he told my dad I was a good friend."

Kurt smiled looking through the gifts too. "Because you're an amazing friend, silly. How was the beach?"

"Fun." Mikey answered. "I miss you too. And Blainey and Nick and Jus and Jeff."

Kurt smiled. "Everyone misses you. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon right?"

"Yes. I'm gonna help momma make the cake for Blaine winning. You want some?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled, looking out over the park. "One day I'm going to have to bring you here with us."

"To New York?"

"Yupp," Kurt saw Rachel pick up an 'I heart NY' headband and silently judged her. "It's pretty fun here too."

Mikey hummed. "I want to come next time."

"We'll work it out. Go make some cake and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Love you Kurtie."

"And I love you, Mikey."

"Bye-bye."

Kurt laughed, "Goodnight."

They hung up and Kurt's eyes found an arts and crafts section. He stepped over and slipped his phone away.

"So… Mikey and you sound close."

Kurt glanced at Rachel and nodded. "I'm kind of close with all of my boyfriend's family. Well those he lives with."

She nodded.

Kurt picked up a friendship bracelet kit and smiled down at the box. "I know you and Chandler and whoever the hell else is waiting for him to make a fool of me, and I don't care. I'm not going to fight anyone on this I'm just going to enjoy my life."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not. It's just this whole romance seems unrealistic."

Kurt nodded. "It does. The idea of having a 'soul mate' seemed unrealistic to me too."

Rachel smiled at him. "A soul mate? The straight guy that you met last week is your soul mate."

Kurt smiled as he looked at the employee. "Do you take credit?"

Rachel looked away from him and walked over to another section. Kurt grabbed an NYC cap for his father and a tote bag for Pam and handed his card over.

"I don't know. My father told me yesterday morning that it's what it seemed like to him. It is a bit silly, huh?"

Rachel looked off around the park and smiled. "A bit. I just want you to know that I do love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt looked away from the employee and shook his head. "I love you too Rachel."

"I still want you to be friends with Chandler."

He smirked, nodding and accepting his card back. "I don't know how that's going to work out."

"Why not?"

"Well," Kurt turned to her, "for starters, he hates me. Secondly, Blaine hates _him._"

"Blaine doesn't know him and I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Rachel turned to face him. "You guys were good friends, even before you dated, and since you left he's really not the same."

Kurt accepted the bag with a smile and turned to face her. "We had our chance. It didn't work. He all but told me I was pathetic earlier and when you have a guy who lets you know the exact opposite every day you wake up- the desire to stay friends with _that_ guy lessens and lessens."

They just stood there and Rachel looked at him. "So you're honestly sure about this."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure; whether or not you agree."

**Mr. Schue says it's time to leave baby. And I miss u so hurry dat ass up –B**

Kurt read the message and motioned with his head. "Everyone is leaving now."

Rachel sighed but nodded. "So you're not going to be his friend?"

Kurt made a face. "I—No. Our friendship is pretty much done."

Rachel dropped her head. "Fine."

"Can we go now?" Kurt switched his bag from one hand to the other.

Rachel started walked, taking his hand in hers. Kurt accepted it and walked the rest of the way back.

….

"So we're not going downstairs to hang with everyone else?" Kurt bit his lip as Blaine settled between his legs.

"Later maybe." He kissed his boyfriend's neck and Kurt lie back, smiling at the design in their canopy bed. "Right now I think you deserve to be rewarded."

Kurt licked his lips when Blaine sucked on his neck. "I like that idea."

Blaine sat up and Kurt stared at the hickeys still on his chest. "Let's take our clothes off." he watched his boyfriend spread his legs a little wider and tilt his head a bit.

"Or… you can take my clothes off…"

Blaine lifted his eyebrow and licked his lips slowly. His eyes slowly moved down Kurt's body; the tight cotton Henley he wore that day and the dark Levis that looked painted on.

Kurt watched Blaine's eyes on him and bit his lip. "Please?"

Not even a second later he had strong hands undoing his belt, and propped another pillow under his head so he could watch. Blaine unbuckled the leather belt and then undid his button, pulling down the zipper and savoring every moment as he did so.

Kurt lifted his hips off the bed and Blaine dragged the denim over them. The air hit his thighs and as Blaine looked at them he licked his lips. There was nothing but smooth skin he saw himself marking up and the thought excited him to no end.

His shirt was off next and Kurt felt goose bumps on his body as Blaine's fingertips trailed over his skin. He touched the nub of his nipple softly and the younger teen gasped, biting his lip into a smile when Blaine smirked at him.

"You're really sexy, you know that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as his boyfriend grinned, leaning in and placing a sensual kiss on his lips. Blaine leant up again and looked down at his body, focusing on the green boxer briefs Kurt wore.

"You're really crazy," his boyfriend replied breathlessly, "but you're gorgeous."

Blaine smiled, unbuttoning his jeans. "You're more gorgeous."

Kurt pushed hair out his face and watched Blaine's fingers move. "You're more out of your mind."

Blaine smirked and pulled the pants and underwear down over his waist and down his thighs. He saw Kurt's lips redden from chewing on them so much and hopped up, kicking them off and grabbing his cock. "I'm not." Crawling onto the bed, he stroked himself a couple times before hovering over Kurt. Leaning in, he whispered into his ear. "But if I am, it's because you drive me insane."

Kurt smiled and Blaine kissed it, eventually moving his lips down his body. "That was really corny, Mr. BMX… mmm…"

"You like that?" Blaine teased, kissing slowly over Kurt's chest. Kurt nodded as he watched him.

"I love it."

Blaine smiled, sticking his tongue out and tracing the letter 'B' around Kurt's navel. He smirked when Kurt shivered and giggled, planting his teeth right above the waist band of his boyfriend's boxer briefs and sucking hard.

"Baby," Kurt smiled as he looked up again, enjoying everywhere Blaine touched and all the places his tongue went. "So good."

Blaine kissed a line over his midriff and licked small swipes going across. When Kurt sighed, he flattened his tongue and did it a little harder. He could literally feel his boyfriend growing and it made him even hotter.

Kurt's eyes rolled back when Blaine's breath ghosted over his cock. It was unfortunately still covered by his briefs, and when a pair of lips kissed over the cloth Kurt almost thrust forward into the friction. Blaine licked his lips when he saw the boy struggling, smiling a little and licking Kurt's dick over the underwear; watching the teen's fingers dig into the duvet.

"Blaine…"

Blaine kissed it again and Kurt rolled his hips. "You're so hot baby," he said, sliding down the bed and settling down at smooth thighs. Blaine sighed when he felt his cock touching the comforter and had to calm down a minute. The friction was amazing and it didn't take much for him to come when he was around Kurt, apparently.

Kurt peeked an eye open and found Blaine between his legs. He sighed, opening the other eye as well and watching him.

Blaine winked up at him before putting his lips on the teen's inner thigh. Kurt didn't resist when Blaine pushed his legs further apart, only opening them wider and running his fingers along his chest. Blaine watched him; kissing inside his thigh and licking just beneath his boxer briefs. He loved how Kurt trembled a little and the fact that his cock grew even bigger in the underwear he wore.

A few minutes and a couple '_please, baby'_s later, Kurt was finally completely naked. Blaine held one of his legs in the air as he pulled the briefs from around his boyfriend's ankle. He took a quick look at him; the shy smile on his face and the hickeys on his thighs—the dripping hard cock that Kurt was struggling not to touch—he looked at him and took a deep breath. Kurt was his and he fucking loved that.

The TV was still playing in the lounge area of the suite. The couple had spent a good half hour there when they first came in, talking things over about that day and making another agreement that they'd be more understanding of each other. They kissed during commercials of Real Housewives and when Kurt ended up on top of him on the couch; Blaine decided it may've been time to go lie down.

The New Directions had successfully gotten a pass and ended up in the Cali Boys hotel. It was understood that Kurt and Blaine would go hang out, but now with Blaine's hand wrapped around his shaft and moving slowly, Kurt didn't have intentions on going anywhere.

Blaine admired the feel of Kurt in his hand. His cock was so long and smooth, and _hard, _and he loved how every few seconds Kurt would work his hips forward, fucking his fist slowly. The teen's eyes were clouded and his lips were parted, and Blaine licked his lips, more than ready for him to fall apart.

Kurt's toes curled as soon as Blaine's tongue touched the tip of his cock. His eyes rolled back and he gasped, fighting not to plunge forward. He understood why Blaine was going so wild the day and night before... this was more than amazing.

Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's cock before sinking down half way. Kurt tensed and he moaned; his hands flying into his hair.

"Oh _god,_" he closed his eyes tight and Blaine licked up to the head before sinking lower again. Kurt let a breath go and looked down, finding Blaine's eyes locked on him. His lips were tight around his shaft and slowly moving up and down, and the feeling was giving him chills and sparks of heat at the same time. It felt so fucking good Kurt honestly had to fight to remember his own name.

But he remembered Blaine's name clearly, and how could he not with his boyfriend between his legs? He was going absolutely mad to the point where his lips were in a small smile; sighing in pleasure as he writhed against the bed.

And then two fingers were placed at his bottom lip and he had to open his eyes to see what was happening. Blaine never once took his lips away from Kurt's cock, blowing him softly but deep enough for Kurt to feel the back of his throat. But the message was clear as his boyfriend looked at him expectantly, pushing his fingers further past Kurt's lips. The blue eyed teen opened his mouth, taking Blaine fingers between his lis and sucking on them at the pace Blaine moved between his legs. He closed his eyes as he felt himself getting even closer to the edge. With one hand, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and held it steady; slicking up the boy's fingers and purposely showing his tongue as he ran it over them. Blaine breathed heavily through his nose, watching him with dark eyes.

For someone who thought he was straight for about 17 years, Blaine really enjoyed Kurt's cock in his mouth. He didn't think he was as good as Kurt was with it—the boy had practically devoured him yesterday, not even choking once (like those loser females he wasted time with) but he didn't think he'd be at that level. He sucked long and slowly, reveling in every muscle spasm Kurt had because of what his tongue was doing and watched as his boyfriend wet his fingers.

Kurt licked his lips when he felt Blaine pulling his hand away. The curly haired teen froze; inhaling through his nose and exhaling a moment later as he spread Kurt's legs wider. Kurt obeyed, bending them at the knee and sitting up a little higher with yet another pillow. He saw Blaine almost smirk with his eyes as the boy placed those fingers at his entrance, circling the rim as slowly as Kurt could take it and sucking at the tip of the boy's cock.

"I… fuck," Kurt grabbed at Blaine's free hand that lay stationary on the blankets. Immediately, Blaine laced their fingers together and Kurt bit his lip, feeling his boyfriend press in with both fingers.

"Blaine," he gasped, squeezing the teen's hand tighter. Blaine lowered his head and sucked him softly, and Kurt felt as if he was seeing stars. "_Yes, _more…"

Blaine nodded as best he could; caressing the underside of Kurt's cock with his tongue as he pressed just slightly further. He did so softly, trying not to die at how tight it was-though he'd been pretty much stretching Kurt open just to hear him moan all night. Yet, his muscles still squeezed around his fingers like this was the first time. And suddenly thoughts of having his first time with Kurt made Blaine's body heat up.

"Keep going," Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, pulling his fingers out slightly and pushing even further. For a moment he did this; pulling off of Kurt so that he wouldn't come and focusing on stretching him open. Kurt would ride his fingers and Blaine would gulp finally granting himself peace by moving his hips into the comforter.

A minute later Blaine noticed Kurt was sweating and panting, and eventually pleading.

"I need you there… there Blaine," he gasped when the rider moved his fingers slightly and barely missed, cursing and squeezing his hand tighter.

Blaine smiled for a second before returning his lips to Kurt's pink cock. He kissed the head softly at the same time his fingers touched Kurt's prostate, eliciting a reaction that had him grinding against the bed again. Blaine sighed, trying to calm down a bit before sucking Kurt into his mouth and fucking him quickly with his fingers.

The pace had changed completely and Kurt was just about arching off the bed. He had Blaine's head rising and lowering between his legs and Blaine's fingers rubbing his prostate nonstop. The pleasure he felt was almost too much and he couldn't help but be loud.

"Blaine! Blaine! Oh _god_ yes baby _yes_!"

Blaine struggled not to run through the hotel looking for lube and condoms in that very instance. His own toes curled in the air from where his feet were crossed above him, and Kurt was having a very hard time staying still.

"I'm gonna come, baby! Fuu…. Oh god it's so good." Kurt shivered, feeling Blaine smoothing his hand with his thumb and loving every second this lasted. It was almost over but it was so amazing… his mouth, his hand… his everything. "So good… I'm close...so close."

Blaine hummed around his cock and flicked his middle finger a little quicker, and that was all it took for Kurt to come hard. He was surprised, despite that warning, and wasn't able to catch it all. Some of the hot come dribbled down his chin and another drip trailed down Kurt's cock, but he swallowed what he could as Kurt rode it out.

The usually coiffed teen saw nothing for a good ten seconds, but he could hear himself chanting Blaine's name, still shaking from the intense orgasm he experienced. And when it got to be too much, Blaine must've sensed it, because his fingers slowly eased out and his lips slowly eased off. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine lick his lips, wiping a bit of his come off his chin. That was hot but Kurt still blushed a crimson red, smiling back at him as the boy got on his knees.

"You taste good."

Kurt exhaled at the statement and took a sweep of Blaine's body. The boy's cock was thick and he looked him in the eyes again.

"If I remember correctly, so do you."

Blaine held onto Kurt's jelly knees and bit his lip. "You sound like you might need a reminder."

Kurt nodded.

….

"They are fucking loud." Santana took a bite of Justin's popcorn as the teen lounged back on the sofa. Puck smirked as he turned away from the wall his ear was pressed against.

"Sounds like its Anderson's turn now."

A shirtless Jeff skated through the suite and pulled his shorts a little higher. "Where's my phone?"

Justin looked up. "Check the first room, and hurry up I want to go to the pool."

Quinn heard something vibrate from where she sat at the table, her book on the second to last chapter. "Is this it?"

"Guys… shhh, quiet." Puck smiled at Santana as the girl went to join him. "Listen."

….

The bars of the canopy were rocking against the wall as Blaine worked his hips faster. Kurt's hands were everywhere at once—on his chest and his hips, on his ass and on the back of his thighs. His lips were spread wide and his head against the headboard, relaxing as the rider plunged in and out of his mouth. He hummed each time Blaine moved forward and moaned when Blaine would curse. Which was quite often.

"Fuck, Kurt. Shit… fuck… oh god," his hands clenched the top of the canopy as he grinded forward, "so hot, so fucking wet…."

Kurt moved his tongue around as Blaine thrust in and out of his mouth, and his boyfriend voiced his approval. He moved his hands over Blaine's ass again and up to tease his abdomen at the same moment Blaine's movements became erratic. He started stuttering and then stopped moving completely, and Kurt sucked hard once before Blaine came hard with a shout.

_Yupp, he still tastes amazing,_ Kurt swallowed and playfully pushed his boyfriend back. Blaine smiled as he landed on the bed; his head by Kurt's feet.

"Not bad," Kurt breathed out with a grin, turning to look at the clock on the wall. He licked his lips and turned to watch Blaine's chest quickly rising and falling. "You okay, honey?"

Blaine nodded a bit with a smile, and it wasn't until a minute later that he sat up. Kurt noticed how sweaty they both were and thought now would be a good time for a shower. Not that Blaine was on the same page.

"You're hard again?"

Kurt looked over at him noting the impressed look on Blaine's smug face, and then down at himself.

"Hm," Kurt smirked, "I guess I am—_ohmygod, _Blaine_!" _

….

"My dad is downstairs Blaine, stop it… babe," Kurt laughed as Blaine tossed him on the bed and jumped on top of him. "Stop being silly."

"If you say something with a smile, how am I supposed to take you seriously silly?" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and rolled them over so that Kurt was on top of him.

"I can't not smile around you." Kurt said with a shrug. "Now do you want to wait for me downstairs while I unpack? I'll get nothing done like this."

Blaine bit his lip and looked at how Kurt was sitting on top of him. "I think we'd get a lot done like this if you know what I'm saying."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked, playfully bouncing up and down on top of him. He laughed at Blaine's face when the teen's eyes just about jumped out his face before rolling off of him.

"Get out. I'll be down soon."

Blaine sat up and looked at him, willing the erection that sprung up like a champion away. "Why do you tease me so much?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Kurt smiled as he went over to their duffle bag. Blaine shook his head at how Kurt slowly bent over to get his things out and sighed, standing to his feet.

"Watch what happens when I get you in my room, Hummel."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt stuck his tongue out and Blaine smirked, leaving the room. He stretched and walked to the beginning of the hall, jogging down the steps and pulling up his shorts before Burt could offer him a belt. At the door he smiled at Kurt Jr., Kurt III, Kurt IV, Mickey, Donald, and Darwin before walking over to the couch where his boyfriend's father sat.

Burt looked up from his work and nodded over to the boy, a greeting Blaine returned before looking up at the TV. Blaine watched whatever crime show Burt had been watching and got immersed as he awaited Kurt. It was interesting, all until he realized the case was about a father killing his son-in-law and trying to find a place to hide the body. His face blanched white and he turned to face Burt, not at all reassured by the smirk the man wore as he worked on whatever he was doing.

Kurt could be heard moving above them and Blaine sighed, slouching down in the seat and looking away from the screen. His eyes settled on the mantle and saw a picture of Burt and a woman who was no doubt Kurt's mother. He stared for a while and a slow smile broke onto his face at how happy the couple looked.

"How was New York?" Burt questioned, still not looking up from the reports he'd been working on.

Blaine turned to see him and rubbed above his shoulder through the brown tank top he had on. "Oh you know… it was New York. Pretty amazing."

Burt nodded. "That's good. You two enjoy yourself?" he looked at Blaine and suddenly the teen felt like he was being read like a book. Not good when he had Kurt's cock in his mouth last night.

"We had fun…. Erm on Friday we got to sightsee a bit and hang out in Central Park. Yesterday like I said on the phone, we hung out with the New Selections, and Kurt had a good time. Well…" he stopped for a second and Burt looked at him, "we did have a disagreement."

Blaine turned to Burt and the man lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Everything ok?"

He nodded. "We worked it out. It was really ridiculous. I said sorry, he said sorry, it's good now."

Burt smiled at him and Blaine smiled a bit too. "It's good to hear you made it through whatever it was. Just know you're young and there will be more fights."

The boy frowned.

"But," Burt continued, pulling on his cap, "I don't doubt that you boys'll fight through it."

Blaine nodded. "I sure hope so." He looked forward and licked his lips. "He's everything really."

The man smirked, looking down at his work again. Young love. Boy did he remember it.

"You know he told me his ex was this great guy but I can't stand him."

Burt chuckled as he got more comfortable. "Are you supposed to like his ex? Is he supposed to like yours?"

Blaine smiled too, drumming his hands on his legs. "I guess you're right but still."

"That Charles never got to meet me. Kurt organized a few meetings but the boy never showed. I think the last time he said his hamster was sick or something really stupid."

Blaine turned around to look at him with a smirk. "What did you call him?"

Burt looked at the boy dubiously. "Charles? Charlie… Isn't that his name?"

Blaine smiled widely and relaxed against the couch. "Mr. Hummel, we're going to get along just fine."

….

"Drop my son and I'll drop the both of you."

Blaine smirked, tossing Mikey over to Don who caught him and blew raspberries into the boy's tummy. His son laughed, flying through the air after Don tossed him over to his nephew. When Blaine caught him he mocked punched him in the side, tickling the boy's bare ribs.

Kurt smiled as he kissed Pam on the cheek, his eyes going wide when the woman slapped him square on the ass. Blaine glared at her as he put Mikey down; the dizzy boy stumbling over to his dad. "I saw that."

"You ready to say hey to Kurtie?" Don lifted his boy in the air and kissed him on the cheek. Mikey nodded hard as Don asked the next question. "Are we having cake now or what?"

Kurt smiled as he went over to Don and Mikey and the boy leapt into his arms.

Blaine threw himself over the couch and landed on his aunt's lap. "We can have it now, but we bought souvenirs right babe?"

Pam kissed him on the cheek and Blaine squeed, hugging the woman tightly. She smirked and tried to push him off. "Get off little boy."

Kurt walked over to the gifts with Mikey wrapped around his body. "Blaine and I got you gifts, munchkin."

"Yeah?" he looked down at the bag curiously and he smiled widely. "Darwin!"

Blaine finally moved off of his aunt and sat next to her. He smiled over at the amused face she gave him. "What flavor is the cake?"

"Your favorite, of course," the blonde pushed hair out her face, "I couldn't _not _bake you a double chocolate cake… and Donald," she raised her voice and faced the kitchen, "you better not be eating the cake."

"Leave me alone," the man replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He probably had icing all over his face right now. "I love the both of you." he said with a smile, leaning on her shoulder.

Mikey hugged his Darwin stuffed animal as he looked in the bag with Kurt. His blue eyed friend pulled out a small kit and grinned. "I got us something to work on later if you want."

Mikey moved closer and a small smile spread across his face when he noticed the arts and crafts kit. "What's that?"

"Have you ever heard of friendship bracelets?"

Mikey shook his head no.

"Well," Kurt knelt down and smiled as he explained, "a person usually give these bracelets to each other as a symbol of their friendship. There are a lot of different designs we could do. We can use hearts or the alphabet, different colors!"

"Wow!" Mikey smiled and Kurt kissed his forehead. He grinned and took the box. "Later?"

Blaine glanced back at them and smiled. He felt his aunt tap him in the side and turned back around.

"I got you both a gift too."

Blaine smiled rather confusedly. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Better go upstairs and look on your bed."

They shared a look and Blaine gave her another confused look before standing to his feet. On the way by, he took all of the Kurts and the Mickey with him, juggling all of them as he walked up the steps. Mikey ran to give his mother the tote bag and show off his gifts as Kurt went to join them.

Upstairs, Blaine opened his door and peeked inside, not sure why but expecting his aunt to have a clown jump out and scare the shit out of him. But all that was there was a bag on his bed.

He curiously walked over, slowly peeking inside. Blaine mouth just about dropped when he saw a box of Trojans and a blue bottle. Looking around, and then wondering why he was looking around, Blaine shook his head and picked the box up. He found a 12 count of Pleasure Pack condoms and grinned, tossing it on the bed and digging out the bottle. It looked like lotion since you could press the top and liquid would dispense, but as the bottle read it was Durex 'Play' lubricant. Blaine bit his lip and grabbed it along with the condoms, running around the side of the bed to put it in his drawer. He picked up the plastic bag and closed the door behind him, entering the bathroom and dropping it into the bin.

Downstairs, Don was using his Donald Duck to fight with Mikey's Dawin. Blaine smiled as he entered the living room, blushing when Pam winked at him and going straight into the kitchen. Kurt looked at him oddly before getting up to follow.

"Cake time!" Don picked his boy up and smiled at his wife. She gave him a look and he blew her a kiss.

"You okay?"

Blaine nodded at his boyfriend. "I'm fine. I'd be better if you spent the rest of the day with me and Mikey."

Kurt smiled, taking a seat at the island. "How can I say no to that exactly?"

Blaine grabbed plates as his aunt, uncle, and cousin entered the kitchen. "Remember it's my lazy day on Sunday so you'll just have to lay around with us."

"Yupp." Mikey said.

Kurt smiled at them. "Still not a problem."

Blaine turned around and smiled at him and Don rolled his eyes.

Young love.

"Do we sing a happy winning song, Michael?"

Mikey nodded at his mom. "Okay. It's called Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."

Kurt laughed as Blaine smiled at his cousin. "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star is your song for everything."

Mikey shrugged.

And with his cousin belting out lyrics and Uncle Don sneaking frosting from the cake, and Aunt Pam tickling him when she caught him, and Kurt harmonizing with the little boy next to him, Blaine could only smile. Winning at Preliminaries wasn't nearly as amazing as being here with his family.

* * *

_A/N: I know what you're going to say. Janelle, Jus and Quinn aren't a couple so stop shipping them. I don't care. Leave me alone. _

_For that person, Rachel will be redeemed one day. Most of the bad people in this chapter will. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and I have to say that updates will slow down drastically as I'm dealing with other things. Please don't ask me __**every day**__ on twitter/tumblr/private messaging for the status of the update because that won't make it come faster. I will tell you guys what's going on with whatever update you're looking for, I __**promise. **__I will also try and get into Blaine's family story a little deeper next chapter. I'm sure everyone misses Victor. And Ian. And Peter. _

_Love you. I hope that you'll review so I can steal more of your ideas. _

_The twitter is now _nellie12. _

_-Janelle_


	10. Don't Wake Me Up

**Ride**_  
_

_A/N: I'm back :) DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTERS WOO! I hope you guys missed me. This is my first Ride update as a 22 year old and I hope it doesn't disappoint and while that has nothing to do with me being 22 I don't care I just felt like saying I'm 22 now._

_Before we go any further, I need to say that there are a few new characters added this chapter. For those of you who don't yet know, there is a BLOG dedicated to this story. It's called The Official Ride Blog and it is located at the URL of RIDELIKEKLAINE dot COM. Please visit before you read this chapter to see what the characters look like and read their bios and such. They're all the way at the beginning so you may need to click on the ARCHIVE tab and scroll to the bottom. **EDIT: I ADDED A 'THE RIDE CHARACTERS' TAB TO THE TOP. CLICK IT. BADDA BING BADDA BOOM.** In my opinion, the blog will heighten the reading experience. And it's really fun to do so, hey, why not, right?_

_Ridelikeklaine dot com people._

_Dedications: Jane for obvious reasons. Hazy84 because I've just always adored you. ThomasinaCoverly because your review for Not Exclusive made me want to give you everything you ever wanted. Germericangirl (tumblr) for freezing your ass off with me at the Klaine/CrissColfer ice skating thingy. Jackie & Deb because you both made me smile, happy to have you reading! And Bananagrams :) welcome to the party._

_There's a lot of smut and I'm not going to give warnings on specific things. But this is M so know that they are nasty in the sheets m'kay pumpkins._

_I'll edit this in the morning. Lol. I know. I suck._

_Enjoy though._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything that'd make me filthy rich like the people who own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Don't Wake Me Up**

It turned out that picking a song for an audition was going to be a little more difficult that Kurt anticipated. Out of the hundreds of millions of songs to have ever been recorded, there was one that he'd have to choose; one that would showcase the talent Kurt Hummel knew he possessed, as well as showcased how musically gifted Blaine was on several different instruments. Since they decided during their time in New York that they'd audition together—Kurt by voice and Blaine through instrumental, both came to the conclusion that a joint audition would best suit them. The thing was they now had to find the perfect song that would prove they both belonged in the Pace High School of the Performing Arts. Needless to say, the pressure was suffocating.

Kurt pressed the off button on Blaine's AC unit, walking over to his boyfriend's closet and grabbing a spare sweater. Beautiful music filled the room as Blaine strummed his guitar, humming along to the tune and watching through his lashes as Kurt pulled on an old sweatshirt of his. The image never failed to make him smile. Everything from Kurt sleeping in his clothes to skateboarding in his helmet were examples of things that made Blaine's heart go mad. As his boyfriend walked back over to the bed, he smiled to himself, looking down at his guitar and playing softly.

Nick (being the amazing friend he was) added a few songs to Rachel's everlasting list of potential audition choices. He recalled talking to a few people who majored in singing and as Nick told him the first day they met, Broadway related songs were usually the best way to go. And being that Kurt's vocal range was pretty astounding, Nick made sure to contribute a list that would celebrate that.

As Kurt combed through the potentials, he listened to his boyfriend slowly begin to sing. The words were soft spoken and barely there as he began to pick up his strumming, each chord a little louder than the last.

Blaine smiled as Kurt looked up at him through his lashes. He swore the blue eyed beauty grew more gorgeous by the second. "How's the search coming?" he asked genuinely, licking his lips at the way Kurt bit his. The teen smiled and looked back down at different lyrics.

"I'm sort of at a standstill." Kurt answered in response. His eyes found _Defying Gravity _and he considered trying that again before turning the page. "Are you sure you don't want to help me?"

Blaine smiled as he plucked the strings slowly. "I think you should take a break. You're losing sleep over this when I keep telling you it'll be fine."

"We don't know that," Kurt dropped the papers and rolled onto his back. His hair touched Blaine's bare feet as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sure you're a shoe in, no matter what instrument you decide on… though you should probably be studying for your entrance exam, too—"

"Good luck with that." Kurt playfully rolled his eyes as he listened, "Studying over the summer?" Blaine shook his head. With a smile, he glanced down by his feet at Kurt; that grin on his lips always succeeding in making him crazy. "I don't see that happening."

"Any who," Kurt played at a few locks of hair that fell against his forehead, "I really can't afford to drop the ball on this. My zoned school will be one that offers practically no arts programs—"

"My current school." Blaine said as he switched melodies completely. Kurt turned his head to face him, nodding.

"Yes. I don't want to go there and not be able to get into the college I've been dreaming of for the past two years. I mean there's always fashion but… I want to be a performer."

Blaine smiled as they locked eyes. He sat up a bit and nodded, "I can understand that baby. You belong in Pace. I'd hate having you go to my crummy school."

"And I'd hate you not going to Pace with me in the slight chance I can actually get in." Kurt said back with a smirk. His boyfriend bit his lower lip and nodded.

"You can definitely get in Kurt, but I know what you mean."

They fell quiet and Kurt looked back up at the ceiling, now resting both hands above his chest. Blaine's music got a little louder and his song was a little clearer now.

"I'll tell you what," as he played he watched Kurt turn to face him, "you pick a song, and then I'll pick a song. We'll do this until we narrow it down to ten, and then rehearse each one."

Kurt rolled onto his side and faced him, anticipating the rest of his boyfriend's plan.

"What works, we keep. What doesn't, we chuck. After we've narrowed it down to three, we'll discuss it some more and pick whatever feels best." Blaine reached over for his purple guitar pick after making the suggestion, and he felt proud when he could tell that Kurt absolutely loved it.

"That's an amazing idea. It really takes the stress out of it knowing that we have some time to mull this over too." He smiled and turned back to the papers. Blaine nodded in response.

"Exactly. So you pick your favorites first; whichever you'd been leaning towards."

Kurt grinned and his excitement would be visible to a blind man. "Ok."

The teen ended up trying to pick his five songs all at once. It made sense since Blaine was busying himself with his instrument, probably composing a new piece for Mikey. Kurt really loved that, and when Blaine showed him the many songs he'd written since he was 12, he almost suggested auditioning with one of those. Especially the teen's more recent work. But they were personal and Kurt felt amazing knowing he was the only one Blaine shared them with.

Blaine felt a sudden calm come over him as they lie in his room. The day was young and it was just Kurt and Blaine. Neither had any intention of letting another person into their bubble, at least not now. It was now that Blaine could be himself with the one person who wouldn't judge him, or never asked too much. And with that comfort, Blaine always found himself letting go, piece by piece.

_I should ink my skin with your name_

Kurt glanced over at him as he sifted through papers, smiling involuntary when Blaine's beautiful golden eyes found his.

_And take my passport out again  
And just replace it_

The boy smiled shyly as he played his acoustic guitar—the one that his little sister and Mikey once got crayon all over. He played his guitar, smiling, and singing lyrics beautifully into the air.

_See I could do without a tan  
On my left hand  
Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle_

The voice never once ceased in giving Kurt butterflies. Whether speaking, or saying something incredibly inappropriate, and especially when singing, Blaine could always succeed in making Kurt's skin heat up; goose bumps rising on his skin.

Blaine sang as he watched his boyfriend turn away, looking back down at his song choices. He'd made four piles, working with the most adorable blush on his face.

_And I should run you a hot bath  
Fill it up with bubbles_

Kurt couldn't focus on what he was doing. All that mattered was Blaine being beautiful and looking beautiful, sounding beautiful and reminding him exactly why he was head over heels. He gave up for a minute, laying his head on folded arms and looking up at the boy he adored.

Blaine smiled softly at him, continuing with the lyrics.

_'Cause maybe you're loveable  
And maybe you're my snowflake_

Kurt giggled at the words, eliciting a wide grin from Blaine as he resumed,

_And your eyes turn from green to gray in the winter_

_I'll hold you in a cold place_

_And you should never cut your hair  
'Cause I love the way you brush it off your forehead_

Kurt blushed as their eyes locked with one another's. Blaine laughed a bit, steadily strumming a slow, beautiful melody.

_And you will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me_

"Baby…."

Blaine bit his lip, nodding along to his strumming. "Yes, beautiful?"

"Stop making me blush," Kurt said coyly. Blaine rolled his eyes at that, but had to smile when he saw his boyfriend making his way up the bed to sit beside him.

_But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up_

The words made Kurt blush even more and Blaine chuckled softly, a sigh of contentment leaving his lips when Kurt lay on his shoulder.

"You're adorable when you blush."

"You're adorable when you help me pick songs." the coiffed teen replied with a smirk.

Blaine smiled.

_And you will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me_

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's as they moved along the strings. He smiled, taking Kurt's hand in his and strumming the guitar together.

_But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up_

For a moment the two sat quietly, making music and smiling to themselves at every note that entered the air. Blaine couldn't help but think how happy he was in this very moment, and nothing changed when Kurt sat up and looked at him. The sexy smile Blaine loved replaced the adorable one he also loved, and the boy leant in slowly. Of course he was met half way, though Kurt stopped to whisper right against his lips.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled against his lips, and then those lips kissed him sweetly, passionately, and sensually. Both remained still as their mouths touched tentatively, reinforcing the words Kurt had just uttered. He closed his eyes and reveled in the way his boyfriend's mouth claimed his.

Blaine was Kurt's.

They pulled back with a smile and surely, the pale teen was blushing beautifully. Blaine could honestly say there was little he loved more than seeing Kurt so shy and adorable, besides the man himself. But before he could tell him, Kurt was speaking again.

"Hey, Cooper. He's asleep right now but I'll let him know you called."

Blaine's eyebrow rose along with his confusion, but Kurt only continued as he gently caressed his face.

"Everything is great, actually. The trip was so amazing, we had a blast."

"What are you talking about, babe?"

Blaine couldn't feel Kurt's hand on his cheek anymore, and the boy slowly started to disappear in front of him. He shook his head no frantically, reaching out his hand to hold him down, but it was already too late. Kurt was gone.

His eyes shot open then and Blaine's heart broke even more when he realized it was all just a dream.

A beautiful, amazing, _perfect _dream.

Mikey was beside him with Darwin in his lap and Kurt IV to his left, watching whatever was happening on the television. Because of Blaine jerking awake, the boy turned to see him and Blaine blinked a few times, looking around the room with confusion and trying best to hide his disappointment. His boyfriend was at the edge of the bed with an iPhone to his ear.

"You ok, Blainey?"

His neck cracked when he nodded, though Mikey wasn't so quick to believe him. The blonde continued to watch him for a little while. He knew what it was like to wake up sad because of his bad dreams, and he could tell his cousin didn't look very happy.

Listening to Kurt speak, Blaine lie back against the pillow and let out a sigh.

"Looking forward to it," Kurt said with a soft laugh.

Man, did Blaine adore that laugh.

"We'll see you soon, then. Ok…" he chuckled again, "Goodbye, Cooper."

As he hung up, Kurt turned back to toss the phone back where it was beside his boyfriend. In doing so, he noticed a still sleepy Blaine looking over at him. He grinned, happy that he'd finally woken up and blew a quick kiss.

"Why, hey there sleepy head. You really take 'Lazy Sunday' in a literal sense, I see."

It turned out that even being blown kisses made Blaine the happiest guy in all of southern California. But at the same time, he was _really _upset. He forced a small smile and shrugged a bit before forcing his face back into the pillow. Mikey looked from his cousin to Kurt who raised an eye at his boyfriend in confusion.

"What's the matter with Blainey?" Mikey asked softly, playing with the foot of his stuffed animal. Kurt smiled reassuringly at the tot before he could get too sad.

"I'm not sure. Honey, are you okay?" Kurt repositioned himself on the bed as he asked, turning his body away from the TV so that he was facing Mikey and Blaine.

Blaine buried his head a bit further in the pillow and stared in the opposite direction. The picture of him and Kurt from when they'd first gotten together was in a little frame with cheesy hearts all over it; Kurt kissing his cheek and him smiling like a lunatic. It was one of his favorite couple-y pictures (though every picture they took was classified as one of his favorites) and Blaine only sighed as he looked at it.

Kurt smirked when he noticed they were being ignored. He knew Blaine wasn't a morning person but seriously, it was almost 5 in the evening now. No one wakes up grumpy at 5 in the evening. He smiled at Mikey whose adorable concern was all over his face, and looked down at Blaine's bare feet. Trailing a hand smoothly along the back of his thigh, he smirked when his fingers found the teen's foot and tickled him teasingly.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed when Kurt's hand rubbed his leg. But when he felt him tickling his feet he snorted and jerked his foot away. "Stop that."

Kurt smiled and brought his hand back to himself. "Well stop pouting. You're upsetting Mikey."

"Yeah! You're upsetting me."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he stared at the picture. "Then don't look at me. Watch your movie."

Mikey pouted and Kurt crossed his arms. "Blaine."

Blaine stuffed his face into the pillow and waved them off. Kurt shook his head. How difficult could one person be?

"Why are you sad, Blainey?"

Kurt crawled a little further up the bed; settling between the cousins. Blaine felt the bed shift but ignored them even further. "I think I know why he's sad."

Mikey looked at him. "Why?"

"He needs Kurt and Michael kisses of course."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't kiss me—"

"Get him!"

Mikey laughed as Kurt jumped on Blaine's back, attacking one side of the curly haired teen. He kissed the other cheek and giggled until his cheeks were red at Blaine's squirming; Kurt tickling the boy's bare back.

Kurt pinched his boyfriend in the side as he held him down, placing kisses everywhere he could reach. In response, Blaine laughed and buried his face even deeper, trying to escape the two boys around him.

"C'mon," Blaine's voice was muffled from the pillows and laughing so hard, "Mikey your kisses are so wet stop— Kurt, stop tickling me!"

Mikey kissed him harder and left his cousin with a wet spot on his cheek. Kurt only stopped his tickling fit because he was laughing so hard.

"I'm f-fine," Blaine tried to shake his boyfriend off of him but he was pretty much trapped against the mattress. "Let me up. I need to use the bathroom."

Kurt smiled at Mikey and raised both eyebrows. "Should we let him up?"

"He has to go." The boy answered seriously, making an earnest face. Blaine snorted.

"Fine," Kurt rolled away and lay on the bed crossways, tickling Mikey's foot instead and grinning when the silly boy jerked away with his _ridiculous _laugh. That laugh was insane. "You're free to go, Mr. BMX."

Blaine shook his head and stood up, glaring at the two on the bed and smiling when Kurt blew him another kiss. He honestly couldn't help it. Only if he was able to say what he wanted to say right now.

Outside the room, Blaine closed his bedroom door behind himself. He took a quick breath as he let go of the doorknob, all before turning away and heading towards the bathroom. On the way, he wiped the slobber from Mikey's kisses off his face and smiled to himself.

_I'll have to get him back later._

Inside the bathroom, Blaine stared at himself in the mirror. Curls were everywhere and his eyes were a little red; admittedly because he'd almost cried when he woke up, not because he was tired.

Why was he being tortured by his subconscious now?

Wasn't it enough to be tortured by the reality of it?

The dream was way too vivid. Insanely vivid. He could feel Kurt touching him; he could feel his fingers on the strings of his guitar, and his heart racing when those blue eyes met his. And the words…

"_I love you, Blaine Anderson."_

They were spoken so clear and so confident, like Kurt was never more sure of anything in his life.

Was he really sure?

Blaine shook his head at his reflection, willing the tears away. He turned on the cold water and took another deep breath, splashing some over his face.

And then he repeated the action.

It physically hurt having to wake up from that; especially with Kurt and Mikey being there and just being amazing. Life would be so much easier if he could say it.

"I'm gonna tell him. I'm going to take him somewhere special… I'll give him an amazing night and like Nick said show him that I love him. And I'll tell him too," Blaine told himself in the mirror. He looked down at the pendant hanging over his chest and nodded, "I'm gonna tell Kurt I love him."

The door to Kurt's room closed and Blaine swallowed hard, wiping his face with his royal purple towel. He turned and exited the bathroom, almost walking into his little cousin who stood outside the door.

"What was all of that about? You had me scared."

Blaine rolled his eyes, ruffling the boy's curls. "I'm fine, little man. Where are you going?"

Mikey gestured with his head, "I'm helping momma with dinner. You wanna come?"

"I'll hang out with Kurt," the elder said, "Tell me when dinner is ready okay?"

"Okay, Blainey." Mikey smiled at the handshake he and Blaine made up and went off, clambering his way down the steps.

Blaine smiled as he watched the boy go. Once the sound of his little footsteps disappeared, he walked towards his bedroom door.

Inside, Kurt was on the bed flipping through channels. He glanced up at the sound of Blaine reentering the room and smiled adorably. Blaine took in the sight of Kurt wearing an old t-shirt of his and a dark pair of sweats that were a bit too short; smiling again because he was wearing his clothes.

"You should come join me," the Ohio native began, "We're watching _Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. _Well, we _were _watching it. Mikey smelled food when you opened the door so he ditched me."

Blaine smiled softly, locking the door behind him and approaching the bed. "So much for you trying to replace me as BFF," he said, sitting down beside him. "Your little mini-me ditched you for BBQ."

"I could never replace you, dork." Kurt said with a smirk, leaning in close until Blaine's lips were touching his. He noticed Blaine's tense body relax tenfold at the contact before pulling back with a bemused expression.

Blaine sighed when he felt Kurt moving away. He opened his eyes and found his boyfriend giving him a weary look. "What's the matter?"

Kurt shrugged. "I was going to ask you the same thing, actually."

The only response he got was a slight smile as Blaine sat back on the bed, looking up at the television. "I don't know what you mean, darling. I'm just tired." Kurt stared at him and Blaine smirked, continuing. "What? I am."

"You slept on the plane ride back here, and then you slept for a couple hours just now. You cannot still be tired, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine shrugged this time, never moving his eyes away from the TV. "It was a long night. I'm sure you remember it Mr. '_Oh god yes! There, Blaine!'" _he finished with a smirk after mimicking his boyfriend's words the previous night.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away. "You obviously underestimate how well I know you, honey."

"That's not true." Blaine inched closer to him as he spoke, "How about we watch the movie and continue to be lazy for the rest of the day." Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand on his thigh and smiled when the teen started to kiss along his jawline.

"Or," Kurt stilled his hand and Blaine smirked, "you can lie down with me and we can talk about what's going on."

Blaine glanced up and caught eyes with him. Something about the sincerity in Kurt's eyes won him over every time.

"We can do that, baby..." Blaine smiled as Kurt urged him onto his back until he was flat on the bed. Kurt then straddled him, smirking as he laced their hands together.

"Okay… this definitely works." Blaine mused, placing his lower lip between his teeth.

"So… when you came back into the room I could literally feel your stress. What's going on?"

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's hands as he spoke. "I just had a… weird dream. It seemed real so it shook me a bit, but I'm fine."

Kurt nodded, allowing Blaine to take hold of his hips as he rested on top of him. "We should talk about it."

"Mm, no cupcake." Blaine began to slip his hand underneath the t-shirt Kurt wore, frowning when it was slapped away. "Kurt."

"At least tell me if it was a bad dream."

"It wasn't bad at all."

They had a stare down for a moment or two, and Kurt eventually digressed. "If you say so."

He noticed Blaine sigh in what appeared to be relief, but instead of getting into anything else; he rolled off of him and lay beside the rider.

"Do you see what Mikey made me?" Kurt held up his wrist that was now dressed in a colorful threaded friendship bracelet; beads that read 'M-i-k-e-y' with a heart on each side decorated it. "My new must have accessory."

Blaine turned his head and nodded at the bracelet. It screamed _Mikey_ with all those random ass colors. But like the genius he was, purple was utilized the most. "Did you make him one too?"

Kurt nodded obviously as he rested his elbows on the mattress. "Of course I did. He'll show you when he comes back upstairs. It's mostly shades of blue… that's his favorite color you know. He said that it's been that way since he's met me." Blaine rolled his eyes at that and Kurt laughed. "Well what can you do? He's a charmer like his cousin."

Blaine couldn't argue with that. "Did you make one for me?"

Kurt smirked, dropping his head a bit to kiss Blaine on the lips. "We're supposed to make them together. That's the friendship part of it."

His boyfriend scoffed. "You just didn't want to make me one," Blaine told him, "no need to come up with excuses."

Kurt smiled as he pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes. "Ok. You're extremely grumpy."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not. I'm just tired babe."

"Hm," Kurt gave him another kiss, this time a bit longer, all before getting up on his knees. "Turn over. I'm going to give you a massage."

Blaine raised an eyebrow to see if he was serious, and when Kurt looked back at him expectantly with a sexy grin, the rider quickly turned onto his stomach and put himself fully on the bed.

Kurt crawled to follow him. The movie continued in the background and they listened to the dialogue; the younger smiling softly as he sat straddled just at the top of Blaine's thighs. He observed him lying on the pillows on top of crossed arms and began to caress him, starting at the small of his back, touching warm skin, and running all the way up to Blaine's shoulders. "You're so tense, baby."

Blaine felt himself relaxing instantly as Kurt massaged his shoulders. He tilted his head so that his boyfriend could get better access and hummed his contentment. "I guess coming back here reminds me of what's back here, you know?" Kurt nodded as he listened, watching Blaine unwind at the movement of his hands. "Can't help but be a little stressed."

Kurt hummed acknowledgment. He could understand that. Applying a bit more pressure to Blaine's muscles, he spoke softly. "I'll continue to give you a massage and we'll talk. How does that sound?"

Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. "Sounds good."

Kurt's fingers trailed up and down Blaine's bare back, reveling in the sounds the teen made. They were… nice.

"_Mm, _that's good, baby."

Very nice.

He rubbed that spot again. "You're stressing. I don't like my Superman stressing."

Blaine bit his lip when he felt Kurt massaging his lower back. "I know baby. That feels so good." Kurt watched his hands and nodded, not replying though. Blaine took the opportunity to begin. "Are you coming with me and Coop on Wednesday?"

His boyfriend lifted an eyebrow at the question. "Should I?"

Blaine opened his eyes as Kurt continued to work on top of him. "It'd be nice."

There was no response at first, and Blaine didn't understand why. It seemed simple enough, didn't it? Kurt should've guessed that Blaine would want him there after all.

"I know," the younger finally began, "I just thought the point of this was for you two to talk. Can you do that with the big distraction of your totally gay boyfriend in the room?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and closed them. He felt Kurt's hands making their way back to his shoulders as he spoke. "I really hate it when you do that, Kurt."

Kurt played with the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. "What am I doing?"

"Stop belittling yourself. You're my gay boyfriend. Fine. That shouldn't mean that I can't have a conversation with someone while you're in the room. And last I checked I wasn't exactly straight so your point isn't even a bit valid."

Kurt smiled. "I don't mean it like that and you know it. I'm saying that you and your mom need to get back on the right track and I don't know if I need to be in the middle of it... you know what I mean."

"I just want you there."

Blaine was adamant, and Kurt knew he would get his way. "Then I'll come, I guess."

"You guess?"

Kurt bit his lip, caressing the boy's shoulders carefully. "Well you know, honey… It's your mom—your _rock_ before there was a Kurt."

Blaine scoffed. "There was always a Kurt," he grumbled into the pillow. Kurt smiled, steadily massaging Blaine's back and leaning forward to kiss him in his crazy curls.

"And," he continued, "you two need each other more than you're willing to admit. I'm sure she wants to say things to you one on one and with me there, I don't know…"

Blaine nodded. "So you won't come."

He smiled once more, "I'll come, Blaine. I'll just wait outside, maybe? Hang out with your big bro for a while."

Blaine liked that. Well, he liked that Kurt would be around for moral support. He knew he could count on him. What he wasn't too fond of was Cooper spending time with his boyfriend. Who knew the ridiculous childhood stories he'd bring up, promptly embarrassing the _hell _out of him. Either way, Kurt would be there. That made him feel a little less anxious. "Ok."

Kurt's hands made their way to the muscles of Blaine's back, firmly pressing in and massaging the stress away. He licked his lips when the teen sighed and became a little looser because of the work of his hands. "How does this feel?"

Blaine hummed in reply. "So good, baby."

His boyfriend nodded, pretending the words weren't affecting him as much as they were affecting him. If he got turned on any more, Blaine would definitely feel it. To avoid that, Kurt began a new conversation. "So, back to practicing tomorrow, huh?"

Blaine kept his eyes closed and nodded. "Yeah. At least I'll be able to get my mind off of everything for a while."

"That's always good," Kurt responded. "I only work a few hours."

"Mm," Blaine bit his lip to hold back the other moans he almost let loose. This massage was feeling a lot better than Kurt probably intended for it to feel. "You want to do something afterwards?"

Kurt smirked. Like he even had to ask. "Sure. What do you have in mind?" he rubbed over the side of his boyfriend's tanned body and awaited a response.

Blaine moved further into the pillow. "Well maybe—"

Blaine's cell phone went off beside him. Kurt looked over at the vibrating cell phone and went to grab it, but Blaine reached for it instead.

"I got it. Please don't stop what you're doing."

Kurt smiled. "Ok, honey."

The screen read 'Jus' and Blaine pressed accept. "What's up, bro?"

"I spoke to her when we landed." an adorable voice replied back.

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled, then biting his lip when Kurt massaged him deeper. "Oh yeah? How'd that go for you?"

Justin smiled as he spoke and Blaine could hear the silly grin. "Not so bad. Listen, we're all going to the diner at midnight. Nick, Naomi, Jeff, Vickie, David… you and Kurt better be there too. She said she'll meet up with me there."

Blaine nodded. "Midnight? I think we can make that."

Kurt listened and shook his head. His dad would definitely catch him sneaking out one of these nights.

"Ok then. See you later."

"Later." Blaine replied before pulling the phone away from his ear. Kurt kneaded the flesh of his lower back as he watched him check a few text messages and put the phone beside him.

"Where were we, baby?"

"We were making plans for tomorrow," Kurt told him; his fingers running right above the waistband of Blaine's shorts. The teen hummed as Kurt continued, "After I get off work we're supposed to do something."

Blaine licked his lips as he relaxed against the pillows. Kurt's fingers were amazing and it took a lot of reserve not to flip them over right now. "Oh yeah," he began, "we need to take Mikey to the beach. After we go to the skate park of course. I've been promising him we'd build a sand castle that's his height since last year and I should get that done before he's my height."

Kurt laughed. "Which will probably be next month—"

"Stop with the short jokes Hummel—"

"But that's perfectly fine with me," Kurt cut him off with a grin, still working on Blaine's muscles, "of course I may need to hide under an umbrella or something because I'm not getting burned up. Tomorrow is supposed to be even hotter than today."

Blaine smiled, "I promise not to let the big bad sun get to you. Bring that thing with the pages you're always looking at and chill out on our blanket. We'll take it easy."

Kurt laughed lightly as his fingers made their way to Blaine's backbones, "Would 'that thing with the pages' you are referring to happen to be a book?"

Blaine smirked. "Is that what they're called?"

"You're silly," Kurt leant down and kissed him in the hair again, "but that sounds perfect. Don't forget I have to take off Mikey's training wheels off tomorrow. And get him really cool BMX gear so he can be like you. He's been so excited about it."

Blaine nodded. "He wouldn't let me forget about tomorrow being 'Big Boy Bike Day' so don't worry. You get off at 3, right?"

"Sure do." Kurt told him.

"Well I'll sign him out a little early from school and we'll come by the shop… Kurt that feels so fucking good."

Kurt bit his lip into a smirk. "I'm glad to hear that."

A pair of hands caressed the side of Blaine's body until they reached his hips, and then went back up. He sighed happily and spoke, "We'll stop by, get his stuff…" Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls and the teen almost moaned at the way his scalp was being massaged, "and then we'll all go to the park for a bit… _damn…_"

Kurt smiled, adjusting his body a bit and sitting further up on top of Blaine. One hand played in his hair and the other rubbed his left shoulder, "And then the beach."

Blaine hummed. "Yeah… the beach."

They remained quiet for a few minutes. Everything was Kurt and Blaine; massages and soft hums, the old Disney flick playing in the background while they enjoyed each other's company.

Kurt's phone went off five minutes afterwards and he peeked onto the dresser where it lay to see an incoming email from Santana. He shook his head as Blaine reached for it.

"I'm sure whatever she has to say is not important right now."

Blaine smirked as he unlocked Kurt's phone. "Let's find out." He opened the message and relaxed into Kurt's hands as he read the text aloud.

"Dear Porcelain,

We arrived back in Lima today a little after 2PM. Everyone was bummed because we came back without a first place trophy and without our favorite homosexual. I guess what I'm trying to say is we miss you, Hummel. Almost as much as Chandler misses having someone around who actually liked him—" Blaine froze for a moment and turned back to see Kurt the best he could with their positioning, "who's Chandler?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Read the rest, please."

Blaine nodded, facing forward again.

"But the important thing is you're happy with hobbit the hedgehog and have incredible sex on a regular basis." Blaine stopped to chuckle, "I like this chick."

Kurt smiled, "She's something else."

"And you never know." he resumed, "Maybe one day this summer we'll all see each other again. It could be wishful thinking, but we miss you, lady face.

Oh, Brit and Lord Tubbington say hello.

Yours truly,

Tana."

Blaine scrolled down to make sure that was all before addressing Kurt again. "Lady face?"

Kurt nodded. "That's Santana being sweet, honey. I saw you two talking when I was over with my ex. Seems like you both hit it off well?"

Blaine shrugged at the memory. "She insulted me a few times but then she turned out to be okay."

Kurt laughed a bit and Blaine smiled at the sound. "Like I said. Seems like you both hit it off well."

Blaine grinned. That must've been Santana liking him then. "Cool. Speaking of your life in Ohio, now would be a good time to tell me more about Ohio Kurt. Since we're talking with one another and all."

Kurt nodded. That seemed fair. "You ask questions and I answer."

"Okay," Blaine rested on folded arms once more. "Where did you hang out in Lima. Like here it's Layla's Diner. Where was that for you there?"

"Breadstix," Kurt answered surely. "The food was mediocre at best but that was our place. I loved the Lima Bean too, despite Chandler always forgetting my coffee order."

Blaine shook his head. "Not-fat mocha, right?"

Kurt smiled. "How'd you know that? I just get regular coffee when we go to the diner."

"The first night we snuck out and went to the diner, you got upset because they didn't have non-fat mochas at Layla's—just regular and decaf. I watched you do this little pouty thing where you stuck out your bottom lip and it was probably the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. But that was weird so I looked away."

Kurt lifted his eyebrow as a grin spread across his face. "Oh that is precious."

Blaine smiled. "Come lie next to me."

So Kurt did. He moved aside and lay down beside the rider, smiling as he snuggled into Blaine's side. "I can't believe you remember that. That's an incredibly minor detail for the crazy day and night we had."

Blaine looked into his eyes. "You scanned the menu like a hundred times and ended up letting me order for us."

Kurt nodded with a grin. "And you got us those huge burgers and two lemonades."

Blaine bit his lip. "And then José texted you and ruined my night."

His boyfriend laughed. "God, you're adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm crazy about you baby." Blaine told him honestly. He almost melted when Kurt shortened the distance between them and kissed his lips.

"Any other questions?"

Blaine nodded as he placed a hand over Kurt's hip; the two lying in bed face to face. "Favorite memory from Lima that isn't glee club related."

Kurt smiled. "Definitely hanging out with mom and dad."

Blaine smiled in return. "What did you guys do?"

Kurt moved closer and spoke. Their noses bumped because of the action. "Well we would have family game night sometimes and my mom would help me cheat against my dad and we'd always beat him. In everything." Kurt smiled, "We were terrible."

Blaine smiled. "What else?"

Kurt laughed a little before he spoke again. "We'd play dress up. I don't want to go into details but just know little me could work a pair of heels and my dad looks amazing in burgundy lip gloss."

Blaine snorted and Kurt let himself laugh a little more. "I was a weirdo."

"I'm sure you were beautiful."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you say so." He got quiet and thought a while. "There was also this boy…"

One of Blaine's eyebrows quirked up along with his curiosity. "A boy?"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's jealousy after two seconds into the story. "Calm down. I was only about 6… but before you came along, he was totally someone I could see myself falling for. Head over heels," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him and he ignored his glare, continuing his story telling. "He had just turned 7 when I met him. Such a freaking babe, too. My mom liked him a lot."

Blaine nodded. "What made him so special? I mean if your mom approved and all… because he sounds like a douche to me."

Kurt laughed and Blaine smiled, watching the boy's cheeks turn pink. "How could he sound like a douche? I've only said two things about him."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. "He just does."

Kurt smiled. He decided to ignore him, though he thought about how to answer the previous question. "He liked me for me right away. We met at the park one day when my mom and I were taking a shortcut through there. I was never heavy in the friend department but this little boy wanted to be my friend so badly. I hated that I had to go. We only played for like 5 minutes, if I remember correctly."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "And you were head over heels after five minutes?"

Kurt smiled harder. "Look who's talking, handsome." He laughed when Blaine nodded in defeat, smirking and not even bothering to argue that point.

"You got it."

Kurt lay his head down on his folded arms. "You shouldn't be bothered by that. I guess him and I weren't meant to be, honey."

Blaine leant in and kissed him, making his boyfriend smile. "I feel bad for him. He missed out and I lucked out."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know about that. I'm the lucky one.." he was kissed again and Blaine smiled against his lips, as did Kurt in return. That was until the next statement was made.

"Tell me about Karofsky."

Blaine felt his boyfriend tense from where he touched him, and saw the smile that was on his face quickly disappear. His eyebrows went up in response as he watched Kurt's reaction.

"Was he that bad? I say his name and your mood changes completely?"

Kurt swallowed and shook his head. "I… you knowing his name sort of threw me for a loop. And I was trying to get you to relax and then you bring up the one guy who I feared the most."

Blaine didn't' reply to that. He instead looked on expectantly, watching Kurt's lips as he waited for them to move.

Kurt sighed and his breath ghosted over Blaine's lips. "I don't even know where to start."

Blaine moved in and kissed him. Kurt hummed into it and relaxed a little. "The beginning would be nice," he responded as he pulled away. "And I want you to be honest with me. I'm already getting angry over this guy, but I don't want any secrets."

Kurt nodded in response, taking another deep breath, and resting his forehead against his boyfriend's. "The beginning. Ok."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm encouragingly and the blue eyed teen smiled and began. "I met Dave… his name is Dave Karofsky," Blaine nodded and Kurt resumed, "I met him in middle school. We were in the same seventh grade class and I sat in front of him. We weren't ever close, but we didn't have problems either. It was like we knew of each other and that's where it ended."

Blaine nodded.

"So," the hand that Kurt didn't have under his head rested on Blaine's bare chest, tracing tiny patterns just below his collar bone, "seventh grade came and went. Then in the eighth grade he went to a different school. During this time, my um… _style _developed a bit more. I began to dress differently; nice clothes that I actually liked instead of dingy jeans and sweat shirts. I know my dad meant well but… no." Blaine listened closely, staring at Kurt though the boy looked down at the movement of his hand, "Of course, I started getting heat for it. One of the boys I had a crush on teased me for being immensely feminine and everyone would laugh. But that was the furthest it went in 8th grade; teasing. If I fast forward a year to McKinley, that's where my life took a terrible turn, and Karofsky did play a part in that."

When Kurt felt Blaine tensing up beside him, he had to stop to calm the boy down. Blaine realized how he was reacting to the story and apologized, taking a deep breath.

"It only gets rougher so I need you to stay calm, Blaine."

His boyfriend nodded. Kurt took note of how he tried to relax and softly began.

"Freshman year is when it all started. I was humiliated and ridiculed and literally hated entering that building. All of the jocks felt the need to pick on those who were according to them 'lesser on the food chain' and I was definitely an easy target. I was little and a loner, and though I wasn't out at the time I was still _different. _Different isn't really appreciated in Lima. And because Karofsky had made the football team, he and his goons made me a priority for their ignorance."

Blaine didn't say anything until he was sure that the venom that certainly would be in his voice had subsided. "Did you go to someone for help?"

Kurt smiled at that. "One teacher yelled at me for almost making her spill her coffee when Karofsky flung me into the locker in front of her. That should explain how great the faculty at McKinley is."

Blaine shook his head and rolled over, staring at the ceiling. Kurt rested his head on his shoulder and spoke.

"They didn't care. And it only got worse when I auditioned for the glee club sophomore year. All of the football players were making my life a living hell. They threw slushies in my face, as well as in my friends' faces, they threw me into dumpsters and completely ruined what I was wearing. I'd go home, Blaine, and I'd shout, and scream, and throw things all around my room in the basement. I remember having to sit in the corner and just talk to my mom, humming the song she used to sing to me."

When Kurt felt Blaine's fists clenching, he sighed, reaching down to take his hand. Blaine continued to look at the ceiling and his anger could be sensed from a mile away.

"So eventually I denied my sexuality to ease the pain. There was spam all over my Facebook page with hate messages, taunts of 'fag' and 'fairy' and other things that I don't need to say. So I joined my football team as kicker and then everyone suddenly liked me. The taunting stopped. I won a game for them and no one dared throw me into a dumpster. But that wasn't who I was and I hated hiding. I came out and things gradually increased to worse and worse—"

"Why was he expelled?" Blaine asked, cutting his boyfriend off. He turned his head to look at Kurt just to make sure the teen wouldn't sugar coat it or put off telling the truth. He needed to know.

Kurt forced a smile as he looked into Blaine's honey eyes. "Wow. You know a lot, don't you?" Blaine only looked at him and the boy sighed, beginning. "Last year during the fall, Karofsky had pushed me to my limit. He'd gone out of his way to be the one to torture me and to make sure I knew it was him who was treating me like filth. I hated it. With my dad having just suffered a heart attack and the anniversary of when I lost my mom coming up, all the pain and _fear _I felt was bottling up inside me and I couldn't take it. He shoved me one day and I about had it." Blaine looked at him as he explained, and Kurt thought about stopping because he could practically hear Blaine's heart racing with hatred. But Blaine didn't want any secrets and that's how it should be. "I f-followed after him, shouting, angry… enraged is more like it. But I followed him into the locker room and gave him a piece of my mind. I told him I despised him and he kissed me…" Kurt's eyes were beginning to become damp at memory of the story. "He kissed me and I just remember never hating anything more in life than how disgusting I felt at that moment." Blaine sat up now and pulled away from Kurt, running a hand through his hair. Kurt watched him and lie back, rubbing the small of his back slowly before continuing.

"If you want me to stop I will."

Blaine was quiet for a few minutes and it was evident that he was trying to calm down. There wasn't much he could do, Kurt thought, and he didn't have to do anything. All of this was in the past and he was elated to be away from that now.

"Go on," Blaine said; his head still in his hands. Kurt nodded and stroked his back softly.

"I'll make a long story short from here on out," he said, "Dave said he wasn't a faggot and if I told anyone what happened, he'd k-kill me. I—" Blaine tensed up immensely at this point and stood to his feet.

"Santana said they let him back into the school. He threatened your life and you had to see him again every day? Are you fucking kidding, me Kurt? Nobody fought for you?"

_So Santana's the one who's been telling him things, _Kurt shook his head and finally sat up on the bed. "My dad fought tooth and nail, but our words and our threats were nothing to the school board it turned out. They let him back and Karofsky promised to turn a new leaf—"

"That's bullshit—"

"I know," Kurt leant onto his bended knees, wrapping his arms around them, "can you calm down? I'm here and I'm happy and that's done—"

"You tell me some guy who'd been making your life a living hell didn't even have to pay for what he did and I'm supposed to be okay, Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him. "He came back and he didn't bother me again. He even apologized and we really didn't talk or acknowledge each other since then. In person at least."

Blaine stopped pacing and shook his head, turning to Kurt.

"When I was with Chandler, he private messaged me on Facebook again. It was another apology and an 'I hope you two are happy' type of thing." Kurt looked down at his hands and shrugged, "I didn't reply for a week or so because honestly… it was out of left field and I didn't know what he was up to. But I did say thank you."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And then I got another message right before my dad told me about the opportunity he had out here. It was from Dave and it just said 'hey'. I never replied to it but at times, I feel guilty. Like maybe he needed someone to talk to about it—"

"He's **not **to talk to you, Kurt," Blaine warned.

Kurt nodded. He knew when Blaine was playing and when he wasn't, and right now he was serious.

"I get that. I'm saying I wish he had someone to talk to. Not everyone can decide as easy as you decided that you're happy to change your whole entire life around. Growing up in Ohio is so much different than it is here and having someone to listen to can make a world of a difference."

Blaine looked at him and Kurt shrugged.

"I didn't reply, though. Can you come and lie down?"

After a few seconds, Blaine ran a hand through his hair once more and took another breath. He walked back over to the bed and sat down in front of Kurt, looking the teen in the eyes.

Kurt smiled softly at him and went to speak, but Blaine spoke before him.

"So you've had one guy basically harass you physically and emotionally, and the guy who supposedly cared about you and was your boyfriend turned out to neglect you constantly."

Kurt shrugged. "My past wasn't the prettiest," he joked.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think it's funny."

"Well, I have to teach myself to see what I do have and be thankful for that. If not, I'll probably go to a place that so many other kids our age go and I could not be depressed over them."

"You'll never feel the way you felt at McKinley ever again as long as I'm here." Blaine moved in closer and took Kurt's now cold hands, frowning as he recounted the conversation, "I'm not going to let you down like everyone else did."

Kurt smiled softly. "I know. And I'm the luckiest man on earth to have you, Blaine Anderson."

The elder smiled, about to speak but was cut off by soft knocks on the door. They were quick like Mikey's little hands always did. "Dinner time!" he shouted. "Mr. Hummey came over, too!"

Blaine smiled at the voice. "Coming, munchkin."

Kurt kissed his cheek and got up first, looking for a pair of slippers to slide his feet into.

"I'll meet you guys down there," he said, "I need to use the restroom."

"C'mere," Blaine told him, watching Kurt force his way into an old pair of Nike slippers. The teen smiled as he turned around.

"What?"

Blaine licked his lips at the way his sweats hugged Kurt's body, "C'mere."

The younger smirked as he approached, leaning down until they were eye level. He smiled, whispering against Blaine's lips.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded, brushing noses with Kurt as he did so. "I hate the thought of what you went through, though."

Kurt nodded. "I'm great now."

"I know." Blaine said. "I just don't get it. Your friends were all over me in New York like I was such a piece of crap when they did shit to protect you."

Kurt placed the softest kiss he could to Blaine's lips and didn't pull away until the boy relaxed. "We all made our mistakes and we're all passed it. They're trying to be better; I'm trying to be better. It's a work in progress. Now let's go before my dad thinks we're having sex or something."

Blaine smiled a bit, lowering his head. "Let me put a shirt on."

Kurt bit his lip before sighing sadly. Blaine smirked at him. "See you out there."

"Ok babe."

….

"We're totally going to get caught babe," Kurt tried to stay quiet though he wanted to giggle at the moment. Blaine smiled against his neck as he kissed him; the two hidden in the dark parking lot of Layla's Diner. Because of how they were tucked away on Blaine's ATV, patrons leaving and entering the restaurant couldn't see what was going on in the dimly lit area.

"Stay quiet and we'll be fine." Blaine teased, poking his tongue out to play at his boyfriend's jawline. Kurt bit his lip, rolling his hips slowly on Blaine's lap. Blaine in turn squeezed his waist tighter, sucking a spot on Kurt's neck and hoping Kurt would let him do it long enough to make a mark.

"What if someone walks by? Like a police officer, for instance… stop," Kurt let himself giggle now when his boyfriend roughly squeezed his ass, "I don't want to be hard when we go inside with our friends."

Blaine laughed now. "I think I could help you with that right here."

"We can totally see you both," Jeff got out of his truck and slammed the door shut, smirking at Kurt's 'deer-in-headlights' reaction. Victoria smiled and gave a light wave as she joined her boyfriend.

"Don't let us interrupt, boys."

Blaine rolled his eyes at her but smiled at his ridiculous friends. "I guess we have to stop now."

Kurt nodded obviously.

"Unless you don't mind an audience…"

"Blaine," Kurt grinned and ignored Jeff and Vickie's wolf whistles, "C'mon. Let's go inside."

"Fine," Blaine allowed his boyfriend to climb off his lap, then getting off of his ATV himself. They walked over and joined the couple and all went towards the entrance.

Inside, Nick, Naomi, Justin, and David were already present. They were at their normal table in the back which was already about full. Blaine and Kurt walked over hand in hand while Justin stood to help Jeff drag an extra table and a few chairs over to theirs. Kurt slid in the booth next to David and Blaine sat beside him, wasting no time placing his arm around his boyfriend.

"Hi fellas." Naomi said with a smile. She winked at Kurt who returned it, and then fist bumped Blaine.

"Hey. How's everyone?" Kurt asked.

Nick nodded as Justin plopped down next to him. "Pretty good, Ohio. We've been in here a good twenty minutes. What took you so long?"

Blaine grinned but Kurt rushed to answer first. "We were um, waiting for Jeff and Vickie."

Victoria rolled her eyes as her boyfriend snorted.

Justin smiled knowingly but only turned his hat to the back. It was David who spoke next.

"Should we order now? What time is this girl coming?"

"And what's her name?" Blaine asked, hoping it wasn't someone he once fooled around with. Because that happened with Jeff's ex and it was really awkward.

Justin slid a menu down the table to Kurt and Blaine as he spoke. "Her name is Teresa. And don't worry Blaine, I went out of my way to make sure I'd be the first one of everyone at this table she'd ever been involved with… Kurt, Vickie, and Naomi included."

Kurt smirked. "It was just one night, Jus. Don't worry."

"Oh shit," Nick reached out for a high five and Kurt reciprocated, winking at Justin. His blonde friend smirked before rolling his eyes away.

"Screw you too, Kurt."

Blaine pulled out his cellphone. "What time is she coming?" David asked again.

"I'll text her now," Kurt joked. The table '_oooooo'_d and Justin stuck his finger up. Blaine shook his head.

"Should've flirted with me when you had the chance, Jus."

Justin ignored him. "She's on her way with a few friends," he told them. David sighed.

"I saw her friends and the party Friday and they weren't hot at all. They weren't even lukewarm."

"Well that doesn't matter because I'm sure you and your ex are going to get married," Vickie told him, knocking Jeff's hand off her thigh. "You and Maya have been on and off for what? Since your freshman year at least."

David shrugged. "It's over for good this time."

"No it isn't." Blaine mumbled.

"I say we get a waitress over here," Jeff waved a hand in the air almost hitting Blaine in the head as he did so. Nick pulled his earphones out and put everything in his pocket, returning an arm around his girlfriend.

"What are we getting babe?" Kurt asked, scanning the menu. "I'm not all that hungry because of dinner."

Blaine nodded as he looked down at it with Kurt. "Same here. Share some sweet potato curly fries with me."

"Hm," Kurt nodded. "That sounds good. And cheesecake"

Blaine nodded too. "And cheesecake, baby."

"How was dinner?" Jeff asked with a smirk. "I heard Mr. Hummel joined you, B."

Kurt smiled at Blaine as the boy rolled his eyes. "It went well." Kurt said.

"It really didn't. His dad kept asking me questions about my future...and on top of everything else he's the King of Cock Blocks."

"Parents," Jeff said, shaking his head. Vickie smiled. Jeff and her parents weren't the best of friends.

Kurt smiled. "I think it went well."

The waitress came over to take orders at the same time the bell at the door's entrance sounded. Justin finished speaking and turned back, smiling at the girl he saw walking through the door. She glanced around for a bit until her brown eyes landed on him. They both stared for a moment and then she waved adorably. Justin quickly returned it.

And then in followed Shane, and then José, and behind him were a few of the guys Shane surrounded himself with, and to top it all off, Justin was taken aback when Ian entered the diner. The elder smiled at him, and then at Blaine who Kurt felt tense up inexplicably.

Kurt turned to see who Blaine was looking at when he heard Jeff give a very elaborate 'Fuck'. Ian winked before following behind one of the other guys and sitting at a corner table.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Blaine pulled his arm away from Kurt as he stared at the group. "That's your girlfriend's friends? Shane's friends? And since when does Ian hang out with them? Why is he here?"

Justin turned back and faced front. "Well she's not my girlfriend, Blaine, so I don't really know everyone she surrounds herself with."

"I can't believe that douchebag is here," Jeff said. David shook his head next to Kurt.

"These aren't the friends I remember, I must say. At least Shane doesn't hang out with Peter anymore. Wes and Blaze are a million times better than Peter."

The waitress cleared her throat. Blaine and the rest of the group looked up at her.

"Can we continue or do you all need a minute?"

Justin glanced back at Teresa as Naomi spoke. He saw her smile and couldn't help but return it, though José saw the two of them and raised an eyebrow.

….

"Teresa," he said.

Ian slid a chair over to them and sat where he had a great view of Kurt's table. Shane noticed Justin and Teresa's small smiles at each other and laughed.

"Uh oh."

"What?" she asked, turning back to her brother. José looked up again and saw Justin turn back to face his friends, though Blaine was staring at the table like it'd magically set ablaze if he did so long enough.

"She has the hots for my little cousin?" Ian said with a smile. Wes grabbed a menu and shook his head.

"Really Teresa? Justin? We went to school together and he's a playboy if anything."

Ian smiled. "He's learned from the best."

"It's not happening," José told her, picking up his menu. "Now I know why you wanted to come out with us tonight."

Shane smiled at her and shook his head. "Leave the girl alone. She's your sister, not your daughter. Justin really isn't all that bad, right Ian?"

Ian nodded. "He's a good kid. He doesn't want me anywhere near Kurt, that's what gets me."

Blaze put his bottle of water down after swallowing. He noticed Blaine looking at him and turned to his friends. "Who's Kurt?"

José shook his head. "Some guy I thought I actually had a chance with until Blaine came along."

Ian's face changed completely and he smiled. "You and Kurt? I need to hear this story."

"Blaine?" Blaze cut in with a bemused tone, "As in Blaine Anderson?"

"That's the one," Shane said with a shrug. "He seems… happier. Well happy, is the word."

Blaze nodded. He turned around and saw the kid he assumed to be Kurt smiling against Blaine's lips, probably trying to calm him down.

"I agree with Shane," Teresa said. "You can't stop me from talking to someone José."

Ian licked his lips and smiled at José. "I really need to hear this story."

José smiled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll tell it," Shane said. His friend hit him and he laughed. "What? You've only complained to me about… a hundred times."

….

"Why is she with them?" Naomi asked with confusion. "I don't even think I've seen her around before. Especially not with Shane."

"I don't know," Justin shrugged and slid down in his seat. "This kind of changes how easy I thought it'd be to get her alone."

Nick nodded.

"Well David and Wes were like best friends in high school. Let them be your middle men," Blaine said. "Though I don't know how I feel about this chick now."

Kurt watched a guy he wasn't familiar with glance over again. That'd been the fifth time in as many minutes. "Who's that, babe?"

Blaine followed Kurt's gaze over to the other table and saw his old friend quickly looking away. "Oh. Blaze. Well his real name is Tristian but we all called him Blaze."

Nick sent a wave the kid's way and the handsome 18 year old sent him a head nod. "We all used to be really close."

Kurt looked at Nick and Naomi tried to warn Kurt not to get into it. Kurt either ignored her or missed the warning altogether. "What happened to make you guys not so close?"

Blaine cut in before Nick could answer. "We grew apart."

Justin turned back around. "Ian is going to come over here at some point. I just want you guys to know."

Kurt thought against extending the conversation past Blaine's last words and nodded. "Can we all agree now to ignore his nonsense?"

Vickie kissed Jeff's cheek as he stared at his competition. "Especially you, sweetie."

Blaine shrugged. "What are we doing after this?"

Naomi gave David his phone back and the boy passed it to Kurt. "How does the beach sound?" She asked.

….

"We should go to the beach after this." Wes recommended.

Ian shrugged. "That's fine with me. Can we talk business since José won't let me in on the Kurt story?"

José smirked, rolling his eyes.

Shane nodded. "If you want in on my team I'm inviting you now. I already have a skater but you're better so I'm coming to you first."

"I'm the best, actually."

Shane ignored him and continued. "We split money evenly. I'm incredibly fair. My coach pays for everything from the funds we bring in so you wouldn't have to worry about anything. You respect me, I respect you." He rubbed over his arm tattoo and continued, "Our competition is amazing, and they happen to be sitting across the diner, and I'd really like to kick Blaine's ass this year so—"

Ian smiled. "Count me in."

Wes smiled. "Great."

"Now," Ian turned back to José. "We're both single. What a coincidence."

Teresa rolled her eyes. "If you get to do this in front of me, I'm definitely talking to Justin."

….

"Should I go over there?" Justin asked Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"Text her and see what's going on. It's obvious she wants to talk to you."

Blaine returned his arm around Kurt. "Give me a kiss."

David took his phone back and put it away. "I wonder where Hunter is. Isn't he with Shane's crew, too?"

Kurt giggled against Blaine's lips, deepening the kiss and ignoring Nick who threw ketchup packets at them.

Jeff nodded at the question, watching Justin as he typed. "He is. Did I tell you he almost got kicked out of Pace?"

Nick laughed. "Oh yeah. That guy's a fucking riot."

"He's an idiot," Vickie cut in. "He hides a freaking cat in his locker."

Naomi smirked. "I don't know if Kurt and Blaine are ready for some of the weirdos at that school."

Blaine smiled as Kurt kissed the corner of his lips. "I don't know if that school is ready for me really."

"She said her brother is being overprotective. Her brother José."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Justin's words. "Oh god."

Kurt smiled as David laughed. "Honestly? José being overprotective? He's a softie."

"José's going to kick your ass," Jeff said, smirking at his girlfriend's laughter.

"You guys are terrible friends. I should've come alone."

Kurt smiled. "We're sorry." Nick agreed. "Just joking with you, ya big lug."

The waitress came over with appetizers and Naomi thanked her. "Tell Teresa we're going to the beach."

Justin nodded. That was a great idea.

….

**We're going to the beach. You should come –Jus**

"Is that him?" Shane asked with a grin. Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Shane."

"Hunter just texted me," Wes said. "He's on punishment."

Blaze smiled. "What's new, really?"

"So you saw him on the beach?" Ian tried to coax the story out of the teen and José smiled up at the TV, watching clips on ESPN.

"I saw him on the beach, yes."

Ian nodded. "And then?"

The boy shook his head. "I thought he was beautiful but I was too scared to approach him."

Shane got up. "I can't take this story one more time. I'm going to bother Legacy."

"I'm coming too," Wes stood up and followed after him.

"Oh, what the hell." Blaze stood up and pocketed his cell phone, "wait for me."

"He is beautiful," Ian added. "And you're gorgeous. So what went wrong?"

"Oh my god," Teresa looked at her brother obviously. "I do _not _want to hear this." Ian smirked at her and the girl's face him next. "Can we keep the flirting to a minimum? In front of his little sister, at least?"

"Sorry." José said with a smile. "I'll make it short, Ian. I liked him. Jeff and Justin tried to set us up, and they meant well, but Blaine was already claiming him as his before he even realized it. I was talking to Kurt and it was going well, but Blaine showed up and ripped him away."

Ian smiled. "I'm guessing this is before Blaine came out?"

José shrugged. "I don't even know if he came out officially. Not with words at least. More with… actions. But yes."

Teresa smiled down at her phone and José watched her with thin eyes.

"So you just let Blaine win?" Ian shook his head and it was clear that he was disappointed. José only rolled his eyes at that.

"The guy was already falling for Blaine. There was nothing I could do. And believe it or not, I can see how great they are for each other. I support them."

"So if some guy came in here right now and whisked me away, you wouldn't fight for me?"

Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Ian," José began, "I just met you three hours ago. And when you got out the car you lip locked some chick. I don't know how much I'd fight to be honest with you."

Ian laughed. "I'd fight for you, José."

"Oh my god," she sighed. José smiled.

"Ian, stop. You're scarring my baby sis."

"She's not a baby," he said.

"Thank you," Teresa actually smiled at Ian for the first time and José rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay."

….

"We're just coming over to say what's up, guys," Shane said with a smile. Blaine stared at him.

Justin fist bumped Shane as Wes gave David dap. "I'll be the one to ask. Why is my cousin here?"

Blaze sent a head nod Blaine's way but the rider only looked away. Kurt saw the teen frown and wondered what the exchange was about. Blaine didn't seem to want to tell him, but it was obvious something went down between the two… between the group really, if Blaze stopped hanging out with all of them.

Shane finished yawning and replied to Justin's question. "Ian's in Long Beach because he just joined Premium."

"You guys still suck." Blaine said.

Shane ignored him. "And we're looking forward to seeing you all during group competitions."

Naomi smiled as she glanced back. "Is Ian really flirting with José right now?"

They all turned back and Kurt smirked. "Oh boy." he shook his head.

"Anything to keep their hungry asses away from you." Blaine said.

"José is actually nice, Blaine." Jeff told him. The curly haired teen shrugged.

When the waitress showed up with food, Wes gestured over to their table. Shane nodded, slapping his best friend on the back. Blaze nodded too, looking away from the Kurt kid who gave him an encouraging smile.

"We'll see you losers around. Bye New Guy, by Naomi, by Vickie."

"I'm not all that new anymore," Kurt said with a smile. Shane smiled as well, backtracking to his table and waving goodbye to the girls.

Blaine shook his head. "What a half brain."

"They seem ok." Kurt said. "You don't like any one."

"I like you."

….

Blaine started up the ATV, revving the engine a few times. He saw Ian exit the restaurant behind Shane and send both he and Kurt a wave. Of course, he in turn sent back a middle finger.

Kurt put the helmet on and strapped it, all before adjusting his V-neck over his jeans. Nick pulled out his car keys and hung up his phone.

"Ok. The twins and my mom are asleep so I'm going to sneak back in the house, get our surfboards, and sneak back out. We'll meet on the beach in 15 the most."

Blaine nodded as Kurt got on the 4 wheeler behind him. "See you in a few bro."

"See you, Nick."

Nick turned away and went to go find the others at the same time Blaine pulled off, shooting out of the parking lot and into the road.

Justin unlocked his dad's car and let David into the passenger side. He was about to get in when he saw José walking by, staring at him like only an older brother whose younger sister showed interest in the guy he was staring at could look. Justin smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

José nodded. "I think you do."

Teresa hopped in the bed of Shane's truck next to Blaze and Justin smiled as he heard the girl laughing. "I didn't know she was your sister, dude."

José approached him and nodded. "I don't think she knew I knew you. But this is the situation and I can't have her played with—"

"I don't play with girls, José. I've been with quite a few but I've never once pursued a girl and pushed her away when I was finished. Everything has been casual—"

"This doesn't make me feel any better."

Justin smiled. "And the one girl I was actually involved with turned out to play me. This is a different story. I want to get to know her, and you should feel better knowing that you know me. I'm not a jerk."

José hummed, glancing over to Shane who looked at him expectantly. "This is my sister. I know I'm gay and all but I won't hesitate to kick someone's ass over her, Justin."

Justin nodded. "That's understandable. We're just talking, that's all. We're not even together." Nick pulled out of the parking lot as he resumed, "Besides, remember that you owe me one. I got you Kurt's number."

José snorted. "The same Kurt that's with another guy right now, right?"

Justin laughed. "Hey. I got you his number. It was up to you to do the rest."

"Fine," José nodded. "You're right. Just remember what I said."

Justin nodded.

"We're all headed to the beach."

"Us too."

José nodded. "See you there."

"My cousin's a dummy, by the way." Justin smirked knowingly, opening the door to his father's Mercedes Benz. The same one he had no permission to be driving right now.

José looked back at him with a smile. "Why are you telling me that?"

"Because you like him," Justin said obviously. José hid his blush well as he looked away, but the blonde grinned. "See you at the beach."

"Yeah," José watched him close the door and the car start, "see you there."

"Hurry up, Suero." Shane called from his vehicle. "Before the sun comes up. I have to practice in a few hours."

….

"So you want to learn how to surf tonight babe?" Blaine got off the ATV first, grabbing the bag that they stopped at Don's house for.

Kurt smirked as he pulled the helmet off his head. "I don't think I should learn at night."

"It's a full moon. There's enough light." Blaine said with a smile, laying a blanket down next to Nick and Naomi's. "I'll teach you."

"I'm in jeans, though." Kurt frowned, "And I heard Vickie say something about sharks."

Blaine laughed. "Victoria swears a shark nipped her the last time we surfed at night. I don't recall sharks ever nipping anything. Don't listen to her. If you want I can zip home and get you some swim trunks."

Kurt smiled as he glanced around. "Everyone's already here. You can't leave. Ian might get me."

Blaine bit his lip into the sexiest smile. "Stop teasing me."

Kurt grinned. "I think I'm just going to ride your ATV around the beach. You can teach me another time."

"Okay gorgeous."

Kurt put the helmet around the handle bars. "I need ten kisses before you go, though—oh!" Kurt laughed as he was tackled to the sand and Blaine's lips were all over his neck, "Oh you're getting sand in my hair, Anderson. We're three feet away from the blanket and you decide to do this. You're a dead man…"

Ian glanced over to where they were and watched, reaching into the bed of his vehicle for a surfboard.

Blaine smiled, pulling up to connect their lips. "Sorry. Nine more and then you can kill me all you want."

"Promise?" Kurt asked after the second kiss.

Blaine kissed him a third time. "No."

….

"José, please get away from me," Teresa said with a laugh. Her older brother was giving her the 'I'll tell dad if you kiss a boy' speech. He pulled off his t-shirt and shrugged.

"Papi will not be happy."

"I'll tell papi if you kiss Ian." she smirked at him and José gave her a look.

**I'm waiting, beautiful –Jus**

"I don't even like him."

"Don't like who?" Ian walked over with his surfboard, smiling at the pair. Teresa took the opportunity to sneak away when José smiled at the 21 year old.

"You, actually."

Ian smirked. "Sure, José. Do you surf?"

"I haven't in a while."

"Oh," Ian looked over to Blaine and Jeff running towards the ocean. "I think you should. Shane has an extra board."

"Well my inner lifeguard is kicking in and there's going to be a lot of people out there right now. I don't think all of you should surf so close together. It's dangerous."

Ian smiled. "Lifeguard?"

The teen rolled his eyes. "Yes. So you go have fun and I'll be here in case any of you need me."

Ian bit his lip into a smile. "I'll be back to keep you company." He turned to his cousin who wasn't that far off, sitting in the bed of Shane's car as he and the dirty blonde chatted. "Justin! Are you coming?"

Justin turned his attention away from Shane to Ian. With the movement, he noticed the girl he'd been trying to talk to one on one all day practically was approaching. Shane smiled and walked off, past Teresa and over to Ian.

"I'm good, cuz," Justin replied, smiling as he stood up. She smiled up at him and he took a deep breath.

"Hi."

Ian smiled at them before looking back at José. "How cute."

"Hey," she finally reached and accepted the hug he wasted no time extending her way. "It's nice to finally talk to you."

Justin nodded, dropping his arms to his side and smiling as he spoke. "I've been looking forward to this since I got back to Cali. Come take a walk with me… let's get away from your crazy ass brother."

She laughed and nodded. "Please. Let's."

….

"You're fucking crazy, Kurt."

He laughed, watching Vickie stumble off the ATV as he revved the engine and shrugged. "You sure you don't want to do one more lap? Ouch," he laughed, catching the helmet. "Jerk."

"I'd rather go in that shark infested ocean than ride that thing with you again."

Blaze smiled from where he sat at the two. Kurt saw him turn to watch the guys and Naomi surfing and cut off the engine to the 4 wheeler. "Don't get nipped," he told her.

"Leave me alone."

Kurt smiled, standing up and putting the helmet where he kept it. He waved at José who looked over at him, smiling at the way the Latino waved back.

Blaine could deny it all he wanted. The guy was cute.

Another glance around the beach showed him Justin and Teresa were further west, sharing a spot near the shore as they spoke. He smiled and looked out to his boyfriend; the curly haired, shirtless, _hot _teen was riding a wave and laughing at Nick who'd just experienced an epic wipeout. That was until the same thing happened to him.

"Ay dios mio," José shook his head. "These fucking idiots."

Kurt went over to his and Blaine's striped _purple _blanket, sitting as he took his phone out. He noticed a text from Rachel and raised an eyebrow as he read it.

**Noah made a slide show of pictures he took of you and Blaine at the Fair in NYC. Log on to Facebook. It's very cute. –Rachel**

Kurt went to the Facebook app on his phone, shaking his head as he typed in his password. He found Puck's page and looked at the photos, rolling his eyes at the hearts photoshopped into the pictures, but smiling as he looked at all of them. Blaine looked like the happiest kid ever with all of his stuffed animals and then there was him, looking blissfully in love. He smiled.

"I am incredibly obvious." he said to himself.

"You are." a voice answered behind him. Kurt looked up and saw the tall brown haired kid looking down at him. "Hey."

"Hey," Kurt replied cautiously.

"My name is Blaze." The boy said. "Can I sit with you?"

Kurt thought about that, looking out to Blaine. He was busy taunting Shane and Ian so he wasn't really paying attention. "Are you straight?"

Blaze smiled and nodded. "I'm straight. Don't worry."

"Then by all means," Kurt scooted aside with a smile. Blaze smiled as he took a seat beside him. "I'm sorry. It's just that my boyfriend is—"

"Totally protective," Blaze finished. "I caught that."

Kurt nodded. They looked out over the ocean and saw Naomi and Vickie balancing on the same board. That lasted five seconds until Nick and Jeff tipped them over.

"So you're new, I presume."

Kurt stretched out the blanket, nodding the affirmative. "I've only been here a few weeks."

Blaze nodded. "I live in San Diego now but I used to live out here. Convinced my mom to let me come back and stay over the summer so I can compete with Shane."

Kurt glanced over at him and saw the teen playing with his earring. "I heard you were close with Blaine and Nick."

He smiled. "I still talk to Nick sometimes but… Blaine wants nothing to do with anyone from my family." he shrugged, "I think one day he'll come around but I know it hurts so I don't judge him."

Kurt only stared at the kid beside him wondering what in the hell he could possibly be talking about. Blaze caught his expression and looked back at everyone surfing. "I'm guessing you don't have clue what I'm going on about, huh?"

Kurt gave a small smile. "Not even a little bit."

Blaze nodded. "Well, we pretty much grew up together. Blaine's father was a research scientist and my father was a financial analyst, both with the same company." Kurt listened as he glanced up at Jeff running away from Naomi. "They were pretty close and because of that, Blaine and I pretty much came up together. We knew all about growing up in a busy office and all of the boring shit it entailed. Laughed when the old men said we'd be a part in the company one day. It wasn't until his uncle moved out here that we started BMX riding, and we were pretty good for young kids. I street freestlyle though… like Justin. Blaine decided to do like his uncle and stick to the ramps. But we both were good in competitions and all and luckily, our families supported us. Not many kids who compete have parents who care. It's bike riding, after all."

Kurt nodded. That was what Chandler loved to say. "So you two were close. Where did it go downhill and why does he not like your family?"

Blaze sighed, resting his arms on bent knees. "We had a competition one day a few years back. It was finals, and for a 13 and 14 year old to make it to finals was pretty fucking amazing."

Kurt smiled.

"Our dads got out of the office early and were leaving from Long Beach to Los Angeles where finals were. The drive is a couple hours and they would've made it… had they gotten there." Blaze took a breath and the blue eyed teen turned to face him. "My father was behind the wheel. Ariel—Blaine's baby sister, she was strapped in the back. Mr. Anderson was in the passenger side. The way my father told the story was he was driving, and Mr. Anderson had fallen asleep. They worked long hours, you know?"

Kurt realized this was the story of how Blaine lost his dad and sister at the way Blaze's voice trembled as the boy spoke.

"And my father told us… he said he'd been falling asleep behind the wheel."

"Blaze," Kurt said quickly, "You don't have to finish. This… I can tell this is painful. Blaine never speaks about it either—"

"It's fine." Blaze interrupted. "I um… it's hard for me to talk about it too, sometimes. But I need the therapy since I've been dodging sessions lately," he smiled, though the pain could be seen in his eyes, "He fell asleep too, mostly at traffic lights. He knew because they'd beep at him when he wouldn't move. Well the last time he fell asleep was before he reached the red light, and he drove straight through a busy intersection. His car was collided with by an SUV on Ariel and Mr. Anderson's side. It sent the car spinning, and then another vehicle hit it which turned them upside down." Blaze gulped and Kurt felt a tear falling down his face. "Mr. Anderson was pronounced dead at the scene. Ariel and my dad were rushed to the hospital. Ariel died that night because of brain injuries from being flipped around so… I remember hearing there was a lot of swelling and … I cried so fucking hard. Blaine and I were so upset our fathers ditched and when we got the news, we cried all the way to the hospital. My father survived, though." he now relaxed his legs and looked at Kurt, shaking his head at the memories. "After hours and hours of surgery, he lived. It took months but he recuperated. Blaine hated him, Cooper Jr. hated him, hell, _I_ hated him. But most of all he hated himself."

"Why are you speaking in past tense? Is he okay?"

Blaze shook his head no. "He actually committed suicide last year. The guilt was too much. And now it's just me and my mom, and she cries every fucking day."

Kurt wiped his face and turned away. "God, I'm so sorry to hear that."

Blaze nodded. "It's… fine, I guess. All things happen for a reason. I always tell myself that when I think about them. They're in a much better place, as cliché as that is."

"It's true," Kurt said. "I tell myself the same thing about my mother. She was victim to a drunk driver."

Blaze looked at him. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I was a lot younger than you guys, so now I'm at peace with her being gone. But you know, no matter how much of a cliché we think it is, it's true."

Blaze nodded, looking away from him. "Yeah."

….

"So I'm better at surfing too," Ian smiled as he swam beside Jeff. The blonde ignored him as he grabbed his board.

"And you know I'm coming in first on Saturday, right?"

"I honestly don't care for you." Jeff told him. Blaine paddled over on his board as the waves drifted them around.

"Is this low life bothering you?"

"Blaine," Ian smiled as he saw him, "I'd been meaning to talk to you."

Jeff looked to his friend and shook his head. "There's a wave. I'm out of here."

Blaine nodded, watching the skater go off. Ian got up on his board and sat down. "Did you want to ask advice on how not to be a dick or…"

"You and Kurt," he grinned, "are fucking _hot. _How can I get in on that? I mean can you imagine the both of us making him come _together_? And then I can make _you _come."

Blaine looked down at his clenched fists. "You have two seconds to get the fuck away from me."

Ian smirked. "That's probably the same amount of time you have before Kurt has a new boyfriend. He and Blaze have been pretty cozy for the past ten minutes."

Blaine turned around so fast he almost caught a mean case of whiplash. Surely enough, Kurt was talking to his old friend as Blaze smiled; nodding his head to whatever was being said.

Ian glanced back at José who seemed to be looking around the beach, rather frantically in his opinion. Ian realized it may've been because his cousin and Teresa had gone MIA. He smirked as he mounted the board, swimming over and standing up. The wave that came in was rather large and Jeff shouted as he rode it. Ian got in at the last second, but the water washed over both of them and Nick winced.

It was a few seconds and Vickie and Naomi waited to see where the boys were. It was dark, though, and neither could make out much.

Nick stepped forward, still drying his hair with his beach towel. Shane walked up beside him.

"Yo? Jeff? Dude we can't see you!"

José turned away from his search for his younger sister and looked into the ocean. All he saw was the water rippling around, until someone finally popped up about fifteen yards out.

"I'm fine!" Jeff gasped for air after shouting. "That wave was fucking strong!"

Shane looked around and noticed he could only _barely_ see Jeff. "Where's Ian?"

Jeff let the waves carry him back and forth as he looked around him. "Ian?" he called out.

There was nothing.

José walked closer to the shore. "Do you see him?"

Jeff swam around a bit. "I don't see him!"

"Fuck," José ran towards the water and dove in as the others watched on.

A few seconds later, José was over near Jeff and told the blonde to swim back to shore. He nodded, watching as the Latino spotted Ian's board not for off and swam towards it.

"C'mon, Ian," Nick looked around for Justin and noticed he was gone, "Dammit."

José felt at a loss because it was so dark out. Even the light from the full moon wasn't doing so much to help. He shouted for the 21 year old and got nothing, and took a deep breath before going under water. As soon as he did, he felt a hand grab his ass and turn him around.

They rose to the surface and Ian laughed, pulling the teen closer to him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind," José gasped, wiping a hand across his face. "I thought you were in trouble you ass—"

"You obviously care," Ian said with a smile. "I thought you didn't like me?"

José smirked. "I like you even less now, jackass."

Ian smiled. "Oh really?"

"I think I hate you for this." José pushed him away and started to swim. Ian laughed a little. "I think it's time you all get out the water. No one's supposed to be swimming anyway."

"Yes, boss," Ian dragged his board and followed after him.

….

"So, I'm kind of curious as to how you and Blaine happened." Blaze cleared his throat, mussing his messy hair. "I didn't know he wasn't straight either. He actually stole my ex-girlfriend from me." he said with a smile.

Kurt laughed. "Knowingly?"

"Yes," Blaze nodded. "He's the fucking guy around these parts. He and Shane of course."

Kurt nodded. "I realized."

"So," Blaze noticed Blaine was watching them and sighed, "how'd it happen?"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend when he saw him staring. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you believe in the term 'soulmates'?"

Blaze smirked. "That says it all."

Kurt blushed, smiling at Blaine a little harder. "Yeah."

"Nick said they're arranging a surprise birthday party for him."

"They won't tell me anything," Kurt noticed his boyfriend dragging his board out of the ocean and presumably over towards them. "They say I'm going to tell Blaine everything."

Blaze smile. "You would."

"Would not. Not purposely," he continued.

"What are you doing for his birthday then?"

Kurt licked his lips as he thought about how to begin, but Blaze snorted.

"Never mind. Spare me the details."

"No not that," Kurt smiled. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I have a few things planned but he's making it difficult. Keeps telling me not to do anything, and then we're always together so it's hard to get done what I need to."

Blaze nodded. "You've got yourself a situation."

"But we need to spend our spare time together anyway. We have a Pace audition late July and it'd mean the world to me if he and I could get in."

"Hm," he took a sip of some water, "you an actor?"

"Singer," Kurt said. "I can do both, though. I want to do both."

Blaze smiled. "I sing too. I'll be majoring in music this August at a small school in San Diego. I set up a studio in my basement for when I'd have assignments."

Kurt turned to him and smiled. "That's incredible. I probably wouldn't leave my house if there was a studio in my basement."

Blaze laughed. "Let me know if you want to stop by. Maybe make a sample CD for your judges at Pace to have with you entrance application and I am _not _trying to get you into my house for myself." He stated clearly. "Bring your boyfriend by all means."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks. I might take you up on that, Blaze."

He nodded. "Maybe you can help me get my friend back? I miss him."

Blaine placed his board down next to Shane who was at this time shaking his head at Ian chasing behind José. The rider started to walk over to Kurt where he sat beside Blaze, smiling back when his boyfriend winked at him, but looking at his old friend wearily.

"I'd love to help you get your friend back."

Blaze smiled.

"Hey babe," Blaine stood in front of them, shivering a little from the cold water. Kurt smiled and gave him a towel.

"Sit down and join us, honey," Kurt told him. Blaze moved aside and made space but Blaine shook his head no.

"It's late. You have to work and I have practice. We should get out of here."

Kurt looked at him and Blaze took a breath, standing up. "I'm gonna go join the others. Nice meeting you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded with a small smile. "Nice meeting you. Have a good night."

"You too." He turned to the hazel eyed teen. "Later, Blaine."

"Yeah." He didn't look at him, only staying focused on Kurt. "Let's go gorgeous."

Blaze turned and walked away, pulling his cellphone out as he did so. When he was a few yards away, Kurt looked back to his boyfriend who was wrapped in a towel.

"Really, Blaine?"

"C'mon. You drive back. I'm fucking freezing."

"You didn't need to be rude to him," Kurt said softly. Blaine looked at him in response. After a few seconds, the younger sighed and stood up, grabbing their blanket and folding it. "Let me get everything together. Dry up and get your shirt back on, honey."

"What did he tell you?" Blaine questioned shakily. Kurt assumed his break in voice was because of his low body temperature. He finished folding the blanket and stuffed it into their bag, looking back up to his boyfriend.

"Everything."

Blaine nodded.

"He just started telling me, Blaine."

"No," the elder shook his head. "It's fine." he began walking towards the ATV and Kurt picked the bag up, following behind them."

….

"My brother is really going to kill me," Teresa said with a smile. "And then my dad will bring me back to life just to kill me again."

Justin smiled as they looked out at the horizon. His father's car was parked on the border of Long Beach and the neighboring town. "Great. The girl I like has a protective father and older brother. Could I have been more lucky?"

She laughed, tilting her head so she could look at him. "It could always be worse."

"If you say so," Justin said with a smile. He'd been smiling ever since they started talking.

"Besides," she looked forward again, "both of them are huge pushovers."

"Because you're the only girl. You're spoiled."

Teresa smiled widely, glancing out the window. "I am not."

"You are," he told her, looking forward once more. "And that's the sun."

"Hm," she nodded, noticing it was getting a bit lighter. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, looking over to her. "Anything, beautiful."

She blushed, looking down at her hands. "Why me?"

Justin laughed a little, slouching down in the passenger seat. "Why not you?"

"Seriously." She turned in the seat to face him and Justin glanced back, brushing dark hair out of the girls face. Teresa smiled at the contact, taking his hand in hers. "You're amazing. You could have _any _girl you want. I can name fifteen girls off the top of my head that hyperventilate every time you walk by, and they're all beautiful. I guess I'm asking why not them? Why me?"

Justin looked at her for a moment longer and licked his lips. "I guess because the world didn't stop spinning when I looked at them. It did when I saw you, though. So we can either see where this goes, and I can smile knowing that I have a great girl who never once doubts herself when she looks at someone else, or you can decide it's too much for you. What's it gonna be?"

Teresa squeezed his hand and smiled. "We should go out somewhere soon."

He raised his eyebrow. "As boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"As friends." she told him. "And then if you still like me and I still like you, we'll talk about it."

"I like you."

"We've spent a few hours together," she smiled, "I could be one of those annoying, clingy chicks and you wouldn't even know it."

Justin rolled his eyes and Teresa laughed. "I know enough, but I'd be a dumb ass to not jump on the opportunity to take you out. How long do I have to wait?"

"Whenever you're free, but you should know I can't date until my father approves of the guy."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Justin laughed, looking away. "Does José have to go through that?"

"Nope. Totally not fair."

Justin sighed and she laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll do it." Justin told her. "We'll have our date and then if you still like me, I'll meet your dad. Cool?"

The girl faced front. "Great, actually."

They smiled at the horizon, and Justin acknowledged the fact that he'd need to get the car back soon before his own father killed him.

_A few more minutes,_ he thought, sliding his hand into hers again.

….

Nursery school wasn't _too _bad today.

There was play time early. They went over the date and day of the week. Mikey knew today was Monday, June 13th. And that was helpful because he knew which shows would come on tonight. The shows that came on Mondays were some of his favorites.

There was snack time and there were Cheez-Its and apple juice. Mikey sat next to Lynne who he'd gotten a lot closer to as of late. They discussed the terms of their relationship the previous week and everything was working out well. She knew that she was to call him 'honey' and only share juice boxes with him; ever. He understood that other girls were off limits and if he colored another picture for _Amy, _he wouldn't be able to hold her hand during story time any more. The two were willing to compromise with each other, and both were happy.

Skyler Smith had come to be Mikey's good friend over the past few days. Skyler was the type of friend that you sat next to and immediately got in trouble for talking. But he was funny and Mikey liked to laugh. He also had a lot of coloring books like Mikey, so they meshed pretty well.

When story time came, Skyler snuck a few racecars onto the rug to play with instead of listening to their teacher. Mikey sat between him and Lynne, holding her hand and watching his friend with the brown hair that was everywhere drive his little cars all over the rug. Lynne ignored them, instead paying attention to _1 Fish, 2 Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish._

"Are you playing hide and seek with us over break time?" Skyler whispered, turning to his best friend. "I'm gonna be first."

Mikey looked away from the teacher and over to the boy beside him. "I'm leaving early today, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Skyler picked up his racecar and smiled. "Ask your mom if I can come over tomorrow. I'll bring my big boy bike too."

"Michael and Skyler." Mrs. Mandarin said in a warning tone. "Pay attention boys."

Mikey nodded and Skyler went back to playing with his racecars.

_Oh me! Oh my!  
Oh me! Oh my! _she read

_What a lot of funny things go by.  
Some have two feet and some have four.  
Some have six feet and some have more.  
Where do they come from?  
I can't say.  
But I bet they have come a long, long way—_

Two knocks on the classroom door made the class look up. Mrs. Mandarin smiled when she saw Blaine standing in the doorway and Mikey grinned at his big cousin.

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey." Lynne said. Mikey nodded, leaning in to hug her goodbye. "Later babe."

Skyler turned to look at Blaine who was on the phone, only pulling away to tell his cousin to hurry it up.

"Bye Skyler."

"Bye Mike."

"Bye everyone."

"Bye Michael," the class shouted, waving at him. He rushed over to his cubby to get his things; backpack and lunch box, and then put his hat on backwards.

Mrs. Mandarin waved goodbye to Blaine and resumed with story time. He nodded, picking up Mikey, blowing raspberries into his cheek, and carrying him out to his uncle's vehicle.

"I'll call you back, bro. I'm about to drive again."

Mikey wiped the wet kiss off of his cheek with a grimace and Blaine smirked. "Can I play a game on your phone, Blainey?"

Blaine hung up and nodded. "We have a few stops to make, ok? So be patient with me." he dropped him down by the second row of the SUV and opened the door. Mikey waited, then climbing up into the truck and eventually, into his car seat. He navigated through the iPhone as Blaine strapped him in.

"Where are we going?"

Blaine turned Mikey's hat to the front so he'd be able to sit back. "First the mall, and then somewhere for food, and then to Kurt."

"Ok." he smiled at the kiss he got in the hair before Blaine closed the door.

….

Kurt was just about finished for the day. He did a few repairs and worked on rebuilding the motorbike he'd been doing when the parts arrived at the shop. He had to put up with Don's singing as the man worked in the office on some numbers, and Jenna texting him constantly about New York. His favorite yet was:

_I bet you rode him like he rides that bicycle ;) –jenna xoxo_

Don left twenty minutes ago for lunch, and Kurt found himself spinning around in his work chair and staring at the ceiling. He was trying everything not to fall asleep. Last night ran a bit long (even after he and Blaine had left the beach) and it was taken a bit of work to keep his eyes open.

He went on Facebook for about ten minutes, commenting on Puck's slideshow and doing a little something that'd make Blaine smile. He accepted Shane's friend request and smirked at all the messages from his boyfriend on the teen's page, all along the lines of 'Legacy Premium' and 'How does second best feel?'. Other terrible things like that.

When that got old, Kurt bothered Justin about Teresa, and then threatened Jeff to tell him information about the party they were planning for Blaine. When he got nothing, he promised he'd never cook anything for him again.

_It is supposed to be a beach party and we already got a couple DJs but that's all I'm saying. –J_

That brought him to where he was now, brainstorming gift ideas for his boyfriend. He still had weeks until Blaine would turn 17—21 days to be exact, and maybe that'd be ample time to do what he wanted to, but the way Kurt saw it, the earlier he began, the easier it'd be.

The door to his repair room slowly opened and Blaine poked his head inside, smiling at his bored boyfriend who sat at the repair desk. Kurt smiled when he saw him, hopping out of his seat and rushing over.

"Hi beautiful," Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "Miss me?"

Kurt kissed his lips softly, tugging at his shirt collar. "I missed you a lot. Where's my little one?"

Blaine kissed him again, sliding his hands over Kurt's ass. "Being spoiled by Jenna. He has his bike so," he kissed him on the neck and Kurt smiled, "I'll let you do what you need to while I get him some gear."

Kurt nodded against him though neither moved away. His lips found Blaine's and stayed there, moving slowly and opening slightly, accepting his boyfriend's curious tongue. They moved even closer until they were flush against one another, and before Kurt knew it he was pressed against the door.

There was a quick intake of breath and a light moan as Kurt ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair; playing in curls and sucking teasingly on his lower lip.

"I wanna take you home now," Blaine practically growled, grinding his hips forward. Kurt threw his head against the door and rolled his hips forward as well.

"What about all of our plans?" he asked, "You have to practice and we still have to take Mikey to the beach… mm," Kurt bit his lip to stay quiet when Blaine's hand cupped him through his jeans, "Blaine…"

"Then I guess I'll have to watch you fall apart here." Blaine whispered, squeezing his ass roughly. "Lock the door."

Kurt gulped hard but nodded. He quickly reached beside him and turned the lock, taking a quick breath and watching with dark eyes as Blaine led him over to his desk. He was backed against it, picked up and sat down over a bunch of reports he'd filled out that morning, and kissed so hard he practically forgotten where they were.

Blaine pulled away a minute or two later, sitting in his work chair and rolling right over to Kurt on the desk. He carded fingers through curly hair, breathing erratically when his boyfriend roughly pulled his pants and boxer briefs just under the curve of his cheeks.

"Oh shit," Kurt threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, wincing at the pain from how quickly it happened. Blaine licked over the slit, holding Kurt's waist steady before taking the half hard cock into his mouth.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed it. The rider started off slow but increased gradually, blowing him quickly and sucking on the tip every few strokes. When Kurt was fully hard, Blaine pulled off and licked his lips.

"Get up and bend over for me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the demand, though his dick not so shyly twitched in between them. "Bend over?"

Blaine dragged him off the table and Kurt held back a yelp as he stumbled down, all before he was turned around and forced against the desk. He stared at the wall as his clothes were pulled down even lower, and then there were kisses being painted all over his flesh.

"Blaine," he licked his lips and grabbed for his cock, slowly touching himself, "baby…"

Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's left cheek, rubbing gingerly on his right one. "Can I taste you, baby?" he licked over the spot he'd previously rubbed; his tongue trailing little patterns as he massaged Kurt's other cheek now.

Kurt opened his eyes for a moment, nodding frantically. This… he hadn't even imagined this ever happening. He read up on rimming when he was 13 maybe, and had since then decided that it must've been a joke. People didn't do that, right? But now that Blaine had his cheeks spread and was kissing at his entrance, he felt incredibly naïve for his assumptions.

"Blaine, oh … oh _yes_,_" _there was a tiny swipe of Blaine's tongue against the rim and Kurt's head fell on the desk, "please…"

Blaine kissed him again, and Kurt couldn't help but speed up the pace his hand was moving over his cock. He felt his boyfriend's tongue slipping into his hole and gasped, tensing slightly.

The only thing going through Blaine's mind at the moment was _fuck, he's tight. _He began to work him open with his long tongue, holding Kurt by the waist and moving deeper and deeper until he couldn't anymore. He heard his boyfriend's whining out in pleasure and felt his own dick hardening, swirling his tongue in and out of Kurt until the boy was writhing against the desk.

And then Kurt said he was going to come.

Blaine pulled away and turned the younger teen away, taking Kurt's hand that was on his cock in his, and sinking his lips tightly over the boy's leaking cock. Kurt didn't bother holding back. He let himself moan Blaine's name as one hand held the rider's head in place, fucking his mouth until he was reaching his climax.

They hadn't heard the keys jingle on the other side of the door, or the lock as it was turned, but Kurt did hear Farrah step into the office as he rode it out, clenching tightly as he moved in and out of Blaine's mouth. And he saw the look of shock on her face as she dropped the papers she was holding turn to hate, and he smiled, playing with the curls that laced his fingers until he got oversensitive.

"Sweetie… wait," he pulled Blaine off slowly as the girl looked away.

Blaine wiped his mouth and glanced back, smirking as he saw who'd come in. He blocked his boyfriend so he could pull up his pants and get situated. "Hey Farrah."

"I hope you enjoyed your job while it lasted," she didn't bother picking the papers up. Kurt could do it himself. "Donald will hear about this, Kurt."

Kurt was too high off of that orgasm to even worry about whatever she was babbling on about. "Okay."

"Bye Farrah." Blaine said; smiling as the girl left. He turned to Kurt and leant back in the seat. "I still wanna take you home."

Kurt nodded, looking down at him and seeing the tent in his boyfriend's sweat shorts. "Let me do what I need to for Mikey and we can get out of here."

….

Mikey found himself hanging out with Nick and his little sisters for the rest of the day. Kurt felt guilty, but Blaine told him to relax. The twins were helping him with his big boy bike, he had a ton of new bike gear for when he fell while learning, and he was extremely excited to finally have those pesky training wheels off. Besides, Nick figured the more they stayed away from him; the easier it'd be to plan Blaine's birthday party. The same one Blaine told them time and time again he did not want.

That brought them back to the Hummel residence where the couple had a hard time getting upstairs. They did eventually, though Blaine's shirt was lost along the way, along with all of their footwear, and now Blaine was being pushed against the bed.

He landed on his back and smiled, leaning on his elbows and watching as Kurt tossed his own shirt away before climbing on top of him.

Their mouths fought for dominance as they kissed nonstop. Kurt eventually won, slipping his tongue between Blaine's lips and exploring every centimeter possible. He worked his hips on top of his boyfriend and Blaine moaned, scratching from the small of his back to right over his ass where he gripped him tightly. There was gasping and '_baby'_s and a few groans of approval when Kurt sucked hard on Blaine's collarbone. The elder flipped them over and Kurt smiled, staring into dark golden eyes as Blaine attacked his lips again.

There was biting, and the digging of nails into skin, and a bit of hair pulling as they rolled around Kurt's bed. The only time Blaine did pull away was to undo the drawstrings of his shorts, cursing when Kurt took the opportunity to stroke his hard cock as he did so.

"Get rid of your pants."

Kurt smiled, pumping Blaine once more so that the boy growled. "Yes, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine bit his lip and pushed his clothes down and off his body. He kissed Kurt's chest, helping him get his off as well before Kurt was rolling on top of him.

"I really did miss you today," he grabbed Blaine's cock in his hand, rubbing it over softly and thumbing at the head. Blaine lay back and watched Kurt sitting on top of him.

"How much did you miss me, baby?"

Kurt smiled. Blaine's hands teased along the pale skin of his V and he continued to jerk him off.

"So fucking much," he told him. Blaine looked up into his eyes and smiled; his hands now trailing lower to over Kurt's spread thighs.

"Enough to let me finger you right now?"

Kurt smiled. "Enough to let you do whatever you want to me… I think I should get to feel you come first though."

Blaine nodded, flipping them over again. He smirked at Kurt's gasp as he settled between his legs. "Not if I can make you come first."

Kurt's nails dug into the sheets as Blaine slid forward, rubbing their cocks together. He sighed with parted lips, letting his spread legs bend at the knee as Blaine moved up and down between them.

There was no doubt that Blaine was aiming to leave a mark on his neck, but Kurt couldn't even bother to make him stop. He moaned, lying there and enjoying the pleasure engulfing his entire body as Blaine's hips snapped forward.

"Can you imagine me inside you, baby?"

"Shit," Kurt groaned, thrusting up himself and matching Blaine's rhythm.

Blaine sped it up a bit. "Can you imagine me fucking you?"

Kurt's eyes rolled back and he came without warning, tensing and dropping his legs as Blaine continued to move his hips against him. Once Blaine heard his name leaving Kurt's lips, he cursed beneath his breath, coming as well.

A few minutes later, Kurt opened his eyes and found that Blaine had collapsed on top of him. He groaned at the discomfort of come in between them and closed his eyes again.

"Blaine."

"Later."

Kurt smiled, looking up at the time. "At least let me go get your shirt and our stuff… before we sleep too long and my dad pops in here."

Blaine sighed but acknowledged he had a point. "Ok, baby." he smiled at the kiss on the jaw he got before rolling off, wincing at the mess on his stomach and chest. "I miss you already."

Kurt smiled, easing his way out of the bed. "Miss you more."

….

"Why aren't you eating, sweet pea?"

Mikey shook his head no when his mother tried hovering food in front of him. "I ate too much, momma."

Blaine took a bite of his apple as he walked into the kitchen, kissing his Aunt on the cheek. "Hey Mikey."

"Hi Blainey. I got a band-aid."

Blaine turned around and saw his little cousin gesturing to his knee. "Why weren't you wearing your knee pads?"

Mikey told his mom no again. "I ate at Nick's momma." He turned to Blaine. "Justin doesn't wear knee pads so I took them off."

"Justin's a butt face," Blaine walked over to the fridge and peeked inside.

"Where were you today, mister?" Aunt Pam asked, folding her arms as she leant against the island. Blaine smiled, staring in the fridge. "You're getting in pretty late."

"I was with Kurt." he answered. "I think I'm going to order some pizza…"

"So you dropped your cousin off with your best friend and hid somewhere with your boyfriend?"

Blaine smirked, closing the fridge and facing the woman. Her knowing brown eyes got him every time. "We needed some time alone."

"Did you have fun with my gift?"

"God, auntie," Blaine rolled his eyes, walking past her quickly and trying not to blush. The woman laughed, grabbing him by the arm.

"I can't ask? I'm just curious."

"Not yet auntie."

"What gift?" Mikey asked, eventually giving in and taking a bite of his dinner. It smelt amazing. "The condoms?"

Pam looked at her son who gave her an inquisitive look. She then looked to Blaine who wore the typically innocent face he wore when he was guilty.

"He asked what they were. I couldn't lie."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Where's my Kurt?"

"He went out with David," Blaine answered with another bite of his apple. "Can he stay over tonight? If Mr. Hummel says he can?"

Mikey reached for his cup as he listened. "Please mom?"

"Sure," she told them, "you know he's always welcome. As long as his dad lets him stay sweetie."

Blaine tossed the rest of his apple in the trash and blew her a kiss. "Thank you auntie. I'm getting in the shower. Later munchkin."

Mikey waved, going back to his plate.

"Michael if you aren't hungry, don't eat." his mother told him.

Blaine pushed the door open and smiled at his uncle who was coming through the door. "Hey unc."

"Blaine… wait," Don caught him around the shoulder when he tried to brush past, "Hey. Peter stopped by the shop today."

Blaine tensed, turning back to him. "Why?"

Don looked his nephew in the eyes. "He left a message for you. About the money he owes you from a bet."

Blaine realized he'd stop breathing when he felt choked up a few seconds later. His uncle only stared at him, almost daring him to admit what he know knew to be the truth, but Blaine shook his head no.

"I don't know what—"

"Don't lie to me, Blaine Alexander." Don stepped closer to him and Blaine looked away, shaking his head.

"I told him to forget it." Blaine told him. "I don't want the stupid money."

"Go sit down, Blaine."

The teen sighed, walking away from the stairs and over to the couch. He took a seat and slouched down, staring at the blank television. Don slid out of his shoes and walked over to join him.

"I'm sure you know how I feel about this sport, Blaine."

His nephew nodded.

"I grew up with it and I've watched it grow to be what it is today. I love this sport, and to have my own flesh and blood share the same love that I do for it, and contribute just as much as I've been contributing, it feels amazing. It felt amazing, Blaine."

"Unc—"

"Let me speak," he turned to face him on their sofa, pulling his eye glasses off as he spoke. Blaine nodded, looking ahead of him. "Now you know the rules. You've been doing this for years." Blaine nodded. That much was true. "And I have half a mind to take you out of the individual competitions this summer."

Blaine shook his head. His uncle looked at him and sighed. They were both quiet for a minute or so, and Blaine ran a hand through his hair as he tried to imagine the rest of his summer without competitions. That was one of the things he felt kept him out of trouble, and Kurt would be disappointed in him. His father would be disappointed in him.

Don rubbed his neck, watching the conflict on the young man's face. He took another breath and spoke softly. "I love you, bud."

Blaine nodded. He was still quiet for a moment, but eventually responded. "I love you too, unc."

Don looked at him. "And you've made me so proud, persevering through the things you've faced as of late. But this was so disappointing—"

"Can I say something?" he asked, cutting in. His uncle hesitated; sighing before he nodded. Blaine resumed. "I just want you to know it wasn't premeditated at all. I swear I didn't go there with the intent to do it, it just happened. Peter was taking bets and he—"

"Said something bad about Kurt?"

Blaine looked at him. "About me being a cock sucker."

Don looked away.

"And that wasn't even it. He'd been saying shit about Kurt since… he met him. That pretty much put him on my list."

Don sighed. "There's no excuse for you to do something illegal Blaine—"

"I don't want you to put me on the sidelines over this, unc. I was stupid, sure. There was a chance to make a fool out of him and make him feel the way he tried to make Kurt feel and I took advantage of it."

"And had someone found out other than your uncle?"

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't think that far."

Don sighed. "Listen, Blaine. I know you love Kurt, and I'm happy for you _and_ him_. _But you can't be stupid."

Blaine shrugged again.

"If this happens again, Blaine—"

"It won't."

"If it does," Don continued, "I'll make sure you're disqualified and someone with a bit more respect for the game can have a chance."

Blaine nodded. "It won't happen."

Don smiled and looked away. "Okay. I'm going to have dinner with my wife and son. And I hope you think about this talk."

Blaine stood up. "I hope you're not mad at me."

Don stood up and nodded. "I'm not mad at you Blaine. I just hope you know what I expect from you going forward."

Blaine smiled, ruffling the old man's hair. "I'm sorry unc."

"Get out of here." Donald smiled, watching the young man as he pulled back and went towards the stairs. He shook his head and with a sigh, walked towards the kitchen and pushed the kitchen door open.

"Kiss me, woman!"

….

"Is he answering?"

Kurt shook his head no. "It's ringing then going to voicemail."

David looked through the glass at the display jewelry. "I like that. It matches and it's cute and something cute couples would totally wear."

Kurt smiled at the bracelets but shook his head, eventually hanging the phone up. "He'd never wear that, David."

"Get him a ring, too." Blaze told him.

Wes rolled his eyes. "They may as well be married."

"They're not married?" Shane asked.

"We're not married. Stop," Kurt looked at the necklaces. "I could get him a new chain for his pendant."

David rolled his eyes now. "Gets something that matches! It'll be so cute."

"She's adorable though," Justin said, smiling at Shane. The elder stared at him.

"Shut up, Justin."

"Look," Blaze pointed at something behind the employee who had grown very much tired of the boys in the jewelry store. Kurt followed his finger and smiled at what he saw.

"Wow. That's… perfect."

"And it matches," David said, grinning as he spoke. "You get one for you and Blaine."

"Yes, David," Kurt said as he smiled. "I think I will."

"You'll take the set?" the girls asked.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Thank you sweetie— do you hear that?"

Blaze nodded, looking down at Kurt's bag. "I think your phone is vibrating."

Kurt looked at him and then at the BlackBerry in his hand. "I'm holding my phone."

"Then your bag is vibrating."

Kurt reached inside and sure enough, a backlight was shining as a phone that was in his satchel vibrated. Kurt reached for it skeptically, quirking an eyebrow when Blaine's name and number flashed across a brand new iPhone he'd never seen before.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Seven hundred bucks for a new phone?" Shane smirked and looked at Wes. "They must be married."

Kurt rolled his eyes at them, ignoring David who said 'they now have matching phones too!' and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Blaine said as nonchalantly as possible. "Like your new phone?"

Kurt pulled out his card and handed it to the lady, "I was perfectly fine with my BlackBerry, thank you."

"Well that sucked. Listen," Blaine cleared his throat and said something to Mikey in the background, "I need you to spend the night with me."

Kurt grinned, leaning against the counter. "You need me to, huh?"

Blaine hummed. "Yes. So call Papa Bear. Let's make it happen."

Justin started laughing in the background and Kurt walked away, trying to get a moment of silence. "I'll see what I can do. Are you studying for your exam at Pace?"

Blaine nodded as he pressed buttons on his PlayStation controller. "Uh huh."

"Liar."

"I'll start in five… in twenty minutes. Promise."

Kurt smiled. "Ok babe. I'll quiz you when I get there."

"No but thanks. Having fun?"

Kurt glanced back at his friends being idiots and nodded. "Yup. But I keep reaching out for your hand and you aren't here."

Blaine laughed lightly in his ear. "That's what you get for allowing David a schedule."

"I know," Kurt smiled, "See you soon if my dad has had a good day."

Blaine sure hoped he would. "Mwah."

Kurt grinned. "Mwah. Bye honey."

Wes exited the store in the mall first, handing Kurt his bag, receipt and credit card. "Where to next?"

"I'm gonna get out of here guys."

"Really new guy?" Shane asked teasingly, "You boys can't hang."

Kurt smiled and shrugged. He had to get home to Blaine. "Can someone hold the birthday stuff for me so he doesn't find it?"

Justin nodded at that. "We'll put it in the trunk. I'll drive you home bro."

"Take me to Nick's." David said, slapping five with Wes and bumping fist with Blaze and Shane. Kurt said goodbye to all of them and promised Blaze they'd keep in touch, walking beside Justin as he pulled out his dad's car keys.

"You're not going to get in trouble for driving this thing, right?"

Justin nodded. "If I get caught maybe. But for now I'm fine."

Kurt nodded. "So David. What's going on at Nick's?"

"Food and liquor. Nothing new. Naomi brought over a bunch of movies, I hear."

Justin smiled. "I know you're going to ask, Kurt. No I'm not drinking."

Kurt shrugged. "I wasn't going to."

"You were."

"He's going to see Teresa anyway," David said. Justin nodded.

"So is it official?" Kurt sang, bumping arms with him. The blonde blushed.

"Not yet." He smiled as they exited the mall, "But I'm working on it."

….

**Hi dad. –Kurt**

Burt looked down at the flip phone he'd had for the past seven years and read the screen. One of his employees had come into the area to clock out and he smirked down at the text.

**The answer is no. –BH**

Kurt looked at his BlackBerry screen and shook his head. Blaine's hopeful look fell.

"He didn't even say hi back."

"Let me try," Mikey said, climbing up onto the couch. He abandoned his crayons on the floor and climbed onto Kurt's lap. "Call him."

Kurt smiled, fixing the boy's pajama top. "What are you going to say?"

Blaine hopped over the couch and sat down next to them, reaching for the remote.

"I'm going to say that I want you to stay."

"Let him do it," Blaine told Kurt, turning the channel away from NBC. "Your dad likes Mikey and you know he'll say yes."

Mikey nodded with a slight smile. "He does. I'll ask nicely and if that doesn't work, I'll start crying."

Blaine nodded. "He won't be able to say no, babe. Do it."

Kurt shook his head but went to his father's phone number. "You are too much like your cousin, Mikey."

The boy smiled.

As Mikey held the phone to his ear, he climbed off the couch and walked over to his father's chair. Blaine leant back against Kurt, whose arm was draped over the sofa, resting his curly head on the teen's chest. Kurt kissed him in the hair and looked over at Mikey, anticipating the conversation.

Burt stood up and stretched, wincing as his knees cracked. It would only be another hour before he could leave for the night, and thankfully a nice, warm bed would be waiting for him at home. Stepping out into the shop—one that was much larger and much more advanced than Hummel's Tire and Lube could've ever been, Burt thought, he stretched and looked around at his men working. It should be said that he was proud of the little shop he built from the ground up back in Lima, though. It'd been a dream of his and he accomplished it, all before selling the land for the opportunity out here. This was so much more than what they had back in Ohio, and he hoped his son took that as a lesson. Hard work gets you places.

It hurt when Kurt told him they'd be building a strip mall where Hummel's Tires and Lube was since other landowners sold their property on the block as well. It was hard to hear, but anything to help Lima grow a little economically.

His phone started to ring after he told a man he could leave for the night. Burt smiled at his employee before digging for the old device in his pocket. When he saw his son's name, he smiled and answered.

"Hi son. I'll be in soon and I expect your butt in that house."

"Hi Mr. Hummey."

Burt smirked as he looked up at the ceiling. "They really got the kid on me? Wow. How low could he be?"

"How was your day?"

Burt sighed, scratching at his head and going somewhere quiet. "My day was long, buddy. How was yours? Did you have a good one?"

"Yes. My training wheels are off and I got out of day care early."

Burt smiled. "That sounds amazing."

"Uh huh. Can Kurtie stay over? Please?"

Kurt smirked, brushing hair out his face as Blaine watched with crossed fingers.

Burt shook his head with a smile, watching a couple customers leave the shop. "You really want him to stay over, don't you?"

"Yes." Mikey was listening for his cue to cry but it never came. "We're going to play games on the couch if you let him."

"Let me speak to him."

Mikey nodded as he climbed out of the seat. He trekked over to Kurt on the sofa and Blaine sat up, picking Mikey up and into his lap. Kurt folded his legs as he sat and spoke with a smile.

"Hello dearest father."

"There will be no sex."

"Oh my god—"

"And are the dishes cleaned?"

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding his head. "Yes sir."

"Garbage out?"

"Yes," Kurt looked at Blaine who watched him hopefully, "and I left you dinner on the stove."

"Okay," Burt could be heard yawning, "you behave yourself. Tell Don and Pam I said hey."

"I will dad. Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. No sex."

Kurt looked forward and sighed. "Goodnight."

"Bye."

"Bye!" Mikey shouted.

Burt laughed. "Tell the kid I said bye."

"Ok." Kurt smiled and turned to Mikey, "my dad said bye, Mikey." as he hung up, Blaine smiled widely.

"That's a yes?"

Kurt nodded positively, smiling himself. "It is. But we can't have se—we can't have x-e-s spelled backwards."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok."

Kurt laughed. "So since I already brought my stuff over, are we studying?"

Blaine stood up, walking to the media center and grabbing his PlayStation remote controller. "Not exactly. Munchkin and I are playing Little Big Planet and there's a third controller if you're interested."

Kurt frowned. "You're supposed to be studying."

"In a few," Blaine plopped down next to his boyfriend and stole a kiss. Kurt couldn't help but smile into it. "Have we even decided on a song?"

"You haven't exactly been helping you know, and there are what," Kurt didn't even want to look in his portfolio, "hundreds of potentials."

"Blaine I'm better at you in this game."

Blaine scoffed, tossing a pillow at his cousin's head. "You wish, fart face."

"So should I help you study after?"

Blaine nodded. "You play a few rounds of Call of Duty with me and I'll study with you afterwards."

"That's a bad game." Mikey said.

"For fart faces, yeah." Blaine grabbed Kurt IV and held the stuffed toy in his arms, his Mickey Mouse stuffed animal on the other side of him. "What stage do you want to play?" he asked his cousin.

"I can pick it."

"Well, I guess I'll just try to get a song together then," Kurt said to his boyfriend, digging through his bag for the folder. "Oh, I should probably switch my numbers over to this new phone too."

Blaine nodded, staring at the screen. "Yup."

"But I'll try to get a song first." The teen pulled a stack of papers filled with the lyrics of various songs out of his bag, and Blaine glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Most of these are Rachel's and a few are the ones Nick recommended. The bad thing is about 75% of them would work for what we're trying to do."

Blaine nodded. "That's a large percentage."

"It is," Kurt told him, putting the folder down on the coffee table. "I guess it's a good thing, but at the same time I've been pretty stressed. Song choice is so important. I could pick one that would negatively affect us and it'd be over just like that."

His boyfriend rolled his eyes as Mikey hummed, scrolling through the different levels on the game in front of him. "I can't believe how much you underestimate your talent, Kurt."

"Well I only get one audition. _We _only get one, and a lot of factors play into the success of that. Not just me singing well or you playing well." He fished through pages and pulled out a sheet, reading the lyrics, "there's stage presence, and confidence, and captivating the audience the entire time. One slip up and that's it."

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend's word as he and Mikey finally started to play the game. "Well. I'm not nervous about this gig at all."

Kurt smiled. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to make you nervous, I'm just saying."

Blaine nodded. They fell quiet save the mashing of video game buttons, and Kurt ruffling his numerous amounts of papers. Mikey leant onto the coffee table besides Blaine's feet, humming along to the song on the video game.

"You sound stressed." Blaine said quietly. He turned to Kurt who'd just dropped a handful of papers and was covered in the rest. Kurt gave him an obvious look and he smirked. "Aaaand, you look stressed."

"I think I should download all the lyrics and songs onto my kindle. Less paper, less frustration."

Blaine nodded, thinking about his dream the previous day. "That, and we can narrow it down a bit more simple."

Kurt stacked all of his papers together and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he let Mikey collect most of the bubbles, "there are a few songs in there that you actually love and know that you can do well on. How about you forget about the rest and choose five of those songs. Just five, Kurt." he pouted and Blaine continued, "I'm sure I'd be fine with whatever you choose, so we'll rehearse those and whichever one feels best, we choose. There's only a month and some days until the audition so we need to know so we can practice, right?"

Kurt looked at him for a while and Blaine smiled, turning back to the screen. "Or if that idea is stupid—"

"You're a genius." Kurt said quickly.

"No he's not," Mikey joked, giggling when Blaine kicked him in the butt. "Ouch."

"You are," Kurt said with a grin, leaning in and kissing the corner of Blaine's lips. He felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to look at him.

"I just don't want to see you stressed. And if I was a genius I wouldn't have to study for that stupid entrance exam."

Kurt smiled. "If you went to class more you wouldn't have to take a stupid entrance exam."

Blaine smirked. "You've been talking to Uncle Don."

"He shares stories with me when we're in the back and what not," Kurt said, straightening out his boyfriend's sleeves. "I also know about that time you got stuck in a tree trying to save a cat."

Blaine laughed. "And as soon as I got up there the cat jumped down."

Kurt smiled. "So you've been Superman since you were 9."

Blaine smirked at him and shrugged. "I'm not superman." He smiled when Kurt settled closer into his side, neglecting the songs in his hands for a moment and just relaxing with his boyfriend. "You are to me," Kurt told him. Blaine turned and kissed his forehead as Mikey fist pumped at his win.

"You know Uncle Don also almost pulled me out of competitions when you, D, and Jus were at the mall."

Kurt looked up at him, rather confused. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Peter." he answered simply. "He went to the shop after you were off I guess, and spoke to my uncle about the bet. Unc wasn't happy with me at all. Not even a little."

Kurt frowned a bit, laying his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "How'd you get him to change his mind?"

"I told him what happened and apologized. I really am sorry."

Kurt nodded. "I know."

"Blainey I have to go." Mikey stood up and gave the controller to his cousin. "Pause it for me."

Blaine smiled as he watched his little legs move towards the bathroom. "Ok, buddy." He looked at Kurt. "Would you like to play with us, please?"

Kurt shrugged. "I just want you to hold me and sing to me."

Blaine grinned, wrapping an arm around him and almost pulling the teen into his lap. "I can do that."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's cold hand slipping beneath his shirt. "Don't do that. I really want you to sing to me though."

Blaine nodded. "Anything for my extremely beautiful boyfriend." He cleared his throat and Kurt smiled, looking from Blaine's stubbly chin to his golden eyes, back down to the charming smile on his lips. Blaine opened his mouth to sing but only started clearing his throat again.

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck, "stop teasing me and sing." He'd been pulled into his boyfriend's lap and then flipped over so that Blaine was lying down on top of him. "If your aunt or uncle walk in… or poor, innocent Mikey—"

_I've been really trying, baby_

Kurt burst out laughing, pushing Blaine away. "Get off of me, your dork."

Blaine smiled widely, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, and then his nose, and eventually his smiling lips.

_Tryna hold back this feeling, for so long_

"Blaine," Kurt laughed right into the kiss that touched his lips. "I don't know what to do with you." Blaine kissed him again and it was a bit deeper this time, and Kurt let himself breathe Blaine in.

"Have I told you that I'm never letting you go today?"

Kurt tilted his head up to kiss him again, allowing his lips to melt with Blaine's. "You have," his head hit the sofa pillow and he smiled, "but I could never get tired of hearing it."

Blaine stared into his eyes and Kurt exhaled, licking his lips as he looked back. They were lost in each other for a few seconds until Blaine finally spoke again.

"I love when we kiss," Blaine admitted. Kurt's eyes darted down to his lips and up to his eyes again. "It's literally one of the highlights of my everyday."

Kurt licked his lips, still looking at him.

"Sometimes I don't think you understand just how crazy I am about you." Blaine continued, looking at Kurt's soft smile. "I swear everyday I'm the happiest I can be, but then I wake up the next morning and see a message from you, or hear your voice and… you keep showing yourself up," he smiled.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think it lights a candle to how you make me feel, Blaine. I went from feeling like a nobody with nothing a few months ago to feeling like the world is mine today."

Blaine smiled. "Well it is. You should know by now I'd give you the world if you asked for it."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want the world. I just want you."

They held each other's gaze for a few more moments, and Blaine was the one to lean in. As soon as their lips met, both knew that they had no intention of letting go. The kiss was deepened and Blaine relaxed his body on top of Kurt, sighing when their legs tangled together and he was wrapped up inside the boy's warmth. He hadn't felt so at home in years.

As Kurt's fingers played at the curls on the nape of his boyfriend's neck, he heard someone whistling the theme for the Trojan Man commercials. Blaine's breathing caught when he realized they'd been spotted by Aunt Pam who casually walked by the couch towards the kitchen. He pulled away to watch her go before clearing his throat.

Kurt threw both hands over his hot face and smiled. "Oh my goodness. That didn't just happen."

Blaine shyly sat up and landed on his PlayStation controllers when he sat back. He pulled them from underneath him and put them by their potential audition songs on the coffee table.

"It's bedtime, mister." Aunt Pam's voice said from the kitchen.

"No it's not." Mikey told her.

"Yes it is."

Kurt smiled as he sat up, leaning against the other arm of the couch. "No more making out on the couch."

Blaine smiled. "At least not when my aunt is creeping."

Kurt nodded. "Deal."

Mikey left the kitchen with a pout and walked into the living room. He stopped to pick up his crayons and coloring books before turning to Kurt.

"Momma says I have to sleep."

Kurt smiled at him. "I think it's good because you get to play with your Skyler friend you've been telling me about. You don't want to fall asleep when he comes over after school, right?"

Mikey nodded. "You're right."

Kurt smiled. "Can I get a kiss?"

"On the cheek," Blaine told Mikey, watching his little cousin closely. Kurt glared at his boyfriend but Mikey gave his Kurtie a wet kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight. Daddy is going to read me a story."

Kurt smiled. "I bet it's going to be fun. Goodnight Mikey."

Mikey carried his things over to Blaine and let his older cousin pick up him. "I guess I'll have to kick your butt some more in this game later."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Whatever fart face. I'm taking him upstairs, babe."

Kurt laughed at them, waving goodnight to Mikey. "I'll be waiting."

They headed up the steps; Blaine mock punching his cousin in the ribs as he walked. Kurt licked his lips and shook his head, turning to face the front and staring at the abandoned video game. He couldn't help but think about Blaine and how much the teen meant to him since day one basically. The things he'd do to keep that boy happy.

Aunt Pam walked past again and Kurt looked up at the noise. He saw her carrying a '_World's Greatest Wife' _mug and wiggling her eyebrows knowingly. Kurt blushed as he face palmed and the woman only laughed, climbing up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Kurt. Enjoy your evening."

Kurt smirked, still shaking his head. "Goodnight Pam."

Blaine left Mikey's room at the same time his aunt popped up, walking towards her own. He rolled his eyes at her when she started whistling the Trojan Man jingle again and tried not to laugh, going downstairs to join his boyfriend again.

Kurt had one paper in hand when Blaine returned. He'd been reading over the lyrics even though he didn't think he'd use it as an audition song- wondering how it had gotten in the pile. Blaine approached, sticking his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants and smiling as he watched him.

"Is that the one?"

Kurt smiled at the voice, looking up at him but shaking his head no. "It isn't. It's a beautiful song though. I'm quite shocked Finn has never sung it to Rachel in Glee club. Or Quinn. Or whoever else he dated."

Blaine smiled. "Which song is it?"

Kurt looked at the title, "One that Justin recommended. The only one that Justin recommended actually."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "The Edwin McCain song? God, he heard me sing it once and the guy has been obsessed with it since."

Kurt laughed. "Your voice is the soundtrack to his heart, babe."

Blaine rolled his eyes harder this time. "Do you want to dance?"

Kurt looked from the lyrics on the paper to the boy in front of him. "I'd love to. Are there more guys with violins? And do I get to sing to you this time?"

Blaine laughed at the first question. "No violin guys this time, but you can definitely sing to me, baby. I'd love that. And I actually have a recording of me doing different instrumentals when I was like 11-12ish. That was one of the songs."

Kurt smiled. "Really?"

Blaine turned back to grab his phone. "I downloaded them onto my iPhone. So what do you say?" as he plugged the phone into the PlayStation, he scrolled down to his song from a few years back; him doing a piano cover of _I'll_ _Be_. "Would you like to dance with me?"

The beautiful melody began to fill the air. Kurt was captivated at once. Blaine played so beautifully. "Wow," he stood to his feet and Blaine took his hand, pushing the coffee table away with his foot and pulling him closer, "that sounds amazing."

Blaine smiled, exhaling when Kurt's arms laced around his neck. He placed their heads together and started to sway to the music, leading Kurt with both hands on his waist. "Thank you. Sing to me, beautiful."

Kurt smiled, kissing him softly and beginning. His voice was feather light as he sang the words- so softly only Blaine could hear, and that was perfect because the words were for Blaine only.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth._

Blaine sighed at the voice. As Kurt carded his fingers through the teen's hair, Blaine hugged him closely, leading their bodies around the small space. Kurt kissed his earlobe before continuing.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Blaine held him tighter, spinning them around and smiling when Kurt smiled against his cheek. He took the chorus, signing deep into Kurt's ear.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

….

"He's probably still upset with me, Cooper. I don't even know if this is a good idea coming here."

Cooper undid his seat belt as his mother continued.

"I'm just scared more than anything. I've already lost everyone basically. You're grown and in another town. And now he's here and he's happy." She put the car in park and took out her key. "I know it was bound to happen one day but I don't want to be alone."

"I spoke to him and yes, mom, he's happy. But he also misses you like crazy." Cooper looked from his uncle's home over to Clarissa. "He also feels as if you're starting a new family and I think it hurts him—"

"CJ you know that's not the truth."

He nodded. "I think he needs to hear the story from you, mom. Should I call Donnie?"

….

Kurt pulled away from their kiss with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and listened to the music, whispering sweet nothings into Blaine's ear as the couple slow danced closer and closer.

Uncle Don came down the steps with the phone to his ear. He glanced into the living room and smiled, shaking his head at the two boys in love before opening the door.

"Little brother" Clarissa gave a tired smile as she took in the sight of Don's curls that were now laced with a bit of gray, "It's been too long."

Don smiled and greeted her, gesturing inside—only his sister had been too busy watching what was going on behind him. She watched her son and his boyfriend embracing, dancing slowly to a song she remembered him recording when he was 12.

Blaine continued to sing into Kurt's ear, oblivious to the world, and Kurt buried himself into Blaine's neck—eyes closed and clearly not caring enough to remember that other people existed. This was all they needed and everything they wanted; to be each other's and to feel safe.

Don glanced back at the two and nodded at her reaction. He knew how much Kurt and Blaine meant to each other. Now it was time for Clarissa to witness it. "Come inside, both of you."

Cooper patted his uncle on the shoulder, following in after his mom and watching as Kurt and Blaine danced in the living room. He took a deep breath and smiled, and neither looked up until Don closed the door behind them.

The noise snapped both back into reality, as unfortunate as it was. Both had been enjoying their moment alone, away from everyone and everything else. Blaine opened his eyes first and turned back to the front door; almost freezing completely when he saw his uncle, older brother, and mother looking back at him. And then Kurt turned in his arms, only pulling back slightly so that he could turn and see who it was. Clarissa made eye contact with the young man and a small smile began to take over her face. She looked from Kurt to her son and realized the answers to all of her questions were written on their faces as they stood there; wrapped in one another.

"Hello," she said softly, stepping further into the home. Cooper Jr. watched his little brother following her moves with his golden eyes. "I… well I'm sorry. It would've been nice had I called first but I needed to come see you, Blaine. I hope I'm—"

"I-It's fine," Kurt said to her, pulling away from his boyfriend's tense hold. He reached for Blaine's phone and stopped the music before looking back at them. Cooper smiled at him and Kurt gave a polite wave. "Um, I'll c-clean up and get out of your way."

"Don't worry about it," the woman said with a smile. Kurt caught a glimpse of her green eyes as she continued, "It's perfectly fine. I've been dying to talk to you, really… you know," she looked at her son who stared at her, and the back to Kurt, "I wanted to have a proper introduction. I hated the circumstances of which we met, and Pam has been telling me how amazing you are and… I can't help but think I should know for myself."

Don stepped into the home and went towards the kitchen. "I'll get everyone something to drink."

Cooper nodded. "Let me help, unc."

The pair walked toward the kitchen as Clarissa, Blaine, and Kurt all stood stationary in their places. Clarissa couldn't help but feel like coming here was a mistake. She couldn't help but feel as if she was intruding on something special, and maybe her son was better off without her.

"Mom," Blaine finally got the word out as he saw her turn her focus from his boyfriend and back to him. "I… we were going to come see you in a couple days. On Wednesday."

After hearing his voice, Clarissa felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. She nodded before speaking, and Blaine watched her. "I couldn't wait that long, Blaine. I hope it is okay that I came, though. I wanted to give you time to cool down and me some time to get things straightened at home, and I hear you were so happy here—"

"Come sit," Blaine told her.

She tried to decipher the mood he was in right now. Blaine was so much like his father and it wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking just by watching his body language. With a nod, Clarissa took a deep breath; walking over to the couch and taking a seat. Kurt looked at his boyfriend softly and gestured to the kitchen. "I'll be in the back."

Blaine nodded, and he was kissed softly on the cheek before Kurt walked away. Clarissa watched him go first, and then she watched Blaine take a quick breath before approaching.

He sat down beside her, and the woman could only look at him as he exhaled into his hands. She wanted to reach out and maybe touch his shoulder, but she didn't think that they were there yet, to be honest.

"Congratulations on first place."

Blaine smiled, finally moving his hands from his face. He rested his elbows on his knees and nodded. "Thanks."

She looked at him and nodded too. "I'm so sorry Blaine—"

"I've really missed you, mom." he turned to look at her and a small smile crept on his face. He shrugged though, "I missed you. I don't think I realized how much until you walked in just now."

Clarissa brushed her dark curls back with her hand. "I've missed you too, sweetie. It's so strange getting home and… you're not there. I hope you know I never wanted you to go—"

"I couldn't stay there, mom—"

"I understand that," she told him. Blaine looked down at his hands as he listened. "I understand that. It's just so hard not having you around and I may be over exaggerating like a mom usually does, but I do feel like I'm losing everything. It hurts so much."

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "I felt that way too, before Kurt." Clarissa looked into her son's eyes and he sat back against the couch, thinking of the best way to phrase his thoughts. "Before him, I don't know, mom. You had Vic. CJ had Los Angeles. All I had were a few chicks that temporarily filled the void. The competitions helped too. But now, I don't feel like I'll wake up tomorrow with nothing, you know?"

She smiled. "I think I remember that feeling well."

Blaine took a deep breath, dragging a hand over his face again. "I do miss you though. And the beach house, but I just don't get how you moved on so fast mom. I don't get it, and with him. He's _nothing _like dad." the woman looked her son in the eyes, her small smile already disappearing. "And why are you choosing now to check up on me? It's been over a week."

Clarissa shook her head. "I-I… like I said, Blaine, I missed my son. I know we don't always get along and we rarely see eye to eye, but I missed you." he turned to the television and stared at the menu on the screen, "The reason I waited so long was because I thought maybe you needed some time to calm down—you know, a little space—while I needed to get things straightened out at home."

"What do you mean straightened out?" Blaine asked her, barely above a whisper.

Clarissa took a deep breath and spoke. "Well Victor and I are no longer together. The engagement is off and he's gone."

Blaine turned to see her and his confusion was clearly written all over his face. "Gone? He's gone just like that?"

With an exhale, she began, "We'd been arguing over how he spoke to you and Kurt, and I told him if he had no respect for my son there was no way he'd be living under my roof. He didn't like that—threw a few things and cursed me out… called you a few more derogatory names, and then he was gone."

Blaine felt his blood boiling.

"The next day I came in from work and he had packed and left."

"What about…" Blaine looked down at her stomach and saw his mother's baby bump. "What about his child?"

Clarissa laughed lightly and shrugged. "He hasn't said anything about that. I don't doubt that once I go into labor, God willing, and everything goes well— I don't doubt that he'll try and fight me for custody. But there's no way I'm letting him bring up this baby, Blaine. He's angry, and vindictive, and definitely ignorant."

Blaine turned away. "I can't believe you're pregnant to begin with."

She laughed again. "You and me both. You're going to think I'm making nothing out of something by saying this, Blaine, but all things happen for a reason. "

Blaine shook his head. "I just don't get why it had to happen with Victor, mom. You knew how I felt about him and I… I just don't get why you chose _him_."

His mother nodded, glancing down at her manicured fingers. "I know. I guess I'm not the best at this grieving thing," she gave a forced smile but Blaine knew his mother was suffering, "At first it was just that I needed someone to hold me like Cooper did. I'd never felt so alone in all of my life. And then I don't know… I wanted to forget, Blaine. I didn't want to cry every morning and every night. And we both can agree Victor was a distraction. He was nothing like your dad."

Blaine slouched back. "He was pathetic. How could you even want to forget about dad and Ariel?"

"I handled losing them terribly, Blaine. I understand." She fingered through her curls, brushing hair out of her face. "I hate myself for it, but then I realize there's a new life coming into mine and I can't regret that. I've also learned so much."

Blaine turned to her.

"I have a picture of the sonogram." Clarissa added. "Would you like to see?"

He nodded, and the woman dug into her bag a few seconds before pulling out her wallet. "I go back in a couple weeks to find out the gender." Blaine took the picture from his mom and she pointed out the tiny baby. "As much as I love you and your knuckle headed older brother, I really wouldn't mind another little girl."

Blaine smoothed the picture over with his finger. "I don't know what I'll do if she looks anything like Ariel, mom. If its a she. I don't know. Even worse if it looks like Victor."

Clarissa finally let herself touch his arm and Blaine didn't fight her. "I understand, sweetie. But he or she will have you and me, and our family, and _Kurt,_" she smiled, "and this baby won't be anything like Victor."

Blaine nodded. He really hoped she was right. "Can I keep this?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

The kitchen door open and Cooper came out with a couple drinks. He walked over to his brother and mother, handing them the glasses of lemonade.

"Thank you, dear." Clarissa took a sip and sat back, turning her focus to Blaine. "I know we have a long way to go. I won't ask you to come back unless you're ready or you actually want to. Coop tells me you live next door to your boyfriend and I know that has to count for something."

Blaine nodded, stirring the ice around in his cup. "I like being closer to him. The beach house isn't far at all but being able to go right next door if he needs to see me or I need to talk to him... I think it's great."

She nodded.

"But like I said, mom, I miss you, and I think you should get to know him." Blaine couldn't help but smile, "I'm pretty sure he's the one I want to wake up next to 10 years from now, and 20 years from then, and I think he feels the same way about me."

Cooper gagged and Blaine glared at him. Their mother smiled to herself. "That sounds serious."

"Much better than when he dated Dalia," Cooper said tiredly. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me about her." Blaine shook his head. "I honestly forgot her name. I was telling Kurt about old girls I'd been involved with and I couldn't even call her name."

Clarissa rolled her eyes at that. "So he's different?" She knew he was from the way she saw her son when she walked in, but hearing it come from him would be that much better.

Blaine nodded. "He's my everything, mom. Kurt is smart and amazing, and strong and just beautiful. You know, sometimes we'll be talking and the things he says are so reminiscent to the talks I had with dad." She raised her eyebrows in shock at that and even Cooper looked over at him, "Dad always had the answer to everything and that's kind of what it's like with Kurt. He's my answer. He balances me out and I feel like he's it for me, and once I realized how I felt about him I knew I had to have him. I just knew it."

Cooper stood up and stretched. "I tried leaving the kitchen because Kurt was going on and on about you, but I come out here and you're being just as gooey. I'm going to hang out with Mikey." Cooper walked towards the staircase, "Call me if you need me."

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "Mikey is asleep, Coop."

"Then I'll wake him up."

Clarissa laughed lightly. "Wow. It hasn't even been that long, has it? You sound like you want to propose to the kid."

Blaine shrugged. "You know what dad used to say about the two of you all the time."

Clarissa nodded. "How you feel about someone is shown in all of your words and actions."

Blaine smiled. "It hasn't been long but it will be long."

Don stepped out of the kitchen, followed slowly behind by Kurt. The pair on the couch turned to look at them, and both Clarissa and Blaine gave warm smiles when they saw a cautious Kurt appear from behind the slightly shorter man.

"Would you guys like anything else? Have you eaten anything, Clarissa?"

The woman nodded. "I'm fine. I just want to finally talk to the young man my son can't stop gushing about."

Blaine smiled, shaking his head and looking down at his hands. "I don't know whose worse—you or Mikey."

Don laughed. "I'm going to bed," he patted Kurt on the shoulder and the teen smiled, saying goodnight, "Blaine make sure you straighten up down here. Your brother is taking the couch tonight."

Blaine looked up. "Why?"

Don shrugged, walking towards the staircase. "I don't exactly have a guestroom, young man."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. So much for having Kurt alone tonight. Cooper would definitely want to hang out with his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled at Clarissa as he went to take a seat on the recliner. He was tense, though his discussion with Don in the kitchen helped him to relax a bit.

"I think I need to apologize before anything else."

Kurt shook his head no. "Mrs. Anderson—"

"Clarissa is perfectly fine, Kurt." She told him. Blaine smiled at his nervous boyfriend. It wasn't anything as bad as when he had to have his little meet and greet with Burt, but it must've been a bit nerve wracking for Kurt.

The blue eyed teen smiled, taking a quick breath. "Clarissa," he started again, "it's fine. I'm not exactly a stranger to his type, no offense… I know that's your fiancé and all, but I also appreciate you for standing up for me. For us," he gave a small smile and Blaine watched him, wanting more than anything to wipe that terrible night from his boyfriend's memory. Well maybe not the whole night, but definitely bits and pieces. The piece with Victor, specifically.

Clarissa sat forward on the couch, shaking her head softly. "We're not together anymore, as I explained to my son. I know that Blaine didn't like him, and Cooper didn't like him… no one did, really. Most of all, my late husband wouldn't be pleased that I had a man like that around our son, or his boyfriend, so I decided to stop being selfish and start being a mother."

Blaine turned to look at Clarissa and Kurt sat back in his seat. "So, I just want to say a few things before I leave for the evening." She took Blaine's hand and the boy listened intently, "First, thank you so much for coming out of the blue and being apart of my son's life. I've been speaking with him for a few minutes and I can already tell that he's out of his mind crazy for you."

Blaine blushed as Kurt laughed lightly. "I think the truest thing I can say in reply to that is that I feel the exact same way, Mrs. Anderson."

"Clarissa." She repeated with a smile. Kurt smiled as well.

"Clarissa. I'm sorry." he replied.

"Second," she continued after waving the teen off, "I'm not going to make Blaine leave here. My brother and Pamela have told me they love having the both of you and Mikey would probably have a fit if Blaine moved out, so I don't mind."

"But you're all alone," Blaine said quickly. She waved him off as Kurt observed the two.

"That's the third thing," Clarissa resumed, "There's no need for me to stay in that beach house by myself. I'm moving back into the home you and your brother grew up in."

Blaine was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes," she nodded, "This way I can be closer to work, and close to both you and Coop. Santa Monica is only about forty minutes from here and half an hour from Los Angeles. If you two would visit me sometime I'd love that."

Blaine nodded. He intended to visit a lot. "Everything in that house reminds me of them, though."

She smiled. "Me too. And I wasn't a good example for you by running away and into a new place. There are millions of good memories in that house and I'm going back there. I'm getting my life back on track and I'm going to give this little one some memories there too," she smiled, placing a hand on her belly.

Kurt looked between the two of them, smiling at the thought of Blaine's little sister or brother. "And what about the beach home you're renting?" he asked softly.

Blaine nodded at that. "I really did like that place."

Clarissa smiled. "I know. I don't see the sense in paying for it if neither of us is living there, sweetie."

"I'll pay for it then," he said quickly, "I have money. I love that place, mom. You don't know how much I'd sit outside and just talk to dad and think about Ariel… it meant a lot to me."

Clarissa looked from her son to Kurt who knew how Blaine felt about it from the first night they went there. "I can't help but feel like I'm making a mistake, but I'll continue to pay on it Blaine. Though I don't know if you living alone would be a great idea."

Blaine thought about it.

"You can't live here and there," she continued. "It wouldn't be fair to the people opening up their home for you. And I keep thinking about how you threw that party and the cops showed up—"

"Mom." He looked at her and she smirked. "I would not be using it for parties. I'm serious."

She smiled. "Well what do you suppose we do? Should I pay off the rent for the remainder of my lease, or let the place go? You know it's probably better for you here. You'll be 17 in a few weeks and that isn't exactly an age of which one should live by himself."

Blaine smiled. "It'd be a great early birthday present though." She laughed and Kurt smiled. "If I promised to throw no parties and make sure it stayed well kept, I'll even save you the money and clean the pool myself, would you let me keep it?"

Clarissa looked to Kurt. "You promise to keep an eye on this one?"

Kurt nodded. "It's been my job for quite some time now."

Blaine smiled. "I'm not that bad."

Clarissa stood up. "I've got an early shift. I won't be moving until the weekend though, after Quarter Finals, so in case you and your friends want to give me a hand."

Blaine stood up as well, holding out his arms for a hug. "I'd love to, mom." She pulled him close and smiled. "Thanks for coming. This meant a lot."

Kurt stood up as well as the woman responded. "I hope this means you forgive me?"

"Of course," he pulled away and smiled. "Do you forgive me? I could've done more to reach out to you as well."

She waved him off before walking towards Kurt; arms extended. "We'll forget about all of it. And you young man," Kurt smiled and accepted the hug, "Thank you _so _much."

Blaine smiled at the both of them, and he didn't know how it was possible that his night could get any better, but it had.

"It was so nice to finally meet you," he said. The woman smiled, squeezing him tightly.

"Remember," as she pulled away she turned to her son, "I expect frequent visits."

Blaine nodded. "You'll see a lot of me."

….

Kurt stopped in front of Mikey's bedroom door, smiling as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. They looked inside at Mikey's night light shining, listening to the conversation between the tiny blonde and Blaine's older brother.

"And she gets me, you know? I never have to ask for the red crayon, she hands it to me already."

Cooper nodded against the little boy's chest. "That sounds like love if I've ever heard of it."

Blaine smirked, kissing Kurt on the cheek. The younger teen smiled, listening some more.

"She did get mad at me the other day though."

Cooper sounded shocked. "Why was she mad?"

Mikey sighed. "It was really nothing, CJ. There's this girl Amy who was looking through my coloring book, and she found this picture of Mickey Mouse that Kurtie drew for me and she liked it. So I colored it and gave it to her."

Cooper smirked as the little boy played with his lengthy brown locks. "Uh oh."

"Lynne saw us and she asked how many Kurts did I have. I told her it's just you baby."

"What have you created?" Kurt asked Blaine, smiling when his boyfriend laughed behind him. Cooper and Mikey looked up into the doorway and the 24 year old smiled.

"Oh, are you two coming to join us? Mike's been telling me about Lynne and I'm just letting him vent until he goes to sleep."

Blaine smiled. "We'd love to but I need to practice in the morning. Kurt has to work, and Mikey should be resting up for school, right?"

Mikey sighed. "Yes."

Cooper sighed too. "They're no fun."

"We're fun after we sleep," Kurt said. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight," Mikey and Cooper said in unison. Blaine said goodnight, following after Kurt who walked over to his bedroom. They entered the room and turned on the light, both plopping down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Blaine pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it in the general direction of his hamper.

"What a night," he said, continuing when Kurt reached over and took his hand, "I'm really glad she got to see how happy I am, though. You know?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm happy you two are working it out. I can tell she missed you, honey."

Blaine nodded. "I missed her too. What do you want to do?"

"I have to get out of these clothes and into the shower. I'm pretty beat."

Blaine glanced at the clock. "Yeah, it's late."

"So let me do that quickly so I can join you again," Kurt sat up and kissed him deeply, smiling against the teen's lips when he pulled back, "Miss you already."

Blaine smiled as Kurt grabbed a few things and headed out his room. "Miss you more."

In the time that Kurt headed into the shower, Blaine decided he may as well look at the study guide that Naomi let him borrow for the Pace entrance exam. A cousin of hers had to take it and she was kind enough to give it to Naomi for Blaine.

It was a bit of writing, comprehension, math, global studies, and sciences. Blaine shook his head. He knew off the bat he could knock math and science out the way without a doubt, but he wasn't for essay writing, or history. Or studying for that matter.

Cooper finally exited Mikey's room a few minutes after Kurt went into the shower and he smiled at his younger brother, walking over to the open door. A couple knocks and he got Blaine to look up.

"Where's your boy?"

Blaine looked back down at the book. "He's in the shower. Mom told you she's moving?"

Cooper put his hands in his pocket and nodded. "Back to our home. I'm proud of her."

"Me too."

Cooper smiled. "And I'm proud of you for giving her a shot. We don't always get along but we do need each other."

Blaine nodded, tossing the book away and climbing into bed. "Kurt says that all the time."

"He's a smart kid, like you said." Cooper leant against the door frame. "And you love him."

Blaine smiled. "We haven't said it yet you know. But I'm going to tell him this weekend. Over dinner."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "You are pretty much our father, you know that?"

Blaine laughed a little. "I hope to be half the person he was."

They fell quiet and Cooper yawned, watching his brother turn on his television. "I know you'll be an amazing man. Much better than me, Blaine. And I can't wait to see it happen."

"You should stop beating yourself up."

Cooper shook his head. "So did she tell you she's letting the beach house go?"

Blaine smirked. "She said I can keep it as long as I don't get in trouble. And I was thinking if a certain older brother of mine wanted to move back to LBC, he could totally be my roommate."

Cooper smirked back. "Yeah, ok. If she told you that you could keep it, you totally already have plans of making that your place with Kurt. And I can see Justin's free loading ass never getting off the couch so I think I'll pass."

Blaine laughed. He could see that too.

"Besides, I told you I got a gig." He smiled at his younger brother when Blaine gestured for him to join him, walking over to the computer chair. "I'm the new spokesman for Verizon Fios."

Blaine snorted. "Serious?"

"Free TV, internet, and phone, Blaine." He slouched back in the seat and smirked, "and I'll be able to pay my half of the rent."

"And pay me my money back," Blaine added.

Cooper ignored that part. "I missed you though, peanut brain. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

He nodded. "I missed you too. I really did… you know Ian's back in town?"

Cooper smirked. "That's a face I haven't seen in a while. I heard he did great at preliminaries but I haven't seen him in years."

Blaine nodded. "He did decent. He's still a dick, though."

Cooper laughed, "Some things never change, squirt."

Blaine hummed. They'd need to change if Ian liked being able to ride a skateboard. It wasn't hard to make that not so possible anymore if he kept being a sleaze ball. "So when do you start your tenure as spokesman?"

Cooper tossed a soccer ball in the air that he found in the corner. "I go in to sign on Thursday and then everything is official. Then filming begins and I get to put this pretty smile all over the televisions of millions of homes."

"Ugh."

Cooper threw the ball at Blaine but he caught it. "Don't be a hater. I think my spare clothes from when I used to hang out around here are still stored in the garage, right? I didn't bring anything at all."

Blaine shrugged. "I haven't cleaned the garage out yet so you can check."

Cooper nodded. "Then let me get to it. I have to get some sleep and I don't want to be in here when Kurt gets out of the shower and you turn into Pepe Le Pew."

Blaine smirked, twirling the ball around in his hand. "Get out of my room."

"Whatever. Goodnight, squirt."

"Goodnight."

Cooper closed the door behind him, singing softly as he went. Blaine smiled to himself for a moment and thought about just how good a day it was; no matter how random it may've been. He looked up at the television and decided he didn't want to watch it, then tried to go back to studying.

A few minutes passed and studying got really tedious. Or staring at the pages while pretending to pay attention and wishing Kurt would hurry up and come back was getting tedious. Either way, Blaine was tired. He sighed, turning Pandora Radio on with Kurt's Kindle. Jason Mraz's station went right to _Lucky _and he lie back, listening to the song and trying to focus on what he was reading.

Despite his phone alerting him of various texts from Nick, Blaine did get a bit of reading done on the Age of Enlightenment. It was only a bit until Kurt quickly entered the room with a towel around a waist and a timid smile on his face.

"I was so scared your aunt or uncle would be out there and see me like this," Kurt had on boxers underneath the towel, Blaine realized, and the teen went to his boyfriend's drawers for night clothes. "I don't think Pam would ever let me live this down."

Blaine smiled, sitting up as he took in the sight of Kurt across the room. The boy's long legs were so perfectly touchable and the way he bent over Blaine had to catch his breath.

"Don't get dressed, babe. Lock the door and get in bed."

Kurt smiled as he looked for clothes. "If I'm not mistaking, you're actually studying for the entrance exam. Something tells me if I get in your bed with the lack of clothes I'm wearing, there won't be much of that anymore."

Blaine smirked, listening to a new song come on in the background. "I've got time. C'mon."

Kurt knew he wanted to, so it didn't take a great deal of convincing. He smiled, about facing and walking towards the door. Once it was locked, Blaine sat up, placing the study guide beside him.

"How was the shower?" he asked.

Kurt climbed onto the bed, slowly making his way over to Blaine. He saw his boyfriend's eyes darken as he crawled on top of him, kissing the corner of his lips softly. "It was hot," he responded in a low register, "and wet."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine settled back against the pillows and looked down at Kurt's lips. "It was a little cold in here. I should've joined you."

Kurt kissed his neck right over his pulse point, "There's always next time sexy."

Blaine licked his lips at the words. "I'm holding you to that."

"I want you to," he whispered into the rider's ear. Blaine exhaled as Kurt began to lick the shell of his ear. The action always made Blaine tremble, especially when his boyfriend would blow softly into his ear afterwards.

"I was completely soft before you walked in the room," Blaine told him with a smile. Kurt laughed, kissing all the way down to his shoulder before looking into his eyes. "Now I'm ridiculously hard, baby."

Kurt kissed him on the lips and moaned into it, doing nothing but making his boyfriend harder, "Let me help you with that." he eased back, placing his lips to Blaine's bare chest. Blaine nodded, watching as Kurt's tongue poked out between his pecks.

"Please do," he replied.

Another song came on and Blaine bit his lip. The music to Robin Thicke's _Lost Without You _filled the air and Kurt kissed his left nipple; sucking it, licking it, and then sucking it again.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby_

Blaine spread his legs wider as Kurt slid further down his body. With a deep breath, he placed both hands beneath his head and didn't dare move his eyes.

Kurt kept his eyes trained on Blaine's as well. His hands ran from the teen's muscular arms, over the warm skin of his chest and eventually massaged Blaine's abs, smiling when the boy shivered at his gentle touch. Lowering his head, he smiled teasingly at his boyfriend before placing kisses everywhere; over Blaine's abs, over his navel, and in a trail over the waistband of his red striped pajama pants.

_Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy baby  
But you don't want nobody else  
You don't want this guy  
You don't want that guy  
You wanna touch yourself when you see me_

Blaine raised his hips, allowing Kurt to pull his pants and boxer briefs down his body. His large cock stood straight up once free, and Kurt licked his lips as he looked at it.

"You see what you do to me?"

Kurt smiled sexily. "I see, and I like it." Blaine's eyes got even darker, despite Kurt deeming it impossible in his mind. The younger teen licked his lips slower this time, making eye contact with the rider. "It's so big."

Blaine left one hand behind his head and rested the other on his chest. "Put it in your mouth, baby."

_I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby  
Tell me you depend on me  
I need to hear it_

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby

Blaine's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling when Kurt deep throated him. He moaned and moved one hand to lace into Kurt's hair, the other holding tightly onto his own. His boyfriend sucked him slowly, rubbing gently over his balls with his thumb. Blaine stroked his hair; watching Kurt's pretty lips wrapped tightly around his cock.

"I love it when you suck me, Kurt." Blaine told him with a deep voice that shocked the both of them. "You know this cock is yours, right baby?"

Kurt hummed, pulling off with the swirl of his tongue over Blaine's tip. He smiled at the lusty look in his boyfriend's eyes. "If you really mean that you should fuck the back of my throat."

"Fuck," Blaine grabbed him by the hair and Kurt gladly sunk back down, loving the feeling of Blaine being rough with him.

_Tell me you don't want me to stop  
Tell me it would break your heart  
But you love me and all my dirty  
You wanna roll with me_

"Shit," Blaine thrust up and Kurt moaned; jaw aching and a few muscles in his face beginning to cramp. He let his tongue rub up and down the underside of his boyfriend's cock as he fucked his mouth though, not thinking about the pain and thinking more about how much he wanted to feel Blaine come down his throat. "So fucking amazing, Kurt," the elder had a half smile on his face as he watched Kurt taking him like a pro. He couldn't wait to see Kurt's reaction to how he fucked him. "You love this cock, don't you?"

Kurt hummed as an answer, and Blaine exhaled, knowing just how close he was. He really needed to work on his stamina.

"So fucking tight," he breathed out, pulling Kurt's hair roughly and snapping his hips forward, "I'm so close—Kurt… Kurt! Baby…" Kurt sucked harder and Blaine began to stutter in and out of his mouth. "Shit, just like that—fuck!"

_Cause you will tell me every morning  
Oooohhh all right baby_

"Aahhh, slow down," Blaine's hands dug into the covers beneath him and his body clenched, "sl-slow down, babe—fuck that's good."

Kurt obeyed, humming along with the melody as his head bobbed slowly between his boyfriend's legs, up and down his cock. Every time his throat would make contact with the head of Blaine's cock, he'd moan, and Blaine would shiver against the bed.

"I… I'm…" he thrust forward a bit and Kurt sucked even harder, "fuck, Kurt! Suck me baby… so fucking good…"

_Oh baby  
Oh darlin  
All right right_

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love you baby

When Kurt's finger massaged from Blaine's perineum down to his entrance, Blaine's body tensed and he grabbed hold of Kurt's head, cursing as he came hard into the teen's mouth. Kurt froze completely so that he could catch it all, and as Blaine watched him with dark eyes, trying to regain composure as he came as hard as Kurt always made him, the younger started to move again, helping him through it.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love you baby_

A few seconds later, Blaine's eyes were closed and his panting was erratic. Kurt pulled off with a playful pop, smiling at the look of satisfaction on Blaine's face as a new song came on.

"I really love your cock." he said slightly above the music, biting his lip into a grin at the way Blaine growled at that.

"It's all yours," Blaine told him.

Kurt sat up. "I need to do my skin care routine. Round two when I'm finished."

Blaine laughed, finally opening his eyes a few seconds later. To his left, Kurt took the seat that Cooper previously occupied and crossed his long legs; his underwear hugging his hips tightly. Blaine watched him nonchalantly open a jar of moisturizing cream as if he didn't just finish giving the best head ever. He smirked, looking back down at his own naked body and giving a happy sigh.

"When you get back in this bed I'm rimming you again."

Kurt turned back at the statement with cream on his skin. He saw Blaine wrap a hand around his cock and slowly play with it, and felt his own twitch against his thigh as he resumed his work. "There are a few steps in my nightly routine and you just made it _so _much longer by saying something like that."

Blaine smiled, turning to face him. "If I was sorry, I'd apologize."

Kurt grinned and turned back to the mirror. He listened as Blaine turned to a new song and smiled at the recognition. "I haven't heard this in a while."

The lyrics to a Bruno Mars song filled the air and Blaine smiled, watching his boyfriend apply his moisturizer a bit quicker than he usually did. "I have video of Mikey singing this at Christmas last year."

Kurt's excited gasp made Blaine laugh. "You have to show me that."

Blaine nodded. "I will. But it depends."

Kurt smirked, opening the tube of his eye cream. "On what?" he turned around to look at his smug boyfriend who rolled over to his stomach, _innocently _lying on folded arms as he smiled back softly.

"It depends on how deep you'll let me finger you."

Blaine's golden eyes smirked along with his lips when he saw Kurt's reaction. He watched the boy lick his lips and put the cream down; turning in the chair to face him.

Kurt didn't think he'd die if he missed a couple steps in his routine. He used to think that back in Ohio, but honestly tonight he'd cleansed, exfoliated, and moisturized already. The toner and all else could wait. With his lower lip between his teeth, his eyes took in Blaine lying on his chest. Scanning his body, Kurt swallowed hard as he looked at the curve of his boyfriend's ass, and he sighed when he felt himself get harder.

Blaine rolled back over and sang along to the song, pretending Kurt wasn't there as he started to touch himself again. "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while," he hummed the rest, biting his lip as he rolled his nuts in his hand. "_Kurt,_" he moaned, smiling at how good it felt, "you have _no _idea how bad I want to taste you right now."

Kurt stood up. Enough was enough. Blaine glanced up at him and smiled, stroking lightly at his cock. As Kurt began to slide his boxers down his legs with the sway of his hips, Blaine stared at the long cock that was revealed. He felt himself get harder in his hand.

"Should I lie down?"

Blaine remembered to breathe and did so, letting go of himself and sliding over on the bed. "I want you on all fours."

Kurt stepped out of his boxers, smiling as he obeyed. "Yes sir."

Blaine's cock twitched at the reply as he watched. Kurt got onto the bed and held himself up on his hands and knees. He licked his lips when the rider sat up, crawling over until he was behind him. A pair of hands caressed the flesh of his back, and then they rubbed his ass softly. Kurt exhaled, smiling a little when Blaine's finger played at his hole. "Mm, yes."

Blaine took a deep breath and moved his hands to Kurt's waist. He brought the boy back against him and Kurt's breath caught when he felt Blaine hard against his ass. They both bit their lower lip and Blaine thumbed the skin of his boyfriend's hips, trying not to lose it when Kurt started to move his ass; grinding slowly against him.

"God," Blaine shook his head and grinded forward as well. Kurt stared at the wall in front of him almost dying for friction. Meanwhile, his boyfriend was having a battle with himself, knowing there were lube and condoms in the drawer beside his bed but wanting to wait until they at least talked about this. "That feels so good."

Kurt rolled his hips and Blaine pressed himself even further into him. "I thought you were going to rim me, Blaine?"

The baby voice Kurt said it in made his boyfriend hit the limit. He stilled Kurt's hips, reaching down between them and grabbing his cock. As he pressed the head of it to Kurt's tight entrance, the boy gasped and rested on his elbows instead of his hands, squeezing the pillow tightly.

Blaine looked down at his cock between Kurt's ass cheeks. He sighed, shaking his head and reaching over to the drawer.

Kurt whined at the absence, turning to watch his boyfriend. "What are you doing, baby?"

Blaine dug around and picked up the lubricant. "I promise I'm going to make you feel so good, just give me a minute."

Kurt watched with wide eyes as Blaine squirted some of the substance into his palm. "Is that—?"

Blaine nodded, warming it up between his hands. "It is," he got on his knees again and settled between Kurt's parted legs, staring at him bent over as he slicked up his cock. "Ass up."

Kurt placed his face against the cool pillow though his mind was racing at what Blaine could possibly be doing behind him. Then he heard his boyfriend curse beneath his breath once he felt Blaine's cock against his hole again, and then the boy was moaning behind him. Kurt held onto the sheets as Blaine started fisting his own cock; jerking off between Kurt's cheeks and moaning as he did so.

"Kurt, Kurt, Ku-uurt," Blaine's grip on the boy's side was so rough, bruises began to form. He closed his eyes when he felt his balls tighten, and his hand began to speed up as he forced his eyes open, watching as he came all over his boyfriend. "Fuuuuck," he slowed down, riding it out as Kurt felt come dripping down his crack, "so fucking hot."

"I'm so hard, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, "I got you baby," he took a few deep breaths and tried to regain composure, "I got you."

Kurt felt Blaine shifting around behind him, and then he felt his eyes rolling back as Blaine's long tongue licked a swipe from the base of his crack to the very top, "Blai—_oh god,_" he drawled out in a high pitched voice.

Blaine licked his lips after; the taste of his come was bitter. He licked long and hard again, lapping it up as Kurt moaned into the bed sheets.

"Oh, _yesss,_" Kurt sang, turning his head in the opposite direction as he closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't sure what to do with his body, it was just so hard to stay still with Blaine's tongue pushing past his entrance and pulling back out, licking him before kissing him. The pleasure he felt made him moan and when he moaned, Blaine only worked harder at the encouragement. "That feels s-so good…"

Blaine spread his cheeks further and licked around the rim, circling his tongue over and over as he felt Kurt shaking. "I told you I'd make you feel good, baby."

Kurt nodded hard. "So… so good—oh!"

Blaine sucked one of Kurt's nuts into his mouth and pulled off; growling at how the boy shook for him. It hurt when his dick tried to get hard again. "You like that?"

Kurt's stomach clenched when Blaine began to suck on the other, "_Fuck _yes," he arched his back higher and buried his head further into the pillow when Blaine licked back up to his entrance, thrusting his tongue as far as he could and fucking Kurt's ass quickly. Kurt gasped, shaking his head as his breathing only grew more and more erratic.

"Deeper, Blaine…," he held his cock tightly around the base as Blaine kissed his right cheek, "_Please _I need you…"

Blaine rubbed his lower back as he reached beside him, pulling the lube over to his side. "You need me?"

Kurt nodded hard, turning to look back at him. "I need you so bad."

Blaine squirted lube onto his fingers as he kept his eyes locked with Kurt's lusty grey ones. He warmed up the liquid and Kurt bit his lip as he watched, rolling his hips slowly until Blaine looked back down. "It's yours," he said, mimicking Blaine's earlier words. "All yours."

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend's ass in the air and sighed. Kurt telling him it was his made him a little crazy and _fuck _if it wasn't making him _excited _for the third time that night. Spreading one side of Kurt's halves, Blaine tentatively pressed a finger inside and worked it in and out.

"I just fucked you with my tongue and you're still so fucking tight."

"I can take more baby please," Kurt tried to ride his boyfriend's fingers, whining when Blaine wouldn't let him, "God—what are you doing?"

Blaine smiled. "Let me do it baby. I told you I got you."

Kurt sighed but relaxed as best he could. "Can I touch myself?"

Blaine began working the finger in again. He went a bit deeper, avoiding the front wall so that he'd miss Kurt's prostate. "Very slowly babe."

Kurt nodded, so happy for the friction as he stroked his leaking cock. "_Ngh_, Blaine…"

"This doesn't hurt, right?" Blaine asked softly over the song playing. Kurt shook his head no as he moaned.

"It feels-s nice… I want more."

"You do?" Blaine bit his lip as watched his finger appearing and disappearing out of Kurt. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Kurt moaned at the thought, and then he felt another finger pressing inside of him. He stopped rubbing his cock for a moment as he got adjusted to the intrusion, eventually resuming caressing over his long, smooth cock. "I want you to fuck me all night."

Blaine took a deep breath, shaking his head of the thoughts. He tried to keep it strictly dirty talk though his dick was practically begging to be inside Kurt. "Are you sure you can take this big cock?"

Kurt nodded, smiling at the cockiness of his boyfriend's question. "I can take it so deep… and hard."

Blaine licked his lips, "Deep like this?" he pushed those two fingers an inch further and up, rubbing against Kurt's prostate until the teen clenched around him.

"Oh fuck—oh, yes Blaine!"

Blaine added a third finger, and cautiously worked him open. "Stop touching yourself now, gorgeous."

Kurt obeyed, dropping his hand to his sides. He moaned as Blaine stretched him, biting on the pillow until the pain subsided. It only took a minute or so of stretching and scissoring until Kurt felt pleasure from Blaine's work. "I'm not going to last much longer."

Blaine nodded, working around until he found that spot again. Kurt shook, moaning out his name. "Tell me how it feels, Kurt."

"So good," Kurt's toes curled in the air as he pulled on his own hair, "so close…"

Blaine massaged his prostate a little quicker and Kurt voiced his pleasure. The way he moaned and the way his body trembled alone from how Blaine was touching him made the elder wonder what it felt like. Kurt began clutching the mattress and clenching around his fingers and it looked like he was absolutely losing it. "I'm coming, I'm co—…ooh! _Blaineeee_…"

Blaine watched him fall apart with his lips parted. He continued to finger him slowly until he could tell Kurt was oversensitive, and slowly pulled his fingers out. His boyfriend's legs shook as he struggled to get his breathing back on track, and Blaine flipped him over, lying the boy down.

"That was…" Kurt stared at the ceiling as Blaine began to suck on his neck, "that was so good. Mm, Blaine…"

"We'll clean up later," Blaine whispered, still sucking the same spot. Kurt sighed, trying to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep."

"Are you going to sleep too?"

Blaine smiled, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I promised you I'd study so after that."

Kurt hummed and Blaine watched as the boy started to drift off. He smiled again, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, baby."

….

**So I'm on Facebook taunting Shane for being a loser and I see I have a relationship request. –B**

Kurt picked up his iPhone after it sounded and smiled at the message. Don was on the phone with a customer, yammering on about some stupid scooter and Kurt took the opportunity of a break so he could reply.

**Who is it from? –Kurt**

He smiled as he awaited an answer, at the same time a reply from Blaze came in.

**I go back home at random moments. Why do you ask? Tired of seeing me in Long Beach already? –Blaze**

Kurt rolled his eyes, replying to that as well.

**No, silly. I need to use your studio ASAP, if the offer still stands. –Kurt**

Jenna entered the back riding Kurt's skateboard. She kicked it over to her friend before picking up a surfboard for a customer. Kurt put one foot on his board and smiled at the reply from Blaine.

**It was from a Kurt Hummel… some hot guy I wouldn't mind sharing last names with one day. I'm not too sure you know him. –B**

**The offer stands, bro. Just let me know when and we can drive out to San Diego. Is Blaine coming to? –Blaze**

Kurt answered the latter first.

**It's just me, and it's important Blaine doesn't find out. I'm doing something special for him. Thanks so much btw –Kurt**

He then laughed at how Don started rapping 50 Cent lyrics before replying to his boyfriend.

**I bet if he's smart, he'd want to share last names with you too. You should totally accept that relationship request also. –Kurt**

"Why is it that every time I rap, you laugh?"

Kurt rolled eyes. "Because it's freaking hilarious."

The man scoffed. "You're just like that boyfriend of yours."

**Aww. Ok. I'd love to help :) –Blaze**

Kurt smiled. He couldn't wait to put his plan into action. Now only to keep it a secret from the soon to be birthday boy.

**Already accepted. Now to upload couple-y pictures all over your wall. :P –B**

"I'm crazy about that boyfriend of mine."

* * *

_A/N: How'd you like it? Review? _

_Songs used: WAKE ME UP - ED SHEERAN (he deserves all caps and oh yes I edited the lyrics a bit because Kurt's hair isn't that long)_

_Robin Thicke – Lost Without U_

_Remember to follow the blog and ask questions to the riders. That's how we'll past time between updates._

_Until next time._

_Janelle_


	11. Papa Bear

**Ride**

_A/N: I haven't updated since last year will you all forgive me? And after that will you forgive me for that lame joke?_

_This is a **filler** chapter. Unedited. _

_Dedicated to Kingslee._

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Papa Bear**

"Kurt? Can you pass the popcorn, please?"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine for just a moment so that he could hand Justin the large bowl of popcorn. The blonde took it with a smile before turning back to David's large screen television. Some action flick was on and it took advantage of the racer's surround sound system; pretty much shaking the coasters on the coffee table with how much the sound reverberated throughout the home. Blaine thought it was all perfect as he pulled Kurt back into him. The two cuddled on David's love seats and had been taking advantage of the fact that the only source of light in the dark room was the movie on the television, and that wasn't much light at all. Their hands were roaming and their lips stayed attached pretty much the entire time. Their friends Nick and Jeff were asleep on the floor, having passed out right after the movie started, and Justin was the kind of friend that would pretend he couldn't hear you and your significant other gasping every other minute. So he pretended he didn't hear Blaine gasping every other minute; his attention focused on the movie instead.

There were pizza boxes scattered from where the boys had devoured a few large pies, and a few empty bottles of soda. Don would kill them if he found out this was how they were eating and behaving the night before a major competition, but the boys all silently agreed to keep it between them. They were young and in shape, anyway. It'd burn off in their sleep.

Gun shots fired on the movie and the loud noise made Nick move closer into Jeff. They snuggled closely on the carpet and Justin tried not to take a picture to post on Instagram as he smirked at them. He put the popcorn on the table and stretched out on the large couch, reaching for his phone when he saw a message come in from Quinn.

Blaine lay back on the small sofa; one foot resting on the floor and the other on the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes when Kurt settled between his legs, and the blue eyed teen started to suck softly at the tip of his earlobe.

David came back in the house from where he was outside on the phone. He went to the recliner which was the seat he occupied previously, lounging back and tuning into the movie once more. Justin pushed the popcorn bowl a little closer to him and he gave his thanks.

"So what did I miss?"

Blaine bit his lip to hold back the moan. Kurt discreetly ran one hand between his thighs as he licked over the shell of his ear.

"The guys that robbed the bank just took someone hostage and they don't know that it's the police chief's son."

"_Kurt_…"

The movie got quiet that point and Kurt smiled, realizing they were caught. Really, movie? They'd been silent the whole time and the one moment Blaine moans his name the movie goes completely quiet. Well, maybe they weren't _silent, _but a few deep breaths were necessary every once and a while. Kurt moved his hand from his boyfriend's thighs to his waist instead and continued to kiss him softly.

David and Justin smiled at one another before the racer addressed their friends. "Kurt, if you want to take Blaine upstairs I'm fine with that. Justin will be on the second floor anyway once he moves in."

The blonde threw his t-shirt at him, smirking when it landed over his friend's head and David smiled. It wasn't like Justin wouldn't let them mess around in his place anyway. He didn't want come on his sheets or any of that, but he wasn't opposed to them _unwinding _if you will.

Kurt smiled against the hickey he placed on Blaine's neck earlier in the day. As he playfully scraped his teeth across it, Blaine threw his head back and exhaled. Kurt began to suck on the spot again, and when his hand snuck to Blaine's jeans once again, he heard a whisper of "_yes" _and thankfully it wasn't from Jeff this time. Sometimes he got vocal during their make out sessions, but it was definitely from Blaine who felt Kurt's hands undoing his belt buckle, an action that caused him to bite his lip.

"Should we go upstairs?" Kurt questioned sweetly.

Blaine shook his head no; his toes curling in his sneakers as Kurt pumped him through the jeans he had on. "God…"

His boyfriend smiled. "If we stay down here you have to be quiet," Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine's hands ghosted over the curve of his ass and the rider exhaled as he listened. "David is a great friend but _this_ may be pushing it…"

Kurt stroked Blaine's hardening cock through his jeans again and Blaine sighed, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. The living room was dark thanks to the current scene in the movie and he could only make out a lusty shade of blue. "We have to get home anyway," he groaned out, thrusting his hips forward into Kurt's firm hand. It hurt to admit that they needed to leave when Kurt made him feel so good.

The response he got was Kurt leaning in and sucking on his lower lip. He pulled at Blaine's jeans zipper as he did it and he could feel Blaine's cock twitch at the movement. "Why is that?" he voiced. Blaine heard a sexy pout in Kurt's words and god if it wasn't making his cock stiffen even more underneath his boyfriend's smooth touch.

A little boy on screen began to cry as the kidnapper shouted at his group of hostages. Justin watched intently, talking to the characters in the movie as he often did and getting upset when they didn't listen to him. As the kidnappers continued to bark out rules, Justin simultaneously watched, grabbed some of the popcorn, and tried to answer Quinn's text. As a result, his reply was filled with typos and he pressed send before proofreading.

**I only practiced fort a coupled he's today –Jus **

It wasn't exactly the message he intended to send that would've said '_I only practiced for a couple hrs today' _but Justin didn't know. He held his phone tightly, looking at the characters interacting and biting on his lip. David dug more popcorn out the bowl as he got a response from the pretty blonde.

… **If you've been drinking Justin, I am NOT talking to you. I am officially upset with you. –Quinn**

Justin looked away from the movie and frowned at the message.

"I have a c-curfew." Blaine breathed heavily, squeezing Kurt's ass as he whispered. His boyfriend slid his hand up over Blaine's cock, then underneath his white Obey t-shirt. Blaine's body shivered at the contact as he resumed, "Unc gave me one b-because of the competition tomorrow…" Kurt's tongue trailed over his jawline before sucking on his earlobe again and Blaine almost lost it, "babe, you're making me _so_ fucking horny right now…"

Kurt smiled before kissing his lips; sticking his tongue out and tracing patterns over each one. Blaine literally shivered at the contact until Kurt pulled back to speak. "Let's go. Maybe we can hang out before my dad gets in."

Blaine nodded hard and opened his mouth when Kurt started pumping his faster. His lips remained parted while Kurt stroked him, squeezing playfully over the thin fabric of his boxer briefs and reveling in how hard Blaine would get with each movement. Kurt took full advantage of it and wasted no time connecting their lips into a hot, _sexy, _deepkiss. Blaine hummed against him and let Kurt have his way; the younger exploring his mouth with his warm tongue, all the while still playing with his cock in a way that had Blaine harder than he could stand to be before a long bus ride home.

Stupid bus ride home.

Fuck.

The boys had traveled to Anaheim by public transportation to see David and eventually Justin's new place, and to check out a new skate park there. It was nice letting Kurt see the sights along the way, but having to go back to Long Beach while wanting to do the things that Blaine wanted to do to his boyfriend would only make the short trip that much longer.

"Why aren't you texting me back?" Justin asked into the phone. He smiled as he listened to the response, looking up at the people moving on the screen. "I'm not drinking. I'm with Kurt and the guys and we're watching a movie _mother,_" he told Quinn sarcastically. David smirked at the conversation as he watched the scene unfold on screen.

When Kurt pulled away from the kiss and retracted his hand from inside his boyfriend's now unzipped pants, Blaine didn't even bother trying to hide the disappointment. He sighed, staring at the boy above him and wondering how bad his uncle would react if he came in a few minutes passed curfew.

"I'm going to the restroom quickly and then we can go," Kurt told him. He fixed his clothes and stood up. Blaine watched him go and stared as his hips swayed away. He shook his head and lay back, taking a few deep breaths and trying to calm down. Honestly, he could admit he had no intentions on going out with the boner he had at the moment.

A quick glance outside told the rider it was dark out. When he sat up on the couch, he looked out at the neighborhood and scratched tiredly at his curly head. David took a picture of the couple cuddled together on his floor; Justin snorting as he hung up from Quinn and Jeff threw a hand over Nick's body.

"I wonder if Naomi and Vickie get this close when they sleep," David thought aloud with a smile. Justin grinned too.

"That'd be so hot."

Blaine stood up and grabbed his backpack. He picked his beanie up and threw it on over his curls, pulling his jeans up, (fastening them as discretely as possible) and tightening the belt around his waist. Justin turned to look at him after answering another text message was sent.

"Are you leaving already?"

Blaine nodded in response, stretching his muscles and clutching his fingers into his book bag straps. "Yeah. You know how my uncle gets around event time. He's so strict and fucking _pushy_." With a noisy yawn he resumed, "I was already in hot shit because of the Peter bet situation. I don't want him angry with me again."

Justin nodded his understanding. "Well, look at it this way. At least someone in your family cares how well you do. Don't take that for granted."

David looked over at them and frowned a bit. He knew how hard Justin's dad was on him for being into BMX riding. And for wanting to go to some fancy college for _basketball. _The only thing he was supported on was the different girls he'd brought home on occasion and the drinking, especially when he did so with his old man. There was always his sister, but she'd just about given up on him with the boy constantly ignoring her opinion and doing his own thing. Justin really didn't have the support system the rest of the guys had, but David did admire how he continued to do what he loved.

Blaine rubbed a hand down his face before going to sit on the arm of the couch that Justin occupied. He looked at his friend and spoke. "Yeah, I have someone in my family that's supportive. But so do you. I consider you my brother, Jus, and I care, so that should count for something."

"Same here," David said quickly, "Don't sweat shit like that the night before you compete, Jus. You'll stress yourself out and it isn't even worth it."

"I'm not stressing it." Justin told them. David didn't know how believable it was, though. Justin grabbed his shirt from where his friend had tossed it back and put it on, followed by his cap. "I just hope you idiots know how much I love you."

Blaine nodded. "Of course. We love you too, dunce."

David smiled. "Don't ever forget it."

Justin smiled too, smoothing out his shirt and pulling up his shorts. Blaine looked at the screen, paying attention for the first time since it was put on. "Are you coming with me and Kurt?" he questioned.

Justin said yes. "I may as well. I might get to see Teresa if she's still at the beach."

"Are you two really going to leave me with _these_ _two_?" David shook his head as he looked down at Nick and Jeff. What would happen if they started making out? Who would help David put an end to it?

Kurt smiled at them as he came out the back. "Naomi just called me since Nick isn't answering his phone. She said she'll be driving to pick them up in another two hours or so. Her shift ran late."

"How convenient." David moved forward and nudged Nick's leg, willing to offer them the couch since his _living _friends would be leaving. The boy showed no sign of wanting to move, though.

After he was ready, Justin stood up and pulled his music player out. "Just wave a buffalo wing in front of Jeff's face. He'll wake right up."

Blaine smirked as he scratched at the stubble on his cheek.

David and Kurt laughed; the former standing up and following behind Justin. "I'll walk you all to the door. Thanks for visiting mi casa."

"Thanks for having us," Kurt replied, straightening his shirt out and swaying behind him. "If ever you need an interior decorator…"

David smirked, putting his arms around him. "I know where to find you."

Blaine looked at the way the tight fabric clung to his muscles when his boyfriend reached up to hug David goodbye. He stood up and followed, giving David a five and half hug before stepping out into the warm night.

The door was closed behind them as Blaine took Kurt's hand. They watched Justin put his huge headphones on as the tall teen led the way out of the yard and to the bus stop.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow since you'll have so many supporters there?" Kurt asked with a teasing smile, watching Blaine shrug softly as he thought about it. "Has that ever added pressure or does it make things a bit more calm for you?"

"I don't know if nervous is the word." Blaine thought aloud. He remembered seeing Kurt in the stands during preliminaries and any fears he had subsided. "Anxious, possibly, you know? I'm anxious to get all of this over with and get my trophy." Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's cockiness. "And I'll believe your dad is coming when I see your dad there."

"I still can't believe Mikey spilled the beans about that."

Blaine smiled. He could believe it. "Some things he can hold in and some things he just cannot."

Justin began singing aloud to whatever song he was listening to and Kurt smirked as Blaine kicked him in the ass. The elder turned back with a grin and a shrug, mouthing the word '_hater' _to his friend_. _

"Cooper will be back tomorrow, right?"

Blaine held his hand a little tighter as they crossed the street. "I think he's driving to the beach house now and spending the night with my mom. They're both excited to meet your dad but I can't help but feel like they're going to embarrass me with some terrible stories or something. I think Papa Hummel and I are making good progress and I don't need them to rewind us."

Kurt laughed at the way Blaine shook his head at the thought, "So tomorrow should be fun, then."

They smiled at each other and Kurt couldn't wait for their families to love one another too. He felt they needed as much support as they could get. "It should be fun." Blaine agreed. They stopped right at the bus stop when Justin noticed that their transportation was coming.

"We're just in time. Can one of you pay for me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No, cheapo."

Kurt smiled at the both of them. A woman who'd been waiting before they showed up stepped forward and Blaine let her pass, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and bringing him closer. "How nice would it be if we could spend the night together?"

Justin smiled at them before his phone started ringing. He reached into his pocket, removing his headphones and putting the phone to his ear.

"I'm on my way home now, baby girl." He told Quinn, digging around in his pockets for a few bucks. "I'm going to try to see Teresa and then I'm going home. How was Breadstix?"

The bus was standing at a stop light and Blaine smiled at Kurt's hand's playing loosely at his curls. The younger teen leant in to kiss him softly; his light voice replying to the previous question. "It'd be amazing. There's always tomorrow night. That is _if_ you get first place, of course."

Blaine smiled as the bus pulled up in front of them. Kurt winked at him and pulled away, getting his wallet from Blaine's pants pocket and stepping on the bus after Justin. He paid twice; once for himself and his boyfriend, before putting the bus pass back in his wallet and following Justin to the rear of the bus.

The driver pulled off as the lady the three teens were with took a seat in the middle of the bus. Blaine walked carefully behind Kurt and the two went past Justin who got comfy, tossing his feet up on the seats next to him as he held the phone to his ear.

Kurt sat in the last row where they could be excluded from the rest of the passengers, smiling when Blaine slid in the seat next to him. What Blaine said as they sat down caught him off guard.

"A girl I messed with is sitting in the front."

It was an odd thing to admit to the person you were currently with. Usually if one would see an ex of theirs while "they were with the person they dated currently, one would think they'd look the other way in attempt to avoid an awkward situation. Especially when they were dating someone of the opposite sex now and all. But it was obvious that Blaine wasn't like most people, and he felt that he should put it all out on the table.

He had a past. There were girls in his past. None of them could ever hold a candle to what he had with his boyfriend and he honestly wanted Kurt to understand that; hence, the admission.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a bit before trying to see who exactly he was talking about. When he looked up he found a girl with green eyes glancing back at them.

"The one with the blonde hair? Blue top?" Kurt asked, only because the way she was staring made it kind of obvious.

Blaine threw his arm over Kurt's chair and nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

Kurt looked away from her glare and to over to Blaine. "Oh. She's a real pretty girl."

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend's lips and Kurt smiled as he got the hint, leaning in for a kiss. There were a few seconds before either boy pulled away, and that was only because Kurt knew how easy it was for them to forget where they were at times.

"You know the thing is," Blaine smiled at Kurt's blush, not believing that he could still make him do that, "the more I think about how I was before you came along, the more I realize how completely lost I was."

Kurt stared him in the eyes as he waited for Blaine to continue. "What makes you say that?"

Blaine glanced up at Justin running his mouth on the phone as he thought about how to respond. When the words came, he looked back at Kurt, "I guess what I'm trying to say is I didn't know what I wanted until I had it. I thought I wanted everything I got myself into." He licked his lips, shaking his head at the memories. "It was so easy to text a girl like her to come over, you know? And they always ran to my place. Same thing with every single one. At first I'd get an act like they didn't want to do anything, but after a few 'baby please's they'd give me anything I asked for. And I thought I liked that."

Kurt smiled a bit, looking back up at the girl. She turned away when she saw him. "You didn't like having girls wrapped around your finger?"

Blaine shook his head. "I guess the jackass in me did. But my father's son didn't. My father would've wanted me to behave like the man he was raising me to be and that wasn't happening at all." He thought for a moment. "I realized that after a few chats with Uncle Don, and my mom yelling at me after catching me pulling my clothes up one to many times. I guess that's why I started dating what's her name."

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes. "The girl that used to hit you?"

Blaine laughed, easing down in the bus seat. "Yes. I thought it would magically make me a better person had I tried to show some commitment to someone. Had I treated someone right and built a relationship, took them out, did more than text them when I needed to come. I thought that if I stopped acting like a jerk and a douchebag, and _maybe_ if I had someone to actually love me, then I'd be better. Mom wouldn't be as bothered and Don would be proud of me. More importantly, my father would. But I got nowhere and like I told you before we started dating, I had to call it off. The relationship didn't make me feel any better. We definitely didn't love each other. Dalia was pretty but she wasn't the type of person I _needed, _or wanted even."

Kurt nodded, taking it all in.

"But now that I have you, I realize what I've always craved. It isn't someone to text so that they can get me off and leave, while I go to bed even lonelier than I was before they came over. It's someone who I can see myself with for years to come."

Kurt smiled at him as they caught eyes. "I couldn't agree with you more, Blaine. I hope you're insinuating that I'm that person."

Blaine brushed a few stray strands away from Kurt's face. He carefully leant it and placed a feather light kiss to his soft lips. "You'll always be that person. And I'm really happy we got to spend time together today."

Kurt smiled into the peck before giving Blaine two more. "I'm happy too." After another kiss, he resumed, "I hope it doesn't end anytime soon."

Blaine didn't even want to check his watch. It'd only remind him that he'd have to be in the house sooner than later. "As soon as my uncle is sleeping and your dad's asleep, I'm sneaking into your place."

Kurt laughed; turning in the chair so he could throw his legs over Blaine's. "Yeah, ok. And I'll let down my hair so you can climb up through my window."

Blaine smirked, ignoring him. "You're perfect."

They stared at one another for a moment before Kurt finally turned away, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulders. "You're insane." Looking down at the ring on his finger, he smiled, listening to Blaine's heartbeat. "And I love that about you."

Blaine heard the words and had to bite his tongue. He took a breath, smiling to himself and kissing Kurt in his perfectly coiffed hair. The girl got off the bus after shaking her head at them and Blaine smirked at her attitude. "I love that you don't think you're insane for dating someone that's insane."

Kurt giggled into his shoulder and Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach. "I never said I wasn't crazy, honey."

Blaine rested his free hand on Kurt's thigh. "Yeah, yeah." they laced hands when Kurt took his and Blaine rubbed gingerly over the ring he wore. Justin hung up and put his headphones back on, turning the music up loud and nodding his head along to the beat. "What are you thinking about right now?"

Kurt listened to his heart beating and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Blaine's hand in his. "Besides how lucky I am? Nothing really."

Blaine smiled. He was starting to think Kurt was ready to hear what he'd been dying to tell him. And maybe Kurt felt the same way. "I want to take you out… somewhere special on Sunday night. Just you and me. W-We can go out for dinner maybe? If that's fine with you and all…" Kurt glanced up and Blaine started carding the hand that was around the chair through his brown locks. "I just… we need some alone time and I want to talk to you."

Kurt nodded his head after observing his boyfriend for a few seconds. "I'd love to go out with you, honey. Sunday is my late night at work but I think we can make it work."

Blaine rubbed over the ring and smiled. "Okay beautiful."

Kurt lay back down on his shoulder and the driver pulled up at a new stop. "Do I get to pay for dessert afterwards?"

Blaine smirked at that. "I was kind of hoping you'd be my dessert afterwards."

"And with that said," Kurt grinned, "I'll be taking a nap."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head at Kurt's words. "Okay. This conversation isn't over though…"

A few people stepped onto the bus and Blaine wrapped his arm back around Kurt, ignoring any disapproving looks he may've gotten. Kurt began to hum and of course, Blaine found it beautiful. He looked out the window next to his boyfriend and listened, smiling blissfully.

….

The beach didn't seem to be as crowded as Justin imagined it'd be, but he still couldn't find the person he was looking for. At this point in the evening, the sun had already set. The only source of light beside the moon was coming from an old jeep's headlights; the vehicle parked on the sand not too far from him. Justin huffed as he walked across the beach, scanning faces and frowning when none of them matched who he was looking for.

He'd been texting Teresa earlier, but the girl explained that her phone was dying. Her last text said that she would hang around as long as she could before having to head home, and Justin hoped that the time hadn't come.

Unfortunately though, it looked like it would turn out that way. Justin stopped right by the shore and did a sweep of all the people in his vision. There were tons of people from his high school and some older dudes that were always around doing nothing with their time. But wasting it. But there was no Teresa.

As he began to make his way to the far end of the beach, he made the mistake of paying less attention to where he was going because of the search. Someone yelped as Justin walked straight into them and the boy quickly reached out his hands to steady them.

"Oh shit… I'm so sorry!"

The girl in the bikini that was super revealing turned back with a smile because of his voice. "Oh, Justin! It's fine sweetie, it's good to see you!"

The group of girls turned around and smiled at him. Justin nodded hello.

"Hey, yeah, totally… What's up?"

He knew her name once. It had just been a while. Blaine only hung out with the girl around them maybe twice, and that was a while back. She still remembered Justin though, obviously.

"Nothing really. We're just hanging around for a few more minutes. What's up with you? And Blaine and Nick? All of you guys have been pretty quiet this summer…"

Justin watched as one of the other girls smiled at him, stepping closer as well. He gulped hard and looked away. Not a good situation to be in if Teresa was actually here right now.

"We've been around," he began hesitantly. His other thought was to just walk away, but Justin wasn't rude. "Practicing mainly, and staying out of trouble. You know. Trying to at least."

She smiled. "You weren't even at the party last weekend. Well David came, and girls were all over him," she smirked as she recounted the events. Girls loved Legacy and Premium. "But none of the rest of you showed. I was disappointed."

"We all were." one of her friends purred suggestively. Justin moved his eyes away from her chest and back to the leader as he spoke.

"We were in New York so … maybe next time."

"I hear Blaine's having a birthday party?" Another one voiced. "I can't wait."

"Me either," said the first one. She smoothed her platinum blond hair back and smiled at Justin, "he's going to have a lot of explaining to do when I see him. The boy hasn't been responding to my texts lately. Oh well…" she turned to her friends and gestured away, smiling back at Justin, "I'll see you around?"

Justin just stood there trying not to get an obvious boner as the girls all waved goodbye, brushing against him as they walked past. He exhaled a second or two later, turning to watch them go.

"Teresa," he said aloud, "Gotta find Teresa."

"She left."

The voice made Justin snap his head around. He winced as he faced Jose, rubbing gingerly at the nape of his neck. "Damn." He had missed her after all. "Stupid bus driver barely put his foot on the gas."

Jose nodded, looking the boy in the eyes. "So what was that about?"

Shane walked up behind him with a grin. "Where are your loser friends and the new guy?"

Justin ignored him. "What was what?" Jose eyed him obviously and Justin decided to stop playing stupid. This guy would more than likely have some influence on whether or not his sister dated him. "Oh? The girls?"

Shane smirked, crossing his arms. "I'd love to see you get out of this one."

"Shut up," Justin looked back, "One is one of Blaine's old flames and the rest are her friends. They were asking about Blaine and what not."

Jose nodded. "I swear to god if you play with my sister—"

"I'm not playing with her," Justin shook his head. "I _like_ the girl. I ran here from another town because I wanted a fucking hug, Jose. I'm _not_ playing with her."

Shane felt someone walk up behind him, slapping five with Blaze as he approached. The elder said hello to Justin who bumped fists with him.

"What's going on?"

Jose shook his head. "Nothing." he told Blaze. Looking back to Justin and smoothing out his swim trunks, he began to speak. "I'll tell her you were looking for her, okay? Just… please don't disappoint her. She likes you a lot."

Justin nodded his understanding. "It definitely goes both ways."

They caught eyes for a moment and Jose didn't even bother trying to see how sincere he was. He just decided to leave. "I'm out of here, guys."

Justin watched Jose look away. Shane slapped five with him, as did Blaze, and all three of them watched the kid saunter off. Justin scratched his arm lazily as he wondered if something was wrong.

"He's been texting someone since about 5 and I'm willing to be it was your stupid cousin."

Justin smiled at Shane's words. "I hope he's smarter than that."

It got quiet and Blaze shrugged. "I think they'd be cute."

"You don't know Ian," Justin told him. He looked back in the opposite direction, past Shane's shoulder and sighed. "I need to get some rest. Competitions are early and all."

Shane nodded at that. "I'll sleep eventually."

"What's the point when Blaine's gonna kick your ass anyway, right?"

Blaze smirked and Shane deadpanned. "We'll see about that. I hope you fall."

Justin laughed. "Yeah ok. I'm—"

"Justin," Peter smirked as he approached, surfboard in hand. "Long time no speak, bro!"

Justin glared at him, taking a step forward in a way that made Shane put out an arm to hold him back. "Tonight isn't the night, Petey."

The black haired boy smiled. "I just had a question. Does Kurt let all of Legacy blow his cock or is it reserved only for the newly turned fag-bag Blaine?"

Justin pushed Shane away and lunged at Peter, though the boy held the surfboard in front of him and backed away. He laughed as Blaze caught hold of Justin's arm and Shane got the other.

"Keep it up, Petey. you can only be so fortunate to have someone around to protect you but so many times."

He grinned now, "Oh yeah? You guys have been talking shit for weeks. I'm still standing pretty boy!" he turned away and went towards a group of girls.

"You weren't standing when you bust your ass mid-competition," Justin said with a grin. Shane dropped his head. All of Legacy had a problem with letting things be, well except for Nick who unfortunately wasn't here to talk sense into him. "I guess it's a good thing that you made a fool of yourself and got kicked out by Blaine. He would've kicked you out for making an embarrassment of him after that stunt."

Peter tensed. He was still getting heat for that and he wouldn't take it from a let-down like Justin. Stopping short, he turned back and spoke. "I fell at Preliminaries, and it sucked." Justin snatched his arms away from Shane's grip, though Blaze held him a bit stronger. "Luckily," Peter resumed, "I had someone else who _sucked _to comfort me. That Teresa, Jus," he smirked, "she's a _great_ lay."

That did it. Blaze ended up trying to stop both Shane and Justin from attacking the boy. Shane because the girl was like a sister to him, and Justin for more obvious reasons. Peter laughed and ran up the beach in the direction of the Anderson rental property, and Blaze was pushed aside by his teammate, trying not to stumble into the water. "Fuck, Shane!"

The dirty blonde ruffled his hair and turned back to him. "Sorry." he cursed, looking around for his girlfriend and calming down immensely when he saw her, "I'm getting out of here."

Justin didn't say another word. He stood there watching Peter's retreating back feeling completely heated. Blaze sighed pulling out his car keys knowing that he'd better get to his place as well, and it wasn't but another second before Justin picked up the hat that fell off his head and turned away. The 17 year old stormed off, going in the direction of his and Jeff's neighborhood as he put his headphone's back on.

Peter was going to pay.

….

"We should probably go upstairs... before my dad… catches us…" Kurt smiled as he spoke in between kisses. Blaine gently urged him to lie down, settling on top of the teen as he connected their lips again. He wasn't in favor of Kurt using his lips for anything other than kissing him right now, but Kurt felt the need to get his thought across as he pulled away. "It's about a quarter to 10 and he has a habit of showing up early on Fridays—mm, sweetie—"

"If we go upstairs we won't be able to hear him pull up," Blaine sucked on Kurt's lower lip and the younger teen hummed, "And we don't want him to go upstairs and find my head between your legs, now do we?"

Kurt sighed at the question, smirking when Blaine's tongue met his Adam's apple and teased softly. "We don't."

Blaine smiled against his skin, "Exactly." He began to kiss along the teen's neck until Kurt's hands were at waist, slipping underneath his shirt and rubbing the tanned skin. "That feels nice."

One of their phones vibrated but each boy ignored it. The elder slid between Kurt's spread legs, burying his face in the boy's neck and inhaling as they slowly grinded into another. The phone vibrated again and Blaine realized it was probably a phone call, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"That might be Donnie," Kurt whispered into the air. Blaine thrust forward again making his boyfriend moan aloud. "_Oh_ god."

"Whoever it is can wait, baby," Blaine told him. Pulling back, he looked straight into Kurt's eyes and rolled his hips forward again, watching with keen eyes as Kurt's lips parted. He held the long legs in the air and breathed heavily every time his clothed cock rubbed again Kurt's through their jeans. "I'd rather watch you like this."

"Kiss me." Kurt requested.

Blaine wasted no time granting him his wish. He whispered "Gladly," against his mouth before attaching his own with Kurt's supple, coffee flavored lips. Kurt hummed; his hands trailing from Blaine's backbones, over muscles, and down to his hips where a pair of Playboy boxer briefs showed just above his jeans. His fingers massaged the skin just underneath there as Blaine's lips continued to kiss him sweetly. By the time his hands slipped a few inches further, squeezing playfully at the flesh underneath Blaine's boxers, Kurt realized the action turned his boyfriend on more.

This was useful and rather _exciting_ information.

Blaine placed his forehead against Kurt's and grinded harder. He kind of adored the way Kurt was touching him. No one had really touched him like this before he dated Kurt, and even if the boy was playing around as he squeezed his ass, Blaine _liked _it. He sighed; licking his lips at the sound his movements between Kurt's legs emitted, and frowning when the younger teen removed his hands.

Because really, that felt _nice. _

Kurt tried not to become a writhing mess as his nails dug into Blaine's t-shirt. He rocked his hips to meet each thrust and whined when Blaine snapped forward, pinning him to the couch. There were way too many clothes.

This went on for quite some time. The kissing, the _sounds_, the not so subtle grinding against one another. Blaine realized he really wanted Kurt's hands back where they were previously. As hot as it was to think that he'd have scratches covering his back if this shirt was not on him, he really missed what Kurt's hands were doing underneath his boxers a few minutes ago. So he leant in to whisper a request in Kurt's ear, stopping his movements for a moment. Kurt sighed, not entirely okay with the lack of movement, all before the front door closed. Blaine only got out a '_Touch_ _me—'_ before he jumped up and grabbed a pillow, scooting to the furthest end of the couch and placing said pillow in his lap. Kurt rushed to sit up as well, startled by the noise, and found none other than his father standing in the doorway. The man dropped his bag besides the welcome mat and glared at his son first, then his son's boyfriend.

_Fuck. _

As he stepped out of the burly work boots he'd bought in Ohio, Burt glared at the duo adjusting themselves and sitting properly on the couch, not at all missing Blaine's defeated look.

"Hi dad," Kurt said nonchalantly—as if he hadn't just been caught in the middle of a make out session with his boyfriend on the sofa. Burt simply looked at him as Blaine slouched down on the couch, picking up the remote and turning away from the movie that was on.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel."

Burt cleared his throat. "Good evening."

The television was placed on a cartoon that Kurt often saw Mikey watching, but he quickly judged Blaine for leaving it there. "We're not watching this, Blaine."

Blaine ignored him, turning the volume up. "This is my favorite episode. The Magic Man switches bodies with Jake, and Finn has no idea."

Burt shook his head at the thought that the two thought they'd simply act as if nothing was going on and start watching TV. It seemed rehearsed, and really stupid. He stepped further into the room and went back towards the kitchen. A beer would be necessary for the talk he intended to have with the two of them.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder and watched as his dad entered the kitchen. He sighed heavily and sat up straighter, slapping Blaine's hand off his thigh and speaking. "You know he saw us, right?"

Blaine smiled. "He saw us kissing. So what?"

"Kissing?" Kurt scoffed, "You were lying on top of me! That's a little bit more than just kissing, don't you think?"

The elder only rolled his eyes.

"I said we should stop—"

"And I thought we'd be able to hear him coming in, Kurt. Slight misjudgment."

Kurt glared at him and Blaine shook his head, looking back at the television. "You're making me miss one of my favorite episodes."

They were quiet as the dialogue between Finn and Jake occurred on screen. Kurt looked at the show while listening to his father move around in the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed anyway?" he asked. He figured he'd take the blunt of the backlash Burt Hummel more than likely had in store. Blaine smirked and Kurt turned to look at him, "What happened to your curfew?"

"You're kicking me out now because we got caught?" the curly haired teen questioned, turning to face his boyfriend.

Kurt shrugged, looking away. "I'm looking out for you. Don might get upset."

Blaine arched his back so he could pull his jeans up a bit. "He knows I'm here with you."

The television gained both of their attention for the next few moments and Blaine smiled, remembering everything that happened in the episode he watched with his little cousin. Kurt only sat there shaking his head at the silliness, and it wasn't but a few seconds before his father walked back into the room with a beer bottle in hand, taking a seat at his recliner. Both teens glanced over at him, but the man ignored them for the time being, looking up at the cartoon he once watched with Mikey.

"How was your day, sir?" Blaine asked in what he hoped came off more polite and considerate than patronizing. Burt took a gulp and turned to the teenager.

"It was fine Blaine. Of course until I came home and found my son and his significant other being intimate on my couch."

Kurt closed his eyes in hope that when he opened them, he'd be somewhere much less suffocating. Blaine only scratched at his stubbly chin and turned back to the television.

"That was entirely my fault," Blaine told him, though his eyes were elsewhere. On the coffee table, to be exact. "Kurt told me I should be less… _excitable,_ and I still allowed myself to get completely lost in the moment."

Burt hummed, glancing at Kurt who tried to physically melt, and then down at his beer. Anywhere to avoid staring at the huge hickey on Blaine's neck. "It seemed to be the both of you when I walked in.

Kurt sighed. This was exactly why he wanted to go upstairs, but _no_. Stupid boyfriend.

"You two having sex?"

He blanched white. "Dad, _please—_"

"I have a right to know," he spoke again and Blaine tried to hide his smirk, doing a swell job to be honest, "I'm letting Blaine stay over here some nights, and you're with him some nights… I want to know if you and your boyfriend are doing things so we can talk about this."

Blaine's phone vibrated but he ignored it. "Talk about what, exactly?"

"Please do not give me another sex talk, dad. _Please_."

Burt ignored Kurt and chose to answer Blaine's question. "You and my boy, Blaine. I know what it's like to be 17 and in a relationship and I just want to know if I have to worry."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that, asking a new question this time. "What would you have to worry about?"

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Kurt announced, standing to his feet. Burt looked up at him and shook his head.

"Sit down, Kurt."

He stopped dead in his tracks and sighed, no idea in his mind about what he could've possibly done to deserve this. As he turned back and sat on the sofa, Blaine moved closer and put a hand on his leg. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's without even thinking about it, and Burt noticed that right away. "Relax, babe," Blaine began, "This is your father. You should be able to go to your dad about things like this, don't you think?"

Burt looked from Blaine's hand over Kurt's, up to the boys themselves. Kurt took a quick breath as his eyes went over to his father's. Blaine continued, "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but I think that we should."

Kurt nodded. "Fine, Blaine."

"Don't '_fine_, _Blaine'_ me, babe. I'm just saying."

Kurt looked at him. "I said okay, geez."

Burt smiled at the two and shook his head. They were quite the match.

"As I was asking before," Blaine resumed from where they left off, ignoring his boyfriend, "What would you have to _worry_ about, sir? I'm sure we talked about this a while back and you have nothing to worry about when it comes to me and your son."

"First," Burt took another sip and put his bottle down on the coffee table, "as respectful as it is for you to refer to me as 'Mr. Hummel' and 'sir', I think you've made it to the 'Burt' stage by now."

Blaine nodded. "What about Papa Bear?"

Burt glared at him. "Burt."

"Papa Bear it is," he said. Kurt looked at his boyfriend and Blaine continued, "So you were saying…?"

"I guess my worries lie with how safe the two of you are. Blaine, I don't know how safe you've been prior to Kurt, and if you've even been intimate with anyone previously—"

Blaine withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair. "I've been safe."

Burt nodded. "Ok. And if you two are… sexually active," Kurt turned beet red and Blaine listened, "I just need to know that the both of you are treating one another with respect and that you are each respecting yourselves. STDs are no joking matter and sex really isn't either. It's been belittled and simplified into something insignificant to a lot of people, but it's meant to be special."

"We aren't having sex, dad."

Blaine cleared his throat. "I want to, though. When he's ready, of course," he said. Kurt snapped his head around to look at him and Burt reached for another drink of his beer, still trying to prepare for this conversation. Blaine turned back to Kurt and tried to soften the glare a bit. "I know you think I'm doing this just to get on your father's nerves, baby, but I'm being sincere. I've been thinking about it… a lot." He mumbled the last part before turning back to Burt who heard it anyway. Blaine cleared his throat looked at him softly, "I lost my dad a few years ago and I know that if he was here right now, he'd be willing to talk to me about everything I want with Kurt. But he's not, and Don… while I love my uncle, I know he loves Kurt but he can't really talk to me about anything like this. He isn't experienced in much with his only kid being so young, but you have a gay son that you're proud of and love. I think you're better suited to talk to and the only person I have is you… if I do have you, that is."

Burt took off his cap and placed it on his thigh, sitting back in his seat. "You have me, Blaine." Kurt smiled at the response as his dad continued. "Keep in mind that yes, while I love Kurt more than I love anything in this world, I am still learning about how to deal with all of this. I'm a work in progress."

Kurt smiled at his dad and Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand once more. "I'm still learning a lot too, sir."

"Burt."

Blaine smiled. He turned to Kurt. "I'll understand if you're not ready to talk about any of this…"

Kurt licked his lips and exhaled. He didn't think he'd be ready to sit through another 'you matter' speech or another 'do you need to know how to put on condoms' talk with his father. But he did want to hear what Blaine had to say about taking the next step. And he also wanted Burt to see that they were not just teenage boys who made out on his couch, but he was over the moon in love with this kid. "I'm fine, Blaine. Go on."

Blaine smiled softly, looking away. He turned off Cartoon Network and focused instead on their laced hands. "Open confession, then. I often find myself day dreaming about your son and my wedding day. I've never done this before in my life, Papa Bear—"

"Please call me Burt." The man said, though he was curious to hear the rest of this.

Blaine nodded. "Burt. I can see us together for a long time. We haven't talked much about the future, but what Kurt wants, I want. If that's here, if it's New York, if that's freaking Kalamazoo, I want it." Kurt smirked. It wasn't Kalamazoo. Blaine continued after smiling at his boyfriend. "Mind you, I'm aware that it's only been weeks, but sometimes I'll be alone, thinking about little things, and I find myself making up different scenarios of which I could propose."

Kurt smiled to himself; his cheeks burning red. Blaine had never shared anything like this with him.

"That's deep," Burt picked up his bottle and eyed the young man for sincerity, something he could honestly say Blaine didn't lack.

"I know," Blaine smoothed his finger over Kurt's ring, "It is deep and I'm being honest with you. I definitely want everything with Kurt. I want the kisses, and to wake up next to him, and for him to say yes, he'll marry me one day," Kurt smiled at him and Blaine grinned back, "and of course I want to go… all the way with him."

Burt nodded, looking at the obvious 'boy in love face' his son sported before facing Blaine again. "So that means the two of you haven't done so yet."

Blaine shook his head no. "We haven't. I'm not saying we haven't done _anything_, but Kurt's completely respectful as am I of him. No one is rushing anyone—"

"We're both comfortable," Kurt reassured.

Burt nodded. "I'm going to be honest. I'd like for you to wait."

Blaine smiled. _Of course you'd want that_. "I'd wait as long as Kurt needs me to."

Kurt looked at his father. "And if I feel I'm ready, would you scold me?"

Burt smiled. "I wouldn't. I was your age and I know that I wasn't the holiest or most abstinent." Blaine listened and was thankful that Burt was being honest with them. "So I couldn't judge you. I'd just like for you to be sure."

Kurt nodded at his father's words. "I'd like to think that I'm ready… I mean Blaine and I still have a lot to discuss but just like he's been saying, I really do want to wake up five years from now and see him sleeping next to me. And five years from then I want to be able to go to all of Mikey's competitions with him, hand in hand." Blaine smiled, wanting that more than anything. "Ten years from then, I'd like to be able to say that he is my one and only."

Burt scratched at the nape of his neck. All of this sounded great, but he just wanted it to be the case. It was probably naïve of him to want that to be certain. Young love was amazing at first, but they were just about 17. Who knew what life would throw their way? And would they still feel this way after all the problems? Those were the questions in his mind. Even though he wanted definite answers, only time could tell. In the back of his mind, he had the answers anyway.

He knew Blaine was family. No matter how much it pained him to admit it about the punk.

"All I ask," Burt began, "is that you're health conscious when you take the next step. I would love it if you waited and proved to one another that this isn't just physical, but it seems like you two are sure. I just don't want to think about my little boy growing up, I guess."

Blaine smiled to himself. _Kurt is __**not **__little. _

Burt didn't like the look on Blaine's face at all. Kurt spoke quickly to distract him.

"We'll be safe, dad. I promise. And this is so much more than the physical. I can imagine what it looked like when you walked in but I promise Blaine and I, we're—"

"Young." Burt finished.

Blaine nodded, picking up from there, "And crazy about each other. It happens."

Burt smiled. He couldn't really argue with that. It did happen with teens, but as long as they had someone to talk some sense into them, it'd be okay. He looked over to Kurt who was still blushing; both he and Blaine staring down at the ring he suddenly began to wear after coming to California. Not hard to guess where he got it from. "I think you have a competition in the morning." He told Blaine.

Kurt smiled as he turned to look at his father. He heard Blaine chuckle. "I guess you're kicking me out." The biker asked with a small smile.

"Only because I care," Burt said, standing to his feet. "And Don told me to tell you to come home when I got in the house."

Kurt smiled, reaching onto the coffee table for his boyfriend's cell phone. He handed it over to him with the screen full of missed calls and text messages. "I told you so, Anderson."

Blaine smirked as he accepted it back. "Walk me to the door, will ya?" he pulled his beanie on as he asked.

Kurt smiled at him, watching the teen stand and grab for his backpack. Before he could stand to join him, Burt stepped forward instead.

"I'll walk with you, kid."

Blaine lifted a dubious brow as he forced his way into the straps. "Um… I mean if you want to. I kind of wanted a goodnight kiss so I hope you're up for that."

Kurt shook his head.

His father laughed, though, grabbing Blaine around the collar in a way that was probably meant to be construed as gentle, and urging him towards the door. Blaine winced as he walked, tripping over his own foot a couple times.

"Step onto the porch, big guy."

Blaine smirked, opening the door and saying goodbye to his boyfriend over his shoulder. Kurt smiled at the pair and gave a sweet wave.

"I'll text you or something."

"Okay." Blaine responded. Burt made sure their short conversation was finished before he closed the door behind the both of them.

Blaine smiled when Burt finally let his shirt go. He imagined it was ruffled around the edges in a way that would make Kurt snatch it off of him and iron it.

"Well. Goodnight."

"Wait a minute," Burt held out a hand, smirking at the teen in front of him. He saw Blaine smile and turn to face him, though his eyes were elsewhere, off down the quiet block.

"Yes?"

"You love my son, don't you?"

Blaine looked at him now, caught off guard by the question. He must've been as readable as a magazine. "More than anything."

Burt nodded and looked away now, focusing on a car in the distance. They were both quiet and Blaine began to wonder where (as he referred to him in his head) his future father in law was going with this chat. He wondered if maybe he should just leave and go home before Don went crazy or if there was still more to discuss on this front. He was answered sooner than later as Burt began to speak.

"I know that this whole thing… well the two of you…" he stopped for a second and Blaine looked up at him with confusion. Burt cleared his throat and rubbed a hand down his face. "I know that I wasn't exactly as supportive as I would've liked to have been of my only son's boyfriends and all. It was a little unorthodox, the two of you." he leant against the railing and thought about his next words. "You know. When we first moved here, he hid it well but Kurt was really bothered about everything that took place. That home was the only home he knew. As much as Ohio wasn't for him, and trust me it wasn't, that was all he had for almost 17 years. And I knew that he dreaded the idea of leaving it all behind."

Blaine gave Burt his full attention as he nodded.

"And then I get here, and after the few days of him moping around, and saying how much he hated his out of the blue job, he was suddenly fine, and I saw the two of you out here and I figured that was why."

The teen smiled. "The night I hugged him, huh?"

Burt nodded. "Kurt told me you were straight, but I could tell he was smitten. He didn't know he was smitten, but I know my boy."

Blaine nodded. "What I'm about to say will probably kill all the progress we've made, but I don't really consider myself gay sir."

"Burt."

Blaine smiled. "Yes. I mean Kurt tells his friends I'm bisexual when they ask, but I just don't label myself at all. Bisexual would mean I like boys and girls, and I don't like _boys, _I like boy. And while yes, I won't lie to you, I find women attractive, I could never feel for another human being the love I feel for your son. I kind of think it's meant to be, him and I…" Blaine smiled as he considered it, "and I don't want to put a tag on that."

Burt continued to look at him. Blaine noticed he was probably just standing there with a ridiculous grin and tried to float back down to where they were. He thought about where Burt was going with his thoughts and concerns and began to speak. Papa Hummel probably wanted his side of their story, he guessed.

"The hug that night…" he licked his lips and sighed, "it just felt so _correct_. Like nothing I'd ever experienced with anyone else. I mean that whole day I'd been falling for the little things Kurt said, and I'd been adoring every movement he made… that smile…" he couldn't help but imagine it in his head, "for me Papa Bear, it was so out of the ordinary. I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a play boy. At least that's what my friends or their friends would tell you. But that idiot was slain as soon as I laid eyes on your son. I'd subconsciously try to keep him close to me, and him knowing my reputation thought it was weird, my actions. It was of course. The day you saw us hug I lost count of the amount of times he called me gay," he smiled and Burt smiled too. "But of course I wouldn't have admitted any of my feelings out loud. It was weird."

"Well he went from being adamant about you not liking him to dating you a couple nights later." Burt stood up now and faced him once more. "You must've admitted some things out loud at some point."

Blaine laughed, ruffling the curls that showed underneath his beanie. He returned his hands to the straps of his backpack as he answered. "We were messing around, being silly… we had that type of relationship right away, you know?" Burt nodded. "He'd joke around with me, make me laugh. I'd do the same with him. Well we were at the skate park and we were being silly, a little flirtatious…" Burt looked at him knowingly, "and I kissed him. Then he kissed back. And it was amazing."

"So was it only the kiss?"

Blaine stopped staring into space and came back down to reality. He looked at the man beside him and tried to read his face. Burt's face was hard to read. "What do you mean?"

Burt glanced back when he saw Kurt peeking outside, and the boy quickly closed the shades. Blaine smirked at the two.

"I mean," Burt pulled at his cap, "I'm curious as to whether your revelation was based solely on the kiss you two shared. The revelation I'm talking about is you grasping the concept that Kurt was who you wanted to be with, as you put it, years from now."

Blaine smiled sadly. "You still doubt me."

Burt sighed. "Blaine. I'm already falling for you kid, and that's scary, because this is my son. I don't want to see him hurt—"

"And I'm in love with him, Burt. In _love_ with him. I'm not letting him down and ultimately I'm not letting you down."

Burt put his hands in the air in defeat. "Ok, son."

"I know this is strange, trusting someone with Kurt who you don't know. And what you _do_ know isn't so promising."

Burt shook his head, scratching at his stubble. "I'm scared on behalf of him. He's not scared so I guess the fear fell on me."

Blaine laughed and looked out at a person walking by. "He was scared, with right. It took a bit of convincing, Papa Bear. He didn't just run into my arms."

Burt smiled now. "Seriously? A day is a bit of convincing? Do you know how hard I had to fight to get Kurt's mom to say yes to a date?"

Blaine grinned. "You're not as cute as me."

"I'll make it so you can't have another BFF sleepover."

Blaine laughed and Burt chimed in. "Hey, I'm sorry. But to answer your question," he looked back out into the yard, "It wasn't only the kiss. The kiss kind of confirmed all else. It was the way he listened to me, and the way he smiled at me, and the way I felt better when I heard his voice. I've had a rough few years and he makes it better. At first I was like maybe he's just a really awesome friend who I for some reason found attractive, but when we kissed… god I never wanted to let him go." Burt smiled. He acknowledged the fact that his son was getting older. He was having little moments like these and falling in love. Hell, Kurt deserved it. "It sucked, because he thought back then much like you do now that I was just caught up in the moment. But each day I love him more and more. This doesn't just go away."

Burt was quiet; the two leaning against the railings and letting the words linger in the air. Blaine felt so much better sharing all of this with Burt, even if he wasn't crazy about the man in the beginning. It was just that he hated being judged and he knew Papa Hummel was doing that. He really did want a relationship with him though; because he was a great man just like Cooper Sr. He missed his dad every day. "I just think I'd be a dumbass, excuse my French," Burt nodded and Blaine continued after asking him not to tell his aunt, "I think I'd be a dummy if I didn't tell him what he meant to me. Luckily, he liked me too. At least enough to give us a shot. There are a few guys around here who have tried to get his attention and he chose me."

"Because you're an amazing young man, Blaine."

Burt smiled at the kid next to him, standing up straight again. Blaine remained still as he looked at him, probably trying to understand if he'd heard correctly. Burt put him out of his confusion. "You're an amazing young man. I want to trust you as much as Kurt does, I do. I just need more time."

Blaine nodded. "I understand."

"I am rooting for the both of you. You make him _so _much happier than Charlie did, Blaine. He literally smiles for no reason at all nowadays and it's the best thing I could imagine for him. Times were rough in Ohio."

He nodded again. "I know. That kills me. If I ever go to Ohio again, I'm not leaving until I talk to those assholes."

Burt laughed lightly. "Slow your roll. What's done is done. No need to get yourself arrested."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You'd bail me out."

"Sure," Burt shook his head. He'd rot in that jail. "You've been to Ohio?"

Blaine was thinking but tuned back into the conversation. "Oh, yeah. I was maybe 7. My dad took my older brother Cooper Jr. and I to NY, and then to see Uncle Don in Lima."

Burt nodded. "Nice."

Blaine's phone began to ring now and he sighed. "Speak of the devil. I better get out of here." He looked up to Burt and smiled. "It was kind of nice talking to you."

"Kind of nice?" Burt asked with a smirk. "You didn't enjoy this to the max?"

Blaine shrugged as he tried to hide how much he really did. "I'd rather get a goodnight kiss from my boyfriend but talking to you isn't so bad I guess." the man rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile on his lips. Blaine continued, "Just know that if you sit around waiting for me to mess up and break his heart for some female, you'll be wasting your time. Unlike Clancy I intend to keep Kurt smiling."

Burt looked at him. His name was Charlie. What a character, Burt thought. "Make sure you prove yourself right and we won't ever have a problem."

Blaine nodded. He'd definitely was up for the challenge. "Deal. Goodnight, Papa Bear."

Burt held out his hand and Blaine wasted no time taking it into a respectable shake. "Goodnight. Sleep well for your competition and all."

Blaine nodded. _I know you'll be there because you secretly like me. _"Thanks."

The rider went off, down the steps and out the gate, and Burt smiled to himself as the boy went up to the Kinsella home. If he had to choose a guy for his son to fall hopelessly in love with, he liked his chances with Blaine. After another wave, the teen went inside, and Burt did the same. It'd be great to have a shower and a long night's rest.

Kurt was standing at the door when Burt opened it and the man couldn't help but laugh.

"Kurt what are you—"

"Did you hurt him, dad? Did you hit him somewhere?"

Burt rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

As the man put his cap on a hook by the closet, he started humming to himself in his low tenor voice. Kurt smiled knowingly as he locked the door behind the man.

"Oh my god." He placed both hands on his hips and glared at his father. "You like him, don't you?"

Burt continued to head towards the stairs. "Stop it, Kurt."

His son laughed and he smirked, not believing the situation he was in. "You like him! We're sleeping in your room tonight, dad." Kurt followed after him, "I'll let you have some kettle corn and you can tell me all about how much you like him. And you can't say no! It's Friday night so you don't have to work."

Burt rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs. "He's ok, son."

"Yes!" Kurt grinned, following after him. "You actually like my boyfriend. I have to call Mercedes!"

….

Mikey sort of attached himself to Blaine's leg when the biker walked in.

Don went on and on about how 'I'm next door' doesn't mean you made your curfew.

"_And when I say to be inside at 10, Blaine, I mean get your butt inside at 10. You need to learn some discipline and that comes from following rules. It's really simple."_

So Blaine apologized and carried his cousin up the stairs, heading straight to bedroom. He could still hear Don going on about the competition the next day and how Blaine didn't take anything seriously, and he had to smile at that. He'd been that way for 17 years. He wasn't exactly going to change overnight.

"What did you do today?"

Blaine kissed his cousin on the cheek before tossing him on the bed. Mikey laughed as he popped up. Then he realized something on his cousin's neck and frowned.

"Blainey! Are you hurt?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the little boy. "I'm fine. What?"

"Your neck is a little red. Or purple. It's bad." The boy looked sad and Blaine touched over the hickey on his neck.

"Oh! This… it's nothing Mikey. I um walked into the cabinet because I wasn't watching where I was going. It'll be gone soon, don't worry."

Mikey nodded. "Kurt can kiss it and make it better like he did for my knee! And stay away from the cabinet okay?"

Blaine laughed. _Kurt kissed it alright. _"I promise I'll be more careful. Now tell me what you did today?"

Mikey sighed, trying not to focus on the spot. "I went to day school and then I went to the beach with Skyler and his mommy. We had turkey sandwiches. And we watched Skyler's uncles and his friends surfing!"

"Oh," Blaine stepped out of his sneakers and smiled, "that must've been fun."

"I thought you'd be there too because you guys are always there."

"David got a new place, bud." Mikey smiled, "I went to visit with Kurt and the rest of the guys," Blaine pulled off his shirt and tossed it away, going to join his cousin on the bed. "It's a nice place."

Mikey looked up at him. "I missed you and Kurtie."

Blaine squeezed his nose and smirked when his cousin yelped louder than he needed to. He hadn't squeezed his nose _that _hard, but Mikey was a little drama king. "We missed you too. You can hang out with him at the BMX competition tomorrow."

"And Mr. Hummey."

Blaine nodded. "Both of them." He smiled and gestured to the TV. "What video game are we up to tonight?"

"Bedtime!" Don reiterated as he walked into his bedroom. "Blaine. Now."

"Oh god, fine." He stood up and went to close the door. Mikey laughed his ridiculous laugh that always made Kurt crack up and Blaine had to smile at it. "Your dad: huge buzz kill."

"Dad is nice." Mikey pulled his shirt off too. "I'm staying in here?"

"Please? Until you sleep at least?" Blaine asked. His cousin nodded definitely. "But I need to shower. Should I do that now or wait until you're asleep?"

"You can go now."

Blaine nodded. "Ok munchkin. I'll only be a few minutes."

After grabbing his things for the shower, Blaine quickly went out of the room. Mikey got to watch some recorded episodes of Fairly Odd Parents and laughed when Cosmo and Wanda began to bicker.

Blaine's phone went off a few minutes later, and Mikey smiled as he saw Kurt's face on the screen. The picture was of him in a purple shirt that definitely belonged to the boy's older cousin, and Mikey quickly went to answer it.

"Kurtie?"

He could hear his friend smile as he spoke. "Mikey? Hi sweetie!'

Mikey grinned, lying down on the bed. "Hi Kurtie! I missed you today."

Kurt laughed into his ear, always in love with the kid's enthusiasm to speak to him. "I missed you too munchkin. But don't worry, I've got a fun day planned for us tomorrow when we go to Blaine's competition."

"You do?"

"I sure do." Kurt told him. Mikey smiled even wider, closing his eyes and listening. "I bought you some Yoplait Gogurt tubes, and we'll finally get to wear our matching outfits—"

"With our friendship bracelets!"

"Of course!" Kurt told him, "and I drew something for you to color while we wait for Blaine to compete, and if you want you can play games on my Kindle."

Mikey took a deep breath. "I. Cannot. Wait."

Kurt laughed. "Neither can I, love. So what are you doing now?"

"I'm just talking to you." he rolled over so that he could see the television. "I was watching Fairly Odd Parents. Blaine's in the bath tub."

Kurt hummed. "I love that show."

"Me too." Mikey answered with a smile. "What are you doing? Can you come over?"

"I can't," he said sadly. The blonde frowned. "I'm sorry but your dad really wants Blaine to have a good night's rest, and if I'm there he'll be up all night running his mouth."

Mikey nodded. "I know. I just miss you."

"I miss you too, munchkin. But I promise when you wake up in the morning, I'll be right there."

The boy clutched the phone to his face staring out the window at the bright moon in the sky as he they spoke. "You will?"

"Yup. And I'll be able to squeeze you and kiss you and you'll be able to tell me all about Lynne and your fun with Skyler, and we'll have a great day."

Mikey smiled, closing his eyes. "Ok."

Kurt giggled into his ear and Mikey sighed. What a nice laugh. "You sound tired, munchkin."

He yawned. "I'm just a little bit tired. You can keep talking to me."

"I'll sing to you," Kurt said, "and like I said, fall asleep and I'll see you in the morning. Ok?"

Mikey hummed. "The counting song."

Kurt laughed. "Count On Me?" Apparently the boy was a "hooligan". But who could blame him? Bruno Mars was great.

"Yes," Mikey smiled now. "I like that one."

"Alright."

Mikey pressed the speakerphone button, remembering where it was from touching his mom's phone. According to her, he'd dialed a place called Indiana and she wasn't very happy.

As Kurt cleared his throat, he began to sing what Mikey referred to as 'the counting song' for his little friend.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

Mikey moved closer into Blaine's pillow as he hummed along. His adorable voice was heard by Kurt and he smiled, singing the chorus.

_You can count on me  
Like 1, 2, 3  
And I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you  
Like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Mikey stopped humming shortly after, and Kurt knew that meant he was drifting off. Soft breaths sounded into the phone and he softly continued.

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you  
Ooh_

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

Kurt stopped and smiled. Mikey had been quiet, save his fluttery breaths, and all he could hear was the television in the background. He blew a kiss into the phone before singing the last part again quietly again.

_You can count on me  
Like 1, 2, 3  
And I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you  
Like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

"I love you, Mikey. Goodnight."

….

Kurt pressed 'end call' and smiled to himself. He got out of the bed and went back over to his father's room, shaking his head at the man who'd been fast asleep. Not only would he not gush about how much he liked Blaine (beside a "_He's an okay kid, you know?_") he couldn't stay up long enough to pass the opening credits of a movie. Kurt ended up leaving his room after the man brought up Blaine's huge hickey anyway. Great way to get rid of your kid.

He turned away from the grand bedroom and entered the hallway. Maybe he'd get some kettle corn for himself and watch a movie alone, since his dad was no fun, and maybe, by the time he got back to his room, Blaine would be out of the shower and they could talk a bit before bed.

….

Blaine smiled when he got back into his room. Mikey was fast asleep on the bed; his shirtless body sprawled across the covers. He shook his head and went to grab a pair of sweat pants, throwing them over his boxers. The recording of the cartoon he put on for his cousin was over and the news was now playing. Maybe the shower he took did run a little bit long, but _god _Kurt had been teasing him all day and he really needed to masturbate.

No regrets.

Walking over to the bed, Blaine noticed his phone was on the recent calls screen. A few minute call with Kurt made him raise an eyebrow before he realized Mikey must've been the culprit. He picked the little boy up, along with his shirt, and carried him out of the room.

It was a shame that he had to tip toe through the home he lived in, but Blaine was worried of the repercussions if Don caught him still awake.

Mikey snuggled up with his Darwin stuffed toy when Blaine put him in the racecar bed. He smiled and threw a blanket over him, making note to set the AC to turn off after a few minutes. Quickly, he kissed the boy on the forehead and went back into his room, turning off his overhead light and settling into bed.

The television continued to play the news until Blaine turned to one of the movie stations. He ended up watching the Proposal with Sandra Bullock and smirking at the scene that was on with Betty White. Shaking his head, he reached for his cell phone and texted his boyfriend.

**You said you'd text me. :( –B**

**Stop touching yourself and get out of the shower and talk to me :( –Kurt**

**Oh hi! See. I was texting you :P –Kurt**

Blaine smiled at the message and quickly went to reply.

**Why do you assume I was touching myself? Maybe I just needed a nice long shower because tomorrow's a big day. –B**

**Were you touching yourself? –Kurt **

**Yes. –B**

Blaine laughed lightly, pressing send. It was no secret to Kurt that he'd been guilty of rubbing one out. In fact, Blaine never really hid the fact.

The day they met, after they'd exchanged numbers, the boys shared a few text messages that night. It started out with Blaine trying to break the ice because honestly they were still strangers, and he could tell Kurt was trying to define why exactly Blaine wanted to talk to him to begin with. They spoke about California and Ohio, and evil dogs that tripped BMX riders, and plans the next day, and shopping malls that sold more than just your average clothing brands. Kurt had questions regarding that and Blaine answered. The conversation was innocent at best, and both were happy they got to speak with one another. It made Blaine bothering him about getting off work the next day less awkward and forced, and a bit more natural. Like they were friends.

Yep. Their conversation was innocent up until Blaine said goodnight because he couldn't jerk off and text at the same time. His new friend obliged.

Kurt often referred to the message at the moment where he knew he and Blaine were actually friends.

And then there was the next day when Nick ordered that porno (the same one that Aunt Pam would be finding out about when the bill showed up in a few days) and Jeff proposed a "circle jerk", which turned out to be another reason for Kurt to assume he was the straightest guy present. When Blaine responded that he only trusted his own hand in pants, Kurt figured that Blaine took pride in his ability to bring himself pleasure.

And Blaine did.

**So you had your hand in the cookie jar and you STILL tried to guilt trip me? Typical. –Kurt**

Blaine rolled his eyes with a smirk, quickly typing out a reply.

"**Hand in the cookie jar"? Really? You could've done better than that, Kurt. –B**

**Leave me alone. –Kurt **

Blaine smiled, glancing from his phone screen up to the television's.

"_If you get chilly tonight, use this. It has special powers." _

It was one of his favorite parts and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the movie, mouthing along with the words of Grandma Annie. "I call it the baby maker." he said, mimicking Betty White's voice.

**I know I said leave me alone but I didn't want you to stop talking to me. –Kurt **

With a smile, he sat up and answered.

**Come over. –B**

He didn't get an answer for a minute or two, and Blaine picked his phone up off his chest to look at it. As he did so, a new message came in that he read, curious of the response.

**I'm going to be the smart one in this relationship and decide that even though I want to see your face, I'm not going to risk you getting in trouble. You should be trying to get some rest anyway pumpkin. –Kurt **

Most difficult boyfriend award goes to: Kurt Hummel.

Blaine rolled his eyes. How did it turn out that he had to have a smart, levelheaded, _think of the consequences of my actions _boyfriend. Why couldn't he have an idiot like him that'd sneak out, get in trouble, and spend a few weeks grounded?

Yeah that was a stupid question.

**I just feel upset because as usual your pappy had to cock block and I couldn't get a goodnight kiss. –B **

**What did you two talk about anyway? –Kurt **

**Come over and I'll tell you. –B**

Blaine smiled as once again, he was denied.

**Not gonna happen. You're going to tell me anyway right? –Kurt**

**Why would I do that when my end of the bargain isn't being held up? –B**

Once again, he didn't get an answer for a few minutes. He tried dialing Kurt's number and smirked when his boyfriend quickly pressed ignore, a text coming in shortly afterwards.

**Because you think I'm really cute and I'm asking nicely. –Kurt **

**And I'm not answering because you're going to convince me to come over and I don't want us to get in trouble. –Kurt**

**Sorry for lagging. I was trying to start my skincare routine. –Kurt**

Blaine smiled, trying to call him again and sighing when Kurt really refused to answer. So his plan of begging in the low register Kurt was fond of wouldn't be able to work this time. It usually got him what he wanted but apparently, not tonight.

**Grrrrr. –B**

**I just want my goodnight kiss :( –B**

The response was much quicker this time.

**So you want me to come over to your place just for a kiss? –Kurt **

Blaine smiled.

**Yes. –B**

**I wasn't born yesterday. –Kurt **

**What if I snuck out for only a minute and you met me at your front door and we kissed and I came back here and went to bed? –B**

**It'll help me sleep so much better. –B**

He could almost see the gears in Kurt's head turning as he awaited a reply. Blaine knew that he would first consider it, and then think about whether or not he was being trolled by his sneak of a boyfriend, and then realize that he really wanted a kiss, and then go back to thinking of them getting in trouble. He began to type again.

**Just for a minute. :( I miss your lips soooooo much. –B**

**You won't talk to me on the phone. You won't kiss me. I'm going to come in last tomorrow and it's all because my heart is broken. –B**

**Oh gosh, calm down. –Kurt**

**Only one minute, Blaine. I don't want your uncle upset. –Kurt **

**Meet me at the door. –B**

Blaine grinned as he stood up, placing his phone in his pocket and looking for his sports sandals. When they were located, he gently eased into them and made his way through the door of his bedroom quietly. Making note to pack his stuff up and maybe move it into the beach house Sunday, Blaine slowly closed the door and tip toed through the second floor.

With his aunt and uncle's room right by the staircase, he had to go down very quietly. Of course he assumed they were asleep but you could never be too careful.

He grabbed the keys off the ring by the exit and left, locking the door behind him. Kurt was already at his door, poking his adorable head out and smiling when he laid eyes on Blaine.

"Hurry up, 007. I don't have a shirt on."

Blaine grinned as he jumped down all four steps of the home, quickly exiting his fenced yard and going over to Kurt's. He could hear his boyfriend laughing as he approached, quickly hopping up the steps—now out of breath from his mad dash over. They smiled at one another as Kurt shielded his body from absolutely no one; the neighborhood was a ghost town with it being the time it was and a bunch of old timers living on their block, but they were happy to see one another.

"I don't have a shirt on either if you hadn't noticed. I missed you."

Kurt smiled; his eyes returning from Blaine's chest up to his own hazel orbs. He definitely noticed. "I missed you too, crazy."

Blaine gave him an obvious look. "So then we should hang out a little longer, don't you think?"

"Well I'd love that but—"

"Then let's go." Blaine reached inside and grabbed Kurt's hand, practically yanking the boy out of the home and onto the porch. They winced at the sound of the door slamming shut because of Kurt's hold on it, and hoped to everything good and pure in the world that it hadn't disturbed Papa Hummel.

"What—WHY did you do that? Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

Blaine smiled innocently. "We're just gonna hang out. I—"

"Blaine," Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn't laced around his boyfriends, "This is not what we agreed to. I'm outside with no shirt on and my very expensive Del Toro _house _slippers. As in _indoor _slippers_, _Blaine. I'm not supposed to wear these outdoors. And back to what I said initially, this is _not _what we agreed—mmph!"

Blaine threw his free hand over Kurt's mouth and stared at the boy until he relaxed. "You're going to wake up the neighborhood."

Kurt sighed into his palm and nodded apologetically. "Sowwy." He mumbled. Blaine nodded and removed his hand, stepping a little closer. He looked down to the smooth chest in front of him before finding Kurt's lips again.

"You said you missed me and I missed you, so I just thought we'd spend a few minutes together. Your nightly skincare routine will be there when you get back inside and I'll go to bed right after."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head no. "You know this is a terrible idea."

"It is," Blaine said, "only if we get caught, which if we don't it'd be a great idea."

Kurt smiled at that logic. Or lack of logic. "What's to say we don't get caught? And where are we going anyway? We're both half naked."

"Is this a game of 20 questions?"

"It's a game of 0 answers because you're giving me nothing, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's the thing with taking risks, dear. We might get caught. But the thought of it excites me. Doesn't danger excite you?"

Kurt stared at his lips as they moved. A lot of things concerning Blaine _excited _him. When the elder realized he wasn't getting an answer, he continued.

"And it's not like I'm taking you somewhere to capture your virginity. I just wanted to talk and be with you. Okay?"

So all of that danger talk was for nothing, Kurt gathered. "Oh."

"Yeah." Blaine smiled, leaning in and chastely kissing his boyfriend's lips. Kurt closed his eyes at the contact, but just like that it was gone. "So," Blaine spoke, "do you want to hang out with me? We can go on a quick five minute date and I'll have you home before daddy notices anything is out of the ordinary."

Kurt gave a small smile. He was still a little scared on his boyfriend's behalf. Don seemed strict when he wanted to be, and the young Anderson often pushed the man's buttons for what seemed to be sport. But a few minutes with the gorgeous kid he was helplessly in love with didn't sound bad at all. "I'm in. Where are we going for this 'five minute date', exactly?"

Blaine's smile slowly fell. He hadn't thought that far. "Um." he looked around and realized there was only but so far they could get in their sleep clothes and with no shirts on. He cleared his throat and glanced back to a smirking Kurt who knew his predicament. "My uncle's garage."

Kurt's face fell. "The dusty, cluttered garage that Jeff says makes his allergies go bonkers every time he's in a five foot radius of the thing?"

Blaine nodded. "That's the one. But it isn't _that _messy. Nick and I just haven't gotten around to cleaning it yet. C'mon."

He led the way with a hand in Kurt's and his boyfriend shook his head as he followed. He'd rather go inside and risk the chance of his dad stumbling downstairs for a midnight snack and catching them (for the second time that night) than go hang out in Don's garage. There were probably spiders and other unfriendly pest lingering in the shadows, on the prowl for unsuspecting victims. But then again, as they passed Pam's Charger in the driveway, Kurt had to acknowledge that he'd follow Blaine into an igloo filled with hundreds of photos of Peter if it meant he got to spend time with him.

_We'd be able to gather all the photos and set them ablaze to keep warm, at least._ Kurt thought to himself.

As Blaine lifted the door, he released Kurt's hand to go over and turn on the light. As it illuminated the dark backyard, Kurt looked around at the very tightly packed garage and took it in. there were a lot of boxes, there was Blaine's ATV, there was an old rusty piano that looked like it'd been abandoned for years that was underneath more boxes labeled _Christmas ornaments, _and then there were various tool boxes that he assumed belonged to Don and toys that Mikey must have gotten tired of.

Blaine gave a tight lipped smile as he looked around. "This is going to be a pain in the ass to clean."

Kurt laughed lightly. "Would I be going out on a limb if I assumed your aunt and uncle were hoarders?"

Blaine shook his head no. "Aunt Pam refuses to get rid of a _lot _of pointless things. Well to me they're pointless, but to her they have _meaning._"

Kurt walked inside following after Blaine. The boy turned back the flap of one of the boxes and gestured inside. "You see? Why would she still need her college cheerleading uniform? Pompoms and all."

Kurt laughed. "I don't know. I did want to keep mine though, back when I went to McKinley. I just loved the way it fitted my ass." He walked further into the garage and looked at an old photo frame on the shelf. It housed a picture of a much younger but obvious Don and Clarissa, and two other people.

Blaine smiled at the words, trying not to lick his lips. "I bet they did." he turned to look at his boyfriend's ass when he realized Kurt was looking at something. "What'd you find over there?"

Kurt observed closer. They all looked alike now that he did. "Your mom and uncle and two other guys."

"Uncle Bill and Uncle Trenton." Blaine said. "Bill lives in Texas with his wife and Trenton, he's the youngest. Lives in Georgia. Keeps to himself. I don't know much about him."

Kurt nodded. "I didn't know you had more uncles."

Blaine smiled. "My family, beside mom and Don, they're a bunch of idiots. Uncle Bill is stuck up. Owns a few businesses and invests in a lot. His kids, who are even more stuck up than he is, both go to Cornell. They think they're so much better than Coop and I because of what they have. You know Coop did junior college and fled to LA after dad and Ari died. They don't think I know anything but bike riding, so since they're in a prestigious school they're obviously better." he looked into a new box, finding a bunch of pregnancy books. Pam was more than likely holding onto these for when Don gave Mikey that little brother she'd been hoping her son would have. "They say we're trust fund kids and our dad gave us everything… like they're any different."

Kurt simply shook his head, walking back over to Blaine. The elder ruffled his curly locks and spoke again. "Because Don was into sports, he wasn't good enough for the eldest Kinsella... Uncle Bill… and because I do the same as Don, I'm not good enough either."

"You're amazing, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm okay. I'm not _them._"

Kurt rolled his eyes before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend. "You're. Amazing." He looked at him a second longer, "If you were anything like them, we probably wouldn't be together, and I l-like you just the way you are." He turned a little red and Blaine stared at his boyfriend, wondering what the slip up was about. Kurt quickly walked off and continued to peruse through the old garage. Most of the stuff seemed like it'd be easy to get rid of had the Kinsellas ever had a garage sale. "What about Trenton? He sounds like the black sheep from the way you described him."

Blaine followed after him, cutting around some storage bins labeled 'VHS tapes'. "I wouldn't say that. If anything he ostracizes himself, but mom just tells me he moved away as soon as he turned 18. Floats from place to place. I think I met him twice—once at a Christmas dinner with the grandparents and then again when we all went to Uncle Bill's. But that's it."

Kurt hummed, walking to the opposite side of the garage. "Only family I have left is my Uncle James. He lives back in Ohio and he doesn't even like me. Never liked my father, to be honest." Blaine listened, still following Kurt around the garage. "He says his sister Elizabeth could've done better than my dad, and if she had, she wouldn't have had a faggot child."

Blaine tensed up, stopping dead in his tracks. Kurt continued as he brushed his fingers over the dusty keys of the piano. "Needless to say, we lost touch with him. I mean I do talk to my cousins on Facebook but we weren't close like one would hope. Nothing like Mikey has with you."

Blaine shook his head. "You're better off without him."

Kurt laughed. "That's what my father said after he almost wrung the man's neck." Pressing down on the keys, he winced at the noise. "God."

"It hasn't been tuned in a long, long time. And it's in pretty bad shape."

Kurt nodded. "I can see. Hoarding this is just unnecessary."

Blaine stood at his boyfriend's side, his chest against Kurt's bare arm as he looked at the wooden piano. "Well this one happens to be my fault. It belonged to my dad and I have a hard time letting go." Kurt turned to him with a sympathetic look. "My uncle told me that we can't restore it so there's no sense in me holding onto it, but it just holds special memories. Dad began teaching me how to play on this when I was three and I don't want to throw that away."

Kurt nodded. "I understand. Is he sure it can't be restored?"

Blaine nodded. "It's old. An antique that's way far past it's time."

He could see Kurt thinking about how to save him from himself again; something he'd done a few times already, and smiled. It was a lost cause now. "So what's going to happen? Will it just sit back here forever?"

Blaine said no. "I kind of wish. I know I can't play it but being able to see it… to touch the wood grain, it helps." Blaine looked up and saw Kurt looking at him, the elder laughing a bit in embarrassment, "I know. That's stupid."

"It's not." Kurt said.

Blaine stood there quietly.

Kurt looked back at the piano. "So I guess it'll be here until you guys clean up? Is that the hold up?"

"I could only hope so, but unc will probably take it upon himself to move it out. It's more because he wants to get me a new one and doesn't want me holding onto what he says are painful memories. They're actually happy ones but he wouldn't believe that."

Kurt nodded. "Move it out?" he asked softly, just above a whisper.

Blaine sighed, placing a hand on the fallboard. "Trash it. I don't know. He would probably donate it somewhere but if it can't be fixed, what can they do? Trashing it is what's ultimately going to happen."

Kurt touched it too, smiling because he'd gotten to touch something Cooper Sr. did, something that was important to both the man and his son. "You should keep a piece of it. I know it wouldn't be the same but it's better than it being destroyed."

Blaine looked down at the piano and nodded. Maybe he'd be able to lift a few keys off. C for Cooper, B for Blaine, he thought with a smile. "I better get you home gorgeous."

Kurt looked up at him and nodded. He'd think of something. A small smile on his lips as he spoke to his boyfriend. "I really liked this date. It wasn't very conventional but, it was sweet."

Blaine nodded. "Shirtless dates to garages aren't normal?"

Kurt laughed, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "Not exactly, honey." They began to walk. Blaine stopped only to turn off the light and close the garage door back. "So do you think you'll be able to sleep when you go inside?"

Blaine thought about that as they walked hand in hand to the front of the yard. He let Kurt slip past his aunt's car first. "I should be. I'll just watch _The Proposal _and think about ways I can propose to you until I fall asleep."

Kurt snorted in front of him and _lord _if it wasn't the cutest thing ever. They ended up side by side again and the blue eyed beauty spoke. "Do you really do that are were you just kissing up to my dad, who by the way you still didn't tell me what you spoke to him about?"

Blaine smiled, pushing the gate open. "I honestly think about it a lot. Almost as much as I think about kissing you. And speaking of kisses," Blaine walked up to the top step and smiled when Kurt joined him; the two staring dreamily into one another's eyes, "I'm thinking about the ones you gave me on our date earlier. It'd be amazing if we could maybe do this again sometime."

Kurt hummed, tilting his head to the side like he did when he was being a tease. Blaine smiled at him, his heartbeat speeding up its pace. "I'd love to do this again." Blaine's eyes were fixed on Kurt's lips. "So." The younger said.

Blaine smiled, licking his lips and stepping closer. "So."

Kurt shyly bit his lip, staring down at Blaine's now. "Promise you'll call?"

Blaine laughed, looking out over the neighborhood. "Promise you'll _answer_?"

Kurt giggled, remembering back to earlier when he blatantly ignored the boy's calls. He couldn't answer because Blaine did this thing with his voice that… _jesus_. But he ended up giving him what he wanted anyway. And he didn't regret it. "I promise."

Blaine laughed too, and that was actually a blush on his cheeks as he looked down at the ground. Kurt would've paid good money to know what was going on in that head of his.

"I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay with you."

Kurt smiled, stepping in even closer. "I'd love that, Blaine."

Blaine licked his lips, not realizing he was lost in a swirl of blue and green until Kurt blinked those beautiful lashes. He leaned in after his boyfriend began to and finally, their lips met.

Their goodnight kiss was not only much anticipated, but it was as sweet as a soft, chaste kiss between two people in love could ever be. Kurt pressed his lips tenderly against Blaine's and the elder reached up to cup his face, keeping the tempo slow and only breathing when Kurt gently pulled away.

"I had a lovely time. Thank you."

Blaine nodded, glancing back up to the boy's eyes. "I did too."

Kurt smiled after lingering a while longer. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine smiled as the boy turned to go inside, watching the entire time with a grin that just wouldn't go away. It couldn't. "Goodnight, Kurt."

The door closed and Blaine stood there for a few seconds, trying to come down from his high. It wasn't happening, but he wasn't complaining.

And just like it was the first date at an actual restaurant or at a movie, and the first kiss Blaine ever received, the boy practically floated back over to his uncle's home. He sighed, unlocked the door, and placed his naked back against it. "I love him so much."

"Where'd you go?"

Blaine jumped at the tiny voice, looking down and finding his little cousin clutching Kurt Jr. and staring up at him. He took a deep breath and locked the door behind him.

"Shi—Shoot. You scared me. Why are you up?"

Mikey apologized. "Sorry Blainey. Where were you?"

Blaine walked over to the stairs and picked him up. "I went to see Kurt. We have to be quiet."

Mikey wrapped his arms around his cousin's shoulders. "Ok. Can I stay with you?"

"Bad dream?" Blaine whispered, walking to his bedroom. Mikey nodded against his cheek. "Of course buddy."

"You need to shave."

Blaine smiled. "In the morning."

Back in his room, Blaine tucked Mikey in and walked over to his side of the bed. A message from Kurt lit up his screen.

**I miss you already. Sleep well, honey. –Kurt **

Blaine smiled, typing out a reply.

**Miss you more. See you in the morning, baby. –B**

He kissed his lock screen before putting the device on the charger, and cuddling close to his little cousin. The boy was already falling asleep and Blaine kissed him in his hair, holding him closely.

Quarterfinals were in the morning, and with the great people he knew would be on the sidelines supporting him, he was more than ready to compete.

….

"Your ten minutes is up, pal."

Blaine ignored that voice. That voice was stupid.

You know what wasn't stupid? Sleep. Sleep was nice. Sleep never told you to that you slept too much, because sleep knows there is no such thing as _too much sleep. _Sleep was Blaine's friend, and he liked friends—

_Plunk! _

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"I said get up, Blaine."

Blaine sighed. _Uncle Don, _he thought with a grimace. "What time is it?"

His uncle moved around in the background, throwing some things onto his bed. "It's ten minutes after you were _supposed_ to get up. Maybe if you do the math, your brain will wake up a bit quicker."

Blaine took another deep breath and pulled himself up. He frowned at the drool spot on his pillow; wiping his mouth with his forearm, and then he frowned even harder when he turned to his right and Mikey wasn't there. "Where's Mikey?" he asked, sleep heavy in his voice.

Don did the top button of his shirt and answered, using Blaine's mirror as he did so. "Kurt came and got him maybe an hour ago. They're next door, _ready _already."

"Oh."

So Mikey probably got a kiss good morning before Blaine did. And they were probably drinking tea and telling each other how much they loved one another. Maybe even making each other pictures or bracelets—

"Blaine get off your ass—"

"Ok, ok." He finally rolled out of the bed, stumbling onto the floor and fixing his pants. There were some good dreams last night and it took a bit of readjusting when he got out of bed.

"I already put your things out. The bike is up on the truck. We're just waiting for you."

Blaine nodded. No one ever let him forget that he was the last to be ready, especially Jeff who hated to wake up before 9 in the morning. He stretched a bit more before addressing his uncle.

"I'm gonna go piss."

"Yeah, make it quick."

It didn't take long for Blaine to get ready to go. He did some stretches to prepare to compete and listened to some music that'd hopefully motivate him. He responded to Kurt's 'Good morning :) please get out of bed' message, and got dressed.

Today's attire was all black. He figured he'd hate himself if the weather passed 90 degrees but he just decided to go with something neutral and form fitting. It wouldn't get of the way of the aerial moves he'd been rehearsing.

Black V-neck, black jeans, black Supra sneakers. He was set.

After pumping himself up in the mirror and kissing the locket around his neck, Blaine exited the small room. He tried not to be tense as he went down the steps, but who could blame him? His mom and brother would be there, Kurt's dad would be there, his award winning uncle was always there and Pam and Mikey would definitely be rooting for him. His schoolmates would be there of course, and so would just about all of Long Beach. The people who cared, rather. Oh, and let's not forget his boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt would be there too. One wrong move and Blaine would embarrass himself in front of the whole city.

How comforting.

But he was good, and he was working himself up for nothing. It'd all be fine. He was Blaine Anderson.

"Your aunt left already to get everyone good seats. I think she's with Cooper and Clarissa now," Don answered the phone after realizing Nick was calling him and told the teen to hold a second, "go next door. Kurt made breakfast."

Blaine nodded and pulled on his Nike book bag. "Thanks, unc."

"Uh huh."

Blaine smiled at him, opening the door and exiting. Before he could get too far, Don called him once more. Blaine was about to close the door behind him when he heard his uncle's voice and turned back, giving the man a questioning look.

"Yes unc?"

Don smiled in a way that said the thought had just come to him. "I forgot to mention this; well I was going to bring it up last night but you seemed so intent on not getting home on time and—"

"I apologized for that like a billion times." Blaine grumbled before rolling his eyes. If he had to hear about it one more time…

"Anyway," Don ignored the boy's attitude and resumed, "my old buddy will be at the competition today. He's back from Toronto and he's looking forward to seeing you."

Blaine turned his nose up; mood already dampened from the news. It wasn't that he didn't like Don's old friend and BMX buddy from way back when, it was just—okay it was that exactly. The guy was amazing at his craft and by all means a legend, but he was no Donald Kinsella. Eric Milton had this air about him that screamed 'pompous jackass' and he always had something demeaning to say about Blaine and his friends. Nick always suspected that it was because he was jealous that his time was up and the next generation was living his dream now, but Blaine didn't care. He just really couldn't stand the guy.

"That's great."

Don stared at his nephew with a knowing look, laughing a bit after Blaine gave him his typical uninterested glance. "I just thought I'd ask you to be respectful. He's not only your elder but he's pretty important to the sport."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement, playing at the straps of his backpack. "As long as he's respectful of me and Legacy, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Blaine." Don's tone was serious now. He knew how Blaine got when he was challenged and this was exactly what he didn't need to happen. Eric was a good friend of his from years and years back, and they both contributed so much to the sport. He wanted Blaine to have the same reputation years from now, and constantly smart mouthing those who paved the way rarely did that.

Reputation be damned, Blaine didn't care. He followed the mantra that respect is earned. You don't earn it with age, but with how you conduct yourself. Eric Milton conducted himself like an ass wipe, therefore Blaine felt no need to respect him. But this was his uncle—kind, sweet, amazing Uncle Don, and Uncle Don did take him in like a son and not many people would do that for Blaine. Blaine respected his uncle, at least.

So he nodded his understanding and gave his uncle a blank look. "Understood. May I go?"

Don turned back to his cell phone to return Nick's call. "Go ahead, Blaine."

Blaine smiled forcibly, though he rolled his eyes as soon as the door was closed behind him. The thought of Quarter Finals wasn't as welcoming as it had been a few minutes ago. Now that Blaine knew Mr. Milton would be there, his excitement sank just a bit.

It shouldn't have mattered, maybe. He knew Burt would be there and his mother and him were on good terms, and she was going to show support. Cooper wasn't too famous to show his face, Blaine thought with a smile. But still, it was something about that prick that made Blaine uneasy, ever since he met the guy. He just didn't want to be bothered.

Don was great with the youth wanting to get involved in BMX and Skateboarding, offering tips at his shop and even visiting the skate park every so often. He never held back what he learned over the years and genuinely rooted for everyone. With Mr. Milton, there was nothing but taunting, and the bringing up of his own accomplishments, and sometime sly remarks about why there'd never be another _Eric Milton. _

Blaine knew he was better than him though, so he usually stomached the man's arrogance until he got on a flight back to wherever. Nothing would change this time.

As Blaine opened the gate to his uncle's home, he smiled at one of the neighbors who wished him best of luck, extending his thanks in return. The elderly man nodded and continued on his stroll, half walking-half being dragged by his poodle.

Kurt's door was unlocked, and Blaine assumed it was because he knew he'd be showing up sooner or later. As he stepped inside, he glanced around the empty living room and closed the door behind him. The television was left on one of Mikey's _Nick_ _Jr_. shows that was currently discussing the color red. Blaine listened around for voices so that he'd know whether or not they were upstairs or in the back, but he figured it'd be safe to check the kitchen first. For one, it smelled delicious, and two, this was Mikey Kinsella. The kitchen was a likely hangout spot.

Burt's truck being gone pretty much let Blaine know that he'd already left for the competition. He also reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to know Burt went to see him compete, so he made a mental note to act surprised when he saw him later on.

When he got close to the kitchen, Blaine stopped right at the entrance and listened. Mikey seemed to be asking a question in that adorably curious voice of his and Blaine could hear the smile on his boyfriend's voice as he answered it.

"And during Christmas I used to help her bake cookies, and we'd always sing together. My dad would just laugh as he watched us, but we didn't care. Christmas was our favorite time of year. She'd play the piano beautifully and sing carols. I loved her voice."

Blaine peeked into the kitchen and saw Mikey perched up on a stool at the counter, smiling at Kurt as he told the story. The two of them were close together as they spoke like they'd been talking with one another for a long time, and being that Blaine was supposed to be ready a long time ago, it wasn't hard to believe.

"Did she sing to you at night?"

Kurt nodded as he brushed back Mikey's growing curls. "Yup. Most of the time I'd wake up from a bad dream and ask if I could stay with her and dad in their room. They both would cuddle me in bed and she'd sing me her favorite Beatles song. It always made me feel a lot better, probably because I got to be held closely and hear her sing. But you know, it got to the point where I wouldn't have to be woken up from a bad dream for her to sing to me. She knew what it meant for me to have that closeness before I even knew, and she'd just sing it to me while she tucked me in at night. Every night."

Mikey hummed and looked down at his hands. "I hate bad dreams. I had a scary one last night. I'm happy you had your mommy to hug you."

Kurt looked at him and a small smile shone through. "I'm happy I had her too. And you know that when you're scared you can always go to someone right? All of your family loves you and we're here for you."

Mikey relaxed into the movement of Kurt's hand, and Blaine smiled as he watched, noticing their matching outfits and trying not to squee from the adorableness of it all.

"So are you my family too, Kurtie?"

Kurt laughed lightly and made sure that strong hazel eyes were looking into his as he answered. "Michael, no matter what happens between me and Blaine or anyone else, I'll always be here for you. I'd like to think that makes me something like family, right?"

Mikey nodded with a wide smile as Blaine listened from the doorway. He leant against the wall, watching Kurt and wanting to tell him that nothing would happen between them, as silly as that sounded, but he wanted it to be known that he was in it for the long haul.

"Right." Mikey nodded in the affirmative. "I need to learn the Beatles song so I can sing it to you too. Because we're family and you can always come to me too."

Kurt didn't know why but his eyes were suddenly wet. "Don't ever change, Mikey. Ok?"

The little boy looked confused but he nodded. "Okay, Kurtie." He watched Kurt stand up straight and reached for the tiny satchel on the counter. Blaine guessed that it belonged to Mikey since a larger matching one was beside it, and found out that he was right when Kurt began to shovel a few coloring books into it.

"You know Blaine sang me the song one night. "Love of the Loved" by The Beatles." He smiled at Mikey who was listening closely, handing over a box of crayons so that Kurt could pack it for him. "He sang it, and that's when I knew."

As if waiting for the rest, Mikey tilted his head to the side and urged his friend to continue. "That's when you knew what?" his voice got higher on the end of the question; peaking like his curiosity. Blaine listened as well, feeling like a huge creep but way too interested in Kurt's revelation to care.

"It's when I knew that Blaine was worth it."

Mikey still looked confused and Kurt laughed a bit, slipping a few Yoplait Gogurt tubes into Mikey's bag and closing it shut. "It's hard to explain I suppose. I guess I can say that relationships are great and lovely, and people want to be in one. Some people more than one," Kurt mumbled the latter to himself before continuing, "Anyway, relationships also hurt sometimes. They aren't always easy, and sometimes people are afraid to like someone because they don't want to be hurt."

Mikey seemed to sit and think about that and Blaine could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he thought. "Did you think Blainey would hurt you?"

Kurt grabbed his satchel and smiled lightly. "I was scared he would, but not on purpose. He'd never do it on purpose but we both had a lot to think about before being each other's boyfriends. I only liked boys. He liked girls, so I didn't want to like him because I thought he wouldn't like me back. I don't know if you'll understand. It's stupid teenager stuff anyway."

"I'll understand. I promise!" Mikey grabbed Kurt's hand and looked at him honestly. He smiled when Kurt laughed and settled back.

"Okay munchkin. Well you know how you didn't want to make friends because you thought you wouldn't be good at it? Which was totally wrong by the way."

Mikey nodded with a smile.

"Well I didn't want to be Blaine's boyfriend because I didn't think _we'd_ be good at it."

Mikey looked to think that was absolutely insane and Blaine almost laughed because he agreed completely. Kurt leant onto the counter and grinned.

"I have a good reason. Like I said I like boys and he doesn't, so that was something that worried me. If he only liked girls and I wasn't a girl, how could it possibly work? And then even if that wasn't a concern, being someone's boyfriend isn't just going on dates to the movies or holding hands. At least not being a _good _boyfriend. It's more than what you see on TV."

"Kissing," Mikey said with wiggly triangle eyebrows, making Kurt laugh and Blaine roll his eyes.

"It isn't just kissing either. It's a relationship, and in relationships you have to know that the other person has feelings. You want to make them feel good. Not afraid, or upset, or worried, or any of that. I think no one can be certain that something will last forever and ever, but I knew that it would be worth trying with Blaine the moment he sang my mom's favorite song to me. You know why?"

Mikey's eyes sparkled and Blaine listened closely. "Why?" he asked with an intrigued look; lips slightly parted and eyebrows raised high.

Kurt leant close to Mikey and smiled, capturing the boy's undivided attention. "Because in that moment, I didn't feel afraid, or upset, or worried, or any other bad thing. I felt safe and sound and _loved._ Just like I did with my mother."

Mikey smiled and nodded. He looked like he was about to say something that he was **not **supposed to say and Blaine's eyes went wide, pushing the door open fully and stepping in.

"That's because Blainey _does _lo—"

"I can't believe you two are wearing matching outfits," Blaine said, hurriedly entering the room as he smiled at the two. Mikey stopped talking immediately (thank the heavens) and grinned up at his older cousin. Kurt smiled widely in response and placed both hands on his hips.

"Well it's about time you showed your face, superstar. I cooked for us all an hour ago and everything is cold now."

"Scrambled eggs and blueberry pancakes," Mikey added, rubbing his tummy nostalgically. Blaine smirked at him and walked further into the room, his heart still beating a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry guys. I slept late and all." he stopped beside Kurt who was giving him the 'Uncle Don was right' look and kissed him on the cheek. Mikey jumped down off the stool and looked up at Blaine, modeling the outfit he wore.

"This is from next season's Little Marc Jacobs collection," Mikey explained, gesturing to his white Henley with buttons that looked to be gold. "These khakis are Armani," he stuffed his hands into the pocket of them and leant to his left side, sending a smirking Blaine a wink (or something that was supposed to be a wink. He hadn't quite mastered that yet) and smiling at an overly proud Kurt. "The shoes are Armani Junior, the socks— Ruff Lauren, and our hats are from Blueberry."

Kurt laughed and clapped at Mikey's modeling; the little boy doing a quick spin and popping his collar in a way that made Blaine roll his eyes playfully.

"The socks are _Ralph _Lauren and the hat is _Burberry_," Kurt corrected with a grin as Mikey got back onto the stool. "And you are going to make David lose his mind at all of your fashion knowledge."

Mikey smiled proudly and Blaine leant against the counter. "You both are too much for me," Blaine took in Kurt's matching outfit even down to the socks and laughed, "I hope you know this means you and I are going to have to match one day too."

Blaine could see Kurt already planning an outfit in his head as his blue eyes lit up. "I have _the best_ bow ties in mind."

Blaine snorted. "Not happening," he bent down to kiss his cousin on the forehead before glancing back up at Kurt. "But I have the best Lakers hats for us."

Kurt smiled. "You're cute." And delusional.

"We were Skype chatting with Rachel and Mercedes," Mikey began with a grin of his own. "They think I'm adorable."

Kurt laughed as he turned to make his boyfriend a plate. "They formed a Mikey Kinsella fan club. Total fangirls."

Blaine sat down next to Mikey and watched Kurt work. It seemed that the situation was completely diffused so he relaxed a little bit. "You should've seen them when we went to New York Mikey," Blaine smiled, "they were all passing your picture around and being total girls."

Mikey grinned. "Wow."

"Don't forget about Lynne," Kurt called out with a laugh. He knew Mikey's flirty face well because it was pretty much identical to Blaine's flirty face. He placed a plate in the microwave and turned around to see the two. "So. Excited?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm more excited for our parents to meet than I am for the competition. I know I'll kill," Blaine waved the thought off and Kurt smirked at his cockiness. Same ol' Blaine.

"I'm excited for that too." he began. He knew that Clarissa and his dad would get along fine. They were both amazing people and they both had gone through similar experiences; both losing their spouses to fatal car accidents. Honestly, it was hard to deal with for both, even if they were trying to be strong for their children, and talking to someone who understood would more than likely help. It'd be good for Burt to get out and meet people anyway. He'd been working non-stop since they got to California and a little social life never hurt anyone.

"This friend of my uncle's is going to be there. Eric Milton," Blaine thanked Kurt for the cup of orange juice he placed in front of him, looking to his boyfriend and speaking again, "He was in the same BMX division as Donnie and they were both basically the faces of the sport."

Kurt hummed acknowledgment, placing the plate in front of Blaine. His boyfriend didn't waste anytime digging in after adding some syrup to his breakfast and Mikey took to playing with a few of his racecars. "That sounds cool."

Blaine swallowed and shook his head no. "None of us like him. He's one of those guys who has no consideration of anyone's feelings and says things without caring how they affect you. He insulted Jeff's little brother once and Jeff of all people lost it. Cool, calm, collected Jeff totally lost it because of this guy."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is it really intentional? I can't imagine a grown man hurting a kid's feelings on purpose."

Blaine shrugged. "You'd think he'd do better with his reputation and all but I can't stand him. Never have." he took another bite and heard his cell phone beep. Digging in his pocket, he realized it was Justin.

**We're all here and ready to load up. Let's go. –Jus**

"Okay then," Blaine put the phone back, "I'm just going to shove this food down my throat. Everyone's here and Uncle Don's ready to drive us."

Kurt smiled and grabbed their things. "Let's go Mikey. We get to watch Legacy kick butt today!"

Mikey fist pumped and jumped down, allowing Kurt to put the satchel on him. Kurt then grabbed his own, as well as Blaine's back pack. "I'll go tell your uncle you're coming so he doesn't come in here flipping over my furniture."

Blaine laughed before taking a sip of orange juice. "I'll be out soon, babe."

"I'm leaving my keys so you can lock up behind yourself."

The two exited the kitchen and Blaine heard Mikey start up a conversation after Kurt turned off the television. The front door closed shortly after and Blaine took a deep breath.

If he hadn't been standing there, Mikey _definitely _would've spilled the beans. Maybe it wouldn't have been a big deal because Kurt more than likely knew Blaine's feelings toward him, but he told Mikey _a lot _and he knew that the little boy wouldn't have held back once the floodgates opened. Honestly, if Mikey started talking about the purple and white themed wedding Blaine imagined, Kurt probably would be creeped out.

But what Blaine really couldn't get out of his head was the words Kurt said. Kurt felt that he was worth trying for because he felt loved. He was worried about being a good boyfriend and them letting each other down, and hurting each other in the end, but through the midst of it all, Kurt felt that everything would be worth it all for Blaine. Blaine felt the same way, though he was a bit more certain that they'd share forever.

Their date tomorrow night wasn't coming fast enough. Blaine chewed the food in his mouth and swallowed before rushing to the sink and washing his dishes. He didn't know if he could wait that long. Today was going to involve more of Kurt with Mikey; the two of them being adorable, and more of Kurt with their families and friends, and then maybe even the two of them getting some time alone. How could he not say it?

He was going to say it.

**Come on cutie. I miss you already. :-( -Kurt **

Blaine smiled at the message. Yup. They were _both _ready to hear it.

* * *

_A/N: I know I've been stringing you guys along for a long time but next chapter is where things will happen. 'Things' will include angst, but also something that's been anticipated for a while now... _

_If you want me to update this again next just review. _

_Songs used: Bruno Mars- Count on Me_

_If you excuse me there are bad fics to post about on twitter. _

_-Janelle _

* * *

Oh and go read "**Not Exclusive**" because you love me.


	12. The Second Time I Fell In Love

**Ride**

_A/N: I know I said on twitter and tumblr that this would be updated tomorrow night but I changed my mind. _

_I know I said there would be angst this chapter but Blaine's a stubborn little shit. _

_Ride Blaine is a stubborn little shit. In all my other stories, he is cooperative and understanding and loves me. _

_This is some fluff, dedicated to Sarah_ (bIangst on twitter) for_ obvious reasons. You know why this is dedicated to her if you follow me on twitter. _

_I may be forgetting something. This chapter is 2 parts. Just know there will be mistakes. I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Second Time I Fell in Love**

**.I.**

"So how did you react when Blaine told you about him and my son?"

Cooper smiled at Burt's question. The two of them looked out over the competition site as the spoke; Cooper more than used to the hustle and adrenaline and the hype of it all, Burt still trying to fathom everything happening around him.

They'd talked about this; Burt and Mikey. The blonde sat beside him on his couch, a bag of Cheetos in his lap and cheese stains all over his face and fingers. They were watching a San Diego Padres game and shooting the breeze. Burt smiled when the little boy told him all about his dreams to be an important bike rider just like his dad was and Blaine is. Mikey went on and on about how all of the fans would scream for him and all of the camera people would ask him questions, and he'd be on television, and Burt couldn't help but laugh at the little guys blissed expression. He smiled though when he told Mikey he'd surprise Blaine by showing up at the event and supporting him, and the kid had that I-can't-wait-to-tell-Blaine face.

"_You can't tell Blaine, you know." _

Mikey's face changed in that instance, but he nodded his understanding.

"_I won't. It'll just be between you and me." _

The way that Mikey had been avoiding Burt for the past few days let him know the boy probably spilled the beans anyway. Suddenly he was _too busy_ to come over. But when Burt had decided he'd come to Quarterfinals, he hadn't imagined _this. _

This was pretty mind blowing.

Yeah, Mikey had pretty much described the insanity and awe of it all to a tee, but Burt thought the little guy had somewhat magnified his experiences. He had to have been exaggerating just a little bit, right?

Wrong.

What Burt actually expected was a few guys with skateboards, wearing those tight jeans the kids wore nowadays to show up and do a few tricks, win a couple hundred bucks or a medal, and go on with their days. The thought that there'd be actual coverage from the local news and freaking ESPN for goodness sakes hadn't even crossed the man's mind.

Whether it crossed his mind or not, Burt was seeing it all now; the thousands of fans filing in and the people still making their way to the stands, the photographers, the cameramen, the signs with Blaine's name on it, the BMX professionals that were suiting up, the gigantic ramp that Cooper explained was the 'vert' that Blaine would do tricks from—all of it was the hugest shock Burt could've gotten. It told him something though. This Blaine kid who swore he'd marry Kurt in a few years was _loaded,_ and Kurt sure knew how to pick 'em.

"I mean I was shocked, rightfully so in my mind." Cooper began. His Aunt Pam was beside him talking to Clarissa and laughing as they always did, and Cooper smiled as he turned to face Burt, thinking back to that day. "I met Kurt first. Sat next to him at Preliminaries in L.A. You know that ring he wears?"

Burt nodded. He'd definitely noticed it.

"My dad bought that for Blaine a few months before we lost him. He wore it with pride until he passed and then he stopped… it hurt too much he said." Cooper took a deep breath, looking out over the park before resuming, "That doesn't have much to do with what you asked but… I promise I'm going somewhere with this," he said with a laugh.

Burt smiled softly and patted the man on the shoulder. "Take your time, Cooper."

Cooper smiled. "Well I showed up at Preliminaries just in time to see Blaine. Kurt looked polite and he had a good seat so I asked to sit next to him. Sure enough he said yes, and we shared a bit of small talk. I noticed the ring on his hand and struck up a conversation, and long story short it turned out that my kid brother had given it to him." Burt nodded, finally getting his answer to why Kurt had started wearing it. The ring wasn't necessarily his style but since he'd put it on, he'd yet to take it off to the man's knowledge.

"I was confused of course. And when Blaine kissed him right in front of me I was probably the most confused I'd ever been. I knew how much he liked girls and here he was introducing me to a young man— handsome fella none the less, but a boy." Burt smiled and Cooper shrugged. "I at least got the opportunity to spend an hour with them and seeing Kurt and Blaine together just made so much sense, but somehow it made no sense at the same time. My brother looked happy in a way I hadn't seen him in years, Burt. With a boy he'd just met. At the time Blaine and I had been out of touch and the difference between the way he looked at your son and the way he looked at me was comical."

Burt smiled. "He was really sad before Kurt got here, huh?"

Cooper chuckled; dragging a hand over his face tiredly. "He was lost before Kurt got here."

Burt lifted his cap and scratched at his head. "Kurt was depressed. He'd never admit it but he was."

"Good thing they found each other, huh?"

The elder waited a while before answering. Truth be told, he was still afraid to leave his son's heart in someone's hands. Not just _someone's, _but Blaine's to be more specific. As much as he liked him, because truth be told, Burt really did like the kid, he didn't know if trusting him as much as his son did was was pretty fragile for such a strong guy, and though Burt knew Blaine was a good guy underneath it all, it would still take a bit of time. All in all, he answered.

"Yup. It's a good thing indeed."

The emcee introduced himself to the crowd. Cooper looked around to see where his uncle and the guys were. They were always late and usually the fault belonged to either his little brother or Jeff, but at least there was some time left to get here.

"You know, Blaine being into a boy shouldn't have surprised me all that much to be honest. The signs were there. I had some time to think about it since Blaine came out... well I don't know if that's the right term," Cooper thought, "but since he told me about he and Kurt."

Burt turned away from that Peter kid who he remembered coming in and looking for a job at his shop to the man beside him. Cooper wore a faint smirk, making Burt particularly curious. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "My family went to NY one year, and on the way back we took a spontaneous trip to Ohio to visit uncle Don. While we were there, Blaine happened to find the person his 7 year old self proclaimed to be the, and I quote, '_love of his life_'." He smiled, shaking his head a little and continued. "This person was a little boy."

Burt smirked. "He's a charmer isn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it," Cooper sat back and took a deep breath as if to say this was going to be a long story, "Mind you. I was 15 so he's like 7 at the time. My dad had been teaching him how to play instruments since age three… he tried with me but I gave up on everything after a month or so. But Blaine, he wanted to be my dad so bad he even walks like him." Cooper said with a soft laugh, "Back to the story, he had this little junior guitar he took everywhere. While my mom was with uncle Don somewhere, dad took the both of us on a walk. We ended up at the park when Blaine found _him._"

Burt laughed. "This oughta be good."

The man nodded with a smirk. "Blaine had found this rock to sit on top of and he was playing an old Beatles song if I remember correctly. There were moms and little girls all around him, and being the little attention whore he was, not that I can judge, he was eating it up. At one point he stopped strumming to pick up an old withering flower and handed it to this maybe 10 year old girl he'd been flirting with the whole time. Blaine was the cutest kid, I swear." Cooper laughed as he reminisced. "His hair was even bigger than it is now—curls dangling in front of his eyes and he had this Power Rangers watch he never took off even though it didn't work. He was adorable."

"So he was flirting with a girl three years his senior at 7?" Burt laughed aloud and rubbed at his forehead as Cooper nodded with a smirk.

"That's Blaine. Ever the charmer."

They both got quiet for a moment when they heard people screaming (females in particular). Cooper looked up to discover that Justin had entered the park. The kid did a few friendly waves as he rode around on his bike and Burt looked around to see if Kurt and the others had shown up with him.

"I saw this lady and a little boy enter the park a few minutes later. Blaine was still practicing, trying to perfect the song he was playing. I can't remember the exact song but I'm pretty sure it was a Beatles' number knowing my father. As Blaine strummed, the lady… oh my father in heaven she was _**hot**_— she and her son came toward us. They looked to be just passing through until the mom saw Blaine. She stopped dead in her tracks and approached, her son holding her hand and following. Apparently she knew the song and smiled, saying something to her son who smiled too, humming along with the melody."

Burt nodded at Cooper who took a sip of his spring water before continuing.

"I guess Blaine heard the humming because then he just quit playing completely. He looked up at the mom first and then at the little boy, and I saw his face change a little like… sort of like people react when they… _realize_ something." Cooper stopped, hoping he was describing it correctly. "But because Blaine stopped playing and looked at the kid, I guess the kid got scared that he'd done something wrong. I remember him freezing and leaning into his mom's side a bit. Blaine just stayed on his rock staring at him for a moment while his audience got really quiet, wondering what was wrong with him. But then this slow smile spread across his face, and I remember hearing him whisper "hi" in the smallest most adorable voice ever. That's how it all started."

Burt smiled at the story, but was eager to hear the rest. "How did he get to the professing that he had found the love of his life, exactly?"

Cooper laughed. "Oh, it's a bit of a story. My dad finished his conversation with this old guy who was feeding birds and came back over when he heard Blaine's guitar stop… it was just to check on us. I told him everything was cool but he stuck around anyway, apparently as intrigued by Blaine's fascination with this kid as I was. The crowd disappeared when they saw Blaine stop playing and the lady… lord she was _so_ hot— she said hello to my father and complimented Blaine's playing. Blaine handed his guitar to me and told me to hold it like I had nothing better to do… but I was 15 in Ohio at a park with a bunch of kids so I admit I didn't."

David came in the park now and Cooper waved at him—the teen tipping his cap before going over to sign autographs. "I saw Blaine walk close to the little boy who was really shy and just stood there looking at first. It took a while until they finally made eye contact but when they did, Blaine said hi again. He must've gotten a hello back because he smiled the widest I've ever seen him and stepped even closer. Never did understand personal space, that kid." Cooper smirked and Burt smiled, "We'd watch TV together when we were younger and no matter how huge the room we were in was, or how much space was on the couch or the bed, he'd be right underneath me." Burt could tell the memories meant a lot to Cooper, especially since he told him how they grew apart since their father passed on, but the man knew they'd be alright. He smiled and urged Cooper to continue. "I looked away from them and to the hot mama and she and my dad talked about how we were travelling and visiting, and how Blaine played 3 instruments at the time, I think he's at 6 now…" Cooper trailed off, counting on his fingers and nodding, "and then Blaine asked our parents if they could go play. My dad said if it was okay with his mom, and she said they were on their way somewhere but didn't mind at all. So I'm there bored, holding my little brother's tiny guitar while he goes off with this kid—the both of them not really saying anything but Blaine walking closely as they went to the swings." Cooper took another sip and resumed as a very interested Burt listened, "I went to sit on the rock Blaine had been on and watched as they went."

Burt hummed, totally into the story. It was fascinating to say the least. "So what I'm taking from this is that your brother always falls fast."

Cooper shrugged after a moment. "Well I guess he falls fast for boys? He's had girlfriends before, but the only person I can remember him being all gaga over was the little boy in Ohio, and Kurt now."

Burt turned to look at him because of the statement and Cooper missed his look, continuing. "I decided to listen in on my dad's conversation with the hot lady… the little boy's mom I mean. She said she was taking him to a small production of _The Sound of Music_ so they had to get going soon, but as happy as he was she would give him a bit longer. My dad smiled at the little guys and told her we'd be leaving soon as well."

"I remember that production." Burt added, "Kurt and Elizabeth, my late wife—she took him to see it and they loved it."

Cooper smiled at Burt but missed what the man was insinuating entirely. "Nice! So back to the story," Burt shook his head as the blue eyed man focused on finishing, "I lost them for a while but when I spotted them, they were leaving the swings which were all taken up and going over to the jungle gym. Blaine's little friend looked nervous… I remember his clothes being ridiculously nice and well-kept while Blaine had that 7 year old _I play in dirt and fall a lot _look going on. Anyway they talked for a little while and at one point they were just holding hands and not saying anything, just looking around shyly to see if they were being watched. I pretended not to pay attention; acting like I found interest in the guitar, and eventually Blaine went back to the monkey bars. The boy stood there shaking his head no and I guess he was guilt-tripped because after a minute he climbed up with Blainers and they sat up there close. Blaine put his arm around him and I was at a loss."

Burt smiled. "Wow."

"My dad and the boy's mom were smiling at them and saying how cute and I was just confused. Just confused. Eventually they came back over and Blaine tried to pick up his bike so that they could ride but hot mama announced that they had to get going. Blaine looked devastated."

"Can I ask you something?"

Cooper smiled. "Anything boss."

"You say she was hot… do you remember how the boy's mother looked exactly?"

Cooper nodded in thought, "It was almost 10 years ago but she was something else. Long dark hair and bright bluish-green eyes. Curves that almost made me start a slow clap… but my dad would've smacked me in the head. She had really pale skin too, though, but she was beautiful."

Burt smiled. That was Elizabeth. "What about the kid?"

"Hm," Cooper racked his brain, "I didn't see much of him because Blaine was always in his face, but he had hair… like a chestnut color…" When Cooper saw Kurt and Blaine walk in he smiled, "Like Kurt's hair color to be precise. Pale skin too… and his eyes were…" Cooper trailed off and stopped completely after a minute. Burt nodded at him and the brunette laughed with a hint of embarrassment, pushing his brown hair away from his eyes. "Wow. I just called your wife hot."

Burt nodded. "That you did."

They were quiet. Kurt smiled from across the park when he saw the pair and Burt winked at him. Cooper took a deep breath.

"I am _so_ sorry."

"So Blaine met my son, you're saying."

"I guess that's what happened…" Cooper tried to wrap his mind around the fact that 7 year old Blaine met 7 year old Kurt and fell in love at first sight. "Wow…"

Burt shook his head but couldn't fight the smile. Blaine had walked in with Kurt and had his arm around him; the two grinning at whatever they were discussing.

"You want to hear something absolutely mind blowing?"

Burt smirked. The crowd was going crazy at this point as the street freestylers got ready to compete first. "That was pretty mind blowing, don't you think?"

Cooper smiled as he mussed his brown locks. "I think so, but there's more."

Burt looked at him; mind still processing it all. Elizabeth met Blaine. Kurt met Blaine's dad. Blaine and Kurt met in Ohio when they were kids, and there was an instant attraction. This was definitely mind blowing.

"My mom and uncle were still shopping so dad took me and Blaine to an ice cream shop. It was more to cheer him because of his friend—for Kurt," Cooper smiled and looked at the two, "having to leave. Blaine was pretty messed up over it. They hugged goodbye and everything, and his mom said if we ever visit Ohio again that they could have a play date. When dad told him we wouldn't be visiting any time soon Blaine cried a little, hence the ice cream shop."

Burt laughed as he scratched it his forehead. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe what I'm hearing really."

"Can't believe what I'm saying," Cooper smiled, "but we're having ice cream, and Blaine is complaining to my dad about how perfect the boy's voice was and how he had nice color eyes and Blaine wiped the tears away and said 'I never got to tell him I loved him' and in that moment I was pretty sure Blaine was gay. But when we got back to Cali, things went back to normal. Well, he would ask just about every day when we were going back, but I guess with time he forgot and life resumed."

Burt nodded. "Which part of that was supposed to blow my mind?"

Cooper smirked. "Kurt gave him a ring. It was a candy ring pop. Blaine wore it on the same finger Kurt wears his for a few days before Nick ate it when Blaine was in the bubble bath. I think that was the night of their first fight. Anyway, the fact that Kurt gave him a ring and Blaine probably would still be wearing it if his best friend hadn't got hungry is… I don't know."

"Mind blowing," Burt said with a laugh.

The two got quiet again. Clarissa leant over her son to point out something to Burt who smiled, laughing when he saw Mikey wearing an outfit identical to that of his son's. The group laughed and even people in the audience started to make '_awww'_ing noises, snapping photos of the pair.

"So do we say something?" Cooper asked as he looked to the man beside him.

Justin came over and shook Burt's hand, followed by Cooper's and then hugged the ladies present. Burt shrugged as he thought.

"How about we take the post Quarterfinals celebrations to the park? Have a little BBQ and see if they remember anything?" Burt smiled, realizing he'd just come up with a pretty decent plan. Cooper grinned as well.

"That's ingenious."

….

The day and afternoon turned out to be amazing. Burt really didn't want it to turn out amazing.

Well, that didn't come out right. He didn't want it to actually enjoy the sports as much as he enjoyed them. He didn't want to be Blaine Anderson's fanboy in simplest terms. But it turned out that's exactly what he was after the competition, as well as crazy fans of the other guys as well.

It was easy to like Justin. He was a good kid who Burt noticed was a bit protective over his son. It'd be like Kurt having and older brother, he thought. Whenever Blaine had to walk away, Justin was right there. Also, the kid was a killer bike rider. Burt could respect that even if it wasn't really his thing, per se. Burt also found a kick out of how head over heels he was for his '_friend' _Teresa who had shown up in support. They were pretty much a younger him and Elizabeth with the shy glances and blushes. It was adorable.

The same went for the Jeff kid. Besides the fact that Burt caught him staring at Kurt's backside at one point in the day, he had ended up liking him too. Jeff had tied for first with some _douchey_ looking guy Kurt called Ian, and Burt couldn't lie that the blonde had talent. Being able to do the things he did on a skateboard and with such precision, in front of a few thousand people; It took balls. All of these kids had it.

Nick and David had been jawing all morning, and after Nick beat David for first place in a photo finish, the kid had been smug the entire time. It was funny though, seeing Kurt consoling his friend with promises of shopping sprees to cheer him up, while Nick, who Burt really grew to like after watching his relationship with Blaine, constantly taunted him. All of their friendships were special, and Burt simply adored that Kurt had such great company in Long Beach.

Back to fanboying over Blaine… the kid killed it. There was no other way to put it. Everything was perfect in that three minutes; the routine, the tricks, the height he got, the way he ran over and kissed Kurt after getting a perfect score—not only that he'd kissed him, but he did so in front of over 3,000 people without so much as a concern, and to cap it all off, the proud face he wore when his mother and Burt congratulated him. He looked so happy, and Burt noticed that it made Kurt smile from ear to ear. He signed autographs as an important looking gentleman approached Don and Clarissa; the three talking amongst each other and Don coming away with a proud look to his older sister afterwards. It looked as if whatever happened during the discussion was a good thing, and Burt smiled at his friend's bubbly smile.

As discussed with Clarissa, the plan after Quarterfinals had been to get back to the beach house first so the boys could help her pack some things, and then meet up at the park where Burt and Cooper had planned a celebratory BBQ. While she, Cooper, and Pam supervised there, Burt along with Don and David, Nick and Naomi headed out to the supermarket to get food and other necessary items. Burt let Don in on his and Coop's discovery, laughing at Nick's face when he overheard and making him promise not to tell _anyone. _

Luckily, Nick could hold a secret better than Mikey.

….

It was only five times that Kurt and Blaine took a break.

It wasn't like Clarissa had a lot of things to take anyway. Their home in San Francisco was still fully furnished. That was the main reason she was returning anyway, Blaine acknowledged… all of their family memories remained in the cozy home. Anything that needed to be moved out to the truck, Cooper and Jus could definitely handle.

Of course, Jeff didn't like that. He knew what was going on in Blaine's _locked _bedroom every time Kurt and Blaine took a "breather" and if he couldn't take Victoria into a private room for a "breather" he wasn't having it.

They moved a couple dozen boxes out to the truck. Most of it was shoes and Kurt approved of that notion. He was pleased with the end result. Blaine would still have nice furniture and that amazing kitchen that Kurt found himself falling in love with, a couple spare rooms (one of which Cooper had claimed for when he'd visit) and most importantly the Jacuzzi. Blaine and Kurt had plans for that Jacuzzi.

Cooper and Mikey tagged along with Justin and Teresa, going back to the blonde's house for a basketball for the park. Jeff, Victoria, Kurt, and Blaine decided to head to the park early and wait. They left Clarissa and Pam back at the beach house; the two straightening the place up a bit and promising to bring the BBQ grill in a half hour. As they walked along the boardwalk, Blaine waved at the members of Premium who were on the beach, Shane smirking when he saw him and sticking up the finger. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at all of them, but they were happy, and he loved every minute of it.

….

"Is Farrah going to be there?"

Victoria smiled at Kurt's question. Blaine looked at the girl and smirked as he sat beside his boyfriend on the bleachers at the park. "That's a serious question, Vickie."

"I don't know," she played in Jeff's blonde hair; the skater leaning into her touch as he worked on finishing his cotton candy, "She might be. It's going to be a pretty big party. You know about Robbie's parties, Blaine. Everybody who's anybody shows up to them."

"But she's a nobody," Jeff said after he swallowed. Blaine wholeheartedly agreed. "And she constantly gives Ohio shit at work, which is why I can understand why he asked."

"She told my uncle about Kurt and me… in the back of the shop…" Blaine smiled at Jeff who looked up, lifting the sunglasses off his face. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine.

"You told Jeff?"

"What did you guys do in the back?" Victoria asked with a wide smile. Blaine stood up when he saw Justin racing Mikey over, smiling at his boyfriend after fixing his jeans.

"We were… kissing," Blaine grinned devilishly to tell the girl they were doing a lot more than that and Kurt blushed as he looked away, "and I had to tell someone. I know you told Mercedes and Tina."

"I didn't tell _Jeff, _honey."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jeff grabbed his drink and turned on the bench to face Kurt. "I'm very trustworthy, Ohio!"

"He told me _all _about the hotel room in New York." Victoria said, brushing red locks out of her face and grinning at Kurt. "I wish I could've come but I think you two were doing enough of that."

Blaine bit his lip into a smile when his boyfriend pinched the shit out of her, followed by a slap upside Jeff's head. Victoria winced after laughing, slapping Kurt playfully on the shoulder. The blond frowned, looking at his girlfriend.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?"

She ignored him and Blaine continued. "So she tells my uncle that Kurt and I were um, kissing..." Jeff snorted and Kurt hit him again, "in the back office, and we get this lecture about professionalism, and some other bullshit that I already forgot because I don't care—"

"Well it won't be happening again. We promised your uncle it wouldn't happen again, and the last thing I need Don to do is tell my dad any of this. He'd put me on punishment for weeks."

Blaine had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. To him, getting caught made it a little hotter. Maybe it was getting caught by that skank. But he really liked… _kissing_ Kurt somewhere as scandalous as his job.

Justin let Mikey win the race as the toddler climbed onto the bleachers, squeezing between Victoria and Kurt as he tried to catch his breath. He'd changed out of his fancy clothes now and wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, along with purple converse shoes that… it's not necessary to say who bought them. You already know who bought them. His older cousin pinched his nose and smirked at the reaction before continuing, looking at Kurt's not amused expression.

"It's not like you need the job anyway, babe. You know I'll take care of you."

The group made cooing noises and Blaine smiled proudly. Kurt however rolled his eyes as Justin sat beside him. "As amazing as that sounds, honey, it's not your responsibility to take care of me, and I _just_ started liking the job. The only problem is Farrah. The customers are great, most of the time I get paid to gossip with Jenna and Fez—Steve, and the work is easy. It's not exactly minimum wage either, sweetie."

Blaine smirked. "But if you don't have to work, you can spend all your time with Mikey. Tell him Mikey."

Before the little hazel eyed boy could speak, Kurt smiled at him and interrupted. "As appealing as that is, you aren't guilt tripping me with your adorable little cousin. Can we talk more about the party anyway?"

"What party?" Justin perked up and looked at Kurt. "Are we talking Robbie's party?"

Naomi and Teresa showed up a second later, along with Nick and David. Jeff swallowed and answered.

"We are. Were you going to go?"

Justin looked up to Teresa and smiled. "Well Teresa told me about it and—"

"That means yes," Blaine said with a smirk. She blushed. "I don't see why we shouldn't all go. I mean it's free booze and music."

"And Farrah, more than likely." Kurt contributed.

"I'll beat her down if she even looks at you," Naomi said as she picked up Mikey and put the boy in her lap. Nick looked at him when he cuddled a little too closely to his girlfriend and picked him up, tossing the boy in the air and eliciting a loud laugh. "We're going to go and have a good time. Legacy freaking killed today and it's the summer before our senior year. We're going to make the most of it. Besides, you guys missed the first big shebang when you went to New York. Can't miss this one."

David took the ball from Justin and started dribbling towards the court, "That means we have to go shopping soon, Kurt. A new outfit is necessary."

Kurt perked up at the thought of shopping. "When is the party?"

"After Semis and Finals, which is after my birthday," Blaine told him. "Are you interested?"

Blaine didn't know how much fun he'd have at a party nowadays. His spare time was usually spent trying to make Burt let him see Kurt. Back then, he loved parties. He loved dancing with girls and getting wasted and being a complete idiot, but now Blaine kind of liked the idea of having Kurt alone. Well he liked it a lot.

Kurt thought about it for a while. It would be nice to let loose like Naomi said. It was the summer. He never partied back in Ohio. Not besides a few of Rachel's get-togethers at least. But going to a party with Blaine and getting a few dances, maybe drinking… maybe not, and probably meeting a few new people… it had the potential to be a great night. He looked from his boyfriend to the others and nodded. "I'm interested."

"Awesome," Victoria smiled and clapped excitedly. Kurt smiled as well and entertained the idea of buying a new outfit that included jeans so tight Blaine wouldn't notice anyone else at the party but him.

This could be really fun, actually.

"I'm going to dance with Ohio." Jeff said proudly.

Blaine scoffed. "The hell you are."

Kurt smiled; his attention shifting to his dad, Don, Cooper, Clarissa and Pam over by the field when Mikey ran over to join them. They were preparing the grill with some other guy he didn't recognize.

"Damn… I thought Eric Milton wasn't going to be able to make it," Nick said; Blaine looking over as well.

"No. He just said his flight got delayed. Looks like he made it after all." Jeff said with a groan. "I hate that guy so much."

Justin stood up and gestured to the court. "I'm going to go kick David's ass. Anyone wanna be on my team? Kurt?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head no; standing up and hoping to take Blaine's mind off of this Milton guy they all seemed to hate so much. "I'm going to go push Mikey on the swings or something. Join me, Mr. BMX?"

Justin watched Blaine smiled and nod his head yes. He smirked at the two lovebirds before looking for a teammate. "Fine. Girls versus boys then?"

Teresa looked at Naomi and Victoria who both smirked. "Fine." Teresa answered. "But you have four boys. We get one of you."

"Just say you want me on your team," the blonde teased, pulling off his shirt and gesturing over to the court. Teresa bit her lip as she watched him go, and Kurt smiled, pretty much changing his mind.

"On second thought, I think I'll watch. Blaine take your shirt off too."

Blaine rolled his eyes and took Kurt's hand, pulling him away and ignoring the girls' laughter. Naomi shouted goodbye to Kurt as Nick pulled her in for a hug, begging her to be on his team and frowning when she said no.

"My mom brought my guitar. It's in the car. Give me a minute."

Kurt smiled and nodded, motioning over to his father and the others. "I'll see if Mikey wants to hang. If not you can push me on the swings."

"Or we can hang out by the monkey bars…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I settled for the monkey bars when I was younger… you know with the boy you called a 'douche'? He said that the swings were 'predictable', and because I was falling head over heels I sacrificed."

Blaine ignored the pang of jealous he felt at some little dick getting Kurt to fall for him first. Sure Kurt said he was 6 at the time but that didn't really matter. "The swings _are_ predictable, Kurt. You go up and you come back down."

Kurt smirked. "That's pretty much what you do on the ramps with your bicycle, dear."

"No," Blaine held his finger up and Kurt almost laughed at the sassiness of it all, "when I'm riding you never know what's coming next. That's why I'm a pro."

One of Kurt's eyebrows went up as he bit his lip and Blaine chuckled a bit. "Pervert. I definitely did _not _mean it like that… but if you'd like we could—"

"Well," Kurt refused to get hard in the middle of the park where kids were running around merrily. Oh, and their parents were like 30 feet away, "predictable or not, the monkey bars are stupid. Do I look like I want to climb or hang or more importantly bust my ass?"

Blaine laughed, placing his head on Kurt's shoulder as he did so. They both missed the way that Don's friend Eric looked at them when Blaine snuck a kiss. "Do you think I'd let you fall? You're way too precious to me."

Kurt was smiling but stopped completely at the words. He stared at Blaine and the blue in his eyes turned a bit greyer as his lips parted a bit. Blaine, worried he'd said something wrong, panicked a bit and started to recant… but then Kurt shook his head no and closed his mouth, giving a soft smile.

"I'm sorry… you just… that felt…" Kurt laughed a little and shook his head no, and Blaine gave him an amused look. "I just had a little déjà vu. I swear that the little boy said those _exact _words to me. I'm…" he shook his head again and took a deep breath, "I'm probably losing it."

Blaine smiled, leaning in and kissing Kurt again on the cheek this time. When their eyes met he spoke. "Maybe the douche was smarter than I gave him credit for."

Kurt laughed and pushed him away, taking a few steps in the direction of their families, "How about you go get your guitar and meet me by the swings?"

Blaine pouted and shook his head no. "See you at the monkey bars."

"I'm not settling!" Kurt called back, smiling but not facing him. Blaine watched him go with a small laugh before jogging towards the car.

When Mikey saw his Kurtie coming, he skipped over to him and took his hand, not wanting him to have to walk alone. The blue eyed teen smiled widely and picked him up, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking over to the elders. He laughed when Mikey who probably needed a nap buried his head in Kurt's shoulder.

When Kurt got over to the group, he watched everyone suspiciously. Pam wore this face that said she knew something he didn't, as did Don, and Cooper, _and_ Clarissa, and then there was his father who of course wouldn't give him any contact. That definitely meant that something was up. Before he could press them, Don's old friend beat him to the punch.

"Hello, young man."

Kurt looked from his dad to Mr. Milton, wearing a kind smile as he did so. He tried not to judge the man based on the opinions of the others, hoping to gain an opinion for himself. Maybe the guys were overreacting a bit.

"Hello, sir." he spoke respectably, "I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you."

Mikey watched them shake hands as Mr. Milton gave him a look. Burt lit the charcoal and looked up also.

"Eric Milton. Former BMX champion…. Did I just see you kiss Blaine Anderson?"

Cooper and Don glanced up from their drinks as Kurt tensed. His mind threatened to go to the worst place like _homophobe, _but it was fine. His dad was here, and even if he wasn't, Kurt wasn't ashamed. "Yes, I did—"

"Don…" Milton interrupted him, "did you know about Blaine kissing a _boy _or is—"

"Is there a problem?" Burt questioned as seriously as Kurt had seen his father in a while. The protectiveness hadn't surfaced since Ohio and Kurt's mind automatically went to his father getting too worked up. Luckily, Don spoke up before things got out of hand.

"Yes, Eric. I expect Blaine to kiss his boyfriend if he wants to."

Kurt felt the tension thicken even further when the man smirked and decided to get Mikey away before his father said something the 4 year old didn't need to hear. "I'm going to go over to the swings. Let us know when the food is ready dad."

Burt nodded, never moving his eyes off of the man standing opposite him, and Cooper smirked, hoping at some point today Burt would kick his ass. Eric spoke up before Kurt could get away.

"It was nice to meet you. No offense but I didn't know…" he hid his smirk now as Kurt put Mikey on the ground, taking his hand, "I'll be the judge at Semifinals so if I leave before everything is ready, I'll see you boys then."

Kurt nodded, smiling softly at Clarissa before turning away. When they were a bit far along the grass, he saw Blaine approaching from his mother's vehicle, the boy tuning his guitar and smiling at a kid who followed him as he walked. Kurt smiled at the two and Mikey perked up when he saw who it was.

"Skyler!"

The little kid saw Mikey and grinned, running over. Blaine looked at them and shrugged at Kurt who was laughing. When they were side by side, Mikey and the boy talked a little before running towards the slides.

"We'll be back, Kurtie! We're going to play tag."

Cooper rushed up behind them and nudged Blaine in the head. "I'll watch them Squirt. Have fun." He winked with that same look on his face that the rest of them had. Kurt crossed his arms trying to understand what the heck was going on with their families.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me." Blaine waggled his eyebrows and smirked at Kurt. "Are you ready to go to the monkey bars?"

Kurt laughed, ignoring him and walking towards the swing sets. When he said he wasn't settling, he meant he wasn't settling. There was a little girl there and her mom and Kurt said hello to them both as he sat down on one a few over, smiling at the greeting he got in return. Blaine walked in the fenced area, strumming his guitar and nodding to the ladies as well.

"Join me."

Blaine made a face and Kurt stuck his tongue out, laughing at the adorable smirk Blaine gave him in return.

"I'll be the entertainment because swinging is incredibly predictable and you'll be bored soon."

"It is not." the little girl said, sticking her tongue out too. Kurt laughed along with her mother and Blaine waved them all off.

"If you say so, little lady." he smiled and started to play louder, watching Kurt kick off with his feet and begin to swing, laughing at the face the beautifully pale boy gave him. When Kurt smiled back at him; those blue eyes sending his heart into a sputter and those perfectly pink lips curving adorably, Blaine began to sing; a slight blush on his cheeks.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hold back the wide smile threatening to display just how ridiculously happy he was right now. The girl's mom grinned enough for him though, listening to Blaine and pushing her daughter.

"If you're singing this because you want me to go on the monkey bars with you then I'm sorry."

Blaine laughed, strumming his guitar and shrugging. "Maybe I'm singing it the lyrics mean even more to me now than they did in New York…"

Kurt slowed down on the swing as the lady decided to give them the space to their selves. Her daughter wanted to hear the rest of the song but decided to listen to mom, saying goodbye and smiling when Blaine winked at her. Kurt smirked at him and waved to the pair, wishing them a happy Saturday before returning his attention to Blaine.

"It means more to you, huh?"

Blaine nodded, strumming and staring Kurt in the eyes. He wore that stupid smile that made his boyfriend giddy, continuing to sing.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare_

He winked and Kurt laughed, shaking his head in disbelief of how beautiful Blaine really was. _  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Kurt had been swinging slowly but he stopped completely, watching Blaine with a soft smile. _If you feel how I feel, please let me know that it's real. _It was definitely real, Kurt thought. He bit his lip, blushing as he decided to let him know.

"I know we're in the middle the park in broad daylight, but would you dance with me?"

Blaine stopped strumming and a slow smile crept across his face. "I don't care if where we are, to be perfectly honest. I'll dance with you anywhere, anytime."

Kurt stood up and approached as Blaine pulled off his guitar; the same one that Ariel and Mikey got crayon on, and put it on the ground beside him. He held out his arms and Kurt wrapped his around Blaine's neck, smiling happily when they were wrapped up in one another a second later. The swing that he was on still swung around behind him as they barely moved, simply holding one another as Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I get to sing it to you this time."

"Ok." Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck and nodded, smiling a second later at the beautiful voice that entered the air.

_I need you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

He stopped for a second, and Blaine tensed because of it. He could feel his heart breaking over the fact that Kurt stopped. Kurt wasn't ready. It really hurt but he'd wa—

_I love you, Blaine Anderson, _he sang almost too quiet to hear, but perfectly clear.

_I love you, Blaine Anderson._

Blaine's heart stopped in that second. His hold on Kurt tightened as realization hit him, and he pulled back to look him in the eyes, not even sure if he'd heard correctly. Kurt had this maroon colored blush on his face, but his eyes never failed him.

"I love you."

Blaine stared.

Kurt laughed shyly and shook his head; his eyes moving down to his boyfriend's parted lips. "I don't know if you're ready to say it back but I sure hope you're ready to hear it…. I really needed to say it."

Blaine simply looked at him, waiting to wake up. Just like before, when Kurt said it to him. It was all a dream. He'd woken up devastated.

"I—" Kurt shook his head and laughed, a nervous expression taking over now, "I'm sorry… I… know this isn't ideal but I wanted to say it before I blurted it out randomly like while we're watching television and I'm so sorry if you're not ready but I just thought—_mmph—" _

Blaine couldn't have possibly kissed Kurt harder.

He cupped his face and breathed in, waiting to wake up because he knew he would. He was _so afraid _that he would. When he pulled back and took in Kurt's expression; all awe and _love _and _god_ he's so beautiful even when he's a confused, rambling mess. Blaine smiled widely and shook his head.

"Kurt Hummel. I am _so _fucking in love with you."

He'd said it. He had gotten to say it back. If Blaine woke up right now he didn't know what he'd do.

Kurt's grin couldn't be held back this time, the boy almost laughing as he hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine felt every touch and his heart was racing. There was probably a tear in his eyes, but he couldn't care right now. There was a possibility that this was actually happening and Kurt told him that he loved him.

Oh my god.

"I love you, Kurt. I swear I wanted to tell you for so long but I was _scared_ and if it wasn't perfect and I didn't make it special for you like you make _breathing _for me, I would've hated myself."

Kurt pulled back from the hug, still laughing. His eyes were definitely wet, and he was redder than Blaine had ever seen him.

"Seriously? You could've told me with your mouth full and it'd be special. Every second with you is everything, stupid."

Blaine laughed, kissing him again and looking around the park. "I may be stupid but I'd never tell you like that, gorgeous… just promise me that I won't wake up."

Kurt gave him a confused look before realization set in. He smiled even though he understood completely, playing with a few curls that were in Blaine's face. "This is very much real, Blaine… I know it is."

Blaine smiled, nodding and looking down at their joined hands. "Ok. It's real." He glanced back up to Kurt and smiled even harder, not knowing it was possible. "I love you."

Kurt grinned, ignoring Cooper giving him two thumbs up in the background. "And I love _you_."

"You love me." Blaine repeated, smiling as he looked Kurt in the eyes. And then he laughed in what seemed to be disbelief, backing up and staring at the sky. He threw his hands into his hair and looked around the park, and Kurt watched him with a watery smile.

"I do."

Blaine turned back and smiled, running over to Kurt and lifting him in the air. The boy laughed, and though he'd usually hit Blaine until he put him down, this time he enjoyed it. In many ways, Blaine lifted him up on a daily basis. It only made sense that he'd do so physically.

….

Burt and Clarissa smiled over at their sons. They'd been talking, waiting for one of them to put the puzzle pieces together, but it hadn't happened. Now… something was going on. Neither could tell if it was the revelation that they'd met when they were 6 and 7, but something was definitely going on.

"I haven't seen Kurt this happy in years, Clarissa."

She smiled, nodding her agreement as the pair kissed again. Kurt picked up Blaine's guitar and put it on as the elder took his hand, leading him away from the swings. "I couldn't be more grateful. I often felt like my son was lost and I had _no _idea how to help him. I was lost myself."

Burt looked at her and nodded. He could understand that. The woman brushed curls away from her eyes and smiled. "I was talking to Blaine the other night, and he told me that Kurt reminded him of his dad. He loved his father more than… I can't even make a comparison. He pretty much lived to make his dad give him that proud smile Cooper Sr. would give him, and once he and Ariel were gone… god. I didn't know what to do."

Burt watched Blaine pretty much run over to where his brother was with Mikey and his little friend, interrupting the blonde from his game of tag with the other kids to start krumping in his face. He seemed to be bragging about something, and Kurt facepalmed pretty hard at his boyfriend's behavior. Burt shook his head at them and focused on what Clarissa had been telling him. He felt his heartbreak for the Andersons because he understood the situation perfectly.

"To have him say that Kurt reminded him of Senior, I knew it was serious. I'd seen how much Blaine had changed and I'd seen how they looked at each other. I'm _elated _for the both of them."

Burt nodded with a knowing smile as well. Kurt sat down on the bleachers, laughing when his face was grabbed by Blaine who'd caught up to him, kissing pretty much everywhere—lips, eyes, nose, cheeks, and then lips again. The rider ran off towards their friends afterwards. Kurt shook his head with a grin, strumming at the guitar lazily as he watched Blaine run right over to Nick and hug him. The man had to raise an eyebrow as the scene unfolded, wondering if they really figured it out. If not, what else could they've been so giddy about?

"I was so worried about bringing Kurt here and changing his life around like this… but now," Burt smiled at her and the lady chuckled a little. "Now, I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could they."

Don put a slab of ribs on the grill before he pulled Pam in for a kiss. Burt glanced away from his son and back to Clarissa. "Now about this beach house…"

She laughed, knowing exactly where he was going. "To be honest Burt, I don't know how I feel about it either. Well… I know how I feel and we're probably on the same page."

Don chimed in with a smile. "Are we talking about Blaine living alone?"

"We are," Burt smirked, "and it wouldn't be living alone, Donnie. You know who would be right there with him and that's a whole new concern."

Pam laughed as she listened, acknowledging her neighbor was absolutely right. There was no way Blaine wouldn't make the home his _and _Kurt's if he could.

"I can see it now," Burt continued. "First, they'll show up with a 'can Kurt stay the night?' and Blaine will give me those eyes that he and Mikey have pretty much perfected," Don and Pam nodded and Clarissa laughed, understanding completely, "and then I'd agree because Kurt would mope around the house guilt tripping me if I didn't. It starts there, then next thing I know little by little, his toothbrush, movies, skincare gunk, all of it disappears slowly but surely." Don laughed at the man's words, "Next thing you know, there's nothing in his room but an old pair of slippers and I only get to see him on holidays."

"I don't think it'd be that bad," Don told him with a smirk. "I'm sure they know we won't have them living together. And I mean, I'm not thrilled about my 17 year old nephew living on his own, especially not after his mishaps with the parties and all," Burt looked at him and Don grabbed the pronged fork, "He's had his moments of rebellion, but I think we dealt with it. All in all, he still had some maturing to do—"

"And this is the best way to help him do just that." Pam cut in, looking back over to Blaine and Nick talking. She smiled at Cooper next, her nephew paying less attention on Mikey and his Skyler friend from school and more attention to the lady walking by, "If we let him have this and make him prove that he can handle it, I think he'll gain a little more sense of responsibility. Of course he wants this for him and Kurt, not just to mess around in _Burt_," he rolled his eyes and she smiled, "but to be together in. If he can't handle it then we'll make sure his butt is back under our roof."

"And Clarissa, you know that if he needs anything we'll be right there. You know that."

The woman nodded wholeheartedly at her younger brother. "I know. He loves all of you and I'm eternally grateful. I just worry."

Burt nodded. He understood where she was coming from. And he wanted to not be okay with any of this, but for some reason he was. He trusted Kurt, and after the talk he had with Blaine where the kid was upfront and honest, he trusted him too. Still, it was his baby boy they were talking about. Things were moving quickly and he still wanted to protect him.

"I worry too. But I don't think we'll have to."

….

When Cooper found someone to flirt with, he ended up pushing Mikey and Skyler off on his little bro. Blaine didn't mind though. It was good to see Mikey enjoying himself with a kid his age. As much as the little boy loved hanging out with Legacy, he'd need to learn to make his own little buddies when school started up. Skyler was a bit annoying though. That was probably mean to say but it was true, and it made a lot of sense when he mentioned an 'Uncle Shane'. Blaine just nodded. It made _so _much sense.

He did miss Kurt, though. Sure, he only went to the store with David for some ice and whatever else Papa Bear and Uncle Don forgot on their trip to the market earlier like… maybe ten minutes ago, but it was ten minutes too long.

Kurt fucking told him he loved him.

No, fucking Kurt fucking sang it to him, afterwards admitting that he wanted to say it so long too, and Blaine knew he couldn't be happier.

Truth be told, he didn't think he could wait until dinner the next night, which he actually had to cancel anyway since his uncle just informed him of some promotional thing he, Jeff, and Nick would be doing for Semifinals and Finals (which were both on the same day) the next day. And also, Don mentioned a few endorsements Blaine had lined up which he'd been turning down before because Blaine's emotional health wasn't exactly at the place where it should've been (at least not for his uncle to thrust him into the public eye for a few bucks, knowing Blaine would fold under the pressure), and said endorsements would more than likely keep Blaine a bit more busy leading up until the next competitions. None of that mattered because luckily, they confessed their love to one another, and even if they didn't get to spend as much time together for a few weeks, they at least knew.

Blaine sat back on the bleachers, pretending to listen to whatever the hell Ian and Justin were going on about as he texted Kurt. Cooper was still by the slides working his magic, and Blaine smiled as he watched him. He then looked over to Jeff holding Mikey in the air so that he could make a basket; Victoria clapping as it went in. Skyler was busy trying to navigate on Jeff's skateboard and Nick and Naomi had found a nice, quaint spot by a tree to make out underneath. José and Teresa were talking when he glanced over to the other side of the bleachers, looking back down at his phone after it buzzed.

**From Kurt****: **

**So dinner is canceled and I don't get to see you all day? :( Great. **

Blaine frowned a little at that. It'd be late by the time they got back to Long Beach and Kurt had to work Monday morning, and Blaine had a flight to catch before Kurt would even wake up.

The next couple weeks would suck balls.

**To Kurt****: **

**I know, baby. We'll definitely reschedule. And tonight everyone is having a sleepover at the beach house. We'll just have to get lots of cuddles in to last us a few days. **

"I made it Blainey!" Mikey put both arms in the air as Jeff laughed at the kid's enthusiasm. Blaine stuck both thumbs up and smiled at his cousin.

"You're the best, munchkin."

Justin yawned loudly as he put his shirt back on. "Well I have a date and probably a girlfriend, so I'm getting out of here and going to shower." he stood up and nodded at Ian who finished texting, looking back to his cousin and giving a sarcastic 'good luck'. Ian winked at Blaine before walking off at the curly haired teen didn't even bother quipping back. He was too happy right now.

"I'll be at your place tonight, champ." they slapped five and Justin smirked, "Congrats on the three words, huh?"

Blaine's phone vibrates as he spoke with a smile. "Thanks, stupid. Have a good date. Be anything but yourself and she'll be all over you."

"Fuck you," Justin laughed as he walked away, waving to his friend. Blaine laughed too, looking back down at his phone.

"See you later, Jus."

**From Kurt****:**

**That sounds like fun! Who is everyone? **

"Can you pass the ball?"

Blaine felt the basketball touch his foot and reached down for it, tossing it back to Victoria.

"Thank you, Blainers."

"Yeah, yeah."

**To Kurt****: **

**Just Legacy and the girls, and some food and some movies. And cuddles. **

He smiled as he sent it, and Cooper came over to sit next to him. Blaine glanced up at him and his older brother had that stupid wide smile on display.

"I got a phone number."

Blaine smirked and nodded. "Good for you, bro. Should I fetch you a cookie?"

Cooper glanced over to the court, rolling his eyes when Jeff winked at him. That kid had to be bisexual if he wasn't completely gay. "Never joke around about rewarding someone a cookie if you don't have a cookie, Squirt. That's how arms get broken." He smirked at his brother's laugh and continued, "Where's my little bro-in-law, anyway?"

Blaine blushed as another text message came in.

**From Kurt****: **

**You're such a cuddle whore. A Legacy sleepover sounds fantastic, love. I can't wait :P**

_Love._

"He went to the store with David but he'll be back soon."

**To Kurt****: **

**Can you hurry back? You and David better had not ended up at the mall. **

Cooper nodded. "Awesome. Food will be ready soon. Want to play me one on one?"

"You cheat all the time, CJ—"

"Just because you're fucking 4 feet 7 doesn't mean I'm a cheater," Cooper stood up and undid his button up, pulling it off and leaving him in a blue tank top. Victoria, Naomi, and Teresa who'd been on her way out of the park all stopped and stared and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Let's go. One on one with your big bro. If you lose, I'll give you a hug and a kiss so that you feel better." Blaine rolled his eyes as he stood up and Cooper laughed. "You win," his brother resumed, "I'll tell mom the exact car you want for your birthday."

Blaine froze as he took in what he'd just heard. His phone vibrated as Cooper grinned at him. "What was that?"

"I said," his brother's ocean colored eyes had a twinkle to them, "if you beat me in a one on one game, I'll go with mom to buy your birthday car and make sure she gets the exact model. So are you playing me or what?"

Blaine looked down at his phone.

**From Kurt****: **

**We're not at the mall, geez. We're a few blocks away. See you soon. xo**

He placed it next to Nick and Jeff's things and walked to the court, smiling as Mikey sweetly allowed Cooper the ball and ran over to watch. All eyes were on them as Blaine pulled off his black t-shirt and tossed it away.

"Game is 21. Don't break anything or those endorsements will go out the window," Cooper said with a smirk, dribbling the ball between his legs. "Don't call foul like you do every time there's minimal contact, and—"

"You elbowing me in my face isn't exactly minimal contact, CJ—"

"I don't see how it's my fault you're eye to eye with my elbows," his brother took a practice shot and it went in, and Jeff snorted as Blaine pulled up his jeans, going over to retrieve it, "as I was saying, no foul calling, and anything behind the arc is worth 2 as you know."

"My ball first." Blaine said, tossing it to Cooper and going behind the free throw line. Cooper caught the hard pass and smirked, giving Blaine some space and looking at the audience.

"Has Squirt gotten any better since I last played him?"

Jeff shook his head no as Mikey shouted yes, and Blaine gave the skater a finger he wasn't supposed to be flashing. "Just check the ball, Coop."

Cooper smiled and tossed the ball to his little brother, getting into a defensive stance once Blaine caught it. The rider bounced it a couple times, smirking at Cooper and taking a few steps forward. The girls clapped and cheered the boys on as Blaine realized just how much taller Cooper was. That would probably be a problem.

"What's the matter?" Cooper smirked, moving closer as Blaine turned his body to protect the ball. "Scared to shoot already?"

Blaine was about to quip back when he noticed Kurt and David walking back into the park. The two were laughing, walking alongside someone else he didn't notice at first. And then he did notice him.

And Blaine didn't like that too much.

Cooper saw his distraction and smirked, swiping the ball from his little brother easily. Blaine looked up and saw Cooper running to the basket and dunking it in; his friends cheering as he did so. Blaine was less interested in the game now, only looking back at the trio walking along the green grass, Blaze a little too close to Kurt for his liking.

"What the hell was that? You've gotten worse?" Cooper smiled widely as he went to stand behind the line. He gave the ball to Blaine to check to him, but Blaine still watched Kurt walking towards Burt and his family. Everyone saw his reaction and turned to look where the hazel eyed teen was, immediately finding what had caught his attention.

Cooper quirked an eyebrow as he watched his mother hug Blaze hello. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Kurt noticed the brothers—well he noticed pretty much everyone looking over at him and sighed. David, completely oblivious, laughed at something Burt had said as he put the ice in the cooler. He stood up and smiled.

"First off, Nick cheated. He only won because I saw a girl in the audience who I'm sure he hired to flirt with me—you okay, bro?"

Kurt glanced from Blaine's stare to David and nodded. "Yeah. Um, I'll be right back."

Blaze turned away from Pam and watched Kurt go in the direction of the basketball courts, both Cooper and Blaine glaring at him from where they stood. He swallowed hard and gave a sad smile to everyone present. Burt raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was nice meeting you, sir. My mom's in the car so I need to get going—"

"Amber is here?"

Blaze smiled at Clarissa's question as he nodded his head. He didn't think his mother would want to get out. He was lucky that she even came to watch his teammates Shane and Ian during competition today, knowing that Blaine and his family would be there. Honestly, she knew just how much Blaine disliked their family after the accident and Blaze didn't blame her for wanting not to get the boy upset. "She did come but—"

"I'm not letting you go until she comes over here and gets a bite to eat," Clarissa told him with a warm smile. "You either. Now let's go."

Kurt walked onto the court and Blaine stepped forward, coming to meet him halfway. He gave a shy smile that wasn't really returned as Blaine pulled him in by the waist.

"What's he doing here? Why were you—"

"Stop, Blaine." Kurt looked him in the eyes, holding both sides of his face. "Stop."

Blaine held his gaze for a few seconds and took a deep breath, glancing back over Kurt's shoulder to the boy who used to be his friend. He saw his mom speaking to him and Kurt grabbed his chin, drawing his attention back to him.

"Why'd you wait until I left to take your shirt off, exactly?"

Blaine wasn't really in the mood to joke around. His mood had plunged after seeing Blaze and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He let go of Kurt's waist and turned back to Cooper who was waiting patiently. After sharing a look with his brother and sighing, Blaine looked back at a hopeful Kurt. "I'm not dropping this, baby."

"I don't see the problem, honestly."

"I don't like him, Kurt."

"Why?" Kurt's voice was soft and almost pleading. He wasn't trying to start an argument, or criticize Blaine for his feelings on the matter; he simply wanted to hear him open up about this. Was that really so much to ask? "If you can tell me a legitimate reason why you dislike a boy who has, from what I understand, done nothing to you, I'll leave this alone."

Blaine didn't answer at first. He looked back over to the others; Burt had been watching him expectantly as David went back to helping Don, and Blaze looked as if he'd been trying to escape; only Clarissa looked as if she wasn't having it. He took another breath and shrugged.

"Maybe it's not that I don't like him, then. I just don't like seeing him around." Blaine stopped for a second and Kurt waited patiently, "Every time I look at him, I see what I lost."

Kurt took the words in and nodded as well, watching his boyfriend whose eyes were everywhere but on him. "Explain to me what you see."

Cooper jogged over, bouncing the basketball and trying to read the situation. He noticed his mother and Blaze going towards what he assumed was the teen's car and wondered what exactly was going on. It'd been a while since he'd seen Blaze; since the teen buried his father to be exact. Him showing up kind of threw Cooper for a loop.

"I see…" Blaine licked his lips and thought, "I see us the night we got the news. I see the look on his face and the fear I felt, and I'm just reminded of everything we faced. I don't want to go back there."

Cooper stood at his side as Kurt nodded, looking at Blaine. "You remember all the pain the two of you felt. You remember how scared the both of you were that night."

Blaine looked at Cooper who was showing little to no expression before responding to his boyfriend. He put his hands in his pockets and spoke, "Seeing him is a constant reminder, and I definitely don't want to watch you cozying up to him, Kurt. That's like seeing the person who saved you from something get tangled up in that very darkness, and I'd prefer that not to happen."

"I don't think I saved you Blaine if you can't look him in the face."

Blaine looked at Kurt and his brother cleared his throat, turning away and taking a shot at the basketball hoop they were close to. Kurt watched him before stepping closer to Blaine. "I'm going to give you my opinion, and you don't have to accept it, but this is how I feel on the matter. Are you interested in hearing how I feel?"

Blaine nodded.

"I think," Kurt began, "that you're pushing him away because you're still not ready to deal with this. He was your friend for a while before everything that happened with your dad and Ari, and he knows just what you faced. All this time you could've been helping each other through, it Blaine. Call me crazy, but it sounds like he could be another rock—"

"You're out of your mind," Blaine interrupted, staring Kurt deep into true blue eyes, "I already told you who my rock is and that's you—"

"My point is, you're being completely unfair and unreasonable and I don't like that." Kurt folded his arms and stared Blaine in the eyes. If he had to get bitchy on the topic he was prepared to do so. He really did love Blaine, and he wanted him to be a grown up concerning this. This was their lives.

Blaine shrugged however, not really agreeing. "What's unfair is that I lost two people who meant the world to me—a guy who I know would've loved you as much as I do. Our family would still be alive if—"

"His father hadn't made a mistake."

Blaine's lips were still parted to speak, but after Kurt's words he closed them. The blue eyed teen took his boyfriend's hand and smiled reassuringly, trying to get through that he wasn't attacking him, or judging him for feeling what he felt, but just trying to help him through it. "His dad made a mistake, Blaine. Both of your fathers worked long hours and were rushing to get to you. You can't say that it wouldn't have happened if your dad was driving either baby." Blaine simply looked at him, his tense stance relaxing a bit when Kurt touched him, "I told you that I loved you, right?" Kurt asked next, receiving a sure nod from Blaine and continuing, "I love you, Blaine. And I'm not letting you go on years from now holding onto grudges over something neither you nor the next guy could help. And I'd hate to pull this card, but I just want you to think about how your father would feel if he saw how everything was playing out."

Cooper listened in on the two, bouncing the ball as he walked back over to where they stood. He saw Blaine's face change a bit and the boy sort of nod, looking away as his hands worked their way deeper into his pockets. He watched Burt and Blaze's mom making small talk and Pam walking over to join in.

"You can be mad at me, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said with a soft smile, "but you said I can share my opinion and I did."

"I'm not mad," Blaine told him, pulling the teen closer by the waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and smiled.

"Good. I'm not saying you aren't allowed to hurt, Blaine. I'd never say that. I just want you to feel better."

"He's right, and you know how to pick 'em." Cooper added, pulling Blaine in for a hug once Kurt let go. He kissed his temple and smiled when Blaine leant into him, a little caught off guard by the reciprocation but in no way turning him away. Never again. Kurt watched with a proud smile as the brothers hugged and Cooper playfully put his brother in a headlock, not letting him go, "Honestly, Blaine. I haven't been the best role model and I've never left good examples," he let Blaine go and the teen looked up at him, "and dad would expect so much more. Let's… let's do better. Ok?"

Blaine smiled, shoving Cooper away when he tried to kiss him again. He looked over to Blaze again and saw the teen talking to Burt and his mom, sighing as he accepted it. He'd definitely try. That's the most he could say for right now. "Can we finish playing? I want that car…"

Cooper smirked; about to reply when Don's loud voice rang out. "The food is ready! C'mon, guys!"

The speed at which Jeff and Mikey ran past Kurt almost made him fall over. He could only shake his head.

"You were going to get the car either way," Cooper said obviously, rolling the ball over to their things. "Which one do you want?"

Blaine smiled widely as he thought about it. If he had his own car he could go to his spot in LA with Kurt much more.

"Car?"

Cooper smiled at Kurt as Blaine looked to his boyfriend. After a smirk at the adorable confused face Kurt gave, Blaine looked back to his brother.

"Let me and Kurt discuss it and I'll get back to you."

Kurt was very confused as Blaine smiled at Cooper who said "Cool" all before heading over to the others. Blaine however grabbed his boyfriend's hand again and led him over to the benches. As everyone attacked Don for food, Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kurt asked, laughing when Blaine buried his face in his chest. "We should probably get over there before the blondes clean house… and you can tell me about this car, too."

Blaine kissed Kurt's chest over the shirt he was wearing and came back up. "Apparently mom is buying me a car for my birthday, but you can't let it slip that we know that. CJ and I have been doing this for years."

"Spoiling each other's gifts?" Kurt asked with an amused grin. Blaine nodded as he pulled Kurt closer.

"Pretty much, yeah." he smiled at Kurt's chuckle, "We liked to think of it as helping each other. This way, if it's something we don't want, we'll make sure it doesn't happen."

Kurt nodded as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder. "So you're perfectly fine with a car, I'm guessing."

"Of course," he answered obviously, accepting the soft kiss Kurt gave him. "The question is, what car are we getting?"

"Guys, come eat!" Clarissa yelled out. Blaine poked his head out and nodded to his mom.

"Just a minute!"

Kurt saw Blaze's mother and Cooper hug; the woman looking as if she'd start crying. He smiled before facing Blaine again who was looking as well. "What do you mean are '_we_' getting?"

Blaine smiled; his hands playing at Kurt's waist line. "I mean what car should we get? What's mine is yours and you know you'll have a set of keys. Beach house. Car. Everything."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, and Blaine honestly didn't get why he was so shocked. He should know him by now. "You should answer before my birthday comes."

"Um…" Kurt smiled, shrugging a bit and ignoring Blaine when he laughed, "I don't know. Just get whatever car you like, sweetie. I'm sure you've had something in mind."

Blaine smiled. "We'll decide on something tonight. I… should let you know though…"

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, and before he could get too concerned Blaine kissed him sweetly. They smiled, pulling away and the elder spoke.

"About everything I was telling you earlier… If the meetings go well and I get these endorsements, I'll be promoting and traveling for a few weeks. I may not be back until my birthday or a bit before, but I'll definitely come back for my birthday…"

Kurt leant forward until their foreheads touched. He nodded and looked into deep hazel eyes. "So will you be gone constantly for the next few weeks or can I see you again?"

Blaine kissed him and Kurt sighed into it. "It depends if Adidas and Colony want to pick me up as a rep. If not then I'll be here."

Kurt nodded. "That's _amazing, _baby. It's amazing for your future."

Blaine knew that was true. His uncle told him he didn't have to do anything he didn't want, but the opportunity would be stupid to turn down. And he knew if he did, they'd go to the second hottest guy around which was Shane, and that'd be like handing away a huge blessing. "I know baby. I just wish I could bring you with us but I know that's not ideal."

Kurt smiled at the thought of traveling the country with Blaine, but knew the time off would be good. They'd spent every minute together pretty much since they'd met and absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? "It'll be hard, but you'll text me right?"

Blaine nodded with no hesitation. "And we'll video chat, and I'll call you every day when I wake up. You'll probably be asleep but at least you can wake up to a message, I guess. Maybe I'll sing or something," he told him sincerely. Kurt smiled as he kissed his cheek, "Ignore the fact that I'm putting up a wall. Once I'm on the plane back east I'll probably be in tears missing you."

Kurt laughed a little and hugged him tightly. "Hopefully they keep you busy so you don't have too much time to sulk like I'm sure I'll be doing."

Blaine frowned. "The guys will keep you company. And Mikey."

Kurt smiled and nodded. Nick and Naomi sat a few feet away from them, their plates and drinks beside them, and Kurt dug into his pocket for something that Blaine couldn't exactly see.

"You'll think I'm a loser but I bought you something when I went to the store."

Blaine wondered if it was condoms but was proven wrong when he saw a candy wrapper. "You didn't have to get me anything babe."

"Stop being so humble," Kurt kissed him as he showed the boy what it was. "I used to love these when I was little and I haven't had one in years. I just had to buy you one."

Blaine smiled when he noticed it was a candy ring pop, "Aww. Is that purple?"

Kurt giggled and opened the package, "Yes, it is grape."

"Well, no need for a speech, beautiful. Yes, I'll marry you."

Naomi laughed at the adorableness and Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'd buy you a much better ring, don't be crazy."

Blaine bit his lip into a smile. "Would you, now?"

"Anyway," Kurt blushed and held the ring pop up, "I know this is corny and the ring I'm wearing is so much better," he winked and Blaine blushed, "but I just remembered always having one when I was little and thought I'd share the little nostalgia with you. And I know you'll ask if I got Mikey one and no, only you."

Blaine laughed and accepted it. "Thank you, beautiful. I love it and I'm gonna make all the bitches jealous with this bling."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, ignoring Naomi's laugh. "I'm going to get us something to eat, love. Hot dog?"

"And cheeseburger. And ribs."

Kurt shook his head and walked away. "I'll be back fat ass."

Blaine smiled, putting the purple candy ring on and flashing it for Nick's girlfriend to see. "It's pretty, yeah?"

She smiled and turned to Nick who had no clue what was going on. His interest in the corn on the cob he was currently destroying was probably the reason. "Why don't you ever buy me a ring pop?"

Nick realized he was being addresses and swallowed, putting the plate down beside him. "I had a bad experience with those things when I was little," he looked over and saw Blaine wearing one proudly, raising an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that?"

"Kurt," Blaine raised his eyebrow as well at Nick's strange reaction. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned monotonously.

"Because, we had our first real fight over those things. Remember?"

Blaine gave him another look before glancing over to where everyone else was. He couldn't remember anything like that. "No?"

Nick shook his head. "Dude, you came back from your trip no NY and Ohio after we'd first met, and my mom let me stay the night at your house. You had a ring pop that you said the love of your life gave you and I really wanted to eat it but you wouldn't let me. Then, when you went to get in the bubble bath I couldn't help myself. You told me I ruined everything."

Naomi started laughing at the story and looked up at Blaine, coke can to her lips. "I'm sorry… what?"

Blaine looked down at the ring and then it hit him.

Holy. Shit.

…_._

"_You're really beautiful. I think you're perfect." _

_Kurt blushed, looking down at his folded hands on his lap. Blaine glanced around, noticing that his dad was still talking to Kurt's mommy, and Cooper was messing at the strings on his guitar. "Thank you," Kurt told him. _

"_Can I hold you?"_

_Kurt looked around too before sliding closer into Blaine's side. He took the hand that wore a Power Rangers watch and held it in both of his, not moving his eyes from the sight._

_Blaine smiled happily and put his arm around him. It felt perfect. "Can you come back to California with me?" _

_Kurt shyly looked up at Blaine and smiled, making his friend smile back. "I don't think I can but I want to." _

"_I hope you can someday." _

_Kurt nodded, looking down to the ground. He really hated heights but Blaine promised he wouldn't let him fall of the monkey bars. _

"_Do you want to ride my bike?" Blaine asked, hoping to get Kurt to smile at him again. It worked, and he sighed at the sight. _

"_Okay." _

…_._

The memories flooded back all at once. Blaine stared at Kurt with a blank face as they all came to him.

Nick and Naomi shared another look before he tried again. "Blaine! Dude—"

"I'll be right back."

Nick watched his best friend stand up, ring on hand, and jog over to the others by the wooden tables. "Okay?"

What the fuck.

Blaine couldn't fucking believe it.

How did he forget?

That had to be Kurt he met when he was little. It had to be. Those eyes… he remembered the smile and the shy little laugh. And the way he had to fucking beg him to get on the monkey bars with him because the swings were stupid. He remembered hearing him hum, and the exact moment he fell in love when Kurt said "hi" back. He remembered it perfectly, and that had to be his baby.

Burt tapped Clarissa when she saw him running over. She grinned, crossing her arms and watching.

"Yes, he wants a cheeseburger, hot dog, and ribs Don. I'm not sure why you're shocked."

Don shook his head as he put a burger onto the bun for his nephew. "Kurt, I don't know either. Have fun keeping food in beach house."

Kurt laughed, about to respond when Blaine ran up behind him. The two turned to look at him and Don knew by the look on Blaine's face that he knew. He smirked, looking at his wife with Burt and Clarissa and listening for this revelation.

"What's wrong—"

"Tell me more about little douche—the boy," Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, trying to hide his smile, "What else do you remember?"

Kurt's eyebrow rose as he gave his boyfriend a bemused look. "Honestly, babe?"

"Please," Blaine licked his lips and stepped closer, "just tell me if you remember anything else?"

Kurt thought for a moment and couldn't really get anything. "Besides the non-swinging? Well I know we hugged…"

Blaine tried to hide his smile. The hug was incredible. "How'd you meet him? I know you said it was at the park but how'd you two start talking?"

Kurt found the behavior strange but racked his mind. Jeff came over for thirds and listened in. "Well I know I was with my mom… I think she was taking me to see _Sound_ _of_ _Music_," Cooper smirked at Burt who watched with a smile, "and we were taking a shortcut through the park."

Blaine nodded, urging him to continue.

"We heard music playing and…" he trailed off and looked Blaine in the eye, "and it was the Beatles song she sang to me. We found that it was a little boy and after a while, he noticed me. The rest is history, I guess."

Blaine smiled. "What's history? Did he sing to you at all or what?"

Kurt smirked. "He asked my mom if we could play and I told him I wanted to go to the swings which he agreed to at first. But it was crowded and he said he didn't like them anyway, so we should try the monkey bars."

Blaine nodded. "And you went?"

"I went… I told him I was scared," Kurt recalled, "and that I didn't want to fall... which was when he said—"

"I won't let you fall because you're too precious to me."

Kurt froze, nodding his head after a minute and gulping as he did so. "Exactly. And …"

Jeff smiled as he caught on.

"And what?" Blaine asked.

"And he took my hand and helped me up to the third bar. We sat there and he asked if he could hold me… I was so worried my dad would show up but I said yes anyway," Burt laughed in the background and Kurt shrugged, "and then he put an arm around me. Told me I was perfect. It was amazing."

Nick and Naomi walked up and caught Blaine speaking.

"What happened when you hugged?"

Kurt sighed, thinking this was ridiculous. "Baby…"

"What happened?"

"We hugged. He picked me up a little bit and his dad laughed. He told me something… he said… I can't remember. I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled. "I'm never letting you go."

Kurt's eyes went wide. His heart just about stopped. He almost dropped the plate, but thankfully Jeff's ninja like reflexes caught it. He stared at Blaine. He stared at him for a long time. Nick bit his lip, trying to hold back the laugh as Blaine nodded at his boyfriend.

"I told you I'd never let you go. You told me you'd never say goodbye to me. And then—"

"I let you have my ring pop."

Cooper looked at his mom and shook his head.

"You let me have your ring pop. Told me to wear it forever."

"Oh my god."

"Whoa, whoa," Naomi couldn't believe her ears, "you two met before?"

"YOU TWO MET?" David repeated, knocking his canned soda over and standing up. "Just when I thought I couldn't ship you any harder!"

Kurt's eyes watered as he looked at Blaine; the elder smiling at him as he processed it himself. "Blaine…. Oh my—"

They hugged so tightly Burt thought they'd fuse into one person.

Kurt squeezed Blaine tightly as his boyfriend lifted him into the air, the two laughing in disbelief at what they'd just discussed. Clarissa grinned when she saw the ring pop on Blaine's finger and wondered if that was what triggered it.

"I fell in love with you twice," Blaine whispered with a laugh. "You're so freaking charming I fell in love with you twice."

Kurt giggled as Blaine put him back down, teary eyed even though he tried not to do this. "I think I'm going to need some time for this to sink in."

Blaine laughed, nodding his understanding, "Yeah."

"Also, you called yourself a douche."

Cooper and Nick snorted. "Well, he's smarter than I thought."

"Shut your trap," Blaine rolled his eyes and Burt shook his head, stepping forward with a smile.

"So you two need to eat something and think about how you met Cooper Sr. and Elizabeth at some point in your lives, huh?"

Blaine smiled, remembering the compliments Kurt's mother gave him. "Wow."

Kurt looked at his dad and the others suspiciously. "Wait. You guys knew!"

Clarissa gestured to her eldest son. "Someone remembered Blaine falling for a certain little boy when he had just turned 7, after knowing him for maybe 10 minutes. We brought you guys to the park to see if it'd spark any memories and…"

Blaine and Kurt laughed, still trying to grasp it. "Well. Wow," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded his head in amazement. "Wow is right. Let's get something to eat, beautiful."

**.II.**

It'd only been five days since Blaine left. Kurt pretended to be strong over Skype and on phone calls, but even pretending was hard.

He really missed him.

He missed his stupid smile. He missed his cheekiness. His arrogance, the smell of his cologne (that, lucky for Kurt, got all over the stuffed Mickey Mouse toy Kurt won Blaine at the fair in New York— the same Mickey Mouse toy that was currently in Kurt's bed. Blaine wouldn't have to know). He missed the way his eyes seemingly changed shades with his thoughts, and the way he'd swear he'd cut his hair the next day but when Kurt got the scissors he'd change his mind. He missed watching him play guitar, and his annoying need to pick him up off the ground when they hugged. Annoying was code for perfect in this scenario. The list went on. Kurt missed him like crazy.

Kurt listened to Justin rambling as he thought about it. The surfer lay down on his couch… wait for it… _shirtless_, with a sleeping Mikey on his chest. He'd been falling asleep too for the most part until his phone would chime and wake him up, and then he'd talk some more. Kurt smiled at him before his thoughts took over once again. He thought back to the sleepover they had last Saturday at the beach house and how amazing it really was; just all of the guys and girls, movie watching and talking, sharing dreams and being silly. They all got the chance to enjoy each other's company and it felt great.

There was something else that Kurt couldn't take his mind off of pretty much all week long. Ever since Blaine left, to be honest.

They'd almost done it. Kurt and Blaine almost took the final step.

And _god, _had they wanted to.

It wasn't exactly planned. In fact, it was as spontaneous as ever, which made sense being that their relationship had been nothing but spontaneity and surprise after surprise. Kurt hadn't snuck upstairs with Blaine after everyone had fell asleep at their beach house _let's all camp out in the living room _sleepover to do what _almost _happened, if that's what you're thinking. Initially, they'd just gone up there to spend a little time alone. Sunday, Kurt would have to go to work and Blaine and the others would be doing promotional work for the day. And then Monday would be Blaine's flight. They just wanted to be alone.

Neither expected a little time alone to turn into what it became. Kurt could vividly remember the way Blaine's tongue tasted inside his mouth, and the weight of his boyfriend between his legs; the way his nails dug into the muscles of Blaine's back as he gasped for air, and every _sexy _word Blaine moaned into his ear as he reached for a condom.

But they couldn't do it.

It was fortunate that they didn't, to be honest. Blaine admitted during a phone call that he wouldn't have been able to go through with it and then leave for almost three weeks. He needed their first time together to be special; to be as beautiful as Kurt was to him, and he wanted to make sure that Kurt experienced that. Blaine's first time wasn't special at all, and there was no way Kurt would have to say the same thing.

"_Trust me… I wanted you so bad baby. I just couldn't go through with it knowing my brother and all of our friends were downstairs, and that I'd have to get up in a few hours and leave. I want us to be alone when we make love, and I want to be able to hold you all night. I… I love you so much, and as long as I can help it baby you're getting the best of what I have to offer." _

Kurt smiled as he recalled the conversation. Blaine was unreal, and he was lucky to have him. And he could definitely agree with everything Blaine said. Just like he told his boyfriend, he'd wait as long as he had to.

And now, it was almost 6 in the evening on a rainy Friday night. Both Justin and Mikey had successfully fallen asleep, cuddled on his couch. Burt had called to say he'd be in soon and would be going straight to bed, and Kurt knew that meant when Jeff came over he was not to bother him. In Jeff's mind, he and Burt were the best of friends and he usually missed hints on when the man wanted to be left alone. Kurt sighed as he sat back, thinking about how much he missed his boyfriend. It was probably pathetic, and he often judged his friends when they went all lovesick puppy after being away from their significant others for three minutes (_Rachel_) but now, he couldn't judge. It hadn't been that long that he and Blaine had been dating, but he still understood. All in all, despite how lonely he felt without the teen around, he couldn't be anything but proud of him for his accomplishments in so little time.

The week had gone slow. Work on Sunday was as long as Kurt expected it to be. He had minimal repairs and ended up on the floor, helping people who needed it and running his mouth with Jenna. Farrah didn't say anything to him all day. She hadn't said much since she told Don about him and Blaine being in the back and Kurt assumed it was because he hadn't gotten fired. Hopefully that meant she gave up. Maybe, maybe not.

That night was a drag. Burt slept. Mikey slept. Everyone in Ohio was too busy. The guys were at their media thing in LA and Kurt was bored. He ended up drawing and thankfully he liked the outcome of this outfit.

By the time the guys returned, it was pretty late. Blaine had a 5am flight to New York with Don on Monday. It didn't stop him from sneaking over to Kurt's when his dad was asleep just for a few more minutes of talking and being close. It didn't stop uncle Don from hitting him upside the head when they almost missed their flight either. But Blaine didn't mind. They got in a few more _I love yous _and an _I'm never letting you go_ before he had to leave.

The days went by and they did as promised, Skype chatting and sending each other video diaries, texting non-stop and calling whenever they had the chance. Kurt had a few videos of Blaine at different landmarks in the cities he stopped at with Don, and of course his boyfriend promised to bring him to everyone. It was almost like he was experiencing the tour right along with Blaine, and it was amazing.

At the moment, Kurt was smiling at a text from a rather successful Blaine who landed both endorsements, not that it was a shock, really. The fact was that Blaine had been hot for the past two years, and he was definitely making a name for himself outside of the 'Kinsella' brand. Companies wanted to get their hands on him for a while now, only the teen wasn't ready. Pam explained to Kurt one night that her nephew wouldn't have been able to deal with any media interference along with everything else he was going through at the time, and Kurt totally understood, glad that his family wasn't the type to throw him to the wolves for a little bit of money.

Blaze and his mom came to dinner that night as well. Burt dressed handsomely and pulled out Amber's seat for her.

Neither Blaze nor Kurt missed it, smirking at each other after they caught on.

The point was that Blaine was ready and he was mature enough to make it. Clarissa thanked Kurt for that, but Kurt couldn't take credit. Blaine had done a lot of growing on his own. And of course it didn't hurt that he'd signed a couple contracts worth a lot of freaking money. Blaine was elated.

Money or not, Kurt still missed him terribly. It'd help if time wasn't passing so freaking slowly on top of everything else. The only thing to do was cherish the time they got to talk and wait it out.

Patience was harder than Kurt wanted to admit.

**From Blaine****: **

**So do we agree on the Lexus IS F? I'll get the windows tinted ;) **

And as it turned out, even horny!Blaine messages like these made him the happiest guy around. Hearing from Blaine made Kurt _happy._ But when one was busy and the boys couldn't talk to another, Kurt could honestly say he felt a little bit empty. Cliché or not.

Only 12 more days.

"Oh," Justin cradled Mikey on top of him and opened his eyes, "I fell asleep again?"

Kurt smirked, sitting back in his dad's recliner and nodding his obviously. "Unless you were looking at a pretty picture on the back of your eyelids, you were asleep, Jus."

**To Blaine****: **

**That car is expensive, babe. Are you sure your mom will be on board with it? We can always get something else. I mean it's your first car after all…**

**From Blaine****: **

**Says the guy whose first vehicle was a brand new Navigator?**

Justin stretched; careful not to wake up the sleeping toddler on his chest, and eased up the sofa a little. As he reached for the remote, he glanced over at Kurt. "How're you holding up?"

**To Blaine****: **

**And my brand new Navigator wasn't over 60,000 dollars, smart ass. :P **

"You already know my answer so I won't bore you with it. It's getting easier though," Kurt smiled at him and looked at the show Justin turned to, taking interest in _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo _and shaking his head when he realized that's what it was.

"You're not boring me if you need to talk, bro," Justin pushed some of Mikey's curls out of his face. "Lord knows that boyfriend of yours has been letting the world know."

Kurt smiled.

**From Blaine****: **

**What was it? Like $59,000? :P Not much of a difference, hypocrite. **

**And I can buy it myself if she doesn't agree, but it shouldn't be a problem. Cooper gave me the price range and the Lexus fits that price range. Stop trying to make us get a Corolla or something. I'm Blaine Anderson and you're my future husband and we're not driving a Corolla. **

"You're being dramatic."

Justin rolled his eyes. "I have the messages. Nick has the messages. Jeff has the messages. David has the messages. Naomi has—"

"I got it," Kurt giggled, folding his legs in the chair. "This is just harder that I imagined, and I imagined it'd be hard."

Justin nodded.

**To Blaine****: **

**I'm not trying to make you drive a Corolla, silly. I'm saying that's a lot of money to spend on a first car. And excuse me Mr. "I can buy it myself". **

**From Blaine****:**

**Don't worry about the money. Just texted Cooper and he said they'll be going to get it next weekend. We have a Lexus ;) **

**What are you doing? I'm about to go on sports radio number 2 in about five minutes. Some college baseball player is in there interviewing now. **

Justin looked down at his phone and began to type out a reply. "Jeff and his bro are coming over in about 10."

Kurt began to reply to Blaine as he smirked. "I don't have enough food here to feed them, Mikey, and you. Tell them to bring something.

**To Blaine: **

**I wish I was in Boston so I could listen. I know it's just biking stuff but still. :) I'm so proud of you. Don't curse on-air and don't do anything to embarrass your uncle. **

Justin yawned and Mikey started to shift on top of him. "Pizza, Wendy's, or Chinese takeout?"

Kurt grimaced at all of those. "All you guys eat is pizza. I wouldn't mind a Frosty, though."

Mikey picked his head up and rubbed at his eyes, asking what toy was in a kid's meal. Impeccable timing, really.

**From Blaine****:**

**Thanks baby. I'll check and see if they put interviews up online or something. And I'll be good, I promise. Love you, and we're Skyping when I'm back at the hotel. You, me, and my guitar :)**

"I think that they have Marvel superheroes now, but I'm not sure. Want a kid's meal?"

"Yes please," Mikey sat up now and rolled off of Justin, "I have to use the bathroom Kurtie."

Kurt nodded, grabbing the boy and kissing him as he went by. Mikey laughed when he was put back down and ran towards the restroom. Justin sat up, smiling at the two of them.

"He misses his dad and Blaine, I know."

Kurt sighed. "He misses them a lot, but he's putting on a strong face for Pam. Can't wait to see his face when they get back."

Justin smiled. "Me too." He tossed his phone aside and looked at the ceiling. "What are we doing Sunday? I'm not taking you to that new party Ian was telling us about without Blaine so all those fucking predators can pounce on you, so you, me, and Teresa will have to find something else."

Kurt scoffed. "I'm not being a third wheel for you guys, that's for sure. I told my dad I'd help out at his Long Beach shop on Sunday and then afterwards I'm working on Blaine's new bike. Haven't finished yet."

**To Blaine****: **

**I love you more and I can't wait to see you :) Break a leg!**

**From Blaine****: **

**I love you most. **

Kurt smiled, letting him win for now.

"I just want you to know that since you're spoiling the hell out of him, he's going to be twice as bad during your birthday… which is what, a month afterward?"

Kurt laughed. "Oh well. I just want to make it memorable. I want him to smile."

Mikey ran back in, drying his hands on his Iron Man shirt and hopping onto Kurt's lap. The blue eyed teen pulled him close as Justin resumed.

"That's why you two are perfect for each other and that's why David's been planning your wedding since Tuesday."

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back the smile. His friends were nuts.

….

**From Santana****: **

**So you're in Ohio with your uncle now? Where's Kurt? **

Blaine yawned as he read the message, pulling his laptop out of his bag. He sat on the hotel bed and stretched, wondering if he should just go to sleep. His interview with the sports shows in Columbus had gone well, and he still had a commercial to film for Adidas in the morning. That meant another flight within the next 24 hours. Blaine was exhausted.

Three more days.

**To Santana****: **

**I'm in Columbus. Kurt's back home in LB and I've been travelling and promoting BMX and just trying to make a name for myself. **

**From Santana****: **

**How can you come back to Ohio and not bring, Kurt? If you can, drive down to Lima. We're all at the mall. Chandler is here. I'm sure he misses you, twerp. **

**Oh, and Quinn's boyfriend posted on Facebook that you'd be on Adidas commercials. I'm sure Chandler would love to see that too. **

Blaine smirked. Charlie was the last of his thoughts right now. He was definitely old news.

And there was no way he was taking Don's rental car and driving miles and miles just to go anywhere Chunky Monkey was.

**To Santana****: **

**I was thinking about bringing Kurt back before school starts in August. We'll see. I just really need to pay a few people a visit. **

**Don't call Jus Quinn's boyfriend. He has a girlfriend now and she probably wouldn't like that. **

"Ok, sport," Don walked in as Blaine plugged up his laptop, and the teen was happy he wasn't in the middle of a particularly interesting Skype chat with his boyfriend. "Next stop is New York for ESPN radio, we'll do the filming, then we head out to Northern Cali to do a bit of promotion with Colony Bikes, and we should be back in Long Beach a few hours before your birthday."

Blaine looked up and smiled, flopping down on the bed. "And then a few days later, I'll have Semifinals and Finals. I'm exhausted, unc."

Don laughed, walking further into the hotel room. "Well, I did warn you. But you're doing great and I'm proud."

Blaine smiled, nodding his head. It felt good to feel like he was doing something right. "I'm proud too. I'm going to get some sleep, though."

Donald patted his nephew on the back, that proud smile on his face. "Sleep well, kid." Blaine nodded and told him to do the same, and the elder walked towards the door, digging his ringing phone out of his pocket, "No sneaking out to see Kurt's Ohio friends."

Blaine laughed, grabbing his phone as well. "I won't."

**From Santana****: **

**Don't do anything stupid. We'd love to see Kurt, but if you're coming here for revenge after becoming a spokesman for an international company, then you best stay your ass in California, Frodo. **

**Honestly thought Quinn and Ken were together. My bad. **

Blaine read the message a few times before shrugging. It kind of sucked that he couldn't do anything stupid anymore, but he kind of liked his bank account at the moment. He said goodbye to Santana and opened up his laptop, wasting no time reaching for his guitar and opening up his video program to record himself. Kurt was still at work right now, and the guy Don left in charge was a dick, so they didn't talk much when he was on his shift. Blaine had to acknowledge that he'd be passed out by the time Kurt got off. The time zones sucked and he was really freaking exhausted.

So, this would do.

The laptop screen was bright, and Blaine cleared his throat as he put the guitar strap over himself, pressing record and smiling at the camera.

"Hey, babe. I miss you like crazy. Ohio isn't all you cracked it up to be," he laughed a little, imagining Kurt's reaction before resuming, "and it doesn't help that I'm exhausted. But, I promised you a mash-up a day for the remainder of the trip and I won't let you down. I thought this up when I was on the plane earlier. It's gonna be a short one, but I hope you enjoy."

Clearing his throat again, Blaine looked down at his guitar and began to strum. He thought of Kurt and smiled. Three more days.

_Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if you let me  
Your laugh, your laugh, you hate but I think it's so sexy  
You're so beautiful  
I swear I'll tell you everyday_

Blaine shyly looked up at the camera, blushing as he sang. He didn't know why, but the thought of forever with Kurt made his cheeks stain red and his heart speed up a bit. There was so much to discuss regarding their future, but he knew he wanted Kurt either way.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He continued to play, trying to keep his voice as soft as he could with his uncle's room next to him. With a smile, he started the next part.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Blaine nodded his head to the beat, watching his fingers strum along the instrument. With closed eyes, and resumed.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

'_Cause You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Blaine licked his lips, looking at the camera and smiling at the lyrics.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He put all that he had into the last part, meaning every last word.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are _

With a grin that he couldn't quite hold back, and a kiss from his fingertips towards the screen, he took off the guitar and pulled the laptop close to him.

"I hope that made you smile, Hummel. I'll see you in a few days. Love you, babe." He smiled again, made another kissy face, laughed at his own silliness, and finally stopped the recording. After sending it to his boyfriend's email, he lazily went to shower and turned in for the evening. The next text he got made his sleep that much sweeter.

**From Kurt: **

**So, Mr. BMX. I watched your mash-up during my lunch break. There were tears baby and the waitress at Layla's and Fez didn't know what to do. I just thought that you should know I am so in love with you, Blaine Anderson, and you are getting cuddles, kisses, and whatever else you want when I see you again. **

**Sleep tight, honey. Xoxo **

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you too."

….

"I don't see the problem." Nick sat down on Kurt's bed and tried not to laugh at the pacing teen. "You got him a bunch of things he'll cherish. All of this was a lot of hard work and very expensive."

Kurt checked his watch as he shook his head. "You don't get it. What if he doesn't like this stuff? The gifts I bought Chandler when we were together he wasn't exactly crazy about. I thought I was an amazing gift giver but now I'm really anxious, and nervous, and—"

"Kurt," Nick scratched his stubbly jaw, "You made him a customized Lakers purple and gold bike from scratch," he said. "He is going to lose his shit. You got the matching jewelry which I'm sure he'll never take off. You fucking had the wood from his father's piano that was going to be destroyed in a few days made into a brand new guitar that I'm sure he'll cry all over, and let's not forget the songs you recorded just for him—"

"I went to Blaze's studio behind his back. What if he hates me? I know he said he'd try to do better but what if he just didn't want to argue—"

"Relax," Nick smiled, still trying not to laugh. "He told me he and Blaze talked over Facebook messenger and it was short but it was ok. Blaine trusts you, and he's really trying, I'm sure. So stop freaking out, please?"

Kurt stopped walking, his hands slapping against his legs. "My dad got him a puppy and his mother got him a car. They pretty much blew me out of the water."

"Your dad is hilarious," Nick smirked, "saying to name the puppy 'Tumbles'. I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard."

Kurt smirked. That was kind of funny.

"And I think it's cute he got you guys that being that you pretty much bonded over a dog's almost killing B. It's sweet of him." Nick folded his arms because of the cold temperature in Kurt's room, "His mother bought him a car. That's great. You aren't supposed to outdo that after dating for a month, are you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I want him to remember his 17th birthday because of something I did, too."

"And he will. And you're ridiculous." Nick stood up, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Let's go downstairs and wait for him. His and Donnie's flight land in, what…?"

Kurt opened the door, "About 20 minutes."

Nick smiled. "Perfect. So we'll go downstairs and wait, and I'm sure once he shows up he'll whisk in, ignore the rest of us, lock you guys in your room, and you'll be happy again."

Kurt laughed as they walked down the steps. "Shut up, Nick."

**From Blaine****: **

**We landed early. Waiting for baggage. I cannot fucking wait to see you. **

Kurt moved 'Tumbles' over and sat on the sofa. The same sofa he told the Boxer puppy time after time not to sit on. As he read the message, he smiled because after how many ever days, he'd see his boyfriend again. Fireworks sounded outside, probably Jeff, Justin, and David's doing. It'd be the fourth of July in a few hours, aka Blaine's birthday, and they were getting celebrating their friend's return.

**To Blaine****: **

**I missed you more than I can begin to explain, honey. How much longer do I have to wait before I can kiss you?**

Mikey ran in the house and Tumbles (Kurt couldn't wait until Blaine officially named him) excitedly ran up to him, barking and hoping to play. Kurt smiled and read the reply.

**From Blaine: **

**Fifteen minutes the most. I'll make sure Aunt Pam drives like a madman. She understands my desperation. **

**To Blaine: **

**I want you to get here in one piece, you know. **

"Come outside with us, Ohio," Jeff said with a wide, devious smile, "this firework we just shot off looks like a cock when it's in the sky."

Nick smiled and ran to the door and Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll pass."

**From Blaine: **

**I'll be there soon. And we're going to spend time together with everyone, and then tomorrow evening I'm driving us to LA. We'll go to the private spot on the beach to watch the fireworks, and we'll camp out up there for the night, and it'll be the best birthday I've ever had. **

Mikey laughed as Tumbles licked his face and Kurt smiled. Better Mikey's face than his.

**To Blaine: **

**I hope I can make it that special for you baby. And that sounds absolutely beautiful. **

**From Blaine: **

***You're* absolutely beautiful. And while the car and whatever else I got is great, what I want the most is to make love to you, Kurt, if you'll let me have you. **

Kurt read the message a few times to see if it was real. He nodded before realizing that wasn't suitable an answer in this case, nervously tying out an actual response.

Maybe he'd be able to make Blaine's birthday memorable for the both of them.

**To Blaine****: **

**You have me always, Blaine. Always. **

**From Blaine****: **

**So tomorrow evening. We have a date. **

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hold back the smile.

But he couldn't.

**To Blaine****:**

**We have a date, birthday boy.**

* * *

_A/N: I'll put a picture of all of Blaine's gifts on ridelikeklaine . com tomorrow. Too tired now. But Tumbles is a cutie. _

_I'll also let you guys name Tumbles if you want, because that's not his real name. Leave a review? Let me know. He's a Boxer breed pup. He'll be up on the blog. :)_

_Songs used:_

_ Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars _

_Teenage Dream - Darren Criss I mean Katy Perry _

_I'll put the mash-up on the blog too. It's awesome. But tomorrow. After I sleep. _

_Thanks for reading, guys. _

_-Nellie _

* * *

PLEASE READ THE RIDE ONE-SHOT** 'NEAPOLITAN' **IF YOU HAVEN'T YET.

PLEASE READ MY **STRUCK BY LIGHTNING **& **GLEE **CROSSOVER TITLED **'IDENITCAL'** IF YOU HAVEN'T YET.

THANK YOU.


	13. Happy Birthday, Mr BMX

**Ride**

A/N: Happy Come What May Day :)

I should warn you that I'm not in love with this chapter, but I did try.

* * *

**Chapter 13—Happy Birthday, Mr. BMX**

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies my love_

Kurt's smile couldn't get any wider as he let his head rest on Blaine's shoulder. At this point they weren't even dancing anymore; simply holding each other closely with a slow rock from side to side every now and then. But that slow sway and the words Blaine sang in his ear equated to absolute love and perfection, and it was a moment Kurt knew he'd never forget for the rest of his life.

"You felt all of this when we were 7 years old, Blaine?" the teen teased. A wave rolled up to shore and stopped just before touching their bare feet, receding back to the sea. Blaine smiled at the question asked as his hands slid lower to the small of his boyfriend's back. He ignored him, and as fireworks exploded in the starlit sky, he continued to sing.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move through my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love_

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine, and in that moment the world stopped. Blaine couldn't help but stare into the eyes he fell for on more than one occasion; they were beautiful, and honest, and _home _for him. The sincerity he found there had often chilled him. It made him question why Kurt chose him of all the people that'd be so blessed to have him, but it wasn't their choice. It was destiny.

Kurt smiled softly as he observed the look on Blaine's face. His boyfriend stopped singing and simply stared at him with those beautiful, hazel eyes, and Kurt wrapped his arms around the boy's broad shoulders, pulling him in as gently as he could for a kiss. Blaine closed his eyes by the time their noses touched and Kurt smiled, doing the same. When they finally kissed, each boy melted into one another— a soft sound of contentment leaving Blaine's lips and sending chills through Kurt's body. They held each other closer as the elder moved his lips; his hands gripping Kurt's back as they moved up a few inches and down again.

It was a wonder to Kurt how anything could feel so perfect. Maybe he thought it was possible for other people, but when it came to him, it was still a concept he was trying to grasp. Blaine being real and being his was something his mind kept trying to convince him was a myth, but then his heart would beat against Blaine's chest and tell him the exact opposite.

When more loud fireworks sounded, Blaine smiled as Kurt slowly pulled away, looking up into the sky and watching the beauty unfold. There was something so special about being here; a place that was often neglected but just so beautiful; the quaint, tiny beach outside L.A with just the right amount of space for the two of them to be them. They set up a tent with sleeping bags inside—a small radio that had been playing music to dance to before Blaine decided he'd take it from there, they built a fire for when it chilled down too much for Kurt's liking, and it had really turned out to be the best birthday ever. Blaine loved this place more than he ever knew he would. He could dance with Kurt here, kiss him here, sing to him here…

_The first time ever I lay with you  
And felt your heart so close to mine  
The first time ever I saw your face_

Kurt shivered at the lyrics sang so close into his ear. His heart soared to the heavens and back as they placed their foreheads together, gently swaying and stealing shy glances. They were in love and happy, and they knew this was forever. They just knew.

And it was time to take their relationship even further.

"I—Can we lie down now?"

Blaine opened his eyes at the sound of Kurt's gentle voice, pulling back to look his love in the eyes. Kurt watched for his reaction for a moment before smiling and carding his fingers through dark curly locks. Blaine relaxed at the touch; realization setting in by what Kurt really meant.

"You want to lie down, baby?" he asked; seven parts anticipation and three parts fear he'd misinterpreted. But he didn't misinterpret. It was time.

Kurt nodded as he watched the movement of his fingers, brushing a few curls away from Blaine's face. His voice was less shaky now and a bit surer when he spoke.

"I want you to make love to me."

_**24 hours earlier…**_

The saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' definitely proved to be true to one Blaine Anderson.

After 17 days of limited Kurt Hummel interaction, there were times he literally told himself he'd die.

Of course, good ol' uncle Don was there to tell him that he was dramatic and the exact definition of 'over the top', but Blaine didn't bother paying the man any mind. Old people were the quickest to judge and the last to actually understand.

Things were as stressful as they were rewarding. There were contracts, and interviews, and commercial shoots with too-bright lights—there were autographs to sign, plenty girls offering to accompany him back to his hotel room (_and_ a few boys making the same offer,) there were photo shoots with even brighter lights—all of it was tiring. Halfway through the trip, Blaine was finished with all of it, which was hell because there was still 8 and a half California-less days to go. But he did it for himself and his mom who was so proud of his turnaround, and for the look on Mikey's face when the tot would see him on TV, because Blaine knew that'd be absolutely hilarious, and of course he stuck it out for Kurt. His ex-boyfriend Campbell's Soup liked to point out that pretty soon, all of Blaine's fame would be over with, but whether or not that was true, Blaine wanted to have enough saved up to get them started—a nice apartment in NY with the rent paid up for a year or two; next to both of their colleges and not too far from the fashion district… something to keep Kurt happy. Because that was Blaine's priority. Fame meant nothing.

These were the things Blaine found himself thinking about as he lie in bed at night, Kurt texting him goodnight because he knew his boyfriend was falling asleep. Blaine would smile, tell Kurt he loved, and then slowly drift off into beautiful dreams. They helped a lot, to be honest, but it wasn't anything new for Blaine to wake up wishing he'd dreamt a little bit longer.

He missed his boyfriend like you'd never understand.

He missed seeing him smile and hearing his laugh, even when it was at _his_ expense, and he missed the way his heart would react when he woke up and Kurt was there next to him, playing in his hair and humming against his chest. Sometimes it got to be too much; the different cities and the media, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to hug Kurt Hummel, but he made it, and he was back.

He waited for a response from Kurt as Don looked out for their baggage—his aunt telling her husband more about what transpired in their absence. She said that Mikey had been strong for a good six days before absolutely losing it. He cried all over Kurt's Lacoste shirt and begged for Kurt to take him to Blainey and his papa, and Kurt hugged him tightly and promised they'd be back soon. Blaine frowned at the story, hating having left the little boy without much warning, but it happened so fast they didn't get the best goodbye ever. But everything was better now. Blaine was back, and pretty soon he'd be able to squeeze his cousin tight and spend as much time as he wanted with him.

He could hardly wait.

**From Kurt: **

**20 kisses is a lot of kisses. I'll have to think about it. **

Blaine stared down at the message in the middle of a busy Los Angeles International Airport. He smiled to himself, about to reply when their things arrived.

"That's everything," Don announced, picking up a few suitcases. "C'mon Champ. Your stand-up aunt parked illegally."

Pam pinched her husband as Blaine looked up, still wearing a smile. He accepted his luggage and guitar case from his uncle, wincing as he carried his things. They walked slightly in front of him, still talking about Mikey and a few other things that'd been going on; Don complaining about how little sleep he'd gotten over the past couple days and Blaine wanting nothing more than to hurry up and get home.

He was so close.

Santana told him he was overreacting, but what did she know? To be fair, it'd been 17 _fucking_ days since he'd last seen his friends, his family, and Kurt (who to Blaine, constituted as both a friend and family, really) and yes, while he happened to meet up with Cooper in New York because his brother had a few meetings, and while yes, that helped him feel grounded in a way, there still wasn't a word accurate enough to describe how much he missed home.

It wasn't until Blaine had to go through the distance that he realized home wasn't simply California… home wherever Kurt was. He hadn't felt homesick when they guys went to New York, and it made sense because Kurt was beside him the whole time. But during his time away now, he literally felt sick to his stomach. As ridiculous as it seemed, it was just the way it was.

But for the umpteenth time, as Blaine so happily kept repeating in his head, none of that mattered now. Soon he'd get to kiss Kurt and hug Mikey, and call Nick an idiot, and threaten Jeff to stop looking at Kurt's ass, and tell David that he couldn't steal Kurt for shopping sprees, and help Justin find his shirts. Now, he'd be able to annoy Papa Bear to no end and beg Aunt Pam to make him double chocolate chip cookies, and surf on the beach. He'd also be able to ignore his uncle when he told him to go practice his routine for Semis and Finals in a couple days because he had plans with Kurt.

Big plans.

He threw his things into the second row and climbed into the truck; Don getting in at the passenger side. He heard the man complaining to his wife about something totally new now and smirked. Don was such a spoiled brat.

None of it mattered. He was _elate__d. _

"And _your _nephew decided to sneak off in New York and nearly gave me a heart attack."

_Don't care, _Blaine thought with a smile.

"He ended up in Brooklyn, darling. He wouldn't answer his phone and I wanted to strangle him when he showed back up at the hotel."

_Still. Do. Not. Care._

Aunt Pam seemed to care though, if the way she looked at Blaine after strapping herself in was any indication. He huffed and began to answer, because she'd get an answer one way or another.

"I had something I wanted to do and my phone died… mind you auntie," his face changed and she entertained him, "I apologized a million and one times and he won't stop bringing it up. It wasn't even that big a deal."

She smiled as she pulled onto the road after getting the typical Blaine Anderson response.

"You do know we expect more of you, now. The whole 'do what you want and say sorry when you get in trouble' bit isn't acceptable anymore. You'll be 17 in another hour."

Blaine nodded as he looked out the window, taking in the beautiful city at night. "I didn't mean any harm, auntie. Unc was on the phone and kept shushing me when I tried to tell him I was running out so I just left. I didn't think it'd take as long as it did."

"So where did he go?"

_Here we go, _Blaine thought.

Don turned to Pam and smirked; his curly head falling back against the headrest. "He went to a tattoo parlor but won't let me see what he got."

"Because I want Kurt to be the first one to see it," Blaine defended himself, already tired of the man pestering him. "After Kurt sees it then whoever else wants to see it can see it."

Pam looked at the teen wearing a dark beanie as he slouched down in the second row of seats. "Is it on your butt?"

"Oh my goodness—"

"It's on his chest," Don took a sip of his bottled water and smiled at Blaine's groan, "He bought bandages and ointment when we went to the pharmacy and has been taking pretty good care of it."

"Yes I am," Blaine said. His voice had an 'in your face' ring to it but his uncle let it slide.

"Well young man," Pam began, "while it definitely wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done, if it makes you happy then that's fine. You apologizes for scaring your uncle and I'm sure he'd forgiven you," she glanced at her husband who stubbornly shrugged, "As long as you don't come home with twenty piercings one day, I'm happy."

Now wouldn't be the best time to tell them about that appointment he made for his tongue piercing, he guessed. Blaine smiled as he unlocked his phone, nodding at the woman's words, "Thanks."

**To Kurt: **

**Kurt Hummey, I am disappointed. The past couple of weeks have been an overdose of Donald Kinsella and not nearly enough people I actually like. I'm getting 20 kisses when I see you and that's that. **

….

Kurt read the text with a smile on his face. He went to reply as Jeff continued talking; the two on the stoop as the rest of Legacy continued to light fireworks. And then there was Mikey who was glued to the fence, looking up and down the road for his father and cousin with more anticipation than he'd ever held.

"Beautiful song, Ohio, but that's a duet. I thought you were singing and B was on piano…" Jeff dug his hand into a Pringles can and looked at his friend, "at least that's what he told me…"

Kurt smiled, shrugging at the skater's words. "That's what we agreed to, but I can beg him to sing a duet with me, right? I know he'll end up saying no and I respect that, but at least I'll be able to say I tried. I need to get over my nerves anyway."

**To Blaine: **

**I don't like your tone. You'll be lucky if I kiss you at all. **

"At least if he enters the vocal program, you and him will have a greater chance of having your study based classes together… like every year Vickie, Naomi, Hunter, and I have had our dance courses together because we have the same major." Jeff put the chips in his mouth, chewing and swallowing as Kurt listened, "Nick and his actor buddies in his grade usually have the same classes, all of the singers as well. So it'd be something to think about." Kurt nodded to him as he took it all in, "But I know how Blaine feels about people besides you and his family hearing him sing so maybe it isn't ideal. As long as he's in Pace with us, right?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "As long as he's there. Like you said, I just want senior year to be magic."

Jeff smiled, imagining Pace High School of the Performing Arts with Legacy and Ohio running the halls. It'd be amazing. "When is this audition?"

Kurt sighed. "A couple weeks."

Jeff smiled. "You two will be fine, I'm sure."

They grew quiet and Kurt looked off down the road. He saw Nick light the fuse of another firework, the guys all running off and turning back to watch as it shot up in the air. Mikey stared up and pointed at the blue and red sparks in the sky and got excited, turning back to Kurt.

"Look Kurtie!"

Kurt smiled and looked up. "I see, munchkin. It's amazing."

**From Blaine: **

**Are you really going to deny me kisses? Just for that I reserve the right to squeeze the hell out of you with no complaints about your ability to breathe or asking to be put down. **

"Is Blainers going to open his gifts first and then party or are we partying first and then doing gifts?"

Kurt thought about that for a moment and looked to Jeff. "I don't know. What do you think would be best?"

**To Blaine: **

**I couldn't deny you kisses if my life depended on it, and you know that. But in other news, you're taking forever and I've been dying for one of those hugs 17 days now… **

"We should probably go to the party first. After he sees his gifts he won't want to go anywhere but to the bedroom to thank you—"

"Thank you, Jeff." Kurt said with a smirk, rolling his eyes as Jeff ate a few more Pringles. "I guess we'll get him to the party first, then."

Jeff stood up and put his cap on, smiling when Kurt gave him "the Kurt look" and motioning to the guys. "I'll let the boys know, then."

"Thank you, Jeffrey."

**From Blaine: **

**This text is now evidence for future reference. Never deleting it. **

**Phone dying, beautiful. Kiss you soon. **

Kurt laughed lightly at the text until he heard Mikey complaining. "Jeff, give him his nose back."

The skater said "Fine," and tapped Mikey's nose, hopping over Burt's fence and jogging down the block. Mikey checked to see if it was there before looking out for his parents and Blaine again, satisfied at the results Kurt assumed.

**To Blaine: **

**My lips are impatient but I'll live until then. See you soon :D **

**From Blaine: **

**I wasn't only speaking of your lips, darling. **

Before Kurt could reply, another firework shot off and Mikey let out an excited "Whoa!" Kurt smiled as he watched the colors paint the sky. Justin shouted that it was his turn to light one next and David said no, taking the lighter from Nick. He smiled at the group and sat back, finally going to reply when the door swung open behind him—the action followed swiftly by a stumbling white puppy breezing past him and barking as he ran around on the grass. Kurt looked from Tumbles, to Mikey who cheered when he realized the dog was there, to his dad who was closing the door behind him.

"Oh no you don't," Kurt stood up and put his phone on the step, running up the last two and knocking hard on the front door of his home. He heard a groan and after two seconds, his dad was revealed with an exhausted expression on his face. Kurt honestly didn't care.

"No."

"The dog won't stop barking, kiddo—"

"Blaine will be here soon, dad." Somehow it seemed as if the roles were reversed and Kurt was now the father. Burt sighed and watched Mikey playing with the pup as his son continued, "I am not showing Blaine any of his gifts until he is officially 17 years old. The dog stays inside with you until midnight."

Burt's green eyes stared at his son in a way that said he was the dad and wouldn't be spoken to like this, but Kurt didn't falter. "Why don't you just put him in his room? Why do I have to watch him?"

Kurt put both hands on his hips. "You went out of your way to buy a puppy, dad. He is _not _chewing any of my Italian leather shoes, and until the clock strikes 12 he is your responsibility. Now c'mon before Blaine gets here!"

The man scratched his head and nodded; looking down at his feet in his bedroom slippers and mumbling a response.

"Fine."

Kurt nodded. "Good."

"Just go get him," the man said. "But once 12AM hits, I'm letting him right back outside. Technically he's yours _and _Blaine's, but you seem so quick to forget that."

Kurt smirked and turned around, jogging down the steps and approaching Tumbles and Mikey. The snow white Boxer looked up at him and barked and Kurt sighed, bending down to pick him up.

"I don't want Blaine to see him yet, munchkin. He's going with my dad. Say bye."

Mikey smiled an okay, rubbing the dog behind his ears. "Bye Tumbles."

Kurt smiled and turned away; that smile quickly falling when he noticed that the front door was closed again. His eyes went thin as he got suspicious, cradling the squirming Tumbles in his arms and rushing back up the steps to his doorway. He turned the knob and as expected, the front door was locked. Tumbles chose this exact moment to start climbing all over Kurt's shoulders.

"Dad!"

_No answer. _

Kurt's shoulders slouched as Tumbles began to bark… not believing his father would do something like this. He banged on the door twice and Mikey ran up to help; quick knocks against the door.

But there was no answer, and of course the curtains were now closed.

"Burt Jonathan Walker Hummel, you open this door right now!"

"No!" the man shouted back.

"I have to use it, Mr. Hummey!" Mikey smiled at Kurt and the elder laughed, chiming in.

"Mikey has to go to the bathroom."

"I'm not opening the door."

Kurt sighed as he shook his head. This man would be in _so _much trouble when he finally did let him inside. He knew the perfect place to hide his beers, too.

"I have my key… let me open it up for you."

Mikey turned around first being that Kurt's body froze and melted at the same time because of the voice speaking into his ear. The little boy's smile couldn't be any wider and he started to shake with how happy he was. Blaine laughed, bending down to pick him and tossed him in the air, catching the skinny boy and squeezing him tightly, all before wincing when Mikey accidentally elbowed him in the chest.

"Blainey!" the toddler pulled back to look into his cousin's eyes, pinching his face to see if he was real. Kurt turned around with Tumbles who looked at Blaine cautiously, and Blaine smirked at the pair.

"Hello beautiful. Who's your friend?"

Mikey had an answer.

"That's Tumbles! Mr. Hummey bought him for you for your birthday because a dog tripped you before you fell in love with Kurtie and we were trying to hide him before you got here but Mr. Hummey won't open the door because—"

"Thank you, Michael Kinsella." Kurt interrupted as he dropped his head.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's sigh before kissing his cousin to shut him up. The toddler grinned and hugged him again before noticing his dad was at the gate. When Don winked at him, the little boy smiled even harder.

"Daddy!"

Blaine let him down and watched the kid fly across the yard and into Don's arms. The man laughed and stumbled back a bit, swinging his son in his arms. Kurt looked from the happy reunion with a smile, over to Blaine who was looking at him; a certain sparkle in his eyes that Kurt remembered being the same one that sent his walls crashing down so many weeks ago. He tried to prepare his lips to say something snarky or cute that'd make Blaine smile, but the only thing that slipped out was:

"Hi."

Blaine's lips curved slowly into the most perfect smile, and Kurt sighed at the sight. He felt himself being pulled in closer and his breath caught when Blaine's arms were around him—the dog barking until Kurt finally let him down. And then his hands found Blaine's stubbly face and mapped out his features, almost as if he was rediscovering him. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed at how _at home _he felt. He held Kurt closer and they hugged, getting lost in each other's arms.

And this was home. Blaine was home again. Kurt's heart was beating against his own chest and he could feel his breaths against his neck. Blaine held him there for almost a minute before laughing into Kurt's ear, picking him up off the ground and swinging him around. Kurt wiped at his eyes and Blaine put him down, pulling back to look at him.

"Don't you dare cry, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt laughed and wiped a tear off his cheek, shaking his head as he buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. "I told myself I wouldn't—"

"Look at me baby," Blaine whispered in his ear. His hands rubbed Kurt gently up and down his back and Kurt sniffled adorably, holding his head up to look at his boyfriend. They ended up laughing lightly as Blaine brushed another tear from his cheek. "I'm back. There wasn't a second that went by that I didn't miss you with every fiber of my being, but I'm here, and I don't want to see another tear."

Kurt nodded and rubbed his hands over Blaine's shoulders, sighing at the words he heard. He smiled when Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes when the teen made a silly face, eventually laughing and moving in to hug him again.

"I missed you so much, Blaine. God, I missed you."

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in the scent he missed so much; a mixture of jasmine and that Burberry cologne Kurt stole from Blaine after they started dating. He relaxed when he felt Kurt relax, and smiled because he was home.

He was with Kurt.

They both lifted their heads and smiled again when they were face to face. Blaine looked from Kurt's eyes to his pink lips and licked his own; the action heating his boyfriend's body. A firework sounded and Justin shouted that it was his turn as Blaine took a quick breath.

"I'm so in love with you."

Kurt cheeks were hurting from smiling so much as he placed his forehead against Blaine's. He noticed the green shining in hazel eyes and folded his arms around Blaine's neck, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"I love you more." Kurt whispered against his lips, smiling when Blaine closed his eyes and finally pressing his lips to the rider's full ones. They both stopped breathing for a moment and then somehow found a way to move even closer to one another, their lips moving softly and sweetly.

"Just give me the lighter." Justin said angrily. "You always do this."

David turned his back as he pulled out another shell. "I want to light another one!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You two are the oldest and yet I'm always telling you to grow the hell up—"

"Blaine's back!" Nick shouted when he noticed Don's SUV in the driveway. And then he spotted the couple on the Hummel porch and smiled. "Just in time."

Kurt heard the teens approaching like a stampede and smiled against Blaine's lips; pulling his boyfriend closer by the fabric of his Henley and deepening the kiss. Blaine didn't even react to the touch against his still sore chest thanks to the small tattoo; too busy groaning and moving Kurt back against the front door of his home; breathing him in.

He missed this so much.

Kurt's body hit the door softly, though he'd forgotten it was there altogether, and his arms went weak. He did nothing but part his lips; Blaine taking it from there. His mouth was invaded by a warm tongue that tasted like mint and coke, and Kurt moaned at the way that tongue absolutely owned him.

And he didn't mind it one bit.

Justin stepped into the yard, followed by Nick and David who picked up Tumbles, and finally Jeff who stood off to the side with a smile. They looked from Kurt and Blaine who were…_busy _at the moment, and then to one another.

"So," Justin scratched the nape of his neck, "do we say hello?"

Pam laughed as she pulled her car into the driveway behind Don's. "Good luck interrupting that, boys."

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt his legs going weak and moaned against his boyfriend's lips. Blaine tasted better than he remembered and how did he manage to get hotter? Since when was that a possibility? This Henley he wore and the way his jeans were fitting, _and probably the way he was holding him against the door, but that's a story for another day_, everything had seemed even sexier. His eyes closed again when Blaine's tongue slipped between his lips another time and his hands trailer into curly hair, lacing his fingers in the silky locks and groaning when Blaine pulled away.

"You stilltaste like heaven."

Kurt licked his lips; the dark look in Blaine's eyes a little more than he could handle. "Blaine—"

"Be right back, beautiful."

"O-Okay," Kurt responded, nodding hard as Blaine licked his lips and turned away. The rider ignored Jeff telling him to go back and finish what he started and instead hugged the pervert hello, the other guys pouncing on top of him. Blaine tried to fight them off but David tackled him to the ground and prevented any chance he had. "Blainerssss!"

Kurt laughed, reaching down on the steps to pick up his phone and record as Mikey ran over and jumped into the pile.

"Get him!" he shouted.

And like the smart man he was, Don ran into his own house before any of that could happen to him.

Kurt waved goodbye with a smirk as he watched the man go and Don smiled widely, getting the hell out of dodge. The teen walked over to the scene with iPhone camera in hand; zooming in on Blaine choking Nick as the BMX racer tried to tickle his underarms. He shook his head when Justin complained of someone grabbing his butt (Jeff, Kurt knew immediately) and zoomed the camera in even further.

"This is _so _going on Facebook."

Blaine lay there after a while and gave up, not even fighting when David kissed his cheek. He'd remember all of this on their birthdays. Every. Single. Moment.

"We missed you bro!"

"Mr. Superstar," Jeff sang as he stood up, dusting off his clothes, "we're so proud of you, B!"

Blaine took a deep breath and sat up on the grass, smiling when a puppy hopped into his lap and sniffed him hello. Nick was pulled to his feet by David and smiled at Blaine's words.

"I hate every single last one of you. I wore this outfit for Kurt."

They rolled their eyes and scoffed—except for David. He seemed almost proud.

"Someone went shopping at Saks in New York…"

Blaine smiled and Kurt grinned. "I've trained him well."

The guys laughed and Blaine smirked at his boyfriend, turning Tumbles over in his arms. This was exactly what he'd been missing out on, and even though everything that'd been coming to him was great, he couldn't help but wish he was here. Hopefully he'd be around for a while this time… well he did have to leave for a couple days in two weeks but that'd be minimal as compared to the first time.

"I want you all to know I couldn't have done any of this without you…" Blaine looked from his boyfriend around to his friends. "You guys have been there for me for years even when I pushed you away, and babe," he looked back to Kurt; the teen smiling down at him, "you came out of the blue and was more stubborn than I was. I needed that, and I'm grateful, and I can't believe you're filming this."

Kurt smiled wider as the guys laughed. He stuck his tongue out and kept filming, ignoring the quick puttering of his heart when Blaine gave him a smile in return, even though he was over the moon excited the teen was back. Instead, he filmed when Tumbles licked Blaine's face and watched as Mikey grinned; the boy sitting down on the ground with Blaine as he wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"So, Mikey. Is there anything else I should know?"

Mikey nodded to his cousin. "There's a party—"

"NO!" All of Legacy shouted simultaneously. Kurt laughed and turned the camera off when Mikey's eyes went wide.

"But I'm not supposed to say anything."

Blaine smiled deviously and ruffled the boy's curls. "You're the best." He looked up to Kurt and then to the rest of his friends. "Is this the same party I asked you guys not to throw me?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Jeff lied.

Justin laughed but figured they may as well give in now. The cat was out of the bag. "Precisely. And," he looked at his watch and stretched as Jeff played with his tongue ring, "It started at 10. It's now half passed 11, so we should get this show on the road."

"I need to change," Kurt and David said at the same time, causing everyone but Mikey and Tumbles to roll their eyes. David shrugged and pulled out his car keys.

"Great minds think alike. I'll meet you guys there."

"We'll go with David," Nick suggested to his friends. Jeff, even though he wanted to see the rest of the Klaine show, nodded and waved goodbye.

"See you when you're 17, baby boy." he said. Blaine nodded and mocked saluted, making Jeff smirk.

"Later dudes," Justin winked and followed behind the others, waving at Kurt who returned it. Kurt then looked to Blaine was still on the ground, scratching the dog beneath the collar and smiling when the puppy gave him eye contact. He was adorable.

"I always wanted a dog before that one tried to murder me. This guy is pretty cool."

Mikey smiled. "Mr. Hummey named him Tumbles because you busted your butt—"

"Yeah, we covered that munchkin," Blaine said with a smirk and Kurt laughed. "I might have to change his name though. Hope he hasn't gotten too used to it."

"Please change his name," Kurt said under his breath, but not low enough for his boyfriend not to laugh.

So that was one successful gift out the way.

Kurt was happy that Blaine liked his Tumbles, but was still nervous about his own presents. He sighed at the thought and began to feel anxious all over again, despite Nick's pep talk. There was one thing that helped— at least they still had the party to go to and the gift giving could be held off until then.

It was a relief, to say the least.

"I'm going to change out of this babe," Kurt told him with a soft smile as he gestured to the house. "And then I'll be right down. You probably smell like dirt and grass so I guess you'll be changing too…"

Blaine glanced up over Kurt's outfit and bit his lip. "I don't really see a problem with _that_."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away. "Not in front of your cousin. Be back."

"Let me help," Blaine hopped to his feet and pulled out his keys, letting Mikey hold Tumbles while he still could. Pretty soon, the dog would be bigger than the toddler and just as playful as he was now, and he could imagine Mikey trying to get piggy back rides from him. Kurt walked over and kissed Mikey goodnight, the boy smiling and trying to his blush. "Goodnight, Kurtie."

"Goodnight, Mikey." He smiled and patted the dog whose name would hopefully soon be changed on the head and walked off. "Get some good sleep, okay?"

Mikey nodded as Kurt went up the steps and Blaine went to follow.

As Kurt stood facing the door, waiting patiently for his boyfriend, he felt Blaine's chest against his back and bit his lip. Mikey pulled Tumbles' leash out his pocket and put the puppy down, attaching it to his collar. Blaine looked away from him and back to his boyfriend, his hand running down to Kurt's hip and holding him closely.

"If I unlock the door for you, will I get my 20 kisses?"

Kurt smirked, nodding his head yes. "I'll give you your 20 kisses. I promise."

Blaine smiled; his lips touching the back of Kurt's neck and making him shiver. "I missed you a lot, beautiful."

"Nineteen kisses," Kurt said, biting his lip.

Blaine smirked and put his key into the lock, turning left until it clicked. Kurt took it from there and pushed the door open a bit, turning around and placing his lips to Blaine's.

"One," he whispered, smiling when Blaine's eyes were closed.

"Nineteen more."

"_Eighteen more," _Kurt said with a grin, kissing Blaine's chin next. "That's two."

Blaine smiled, opening his eyes before preparing to speak—but when he saw Burt standing in the doorway behind him he stopped smiling.

"Oh, hey Papa Bear…"

Kurt turned around and found his father looking past him to Blaine. "Hello. Welcome back, bud."

Ok, cool. He was in a good mood.

Blaine smiled and took the man's outstretched hand, shaking it firmly. "Thanks sir. You miss me?"

Burt rolled his eyes as he smirked and looked at Kurt. Blaine knew that was a yes. "Inside, kiddo."

"I'm going to Blaine's birthday party tonight, remember… and why didn't you answer the door? Do you understand how much trouble you are in?"

Burt sighed and turned around, entering the house. "I won't see you until tomorrow so happy early birthday, Blaine."

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend following Burt inside and giving him a piece of his mind. "Thanks sir. Kurt, remember you still owe me 20 kisses!"

Kurt turned around with a smirk. "17!"

"You were just disqualified," Blaine said with a laugh before closing the door. He smiled and hopped down the steps, ruffling Mikey's hair as he walked by with a pep in his step.

He was a very happy man.

"C'mon booger. Let's get you in bed."

Mikey followed after him, holding the leash tightly. "Okay, Blainey."

The duo walked into the Kinsella residence. Pam groaned when she saw Tumbles but Blaine smiled and promised he wouldn't be a problem.

"Please puppysit him? It's only for a few hours. Right after the party."

Pam couldn't tell him no if she tried. "Fine, Blaine."

She got a kiss on the cheek before her nephew was flying up the stairs.

A quick shower came next. Blaine sang in the shower—his usually perverted songs with Kurt in mind of course, the bar of soap as his microphone. As he shampooed his hair, he smiled and thought about tomorrow—being alone on the beach and having the night to themselves. He could hardly wait.

Blaine found a white shirt with two thick navy blue stripes going horizontally through the top. He threw it on the bed and looked in the mirror, whistling to himself as he tightened the belt over his red jeans. He seemed like a cliché maybe but he always wore red, white, and blue on his birthday. It was the fourth of July for crying out loud.

His American flag boxers were showing above his jeans as he stood in the mirror, applying a small layer of ointment to his tattoo. He smiled at the sight of it and hoped Kurt would like it before his alarm started going off.

It was ten minutes until midnight.

Blaine went to the bed and put on his shirt. He did the whole deodorant and cologne run before noticing his Mickey Mouse stuffed toy was missing and making note to press Mikey about it. Until then, he kissed Kurt Jr, Kurt III, and Kurt IV goodbye and finished getting ready. He grabbed a white and navy pair of Adidas… sadly it would be frowned upon for him to wear his Nikes from here on with a big ass endorsement from the other guys, and quickly tied them. Checking himself in the mirror, the teen picked up a Yankees cap and put it on facing forward. It looked weird since his hair had been cut a bit but he looked less skater and more mature, he guessed. It was nice.

On the way downstairs, Blaine noticed the house was quiet. He figured maybe Tumble and Mikey were out for the night and maybe even his aunt and uncle had settled in too.

Blaine pulled at the brim of his cap as he stepped out the door; wallet and keys in his back pockets. The sound of fireworks sounded again and he smiled as the wind hit his face, jogging down the steps and pulling at the hem of his shirt. He looked around the neighborhood before entering Kurt's yard, and it definitely felt great to be back.

He took his keys out again as a car drove by, and unlocked the door. Papa Bear was gone—Blaine wondered if he got sent to his room. Knowing Kurt, he probably did. He closed the door and looked around the home before turning to go up the stairs.

And then he stopped.

Kurt took a few steps down and stopped when he noticed Blaine, too. A smile slowly appeared and Blaine seemed frozen; all until he licked his lips, of course.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. BMX." Kurt said with a grin. He took another step down and Blaine's breath caught in his chest as he took in the outfit his boyfriend was wearing.

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday, dear Blaine, _

Kurt sang with a smile, still walking down the steps as the locked eyes

_Happy Birthday to you_

Blaine swallowed hard. That black shirt outlined Kurt's toned body in was that had to break 8 out of 10 commandments and every law in California. "T-Thanks, baby. Wow… you look…"

Kurt smiled as looked down at himself. His mustard colored jeans stuck to him like glue and the black Dolce & Gabbana button-front top was brand new and fit him perfectly. Kurt knew he had to have it and thankfully he knew just the place for a discount.

_Thanks to David and his wonderful ladies, of course. _

Kurt reached the bottom step and did a quick spin for Blaine, smirking when he saw just where his boyfriend's gaze was focused. "Thank you. You look amazing yourself, handsome. I can definitely approve of the sudden interest in name brands."

Blaine pulled him close by the waist and it wasn't even a second before Kurt's lips were covered by his boyfriend's. His eyes went wide for a second to match his shock but after a moment, he groaned and reciprocated; the pair sexily kissing each other with the pace that said they didn't have anywhere to be right now, which wasn't exactly true, but oh well.

For the second time that night, Kurt found himself trapped against the door and Blaine. He wondered if this was foreshadowing something as he bit his lip; strong hands squeezing his ass and teeth scraping across his pulse point. "_Oo, _Blaine…"

Blaine held him firmly by the hips and looked up. "Your dad won't like this, but I need people to know…"

Kurt gave him a questioning look before Blaine licked his lips, eyes raking _sexily _over Kurt's exposed neck. And then the taller teen got his answer when the birthday boy found a spot he liked and sucked down hard.

_Holy shit. _

Kurt's eyes went wide as he let his head fall back against the door; the boy smiling as Blaine sucked even harder. It hurt a little but it was hot and he wanted this. He wanted to show up at that party and have people know that he was Blaine's and Blaine had done that to him, and Blaine grinding against him at the same time his tongue teased that spot on his neck didn't hurt either.

"Blaine, baby..." Kurt turned his head so that more of his neck was exposed; a sated smile on his face, "_yes_."

Blaine heard the encouragement and had to tell himself to relax. There was nothing he wanted more than to sink to his knees and hear Kurt make some more of those sounds, but he couldn't. There was the party and whatever else excuse and he'd have to hold off until later.

Kurt was writhing when he pulled away, and he licked his lips with dark eyes as he watched the boy come back down. Kurt took a few deep breaths and looked at him, smiling after a few seconds.

"How does it look?"

Blaine looked from blue eyes down to the dark blemish and ran his fingers across it. He felt Kurt shiver as he responded. "It's beautiful."

Kurt smiled and nodded okay, playfully shoving Blaine away by his abdomen. The teen backed up and took another look at Kurt's outfit, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans and biting his lip. Kurt walked over to the mirror and looked. There was no doubt about it—the mark was huge but it turned Kurt on, and his dad would probably kick his ass.

"It's perfect."

Blaine turned his cap to the front and pulled it low over his eyes as he took a few steps forward.

"So what do I do to keep the vultures away from you?"

Blaine smirked as he stood behind Kurt, looking in the mirror with him. "You do remember when I told you that your name was tattooed on my heart, right?"

Kurt smiled as he checked his hair, flicking a few strands up. "I remember. Unfortunately, they won't be able to see something figurative, baby."

Blaine smirked as he placed his hands on Kurt's waist. Before he could tell him how wrong he was, there were two quick beeps from outside announcing the guys and girls' arrival.

Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, enjoying this moment of sanity before they were surrounded by drunken people rubbing up on one another. "Let's get this over with so I can have my birthday boy to myself?"

Blaine kissed his jaw line and nodded with a smile. "I like the sound of that."

….

And just as Kurt suspected, everyone was drunk.

The ride in Nick's Hummer was a preparation for the party, Kurt thought with a smile. After everyone sang Happy Birthday and gave Blaine birthday punches, Nick turned music up and Legacy started shout-singing and screaming over each other in a way that made Kurt want to kick every last one of them. But it was definitely good preparation.

Because everyone was drunk and just as rowdy here.

Well, Shane seemed okay, but according to Justin, he came to school with vodka in a Poland Spring bottle for a majority of their senior year and still made it out with a decent GPA. Couldn't really tell with that one.

And at least there was no Farrah, right?

Blaine smiled as he walked hand in hand through the entrance of Shane's house where his not-so-surprise party was being held. The music was ridiculously loud and Kurt didn't understand how none of the neighbors had complained. His thoughts then went to the people Blaine was saying hey to and the way they looked at their clasped hands when Blaine would say 'thanks' to their birthday wishes. He tried to hold his head high and smile a hello, but part of him was honestly concerned with how the evening could turn out if people didn't want the gay kid who showed up and turned their high school playboy around.

"Happy Birthday!" a girl approached with a drink in hand and half hugged Blaine. He smiled and thanked her before gesturing to Kurt with his free hand.

"This is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, Tiara, one of Nick's classmates at Pace."

She smiled at Kurt and shook his free hand, "Nice to meet you, cutie. I gotta get going, congrats on the deal!"

Though Tiara shouted against the music, Blaine still heard her and nodded. He looked around, fist bumping a few people and leading Kurt along the way. Kurt met a guy called Sean that Blaine goes to school with, and another guy named Brian that Blaine used to hustle for money through BMX, and a few chicks who hugged him a little too long for Kurt's liking. But Kurt was patient, and smiled to the people Blaine introduced him to.

By the time they reached the DJ, Kurt didn't hear anything going on really. The music was thumping so hard the floor of Shane's home shook. Blaine ran his mouth somehow though, and the DJ named Lewis smiled as they spoke.

"This is my boyfriend Kurt." Blaine shouted, "We won't stick around too long but…" that was all Kurt could hear. Lewis smiled at him as he fixed his tie, turning the music off and grabbing the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman of the LBC," Lewis began, and Blaine looked around as the teens turned to face the DJ, "I need your attention. The birthday boy aka Blaine Anderson has entered the building."

Everyone cheered and Kurt rolled his eyes at the females winking over. Lewis quieted them a second later. "I'm not going to make you guys sing happy birthday and embarrass him, but I will deliver a message from him—"

"I got it," Blaine grabbed the microphone, "You see him right here? This is my boyfriend. I better not see any of you getting too touchy-feely—"

"Oh shut up," Naomi walked over and grabbed Kurt away, winking when Blaine smirked at her, "we're dancing. Lewis… will you please?"

Lewis nodded to Nick's girlfriend as she dragged Kurt to the dance floor. A quicker paced song came on and everyone went back to what they were doing—Vickie and Jeff coming over with drinks for everyone.

"I don't think you need to make that announcement with the Texas sized hickey on his neck," Lewis said. Blaine shrugged with an innocent smile, accepting a few wishes from more people.

"What's up bro?"

Blaine looked to his left and smiled at one of his old friends, "Oh, Tommy. What's good? How's everything."

"Everything is everything," the brunette smiled and slapped five with him. "Congrats on the endorsements. Are you too big for JFK High with the rest of us or will I see you in August?"

Blaine smirked and looked over to his boyfriend—the teen laughing as Jeff started grinding against him all before slapping the rambunctious blonde away. "I'm not leaving because I have a little bit of money now if that's what you think."

The teen scratched at his buzz cut and laughed. "Yeah, okay hot shot."

"It's not like that," Blaine said. "I'll always remember where I came from but my baby—Kurt, my boyfriend, he's going to Pace senior year and he wants me to be with him."

Tommy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "You're switching schools because your boyfriend wants you to?"

Blaine looked back at him and nodded. "I want to be with him and he wants me there so yeah. I don't see the problem. If you had someone who felt that way, you'd get it."

The shorter teen shrugged. "I have a _girl_, but I wouldn't jump because she said jump. Especially if I was as hot as you are right now. You could have any chick in here but you're with a guy."

Blaine bit his tongue to keep from replying how he really wanted to, but made sure they were eye to eye when he did. Tommy took a few steps back and hit the wall, and Blaine unclenched his fist.

"Who I'm with isn't a concern of yours, Tommy. You wise up before that girl of yours leaves you and stay the hell out of my business."

Justin showed up just when Blaine looked as if he'd say what he wanted to initially, "Hey, hey guys! Tommy, Blaine, what's up?"

Blaine calmed down a bit as Justin put an arm on his shoulder and pulled him back. He stared at the teen who was ramrod straight against the wall and didn't stop until he snuck behind Justin and ran off through the crowd of people. Justin smirked and turned to the birthday boy.

"Um…?"

"If you see him around Kurt, let me know." Blaine turned back to look for his boyfriend and rolled his eyes when he saw José in their circle, dancing with him. "Here we go."

Justin laughed and leant against the wall, ruffling his golden hair. "José is harmless, let him have fun. You stole Kurt before he could say hello properly."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "He wasn't his to steal."

"Well leave him alone."

Blaine licked his dry lips and looked away. He knew José would behave himself. "You're not drinking, right?"

Justin shrugged.

Blaine looked back at the dance floor. Shane and his girlfriend were practically having sex and he had to look away. "I'm not afraid to tell Quinn on you."

Justin scoffed and waved him off. "I'm not afraid of Quinnie."

Blaine looked at him.

"Fine," Justin shrugged, knowing he didn't want to disappoint her. "I'm not drinking anything. I'm going to wait outside anyway. Teresa had other plans and there's way too much temptation in here, so I'll be better out there."

Blaine nodded. "I'll walk you out there bro," he said, glancing to make sure Kurt and the girls were okay and feeling better when he saw Nick and Jeff over there dancing. "C'mon."

….

"What's your beef with them exactly?"

Peter put the cigarette out and sat back in the seat, looking out the passenger side window. "I was in Legacy before he showed up, and I'd still be if he hadn't. Simple as that."

Farrah looked out the driver's side and saw Blaine and Justin step back outside. "How did he replace you? He doesn't even know anything about BMX…"

"He didn't replace me, per se, he got me kicked out. I called him a fag and Blaine punched me. Then I was gone."

The girl smirked. "He is a fag."

"Yup," Peter looked at her and smiled. "But he turned your little boyfriend so that's that. Now I'm out of a team and Blaine's making all of this money and getting Legacy a lot of shine that I could've been a part of. But that twink—"

"You wanted to see me. What do I have to do?"

Peter glanced away from her thighs and looked up at Blaine reentering the party. Justin pulled out his phone and began to talk. "Your uncle is one of the admission guys at Pace, right?"

Farrah nodded. "Yes, and?"

"And Kurt is auditioning in a couple weeks. I want him to have to spend his senior year with us at JFK High. You know, so I can keep eye on him."

Farrah smiled. "My uncle isn't going to throw an acceptance if that's what you think—"

Peter sat up and leant over the console, his hand on her knee. The girl removed it before glaring at him. "He won't throw an acceptance."

"He will," Peter said. "Or you know that boy you've been trying to get your hands on… the one with the endorsements and the boyfriend who pretty much made him forget you existed?"

She looked outside.

"If we don't break Kurt Hummel, you won't win Blaine Anderson." He sat back and smirked. "I just want the satisfaction of that flame getting what's coming to him. You can't win at _everything _and he needs to know that. The both of them do…"

Farrah rolled her eyes. "Blaine isn't losing if that's what you're hinting at."

Peter shrugged. "If he has a little accident he'll lose."

"What would I want with a loser Blaine Anderson?" Farrah turned to look at him and Peter played with his lip ring, "This makes no sense. If you ruin Blaine, I'm not going to want anything to do with him…"

Peter laughed, about to lie his ass off. "Fine. I'll leave Blaine be. You just make sure Kurt doesn't get into Pace and I'll handle everything else. Then the playboy will be yours."

Farrah nodded. She ran a hand through her hair and looked back out at Justin, walking along the yard and still running his mouth on the phone, his cousin Ian skating around him. "Deal."

….

_Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you_

"That looks like it hurts." José said with a smirk. Kurt laughed as he took another drink, swaying to the music. He honestly hoped Jeff hadn't spiked this with a little _extra _because he was already feeling amazing and after whatever the blonde handed him to drink.

"It's not as bad as you think. It felt good."

José smirked. "I bet it did."

The younger teen rolled his eyes and took in the rest of the party. "Shut up."

It was a typical teen get together, Kurt figured. He never went to anything like this back in Ohio, but being associated with Legacy he figured he may as well get used to it. So far it wasn't so bad. It looked like a scene out of a high school movie, really; there were people drinking and others on top of furniture, a few people in the corner smoking and that one guy who was in nothing but his boxers. The music was really loud on top of everything else but Kurt liked feeling the music move through him.

Naomi laughed at whatever Nick said into her ear as the racer's hand trailed to her waist, the couple rocking to the beat. Jeff and Victoria were lost in their own world as well and Kurt thought that was a good thing because it meant the blond wouldn't be getting his skateboard tossed into street tonight. It hadn't happened since New York, but Blaine could be out of control when he wanted to be.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do_

José moved closer and continued to move, dancing to match Kurt's swaying. He smiled when the blue eyed boy would move closer as well but not close enough to make it look as if they were really dancing _together; _just in the vicinity of one another. That was fine with José though. He came to have a good time and this was pretty cool. But then Kurt realized someone watching from the corner of the room, and when he saw that someone smirking over at him, he sent a wink.

Blaine couldn't help but smirk, to be honest. He watched the way Kurt would shimmy his hips and then glance over to him, spinning around in front of José to the beat of the music, and throw his arms into the air when the beat picked up. He saw Kurt look at him and wink, and Blaine licked his lips.

José smiled when he realized what was going on but didn't turn around. "Are you sure that's a good idea."

Kurt bit his lip and pulled José closer, the beat picking up a bit. "Bring it, Suero."

_Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby_

For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats

José shook his head but did it anyway. He pulled Kurt against him and swayed to the music, praying that Blaine didn't bring a weapon as Kurt swayed with him. But getting a concussion would be worth it for this. Blaine owed him this at least. The jerk.

As Blaine folded his arms and watched Kurt move; his boyfriend smirking over at him every few seconds and winking, Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Two can play that game, Hummel."

He reached out his hand and spun a girl into him, the girl obviously shocked at being whirled around. "Oh… Blaine! What're you—"

"It's my birthday, sweetheart." He smiled and she almost melted into a puddle of goo. "Dance with me?"

Kurt bit his lip when he noticed. Motherfucker.

The beat picked up again. People shouted along to the lyrics. Jeff started showing off as per usual as he spun Vickie around and did a few dance moves of his own. She laughed and pulled him into her as they continued to move.

When Nick looked over to see a girl grinding on Blaine, and then to see one of Jose's arms around Kurt as they held their cups in the air and danced, he only rolled his eyes and turned back to his girlfriend.

"Here we go."

Blaine looked down at the girl as she worked her hips and he held her waist, smirking and glancing over to Kurt who smirked back, his arms working their way around José's broad shoulders. Blaine watched him for a moment and the song changed.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

Kurt looked José in the eyes as the rhythm changed, their movements doing the same. The people around them sang the lyrics as they drunkenly jumped up and down. Blaine felt an arm go around his neck as the girl urged him closer against her; his chest flush with her back. Blaine pressed their faces together and slid his hand over the front of her skirt as she played in the curls exposed beneath his cap.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Kurt watched closely and felt a bit green. He knew that was ridiculous, but maybe it wasn't. Blaine was supposed to be touching him like that, not some random girl whose name he was positive Blaine didn't even know. He looked away and at the plaid of José's terribly _Southern California boy _screamingshirt, playfully grinding himself against him to the beat of the song. The Latino gulped and his eyebrows shot up.

_Please don't, _he thought.

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

The girl gasped as she felt Blaine's hands clenching around her. She looked back and saw him not even paying her any mind; his eyes focused across the floor where Kurt was dancing with the lifeguard guy. She rolled her eyes, feeling rather used—but then again every girl here wanted Blaine to use them if she could be honest with herself.

Kurt noticed Blaine watching him and smiled, his hands slipping down to José's ass. Blaine couldn't see exactly, but he did see the change of positioning in Kurt's arms and sighed.

"I realize you two are trying to make each other jealous and that's cool but _please_ don't give me an erection."

Kurt smirked, slowing down the pace of his grinding. "Don't act like you aren't over here making Ian jealous. We're helping each other right now."

José smirked and nodded. "Fair game… but this isn't going to end well."

Kurt laughed now. "For me it will."

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

Blaine licked his lips as he watched Kurt, the girl working her hips slower now. He didn't seem to react and she rolled her eyes, turning around to face him. Blaine looked away and down to her, smiling a bit when he saw her.

"Hey—"

"Cut it," she smiled and gestured over with her head—blonde hair falling off her shoulders, "your boyfriend is gorgeous and yet you're over here ignoring me. You can ignore me while you dance with him, can't you?"

Blaine glanced over again and saw Kurt watching them curiously. He turned back around as the song began to come to a close. "You probably think I'm a jerk."

"I've known you since sophomore year. We made out once and you don't even remember me. I _know _you're a jerk."

Blaine's face fell. "I'm sorry—"

"Is there a reason you're over here and not over there?"

Blaine glanced over and shrugged. "He's being a dick right now."

She laughed and Kurt continued to watch them. "You should probably get a dance in before the cops shut this down, birthday boy. I'm going to dance with someone who knows I'm here…"

Blaine nodded, smiling at her as she backed away. "Thanks… and sorry…."

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"They're doing this on purpose you know."

Blaine crossed his arms and nodded rather obviously. "No shit. You should go ask him to dance."

Ian smirked, taking another sip of his beer and watching Kurt and José dance a bit more casually now. "Who? Kurt?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, picking up his cup of soda and finishing what was left of it. "Don't be a smart ass, Palmers."

Ian smiled and put the bottle down on the table, slapping Blaine on the back as patronizingly as he always did and started to walk off. "Happy birthday kid."

Blaine ignored him of course.

David sat on the sofa watching two girls make out with a smile before they both started kissing him. Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked away from him and back to Kurt; the teen smirking at José when Ian walked up and pulled him flush against him.

"Have fun."

José would've responded but Ian started whispering something in his ear that must've been nice.

Blaine went to stand against the wall as Lewis put on something a bit slower. He saw Kurt glancing around for him and smiling when he finally found him, moving through people and sauntering over.

Blaine licked his lips and watched his boyfriend approach. He was too sexy and he _fucking _knew it, and that's what made it even hotter.

The beat continued to play as Lewis spoke over the microphone. Kurt stopped in front of Blaine and put his thumbs in the front pocket of his jeans—they were the only things that would fit with how tight they were, and crooked his hip to the side as he smiled.

"So. Fun party."

Blaine nodded, looking up possessively over Kurt's legs and then up to the hickey on his neck. "It's ok. We're about to walk home. I don't think I'll wait for the guys tonight…"

Kurt's eyes darkened as he stared at Blaine and the biker felt goose bumps on his skin.

"Who was your friend?"

Blaine reached his hand out and pulled Kurt into him; his hand sliding into the boy's back pockets. "She wasn't you."

Kurt smiled. "I know that."

As the lyrics finally began to play, Blaine stood up off the wall and held Kurt close to him. Kurt looked him in the eyes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him in; their noses touching as Blaine's lips ghosted over his.

_These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no  
And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby  
Just let my love  
Just let my love adorn you  
Please baby, yeah_

You gotta know  
You gotta know  
You know that I adore you

Blaine's lips moved to Kurt's neck as they slowly danced, grinding against one another. Kurt bit his lip even though he could've moaned out loud here and no one would even hear but Blaine. The elder's hands palmed Kurt's ass, rubbing as their hips moved against one another's. Then there were Blaine's lips kissing the hickey and Kurt threw his head back as they danced.

_Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady  
And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby  
And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby  
You just gotta let my love  
Let my love  
Let my love adorn you  
Just let it dress you down_

"You know," Blaine whispered against his skin, "that little show you put on was cute."

Kurt smiled as they rocked back and forth to the song. Blaine's hands were pretty much claiming everywhere they could reach and he kissed the elder on the ear, whispering into it afterwards.

"That show you put on with what's her face was _adorable._"

Blaine bit his lip and grinded forward, Kurt's fingers curling into his hair.

"I would've gotten jealous, but I know what's mine."

Blaine smirked and began to kiss his ear now, grinding slow to the melody. When Kurt felt hands squeezing him roughly, he groaned aloud and thrust up, digging into Blaine's shirt when he was forced against the wall.

He also made a mental note to flirt with other people more often.

_The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah  
The same way that my whole world's in your eyes_

_Just let  
Let my love adorn you baby_

"So you're saying you weren't jealous?"

Kurt found it cute than Blaine had a hint of disbelief to his question. Why would he be jealous? Please.

"Nope."

Blaine smiled, "You're a liar." He held his head up and kissed him feverishly as they grinded against one another. Kurt's tongue forced its way into this mouth and Blaine sucked on it, snapping his hips forward harder. It felt too good. "You were hardly looking at José at all."

Kurt let his head fall back against the wall. Everywhere Blaine's lips went made him harder and he didn't know how he'd make it home. Tipsy and horny and walking for 10 minutes didn't sound so appealing. "You were hardly looking at _her_."

"Because I was too busy thinking about fucking your brains out for dancing with him like that."

Kurt's nails dug into Blaine's back and he moaned; the teen palming his hard on through the jeans he wore made his toes curl in his boots. "Oh god…"

"But that won't happen again, no matter how adorable it was." Blaine said with a smirk into his ear. He kissed his cheek and pulled away, leaving Kurt against the wall and winking.

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes."

Kurt watched him turn and walk through the crowd before looking down at himself. He'd have to walk through a bunch of people with an erection to get to the stairs. His boyfriend was an asshole.

He put his hands over his crotch and began to walk. People looked up and moved aside—those who remembered Blaine's warning of course. Other people stared at him disdainfully and Kurt sighed, pushing through them.

He reached the steps and waved away the smoke, coughing a bit as he quickly went up the steps. It was dark and he didn't like it at all.

Another song came on as Kurt stepped over someone passed out atop the staircase. He rolled his eyes and looked down the hall, a small light at the end the only source of light at all. As he walked towards it he was grabbed and pushed against the wall—yelping because not only did it scare the shit out of him, but it was rougher than necessary.

Blaine smirked and his hand returned over Kurt's bulge; the boy buckling against him.

"Oh… Blaine you scared the shit out of me."

Blaine palmed him harder, stroking as much of the length as he could through the tight jeans. He watched his boyfriend writhe against the wall and bite his lip. "Baby… we'll get caught…"

And then Blaine sank to his knees.

Kurt looked around the dark hallway and sighed; eyes closing when he was freed from his jeans. "Baby… we're in the hallway-_oh like that…_"

Blaine smirked, kissing the head of Kurt's cock. "Shut up unless you're moaning for me not to stop… thanks."

"You should know you can't shut up Kurt Hummel. I know we've been…_god…_ we've been apart for a couple… _oh Blaine yes… _for over a couple weeks but I won't be silenced—_Blaine…_" his head hit the wall with a thud, and Kurt grinned as he thrust forward into Blaine's warm accepting mouth, "I really missed you…"

Blaine pulled off with a pop, smirking as pulled Kurt's underwear down a bit more. "And I missed _you_,Hummel." he flickered his tongue over the precome a few times until Kurt was looking down at the action and winked, parting his lips and sucking over his cock.

Kurt bit his lip as a Rihanna song played downstairs, nodding his head to the beat. Blaine's nose touched his midriff with how deep he was sucking him and Kurt watched him; bottom lip worried between his teeth as he took off Blaine's hat, running his fingers through the hair still wet from his shower.

"So good, baby," Kurt looked up to make sure no one was there and relaxed, closing his eyes and fisting some of Blaine's locks, guiding him up and down his cock, "_Yes…_"

Blaine allowed Kurt to use him as he swirled his tongue around, pressing it into the underside along the vein. Kurt's cock pulsed in his mouth as Blaine held his hips against the wall, and the teen started to sing along to the song playing as Blaine hummed with him.

"I'm close…" Kurt sighed, holding the back of Blaine's head in place as the rider looked up at him with a smirk. "Suck me."

And Blaine did. He relaxed his throat and put one hand around the base of Kurt's long, wet cock, deepthroating him with closed eyes and humming against the tip of his dick. Kurt felt his gut tighten and his legs go weak at the same time someone stood atop the stairs, watching them.

"Oh fuck… I'm coming, Blaine… I, _baby._"

Shane crossed his arms, his girlfriend behind him as the couple watched Kurt slide down to the floor. Blaine stayed on his knees looking down at Kurt and wiping his lips.

"Get out!"

Blaine turned around and saw the couple staring at them, laughing when he saw the look on Shane's face. "Oh hey…"

Shane through an empty cup and Blaine and Kurt smiled, trying to fix himself. "We're going, we're going."

"You can laugh now," Shane walked by and kicked Blaine in the ass "but when Felicity and I are getting busy at your beach house one day, don't say anything."

Blaine wiped his mouth again as Shane's bedroom door closed behind him. He looked at Kurt; the teen biting his tongue not to laugh, and the two burst out, doubling over as they did just that.

"Thanks for throwing me the party!"

It was good to be back.

….

"How does it taste?"

Blaine held two thumbs up as he chewed his breakfast, reclining back in Kurt's bed. "It's amazing. You know you didn't have to cook breakfast for me babe."

Kurt smiled as he took a bit of strawberry. "It's not exactly breakfast since we slept until 1. And I had this planned out for a while. Kisses, food, and then you'll open gifts."

Blaine smiled as he rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's legs. This was pretty hot. Kurt straddled him and fed him every bite—the boy shirtless and his hickey as clear as day. If there was any time that he felt spoiled it was definitely now.

Kurt forked a few home fries onto the utensil and lifted it to Blaine's lips, smirking when Blaine slowly opened his mouth and took it in. "Do you have to make everything sexual?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes."

Kurt rolled his eyes though he saw that coming. "Whatever." He placed the plate down and Blaine held him by the hips as he reached over for their drink, holding the straw to his lips. Blaine licked his own as he watched him, wondering when would be a good time…

"It's getting late and I know we don't want to have to sit through traffic."

He nodded. Perfect. "Yeah. So gifts now?"

Kurt sighed, giving Blaine the cup and watching as he sipped. "Gifts now. Please, if you don't like them…"

"Kurt. Don't even finish that sentence," Blaine told him seriously. He put the cup down and Kurt looked at his boyfriend. He found it weird that Blaine slept in a shirt but didn't mention it. "I love you and everything you lift a finger to do for me. No matter how minimal it may be to you."

Kurt smiled, nodding his head. "I understand babe… I hid your gifts everywhere so we'll have to make stops around the house, but—"

"Me first," Blaine smiled, sitting up and reaching into the pockets of his shorts, "I just—"

"What are you doing?"

Blaine tried not to laugh at Kurt's face. "I'm—"

"You are _not _giving me a gift on _your _birthday." Kurt told him seriously. That was a 'don't fuck with me face' if Blaine had ever saw one. He licked his lips, tilting his head a bit and smiled.

"Not even on our one month anniversary?"

Kurt looked from Blaine's hazel eyes to the box in his hand, sitting still on Blaine's thighs as he'd been previously. He held Kurt's gaze and began to speak.

"We met June 1st," Blaine said, "well… the second time we met was June 1st," he told him with a smile. "On the second, I punched a guy in the face over you, and we cuddled on your couch and fell asleep. On June 3rd, we kissed for the first time and you turned my world upside down in the best way possible. And on June 4th, you told me you'd be mine," Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's hip and the boy had yet to move, though there was the slightest blush on his beautifully pale cheeks. "Three days after we met, I'd smothered you until the point where you actually believed being my boyfriend was a good idea, and one month later," Blaine opened the box and Kurt's eyes left his to look down, "I'm wishing you a happy anniversary and praying for many more months. Years, really."

Kurt's eyes looked down at the bracelet and he shook his head. "Blaine… that's a diamond—"

"Baby," Blaine spoke softly, "look at me."

Kurt looked up as asked though Blaine could see the hesitance in his eyes.

"I know you'll ask me how much it was and complain about it if I were to tell you, which I'm not," he smiled, "but yes it's a diamond bracelet, and yes I got it because I know you'd love it… I got it engraved with a message just for you and if you don't accept it, it would break my heart."

Kurt took a deep breath. He loved this kid more than he knew. "I didn't bring the fact that it was our one month anniversary up because I didn't know if you thought it was dumb to celebrate that, and here you are giving me a diamond bracelet…"

"Please," Blaine held his gaze and smiled softly, pleadingly. "Just wear it today if you don't want to wear it all the time. I guess I did go a little over the top…"

Kurt shook his head. "I love it, I do. I just… wasn't expecting it. But I love it."

Blaine smiled.

"What does it say?"

The previously named Tumbles walked into Kurt's room and looked around as the teen pulled the bracelet out. His name was now Diesel, as Blaine explained to Kurt, because he was 'bad ass'. Of course Kurt rolled his eyes, but he could get with Diesel over Tumbles. At least when the boxer grew larger he'd grow into his name.

But back to the bracelet.

It was stunning, and _fucking expensive, _but Kurt remembered seeing something like that in the jewelry department at Macy's when he went with David. It was beautiful.

"Here," Blaine turned it upside and held it up for Kurt to see. "Moulin Rouge quote," he said with a shy laugh. "I know that you, Jeff, and Nick watched it about five times when I was gone."

Kurt smiled. He held Nick when he sobbed. "I love that movie."

Blaine nodded. "Look."

_Seasons may change  
Winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

Kurt read the words.

And then there was a tear in his eye.

"There's more," Blaine said. "Another thing I did in New York… the first trip me and Don took when we first left, not the most recent one. I … I don't know how you'll feel about it."

Kurt wiped his eye and Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss a tear trailing down his cheek.

"I love you." he whispered against his skin, smiling when Kurt pulled him closer. "Let me put it on your wrist?"

Kurt nodded. He held out his wrist for Blaine and the teen took the jewelry, slipping it around his boyfriend's slender wrist and fastening it. Kurt smiled as a thank you.

"I love you too, baby. Thanks… I—"

"It's fine. I have another thing to show you and then we can open mine, okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt sat back on Blaine's legs again and took a deep breath. He looked down at the amazing bracelet on his wrist and Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he prepared to take off his shirt.

But _fuck _was he nervous.

"Baby…"

Blaine opened his eyes and decided to face the music. He didn't know what he'd do if Kurt thought it was totally creepy… and damn he should've talked to him about this first… because this was _permanent, _and shit this might mess things up—

"Blaine."

Kurt looked worried now. Blaine licked his lips, laying back down and smiling coyly.

"I did something in New York and this is probably the most over the top, maybe even stupid thing anyone has ever done as a first month anniversary gift, but you have to understand how I see it."

Kurt listened closely. Diesel heard Mikey squeal downstairs and got up to leave the room.

The elder smiled nervously which ultimately made Kurt nervous. Then he saw the panic and shook his head, finally sitting up and pulling the t-shirt up over his torso, tossing it away a second later.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he found it. There, as plain as day on Blaine's chest was a tattoo.

_Kurt_

He simply looked. Blaine licked his lips and tried to read his face. It had healed a bit at this point but he kept a thin coating of ointment over it as recommended by his tattoo artist Adam.

"Oh my gosh."

Blaine closed his eyes. It was too much.

Then Kurt trailed his finger around his chest, outlining the tat and probably trying to assess if it was real.

"I know," Blaine said, "what if we break up, right?" he opened his eyes and looked at him, "People will tell me I'm dumb for tattooing a lover's name on my chest, and maybe it is, but I don't consider you my lover. You're the love of my life, my soulmate, and I marked your name on my chest to profess that. I have your name tattooed over my heart forever, Kurt."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes as he took in everything that was said. He said that Kurt was the love of his life, and that they were soulmates. He said he was marked. Blaine marked himself as Kurt's. As _his. _

Kurt felt his heart soar, and then he leant in and kissed Blaine softly; their lips barely touching but making contact in the best way possible.

_Kurt_

Blaine opened his eyes when Kurt sat up again, straddled on top of him as he looked at the tattoo.

"What if we break up?"

Blaine smiled. It was _the _question. "You're going to be my husband one day."

Kurt looked down at the tattoo. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't believe that with my whole heart, because I do. But you know what our parents and family will say. What if it doesn't work out?"

Blaine licked his lips; his hands rubbing over Kurt's arms. "Then I have the love of my life and my best friend's name tattooed on my body forever. At least it'll be a warning to anyone who takes interest in me that it won't work out between us because I belong to a _Kurt_," he smiled, "and if you were to find someone else, I'd just pull off my shirt in front of them and tell them they're wasting their time."

"You're an idiot," Kurt said with a laugh.

"We're meant to be together," Blaine told him, smiling at the sound of the beautiful giggle. "You just don't fall in love with a guy twice and not spend all of eternity with him. Whoever has a problem with it can take a swim because I did it for you and for me, baby."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He continued to stare at the tattoo and he _really _loved it.

"I want one."

Blaine shook his head no with a smile. "You don't have to get one."

"I didn't say I had to," Kurt told him. His name was on Blaine Anderson's chest. This was… wow. "I know I don't have to. I want to."

Blaine's hands trailed up and down Kurt's thighs. "Your dad will kill you, and we both know you're going into show business. You don't want tattoos—"

"There's makeup," Kurt told him. "And if anyone gets to call you dumb for saying you belong to me, they can call me dumb for feeling the same way. I belong to you, right?"

"You know you're mine," Blaine told him.

"My dad may call us stupid, but it's between us. He didn't even look twice at the hickey from last night and I was sure he'd have a reaction to it."

Blaine sat up and held Kurt around the waist so he wouldn't fall over. "I'll let you think on it some more. After this weekend when the competition is over we'll revisit the topic. At least before I have to leave again… it'll only be a couple days this time but if you still want it, we'll go before I leave."

Kurt smiled and kissed him again, and Blaine let him have his way before the younger teen pulled away.

"I have a couple things for you. I'm kind of nervous but, I hope you like it. I love everything you got me."

Blaine smiled and leant back onto his hands, watching Kurt reach over to his iPhone. "You're giving me your iPhone?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed him again quickly. "No, silly. I … Blaze, when we first spoke, told me about this studio he has for his music. He let me use it for one of your gifts and I recorded a song for you. Put on your headphones."

Blaine obeyed, excited to hear what this was. "You sang a song for me?"

Kurt smiled and scrolled to it. "I had trouble deciding on a song but I hope you like this. It makes me think of you and me, hands down."

Blaine smiled, already excited. Honestly, Kurt could've recorded himself singing The Thong Song and he would've adored it. "I'm ready."

Kurt sighed. "If you don't like it—"

Blaine huffed, "Kurt."

"Ok." Kurt smiled and pressed play, sitting back and watching Blaine. He hid his nerves well as the song began, and Blaine closed his eyes, taking in the melody.

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

Oh yeah yeah  
At last

The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

The voice gave him chills. It made him fall in love with every word. Every word caused him to fall deeper in love with Kurt Hummel.

The song choice, the way Kurt nervously looked at him as the music and voice entered his ear, all of it made Blaine fall even deeper in love.

How the hell was that possible?

Kurt watched him hopefully. He couldn't tell what was going on in Blaine's head as the teen held him by the waist, wearing a huge pair of headphones and looking down at the ring Kurt was wearing.

_Please like it. _

_I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

Oh yeah yeah  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine...

At Last

The music ended and Blaine swallowed, removing the headphones from his ears and looking up at Kurt.

And god, were those eyes beautiful.

Kurt felt his heart try to stop and speed up at the same time. He smiled softly, and Blaine grabbed him gently around the nape of his neck to pull him forward.

Their lips met and Kurt could've lived in that moment forever. He breathed out through his nose and relaxed as Blaine controlled it, chastely kissing him and rubbing his cheek.

At last. Blaine couldn't agree with the song more. They found each other and they were done. They were in love, and Blaine had the dreamy voice singing the lyrics to remind him that whenever he pressed play. It was the best gift he'd ever gotten.

When they pulled away, Blaine kept their eyes on each other and spoke.

"I can't even begin to express how much I love this. How do you even think of any of this? My…" Blaine shook his head, "you're amazing. I don't even deserve any of this, or you, but—"

Kurt put a finger to his lips until Blaine stopped talking. Then, he kissed him sweetly. "Are you happy?"

Blaine scoffed and looked down at the iPhone. "I'm ecstatic. You need to put the song on my phone… I'm listening to it every single night you aren't with me and I swear I'll wake up just as happy as I went to sleep. This is the best thing you could've done…"

Kurt couldn't have been happier. He definitely made note to thank Blaze for the help. "There's another thing… well two, and then we should leave before traffic picks up…"

Blaine nodded, not sure if he could handle another gift from Kurt. He honestly felt like he didn't deserve any of this. He was much too happy and way too in love for a guy like him and he didn't understand…

"Remember our date to the garage?"

Blaine smiled. "Five minute date? We talked about our stupid familes…"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah… and you told me that Uncle Don was going to get rid of your dad's piano because it wasn't any good anymore."

Blaine nodded. "I stole a few keys off of it since I knew they'd be taking it while we were traveling. Why do you bring it up though?"

Kurt got up and went to his closet. Blaine watched him curiously. "My coworker Steve has a friend whose dad makes instruments. I got him use the wood from your father's piano," he pulled out a perfectly polished guitar, "to make this."

Blaine stared, moving over on the bed. "That's … that's made from dad's piano?"

Kurt smiled and held it up. "Well yeah, the bridge is too. He did great with what I gave him I think."

Blaine stood up; his eyes focused on the guitar. He touched the wood and a tear left his eye.

"Kurt. Baby."

Kurt lifted the strap and put it over Blaine's shoulder. His boyfriend looked down at the instrument and put his fingers along the strings, smiling as he strummed.

It sounded beautiful.

And the wood grain automatically made him think of Senior. It was the exact color and it even felt like the wood Blaine would run his fingers across, looking up at his dad as the man smiled down at him and played. He wasn't the best singer but Blaine never minded.

This was amazing.

"I don't even know what to say."

Kurt smiled. "Don't say anything. Just promise to keep writing songs and play beautiful melodies, and I know Ari and your father will hear it up in heaven."

Blaine smiled, the tear dropping down onto his hand as he looked at it. Kurt felt his heart warm at the sight, and he moved close to dry it away.

"I love you, and I'm happy you're happy."

Blaine nodded, lifting the guitar up and over his head. He turned and sat it down on the bed, and Kurt was about to take him to show him his bike when Blaine spoke.

"Let's get out of here."

Kurt licked his lips and gestured to the door, "I have another thing… it's hiding out in the basement."

Blaine shook his head and turned to face him, "The only thing I want right now is you. Whatever else there is, we can look at it later. I just need _you._"

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine's hands found his hips, the boy's mouth on his a second later. It was time.

_**Present **_

"I want you to make love to me."

Blaine closed his eyes and opened them a second later. Kurt stood there watching him; his hand glazing over the tattoo on Blaine's chest.

"I'm ready." Kurt repeated. He looked up from the tattoo and smiled softly, the action making Blaine's heart speed up.

"Okay."

Blaine took him by the hand. They walked towards the tent near the cliffs, the fire that he'd set up earlier still going strong. Kurt had goose bumps all over his skin, and it had little to do with the cool weather by the beach and more to do with the fact that they were actually doing this.

They were about to go all the way. No turning back now.

Blaine took a deep breath and let Kurt's hand go. He unzipped the tent and slipped inside onto their sleeping bags, looking around the space and trying to calm his nerves. Kurt crawled in next to him wearing a shy smile and placing a kiss to his lips.

"We should relax, right?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. That was much easier said than done. He turned the radio on and it was a little static-y, but they could hear a song playing in the background. Kurt got comfortable, lying back against the pillows, and Blaine looked down at him before zipping the tent partially closed.

"How are we… are…" Blaine licked his lips and shook his head with a nervous laugh, making Kurt smile at him as well. He couldn't believe he was bumbling over his words like this, but then again, he could. This was Kurt Hummel who he was about to make love to for crying out loud. "I'm trying to ask how you'd like to do this… we haven't talked about it much. Do you want me to top or do you want to?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the question but smiled. He assumed that was the way it was going to go and he wanted it that way, anyway. "I didn't even know you'd consider bottoming," he licked his lips and it made Blaine stare at the action, "you're pretty much fingering me every chance you get."

Blaine laughed; a slight blush on his cheek; the fire from just outside lighting up their shelter just enough to see every expression. "I didn't want to assume how you wanted your first time to go."

"_Our _first time," Kurt sat up now as he spoke. He put his hand on Blaine's face and kissed him sweetly. "I want my first time to be with the man I'm in love with, and I want him to make love to me."

Blaine looked him in the eyes and Kurt was closing in for another kiss. This time, he didn't pull away.

Slowly, Blaine urged them back to lie on the sleeping bag. Kurt's head touched the pillow and he relaxed, allowing Blaine to take control. He trusted him completely and knew that this would be everything he hoped it would be and more, and he could honestly say he was happy they waited. This moment was absolutely perfect.

Blaine's mind was racing like crazy.

There were doubts. A lot of doubts.

What if it wasn't good for Kurt? Not only had he never been with another guy before, but Kurt hadn't been with anyone at all. He didn't want to let him down in any way.

What if he let him down?

Kurt felt Blaine's lips slow down against his as the teen tensed up above him. He opened his eyes, pulling back and giving him a curious look—his heart immediately paining in his chest.

"W-What's wrong?"

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and looked up to the top of the tent.

"Blaine?" Kurt took a deep breath, "If you don't want to—"

"I…" Blaine shook his head, "I definitely want to do this, I'm just—"

"Anxious?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned to face him and saw the concern in his eyes. "Nervous? Scared out of your mind?"

Blaine nodded. "What if I'm not what you expected it to be? What if I bore you to death, or hurt you… I'm probably going to come after 13 seconds just feeling you around me and I'd _hate _to disappoint you."

Kurt waited to see if he was finished before speaking. "What if I'm nothing compared to the girls you were with?" he voiced.

Blaine shook his head no. "Baby, everything I've ever experienced with you has been 100 times better than anything I've experienced with anyone from my past."

Kurt sat up and nodded. "So why should this be any different? And if you come in 13 seconds, what difference is that going to make?"

Blaine licked his lips; his eyes returning skyward. "Kurt. Everyone wants their first time to be amazing. Me coming in 13 seconds would ruin that without a doubt for you and you know it—"

"You love me, and I love you, and whatever happens tonight will be special to me for the rest of our lives, Blaine." Kurt straddled him and smiled as he leant over his face until they had eye contact. "Hi."

Blaine smiled, watching Kurt's face. "Hi beautiful."

"Do you want this?" Kurt asked him, "Because I don't want to doubt that you want this—"

Blaine sat up quickly and held Kurt against him; the two eye to eye. "I want this more than life, Kurt. I've thought about this moment so many times in my head, and the thought that I could mess it up is scaring the shit out of me."

Kurt nodded, understanding completely. "I'm scared too. You have all of this experience and the most I've done is everything you've walked me through."

Blaine watched Kurt's lips as they moved. "You shouldn't be scared."

Kurt smiled, looking at the ring he wore as he brushed his fingers through Blaine's curls. "Why shouldn't I? You're Blaine Anderson, Mr. BMX. It's your birthday, and the fourth of July, and we're here alone about to do something that will change our relationship. I think I should be scared."

"I love you."

Kurt looked him in the eyes.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer on top of him. "You shouldn't be scared because this means so much to me, that you would be here with me, giving me this amazing birthday and trusting me this much to be your first…"

"My only."

Blaine licked his lips as their eyes stayed locked on each other's. "Mine completely. Forever. You're not only giving me an amazing 17th birthday but you're making me happy until I take my last breath."

Kurt nodded. He put his fingers on the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Blaine looked him over and his boyfriend noticed how his eyes had darkened as he took him in. "That sounds beautiful."

"I mean it," Blaine told him.

"Then show me."

Kurt moved in and kissed him again, and Blaine hummed as he moved in for more. That bit more wasn't enough, though. He needed more, before he could take it, Kurt smiled and pulled away.

"Show me."

"I will."

He was laid down a minute later. Kurt's head hit the pillow and Blaine's lips left his, moaning as he worked his way down his body. He paid special attention to his neck and then to his chest after that, then to his navel and all the way back up. Kurt panted heavily when Blaine's tongue flicked over his nipples and the boy sucked hard. He didn't think they'd be that sensitive but when Blaine's teeth grazed across the nub, Kurt's threw his head back.

Pretty soon, there were a pair of lips on his abdomen and the sweats of Blaine's that he was wearing were being slid down. This was it. Kurt's heart had never beaten so fast in his life and he knew it was more than just because of the arousal. It was because of the love he felt encompassed in, and he wanted nothing more than to dwell in that love for the rest of his life. Even beyond then.

He knew he wanted Blaine forever.

"Honey…"

Blaine closed his eyes and licked over the damp spot in Kurt's briefs. The boy shivered beneath him and looked down; watching with almost grey eyes as Blaine's hand reached around for their bag. And then, with another kiss over the navy briefs, Blaine sat up and put Kurt's legs in the air, kissing his boyfriend's ankle and shin as he pulled them off, inch by inch, bit by bit, licking his lips hungrily when Kurt's cock was freed and already hard against his body.

And Kurt was completely bare for him.

Blaine took a deep breath, letting Kurt's legs fall down on either side of him. He stared at the skin he wanted to map out and groaned at the thought of being inside him—hearing his moans and watching the faces he'd make.

"I want you to ride me."

Kurt's cock twitched against his stomach at the growl of Blaine's voice. He bit his lip and nodded.

"I'd _love _to."

Blaine looked down at him again before reaching into his bag. He felt eyes watching him as he dug around and pulled out a condom, and then a tiny bottle they'd half used at this point. Kurt's hands trailed along his chest as he watched, taking quick breaths to relax a little and anticipating every moment.

First, Blaine eased out of his shorts. He watched Kurt watch him as he pulled them and his boxers down. Kurt moaned when he saw it, thick and red and leaking, and he wanted to touch it. He just wanted to please him.

Blaine heard Kurt gasp as the younger teen looked his body up and down. Kurt stared at his cock and licked his lips, and Blaine almost dived in right there. But with a quick breath, he took a second to think and regained his composure.

"I know we did this earlier but I promise I won't take too long," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and spread his legs wider.

"Okay, baby."

_Okay. _

This was it.

Kurt looked up at the handsome boy between his legs. He saw slicked fingers approaching his entrance and smiled, nodding that he was ready.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled at the words, placing his finger against Kurt's rim and biting his lip at the heat. _Shit. _"I love you too, beautiful." he said, and then he pressed in.

Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying everything Blaine did with that single finger. He circled it inside of Kurt for a minute before adding another finger, this time opening him up a bit more. The stretch wasn't too bad. Kurt had been so tight last night when Blaine fingered him and he'd gotten used to it again.

By the time Blaine pressed in a fourth finger though, Kurt was biting his lip and wincing.

Blaine watched him closely as he pushed his hand as far as he could, wiggling them around and by all means avoiding where Kurt was pleading for him to touch. As his boyfriend seemed to adjust and eventually started thrusting up against the intrusion, Blaine groaned. His own neglected cock wanted to be inside him so bad,

"When you're ready I'll—"

"_Please…" _Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, already sweating as he writhed against the sleeping bag. "Please baby… I'm ready."

Blaine looked at Kurt one last time before easing his fingers out. He tried to smile but the nerves were hitting him again, and shit this moment would change his life, he knew it. "You're ready…."

Kurt nodded hard as he sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Kiss me, Blaine."

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

Blaine nodded and leant in, staring at Kurt's lips as he did so. Their mouths covered each other's and their eyes closed shut; the moment far too perfect for the both of them.

Fireworks shot off as Blaine hummed into Kurt's mouth. He sucked on the boy's tongue and breathed out through his nose; Kurt's hands moving around on top of their sleeping bag for the condom.

_Lie down with me_

Blaine's back hit the fabric and he rested his head against the pillows, closing his eyes as Kurt knelt beside him. The condom was ripped open as Kurt put it to his lips, pulling the latex out and exhaling hard.

And then he threw one leg over Blaine's and sat on his thighs; their bare skin touching.

With focused, coffee colored eyes, Blaine watched as shaky hands rolled the condom over his cock. He grabbed the base and held it steady; their eyes meeting for a second as Kurt's hands worked. The boy smiled shyly and looked back down at his work, sighing and stroking Blaine's length.

"_Oh…_" Blaine closed his eyes; grabbing Kurt's thighs and urging him closer. "C'mon."

Kurt nodded and grabbed the lube, pouring some into his palm. "Just a moment, baby."

_And hold me in your arms_

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kurt sat back on Blaine's thighs to stop him from thrusting up as he rubbed the lube over Blaine's cock. The teen bit his lip and his hands clutched into the pillows behind his head. The longer this went on, the shorter he'd last.

"Kurt, I need you baby…"

His eyes opened and he sat up now, leaning onto his elbows and watching. Kurt nodded, wiping his hands on the covers and taking another breath.

"I'm so happy I'm here with _you_," he told him sincerely.

Blaine smiled, nodding his head. "There's no one else on earth I'd rather be with."

And now, the moment was here.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved_

Kurt knelt above Blaine, their eyes locked on one another as their hearts raced. Blaine rubbed his thigh softly with one hand before trailing it up to his hip. With a small smile, he whispered the words they both were thinking.

"I'm so in love with you."

Kurt sank down a bit lower and his breathing hitched when the tip of Blaine's cock was against his hole. "I love you, Blaine Alexander."

And then he moved lower.

_This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

Blaine bit his tongue as he threw his head back, already breathing heavily. "Oh my god, Kurt."

He was so tight. The heat covered the tip of his cock and Kurt stopped; his hands in his hair as he tried to get used to the burn. He knew it would hurt but he didn't expect this, exactly.

_Please get better_, he thought, thanking the heavens that Blaine was patient even though it sounded like he was dying.

"Holy… I… Kurt you're so _fucking _tight…please I—"

And then Kurt was zoning out again. He had his eyes squeezed shut as his body got used to the burn and the stretch, sinking a bit deeper a moment later.

With time it got better. It did hurt like a bitch, but in a weird way, _it felt good. _

_Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my baby_

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's chest and rubbed tenderly, calming his babbling boyfriend down a bit. As he opened his eyes to look at him, he bottomed out and spread his legs until he was completely filled, both of them moaning out at the feeling.

Blaine couldn't help but collapse down again, and the action caused him to shift inside Kurt, the teen's eyes rolling back when Blaine touched that spot inside of him.

"Blaine!"

Kurt's gasped after shouting, not expecting the movement or the mind blowing pleasure that struck him in that second. He steadied himself by placing his hands on Blaine's chest, taking a few breaths with closed eyes.

Blaine listened to him moan as he rubbed from Kurt's knees to his waist, trying to relax his boyfriend and his own racing heart. He took a few breaths as Kurt steadied his hips.

"Okay… okay baby." the elder stared, "Just let me know when you're ready."

Kurt nodded, still taking deep breaths. As he felt that he was ready, he bit his lip and raised himself up a bit, slowly dropping down again. Blaine's eyes slowly closed as his chest rose and fell beneath Kurt's hands, and they both moaned when Kurt lowered himself completely.

"Ride it baby," Blaine's groaned, stroking Kurt's cock, "Take me."

_I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

"I'll come," Kurt whined, moving Blaine's hand away, "don't."

Blaine nodded. He instead held him tighter by the hips as Kurt's fingers moved from his chest to his abdomen. It made his nerves go haywire when Kurt grinded above him; slowly working his hips as if he were dancing on top of him. Blaine watched and squeezed his waist hard.

Kurt focused on Blaine's groaning as the boy's grip on him tightened. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was here making love to a boy on the beach, a boy who he was over the moon in love with, and it was absolutely perfect.

Blaine couldn't agree more.

Their rhythm picked up a moment later. Blaine's hands on his hips helped him bounce up and down slowly but steadily and Kurt practically whined because of the pleasure he felt. Blaine licked his lips as he watched Kurt's reactions and this is exactly what he wanted.

It all made sense. Nothing felt better than this. Giving yourself to someone who you know will cherish you and essentially becoming one with them… that was what Blaine craved. He had it now. He had it with Kurt.

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"Baby, god _right _there…" Kurt cried out. Blaine leant back and lost all reservation; the little he did have. He thrust up repeatedly and knew he probably shouldn't have, because that only meant he'd be coming hard into the condom and more than likely passing out, but when Kurt leant back on his hands and rode him like that… he couldn't be so upset.

And was he really concerned about lacking experience?

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led it straight to his neglected cock; getting over himself and acknowledging that he _needed _to come. As Blaine's thumb crossed over the head, swiping up precome to bring to Kurt's lips, Kurt moaned and sucked it into his mouth, focusing on the movement of his hips as he lowered himself repeatedly. Blaine took his hand back and jerked him off hard as he tried to match his movements, though he was closer than he could even understand.

"I love you b-baby," he groaned, snapping his hips up hard and hitting Kurt's prostate, the boy shaking above him. As the boy cried out, he said it again, "I love you."

Kurt watched Blaine's hand on his cock and felt it in his spine when Blaine's dick struck his prostate over and over again; shaking above him in ecstasy as he bounced up and down. His knees were killing him and his thighs burned from exertion. They were sweating, and moaning, and staring into each other's eyes as they drew closer. And the pain mixed with the pleasure was what drove Kurt insane. "I lov-love you, B-Blaine—oh _my—_Blaine…"

"Come."

"Nghh—"

Kurt began to fall back as his orgasm hit him, but Blaine held him steady, cradling his body. He continued to thrust up and stroke the entirety of his length as Kurt came hard, spilling over Blaine's wrist. He cried his name as he felt his body shake, so overcome by love and Blaine altogether at once.

And as Blaine watched him fall apart, he licked his lips and smiled. He was the first to do that to Kurt and he'd be the only. He moved his hips up and down for a few more seconds before it happened to him.

"K-_Kurt… oh god." _

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved_

Kurt looked at Blaine as he noticed he was close… his movements slowing a bit as his eyes rolled back. Kurt sat up and pushed Blaine until he was lying down, the boy's head hitting the pillow as he moaned.

"Kurt…"

Kurt moved his hips once, grinding against Blaine, and then Blaine's nails dug into his thighs. He came into the condom as his body shook, back arching off the sleeping bag as Kurt helped him through it.

"You're beautiful Blaine…"

Blaine breathed heavily and opened his eyes, watching Kurt look down at him with half closed lids. "Baby… kiss me…"

_This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

Blaine smiled against his lips and Kurt carded fingers through his hair, their eyes opening and looking at one another. There was nothing but love between the two of them, and Kurt smiled, gently easing off of Blaine. Kurt felt empty immediately but Blaine kissed him quickly, washing away all of the anxiety.

As he lay down beside him, he looked up at the top of the tent. Blaine looked over at him and smiled, taking his hand between them.

"Thank you."

Kurt smiled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He turned to look at Blaine and shook his head.

"Thank _you_."

Blaine leant in and kissed him, cupping his face as he did so.

"I love you," Kurt whispered against his lips. "Until the end of time."

Blaine looked into his blue eyes and nodded. "For eternity."

* * *

A/N: 1,000+ Reviews._ Forever Grateful_. I thank each one of you that reviewed and contributed to the story. Words can't express.

I used songs that aren't mine.

Not sure when I'll update this again, and I know the blog has been neglected, but I'll _honestly this time _put the gifts on the site **today **before Glee and the guys will answer some questions over break. No more spoilers though, just things based on what has happened already. I tend to change things you know.

Review, please. Thanks a million.

-Nellie


	14. Messages

**Ride**

_A/N: Happy Memorial Day to those in the states and hello to all!_

_This chapter kicked my ass. I'll post the beta'd version soon. Sorry for all mistakes. _

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Messages**

Kurt's lips felt really amazing.

Maybe this wasn't exactly brand new information for Blaine to process. He knew just how amazing Kurt's lips felt against his for quite some time now, but the idea that he could feel those very lips kiss him awake for years and years to come was an idea that Blaine wanted desperately to become a reality. Each day, they were beginning to feel more and more like home for him, even out here on a secluded beach, huddled together and keeping warm in a tent while the rain poured outside. Those lips felt really amazing; they felt perfect.

Kurt smiled into a kiss as he moved even closer to Blaine in their sleeping bag. They'd been doing this for the past few hours; waking up with their lips attached, not knowing who initiated the kiss and not caring enough to pull away, all before falling asleep in each other's arms. Neither said a word since the last '_I love you_' the night before—right after they made love for the first time.

Blaine moved his hand to the small of Kurt's back as his boyfriend kissed the corner of his lips. His mind replayed the images and he had to convince himself that it actually happened. Perfect things like that didn't really happen, right? And Blaine was known to have amazing dreams.

_Please say last night was _not _a dream, _Blaine thought to himself.

Or he _thought _that it was simply a thought.

As the rain pelted against their tent and Kurt kissed him sweetly on the top lip, he saw the smile that spread across his boyfriend's face. That was followed by the softest but most beautiful laugh Blaine had ever known. He couldn't help but smile along, though he was clueless as to what was so funny.

"Last night wasn't a dream, honey. If so, it was very vivid. I can barely move my legs right now."

Blaine gave him a confused look before he realized what Kurt was responding to. He smiled, resting his head on Kurt's pillow and kissing his chin. "I must've asked that out loud, huh?"

Kurt laughed again and nodded; hands moving from their place beneath the covers to play in his boyfriend's soft curls. "You did. Last night happened and I loved every second of it."

Blaine tried to hide his blush but failed miserably, instead pulling Kurt closer. The younger teen giggled a little as they repositioned themselves; Blaine on his back as he looked at the top of the semi-dark tent, and Kurt resting on his chest; his hair tickling his boyfriend chin. He actually preferred it that way being that he could feel Blaine's heartbeat right over the tattoo. Paired with the sound of the rain, it was really calming.

"Good morning."

Kurt smiled, "Good morning, love."

Blaine kissed him in the hair and closed his eyes, hoping that his mind would stop racing for a moment. Of course, it didn't. He wondered what time it was, wondered how bad traffic would be going back, thought about how amazing having Kurt ride him was, thought about where they could stop for breakfast, his incredible birthday gifts, remembered that there were still more he hadn't opened, little things like that. And then as Kurt started to trail his fingers up and down Blaine's abdomen, Blaine wondered if their first time was really as good for his boyfriend as it was for him.

Because _shit, _was it good for him.

And it slowly started to sink in that they'd gone all the way. Of course, Blaine acknowledged that he and Kurt did it last night—like, yeah, they had sex on the beach. But it actually hit him that **they fucking had sex on the beach**!1!11!

_I had sex on the beach with Kurt Hummel, _Blaine thought, a dopey smile forming on his lips. And then his face went blank. _Please tell me I didn't shout that out loud, too…_

Kurt was quiet, so that was a good sign. Blaine smiled to himself. But then with the realization came _even more realization. _They did it and that meant Kurt must've had an opinion about _it. _The same fear from last night crept in. What if he didn't live up to the hype? Blaine knew he talked about sex _a lot _and Kurt no doubt knew this too. What if it wasn't as good as it was for Blaine for Kurt?

Because sweet lord, was it good for Blaine.

"Your heartbeat is speeding up rather dramatically so I'm guessing you just processed the fact that you had sex with a boy last night."

Blaine's mind stopped racing at the voice. As usual, hearing Kurt's voice calmed him down immensely. But then he heard what Kurt had said and rolled his eyes, slowly letting them drift closed. "Is that what you're thinking about down there?" Blaine paused for a second as he rubbed Kurt's back. "Silently waiting for me to freak out or say this was a big mistake?"

Kurt hadn't answered at first, but eventually he shrugged a bit and spoke. "I wouldn't say that… I mean if it happened I wouldn't exactly be surprised, I guess."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the static from the radio. "What do you mean?"

Kurt thought carefully as usual. "When I showed up, everything changed for you. You just sort of… went with it," he began. Blaine listened closely. "I think if I was in your shoes, I'd have to take a step back and think about how one person could just turn my world upside down, and try to actually _process_ that. You… I don't know Blaine."

Blaine smiled a little sadly. "I what?"

"You just seem so sure that you want me and I don't get how the hell you never doubted it."

Blaine closed his eyes again.

"You never questioned 'us' together from day one," Kurt whispered almost as if a librarian would shush him for talking. He swallowed and resumed, this time a bit louder, "Whether it was teaching me to be a better salesman or sharing text messages with a guy you just met, introducing me to your adorably shy little cousin, letting me beat you at video games," Blaine's chest shook as he laughed softly and Kurt resumed with a grin, "It was like you were never uncomfortable. And then when we got together and started to mess around, still. You were _never_ uncomfortable," he repeated. "I'm wondering if the fact that the idea of 'us' never scared you is something that should make me proud or something that should make me worry…"

Blaine nodded. He could understand where Kurt was going with it. Everyone questioned him but himself. There was Nick and there was Burt, Don, Cooper, the guys, _girls_, and other people he was somewhat close to. Even Kurt had wondered about him. But all that Blaine knew was he felt good with Kurt and he wanted to be his forever. Why did that have to be such a big deal? "Can I ask why it would scare you, though?"

Kurt ran his fingers across Blaine's navel as he thought of a sufficient answer. "I guess the obvious answer would be that the reality of all of this will come crashing down on you later in life, maybe not now but in a couple years. You'll realize that—I'm not questioning that you love me at all, honey, but I think that maybe you'll realize that this was something that felt great for a while, but got old. And to be frank, it's only been a short period of time," Kurt said. Blaine wasn't sure how he sounded so sure of himself and honestly, it hurt a bit. "We haven't been with each other long. You haven't dealt with any of the backlash that most people in your position deal with for being with a guy. A couple elderly people frowning upon us as we walk through the mall… Blaine, that's nothing compared to what people go through today. I even hear on the news how gays in New York City are being attacked for who they are and this is something that's real. If that's happening in New York…"

"So you're saying I'm gay while it's convenient?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all—"

"So is this supposed to scare me away, or…?"

"It's not supposed to do anything." Kurt said softly. "I don't even know where this is coming from. But being with a guy isn't easy and you—"

"You think that once someone makes fun of me or once I see a girl pretty enough to remind me of who I am, I'll leave you in the dust."

Kurt heard the pain in Blaine's voice and didn't even bother to look up. He knew that if his voice alone made his heart ache, seeing him upset would do even greater damage. He simply shook his head no before responding. "Ignore me. I… I don't know where that came from. Sorry."

They both went back to being quiet again, and Blaine couldn't help but think that Kurt was going to be waking up every day wondering if that'd be the day Blaine broke his heart. It sucked because he thought for sure that Kurt was the one person who trusted him. They had tons of people waiting for that to happen, but not his boyfriend. Not the person he loved more than he did himself.

"Remember when I tattooed your name on my chest?"

Kurt hummed, a small smile fighting its way onto his lips. Then he sat up a bit and looked down at the ink before nodding to his boyfriend. "That I do."

Blaine nodded to, exhaling when Kurt lay back down on top of him. "As long as that name is there, I'll be right next to you. You can be sure of that. I don't break my promises."

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled, fighting back the tear that he felt forming. "Tattoos are removable you know—"

"Shut up," Blaine laughed along with Kurt, wrapping his arm around him. "And you can joke about it all you want but, twenty years from now Kurt, you'll come home to me and our seven loco kids; one of which has—"

"We're not having seven kids, Blaine."

"—five piercings and a motorcycle that gives you a headache until you make me go yell at him—"

"You really think we'll be together that long?"

Blaine stopped rambling to answer as he nodded. "Positive. Unless it's you that gets tired of me," he said. "I thought you were sure too, you know… until now you're just kind of scaring me…"

"I—," Kurt shook his head, "Last night—_Always, _you're always amazing but last night, I've never felt that incredible. Kurt Hummel hasn't always gotten chances to feel incredible. I guess part of me wants to believe I'll be heartbroken because things like this… they don't happen to me."

Blaine kissed his head as he held him closely. "I thought the same thing, Kurt. I lost two very important people and part of me was dying as well. And then there was you."

Kurt didn't bother to stop the tear from falling now.

"And I'm not questioning it anymore," Blaine continued, "I said it before and I'll say it again. I fell in love with you twice. In love, Kurt. I'm in love with you. No one can tell me that this isn't mean to be, and unless you want out, I'll be here. Always."

Kurt wiped the tear off his face as subtly as he could and nodded. "Always."

They both drifted into silence as Blaine thought about their future together. He was a bit sad that Kurt had fears about them as a couple to be totally honest, but at the same time given his reputation and all, he understood. Then he found himself reminiscing over last night (because how could he not?); Kurt's hands on his chest and their eyes locked as he thrust up, watching his boyfriend ride him. It wasn't hard to get hard around Kurt.

And maybe those fears should be gone at this point, but they weren't. Maybe he just needed to hear Kurt say it.

"Babe?"

Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's side and hummed a bit. "Yeah?"

"Are you happy that it was with me?" Blaine questioned softly. His right hand played with the edge of the covers as his left rubbed up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt smiled as he kissed the boy on the chest. "I'm not sure if that was a serious question, to be honest…. Please say that wasn't a serious question, Blaine."

"It was," Blaine told him sincerely, "I just want—I wanted your first time to be incredible and more than anything you ever dreamed of, and the thought of letting you down…"

Blaine never got to finish the thought. He trailed off when Kurt sat up and kissed him; gently yet with purpose. They stayed like that for quite a while before Kurt let a breath go, moving his lips slowly against Blaine who responded the same. When he pulled away, Kurt looked into the honey colored eyes he adored so much.

"I love you, Blaine. I'm happy we found each other _again, _and I'm happy that it's you. I believe that it will _always_ be _you._"

Blaine smiled as he looked back, leaning up to steal another kiss. Kurt laughed when they bumped noses but reciprocated, ignoring his boyfriend's silly grin and giving him an adorable kiss back. "I love you."

Blaine nodded, falling back against the pillow and staring up at pretty blue eyes. "And I love you, beautiful. I just hope you honestly believe what you just told me. Don't doubt me."

Kurt nodded too. "I believe it. I shouldn't have questioned it—"

"It's cool," Blaine interrupted, "I mean yeah I guess it'd be weird if you weren't a little worried. Maybe it is weird I never questioned myself."

Kurt thought for a moment and shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not doubting us, though. I won't"

Blaine was motionless as he stared at the top of the tent. "I love you, and you love me."

"Exactly." Kurt smiled once more before laying down on his chest again. He felt Blaine let go a shaky breath and hold him even tighter, and the action made Kurt move closer, throwing the blanket on top of them to shelter out the cool weather on the beach at whatever time of morning it was, and started to hum in hopes that Blaine would get a little more rest.

"When you say it hurts… I mean, are you okay?"

Kurt smiled. So much for them going back to sleep. "I'm great, honey. Just a little sore."

"Okay."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's chest again before getting comfortable.

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you… or do anything wrong, you know?"

Kurt placed his chin on Blaine's chest and smiled up at the bright eyed boy, almost laughing at the look of concern. "Trust me, Blaine. You did _everything _right." Blaine began to smirk and wiggle his eyebrows and Kurt had to roll his eyes, continuing. "Can we go back to sleep now? I think it's like six in the morning…"

Blaine nodded, holding his boyfriend tighter to keep warm. The rain started to come down harder but it was almost peaceful, in a way. As Kurt lay his head back down, Blaine smiled at the sight. He could definitely get used to this.

"Hey, babe?"

He could feel Kurt smiling against his chest, probably exasperated at this point. "Yes, sweetie?"

"How long do you think it'd take you to… recover?"

It was quiet for a while, save the weather outside and the sound of the covers when Kurt shifted to look up at him again. One of Blaine's eyebrows rose when he saw the teasing glint in Kurt's eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

Blaine gulped and shrugged a little bit, hoping to formulate a response that was coherent. "You know, I just don't want to push…"

Before he knew what was happening, Kurt was slowly sliding down Blaine's body.

"Oh…" Blaine licked his lips and sat up a bit, leaning back on his elbows. He watched with focus as Kurt's head disappeared beneath the blanket and sighed when the boy's lips touched the tip of his cock. "I-I was just asking… _wow._"

After running his tongue from the inside of Blaine's thigh, up to the tip of his cock, Kurt smiled and returned from beneath the cover. "If you want to do me again Blaine, all you have to do is say so…"

_I want to do you, _Blaine thought, and yep he was hard. Instead, he asked, "A-Are you sure?" while Kurt's mouth slowly slid down his cock. He stared down and watched, tongue playing at the corner of his lips as Kurt's eyes locked on his. It was amazing how the boy could go from incredibly sweet to sexy as fuck in minutes. "I can wait if we need to…I just… you feel so… _Kurt _Icannotthinkwhen you do that, baby…"

Kurt smiled, sucking around the head and kissing it one more time before sitting on his knees. Blaine's eyes stayed focused on Kurt's lips as he listened to what the younger teen said next. "How do you want me, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes moved from Kurt's mouth, to his eyes for a moment, and then they slowly dropped down his body. He bit his bottom lip before looking to his right, sitting up so that he could reach his bag. When he found it and reached inside for a condom, Kurt slowly started to stroke himself, and that was when Blaine knew his cause of death would without a doubt be Kurt Hummel.

"L-Lay on your back?"

Kurt watched with a small smile. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Blaine gulped. He wasn't going to survive this, was he? "T-Telling you."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, climbing over Blaine and lying beside him. He peeked down and watched his boyfriend fumble with the condom for a while before finally sliding it on. So maybe it would take a few times before they could get through this without embarrassing themselves, but the fact remained that there was no one Kurt would rather go through these moments with than Blaine Anderson.

And seeing Blaine fumble wasn't so bad, either. It was quite endearing, even.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand rub up and down his shoulder as he warmed the lube in his hand. He closed his eyes and began to stroke himself over the condom, letting out a quick breath. "Do I… um," he turned to Kurt before settling in between his legs. Kurt looked at him curiously while his hands rubbed over his arms. "Do I stretch you again? Or…"

Kurt smiled, shaking his head no. "I suppose you could, but I really wouldn't mind… feeling _everything_."

Blaine licked his lips, gently urging Kurt's legs apart. The pitter patter of the rain slowed down just a bit he realized, slowly lowering himself and holding his cock at the base. Kurt touched himself as he waited, biting his lip when he felt Blaine line up at his entrance.

"Let me know if you need me to stop?"

Kurt nodded, squeezing him on the bicep and urging him to continue. The buzz from the radio static died down a bit and a commercial could be heard playing in the background. Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt as his fingers tightened in the covers over their sleeping bag. And then he slowly pressed in.

Kurt gasped as he moved his hands to Blaine's back; his blunt nails moving up and stopping right at the middle. His boyfriend continued to pepper kisses over his lips as he rested between Kurt's legs, moving as slowly as he could stand.

"Kurt—"

"More," Kurt whispered into his mouth. "_Please,_ more."

Blaine listened, dropping his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder as he pushed himself further inside. Kurt's ass was tight and the boy's hands were at the small of his back, trying to push him even further. He groaned and pulled his hips back slightly, burying his face in Kurt's neck as he moved forward once again.

Kurt laced one hand in Blaine's hair and held on tightly as his other made its way across his back. A moan escaped from the back of his throat as Blaine rocked forward and _just_ missed his spot, but the friction against his cock was enough to make his eyes drift closed.

And then, Blaine started to move faster.

And deeper, too.

"Mine," he whispered, kissing a spot underneath Kurt's ear as he pushed deeper, "All mine."

Kurt gasped with each thrust. When Blaine moaned into his ear and snapped his hips forward, he arched his back into the movement and whined when his boyfriend pushed him back against the sleeping bag. Kurt wasn't so sure if he liked being stifled like this, and then Blaine stopped thrusting to shift on top of him. His hands found Kurt's wrists and trapped each above the boy's head, pressed into the mess of pillows. When their eyes found each other's again, Blaine left one hand holding both of Kurt's by the wrists, and moved the other to trail down his boyfriend's body. They started at his hairline, pushing bangs away from beautiful bluish-green eyes, and then skirted across the freckles on his cheek.

"Mine forever."

Kurt started to smile until Blaine forced himself deeper, connecting with his prostate and succeeding at driving him absolutely crazy.

When Blaine heard Kurt's shout he pulled back, enjoying the drag on his cock and the way his boyfriend's lips parted. His hold on the pale wrists tightened as he slowly worked his hips, moving inside of Kurt and listening to the noises. There was no doubt that once he sped up, he'd climax, so Blaine took his time and took advantage of these moments they had alone. He was certain that once they got back to Long Beach, there time alone would be limited. But here, here Kurt and Blaine could be together, be themselves, and as loud as they wanted to.

And he could remind him that he was serious about them.

His hand finished tracing across Kurt's jawline and headed down his chest, all the while a very demanding voice prompting him to move. But a small smile covered his lips and he stroked across Kurt's chest, slowly rubbing his nipple to produce a reaction. Then he closed his eyes when Kurt's hips moved on their own accord, grinding against him.

"I love that I'm the only one who can cherish you like this," Blaine whispered; eyeing Kurt quite possessively as his hand moved over his ribs and down his abdomen. He watched the way Kurt quivered and thrust in once more, slowly pulling out and brushing his fingers across Kurt's navel. "I just love it…"

Kurt nodded; toes curling when Blaine thrust inside him again. Suddenly, he remembered his father saying something along the lines of '_once you start doing this stuff, you're not going to want to stop_' because Kurt knew for certain he would inflict physical pain on Blaine if he fucking stopped. It didn't matter, because Blaine apparently had no intention on stopping. "I-I love _you…_"

The rider smiled, letting go of Kurt's wrists and hoisting the teen higher by the thighs. He then took one of his pillows and propped it underneath the small of his boyfriend's back, all before leaning back down for a kiss.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as the elder's tongue moved against his. The kiss was messy at first, but then their movements were so in sync it seemed rehearsed. He slid his arms around Blaine's neck as his legs were forced in the air above them, playing in dark curly hair all before—

"OH! Fuck!"

Blaine chased Kurt's lips after the boy broke the kiss, eyes lidded close as he sped up. He said a silent thank you to whomever for the condom killing a little bit of the feeling because it would've been over minutes ago. "Shit, Kurt… you want it harder?"

There wasn't an intelligible answer. There was only hair pulling and a couple nails dragging down his back once Blaine started to move in and out of him at a quicker pace. Kurt did wear the slightest smile as he moaned though, each "_oh" or "yes" _getting dirtier the harder Blaine hit that spot inside him. And Blaine _loved _that.

"I'll take that as a yes, Hummel."

"_Fuck _yes," Kurt groaned out, opening his eyes to see Blaine. Once their eyes found each other, Blaine leaned down to kiss him; grabbing hold on the sand around their sleeping bags as he pushed himself as deep as he could possibly go. Kurt broke the kiss again to cry out and the image he got before his eyes rolled back was the image of his feet in the air above him.

There was no warning of being close from either boy. There wasn't much of anything but the sound of their bodies rocking into each other and a bit more scratching as Blaine snapped forward, seemingly trying to see just how loud his boyfriend could get. But once Kurt clenched around him and cried out his name, he tipped over the edge as well; all but collapsing on top of him.

He had sex on the beach with Kurt Hummel _twice._

"Holy shit…"

Kurt laughed after he came down, nudging his boyfriend's face with the palm of his hand. "Blaine I swear if you go to sleep on top of me—"

Blaine smiled as he moved his face away from Kurt's hand, kissing it before slowly pulling out. He watched his boyfriend wince and rubbed along his thigh, moving in to kiss his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," Kurt said, not missing a beat. "Absolutely amazing."

Blaine watched him for a moment before rolling off of him, sitting up on the blanket and looking down at the condom. He slowly pulled it off and tied it as Kurt shifted next to him, putting it with the rest of their trash.

"Do you know what I'm going to ask?"

Blaine's eyebrow arched as he turned to Kurt, scratching at the nape of his neck and smirking. "Yes, I do, and baby," the cheeky voice made Kurt glare at him, "I know I'm a god in bed but you can't expect me to be ready for another round—ouch!" he laughed, laying down next to him and this time resting his head on Kurt's chest. "Well excuse me. If you weren't going to ask for more, then what were you going to ask?"

Kurt listened to the slowly falling rain and smiled, playing in Blaine's hair. "I…Maybe it's stupid. You'll think it's stupid."

"If it's a concern of yours then it matters to me, babe."

Kurt nodded; eyes looking at the top of the tent. "Don't get mad."

Blaine peeked up at him and nodded, watching Kurt stare up at the navy blue 'ceiling'. "I won't."

After a quick breath, Kurt spoke. "How does… how does it compare? I mean, you with me, and you with the girls you've been with?"

Blaine looked away and grabbed Kurt's hand, lacing his fingers with his boyfriends. "It doesn't, Kurt."

Kurt stared at the top of the tent a few more seconds before a smile crept onto his face. He maneuvered a bit to kiss the top of Blaine's head and rest against the pillows again, nodding to himself.

"Okay."

….

"It is quite early to be here, that's all." Peter said, nervously taking a sip of his orange juice. He looked around the diner and sank in his seat a bit. "It's always crowded here this early in the day."

Eric Milton smiled to himself as he watched the nervous teen across from him. He picked up his menu and started to comb through the choices, ignoring Peter's incessant shifting for a moment. The home fries, eggs, and bacon looked pretty good.

"I don't even know what this is about…" Peter continued, brushing dark hair away from his face. "I know you said you'd offer to train me for the next events but I have a feeling that it comes with a price, sir. And I—"

"My reputation must precede me," Eric said, putting the menu down and smiling as deviously as he always did. Eric Milton may've been a good friend to Donald Kinsella, but they were two totally different men. That was no secret to anyone.

The waitress came over and took their orders. Peter, a little nervous that he'd be seen with Eric Milton decided he would just continue to nurse his drink so that he could get out as quickly as possible. The man sensed his discomfort as he told the waitress his order, nodding with a charming smile and handing the menu over.

"Are you okay, son?"

Peter looked around quickly to make sure he didn't recognize any of the patrons. "I have nothing but respect for you sir, but yes you do have a reputation and I'm already disliked around here…"

Eric nodded as he added a few sugars to his coffee. "Well then I suppose we can get down to business." After stirring and taking a sip, the man's demeanor changed entirely as he got serious. He focused on Peter and suddenly, the teenager felt like he was about to be interrogated. It wasn't a good feeling.

"So would you like to tell me why you're no longer in Legacy, and why you're no longer in the Singles competitions?"

Peter looked up and fought not to make an excuse to leave. It wasn't like Milton would actually let him, but he didn't need to be in even deeper shit with anyone in Legacy. There was Blaine of course who he knew for certain wanted to kill him, and then there was Justin who was angry at him for talking about Teresa, though he doubted they were even still together. Then he had Nick who never liked him to begin with…

"Peter?"

The dark haired teen turned to face him now, watching as the man gave him an amused look. He cleared his throat and began to speak; Eric listening closely as he took a sip of the hot coffee in front of him. "I'm no longer in Singles because I lost at Preliminaries," Peter said simply. He wasn't over the embarrassment at this point but there was no need whining in front of someone who was no doubt a legend. "As for why I'm not in Legacy… Blaine kicked me out. That's all there is to it."

Eric swallowed and sat back in his seat. He observed Peter for a moment to see how genuine he was being before calling over the waitress. Peter glanced around the restaurant once more as the man spoke.

"Bring me an orange juice as well, sweetheart." She nodded and went off, and Eric rubbed at his smooth chin as he faced Peter again. "He kicked you out for no reason at all?"

"There was a reason," Peter said shortly.

"And it was?" Eric asked with a small smile. He could tell Peter wasn't into telling him for whatever reason, and he shook his head at that. "C'mon kid. Work with me. I promised you your training if you just worked with me..."

Peter sat up a little and leant over the table between them, whispering as he spoke. "I called Kurt… his now boyfriend," Peter shook his head and resumed, "I said some things the guys construed as homophobic, and since Blaine obviously liked him, we got into it. He kicked me out."

Eric smiled. "So it's known that he's dating a boy? People know that, you're telling me?"

Peter nodded.

The waitress came over with his orange juice and offered a refill to the teen who declined, not even looking at her. "I wonder if Blaine's sponsors know he's with a guy…."

Peter looked up at him. "It's not like he's hiding it, and it's not like he would hide it if they asked him. Kurt comes to his competitions and they're always very open with their relationship, Mr. Milton. Blaine won't lose, so I'm just going for Kurt."

He realized he said too much when Eric glanced up from his drink, a slow smile forming on his face. He put the cup down and looked at Peter. "You're going for Kurt? What does that mean?"

"Forget it," Peter quickly shook his head. Farrah was going to kill him. It wasn't supposed to be known that they'd have any part in what they were planning for Kurt, and he had to mess up and let it slip. There was no way she was giving him any now.

"You want revenge on Kurt for messing up your chances with Legacy?"

Peter hushed him and looked around the restaurant. It was a bit crowded and a few people from Pace were there, as well as people from his and Blaine's high school. "I…It's more of me wanting revenge on Blaine, though. Yeah, I hate Kurt but I hate his stupid ass boyfriend even more."

"So why didn't you do more about the bet?"

Peter froze. Eric put a bite of coffee cake into his mouth as if he said nothing at all and glanced down at his watch as he chewed. The teen gulped and sat back a little. "How do you know any—"

"I know everything," Eric told him. "I know what my colleagues discuss. I know you were involved, and with all this revenge talk and the fact that Blaine has the biggest head amongst everyone in the sport, I'm quite certain that he was involved."

Peter sat there motionless and Eric smiled a bit, moving to his coffee. "If you know I'm involved why aren't you trying to get me out of the league?"

The older man chuckled a bit. "Don is the best, and his nephew is on track to be even better. Where does that leave me and my failure of a son? Their family needs to be removed from the history books if they're cheating, don't you think?"

Peter had a lot of respect for Don and didn't agree to that. Eric shook his head.

"I say you confess about the bet. Were there any witnesses?"

The boy nodded. "Tons. All of Legacy was there and many of the juniors from our high school, but I already told Don and nothing happened, and I'd rather leave this alone than—"

"So wait," Eric cut in. He sat back in the seat giving the teenager across from him a sinister smile. "You told Donald and he did nothing? A man highly respected in this sport did nothing, and he's still letting his nephew compete?"

Peter sighed as he nodded. "I definitely told him. I don't know, maybe he didn't believe me."

Eric watched him for a while before nodding as well. "So we know that he has a boyfriend and we know that he has bet money on a competition, yet he's still one of the emerging faces of BMX with sponsors and fame coming from every direction? I'm changing this."

Peter shook his head. "No disrespect, but I want nothing to do with this, Mr. Milton. Now I appreciate you willing to help me with training and all but—"

"We'll meet again here on Sunday. Sunday morning, 10 sharp." Eric wiped at his mouth and smiled, gesturing towards the door with a head nod. "You're excused."

The boy stared at him a second longer before he saw just how serious Eric was. With a nod, Peter got up from his seat and walked towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see people watching him. They probably had no clue what was going on, but their eyes on him made him paranoid.

There was no doubt in his mind that everyone would know about his little _meeting _with one of the most devious guys in the game—

"Shit! Sorry—Oh…"

Shane held the door open and stepped aside a bit, shaking his head that it was fine. Behind him were Wes, Ian, Blaze and Hunter, and they all looked at Peter with the same bored expression. "Don't worry about it. Just get out of our way or something…"

Peter nodded and hurriedly walked out, leaving the five before they could walk inside and make a connection. Hopefully they wouldn't make a connection. Shane shook his head as he watched him go, allowing his teammates to go inside first.

"That guy is a joke," Ian said, not waiting to be seated before heading towards the back of the diner. "I honestly laugh at you and Blaine for entertaining him."

Shane checked his watch to make sure that they were making good timing for practice. Hunter grabbed a chair from one of the other tables and dragged it up to the one that Ian and Wes Sat at, stopping short when he realized whose table he'd taken it from.

"I see Eric Milton has graced Long Beach with his presence. How wonderful."

Shane took a seat opposite him and looked over. "That is him, huh? He's judging Semis and Finals next week so it makes sense."

"David told me all of Legacy hates him because he's a rat," Wes took Hunter's menu and looked through it, "I wouldn't be surprised if he's around so early because he's up to something."

Ian smirked. "Him and that joke Petey, probably."

Shane glanced up at him. That actually made a lot of sense…

"So," Hunter began to play with the syrup bottles as he smiled at Ian, "tell me more about this party."

…**.**

Blaine hated being woken up. Unless it was by Kurt in one of the very special ways that he woke him up. But if not, he hated it. That had been determined time and time again.

This time, it was terrible. Someone was playing the guitar _terribly. _Absolutely terribly. Another thing Blaine hated, being an appreciator of the arts and music and what not, was someone _ruining _the arts and music.

He tossed over and buried his head, trying to tune out the noise when he realized he was still in his sleeping bag. Which meant he was still with Kurt. But Kurt wouldn't hurt his feelings this way. Not intentionally, because Kurt loved him.

"I asked you to wake up. It's still raining, traffic is probably terrible and I have to get back to work the night shift. Plus, your uncle called so—"

"Shhhhh," Blaine groaned, waving his hand above his head. "Stop playing the guitar. I will teach you a few chords but _please_ stop, for the love of all things holy."

Kurt smiled as he slowed down his terrible strumming, "If I stop, you won't get up and we won't be able to leave on time."

Blaine groaned, drifting back to sleep.

"Exactly." So Kurt continued to strum loudly, smirking when Blaine rolled over to glare at him. "Until you get up, I will continue to make your morning miserable."

Blaine huffed, wincing at the screeching sound of the notes. "Good grief."

"I'll even sing you something while you put some clothes on." Kurt smiled, clearing his throat and strumming harder. Blaine rolled his eyes and stared at the top of the tent. The loud static from the radio would've been appreciated right now but Kurt turned that off to play the guitar as horrible as humanly possible.

"Give me a kiss."

Kurt shook his head no as he smiled. "Not happening." He was already dressed in one of Blaine's hoodies and a black pair of pants that looked like they may've fitted amazing, but with him sitting cross-legged in the tent, it was hard to tell. "Maybe after I get a shower and you brush your teeth, sure."

Blaine sighed. "You're mean."

"But I love you."

"More than Mikey?"

Kurt continued to strum, trying not to laugh. "Now about that song…"

"Jerk," Blaine smiled and sat up, pushing the covers off of him. He scratched at his jaw and yawned while Kurt pretended to know what the hell he was doing with the instrument. "You can sing without doing… that… right?"

"You don't like my guitar playing?"

"If I lie will it get me a kiss?"

Kurt smiled as he looked down at his fingers, positioning them to how he practiced and strumming slowly. Blaine's right eyebrow rose comically as he realized that Kurt actually played a note. And then he switched fingers and did another one.

"How… what?" Blaine smiled; dropping the boxers he was holding and looking at Kurt's fingers. "Who taught you that?"

"YouTube," Kurt said proudly, laughing at his boyfriend's face. "Now, I sing for you."

Blaine moved closer and Kurt shook his head no. "Underwear on first."

The teen obeyed, putting each leg through and sitting on his knees to pull them up. "I'm ready."

Kurt grinned, shaking his head at the goober. "Promise not to laugh if-or better yet _when _I mess up? I've only been practicing the last few days while you were gone."

"I promise, beautiful." Blaine sat back down and pulled his knees against his chest. "I know I was mean when I woke up but you play wonderfully."

"Now you're just fibbing," Kurt laughed, looking down at his fingers to make sure they were right before slowly strumming. He only knew three chords and sucked at switching between them, but wanted to try.

_Here we go, _he told himself. "Ready?"

"Ready." Blaine said surely. And then Kurt softly and a little _nervously_ began to sing.

"_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_"

Blaine looked up from the guitar to Kurt's lips, watching the teen blush as he sang just as beautiful as always. He really sounded so amazing, and looked so perfect as he focused on getting everything right. He was just perfect to Blaine.

"_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_"

And did he mention that Kurt's voice was perfect?

Blaine knew he must've had a ridiculous smile on his face but he didn't care. Yeah, all of his birthday gifts had been amazing, but this…this was something incredibly special to him. The way that Kurt looked up at him when he sang, and the way those blue eyes shined made his heart do flips.

Kurt took a quick breath and laughed coyly, looking down at his fingers and fixing them so that they were on the correct strings. He was still getting used to adjusting and playing guitar was a lot harder than it looked. "I'm not so good at this…"

"You're perfect."

"You're supposed to say that," Kurt told him, slowing down his fingers, "you want your kiss…"

Blaine looked down at his fingers running up to Kurt's thigh, smiling sweetly. "Please sing a little bit more, Kurt…"

Kurt sighed at the way his skin tingled where Blaine touched him. It was like a repeat of last night all over again. He nodded, resuming with the song when Blaine's touch became less of a distraction.

"_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose"_

Blaine sat up and moved closer; eyes focused on Kurt's lips as he sang. Kurt continued, watching him as well.

"_Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now…"_

Kurt trailed off with a smile. Blaine was so close he could feel the boy's breaths on his lips. He rested their foreheads together and looked into the same honey colored eyes that brought him such joy, all before softly kissing the corner of his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine's eyes closed as his hands slid to Kurt's hips. When he went to chase the kiss, his lips found Kurt's finger. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"I promise you infinite kisses and more not so well composed songs when we get home. Deal?"

Blaine nodded, looking at his boyfriend's lips and smiling. He was home but he could understand what Kurt meant. "Deal."

It was hard not to lay Kurt down and kiss him senseless, but Blaine somehow managed. He also managed not to drag Kurt out to the ocean and splash them both inside like he'd been planning to. That was hard. Angry Kurt turned him on.

He was dressed soon and everything was packed, and he got to take peeks of Kurt's ass while they took the tent down. And then again as they walked up the cliffs to their car.

The pants he had on were nice.

It was only barely drizzling now. They held hands as they walked and decided to stop for breakfast before driving back. Even though Blaine thought he should be sad that this little getaway was coming to an end so quickly, he was thankful for the time that they did get to share there. And of course they could always come back.

But now it was back to real life. Blaine didn't know it, but he and his boyfriend were about to find out that the fairy tale getaway was the height of their week.

Real life really sucked.

….

"Don't you think that we should maybe talk about this?"

Nick sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "There's nothing to talk about, Jeff. Absolutely nothing to talk about. Who's to say we even did anything? Friends wake up hung over in bed all the time and this happens a lot with us, right? I mean—"

"I remember a lot of frottage." Jeff interrupted, looking around the room for his shirt. "I remember you underneath me. There's cum in my boxers, Nick."

Nick sighed, falling back and starring up at the ceiling. "That didn't happen. Where the fuck is my girlfriend?"

A phone beeped and Jeff uncomfortably walked over to his, knowing the text tone. Once he realized it was at 23% he groaned even harder.

"I can't believe this happened," Nick dragged his hands over his face.

**From David:**

**Are you alive? You guys got pretty shit faced on the beach last night and then you were gone… **

Jeff mussed his already messy hair as he reread the message. "We were at the beach last night? Wow, I must've been wasted."

"I think I cheated on my girlfriend of two fucking years with _you_. You cheated with _me. _How in the everloving _fuck_ are you so calm right now?"

Jeff turned the phone onto sleep mode and put his shirt on, fighting past the nausea and the headache. Hangovers came a dime a dozen with him. "I get that this revelation kind of sucks and all, but we were fucking drunk, Nick. Blaine told us we messed around drunk before and we never believed him. I should probably go apologize to him and let Victoria break up with me-"

"You're telling Vickie?" Nick shot up quickly and immediately grabbed his head, "Ouch! Shit…"

"What do you expect me to do?" Jeff asked, finding one of his socks and not the other, "Damn it. I should stop drinking…" he shook his head and went to put on his watch, fumbling with it for a moment. "And anyway, I'm not going to be dishonest with my girl—"

"If you tell your girlfriend… fuck… what if Naomi leaves _**me**_?" Nick shook his head no, wincing when he felt the stickiness in his underwear. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"I'm going home to shower and then I'm picking up Jus and David so we can get some food. I guess Blaine and Kurt will be back today some time..." Jeff thought aloud, forgetting about the other sock and heading towards the door. He thought he could remember taking his sneakers off downstairs last night. "You must've been a good fuck because I am _starving—"_

"This isn't funny, Jeff."

Jeff winked and opened the bedroom door. "Are you coming or… well you came already. I mean will you join us?"

"Get the fuck out of my room."

Jeff laughed to himself as he closed the door behind him, heading downstairs and through the living room. The twins, Nick's younger sisters, were eating cereal at the table. They waved and he blew kisses as he stepped into his sneakers, smiling when they blushed. "Later, girls."

Outside, he replied to the text from David, confirming that he was alive and that he had a funny story tell over breakfast as he walked to his Jeep, sending a new one to Justin.

**To Jussy Bear:**

**Good morning! I know you're awake because you're talking to Quinn on Facebook so you better be ready in an hour :) See you soon. **

…**.**

Justin read the message as he listened to his sister and father arguing just outside his room. He yawned, sitting up and tiredly typing out a reply. It was almost 10 in the morning and he usually was out of the house by now, but the past couple days had put him in a funk.

**To Jeff: **

**I'm already ready. Just need to put on a shirt. **

**From Jeff: **

**You're not wearing a shirt?! That's so unlike you, bro. See you soon.**

Justin smiled to himself as he put the phone back on the charger, grabbing his laptop immediately after. He checked his twitter mentions as he waited for Quinn to his message on Facebook, quickly switching tabs when the little ding sounded. Only she had neglected their private chat completely to have an argument with Santana on one of Justin's statuses.

**Santana Lopez **to** Justin Palmers**: What's stopping you from moving out, exactly?

**Quinn Fabray **to **Justin Palmers: **Maybe you should go for a ride? Or call Teresa… staying there isn't going to help.

Justin scoffed as he scratched his head. "Doubt she'd answer."

**Justin Palmers **to **Santana Lopez: **A few things. I think I'd feel guilty leaving him here when he obviously needs help. Besides that, I have no idea what I'm doing after competitions end.

**Justin Palmers **to **Quinn Fabray: **I gave up. Apparently I have too much baggage for a relationship. Funny thing is I can't blame anyone for not wanting to put up with me.

**Santana Lopez **to** Justin Palmers: **He's a grown man, buddy. Aren't you 18? It's probably time to stop living in fear because of daddy's failures and get out there and make your own. Or actually do something with yourself, you know. Like college for instance.

**Santana Lopez **to **Justin Palmers: **And get over yourself. You look like a damn Ken doll. There will be other girls.

Justin read the messages a couple times and shook his head, about to respond when he saw a notification for a friend request pop up. He clicked on it and saw a picture of a pretty big guy in a red letterman, next to it was his name: _Dave Karofsky. _

Didn't ring a bell.

He clicked the profile and figured it was one of Kurt and Quinn's friends from McKinley, accepting the friend request and going back to his conversation.

**Quinn Fabray **to** Santana Lopez: **Remind me to never come to you when I feel down and out, pretty please? The guy is going through quite a bit right now.

**Santana Lopez **to **Quinn Fabray: **You love me because I keeps it real. Your boyfriend will too.

**Quinn Fabray **to **Santana Lopez**: He's not my boyfriend, Santana.

A private message popped up as Justin smile-yawned. He then heard his father scream something out, naturally slurring the entire time, and the smile fell from his face. He honestly knew the man wouldn't keep the amazing job he had with how bad the drinking was getting, but then again was it his problem? He didn't think it was.

When he focused on the message, he noticed it was from the Dave kid. Justin sat up and read it as he took a sip from his water bottle.

**Dave Karofsky: **Hey.

**Dave Karofsky: **I've been trying to get in contact with Kurt and I know you're like one of his friends in cali… I lost my old phone and got a new one so I don't have his number.

**Dave Karofsky: **It's been a few days now since he's been on Facebook so I haven't been able to contact him, but it's important.

Justin read the messages a couple times and tried to piece it together. Something wasn't adding up. His first thought was to ask Quinn what this guy's deal was but she was currently arguing with Santana and now Rachel on his Facebook status.

**Justin Palmers: **Why didn't you ask one of your friends in McKinley? They have Kurt's number I'm sure…

_**Dave Karofsky is typing…**_

Justin checked the clock again and went to twitter as he waited for the guy's response.

**BMXxSwag: **Totally hit it on the beach on my birthday #swaggy

**BMXxSwag: **Another forty minutes away from LBC. Stuck in Traffic. See you soon

**SkateboardJeff: BMXxSwag **Congrats on the sex! And beach sex at that you kinky cuties. Oh, Nick and I got drunk last night.

**BMXxSwag: SkateboardJeff **Did you? Well congrats on the sex to you two, too.

**FendiKurt: **Just went through my TL. Please tell me Blaine did not tweet that.

Justin smirked at his best friends, about to tweet Kurt when a message finally popped up on Facebook. He switched tabs and read.

**Dave Karofsky: **Kurt's friends and me aren't exactly cool. They're really artsy and think they're better than the rest of us at the school.

**Dave Karofsky: **But Kurt had a stint on the football team and we became really good friends. That's why even though he was in glee club, we were pretty tight.

**Dave Karofsky: **I wouldn't be bothering you if it wasn't important. It's really important.

Justin only looked away from the laptop screen because he heard what must've been his father stumbling down the stairs. He shook his head and grabbed his phone, searching through the contacts.

**Justin Palmers: **(419)555-0101. I gotta go.

**Dave Karofsky: **I owe you one.

Justin sent a quick goodbye to Santana, Rachel, and Quinn who were still arguing on his Facebook status before putting a shirt on. He opened the door to his room where his older sister Jasmine walked by, shaking her head in defeat and heading straight to her room. Justin took a quick breath and went down the steps to help his old man up.

…**.**

As soon as Kurt got back to Long Beach, he realized how much he'd miss his time alone with Blaine in L.A.

Maybe drinking Starbucks and strolling down Rodeo drive hand in hand was the cause of that.

Or maybe, it was because being back at work and having to look at Farrah really annoyed the shit out of him.

Whatever it was, Kurt knew he wanted to go right back.

But, it was back to reality. Their time on the secluded, serene beach had come to an end for now. They'd drove back in the beautiful car Blaine had gotten for his birthday blasting show tunes for Kurt's enjoyment and explicit baby making music for Blaine's. The shower they shared was just what the doctor ordered, as was the make out session that followed, and Kurt had to admit he did miss his bed. Plus, it felt good to be able to do his skin care routine.

So there were pluses to being back, but every time Kurt acknowledged them, he looked across the shop and saw Farrah.

Then he went back to being grumpy.

His shift was almost over. He hadn't gotten a lot of texts from Blaine which surprised him. He was usually his source for entertainment when he went to work. But he knew he told his boyfriend that it was time to buy their sheet music and get ready for their audition. It was in two weeks and the fact that it was approaching sooner rather than later both excited Kurt and made him incredibly anxious. As Kurt rang up a customer, he thought to himself he'd forgive Blaine for not annoying the hell out of him at work if he was actually getting something productive done.

It wasn't like he was entitled to annoying text messages from Blaine, and to be frank, Kurt was a little embarrassed to admit he looked forward to them.

Don walked out, announcing he was going to pick up Mikey from a friend's house. Kurt nodded, deciding he'd stay until the man got back just so Queen Farrah wouldn't be left alone. He knew once she opened her mouth to say something rude and obnoxious, he'd immediately regret it, but Kurt was a gentleman.

**From Unknown: **

**Hey, Kurt. I hope I have the right number. **

Kurt put his pencil down to stop sketching and tiredly reached for his phone. It was probably Burt reminding him that if he stayed with Blaine another night, he'd have to make it up to his old man by spending quality time with him at the shop. Kurt had smiled at the threat earlier that day when he talked to his father on the phone. He loved working on cars with his dad, and Justin and Blaze had been going with him over the past couple weeks and was getting into car repairs, too. Only it wasn't his father with a threat of bonding time, it was an unknown number.

Before Kurt could go to respond, he heard someone walk into the shop. A taste of disgust filled his mouth when he noticed who it was, and he felt even more disgusted when he saw him approach Farrah; the girl smiling at him as she put her cell phone down.

_If they're together, they totally deserve each other. _

Peter finished whispering something to Farrah before turning to face Kurt. He wore a smile that the blue eyed teen couldn't define, but he knew he didn't like it. Seriously, how great was this homophobe's timing for him to show up directly after Don had left for a while?

Peter stopped about halfway en route to grab a pair of knee pads and then continued to approach. He stopped right at Kurt's counter and looked around at the bikes, smiling as he turned to face Kurt.

"Hey."

Kurt glared at him as he put his cell phone in his pocket, forgetting about the unknown text entirely. "I'd prefer it if you let Farrah ring you up."

Peter brushed his hair back, and Kurt grimaced noting how much longer it had grown. It was seriously time for a cut. "Actually, I came to you because we need to talk. Actually, I need to apologize."

The taller teen placed the knee pads on the counter and pulled out his wallet as Kurt stared at him. "No disrespect, but I don't want you anywhere near me."

Peter nodded but smirked. "Your boyfriend doesn't want me anywhere near you—"

"I can handle myself," Kurt explained slowly, "and I am telling you that I don't want you anywhere near me, Peter."

The boy looked a bit taken aback but smiled anyway. "Okay. Okay. Just ring me up, please? I'll get out of your hair, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him a moment longer before picking up the item and scanning the barcode. He saw Peter drop some money on the counter and picked it up, not even caring about customer service skills enough now to tell him the total or how much change he'd be getting. He just wanted him out of the store.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm really sorry. For everything," Peter took the money with a nod as blue-grey eyes pierced through him. "I treated you like shit without knowing you because I was jealous, Kurt. I guess that's the best way to put it. My friend for years found a guy that he thought more of after one day and I thought it was weird. Maybe that caused me to say some mean things, and act like a complete jackass. I'm not a jackass though, Kurt."

Kurt nodded though pretty much ignoring everything he had to say. "That's great, Peter. My shift ends soon and I shouldn't be chatting on the job anyway."

Peter looked around and nodded, thanking Kurt for the bag. "I'm sorry again. I'll talk to Blaine too. Losing out and making a fool of myself, trying to get him in trouble… it all made me realize how stupid and immature I am. Life is too short and I need to make it up to him."

Kurt watched him, saying nothing.

"I gotta get going," Peter took a few steps away and turned, walking towards the exit. He waved goodbye to Farrah who was back to looking at a magazine, but the girl said goodbye before resuming.

All that Kurt knew was something fishy had to be going on. He couldn't trust either of them as far as he could throw them.

…**.**

**From Blaine: **

**Babe. I know it's late, I'm so sorry! **

**From Blaine: **

**Apparently I'm very famous now since that magazine spread is coming out. I went to get the sheet music and then I passed by the sex shop (of which we have to visit STAT) and as I was walking out, people recognized me. **

**From Blaine: **

**And I don't mean recognized me like "oh there's Blaine who's always at the skatepark and wins competitions" recognized me. **

**From Blaine: **

**They recognized me as Blaine Anderson who does ads for Adidas and Colony Bikes. And I was hounded for autographs and took pictures. It was crazy. My face is probably all over the BMX tag on tumblr. **

**From Blaine: **

**It was exciting though. After that I went out with my aunt and Cooper as a late birthday thing. Phone had died at that point. Just got home. Charging it now. **

**From Blaine: **

**Aunt Pam realized that she was charged for soft porn on her cable bill. My acting was perfect because I pretended to have no clue what was going on. **

**From Blaine: **

**Please don't say you're asleep? It's like just after 10… **

**From Blaine: **

**I wanted you to come over. :( Rehearse with me for the audition. **

**From Kurt: **

**Hi! Wow. You type fast. I was on Skype with the girls and Chandler who decided to pop in. Give me a minute to read all your messages, love. **

**From Blaine: **

**The name doesn't ring a bell. Old friend from Ohio?**

**From Kurt: **

**Shut up. **

Kurt scrolled through the messages as Rachel spoke on screen. She was going on about something or another… probably Finn… and Mercedes interrupted her to address him.

"Lover boy, who ya texting?"

Kurt glanced at the screen and smiled. "It's just Blaine."

"Oh. He's finally getting back to you?" Rachel probably hadn't meant to sound as bitchy as she appeared to be, in her defense, but that didn't stop Mercedes from rolling her eyes or Chandler from smirking. Kurt ignored all of them and read the rest of the texts.

"His phone died at the mall apparently. Says he was mobbed by some fans that recognized him. I guess this is the life I have to get used to…"

Mercedes smiled. "Well Sam said he saw his Custom Bikes advertisement while he was watching some BMX videos on YouTube. You know how they have the ads in the background?"

"Colony Bikes," Kurt said with a smile, shaking his head for knowing that. He knew he was supposed to but he wanted that information to be drained from his brain when he left Odyssey at night. "And he filmed some stuff for Adidas too… waiting for it to air."

Rachel crossed her legs as she sipped on whatever she was drinking. Chandler lay next to her, suddenly disinterested in the conversation. "That'll be fun! Well I'd probably hate having Finn get all of the fame and recognition between the two of us when we went out in public, but being able to be on Blaine's arms as he's chased by paparazzi and people ask him for pictures! That has to be exhilarating."

Chandler shook his head. "Tell him to enjoy it while it lasts. He'll be a has-been soon."

Kurt didn't bother entertaining anything his ex said as he thought about what Rachel so cheerfully uttered just before. If that happened while Blaine was alone, it'd no doubt happen while they were together. That seemed like it could be annoying; having people clutter them all the time. And like Rachel said, the thought that he'd just be an accessory turned him off a bit.

"I get what you're saying, Berry," Mercedes said, "but we all can agree that Kurt will have his moments of stardom where people will be chasing him through New York streets for attention. This'll be good practice for him."

"Standing on the sidelines while his boyfriend probably has chicks begging him to take pics and sign their bodies? Sounds like fun," Chandler said.

"I was trying to be nice, Chandler, but you're seriously annoying me, now—"

"Down, boys." Mercedes warned, so far past tired with Chandler's snarky banter. "I think if some people say they're over others, they should be able to get along."

Chandler scoffed in the background as Kurt tried not to think about what he said.

"If he sings Don't Cry for me Argentina like I recommended at his Pace audition, sure," Rachel said. "Otherwise, your shot at NYADA is pretty much a no go, Kurt. Think about that. Then you'll have to go to college for Liberal Arts or something of the sorts and I won't be able to associate with you."

**From Blaine: **

**It takes you a long time to read, boss. **

Kurt looked down at the message and replied as Chandler spoke about something he was sure he couldn't give two fucks about.

**To Blaine: **

**I'm sorry. Friends distracted me. But your day seemed very eventful. Have I told you that I'm proud of you?**

"It'd be better if they did solo auditions anyway. He'll probably mess it up for the both of you, Kurt. And that's me being a friend."

**From Blaine: **

**You've told me. You're beautiful. Now how was your day? Besides the beach sex this morning, of course. I know that was incredible. **

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at the text.

**To Blaine: **

**The beach sex was rather phenomenal. Work was… interesting. I didn't have a boyfriend bombing me with texts, but Peter stopped by. To apologize of all things. **

"If you're going to ignore us, you should just sign off of Skype," Mercedes teased. "It's late here anyway and I need rest. Mike and I have the early shift at the Lima Bean tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Kurt looked up and stretched a bit. "Sorry, Blaine… I'll call you guys this weekend."

Chandler rolled his eyes and sat up, going out of the camera shot. His sleepover buddy Rachel waved goodbye and blew a few kisses. "Don't forget. Finn says he misses you."

Kurt smiled and nodded as he felt the phone vibrate. "I miss him too. Bye everyone."

They all logged out of the chat. Kurt closed his laptop down and lay back, reading the text message. Only it wasn't from Blaine this time.

**From Unknown: **

**Hey. Kurt? **

Kurt realized he didn't reply to them earlier and wondered who it could've been.

**To Unknown: **

**Hi… who is this? **

**From Blaine: **

**I'll come and pick you up and you can tell me everything, ok? **

Kurt replied and got up, beginning to get ready. He never got a response from the unknown number and shrugged, deciding not to reply unless they were mature enough not to waste his time.

…**.**

Dave looked down at the reply and took a deep breath. He simply stared for a moment. Kurt had actually answered him and he had no idea what to say. Honestly, "hey this is Dave Karofsky! You know… the guy who forced a kiss on you after bullying you for years" didn't sound like a good idea. Even "Hey! This is Dave Karofsky" sounded like a bad idea because he knew Kurt hated his guts. Despite the short conversation they had on Facebook months ago and the apology he did get to give him, he still knew Kurt hadn't forgiven him. He said he did, but no one was _that_ forgiving.

Dave looked at his clock and lay back down. It was after 1 in the morning in Ohio. He could easily work up his nerve and reply tomorrow, and hope that Kurt would listen. He really needed to talk. Starting a new school senior year was best after Santana figured out what was going on with him, but having someone to talk to who could help him was what he knew he desperately needed. He definitely thought about Chandler, but that guy was an asshole and would no doubt out him to everyone for bullying them.

He turned the phone off and got lay on top of the covers.

"Tomorrow."

…**.**

"I like pancakes, too."

Kurt smiled as his eyes fluttered open and strong arms pulled him closer by the midsection. Blaine was having another dream where he talked in his sleep—this time about pancakes apparently. He yawned and checked the alarm clock beside their bed, shaking his head at the time that it read. It was a little late to be waking up for the day with it being past noon and all, but that was expected when he and Blaine didn't go to bed until around 5 that morning.

The previous night was the perfect ending to a wild day. At least after Kurt explained what Peter had said and his boyfriend appeared to want to bash the boy's head in. But yes, after that, it was much better.

They arrived back at the beach house and turned the TV on to find a _Friends _marathon. They were tangled up in each other as the show played, laughing and arguing over their ships Rachel and Ross and "Chandelier and Monica" (because Blaine flat out refused to say _Chandler_") while sharing kisses during the commercial break. Next came rehearsal, or what was supposed to be rehearsal, but someone whose name began with the letter K got more turned on that he liked to admit watching his boyfriend play _Sound of an Angel _on violin.

Blaine didn't mind, though.

After making out for what Kurt thought was a torturous half hour, Blaine carried him upstairs and he got the blowjob of the century.

And now they were waking up a bit; attached to each other in a way that Kurt deemed perfect.

"Hm. I just had a dream about blueberry pancakes."

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled, moving backwards into the warmth of Blaine's chest. "I heard. Good afternoon, baby."

Blaine hummed and Kurt could feel him stretch a little behind him. "Why are you up?"

"Well it _is_ almost 12:30." Kurt answered, still smiling as Blaine held him. "And I do have work. You had training what, an hour ago? I think it's about time the both of us got up, don't you?"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the nape of his neck; eyes still closed. "Go back to sleep."

Kurt smiled at the kiss as he wiggled a bit, turning around in his boyfriend's tight grasp so that the two boys' noses were touching. Blaine let one eye peek open and smiled at the adorable grin on his boyfriend's lips. "What are you doing, baby?"

Kurt beamed as he simply observed him. Blaine's eyes closed again as the teen tried his best to fight his sleep, but he still had the slightest smile on his face. There was a bit of stubble lining his jaw because he hadn't shaved since a few hours before his birthday. His hair was starting to grow again and his curls were really unruly at the moment; a mixture of bed hair and Kurt constantly combing his fingers through it. Those triangular eyebrows that always danced whenever the boy made a silly face… he was beautiful. This was the boy Kurt was in love with, and he was happy.

Being happy really did feel amazing.

He leant in and looked only at Blaine's lips for a moment. They were a little chapped at the moment but always soft, and even though he appeared to be going back to sleep, Kurt could still see the small smile there. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Blaine's and breathed in softly. He wasn't sure if it was unconsciously or not, but Blaine kissed back just as sweetly until Kurt pulled away, and then he drifted back asleep.

Kurt knew that he was pretty much up for the day. He _had _to get up, even though his boyfriend was making things hard. He didn't see himself going back to sleep even if for a few minutes, and he knew if that happened he'd be late. So with a stretch of his own, Kurt finally accepted the inevitable.

"Honey…"

One of Blaine's eyebrows flinched a little at the voice but other than that he was out like a light. Kurt smiled and kissed him on the cheek; his lips brushing across the stubble there. "Wake up sleepy head."

Blaine's eyes opened after he yawned into his boyfriend's shoulder and Kurt smiled at the kiss that touched his lips a second later. "I'm up, I'm up." the hazel eyed teen said as he forced his eyes open. Kurt gave him an amused look and Blaine smiled. "Why am I up exactly?"

"We need to get moving." Kurt tried to remove Blaine's hands from around his waist but it was to of no avail. "Honey…"

"No."

Kurt smiled before falling back against the pillow. "Blaine. Let me up, baby."

He could see his boyfriend contemplating whether or not he'd actually go through with it and eventually he came to the conclusion that Blaine decided against it. The rider rolled over so that he was on top of him and stretched out, resting all of his weight there. "We're not going anywhere."

Kurt shook his head as Blaine settled between his legs. "Is that your cock? Why are you that hard when you were dreaming about pancakes?"

Blaine laughed into the kiss he gave Kurt, smiling when Kurt started to laugh too. "I really like pancakes, ok? Just shut up and kiss me…"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"No."

….

**Group chat with Nick, Jeff, and 2 others…**

**Blaine: **Where are you guys?

**Jeff: **…

**David: **OMG. Blaine's alive guys!

**Nick: **Haha

**Blaine: **…

**Blaine: **What are you idiots talking about?

**Blaine: **?

**Blaine:** C'mon I've been at the skate park for like forty minutes. Where is everyone? I'm here with fucking Premium and if your cousin winks at me one more time, Jus…

**Justin: **I'm at Teresa's. Glad to know you're still alive stranger.

**Jeff: **You're with T? How is it going?

**Justin: **Finally calling it off.

**Blaine: **Sorry to hear that bro.

**David: **:(

**Jeff: **Sorry to hear it, too.

**Nick: **Yeah, man. But you've been saying you need to focus on you

**Jus: **True. Anyway I'm leaving soon, B.

**Blaine: **Alright. And everyone else?

**Jeff: **With Vickie.

**Jeff:** She's trying to catch up on her soaps. There's man on man loving.

**Jeff: **Have you and Kurt finally come up for air?

**David: **Oh, Vickie ships WilSon? I love Days of Our Lives!

**David: **Blaine finally got the D? My man.

**Jeff: **Lol finally? I don't know, David. I'm with Jus. I think they've been doing it since day one

**Blaine: **I can actually read this contrary to what you guys believe

**Justin: **I have this headcanon that Kurt loves rough sex

**Justin: **And he scratches a lot

**Justin: **And bites

**Jeff: **Oh god yes

**David: **Can't believe you just went M.I.A for two days, Blaine.

**Nick: **If I went two weeks without sex you guys wouldn't hear from me either when I got back

**David: **True. You and Jeff could never wait that long, I bet.

**Blaine: **I'm going back to practice. Bye

**Blaine: **Wait, what?

**Justin: …**and pulls hair

**Nick: **Don't start, David. I'm with the twins but when Naomi gets here I'll come chill, B

**Blaine: **Yeah ok… but what? Wait… did you and Jeff really mess around while drunk? Again?

**Jeff: **And threatens you if you stop

**Justin: **Yup!

**Nick: **Blaine pls

**Jeff: **We did, Blaine. And Nick doesn't want to talk to me. He's acting like this is my fault…

**Nick: **I just don't want to talk about it. No big deal.

"Loser."

Blaine looked away from his vibrating cell phone and put it back in his bag. Shane approached him and sat back on his bike, smiling at the tattoo he could see showing on his chest. The tank top was a bit low.

"Really, Anderson?"

"What can I help you with, today? I don't have any tips on how to cope with second place if that's what you want…"

Shane smirked and looked back at his teammates practicing. "You know, I came over here to tell you where I saw Peter and tell you to watch your back, but you seem good. I'll just go back to practice."

Before he could ride off, Blaine rode around to the other side of him. His face looked serious and it was more than likely because he knew Peter approached Kurt the night before. "My bad, Shane. What happened?"

Shane put one foot on the pedal as he quickly glanced around the skate park. "I went to Layla's yesterday and Peter was bolting out the door. Bumped into me on the way out."

Blaine nodded, waiting for the rest. "Did he say anything?"

"Just looked to be in a rush," Shane said thoughtfully, "But when we got to our table in the back, We realized Eric Milton was having breakfast." he watched Blaine tighten his gloves on his hands as he continued, "I think it'd be rash for me to assume they were both together, but at the same time you know how Milton is. He hates you more than I do."

Blaine smiled, nodding his hand and looking back at Ian skating around that Hunter guy. "True. Thanks for the heads up—"

"Shane. Fraternizing with the enemy?" Peter sat down on the bench they were by, close to Blaine's things. The dirty blonde turned to look at him before glancing back at Blaine. "How's it going, boys?"

The playful smile Blaine had been wearing disappeared completely. Peter realized and quickly went to speak before things got out of hand. "Listen, I didn't come here to upset anyone—"

"It's probably best you leave, Peter." Shane told him.

"I just want to apologize to the both of you," the boy said, shifting forward in his seat a bit. "You probably don't want to hear it—"

"I'm glad you're here," Blaine interrupted before his old friend could get out whatever bullshit apology he'd come up with. Shane sat back on his bike and scratched at his stubble when he noticed a navy blue car waiting just by the entrance of the park. It looked familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen it. "I need to say something too," Blaine resumed, "and it has to do with Kurt, but you could've guess that."

Peter nodded, watching Shane look at the double parked car. "I said sorry to him last night—"

"That's great and all, but don't go near him again, Peter. I don't know what you're up to, but if I find out you're near him I swear to god—"

"I came to say sorry to you too, Blaine. I fucked up and I know that, and that's all there is too it." he stood up and nodded to Shane, "I gotta get out of here."

"You do that," Shane told him.

Peter looked from him to Blaine and nodded, walking off. He actually went opposite the direction of the vehicle as Blaine shook his head, going towards the ramps. "I'm just going to practice. Later, ass wipe."

"Yeah," Shane stared at the car a while longer before backing away also, "later."

….

Kurt smiled as Mikey held on tightly to Diesel's leash. They held hands as they walked to Skyler's place. Skyler was Mikey's bestest friend as he liked to call him and they'd grown pretty close over the past few weeks. Like Nick and Blaine close, which was adorable.

The Boxer puppy started barking at a squirrel going by and Mikey told him to be nice. Kurt looked at his beeping cell phone and stopped short to read the text. "Hold on, sweetie."

Mikey looked up at Kurt as he swung their hands together. "Kurtie, I want to take you out to dinner this weekend. Blaine can come too, if he wants."

Kurt smiled down at the boy as he laughed a little. "Blaine will probably want to. Are you going to let me help pay?"

Diesel came over and sat at Kurt's feet, looking at the pricey Oxfords the teen was wearing. Kurt eyes the dog. "Don't you even think about it."

The puppy looked away.

"Mommy gave me an 'llowance for being good and going to school, and cleaning my room. I have a piggy bank." The boy smiled, "And I want to take you to dinner."

Kurt smiled as he glanced down at his phone, and then that smile left at once.

**From Unknown: **

**This is Karofsky. I know this is probably where our conversation ends but I really would like it if you responded so we could talk about… I'm just having a hard time with my sexuality and all and I understand if you don't care, I won't fault you. I treated you like shit, maybe worse, and I am so sorry again, Kurt. I just wanted to talk to someone who could help. **

"We can go out for Sushi," Mikey finally succeeded at winking when Kurt looked back up at him, and he pocketed his phone to ignore that and give the boy his attention, squeezing his hand as they walked the short distance.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to take me from your cousin, Mr. Kinsella…"

Mikey blushed and shook his head no. "I am single now but I know you and Blainey are still boyfriends. This is only as friends, Kurtie. Promise."

Kurt honestly didn't know what to do with him.

They turned the corner as Kurt asked Mikey why exactly he was single, and inquired about what in the heck the boy knew about sushi, when they arrived at Skyler's house. They agreed on going somewhere a little less high maintenance, like Chuck E. Cheese for example, and Mikey kissed Diesel and handed the leash over before running up the steps of the home.

When Skyler's babysitter opened the door, she waved at Kurt who returned it with a friendly smile, explaining that Pam would be there in a few hours. Diesel barked a few times and Kurt finally led him off, reaching for his cell phone as he did so.

"We need to have a talk about the way you look at my shoes, Deez."

The puppy calmly walked beside him.

**To Dave: **

**Part of me is saying that I'm stupid for replying to someone who dedicated their existence to making my life crap during high school, but when I said I forgave you I meant it. The other part of me knows that if I had help, things would be so much different when I was at McKinley. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. **

Kurt almost regretted hitting send, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He headed back towards the beach house with the noisy puppy who saw the same squirrel, watching a navy blue car drive past a little too slowly for his liking before crossing the road. He knew that Blaine and the guys expected him at the beach soon so he picked Diesel up, walking a bit quicker.

"Let's feed you, huh cutie?"

…**.**

"Can I have a taste?"

Kurt shook his head no as he watched Justin riding the beautiful waves, a sly smile on his face as he did so. He looked out over the beach from under their umbrella in the shade and took another bite of his Yoplait, hearing his boyfriend grumble in the background. "Get your own, Anderson."

Blaine put his cell phone down and moved a little closer to Kurt, hoping that his boyfriend would see the huge pout on his face. "Kurt. Please?"

Kurt glanced over to him and slowly licked a bit of the strawberry banana yogurt from the corner of his lips. He almost laughed when Blaine's eyes moved from his own down to the action and the boy gulped. "Look how much I have left, honey. It's only a little."

Blaine smirked as he looked inside the cup. "Hummel, there's more than half left. You're so stingy."

Kurt put a little on the spoon and slowly licked it off. "It's _so_ good, baby. You have no idea."

Blaine shook his head though his eyes never left Kurt's mouth. Of course he didn't have an idea because someone wouldn't share. "Just a taste."

The words made Kurt blush as he remembered the time he first heard them. He turned away, ignoring the way Blaine moved even closer and placed his lips softly to his ear. His phone vibrated but neither boy paid it any attention.

"If I liked you," Kurt began, "then maybe I would share with you."

Blaine smiled at the familiar words as he placed a kiss to a spot just below his boyfriend's ear lobe. When he felt Kurt shiver a little, he did it again, this time his tongue slowly teasing the skin before his lips pressed into the spot. Jeff stopped working on his sand castle to watch until he saw Kurt glaring daggers at him, getting the point. But back to what Blaine was doing… his voice was low and breathy when he spoke, knowing how much Kurt loved the register. "If you liked me?" he asked, kissing Kurt again. "You love me, beautiful."

A couple people walked past their towel as Kurt's phone reminded him of a message. He still ignored it, turning to look Blaine in the eyes. The honey color was so much darker now as Blaine inched over as close as he could, leaning in and putting his lips all over the exposed part of Kurt's neck. There were soft kisses, then a little tease from his tongue, and eventually the soft scraping of his teeth, and Kurt fought to hold back a moan when Blaine's hand started to move from his knee upwards. He scooped some of the yogurt out on his spoon and held it up, eyes closing for a second before he spoke.

"Here, baby. _Just _a taste."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck and stopped moving his hand, peeking up and looking down at the spoon. "Thank you, gorgeous."

Kurt nodded.

The way that Blaine wrapped his lips around the spoon was absolutely sinful. Kurt couldn't look away. Blaine slowly pulled off and licked his lips, getting the cream all over them before swallowing. He used his finger to scoop up the excess and placed it in his mouth, sucking slowly as he and Kurt locked eyes. And then he pulled it out and gave a sweet smile, licking his lips and winking at his boyfriend.

"That tastes really good, baby. Thank you."

Kurt continued to stare before his brain caught up with Blaine's words. Because he said thank you, right? "You're very, _very _welcome."

Blaine heard the way his voice changed and nodded, about to lean in for a kiss when Kurt put the yogurt down and pulled him closer by the fabric of his t-shirt. They kissed softly and slowly when their lips met; Blaine cupping his boyfriend's face and lacing his fingers in the hair at the back of his boyfriend's hair. After a minute, Kurt's tongue began to play at his bottom lip and he finally took a breath, allowing it to slide between his lips.

A moan or two later when Blaine found Kurt's hands reaching for the base of his shirt and his own hands in between the boy's legs, he remembered where they were. It was still daylight and they were very much in the open, under the umbrella or not, and there were a couple hundred people enjoying the beautiful weather on the beach. He wasn't exactly against sex on the beach when people were around (it seemed kind of _kinky, _and Blaine was so team kinky after leaving the sex shop yesterday) but he knew without question that Kurt would probably stop talking to him if he even suggested it—at least at this time of day—and the fact that they had no condoms or lube around didn't help either. When Kurt's fingers ran over his abs and up his chest, Blaine pulled back and returned his hand to himself. Kurt chased him a bit with his lips; his hand moving back down Blaine's abdomen to his swim trunks. Blaine bit his lip as Kurt kissed across his jawline and down his neck.

"We should probably s-stop," Blaine told him. His breathing was erratic and he could feel himself getting harder and harder. "Uncle Don wants everyone to meet at the skate park soon and if we start this…"

Kurt nodded as he remembered where they were, pulling back and smiling as he looked around. People seemed to be focused on other things like swimming, Frisbee, and just relaxing. He leant back on the towel resting on his hands and glanced back at Blaine; that teasing look in his eyes. "I wish I could stay with you tonight, but I have curfew and all."

Blaine smiled as he took an obvious sweep of Kurt's body; his eyes roaming over the boy's thighs for a few seconds before he looked at him again. "I want you."

Kurt smiled and sat up, reaching for his cell phone. "You have me, don't you?"

"You know what I mean, Kurt," Blaine looked over the beach and saw what looked like Nick talking to Naomi in the distance. He hoped his friend was ok. They'd talk about it. "You have curfew. What do you think my cut off time would be if I came over tonight?"

Kurt checked his phone as he entertained Blaine's question. The message he gotten had been from Karofsky and he quickly turned the screen off, knowing what his boyfriend's reaction would be. Blaine noticed and kissed him on the cheek before giving the teen an odd look.

"Who was it?"

Kurt shrugged, turning it on sleep mode. "I don't know, and I don't care. It's from an unknown number, aka a creep. And to answer your question, dad will more than likely make you leave as soon as you step in the house. "

Blaine laughed and nodded. He licked his lips and reached for the Yoplait, glancing up at Kurt as he took another bite. "Let's say you could take me home right now. What would you do?"

Kurt leaned in to take the yogurt back and grabbed the spoon from in between his boyfriend's lips. "I'd probably do something like kneel on all fours in front of you. How does that sound?"

Blaine's eyes went wide as he looked at Kurt, dick hardening for sure now. He swallowed and watched Kurt licking yogurt off the edges of the spoon, voice breaking when he went to respond. "It sounds-s very good. Very, very g-good…"

That it did. Kurt enjoyed how he could make the ever so confident and sexy Blaine Anderson choke over his words. He unselfishly scooped up the last of the Yoplait and put it to his boyfriend's lips, smiling when Blaine excitedly took the bite and immediately leant in for a kiss. They didn't let themselves get _too_ intothis one, but it was still hot. When Blaine seemed to be trying to lay them down, Kurt laughed and pulled away, handing the cup and plastic spoon to his boyfriend.

"Throw this out please? I'll pack everything up."

Blaine nodded and kissed him on the cheek, standing to his feet and fixing his clothes. He took their trash over to the bin and Kurt smiled as he watched him walk over the sand for a moment, all before packing Blaine's study books away as well as their blanket. He was happy that Blaine actually achieved a good amount of studying doing for his entrance exam. Juggling studying into the mix was going to be hard, Kurt thought. There was no doubt that it'd be hard trying to rehearse their song while Blaine had practice for his competition finals and _more _traveling to do. It had to be suffocating, being that busy.

As Kurt shook the blanket free of sand and begun to fold it, he smiled as he saw Blaine walking back, slapping a kid high five as he approached. He couldn't help but smile at the goober. After turning to pack the things away, Kurt saw a couple girls walking in his direction. He continued to put things in the bag as he watched them curiously; the girls gigging and walking quicker as they spoke.

Blaine kicked Kurt in the butt as he bent over putting things away. He smirked at the annoyed face it got him in return. "I'll return the umbrella to the rental spot and tell the guys we're cutting out. Meet me by the car, sexy?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Alright—"

"Blaine Anderson! Hi!"

Blaine looked up at the two girls and smiled. Kurt zipped their bag up and stood as well, observing the pair. The one who spoke was blonde and had pretty blue eyes, a little shorter than him. Her hair was in two braids and her boobs were close to escaping the tiny swimsuit she had on. Her friend was a brunette with long flowing hair that housed a pretty pink and orange flower and of course a rather revealing swimsuit as well. Kurt turned to his boyfriend who looked a little confused but still friendly.

"That's me," he said looking between the two. "What's up?"

The blonde pulled a magazine from behind her back while her friend pulled out a sharpie. Kurt noticed that it was the magazine that was supposed to come out Friday that had a spread of his boyfriend inside. He thought he was the only one with the issue but they must've come out early in some places. Before replying, the blonde cast a quick, _annoyed _look to Kurt and looked back to Blaine. "We saw your ad for Colony Bikes and the article on you. Can you sign it for us?"

"Pretty please?" her friend said in a pouty voice.

Blaine smiled at them both and nodded. "Of course. How'd you guys get your hands on this?" he stepped over and took the marker from one as the blonde opened the magazine to his spread and responded.

"We have our ways," she said with a quick giggle. "Thank you so much. I wanted to get over here before you were too famous for Long Beach. Make it out to Callie and Tyra."

Blaine nodded, quickly writing out the autograph. "To Callie," he said as the marker moved over the page, "and Tyra. Blaine Anderson, smiley face." He said, making the girls laugh. This time the brunette, (Tyra, Kurt assumed) looked over at him with a smirk. Kurt looked away ignoring the stirring of what felt a little like jealousy stirring inside of him.

"Can we get a pic too?" one asked, Kurt wasn't sure and didn't care. Blaine was about to walk away and glanced back at Kurt, seeing him not paying them any attention. He nodded to them after sighing.

"Really quick, ladies. I need to get going."

"Thank you!" the brunette pulled out the camera and Blaine got in the middle, putting his arms around both. The blonde…Callie, leaned into him a little closer than she needed to, and Kurt glared at her as Tyra took the picture.

Afterwards, Blaine smiled and thanked them and they each hugged him. Kurt could tell he looked uncomfortable and it was probably his fault because he'd been watching them like a hawk, but he couldn't help but wonder how Blaine's demeanor would be if he weren't there. "Nice meeting you," Blaine said, finally getting away.

"Thanks so much, Blaine. We're happy for you!"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded and smiled, turning away and looking at Kurt. The younger teen looked amused as he watched the girls walk away and Blaine licked his lips, immediately going over to the umbrella.

"Sorry about that," Blaine said. "I know it delayed us a bit."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt grabbed the bag and smiled at his boyfriend. "You should be good to your fans. They've been with you for a long time and it's good to see this payoff."

Blaine shrugged. "I know. I just don't want that to happen when we're together. Our time is limited, you know?"

Kurt put the bag over his shoulder and nodded as Blaine finally got the umbrella to collapse. "I know, love. See you at the car?" he walked up and kissed him on the cheek and his boyfriend nodded, pecking him back on the lips.

"See you at the car, beautiful."

He watched Kurt walk off with his bottom lip between his teeth. It was still a mystery to him how the hell Kurt got into his jeans, and he was determined to watch him try and squeeze into them one morning. For now, he remembered that they needed to get going, so Blaine grabbed the umbrella and walked toward the beach rental spot. His phone beeped with another message from Santana and the teen looked down to reply.

**From Santana: **

**I booked the hall for you. The deposit was 200 bucks and I want it back. **

**To Santana: **

**How sweet of you. Consider it a birthday present for Kurt. **

After he returned the umbrella and started to head back to where they parked, he smirked and rolled his eyes at the next message.

**From Santana: **

**You're paying me back if you want to keep your balls attached. **

Sliding the phone into his pocket, he motioned to David that they were leaving. David gave him two thumbs up and held up two fingers with a fist, signaling that he'd get the guys and meet him there in twenty. He told him okay, walking up the beach and across the boardwalk. A few people waved as he walked by and as always and he returned it, stopping at a florist and buying a single red rose. You know, just because.

Kurt wasn't alone when Blaine got back to the car. Kurt was leaning against the passenger side door of the Lexus, nodding to whatever the _guy he was with_ was saying—the guy that Blaine had never seen before but seemed to be awfully chummy with Kurt.

Taking a few steps forward, Blaine watched them for another couple moments. His phone alerted him of another message that was no doubt another threat from Santana but Blaine ignored it; eyes locked on the pair maybe thirty feet away. Kurt was still oblivious to him standing there as Blaine watched his boyfriend laugh at whatever was said by the tall, _muscular, __**shirtless **_blonde guy.

Seriously, who the hell was this dude?

Their dialogue quieted for only a moment before blondie gestured out over the beach. Kurt looked and nodded, saying a few more words and waving goodbye as blondie took a few steps back and then away. Blaine held the rose in his hand, watching him walk off for what must've been a long time based on Kurt's reaction when he spotted him.

"Earth to Blaine? At this rate we'll miss practice _and_ I'll get home after my dad." the blue eyed boy called out with a smile. Blaine looked over at him as his feet slowly but surely began to move, noting that Kurt didn't look as if he'd say anything about whatever the hell that was at all.

"I'm sorry… I stopped to get something for you."

Kurt smiled down at the flower and his cheeks colored a little pink, all before wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulder and accepting it with a kiss.

"You're the sweetest boyfriend in the whole wide world."

Blaine smiled into the second kiss Kurt placed on his lips. "Don't patronize me, Hummel."

"Mm," Kurt placed the rose to his nose and smiled. "May I ask what this is for?"

"Just because." he told him honestly, looking at blondie from the corner of his eyes.

"Just because," Kurt repeated with a small smile. He liked the sound of that. A relationship where they did thing for each other just because they wanted to. It sounded lovely."Well thank you, baby."

"You're welcome…" he trailed off and reluctantly dropped his hands when Kurt pulled away, turning to get into the vehicle. He cleared his throat and stopped him before he opened the door, earning a look that was the perfect mixture of odd and confused.

"We should probably get going, you know—"

"I know," Blaine interrupted before looking around the parking lot. "I wanted to ask who your friend was… the guy you were talking to…"

Kurt had practically forgotten about him it seemed, and smiled a little once he realized what was happening. "Oh…. His name is Robert. He's visiting for a few weeks from Australia."

Australia. Awesome. So he probably had one of those accents that Chris Hemsworth had. The same Chris Hemsworth that had his own slideshow in Kurt's computer where he'd Photoshopped hearts onto him.

"Cool."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully but continued. "He came in to Odyssey for a surf board a week ago and apparently I'm one of those guys who can't shut up about his boyfriend because I immediately told him his shirt was the same color as the green in your eyes." Kurt shook his head as he remembered and Blaine watched him with a little blush, "But he was cool about it. He's a nice guy with an adorable boyfriend of his own, so there's no need for you to put a hickey on my cheek."

Blaine smiled, a little embarrassed, but rolled his eyes away. "I'm not jealous if that's what you think. It's just I've never seen him before and—"

"Uh huh," Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and leant against their car, waiting to hear the rest. "Not jealous. Totally. Go on."

"—you were like giggling and putting your arms on his muscles and it was just pathetic—"

"So you noticed his gorgeous physique too? How straight are you supposed to be, Blaine?"

"Who said anything about a gorgeous physique?" Blaine quipped back, his face falling serious. Kurt laughed and turned to get in the car once more, this time succeeding at pulling the door open, but Blaine crossed his arms this time. "So you think he has a gorgeous physique?"

"Take me home, Rob—I mean Blaine!"

Kurt laughed even harder at Blaine's reaction as he slid into the seat, slamming the door shut. Blaine could only stand there with a stupid smile and shake his head, walking to the driver's side and climbing inside too.

"I don't like you all that much."

….

Practicing with Uncle Don present meant they actually had to practice.

The other guys usually did what they had to, but Blaine and sometimes Jus slacked off for the most part. Not today though.

Don looked up at his nephew spinning in the air before the teen landed shakily on the ramp. He saw Blaine pull to a stop and slap himself in the helmet, trying to get himself together.

"This is what happens when you can't practice because you're on the road, and the first thing you do is drive to L.A. and then come back and neglect to practice some more, young one."

Kurt smiled from where he sat, glancing back down at his book. The two had been jawing back and forth for the past hour.

Blaine pulled his helmet off and took a few breaths. "I can do it. I'm just not getting enough air."

Don nodded, walking closer to the ramp. "Then get enough air, champ. You say you're better than me. Do better than me."

"Your old ass couldn't get two feet into the air now," Blaine mumbled.

"What was that?"

The teen shook his head, putting the helmet back on and smirking. He walked around and took the bike to the top of the vert before starting again.

Kurt remembered the first time he'd seen Blaine riding. It still shocked him to this day that someone could do _that_. Maybe he was just being a punk. Maybe it wasn't actually all that hard when you had years of practice, but still. His boyfriend was pretty talented.

He deserved all the recognition he was getting, and then some.

**From Dave: **

**I hope I don't get you in trouble with your boyfriend? **

Kurt felt someone sit down beside him and looked up, smiling politely at the girl. She was pretty, fair skinned with dimples that showed when she offered him a smile of her own, and her eyes were a blue color that matched Justin's.

"Hello."

"Hi," Kurt said. The girl then crossed one leg over the other and watched some of the skaters go by, eventually looking up at Blaine as he flew through the air.

**To Dave: **

**Blaine is the protective type, and I mean extremely protective. **

**To Dave: **

**I did tell him everything that happened with us, going back to middle school even. So he already told me that he doesn't want us speaking. But to be honest, I think his pride will be okay if I helped out a friend. **

The girl stood up when Don saw her, running over to hug him. He smiled and held her tightly, making Kurt smile. Did Don train girls too?

**From Dave: **

**I'm sorry. **

**To Dave: **

**Stop apologizing. **

"Holy crap," Nick ran over and said hello too, smiling as the girl hugged him. "Sami! What are you doing here?"

**From Dave: **

**There's this guy… he goes to a private school a couple hours away and I've seen him at a… gay bar. Even feels weird typing it. **

Kurt looked up from the message to see the Jeff and Blaine approaching now; his boyfriend appearing shocked but happy as well. The girl, Sami, wrapped her arms around Blaine's shoulders as he hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth.

"I can't believe I'm letting you hug me while you're sweating everywhere."

Blaine smiled and pulled away, holding his helmet at his side. "What's up? It's been a while. How is Vegas treating you?"

"Which do I answer first?" Sami asked with a smirk, looking the teen over. "You look really good."

Jeff glanced over to Kurt and looked away quickly.

Confirmation that something was going on, much?

**To Dave: **

**So you've been going to gay bars? And meeting guys? You're further ahead than I would've thought. **

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at her and waited for answers.

"Well I'm doing well. Everything is okay, I guess. It's good seeing you guys."

Nick smiled and nodded. "You just fell off the face of the planet, you know."

"You're not even on Facebook anymore." Jeff added, standing on top of his board. Sami laughed lightly and nodded.

"I go to this all-girls school and social networking sites are blocked. Very strict place."

Blaine heard his uncle yelling at David to stop flirting with girls and practice as he nodded to her. "That sucks."

"It does," she said, "and Vegas… there's nothing to do there when you're underage. I prefer being locked up in a school to be honest. Now that it's summer, I begged my grandmother to let me come here for a few days. All I've been doing is working in her shop and it's just like hell."

"When are you leaving?" Blaine asked as she pulled her hair out of the bun it was styled in.

"Tuesday, I think. That could change, but for now, Tuesday." She let the brown hair fall over her shoulders as she looked at Jeff and Nick. "So what's up with you two? Still getting drunk and blowing each other?"

Nick's face dropped and Jeff moved to change the conversation. "We're enjoying summer, you know? Trying to win our competitions and focus on Group events before going back to Pace. Senior year. This is it."

The girl nodded. "And how's Amber?" she turned to Blaine with a smile, "Assuming you're still with her."

Blaine shook his head no as Nick smirked. "We were never together. I kind of made it all up. But yeah, that's long and over with."

**From Dave: **

**I don't know, Kurt. I feel myself there at Scandals. And Sebastian, I enjoyed kissing him more than I did any of the Cheerios. Not as much as I enjoyed… never mind. All that matters to him was going all the way and I'm not exactly at that stage… **

Kurt read the message and frowned a bit. Going to a gay bar alone didn't sound smart, and even though Dave was a big guy, there was no exemption for the types of people who got hurt at places like that.

"Oh," Sami smiled at him before shaking her head. "Same old Blaine. But listen boys, it was nice seeing you. I have to catch up with some of my girls but maybe we can see each other before I leave again?"

Nick knew the question was designated to Blaine so he remained quiet, looking at his best friend. Blaine nodded, reaching out to embrace her in another hug. "Sure thing. Just text me…"

"Same number as before?" she asked, pulling away and letting Jeff squeeze her.

"No actually. Let me give it to you."

Kurt sat back and watched Blaine give his number to Sami as the girl in the red Chuck Taylors joked around with Nick, waiting for him to finish. Nick said goodbye and kissed her cheek before biking off, and Jeff stopped by Kurt to take a sip of his drink, not saying much of anything.

"Ok, Blaine. I'll text you later then. Bye!"

Blaine stepped back and waved goodbye as she walked off. His uncle walked back over as he adjusted his glasses and told him to get back to work.

"I'm going home for dinner but I'll be back."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

Just like that, Don was gone, and all the guys went back to their routines. Kurt seriously felt like shit because his boyfriend didn't think enough of him to introduce him to his friend, and it didn't take much for him to wonder if his boyfriend was ashamed of him.

You know, because he was a boy.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind when another text message came through.

**From Dave: **

**I have to go to a dinner with my dad. Text me back when you can. **

Kurt decided he'd head home as he typed out the message.

**To Dave: **

**Ok. Sorry I got a bit distracted but I'll be here. Promise. **

He stood up and pocketed the phone before grabbing his bag. Jeff skated up for another sip from his water bottle and collapsed onto the bench.

"Where you headed, good looking?"

Kurt smiled at him before shaking his head. "I'm out of here. I have a bit of a headache and also there's curfew tonight, so you know."

Jeff nodded. "Do you want a ride? Don will probably throw a ramp at Blaine if he sneaks out of practice."

The blue eyed teen laughed and declined. "I'm fine walking, thanks. I'm gonna go say bye and then I'm out of here."

Jeff nodded. "Alright, bro. See you tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded and waved again, walking over to the vert. He smiled at one of the kids he always saw on their scooters as they kicked and pushed past, helmets still too big for their heads. Blaine spotted him walking over and rode up the ramp, turning around before getting too much air. He dropped the bike and pulled off his helmet, giving the boy a warm smile.

"Hey, beautiful."

Kurt smiled as he adjusted his bag. "Hi baby. I'm not feeling too good so I'm gonna get out of here. Call me when you're at home."

Blaine stepped off the ramp until he was ground level with Kurt. "What's wrong?"

His boyfriend shook his head no, avoiding his eyes. "I just have this pestering headache. I'm going to go home and take something and get in the bath. Just check on me when you're home?"

"Of course," Blaine said, pulling him close and pecking his lips. "At least let me take you…"

"I'll walk. You have practice and a psychotic uncle…"

Blaine smiled. "You're not feeling well. He'd understand. Come on, babe."

Kurt thought about fighting him on it but Blaine gave him the _don't fight me on this _look. He nodded and played at the strap of his back. "Thanks, Blaine."

Blaine took off his gloves and pads, explaining that he was leaving everything with Jeff. Kurt nodded and walked towards the car.

….

The drive to Kurt's was tense for Blaine. He knew something was bugging him, but Kurt wouldn't say. He wouldn't say much at all. But he had been texting a lot.

He placed his hand over Kurt's knee as he drove, thankful that Kurt didn't seem to pull away. So maybe he wasn't mad?

But at the same time, he hadn't reacted much at all.

Kurt's kiss goodbye was a kiss he'd never gotten from the boy. It was short and meaningless. He got out the car and waved goodnight, heading up the steps and unlocking the door.

Blaine sat there for a while until he was inside. He scratched his head and shrugged, driving off before his uncle could come outside and see him parked there.

He'd call him that night after dinner with the guys.

….

Blaine got no answer when he called. It made sense to assume that his boyfriend was asleep since he wasn't feeling too great. It still sucked that he couldn't be there with him, though.

Blaine went home and whistled for Diesel to join him for a short walk on the beach. The dog came tumbling out of the back of the house and barked, practically jumping into Blaine's arms.

They ran alongside each other on the beach. Blaine smiled as his puppy chased him and picked him up, rubbing behind his ears. He got excited when he got a message, wondering if Kurt had gotten back to him.

**From Sami: **

**Hi Blaine! How's Monday morning for you? **

Blaine put the puppy down when he started licking his face and laughed, watching Diesel try to acclimate to the warm sand. His coordination wasn't there yet.

**To Sami: **

**Sounds good to me. The guys usually go to Layla's for breakfast so we'll see you there. **

**From Sami: **

**Great. Goodnight! **

Blaine smiled and put the phone away. He'd missed Sami a lot over the past couple years. Not only was she his first girlfriend but she was like the only one who wasn't a using control-freak. That went a long way with him.

After getting back to the beach house and calling Kurt again, Blaine gave up and sent a text goodnight. He looked forward to the morning as he got in the shower, afterwards tiredly making his way towards the piano and violin. His days were _the _longest.

….

Kurt was thankful to be off that morning. He'd awoken and decided to check the messages from Blaine he'd been ignoring. Petty? Yes. Did he care? Not much.

He was bitter, and he could admit that. Seeing Blaine smile at some chick who obviously meant a lot to him and his best friends while not even looking in his general direction to try and introduce them—that was something that sucked. And yes, Kurt was bitter.

But now he felt kind of bad because Blaine was genuinely concerned about him. He wondered if he was okay and sent a few '_I love you' _messages every few hours ago. There was even a picture of Tumbles on top of Blaine's grand piano as the boy rehearsed the sheet music for his song. It was cute.

Kurt realized that maybe he should get over himself and actually talk to Blaine about it. There wasn't much need to be angry now, right? He was probably caught up in the moment and… as much as it hurt to think it, maybe Kurt slipped his mind. He bet that if he brought her up when they saw each other, Blaine would be honest.

….

Only Don called Kurt in to work.

Jenna sprained her ankle so he had to pick up her shift. Why couldn't it be Farrah? Nobody knows.

Kurt went to work though. He did half of his shift out front, smiling when Robert came in to buy something and ignoring the way Farrah hummed knowingly after the man had left, and the rest of his shift was done in the repair room.

No Peter today. That was good.

Blaine did show up about 10 minutes before the shift ended. He bothered Steve for a while and then bothered Kurt, and after he clocked out they went straight to an ice cream shop in the part of town Kurt had only seen once.

"Can you imagine me licking sundae toppings off of you?"

Kurt nodded yes as he placed a cherry between his lips, doing the trip where he tied a knot in the stem with his tongue and placing it down on the table. Blaine looked down and licked his lips.

"Sure can," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine fixed the collar of his polo because shit, it was starting to heat up a bit.

"So how was your day?" Kurt asked, scooping up a bit of ice cream with fudge. Blaine mirrored his actions and nodded, taking a bite of his own.

"It wasn't too bad. Studied. Walked Diesel. Hung out with Jus and David for a bit."

Kurt nodded. "How are Nick and Jeff?"

"Still stupid," Blaine shook his head and put his spoon down, checking his phone. "Apparently Jeff told Vickie and she found it hot. She also thought it'd be best if that didn't happen while they were together though. Being drunk and fucking up is one thing, but it happening every time is a little suspicious."

Kurt nodded. "I would get upset, drunk or not."

Blaine nodded as he picked up another cherry, holding it to Kurt's lips. His boyfriend opened his mouth and even took a bit of his finger in before chewing the fruit with a smile.

"Yum."

Blaine exhaled hard and nodded. "Um… so yeah my day was good. Nick still hasn't told Naomi because he's embarrassed. I think she'd understand, though."

Kurt ate more of the ice cream as he agreed.

"I'm just glad to know you're feeling better. I missed you like _crazy _last night."

Kurt smiled a little sadly as his boyfriend ate some now. A few patrons he recognized as his customers walked by and waved at him, and Kurt said hello before facing his boyfriend again.

"I actually wasn't all that sick. A little stupid, yes. But not sick."

Blaine ate some more ice cream as he looked at his boyfriend curiously. "What do you mean?"

Kurt took a quick breath and shook his head, already embarrassed. "OK. You know how that girl showed up yesterday? Sami, her name was…"

Blaine nodded as his leg found Kurt's underneath the table. "Sami, yeah. She's the first girlfriend I told you about. You know the one who gave me my first blowjob in the back of her grandmother's car? Moved to Vegas with her and all that…"

Kurt remembered the story from the first day they met. He explained why he didn't want to do long distance with Chandler and Blaine told him about his first girlfriend. So that was her?

"Why did you say you weren't feeling well, though? I don't get it…"

Kurt put his spoon down as Blaine looked at him expectantly, almost sad. "Alright. I told you it was stupid. But she was there, and the way you hugged her and smiled and pretty much didn't even acknowledge me at all made me a bit upset. I know I sound like a jealous idiot right now but that was how I felt." he stopped and looked up at Blaine who continued to watch him. "So I told you I wasn't feeling well because of it. I'm sorry for lying."

Blaine took another bite of the ice cream and licked his lips, putting his spoon down as well and taking his boyfriend's hand.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I just didn't see her in a long time and it was exciting. We were pretty good friends and she hung out with all of us, skating and what not. She was the one girl who I felt close with. She left and then that was that, but still. It was good seeing her."

Kurt didn't know why _none _of that made him feel better. "I understand, babe."

Blaine smiled. "She'll be gone in a few days and I just wanted to hang out with her for a bit. So we're going to see each other Monday for food or something. I'm telling you because I never want you to doubt me."

Kurt nodded, waiting for an invitation he knew he wasn't entitled to. It didn't matter because it never came. "Well I'm happy you told me."

They continued to eat their ice cream and Kurt glanced out the window they were next to, watching the people of Long Beach walk by.

….

Kurt's dad was okay with Blaine staying over if they left the door open. He was pretty sure Burt knew they did stuff so he didn't get the whole keep the door open thing. Kurt didn't get the point of it.

Of course, Blaine closed it as soon as the man left his house.

It was his fault for letting Blaine stay over on a night he made plans with a few of the guys from his shop. And Blaze's mom. It was dinner with Blaze's mom first and then poker night with the guys.

The door was shut tight.

Kurt bit the pillow as Blaine's tongue flicked over around the rim of his ass. He arched his back and smiled, almost moaning when the warm and wet tongue slid inside him. Sometimes he hated what Blaine could turn him into, and by hated he meant loved with a passion.

Their dirty talk was off the charts. Blaine pulled his hair and held him tight enough at the waist for bruises to form. He moved forward and hit Kurt's prostate, making the boy collapse onto the bed and lying down on top of him; Kurt's back against his chest as he slid inside.

"When are you going to fuck me like this, beautiful?"

Kurt's whole body shook when he felt Blaine's cock push deeper inside of him. When Blaine hit his spot, he cried out and grabbed at the edge of the bed. "Oh my fucking goodness, Blaine!"

Blaine kissed the nape of his neck before letting out a shaky breath, putting his hands on top of Kurt's by the bed. He pulled back slowly and squeezed his boyfriend's hands as he fucked him harder now. Kurt buried his face in the pillows and shouted, making Blaine thrust harder.

"How does it feel?"

"In—credible, oh god," Kurt pushed back against him and Blaine's eyes rolled back, "please don't stop baby please-mm"

Kurt cried out into Blaine's mouth as the friction from his cock against the comforters combined with Blaine inside him drove the boy up the wall. They kissed as Blaine worked his hips harder, both gasping for air and breathing quicker and quicker until Blaine pulled back, pulling Kurt onto his knees again and fucking him as deep as he could manage.

Kurt swore in that moment he saw stars. Blaine's hand found his cock and started to stroke him quickly as he moved in and out, saying the nastiest things he'd ever heard. They came within seconds of each other and Kurt found that he didn't mind the mess that was on his sheets because he felt like this.

Holy shit.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but yet he was being awoken. Kurt's eyes fluttered open to see that they were both cleaned and dressed and beneath the covers. He heard Big Sean rapping and knew Blaine's phone must've been ringing, and eventually his boyfriend rolled over to get it, answering with sleep in his voice.

"Mm…Hello?"

Kurt stretched and then winced at the pain in his ass, falling back and letting his head hit the pillow. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after midnight. His dad would be in soon.

"Hey, yeah I was but it's cool," Blaine sat up and slipped his hand beneath his shirt, scratching over his abdomen. "What's up?"

Kurt checked his phone and saw a few texts from David. He yawned and put the phone face down, turning over to lay his head on Blaine's lap.

"Oh no, yeah it's cool. I just remembered my mom wants me to go with her somewhere on Monday so we can reschedule. Glad you're staying a couple days longer."

Kurt opened his eyes, realizing who it must've been.

"Alright. Goodnight then." Blaine hung up and yawned loudly, his hands tangling in Kurt's hair. "Fuck, I was sleeping good. You didn't do your facial thingy babe."

Kurt nodded. "So who was that?"

Blaine heard Kurt's phone vibrate as he yawned again. "Just Sami. Rescheduling for Monday."

Kurt nodded again and sat up, lying on his pillow instead. Blaine missed the warmth and gave him a questioning look. "Everything ok?"

"Sure," Kurt responded. "I'm just not entirely sure why she has to call you after midnight? It's weird, I guess."

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and licked his lips out of habit. "It's not a big deal."

Kurt got up and grabbed his robe, turning the AC down a bit and heading towards the door. Blaine sighed as he watched him. "Where are you going, baby?"

"Water." Kurt answered shortly.

Footsteps sounded down the steps and Blaine shook his head, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't get mad about this. Seriously, there wasn't anything to be upset over.

Kurt's phone vibrated again and Blaine figured it must've been important. He reached over and grabbed it to see Kurt had left the text screen open, and a bunch of messages from a Dave Karofsky were there as plain as day.

**From Dave: **

**I went there tonight again. **

**From Dave: **

**Part of me thinks I have no idea what I'm doing and part of me thinks that I could be in love.**

**From Dave: **

**How smart do you think it would be (or dumb) for us to come out? This is Ohio and all.**

**From Dave: **

**I'm not saying I'm ready. Just wondering…**

It didn't take Blaine long at all to remember the name Karofsky. It also didn't take him long to get out of Kurt's bed.

He was downstairs in a matter of seconds with his boyfriend's phone in hand. Kurt's head was in the fridge for a while before he pulled out a bottle of water.

"What is this?"

Kurt froze when he realized that Blaine had his and Karofsky's texts open. He looked to his boyfriend who was fuming before closing the door to his refrigerator.

"It's… he needed to talk to someone and he reached out to me—"

"Where are all of his buddies that were helping him push you around?" Blaine looked infuriated and put the cell phone down on the counter. "Are they too busy?"

Kurt picked his phone up and put it in the pocket of his robe. "I don't think they're the best people to talk to about him questioning his sexuality, babe."

"And neither are you. I don't want him talking to you—"

"You can't tell me who to talk to and who not to talk to," Kurt walked off in front of him, water bottle in hand. "I don't tell you that you can't go hang out with your ex-girlfriends, but you probably wouldn't give a crap even if I did," Blaine followed behind him as Kurt mumbled, "taking phone calls from her at almost 1 in the morning, apparently."

Blaine felt his face turning beet red. How could he even compare the two? "What does she have to do with this, Kurt? Don't try and flip anything on me—"

Kurt turned around by the staircase to face his boyfriend. "If I took a phone call from my ex- boyfriend at this time in the morning, you wouldn't have liked it, e_specially_ if I was scheduling a time to "hang out" with him."

Kurt turned away and started up the steps, heavily pursued by Blaine. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm very serious!" Kurt got to the top step and headed straight to his room, pulling the robe off as he went. He was annoyed past belief. He didn't understand how Blaine could get as mad as he was over some a guy states away that he was trying to help for goodness sake.

Blaine followed him into his room, fuming as he spoke. "Let me point out the fact that I took the call in front of you. I had nothing to hide. You on the other hand wouldn't have ever told me you're fucking talking to… to him!"

"Because you act like my father!" Kurt explained; his hand on his forehead in incredulity. "Not because I have something to hide, Blaine."

"So I have something to hide?"

"Do you?"

Blaine shook his head, pulling Kurt's t-shirt off. "Fuck it. I'm leaving."

Kurt stood against his vanity, hand placed on the top of the cool surface as he watched Blaine go over to his clothes. He felt tears threating to appear but fought them back as hard as he could. "Maybe she's available to hang out now. You should call her."

Blaine nodded, pulling his basketball shorts up. "Fine."

It was quiet for a while as Blaine tied the draw string, going over to his cap. Kurt stood there watching, not fighting the tears anymore. He couldn't tell if he was still shocked or scared or what, but he felt something that he hated.

Blaine looked up at him before leaving the room even though he told himself not to. But he couldn't, because even though he felt the angriest he'd been in a long, long time, he loved the boy more than anything.

Tears slid down Kurt's cheek and Blaine felt something inside his chest crack. He stared for a few more seconds as his boyfriend wiped his face but sniffled, shaking his head as he told him to leave.

But Blaine walked over.

"Move, Blaine."

Blaine stopped right in front of Kurt and placed their foreheads together, kissing him softly on the lips. Kurt stayed still, not wanting to respond but having a hard time fighting it. He felt Blaine's hands on his hips a minute later and shook his head no.

"Stop…"

"You want me to stop?" Blaine kissed him again, moving even closer as he held him.

Kurt didn't answer, and he definitely didn't stop Blaine's lips from moving against his.

And then they moved to his jaw, and then to his ear, and that spot just below them that Blaine knew he loved.

"You want me to leave, babe?"

Kurt felt another tear leave his eye as he answered. "No… I don't."

That was all that he needed to hear. Blaine started to kiss him deeper as his lips returned to Kurt's. Kurt's hands moved down his body as their tongues touched, and a minute later Blaine picked him up and sat him on the vanity. He pulled the boy closer as Kurt's legs wrapped around his waist and the younger teen's hands moved up his body, scratching along the way.

Before Blaine could say something, what it was Kurt didn't know, they heard the door slam downstairs. Blaine pulled back and Kurt slid down from where he sat.

"I'm home boys and that door better be open!"

Blaine fixed his shorts as he looked down at the ground. Kurt's phone vibrated from wherever his robe was and he leant against the dresser, waiting to see what Blaine would do. His boyfriend grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone, stuffing them into his pockets, and that was answer enough for Kurt.

"I'll text you when I get in. We probably should talk."

Kurt crossed his arms and looked away. "Sure."

Burt walked to the bedroom door, shocked when he saw that it was open and that Blaine appeared to be leaving. He looked at his son next and the boy sat down on the bed.

"Um… hello."

Blaine nodded to him and gestured out the room. "I'm going to get going." he turned back to Kurt before walking out, and stalked past Burt, pulling out his keys and jogging down the steps.

Kurt buried his face in his hands and exhaled, wiping any remnant of the tears away before his father could say anything. "How was your night, dad."

"Look at me, kiddo."

Kurt closed his eyes before turning to face the man. "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

Telling his father about Dave was a big fat NO. Telling his father about Blaine and a girl was a big fat NO. He shook his head instead and lay down on top of the blankets. "Stupid fight. That's all."

Burt stayed there for a minute and looked at his son. He'd grown so much and it scared him to think that he was having relationship problems. "If you need to talk I want you to come to me, Kurt."

The boy nodded. "I think I need to sleep. But while we're having bonding time over engines tomorrow, we can chat. Promise."

Burt smiled, walking into the room and kissing his son on the forehead. "I love you, kiddo."

Kurt smiled, forcing himself not to jump into his dad's arms. "I love you more, old man."

Burt smiled, ruffling the boy's hair and walking away. "I love you so much I'll pretend I don't see the condom wrapper on the floor."

Kurt closed his eyes. Fuck.

* * *

_A/N: Bubbly is the song used this chapter. :)_

_Identical will be updated next this week._

_Thank you so much. _


	15. Just Talk

**Ride**

A/N: I bet you're wondering where the hell the rest of the words are but I'll be updating this twice a week until it is finished. 20k a week isn't bad. Bear with me. Forgive me of foolish mistakes because **I only skimmed through this.**

Only 15 minutes late and I had no idea what was happening here so I call this success. You know who you are, lol.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Why are you upset?"

Blaine stared at the soft green painted ceiling in his little cousin's room before he found the energy to shake his head at the question. They both lay on Mikey's racecar bed incredibly wide awake at close to 5 in the morning. Blaine had reason, he believed. Everything that happened a few hours ago between him and Kurt was slowly but effectively eating at his insides. He'd gone between feeling slightly nauseous to having a headache that seemed to only affect one side of his head, and then right back to feeling nauseous.

What made Blaine really upset with himself was the fact that he left Kurt's place to begin with. He wanted to stay. He wanted to fix them. He wanted to hold Kurt and kiss him and just breathe him in. Most importantly, he wanted all of this to be a dream and to wake up as happy as they had gone to sleep earlier that night. But all of it happened and Blaine felt sick to his stomach.

It was the first time he'd ever seen his boyfriend cry. The sight damn near destroyed him. Just knowing that Kurt was crying because of something he'd done threatened to tear him apart. Blaine didn't even want to think about it. He remembered kissing Kurt and feeling his boyfriend's tears make contact with his skin. He remembered how once their lips touched, every ounce of pain and all of his insecurities began to dissipate, but once he heard Burt's voice and the panic sunk in, there was no other option but to leave. Everything came back and hit him at once. He didn't see himself staying when Kurt's phone continued to go off and his boyfriend apparently saw nothing wrong with that. And to bring up something totally irrelevant like Sami _just _to try and make Blaine feel like he was at fault was a low blow. Besides, Burt would've known something was up anyway, and one angry Hummel was enough.

Blaine sped home in his Lexus; his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. The place was so lonely when he got there. Just about everything in the beach house made him think of Kurt and he had only stepped into the living room. Diesel was asleep when he got there, but Blaine picked him up and headed back out to the car.

He'd been staring up at the ceiling in Mikey's room for hours, listening to the boy's soft breaths as he slept and replaying everything in his mind. There were about ten different times that Blaine picked up his cell phone to text Kurt like he said he would, but he didn't. He just didn't. Instead, he continued to look up at the ceiling.

Sleep was definitely out of the question tonight, it seemed.

Then there was Mikey, who about twenty minutes ago tossed in his sleep to find a heavy arm draped over him. He shook himself out of his slumber to discover the culprit was Blaine; his cousin laying there in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top as he toyed at the locket around his neck. Automatically, Mikey knew something was wrong. For starters, the only time his cousin came into his room like this was when Blaine was sad or didn't want to be alone. With Blaine moving to the beach house weeks ago, finding the teen cuddling him made him worry. Blaine was quick to reassure him, though.

"Once again Munchkin, I'm not upset. Go back to sleep." Blaine's voice was flat as if he didn't even want to bother trying to sound convincing. "You know Aunt Pam is taking you to start your soccer classes today and it won't be fun at all if you're sleepy."

Mikey played with the paw of one of his stuffed animals as he looked at his cousin. Blaine closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed, letting out a long, deep breath. For a moment he stayed like that, grabbing the toddler a bit closer because he knew the little boy wasn't listening. Mikey climbed on top of him and lay down on his chest, looking up at the scruffy faced, curly haired cousin he admired so much.

"Go to sleep, Mikey."

"I'm not sleepy," Mikey told him as Blaine's eyes opened to stare at the ceiling once more. He hated seeing him so sad. "I slept good, I promise you."

Blaine didn't even bother arguing with him. If they were quiet he knew the boy would drift to sleep again within a matter of minutes. If that didn't work, nothing was more successful than a song.

"The other times you came in here to sleep were because you were missing your dad. He's looking down on us, Blainey. Ariel is too. Mommy tells me all the time."

Blaine smiled as he played in the boy's curly hair, nodding his acknowledgment to his cousin. He could really use his dad right now, or even one of those sloppy kisses on the cheek from his little sister, but there was comfort from knowing they were with him always. "I know they are, Mike. I'm telling you I'm ok. Let's both get some shut eye, alright?"

After hesitating to answer, Mikey finally nodded his head yes. The boy grabbed his stuffed toy he named Brownie and made the teddy bear kiss Blaine on the cheek. He kissed it next and lay down on top of his cousin, finally closing his eyes.

"I love you."

Blaine kissed him in the hair, squeezing the little boy tighter. "I love you too, Munchkin."

Mikey hummed, getting comfortable. He knew Blaine would feel better later. "I think you should call Kurtie. He always makes you feel better."

Blaine smiled to himself as he rubbed up and down the boy's back. "I know he does. But it's very late right now."

"Hm," Mikey hummed and shifted a bit, and Blaine watched as the boy brought Brownie a little closer to him. "Maybe it is, but he'd answer. You both are always there for each other, aren't you?" he looked up to see Blaine and his cousin nodded.

"Yeah."

Mikey smiled and Blaine tried not to laugh at just how wide it was. The boy turned back and rested his head on his cousin's chest. "If that doesn't help, you can come out with us when we go on our Chuck E. Cheese's date. I'm gonna take Kurtie out one day this week." The toddler completely missed how his cousin's eyebrows rose at the statement, "I've been saving up my 'lowance money _big _time, Blainey."

"So you're taking Kurt out on a date to Chuck E. Cheese's? Is that what you're saying?"

Mikey didn't answer at first, but a light voice spoke after a moment. "And if it is?"

_You little twerp. _"I'm so on to you, Mikey."

"You should come with us. I'm going to win Kurtie a prize or two."

_Such a little twerp._

"Why am I just now being invited?" Blaine asked with a teasing voice, knowing his little cousin could be just as smooth as him. "If I wasn't sad, you wouldn't have even told me huh?"

"So you _are _sad," the boy held his head up and his golden eyes looked directly into Blaine's. "Why?"

Blaine smiled and looked up at the ceiling again. "It's stupid grown up stuff, Mikey. And if I did tell you the whole neighborhood would know before the day was over."

Mikey sighed as he lay down again, closing his eyes. "Just come with whenever we go."

Blaine nodded though he didn't give a vocal response. He simply smiled and continued to rub the little boy's back, a little in disbelief at how much of a mack Mikey was, but then again when you spend five years getting dating tips from Cooper and Blaine there wasn't much to expect.

And the little boy had succeeded in making his cousin feel less like shit.

Blaine found himself staring up at the ceiling another five minutes later. Sleep was definitely out of the question. And now, his mind was back to running a mile a minute and he seriously felt sick.

Once more, he thought maybe he'd text Kurt, and once more, he didn't.

He would speak to him at a more appropriate hour.

….

"I can't believe I let you feed me this… stuff, kiddo. What part of a turkey does bacon come from?"

Kurt joined his father at the table and ignored him as his phone vibrated from a text message from someone he was sure wasn't Blaine—the same Blaine that promised to call him when he got in last night. "Eat your breakfast, dad. I'd hate for us to be late to the shop."

"That's not a viable answer," Burt took a bite of his scrambled eggs and looked down at the plate, "and I know it's because this ain't bacon. Fakin', definitely. Bacon, nuh uh."

"Dad," Kurt tiredly smiled up at him as he picked up his phone, "seriously. Eat it. You'll live… and that's kind of why I would like you to eat it."

"You eat it first."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him which garnered a '_don't roll your eyes at me, Kurt' _and took a bite of the turkey bacon in front of his father. Burt watched him chew and Kurt tried not to laugh. "You see? I'm not trying to poison you. It's healthier than that junk you get from the deli next to the shop and if you want to see my wedding day like you insist you do, I think you'll eat the breakfast."

**From Justin: **

**Mall today? I can't go alone with David. You know that. **

"About that wedding day of yours," Burt swallowed some of his pancakes and glanced up at his son, "are we still sure it's going to be to Blaine? I don't know what I walked in on last night but it didn't look pretty."

Kurt looked away from his screen and up at his dad. "He hasn't called and I haven't called… I don't know if I should be the one who does when he told me that he would…" he shrugged, "I just never had a fight this serious with a boyfriend before. I'm not exactly the most experienced."

Burt nodded at his son before taking a stab at the bacon. The fork wouldn't even go through. "It sounds serious, Kurt."

Kurt decided to answer Justin later as he hummed acknowledgement to his dad. "Yeah, it was pretty serious. He's mad at me about something and I'm pretty mad at him about something else so it was like two fights at once."

"How do you feel about him now?" Burt asked sincerely. He watched for sincerity on Kurt's face as his son responded to him.

"I love him, dad, and that's not changing. I just want to understand what's going on with us right now."

Burt nodded.

"To be honest with you, we both have a right to be upset. Both of us," Kurt took another bite and thought about his next statement as he chewed, "I'm willing to work it out with him if he is actually willing to do the same. But I stayed up all night and he hasn't even called."

"You know he loves you, right son?"

Kurt put his fork down and nodded. That was something he didn't question. The boy tattooed his name on his chest and everything. "I know he does, but if I ever have to question if he's being honest with me… I don't know. I shouldn't jump to conclusions but I know that if I can't trust someone I'm with I don't want to be with them."

Kurt's face was serious enough to make Burt question just how bad things were between them. The man was expecting a little quarrel over something foolish. He didn't think it'd be anything other than that. "I don't blame you. Never lower those standards, Kurt. You hear me?"

Kurt nodded.

Burt tugged at his cap before finally deciding to take a bite of his 'fakin'. Kurt smiled as he watched him chew, and chew, and chew…

"It refuses to go down, kiddo."

"Just swallow it," Kurt smiled and shook his head, returning back to his meal. "You're ridiculous."

….

**From Kurt: **

**I'm actually working at the shop with my dad for most of the day. What time are you guys going? **

"I need those shoes like you need a haircut. And I'm going to buy this Gucci bag for school when it starts; I swear the university won't know what hit 'em!" David fixed his Polo and winked at himself in the mirror. Justin rolled his eyes.

**To Kurt: **

**Like from now until your shift is over, I'm sure. Don't worry, though. I'll fake a sickness or something. Have a good day, bro. Love you. **

"You're actually worse than all my old girlfriends combined, David," Justin stood up and stretched as David checked himself out one last time, "So are we going to get going or…"

"We're going," David turned around and grabbed his cell phone. "Are Nick and Jeff joining us? I know Blaine has the appointment with his mom."

**From Kurt: **

**Love you too. And remember, you could always be going shopping with me, so be thankful.**

"They're still not talking," Justin replied after smiling at the message. He made his way to the front door and stepped out, "Nick is still freaked out over it I guess."

David rolled his eyes as he locked the door behind him. "Nick's going to be the one that gets married and realizes he's in love with one of his best friends."

Justin shrugged. "They'll work it out, I'm sure."

David sighed as he walked towards his car. "I sure hope so."

….

"Ok. You're about 14 weeks along now, Mrs. Anderson. We're at about 160 beats per minute which is excellent," Blaine listened to the baby's heartbeat as Dr. Smith spoke; the older man moving the instrument over his mother's abdomen, "Of course you can't feel any movement just yet but things are looking pretty good. We can see his or her forehead right here," he gestured to the screen with a smile and Blaine looked at his mom, "and this is the nose, chin, here is the jaw bone, and the baby is sticking the right hand up right here."

The doctor turned off the heart monitor and smiled as he got better view of the baby. Blaine was in awe of the little life forming. He stared at the screen as Dr. Smith pointed out a few more things to the two of them; his mother lying back with a soft smile.

"So the thumb is here, right in front of the face, and here are the other fingers." he moved the tool to the left a bit and smiled, "he or she is a an active one, too. Look at those legs move."

"Bicycling does run in the family." Clarissa said with a smile. Blaine looked over at her and smiled too.

The idea of having another little brother or sister scared the hell out of Blaine. He didn't even bother lying to himself. Ariel meant the world to him, and losing her and his dad was the hardest thing he'd ever faced. Still, he remembered the excitement he had when his mother and father told him and Cooper that they had a little sister on the way, and the feeling he had that evening didn't match what he was experiencing now.

Now, it was more fear and anxiety than anything else.

Kurt was excited, as was Nick and the others. Even though they knew that the baby's father was Victor, they were happy for Clarissa and the family as a whole. But Blaine, he was pretty much scared.

Despite that, he agreed to come to the ultrasound with his mother when she asked. He put a smile on his face and pretended that everything was fine. It wasn't, of course, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Would you like to see if we can figure out the sex of the baby now? It is early and the accuracy probably won't be 100%, but we can try if you'd like."

Clarissa smiled nervously while staring at the screen. "That's fine. I'd rather wait until I'm further along…" she took a deep breath and faced her doctor. "So…. No worries as of now?"

Dr. Smith studied the monitor a few more moments before glancing over at Blaine's mother. He gave her a confused expression as he tried to read her. "No worries, Mrs. Anderson. Why would there be?"

Blaine stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looked around the doctor's office. He hated anything that resembled hospitals and had a rather embarrassing fear of needles. This time wasn't that easy either, being that he could sense his mother's uneasiness during this pregnancy. She probably had concerns too.

Clarissa exhaled a bit as her doctor awaited a response. She definitely had concerns, and the idea of going home without voicing them didn't seem like a wise choice. "I guess I'm a little fearful because of my age. I'm past 40. I know there are risks and to be completely honest, I am a little frightened."

Blaine switched his attention from his mother to Dr. Smith. Her words still lingered in his ear and he tensed; the thought of there being any complications honestly scared him. Clarissa did feel bad asking what she asked aloud, knowing her son was in the room with her and it'd probably frighten him as well, but asking him to leave would just make it even worse, she imagined. And in the case that something would happen, at least they'd be able to talk about it and face it together.

At least that was what Clarissa had hoped.

Blaine gulped as he awaited an answer. Thankfully, the doctor was calm as he responded. His relaxed nature put Blaine's anxieties at ease a bit.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Anderson. In fact," he turned to smile at her, "the last thing I want you to do is stress. Yes, sometimes there are difficulties during the pregnancy of an older mother that wouldn't typically occur with someone younger, but a lot of the time there's not. Do not stress yourself out. It isn't healthy. You're in good shape, you eat well, you're taking your folic acid and vitamins—everything is going well."

Clarissa took a deep breath; her attention switching from her doctor to the little baby forming in her womb on the monitor. "Ok."

Blaine turned his attention to the monitor as well.

"That's good to hear," she continued. "It's just that I…" as the woman trailed off, she glanced to her son who didn't seem to want to give her any acknowledgement at all. His eyes moved away to the posters on the walls and he stared at a few of the doctor's instruments-anything not to have to think about what his mother was about to say. She sighed and continued anyway. "I lost my daughter and husband a few years back. She was about to turn 3. The thought of losing another—"

"Don't finish that sentence." Dr. Smith removed the tool off the cool gel covering Clarissa's belly and Blaine finally looked up. "We are going to continue to do everything to make sure this little boy or girl is healthy and that you are as well, Mrs. Anderson. Now this was a successful checkup. I—"

"C-Can I have a picture?"

Both Dr. Smith and Clarissa glanced over to him; the doctor a little shocked because this was the first time he'd spoken since the two walked into the office-at least besides a mumbled hello after a firm but uncomfortable handshake. Clarissa smiled a bit as her doctor spoke.

"A sonogram picture?"

Blaine nodded to the older man and watched Dr. Smith click on some of the images they'd taken. "Yeah. For my boyfriend."

That made Clarissa smile. She turned to Dr. Smith who nodded and replied. "Sure, Blaine."

As the picture printed out, Blaine tuned out of the conversation his mother was having with her doctor. It seemed to be small talk and little things about what to expect and the other visits they'd have anyway, so if it was anything important he reckoned she'd mention it to him at some point. Instead, Blaine pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. It was a bit after noon, leaving him enough time to see the guys and maybe even Kurt. If he wanted to see him, that was.

If there was a time to see Kurt, it was definitely now. The week ahead would be busy. There were only 7 days until the championships and besides practice for that, there was rehearsal for their Pace audition and his entrance exam was on Wednesday. There was so much going on and now was the time they should be focused on each other, not arguing over the things they were upset about.

But Blaine couldn't deny that he was still upset.

He'd already contacted Dave on Facebook and told him there'd be consequences if he spoke to Kurt again. Dave responded that whenever Kurt got tired of speaking with him, he'd leave him alone, but he wasn't taking direction from Blaine.

Blaine said that he couldn't wait to meet him when he and Legacy went to Ohio in a couple weeks.

Blaine did regret contacting him because Kurt would probably be even more pissed, but he wasn't having it.

His mother and the obstetrician had finished speaking by now and the room was quiet. Dr. Smith smiled at the picture of the ultrasound before turning to look at Blaine. Clarissa sat up, ready to go until her next appointment, when she noticed how out of it her son looked. She called him a couple times and smiled, pushing curly locks out of her face as he snapped out of it.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Blaine nodded quickly as he accepted the sonogram from Dr. Smith. The man smiled at him. "I'm fine, was just thinking about something."

Clarissa grabbed her pocketbook as she observed her son. He looked down at the photo and stared for a while; eyes focused as his thumb trailed over the photo. She tried not to cry as she watched him, wondering if he was thinking about Ariel and if he had the same fears that she did.

Blaine was scared. He often thought 'what if' and scolded himself for it, but it was true. What if every time he looked at his little brother or sister, he saw Victor? What if he heard everything Victor said about Kurt that night? More importantly, what if he didn't even get to hold him or her because something went wrong? It frightened him, honestly. Just knowing that he was already falling in love with this baby and all he saw was this tiny picture, it scared him.

He just didn't want to lose again.

Clarissa thanked Dr. Smith once more, and he assured her it wasn't a problem. The man reached out his hand to shake Blaine's again, and Blaine looked up from the photo, nodding his thanks and taking the man's hand in return. As they left, Blaine held the door for his mother and followed after her, a sigh of relief leaving his chest with the thought that it was over.

Clarissa led the way to the lobby. She glanced back at her son who was sliding the sonogram picture into his wallet, and the wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. With a soft but obviously forced smile, he put his arm around his mother and kissed her cheek.

"I didn't really want to ask those questions with you in there, Blaine. I should've thought about that before I asked you to come."

Blaine listened, nodding his head. He didn't think he'd want to hear it but his mother's honesty with the situation did make him feel slightly better. "It's fine. Its reality and your concerns involving the baby are my concerns as well. That's my little brother or sister."

She nodded with a soft smile. As Blaine walked to the exit and pushed the door open for his mother, he spoke again. "Like the doctor said, you shouldn't stress yourself out."

"I'll try not to." she smiled hello to a nurse entering the building before walking up to her car. "I promise that much."

Blaine was parked directly behind her in front of the small hospital. He looked over at the woman and sighed, hoping he could work up that courage honestly and not have to put on a front. He really wanted to be strong for real and not have to pretend. As she dug for her keys, she turned to look at him with a smile. Blaine took his hands out of his pockets and smiled too.

"I love you, mom."

The woman held her arms out and Blaine laughed a little. "C'mere, sweetie."

They hugged goodbye tightly. Blaine held his mother close and took a deep breath, trying not to think too much about the whole situation. There was a lot on his plate right now and being in mom's arms felt too good.

As Clarissa pulled away, she leant up to kiss her son on the cheek. "I love you too, Blaine." They pulled away and she pushed the button to unlock her car. "I better get back home. Kiss Kurt for me, okay?"

He pulled up his hood. "We're—Of course." He remembered not to stress her out and quickly changed his words from 'we're fighting right now' to 'of course' before she could notice what had happened.

Blaine didn't move until his mother had gotten in the car and pulled off. As she drove out of vision, he let out a deep breath and pulled his cell phone out once again, going to get in his own car. He noticed a text from Nick once inside and replied that he'd be at his place shortly. There was so much to be done, but maybe he could get his thoughts in order for a little while.

….

**From Farrah: **

**I told you my uncle wouldn't be on board with not giving Kurt an audition. What else do you have? **

Peter sat his bike down in the yard and replied to the message.

**To Farrah: **

**I'll take it from here, darling. **

….

"I can't believe you still suck at this game, Blaine," Nick put some popcorn in his mouth as he pressed buttons on the controller; "I thought you would've gotten better by now."

"I have a lot on my mind," Blaine told him, "and unlike you, I think I'm going to deal with it instead of spending all weekend in the house to avoid it."

Nick continued to play the game. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, bro. I'm in the house because Don told us to take the day off."

Blaine selected a character as he nodded. "You could've gone out with David, Jus, and Jeff, yet you're in here with me—"

"Well why don't you go out with them now, B?"

Blaine shook his head. Now his friend was getting snappy. "I have problems of my own I need to fix. Just like you, actually." Diesel climbed onto Blaine's lap as they continued to play the video game. "You're always so quick to dish out the advice but now you're here being a punk. It's very disappointing to be honest with you."

Nick ignored him.

They continued to play in silence for another couple rounds and Blaine reached for his cell phone, checking the time. His best friend glanced over as he lounged back on the sofa. "If you have somewhere to be, don't let the disappointment hold you back, Blaine."

Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes. "Why haven't you told Naomi?"

"Blaine, I don't—"

"Why haven't you?" the rider turned to look at him, pausing the video game as Diesel's squeaky bark filled the room. "We all know you two love each other."

"And that's why," Nick answered in a small voice, "I love her, B. We've been together for years and she's not Victoria. She won't find this adorable or funny, or any of that. I cheated on my girlfriend and I can't deal with it."

"You do know that this wasn't purposely, right?"

"Blaine," Nick laughed a little and shook his head, "buddy, this happens every freaking time. I only remember one time because you dragged me out of his fucking lap when we were kissing. How do I explain that it just happens?"

Blaine shook his head and looked away. "I think she'd appreciate you telling her something happened rather than keeping silent about it. Nobody wants secrets kept from them in a relationship where there's supposed to be trust."

The door opened and one of Nick's little sisters walked in with her scooter. He turned away from her and looked at Blaine. "I'm starting to think this is about you and Kurt."

Blaine patted Diesel on the head as he shrugged. "This is something in general, Nicholas. If you hide it from her it makes you a cheater. And you don't want that."

Nick looked down.

A few more rounds of gaming and after Blaine lost again, he quit. Nick glanced over at him suspiciously as the younger teen put his feet up on the coffee table, turning his attention to Diesel as he held him to his face. "What's eating you, anyway?"

Blaine waited until his best friend put a movie on to reply. "Kurt and I had a fight because of Sami and this guy that goes to his old school."

The way Nick's eyebrow rose was a little comedic, but Blaine couldn't find the strength to laugh. "Why were you fighting over Sami? And this isn't Chandler we're talking about, right?"

Blaine shook his head. "That name doesn't ring a bell. But the kid's name is Dave Karofsky. He used to bully Kurt back in Ohio… and not the 'give me your lunch money' type of bully. He made his life fucking hell, Nick."

The brunette turned to face him as Blaine sat Diesel back down. "And I still don't know what happened because of Sami. I mean I have nothing to hide, bro. I just don't get it."

"When did you two argue?"

"I was staying at his place last night when everything blew up and… his dad came home and I don't know. I left."

Nick turned the volume down a little bit as he waited for more. More never came. Blaine just stared at the television along with him.

"Have you two spoken?"

Blaine shook his head no. "I'm thinking about going over to his place when he gets home. I would rather see him in person. But something tells me he's texting that asshole right now and it makes my blood boil, dude. You don't understand what he went through with that kid. It makes me fucking sick that he'd even be okay having a casual conversation with him."

"I know the name from somewhere," Nick thought aloud. Blaine turned to him curiously. "I think I've seen him talk to Justin on Facebook at some point."

"Karofsky?" Blaine questioned with skepticism.

Nick nodded. "I think that's the name, yeah. But I still don't get the big deal, B. Kurt would never cheat on you with a dude states away. That's the whole reason he broke up with his ex."

"I'm not saying he's cheating, Nick. But the fact that he knows that I can't stand this dude's guts, and the fact that I told him he wasn't supposed to speak to him and he's hiding text conversations with him now…"

"You just can't tell him not to talk to someone, man." Nick put his feet on the coffee table as well. His mother was at work so it'd be fine. "That's a bit controlling. He can make smart decisions for himself anyway."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Nick, this guy threatened his life after stealing his first kiss. He also spent years tormenting him for being gay. If I ask Kurt not to speak to him that shouldn't be a big deal."

Nick's face turned serious. "What?"

"You heard me." Blaine faced front again and shook his head. "This is the guy that Kurt's been texting behind my back."

"Can I ask what kind of messages they were? Like … are they flirting or something?"

"No," Blaine told him, "according to Kurt, he's forgiven him, and the guy just needs someone to talk to. He's gay and is having a hard time adjusting, or some bullshit."

Nick chuckled sarcastically. "That's not exactly bullshit, Blaine. Not everyone can just embrace cock like you have." he gestured to himself, "It may've been a walk in the park for you, but it's a big fucking deal for the rest of the world."

Blaine noticed Diesel was falling asleep as he took everything his friend said into account. He knew that he came to terms with his feelings for Kurt rather quickly. He also knew that not everyone else was able to just accept the fact that they liked or even loved someone of the same sex. None of that changed the fact that he despised Dave Karofsky with all of his being. "I understand that, Nick. I have nothing against him for it and I wish him the best. I'm sure he can get his shit together with someone who isn't my boyfriend, that's all."

Nick nodded as he turned to him. "You're selfish and maybe even a little heartless."

Blaine nodded too. "That's me."

"And your dad would probably tell Kurt the opposite of what you're telling me."

That struck a nerve. Blaine turned to face him and Nick didn't even look the least bit apologetic. "So, now about Sami."

"What about her?"

Nick reached for more of his snacks as he replied. "How did she react when you told her about you and Kurt?"

Blaine looked back to the television and hesitated with an answer. "I didn't tell her about me and Kurt."

That got Nick's attention. "Is there a reason that you didn't?"

"I just didn't," Blaine said defensively. "Our conversations have been brief. But when we meet up to catch up and all, I'll fill her in on everything."

Nick took another bite of popcorn as he nodded. It got quiet after that, and Blaine knew it was because his friend had something incredibly judgmental to say.

"What is it, Nick?"

"What's what, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed. "Just spit it out."

"Fine," the boy began, "Let's say Kurt has an ex that shows up out of the blue and he never talks about you. They start spending time together without you—"

"Don't even finish the thought, Nick—"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because this is nothing like that. I have nothing to hide."

"Then you'll tell her."

Blaine scratched tiredly at his jaw. "I always intended to I just haven't yet."

Nick nodded.

Both friends watched whatever was on television for a while longer. Blaine actually pretended to watch, as he imagined his best friend was doing. They both had a lot on their plates at the moment, and Blaine didn't know what he would do if he didn't make things right with Kurt. He had to make things right with Kurt.

"I have to make things right with Naomi."

Blaine sadly faced his friend and patted him on the back. "Dude. It'll be fine."

Nick shook his head. "I don't know man."

"You love her, right?"

"With everything."

"And she loves you," Blaine said quickly. "You and Jeff were a mistake, according to you…" Blaine trailed off, "I haven't asked him how he feels about it yet."

"He'll just make some joke and change the conversation." Nick told him. "That's what he does all the time."

Blaine smirked. "And you just yell at everyone and change the conversation."

"Whatever, dude," Nick sank down on the sofa and stared at the television. "I'm not losing her. That's all I know."

Blaine let go of a long breath. "I suggest you and Jeff fix whatever it is between the two of you. Maybe you should stop getting drunk if it'll save your relationship… I guess that's the only time you find him attractive…"

"I don't find him attractive, Blaine. I… I don't know what the hell is going on."

Blaine looked down at his cell phone again and ignored it when it was only Santana. She could wait.

"I'll talk to her, and to Jeff," Nick took a deep breath, "but I just want to spend a bit of time not thinking about anything right now. I'd appreciate it if my best friend would keep me distracted for a little while."

Blaine smiled and looked up. "If you do the same for me."

"Deal."

….

Who would've thought that working on cars would be Kurt's sanity? Burt definitely didn't think so 10 years ago. Not when Kurt was painting his dad's nails and demanding they have tea parties with Quinn every other Saturday. Not that anything was wrong with it, because if he had another child right now who wanted to play dress up, he'd find his tiara… not that he had a tiara…. But here he was in his shop in Long Beach, and his son was totally engrossed in his work as he played around with the transmission of a Nissan Maxima.

It felt good knowing that they both had something they could go to as an escape. He didn't know the specifics of what his son was facing with his boyfriend, but as Burt explained to Blaine some time ago, there'd be bumps in the road. Whether or not they wanted to climb them together was the question.

Burt believed that they'd work it out.

As for now, seeing Kurt lost in his craft was a good thing. His hands were dirty; he had a smile on his face as he got to know the other guys in the shop; a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. This was good for him.

Burt found working on cars as an escape too. Whenever he and Elizabeth would argue, he'd go to the garage. When he'd lost her, he literally threw himself into his work. It was probably unhealthy and not all that great for Kurt, but it was therapeutic and it helped bring them closer together as the years went by. It took the stress away for certain.

Kurt hummed to himself as he slammed the hood of the car down. He winked at his dad and dusted his hand on a rag over his shoulders. "All done. Told you I'd beat you."

Burt smiled and looked back down at the engine he was replacing. "Well I started on that car last night so you honestly had help."

"Uh huh," Kurt grinned and walked over to his dad's side, looking over his work. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, old man."

"Why don't you go do an oil change or something?"

"Because I'm starving," Kurt wiped his hands once more for good measure as his dad considered telling him about the smudge of oil on his forehead. He just smiled instead. "Is there anywhere around here with something that would clog our arteries or should I just drive down to Layla's?"

"I brought you both something, actually." Blaine said, trying to smile when Kurt turned to face him but standing frozen in his spot. He felt immobilized when his boyfriend's eyes met his.

This was a dumb decision to come here.

Burt had the murder face on. He hadn't seen that since he and Kurt first got together.

Kurt was sort of frozen too. It was safe to say that he wasn't exactly expecting his boyfriend to show up at his father's shop, _especially _not with lunch and what looked like two coffees. He looked up to Blaine again and gave a small smile this time, trying to fight his loss for words. "Wow, Blaine. Um, thank you for that. You didn't have to…"

Blaine simply nodded but didn't move, and Burt rolled his eyes as he looked back down at the car he was working on. "Why don't you put everything over here instead of standing there, bud?"

Blaine's eyes were still fixed on Kurt, but once his brain caught up with what had been said, he nodded. "Y-Yeah, no problem."

Kurt looked back at his father's work as Blaine stepped over, walking around him and placing the food down. He put the tray of coffees next to it and took a deep breath before facing the Hummels. "I got a couple sandwiches and that Caesar salad you love," he looked at Kurt, "plus a couple coffees. I drove to a place that had non-at mochas and everything."

Kurt ignored Burt's smile as looked over to his boyfriend. "You really didn't have to do that, Blaine."

Blaine stood there for a moment and Kurt automatically knew what he was thinking as his eyes moved down Kurt's uniform and back up, not so subtly _admiring _the coveralls he was wearing. Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine glanced back up, licking his lips and looking away.

"Um, so—"

"Don't you two have something you need to talk about?" Burt cut Blaine off to ask his son the question. Kurt turned to him as he grabbed the rag again.

"Yeah," Blaine answered quickly. The sound of tools clanking in the background distracted him for a bit before he continued, "I came to talk to you if that's okay."

"It's perfectly fine," Burt turned to face and pulled at his cap, "take 10 outside for a bit. I need Kurt to come back in and eat so he can help me out a bit afterwards."

Blaine put his hands in his pockets as he nodded to him. "That's perfect." He turned to Kurt who had his arms crossed over his chest a little defensively before he led the way.

"Go," Burt told his son. "You want to, and you both need to. Just be back here so you can eat and start that oil change, you hear?"

Kurt turned without a word and followed after Blaine. The teen had gotten past the reception area and to the entrance of the building, glancing back to see if Kurt was actually coming. When he saw him, he waited a bit, and Kurt put his hands in the pockets of his coveralls as they walked.

Each boy was quiet until they got outside. Blaine went straight over to where he parked and leant against his vehicle, looking up and down the quiet block. Kurt found shade under a palm tree and leant against it, waiting for Blaine to speak. He figured he would speak first, at least.

That didn't happen, of course.

"I only have ten… well 8 now, minutes, so if you're not going to say anything, I may as well go back inside, Blaine."

Blaine continued to stare down at his sneakers. He could sense Kurt getting agitated and cleared his throat. "I want to talk."

"So talk, Blaine."

He looked to the opposite end of the block now and could see cars driving along the main road. "I want to fix us…"

"Why didn't you call?" Kurt's voice broke a little when he asked it and he hated that it did. He was so done with feeling weak. Blaine stood up a bit straighter and turned to look at him. "I was actually worried about you, Blaine."

"Well you see that I'm fine, right?"

Kurt stared at him for a while before nodding. "I'm glad that you're fine, Blaine. I stayed up all night waiting for a phone call but you're fine. That's great, actually."

"Baby," Blaine sighed and turned his body, "I did not come here to argue with you. That's the last thing I came here to do."

Kurt stood up and walked over to his father's building, leaning against the wall. They went back to being quiet again and Blaine watched him for a moment. He honestly wanted to talk things out but Kurt looked fucking delicious. It was obvious that God hated him today.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from the ground. "Yes, Blaine?"

"Are you still talking to him?"

Blaine watched his face as he waited for an answer and Kurt confidently shook his head no. "I haven't answered him back being that you were so upset. I haven't even looked at the messages. I hope it makes you happy but it makes me feel like a terrible person."

"I think I had right to be upset though."

"Maybe you did." Kurt told him. "I know how you feel about him—"

"Yet you texted him behind my back…" Blaine said, still watching him. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Because he needed me, Blaine. He needed someone to talk to and you would not have been okay with that—"

"I have my reasons," Blaine shook his head and looked away. "And that someone doesn't have to be you."

Kurt shook his head, not even sure if he wanted to reply. He was exhausted and this could honestly go on forever. Blaine steadily stared at whatever his focus was drawn to now and Kurt looked off somewhere too.

"It doesn't have to be me, you're right. But it is."

Blaine nodded, still not moving. Kurt stared up at the sky and resumed. "If I had someone to talk to, I probably wouldn't have spent so many nights in tears. And I don't want anyone to face what I faced, whether it's him or not."

"You could've told me that, Kurt." Blaine said, looking up at him.

Kurt agreed. "Yes, and I should've, but I didn't because I didn't want last night to happen. For that, I was wrong. I'm sorry about that…and I'm not trying to be anyone's savior but I did forgive him for what he did and I've moved on. Maybe you should too."

Blaine stood and started to walk over to where Kurt was. "I don't want to. I don't have to, either." Kurt watched as he approached and sighed at his stubbornness. "C'mon, babe. He treated you like less than a human and I don't ever have to respect him if I don't want him, and I won't."

"Okay."

Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and wiped the smudge of grease off his head. "Okay?"

Kurt let his eyes open after Blaine touched him. "Fine. But now you know what's going on with him now and I expect you to trust me."

Blaine smiled and returned his hands to his pockets. "I trust you, but I don't want you talking to him."

"Well you don't get decide that." Kurt told him. He saw Blaine's face change and stood firm. "That's not your choice."

Blaine bit his cheek to stop from saying something he would definitely regret. He looked to his left and saw one of the guys from the shop step outside to take a smoke. Kurt leant back against the wall and watched his boyfriend's tension building all over again.

"I'm a big boy, honey. I've been telling you that since I met you. I may not be as rough as you but I can definitely handle myself."

"And I'm not saying you can't—"

"Well then you don't need to worry about my friends, then." Kurt told him softly. "Just trust me."

Blaine nodded though he disagreed with that completely. He didn't see himself getting on board with that. "Does that go both ways?"

Kurt shrugged as golden eyes found his again. "As long as you don't give me reason to doubt you, I don't see a problem."

"But you think I've given you reason to doubt me…" Blaine implied more than questioned. Kurt looked up again and took a deep breath.

"I have the hugest headache right now, Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "If you don't want to talk to me, then just say that."

Kurt let out a light laugh as another one of the employees stepped out, walking over to his car. "That's not what I'm saying. You're jumping to conclusions."

"Alright, Kurt." Blaine took a few steps back and looked down the block, his side facing his boyfriend. "Alright."

Kurt licked his lips and turned away. "I guess what I don't get is how you don't understand why this bothers me. If the shoe was on the other foot, you'd be hurt too, and it isn't fair."

Blaine nodded. "I don't understand how you can think I have something to hide, Kurt, but whatever."

"You're going to lunch with an ex of yours who has no idea that you have a boyfriend. She doesn't know you're with someone at all. Forgive me for thinking that was a little suspicious, Blaine."

They were both quiet for a moment and Blaine shook his head before pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "You know, you can't say you love me if you don't trust me."

Kurt knew that much was true. He looked at his boyfriend and stood up straight. "And you can't expect me to trust you if you hide me from random girls, Blaine. Whether you agree with me or not—"

"Kurt, I'm not hiding you from anyone…"the guys looked over as Blaine's voice rose and Kurt looked at them until they went back to whatever they were doing. Blaine calmed down a bit before resuming. "If you want to meet her just say that and stop trying to make me out to be some asshole!"

The sarcastic smile was back and Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "The fact that I'd have to ask you to introduce me to someone from your past that was clearly special to you makes me question a lot of things, Blaine. And I don't want to have to ask to be acknowledged in your life. If you wanted me to be there you would've invited me. I hope you enjoy yourself. My ten minutes is up, though."

Blaine's shoulders sagged in defeat and he watched his boyfriend prepare to walk away. "Kurt… please stop being like this and talk to me."

Kurt stopped short and turned to look at him. "I literally have nothing else to say about the topic. We both said what we have to say, right?"

"If you don't want me to see her then I won't." Blaine answered. "I'll let her know now."

"You've missed the whole point but I have to get back to work," he pointed back at the building as he back tracked. "Seriously, go out whenever you two planned to and have a great time. And thanks for lunch, again. Next time I'll get us something—"

"So that's it?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

Kurt sighed and stopped walking. "Blaine, I'm not sure what else you want me to do."

Blaine shook his head and turned to face his car. "Alright then. I guess we'll talk."

Kurt smiled a little sadly. "That means you won't call again. Okay."

Blaine walked over to the driver's side and looked back at his boyfriend. "Just call me when you're done for the day and we'll go out somewhere. I didn't sleep either so I'm going to get some rest."

Kurt nodded. "I'll talk to you later, Blaine."

Blaine looked at him in his uniform once more before getting in the car. Kurt about-faced and walked to his dad's shop, not waiting for Blaine to drive off. The guys stared at him as he stepped inside, someone whispering 'his boyfriend is Blaine Anderson?' before he was out of ear shot. Nothing out of the ordinary.

When Kurt was over to his father's station, the man was in his office with their food. Kurt already knew that he was expected in there so he stepped inside, closing the door and taking a seat.

Burt glanced up from his paperwork as he placed his coffee down. He took one look at his son and smiled. "Two stubborn people in a relationship. What a pairing."

Kurt took a drink of the non-fat mocha without even looking at his father, and holy hell it was delicious. He continued to ignore the man's eyes on him as reached for the salad and dressing.

"Would you like a relationship counselor? Your old man is a pretty smart man."

"No thank you."

Burt smiled before taking a bite of his turkey sandwich on rye. Kurt shook his head at the man as his phone vibrated.

"I bet that's him saying he loves you or something of the sort."

**From Blaine: **

**I love you Kurt. **

Kurt looked at the message and took a deep breath. "I think we both acknowledged where we were wrong, at least I did, but he just doesn't want to compromise with me on anything. It's always Blaine's way or the highway."

Still, he replied:

**To Blaine: **

**I love you, too. **

Burt nodded along to his son's words. "Well you have nothing but time to work out the kinks, Kurt. Every fight isn't going to be fixed with one conversation. It's a work in progress."

Kurt put his phone on the table and looked back to his lunch. "I get that."

"Lizzie's mother used to say that if it's meant to be, it'll all play out."

Kurt smiled. "I know, dad."

Burt smiled at him too. "I totally missed the opportunity to bring up the condom wrapper just to see his face…"

Kurt put his fork down and pushed the salad away.

"He left a sonogram here, too. I didn't know you got him pregnant. Maybe you'll get a new condom brand…"

"I'm going back to work, dad."

Burt smirked as his son grabbed his food and went outside. It was great being a dad.

….

Blaine woke up about 10 pm from a few missed calls and text messages from different people. His mother left a message about something regarding Pace admission, Cooper texted him 17 times about something that Blaine didn't care to check right now. Sami texted him about seeing Jus and David at the mall. She also said she couldn't wait to see him. Nick called three times but didn't leave a message, and Kurt called once and didn't leave on either.

Blaine sat up and scratched his head. He only called Kurt back but didn't get an answer. It made sense that he'd be asleep since it was no doubt a long day for the both of them.

He made his way to the shower and twenty minutes later made his way out. Diesel was demanding to go out and Blaine lazily got dressed, putting the purple leash on his Boxer and heading out the home.

His phone began to ring when he was close to the area his uncle's shop was in. Blaine reached for it to see Kurt's name and quickly answered, shushing Diesel who found the opportunity to bark at a stray cat.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kurt's voice sounded calmer at this point. "I'm sorry I missed your call, I was asleep."

"I figured so," Blaine nudged his puppy along as they walked back towards the beach. "I was too. Are you up to hang out tonight? If not tomorrow is fine."

Kurt hesitated a bit, Blaine noticed, but after a second or two he replied. "Tonight sounds good. We need to rehearse anyway because this week is going to get insane for the both of us, you know."

Blaine nodded his head as he held the phone to his ear. "You're right. So I'll come pick you up in maybe 15 minutes. I'm walking Deez right now."

"Okay. See you in 15, then."

"Bye." Blaine hung up the phone and put it in his pocket, wasting no time getting back to his place. A blue vehicle slowly drove by and he waited until it had past to cross the road.

….

**From Eric Milton: **

**I'm having a dinner at my place during the week and I'd like for you and Blaine to join me. **

Donald glanced at the message as his son ran his mouth.

"It was a duck that had big teeth and lasers; they were coming from his eyes papa. I saw them."

Don nodded as he replied to the message. "So I take it you don't like soccer, then."

Pam rolled her eyes at her son. "I was at soccer practice too and I didn't see any of that, Michael."

"I did." he told them adamantly.

**To Eric Milton: **

**Blaine and I have a busy week. All of the kids do, actually. After the championships we can set something up. **

"The worst part about all of this is he was really good at soccer. Like Blaine and Cooper good."

Mikey looked up from his coloring book. "They played soccer too?"

Pam smiled and nodded. "When you go spend the weekend with CJ, he'll show you a few tricks."

Mikey smiled.

**From Eric Milton: **

**If you don't want the board to know about Blaine's and Peter's bet and how you were informed and didn't withdraw your nephew, you'll come. I'll text you back with a date and a time, old friend. **

**From Eric Milton: **

**You know what. I have nothing but time on my hands now. I'll be at your place in an hour.**

….

Kurt had gone over to Blaine's place with the intention of talking things out some more and working on their song for their audition. There wasn't much talking or rehearsing right now.

They were at the piano. Their lips were attached. Blaine had awkwardly worked his way into Kurt's lap and had a fistful of his hair as their tongues touched. The last thing Kurt wanted was to get turned on and have this turn into make-up sex because he knew that there were things that they _really _needed to talk about, but Blaine didn't seem to have the same wishes.

At some point, his shirt touched the floor. Kurt let out a sharp breath as his skin made contact with the cool fabric of the sofa. Blaine settled between his legs and leant down to meet his lips. He was already hard and Kurt let a moan slip when he felt it touching his thigh. Before he could process how good it felt having Blaine grinding against him, he heard his boyfriend's ringtone going off.

Somehow, he automatically knew who it was.

"Ignore it," Blaine whispered, groaning as he thrust against Kurt's clothed cock. "Focus on me…"

Kurt closed his eyes as one of his hands dug into the sofa. "You know it's her, right…"

Blaine bit his lip as he slowly slid up and down. "I don't give a damn if it's Michelle Obama and you know how I feel about Michelle Obama…"

Kurt tried not to smile but failed, laughing a bit until it turned into a moan, "Baby…"

"You forgive me, right?" Blaine spread Kurt's legs and trailed his hand down to his crotch, palming him through the pants he wore. "I hate it when you're mad, beautiful."

Kurt thrust up and closed his eyes. The phone finally stopped ringing as he spoke. "I—I hate it when you're mad too… but we should probably talk—_Blaine_…"

Blaine smiled a little as he worked his hips. He came to a pause and leant down to kiss him. "Can we talk in the morning? Please… you looked amazing today and I had a nice dream about you bent over the Lexus and—"

Kurt kissed him for a moment before lying back down. "Did you really ask me to come over here because you were horny?"

Blaine kissed across Kurt's jaw and back to his lips, deepening it a minute later. Kurt didn't fight it this time, and as Blaine bit playfully on his bottom lip he sighed and thrust up.

They kissed a bit longer and Blaine sat up. He began to work on undoing Kurt's pants and pulling them down. "I didn't call you over because I was horny. I think we needed to see each other, don't you?"

Kurt watched Blaine toss his pants elsewhere as he nodded. "Definitely. I don't want us to fuck through all of our problems, though."

"And we're not, I swear," Blaine kissed him as he untied the string of his shorts, "If you don't want to do anything I'm not going to make you, baby."

Kurt didn't say anything as Blaine started to kiss down his chest. He stared up at the ceiling; lips parted as his boyfriend worked his lips lower and lower. "Blaine…"

And then someone was banging at his front door. Both boys jumped and Blaine began to pull his clothes up, quieting Diesel who started to go crazy. Kurt sat up quickly and pulled at his boxers. "Who the hell?"

"Hold on," Blaine tossed his boyfriend his clothes and walked to the door where the person was banging again. "Just a minute!"

Diesel was at the door going crazy and Blaine waited until Kurt was decent before opening the door. His uncle looked pretty displeased as he turned to face him, and Blaine gave him a confused look.

"Um. No disrespect Unc, because I love you. But you couldn't have called?"

"You couldn't have answered?" He answered monotonously. "Milton knows about you and Peter. He's threatened to tell the board. It's over, Blaine."

* * *

A/N: Please review. See you in a few days.


	16. Sign the Dotted Line

**Ride**

A/N: Hi. Again a few minutes past the deadline but I actually finished :P

-I know canon Kurt's middle name is Elizabeth but not in my fic. There's also something else I wanted to mention but I forgot, so when I remember... yeah

Sorry for mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 16—Sign the Dotted Line **

Blaine rested his weight on one side of the door frame as he stared at his uncle. Don looked exhausted, as he should at this time of night, but it wasn't simply _tired; _he looked emotionally drained. Blaine tried to understand what exactly was going on but he was at a loss.

Milton knew what about him and Peter?

What was he going to tell the Board?

How was it all over?

It was close to midnight, so was whatever Uncle Don had come all the way over to this side of the beach to tell him _really _worth coming all the way over to this side of the beach? Because for some reason, Blaine really doubted that it was.

The fact remained. He wasn't guilty of anything.

It wasn't hard for Donald to notice his nephew's confusion. The man looked as if he'd say something before adjusting the wide rimmed glasses on his face and simply shaking his head. As far as Blaine had come, he just wanted the kid to go further and succeed. Now, all of that was in jeopardy, and for what?

Don put his hands on his waist and his behavior made Blaine start to worry.

"What do you mean it's over?" the teen asked. "And what is 'it' exactly?"

Kurt sat further back on the sofa as he listened.

"Pretty much everything, Blaine."

It was the simple answer. Don slowly paced back and forth on the deck as Diesel brushed past Blaine's leg to join the man outside. "I don't even know what else to say right now."

Blaine shook his head as he tried to get a grip on the circumstances. Don was much quicker to give up in a situation like this. His morals came first, Blaine acknowledged, and that wasn't a bad thing per se. It was just different from how Blaine operated. "So Milton knows about the bet I agreed to on whim— that I never collected any money on, and it's all over? Forgive me if I think its absolute bullshit, Unc."

"Whatever it is, Eric says he'll be at my place in a little bit. If anyone knows how ruthless he can be, it's me. I'm trying to prepare mentally for whatever dirt he'll fling." Don shook his head and looked away, "You know that you got so far, Blaine. I'd hate to see you lose it all because of some foolish mistake you made however long ago." his uncle turned around once more and looked at his nephew, letting out a long sigh. "I don't know what else to tell you. Just be at my place soon, okay kid?"

Don walked away without waiting for an answer. Blaine watched him go, still not as bothered by the situation as his uncle was. He whistled to get Diesel's attention and the Boxer slowly but surely made his way back inside.

Kurt was seated on the sofa with his legs crossed. Blaine was certain that he heard the conversation as he took a seat next to him; looking up at the ceiling as he uncrossed Kurt's legs and put them over his lap. They didn't say anything for a while, though Blaine could feel his boyfriend's tension over the situation. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to feel uneasy about this after the day they'd had. "Sorry about that."

Kurt observed Blaine's face for a moment until the elder teen turned to face him; both resting their heads on the back of the couch. "I'm guessing you have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere, babe. That guy is the biggest, lamest joke to ever exist."

Kurt watched his boyfriend and wasn't surprised by how nonchalant he was about everything. Blaine smiled and shrugged. "I'm staying here with you."

"Well I'm pretty sure you heard Don," he responded, smiling slightly when Blaine seemed to lose interest and look away, "You have this 'I don't give a damn' attitude that I both admire and am incredibly envious of at times, but right now I think you need to be a little bit smarter."

Blaine smiled at that while he trailed his fingers up and down Kurt's shin. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you and your friends have had no good things to say about Milton. You constantly tell me that he's a sneak and has no respect for you or anyone in Legacy." Blaine glanced over at Kurt as the younger teen continued, "Whether or not he has a legitimate claim against you, I just think it's foolish to take this so lightly."

"He doesn't have anything on me." Blaine shrugged it off again and Kurt laid his head on the back of the sofa, trying not to hit his stubborn boyfriend with a pillow. "And the fact that he wants to meet me instead of just taking whatever information he has to the Board lets me know that he's full of shit. If he's trying to blackmail me, he can do it later. For now I'm with you." Blaine squeezed his thigh as he smiled; his eyes meeting with Kurt's in a way that earned him a shy smile. "I have more important things to deal with right now. Like us, for instance."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand on his thigh as the elder moved it back down to his ankle.

"I never wanted to make you angry with me, darling. Seeing you upset was a terrible feeling."

Kurt nodded. "I feel the same way."

Blaine smiled as he caressed his boyfriend's leg. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine always loved the way Kurt responded without hesitation, "And I know I was wrong, honey. I'm sorry I shouldn't have hid the fact that I was texting Dave knowing that it'd make you angry. I just didn't want you to be angry."

Blaine nodded his understanding. He sank down on the couch a little bit and Kurt adjusted himself, getting more comfortable and crossing his legs on top of Blaine's lap. After running a hand through unruly curls, the boy spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt perked up a bit, obviously nervous but undoubtedly compliant. "Anything."

His boyfriend licked his lips before beginning. "Is there a reason this guy can't go to a support group for people questioning or coming to terms with their sexuality— I don't exactly know his situation… but I'm sure there's a group…" Blaine thought for a bit, "like a LGBT meeting or PFLAG or something." he turned his body so that they faced one another but looked down at the ring on Kurt's hand. "His parents or a friend… I mean there must be someone, baby."

Kurt thought about the answer. He could always ask if there was another person for Dave to talk to but he knew the answer was no. He was sure that the boy reached out to him for a reason. "I honestly don't know. I guess I can't answer for him, but what I do know is it's hard being in the closet. I didn't have any intention of coming out in high school. I lied about having a crush on Rachel, dated and made out with Brittany, listened to Mellencamp and even joined the football team just so I wouldn't have to come out."

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt his full attention. Their eyes met for a moment and Kurt continued. "I was lucky enough to have a supporting father who loves me regardless of who I fall in love with. I can't say the same for Karofsky's dad because I don't know him personally. I mean he seemed okay when I met him, though the circumstances were pretty shitty." Diesel tried his best to hop on the couch and Kurt had mercy on him, smiling as he picked him up and held him to his chest. "When we were younger, I'd see him coming to pick Dave up from school. He seemed polite enough, you know. I actually didn't get to observe him until after all of us—my dad and I, and him and his dad, were in the meeting together."

"After his threat." Blaine stated more than asked. Kurt looked down at Diesel, rubbing the puppy behind the ears as he nodded.

"Exactly. He seemed ok. But that doesn't mean he's going to be totally on board with a gay son. PFLAG meetings could help with that if he were," Kurt thought aloud while Blaine gave him his full attention, "and maybe there are some other support groups out there. But having to trust someone while you're in the closet isn't an easy thing. I actually feel honored that he trusts me."

Blaine nodded. "Because you're amazing."

Kurt smiled as Diesel climbed up his chest, glancing over at his boyfriend. "I know where you stand on the situation but I think you'd do the same for someone who needed help. He's scared. He's in an environment where if you like someone of the same sex, that's too bad. People are going to make your life hell. I've lived it from not only him, but others as well."

Blaine looked away.

"He was the only one out of all of them to apologize. Well, besides the guys I was in glee club with—"

"He was a lot harder on you," Blaine said monotonously. Kurt agreed.

"He was."

"And I know where you stand, but I really don't like him. I'm not sorry."

"I know that too," Kurt continued to play with their dog, putting Diesel on his back and entertaining the silly puppy. "But my thing is I'm just talking to him. Simply talking. Nothing is going on. If you don't trust me, you can read the conversations."

"I definitely trust you, baby. I just feel… uneasy," Blaine started to rub Diesel too and accepted how spoiled he was going to be.

"Because you're incredibly possessive. You've been incredibly possessive since we were 7 years old." Kurt told him with a grin. Blaine laughed before biting his lip into _that _smile, and Kurt nudged him a little with his foot. "As much as I love it, I also love that you trust me. I doubt Dave and I are going to become BFFs or anything like that, because that's your title," Blaine smiled even harder and Kurt laughed before resuming, "He'll graduate high school and go on with life, hopefully strong enough to come out with a wonderful guy in his corner, and you and I will be wherever life takes us, hopefully in a cozy New York City studio apartment—"

"Condo." Blaine said quickly. Kurt smiled.

"Not in college, babe."

"Yes in college." Blaine corrected. His boyfriend ignored him.

"Wherever it is, I think we'll be together."

Diesel started to fall asleep and Blaine smiled as he looked at the two of them. "I know we will be."

Kurt simply smiled before giving his boyfriend the 'stop tickling my feet' warning look. Blaine nodded as his grin slowly began to fade. "Do you trust me?"

Kurt stared into his warm honey eyes as he nodded. "I do."

Blaine held his gaze and smiled a little softer. "But do you really trust me?"

Kurt sighed, stroking the dog across the belly as he drifted off. "You know I do. I just don't understand what happened with her or why it happened the way it did, but I trust you."

Blaine nodded. He could understand that much. "I don't know what I was thinking, Kurt. I guess the point here is that I wasn't thinking at all."

Kurt looked up again. "You can be honest. It may hurt but I prefer you be honest…" Blaine listened as Kurt licked his lips and continued, "Did you not mention me because you were ashamed, maybe?"

Blaine looked at him as if he was crazy. "Ashamed of?"

"Me," his boyfriend answered obviously.

"You're asking me if I'm ashamed of you when we pretty much make out at every public place we show up at?"

"Well the public place she was at didn't even get me a 'Sami, meet Kurt' so I had to ask."

Blaine rested his head against the back of the couch. "I don't even have an excuse. It was simply a dumb Blaine moment. But I am not ashamed of you and I will never be ashamed of you. Ever."

Kurt nodded.

"I saw my old friend and I got excited because she and I were close. I haven't heard from her in a long time." Blaine smirked when he noticed Kurt's feet were _really_ ticklish and Kurt kicked him, making him chuckle. "Sorry. But yeah, I wasn't using my brain. It was a fuck up on my behalf and I'm sorry."

"I already forgave you," Kurt told him simply. It was true. He forgave him, he just didn't understand. But now he knew not to be so hard because Blaine had done something stupid, just like he had. They both had their faults, and they both hurt from the things that'd happened. What was important now, as Burt had told him, was that they cared enough about one another to work through it.

And they definitely did.

"I know because you're too good to me." Blaine smiled when Kurt took his hand. "So. Would you like to meet Sami tomorrow for dinner?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine patiently awaited an answer; the older teen's hand returning to the sole of Kurt's foot until he squirmed away and awoke Diesel. Blaine laughed as a pillow was thrown, though he dodged it.

"Stop tickling me! And I actually don't get off work until closing time tomorrow so I don't think dinner will cut it."

Blaine propped the pillow behind his head and nodded. "So we'll do lunch then and I'll drop you off to work. That sound good?"

Kurt nodded as Diesel rolled onto his side. "If—yes, it sounds good."

Blaine nodded as well, ignoring his boyfriend's slip up as he leant forward to grab his cell phone. "I'll leave her a text then."

"Great."

Kurt petted the puppy until he started to fall asleep again. He glanced up a moment later to see Blaine typing, and then he saw Blaine turn the phone's camera to face himself while beginning to speak.

"Hello world!"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"My name is Blaine Alexander Anderson," he continued without stopping to answer Kurt, holding the camera phone steady as he filmed himself. "Many of you know me as the asshole who likes to ride his bike and do tricks on property that doesn't belong to me. Others may know me as a bit of a playboy, and I may've kissed your girlfriend at some point. But a lot of you out there have no idea who I am."

Kurt seriously had no idea what was going. He shook his head at Blaine before putting both feet on the ground and walking over to put Diesel in his doggy bed. Blaine watched him go and continued.

"I'm a kid from Long Beach, California who is lucky enough to do what I love, where I love, with amazing people I love."

Kurt listened as he placed the dog down and stood up again, watching Blaine film himself from where he was by the hallway.

"I could probably tell you tons of things about myself until I'm blue in the face, like the fact that I ride BMX professionally, or that I'm a 17 year old about to begin my senior year of high school, or that I have an intense love for pepperoni pizza and the color purple, or that I really hate waking up before noon. I could talk you all to death and you still wouldn't know me better than Kurt Edward Hummel does." Blaine smiled before turning back to face the boy who was slowly walking over. Kurt still had the puzzled look on his face and Blaine grinned, turning the camera on him after he sat down.

"This is Kurt. He's my beautiful, gorgeous, immensely talented boyfriend."

"Blaine what are you—" it was his instinct to check his hair and Blaine rolled his eyes, turning the camera to himself.

"He's definitely a pretty boy, and it's one of the millions of things I love about him," Blaine told the camera with a smile, "Kurt Hummel means the world to me, and if I'm lucky enough, one day I'll be his husband."

Kurt blushed but rolled his eyes, smiling in another direction. "Baby, c'mon. Turn the camera off."

Blaine shook his head no. "I'm making this video to tell the world that I love you a lot. I don't care who knows it," he then turned back to his phone and smiled. "As long as he knows I'm in love with him and will always be, then I've done what I intended to do. Because I, Blaine Anderson, am hopelessly in love with this gorgeous specimen," he grinned and turned the camera on Kurt who shyly buried his face in his hands and then buried all of that in the couch, "Kurt Hummel," Blaine continued as he laughed, "Who is suddenly shy for whatever reason. But it doesn't matter because we're going to make out now. Goodbye world." Blaine winked at the camera and gave a wild smile before stopping the video. He went to his Facebook app and posted it as Kurt kicked him and told him 'that better not be going on the internet.'

But it was.

Because Blaine wasn't ashamed. He loved Kurt and he wanted everyone to know that. He'd shout from the mountain tops if he had to.

And he also vowed to never make Kurt feel like he wasn't important to him ever again.

"Let's go to bed, beautiful."

Kurt finally stopped ranting about how his hair was a mess and how Blaine really didn't need to do that after he was silenced with a kiss. He smiled and cupped Blaine's cheek before pulling away.

"I'm still mad at you. And we really need to rehearse for our audition…"

"Later," Blaine sat up and smiled. "Let's just go upstairs for a bit."

Kurt knew what that meant. He sent a couple winks Blaine's way as a result, and laughed when his boyfriend wiggled his adorable triangle eyebrows up and down. He stood to his feet and looked back at Blaine, helping him up with a grin. "You're such a dork."

"And you're a dork lover."

"I am."

….

"It looks like he isn't coming, Eric. You can feel free to leave now."

Eric Milton smiled at Don as he stroked at his chin; legs crossed and a small smirk on his face. He checked his watch before agreeing and looked back over to his old friend. "Would you like to give him a call? This will be a pretty important conversation for him."

Don shook his head no as he showed how increasingly aggravated he was becoming by having Milton in his home. That said a lot for a man who was usually so poised. "The fact of the matter is he didn't do anything wrong, Eric. He's not going to come and I can't say that I blame him."

"Is he with his boyfriend?" Milton asked with a smile.

"That's none of your business," Don replied seriously. The man smirked.

"I'm really disappointed by how this night turned out," Eric stood up, brushing his pants as he did so. "We could have had all of this sorted out tonight. But, now I'll have to pull out the big guns."

Don looked up at the taller man from where he sat in his chair. Milton cleared his throat and began to speak; the trademark smirk on his face. "I think your nephew is spoiled and undeserving of everything he has. I think your brother-in-law, God bless the dead, and your sister gave him everything he wanted and created an egotistical brat. I am shamed to have such a young man like Blaine as the face of the sport and I'll be damned if I have to look up at a billboard and see his face, or turn on the television and have it there also."

Don shook his head, rather annoyed at this point. "All of this is because you're jealous. You weren't better than me all those years ago and now the sport is running in my family while your son has no interest. You should just let it go, Eric."

"Why would I be jealous of a has-been and his nephew the homo lover? I—"

"You'll watch how you talk about my family whether you're in my home or not," Don stood up, not at all intimidated by the height difference. "You will not disrespect Blaine and you will not disrespect Kurt. This is childish and whatever beef you have should be with me, not a 17 year old who's done nothing to you."

Eric smiled and shook his head, eventually turning away. Kurt was Don's family? Really? "You're a trip, Kinsella."

"Leave my home. Now."

The man stood there unmoved, staring Don directly in the eyes. "You give that talented, successful nephew of yours a message for me first."

Don glared at him.

"You let him know that either he drops out of the finals competition which will luckily result in him losing all of his sponsors, or I'll see to it that his pretty little boyfriend doesn't even have an audition at that artsy school he's trying to get into. And that's a promise." Milton took a few steps back and smiled when he saw his old friend's eyes darken a little. "I'll see you next weekend at finals, pal."

The man exited with that sly smile on his face and even laughed a bit as he closed the door behind him. Don remained in the spot he stood for quite sometime before he had finally relaxed, taking a few deep breaths and walking over to lock his door. He didn't know Mikey was on the steps until he turned to walk to the kitchen, and the little boy slowly came down the stairs.

"Are you okay, papa?"

Don smiled and motioned for the tot to join him. "Why are you still up, Mikey?"

Mikey made his way down the steps and over to his father who picked him up. "Mommy kissed me goodnight but you didn't. I don't sleep good when you don't kiss me goodnight."

Don walked them to the kitchen as he gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. Papa had to talk to his old friend."

The boy was quiet as Don placed him on top of the counter. He rubbed at his eyes with his fists and yawned as his dad got the milk out of the fridge and poured some into a saucepan. Kurt taught Don about the warm milk trick and it always put both of them right to bed. "So what story am I reading to you tonight?"

Mikey's legs dangled over the edge of the counter as he thought about it. "You can tell me about when you met mommy and fell in love again."

Don smiled and nodded to his son. "Sounds like a plan."

….

Kurt and Blaine's kisses were much less heated and feverish like they were earlier. Right now, as the two of them lay in bed, naked—Kurt on top of Blaine and in between his legs—they shared the sweetest, cutest kisses ever. They were laughing into most of them because of how silly Kurt was being; his tongue licking a swipe from Blaine's chin to his top lip, with Blaine trying to wipe his chin on Kurt's cheek. They giggled and kissed some more, and Blaine's hands found the small of his boyfriend's back as Kurt began to move, gently at first, but definitely noticeable.

He worked his hips slowly as he deepened the kiss, and Blaine inhaled sharply while Kurt moved on top of him. For a moment it was nothing but beautiful friction and mouth on mouth; legs rubbing together beneath the bed sheets and the smallest moan slipping from Blaine's throat unintentionally. Kurt smirked when he pulled away from the kiss. He stared down at Blaine beneath him as he grinded up and focused on how the elder teen bit his lip, thrusting up and sliding his cock against Kurt's. When he threw his head back because of the feeling, Kurt smiled and pressed him down against the mattress.

"You're so hard and we've pretty much only been kissing. I'm impressed with how easy it is for me to turn you on."

Blaine smiled as one hand moved up Kurt's back beneath the sheets. "Well now you're kind of grinding on top of me and it feels incredible… really incredible."

Kurt smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing Blaine's top lip and sucking it into his mouth. He grinned when Blaine wrapped his legs around his own and clenched both fists in the pillow, grinding harder and picking up a rhythm. "I kn-know."

"Babe…" Blaine licked his parted lips and closed his eyes as Kurt rested his head beside his on the pillow; the bed rocking back and forth with his movements, "yes…"

Kurt bit his lip and slowed down a bit, enjoying the tingling in his spine and the breathy moans from his boyfriend. "You always talk about how amazing I sound, but you definitely need to hear the way you moan when I touch you…"

Blaine went to laugh but it only turned into another moan as he swallowed hard. His eyes met stormy blue ones and remained there before finally worked up the power it took to get out an intelligible sentence. "If you knew how tight you were, you'd understand."

Kurt smiled and continued to look down at Blaine. He didn't think it'd be so sexy to just watch the faces that he made, but it definitely was. After grinding against him again, he exhaled and licked his lips. "I bet you're tight, too."

Blaine opened his eyes at the words while his hands instinctively tightened on Kurt's back.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?"

That was possibly the sexiest thing Blaine had ever heard. Kurt's voice paired with the dirtiness of the question and what the two of them were doing right now; completely naked in his room and pressed against one another—it was simply sexy. Blaine fought not to thrust up as he shook his head no.

"I-I haven't."

Kurt smiled, nodding at the reply. He stopped moving his hips but did give Blaine a quick kiss. "Can I ask why not?"

Blaine chased Kurt's lips until it earned him another kiss. This time, Kurt let it linger before pulling away. "I don't know. But I want you to right now."

Kurt smiled and kissed him again, making Blaine close his eyes and savor the action. He pulled away and looked down at him. "You want me to what?"

Blaine licked his lips. "I want you to finger me."

They didn't know who leaned in first, but they definitely knew that as their legs tangled and Kurt grabbed a fistful of hair, Blaine's wish would without doubt be granted. At one point, the curly haired teen did come up for air and it resulted in Kurt's lips making their way down his chest, across his abdomen and over his navel. Blaine watched with dark eyes as Kurt went further and further down his body while grabbing the lube from off the night stand beside his bed. The tip of his boyfriend's tongue touched the vein running along his cock and he cursed, almost dropping the bottle. "Shit… now I want you to put it in your mouth, baby."

Kurt removed the sheet from over his head and smiled along with his eyes as he pushed Blaine's legs apart and took the lubricant from him. "I'm not letting you cum before I finger you."

Blaine sighed and rested his head against the pillow. He saw Kurt watching him as he poured a bit of it into his palm and couldn't help but bite his lip at how hot his boyfriend looked right now. He watched everything unfold; the way Kurt slicked two of his fingers generously and how he moved further down the bed; his head resting against Blaine's leg. He watched the way Kurt licked the skin of his inner thigh and bit down playfully as his finger approached Blaine's entrance. It was just as tight as Kurt imagined it to be; pink and hot against his slick finger. Kurt peeked up to see Blaine watching him with what seemed to be both intrigue and a little nervousness, and he kissed the tip of Blaine's cock as he circled the rim of his ass.

"I'm basically about to tell you everything you told me…" Kurt trailed off and kissed down the length of Blaine's cock now; peeking up again as he slowly pushed his index finger inside. "If you need me to stop, let me know. Talk to me, okay?"

Blaine nodded as he closed his eyes, preparing for the intrusion. "Ok. I'm ready."

It was an odd sensation at first. Not unwelcome, just… odd. Blaine relaxed as Kurt began to move his finger, slowly working it in and out to stretch him open. It wasn't hurting at this point; it simply felt like a stretch.

He told Kurt that he wanted more as his boyfriend kissed the spot where the base of his length met his nuts, over and over again. Kurt looked up after a moment as he began to add another finger and Blaine swallowed hard, totally not prepared for how gorgeous he looked right now.

Two fingers were a little more intense. Blaine could definitely feel the stretch now and winced a bit when Kurt began to scissor them inside him. He was patient throughout the discomfort as Kurt took his time and worked him open. It wasn't hard to put up with it when he got to watch his boyfriend licking a trail of precum and smiling up at him as he did so. And then Kurt's free hand trailed along the muscles of his abdomen and up to his chest, painting over where his name was tattooed and teasing over the hardened nub of his nipple. Before Blaine realized it, he was riding Kurt's fingers and forcing himself deeper.

"Sh-Shit, Kurt," he rolled his hips and Kurt watched, wetting his lips at the sight, "give me more. I can take more…"

Kurt changed his positioning so that he was hovering over Blaine with one arm resting beside him on the bed. He pulled his fingers out slowly, admiring the drag and the way that Blaine hungrily clenched around them, and then he pushed them back in. This time though, Kurt's fingers entered Blaine at an angle and he knew it was the _best _angle by the reaction.

"Holy shit!" Blaine snapped his hips forward as he threw his head back, and Kurt watched in awe. "There—that—there please."

Kurt smiled as he maneuvered his fingers deeper inside of Blaine and rubbed against his prostate. Again, Blaine convulsed a little but his hand flew straight to his cock. "How does it feel, Blaine?"

"So good," Blaine began to stroke himself to the pace of Kurt's fingers moving around inside of him, "it feels so fucking good."

Kurt removed Blaine's hand and pulled it over to his own cock, steadily fingering his boyfriend as Blaine got the memo and started to touch him; slowly teasing the head of Kurt's cock as his toes curled. Kurt then licked his palm and wrapped it around Blaine's length, speeding up his strokes and massaging the spot inside him.

"You really are tight, baby." he groaned as Blaine bit down hard on his lip. Kurt licked his own as he rocked in and out of Blaine's fist. "So tight…"

"I'm close," Blaine watched as Kurt's fingers moved in and out of him as the boy's hand moved up and down his hard on. "Almost there, beau—_Kurtttohgod—" _

Blaine stopped stroking Kurt completely as his back arched off the bed; his orgasm hitting him harder than he'd ever remember feeling one as he came in long ropes across his abdomen. Kurt helped him through it with a smile, laughing only slightly because it looked as if Blaine would pass out or die, perhaps. He saw Blaine start to wince at the sensitivity before he finally let go, grabbing his own cock and stroking himself.

"I can't imagine what it would be like inside of you, Blaine. I would lose my mind."

Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt leant over him; his eyes a dark grey as he started to fuck his fist. "We should take turns fucking each other one day."

Kurt smirked before throwing his head back, feeling himself getting closer. "In the pool…"

"Against the wall," Blaine ran a hand along Kurt's thigh as he watched the boy touch himself, "in the kitchen."

"Shit," Kurt's hand sped up for another few seconds until he fell over the edge. He came hard; squirting all over Blaine's chest as he continued to pump himself, "oh god, baby."

Blaine folded his hands beneath his head and smiled as he watched Kurt unwind afterwards, rolling onto the bed next to him and staring up at the ceiling. "That was great."

Kurt nodded, still catching his breath. "You know we have to rehearse, right?"

Blaine licked his lips and smiled. "I know."

….

**To Blaine: **

**Are you coming to practice? **

Nick pressed send as he placed his backpack on the bench with the rest of Legacy's things. He could see Jeff, Justin, and David already on the far end of the park. The three were chatting about something while Jeff smiled, standing on top of his skateboard as he always did. Nick looked away and grabbed his protective gear, preparing himself for practice.

**From Blaine: **

**I'm coming eventually. I can say maybe another hour or so. I'm at lunch with Kurt and Sami. **

Nick finished strapping on his elbow pads before reading the message. David shouted his name as he typed out a reply and he looked up, immediately locking eyes with Jeff. He looked back down at his phone and pressed send.

**To Blaine: **

**Ok. I'm happy they're meeting. Let me know how it goes. **

Justin rode his bike over to Nick and did a wheelie, stopping just short of where he sat. "Mr. Duval."

Nick grabbed his knee pads from his bag and smiled up at the tall blonde. "What's up, Jus?"

"Chillin', man. Haven't seen you in a while."

**From Blaine: **

**I will. Is everything ok? **

"I know. I'm sorry for cutting you guys off it's just… a lot to process right now."

Justin nodded and smiled. "I know, bro. I'm assuming you're going to be a grown up and go talk to Jeff?"

**To Blaine: **

**Everything is cool. See you soon. **

Nick pocketed his phone and stood up, grabbing his helmet before mounting the bike. Justin smiled and rode off in front of him, allowing the brunette to follow.

"And you are going to Ohio with us for Kurt's birthday, right?" David asked Jeff as the other pair pulled up on either side of him. "Blaine said they're throwing this big party for him and it's going to be a little crazy. But it won't be the same if all of us aren't there to celebrate with him."

Jeff turned away from Nick and nodded to David. "I'm definitely down. I miss Kurt's old friends—well most of them, and I'm definitely not saying no to a party. I'm not sure what else Lima has to offer but it should be a good time."

"I'm just going for Kurt and Quinn," Jus sat back on his bike as his older cousin walked up to them. "I don't care about the parties to be honest with you."

Ian kicked his board up to him and smiled at the group of boys. "Party?"

"You're not invited, douche bag," Jus nudged him away and David joined the two bickering cousins, leaving Nick and Jeff alone. The blonde leant against a metal bar and looked at his old friend, waiting to see if they were on speaking terms now.

"I guess we should talk," Nick uttered barely loud enough to hear, but Jeff got the gist of it and nodded. After a deep breath, the racer continued. "I'm sorry about my behavior, man. You're definitely one of my closest friends and I've been acting like an idiot. It's just that I don't know how to explain any of this—"

"Dude, it's cool," Jeff smiled and shrugged after fixing the green tank top he wore, "I'm actually sorry I mad you so uncomfortable… with the jokes and everything."

"You didn't."

Jeff looked at him and Nick gave a small smile.

"I swear you didn't. I was just being a dick."

"All's forgiven," Jeff told him, play punching the boy in the arm. "Let's just get things back to normal?"

Nick nodded. "That sounds good. But I should tell you that I asked Naomi for a break after I told her everything that happened."

Jeff looked over at him quickly from where he'd been watching Justin and Ian pretend box each other. "What? Why?"

Nick sat back on the bike completely avoiding eye contact, something that his friend definitely noticed. He started to play with his earring; a nervous habit, before eventually speaking. "Well like I said, I told her everything that happened—at least what I understood, which isn't much. She wasn't very happy and I didn't expect her to be. I mean she felt weird about it and I definitely couldn't blame her. If she and Vickie were getting it on behind my back, I'd feel some kind of way too."

Jeff scoffed before smiling. "We aren't exactly doing it behind their back purposely, man."

"Then how do you explain this?" Nick faced him as he asked. "I know we were under the influence and all, but why is it that I'm always making out with you, or waking up next to you? Why not Blaine? He's my best friend and all…"

Jeff listened and honestly didn't have a response for that. It was always the two of them. He remembered a lot more than he admitted to, and he remembered a few times where Nick slid a hand beneath his shirt and started kissing his neck and he did not want to stop him at all. But he'd been drinking and it happened. That was all.

"I don't have an answer for that."

Nick looked away again and shrugged. "Neither do I, Jeff."

"And I'm sorry about the two of you," Jeff stepped down of the skateboard before continuing, "I know how you feel about her man. I just… I don't want to be the reason for your problems. We were drunk, man, I love Nay and I know…I'm rambling now, but I know you two belong together."

Nick watched as David began his laps. "I used to think so too. I'm not so sure."

Jeff looked down at the ground. They both were quiet for quite some time. Nick considered going to actually start training, but then Jeff spoke.

"What happens now?"

At first, the answer was a shoulder shrug, but then he became vocal. "I honestly have no idea. I talked to Puck about it all because Kurt said that Puck may be a complete ass, but the guy can give good advice in a total by accident type of way." Jeff smiled at that and Nick continued, "He told me to kiss you sober to see if I felt anything but I told him that wasn't happening because we're both with someone and that would without question be being unfaithful."

Jeff looked away from Nick's lips and nodded. "Yeah. That's true."

"And I mean even if I did kiss you and we felt something, I don't know. I love you man, but I couldn't be with you, you know?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jeff teased, crossing his arms across his chest. "I could be a wonderful lover."

Nick rolled his eyes though he couldn't hide his smile. "Jeff, you and Victoria are amazing together. I saw how hard you fought to have that girl and I know she'd move heaven and earth for you."

Jeff nodded. "That's true. I'd do the same."

"And we're not gay."

Jeff stared at him.

"Ok," Nick corrected himself, "_I'm _not gay. I'm also not Blaine. I have no idea what I want and it scares the shit out of me."

Jeff hopped back on his skateboard as he listened. "We have nothing but time to figure everything out, man. I know it's scary and to be frank I'm confused about it too. I just… I don't know."

Nick watched Blaze laughing at the fight between Ian and Justin and smiled to himself at the clowns. "You don't know what?"

"Maybe," Jeff licked his lips and stared at Nick. "Maybe if my girl is ok with it, and Naomi doesn't mind, we can kiss sober. To test the waters…"

Nick smiled and shook his head no. "They're going to want to watch and it'll be awkward."

"So you want to be alone?" he grinned and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, ass hat."

"I'm curious." Jeff laughed. They both caught eyes for a while and the brunette ran a hand through his hair.

"The only thing I want is for no one to get hurt, you know?"

Jeff nodded. "Which is why we should figure all of this out earlier, don't you think?"

"True."

Nick wheeled back on his bike a bit and Jeff watched him. "We'll talk more later on. I'm sure your coach will be here soon and I don't want to get you in trouble."

Jeff nodded his understanding as Nick placed his helmet on. "That's fine with me. And Nick?"

Nick patted the helmet on top of his head securely before looking back at his friend. "Yeah?"

"I love you, man." Jeff smiled at him and then wheeled off, quickly skating over to the skater's pit. Nick remained there with a smile on his face as he watched the blonde do trick after trick, all before shaking his head.

"I love you too, idiot."

….

Kurt would have been a liar to say he wasn't nervous to meet Sami. It was obvious that she meant something to the guys. Jeff and Nick each hugged her tightly and chatted with her like she was one of them, basically. Blaine admitted that he was close friends with her even before they dated. The girl clearly meant a lot to them and he just didn't want to say or do something to make a fool of himself in front of her.

Blaine didn't seem to be as bothered. He whistled along with the radio and had his sleeveless hoodie unzipped a bit today. That meant that a bit of the tattoo was almost visible if you stared hard enough, and it also meant that Mikey automatically wanted one. They stopped by the Kinsella residence that morning to hang out with the little boy since they knew they'd be busy soon, and boy was it a hectic morning.

"_What's that, Blainey?" _

"_It's a tattoo." _

"_I know but what does it say, I mean? I like it." _

"_It says 'Kurt'. I wanted to write his name on my heart. Don't tell his dad about this, okay?"_

"_I won't. Can I get a tattoo of Kurt's name too? On my belly." _

"_No you can't."_

"_Why do you get to write Kurt's name on you and I don't?" _

"_Do __**not **__tell Kurt's dad, Mikey. I mean it this time. Don't tell him!" _

"_I want to tattoo his name on me too. It's not fair, Blainey!" _

And when Aunt Pam found her son writing what looked to be a backwards K on his hand that morning, she was a little confused.

Don was already at the shop but Blaine got a text from him that morning saying they needed to talk. Blaine knew it was about the dick wad Mr. Milton and made a mental note to entertain whatever it was later on.

But now, he'd just parked the car, and he and Kurt were walking into Layla's. They held one another's hand and Blaine smiled when he saw her at the corner table in the very front.

Sami had been at the diner long enough to nurse a hot cup of coffee. She was still trying to figure out if Blaine had been playing with her, but when she saw the two of them walk in together, any doubt she had left her mind. It was obvious that these two boys were madly in love with one another.

She stood up as they approached and smiled at Blaine, holding her arms outstretched for a hug. "Hey!"

Blaine smiled and hugged her tightly. "Hey Sami. I have someone I should've introduced you to days ago. This is my boyfriend, Kurt." He pulled away and smiled at Kurt, trying not to get hard because of the tight ass jeans his boyfriend had on, gesturing with his hand. "Kurt, as you know this is Sami."

"I remember you from the skate park the other day," Sami stepped forward and held her hand out, "I was totally going to ask for your number and now I'm certainly glad I didn't."

Kurt laughed lightly as he took her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Sami. I've heard a lot of good things."

She continued to hold his hand and blush until Blaine cleared his throat.

"Shall we sit." he sort of asked, though it sounded more like a demand. Kurt rolled his eyes at him as he let go of her hand. So ridiculously jealous.

They took their seats; Blaine and Kurt together and Sami across from them. Kurt felt his nerves begin to ease a little when as always, Blaine's leg tangled with his beneath the table.

"So why am I just learning about him, exactly?"

Blaine smiled as he turned to glance at Kurt, lacing their fingers together on top of the table. "Because I'm a sucky boyfriend."

"He's not," Kurt smiled at Sami before facing Blaine. "Blaine's amazing. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt because there are a lot of things on our plates right now and the stress has tended to make us behave out of character."

"There's no need to make excuses for me," Blaine said, turning to face him. "Seriously, I wasn't thinking." He turned to face his friend, "Kurt is my boyfriend and he's an amazing guy." Then, he faced Kurt, "Sami is a good girl and I want you two to know one another."

Sami smiled at Kurt and nodded. "If it makes any sense, I knew he was with someone because of how ridiculously happy he looks. It's not the superficial happiness he gets from winning awards and what not. It's legit."

Kurt smiled and faced Blaine.

"I just wasn't expecting it to be with you, Kurt." Sami looked him up and down. "I kind of wanted you and—"

"Can you not flirt with him while I'm sitting here? Have the decency to wait until I go to the restroom or something, god," Blaine smiled at Kurt's laugh and Sami grinned widely.

"Fine. So seriously, I'd like to be filled in on everything that's happened. I know you're doing great for yourself, Mr. BMX. I've seen the magazine and I want it autographed before I go," Blaine smiled as he took a sip of his water, "But there's so much more. Like Kurt, where are you from, where'd you two meet? What are you into? Tell me everything."

Kurt nodded. "If you want to get technical, we met 10 years ago in Ohio. But we didn't know that when we met a second time, here in Long Beach."

Blaine nodded as the waitress came over to interrupt. Everyone ordered their usuals and Blaine put his arm around Kurt as he spoke. "We've told this story quite a bit but it never gets old."

Kurt smiled at Sami as the girl put her hair in a ponytail. "Let me have it, boys."

"I moved here at the end of May from Lima, Ohio." He put his phone on silent after Justin started spam texting him about lord knows what. "My dad owns a few shops here now. He forced me to get a job with Blaine's uncle at his sports shop so that I wouldn't be bored in the house all summer long, and maybe on my third day there, this guy walks in."

Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt tell the story. "And you fell hopelessly in love."

"Not quite," Kurt laughed a little and Sami couldn't help but roll her eyes at her ex. He was still the same goober. "Blaine pretty much attached himself to my hip and before I knew what was happening we were dating."

"Kurt wrote me a poem and drew a picture and asked to be my boyfriend pretty much."

"He's a terrible liar."

Sami laughed and sat back in her seat. "You two are beautiful together."

Blaine smiled at Kurt as the younger teen looked down at his ring. "I'm definitely happy, that's for sure. But a little background on moi, I intend to study music and theater at Pace. Fashion is pretty much my life. I have an odd addiction to Yoplait that I'm not ready to come to terms with and my second boyfriend is Mikey."

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "You both need to quit it," he smiled when Sami stuck her tongue out and Kurt subconsciously moved a bit closer into his side, laughing at their banter. "Tell us what's going on with you."

Sami shrugged. "Nothing spectacular, I guess. I'm in an on again-off again relationship with a guy back in Vegas who I know I'm better off without but can't quite leave alone." Kurt listened as the waitress put his coffee down and Blaine's lemonade. "I work with my grandmother, as I told you before. I'll be done with high school a couple semesters early since I took summer courses the past two years out of sheer boredom, and I think I'm going to school in Georgia. Still undecided."

"Shit," Blaine smiled as he looked at her, "you're doing pretty well for yourself. I'm still trying to manage a C average."

Kurt put his cup down and looked at her. "But if you know you deserve more than the guy—"

"Brian."

"Brian," Kurt said, "you should let him go."

Blaine nodded his agreement. "You don't need anyone to hold you back, right?"

Sami nodded. "That's right."

Their food came after they talked a bit more. Blaine caught the girl up on everything that happened with Peter and they talked about how Cooper was doing, discussed how Blaine had a little brother or sister on the way and also how Kurt's dad was dating Blaze's mom. And it seemed serious.

They ate and caught up and even spoke about the future. Blaine seemed intent on having his condo in NYC during college and Kurt smiled, shaking his head at it all.

They made it through their first serious fight. Arguing over whether they'd get a humble apartment or some lavish condominium would be a walk in the park.

….

A couple days had passed and Blaine found himself exiting the Pace building. He was certain that he passed the entrance exam despite the annoying idiot that sat next to him that wouldn't stop tapping his pencil against the desk, but none of that mattered. He was finished with one part of it. Now all that was left was to ace the actual audition.

They'd been rehearsing every night. Kurt hit every note perfectly and Blaine found out how to actually play his solo correctly without getting distracted by the beauty that was Kurt Hummel and screwing it up. They actually had it pretty perfect and there was still another week and a few days to go. Kurt said he wanted to try performing for their friends to see what would happen and Blaine was ok with that.

As he pulled his cap onto his head and went towards the parking lot, Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the navy blue sedan that was parked right beside his Jaguar, despite the many open spaces in the car park. He approached and pulled out his keys as he did so, noticing someone getting out of the blue car when he was about fifteen feet from his vehicle.

And of course, it was Milton.

His uncle had wanted to talk to him the other day and he was sure it was about whatever this dick wanted, but Blaine hadn't gotten the opportunity to see what that had been about. It was bad enough that there was training, rehearsal for their audition, semis and finals, the actual audition, a few days more traveling for his BMX promoting all before they finally got to relax and spend time like normal people for Kurt's birthday. All of Legacy was going to Ohio for a few days before school started and they thought it would be a good idea to take it easy and have a good time.

But that wasn't important right now. Blaine reached his car and nodded hello to Milton, showing that he had no interest in whatever he was about to say as he started to get in the car.

"You're so arrogant, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine nodded his head to show that he agreed as he got in the vehicle, slamming the door shut. As he started the engine, he pulled out his cell phone to connect to the stereo system and rolled his eyes when Mr. Milton walked around to the driver's side of his vehicle, knocking on the door. Blaine glanced up and out of the window, knowing he wasn't seen because of the tints. Something told him he'd regret it but, he rolled the window down and sat back.

"How can I help you, sir?"

Eric fixed his tie and smiled at Blaine. "I don't take kindly to being ignored."

Blaine gave him a blank stare before considering pulling off. "I honestly don't give a shit about what you take kindly to."

"Hm," Milton nodded with a small smile, "I know. But I'm guessing you give a shit about what Kurt wants—at least I thought you did. But you never reached out to me."

At the mention of Kurt's name, Blaine tensed. Milton realized he got the reaction he wanted and smiled.

"Excellent. Now that I have your attention, I need you to pull out of Finals this weekend."

Blaine looked away and grabbed his phone, shaking his head at him. "First things first, Mr. Milton," he scrolled through songs, not giving the man any acknowledgment beside his voice, "You need to keep my boyfriend's name out of your mouth. I don't give a damn who you think you are."

Eric smiled, resting his hand against the windshield. "Second?"

"Second," Blaine put the phone down and turned to him, "you're wasting my time and it's annoying me. I'm sure you have somewhere to be, a second rate BMX legend like yourself…"

Mr. Milton gave a light chuckle, though it was clear to see the hate on his face. "Blaine. I don't know who you think you are, son."

"I know who I am," Blaine smiled and started to roll the window back up, but the man stuck a paper inside before he could get it all the way.

"Sign this."

Blaine looked at the paper with disdain before switching that same look to Eric Milton. "I'll rip it up, so help me god—"

"You rip it up and I guarantee your boyfriend, since I can't say his precious name, will not even get to grace the inside of Pace for an audition, never mind attending the school. Would you like that on your hands, Blaine?" the man smiled as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Would you like the reason your boyfriend has to go to JFK High for his senior year to be your fault?"

Blaine was fuming. "What are you talking about?"

Eric cleared his throat, sarcastically preparing for his speech. "Here's what we're going to do, son. You're going to walk away from BMX and the Kinsella-Anderson legacy, as well as all of your sponsors and big money by signing that document and admitting that you did in fact engage in illegal behavior by gambling over your win in a competition. Or," Blaine was red at this point as his blood boiled, "you're going to keep all of the fame and fortune, and accept that Kurt's audition will be suddenly cancelled because of a failure to meet certain prerequisites…. I know people in very important places and all it takes is one phone call."

"So you want me to quit the sport altogether because you're bitter and jealous of me and my uncle?" Blaine looked down at the paper and saw it was a well written, pre-typed letter admitting that he placed a bet against another ride. He felt his blood boiling and the sudden need to run over this man with his car was taking over him.

"You're a smart man, Blaine," Milton watched the teen closely. "You can agree to do that, or Kurt can go to McKinley 2.0 for his senior year," he smiled and took a few steps back. "The choice is yours. I'll give you a few days. If I see you participating on Saturday at Semis and Finals, then I'll have my answer. If you're not participating, then Kurt gets his audition." With another smile, the man started to walk towards his car. "I'll see you Saturday, Blaine."

Blaine stared down at the paper long after Eric was in his car and gone. Other potential students exited the school after finishing their exams and had gotten in their cars, leaving the parking lot. Blaine was sure that only he and some of the personnel were left.

Kurt was texting him.

His mother was texting him.

David had called.

Blaine crumbled the paper up and tossed it aside, punching his steering wheel hard. A sharp pain shot up his arm as he did it a second time.

There was no way that Milton was getting away with this. Blaine didn't care about himself. Once Kurt was dragged into it, it got personal.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review. I need feedback going into the final chapters. See you in a few days.


	17. Realize

**Ride **

A/N: Look at me, strolling into your inbox hours before my deadline.

You know who you are, omnipresent evil person. Lol.

This is dedicated to alibody on tumblr who made some incredible art for Ride. Thank you! You have no idea how much it made me smile.

* * *

**From Kurt [2:19PM]: **

**Hey babe. I think your exam should be through with by now. **

**From Kurt [2:25PM]: **

**If not, ignore me! But I just got home. About to shower and get a bite to eat. Call me when you get the chance.**

**From Kurt [3:14PM]:**

**Call your mom, too. She called me checking on you.**

**From Kurt [4:02PM]: **

**Jeff asked if you could bring him some nachos, by the way. **

**From Kurt [4:38PM]: **

**I don't want to seem clingy but it's been hours and I haven't heard from you. :(**

**From Kurt [5:15PM]:**

**Ok. I'm starting to get worried. I know the test was over hours ago and Mikey and I are waiting. You're not answering your phone…**

Blaine scrolled through all of his messages after he parked. It was about to start raining if the forecast on his phone was correct. He should've been home hours ago, but after his little meeting with Eric outside of Pace, he felt the need to drive around a bit. It sometimes helped calm him down, but now, nothing seemed to help.

Blaine dialed his boyfriend's number and held the phone to his ear; eyes closed as he tried to get his emotions reigned in. He looked across the road at Burt's shop and let out a long breath. A vehicle was pulling out and after yielding for the light traffic. It turned left and went down the road. Blaine knew he was doing the right thing coming here, though he knew what he would enjoy more than anything was hurting Milton the way he wanted to see him hurt. That wouldn't make things any easier.

The phone continued to ring and Blaine thought it would go to voicemail, but Kurt quickly answered sounding a little bit out of breath before that happened. "Hello? Blaine?"

And as always, Blaine felt twenty times better after hearing the beautiful voice. "Hey baby. I'm sor—"

"Where are you? I'm sorry but I was freaking out a little bit. Didn't the exam end at 2?"

Blaine slouched down in his seat as he looked at the paper he angrily crumbled all those hours ago. "It did end a long time ago, yeah. And I think I did well, baby."

His boyfriend didn't answer for a few seconds and then there was a confused voice streaming through the line. "Oh? Well I'm very glad to hear that. You worked hard and I knew you could do it."

"Thanks," Blaine looked across the street again and the shop appeared to be much quieter now.

"Yeah," Kurt told him, and Mikey could be heard singing in the background. "But why did you disappear? I know I spammed you a bit and I hope it wasn't annoying if you needed some time alone…"

Blaine sighed. "You could never annoy me, beautiful. Especially not by making sure I'm alive," he forced a laugh but Kurt was silent on the other end, "I—There was just a need for me to clear my mind. Think about things and… I drove around a bit."

The only thing Blaine heard was the sound of a car driving by outside and Mikey's voice still going strong in the background. After a moment, Kurt did respond with a simple "Okay," that sounded like it was a little doubtful. Blaine began to toy at the locket around his neck.

"Can I ask you something, Kurt?"

"Anything," the boy answered without hesitation. Blaine closed his eyes a bit, trying to remain calm. It was hard not to just let the floodgates open and tell Kurt every one of his fears and the things he'd been thinking about doing and just _crying, _but he didn't. He bit the inside of his cheek and asked the question.

"If I wanted to stop riding completely and focus on school, how would you feel?"

A few drops of rain began to fall very slowly. Blaine let out a deep breath as his boyfriend's voice filled his ear. "I'm guessing you mean for Pace?"

Blaine nodded before replying vocally. "Yes. We both want to get into good schools in NY and maybe it'll look better if I'm putting my all into Pace instead of the whole BMX thing. I definitely need to get my grades up and all…"

"Well we're going to be applying for colleges soon, babe. The schools will be focusing on junior year of high school primarily and the fact that you're an accomplished BMX professional may actually help. I think a school would accept you for that reason, right? Having Blaine Anderson may draw some attraction—"

"My junior year grades are shit," Blaine said flatly. "I'm not even that famous, so I doubt it. Around here maybe, but on the east coast they won't care." he paused and got back to the point, "My junior year was nothing but partying and girls..."

"You passed," Kurt told him. "And you can't just walk away, can you? I mean what about your contracts with the companies you signed and you're only 17. This is just the beginning for you, you do know that?"

Blaine looked up at the ceiling of his vehicle. "Let's say I didn't care about riding anymore."

Kurt went into a quiet room now, Blaine could tell. "Riding is your life, Blaine."

"You're my life," Blaine corrected. "I'd leave it all behind for you."

His statement had a bite to it that left his boyfriend at a loss for words, for sure. Kurt hadn't answered after quite some time and Blaine sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. It began to drizzle a bit quicker now as he spoke. "I just… yeah, I love the sport and all. But I've gotten enough from it. Maybe I want to do something else with my life and being on the road all the time… leaving you in NY while we're in school to compete and being separated— maybe I don't want that for myself."

He waited for a reply and almost gave up on getting one, but then Kurt answered. "This is totally out of absolutely nowhere, Blaine. I know how you feel about competing and I've seen the joy that it brings you. I don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting and personally I think it's foolish—"

"Me wanting to give up something for you is foolish?"

"Yes, it is," Kurt replied with just as much bite that Blaine had asked. Blaine felt bad for the snap to begin with. "I think giving up something that you love to be a part of—something that not only brings you joy but can benefit you so much in the future," he stopped for a moment and sighed, "I think that it'd be ridiculous to throw that away. I'm not saying that wanting to focus on school is a bad thing but I am saying that you could do both, and I know you can baby."

Blaine was quiet.

"If I ever asked you to give it up for me, I'd be a shitty boyfriend. The same thing goes if you asked me to give up something I was passionate about for you for absolutely no reason…"

"What if I don't want to ride anymore, Kurt? Would you be disappointed in me?"

"What's the reason?" his boyfriend asked skeptically. "If you give me a legitimate reason then I would try to be understanding but as of right now, I really don't get it."

Blaine glanced at his dashboard and then over to the paper from Milton. Kurt sighed and spoke again.

"I think I would be the type of boyfriend that's supportive of your decisions and stand by your side for years to come."

"And vice versa," Blaine said softly. Kurt hummed acknowledgment a bit before replying.

"But, I cannot stand by something like this without us at least talking it through. I don't want you to do something you regret, _especially _if it's because of me—"

"It's not," Blaine lied. It was because of Kurt. It was because he wanted to give Kurt the world and that started with his boyfriend getting the chance to go to the school he had his eye on before he and Burt even arrived in Long Beach. Before Kurt knew there was a Blaine, or a Legacy, he knew about Pace. He submitted his transcript and planned to transfer there as soon as he got news of the move. There was no way that Blaine would be the reason that Kurt didn't get the dream he'd been pursuing. If that meant placing his dreams on the backburner, then so be it. He'd gotten to go on tour and meet people and compete, and he got to experience something amazing. Kurt was just getting started.

"It isn't because of you. It's me. I don't care about that stuff anymore. I just want you."

"What is 'that stuff'?" Kurt questioned him softly. Blaine switched his phone over to the right hand and took a quick breath.

"Everything. My so called fame, this sport, all of the money they're shoving at me, commercials, magazines." Blaine opened his eyes to the sound of the pelting rain against his car, "I don't care about it."

Kurt was quiet and Blaine took his key out of the ignition, resuming from earlier. "So what is it, you only want me if I'm uber famous and a sexy athlete?"

"Don't even joke like that."

Blaine smiled sadly. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you without question, honey," Kurt told him as Blaine stuffed the paper from Milton into the pocket of his jeans. "And it's because I love you that I don't want you to make any ridiculous decisions without thinking it through first."

"I have," Blaine said.

"So if I ask you to maybe compromise with me, would you?"

Blaine tiredly scratched at his jaw as he stared at the steering wheel. "I'll consider it babe. But you have to understand I'm not just behaving irrationally, I have a reason for everything I do."

Kurt answered after a moment. "I don't know if I'm inclined to believe that when all you do is behave irrationally, but we'll talk about it." Blaine slammed the car door behind him and sprinted across the street, trying not to get too wet. "Is there a reason you still aren't home yet? Mikey was really excited about going out and now it's too late."

Blaine stepped into Burt's tire shop and nodded at the kid working at reception. He said hello back. "I have to handle something, beautiful. We'll reschedule with him, I promise."

Kurt groaned and Blaine knew that his little cousin would be disappointed. "I don't want to have to tell him that, honey—"

"He'll stay over tonight and we'll watch Disney movies and this weekend when we have some down time, we'll take him. I promise, Kurt."

One of Burt's employees pointed out the fact that Blaine was there and the man looked up, immediately making eye contact with the teen. Burt could tell something was wrong from the red rimmed eyes alone, not to mention the fact that he showed up here without Kurt being around. Blaine slowly approached as Kurt spoke to him.

"Where are you, Blaine?"

Blaine licked his lips and leant against the wall. "I don't want you to worry about me, Kurt. I'll be home in an hour, ok?"

Kurt didn't answer for a while, but eventually a disappointed "See you soon," came through on the line. Blaine hated how he felt and how he knew Kurt must've felt right now, but he knew it had to happen.

"Bye Kurt."

They disconnected their calls just as Burt motioned over to his office. Blaine looked around at the guys and they said hello as he went past, following Kurt's dad into the back.

He wondered if Burt knew automatically that something was wrong. It seemed that way since he wasted no time asking the teen to step into the back.

"Close the door behind yourself, bud."

Blaine nodded his understanding as he looked around the room. He hadn't expected the office to be so cozy or to feel this much like a home away from home, but there were pictures of the man's family around and even some awards Kurt had gotten when he was in elementary school. He looked at photos of Burt and Elizabeth, and of Kurt in his football uniform, even one of Kurt on his tricycle when he was younger, and Blaine smiled when he saw them. Burt didn't say anything until Blaine stumbled upon a picture of him with Amber, Blaze and Kurt.

"So did you come to help me out?" Burt asked as he watched the boy looking around. Something was out of the ordinary here, for sure, but Blaine didn't seem in a rush to start talking. "It's a pretty quiet night…"

Blaine smiled at the picture before placing it back down. "I guess I should probably start hanging out with Blaze again since Kurt's going to have a stepbrother and all…"

Burt looked up from his paperwork and saw Blaine smiling at him. "Well we aren't that serious just yet, but you should come over for dinner next week. Blaze and Amber will be over."

Blaine nodded. "That sounds good. She's an amazing woman and after everything, she deserves to be happy. I put her through a lot of crap."

"Come take a seat, Blaine."

The teen listened, walking over to Burt's desk and sitting across from him. He got comfortable in the leather seat as Burt's strong voice filled the room again.

"You know she's forgiven you," Burt told him. "And I know you've changed from that hurt kid who made so many stupid decisions back then. When I lost my dad, I lashed out at people too. I was quite a bit older than you were, too."

Blaine looked into the man's green eyes as he spoke.

"All that matters is that you make smarter decisions going forward. And you've been doing great, don't you think? You mom is so proud of you, kid."

Blaine gave a small smile. He didn't know how true any of that was after the thoughts he had towards people today, but he smiled and nodded at the words anyway. As Burt started to make note of something on a document in front of him, Blaine glanced up at an Ohio state license plate on the wall that said 'Hummel' on it. There was some other memorabilia from Lima it seemed, but his attention was pulled from that as Burt spoke again. "So like I asked, what brings you here? Did Kurt tell you the condom story?"

Blaine smirked and looked away. "He did, and that is **not **what I came here to talk about."

Burt smiled. "I bet."

"But I do need to talk, and it may take a while if you have a lot to get done," Blaine dug in his pocket to pull out the once crumbled sheet of paper. "I um, I thought about doing something really bad since I think I'm going to lose everything anyway, but I decided to act like a grown up for once. That's why I came to you for advice."

Burt seemed to be confused and Blaine couldn't fault him. The teen placed the paper on the table and slid it over to Burt. He had signed it a few hours ago after deciding that he wasn't going to put his career before his boyfriend's aspirations, and what scared him the most was that he didn't even feel bad about it. Yeah he loved performing for his fans, and he really wanted to kick Shane's ass, but this wasn't more important to him than Kurt and him being happy.

Burt read over the letter after pressing out of the wrinkles. His face screwed up a bit in confusion and Blaine took a deep breath. "What is this, son?"

And Burt calling him _son _really gave his chest a weird feeling. "It's some stupid confession. You remember Eric Milton, right?"

Burt nodded. "The jackass that showed up at our BBQ in the park? Looked down at my son like he was so much better than him? Yeah, I remember."

Blaine nodded. "He asked me to sign that—"

"Did you actually gamble or did I miss something?" Burt looked up at him from the paper and Blaine felt like he was in the principal's office for a moment.

"I have to go back to the beginning. This is where it becomes a long story…"

Burt simply stared. Blaine took that as a cue to begin and did so.

"Kurt and I have told you the story about how we met after you guys moved here. I went to my uncle's shop and we talked a bit. We found each other again later that night, pretty much took it from there."

Burt nodded. "I recall the story."

Blaine resumed. "You've met all of the guys that are our real friends. Nick, Jeff, Jus and David… they're like our inner circle here." Burt nodded, waiting for the rest, "But when Kurt and I had first started hanging out, there was a kid in Legacy named Peter. I think you mentioned meeting him at some point."

"He came in for a summer job a few weeks back." Burt explained. "He wasn't really experienced though and I don't want to have to train someone when I'm so busy."

Blaine shook his head because he was sure that Peter came here knowing who Burt was. "It's good you didn't hire him. When Peter and I first met we got along ok. We both liked BMX and everything. Then time went on and I got to know him."

A couple knocks on the door and the kid at reception stuck his head in. "I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Hummel. Ms. Lawrence wants to know if she can come in for her car tonight before closing."

Burt looked away from Blaine and nodded. "We're ready for her now. Just print a copy of the report for me, Solomon."

The kid nodded and exited, closing the door behind him. Burt looked back at Blaine. "Does this have something to do with Kurt?"

Blaine nodded. "It has something to do with the both of us. Time went on, Peter joined Legacy. None of the other guys liked him much but we needed a fifth person for group competitions when we competed. David had a bad injury so he was out of it."

Burt gave Blaine his complete attention.

"After he joined we all hung out constantly. He was the one friend who said things that shouldn't be said and upset people. We've been in fights before because he disrespected my friends or was too rough with Mikey and my little sister. He just never knew when enough was enough. But nothing was as bad as when he said something I didn't like to Kurt."

"What did he say?"

Blaine shook his head. "He was jealous of Kurt from the moment he saw him. He had this fear of being replaced and I guess he was intimidated." They both were quiet for a moment, "This was the day after Kurt and I met. The night that you saw the two of us hug…" Burt nodded to him, "Earlier that day, it had stormed pretty badly. I asked Kurt to hang out with us before it started to rain, and he agreed. He got off work and met all of us at the skate park, I introduced him to the guys, and all loved him except for Petey. He seemed to be homophobic all of the sudden and I don't ever remember him being like that. And that's pretty much when everything started to go downhill."

"I would love to know how all of this ties to the paper you signed, Blaine."

"I'm getting to it, I promise," Blaine licked his lips, suddenly feeling parched. "The memory just gets me a little upset."

Burt waited patiently. He didn't mean to rush the kid and it was clear how aggravated Blaine was because of whatever was going on. He just wanted to know if someone was messing with his son. Deciding to calm down a bit, Burt took off his cap and placed it on the desk, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sorry. Take your time, bud."

Blaine nodded. "Ok. We were all riding to my uncle's place. Nick and Jeff go to Pace where Kurt and I are trying to get in to, and while we were going to Don's, we talked about the school. Petey got annoyed because he has no talent and couldn't participate. He went on to say that he didn't want to talk about some 'faggy' school, knowing that Kurt was openly gay and that it would no doubt be offensive."

Burt's eyes got a little darker.

"Kurt wasn't as offended as I was," Blaine explained, "He told me later that he was used to things like that being said. I didn't care how used to it he was, it wasn't going to happen around me." Burt continued to listen as Blaine recounted the story. "I get that Peter was referring to Nick and Jeff as 'faggy' too because they're heavily involved in the arts as well, and because they take pride in going to that school, but I knew that the only reason Peter said that word was because Kurt was there. I know it."

"What did Kurt do?" Burt asked. The man knew a glimpse of what his son had to deal with in Ohio and did not want a repeat of that. He would not stand for it.

Blaine shifted in his seat a bit. "Kurt went inside even though I asked him to stay. He didn't want to be around someone who had a problem with him and I didn't blame him. Long story short, I told Peter that he wasn't going to disrespect my friends and get away with it, and he took my anger at what he said to mean that Kurt was… performing sexual acts for me." Burt's eyes darkened even more and Blaine felt bad for having to say all of this. "I hit him, and I hit him hard, and that's where all my problems began."

"You and Kurt weren't anything at this point, you say?"

Blaine shook his head no. "We had just met the day before. I liked him and he needed friends around here so I asked him to hang out with us. I wasn't expecting Peter to be such a jerk."

Burt took a deep breath. "So you kicked him out of Legacy. Go on."

Blaine looked away from a picture of Elizabeth and Kurt. "So after a while Kurt and I had become closer. We got together and people knew it. I wasn't ashamed," Burt nodded, "Peter didn't like that. We found out he was talking a lot of crap about me to all our peers and I met him in the park that morning. That's when the bet happened."

Burt scratched at his bald head. "What was the bet?"

"A grand that I'd beat him at the competition." Blaine explained. "Whoever won would get the money. Peter fell. I won. But I never, ever collected the money. It wasn't as if the guy had it anyway. I just bet to embarrass him like he'd been trying to do to me."

Burt looked at him. "But you signed this paper saying you'd quit…"

Blaine looked down at the paper and rubbed at the nape of his neck. "Somehow the Board found out about the bet. They just didn't know that Peter and I were the participants." The teen paused for a moment and cleared his throat, and Burt could tell it was because he was trying to get his thoughts in order. "At first, the only people that knew were my friends because they were standing there, and a bunch of kids in my school. Then I told Kurt and he was disappointed in me, but I told him I'd never take the money. I didn't."

"Again," Burt repeated, "you signed this paper, Blaine. This paper says that you did in fact gamble and that you're willing to return all of your winnings, trophies, etc., while losing any endorsements you may've earned." Burt stared at him but Blaine never gave him eye contact. "Is there a reason you lied? And is that reason Kurt?"

"I," Blaine shook his head, "Milton was really close with my uncle growing up. But he was never as good as my uncle and that pulled them apart. He's been bitter and jealous since they were 18 and now…" Blaine shook his head, "now that he can't vicariously live through his son who has a disability, he wants to see to it that I'm not as great as I know I can be."

"So he made you sign this, is what you're saying?"

Blaine nodded. "He blackmailed me."

Burt looked down at the paper. "How?"

"I think even if I never took the money I could still get in trouble. He has witnesses in Peter and the kids that were there that day—"

"What does this have to do with Kurt, Blaine?" the man asked. Blaine stopped speaking for a moment and looked down.

"He told me that if I were to show up and compete on Saturday, that he would make sure that Kurt didn't get an audition at Pace."

Burt stared at him and Blaine shook his head. "There's no way that I'm letting him ruin Kurt's dreams. I will die before I let him touch anything that has to do with Kurt—"

Burt ripped up the paper before Blaine could even finish speaking. The teen's heart stopped as he watched him tossing the shreds in the trash bin. "You're not throwing away the things you love because someone who is supposed to be a role model to you and your friends can't get over his inability to be as great as he'd hoped to be 20 years ago, Blaine."

Blaine stood up and looked in the bin. "Burt… I can't have him screw with Kurt over this!"

"He's not going to screw with either of you. You have my word." Burt stood up from his seat as well and Blaine looked up at him, "Go home. Tomorrow, you get your ass up and practice or do whatever the hell you have to do. Saturday, you win first place and make your family as proud as you always do."

"He's a judge anyway," Blaine shrugged. "He'll give me a low score, and I don't give a damn as long as Kurt has a chance to get into the school he's been wanting to since before he got here."

"Nobody messes with my family, Blaine." Burt put his cap back on and stepped around the desk. "Now like I said, go home kid. Do what you need to do. Don't worry about this Peter kid or Eric Milton… **stay** out of trouble. I'll handle it."

Blaine had a hard time agreeing, but he did. "Alright."

"Trust me, Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "I do. Thank you."

Burt gave him one last look before exiting the office. He left Blaine standing there with a large lump in his throat and a little bit of uncertainty in his mind. Trusting other people that weren't Kurt wasn't so easy for him, but for some reason he knew he could rely on his boyfriend's father.

He didn't have much of a choice, anyway.

….

Mikey had cried a little after Kurt explained that they weren't going on their date that night. He said something along the lines of being stood up and how much it hurt. Kurt felt guilty for letting down the little drama king, but he refused to tell him that it was because of Blaine. He took all the blame himself. He promised that over the weekend they'd go wherever he wanted and have all the fun in the world. That didn't seem to help much.

All of Legacy was over. Except for Blaine of course, who wouldn't say where he was or what he was doing. Kurt tried not to think about it. He told Blaine he trusted him and he did, but things like this made him worry.

Nick was on the couch trying to cheer up Mikey. David was engrossed in the movie they put on for Mikey. Jus was on the phone with Quinn, Kurt assumed. He was smiling the 'talking to Quinn' smile he always wore. Jeff had just finished his _box _of pizza since it was evident he wasn't getting any nachos tonight. Kurt leant back in the La-Z-Boy and read a message from Karofsky, glancing up at the time and trying not to frown.

**From Dave Karofsky: **

**So you're sure? He pretty much came on Facebook and told me not to speak to you again or he'd "deal with me" when he's in Ohio. He sounds like a dick and if you're going to have trouble with him, I'll be fine. **

"Seriously, where's your idiot boyfriend?" Jeff laid back and rubbed his belly. "You're starting to stress me out with that pout, Ohio."

Kurt smiled softly. "He'll be here soon. He said an hour forty minutes ago so soon."

**To Dave Karofsky: **

**I didn't know Blaine messaged you, but he knows about what happened with us so he was pissed that I'd speak to you after that. We talked about it though, and he understands, I think. **

**From Dave Karofsky: **

**You told him about me? The guy hates me, Kurt! What if he outs me? **

"You know what cheers Mikey up?" David asked once the movie ended. "It's time for a sing along!"

Mikey shook his head no, though the twinkle in his eye at the possibility of a sing along totally gave him away. Kurt smiled after sending another message to Dave.

**To Dave Karofsky: **

**If you think I'd date a guy who would out someone, then you're sorely mistaken. Blaine isn't like that. **

"Let me grab a guitar," he stood up and got Blaine's old one, the one that Ariel and Mikey had colored on, and sat back down on the chair. Justin smirked, knowing that Kurt wasn't nearly as good on the guitar as he pretended to be.

"Here we go."

"Shut up," Kurt said with a smile. "What are we going to sing?"

David looked at Nick who was holding Mikey in his arms while glancing over to Jeff. Jeff seemed to be waiting for a song and hadn't noticed. "Do you know how to play 'Realize' by Colbie Caillat?"

Kurt's blank look told David that no, he didn't. But he said yes anyway. "Of course."

Justin stood up and took his conversation in another room, mumbling a "Kurt has a guitar again" to Quinn as he went. He missed the scowl he received.

He started to strum a few chords and Mikey watched him softly. David folded his legs where he sat on the floor and nodded along to the rhythm. "You actually play better than Justin sings."

"I heard that!"

Jeff grinned. "C'mon, Ohio. Hand it over."

Kurt frowned as he looked up at the blonde. "Am I that bad? Really?" he removed the strap from over his head and Jeff lifted the guitar, shaking his head no.

"I thought it was beautiful," Mikey told him. Even though he was still mad at him. Nick smiled and pulled the toddler closer. "Me too, Kurt."

"Blaine's giving you lessons so you're further ahead than you should be, really." Jeff put the guitar around him and went back to his seat, strumming a lot more effortlessly and precisely than Kurt did. At the sound of the music, Justin walked back in, now with no phone to his ear. He didn't dodge the pillow Kurt threw at him and laughed when it hit him in the guy. "Ouch!"

"Shh," Mikey said, waiting for David to begin. The surfer apologized and sat down beside Nick, throwing the pillow back at a smiling Kurt who caught it.

**From Karofsky: **

**You're right. I'm happy you're happy. You deserve him. You deserve a lot of happiness. **

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side.  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

But I can't spell it out for you.  
No, it's never gonna be that simple.  
No, I can't spell it out for you.

Kurt listened carefully to the lyrics and looked up to find Nick doing the exact same. Jeff's hair hung down over his face as he bobbed along to the strumming of his guitar playing, not paying much attention to the words being said; the words that Kurt knew David was singing because their best friends needed to hear them. Justin sat back on the sofa and turned his attention to Jeff as well.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
And we'll never find another.  
Just realize what I just realized.  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

Jeff looked up now after singing the chorus with David. His eyes immediately found Nick's, and the brunette looked away and down at Mikey. Jeff continued to play as David sang the second verse.

_Take time to realize.  
Oh-oh, I'm on your side.  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.  
Didn't I tell you?_

But I can't spell it out for you.  
No, it's never gonna be that simple.  
No, I can't spell it out for you.

Kurt only smiled when he saw Nick look back up and find Jeff. The blonde sang along with David again, never moving his eyes. Mikey looked between the two of them, and then to Justin who only nodded confirmation to the little boy.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
And we'll never find another.  
Just realize what I just realized.  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but..._

**To Dave Karofksy: **

**Thank you. You do too, whether you believe it or not.**

David faced Kurt and winked, making the blue eyed teen smile. That was something to add to the resume. David Thompson: BMX racer, fashion guru, and modern day gay-cupid. Jeff stopped singing and looked down at his fingers on the string, allowing David to continue on his own.

_It's not the same,  
No, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too._

Nick turned from Jeff over to David now, pretending not to have any reaction. Of course all of his friends knew better, and he knew they knew better and _hell _if Mikey knew anything about this he'd probably tell all of his friends at school, but he wouldn't let it show. They didn't have to know that he knew they knew…

_If you meet me halfway,  
If you would meet me halfway,  
It could be the same for you._

David blatantly stared at Nick as he sang the words.

So they knew he knew.

Jeff didn't join in with the chorus this time. He seemed distant; his guitar playing a bit lazy and far off. Kurt glanced at Justin who smiled and rolled his eyes at the situation. Kurt looked down at his phone.

**From Karofsky: **

**It's hard to believe. Remember I told you about Sebastian? I think we see 'relationships' in two different lights. His is much more…physical than I'm ready for. **

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
And we'll never find another.  
Just realize what I just realized.  
We'd never have to wonder.  
Just realize what I just realized—_

**To Dave Karofsky: **

**You know better than to let anyone rush you. You're still figuring things out. Please move at your own speed.**

"I need some air," Nick stood up and pulled his shirt down over the back of his jeans. Mikey crawled over to David and climbed on him as Jeff stopped playing, watching the racer walk towards the door.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Nick opened the door to the beach house and nodded a response.

"I'm good. Just need some air."

The door closed and Jeff stared at the spot he previously stood. Justin laid down on the free couch; his freeloader senses kicking in. "Can Mikey go to sleep now so we can watch something rated higher than 'G'?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out.

"You should go check on him," Kurt said softly. David nodded obviously as he handed over a couple racecars to the little boy. Jeff looked at both of them and put the guitar on the floor beside him.

"I think he wants to be alone right now."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Jeffrey," Kurt looked at him seriously to get the point across. "Go talk to him. You both need to talk much sooner than later."

"I agree," Justin said shortly, scrolling through kiddy shows they had to choose from.

"And kiss him." Mikey told him.

Jeff smirked and stood up, ignoring his friends' laughter. "I'll be back, guys."

When he stepped outside, Nick was sitting on the steps; his toes in the sand. Jeff nervously played with his tongue ring as he approached (he could do so without Kurt punching him out here) before sitting next to his friend.

"What's on your mind, short stuff?"

Nick smiled as he looked down the beach. The sunset looked amazing. He was happy it stopped raining and had been just a light shower. "You know. Life."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah. Life."

They both looked at the sand and Jeff reached down to tie his sneakers. Nick watched him as he did so before speaking. "How are things with you and Victoria?"

Jeff made a loop with the laces and sat back up, focusing on his folded hands. "We had a fight a couple days ago and it hurt pretty badly." Nick turned to face him though Jeff wouldn't do the same. "I haven't told anyone but Justin and he isn't the right one to tell. Not so great at advice giving, that one."

"What would you need advice for?" Nick asked curiously. "And why even fight to begin with? I swear if it was because of me—"

"It was because of you—"

"But why?" Nick's voice rose slightly and he winced, turning away again. "This is what I _didn't _want to happen, Jeff. I didn't want anyone hurt and I didn't want our relationships to be ruined!"

"I know," Jeff bit his lip and shrugged as he played nervously at the Rolex on his wrist. "I know. But Naomi told her what happened with the two of you and your break, and she came to me wondering what the hell was going on with us. She was under the impression that it was a fling while we were drunk and I hadn't told her about it constantly happening, and then you needed a break to think things over and she was pissed that I was just going to let my relationship with her continue without trying to see how I felt about you. She said "_At least Nick gave Nay the common courtesy to explain everything and say he needed time- that this was more than nothing_." I felt bad, I yelled back because I was blindsided… it was bad."

Nick shook his head. "Just because I need time to figure things out doesn't mean you don't know what you want, Jeff. You should've explained that—"

"And if I do know what I want but I'm too scared to go after it?" Jeff quipped back. For the first time he looked at Nick and as usual, that sarcastic little smile was on. "Let's say I knew what I wanted for a long time but I couldn't have it because it was someone else's, and one night we were a little wasted and he started to kiss me and I started to kiss him back. Let's say I pretended not to remember anything the next day, proving to be a shitty friend and boyfriend to my _then _girlfriend. Because that's pretty much who I am."

"Your 'then' girlfriend?" Nick questioned.

Jeff nodded. "My ex."

Nick shook his head and looked back down at his toes in the sand. "Wow. So you remembered that far back."

Jeff looked up at the pretty blues and oranges in the sky as the sunset. "I don't remember all of the times. But I remember some things. And I'm sorry—"

"How do you feel about me now?" Nick asked, turning to face him. Jeff looked into his eyes and sighed. "Have you always felt something?"

"Not always."

"But now?" Nick asked.

Jeff pushed his hair away from his face as he nodded. "It's something. I don't know what, but it's something."

"Platonic?"

"More," he pretended to pick lint off of his Hollister shorts, "Like… just more. A lot more." He mumbled the latter.

Nick nodded his head and turned away again. They both watched people down the beach; a few surfers—that one guy from Australia who asked Justin how Kurt was doing and got Justin to give him a nice death glare, a few chicks that David had been dating on and off, pretty much switching between them, then Shane, Hunter and Jose who were standing in a circle talking about whatever. The beach looked lively. Jeff was about to ask him if he wanted to take a walk when Nick turned to face him again.

"Are you two still together?"

Jeff sighed and shrugged. "We haven't talked about it after… that. But seeing as she refuses to speak to me, I think it's a no."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They looked away again.

"I hope you get her back. She's a great girl."

Jeff listened but didn't reply. Nick pulled at his Batman pajama top again out of nervousness. They were silent until Jeff cleared his throat and answered.

"She's amazing. But I think I'd rather her with someone who could love her like I think I could love you one day."

Nick turned to face Jeff so quickly that he was shocked his didn't pull a muscle. Jeff's blush was a light pink as he smiled, inching over on the steps until his side was touching his friends.

"You should stop me."

Nick watched his lips as he slowly began to move forward. "From saying corny things like that? Because yeah, I should…"

Jeff smiled, staring down at Nick's now. "From kissing you."

The brunette slowly shook his head as Jeff's lips moved just a centimeter away from his. "Oh. Then no."

The distance was closed.

The waves had been noisy, but everything was quieted now. Nick took in a sharp breath as Jeff's lips pressed against his; not knowing that he would so desperately need it. It was like the wind was knocked out of him all at once, and all that he could feel was the sudden need for more.

Jeff raised his hand to cup Nick's face and hold him in place as their lips moved against one another's. It was soft and sweet, and everything he wanted their first _real _kiss to be… and the fact that Jeff never knew he wanted them to have a first _real _kiss to begin with was enough to make him want to hit himself. Life would be so much easier if his subconscious would be a little more… conscious.

When Nick's hand came up to hold Jeff's face, and his thumb began to brush his cheek, he felt his heart beating inside his chest. He heard the blonde sigh happily against his lips before requesting to deepen it, and he heard someone clear their throat a matter of seconds later.

"How ironic it is to find you here, Nicholas." Blaine smiled as he slid his hands into his pockets. "I remember not too long ago you found me with my tongue down a boy's throat, too."

Jeff jumped back and turned to look at the pool on the deck, not as nonchalant as he probably intended to be. Nick wiped his mouth and looked up at his best friend.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Yo." Blaine smiled.

"I'm going to go inside—"

"No, no," Blaine stepped between them after cutting off Jeff. "Please, don't let me interrupt. I'll go. I didn't see a thing, either."

Nick smiled as Jeff faced him again, trying not call Blaine out on his bullshit lie. They all knew where Mikey gets his tattle-tale nature from. "So how was the exam, B? Kurt had us worried when you wouldn't get back to him."

Blaine sighed at the memory of seeing Milton but fought back the anger so that his best friend wouldn't notice. "It went well. I got caught up afterwards, but the proctor said he was impressed. I just had a long day so you all are welcome to stay, but I'm probably going to hit the hay."

Jeff looked away from Nick to Blaine. "Get some rest."

Blaine nodded. "And you two just get some." He smiled and winked at his best friend. Nick rolled his eyes away and gestured to the beach.

"Can we go for a walk?"

Jeff smiled and stood up. "Sure."

Blaine smiled at the two of them, shaking his head and walking into the beach house. He could honestly say he didn't see that coming. But he could also say he was happy for them.

He turned the door knob and stepped inside. Justin was singing to Mikey and Kurt had his fingers in his ears as he laughed. David was totally engrossed in another kiddy movie—it appeared to be something Nick Jr. related, and when he closed the door they all turned to face him.

Mikey's smile fell. He looked enraged. Blaine took that to mean that he knew they weren't going out tonight. The look on Kurt's face confirmed that as his boyfriend nodded.

Justin smiled widely though and waved to his friend. "Blaine! You're just in time to hear me sing Mirrors by another not-as-cute-as-I-am Justin!"

David laughed as he said hey to his friend as well. "What's up man, how'd it go?"

Blaine stepped out of his sneakers and put his backpack on the ground. "It went better than I thought it would." He walked around the sofa and over to Kurt, leaning down and kissing him softly. Kurt smiled at the action and kissed back a few times.

"Are you going to explain what the hell happened today?" he whispered against his lips. Blaine nodded surely and kissed him again.

"Can you wait for me upstairs? I have to apologize to Mikey first."

Kurt nodded and left his cell phone there to charge. "Alright, honey."

Blaine slapped five with Justin first, and then did secret fist-bump thing with David. He looked down at Mikey who was on the floor and leant down to pick him up, frowning when his cousin shook his head no.

"Come on, man. I'm sorry. I had a bad day."

Mikey shook his head no some more. "I did too."

Blaine frowned. "If I tell you I saw Nick and Jeff kissing outside would you feel better?"

David looked at Justin and smirked. "Remind me not to tell Anderson secrets, will ya? He apparently feeds them to Mikey when he's upset."

Blaine smiled as he held up an unfriendly finger so that only David could see it. "Mikey. We're going to go somewhere after I win finals, okay? Better than Chuck E. Cheese's."

His cousin looked up at him skeptically. "What if you don't keep this promise neither?"

"I promise I will," Blaine sat down next to him. "What if you and me and Kurt go to Disneyland? What if all of us from Legacy go?"

Mikey tried to hide his smile. "Do I get to hold Kurtie's hand all day and meet Mickey Mouse?"

Blaine smiled. "You get to meet Mickey."

"I want to hold Kurt's hand and kiss him on the cheek too."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Mikey, you're doing too much—"

"If you're not willing to _compamise_ then I won't forgive you."

Justin grinned. "If you say yes, every time I'm mad at you I'm kissing Kurt too."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "On the cheek, Mikey. And yeah, you can hold his hand. I don't mind. But do you forgive me?"

Mikey smiled. "We're really gonna go to Disneyland?"

Blaine grinned and nodded. "We are."

The hug he got made David and Jus _awww _in unison. Blaine grinned and squeezed the little blonde tightly. "Thank you, Mikey. I'm really sorry, ok?"

The boy nodded. "I know. I love you, Blainey."

"And I love you munchkin. Now I have to go say sorry to Kurt, ok?"

Mikey nodded with a smile.

"We'll be back down in like an hour," Blaine stood to his feet and looked at David, motioning towards the steps. "I'll pay for food if you guys want… sorry I'm so late—"

"Yeah, yeah," David paused the movie and turned to his friend, "just try not to be too loud because I don't want to have to explain why you two keep screaming 'yes' to your little cousin."

Blaine shook his head and started to walk away, ignoring Justin's laugh as he did so. "I need new friends."

….

What Kurt didn't understand was how he went from being pretty pissed off at Blaine to being blown by Blaine in a matter of minutes.

He had every intention of going upstairs and having his boyfriend come into the bedroom and say he did something stupid, to which he would (depending on the level of stupidity) then decide how to deal with. But Blaine came up to the bedroom, pulled his t-shirt over his head, and forced Kurt to lie back on the mattress.

And now his fingers were pulling at Blaine's curls as his boyfriend sucked his cock.

Part of him wondered if this was all some distraction. If it was, Kurt would be disappointed. He was not that stupid and Blaine should know better. But he couldn't focus on the thought long enough to stop from whining for more, and he hated that it was a whine, but with their friends downstairs he couldn't exactly be as vocal as he usually would.

"Oh _my _god," Kurt slowly smiled as Blaine stuck two fingers inside him; his mouth still sinking over his cock. "Shit… I'm not gonna last, B— oh just like that, daddy."

Blaine's eyes went wide as he pulled off with a pop. His fingers moved deeper and curved until Kurt arched his back and he bit his lip into a smile. "Daddy?"

Kurt looked down at him and grabbed his hair, forcing him back to where he was. "I swear I will throw something if you move again-ah! Blaine…"

Blaine closed his eyes and sucked harder, relaxing his throat and sinking even lower. Kurt's cock was longer than his and it was a struggle to fit half of it in his mouth. He relaxed though, bobbing his head up and down and letting his tongue pay special attention to the underside of his cock and that spot under the head that made Kurt go crazy when he sucked it. As his fingers started to rub his boyfriend's prostate, Kurt's grip in his hair got tighter.

"Fuck!"

Blaine moaned and started to grind against the bed as he blew Kurt. He could feel his boyfriend getting closer; he was shaking and starting to fuck Blaine's mouth and his eyes had darkened to the point that they were a solid grey. It only took feeling the back of his throat once more for Kurt to cum, and he turned his face to moan into the bed sheets as Blaine continued to suck him through it.

"Holy… wow. Wow."

Blaine pulled off with a smile, gently sliding his fingers out. He watched Kurt continue to babble. "That was nice."

"I want you to ride me, now." Blaine pulled his boxers down past his ass and grabbed his cock, slowly starting to stroke himself. He checked to make sure the door was locked once more for good measure just in case Mikey got away from his friends. "But slow…"

Kurt bit his lip as he focused on getting his heart not to race. "I can do that."

Blaine leant down and kissed him, eager to share the taste of his cum with him. Kurt parted his lips and closed his eyes; moaning dirtily when Blaine's tongue entered his mouth and sucking softly as it moved around. He felt Blaine press down into his thigh and pulled away with a smile.

"Come on. Lay down."

….

"I know this isn't exactly how you imagined spending your first evening back to Long Beach but thanks for tagging along." Burt said, looking out the window at the quiet road. Cooper nodded beside him.

"Anything for Kurt and Blaine, boss. And I really want to kick this guy's ass."

"You and me both."

Cooper sighed, drumming his fingers along his thigh.

"Is that him?" Burt asked.

The blue eyed man looked out the passenger side window and nodded to Burt. "Looks like him."

Burt watched as Milton stopped at the corner, just where Cooper said he'd meet him. "Alright. Stick to the plan, please."

That must've been Burt for 'don't' do something crazy like your little brother would'.

Cooper smiled and exited the vehicle. As soon as the door was closed, he saw Milton turn to face him, and a smile spread across the man's face.

"Well if it isn't little Cooper, the second. You're looking so much like your mother, kiddo."

Cooper casually walked over with his hands in the pockets of his pants. "It's nice to see you again, sir."

"Of course," Eric clasped his hands together and leant against a pole. "So I'm guessing your little brother is finally confessing to his faults? I know everyone messes up, CJ, don't get me wrong," the elder faux sighed when Cooper was in front of him, "but there are more deserving guys in the league who are honest."

"I understand," he said. "And Blaine understands, which is why he signed it," Cooper handed a sealed envelope over to him and looked the man in the eyes. "He didn't want to come because he was disappointed in himself, I guess. But he is very sorry and is willing to accept the consequences."

Eric tried not to grin too widely as he accepted the letter. "He's a smart kid. He'll do anything for love… for the love of the sport, of course," the man smiled, "and I'm very happy that he made the right choice."

Cooper nodded to him. "I'll be there on Saturday to cheer on the rest of his friends, since he's dropped out of competitions. I'll see you there, sir."

Eric Milton extended his hand and nodded. "I'll be there, son. Tell Blaine I said that I'm very proud of him, you hear?"

Cooper nodded, doing his best not to haul off and hit this jackass in the face. "Will do, sir."

Eric stuffed the envelope into his pocket with a proud smile before walking off. Cooper never moved until the man got into his navy blue vehicle and pulled away. He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves a bit. Burt pulled up beside him and honked the horn.

"Let's get out of here, Coop."

Cooper took another few seconds before turning to the car and climbing in. He glanced back to the backseat and smiled at Peter, slapping the lanky teen on the thigh.

"You did the right thing, Sutton. You did the right thing."

Burt was quiet, but looked up at Peter through the rearview mirror. Peter tensed at the man's eyes and looked outside.

"I really am sorry, though."

"Save it," Burt stopped at a red light and turned back to face the kid. "You wouldn't have done anything if we never found you. You would've ruined two people's lives and for what, Peter? You can't honestly tell me you don't think you're better than that."

"I'm not," Peter shook his head. "I'm a loser. Blaine tells me it all the time—"

"Stop behaving like one," Burt faced forward again. "Now I'm proud of what you did here tonight. All you have to do going forward is focus on being smarter for yourself. If this bike riding doesn't work for you, there are tons of other options. Finish school. Get a job."

"I tried to but you wouldn't hire me…"

Cooper smirked at the kid's comeback. Peter always had that going for him.

"If I would've hired you, you'd let me down by trying to hurt my son. Then I'd have to kill you."

Peter gulped before taking a deep breath. "Believe it or not, sir, I really wanted to stay out of trouble."

"Bullshit," Cooper said.

"I'll do you a favor," Burt turned left and looked up through his rearview again. "You can have a job working part-time after school and you can stay out of trouble, if and _only _if…"

Peter nodded. "I'm listening."

"You bring me a report card after your first semester with only Bs and higher."

Peter shook his head. "If I were smart that'd be possible but I'd rather be called a loser for the rest of my life."

"You'd rather be called a loser than _try_ to do well at something?" Cooper shook his head. "I _just _got a good job. I'd been auditioning for things in Hollywood for years and I've been called a loser by everyone. Including Blaine." Peter smiled a bit, "But that didn't kill my drive. Now I've shot three commercials for Fios and while it isn't a major film, I'm proud of myself."

Burt nodded. "Take it or leave it, kid. You make the decision. All I know is that I find out you're bothering my son again—"

"You won't find that out, I swear." Peter wasn't going to sit through another Cooper-Burt shake down. "I know I messed up and I won't do that again. I won't."

Burt looked at Cooper as he pulled up in front of the teen's place. "I really hope you're trustworthy, Peter."

The boy took a deep breath. "People change."

Burt smiled and thought of Blaine and even Kurt. "I know."

They all got quiet before Peter nodded. "Tell Kurt I'm sorry again. I told him a week back but I wasn't genuine. Tell him I'm really sorry, and good luck at Pace."

Cooper smiled as Burt nodded. "I'll do that."

Peter took off his seatbelt and got out of the car. They didn't say anything until he was safely inside. Then, Burt started Cooper's car up again and pulled off.

"So there was a condom on Kurt's floor? What were they thinking?"

….

Blaine bit his lip at the feeling of Kurt scratching down his chest. He lay back and kept his eyes on his boyfriend; Kurt's eyes were half closed and his mouth parted as he lowered himself onto Blaine's cock. He slowly moved up again, clenching around Blaine so that the drag would make the boy insane, and digging his nails into tanned skin as he slammed back down.

The hour they said they'd be gone had morphed into an hour and a half. Blaine knew that they both were close, and he could tell that Kurt wouldn't be in the mood to hang out with the guys after this; not after he spent close to forty minutes riding Blaine's cock, but in a way that was good, too.

"Let me see you touch yourself, Kurt." Blaine held onto the duvet as he thrust up, hitting a spot that made Kurt throw his head back in pleasure. "Just a little bit."

Kurt felt Blaine's hands hold onto his hip as the boy thrust up again. He held his tongue and dropped his head forward, taking quick breaths. "A little bit is all it's going to take for me to cum…"

Blaine smiled, about to respond when Kurt grinded; rubbing his ass slowly over Blaine's groin. He fell back against the bed and moaned, working his hips up as Kurt's nails started to scratch up to his chest. "Sh-Shit," and then Kurt bounced up and down twice and his toes curled, "oh fuck, ride me baby..."

Kurt felt his stomach tighten for the umpteenth time and doubted he could hold it off this time. He leant forward and kissed Blaine's lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth as he worked his hips a little quicker. The way he grinded on top of Blaine was nothing but sinful, and Blaine let him control the kiss as he roughly palmed his ass, forcing himself deeper inside with a thrust up.

The sex turned from slow to feverish. The bed was hitting the wall. The springs in the mattress made the creaking noise that would no doubt give them away. Blaine would moan "_ah_" every time he moved his cock deeper inside of Kurt, and Kurt would moan into his mouth until a chorus of "_ah_" "_fuck_" "_yes_" "_please_" "_god_" "_harder_" was sang between the two of them. And then Kurt leant up until he was in sitting position again; his legs cramping and fully exerted at this point, but he didn't care. He bit his lip and looked down right into Blaine's lust-blown eyes, bouncing up and down until the sound of their bodies smacking together overpowered the sound of the bed rocking. Blaine accepted the challenge and stared back, chanting a little something that sounded like "ride it" as he snapped up into each and every movement. Blaine heard his name being shouted at the same time Kurt came and the sights and sounds and feelings of how tight he was had Blaine right there with him.

"Why are all of you standing outside the door?" Cooper turned the knob and stormed in right as Blaine had finished, and the only thing the curly haired teen remembered as he pulled the covers over both of them was the his older brother's 'O_O' face and Nick, Jeff, David and Justin making a run for it down the stairs.

Oh, and Kurt's 'why the fuck did you think you locked the motherfucking door WHEN IT ISN'T FUCKING LOCKED?!' look.

"CJ," Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt tried to get Blaine to pull out of him as subtle as he possibly could. "Please get out of my room."

Cooper smiled at Kurt and nodded. "I'm sorry. The guys were just standing outside and I thought they couldn't—"

"Get out. Of. My room." Blaine repeated. Kurt looked up at the ceiling. His whole body had turned the shade of a tomato.

Cooper nodded and took a few steps back. "Nice tattoo, bro." he winked and then closed the door, and the sound of him galloping down the stairs followed next. Blaine sat up and threw a pillow over his face, screaming into it for about eight seconds straight.

Kurt slowly started to smile, and then laugh. Blaine took the pillow off his face and glared at him. "I don't understand how in the hell you could find that funny, Kurt. Honestly."

Kurt turned over so that he was on his belly. "I'm sorry but that was just me realizing that all of our friends are absolute freaks. And your brother has no home training."

Blaine looked down at the scratches on his chest and the cum on his abs and shook his head. "This really isn't one of my happy moments, you know."

"I know," Kurt grinned into his pillow and shrugged. "But it was a little funny. Not Farrah walking in on us funny, but funny."

Blaine rolled his eyes and laid back down, pulling Kurt closer to him. The boy turned and grabbed a few tissues, cleaning Blaine's abdomen and tossing the condom into the trash can. He then laid his head on his chest and kissed it softly.

"Thank you."

"Uh huh," Kurt yawned and then traced the outline of his name on Blaine's chest. "So now, we talk."

Blaine's eyes opened and Kurt could feel the teen's heart rate increasing. "Don't you want to sleep?"

"If you want to put me to sleep, you have to fuck me on all fours. Or maybe let me fuck you…"

Blaine licked his lips and stared at the ceiling. "You can fuck me right now if you want."

"I want to talk about where the hell you've been all day."

Blaine sighed. "You think I'm going to be a boring bottom, is that what it is?"

Kurt smiled. "I know from fingering and eating you that you're noisy as hell. That's not a good idea right now, is it?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I saw Milton today, after my exam."

Kurt lifted his head and looked at him. "Where?"

"Waiting for me outside the building. He tried to blackmail me but I spoke to your father and he said he'd handle it."

"Blackmail you how, honey?"

Blaine shook his head no. "Can we please, _please _not talk about it right now? Let's just go get in the shower and get some rest."

"I promised Mikey I'd watch a Disney film with him, you know," Kurt sat up slowly, easing into sitting position. "And I don't know why you just won't tell me."

"Can you trust that everything is okay?" Blaine sat up too and turned to face him. "And that I love you? And that I trust your dad when he said he'd handle it."

"I don't want to be kept in the dark. If you really are thinking of stepping away from something you love because that asshole, and if you can talk to my dad about it—"

"I'm not stepping away. I was going to, but I know you'd be disappointed and everyone would. And I don't want to let him win." Blaine stopped and moved closer to Kurt, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you and I'm not keeping you in the dark. I just don't want you to worry about it because it's nothing to worry about."

Kurt shook his head and looked away. "If this backfires, you tell me everything."

"I promise." Blaine kissed him again. "Even if it doesn't I will, but not until it's done with."

Kurt looked down at his lips until Blaine got the point and kissed him again. "I love you, honey."

Blaine smiled. "More than life?"

"More than life." Kurt kissed him this time. "Thank you for going to someone… for whatever it was."

Blaine nodded.

"Now, shower?"

"And then family," Blaine smiled.

….

Eric Milton walked into the corporate office of the league Blaine played for early on Thursday morning. He had the sealed envelope with him, and had set up a meeting with the commissioner and many of his colleagues. He called Don that morning to gloat, and Don said congratulations and hung up the phone. Of course he'd known what was really in that envelope, and he didn't have time to deal with the man when he could instead be making baby number two with his wife.

Milton was invited into the conference room after no more than a five minute wait. The important people at the office were busy getting ready for Semis and Finals the next day, and were putting all of the final pieces of the puzzle together. Milton smirked as he looked around the building. There were posters of Blaine with Shane and posters with Jeff and Ian. Blaine's ad for Adidas was playing on the television screen as he glanced up. It was so cute, but soon, all of it would be tumbling down.

The vice president asked Milton what had brought him in today after they all shook hands with the man. He smiled and placed an envelope in the center of the table before returning to his seat.

"Remember that little bet that took place before Preliminaries?

The gentleman nodded, putting his glasses onto his face. "I remember of it. They were wiped away as rumors, though."

"Not exactly." Milton said with a smile.

The VP picked up the envelope and began to open it.

"That's a signed confession from none other than nephew of Donald Kinsella, Blaine Anderson. He agreed to bet one thousand dollars with another player and collected promptly after he had attained first place in the competition."

The men in the room looked at each other; whispers filling the air. The vice president however only looked at a photo that was in the envelope and read the letter included. It was then that Eric noticed whatever it was that his higher up was reading, it wasn't the letter he typed up. This letter wasn't on his letterhead.

"Wait, that must be a mistake—"

"Silence."

Milton's face blanched white as the photo was dropped to the table. The man began to read what was in front of him.

"_To whom it may concern: _

_My name is Peter Sutton. I am a member of the Motocross League in the Southern California Division. _

_I've been in competition after competition since I was 14 years of age. I am now 18 and entering my final year of high school. _

_I used to be good friends with Blaine Anderson, one of my classmates. We haven't been on the same page as of late and pretty much everyone knows that, including Mr. Eric Milton. _

_More than a week ago, Mr. Eric Milton came to me at the skate park. He promised that he would make me into an elite athlete if I were to help him get rid of Blaine Anderson. _

_Of course, I agreed. I went from being in Blaine's inner circle to being pushed aside. I was bitter and I wanted revenge. I didn't need to know Mr. Milton's reasons. I was in. _

_We met in Layla's Diner on Main Street in Long Beach, California. I have attached a photo provided to me by management from the surveillance system. There, we discussed how to get Blaine kicked out of the competition. Eric Milton's first idea was the bet that some guys had spread rumors about at the start of June. _

Eric's face was red as the man continued to read.

_I agreed to go along with it, but I felt terrible. I know how hard Blaine had worked, and I couldn't let my foolish jealousy prevent him from being who his family and friends believe he could be. _

_Eric Milton told me of his plan to blackmail Blaine by making him agree to sign a letter which would state that he did indeed place a bet on the outcome of the competition at Preliminaries. I told Eric Milton that I would lie and serve as a witness to this, but now I am doing the right thing. Blaine Anderson did __not__ participate in any gambling. _

_Eric Milton also told me that if Blaine didn't agree to sign the letter, he would make sure that someone close to Blaine wouldn't get into a school of his choice, because he had 'connections' and could make it happen. _

"Give me that nonsense right now!" Eric stood up and tried to reach across the table, failing to grab the piece of paper. "Give me it, Johnson!"

"I'm not even going to read the rest," the VP folded the paper back to its original form and placed it in the envelope. "Gentlemen, one of you will be replacing Mr. Milton as judge at tomorrow's competition." He turned to face Eric and glared daggers at him. "Your services for this league are no longer wanted or needed, Mr. Milton. Thank you for your time. I'll have security escort you out—"

"You believe that? You believe a failure like Sutton?"

The VP sighed as security walked in. "Goodbye, Mr. Milton."

….

Blaine smiled over into the crowd as Kurt held Mikey on his shoulders. They screamed for him and he winked over, placing the helmet securely over his head.

It was time.

* * *

A/N: I said you were getting no romantic!Niff like in chapter 10 or something and look, I caved in.

Please review? Please? They were so good last chapter.

We are wrapping up but there is still a lot I need to cover. So don't think this is the end. We're just closer to the end.

Thanks a lot, guys.


	18. Astro Blaster

**Ride**

A/N: So I like missed my deadlines last week because it was Darren week for me and I went to a few of his shows and made a video with him for Kristine and yeah. It was fun. That meet and greet was probably the most random 10 minutes of my life.

But now I'm back to work.

A few people complained last chapter so here are some warnings: Kurt likes to call Blaine daddy. Rimming. Blow Jobs. Underaged Sex between boys. Don't like it, don't read it. I happen to like Emme more than I like the people who had a problem so there ya go.

Enjoy the chapter. Pretty much filler. Lots and Lots of filler.

Thanks Jane!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Astro Blaster **

"And now, please welcome, for the 4th consecutive year," the crowd began to roar with applause and Blaine smiled at the hug his uncle gave him from behind, "Your 2012 Freestyle Vert Champion, Blaine Anderson!"

The chanting was thunderous. Blaine stopped for only a moment to drink it all in, waving at the crowd as many of his fans gave him a standing ovation. And then his eyes moved to the front of the stadium where his family was and his heart immediately swelled in his chest.

Cooper was a little teary eyed as he stood next to Justin's sister Jasmine and her boyfriend. He was pointing hard at his younger brother and shouting out words of encouragement.

Burt was clapping and giving him that _'I'm insanely proud of you but I'm still your boyfriend's dad and will chop your neck if necessary'_ look, which happened to be one of Blaine's favorite looks from him, believe it or not.

Justin stood between Burt and David wearing an 'I Heart Blaine Anderson' t-shirt he had just bought from the merchandise table, partly because his own shirt was lost, but no one needed to know that, and David was jumping up and down with Naomi and Jeff as Nick and Victoria smiled happily at their friend, applauding along with the audience.

Blaine knew he was lucky to have friends like them; friends who supported him and smiled when he did, cried when he did as well, and he knew he could rely on.

And then there was Kurt.

Once Blaine laid eyes on him, Kurt was all that he could see, really. Through the midst of the cameras flashing, the girls starting a "Mr. BMX" chant, the announcer and commissioner of their league waiting to congratulate him and hand over his trophy, all that Blaine saw was his boyfriend.

Kurt stood tall with a sleeping Mikey in his arms and a bright smile on his face. He simply smiled and his eyes shined brightly, and Blaine felt the happiest he had in quite some time. He was happy that he had Kurt, he was proud of the man he was becoming, and he was ecstatic that he had such an amazing man to spend the rest of his life with.

Because ultimately, that was the plan.

"Mr. Blaine Anderson," the announcer repeated with a sense of urgency, smiling once he had the teenager's attention again. "Come on up, young man."

Blaine looked back to Kurt and smiled quickly before jogging up to the stage, shaking the hands of each of the Board members as he went down the line and finally the hands of the vice president and commissioner as he approached them.

"Excellent job, Blaine. We're proud to have such a great talent like you in the league. You're making your family and your fans proud today!" the commissioner handed the trophy over as the vice president smiled, putting a gold medal around Blaine's neck. The teenager smiled too and accepted everything with a humbled 'thank you' before approaching the announcer.

The cheering had actually increased when Blaine stepped up to the podium and shook the announcer's hand. Mikey had started to stir, burying his face deeper into Kurt's neck. Kurt had kissed him in the curls and held him a little higher to stop him from sliding down his body, all before turning his attention back to the man of the hour. Blaine kept his eyes on him and smiled.

"Wow. This is amazing, guys…" The crowd hollered a little more and waved their posters in the air before Blaine smiled, waving a bit before attempting to speak over them. "I just want to say a few quick words of thanks and I'll be out of your hair." He looked down at the trophy and stepped close to the microphone as the photographers continued to snap pictures.

"It's an honor that I get to stand here in front of the beautiful fans of BMX and Skateboarding for four straight years as your Freestyle Vert Champion." he smiled at the applause and nodded, "I thank God that I was healthy enough to continue to compete, despite the things my family and I have been through. Simply put, this is something I love to do, and I'm truly blessed to have the support I have, so thank you all."

After another eruption from the crowd, Blaine nodded and continued. "I need to thank my uncle Donald for his dedication to this family and for not quitting on me, even when I gave up on myself. I didn't think I wanted to live after losing my father and my sister, but my uncle and his beautiful wife were there for me every step of the way. Now, I'm like ten times better than he was." The crowd laughed and Don joined in, rolling his eyes playfully at his nephew. Blaine grinned at him. "I love you, unc."

The man put his hand over his heart to say it was an honor. Blaine hadn't been the easiest kid to train after they lost Cooper Senior and Ariel. At first the boy was withdrawn and angry all the time, and then his attitude and ego was simply atrocious. But Blaine definitely came a long way from the kid he was four years ago, and Donald couldn't be any more proud of him.

"Next," Blaine looked to the front row, "I need to say thanks to my big brother, Cooper. I put him through a lot growing up. I used to walk in on Coop and his girlfriends, and when I was 10 I tried driving his first car to impress a girl five years older than me and crashed right into the side of our house." The crowd laughed and Blaine saw Kurt smiling and rolling his eyes, smiling back. "I was a pain in the neck little brother, and there were times that Cooper annoyed me to no end, but the fact of the matter is I wouldn't trade him for the world, and I am so lucky to have a brother that would do anything for me. I adore you, man."

Burt shook his head at Cooper as a tear trailed down the man's face. Cooper pointed to Blaine and beat his fist over his chest a couple times. It was quite moving.

"And to Legacy," the crowd went nuts and the boys smiled at Blaine, waving over, "you're the best friends that a guy could ask for. I know we drive each other crazy at times but truth be told, I love each and every one of you. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you boys. Thank you being my friend for all these years."

Kurt smiled at Nick as the shorter teen clapped for his best friend.

"Papa Bear," Blaine said softly, probably trying to mask his emotions at this point, "I need to say 'thank you' a million times to you sir, because I probably wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for you." Don clapped and looked over to Burt who gave a soft smile towards the stage. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel, for believing in me and giving me a chance. Thanks for trusting me with your son, and thanks for being like a second father to me. I love you a lot."

The crowd cheered and Kurt couldn't hide his smile as he looked over at his father. Kurt began to rock Mikey who was tightly snuggling him in sleep a little bit slower as his eyes found the man. Burt tipped his hat to Blaine and mouthed 'I love you too, son' and it took a lot for Kurt not to get emotional. He thought about their history and smiled. Blaine and his father had gone from pretty much hating one another to being family, and Kurt was proud of each of them.

"And that brings me to the love of my life," Blaine smiled as his eyes moved to Kurt a few seats over, "the gorgeous Ohio native with beautiful blue eyes and a little blonde boy in his arms that couldn't stay awake long enough to see his big cousin win first place."

The crowd had already started cooing and Kurt blushed, not knowing why he didn't expect this to happen but totally not expecting this to happen. His cheeks already hurt from smiling so much and apparently Blaine wasn't done.

"Kurt. You are hands down the best thing that _ever_ happened to me." Blaine stopped to make sure his words were taken in as he looked over at the center of the first row. Kurt stared back with that gorgeous smile of his and Blaine wasn't surprised when his heart started to speed up. "As proud as I am to be wearing this medal, on stage with this trophy in my hand, nothing makes me happier than being with you, beautiful. I love you so much and I hope you're proud to be with me, too."

Kurt didn't care to look at those in the crowds who had suddenly lost interest in the speech because their idol had a _**boyfriend**_. His only concern was the curly haired, sweaty, stinky boy on stage with the million dollar smile and golden eyes that were set on him. He felt a little tear dropping on his cheek as Blaine blew a kiss to him and held the trophy in the air. "This one is for you, Kurt. Thank you everybody! Much love!"

Much of the crowd went absolutely crazy; the ones that weren't still _awwwwww_-ing because that was the cutest thing they'd ever seen or scowling because of their homophobic tendencies. Blaine stepped away from the podium, held the trophy high in the air for all of his fans, and then bowed before waving and thanking them. He shook hands with the men on stage once more as people continued to shout for him, and then he jumped down and accepted a bro hug from Shane who had actually won first place in Semifinals that day, but had lost in Finals by 1.83 points.

Blaine teased and said he'd get 1.83 tattooed on his cheek and follow Shane around all day, earning him a punch in the arm as the two laughed it off. Shane made a mental note to hug Kurt later, because before the Ohioan showed up, Blaine wasn't this type of guy to laugh with one of his competitors. He'd lightened up tremendously and was enjoying living now, and Shane was proud of the younger teen.

Mikey started to become heavier from his frequent tossing in Kurt's arms, and the teen gave him a wet smack on the cheek with his lips.

"Mikey. Wake up, munchkin."

Mikey put his hands over Kurt's mouth and the elder laughed, grabbing it away. "How can you sleep through all of this noise? There is no doubt that you're related to your big cousin, huh?"

The boy opened his eyes a little and held on to Kurt's collar as he picked his head up, tiredly glancing around. Burt walked over and took a hesitant Mikey into his own arms, and the boy only relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Hello Mr. Hummey."

Burt smiled at Kurt and gestured over to Blaine, but his son only frowned at how he was holding the little Kinsella. "Go say hello before the reporters snatch him up, kiddo."

"Can you not hold him like a football?"

Burt rolled his eyes and Mikey smiled, holding his arms out and pretending to be superman. "The kid likes it. Now go say hello."

Kurt shook his head at the both of them before walking off. He could see curly hair and an Adidas t-shirt through a storm of people and took a deep breath before maneuvering the crowd.

"It's truly a blessing, and I'm just grateful to be here. I'm not too sure about the next events; I'd like to enjoy the rest of my summer and focus on school for now. But you'll definitely know." Blaine finished answering one reporter and tried to break free but another stepped up.

"Anderson, how long have you been with your boyfriend?"

Don patted Ian on the back and stepped aside so that Blaine could finish up. He didn't see Blaine's face change at the question he was just asked.

"I'd appreciate it if any questions asked pertained to the day's competitions or the sport in general. If you want to ask personal questions we can set up an interview afterwards."

Kurt heard his name being shouted when he was halfway there and waved to a few girls in the audience, smiling albeit confused. They said they saw the video on Facebook and loved it and Kurt chuckled a little, thanking them and continuing on. That would need to take some getting used to.

"My questions have to do with your acceptance speech," the reporter who had on an LA Sun badge held the recorder to Blaine's face, as did the other journalists around him, "I think your fans and people in the LGBT community would love to offer you support in your coming out and hear more of your backstory."

Blaine glanced around at the other reporters and smiled a little. "Does anyone want to talk to me about the competition today? I'd be glad to answer those questions."

The LA Sun reporter was pushed back a bit as the others stepped up, asking questions about the BMX move he landed and how his uncle influenced him, so on and so forth. They were all trying to write the best article on the up and coming kid from San Francisco with the talent, the sponsors, and the bright future. Blaine didn't mind responding to things as long as it dealt with his job.

Kurt finally made his way to Don and hugged him tightly before stepping back and watching his boyfriend handle the media. He shook his head at how they all hounded him and the professionalism that Blaine handled them with. It was a bit much for a 17 year old, but he was doing well.

"I'll be right back, Kurt," Don patted his arm and walked away with one of his old friends, and Kurt nodded as he rested against a barricade. A few fans of Legacy waved at him and snapped pictures and Kurt smiled shyly, not sure if he wanted the attention. He didn't want to be recognized when he knew there were people who weren't fans of him and Blaine being together—

"Excuse me; your name is Kurt right?"

Kurt glanced up and a man about his height with gray hair and smooth brown eyes was smiling back at him.

"Kurt, that's correct." He skeptically took the offered hand the reporter extended to shake it. "Nice to meet you…"

"My name is Todd Graham and I'm a reporter with the LA Sun. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Kurt looked hesitant and glanced over at Blaine, but the man quickly spoke to reassure.

"Don't worry. Your boyfriend is fine with it. It's just a piece for my LGBT readers."

Kurt nodded, though still unsure. The man smiled, starting the recorder before Kurt could have time to think it over and decline the interview.

"Thank you. Please state your full name and age for the record."

"Kurt Hummel. I turn 17 in a little over a week."

Todd nodded. "Mr. Hummel, how long have you been dating Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt flinched a little when the reporter held the device to his face, much closer than he felt it needed to be. "Almost two months now."

Todd Graham nodded. "How did Blaine come out to you? Did he come out to his family first? Had he always been interested in boys or were you the first?"

Kurt seemed to be overwhelmed a bit and the reporter apologized. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. One at a time." The man gave a half smile and resumed, slower this time. "Were you the first boy he was interested in?"

The teen nodded. "Yes, I was."

"So is Blaine bisexual?"

"I don't think me answering questions about Blaine's sexuality is important, right now—"

Todd interrupted Kurt with another question. "Are you only with Blaine Anderson because of his success in the sport—"

"What? No!"

"You know that he used to date girls." Todd stared straight at Kurt as he spoke, "How did that impact your decision to be with him. How are you certain that with his money and fame, he won't be unfaithful? You are the only boy he's ever been interested in, after all. Right?"

"You have less than one second to walk away from him and you better pray that I don't see any mention of Kurt or my brother's relationship in whatever trashy article you plan on writing. Do I make myself clear?" Cooper looked down at the older man who stood frozen for a second before quickly nodded and gathered his things.

"T-Thank you for your time, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt looked at him as the man retreated, walking over to Shane Smith now. He took a deep breath and then turned to Cooper.

"I—He said he wanted to write an article for the LGBT community. Then he started asking me questions like… things that would probably do nothing but throw shade at Blaine."

Cooper rolled his eyes as he looked over to the LA Sun writer. "Don't talk to reporters, especially without Blaine. The media will rip you two apart within days if you do."

Kurt looked over to Blaine now as the elder Anderson continued. "That guy is not concerned about LGBT, Kurt. He wants his big break. Wait until Anderson Cooper or someone contacts the two of you, and then you can share. For now, say nada."

"Alright," Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry about that."

Cooper smiled and looked at his little brother approaching. "You'll get used to the dos and don'ts of the spotlight. Now, someone is coming for you. I'm waiting for Justin's sister to ditch the boyfriend so I can go and talk to her."

Kurt rolled his eyes, not wanting anything to do with that drama. Cooper apparently liked Jasmine since his family moved to Long Beach from San Francisco, but she'd always been with her boyfriend, who Justin seemed to hate with a passion. That didn't make it right for them to try setting her up with Cooper when she was still in a relationsh—

"You," Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, "look," then his cheek, "so," his other cheek, "sexy." he finished with a long kiss to Kurt's lips that made maybe all of the girls in the audience squeal. Cooper laughed and shook his head as one chick started filming it.

Kurt brought his arms up to wrap around Blaine's neck, laughing as he tried to pull away from his boyfriend who seemed to be in the mood to make out. "I'm so freaking proud of you, Blaine. And I can't believe you did that on stage… I honestly don't know what to do with you."

"You're the only one who didn't see it coming, really," Cooper told him. "And I guess I'll get my hug later then…"

Blaine smiled and pulled away from Kurt, letting Cooper put him in a congratulatory headlock as always before it became hard to breathe. Kurt shook his head at both of them when Blaine started coughing and he soothingly patted his boyfriend on the back. "Don't you have taken girls to go bother?"

"That I do," Cooper grinned and nodded, walking off. "Have fun at the after party, boys. See you at Disneyland tomorrow."

Blaine rubbed at his throat as Kurt took his hand, leading him away. "I'll see you there, idiot."

"Where is this after party?" Kurt asked. Other riders began to pack their things after saying goodbye to their friends until the next competition- at least those that wouldn't be attending this _after party._ Blaine held Kurt's hand firmly when he saw Ian, making sure they went in another direction. He may be with Jose and all but he still didn't trust Justin's older cousin as far as he could throw him.

"It's Adidas' official after party in Beverly Hills at this fancy ass hotel. We're going to be in the hot tub all night." Blaine smiled when he and Mikey caught eyes and the boy's face lit up. "I might get just a little bit drunk tonight just so you know."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I've never seen you trashed but something tells me you're a flirty drunk and I'm not going to like it too much."

"I'm a flirty sober," was Blaine's answer as wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and led him through a group of people, "I'm a horny drunk. Very, very horny. But I'm not getting _trashed, _just a little tipsy."

"Ah," Kurt walked past the camera men and turned to Blaine, "I have to think of a way to congratulate you for coming in first at this party, then."

"Yeah," Blaine bit his lip and nodded, glancing from Kurt's lips down to his waist. "I think so too."

Naomi and Victoria attacked Blaine as soon as he was in _hugging _distance. Kurt laughed and moved away, almost getting trampled in the process. Jeff smiled and skated over as well, followed by the rest of Legacy. Kurt smiled from them to his dad who had Mikey on his back.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him for me, dad." Kurt blew a kiss at Mikey and smirked when the little boy blushed. "When I leave him with Cooper or Blaze, all they do is use him to get chicks."

Burt chuckled to his son. "Puppies and kids work like a charm, kiddo. And Amber said that she and Blaze won't be in Long Beach for another hour or so. Their flight was delayed, but he'll be at this after party tonight that I'm not too sure I want you going to…"

Kurt looked at his father with a tired smile. "Dad, I'm not even going to do that much heroin, calm down."

"Yeah, ok kid," Burt shook his head and smiled when his son laughed, "Just be careful. And watch after these knuckle heads."

Kurt turned around and looked at Legacy before nodding to his father. "Will do, dad."

"Oh," Burt hiked Mikey a little higher on his back, "I don't want to know why this kid is asking me how much it would cost to tattoo your name on his stomach but if I find out you have a tattoo, Kurt—"

"I don't!" Kurt looked at Mikey who blushed and turned away. "Well… I don't…"

Burt looked at him.

"I thought of getting one but Blaine said no… because of my career and things like that. So, I mean for now, I don't…"

"Ok," Burt looked over at the guys and Blaine looking down at their medals and talking. "I'm guessing Blaine has one."

Kurt nodded. "He does."

"But it _**isn't**_ Kurt's name," Mikey said adamantly. The thing is, whenever Mikey tells a lie, he plays with one of his spirally curls, almost twirling it around his finger. Burt definitely felt him doing so, and Kurt shook his head. At least the little boy tried this time. They'd just need to work on it.

"Okay, big fella."

Kurt wondered what his father would do with this information. "Maybe I should take him back…"

"Yeah, maybe you should," Burt let Mikey climb into Kurt's arms and smiled when the boy hugged his son tightly. He then felt Blaine squeezing _him _tightly and laughed, wrapping the short teenager in his arms. "Blaine, I'm so proud of you, buddy!"

Blaine didn't let go for a while, enjoying the man's firm pats on his back. "Thanks, Dad."

Kurt looked away from Blaine's smiling face to his father's, and noted how much softer it had gotten after the word. "You're welcome, Blaine."

They pulled away after a short talk that stayed between the two of them, and then enveloped one another in a second hug, all before sharing another small talk. Justin came over to say goodbye to Mikey and get his things from Kurt's bag.

"I need to stop home, drop off Jasmine and her dick of a boyfriend. I'll see you at the hotel pretty soon, bro."

"See you," Kurt laughed at the kiss on the cheek he got and the jealous scowl Mikey gave Justin because of it. "Drive safely."

"C'mere, booger!" Blaine roughly grabbed Mikey away and tossed him high into the air before catching him. "You fell asleep? I did some of my best riding and you fell asleep?" he tossed him in the air again and Mikey laughed as he landed in Blaine's arms, grabbing onto his cousin for dear life.

"Are you proud of me, fart face?"

Mikey nodded, still laughing. "The proudest. And sorry I fell asleep, Blainey."

Blaine kissed him hard and put him down on the ground. "It's fine. I can't stay mad at you. Disneyland tomorrow, right?"

Mikey grinned hard showing off all of his tiny teeth. "Yes."

"Perfect." Blaine turned back to Kurt and smiled. "I'm just gonna walk with your dad to take Mikey to my uncle. We're going to head to the hotel when I'm back."

Kurt felt Jeff skate over and stand next to him as he glared at his father. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" Burt lied _obviously, _"I'll see you Monday morning, right?"

Kurt smoothed out his _Team Legacy _t-shirt as he stared at his father. "Monday morning, dad."

"And you'll call me when you're at Disneyland tomorrow morning and when you're in the hotel tomorrow night?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine laughed and nodded. "I'll call you dad. Way to change the conversation."

Burt shrugged, trying to hide his guilt over whatever he was about to talk to Blaine about. He walked over to Kurt and hugged him, "I love you, kiddo. Be good. Watch out for Mikey or I will let Pam kick your ass without doing a thing." Kurt nodded and smiled, "And you better win me a stuffed toy or something. I know you won Blaine like five in New York."

Kurt looked up at his dad and grinned. "I'll win you the biggest thing I can find. And I have Pam watching what you eat so don't think you're getting away with _anything._"

Burt frowned.

"Love you dad," Kurt said with a laugh, and Jeff hugged the man next, making Burt shake his head. "Don't forget to walk Diesel."

"I know, I know." Burt patted Jeff on the back and told him and the rest of Legacy to enjoy their day at Disney tomorrow. David had finished putting his number in some girl's phone just in time to say goodbye.

Burt and Blaine took off after Mikey said goodbye to his Kurtie, and the three of them walked towards the park's exit. Blaine stopped to sign a few autographs along the way. Kurt watched his boyfriend and father suspiciously and Nick laughed as he walked over.

"I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them, man."

Kurt sat on the bench with Victoria as he agreed. "They're up to something. Oh well. After party tonight, ladies?"

Naomi smiled. "We're only going to watch Nick and Jeff in action."

Jeff's face dropped as Kurt laughed. "That's not funny. I'm not gonna drink anyway so the jokes on you."

"Sure you're not," Kurt said with a laugh. Jeff smirked because yes, he'd drink. But they didn't need to know that.

Naomi smirked at him and then looked to Nick who still seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Victoria and I are actually over ourselves, ok. We're happy for the two of you."

"We're still trying to understand what this is, Nay," Nick looked to Jeff, "well, I am."

David sat down next to Kurt with his gold medal around his neck. "I'm happy you were so distracted with your love life, man. First place victory for me."

Everyone laughed as Nick smiled and kicked the brown skinned boy. "Screw you, too, D."

"Maybe after Jeff," David barely got the words out before Nick was chasing him around the park. Jeff rolled his eyes at them as he rocked back and forth on his skateboard.

"Apparently someone is not as sure as you are," Vickie said, pushing her red hair back. "You two need to stop making out and talk about it."

"We've kissed twice, Vickie," Jeff said, "and I still feel weird talking about it in front of my ex and his ex who he's been with for years and still loves with all of his heart."

Kurt felt for both Nick and Jeff. It must've been hard coming to terms with what was happening between them when they were involved with such amazing girls. Naomi only shrugged at him as she crossed one leg over the other.

"I'd rather go through this loss now, than ten years from now when Nick and I are married. I've seen the way he looks at you when you make your corny little jokes that _only_ he laughs at. Not even Mikey laughs at them and the kid laughs at everything."

Jeff smiled. "You're bullshitting."

"No she's not," Kurt said. "I laughed a few times out of pity but Nick is the only one that seems to enjoy them. Mikey just deadpans at you."

Victoria laughed and leant onto Kurt's shoulder. "Something to think about, Mr. Sterling…"

The park started to clear out, Jeff noticed. He shrugged at their words though. "It still feels weird. I mean I'm happy you girls are still here supporting us, and we're blessed you're in our lives. It's just taking some getting used to."

"We both love you," Victoria told him. "We really do. No matter what happens with you, whether you get together or think better of it, Nay and I are in your corners. Ok?"

Naomi nodded and gave that half smile that Nick adored so much. Kurt smiled at the both of them and then Jeff. The blonde mussed his hair and took a deep breath.

"I appreciate it."

Blaine walked back over, now alone. He nudged Jeff in the shoulder and grinned. "I'm so happy that you kicked Ian's ass. Now he can go back east with his ego knocked down a few."

Jeff smiled and kicked up his skateboard. "Who gives a shit about him? Let's go to this party, big man!"

Kurt smiled and grabbed his things, walking over to give Blaine a quick kiss. "Who's going to drive? I need to give Mr. BMX his kisses in the back row of seats…"

Blaine smiled and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him closer. Naomi and Victoria grinned as the two proceeded to kiss, and then kiss some more, and it was almost like everyone else was completely forgotten about as Blaine's hands snuck underneath Kurt's t-shirt.

"So Nick and Jeff are going to be like this, Nay," Victoria's eyebrows rose comically as Kurt bit on Blaine's bottom lip, "I can live with losing my boyfriend if they do this tonight."

Naomi nodded hard. "Same here. This is going to be a fun party."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

Nick was entirely out of breath when he returned, but he saw his best friend's hand sliding across Kurt's ass and frowned.

"I want you both to know that you are **not** having sex in the back of my truck. It is not happening, Blaine. Kurt. Do you hear me?"

David laughed as he struggled to catch his own breath. "I don't think they can hear you right now." He walked over and physically pulled the two of them apart, laughing when Blaine tried to chase Kurt's lips. "Sorry to interrupt the show but security is staring at us, and we need to go get shitfaced."

Kurt winked at Blaine as his boyfriend hungrily stared at his lips. "Ok, Legacy. Let's go to this after party, then."

* * *

Nick didn't even bother reprimanding Kurt and Blaine for being Kurt and Blaine in the backseat of his truck. He expected it. He did however explain to Kurt that it was perfectly okay for them to make out as long as he wasn't in Blaine's lap when it happened. He kind of needed to see out of the rear window and all.

The drive to the hotel for the after party was a bit long. There was traffic from all of the people leaving the competition, and there was also some Comic Con thing happening a few blocks over. It was times like this that they missed having Justin in the car to sing something for them, but he was with his family and planned to meet them there.

Jeff was in the passenger seat because Kurt, Blaine, Naomi, Vickie, and David all ran to the car first leaving only the driver and passenger seat available. Of course Kurt and Blaine wouldn't let him in the back with them because how can one horny couple properly dry hump with some Jeff guy in their row of seats, right? But Jeff simply nodded at all of them, mumbling that he'd 'remember this' as he took the seat next to Nick.

Luckily, the ride wasn't awkward or anything. It was a little bit because their ex-girlfriends were right behind him; the ex-girlfriends who knew that they had made out twice—once at Blaine's sleep over the other night and then again at the movies with Justin. Because Justin couldn't help but tweet the play by play of what was happening a few rows in front of him to the whole world.

**JustJusBMX: Ah, the good ol "I need to stretch my arm so I'm just going to blatantly wrap it around your shoulder" move. Smooth, Jeff. **

**JustJusBMX: This movie isn't as good as watching my idiot friends, I'll tell you that. **

**DavidOfLegacy: JusJusBMX are you recording it? **

**JustJusBMX: DavidOfLegacy Dude, it's dark. You need to quench that thirst of yours.**

**JustJusBMX: I saw a little cheek smooch!**

**JustJustBMX: Now there's lip action, but very minimal.**

**JustJusBMX: My mentions are going crazy right now #NiffKiss**

**JustJusBMX: Get it Nick **

**JustJusBMX: Oh they're full on kissing right now. Aw yeah, this is happening.**

**JustJusBMX: Where did Jeff's left hand disappear to? We just don't know #HandJobInTheater13**

**JustJusBMX: I'm kidding. They're only making out… calm down perverts**

Nick refused to talk to Justin for a couple days, and Kurt because he retweeted all of it. Well, until a few hours later when Kurt cooked fettuccine and he forgave him.

But it wasn't anyone else's fault that this felt so weird. It was just a… _different_… experience for them. And the fact that they each liked it was a bit to take in too.

**From Santana: **

**Why isn't the hobbit answering me? **

David popped his gum as he reached for his cell phone. _Babel _by Mumford and Sons came on the radio and Nick turned up the volume, hoping to drown out the sound of Kurt and Blaine in his backseat.

**To Santana: **

**He's making out with Kurt at the moment. Are you still with Brittany? **

**From Santana: **

**Yes. I'll call him later. Congrats on winning.**

**To Santana: **

**Gracias bonita. ;) **

**From Santana: **

**Don't ever do that again. **

"She plays so hard to get," David mumbled to himself.

About ten minutes had passed and they were actually driving at this point. It was good because Nick had never been one for traffic. He had patience for everything else but traffic, apparently.

Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine stroking his cock through the thin fabric shorts he wore, quickly moving Blaine's hand away and ignoring the exasperated sigh his boyfriend breathed out into his ear.

"I say we dump the guys of Premium in the pool tonight," David smiled at Victoria's words. "Especially Ian and Wes. They're so cocky."

"Is Blaze coming?"

"I don't know," Jeff pulled out his cell phone. "He told Kurt he won't be in town until about midnight so he'll definitely be late."

"I missed him at the competition," Naomi said, "Oh, Kurt! Hunter's coming to the party tonight. We told him you're auditioning Kurt. You guys will have a majority of your classes together. He's like the shit at Pace. Weird as hell, but it's _his _world in the vocal department."

Kurt didn't hear a single word said to him, naturally.

Naomi rolled her eyes as Vickie laughed. "Well excuse me. Proceed, horn dogs."

And that they did.

"These shorts are so tight," Blaine's hand had slowly moved from Kurt's right knee to between his thighs as Kurt's lips skirted across his neck. "I can't wait to see you try and get out of them."

Kurt grinned as he moved Blaine's hand away again for the umpteenth time. "I was hoping that you would take them off for me, actually."

Blaine smiled as Kurt started to suck on his neck. "That can be arranged." Eventually, the pair had worked it out so that they were both lying down in the backseat. Nick's music was up loud enough that neither was missed, really, and Blaine held onto the seat in front of him as he grinded between his boyfriend's legs.

"Baby," Kurt moaned into his ear and Blaine sighed as the car stopped for traffic, he guessed, "You _really _need to slow down_._"

"It feels too good?" Blaine teased, slowly rubbing against Kurt as the rock song blared through the speakers. Kurt bit his lip and nodded, not replying until Blaine's eyes were locked on his.

"_So _good."

Blaine leant down to kiss him and they made out straight until the time they arrived at the hotel. Their friends were so kind that they acted as if they hadn't heard the _Blaine_s or _fuck_s that were mumbled in between songs. They also acted if as they didn't notice the way Blaine pulled his shirt down over the front of his jeans and rushed inside to check in.

"So I take it we won't be seeing much of you two tonight?"

Kurt put his bag on and approached the beautiful hotel, nodding his head yes. "You got that right."

* * *

"So let me understand this," Cooper smiled as he walked behind Justin, side by side with the blonde's older sister. "You aren't happy because he doesn't treat you right, he doesn't have a job and isn't interested in getting one, you both live with your father because you're basically supporting the both of you, and he doesn't let you go out with your friends because he thinks you'll cheat on him?"

Jasmine, a 23 year old blonde with the same bright blue eyes as her younger brother and an identical smile walked beside Cooper with her hands in the pockets of her denim shorts. She gave a small shrug as they approached their father's place. "It isn't so simple, CJ, and you know that. We've been together since 9th grade, and you've been trying since 9th grade, and I've been saying no since—"

"You've also been wasting your time since 9th grade," Cooper sipped a drink from his water bottle as they walked and Jasmine looked up at her younger brother who she knew was listening. "The worst part about all of this is that you're settling and you _know _that."

"Okay, maybe I am." Jasmine turned to Cooper and he looked at her as well, "I'm not so happy, but I know he loves me."

"If he loves you he'd try and be a better person for you," Justin turned around and faced his shorter and older sister, "I've been telling her that since I was 13."

Cooper licked his lips and looked over at her. "I know why you said no to me in high school…"

"Because you dated all of my friends and all of their friends… and slept with Hillary's mom…"

Justin rolled his eyes and faced front. So much for being team Cooper.

"And," the man continued, "I've changed from that horny teenaged boy. I'm a man now. I make a living for myself. I show people respect. I could take you somewhere nice…"

"I appreciate that, CJ, but you know I've been with him forever and—"

Cooper grabbed her hand to prevent her from following Justin into the house. "You're afraid of starting over? That has to be it. I can't imagine it being anything else."

Jasmine smiled and looked off down the block. "I'm going inside to check on my father. I'll—"

"Go out with me."

She laughed and looked up at him. "Cooper. If Anthony wouldn't want me going out with the girls, what makes you think he'd want me going out with one of his friends from high school, who he knew had a crush on his cheerleading girlfriend?"

Cooper looked at her and smiled. "How about I pick you up when he's asleep and we'll have a nice little picnic on the beach. I have these candles Kurt gave me and I have no idea what to do with them."

Jasmine smiled and turned away. "Goodnight CJ."

"Text me when he's asleep… I'll be at my brother's beach house, ok?"

"Goodnight, CJ."

Cooper smiled and took a few steps back. "Goodnight, princess." He took a few steps back into the road. "I'll be waiting for that text!"

* * *

Kurt folded his arms around his boyfriend's neck as Blaine lips ghosted over his pulse point. The hot water felt way too good and being able to kick back and relax like this was just what the doctor ordered. Blaine's hands moving possessively over his ass beneath the hot tub's water felt amazing too, and Kurt bit down on his lip hard to stop himself from moaning.

There was a decent turn out to the after party. All of the riders and skaters were there enjoying themselves, as well as a bunch of fangirls (groupies) that were lucky enough to win tickets to get in. There was no doubt there'd be nothing but a bunch of alcohol, weed, and one night stands, at least that's what Blaine explained to Kurt. He also said that at least two of the random girls would get pregnant. That was the annual average.

The music was spot-on. Not only was it at a decent level, but the songs were perfect. Kurt rocked his body back on forth against Blaine in the water, smiling as his boyfriend's eyes darkened a little with each movement and smirking as he whispered in his ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself? I hope I'm not boring you…" Kurt winded his hips underneath the water and Blaine's eyes slowly drifted closed in response. "You can definitely go hang with your friends, you know."

Blaine grabbed his drink and took a sip, watching as his boyfriend bounced up and down on top of him, singing along to the music.

_Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me_

Blaine bit his lip as Kurt sat on his lap in the hot tub, grinding on top of him and singing along to Robin Thicke's _Blurred_ _Lines_. As Kurt's teeth grazed across his earlobe, Blaine dug his nails into the boy's lower back. "I'll be a bad girl for you, though."

Kurt lost it and started laughing into the side of his boyfriend's face, pulling away to look at the boy offer him a trashy wink. "I can't stand you sometimes."

Blaine thrust up to meet Kurt's gyrating and the younger teen bit his lip as they locked eyes. "You don't mean that, beautiful."

"Of course I don't," Kurt leant in and kissed Blaine slowly on the lips; working his hips in Blaine's lap underneath the water. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy, but just like that Kurt pulled away. "Have I told you how proud I am of you today?"

Blaine smiled and looked around at the party, thankful that they were in a secluded spot. "You've only told me about 417 times."

Kurt took a sip of Blaine's drink and swallowed slowly, getting used to the strong taste. "So you've been counting?"

"What makes you think I've been counting?" Blaine grinned at Kurt's chuckle and watched the boy's lips as they wrapped around the straw.

"Oh, I wonder what would make me think such a thing," Kurt's voice got quieter the closer he moved into Blaine's lips and they kissed deeper and much longer this time. Kurt played in his boyfriend's hair and Blaine squeezed his ass as they kissed; tongues touching and teeth clanking together at how close they were trying to get. By the time _We Can't Stop_ by Miley Cyrus started to play, Kurt could tell that he'd be screaming his boyfriend's name very loudly by the end of the night.

"What do you think about being my husband?"

Kurt laughed lightly as he turned to face his boyfriend. "Are you proposing to me in the hot tub right now?"

Blaine smiled as his eyes moved down to Kurt's chest. "Are you saying yes?"

"No, I'm not," Kurt leaned in for another slow kiss and bit down on his boyfriend's lip when Blaine grinded up again. He pulled away and smiled, "You have to come better than that. Romance me," Blaine kissed across his chin as Kurt continued, "And I'm going to be the one to propose to you, anyway."

"Mm," Blaine licked from Kurt's neck to his jaw, "I bet you won't."

"Remember you aren't the best at winning bets, Mr. Bejeweled." Kurt smiled and leant down for another kiss.

"But I won your heart, if I remember correctly…"

"So my heart was a prize?"

"Is a prize," Blaine answered as Kurt danced to the music, "much better than any trophy anyone could ever give me…"

"Oh," Kurt smiled at him as Blaine's wet hands moved up his back, "but you can't put my heart up on the wall like all of your accolades."

Blaine nodded. "True. But I could fuck you against the wall, and that's special too."

Kurt bit his lip as he smiled. "You've gone from talking about being my husband to fucking me against a wall. Drunk you is very fun."

Blaine laughed and nodded as he glanced up. "I'm not drunk, baby."

Kurt hummed skeptically as he kissed his forehead and danced to the music. Blaine smiled and leant against the edge of the hot tub, watching people splash in the pool at the far end of the party as his boyfriend danced on top of him. There were girls sliding around poles and David was right there, making out with a couple of them. Vickie and Nay were hanging out with Nick and Jeff, all of them drinking and laughing, and Justin was just walking in, a frightened look on his face as a majority of the females in the vicinity all but pounced on him.

A server came over with a couple more drinks and Kurt smiled, thanking him as he took the last two and put it on the rim of the hot tub. Blaine smirked at him, lifting his eyebrow skeptically.

"Are you going to be hungover for your date with Michael tomorrow?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he started to skirt his fingers over the lettering of Blaine's tattoo. "I'll be fine, Anderson. I need to be sober so I can give him hundreds of kisses."

Blaine reached for the drink and took a sip, ending up sucking on an ice cube. "On the cheek, sure."

Kurt grabbed his drink but didn't respond, only turning around to see the party. A couple girls stared over at them in the hot tub and Kurt started to grind in Blaine's lap a little harder, smirking when he felt two hands grab his waist.

"Can I fuck you right here?"

Kurt held the straw to his lips and smiled. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Oh," Blaine smiled, "well maybe you can fuck me here…"

Kurt licked his lips, leaning in a little closer. "The first time you bottom is going to be as special as the first time I bottomed. I'm not going to screw your brains out in front of all of these wonderful people."

Blaine drank a bit of his and smirked. "I love your confidence. Big turn on."

"I'll keep that in mind… now take me back to our suite, Mr. Anderson…"

* * *

"Can I come to his birthday party? I think it's the only place I'll be allowed to see him, Santana. His boyfriend hates me, not that I blame him, but—"

"And Kurt doesn't hate you is what you're telling me?" Santana turned in her seat at the bar to face Dave Karofsky. "Because I'm pretty sure I remember him hating your guts."

Karofsky faced the bartender and asked for another coke. The man nodded and grabbed a glass. "Kurt and I have been texting. He's the only one who knows about," he gestured around Scandals, the gay bar they were in, and then looked back at the girl, "about me. Well, besides you and his boyfriend, I guess."

Santana sipped her drink, trying not to get an attitude with the bartender over how weak it was. "Texting about…"

Karofsky nodded and slapped a ten dollar bill on the bar as his drink was placed in front of him. "About me being… being gay," he whispered, glancing around. Santana rolled her eyes.

"This is a gay bar, you dimwit. It isn't exactly a secret." A drag queen came and sat on the other side of her as a new song came on, and Karofsky faced his drink. "So you two talk about being gay. That's great. I'm not convinced he'll want to see you at his surprise birthday party. I'm not convinced Blaine, who's pouring a stack of money taller than he is into this little shindig will want to see you there either."

Karofsky held the drink to his lips and nodded. "Yeah, you're definitely right."

A tall, meerkat looking guy came over to the bar and sat beside him, glancing over at Santana before ordering an Amaretto Sour. "Hey babe. Who's your friend? "

Santana looked up as Karofsky introduced the two of them. "Santana, this is my…"

"Friend," the teen supplied.

Karofsky nodded, looking a little disappointed Santana noticed. "This is my friend, Sebastian. Sebastian, one of my old classmates from McKinley, Santana."

Santana nodded to him as she took another drink. "So I take it that friends mean you fuck him when your boyfriend is not around?"

"Santana!" Dave hushed her as he looked around. "Can you not be yourself right now? C'mon…"

Sebastian smiled and handed the bartender some cash including a generous tip. "I don't have a boyfriend, young lady. And last I checked, who I fucked wasn't any of your concern…"

Santana looked at Karofsky and shook her head. "You could do a lot better than this. Even _you _could do a lot better."

Sebastian smiled to himself as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm going to get going, though. And if my friends are ok with seeing you at the party, then you'll get an invite."

"Party?" Sebastian perked up, "Where's this party and when?"

Karofsky looked over to him and then back down at his coke. "I just want to see Kurt, ok? And say thanks. Leave a gift, or something. I won't stay long."

Santana nodded as she fixed her tight skirt. "Just don't bring the asswipe here and it shouldn't be a problem."

Sebastian smiled and tipped his drink to her as the girl exited the bar. Karofsky took a deep breath after watching her go and turning back to his coke.

"So what do you say we get out of here? It's kind of dead tonight." Sebastian downed his drink and stood up, looking for his cell phone in his pockets. "I'll even let you drive my baby. I'll even suck you off if you promise not to crash her."

Dave blushed as the bartender walked past, knowing he'd heard that. "Alright. Give me a minute."

"Meet me at the car," Sebastian answered a phone call, and Dave could hear a distinct _hey baby _before everything else became blurred. He shook his head and put the rest of his drink to his lips, downing it and following after him.

* * *

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

The party got crazier as people got more and more drunk. Justin rolled his eyes away from Ian and Jose having at it in the pool and seriously thought about sending the both of them to their room, praying it wasn't anywhere near his. It was bad enough Kurt and Blaine's room was on top of his. Ian kept telling him all night to enjoy himself but he'd rather be somewhere else with someone else.

Jeff jumped around as he danced to the music; the chain around his neck moving up and down with his actions. Victoria danced with a random guy from another crew that Justin remembered came in third place in Nick and David's division. He watched the guy closely to make sure he was respectful. He didn't mind getting into a fight tonight if he had to.

Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand through the pool party, heading back into the hotel. David gave Kurt a thumbs-up and the Ohio native winked back before disappearing through the doors.

**From Quinnie: **

**Are you having a good time, big head? **

Nick smiled as Jeff came over to him; the blonde rapping lyrics as he pulled him up from his seat to dance poolside. Justin smiled and typed out a response.

**To Quinnie: **

**It's ok. It's good seeing my friends so happy. **

"Maybe I don't feel like dancing right now," Nick said, trying to hide his laughter when Jeff's _hyper off Hypnotiq _dancing turned completely insane. "You're making me tired."

"Either you dance, or we go inside."

Nick put his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks. "How drunk are you right now?"

**From Quinnie: **

**Your friends are happy? That's good. But how are –you- doing, Jus? **

"I had _one _drink," Jeff told him, pushing his wet hair away from his face. "I just did a backflip off the DJ's table. What drunk person do you know can successfully land a backflip off of a heightened object, Nick?"

Nick bit his lip and looked out over the party. "I don't really want to dance. I came in second place today, I'm exhausted. I just want to unwind."

**To Quinnie: **

**What would you say to me moving to Ohio for a year?**

Justin bit his lip and pressed send, looking up over the party again. A girl came over and started dancing on him and Jus leant back as he watched her.

**From Quinnie: **

**Why would you do that? And what about moving in with David? You both are totally excited about that.**

Jeff stopped dancing like an idiot and nodded his head along to the beat instead. "We'll head up to your room then. How does that sound?"

Nick nodded as he nervously rubbed over his bicep. "It sounds good to me."

Jeff smiled and gestured over to his things. "Let me grab my clothes."

Nick nodded. "I'll wait here.

Justin typed out a response as the girl turned around in his lap, grinding a little slower now. He pressed send and watched her movements.

**To Quinnie: **

**I know. I just I was closer to you. I wish I could move there and maybe get a job; you could be my girl… I don't know. I love Cali but I may need a new start. And I really want you.**

"What's your name?"

The girl fixed her bikini top and smiled at Justin. "Andrea," she answered, running her hands down his chest. "I've been a fan for a long, long time."

He nodded before looking up to check on the girls. Naomi was fine, fighting in the water with David. Vickie was still with that kid. Jeff and Nick were sneaking upstairs, it seemed.

**From Quinnie: **

**As selfish as I can be, and as bad as I want you too, I think your dad needs you around. And you promised David you'd move in… **

"I'm glad to hear that," Justin smiled up at her before typing on his phone, "I'm grateful for the support. It means a lot to me, Andrea."

She smiled and leaned down, kissing across his neck.

**To Quinnie: **

**That's true. Get some sleep though, I'm going to try and enjoy this party. **

**From Quinnie: **

**Oh, ok Jus. Have a good time.**

Justin turned his phone off and pocketed it, leaning back in the chair. Andrea put her hair in a bun before slowly kissing down his chest, and eventually lower, and Justin glanced down and enjoyed it. People wanted him to enjoy himself, so he would.

* * *

Kurt smiled against his fist and moaned as Blaine's tongue flickered against the rim of his ass. "I really do fucking hate you… right now… _damn, _baby."

Blaine smiled as he bit playfully at the swell of Kurt's ass, licking circles over the spot. They were both completely naked and hadn't even made it into the bedroom of their hotel suite yet. Blaine sat on the sofa, legs spread wide as he rested his feet on the edge of the coffee table. Between his legs was Kurt who shifted between moaning and laughing as he cursed out his boyfriend. Blaine had Kurt's ass in his face, holding the boy firmly by the waist as he buried his face there, licking quickly between his crack. He tried not to laugh as Kurt gave up on life and laid his head on the coffee table; feet hitting the back of the couch as his toes curled.

"I don't even understand how I got in this position… _fuck, _eat me Blaine…"

Blaine slowly worked his tongue in and out of Kurt's tight hole, pushing past the rim and flicking in and out until it was nice and wet. Kurt groaned and pushed his ass back into his boyfriend's face as Blaine's hand moved down his back. They were rough and touched him in all the right places as Kurt grinded against Blaine's face, still biting on his fist.

"So I decided I'm not going to fuck you against that wall unless you call me daddy again," Blaine smiled and licked over his boyfriend's left ass cheek, biting down teasingly afterwards. "So get to it."

Kurt reached underneath him, in between Blaine's legs and started to stroke the rider's already leaking cock. "That was a one-time thing," he explained, snapping his wrist and slowly dragging his fist over Blaine's length as his boyfriend went back to rimming him, "it slipped."

Blaine squeezed each of Kurt's ass cheeks as he buried his face again, thrusting his tongue in and out, twirling it, and stretching him as much as he could. "It slipped because you liked it," Blaine bit his lip as Kurt's thumb rolled over the head of his cock, "and I loved it, so you should say it again."

"Maybe," Kurt smiled as Blaine's tongue swirled against his hole again, "mm, I'll consider it _while _you're fucking me against the wall. I always get my way, Anderson."

Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt's entrance. "Okay, beautiful. Go get me a condom."

Kurt laughed as he was picked up and tossed on the couch next to Blaine, licking the precum off his fingers before going over to the door where their bags were. He knelt down to grab a condom and lube, glancing back to Blaine stroking himself as he walked over to the stereo system; curls everywhere on his head as he mussed them.

"Pick a wall," Blaine continued to touch his cock as he went through the music selection, "any wall." He glanced back at Kurt who stood up, sexily swaying to the opposite end of the room with the items in hand. "Hm. That one?"

Kurt leant back against the wall and looked over at the mantle as he spread his arms out. "This one. It has a bit more space and it's right next to the window if people want to watch… and if you do a good job, I'll fuck you as hard as you want me to when we get home…"

Blaine smiled as the beat to a song Kurt recognized from hearing David play around the beach house started to play at the perfect volume. He walked over and Kurt bit his lip as he looked at the boy's tattoo on his chest, "You're such a kinky bastard, Hummel. I'm impressed."

Kurt nodded, falling to his knees as soon as Blaine was in front of him. The elder looked down and braced himself with a hand against the wall; his eyes drifting closed as soon as the wet heat from Kurt's mouth was around the tip of his cock. "Shit, baby. Go deeper for me."

_Craving your body all through the night  
Feels like I'm going through withdraws  
I wanna hold you  
I want you inside of these of these arms_

Kurt licked along the base before opening his mouth and taking it all in his mouth. He felt Blaine's stiff body relax a bit as he bobbed his head slowly.

_I'm dying to taste you, I can't deny  
Can't get out of my mind  
Please let me hold you  
Cause I need your lovin' tonight_

Blaine let go of a deep breath as he glanced down at Kurt; the blue eyed teen innocently looking back up at him as his lips slid up and down his cock. He put the condom wrapper to his lips and ripped it open with his teeth as his other hand held Kurt's head in place for his small thrusts in and out of the boy's mouth.

"You're so good for me, baby," Blaine continued to move forward as Kurt relaxed his throat, accepting more of him. He mumbled a curse beneath his breath and took the condom out, staring back down at his boyfriend whose hand wrapped around the part of Blaine's cock his mouth couldn't reach.

"Oh shit," Blaine threw his head back and exhaled hard. Kurt began to massage his nuts with one hand and skirt his nails along Blaine's abs with the other; all the while continuing to blow him like it was his 9 to 5.

_Whenever I'm near you  
My love just comes down  
Whenever I see you  
I just want you around  
Cause I wanna feel you  
All through the day and the night_

"Kurt… let me fuck you baby," Blaine looked down and watched Kurt slowly pull off; his body shaking when the younger teen sucked on the head for a few seconds longer. As Kurt finally let go, he licked his lips and smiled a bit, remaining on his knees to put the condom on for Blaine.

"Did you enjoy how I sucked your cock, daddy?"

Blaine's eyes darkened as he poured some of the lube into his palm. He nodded as he started to warm it up. "Get up."

Kurt smiled after he rolled the latex onto Blaine, standing up as instructed and leaning back against the wall. He winced a little at the pain of his knees against the carpet. Blaine stroked the lube over his cock and wiped the excess over his chest pressing Kurt against the wall and tilting his head as he leant in.

Their kisses were much filthier than the ones they'd shared previously. Kurt was sucking on Blaine's tongue in no time and Blaine was roughly biting all over his boyfriend's lips. Their tongues were touching each other's outside their mouths and the moans they made were the sexiest noise either boy had ever heard. Blaine thrust against Kurt's cock and felt the boy's legs go a little weak, and he smirked, grabbing the back of his thighs and picking him up.

"Oh, I love this song," Blaine said against Kurt's lips as a new one came on. Kurt wrapped his legs loosely around his boyfriend's waist, definitely ashamed of how desperately he wanted his boyfriend to fuck him right now. Blaine lined up at his entrance and rubbed the head of his cock against Kurt's ass, starting to sing along.

_Ooh I got a body full of liquor  
With a cocaine kicker  
And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down_

_You got your legs up in the sky_  
_With the devil in your eyes_  
_Let me hear you say you want it all_  
_Say it now, say it now_

Kurt threw his head against the wall and bit down hard on his bottom lip. "A little slower, baby."

Blaine nodded, slowing down how quickly he was pushing in. "You want me to stretch you with my fingers?"

Kurt shook his head no as he arched his back; eyes shut tight as he got used to the stretch. "No." he moaned when Blaine started to play with his cock, "Mm, shit, just a little slower…"

Blaine wanted nothing more than to thrust in, but he was completely obedient to what his boyfriend needed. He watched Kurt's face as he slowly inched inside, about a third of the way in when Kurt asked for a little more.

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run_

"Oh!"

Blaine smirked as Kurt tried to thrust up into his hand.

_'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla_

"Stop singing and give me more," Kurt smirked to himself as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pushing himself down against his boyfriend's cock. "Fuck me, baby."

Blaine pushed in a little deeper. His own eyes drifted closed as he buried himself inside, still singing while Kurt moaned and got used to it.

_Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas_

"Fuck me," Kurt repeated, opening his eyes as his hands tangled into Blaine's curls, pulling them a little suggestively. Blaine took his hand off of Kurt's cock and held him up in the air, spreading his ass cheeks as he pushed him into the wall.

And then, he thrust in and out. And sang.

_Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair  
But you don't look like you're scared  
You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."_

"Oh fuck!" Kurt pulled even harder on his boyfriend's hair as Blaine pressed him against the wall and pounded into him, connecting with his prostate on each thrust, "Blaine! Shit, _please!" _

Blaine grinned into his ear as the song continued to play, "tell me it's mine, Kurt."

_'Cause you know how I like it,  
You's a dirty little lover_

"_Daddy, it's yours,_" Kurt repeated the lyrics and scratched down Blaine's back when he sped up, "Oh-Oh my fucking g-goodness—_yes!" _

Blaine dug his nails into Kurt, spreading his ass as far apart as he could as he pulled his cock back until only the head was still there, all before slamming back in. Kurt's legs tightened drastically around his waist and Blaine smiled against his cheek, continuing to sing.

_If the neighbors call the cops,  
Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,  
We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door  
And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,  
Give it to me motherfucker!"_

"Fuck," Kurt let go of Blaine and held on only with the tight grasp his legs had around the boy's waist. His arms went above his head and stayed there against the wall, and eventually Blaine pressed him back even further as he moved one of his hands to pin Kurt's wrists on the wall above his head.

"You like it, baby?"

Kurt's body shook with each thrust and he was genuinely concerned Blaine would fuck him right through the wall until they ended up in the neighboring hotel room. "I _love _it, Blaine."

Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck as the music played in the background; his own grunts in time with his thrusts. "Nobody else will ever make you feel like this."

Kurt wanted to respond, but the coiling in his gut only had him mumbling nonsense.

"Nobody else will ever fuck you as hard as I'm fucking you right now, Kurt." Blaine's grip around Kurt's wrists tightened and he sped up, sliding in and out of his boyfriend much easier now. "This," he squeezed Kurt's ass and smacked it loud enough to echo, "is all mine. Always."

Kurt bit his lip into a smile as his toes curled. "Yes, daddy."

"Fuck," Blaine slowed down again, not wanting to cum just yet, "you're so fucking sexy."

Kurt looked up at Blaine trapping his hands against the wall and bit his lip.

_Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla_

"There, baby please," Kurt moaned out, trying his best to arch his back but with the way his boyfriend had him pinned, it wasn't working, "Please, don't move—"

"I know where you need me," Blaine slowly moved in and out to the beat of the music, enjoying the drag of Kurt tight around him, "I just don't want you to cum yet, beautiful."

Kurt's head hit the wall. "I am _so _remembering this when it's your turn, you dick."

Blaine smirked, singing in his ear.

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

_I bet you never ever felt so good, so good_

Kurt shook when Blaine's cock hit his prostate, panting as he got even closer. "Holy fuck!"

_I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_

Blaine smiled as he let go of Kurt's hands, moving his own to spread his boyfriend's thighs. Kurt held on for dear life as Blaine picked him up even higher in the air, all before laying him down on the floor with his legs high in the air. "Blaine—_oh…oh god,_" Blaine gripped each of Kurt's ankles on each side of his head and pushed them apart as he stared down at his cock moving in and out of his boyfriend's ass. "_Oh, yes! Yes!" _Kurt dug into the carpet with one hand and his own hair with the other, smiling as Blaine quickly fucked right against his prostate, "Baby I'm … fuck me, daddy…"

"You want me to fuck you harder?" Blaine pushed Kurt's legs towards the blue eyed teen's face by the calves as the sounds of their bodies smacking together filled the room. "Like this, baby?"

Kurt couldn't reply because his orgasm hit him so hard. His entire body convulsed as he came in long ropes over his chest, a little bit shooting up to his chin once Blaine grabbed his cock and started to stroke him through it. Kurt simply laid there, eyes closing shut as Blaine continued to fuck him, milking him softly.

"Shit," Blaine looked down at his boyfriend's chest rising and falling quickly as he pulled out of him, taking off the condom and tossing it before climbing over his body. Kurt moaned tiredly as Blaine lifted him by the head, holding him in place while he jerked off against his boyfriend's lips.

"Open your mouth, Kurt."

_You and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas_

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine who slowly stroked himself in front of his face. He leant back on his elbows and parted his lips, sticking his tongue out to lick the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine moaned, moving his fist quicker and throwing his head back as Kurt kissed the tip of it. "I'm so close, baby."

Kurt smiled and started to suck on the tip of it. "Cum for me, _daddy." _

"Oh f-fuck," Blaine stuttered into his hand once more before hitting his orgasm. Kurt opened his mouth a little wider, though most of it ended up all over his cheek and chin. Blaine groaned as he watched Kurt trying to catch what he could and struggled to keep stroking himself through it. "So hot, K-Kurt."

Kurt licked his lips as Blaine collapsed next to him on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. They both lay there for a while, neither saying anything because they were too in awe to speak even.

About half an hour had passed and Kurt got angry with himself for letting cum dry on him and lying on the shaggy carpet as sweaty and sticky as he was. Blaine could sense Kurt's agitation and opened his eyes from where he'd just about fell asleep.

"Shower?"

Kurt looked down at himself and then back up at the ceiling. "I can't move…"

"I'll carry you," Blaine said softly, "just give me a minute. I came a little too hard…"

Kurt smiled as he did his best to turn his head and face him. "Well you did go into porn star mode and all…" he trailed off and closed his eyes. "What am I going to tell Mikey tomorrow?"

Blaine hummed and scratched his navel. "That you were exercising and pulled a hamstring. He'll want a ham sandwich. We'll get him one. He'll forget about everything."

Kurt nodded. "Ok."

Blaine sat up slowly, taking another deep breath and looking over at the things that fell off the hotel room's mantle. "Shit. When did that happen?"

Kurt glanced over at the figurines and closed his eyes. "I think it was during the second verse."

"Oh," Blaine got up and pulled his lazy boyfriend up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking towards the shower. "I liked the second verse a lot."

* * *

Things weren't going as swimmingly in Nick's room.

Jeff was watching _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _and getting used to being ignored by Nick, because he figured that was pretty much where their friendship was headed.

He got awkward when it came time to talk about being together.

He got awkward when it came time to talk about not being together.

He got awkward when it came time to talk about messing around.

Don't misunderstand, he didn't mind getting off with Jeff, he just didn't want to discuss the feelings that came with it. They were… awkward.

To top it all off, their room was next to Blaine's and they could hear things falling to the floor as the boys no doubt fucked each other's brains out.

So Jeff ate some popcorn and watched cartoons on the hotel room's flat screen TV. Nick sat across the room watching _him_ instead.

It wasn't as subtle as he may've believed it was.

"Nick." Jeff finished chewing and looked at him. "If we're just going to sit here, I can definitely go back down to the party. I know you're tired but I'm kind of bored."

Nick looked at him. "You're just leaving because I don't want to talk about anything."

Jeff nodded. "Partly. But I'm also leaving because I'm bored."

Nick rubbed the stubble on his chin and nodded. "Fine. Have fun."

There was a bit more dialogue on the television before the commercial came on, and Jeff put the bowl of popcorn down. "Yeah. Thanks, bro."

He took a few steps over to his things and picked them up, and Nick sighed. This wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't know what the hell he wanted. It was Jeff, yeah, but still… it was just so fucking hard.

"Are the twins gonna come? My little bro'll be there," Jeff put his backpack on turned around, caught a bit off guard when Nick was out of his seat.

"They're going to visit our dad in Phoenix. He and my mom are actually getting along," Nick rubbed his palms together and winced when he felt how sweaty they were. "I wonder how he would feel if I told him I liked one of my best friends who just so happens to be a guy…"

Jeff smiled a little as realization hit. "You're afraid of what he'll think? He loves me."

"He loves Blaine too," Nick replied. "But he wouldn't like Blaine as much if he thought I wanted to do him."

"You want to do Blaine?"

Nick sighed and tried to hide his smile. "You're being an ass, Jeff. You know what I'm trying to say. My dad doesn't know that I'm… whatever I am."

Jeff nodded with a sly smile. "You're Jeffsexual."

Nick laughed and looked towards the door. "He looks for excuses not to see us. This would be the best thing for him, having a son with a boyfriend." He then turned back to face Jeff. "If we were to start dating… I mean."

Jeff looked at him. "If you care about what other people say about us then I'll let you know right now we're not going to work."

"I care what my family thinks, Jeff, yeah," Nick shrugged and looked down at his slippers, "I don't even know right now… I feel good when I'm with you but I always have, you're like my bro."

"And if this is going to get anymore weird than it already is, I'd rather be your 'bro'" he made air quotes, "than to lose you, really."

Nick looked over at him.

"I'm going to be very honest with you, Nicholas. I like you and I have for a while. I don't think it's a secret to anyone that I like guys and girls. Kurt knew from the second he got here. I can't tell you how many sex dreams I've had about Cooper growing up—"

Nick laughed and shook his head. "C'mon. Can we not do this—"

"Just hear me out," Jeff walked over to Nick's side of the room and sat down as Nick leant against the sofa. "You never want to talk about things and it's making this shit even harder."

Nick went to mute the television as he nodded. "I'm listening."

Jeff slouched back on the sofa. "I happened to have fantasies about guys when I was younger, not as many as I had about girls but they were there. And I never talked about it with anyone because I figured maybe I was just attracted to guys. Maybe I wouldn't ever fall for one. But then we got closer, and the drunken fun began, and things changed." he looked over to Nick who took a seat now. "I just want it to be said that if you wanted to see where we could go, I'd be all for it. If not, you're still one of my best friends in the world and I'm grateful for that."

"Will you be my date tomorrow?" Nick asked before he lost the nerve. Jeff glanced at him with a bit of confusion painted on his face.

"What?"

Nick took another breath and was about to speak when he heard more noise coming from Blaine and Kurt's hotel room. He shook his head and continued, "Tomorrow, when we go to Disneyland, would you like to be my date?"

Jeff smiled and Nick had to look away, trying his best not to blush. Nick didn't blush.

_Shit, I'm blushing. _

"I would love to be your date tomorrow, Nick." Jeff stood up, grabbing his bag and walking towards the door. "I expect you to pick me up from my hotel room at 10 sharp."

Nick shook his head and mumbled "Diva." as he stood up to follow. Jeff opened the door and stepped into the hallway, ignoring the sound of Kurt and Blaine obnoxiously shout singing Katy Perry lyrics in their room next door. He turned back to smile at Nick who leant against the doorway.

"Goodnight, shorty."

Nick smiled and looked away. "Goodnight, blondie."

The taller teen waved goodbye once more for good measure and walked away to his end of the floor. Nick didn't go inside until Jeff's door closed, leaning against the door and smiling to himself.

He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but he knew if he didn't at least try, he'd more than likely end up regretting it.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl," Blaine spoke into his headset as he put his watch on. "You've been trying to reach me?"

"Don't call me that," Santana's voice still sounded sleepy and Blaine shook his head as he checked the time.

"You're three hours ahead of me and you're still in bed? Go to Starbucks or something."

"Well it's a Sunday," she responded, and Blaine could tell the girl was stretching. "No one gets up early on Sunday. And besides, I had a _very _long night…"

"Tell Brit I said hello."

"Will do." Blaine smiled as she continued, "And I called to congratulate you and your friends on the unicycle races you guys compete in or whatever it is you do. We're proud here in Ohio."

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his and Kurt's things. "There had to be more than that."

"Kurt's new BFF wants to come to the party."

It took a minute for Blaine to catch on but once he did, he shook his head no. "Not happening, Tana."

"That's what I told him, short stack." Blaine met up with Justin outside the room and followed the taller teen to the elevator. "But he just wants to say happy birthday and thank Porcelain for all the help, I guess. It's not like he's going to do anything with all of Leprosy and the New Directions there."

"Legacy," Blaine corrected, "and I honestly don't give a fuck. It's bad enough Kurt talks to him in the first place," they stepped onto the elevator and Justin nodded along to the music in his headphones as he fixed his backpack, "There's no way I want him within a 500ft radius of Kurt."

The girl yawned and nodded. "I'll make sure he gets the memo. I do at least hope you think it through, and this is coming from me… a person who couldn't give two shits about anything."

Blaine leant against the wall as another person stepped in the elevator.

"What are you idiots about to do anyway?"

"Taking my little cousin to Disneyland," Blaine smoothed his hand over his shirt and continued, "Then it's back to Long Beach to get ready for this fucking audition. I'm such a wreck."

"You'll be fine. I'm going back to sleep."

Blaine rolled his eyes, stepping off the elevator after Justin did. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement. Tell Corey I fucked his ex against the wall of a 5-star hotel in Beverly Hills last night and then sucked his cock until he woke up this morning for me, please."

Santana laughed and hummed lightly. "Having you in Lima will be fun. Bye, Shrimp."

"Later, Tana." Blaine hung up the phone and stepped into the lobby, joining Kurt, Nick, and Jeff. David would be back soon from dropping the girls off and then they'd leave for the amusement park.

"You guys want to leave for breakfast or eat here?" Jeff asked, smiling widely when he noticed Blaine and Kurt had on matching Mickey Mouse sleeveless hoodies. "Aww!"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and nodded his approval. "I like your outfit."

"Yours is nice too," Blaine winked and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. They had on the same yellow hoodie that had a picture of Mickey Mouse whistling, matching red shorts that Mickey wears with the oval shaped buttons, and even their sneakers (Blaine must've hit it pretty good if he convinced Kurt to wear sneakers) were the same pair of Adidas. Nick stopped to take a picture for the Legacy fans knowing they'd eat it up.

"But seriously," Jeff rubbed his stomach. "Food."

"We can stay here," Justin said, "I'm pretty sure CJ is on his way with Mikey now and I don't want to hold the little man up."

Kurt picked up on his friend's mood and didn't get to ask what was up because Blaine was leading him towards the food hall. "C'mon before Jeff cleans house babe."

"Alright," Kurt followed, smiling as Blaine's fingers brushed over the ring he wore. The guys found a table at the far end of the room and Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap before grabbing the menu.

**From Sami: **

**Are you still with that chump?**

Kurt laughed at the message as Blaine threw packs of Splenda at Justin.

**To Sami: **

**I am. **

**From Sami: **

**Damn. Well, you know where to reach me ;P**

* * *

There was nothing that Blaine loved more than all things Disney. It was known by pretty much everyone that he had an embarrassing addiction to the culture; the songs, the movies, memorabilia, the channel. There were nights that Kurt woke up at 4 in the morning and found his boyfriend glued to the television as _Kim Possible _aired. So it wasn't like this wasn't well known information.

Blaine Anderson loved all things Disney.

What Blaine Anderson wasn't fond of was having to share his boyfriend with a soon to be five year old who thought it was cool to ask for kisses no matter where they were.

They stopped for ice cream and Mikey demanded a kiss to the cheek.

They took pictures with Donald Duck and oh, Mikey wanted another kiss to the cheek.

Sometimes Mikey wouldn't even ask. Sometimes they'd be walking through the park and Kurt would just look at Mikey and kiss him hard on the cheek and keep walking.

Blaine shook his head.

Nick and Jeff had abandoned him to go to Splash Mountain. Blaine didn't mind because he'd caught the two of them holding hands at one point and thought it was totally adorable. He didn't want to be _that _guy and cock block, so he stepped back.

David and Jus were being all bromantic themselves, and he kind of groaned as he looked ahead of him and saw Kurt walking hand in hand with Mikey. He didn't even know why he agreed to this nonsense.

And he wasn't jealous.

It was him and Kurt wearing the matching outfit. Kurt had on _his _1st place gold medal from the other day, _not _Mikey's. There was nothing for him to be jealous of. Who'd be jealous anyway?

"You're totally jealous of our little cousin," Cooper said as he walked by, shaking his head at his younger brother as Jasmine laughed at him. Blaine pouted and looked at them.

"I am _not._"

"You know Kurtie," Mikey took a quick look around the park and smiled, "I'm really enjoying myself. I'm happy you took me here."

Kurt smiled as he picked the little boy up again, holding him high in his arms. "Anything for you, munchkin. And just think of this as a reward. You listen to your parents and do well in school and good things will come your way."

Mikey smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Now where are we going?" Kurt opened the map for his little best friend and Mikey looked down with his finger pressed to his chin, contemplating their next move.

"Wanna go see Mickey?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course I want to go see Mickey."

* * *

Sam fell off his skateboard even harder this time, but that didn't stop Brittany from giving him a standing ovation. Rachel took a sip from her smoothie as she watched the blonde get up off the ground, dusting off his shorts.

"Maybe I should stick to football."

"Maybe," Puck said as he looked up from his cell phone. "So, what's up people? Are we planning this party or what?"

Santana walked over with Mike and took a seat at their bench in the park. She shook her head at Sam who tried to ride the skateboard over and didn't do a good job at all.

"I'm still trying to remember what I ever saw in you, Trouty."

Chandler looked up from his book to respond. "He has a pulse. Isn't that your only criteria, Hopez?"

Santana stopped sipping her green tea Frappuccino with a splash of vanilla and turned to face Chandler as Sam took a seat beside her. Tina was on a blanket with Mercedes and Quinn and shook her head because _here we go. _

"You don't want to start with me today, gum drop," she got up and walked over to his bench, crossing her arms over her chest. Brittany licked her ice cream cone and watched. "I'm really not in the mood. Now—"

"I don't know why you think I'm afraid of you, Santana." Chandler closed his book and looked up at her. "I'm not. I only came here because I'd like to help with Kurt's party and I don't intend to be harassed by any sluts today. Go back to your seat."

Finn stood up and stretched. It was about the time of day Chandler and Santana did their daily 'we hate each other's guts' argument. He patiently waited so that they could begin and get on with their days.

Santana smiled and took out her phone, dialing a few numbers and putting the call on speaker. She held it high in the air as it rang and Chandler gave her an amused look.

"Ay mamita. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Don't speak Spanish," Santana told Blaine, "How's Disneyland treating you?"

"Oh I'm about to ride the Buzz Lightyear ride and this little girl on line in front of me gave me a sticker—"

"I don't care. Listen," Quinn smiled and shook her head and Rachel joined the girls on the picnic blanket, not interested in whatever was about to happen because she knew her friend would end up embarrassed as shit. "I'm here in Lima's Whitestone Park, the same place you and Kurt met all those years back, you know the adorable little story he told me, and I'm just trying to plan a kick ass birthday party with all the money you provided and Chandler won't stop bothering me."

"Who?"

Chandler rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this—"

Puck smiled as he watched.

"Oh, the ex…" Blaine's voice lowered in register when he caught on, "Chameleon, I don't like when people bother my friends. Please play nice. I'm not even sure why you're coming to this party in the first place but be a good boy, please?"

"Don't patronize me," Chandler said loud and clear so that Blaine would be able to hear. "I'm just as much as Kurt's friend as anyone here, and if I want to come I'll come."

"You know who else came?" Blaine asked, and Santana grinned.

_Let him have it._

"Now Blaine, behave—" she said instead, but he ignored her. His ego didn't take much to get pumped to the maximum.

"Kurt came pretty _fucking _hard last night when I screwed him against the wall. And then the floor. And then _I _came pretty fucking hard."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Santana smiled, "Blaine. C'mon, little one. Play nice."

"That's fine," Chandler shrugged and stood up, and his friends groaned as he started to walk away, "You don't want me here, I won't be here."

"Chandler," Tina called out after him and Finn shook his head as he watched him go.

"Chandler! C'mon!" Rachel stood up and stared at Santana. "Honestly? Was that necessary?"

"Who's that?" Blaine asked. Santana put the phone to her ear and said goodbye before hanging up. "Alright, now that the unwanted is gone, let's get this party planning underway."

"Santana, even I think that wasn't cool." Brittany told her. "We all hate him but you know he still has feelings for Kurt."

Sam jumped in now. "And you know that Blaine loves to brag about his sex life with Kurt. That wasn't cool, Santana."

"What?" Santana walked over to the group and played dumb. "Since when does Blaine do that?"

Sam looked at her as he opened his twitter app, eventually reading aloud.

**BMXxSwag: Kurt and I have the most amazing sex life. **

"That's his most recent tweet."

Santana shrugged. "Oh well. I'll apologize later. Now… can we plan this damn itinerary?"

"We need to drive up to Cleveland to see an Indians game at some point," Finn said with a smile.

"Does Kurt even like football?" Quinn asked.

"It's baseball, and of course he does," Puck said, loving the idea. "What else?"

The girls rolled their eyes. "He does not," Mercedes said.

"Paint ball."

"Something that Kurt would actually enjoy like seeing a play…" Rachel suggested. Puck screwed his face up.

"And the surprise party," Santana said, "should it have a theme? Something to do with music since he'll be accepted to that Pace school by then, right."

"Maybe we can hire an actual singer. Blaine is loaded right?" Puck asked. He took Sam's skateboard and started to skate along the ground. "Like Usher or something."

"I'm available and I don't charge much," Mercedes teased, ignoring the scoffs from her friends. "Well screw you guys too."

"We'll talk to Blaine and we'll come up with something I guess." Santana went to sit down next to Brittany and glanced over at Mike. "I say we have Asian persuasion and Justin jump out of a birthday cake and give Kurt a sexy dance."

Mike laughed and shook his head no. "Blaine isn't kicking my ass, thank you."

"No, that'd be really hot" Sam nodded his head, "I'd do it too. We can make it the most awkward thing ever. And I'll bring back the Justin Bieber Experience for Kurt. He loved that."

"There we go," Santana took notes on her phone. "Alright, let me go find Tyler Oakley and apologize. Keep brainstorming, guys!"

* * *

"Look at him," Blaine mumbled just loud enough for Justin to hear as the two walked a few feet behind Kurt and Mikey. "You'd think I wasn't even here. You'd think their hands are glued together or something."

Justin stopped to take a few pictures of Goofy's playhouse as the pair walked by. He waved happily at Goofy, making Blaine roll his eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Dude," Justin put his phone away and stepped aside for a family walking by, "you said that Mikey could enjoy his date with Kurt and you are a man of your word, correct?" Blaine rolled his eyes yet again and shook his head, looking up ahead to Kurt and Mikey walking through Disneyland. "Besides," Justin continued, "it's not like Mikey is trying to make a move on him or anything. The kid is about to turn 5."

"Then why does he keep looking back at me and sticking out his tongue?" Blaine grumbled, staring at the back of the curly blond head. "Little smug—"

"You're ridiculous."

"All I'm saying is that I won the championships yesterday. I came in first." Blaine pointed to his chest as he explained; dark curls sticking from beneath his Mickey ears hat. "I should get a little time with my boyfriend. But no, what do I get? We've been in this park, walking around for hours watching them have the time of their lives."

"We got to see you enjoy yourself three times in a row on that Buzz Lightyear Astro Blaster ride, Blaine. We had to beg you not to go on a fourth time."

"Well Buzz is one of my favorites and the ride was fun," Blaine responded. He put his hands in the pockets of his shorts and dragged himself along. They all knew how he felt about Toy Story so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. After Blaine said hello to a few fans that recognized him, he went right back to moping. "Buzz was pretty much the highlight of today."

Justin smiled as he gestured over to a Roger Rabbit ride. Blaine was probably _the _most dramatic man he'd ever met and ever would meet. "I'm going over there with David. Maybe when I'm back you'll have a life."

Blaine smirked. "Thanks as always, Jus."

"Go hang out with your boyfriend and your cousin, please." Justin took a few steps back, trying not to laugh at his friend. "And enjoy yourself. We're the champions for crying out loud."

Blaine looked ahead and saw Kurt carrying Mikey now; the two of them smiling at a castle they stood near. The both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves and after all, that was what the day was about. He nodded to Justin and started to walk off.

"What do you say we go get something to eat and then see the parade next?" Kurt asked the toddler, chuckling when curls tickled his face. "And we seriously need to look into a haircut, Mikey."

The boy looked up at the castle as his best friend held him up in the air. "I don't want to go to the parade because I'm afraid of Captain Jack Sparrow."

Kurt smiled. "He's a nice guy, I promise. I'll keep you safe. And Johnny Depp is hot-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kurt grinned as he turned around to face the sound of Blaine's voice, trying not to laugh at the look on his boyfriend's face. "We're just trying to decide if we're going to the next _Soundsational Parade_, love."

"Mhm," Blaine smiled and removed his hands from his pockets. "I don't want to interrupt but Nick's with Jeff, and Jus is with D," he pouted a bit and looked at his little cousin, "Cooper is with Jasmine… I know you two are all cuddly and everything but I'm gonna be lonely if you don't let me in on this date."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine had pretty much been _Mikeyblocking _him all day long.

"I don't want you to be lonely," Mikey said with a small smile. "You can come with us to the _Mad Tea Party_. We're riding the tea cups!"

"Yup," Kurt let him slide down and took his hand once more, "because while _someone_ was riding the Buzz Lightyear ride over and over again, the line for the tea cups got really long. Now we're walking back over there."

Blaine smirked and grabbed his boyfriend's free hand, walking besides them at their even pace. "Do I get to steer the tea cup ride?"

"Nope," Mikey shook his head, "you're going to go way too fast and I'm going to get a headache. Kurtie will do it."

Kurt smiled cheekily at Blaine as he answered. "I won't let you down, Mikey."

Blaine sighed as Mikey led the way, pulling each of them along as if he knew where he was going. At one point, Blaine reorganized them so that his cousin was holding each of their hands between them, and a couple times, people stopped to pose for photos with Blaine. Kurt smiled and was patient, knowing that with Blaine getting a lot more buzz and with him coming in 1st at the competition the previous day, he was going to have to get used to it.

What he wasn't used to was the girls that wanted pictures with the both of them together.

"_You two are the hottest things in the world! I love you both!" _

This would take some getting used to.

The tea cups were a lot of fun for Mikey. Blaine just ended up spamming Kurt's phone with texts as he navigated the ride, spinning the cups around and going at a decent speed for Mikey.

**From Blaine: **

**Can we go back to the Buzz Lightyear ride after this?**

**From Blaine: **

**What's for lunch?**

**From Blaine: **

**Hey Daddy. **

**From Blaine: **

**;)**

**From Blaine: **

**And you have an exhibitionism kink we should probably talk about, you little nasty thing you. **

**From Blaine: **

**I bet you'd be into being filmed, eh?**

**From Blaine: **

**When are you gonna top?**

**From Blaine: **

**We never went back to that sex shop. **

**From Blaine: **

**Omg Mikey keeps giving you the dreamy eyes. He's pathetic.**

**From Blaine: **

**You are going to be so upset with me when you check your phone. Lol **

**From Blaine: **

**We should definitely twerk during our Pace audition. Just for shits and giggles. **

**From Blaine: **

**Buzz. Lightyear. **

**From Blaine: **

**I have Taylor Swift stuck in my head. **

**From Blaine: **

**Oh you really stink at this whole navigating the tea cup things YAWN**

**From Blaine: **

**I think-I think when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.**

**From Blaine: **

**I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN**

**From Blaine: **

**Baby. **

**From Blaine: **

**Hey. Kurt. I love you.**

**From Blaine: **

**Buzz. Lightyear. Astro Blaster. **

Kurt turned off both of their phones after they got off the ride.

The one day getaway was just what the guys of Legacy and little Legacy Jr. needed after all of the stress from competitions (and the stress from Eric Milton as well, but they were happy he got what was coming to him). Nick and Jeff weren't exactly being lovey-dovey or anything, but they had spent a majority of the day together having fun and posing with Disney characters, as well as talking. Maybe they were discussing whether or not they wanted a relationship. Kurt had a feeling that Jeff would date Nick in a heartbeat, but he wasn't as sure how Nick felt about all of this. He knew that he was lucky to have Blaine because he had no problem dealing with the fact that he liked a boy. Other people took time, and that was understandable.

Mikey went crazy when they walked up to the Innovations exhibit. There was no denying that he was the number 1 Iron Man fan in all of Disneyland that day, and Kurt and Blaine neglected to tell him that Iron Man would be here. The surprised look on his face was so much better.

The three of them had no doubt stayed there the longest, even longer than Blaine did with Buzz Lightyear, and it was worth it to see the smile on their little man's face. When they left, Mikey was right back in between them, holding their hands and talking about all the fun they'd had.

And the day wouldn't be complete until Kurt won his friends some stuffed animals. He won Blaine the biggest and bestest Buzz Lightyear and Woody stuffed toys he could find. Mikey got a Minion from Despicable Me, Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, Sulley from Monsters Inc, and Stitch from Lilo & Stitch. David got Mickey but couldn't get anymore because he had to help carry Mikey's stuff, Justin got Pluto but couldn't get anymore because he had to help carry Mikey's stuff, and Nick and Jeff each won each other a Nemo and Dory, and got Simba from Lion King and Rolly from 101 Dalmations thanks to Kurt.

Jeff thanked Kurt with a soft kiss on the cheek and received a hard kick on the ass from Blaine. It was your typical day.

But it wasn't all that typical.

It was perfect.

The night ended with all of Legacy looking up at the fireworks together. Blaine smiled at the kiss on the lips he got from Kurt as he held Mikey on his shoulders. Jeff was surprised when Nick's hands slid into his own, and smiled as he looked up at the show in the sky. Justin smiled because he saw Cooper cuddle close to his older sister, and seriously hoped that one day that man would be his brother-in-law in the future and not that dick Anthony. Only time would tell.

"Group photo," David pulled out his camera and made all of his friends get together. The flash went off after they smiled and Blaine rubbed his eyes, complaining just as much as he always did.

It was perfect.

Cooper hugged his little brother, Kurt, and Mikey goodnight before leaving to take Jasmine home. He smiled as he watched with Justin for a while before the two of them left. Kurt took Mikey by the hand as the sleepy boy held his hand tightly, and they walked towards the hotel. Eventually, Blaine scooped him up and let him fall to sleep in his arms.

"Blaine," Kurt said, looking to his left to the beautiful boy he was so proud of.

Blaine looked over to him and smiled. "Yes, beautiful?"

Kurt smiled and took his hand. "I love you, honey."

Blaine grinned and blushed as he looked back at him. "I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Ok. Until Saturday.

Please review for me. The next chapter will include a switch of positions and a very important audition.

I like how that rhymes, that wasn't even intended. Lol.

Thanks for the love.

-nellie


End file.
